RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: "Who am I?" is a question he asks himself. A swordsman with no memory, but his sword, his skills, and a mask that always seem to appear, joins a certain red riding hood and her team through Beacon Academy. Funny thing is that he was dragged into this when he was just helping said red riding hood.
1. Masked Trailer

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I'm Ashbel Longhart and have decided to fix/edit the Masked Trailer. Now before I forget.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any elements of some other animes in here, or anything else that may appear similar to something you know. They all belong to their regular owners. All I own is this story and any OC's that appear here.)**

**Now let's get this started! Again!**

* * *

**Masked Trailer**

* * *

The setting was a snowing forest. Up in the air we focus on a helicopter that is about to descend.

The heli was not important. What was aboard is important.

The person onboard was a 16-year old teen. He had uncombed midnight black hair with a few bed hair sticking out. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black cross on it. He was also wearing plain black pants. He had black fingerless gloves on and over the shirt was a grey long coat. By his side was a Japanese katana that seemed to radiate power.

The copter finally landed and the teen got out, carrying the sword in his left hand. The helicopter then left and the teen walked into the forest.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We are now what seems to be an office. On the desk was a document with pictures of a wrecked lab and severed bloodied limbs. We then see the teen in front of the desk what seems to be the boss in his chair with his back turned away from him._

_"Captain what is this?" asked the teen._

_"It seems scientists were experimenting on several Grimms to what seems to be on people hoping to find ways to combating the Grimms. Reports say that after many failures they succeeded, but their creation got out of control and killed all of the scientists, destroyed the lab, and is now on a rampage; killing anything in its way." said the Captain. _

_The teen took a minute to process the information then asked, "How strong is it?"_

_"Another report says that it was able to kill 100 Beowolves, 85 Ursa's, 55 Deathstalkers, 40 Nevermores, and 13 Dragos." the Captain listed off._

_"13 Drago's?! Is it really that strong?" asked the teen._

_"Why are you so surprised? You once took down 21 of them. Anyway, Captain Zero, you are our strongest member, so I want to entrust this mission to you; Destroy this Grimm before it takes any more lives." said the Captain._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

We now see the teen enter an opened space in the middle of the forest. But in the opened space were bloody limbs of different kind of Grimms and soldiers. The teen scanned the area with almost emotionless eyes when they landed on what did this. It was his target, that much he knew since he was explained by headquarters of the appearance.

Its shape was that of a human man. Like all Grimms its skin was black. Its forearms were replaced with katana like blades. From its head were a pair of horns that went up but then curved so they were pointed forward. On its face was a bleach white mask with teeth on its; positioned where a mouth would be. The mask kind of resembled a human skull. Its eyes were hollow black. Another weird thing is that there was a hole on its chest where a heart would be. Dripping from its bladed arms was the blood of the things it has killed. It stood there, not moving an inch.

The teen just stared at it then drew his sword. The blade was of polished steel. On the blade were words that no one but the teen could understand. They read 'One who protects all'.

"Sorry about this, but I have orders to kill you. No hard feelings." said the teen.

Then, before he could even blink, his target was in front of him about to swing one of its blade arms The teen had a expression of surprise and disbelief on him. The hollow eyes of the human shaped Grimm now had yellow pupils that seemed to glow and stare into someone soul. It swung, but the teen was able to bring his sword up in time to block the attack, but the attack was so powerful that the teen was sent flying into a couple of trees.

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_ the creature roared. The roar also sounded like a screech and there was something-hollow-about it, but the teen did not have time to think this as he got back up and surprisingly, he didn't look injured from crashing into the trees.

He then just stared at the creature before he then disappeared and was behind the creature ready to cut it in half from the waist, but surprisingly the creature was fast enough to block the attack with one of its blade arms. The collision from the to blades caused a shockwave so powerful that it blew away a few nearby trees right off its roots.

The teen and the creature now struggled for power as they pushed their blades against each other when the teen had enough of this struggle as he lifted his right foot and kick the creature. Surprisingly, again, the creature was sent flying like it was hit by a truck. The creature then crashed into a couple of trees like the teen when he was sent flying. The teen looked at the pile of fallen trees then suddenly turned behind him and raised his sword to block the attack of the of the creature that seemed to have just appeared there. There was another shockwave when the two blades clashed which sent the two opponents away from each other. The two skidded to a stop and looked at each other as if analyzing each other.

"You're pretty fast." said the teen. The words weren't a complement, but a statement.

The creature just growled. The teen then let go of his scabbard and when it touched the ground it nearly sank into the ground causing a crater to be made. The teen then grabbed the handle of his sword with both of his hands and pointed the blade at the creature.

"Why don't we kick things up a notch!" Said the teen as he seemed to disappeared. The creature also then disappeared as well. Then the sounds of metal against metal was heard followed to what appeared to be the blurs of the two beings.

Each attack from either side were followed by swipes to the arms, legs, and so on, with stabs as well. Time was then brought back to normal as the two beings stopped moving with there incredible speed. Both had wounds on there body's.

There were what looked like a deep cut on the right shoulder of the teen and a gash to his left side. He also had blood dripping from his face.

The creature a slash mark across its chest and there was also a gash at its left arm, but not deep enough to sever it. Then the creature then did something to surprised the teen again. From in between the horns was a red ball of energy that was being charged.

The creature then fired the charged energy at the teen, but the teen was able to dodge it.

"You're going to have to do better than tha-?!" but the teen was unable to finish his sentence as an explosion was heard behind him. He looked behind him and saw that the attack from the creature had collided with a mountain and obliterated all of the top of the mountain. 'If that had hit me, I would be a goner!'

The teen then dodged to the left to avoid an attack from the creature who was taking advantage of the stunned teen. The creature then fired more energy blasts at the teen and the teen saw that he could not dodge the attack this time. So what he did was swing his sword downward and fired an energy slash that collided with the creature's attack resulting in a explosion.

The sound of metal against metal was heard again, but we can not see what is happening as the smoke had not subsided. When it did we see the teen and the creature are exchanging blows again. The teen tried to slash at the waist, but the creature got out of the way and then tried to decapitate the teen, but he duck under and tried to slash at the creatures leg, hoping to delegging it, but the creature brought one of its blade arms and blocked it. The battle almost seemed to go on forever.

'OK that's it.' thought the teen as he suddenly stopped and took a slash at his left shoulder which caused a lot of blood to flow out. Surprisingly the attack did not cut the arm clean off.

The teen then grabbed the blade arm and with a swing of his sword, severed the arm. The creature then stumbled back from the cause of its missing arm and the teen took advantage of this as he took out the blade arm out of him and held it like a second sword which he used to sever the other arm of the creature.

The creature then roared again and leaped back to gain some distance because it was charging for another energy attack, the teen would not let it as he threw the blade arm at the creature and the blade arm sliced off on of its horns. The result of this caused the energy attack it was charging to explode in its face, err, mask.

The mask was not damaged surprisingly, but the teen did not care for this as he ran towards the creature and delivered the finishing blow which was a stab though the head and then sliced off its head. The body and head then fell to the ground.

The teen had came out victorious.

The teen then took a few minutes to catch his breath and then snapped his fingers. His scabbard then came flying towards him as he caught it and sheathed his sword.

"Mission Accomplished" said the teen to himself. Then suddenly, the remains of the creature dissolved away leaving only the mask behind which for some reason had no stab mark on it.

The teen then picked it up and stared at it. "Better have headquarters check this." He then flips over the mask to look at the inside.

Suddenly, the mask then sprang up and attached it self to the teen's face which caught the teen by surprise. He then struggled to try and take it off, but was having no good. Then the teen screamed to the moon as if in pain and agony as the shattered moon seemed to glow brighter, as if this was a new beginning of something new.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**And fixed! I hope this is better than when I just started last time when I was a noob. I still consider myself a noob now. Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next time/chapter.**


	2. EP1: Ruby Rose and the Amnesia Swordsman

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It's me, Ashbel Longhart, once again to bring you the first episode of this story where a certain red riding hood meets our main amnesia character. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. I just own this story and my OC's.)**

**Thank you for the reviews, it really helped. I hope I have improved my grammar and writing to your liking people, and, once again, give your honest opinions and enjoy the show. Also, for those people reading this, the story will at first will not seem like a Bleach x RWBY crossover until in the later chapters. Please bare with me as I am still new at this.**

* * *

**EP 1: Ruby Rose and The Amnesia Swordsman**

* * *

_Narrator: RWBY. You know the story. A team with four awesome girls. The cheerful Ruby Rose, the cold Weiss Schnee, the mysteries Blake Belladonna, and the playful Yang Xiao Long. You know their story and their adventures. But, do you know this story? One little change can cause a great impact on life. Now follow me as we go through this story from beginning to end_.

* * *

***Setting: Night-Near Dust store***

We close in on a store that's named, "From Dust Till Dawn". Then we see a group of men entering the store. They were all wearing black suits except for one person. He was wearing white, holding a cane, and was smoking on a cigar. He took out the cigar out of his mouth.

"Do you realize how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late." said the cigar man as one of the other men took out a gun and pointed it at the cashier. It was a robbery.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please just take the money!"

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you. Grab the Dust."

The goons did as they were ordered and grabbed the substance known as Dust. One of the goons notices a person in a red cloak and heads towards the person not realizing he is about to get his butt kicked.

* * *

Outside the store we see a teen in a grey long coat about 16-years old walking along the sideways with a katana in its scabbard in his left hand. Suddenly, as he was near the store that was about to be robbed, the window broke as two people came out. One was a goon while the other was a girl maybe 15-years old wearing black and red.

**(BGM: This will be the day by Jeff Williams)**

The girl then took out something and then it suddenly turned into a Scythe! She then swung it around a couple of times and then stabbed it to the ground. She then stopped the music that was playing from her headphones.

**(BGM Pause)**

The teen in grey then turned to his right to the store to see the cigar man and more goons. "OK. Get her." said the cigar man to his goons. The goons did as they were told and surrounded the girl. Then they stared to fight, but the teen in grey didn't pay attention to the fight. Instead he picked up the discarded headphones and hit play.

**(BGM: This will be the day-Resume)**

When the music started to play some goons noticed the guy and thought they could use him as a hostage. One goon grabbed him and raised his weapon to his neck. The girl noticed this and stopped fighting.

"Alright girly do anything or he gets it." said the man.

The girl then had a worried expression while the teen just looked confused. He then finally spoke.

"Hold on. Am I a hostage?" asked the teen.

Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

'Deja Vu?' thought the girl.

The teen then elbowed the goon so hard that he was sent flying into another building and the sound of cracking bones can be heard. The teen then turned to the girl and the remaining goons as he adjusted his coat and walked towards her as he stopped the music.

**(BGM End)**

He then held the headphones out to her.

"You dropped this." said the teen.

"Uh? Thanks." said the girl as she took back her headphones and put them away.

"Nice song" complimented the teen in grey.

"Really? Thanks." the girl in red said with a smile. The teen then looked around and saw that the goons were going to attack again.

"Need some help?"

"Sure."

Then the two attacked.

With the red-cloaked girl, she stabs her scythe into the ground then lifts her body onto her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching in the face. She then gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacking goon and dodges another goon's gunfire with her gun-scythe's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follows him into the air so she can slam him down onto the ground.

With the teen he deflected, blocked, and pushed away the attackers and their attacks as he hit them and knocked them out with his sword not even bothering to draw it. He then noticed one of the goons took out a gun and fired at him at a rapid rate. The teen wasn't worried about this as he finally drew his sword and started deflecting all of the bullets by spinning his sword like a windmill. When he was done he let the tip of his sword touch the ground. He then dragged it across the floor and when he did he revealed the bullets he deflected-no, caught with his blade. The girl saw this and her jaw dropped. The teen then swung his sword upward which caused the bullets to fly towards the goon. All but one missed and the one that didn't miss hit the gun in the goon's hand making it fly out of his hands. The teen then sheathed his sword, dashed towards the goon and knocked him out. The goon was sent flying right next to the cigar man's feet.

"You were every cent worth, truly you were." said the cigar man.

Both the teens turned towards him and readied their weapons.

"Well, Red and Grey, this has been an interesting experience, but I must take my leave now." said the cigar man as he dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane. He then raised his cane and shot an explosive bullet. The teen in grey reacted fast, grabbed the girl in red, and got out of the way of the attack. When the dust cleared the cigar man was no where to be seen, but when they looked behind them they saw him climbing up a latter of a building.

The girl turned to the shop owner and asked, "Mind if we go after him." The owner just nodded and both the teens were off. The girl used the recoil of her weapon to get to the roof of the building while the teen boy just jumped and somehow got to the top.

"Persistent." said the cigar man when he saw the two chasing him.

Suddenly, behind the cigar man, an aerial VTOL appeared right behind the him and he got on.

"End of the road kids!" said the cigar man as he tossed out a red crystal or Dust, but it was thrown back at him. Cigar man saw that the teen in grey was holding his sheathed sword like a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" shouted the teen.

This annoyed the man as he threw the Dust again, but the teen batted it back to him. This process repeated for awhile and the girl was giggling at the cigar man's angry face and then she joined in on this as well which only angered the man more. But then the teen missed a swing and the man took this chance and shot at it causing a big explosion. The man laughed at this, but he noticed from the explosion was both the teens unharmed and a blond woman in a purple cape holding a wand/riding crop stood in front of them. She waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the ship. The cigar man is thrown around in the back until he he goes to the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!" yelled the cigar man to the pilot.

The pilot then got up and headed to deal with the problem making the cigar man take control.

The blond glowed purple for a moment before she aims another blast above the the ship, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right above the ship.

"What the hell...?" the cigar man exclaimed in confusion.

With a flick of the blond's wand, large jagged pieces of hail starts falling, pummeling the ship and even breaking through the window that narrowly missed the cigar man's head.

The pilot, a woman in red, finally reaches the back of the VTOL, ready to fight the Huntress. The pilot was a a female that was for sure, but what she looks like was unknown as her figure was being shadowed.

The female pilot starts to light up like fire, aiming a a burst of energy at the Huntress. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand.

The blond Huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gathers the shards to create a giant arrow and then sent it towards the VTOL.

The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the ship due to the cigar man's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards.

The teenage girl, wanting to help, finally acts by converting her scythe into a sniper rifle and started firing, but the woman in red was able to block the bullets with ease.

Then the red-dressed fire woman sensed something and turned. The red-cloaked girl and the blond Huntress noticed that and turned to what she was looking and was surprised. It was the teen, but he was glowing a blue aura around him and had his hand on his sword, ready to draw it. When he did he sent some kind of energy wave slash at the ship. The fire woman was able to block it but had to use both of her hands. Even as she did this her hands were still injured a little.

The fire woman just stared at the teen before creating several blazing rings around her opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushed the two teens and rolls herself away out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the ship flying away.

When the ship was no longer able to be seen the teenage boy turned to face the other females. The Huntress just stared at him while the girl had her mouth opened, but then then turned to the Huntress.

"You're a Huntress." the girl then had a pleading, awe-stricken face as she asked. "Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

**CLANG**

Both the two teens were in a questioning room. The teenage girl was no longer smiling while the teenage boy had a uncomfortable look on his face. The Huntress was there questioning them.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You two put yourselves and others in great danger." said the Huntress.

"They started it!" The girl retorted.

The Huntress just stared at her and picked up her wand/riding crop.

"If it were up to me, you two would be out of here with a pat on the back-" The girl smiled at this. "- and a slap on the wrist." the Huntress finished as she went to whip her wand/riding crop at the girl, causing the girl to jump into the teenage boy's arms which caused the teen to blush and when the girl realized what she was doing, she blushed too and quickly let go.

"But, there is someone who would like to meet you two." said the Huntress as she stepped aside to let a man carrying a plate of cookies and a mug filled with coffee come through.

"Ruby Rose… you have… silver eyes." said the man as he leaned a little to close for the now named Ruby's comfort.

"Hey I think your a little to close for her comfort." said the teen.

The man then turned to the teen and leaned in to close for his comfort now.

"And You! You have a very strange aura around you boy." said the man as he finally backed away.

"So. Can both of you tell me how you two are able to do this?" the man then stepped aside to show a video recording of the battle at the Dust shop being held by the Huntress.

"Uh. Signal Academy." Ruby said nervously.

The man turned to the teen waiting for his answer. He got something he wasn't expecting.

"I don't know." said the teen.

"You don't know?"

"I have amnesia sir." said the teen which surprised everyone in the room.

"Amnesia?! Are you joking with me?" asked the man.

"No I'm not. You see, one day I woke up in an alleyway with no idea where I am or who I am. A couple of days later, when I was being attack by a group of thugs, I was surprised I was able to fight back. My only clues are this sword-" He showed his sword that he used in battle to them,"And this mask." The teen then went into his coat and pulled out a mask which brought a chill to everyone's, except the teen's, spine. The mask was a bleach white and resembles that of a human skull, teeth and all. On the left side of the forehead were three red claw like marks. To the people, except the teen, it looked like-

"A Grimm mask?" said the man as he picked up the mask and inspected it. Indeed it did look like a mask the creatures of Grimm wore. He then gave it back to the teen which he then putted away inside his coat.

"We'll get back to you later." the man said as he turned back to Ruby.

"As for you Miss Rose, they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

The man just stared at her and then put down the plate of cookies. Ruby reached out uncertainly then grabbed one cookie and ate it with one bite. The teen also grabbed one and ate it. The two then started to devour all of the cookies until there was none left.

"Its just that I've only seen this kind of skill in one person, a dusty old crow." said the man.

Ruby then tried to say something but had too much cookies in her mouth. She then swallowed all of her cookies so she can speak properly. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. I would have been total garbage without him and now I'm all like whaaaaaaa wa cha." said Ruby as she then intimidated karate moves.

"Uh huh." muttered the man.

The teen then came back from… somewhere holding two glasses of milk. He gave one to Ruby. Ruby thanked him and both of them preceded two chug their milk. When they were done they sighed out of satisfaction and placed both of their glasses on the table. The man just took a sip of his coffee, not even asking where the teen got the milk.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" asked the man.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered almost excited.

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby quickly answers."Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon!" she talks faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing."You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles as she continues."I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, Gosh, you know!" Ruby flips out at the last part, staring at the two adults with a wide, crazy smile.

The Huntress and the man just stare at her while the teen was thinking,'That is one major sugar rush'

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

Ruby quickly answers."You're Professor Opzin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

The now named Opzin smiles."Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greets with a smile.

"Ditto." said the teen.

"Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything."

Opzin exchanges glances with the Huntress who grunts her disapproval before turning back to Ruby. "Well okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and opened mouthed. Opzin then turns to the teen.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" the teen said a bit surprised.

"Do you want to join my school?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I could help get back your memories." Opzin suggested.

"REALLY!" the teen shouted jumping out of his seat.

"I can't guaranteed, but I can try."

"Then count me in." The teen said with a smile so bright that Ruby couldn't help but also smile.

* * *

Both of the teens were now outside walking, not saying anything. They were heading towards Ruby's house as the teen didn't have a place to stay.

Ruby then decided to break the silence. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping me with the robbers even if I could have taken them all on" Ruby says with a smile.

The teen smirks."Don't mention it."

"Again, thanks Seth." Ruby thanks the teen again.

The teen stops. Ruby looks behind her.

"Seth?"

"You like it. I have to call you something and Seth was the first thing in mind." Explained Ruby.

"Seth. Heh I like it." The now named Seth smiles.

"Well at least you have a name at least." Ruby says as she continues to walk That realization hits him like a ton of bricks. "I have a name. I have a name." Seth repeats those words as he then suddenly run up to Ruby and picks her with no effort and twirls her around like she is the greatest thing in the universe. This action not only causes both of their weapons two fall on the ground, but also caused Ruby to blush a storm of embarrassment. "Wha?! What are you doing?!" Yelled Ruby but Seth just kept twirling.

"I have a name! I have a name! I HAVE A NAME!" Seth yells that last part as he finally puts down Ruby, but then embraces her which causes Ruby to blush redder than her red hood.

"Thank you Ruby! Thank you!" Seth said with the biggest smile of all time on his face.

"Yeah! Your welcome! Now can you let go!" Ruby nearly yells, but truth is that she didn't want to let go as the embrace felt nice and warm to her.

Unknown to them Seth's sword is glowing and is transferring some some kind aura into Ruby's Crescent Rose. It stopped glowing meaning it was done with what ever it was doing.

* * *

**(Insert Asterisk by Orange Range)**

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Leave comments and please be honest. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and work on the next chapter. This has been Ashbel Longhart here. Signing out. Till next time or chapter.**


	3. EP 2: Welcome Shining Beacons of Hope

**Hello Fanfiction readers! This is Ashbel Longhart, here to bring you another chapter of my story. May I first say thank you to all who favored this story and to all who followed me! It really made my day! To thank you all, allow me to thank you with this imaginary internet cake! Sorry it can't be a real cake. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Review and, again, please be honest and point out any mistakes that you may see or make any suggestions that might help. **Now lets get this started! ****

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**EP 2: Welcome Shining Beacons of Hope**

* * *

**(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)**

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

**(Airship to Beacon)**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The one who said this and tackled Ruby into a hug was none other than Yang Xiao Long, big sister of Ruby. Right now both Seth and Ruby with the newly addition of Yang were on the ship that was heading to Beacon academy.

"Please stop." said Ruby grasping for air. Seth was right next to her.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said releasing her sister.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." said Ruby stated to Yang

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited… I just…" Ruby sighs. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one-arm hug. "But you are special."

Yang lets go of Ruby and then turns to Seth.

"And, uh, sorry about the black eye hehe." said Yang.

Just as Yang said, our hero indeed does have a right black eye. How did this happen you ask? It happened like this.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Both Seth and a blushing Ruby finally made it to Ruby's house.

"I'm home." Ruby called out, trying to sound loud enough.

"Welcome back Ru-" Yang then noticed something from her point of view. She noticed Seth next to her little sis and she noticed two things. One: Ruby was blush redder than her cloak and Two: Seth had a really big smile. From these things she assumed the worse and before Seth noticed, Yang punched him in the face. Hard.

"Get away from my little sister creep!" Yang yells, eyes red and on fire. Literally.

"Yang!"

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Seth just grunted having a scowl on his face. He then turns to Ruby.

"Your sister's right Ruby. You are special." Seth said to Ruby with a smile.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Ruby said while blushing a little.

"Ahh look at you two, being all lovey dovey." Yang said with a teasing smile.

"Yang!" Ruby said her blush growing bigger.

Seth just grunted and puts on a scowl again. The trio's attention is then drawn towards a newscast on VNN playing nearby as it shows a mug shot of Rowan Torchwick before it changes to protesting Faunus with signs followed by a logo of the White Fang.

As the news ended an image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared. _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_

"Who's that?"

As if some how answering her. _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh."

_"You are among a privileged few who have received the honer of being selected few to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world." _The hologram then disappears.

A few passengers looked outside in surprise with Ruby and Seth following suit since this is his first time in the air.

"Oh wow! Look, you can see Signal from here!" Ruby said as Yang joined the two looking out the window.

"You can see the bakery from here! I'm gonna miss the nice old lady who gave me a free muffin. It was good." said Seth.

"I guess home isn't to far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said as she placed an arm around Ruby.

The gang then hears one of the passengers groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"It was nice while it lasted." Ruby said to her sister.

Seth then noticed something on the ground and stepped out of the way, and also noticed it was on both Ruby's and Yang's shoes.

"Hey girls. Not to bring bad news, but you two got puke on your shoes."

They both looked at their shoes and shuddered at the sight of vomit.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Seth just watched this with an amused smile.

* * *

**(Time Skip. Beacon Academy)**

The gang got out of the ship and got a front view of the school along with other students.

"The view on Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

Ruby then mysteriously turned into what some would call Chibi Ruby as she began to stare with excited eyes at the weapons of other students.

"Easy there, little sis-" but before Yang could grab and stop her sister, a handle of a sword bonked Chibi Ruby's head causing a cartoon like bump. The person who did this was none other than Seth, or in this case, Chibi Seth. Yang looked next to her where Seth was just standing and looked back to the two chibis with what looks like Chibi Seth giving a lecture to Chibi Ruby who had her hands on the bump and crying anime tears. This lasted for a few minutes until turned to Yang and went back to normal or Seth.

"We're good." Seth said with a thumbs up and a not chibi Ruby right next to him, hands still on the bump.

"Uh huh." Yang said with a sweat drop. "Well I think it's time for you to make some friends Ruby."

"But… why would I need friends if I have you guys?" Ruby asked.

Yang paused for a moment before a group of other students surrounded her in a flash and dashed away along with the group.

"Wait, where are you going!? Are we supposed to go to our dorms!? Where are our dorms!? Do we even have dorms!?" Ruby sighs. "I don't know what I'm doing…"

Seth walks up to comfort her, but then trips over some suitcases.

"What are you doing!?" said an angry voice.

Stomping towards Seth was a girl in white with a pale complexion and some kind of rapier at her waist.

"I'm really sorry miss!" Seth said holding one of the suitcases.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" the girl said with a harsh tone.

"Uhhhh…."

"Give me that!?" the girl in white snatches the case from the amnesia swordsman and opened it to reveal a jar of colored-powder inside. "This is dust-mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"The what now?"

"What are you, brain-dead!?" said the girl in white.

'No, I have amnesia.' thought Seth.

"Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy." the girl starts explaining while shaking the jar.

Ruby starts coughing after breathing in some of the Dust that escapes from a crack from the jar. Seth looks over to her.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?" the girl continues shaking the jar.

"Wait! Don't shake that jar anymore!" Seth shouted.

But his warning fell to deaf ears as Ruby sneezed an explosion composed of different elements in their faces.

Seth could not hear anything for awhile, but then he heard the girl in white shouting at Ruby.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl shouted.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized standing there twiddling her fingers with a look of embarrassment.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Hey, leave her alone! What's it matter if she is a little young to attend the academy!" Seth said furious.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. We're her to fight monsters, so… watch where you're going!" the girl said in stubborn attitude.

"Hey, she said she was sorry, you stuck-up little princess." said Seth in a more angrier tone.

"It's heiress, actually." A voice called out.

Seth, Ruby, and the girl turned to see a girl in black with a pale complexion like Ruby and the girl in white, holding the fallen jar in one hand and a book in the other hand. She walked up to the others and joined in the conversation.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers in energy propellant in the world." the girl in black said.

"Finally, some recognition." the now named Weiss said in a smug attitude.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable businesses partners." The girl in black added.

This comment made Weiss angry and Seth and Ruby to chuckle.

"Wha-How dare you-The nerve of…Ugh!" Weiss walks up to the girl in black, swiped the jar from her, and leaves as her helpers gather her luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yells to her, still feeling sorry and sighs.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So what's…" Ruby turns to see the girl in black walking away.

"Well that was rude." Seth said.

"Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby then collapses on her back to the ground.

"Hey, it's only the first day. Cheer up Ruby." Seth said with a small smile as he offered a hand which Ruby took.

"Now come on. Let's of find Ya-" Seth then bumped into another student.

"Whoa, sorry." Seth quickly apologized.

"Nah, it's OK." said the student who was a blond.

"I'm Seth." Seth offered a hand.

"I'm Jaune." Jaune took the hand.

"Ruby." Ruby joined in and giggled. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune stood there and hung his head in silence.

"I take that as a yes?" said Seth.

* * *

**(Ten minutes later, Inside Beacon walls.)**

The band was now walking down Beacon walls filled with many trees and impressive architecture.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune slightly whined.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as she laughed at the boy.

"Oh yeah! What if I called you Crater Face!"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"To me, I think Miss Schnee was being careless." Seth whispered.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Jaune announced with pride.

"Do they?" Seth wondered and doubted.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mother always says that… Never mind."

Ruby giggles for a bit before an awkward silence falls.

'~Awkward~' Seth thought.

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby then takes out Crescent Rose before stabbing it to the ground.

'What is with this Scythe's obsession of stabbing the ground?' Seth thought.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Achoo!" Sneezed a white cloaked figure in a snowy forest.

* * *

**(Back to the gang)**

Jaune jumps back in shock. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby pronounces while holding her weapon.

"A-wha?" Jaune asks in confusion.

"It's also a gun." Seth answered for Jaune.

"Oh! That's cool."

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I, uh…" the blond-haired boy then unsheathes his blade. "I've got this sword!"

"Oooooooohh." Ruby said in awe.

"Yeah and I also got this shield too!" Jaune states and then grabs his scabbard, raises his arm, and expands the metal into a shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she reaches and touched the shield.

Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets small, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away." explained Jaune.

"But wouldn't weigh the same?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune slumps down, dejectedly.

Ruby giggles a bit. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I went a little overboard in designing it a bit."

"Wait! You made that!?" Both Jaune and Seth exclaimed in shock.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs a bit. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune sheaths his sword. "Yeah, the classics…"

Ruby then turns to Seth.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Seth just points to himself.

"Yes you! I didn't get a good look at your weapon last time so show it to me!" Ruby said a little bit forceful.

"Uh, OK?" Seth then unsheathes his sword and show it to them.

It what looks like a katana. Its steel so polished and clean that it looked like it can cut through even the toughest of Grimms. Both Ruby and Jaune stared at it in awe.

"Well this is it Ruby. My weapon and my clue as you already know." said Seth.

"Clue?" Jaune asks.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. I have amnesia." Seth said.

"What!?"

"Yeah. Seth isn't even my name. It was given to me by Ruby which I'm thankful for." Seth explained with a smile.

Ruby then blushes, remembering what happened when he got his name. She then noticed something on the sword.

"Hey, what's that?" Ruby asked as she pointed.

Everyone looked to see what she was pointing at. It was letters that both Ruby and Jaune could not understand.

"Oh that! Well I guess you can say that's another clue." explained Seth.

"What's it say?"

"It says, "One Who Protects All." said Seth.

Silence falls again as the trio were thinking about what the words mean. Seth then decides to change the subject.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you two." Jaune also looks around. "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh, is that a no?"

"No." Ruby said as she laughs.

Seth can only shake his head in amusement as he sheathes his sword.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Auditorium, 6 minutes later)**

We focus on the door of the auditorium from the inside.

**CRASH **

Then came from the window above the door was Seth.

"We made it!" said Seth.

Ruby and Jaune then came in through door as they looked at Seth funny.

"Was that really necessary?" Ruby asked, even though she wanted to do that to.

"What? The old lady at the bakery shop always said, "To make an impression, jump through a window". Seth quoted.

Ruby then notices Yang waving at them. "Hey guys! Over hear! I saved some seats for you!"

Seth and Ruby bid farewell with Jaune and left to join Yang.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

Ruby gave Yang an angry look. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!"

Yang backed up a bit. "Yikes; meltdown already?"

"Well actually-!" But Seth was interrupted by Ruby.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice…?" Ruby explained, struggling to remember some events.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said, smiling broadly.

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! Seth tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at him, and I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Seth then notices a certain someone behind Ruby. "Uh… Ruby!"

"You!" Weiss shouted, standing behind.

Ruby quickly went to go jump into her sister's arms, but jumped into Seth's instead. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

'Why does this keep happening!?' thought Seth with a blush.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss lectured.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded." said Yang looking at Ruby in Seth's arms thinking, 'I'm so gonna tease her about this.'

"Well it was kinda your fault that Ruby almost blew you guys up." said Seth.

"What!? How dare you!" Weiss shouted furiously.

Yang then in between Weiss and Seth. "OK, obviously it looks like we need a fresh start on introduction." Ruby nodded.

Yang then looked at her little sister who had yet to realize what she was doing.

"Little sister I think it's time to let Seth have his arms, unless you're fine like that." Yang said with a teasing smile.

Ruby then realized what she was doing, blushed, and let go of Seth. She then turned to Weiss and held out her hand. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can go paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically as she pointed to Jaune who picks up the motion.

'Idiot!' thought Seth.

Ruby smiled. "Wow, really!?"

With a dead silence under her glare, Weiss said, "No."

The gang's attention was then drawn towards the stage, where Professor Opzin stood there readying the mike, with Glynda and for some reason a blond, almost pale, haired man wearing a green hakama, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a bucket hat. In his hand was a cane.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Its up to you to take the first step." Opzin then clears his voice, about to say something else. "Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, I like to introduce you to a new teacher that will be joining us as of today. Mr. Urahara will you please step up."

Opzin stepped aside to let the new teacher have the mike.

"My my Professor Opzin, I've got to say that speech was deep. Good job." Urahara said to Opzin with a laid back smile. He then turned to the audience. "Hello minna-san! I'm Kisuke Urahara and as of today I'm a teacher here. I look forward to teaching each and everyone of you!" Kisuke then left the stage with Opzin.

Glynda then takes the mike. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be Ready. You are dismissed."

The rest of the student then decided to either chatter with each other, or go someplace else before they had to go to the Ballroom.

"Something seemed a bit odd about that Opzin guy." Yang said.

"Maybe he didn't get to have his morning coffee?" said Seth.

Jaune approaches Weiss. " I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

Weiss just face palms.

* * *

**(Nighttime, Beacon Academy Ballroom)**

The first night at Beacon and already, the students are splayed about in sleeping bags. Seth, Ruby, and Yang were all next to each other with Ruby writing in a journal. Ruby wore a black tank-top with a heart-shaped wolf head in the front with white pajama pants decorated with heart and a blindfold. Yang wore an orange tank-top with her emblem in a darker shade on her chest and black short shorts. Seth didn't have pajamas so he just took off his coat and his fingerless gloves, leaving him in his pants and shirt.

Yang crashed right next to her sister. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys here though." Ruby said, not even looking up.

'Well now I feel neglected.' Seth thought.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she stares at Seth along with other girls who were ogling at the amnesia boy, causing the other boys to get irritated and jealous. The scowl on Seth's face did not seem to help either. For some reason Ruby didn't like this and threw a pillow at Yang's face.

Yang pulled off the pillow and turned to her sister. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to them all about Beacon and how things are doing."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang nearly squealed as two pillows hit her face, curtsey of Ruby and Seth.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby shouted angrily.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said, trying to cheer up Ruby.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Seth said.

"Oops, sorry forgot about you." Yang said.

This only deepens Seth scowl.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss courts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" Ruby turns on her back, also forgetting Seth.

'Okay, now I really feel neglected.' Seth thought.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one enemy…" Yang then had a teasing smile. "And a boyfriend."

Ruby and Seth then developed huge blushes as Ruby went to go whack her sister, but Yang had a pillow to protect herself.

"Yang! Don't joke like that!" Ruby said, blushing like a tomato, still trying to whack her sister.

"What? So jumping in to his arms was an accident?" Yang said teasingly.

That's when Seth had enough. "That's it!" Seth then shaped his fingers.  
Then suddenly from the walls came his sword in its sheath, which surprised the students and leaved a new hole in the wall. The sword came into Seth's hand and he didn't waste time drawing it.

Seth then yelled at the top of his lungs. "Die!"

Yang was now scared as she used Ruby as a shield.

"Hold your blade! Hold your god damn blade!" Yang said.  
Seth threaten. "You stop making jokes?"

Yang just nodded her head. Seth then sheathed his sword. He then just realized something and looked at his sword. "How did I do that?"

"That's what I like to know?" Yang said as she let go of Ruby. Ruby then tried to whack Yang again.

"Hey, calm down!" Yang said.

Ruby then stopped.

"Look, its only been one day. Trust me; you got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang said.

"For once she's right Ruby." Seth agreed with a smile.

The three notice a candle being lighted nearby, and they notice the girl in black leaning against a wall, reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby started.

"You know her?" Yang asked her sister.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

Seth just chuckled in amusement and went to go put away his sword. Unknown to him a pair of eyes belonging to a girl in black watched as he walked away.

* * *

**(Lockers, 3 minutes later)**

Seth finally found his locker, or what was left of it. The door was completely ripped off. Inside the locker was his Grimm-like mask. Seth just sighed and was about to put his sword away, but then stopped as he sensed something. He wonder what it was, so he put on his coat, tucked away his mask, grabbed his sword, and followed his senses not knowing he was being followed by four certain girls.

* * *

**(Near the entrance of Beacon, 5 minutes later)**

Seth's senses have brought him outside of Beacon, but as he looked around there was nothing here, or so he thought. His senses kicked in and dodged to the left from an attack. Once he got out of the way he saw his attacker, or attackers as he saw them and was surprised to what he was were Grimm he guessed, but something was different about them.

There were three of them. The first one resembled some kind of fish, the second looked like a centipede, the last one looked like a praying mantis.

To Seth they looked like any other type of Grimm as all Grimm resembled animals, but he noticed something. Something they all had in common. It was the yellow hollow-like eyes and the hole in there chest, where a heart, or important organ should be. Seth then was attacked with a sudden head ache. He then saw something. It was a figure with horns, blade-like arms, yellow-golden hollow-like eyes, and a hole where a heart should be. His head ache soon stopped and in time, because the strange Grimms were attacking. He dodged with a speed he didn't even know he had. He then drew his sword and charged. He sliced off the left arm of the fish Grimm as the Grimm cried in pain. To Seth's surprise the arm was beginning to regenerate, but very slowly.

'Damn it! These guys can regenerate! Now what!?' Seth thought as he dodged an attack from the mantis Grimm's blade like arms. Seth then had another vision. This one was of a boy who looked about 6 years old and a man about in his 30's. In front of them were Grimms that felt like the same kind of Grimms he was facing.

_"Alright son, listen up cause I'm about tell you how to kill a these kinds of Grimms. Some you can slice them and you're done with them, but some are persistent, so all you got to do is slice off their mask and they'll die just like that."_

The vision then ended as Seth looked at the Grimms.

'I wonder…' thought Seth.

He then sped towards the mantis Grimm and before it even realized it, its mask was sliced off by Seth. The Grimm gave out a painful cry before it disintegrated.

"Alright! It worked!"

He didn't have time to ponder as he dodged an attack from the centipede Grimm. Seth dodged and blocked the Grimm's scythe-like limbs before he then, with amazing strength, sliced off one of it's scythe-like limbs, then another, and then continued to slice off all of the limbs that it used to attack him, leaving the Grimm with only its legs. Seth then jumped up until he was face to face...err...mask with the Grimm. Seth then sliced off it's mask nice and clean. The Grimm then evaporated into the air as it screamed its last cry.

Seth then turned back to the last one who was finished regenerating its arm. Seth charged at it. The Grimm went to strike Seth with a huge fist, but Seth dodged it easily. Seth sliced off its new regenerated arm off. The Grimm went to stomp on him, but Seth sliced off its leg too. The lost of its leg caused it to lose balance and fall towards Seth, who raised his sword up and sliced its mask, causing it to evaporate before it even hit the ground. When there were no more Grimms, Seth sheathed his sword.

'What were those strange Grimms and why did I have those visions? Could they be my memories? Ugh, all this thinking is giving me a headache! I'll think about this tomorrow.' Seth then headed back inside to Beacon unaware that Ruby, Weiss, the girl in black, and Yang.

* * *

**(After the battle, Ballroom)**

Everyone in the ballroom was asleep, including Seth, but the future members of team RWBY couldn't sleep as they were pondering about what they had saw. All of them had sensed that something wasn't right with those Grimms that Seth had battled not to long ago. They felt as if they were dead for a long time they might add. They were all about to jump in when they appeared, but held back as Seth had it covered. After thinking all of this they finally drifted to sleep, but Ruby just glanced at Seth one more time.

'Who are you?' Ruby wondered as she stared at the amnesiac who was leaning against a nearby pillar with a blanket over him. Ruby smiled thinking he looked a little cute when sleeping.

'Well. Who ever you are doesn't matter right now' Ruby then went to sleep.

After a a few minutes, Seth leaned to far and fell right next to Ruby with one arm over her, looking a bit more peaceful. They both smiled at the warm feeling both of them gave off.

* * *

**(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)**

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

**And that is Episode 2! Bet you guys weren't expecting Kisuke to appear, did you? So, your opinions? Good? Bad? OK? Leave comments, review and please be honest. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	4. EP 3: The First Step into Teamwork

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here, once again to bring you another chapter. First, may I be the first one to say, 10000+! That's a new record for me! Although, I didn't intend for this chapter to be this long, but maybe it's because I combined more than one of RWBY's episodes in here, but oh well. Now for the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now I read the reviews and saw one that made me think, 'Are you kidding me?' To the one who made that review, Seth is NOT Ichigo, he is his own person. Second, what made you think he was Ichigo? Seth has black hair, not orange and I doubt Ichigo will ever dye his hair. (Spoiler alert: Seth does have Ichigo's powers, but he is not Ichigo.) Just thought I clear that up. Now, time to get this show on the road! Also, some special people will be appearing today. Can you guess who they are? If you guess right, I'll give you a cookie.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**EP 3: The First Step into Teamwork**

* * *

**(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)**

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

Ruby woke up from a wonderful dream. Her mother was there, her father was there, her uncle was there, and her sister was there, all having a nice picnic as a family.

She then noticed that her arms were wrapped around someone. She thought it was her sister since she done this a couple of times before as a kid, but when she went to look she instantly blushed scarlet for around her arms was Seth who was still sleeping who also had his arms around her. Ruby could do only one thing. Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream instantly woke everyone in the room up, including Seth.

"Who!? What!? Stay away from my muffins!" Seth said as he woke up. He then looked around and saw and remembered where he was. He looked to his right an saw Ruby who was redder than her cloak.

"Oh, morning Ruby." Seth greeted with a smile.

Ruby couldn't say anything and in a flash of roses she fled towards the bathroom. Seth just tilted his head in confusion. In another part of the room was an oranges haired girl chanting "It's Morning!".

* * *

**(Lunchroom, 15 minutes later)**

'Oh I can't believe I woke up like THAT! I'm so embarrassed!' Ruby Rose thought as she just kept poking her pancakes.

Her sister, who is sitting across from her, noticed Ruby's troubled look.

"Hey Ruby, is something the matter?"

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and developed a little blush while waving her hands. "What!? No! Why would you think something's wrong!"

"Uh huh." Yang said uncertainty.

"Seriously Yang, I'm fine."

Ruby stood up and picked up her tray to throw it away, but didn't notice Seth, who was walking up behind her.

"Hey Ruby." Seth greeted with a smile.

"AH!" Hearing the voice of the guy she woke up with, she screamed and accidentally threw her tray of leftover food into the air and then it landed on Seth.

Seth looked up as the tray of food was coming down on him. "Ah!" And it mostly got over his coat.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Seth!" Ruby apologized as she took off a pancake from his head.

"Don't worry, it's OK." Seth said as he wiped off a pancake from his shoulder.

"Oh, so you get mad at me when I punched you in the face, but when Ruby dumps food on you, you say it's OK?" Yang said.

"You punched me in the face before I could say anything! It's going to take awhile before I can forgive you."

Seth inspected himself. "Great, it's all over my coat. Just great."

Ruby then took off his coat. "Here, let me run to the washroom and get this clean for you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. This is my way of apologizing." And in a flash of rose petals, Ruby dashed for the washroom.

* * *

**(Washroom)**

Ruby Rose got to the washroom in no time, thanks to her semblance, and wasted no time putting the coat in the washer that was also a dryer. She was now sitting around, waiting for the coat to get cleaned.

"I can't believe I reacted like that. There's got to be something I can do to repay him." Ruby wondered. There was a ding signalling that the coat was done washing and drying. She took it out and looked at it to see if there were any spots left. She then noticed something about the coat.

"This coat…is kinda of plain."

From her point of view the jacket was grey and nothing else. No outside or inside pockets.

'This isn't kinda! This is really plain! I'm surprised Seth was able to look cool in this! Wait, cool!? What am I thinking!?' Ruby shook her head to get her thoughts out of her head. She then noticed a nearby knitting kit in case someone needed to repair their clothes. She looked at it and then the jacket and then back to the kit. She then had an idea.

* * *

**(Lockers, 20 minutes later)**

Both Seth and Yang were at their lockers, or in Seth's case what was left of it, to retrieve their weapons.

"Where the heck is Ruby?" Yang asked to no one specific.

Just as she finished that sentence, Ruby appeared in a flash of rose petals with Seth's jacket in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"What took you so long Ruby?" Seth asked the red riding hood.

Her answer was handing him his jacket. "Here, I did a little something-something."

Seth wondered what she meant. He looked at his jacket and saw some black and white lines on the jacket, almost making an X if the jacket were zipped up. When he turned it to the back, he saw something else. There were more lines on the back, some running down to the bottom and some running over the top. In the center was the lines making a X, but what was on the X was what caught his attention. It was a black Pentagon outlined by black and white lines. Inside the the black Pentagon was what looked like a white human skull that looked Pentagon shaped. Under the eye sockets were black lines that joined the black Pentagon. He looked at Ruby for an explanation.

With hands behind her back and twirling her foot, Ruby spoke. "I thought that the coat kinda looked plain so I grabbed a sewing kit and added design. Do you like it?"

Seth looked at his newly designed jacket. He then threw his sword into the air and started to twirl his jacket around him dramatically and put it on. He caught his sheathed sword and with his back turned to the girls, he posed making sure they saw the skull.

"So, how do I look?" Seth asked.

"You look awesome!" Ruby complimented.

Yang just nodded.

Seth turned around and looked at Ruby. "This is the second time you've given me something Ruby. I promise to pay you back a hundredfold!"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Yang said teasingly.

Seth just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll find a way."

Yang then looked at him in disbelief. 'This guy…is still innocent!'

Ruby then open her locker and grabbed her precious Crescent Rose.

"Now that there's no more awkward small talk and getting to know people, today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she cuddled her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one taking this initiation. If you want to grow up you're gonna have to learn how to meet new people and learn how to work together." Yang said.

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby said as she put back her weapon in her locker. "First of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

'What does that have to do with anything?' Seth thought.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Ruby looks away. "I-I don't know, I'll guess I'll just be on your team, or something?"

"Uh, maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang suggested as she strokes her hair.

Ruby got up close to Yang. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me!?"

"What!? No, of course I do!" Yang said, waving her hands innocently. "I just thought, I don't know, maybe it would help you…break out of your shell."

Ruby stepped back in disbelief. "What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune comes from no where and finishes what Ruby was about to say, holding a piece of paper and looking for his locker. "Theirs no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered counting that high. Oh why does this have to happen to day!"

Seth just sighs as he saw Jaune walk away. He then turns to the girls. "Hey girls." The girls stop their arguing and turned to him. "I'm gonna go on ahead, so I'll catch you later."

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"Just going for some fresh air. I'll meet up with you later OK?" And with that, Seth walked away.

* * *

**(Somewhere outside the campus, 5 minutes later)**

We Seth just walking around. He then stops at a bench and sits down for a rest. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked up at the sky.

'What was that dream?' Seth wondered as he thought back to his dream last night.

* * *

**(Flashback, Dream)**

Seth wakes up and looks around to see where he is. It looks like he was standing on a building that you only find at business places. Not only that, but he was almost practically surrounded by them. The strangest thing is that all the buildings were sideways. As he looked up he saw blue sky with few clouds.

"Where am I?"

He then looks forward and sees a teen, standing on a pole. Seth guessed he was about two years older than him, covered in a black-blood like cloak. Covering his head except his mouth was a hood.

"Remember." said the mysterious hooded teen.

"Huh?" Seth was about to question him when the teen disappeared as another teen in some kind of robes appeared and was charging towards him.

The teen was completely, and I mean, COMPLETELY white. His hair was white, his skin was white, even his robes were white. The white teen was so fast, before Seth knew it, he was right up his face and Seth thought he was looking at a mirror because the teen looked like him! His eyes is what brought chills to Seth's spine. The look alike's pupils were black, the irises were yellowish-gold, and the sclera is black as well. At this moment, Seth was about to be waked up, but not before hearing what the white look alike said.

**_"The horse isn't going to let you do what you do anymore KING!"_**

And that was when Seth woke up.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

'Just who were those two and why did that white one look like me?' Seth thought.

The announcement then came up. What come out was Glynda's voice.

_"Will students please head towards Beacon Cliff. The initiation is about to begin. Please head towards Beacon cliff."_

"Well, guess that's my cue to meet up with the girls." Seth said as he got up and headed for Beacon Cliff.

* * *

**(Beacon Cliff, 15 minutes later)**

Seth stood on silver tiles next to Ruby, Yang, and Jaune along the rest of the first-year students as they look at professor Opzin with his mug along with Glynda behind him with her tablet.  
"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, you skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Opzin explained.

Glynda then approached the students. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"Huh!?" exclaimed Seth.

"What!? Ohhh…" Ruby said with a worried expression.

Opzin walked back and forth, explaining. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you could work well with."

Ruby groaned upon hearing this.

Opzin then continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat!?" Both Ruby and Seth yelled.

A girl in pink was talking to a boy in green. "See, I told you!"

Opzin looked around at the row of first-years. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path…or you will die."

Jaune chuckles nervously then gulps loudly after hearing those words.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Opzin asks as he finishes his speech.

Jaune raises his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

Opzin ignores the remark. "Good! Now take your position."

Ruby, Yang, and Seth all take out there weapons and get into a battle-ready position as well as the other students as one by one they are launched from their pads.

Seth's eyes widen when he saw this. 'We're catapulted!?'

"Um sir? I've got, um…a question." Jaune still raising his hand, not looking at the other students being launched. "So this landing…strategy thing…Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

'We're being catapulted!?' Seth screamed in his head, looking at Jaune as if trying to yell him that.

"No. You will be falling." Opzin said with a blank expression.

"Oh, uh, I see… So do you, like, hand out parachute for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"Uh huh…Yeah."

Yang turns to Ruby and Seth and winked at them while putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses as her pad launched her. Ruby's pad launched her seconds later.

"There's only one thing left to do now." Seth was soon launched shouting. "YOLO!"

Jaune was soon launched seconds later screaming. Seth was now faced with a problem. "How do I land safely?"

Suddenly, Seth was attacked with a headache and saw the man and himself as a kid again. Except this time they were falling from the air.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Now listen kid, I'm gonna teach you an neat trick that will help you in the future! Here's want you do! Just pump aura around your feet and think as if you're standing on solid ground!" The man instructed. _

_The kid Seth did as he was told and to his surprise he was standing on midair!_

_"Whoa!" Kid Seth awed._

_The man then did the same and stood next to Kid Seth._

_"Nice job kid! And on your first they to! It usually takes months before someone can master that trick. Remember this well when you need to face an enemy in the air. This trick can also make you go at the speed of sound so don't forget this OK."_

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

The little flashback and headache then disappeared.

'Can I really?' Seth then tried to do the trick from the flashback and to his surprise he stood on air!

"Oh my god! THIS IS AWESOME!" Seth yelled as he danced around a little.

Then for some reason, a bird caught his interest. "Ohhh birdie!" That was until Ruby crashed into the bird and killed it.

"Birdie No!" Both Seth and Ruby cried out.

Seth caught a feather and stared at it in horror.

"I will avenge you Birdie!" Seth yelled out and looked at who did it and saw Ruby. He then looked at the feather again. "Birdie you died in vain." He then threw away the feather and headed towards Ruby. For some reason when he landed he was alone and no Ruby in sight.

"That's weird? Couldn't sworn Ruby landed around here?" Seth then started to walk and head for the temple. "Well, can't just stand here. Better get to the temple. I'll probably meet someone along the way. Hopefully Ruby or Yang." Seth said as he continued to walk when the bushes whole and Seth unsheathed his sword. What came out was a wolf Grimm, a Beowolf.

"Well, better get to work!" Seth gripped his sword tight and charged.

* * *

**(With Ruby)**

When Ruby landed she instantly got up and started to run.

'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find-'

"Yang! Yang!"

'Out this is really bad. Oh what if I can't find her! What if someone finds her first!' Ruby thought as a cloud thought formed above her head.

'There's always Jaune. He's nice, funny, but I don't think he's very good in a fight.' Ruby discarded that idea and went for the next one.

'Oh! What about Blake! So mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books! But then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Ugh!' She then got rid of the thought cloud and thinked.

'OK, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Blake, and…Seth! How could I've forgotten him!' Ruby stopped running to think as another cloud bubble appeared above her head.

'OK, let's see. Despite having amnesia, Seth's kind, likes muffins, likes my taste in music, he's also strong, and fast, and cool! He's also very…cute and handsome and-Gah! What am I thinking!?' Ruby quickly shakes her head to get rid of her thoughts and the cloud above her.

'OK, mind made up, time to find Seth.' Ruby then started running again.

"Seth! Seth! Se-!" Ruby stopped because in front of her was none other than Weiss Schnee.

'Oh boy. Why me!' Ruby cried in her mind.

* * *

**(Back to Seth)**

***SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH***

Seth just got done killing another Grimm and Seth was getting annoyed.

"How many of these things are there!?" Seth shouted as more Beowolves appeared surrounding him. Also surrounding him were the corpses of previous Grimms that tried to kill him and were just beginning to evaporate.

"Out of my way!" Seth then used his new trick to speed up and was slicing Grimms left and right.

***SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH***

"Dang it! There's no end to them!" Seth said loudly as more Grimms came.

Seth then sheathed his sword and took a drawing-ready stance as he was, seconds later, surrounded by a blue aura. He then drew his sword and sent an energy wave slash forward, completely killing and destroying anything in front of him.

Once Seth saw his new man made path he sped up and got away from the Grimms.

"Phrew! That was exhausting! Now, time to find this temple." Seth then walked in search of the temple.

* * *

**(With Opzin and Glynda, 10 minutes later)**

Glynda watches the students on her tablet overlooking the Emerald Forest and walks up to Opzin. "The last pair has been formed, sir."

She taps her tablet reveling Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Glynda said as a video shows Ren meeting up with Nora.

"Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Glynda then turns to a different video showing Pyrrha with Jaune.

Opzin stood in silence.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat, but I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda turns to Opzin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Opzin doesn't reply. "Professor Opzin?"

Opzin doesn't answer; he watches his tablet with a contemplating interest as it reveals Seth who is alone. Glynda walks next to him and looks at what he's watching.

"Mr. Seth? That boy probably has more bad luck than Mr. Arc as he is the only one in this initiation with no partner. What do you expect to do with him as he can't join a team?"

"Oh, he'll join a team." Opzin said which confused Glynda. He then turned off his tablet and looked behind him. "Mr. Urahara, so nice of you to join us."

From the shadows of the trees came Kisuke Urahara and one other.

Right next to Kisuke was none other than Tessai Tsukabishi, assistant teacher to Kisuke.

Tessai was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and a large handlebar mustache which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses, and his attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and for some reason a blue apron.

"My, your senses sure haven't rusted have they now Opzin." Kisuke said.

Tessai just remained silent.

"Tell me something Kisuke." Opzin began.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You've turn down my request to join Beacon tons of times, yet, why did you finally decide to join my school when I mentioned Mr. Seth?"

Kisuke then developed a serious expression. "Don't play dum with me now Opzin, you and I know fully well who Seth really is."

Opzin then looked over the horizon. "I kinda find it hard to believe that's really him. Did you see him? The boy was actually smiling!"

"I know! You barely see him smile back then." Kisuke said with a smirk.

"So, is that why you're here? To look after him and to make sure I don't contact 'them'." Opzin said.

"Opzin, we both know that you wouldn't call 'them' now that you've seen him like that! I think him attending Beacon will do him some good. Come Tessai, we better get back to Yoruichi." Kisuke said as he turned and left with Tessai as Tessai bowed before joining Kisuke.

Opzin remained silent and then turned on his tablet and turned to a picture of Seth holding up an embarrassed Ruby, focusing more on the huge smile on Seth's face.

"Yes, maybe it will do him some good."

* * *

**(Back to Seth)**

'I am so lost right now.' Seth thought as he continued to walk.

As he looks around he sees nothing but trees until he saw something. It was a cut down trees, been sliced off it looks like, and on the trees was a black feather as big as the tree!

"What kind of bird did this feather come from!?"

He decided to stay alert and headed for temple.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, 20 minutes later)**

After walking for awhile, Seth came upon an open field with a temple situated at the center.

"Finally! Thought I never find this place."

He slides off the little hill he was on and when he got down he saw two figures which were Yang and and the girl in black.

"Hey, it's Yang and that other girl." Seth said as he walked up to them.

"Hey! You finally made it Seth!" Yang yelled as she waved at the amnesia boy.

"Hey, Yang!" Seth turns to the other girl. "I don't think I got your name."

"It's Blake."The now named Blake introduced herself.

Seth stuck out his hand. "Name's Seth, nice to meet you."

Blake took his hand and shook it. "I heard from Yang you have amnesia?"

"Yeah, but that's not stopping me from doing what I got to do."

Yang looked around and turned to Seth. "Hey, Seth. Where's your partner?"

"I don't have one." Seth said which surprised the two females.

"You mean you've haven't met anyone until us now!?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…it was lonely." Seth looked behind them. "So, what's with the chess pieces?"

"I think they're the relics we're supposed to get." Yang said while using her finger to scratch her cheek.

A high-pitched scream rang throughout the forest. "Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?"

"Uh…that's not a girl…" Seth replied. "…that's Jaune."

Yang stared at him wide-eyed then burst into laughter.

Seth shook his head in disappointment at Yang and turned to Blake who had been looking up at the sky.

"Uh…Blake, what are you looking at?" Seth asked.

Blake pointed to the sky and a familiar girl in red fell from the sky.

"Heads uuuuuu-!"

Seth reacted quickly and used his trick to speed up towards her and caught her in his arms. Seconds later, Jaune came flying out of no where, passed them, and crashed into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang who had stopped laughing.

Yang was too busy staring at Seth who had Ruby in his arms and was carrying her bridal-style and let her down, both of them blushing.

'Yep, so going to tease her about this!' Yang thought.

A voice rang out. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" The group turned to see a girl with short orange hair riding an Ursa. "Awwwww…It's broken." As she fell off the Grimm and examined her kill, a boy with long black hair, tied in a ponytail that ended midway down his back appeared. On the left side of his hair was a pink streak.

"Nora! Please!…Don't ever do that again!?"

He looks up to find his partner gone and looks around frantically trying to find her.

The girl passes Seth with almost inhuman speed and grabs a white took piece singing. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

Nora stopped singing and saluted. "Coming Ren!"

'What the heck is with this girl!' Seth thought.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Yang was about to answer until a loud screech came from the forest and sprinting out of the forest was a girl dressed like a spartan with red hair in a waist-length ponytail. Following her from the forest was giant scorpion known as a Deathstalker, following her.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted in worry from the tree.

"Nora!" Nora suddenly shouted out of no where.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang was literally on fire as her lilac eyes changed to red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

The group waited.

"Well, it's been two seconds." Seth chuckled.

Yang gave him a death glare which made him stop chuckling.

Ruby tugged on Yang's sleeve. "Umm…Yang?" she points to the sky.

Up in the sky was a giant black bird known as a Nevermore is flying in the air and hanging on one of it's talons was none other than Weiss as she displayed a look of fear.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss called down to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'!" shouted Ruby.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake.

"She'll be fine." Ruby countered.

'No she isn't!' Seth thought.

"She's falling." Ren said.

'And there she goes.' Seth finished his thought.

"Seth! Do something!?" Ruby said.

"OK." Seth was about to go and catch the falling heiress when Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught her.

"Just dropping in?"

Jaune then realized that he was in the air and somehow forgot about gravity, so both he and Weiss fell. Jaune landed face first and then Weiss landed on him.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically.

"My back!" Jaune croaked out in pain.

Then the Deathstalker knocked Pyrrha towards the group.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang cheered sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted as she charged at the Deathstalker with her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled.

'She's going to get herself killed!' Seth thought.

Ruby slashed and unleashed some bullets on it, but the scorpion Grimm just shrugged then off and knocked away Ruby.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said to the group while slowly getting up.

Ruby turns around to see the Death stalker and shoots it in the skull, before she puts away her weapon and runs away as the Grimm was following her.

Yang runs to her sister. "Ruby!" Seth then also runs to Ruby.

The Nevermore soars above Ruby, and with a flap of it's wings, unleashes a wave of sharp feathers at the cloaked girl. Ruby's cloak got caught by one of the feathers and more blocked Yang from getting to her sister. Seth jumped over the feathers that blocked Yang and continued to advance towards Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed.

Ruby struggles to get her cloak free. "I'm trying!"

The Death stalker approaches Ruby and raises it's golden stinger, ready to kill the red riding hood.

Yang reaches out in vain, screaming her sister's name. "RUBY!"

Seth roared as he was once again covered by his light-blur aura, but this time a bit more powerful and his eyes seemed to change from his normal brown eyes to that of clear sky blue. He drew his sword and sent an energy wave which destroyed all of the feathers blocking him and setting Ruby free. He sped up, grabbed Ruby, and seemed to flash away. The two then appeared away from the Grimms and a little far from the group, but still close to the temple.

"Th-Thanks." Ruby said, shaking a little from the sudden speed. Seth just had his back facing her.

The gang was running towards them with Yang running ahead of them.

"Ruby!" Yang called towards her sister, happy that she was alive.

"Yang!" Ruby called towards her sister and was about to run towards her, but was stopped by Seth.

"Ruby." Seth said with his hair somehow covering his eyes.

"Yes Seth?" Ruby turned to the amnesiac and got something she wasn't expecting.

***SLAP!***

Ruby got slapped by Seth, hard. This sudden action caused the group to stop and for, some reason, the Grimms too. Ruby turns her head to see Seth with a very angry face.

"You _Idiot_! What do you think you were doing!?" Ruby and the group stepped back, surprised at the volume of his voice.

"Are you trying to get you trying to get yourself killed!? What, you trying to show off? You trying to be a hero? It doesn't work like that Ruby!?" Seth harshly scolded Ruby, not realizing that he was again covered in his aura which is scaring the group.

"You can't just go and do everything by yourself!? Out here, we got to work as a team and-" but Seth couldn't say anymore.

***sob***

For Ruby is now crying tears. Seeing this, Seth's aura disappeared.

'Great. Now I feel like an asshole.' Seth thought.

"I'm not…trying to…showoff! I just…want people to…know…that I can…do this!" Ruby explained between sobs. Most of this was coming from how Weiss has been treating her like a child since they've met. She just wants to let her and everybody else that she isn't.

Seth just sighed and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder which caused her to look up at him.

"Ruby…you don't have to prove anything. To me, you're the greatest person in the whole wide world!"

Ruby wiped away some tears. "W-What?"

"I'm telling the truth. First, you give me a name. And second, look at what at you did to my jacket." Seth listed. "These two simple things, Ruby, are really special to me. And I said I was going to repay the favor. Can't do that if you're dead." Seth then hugged Ruby. "You don't have to prove anything Ruby. Just be yourself."

Seth ended the hug and Ruby wiped away all of her tears.

"Thanks. Guess I needed that." Ruby said.

"Don't mention it. And if you try to pull a stunt like that again, I'm gonna slap you even harder next time. "

Seth walked up to Yang. "Fell free to punch me later."

"Nah. I think what you did helped Ruby a bit." Yang said.

Ruby smiled at Seth and closed her eyes. "…Normal knees…" She turns around only to get hugged by her sister.

"Oh thank gods you're okay!"

Everyone looked up and saw the Nevermore circling around them. It cawed as it flew.

"Guys, that thing is circling back!" Jaune pointed out. "What are we going to do!?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and get it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these thing."

"Well look who's finally using her head." Weiss said.

"And it took a slap to the face for me." Ruby joked.

"Run and live. That's an idea that I can get by." Jaune smiled.

Seth, Ruby, and Jaune walked up to the artifacts. Ruby grabbed a white knight, Jaune grabbed a white rook, and Seth grabbed a black king. The three looked at each other with smiling faces before nodding to each other.

"I think it's time we left!" Ren said.

Ruby nodded. "Right! Let's go!"

Yang couldn't help, but smile at her sister. Blake noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"No, it's nothing." Yang said.

Just when the group was a about to make a break for it.

***RUMBLE***

Everything shook, causing the group the stumble.

"What the!? An earthquake!?" Weiss shouted.

Seth then sensed something and looked towards the sky. His eyes widen.

"Uh…guys? You might want to see this!?" Seth yelled to the group.

They all looked towards the sky an their eyes too widen. The sky above them started to crack. It then broke like glass as inside was a black void. Suddenly, from the black void were black hands that grabbed the cracked sky and widen it, so the owner of the hands can step out. The owner of the black hands stepped out of the distorted space, and what stepped out drained all color from the group's faces.

As the distorted space in the sky fixed itself, standing before them was a 5 stories tall Grimm. It's body was pure black, looking like a reminiscent of a black cloak. The only thing that was not black about this Grimm was it's feet, the spikes around it's neck, and mask with an elongated nose. On it's chest was a hole where a heart would be

* * *

**(With Opzin and Glynda)**

At the sight of the huge Grimm, Opzin dropped his mug and tablet. Both Opzin and Glynda stared speechless at the huge Grimm.

"Glynda, get all the Instructors here! Quickly!" Opzin shouted orders to Glynda.

Glynda nodded and went to go. "Hold it!" But Kisuke appeared and stopped her.

"Professor Urahara!? What are you doing!? Get out of my way!?" Glynda demanded.

"Afraid I can't do that."

"What do you mean by that!? Those students are in danger!"

"Relax." Kisuke walked passed her. "They'll be fine. After all, Seth's with them."

"That may be true, Kisuke, but I doubt he remembers how to do 'that'!" Opzin said as he took out another mug from no where.

"Well then, I guess he'll have to remember fast or those students are dead meat." Kisuke said as he poured some coffee for Opzin. "I know he'll remember."

Opzin looked back. "I hope you're right."

* * *

**(Back to Seth and the group)**

Jaune fell to his knees. "We're doomed! We can't fight something that big!"

Seth picked him up by the arm. "Get a hold of yourself! We got the start running! The instructors have got to see this thing and are on the way! Come on!"  
No one argued with him and started to run in deeper into the ruins with the Deathstalker and Nevermore following them. As the group was running, Ruby noticed that Seth stopped running.

"Seth? What's wrong? We got to to get to the cliff!"

"Ruby…you and the others go on ahead." Seth looked up at the giant Grimm. "I'll take care of that thing."

Ruby's eyes widen. "What!? Are you insane!? What happened to that talk you gave to me!?"

Seth said nothing. He just grabbed Ruby and threw her towards the group ahead.

"Whoa!" Ruby cried out in surprise. When the group saw her flying past them they looked back.

Ruby got up. "What are you doing!?"

"Stalling!" Seth sped past the two Grimms that were following them. When he was back at the first part of the temple he slashed some pillars, and, as they fell, they blocked the entrance which blocked the Deathstalker from going back, but it also not only prevented the group from going back and helping him. Not only that, but this action has also prevented Seth from escaping.

* * *

**(With the soon to be RWBY and JNPR)**

"Seth!" Ruby tried to go after him, but her sister prevented her from doing so. "What are you doing!? Let me go!"

Yang didn't listen and lifted Ruby to her shoulders and carried her as the group continued to run.

"What is Seth doing!?" Jaune questioned.

Pyrrha seemed to have the answer. "He must have thought that the Instructors might not get here on time, and if that giant Grimm had followed us, we'd lead it to the academy and it would cause trouble. He stayed behind to stall the thing so the instructors could get here."

"But that's practically suicide!" Weiss yelled.

"Let me go! I have to go back for him!" Ruby struggled to get free from her sister.

"Can't do that Ruby! He's trying to buy us some time and we got to make it to the Instructors in time!" Yang said.

The group stopped as sharp feathers rained down upon them. They were surrounded by the two Grimms. They got out their weapons and prepared for for the inevitable fight.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Yang said.

* * *

**(Back to Seth)**

Seth slowly draws out his sword. Then, he dropped his scabbard which made a crater, showing that it weighed more than it seems.

Seth looked up an stared at the huge Grimm. "I won't let you get to them!" Seth took a stance and charged.

He first attacked the feet. It didn't do anything. The Grimm just kicked him away which sent Seth flying and crashed into some trees. Seth used his sword to steady himself and got back up. He used his new skill to not only get in close fast, but to also get into the air. He delivered multiple fast slashes, but had to jump away as the thing tried to squash him. He stared at the thing and saw that he did no damage what so ever.

"Dang it! What's this thing made of!?" Seth cursed.

He then flashed to random places around the Grimm and started to slash where ever. From the top to the bottom to the middle, Seth seemed to flash everywhere. But the Grimm seemed as it revealed a surprise to Seth. It revealed a hand, which surprised him. Being surprised, Seth was unable to dodge and got hit. Seth felt like he was hit by three trucks and crashed into the ground hard.

"OK, gonna feel that in the morning." Seth groaned as he got back up. He then placed both his hands on his sword and was once again covered in his light sky-blue aura.

"How do you like this!?" Seth yelled as he sent an energy wave slash at the giant Grimm.

To Seth's delight, the attack did some damage, if the Grimm's scream of pain was anything to go by.

Seth grinned. "Alright! Now we're talking."

He was about to charge for another attack when air around him felt like it grew heavier.

"Wh-What the!?" Seth stepped back in fear.

The reason for this was because the Grimm had opened its mouth and, unbelievably, was charging a red ball of aura.

* * *

**(With the soon to be RWBY and JNPR)**

The soon to be TeamsRWBY and JNPR had been fighting the two Grimms for awhile. The soon to be Team RWBY was fighting the Nevermore and the soon to be Team JNPR was fighting the Deathstalker.

**(BGM: Red Like Roses Part II by Jeff Williams)**

"None of this is working!" Weiss said, frustrated.

Ruby's mind was working at the speed of light, trying to think of a way to end this quickly so they could help Seth. She then developed an idea as she looked at Yang and Blake.

"Cover me! I have a plan!" Ruby then took off and Weiss charged at the creature of darkness.

At the bridge that soon to be JNPR were at, because of the battle, it was starting to fall apart.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said before all four of them charged.

The Deathstalker that they were fighting attacked, but Pyrrha was able to block it's incoming pincer before slashing it. It attacked again, but Jaune blocked this attack as well. Pyrrha went for an attack, but the Deathstalker was able to dodge. Ren then came in running in, raining bullets on it with his StormFlowers.

The Deathstalker tried to attack the boy in green, but he was able to dodge. He then jumped on top of it, shooting at its weak points. As Ren was shooting, Nora transformed her weapon, named Magnhild, into a grenade launcher and started firing. Jaune and Pyrrha were pushed back, but the Deathstalker couldn't make ant advancements thanks to Nora's grenades. Using the distraction, Pyrrha transformed her weapon, named Milo, into a javelin and threw it, piercing the Grimm in the eye.

In pain, the Deathstalker threw Ren off where he collided into a pillar before landing on the ground.

"Ren!" Nora called out in worry.

Jaune got up and then saw the poison end of the tail dangling. This gave him an idea.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called to his partner who saw what he saw and got the idea.

"Got it!" Pyrrha then threw her shield, which was named Akoúo̱, like Captain America as the shield flew like a disk, cut off the tail which landed on the Grimm's head, and flew back into her hands.

Jaune turned to Nora. "Nora, nail it! Literally!"

"Heads up!" Nora said before jumping on Pyrrha's shield. She launched herself into the air with the help of Pyrrha and smiled before getting her hammer ready. She flew in and used her hammer to dive at fast speed. She then hammered the tail in its head, killing it, and propelling Jaune and Pyrrha by the crumbling bridge being used as a catapult.

Nora soon joined them as the Deathstalker's corpse fell to oblivion. All three landed while Ren just walked up to them before falling face first on the ground. They then turned around to see how the girls were doing.

With the girls, Yang was firing from her gauntlets, named Ember Celica, before seeing the Nevermore coming for her. As the nevermore tried to eat her, she jumped into its mouth, but held its upper beak as she was firing into its mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!"

Yang then jumped off and landed on part of the bridge that wasn't destroyed as the Nevermore crashed into the cliff before landing on a temple behind her. It didn't stay down for long as it got back up and screeched. Yang looked up and smiled as she saw Ruby in position and Blake getting ready.

Yang switched places with Weiss, who went up to the Nevermore's tail and trapped it in ice, preventing it from flying. She then went back to where the others were.

Blake then attached one part of her weapon, named Gambol Shroud, to a pillar before sending the other part to Yang. Yang caught the ribbon and attached it to another pillar across from the pillar Blake was at, showing a huge ribbon between the two pillars with the two holding both ends to keep it tight,

Ruby jumped on it with her scythe's blade at her feet. She flew back to Weiss, who had summoned a black seal to hold her and the ribbon.

"Of course you would come up with an idea like this." Weiss said.

Ruby wanted to comment, but she was in a hurry. "Will you just make the shot already."

"What's the rush? Worried about your-" But Weiss was interrupted.

" HURRY UP AND MAKE THE SHOT!" Ruby yelled, showing she was in a big rush.

"OK! Fine!" Weiss then launched Ruby who left a trail of red roses. "You don't have to be so pushy."

Ruby's feet landed on the cliff as Crescent Rose's blade caught the Nevermore's neck. Weiss then summoned a path for her as Ruby instantly began to run up, dragging the Nevermore with her as Crescent Rose was recoiling from shots that Ruby was firing.

***SLASH***

Soon at the top of the cliff, the Nevermore's head finally came off.

**(BGM END)**

Yang then commented. "Well...that was a thi-" But she was also interrupted by Ruby.

"No time! Gotta go!" Ruby then used her semblance to race towards Opzin, Kisuke, and Glynda.

'I have to get to the instructors, or Seth won't make it!' Ruby thought as she sped up. The others were taking the stairs as they were moving up to get to the top. When Ruby made it to where Opzin and the rest were at, they were just standing in front of a hologram TV, watching Seth do battle against the giant Grimm.

"Professor Opzin, you have to get the other instructors here! Seth is in trouble!" Ruby ran up to them.

"We're well aware of that Miss Rose. And I would have done that sooner, but this idiot here is stopping me from doing that." Opzin said as he pointed to Kisuke.

The others soon arrive.

"What do you mean this guy is stopping you!? Your the headmaster, call him off!" Ruby shouted.

"You talking as if I'm some kind of pet. That hurts Rose-chan." Kisuke said, pretending to have a hurt expression.

"Professor, you got to do something! Our friend is down there fighting that thing alone and he won't last long!" Jaune said.

"We know that Mr. Arc, but we can't." Glynda said.

"Why not!?" Jaune asked.

"Because this idiot here has us trapped inside one of Mr. Tsukabishi aura tricks." Opzin said.

To demonstrate, Glynda levitated a rock and threw it over the cliff, but instead it hit some kind of invisible wall.

"What!?" Weiss gasped.

"I'm afraid that all we can do now is just stand and wait." Opzin said.

"We can't wait! We have to go help Seth!" Ruby tried to run back towards Seth, but hit another invisible wall.

"I'm afraid you can't go back either." Glynda said.

"Now why don't you sit down kiddos and watch this with us!" Kisuke said with a carefree smile.

The group looked at the hologram screen just in time to see Seth get smacked, hard.

"Seth!" Ruby cried out.

"That's got to hurt." Blake cringed.

They watched as Seth used his energy aura slash and did some damage.

"Yeah! He did some damage to that thing!" Jaune cheered.

Then they saw in horror as the Grimm was charging its attack.

"Impossible! Grimms can't use aura!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Blake looked at Opzin. "Professor Opzin, what kind of Grimm is this!?"

Opzin didn't answer. Instead.

"That is what's called a Menos Grande." Kisuke answered her.

"A Menos Grande?" Ren repeated.

"You'll learn more about them when you get to my class."

Weiss's eyes widen and she pointed at Kisuke. "You're that new teacher! Mr. Kisuke Urahara!"

"Well, glad at least someone remembers me." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked.

Kisuke didn't answer and just looked back at the screen. The now identified Menos Grande fired off its red aura blast. The attack was so powerful, that it blew up anything in its way. Bad news, Seth was hit.

"Seth!" Ruby cried in worry. She then took out Crescent Rose and tried to slash the walls, but didn't have any effect.

"That won't work Rose-chan."

"Damn it!" Ruby turned to the bucket hat man. "Why are doing this!?"

Again, Kisuke didn't answer.

On the screen, the dust cleared, showing Seth was alright, but looked like he was hit by three explosions and was on his back. Then the Menos Grande did something that horrified all of them. It stepped on Seth. It then continued to step on him repeatedly.

***STOMP-STOMP-STOMP-STOMP***

Ruby could only watch helplessly as Seth was being stomped to death. She covered her ears to try to block out the sounds, but she can still hear the stomping.

Finally, she had enough. "STOP IT! JUST STOP!" She begged.

The Menos did not hear her and brought up its foot one last time.

***STOMP***

And brought it down one last time, seemingly killing Seth.

Ruby's eyes widen in horror, in despair, as memories of the little time she and Seth hung out together by themselves and with others. The last one was the face of Seth

sleeping peacefully. Finally, she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**(Unknown Place)**

We find ourselves at some unknown place. The sky's were clear with only a few clouds and tall buildings were everywhere, but the strangest thing is that they were all sideways. We then see Seth, alright and uninjured. He begins to wake up.

"Ugh. What happened? Last thing I remember was getting stomped by that Grimm." Seth looks around.

"Wait. This is the place from my dream!" Seth gets up and looks around.

He then spots the black teen from his dream, still standing on that flagpole.

_"So, you've finally arrive. Or would it be you've finally returned?"_ The black teen said as he got off his flagpole.

"Who are you?"

The teen frowned._ "You don't even remember me? Your memory loss is worse than I anticipated."_

"My memory loss? Wait, does that mean you know who I am!?" Seth asked.

The teen shook his head. _"Sadly, your memory loss has effected me as well a little. I don't know who you are. I am sorry."_

Seth sighed in disappointment. "It's OK, I guess finding my memory is still going to take some time."

"By the way, what is this place?" Seth asked as he looked around again.

_"So you don't even remember that. This, Seth, is your inner world." _

"My inner world?"

_"You will understand later. For now."_ The teen then brought out a sword from no where and threw it to him.

Seth was surprised at this and panicked as he tried to catch it which he did. He turned to the teen in black who was walking away. "What are you insane!? Throwing an unsheathed sword at me like that!? I could have sliced off my hand right now!" Seth shouted angry.

_"Hang on to it. It's your sword, isn't it?"_ The teen asked.

"What?" Seth looked at the sword he was tossed. It was his sword, down to the last grain, but Seth felt something wrong with it. "This isn't my sword."

He looked back at the teen. "Hey, what is the meaning of this?"

_"It will serve."_ The teen said. _"It's a sword with no name, no love."_

"Yeah, but this isn't my sword. Where's my sword?" Seth asked.

The teen looked back at Seth. _"I'm afraid, Seth, that I can't allow you to have it."_

"What do you mean?" Seth wondered.

_**"Heads up!"**_ A voice out of no where called out.

Faster than Seth could blink, he was kicked by someone and was sent flying. Seth was able to regain his footing and looked to see who attacked him. His eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Wh-What the hell!?" It was the white look alike from his dreams except this time he was wielding a sword that resembled a Khyber knife and was as big as him. Wrapped around the hilt was a thin white cloth.

"Y-You!?

_**"Heh heh heh. Come on, what's with that look. Don't you know me, partner?"**_ The white look alike said with a smile that was both evil and sadistic, his voice sounded so hollow-like.

_"Now begins the test."_ The teen in black began. _"To decide whether or not you deserve to wield your blade, Seth."_

"You have got to be joking!?" Seth said.

The teen walked back to his flagpole. _"This is no joke, Seth. And if you treat this as a joke."_ The teen got back up on his flagpole. _"You will die."_

Seth gulped nervously. He then looked at the white look alike.

"So all I have to do is beat this guy?" Seth took a stance. "Then let's do this!"

_**"Heh. You think you can beat me? Good luck! Go ahead a try, if you can!"**_ The white look alike jumped and attacked. Seth blocked, but he was pushed back.

'I can't counter this guy!' Seth struggled.

His white look alike was laughing an evil laugh. The deadlock ended as he was pushed back. He looked up and stared at his look alike.

The look alike was surrounded by a red aura that seemed to burn the air around him.

'What incredible aura! It's practically burning up the air! It's monstrous! Not only that, but his weapon is also showing some monstrous aura!' Seth looked at his given sword.

'This thing here might as well be a wooden stick compared to that! What the hell am I supposed to do with something like this!? Damn it!' Seth thought in frustration.

_**"What's the matter now partner? If you're just going to stand there, you'll die!"**_

Seth looked up and to his surprise, his look alike was spinning his blade from the cloth on its hilt. The look alike threw his blade at him, but Seth was able to dodge.

_**"Why did he dodge that?"**_ The look alike said to no one, disappointed. He dragged his blade back to him and began spinning it again.

'He's spinning the thing from it's cloth on it's hilt! I've never seen a blade used like this!' Seth thought. 'Yet, why does that blade feel so…familiar?'

_**"Heh. What's wrong? You scared?" The look alike taunted. "You checking out the sword? Bet you wish you had something like this! You're pathetic."**_

"What are you talking about!?" Seth demanded.

_**"Don't you get partner? You haven't even tried to draw out your weapon's full power, or tried to understand how! And I know why. You've started become one of those guys who only rely on themselves!"**_

Look alike threw his sword again and again, Seth dodged the attack. The look alike was laughing at how Seth was struggling.

'What the heck does he mean!?' Seth thought as he dodged another attack. He then thought back to one conversation he and Ruby had.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hey, Ruby." Seth called out to Ruby.

"Hm?" Ruby turned to Seth.

"Why do you like weapons so much?"

Ruby thought for awhile.

"Well, I can't tell you yet, I just really like weapons! They're an extension of our selves! They're part of us!" Ruby said with enthusiasm.

"You make it sound as if they're alive." Seth said.

"That's because they are!"

Seth tilted his head in confusion.

Ruby explained. "I think weapons are alive! I like to think our weapons protect us from danger, and not only that, but each one of them has a name, making them alive!"

She then took both his hands and put them around his weapon.

"Once you learn what your weapon's name is, you should try to bond with your weapon as well!" She said with a smile.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

'Is what Ruby said true? If is then!' Seth dodged another attack and tries to fight back, but had to block an attack which sent him back.

The look alike caught his sword. _**"Enough already. Let's end this thing!"**_ The look alike jumped into the air and went for the attack.

'This familiar feeling, that sword, could it be!' Seth took his sword and held it with both his hands and closed his eyes. 'Then this feeling is, that sword is, it's name is!'

Seth opened his eyes as another flashback came.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We see kid Seth stand before a man about in middle 30's in a black cloak before him._

_"Hey mister, what's your name!" Kid Seth asked._

_The man didn't say anything. Then he spoke. "My name is-"_

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"Zangetsu!"

***CLANG***

In a flash, in Seth's hands was not the blade he was given. Instead, in his hands was the look alike's sword. And in the look alike's hands was the sword Seth was given.

Seth then realized. "This...is my sword!" Seth stared at the giant sword.

_"That's right Seth. You have now pasted the test."_ The teen in black got off his flagpole.

Seth turned to him. "I remember you know! You're…Zangetsu! You're my weapon!"

The now named Zangetsu nodded and removed his hood to see a teen about 18-years old with black hair and grey eyes.

_"It's good that you've finally remember me."_ Zangetsu said with a small smile.

"It's good to see you." Seth looked at him from bottom to top. "But, what happened to you? Last time I remember, you were an old man."

_"You can blame him."_ Zangetsu pointed to the look alike who threw away the now broken swapped sword.

"By the way, who is he?" Seth asked.

_"He is the Grimm mask you carry with you."_ Zangetsu explained.

"What!?" Seth said in surprise.

The look alike looked at him. _**"I'm also Zangetsu."**_ The look alike pointed a thumb at himself.

"Huh?" Seth was confused.

Zangetsu gave him an answer. _"I will explain. He is the remains of a Grimm you once fought. Try Seth, and you will remember."_

Seth thought really hard and was rewarded with flashes of him picking up the Grimm mask he has, except it had no marks on it. Then it suddenly attached itself onto his face as Seth was struggling to get it off. The flashes stop there.

Zangetsu continued. _"When he tried to take control of you, I interfered and the result was that he took half of my powers and fused them with himself, thus making him also Zangetsu."_

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that you two are basically one and the same?" Seth said as he pointed to them.

_**"That's basically it king."**_ Said the white Zangetsu.

"King?" Seth looked at his look alike.

_"You'll find out later."_ The white Zangetsu waved him off.

"So, how am I supposed to tell you two apart if you both have the same names?" Seth asked.

_**"I don't know? Give us nicknames or something?"**_ The white Zangetsu said.

The black Zangetsu said nothing.

"OK then." Seth thought for awhile. "OK, how about something simple."

He pointed to the black one." I'll call you Kuro."

He pointed to his look alike. "And I'll call you Shiro."

_**"You're basically calling us by our colors! That's so lame!"**_ The now newly named Shiro complained.

"Well I like to see you come up with something better!" Seth yelled at Shiro.

**_"Tons, but I guess Shiro will do."_** Shiro said.

Seth looked at the now newly named Kuro.

_"I have no complainants."_ said Kuro.

"Well I'm glad we got that over with. So what now?"

_"Now it is time you take care of the Grimm that stomped on you." _

Seth's eyes widen. "I completely forgot about that thing!" He then looked Kuro. "Kuro, how do I get back!?"

_"I will send you back now, so good luck Seth."_ Kuro then placed a finger in Seth's forehead.

* * *

(Back to reality)  
Seth open his eyes and saw that he was still under the foot of the Menos Grande.

'How is it that I'm not squashed yet?' Seth thought. His answer came from a red glow inside his coat where he put his Grimm mask. He then heard Shiro's voice.  
_**"I can only hold this for so long, so you better hurry and do something! I'll be bad for me if you get killed!"**_

'But what do I do!?' Seth communicated.

_"You already have what you need in you hand."_

'In my hand?' Seth looked over at his right hand and in his grasp was his sword, now known as Zangetsu.

''That's right!' Seth then thought back to when he was fighting Shiro.

* * *

**(Short Flashback)**

_**"You haven't even tried to draw out your weapon's full power!" **_

**(Short Flashback End)**

* * *

'I have to release the full power of Zangetsu! But how do I do that!?' Seth thought.

Kuro answered for him. _"Since we don't have the time for you remember, say my name Seth. Shout it to the world!"_

_**"Hey! Don't you mean 'our' name!?"**_

Seth seemed to understand what he meant and was surrounded by his aura. Kuro spoke again.

_"Abandon your fear! Look forward! Move forward and never stop!"_

Each word seemed to increase his aura. Then Shiro join in.

_**You'll age if you pull back! You'll die if you hesitate!**_

Seth's aura grew even bigger. Kuro then continued.

_"Now take flight Seth and never stop growing, never stop learning, and never look back!"_

Seth's aura exploded as he spoke. "Protect all! Zangetsu!"

* * *

**(Back to the group)**

***BOOM***

From the screen, it showed that under the foot of the Grimm something exploded, causing the Grimm to fall on its back. Ruby, who had been crying tears of sorrow, looked up. Kisuke did something and closed in on what caused the explosion. The cause was none other than Seth himself.

Ruby stared at the screen, not sure if she was seeing right. She wiped away her tears and she is seeing right. She smiled as new hope found its way into her heart.

"Seth's alive! He's alive!" Jaune cheered.

Everyone else all looked happy that the amnesiac was alive as well, but none were more happy than Ruby Rose.

Ruby was shedding tears, not of sorrow, but of happiness. "He's alive. He's alive. Oh thank God! He's alive!"

"Hey, look! He's got something!" Nora pointed out.

They looked at the screen and she was right. In Seth's hand, hanging on his shoulders was a sword that resembled Khyber knife and was as big as him. This was the Shikai of his sword, Zangetsu. Surrounding the teen in grey was a huge aura as his eyes seemed to glow azure blue.

"I've never seen so much aura before! It's insane!" Pyrrha said.

"Why does he have a huge knife?" Nora wondered.

"I don't know." Ren said.

'So, you've finally remembered your weapon's name Seth-kun.' Kisuke thought.

* * *

**(Back to Seth)**

**(BGM: Number One by Hazel Fernandes)**

Seth stared at the huge Grimm as it was getting back up.

"Time we finish this ugly!"

The Menos Grande roared and went to stomp on Seth again.

"Same thing won't work on me this time!" Seth swung his sword and the force behind it was so powerful that it sent the Grimm on his back again.

Seth stared at his newly formed sword. 'What power! This really is an amazing sword.'

The Menos Grande got back up and charged for another aura attack.

Seth wasn't about have that as he remember something new.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Kid Seth was 10 and besides him was Zangetsu who had his sword out._

_"Remember this move well - as it will help you in future battles." said Zangetsu._

_"Hai, Zangetsu!" Kid Seth nodded._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Seth brought up Zangetsu and slashed down shouting out. **"Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)"**

It was his aura slash, but only way more powerful as it hit the charged aura ball of the Grimm. The results were an explosion to the face, or mask.

"How do you like that!" Seth taunted. He then held Zangetsu with both of his hands and once again was surrounded by his aura. "Time to end this!"

Seth jump and rocketed towards the Grimm. His attack pierced straight through the head, killing it. Seth continued to fly until he landed on the cliff, not to far from that group. The group looked at him and saw that he was surprisingly uninjured, even the jacket was OK.

Seth turned to the group and waved. "Yo! I made it."

**(BGM END)**

Then in a couple of rose petals, Seth almost fell as he was tackled into a hug by Ruby.

"R-Ruby!?" Seth looked down at Ruby who was crying on his chest.

Ruby looked up with tears in her eyes. "Y-You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" She then buried her face on his chest again. "Do-Don't do stuff like that again!"

Seth just looked at her and gave her a one armed hug since his other hand was holding Zangetsu. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

They stayed like this for awhile before letting go with both of them blushing a bit.

Ruby wiped away the remaining tears on her and looked at Zangetsu. "By the way Seth. What is this awesome, yet scary looking, sword!"

Hoping to cheer her up a bit, Seth lifted up Zangetsu so she could get a better look at the giant knife sword. "This, Ruby, is Zangetsu." Seth introduced him to Ruby.

"Zangetsu?"

"It's the name of my sword. Just remembered it." .  
"You mean you got your memories back!" Ruby guessed.

"Some, but not all of it." Seth said.

"Oh. Well, I guess the search for your memories continue." Ruby said.

Seth nodded. He then snapped his fingers and coming in fast as Seth's discarded scabbard which he caught and when he sheathed his sword, it turned back into a katana, or into its sealed form.

Seth looked at it, surprised that it changed back to what it was before.

"How did you do that!?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"I don't know." Seth said.

Opzin coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Well, this has been one eventful initiation, but I think it's time to get to the main event." Opzin said.

* * *

**(Beacon's Assembly Arena, 1 hour later)**

Opzin was congratulating the surviving students and was forming teams.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Opzin called out as a four boys stood in front of him. "The four of you have retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal). Led by…Cardin Winchester."

Everyone clapped as the next four came up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." Opzin called out as the four walked up to him. "You four have retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR(Juniper). Led by…Jaune Arc." Opzin said before Nora hugged Ren out of joy while Jaune was surprised.

"Huh? Led by!?" Jaune said who could'nt believe what he was hearing.

Congratulations, young man." Opzin congratulated him before Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune in the shoulder, which pushed him to the ground.

Jaune was to shocked at the position he was given to comment while Pyrrha just smiled. Opzin called the next four.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Opzin called out before the four girls appeared before him. "The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby). Led by…Ruby Rose." Opzin said, surprising everyone, even Weiss.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said before hugging her little sister.

Opzin then called out the final team, or final person.

"Mr. Seth Aberrant." Opzin called out.

Seth looked around him before looking back at Opzin, pointing at himself. Opzin nodded.

Seth walked up to him.

"If you're wondering about the new surname, Mr. Urahara picked it out, saying we had to call you something besides just "Seth". Opzin explained. "I think it fits you perfectly.

'How is being not normal fitting?' Seth thought. 'Then again, it does fit.'

Seth then looked around him and waited for Opzin to call for more students. He didn't.

"Uh, Professor Opzin. Where is my team?"

"I'm afraid, Mr. Aberrant, that you are the only one who retrieved the Black King piece. There is no one else." Opzin said.

"What!? Then what does this mean!?" Seth asked.

"Normally, this would mean that you will have no team, but I saw this happening and decided to give you the option of joining any other of the first-year teams." Opzin explained.

Seth stared at him, mouth opened. "Are you for real!? No joke!?"

"Although you you shall be used as a reserved member on your selected team, no this is no joke." Opzin said.

Seth didn't hesitate when he was given this opportunity. "I choose Team RWBY, sir!"

"Very well, from now on you are a member of Team RWBY." Opzin pressed a button on a remote that showed Seth's picture joining with the rest of the team, the letters also spelling "RWBYS". The audience cheered for the new teams that have been formed.

Opzin stood next to Glynda. "This is certainly shaping up to be an interesting year." Opzin said as his focus was on the now new Team RWBY and their extra member who were group hugging.

* * *

**(Dorms, couple hours later, Nighttime)**

***CLING***

"Cheers to the newly formed Team RWBY and to Ruby becoming our leader!" Yang said.

The now new Team RWBY was celebrating the formation of their Team tonight, but Weiss seemed less enthusiastic about it, but that didn't stop them from having a good time.

Off in the corner of the room were their weapons. From Zangetsu, aura was coming out and entering Weiss's Myrtenaster, Blake's Gambol Shroud, and Yang's Ember Celica.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

Inside the inner world of Seth, the number of buildings have declined, leaving only about five of them. Not only that, but the buildings were in the right position this time and not side ways. Down below and over the new land and horizon was patches of grass. On one buildings, looking over the horizon, was both Kuro and Shiro.

_**"He's a strong one."**_ Shiro said, talking about Seth.

Kuro nodded.

_**"Train him well Kuro. All that power is going to be mine one day."** _

Kuro gave Shiro a glare, but Shiro wasn't effected.

Shiro then turned towards him. "By the way, when are we going to tell him about the brat?"

***WHACK***

Shiro was suddenly whacked by person in a white cloak. The hood was hiding the identity of the person. In the person's hands was a white version of Ruby's Crescent Rose.

The person used the back side to whack Shiro.

_"Who're you calling a brat!? You psycho!"_ The voice of the person was that of a young female.

Shiro was clenching the spot where he was hit and looked at his attacker. _**"Dang it! You brat, that hurt!" **_

_"How many times have I told you!"_ The person took off her hood to reveal a person that looks like Ruby except her hair was white with red highlights. _"I have a name!"_

_"Calm down Crescent Rose. We don't want to wreck the place again now do we."_ Kuro tried to calm her down.

Both Shiro and the now identified Crescent Rose pointed at each other and said at the same time. _**"He/She started it!"**_ They then looked at each other and one could have sworn there were sparks.

Kuro sighed and massaged his temples. Suddenly.

***BOOM-BOOM-BOOM***

There were loud noises, like something big just landed on the ground. The three looked behind them and saw three new buildings next to a red building with Ruby's symbol on it. This is where Crescent Rose resides. Next to it were three new buildings.

The first was white with Weiss's symbol on it.

The next line was black with Blake's symbol on it.

The last one was yellow with Yang's symbol on it.

Then from each of the doors came three figures, the light shadowing their appearance.

_**"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" **_

* * *

**(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)**

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

**And done! Whew! That was hard work! To the people who guessed the two sides of Zangetsu, you get a cookie. Also, if anyone of you can guess who appeared in Seth's Inner World, then you get a cake! Also, I would like to thank some of you people for giving me a surname for Seth, I was thinking my ass off for one. Now, Seth has gained more power and the teams have been formed, YAY!**

**Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter!**


	5. Christmas Special

**Hello Fanfiction readers and Merry Christmas! To those who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holiday. Ashbel Longhart here with a holiday gift for all of you. At first, I didn't want to do this, but then thought 'Why not?' So here it is and before we begin, disclaimer!**

**(Disclamer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, or anything that may appear familiar to you. I just own this story and my OC's.)**

**Now let's go and before I forget...here's a Christmas cake for all of you, sorry it can't be a real one. Also, there won't be an opening here, thought it wouldn't do well here. Just thought I let you know.**

* * *

**Christmas Special: Seth learns and saves Christmas**

* * *

Laughter. Lights. White. This is what Seth was seeing right now in Vale. He agreed to go shopping with his team, Team RWBY, to Vale and he had spotted all of this, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. He looked at the sky to see what he guessed was rain, but it was white too and was falling slowly. He turned to his team who were all having big smiles on their faces with Ruby having the biggest, dancing around and laughing.

Seth tilted his head in confusion. 'What's got them so happy?'

Yang called out to her sister. "Alright Ruby, calm down."

Ruby stopped and turned to her sister, still smiling. "I can't help it Yang! It's Christmas Eve which means Christmas is almost here!" She then developed a look of wonder. "Oh, I wonder what Santa will get me this year!"

Weiss looked at her with a look of amusement and a bit of disbelief. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You still believe in Santa Claus?"

Ruby turned to her. "Of course! How can I not believe in him?"

Weiss was about to say something, but Blake stopped her. "Best let her believe what she wants to believe."

Ruby then started to dance around once more. "Oh, I can't wait for Christmas! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Uh…girls?"

The girls then turned towards their only male member of the team who was carrying all of their bags in his arms.

"What is it Seth?" Ruby asked.

She and the girls got something they weren't expecting.

"What's Christmas?"

The girls all froze, giving Seth a look of disbelief.

"WHAT!? You don't know what Christmas is!?" Ruby shrieked.

Seth just nodded.

"How can you not know what Christmas is?" Yang asked.

Seth somehow pointed to his head. "Amnesia, remember?"

The girls looked at each other and then turned towards Weiss.

"You want to the honors?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed. "I might as well."

Weiss then turned towards Seth and got into a position which Seth called the 'Weiss Lecture Position #1', which is spreading the legs apart with the right foot slightly in front, left hand placed on the waist and the right hand raised and pointing like she was giving a lecture to a kid.

"Christmas is a Christian holiday honoring the birth of Jesus Christ, which later evolved over two millennia into a worldwide religious and secular celebration, incorporating many pre-Christian, pagan traditions into the festivities along the way. Today, Christmas is a time for family and friends to get together and exchange gifts."

"I think I get it." Seth then had another question. "But who is Santa Claus?"

Just when Weiss was about to give an explanation, she was suddenly pushed out of the way by Ruby.

"Allow me to explain that! Santa Claus is a big chubby man in red and white who is jolly and happy and is always happy to give presents to good kid!" Ruby explained with a happy face, but then changed to a serious and lecturing face. "But if you're a bad kid then he'll give you nothing but coal, so make sure you've been a good kid this year!"

Weiss, who landed in a pile of snow, came bursting out with a very angry face. "That is not-", but she was silenced by Ruby again who threw a snowball in her mouth.

Seth was nodding his head. "I see. I hope I was a good this year."

"Don't worry. After what you've done so far, I'm sure Santa will give lots of presents." Ruby said. "But it's not about getting presents, Seth. It's about spending time with your families and friends!"

Seth nodded and then asked. "One more question." He then looked at the snow falling. "What's this white stuff that's falling from the sky?"

Blake answered. "It's snow."

Seth turned to her. "Snow?"

Blake nodded. "Snow is atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals and fall in light white flakes."

Seth then looked at the snow; the decoration which he guessed was for Christmas, and all of the people going around having a good time with amazement. If one looked close enough, they could have sworn that there were stars in his eyes.

The girls saw this and couldn't help but giggle.

"I swear, he's like a little kid." Yang said. She then turned to the other girls. "I heard the academy was having a party tomorrow to celebrate Christmas."

Ruby turned to her sister with a look of excitement. "Really!? That's awesome!"

"At least we have something to do this year." Weiss said who finally got all of the snow off of her.

Yang then called out to the amnesic teen. "Hey, Seth! Come on, we still have some shopping to do!"

"Coming!" Seth said, giving one last look at the snow fall before joining the girls.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy Dorms, Nighttime, 11:00)**

After the girls and Seth had gotten done with their shopping, they went back to the Academy and went off to bed a few hours ago. The dorms were all quiet. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…well, actually, one creature was still stirring and that creature was none other than Seth Aberrant. After he had learned many things today, he couldn't sleep; too many things were on his mind.

Seth then thought back to what Ruby said, telling him more about Santa.

'I wonder if this Santa guy can really slide down a chimney and deliver presents all in one night.'

Just when Seth was finally about to go to sleep, he heard something landing on the dorm roof. Cautious, he put on his coat and went outside. When he got outside and looked towards the roof, he saw someone dressed in red and white, carrying a red bag filled with something.

When he saw the bag, Seth immediately thought, 'A burglar!? Not on my watch!' He then Shunpoed up towards the roof and punched the "burglar' in the face, making the "burglar'' crash to the ground with Seth following, but landing safely on his feet.

"Deck the hall with bells of holy, bitch! That'll teach you to go and steal stuff!" Seth said and then looked at the "burglar."

He was dressed in red and white with the white portion being fur to probably keep him warm. He was also chubby and one could say he was a bit fat. He had a red nose from staying out in the cold and wore glasses that were now broken. Beside him was his red bag filled with…presents.

Seth than realized something. 'Wait a minute. Red and white clothing, chubby, a bag filled with present? This can't be…'

Seth then searched the man and came upon and ID that read: Santa Claus.

'Oooooooooooooooooh! Oops!' Seth had realized that he had just punched Santa.

"Santa, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burglar or something!" Seth said, panicking.

He shook the jolly old man, not realizing that something fell out of Santa's pocket. It was a Snow Globe and inside of it was some kind of workshop. It then exploded and became a portal. Surprised, Seth was unable to resist falling in towards the portal with Santa.

* * *

**(North Pole, Santa's Workshop)**

It was what every kid thought it would be. Elves were everywhere and since they had gotten done with this year's gifts and their boss had went to do what their boss did best; they were partying with cookies, milks, eggnog, and dancing on the dance floor.

Suddenly, a portal suddenly appeared on the dance floor, causing the elves to back away. They were wondering if their big boss was already done. Then…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

From the portal came Seth, along with the unconscious Santa and the bag of gifts as they landed on the floor. The elves gasped at the sight of their unconscious boss and when they looked at Seth, who was rubbing his head, they immediately concluded that he knocked out their boss which was true, so before Seth knew it, he was surrounded by multiple elves, tied up and was dragged to somewhere.

* * *

**(Questioning Room)**

At the Questioning Room, the elves were questioning Seth who was sitting on a elf-sized chair.

An elf slammed his hands on the elf-sized table in front of him. "Alright buddy, tell us what you did to Santa!"

"I'm sorry, OK!? I heard him land on my dorm roof and thought he was a burglar!" Seth explained.

"You fiend! How dare you compare Santa to a burglar!" the elf shouted angrily.

Another elf pulled the other elf away.

"Hey relax, OK. He probably didn't know any better." Elf #2 said and then turned to Seth. "By the way, what's your name kid?"

"My name is Seth Aberrant."

Another elf wearing glasses came in with a very long list in his hands. "I don't see a Seth Aberrant on here." Elf #3 looked up at Seth. "Are you sure that's your name?"

"Well, it's not my real name, but my given one." Seth explained.

Elf #3 raised an eyebrow. "Your given name?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah. You see, I have Amnesia."

All the elves were surprised by this.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Elf #2 felt bad for Seth.

"Well, that does explain why your name isn't on the list." Elf #3 said.

Elf #1 looked at the other elves. "So, what are we going to do with him?"

Just as he had said that, a female elf came, bearing news. "Guys, Santa's awake!"

Seth heard this and looked at her. "Can I see him? I want to apologize for what I did to him."

The female elf thought for a moment before she agreed and the other elves untied him.

* * *

**(Santa's Bedroom)**

After walking a bit, Seth finally got to Santa's Bedroom and went in. On the bed in front of him was Santa with an ice pack to lessen the pain from the injury Seth caused.

Santa turned to him. "Ah, you must be Seth."

Seth just nodded. "Yes. Uh…sorry about the sudden attack."

Santa laughed it off. "Oh, it's alright boy. You didn't know." Santa then looked up at the ceiling with a grim expression on his face.

Seth noticed this and asked. "What's wrong Santa?"

Santa turned the amnesic and asked. "Can I tell you something?"

Seth nodded and Santa spoke some bad news. "I don't think I'll be able to finish this year's delivery."

Seth gasped. "What!? Why not!?"

"It seems that you punched me harder than I thought and I've broken my back a little. I just don't have the energy to make my delivery."

Seth then suddenly suggested something. "Then let me do it!"

Santa turned to him. "What!? Don't be foolish, do you know how hard it is to do my job?"

Seth placed a hand on his chest. "Please, I want to make it up to you. Not only that, but all the good kids in the world will be disappointed."

Santa thought for a long time, trying to decide what to do. He then came to a conclusion and looked at Seth. "Alright, I'll leave my sled and the presents to you."

Seth developed a big smile. "Thank you, Santa! I won't let you down."

Santa smiled. "Well, if you're going to do my job, then you have to look the part."

* * *

**Moments Later…**

Seth was now dressed as Santa with the bag of presents loaded to the recovered sled. He got on and took the reins. Then, the elf that had been questioning him earlier came up to him.

"Alright kid, listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. The destinations you have to go to are Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and the dorms at Beacon in Vale." He then took out a small a bag filled with something and a snow globe. "These are Transportation Snow Globes. Just shake these, throw or toss them to open up a portal to fast travel." He then looked at the clock. "It just turned Midnight, which means that you have about one hour to deliver all of these present."

Seth's eyes widen. "One hour!? You've got to be kidding me!?"

Elf #1 shook his head. "Afraid not kid. Now, good luck."

He then got off and some other elves opened the gates to show snow covered mountains and a ramp. Seth was super nervous, but he had to do this and so, using a whip he had gotten, he snapped the magic flying reindeers to go.

The reindeers responded and started to charge. Once on the platform, Seth was sweating, afraid that he was going to fall, but to his relief and surprise, he, the sled, and the reindeers took off flying!

Seth looked behind him to see the hidden home of Santa becoming smaller and then looked at the night sky.

"Oh my god! We're really flying! This is awesome!" Seth then reached into the small bag and took out one of the Transportation Snow Globes (TSG), shook it, and threw it all the way in front of the reindeers.

"Next stop, Atlas!"

And with that, Seth was on the journey to save Christmas.

* * *

**(Academy Dorms)**

From a portal came Seth, looking a little tired. He had experienced how hard Santa's job really was. He had to get past the Atlas Security; he had to put a little girl back to sleep, and he had to kill lots of Grimm along the way.

Seth gathered back his energy and looked at the list. "OK, next on the list is…"

His team.

"Huh, well, ain't that ironic."

Seth then slid down the nearest chimney and silently sneaked into his dorm room.

"It feels so weird trying to sneak into my own dorm room." Seth then went to the Christmas tree that the team had put up together and layed out all for the presents for his team.

For Yang, he just layed a note saying "Go outside" where he upgraded her bike to turn into a combat robot, how he did it, thank Christmas miracles.

For Blake, he had gotten her next, the not yet released volume of 'Ninjas of Love', blushing scarlet and horrified that the mysterious girl of the team was reading something so…mature.

For Weiss, he had found out that Weiss really liked stuffed animal toys and had gotten her a stuffed polar bear toy which he named 'Polar Teddy.'

And last but not least, for Ruby, it was a big picture book of future weapons. He knew how much Ruby liked weapons and thought to spoil her for the upcoming future.

Once that was done, he exited out the chimney, went back to the North Pole to return the sled and the deers. He was congratulated on a job well done and went back to the dorms to get a well deserved rest.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy Dorms, Christmas Day, 7:30 AM)**

The girls had woken up from a well rested sleep while Seth was still knocked out and snoring a little.

Ruby, with tired eyes, glanced over towards the Christmas tree and instantly woke up, pointing. "Girls, look!"

The girls followed her finger and instantly woke up as well as under the free were presents. They got up and went to unwrap them.

Yang read her note and went outside where her motorcycle was parked. She noticed a button that was not there before and pressed it. Her bike instantly transformed into a robot which resembled the combat mode of the Autovajin from Kamen Rider Faiz. When Yang saw this, she instantly fainted.

Blake unwrapped hers and instantly jolted and blushed as she quickly took her present and went to hide them from the girls, trying to keep the…mature thoughts out of her mind…for now.

Weiss unwrapped her and froze. She then got up and entered the closet wear she was cuddling the thing like a little girl who just got the best gift ever.

Ruby unwrapped her present the fastest and when she saw the book of weapons, she squealed like a crazed fan girl as she hugged it.

It seems all the girls were satisfied with all of their gifts, but Weiss had a question on her mind.

"Who got us all these?"

Ruby instantly answered, "Santa, duh!"

Weiss just ignored her and went to place her new "friend" on the shelf.

Ruby then noticed that Seth was still asleep and went to wake him up.

"Hey Seth! It's time to wake up!" Ruby said as she shook him awake.

Seth refused at first, but woke up later on; knowing Ruby would not give up on trying to wake him up.

"Merry Christmas Seth!" Ruby said.

"Seth just replied with a tired, "Morning Ruby."

"Come on, what's with the lack of energy!? Where's your Christmas spirit!?" Ruby asked, disappointed by Seth's lack of energy.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm just really tired."

While Seth was still trying to wake up, Blake noticed something.

"There isn't a present for Seth."

Ruby turned to her, shocked. "What!? Impossible!"

All the girls, including Yang who came back in after she fainted, checked around the Christmas tree, but found nothing for their male member.

"Guess Santa didn't get Seth a present." Yang concluded.

Seth didn't seem to mind as he got to his feet. "It's okay, I don't need a present."

Ruby walked up to him with a look of worry and sadness. "Are you sure, Seth?"

"Yeah, I don't need a present when I have the greatest friends in the world." Seth said with a small smile.

Ruby smiled back, glad that the amnesic boy was not depressed. She was about to go and get ready when she noticed that the girls were staring at them.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

There answer was pointing up. Seth and Ruby looked up and Seth developed a confused face while Ruby blushed. Hanging above them was a couple of leaves tied in a red ribbon. It was a mistletoe.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

Weiss answered. "It's a mistletoe."

"What's it for?"

Before Weiss could get to explaining, Yang interrupted her. "We'll cut the details later! Basically, now you and Ruby have to kiss."

When Seth heard this, he instantly blushed, stuttering. "K-K-Kiss!?"

Yang nodded her head as she had a big teasing smile. She then got up and dragged Weiss and Blake away. "We'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, sis-!" But Yang was already gone before Ruby could finish her sentence.

Both Seth and Ruby stood in awkward silence, not know whether to avoid this or go with it. In their heads, they wanted to avoid this, but in their hearts, they wanted to do this. Finally, they decided to go with their hearts.

"So…I guess we should do this?" Seth said nervously.

Ruby just nodded, too nervous.

Both of them were too nervous to make the first move, until Seth decided to gather up all of his courage and moved closer. Ruby froze, her blush rising to new heights. Ruby closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Seth then closed in and…kissed Ruby on the head. Ruby was confused by this, opened her eyes, and looked up at Seth who was blushing scarlet and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yang didn't say it had to be a mouth-to-mouth kiss, right?" Seth said.

"Uh…yeah, you're right." Ruby said,

But in their minds.

'Why do I feel disappointed?'

Ruby then looked out the window and saw snow falling.

"Look Seth, it's snowing!" Ruby said as she went to the window and opened it, letting the cold air come in.

Seth walked up next to her and looked outside to see the beautiful view of Beacon covered in snow. Seth was amazed by the beauty as Ruby looked at him and then…layed her head on his shoulder. Seth was surprised by this and looked at her as she was blushing a little and was looking at the view. Ruby didn't say anything and Seth didn't say which was fine with both of them. Seth then wrapped one arm around Ruby. Ruby was surprised by this, but welcomed it as she let the warmth that was washing over her come. Seth also felt warmth coming from Ruby and welcomed it as well.

"Merry Christmas, Ruby."

"Merry Christmas, Seth."

They then stayed like that, not even caring about class, and enjoyed the warmth they both gave off.

* * *

**And that was my attempt on a Christmas/holiday Special. Hope you liked it and sorry of there was no action in here. Anyway, Merry Christmas and have a happy holiday! Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	6. EP 4: The Badge, the Burden, and Class

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter! Today, we get to see Kisuke teaching class. How will this turn out? You'll have to read and find out! For now, disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now let's get started! Onward!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 4: The Badge, the Burden, and Class**

* * *

**(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)**

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds and mini Nevermores were chirping, and Miss Weiss Schnee had woken up from a wonderful sleep.

*Insert loud whistle noise*

That is until Ruby blew her whistle loudly right next to Weiss' ear. Good times, eh?

"Good Morning Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted before remembering that they have a fifth. "Or would it be Team RWBYS?"

"What is wrong with you!?" Weiss asked.

"Now that you're awake, we can finally begin our first order of business!" Ruby said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss got back up.

Yang answered her who had a ton of stuff in hand and was dressed in the academy uniform along with the rest of the awaken team members. "Decorating!"

"What!?" The heiress turned to the blond and the Blake.

Blake held up her suitcase. "We still have to unpack." Her suitcase then suddenly opened up and all of the stored content were spilled. "And clean."

Ruby then brought up an important fact. "But first..." She then pointed to Seth, the only male member of the team...who was still sleeping. "We have to wake up Seth."

"He won't wake up no matter what we do." Blake said.

"Yeah! I even punched him in the balls, didn't even flinch." Yang said.

"Got any ideas Weiss?" Ruby asked the heiress.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? I mean, it's not like he'll wake at the sound of his favorite treat."

Ruby remembered what Seth's favorite treat was. "Muffins?"

At the sounds of muffins, Seth instantly woke up and got to his feet. "Did someone say muffins!?" He then grasped his private area. "GAHHHHHHHH! Who punched my sacred jewels!?"

Yang gave a nervous smile and raised her hand. "Uh...I did?"

Seth glared at her and put on a scowl. "You know, I was about to forgive you for that one time, but I take it back."

"Oh come on!" Yang complained.

Once Seth recovered, he asked, "What are we doing?"

Ruby answered him. "Cleaning and decorating."

"Oh, OK." Seth then walked over to the desk and picked up his uniform which he got when the teams were formed. "I'm going to go change. Do what you gotta do." And with that, Seth went to the Bathroom.

Ruby then blew her whistle, freighting Weiss and making her fall to the floor again.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby talked as if she was the narrator. Which is not. "Banzai!

Blake and Yang joined in. "Banzai!"

**Minutes later...**

Seth stepped out of the Bathroom, wearing his new uniform with Zangetsu hanging from his waist. He then saw the state of the room. It was huge mess and the beds were stacked together.

"Uh, girls? When I said do what you gotta do, I didn't mean make a mess!"

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said as she looked at the condition of the room.

"It is a bit cramped in here." Blake said.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

"Or maybe, we could ditch the beds." Ruby then had an idea. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss wasn't to fond of the idea. "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang balled her hands into a fist. "And super awesome!"

Blake agreed on the bunk bed idea. "It does seem efficient."

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss suggested.

"I thinks it's already been decided, Weiss." Seth said as he can imagine some dings going on right now.

Then, at the speed Seth didn't know the girls had, they got to work, somehow making sounds found at a construction site.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby said, satisfied by their work.

Seth looked at the now new bunk beds, if one can call it that. One bed was standing a couple of stacked books while another was hanging from ropes.

_"Somehow, I can tell that is stable." _Kuro spoke up in Seth's mind. _"I question to how that is possible."_

**_"And I like to question how these girls got that bed hanging from the ceiling!" _**Shiro said.

Seth then remembered something and it wasn't a memory. "Girls." The girls turned to their only male member. "What time do we have to get to class?"

Ruby began thinking. "Well, we got to be at our first class at 9. Why?"

Seth looked at the clock and turned back to the girls. "It's 8:55."

The girls looked at the clock in surprise as their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

Seth then pointed out the door dramatically. "Quick! Cheese it!" He then used his speed trick and left everyone in the dust.

* * *

**(Professor Port's class)**

Seth was able to make to class in no time. The others plus Team JNPR barely made it. Right now, their instructor, Professor Port, was giving a lesson and as the other students were listening, both Ruby and Seth were dozing off. They were able to wake up a bit before they fully fell asleep. Prof. Port then decided to give a story about him when he was younger.

_**"Oh my god! This is boring as shit!" **_Shiro shouted from Seth's head.

'For once, both you and me agree on something.' Seth thought. He then saw Ruby doodling and saw that she was drawing Prof. Port except it said "Prof. Poop." Seth covered his mouth to not laugh at loud while Shiro was full blown laughing. Ruby showed this to her team and they tried not to laugh except Weiss who gave an annoyed face. They all stopped when Prof. Port diverted his attention back to them and went back to his story.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Seth didn't pay attention to the rest and noticed Weiss' growing impatient with Ruby's childish antics.

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Prof, Port asked as what he said drew back Seth's attention.

Weiss held up her hand. "I do sir!"

'Oh boy.' Seth thought.

"Well then, let's find out." Port then gestured to a surrounded in shadows as low squeals came from inside. "Step forward and face you're opponent!"

"Uhhhh, was that there before?" Seth asked.

_**"Oh, this just got interesting. Kuro, pass me the popcorn!"**_

While Seth was thinking how Kuro and Shiro could make popcorn in his head, Weiss got up and went to change into her battle outfit which was her regular clothes. She came back, clothes changed and Myrtenaster in hand.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheers as she waves a small flag with her team's initials.

'Where did she get that?' Seth thought as he stared at the flag before turning his attention back to Weiss.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY, or RWBYS, or whatever!" Ruby cheers for her teammate.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouts angrily at her 'leader.'

Ruby gave a sheepish look. "Oh, um...sorry..."

Seth glares at Weiss while clenching his fist. 'Why do I have this sudden urge to punch her right now?'

"Alright, let the match...begin!" Port then swings his weapon and break the lock, dropping the cage door to reveal a Boarbatusk.

The Boaratusk charges towards Weiss who waited and then stepped out of the Grimm's way, slashing it at it's side but doing no damage.

"Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that!" Prof. Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby calls out to Weiss.

"Stay strong!" Seth cheers.

Weiss dashes forth, attempting to stab the Grimm through. The Grimm charged towards Weiss again. Weiss thrusts forward, but to her surprise, her weapon gets caught in the Boaratusk's tusks.

"Bold approach, I like it!" Prof. Port said as he and the other students watch as Weiss struggles to get her weapon free.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss looked at Ruby and that action made her lose focus and her weapon as the Grimm threw it away and smacked Weiss away.

Seth winced. "That's got to hurt."

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Prof. Port asked.

Weiss gets up and shakes her head. She looks up and gasps as the Grimm was charging towards her. She rolls out of the way quickly, making the Grimm run into one of the desks, and runs towards her weapon. She was able to get her weapon and faces the Boaratusk once again.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby hinted before getting interrupted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled angrily.

Ruby sits back down, hurt by Weiss' rebuttal. Seth clenches his fist even tighter, restraining himself.

The Boaratusk then jumps up and spins like a wheel, heading straight towards Weiss. Weiss was ready for this as she summons a glyph in front like a shield. When the Grimm collided against the glyph, it was like it ran into a wall and landed on its back. Weiss then summons another glyph, jumps on it and jumps forward, stabbing the Grimm through the stomach and killing it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter-in-training!" Prof. Port congratulated Weiss. He then turned to the clock and then back to his class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares at Ruby and leaves the classroom.

Jaune saw her leave. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

'My thoughts exactly.' Seth thought.

Ruby left the classroom followed by Seth.

* * *

**Minutes later...**

After awhile, Ruby finally managed to catch up to Weiss while Seth hid behind a corner to listen on their conversation.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

The heiress turned around to face Ruby and yelled. "What!?"

Ruby had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss interrupted Ruby. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

'Why that little-!' Seth wanted to come out and hit the heiress, but Kuro stopped him.

_"Hold it, Seth! Nothing good will come out of this if you lose control of your emotions."_

Ruby scoffed at this remark. "What did I do?"

Weiss furiously shouts. "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

In Ruby's mind, she remembers the time back in the forest where Weiss was treating her like a kid and now she finds out that Weiss still thinks of her as a child, well, she's had enough. She shouts angrily and shoves Weiss. "You take that back!"

_**"Oh! Cat fight! Kuro, pass me the popcorn again!"**_

_"Not the time, Shiro"_

"See, that's what I mean! Childish!" Weiss points out.

"Well, I wouldn't be so childish if you stop treating me like child!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss scowled. "I'm only treating you to how you deserve to be treated. I'm not to be in a team led by you! I've studied and trained and quite frankly, I think I deserve better." Weiss turned her back to Ruby. "Opzin made a mistake." Weiss then walked away, leaving Ruby who was on the brink of tears.

_"Seth, go to her and offer some comfort" _Kuro suggested,

Seth nodded. As much he wanted to go chase comes first. He walked around the corner and walks up to Ruby asks. "Ruby, are you OK?"

Hearing his voice, the cloaked girl turned around with a sad look in her eyes, struggling to not let the tears escape.

Seeing this, Seth wrapped his arms around Ruby in a comforting hug and softly spoke. "It's okay to cry. Just let it out, I wont say anything."

Hearing Seth's words, Ruby begins to cry on Seth's chest; she cried out her sadness, anger, and pain onto Seth's torso.

Seth just stood there and softly comforted the girl. "Listen, I don't care what Weiss says...I will always follow you, Ruby, to the bitter end. The actions you take. good or bad, will not change my opinion of you as a leader and as a friend."

Ruby looked up at Seth and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, somehow feeling like she was safe and protected. Seth, too, was also gazing into her sliver eyes. Both of their hearts raced when they noticed how close their faces were to each other. Then, slowly, the distance between them was lessening and just when things were about to get interesting.

"Ahem! I hate to break up the moment..."

Both Seth and Ruby stopped and turned to see Prof. Opzin, mug in hand as always.

"AH!" Both teens quickly got out of the embrace and were stuttering to think of an explanation. "Uh, we were just, you see, Weiss was!"

_**"Can I say cocked blocked?"**_

Opzin gestured them to stop. He looked towards the direction Weiss went and looked back at Ruby and Seth. "It seems that something didn't go very well."

Ruby fidgeted before asking. "Prof, Opzin, did you make a mistake of making me leader?"

"That remains to be seen." Opzin said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, it's only been one day." Opzin said. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes any man, woman, and child on this planet, but at this moment, I do not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He then asks Ruby. "Do you?"

Ruby and Seth said nothing so Opzin decided to continue. "Being a team leader is isn't just a title you carry out into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always preforming at your absolute best then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby thought about it for awhile and smiled.

Opzin turns his back to them. "You've been burden with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I'd advise you take some time to think about how you will up hold it."

Seth then placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and looked at Opzin. "And if that burden happens to be too much for her, I'll help her carry it."

Ruby smiled a thankful smile to Seth who returned it with his own smile.

Opzin smirked at the two and then decided to tell them something. "By the way, shouldn't you two be heading towards your next class?"

Both Ruby and Seth looked at Opzin in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

Opzin the surprised them. "All students have class today with Mr. Kisuke after they are done with their first class." Opzin raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you know?" He then looked at a nearby clock." You have about five minutes to get to class."

Seth and Ruby looked at the clock in surprise. "Oh shit! Quick Ruby, we got to go!"

Seth then speed tricked and Ruby used her semblance to keep up with Seth.

"I hope they know that Kisuke's class is the other way." Opzin said as he took a sip from his mug.

* * *

**(Kisuke's Classroom)**

Somehow, both Seth and Ruby were able to find Kisuke's classroom and in time too as the bell rang when they leaped into the classroom.

"We...we made it!" Seth said, exhausted.

"Ah! Aberrant-kun, Rose-chan! Welcome. Please, take a seat." Kisuke said.

Both got up and took a seat next to their teammates.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we can begin." Kisuke said, still dressed the same way as before. "First, introductions. As I said before at the Auditorium, I'm Kisuke Urahara, but as a teacher, call me Kisuke-sensei." Kisuke then gestured to Tessai. "This is my assistant teacher, Tessai Tsukabishi." Tessai just bowed.

"Now for our first lesson, how many of you know what the creatures of Grimm are?" Kisuke asked.

This question confused the students, thinking that was a retarded question, but one student decided to answer. That student was none other than Pyrrha Nikos. "The creatures of Grimm are beings that have appeared soon after the dawn of mankind. They are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul; hence, they are unable to use Aura. They are in turn also drawn to feelings of negativity such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred and will often congregate towards the source of these emotions. At one point, ancient cultures believed that Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirits, or were the spirits of once tortured animals."

"Very good Nikos-chan." Kisuke congratulated Pyrrha.

"Kisuke-sensei, what was the point of that question?" Weiss asked. "The creatures of Grimm are basic knowledge, even to children."

Kisuke smiled. "I'm glad you asked Schnee-chan." He looked at Tessai and Tessai nodded. Tessai then brought out a remote and pressed a button, turning off all the lights in the room and bringing a hologram of the Menos Grande and the other Grimms Seth faced that one night.

'Those are!' Seth thought when he saw the Grimms he fought the night before. He then felt a hand grasp his own and he turned to see it was Ruby's hand who was shaking a bit at the sight of the Menos Grande, remembering that Seth almost died.

"You're all probably wondering what you're looking at. Well, before I decided to join this academy, I was a scientist who traveled. As I traveled, I came upon these special species of Grimm."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Special species."

Kisuke nodded. "Yes. Notice that they all have a hole in their chest or anything else important to the body. These are what I call Hollow Grimm."

"Hollow Grimm." Ruby repeated.

"Yes. Now, while some of you think Grimm are initially mindless and heedless of risk during their youths, to where they will simply attack any humans on sight, in actuality, Grimm actually gave the ability to evolve and learn from their experiences fighting humanity." He then points to the holograms. "What makes these Grimm so special is that they have lived longer than the greatest of Hunters, devoured humans, and have gained many abilities. One of them is the ability to use Aura."

The students were about to protest but he stopped them. "Now before some of you call BS, Team RWBY and JNPR attest to my revelation when they fought big and ugly here." Kisuke then pointed to the Menos Grande, causing both said teams to remember what had happened at their initiation and caused Ruby to grasp tighter to Seth's hand, acting like she could lose him at any moment.

"Now, some of you are probably wondering, "How did they gain these abilities"? The answer is time and the devour of humans. You see, if a Grimm were able to live long enough, they would learn and grow more powerful to combat more powerful Hunters. Now, if some of these Grimm were to devour more than about, I say, a hundred humans, the souls and Auras of said humans will not be devoured, but instead, will remain inside of the Grimm and thus would give the Grimm the ability to access into the Aura of these people and use it in their own form. A common form of this is this." Kisuke then nodded to Tessai who pressed another button and switched to a video of the Menos Grande firing an aura blast at Seth.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR cringed at the memory, Seth the most who felt it.

Kisuke pointed at this move. "This is something I dubbed, the Cero which means Hollow Flash. In my travels, this is a common move in the Hollow Grimm species."

Kisuke then looked at the time and turned to Tessai, who pressed another button and the hologram disappeared as all the lights turned back on.

"It seems we'll have to wrap up today's lesson. Everyone, dismissed."

* * *

**(Few hours later, Team RWBY Dorm)**

The night has fallen and the girls have fallen asleep except for Seth, who had been awake thinking about the lesson Kisuke gave. Ever since Kisuke gave his lesson, something in Seth's mind told him that he knew all of this already, but he can't remember where.

While he was thinking, the door opens and Weiss walks into the room quietly to avoid waking up her teammates.

"Hey." Seth said.

Weiss jumps in surprise she heard him. "What the!? Seth, what are you doing up so late?"

"Thinking." Seth whispers. "Listen Weiss, the things you said to Ruby really hurt her. I say, before I try to punch you, you should apologize to her."

"I know. I was going to do that tomorrow." Weiss whispers.

"Why don't you do it now while the others are asleep?" Seth suggested. "After that, I might forgive you."

Weiss nodded her head awkwardly after Seth's last comment and walked over to their bunk to see Ruby sleeping like a child.

Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, Seth went to sleep in his new futon.

* * *

**(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)**

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

**And done! Whew, another chapter finished! So we saw Kisuke teaching class. That was a thing. If some of you are going to ask what he's going to teach, he'll teach the students about the Hollows and , spoiler alert, how to control their aura. Just thought I let you know. **

**Also, Seth got a moment with Ruby :) Too bad Opzin ruined it :( Opzin, you cock blocker!**

**Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	7. EP 5: Jaunedice, Forever Fall, Challenge

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter. Hope your ready. Well, time for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Well, its time for Jaune to earn some experience and for Seth to hang out a bit with Team JNPR. Let's go!**

* * *

**EP 5: Jaunedice, Forever Fall, and the Challenge**

* * *

**(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)**

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

The room was dark as the only thing providing light shined upon two figures. The first figure that was wielding a club-like weapon was none other than Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. The second figured, looking as if they had ran a marathon, was none other than Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR.

Jaune looked up at Cardin, gathered up his energy, and, with a battle cry, charged towards Cardin. Jaune went for an overhead slash, but Cardin easily dodged it and swung his weapon, colliding against Jaune's shield and knocking it out of his hands and him to the ground. Getting back with sword in hand, Jaune goes for another overhead slash which is easily blocked by Cardin's weapon. Jaune tries to push him back, but it was the opposite as Cardin was the one pushing Jaune back.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead bo-!" Jaune was then kneed in the gut and fell to the floor, grasping his stomach.

Cardin then raised his mace, ready for the kill and was about to finish it...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

When a buzzer went off and all the lights came back on to show that they were at some battle arena.

"That's enough!" Glynda said as she walked to the edge of the stage, looking at the crowd of students that were watching. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat." Glynda said to Jaune. "Gaging your Aura will not only help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to over to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gambled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he shouldered his weapon and was about to get off the stage, but was stopped by Glynda.

"Hold it, Mr. Winchester. You still have one more appointed duel to do."

"Oh yeah? With who?" Cardin asked.

Glynda looks at her tablet and then tells who his opponent is. "You will be fighting Mr. Aberrant."

**(BGM: Bleach OST-Storm Center)**

Just as Glynda said that, the room got dark again and lights lit up to show Seth walking down towards arena.

Once he was on the stage, Seth pointed to Cardin and turned to Glynda. "So, I just have to fight him, right?"

"That is your objective, Mr. Aberrant. Your goal is to drop Mr. Winchester's Aura into the red and vice versa." Glynda instructed the amnesic.

"Heh, so my opponent is a amnesia retard? This will be easy." Cardin said.

"Mr. Winchester!" Glynda did not like Cardin's choice of words.

Seth said nothing. Ruby, who was sitting at a bench with Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha, heard what Cardin said and in the first time in her life, she wanted to kill someone, specifically Cardin.

As the timer was counting down, Cardin spoke up. "Hey, since you have loose screws in that head of yours, I'll let you have the first hit."

Seth, again, said nothing. When the count down hit zero and the buzzer sounded, he Shupoed, something he remembered, and was past Cardin in the blink of an eye.

"Eh?" Was all Cardin said as he fell to the ground, unconscious with the monitor showing that his Aura was not in the red, but showed that it was all gone.

**(BGM End)**

Students gasped as the lights came back on.

"Don't worry, I hit him with the blunt end." Seth said as he sheathed a small portion of Zangetsu, showing that he did use his sword.

"Someone, take Mr. Winchester to the infirmary." Glynda instructed the students and the other members of CRDL decided to carry their leader to the infirmary. Glynda then turned to Seth. "Mr. Aberrant, I know that he insulted you, but please, try to be more...gentler." She then turned to the other students. "Now remember students, the Vital Festival is only a few months away and it won't be long until students from the other Kingdoms to start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing."

This information excited a lot of students. Yang started swing her fists, Weiss was shaking with excitement, and Ruby was squealing with excitement.

"Those who hose to compete in the Combat Tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said as the school bell rang, ending class.

Seth saw Jaune sulking, walked up to him, and offered a hand. "Hey Jaune, You OK?"

Jaune accepted the hand and got back on his feet. "Yeah, just tired."

"Seth! Jaune!" Ruby called out to them. "Come on, let's get some lunch!"

They did as they were told and soon joined them.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

"So there we were, in the middle of the night!" Nora said.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting together, eating lunch. Right now, Nora was telling a story while Ren was correcting everything Nora made up. Some were listening while others were not.

"We were surrounded by Ursas."

"They were Beowloves."

"Dozens of them!"

"*sigh* Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made of butt loads of Lien selling Ursa's skin rugs."

Ren sighs. "She's been having these occurring dreams for nearly a mouth now."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in worry as he had been doing nothing but playing with his food. "Jaune, are you OK?"

Jaune wasn't listening, still playing with his food. Seth then decided to do something, so he picked up one of his grapes and throw it at Jaune's face, waking him up. "What!? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you've been..." Ruby played with her hands a bit, trying to find the right words to speak.

"Not OK." Seth finished for her.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" Jaune then smiles that wasn't very convincing.

Seth wanted to say something, but he then noticed, at another table was Team CRDL picking on, what her learned earlier, a female Faunus. Faunus were people with animal-like traits and, to Seth's discomfort, were discriminated. Jaune noticed this too and was clenching his fist.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school. "Pyrrha said.

Jaune unclenches his fist and turns to Pyrrha. "Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby simply says angrily. Never in Ruby's life had she wanted to hurt someone so badly before. She was still mad at when Cardin insulted Seth.

"Oh please." Jaune waves it off. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Well..." Seth then thinks back.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We see Jaune walking through the hall, but when he passes Cardin, he swats Jaune's book out of his hands. _

_Then, we see Jaune leaving Class and when he passes Cardin, he activates Jaune's Crocea Mors' shield, making it get trapped between doors and Jaune struggles to get it free._

_Finally, we see students with Glynda at the lockers._

_"Each of you will be assigned one rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor." Glynda explained. "Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."_

_Cardin then had an idea when he heard that and pushed Jaune into a locker. Ignoring Jaune's pleases, he typed in a random six-digit code and the locker took off._

_When Seth saw the locker through the window, he had this suddenly urge to salute like a soldier, which he did._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"On the bright side, you didn't land far from the school." Seth said.

_**"I laughed my ass off!"**_

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested with a small gleam in her eyes.

"I like that suggestion." Seth said.

_**"And I starting to like this girl more. Come on, King! Let's go break some legs!"**_

_"Don't give him any ideas, Shiro."_

Jaune got up and picked up his plate. "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

As if to prove his point, some commotion caught the attention of the group as they saw that Cardin was pulling on the Faunus' ears, which were rabbit ears, as CRDL laughed.

"Ow! That hurts!" Cried the Faunus. "Please stop."

"Haha! I told you it was real." Cardin said to one of his teammates.

"What a freak." One of the members said.

_"You know what, I change my mind. Go break his legs."_

Seth got up. "I'll be right back." He then heads towards the Team CRDL and the poor Faunus. "Hey! Let go of the ears."

All of CRDL turned to him.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Cardin asked, still pulling on the ears.

Seth said nothing. He just walked up to Cardin and sucker punched him in the face, causing him to let go of the ears. The rabbit Faunus stumbled before being caught by Seth.

"I punch you in the face. That's what I'm gonna do." Seth said. He then looked at the Faunus. "You OK?" The rabbit Faunus just nodded.

"Why you!" Cardin glared at the amnesic, holding his face, The sucker punch to him was like someone threw a brick to his face. "Get him!"

The members of CRDL followed and surrounded Seth.

"You might want to step back." Seth said as he pushed the Faunus out from danger.

_**"Alright! Let's go, King! Time to break some legs, kick ass, take names, and chew some bubble gum, if possible."**_

_"Shiro, we don't have any gum."_

**_"God dang it! At least do the other things I suggested."_**

**(BGM: Bleach OST-Showing Off)**

Both Seth and CRDL did nothing, waiting for the one who'll act first. Then, one of the guys charged towards Seth, aiming for a punch to the face, but Seth easily side-stepped out of the way and grabbed his face. He then slammed him on the tabled, breaking it, and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out. Another with Mohawk tried to hit him from behind, but Seth stepped back, avoiding the attack. He then grabbed the guy's outstretched arm and elbowed him in the gut. He then palm strike the guy's chest, sending him flying and crashing against the wall, knocked out. The last member grabbed a tray and went to bash Seth's head, but Seth ducked and swept his feet, making him fall to the floor. Seth then elbowed him in the gut, picked him up by the leg, swung him around, and then threw him into a trash bin.

"Why you, you'll pay for that!" With a battle cry, Cardin went to tackle Seth who just leap-frogged over him. He turned around to face him only to meet a fist to his face.

While Cardin was holding his face in pain, Seth dashed towards him and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Cardin, which he then followed up with a strong uppercut, sending Cardin flying and landing on the ground with a huge thud.

**(BGM: End)**

Seth dusted off his hands, satisfied with his work.

_**"Nice work, King. Now to break their legs."**_

Weiss walked up to him. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Seth tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, beating up bullies?"

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but fighting on school campus is forbidden." Blake said.

Seth just gave her a blank look that seemed to say, "You tell me this now!?"

_"Well, uh, how do I say this? Shit?"_

**_"Run, King! Run for your life!"_**

"I was never here!" Seth quickly said, before Shunpoing away.

* * *

**(Prof. Oobleck's Classroom) **

Seth, RWBY, JNPR, and other students were currently in Prof. Oobleck's class. Prof. Oobleck was a hyperactive teacher who has a love for coffee and is currently drinking some right now. While gliding across the class room with incredible speed, he teaches Military &amp; General History to all of the students.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus Right Revolution, more popular known as the Faunus War, human kind was quite quite adamant about centralizing Faunus Population in Minagere." Oobleck then took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Now while this might feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions can still be seen to this day." He then takes another sip of his coffee. "Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck glided across the classroom while drinking his coffee and looking over his students.

One student raised their hand and Velvet, the rabbit Faunus Seth helped, reluctantly raises her hand after seeing another student raise their hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Prof. Oobleck exclaimed with upmost importance before taking another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at the White Fang." Oobleck stated as he moved to another part of the room, in front of the row Velvet was in. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists to be the major turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked, looking at all of his students.

Weiss was the first, and only, person to raise her hand, prompting the Professor to call out to her.

_**"Here we go again. Another episode of Miss Know-It-All."**_

_"You shut up!"_

*BOOM*

_**"GAH!"**_

'Uh, did I just hear Weiss in there?' Seth thought.

_"No, you're mistaken."_

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Preciesly and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleack asked.

Seth noticed that Jaune was about to fall to sleep and thus failed to notice Cardin flicking a paper football to his head, waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune said, surprised when he got hit which caused Prof. Oobleck to appear before him, startling him a bit.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is most excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh...the...answer...the advantage, uh...the Faunus." Jaune looked towards Pyrrha for help, who tried her best to give him clues. "Uh, binoculars!" Jaune gussed.

Nearly everyone in class laughed at Jaune with Cardin being the loudest. Pyrrha couldn't but face palmed.

_**"Ha! What an idiot!"**_

_"Shiro, we don't know the answer either."_

_**"Oh...that's a good point."**_

Seth was glaring at Cardin for getting Jaune humiliated, so he picked up a brick he got from no where and threw it at Cardin, knocking him out.

Seth then wondered. 'Where did I get that brick?'

_**"Nobody knows."**_

"Very funny, Mr. Arc and who threw that brick?" Seth just whistled innocently. "Anyway, can any of you give me the answer?" Oobleck appeared in front of Seth, startling him. "How about you, Mr. Aberrant?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Seth was having a hard time answering for he didn't know the answer.

_"Hold it, Seth. Uh huh, uh huh, OK, uh huh, OK, I'll let him know. Seth, the answer id night vision."_

"Uh...night vision?" Seth answered, uncertain.

"That is correct! Many Faunus are known for having nearly perfect sight in the dark." Oobleck explained. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." He took another sip of his coffee. "As a result, his massive army was outmatched and was later captured." He then appeared in front of Jaune. "Mr. Arc, please see me after class and someone get Mr. Winchester to the infirmary. Everyone else, dismissed."

* * *

**(Hours later...)**

Seth was currently walking through the halls, heading towards the roof. He had found the place a good place to relax and look at the stars at night. When he got there, he saw Jaune sitting by the edge, head hanging.

"Jaune?" Seth called out to him.

Hearing someone's voice, Jaune turned to face Seth. "Oh! Hey, Seth."

_**"I sense depression."**_

"Something wrong? You looked troubled." Seth asked as he sat next to Jaune.

Jaune didn't say anything for awhile before finally speaking. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and now, I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"You're not a failure, Jaune." Seth said, causing Jaune to look at him. "Just like Ruby, you're a leader now. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune said, uncertain of himself.

Seth searched for an answer and simply said, "Nope."

Jaune laughed a bit. "You're not the easiest person to talk to, you know?"

Seth smirked. "No I am not." Seth then gave Jaune a serious look. "Listen, Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid." This caused Jaune to wince. "And maybe you were a failure when we first met." This caused Jaune to hang his head in shame. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uh...because..."

"Because it's not just about _you _anymore." Seth answered for him. "You have a team now, Jaune. Both you and Ruby. If you fail, then you'll be bringing them down with you. You have to put your teammates first and yourself second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune, and I think that can be you." Seth then gets up and walks away to his dorm room.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

It was during night that Seth decided to drop by to his Inner World and was surprised by the drastic changes which now had more trees, flowers, and a greenhouse with a sign reading: Kuro's Greenhouse.

"What the fuck happened here!?" Seth shouted.

_**"What does it look like? The place has changed."**_

"Where's Kuro?" Seth asked, looking around and not spotting the black-cloaked teen.

_**"He's at his Greenhouse."**_ Shiro said, pointing towards the greenhouse.

Seth was amazed by all of the nature here and were those birds? He then noticed something.

"Hey, what's with those colored buildings?" Seth asked as he pointed to the four buildings that had the colors of his team.

_**"Oh, those? I would just tell you what that was right now, but Kuro has forbid me of telling you yet."**_

"Why's that?"

Shiro shrugged. _**"Don't ask me." **_He then walks towards a building. **_"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some anime to get to."_**

Seth just stared at his look alike before looking at all of the wonderful nature here. After that, he decided to call it a day.

**(After Seth left)**

After Seth left, people came out of the colored buildings.

From the red building came Crescent Rose, still garbed in her white cloak.

From the white building came a person that look exactly like Weiss except that she didn't have Weiss' scar. She was wearing a royal medieval white dress that could have been mistaken as a wedding dress. This person was none other than Myrtenaster, Weiss' weapon.

From the black building came a person that looked exactly like Blake except that she had decided to discard the bow, showing off her cat Faunus ears. She was wearing a black version of the White Fang uniform with the symbol replaced by Blake's symbol. This was none other than Gambol Shroud, Blake's weapon.

From the yellow building came a person that looked exactly like Yang except her eyes were red just like when ever Yang gets angry. Her clothes were the same as Yang's except that the coat has been replaced by a trench coat. This was Ember Celica, Yang's weapon.

_"Was Seth just here?"_ Ember asked.

_**"You just missed him." **_Shiro said, watching some Akame ga Kill.

_"I can never understand why you watch those pointless shows."_ Myrtenaster said, crossing her arms.

_**"Pointless!?" **_Shiro looked at her with disbelief. _**"Anime is anything but pointless! Anime is the work of gods!"**_

The four female weapons stared at Shiro weirdly as he, dare they say it, passionately talked about anime.

Ember sighs. _"I really wish we can meet Seth already. I want someone else to play with."_

_"And what is your definition of 'playing'?" _Crescent asked.

The sound of an elevator drew the attentions of everyone. Coming from the elevator was none other than Kuro carrying a watering can.

At the sight of Kuro, Gambol developed a blush. _"Oh, uh, g-good evening, Kuro."_

_"Hm? Ah, good evening Gambol, everyone." _

Crescent walked up to him. _"Kuro, tell us again why we can't meet Seth?"_

Kuro then puts the watering can...somewhere before speaking. _"It is because he still has many trials ahead if himself and, as I have said before, you girls are a part of those trials as much as me and Shiro are." _He then placed a hand on her head. _"Do not worry, little one. You, along with the others, will meet him one day. You just have to wait."_

**_"Little one? That's putting it lightly. Just call her a midget and be done with it."_**

*BONK*

_**"OW!"**_

_"Who're you calling a midget, you __psychopath!?"_ Crescent shouted after she took out a white version of her weapon form and bashed him with it.

**_"Damn it, you brat! That hurt!" _**Shiro shouted as he and Crescent Rose started to have an intense staring contest.

Kuro and the others sighed at these two.

* * *

**(Forever Fall)**

Seth, along with RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were taking a field trip to the forest of Forever Fall with Glynda.

'I'm starting to see why they call this place Forever Fall.' Seth thought.

"Yes students, the Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see." Glynda said to the students who were admiring and looking at the forest in amazement. "Prof. Peach has asked all of you to collect samples and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda soon stopped and turned around, causing everyone to back up into one another and causing Jaune, who was carrying tons of jars and a box full of something, to collide with Cardin, who glared at him while Jaune tried to whistle it off. "Each of you are to gather one jar of worth of red sap, however this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4:00, have fun." Glynda finished as Yang and Ruby glanced at each other and smiled.

_**"Having fun in a Grimm infested forest while trying to collect sap. ...I've done better."**_

'Since when have you done better!? You were just a mindless monster before I came along.' Seth thought.

_**"Don't question me."**_

Just when Seth was going to retort, he saw Jaune being dragged away by Cardin and his team. He was about to go after them, when Ruby called out to him.

"Seth, come on. We got a job to do."

Seth reluctantly went with his team, still worried about his friend.

* * *

**(With Jaune)**

Jaune, for the last couple of minutes, has been collecting sap for CRDL and for himself, plus one extra. When he made it back to CRDL, he set down the jars filled with sap and collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey, great work, Jauny-boy." Cardin said. "Now that wasn't to hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said, not feeling well.

"Great, great, great." Cardin waved him off. "So, Jaune, I bet your asking yourself, "Why did my buddy, Cardin, ask me to collect six jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us?"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today. "Jaune said, getting up.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said.

Jaune gulped, not liking where this is going. He then followed them to a cliff that overlooks Seth along with RWBY and the rest of his team. They were doing as told, well most of them. Nora was eating the sap.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." Cardin said, glaring over at Seth.

Jaune followed his gaze. "Seth? Wha-?"

"That's the guy." Cardin said, slamming his fist down. "A stupid retarded idiot who thinks he's so cool." He then pulled out a box that was making buzzing noises from inside. "Alright boys, least night, Jaune here was able to round up an entire box full of RapierWasps and now, we're going to put them to work.

Jaune then realized what they were about to do.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I think it's time we put this guy in his place." CRDL got up and Cardin picked up Jaune to his feet and shoved him the extra jar of sap. "And you're going to do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Cardin pointed at the jar. "Hit him with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune knew Cardin would do that if he disobeyed. He grabbed the jar and was about to throw the jar at Seth like a football when he thought back to what Seth said at the roof.

'Seth may be not a part of my team, but he's still a friend!' Jaune thought. He then said, "No."

"What did you just say?" Cardin asked, not beliving what he heard.

"I said..." Jaune then turns around and throws the jar at Cardin. "No!"

Covered in sap, Cardin was not happy. "Oj, you've done it now."

Two members held Jaune as Cardin punched Jaune, sending him to the ground.

Cardin then picked him up and and punched him in the face. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauny-boy." He then picked him up again. "I'm going to make sur that they send you back to Mommy in tiny, tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me. But, you are not messing with my friend." Jaune said.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin said as Jaune noticed that his feet can't touch the ground. "You think you're a big, strong man now?"

Jaune just smirked, getting on Cardin's nerve as he went to punch him in the face again, but there was a light and not only did Cardin feel pain, but all of Jaune's wounds have been healed.

"Huh?" Jaune stared at his hands that were glowing for some reason. In his distraction, he was pushed to the ground and looked up at Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are?" Cardin threatened. Suddenly...

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

An Ursa appeared. It was huge with a spikes on it's back. It then sniffed the air and focused on the sap on Cardin.

"That's a big Ursa!" One of the team members said as they all ran away, leaving Cardin and Jaune behind.

The Ursa swatted Cardin away and Jaune covered himself, thinking the Grimm was after him. To his surprise, the Ursa ignored him and went after Cardin. Cardin brought out his weapon to defend himself, but it was swatted out of his hands.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Seth and the others then saw the rest of the members of CRDL running away.

"Ursa! Ursa!" One of them said.

He collided with Yang and She then held him by the color. "What!? Where!?"

He pointed to where they ran from. "Back there, it's got Cardin!"

Hearing that, Pyrrha dropped her jar. "Jaune!"

Ruby turned to her sister. "Yang, you and Blake go get Prof. Goodwitch."

"You two, go with them." Pyrrha instructed Ren and Nora.

Ruby and Pyrrha got there weapons ready. "There could be more."

"I'll go on ahead." Seth said before he Shunpoed ahead.

When he got there, he saw the Ursa ready to finish off Cardin, but was then saved by Jaune who blocked its attack with his shield. Thinking fast, Seth ran up to the Ursa and kicked it away and then turned to Jaune. "I got your back!"

"Thanks!" Jaune said as they faced their enemy.

"Why don't we show this guy what we're made of?" Seth said as Jaune just nodded, both not noticing that Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss have arrived.

Weiss got her weapon ready, ready to help out, but Pyrrha stopped her.

**(BGM: Bleach OST-Power To Strive)**

The Ursa roared before charging at them. It went for a claw strike, but Jaune blocked it. Seth then jumped over Jaune and slashed one of its eyes, rendering it useless.

As the Ursa roared in pain, Jaune ran out and slashed it across the chest. Seth then leaped over Jaune and slashed both of the Ursa's arms off.

"Now, Jaune! Finish it!" Seth yelled out.

Jaune nodded and charged at the creature of Grimm. Desperate, the Ursa went to eat Jaune, mouth and teeth bared. Jaune swung his sword faster and he chopped off the Ursa's head off.

**(BGM End)**

After seeing that both Jaune and Seth were going to be OK, the girls headed back, keeping what they saw a secret.

Jaune then turned his shield back into a sheath and he put away his sword. He then walked to Cardin and held out a hand.

Cardin took and got back up on his feet. "Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with my friend ever again. The same goes for my team, my friends. Got it?" Jaune threatened him.

Cardin say anything, but JAune somehow knew that he got it. Jaune then let go of his hand and walked away with Seth following him.

_**"Looks like the kids got some spine in him after all. I don't sense any more negative emotions."**_

_"I think that the boy, with a bit more training, will go far."_

"You did pretty good, Jaune." Seth said.

"I still have a long way to go." Jaune said, balling his fist. "I want to get stronger, so I won't have to always remain in the sidelines."

"Well, don't be afraid to ask for help." Seth said.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I know. Which is why..." Jaune then suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at Seth.

Seth jumped back. "Whoa! What are you doing!?"

"Let's make a promise." This got Seth to stop panicking. "Once I get stronger, will you fight me?"

Seth seemed to understand what Jaune was trying to say, drew Zangetsu, and crossed it with Jaune's sword. "You got it."

Both of them smiled as they both intend to keep this promise. Unknown to them, the mysterious aura was going inside Jaune's sword which also transferred over to his shield.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

Inside of the inner world, all of its occupants were just minding their own business. Shiro was watch an anime called Gurren Lagann, Kuro was watering his pants, Crescent Rose actually with Shiro, having gotten into anime like Shiro, Myrtenaster was paying the piano in the music room, playing the piano version of Cruel Angel's Thesis, Gambol Shroud was reading a book in the living room, and Ember Celica was in the training room, punching a punching bag.

Then...

**BOOM**

_**"What the hell!?" **_Shiro shouted as he ran out to see what caused the huge noise. If Shiro wasn't white right now, we could have telled that he went pale as to what he saw. The rest came out to what happened and were surprised as well.

It was another yellow building, but with a darker tone and with Jaune's symbol on it. The door opened to reveal two figures that were shadowed.

_**"You have got to being kidding me! Again!"**_

* * *

**(The Next Day, Opzin's Office)**

We are now in Opzin's Office which happens to be in the tallest part of the Academy. In front of Opzin's desk, facing Opzin, was Seth and Team JNPR.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I called all of you today?" Opzin said.

Both Seth and the team remained silent. Well, most of the team, but Ren was taking care of that.

Opzin then pointed at Seth. "In case some of you don't know, Mr. Aberrant here has amnesia."

When Opzin dropped the bomb, NPR were all surprised.

"Is that true, Seth?" Pyrrha asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah. Although a few have returned, they don't help me tell who I am."

"Maybe if we hit him, he'll get his memory back!" Nora said as she held up Magnhild.

"Please don't." Seth said.

"This is why I've called you here, Team JNPR." Opzin brought back the attention to him. "Since Mr. Aberrant has amnesia, he doesn't know Vale very well. So, I am assigning all of you to be Mr. Aberrant's guide for today and show him around Vale. Think you can do that?"

JNPR just nodded.

"OK then. You may all lave now."

Once Seth and JNPR have all left, Glynda spoke up. "Sir, why is it that you've sent Team JNPR to show Mr. Aberrant around Vale?"

"I wasn't my idea." Opzin said as he poured himself a mug of coffee. "Kisuke thought of it, saying that the boy should go out and gave some fun." He took a sip of his coffee and looked out the window. "I guess I couldn't help but agree with him. The boy before would never have any 'fun' back then."

Glynda had a concerned expression. "Prof. Opzin, how long do you think until 'they' find out that you've been hiding him from them?"

Opzin said nothing and sighed as he stared down through his window and looked down at Seth who was happily chatting with JNPR.

* * *

**(Vale)**

Seth looked at everything around him, having not been to this part of town. The only place he's actually been in this town was the bakery, the store, and the place he met Ruby, so everything was new to him. Seth was shown to a lot of places, the clothing store, the ice cream shop where they all enjoyed their ice cream with Nora having the biggest and Seth, the second, Dust stores, weapon shops, some restaurants, and now, they were all just walking around.

"Thanks for doing this for me guys." Seth said.

"No problem." Jaune waved it off. "We're glad to help."

"So, how did you lose our memory?" Pyrrha asked.

"I bet you fell off a building and landed on your head." Nora guessed.

Seth laughed a bit and then told them what he told Opzin when he was being questioned. He even showed them his Grimm mask which creeped them out.

Then, they heard some commotion. Curious, they went over to see what was happening.

"Please stop! He's had enough!"

"Yeah! That's right! You better say you're sorry!"

What they saw was a green-spiked hair guy that looked five years older than Seth, yelling at a female deer Faunus protecting a male deer Faunus that looked like he had just been through the fight of his life. From how both of them were dressed, they were both workers at some restaurant.

"What did he ever do to you!?" The female deer Faunus asked.

"I'll tell you what happened! He had the nerve to sill my soda all over me, the great Robert Smith!" The now named Robert shouted. You can feel the racist and arrogance coming from this guy.

"And that gives you the right to attack him!? He said he was sorry!" The female Faunus said.

"Sorry isn't enough. Besides, I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid one of you freaks." Robert then brought out a battle axe and was about to swing it, the people around here didn't like they were going to care, until he was stopped by Seth who punched him in the face and sending him flying.

"You OK?" Seth asked the Faunus. She just nodded.

"What do you think you're doing, mother fucker!" Robert cursed.

Seth glared at him. "I should be asking you that. From what I overheard, you attacked this guy, no, you tired to kill him just because he accidently dropped some soda on you. What is wrong with you!?"

Robert got up and wiped of some blood coming from his lip. "He's Faunus, a freak of nature. It's only right that someone gets rid of them."

Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Is the discrimination of Faunus _this _bad!'

_**"That's just wrong. And that's saying something, coming from me."**_

"That's just wrong!" Seth said, disgusted.

"Wrong? No, it's the truth!" With speed that Seth wasn't expecting, Robert came up close to him and swung his axe.

Seth barely fully drew Zangetsu to block the attack. Seth was sent flying by the power behind the attack and crashed into a building. Now drawing Zangetsu out of its sheath, Seth Charged out and went to strike Robert, but he blocked and they were both locked in a dead lock. While Seth was struggling, Robert looked like he wasn't even trying.

"You've got good speed, but..." Robert then reached out and grabbed the collar of Seth's coat. "Speed will only get you so far!" He then threw Seth to a lamp post with so much power that Seth left a dent in it.

"Seth!" Jaune called out in worry, but Seth didn't get up.

Thinking he was out for the count. Robert turned to the two Faunus, ready to finish the job when the air changed. It felt like the air got heavier and he turned to find the source to be Seth who was on his feet.

"I'm not done yet!" Seth then held out Zangetsu and put one hand on his arm. "Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!" His Aura then exploded, making the people that came to see the commotion to step back. The sealed form of Zangetsu them transformed into the Shikai form of Zangetsu. 'Kuro, help me defeat this guy!'

_"You only need to ask."_

_**"Hey! What about me!?"**_

'I don't trust you.' Seth thought. He then charged towards Robert.

'He's faster!' Robert thought. He saw Seth was going to attack from the left so he blocked and was surprised by the new strength as he now had to struggle. 'He's stronger!'

With one final push, Seth pushed back Robert who slid back.

"Why you!" Robert was about charge but the sound of sirens stopped everything.

_**"Oh shit, it's the cops! Run King!"**_

"This isn't over!" Robert said as he ran off.

"Seth, come on. We have to go!" Jaune called out.

Seth hurried towards them and went somewhere they would not be seen. Once out of eyes, Seth sheathed Zangetsu, putting it back in its sealed form.

"Seth, are you OK?" Pyrrha asked.

"He beat you up real good." Nora said.

"I'm OK." Seth said.

"Hey, I said we weren't finished yet!" A voice all startled them. They looked up to see Robert on a building, looking down at them. They all reached for their weapons, ready to fight.

"Hold it, I didn't mean fight here." Robert jumped down.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

Robert turned to Seth and he then pointed to his right.

Seth followed and saw what Robert was pointing at. It was a flyer that said: Vale Mini-Tournament. Come to test your skills.

"You said I was wrong about the Faunus, then prove it to me. Enter the tournament, face me, and beat me." Robert then turned around and left but not before saying one last thing. "That is, if you can."

Seth just watched as Robert left to who knows where.

_**"Did you hear that King? I think that was a challenge. Enter this little tournament and go beat the crap out of him."**_

_"Seth, don't listen to him. You have nothing to prove."_

'No. For once, I'm going to listen to Shiro.' Seth gripped his sheathe tightly. "Ok Robert Smith, challenge accepted."

* * *

**(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)**

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

**And done! Looks like for the next couple of chapters, Seth is going to be participating in a tournament, excited! Also, can't wait for the upcoming animes, so excited!**

**Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter. **


	8. EP 6: Training, Tournament, Newcomer

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here once again to bring you a new chapter and I'm so sorry for being late. I had school work to do plus taking care of my mom who sprang her arm, not a very good combination. Also, I was struck with some writer's block so sorry if this chapter isn't very exciting at first. But any way, in this chapter, not only will Seth be participating in a mini tournament, but I will also be introducing a very special guest. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now let's started. It's go time!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 6: Training, Tournament, and a Newcomer**

* * *

**(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)**

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

CLANG!

We see Seth doing battle with Kuro. In Seth's hand was Shikai Zangetsu. In Kuro's hands, or hand since he's only using his right hand, was his own Zangetsu, also in Shikai. Shiro, meanwhile, was just watching more anime, this time an anime called Fate/Zero. Seth charges at Kuro and goes for an over head strike, but Kuro blocks the attack and pushes back Seth easily. Kuro dashes forward and brings both of them into a deadlock.

_"You'll have to do better than this, Seth." _Kuro said before he pushes Seth back against one of the building walls and then unleashes a wordless **Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) **on him.

You're all probably wondering what's going on? Well, long story short, Seth asked for some training and is now training with Kuro. It's been two days since Seth's little fight with the man named Robert Smith and there are three days left until the tournament. During these two days, Seth has learned that Robert Smith is actually a graduated student from Beacon academy. This showed that Robert has more experience than Seth so he needs to get stronger.

Seth emerges from the smoke and goes for a slash to the side, but Kuro Shunpos out of the way and gets behind Seth. Seth made it in time to turn around and block Kuro's attack, but that attack sent him flying off the building. Kuro soon flows and is gaining distance between Seth and him. Thinking fast, Seth sends out a wordless **Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) **and Kuro does the same, both attacks collide and causing an explosion, the shockwave sending Seth faster towards the ground and he crashes.

"Ow..." Seth groans as he gets up and sees Kuro landing on his feet with the gentleness of a feather. "Showoff."

While those two were training down below, watching from the top of the building were Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, Ember Celica, and the newly added member, Crocea Mors. Crocea represents the sword and, unlike the others that look like their wielder, Crocea took the appearance of a blond man in his 40s that aka looks like an older version of Jaune and was dressed as a Knight. Mors represents the shield and unlike Crocea, he took the appearance of Jaune and he too was dressed as a Knight.

_"Seth sure is training hard if he asked Kuro for help." _Mors said.

_"He want's to prove that Robert person that Faunus are people too." _Crocea said before looing at Gambol. _"I'm guessing that makes you happy, Gambol?"_

Gambol nodded. _"Despite barely knowing anything about them, Seth is fighting not just for those two Faunus, but for all Faunus. It makes me happy that Seth can see Faunus as people."_

Crescent pointed towards Seth Kuro down below. _"Guys, look!"_

They all looked at what Crescent was pointing at and what they saw earned them gasps. It was Seth spinning Zangetsu from its cloth on its hilt just like how Shiro. Seth throws his Zangetsu towards Kuro, but Kuro dodges. Seth pulls back Zangetsu and starts spinning it again.

"This is harder than it looks." Seth said. "Shiro made this look way too easy."

_"Isn't that Shiro's style of fighting?"_ Crescent asked.

_"It is? It seems he's having some difficulty."_ Crocea said.

_**"Well duh." **_Every weapon spirit turns to him. _**"Part of my fighting style relies on using instinct and he's not doing that. The way he is now, he's better just sticking to his own style."**_

They all remained silent, thinking about his words. So far, the only one who's actually seen Shiro fight is Crescent. The others haven't gotten to see Shiro fight before and were thinking at how does Shiro fight.

Ember then noticed something. _"Oh shit! Everyone hide, they're coming back up!"_ Everyone did as told and when they were out of sight, coming through the elevator was Seth and Kuro.

"You sure don't hold back, Kuro." Seth said, nursing an arm.

_"Would you rather have me hold back?"_

"I wasn't saying that and you know it. But thanks for training with me anyway."

_"Don't mention it. I'm always happy to help." _Kuro then pulled out a watering can out of no where. _"Now if you excuse me, I have some plants that need watering." _And then he took off running and Seth could have sworn that he was going faster than when he was training with him.

Seth sighs. "Might as well train with the others." After he said that, he exited his inner world and back into the real one.

* * *

**(The next day, Training Room)**

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby called out.

"Yeah Ruby?" Jaune turns to Ruby who came with her team.

"Why is Seth fighting against Pyrrha?" Ruby asks.

True to Ruby's word, Seth is indeed fighting against Pyrrha. Why? Well, for more training. Seth strikes with sealed Zangetsu, but Pyrrha blocks with her shield, Akoúo̱. She goes for a stab to his head, but Seth quickly jumps back.

"Because he's training." Jaune answers and goes back to the battle.

Seth sends a weak wordless **Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) **towards Pyrrha, but Pyrrha gets out of the way. She then transforms her spear, Miló, into a rifle and starts firing at Seth. Seth deflects some bullets before moving to dodge the rest.

"Training? For what?" Weiss asks.

Seth jumps and attacks from above. Pyrrha quickly turns Miló into a short sword and blocks Seth's strike, entering into a deadlock.

"For a tournament." Ren answers.

Pyrrha bashes Seth with Akoúo and he falls, but he then sweeps Pyrrha, making her fall to the ground. Seth gets back and raises his Zangetsu.

"What tournament?" Weiss asks.

Pyrrha quickly brings up Akoúo just as Seth brings down Zangetsu upon her. She kicks him away and gets back on her feet.

"Take a look for yourself." Ren then held up a flyer of the tournament and Jaune explained what had happened a few days ago.

Pyrrha transforms Miló into a spear and throws it towards Seth like a javelin. Seth managed to move his head out of the way to avoid being skewered. Seth dashes forward and goes for a sideward slash, but Pyrrha jumps and jumps off his shoulder, making him stumble forward. Pyrrha quickly runs to her fallen Miló and recovers it.

"That's horrible." Blake said, already hating Robert. "Are those two Faunus OK?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, Seth stepped in before that Robert-guy could do anything."

Seth and Pyrrha enter into another deadlock. Both were fighting to overthrow the other until Seth suddenly head-butted her, making her step back and grasping her head in pain.

"So the reason why Seth is fighting Pyrrha and entering in this tournament is because he wants to get stronger so he can beat this Robert-guy?" Yang said, summing it up.

Jaune and Ren nodded while Nora was making a paper airplane out of the flyer.

Seth goes in for the finish. Thinking fast, Pyrrha uses her Semblance, polarity, to move Zangetsu out of the way from hitting her face. Once that was done, she kicked Seth away and as Seth was regaining his balance, Pyrrha gets up quickly and brings Miló in spear mode to his neck. Seth raises his hands, showing that he surrenders.

Pyrrha lowers Miló and offers her hand for a handshake which Seth accepts. "That was a good match, Seth. I haven't been pushed like in a long time."

"I should thank you for agreeing to train with me. You're really an amazing fighter." Seth complimented before saying. "But next time, I'm gonna win."

Pyrrha smiles. "I welcome the challenge."

Unknown to everyone, her weapons, Miló and Akoúo, were covered in the mysteries aura from before.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

All the residents of Seth's Inner World were all minding their own business. While everyone were doing the same things as last time, Crocea was training Mors as Crocea was the more experienced fighter here and it would help their new wielder in future battles.

Shiro's head perks up, sensing something. He then realizes what it was. _**"Oh gods, not again. The king sure does love inviting people into his world."**_

_"What is it?"_ Crescent asked, confused at what he said.

Shiro gets up and goes outside. _**"We're about to have a new guest."**_

Just as Shiro says that...

BOOM

A maroon colored building drops from the sky and lands. Everyone comes out side to see what caused the ruckus and to their surprise, was another building.

_"Again?" _Kuro asked Shiro.

Shiro nodded. _**"Yep. This is starting to get really old. Well, guess its time to welcome the newcomer."**_

The building's door opened to reveal two figure covered by the light, hiding their form in their shadows.

_**"Make that newcomer(s)."**_

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

"So, who is this Robert person?" Yang asks.

"It turns out that he's a graduated student of Beacon." Seth said, taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"For real!?" Yang gave him a disbelieving look.

"No joke. Check the web to see for yourself." Seth said.

"Do you think you can beat him?" Ruby asks. "Not that I'm doubting you, but do you think you can?"

Seth gives out a confident smile. "I don't _think _I can beat him, I _have _to beat him." Seth then grips his water bottle. "I have to prove him wrong."

Seeing his determination, Ruby puts a hand on his, making Seth look at her. "When the time comes, we'll all be there to cheer you on."

"Thanks Ruby." Seth said with a smile.

While those two were having their moment, the others were busy just watching them, feeling awkward.

"I don't know why, but I feel so left out." Weiss said.

"You're not the only one." Blake said as she and the others felt the same.

While the others were feeling awkward, Yang was looking Seth and Ruby with a teasing smile. As much as she wanted them to hook up already, she was still Ruby's sister and thus, was time to act like one.

"Ahem. I hate to break up this moment, but I believe we have more important things to do."

Hearing Yang's voice, both teens realized what they were doing and pulled away, blushing.

_**"Dang, another cockblocker. How unlucky for you, King."**_

'Shut it!'

"So, how long until you have to enter?" Weiss asked.

Seth held up two fingers. "Two days."

"That really doesn't give you a lot of time to train." Blake said. "He is a graduated, who knows what skills he has that we can't learn until tears later."

"Blake has a point." Weiss agreed. "What are you going to do? Just two days of training aren't enough for someone like you, who just entered this Academy, to be a match against a graduated student."

"Don't worry, I'm not fighting alone." This confused the others so Seth held up his weapon. "I've got Zangetsu to back me up."

_**"When you say that, do you mean both of us, or just Kuro?"**_

'I mean Kuro.'

_**"What about me!?"**_

'I don't trust you.'

_**"Well fuck you too!"**_

"You say that as if it's alive?" Weiss said.

"That's because it is!" Ruby said. "All weapons are alive!"

"I don't want to hear that from a weapon otaku!" Weiss said. Then she and Ruby got into an argument.

_"If only they knew."_ Seth just nodded.

"Alright, who wants to train with me?" Seth asks, getting up and grabbing Zangetsu.

Yang then had an idea. "How about we train with you?"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Yang then stopped Ruby and Weiss from fighting and grabbed them along with Blake. "When I mean _we, _I mean with Team RWBY."

"Wait." Ruby gets out of Yang's grip. "You mean Seth against all of us?" She points to everyone on her team, minus Seth, to emphasize her point.

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be better to fight against multiple opponents than to face a single person one at a time?" Yang said.

Everyone thought about it and later agreed with her.

"OK, then..." Seth drew Zangetsu and threw away his sheath, making a crater as the sheath landed. Everyone's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, all thinking, 'Has he always been carrying that!?' Seth then points Zangetsu at his team. "Let's get this started, don't hold back on me."

Before Ruby and Yang took out their weapons, Pyrrha came up to them with rubber bullets. "You don't want to kill." Once they replaced their ammo with the rubber ones, all of RWBY got ready.

_"This won't be easy, Seth. All of them are very skilled."_

Seth nodded, agreeing with him. 'Then I guess I better go all out from the start!' Getting into a stance, Seth's Aura dramatically increases. "Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!"

* * *

**(Somewhere in Vale)**

In one of the many dark alleys of Vale was a tall man, about 6'6, his form and appearance hidden by the shadows. You must be wondering what this person was doing in a dark alley, looking very suspicious.

"Shit, I'm running low on money."

He was looking at the few coins in his hands.

"Great, what am I going to do now?" the mysterious man said, not liking his situation.

Then, a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes, and a perpetual blush on her cheeks wearing black robes came into the alley.

"Hey, Ken-chan!"

"Huh? What is it, Yachiru?" The mysterious man asked.

"I found the solution to our money problem!" The now named Yachiru then pulled out a flyer, the same exact flyer of the tournament Seth was going to be participating in. "Take a look at this."

"Hmm? What's this?" The mysterious man took the flyer from her and she then climb up to his shoulder which the man did not mind this. As he read the flyer, he developed a predatory grin that grew bigger. "A tournament eh? The prize money isn't so bad either and maybe I can get some good fights here." He then clenched his fist, crushing the flyer. "Alright, I'm there!"

* * *

**(Beacon Academy)**

We see Seth limping down the halls of Beacon, looking like his ass was handed to him. Currently, it was nighttime and Seth was heading back to the dorms.

"Guuuh, even when releasing Zangetsu, those girls were tuff. Makes me wonder if this is payback for slapping Ruby?"

_"We've also learned something valuable."_

**_"Never mess with Yang's hair."_**

The three of them all nodded. Seth then remembered something and asked.

"Hey, Kuro."

_"Yes? What is it, Seth?"_

"Shiro never told me because you forbidden him from telling me, but what were those colored buildings?"

For a while, Kuro didn't say anything before speaking. _"In time, Seth, I will tell you, but now is not the time."_

"Why can't you tell me now?" Seth asked.

_"I am trying to make sure of something and until I am sure of it, I'm afraid I will have to keep you in the dark."_

Seth wanted to ask more, but decided to let it go for now. He made it to his room and went to bed.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

_**"So, what are we going to say when he sees the added ones?" **_

_"When that time comes, you will be the one explaining it to him."_

_**"Why me!?"**_

_"Because I will be hiding in my room, avoiding the topic."_

**_"Oh fuck you!"_**

_"Don't speak that way to him!"_ Gambol out her weapon and shot his butt.

_**"OW! What the fuck!? Why does everyone love hurting me!?"**_

_"Because you're a Grimm and we kill Grimm as a morning exercise."_ Ember said.

_**"Now that's just racist!"**_

Myrtenaster looked towards Kuro. _"So, what were you trying to make sure of? I could tell that you weren't lying."_

_"It has something to do with Seth's Aura."_

_"Is something wrong with_ it?" The new member of Seth's member, Miló, asked. Miló looked like her user, if not a bit older. Her choice of wear was exactly like Pyrrha's except that she discarded the wrist protectors and no longer had the red cloth around her waist and instead wore a cape. Carried in her arm was a Spartan helmet.

_"It's not that something's wrong with it, it's just that something feels...different."_

_"Different? Different how?"_ Crescent asked.

_"That's what I'm trying to figure out."_ Kuro then notices something. _"Hey, where's Akoúo?"_

_"She's off watching Mors training again." _Miló said.

_**"Again? Seriouly, why doesn't she just come out and say that she loves the guy so she can fuck him?"**_

Not liking Shiro's choice of words one bit, she took out her weapon, turned it into rifle mode, and fired at him.

BANG!

_**"Whoa!" **_Shiro barely ducked in time. _**"Watch where you shoot that thing!" **_He then dodges more bullets and starts running with Miló chasing after him, continuing to shoot.

Kuro and the rest just stand where they are and just watch, doing nothing to stop Miló.

_**"I hate all of you!" **_BANG! _**"OW!"**_

* * *

**(Two Days** **Later, Day of the Tournament)**

After days of training with his friends, the day of the tournament has finally arrived. Seth was standing by the gates of where the tournament was being held, his friends with him as they stared at the huge coliseum.

"This place is huge!" Ruby said loudly. The others nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, well look who it is." Seth and the gang turned to see Robert along with three other people.

_**"Oh gods, they're multiplying."**_

"Robert." Seth said, glaring at him.

"Didn't think you actually come." Robert said. He then looked at all of Seth's friends. "These your friends?"

"Yeah, that's right." Seth then looked at the other people Robert came with. "Who're these guys?"

"They're part of my team." Robert answered. "Why don't you introduce yourselves guys?"

The tallest one stepped up. He was a buff looking guy with a few scars on his face which seem to compliment his black hair and eyes. He was wearing an green safari pants, black hiking boots, and an open jacket, showing off his abs with two tomahawks on his back that also seemed to convert into heavy duty assault rifles. "The name's Zeke Trial, don't forget it."

The second was a silver-haired man with pretty casual clothing and a black duster over him. He didn't have any weapons on him but for some reason, the ring on his finger caught Seth's attention. "My name is Richard Wasser, a pleasure." That last bit was directed more to the females, igniting some rage among Seth, Jaune, and Ren.

The last one was a female. A blond with her hair cut into a boy cut. Her choice of wear was a red ninja outfit with golden outlines. On her back was a large ninja star that looked liked it could spilt into two pieces, providing two double bladed weapons. She simply just answered with a single word. "Isabelle."

"Together, we're Team RIZR(Riser)." Robert said as he introduced his team. "They're here with me to participate in the tournament." Hen then looks at Seth from head to toe. "I see you've improved. But you still won't beat me."

"You don't know that!" Ruby said"

Robert looks at Ruby, eyebrow raised. "Who're you supposed to be? His girlfriend?"

"G-G-Girlfriend!?" Ruby stutters as she blushes like a tomato.

Seth gets in front of her, glaring at Robert. "She's just a friend."

Ruby then had a hurt expression although she didn't know why. Seth didn't notice this and continued to glare at Robert.

"Heh, whatever. I'll be waiting for you in the tournament. That is, if you can get past the other contestants." And with that, Robert walks inside along with the rest of his team.

"I can see why you hate the guy." Yang said as she and the others watched as they walked away.

"This wasn't easy from the start and now three more graduates are participating." Weiss said.

"I still plan on winning, no matter what." Seth said with determination.

"And we'll be their to cheer you on." Ruby said as she and the rest smiled at him. "All of us."

"Thanks guys." Seth said.

They all then enter the building to get Seth registered. The inside of the building was pretty plain with tons of doors leading to some place. They walk up to the counter and were greeted by a women in charge of registrations.

"Welcome! How can I help you all?"

Seth stepped up. "My name is Seth Aberrant and I'd like to register in the tournament."

"Really?" She then pulled out a clipboard. "In that case, please sign your name here and your good to go."

Seth did as instructed and wrote his name down, noticing that RIZR has already registered. After writing his name down, he handed back the clipboard back to the women.

"Thank you very much." She then pointed to the door to the right. "Contestants participating meet up in their." She then pointed to the door to the left. "People who are here to view the tournament must go through there."

Seth then turns towards his friends. "Well, this is it. Wish me luck."

All of them nodded, wishing him luck.

"Good luck." Pyrrha said.

"Go kick that guy's ass!" Yang said, bashing her fists together.

"Always stay focused." Weiss said, pointing a lecturing finger at him.

"Remember our training." Blake said, just giving him a small smile.

"Go break his legs!" Nora said with a violent gleam in her eyes.

"Try not to break his legs." Ren said, trying to calm down Nora.

"Show him what your made of!" Jaune said.

"You've got this." Pyrrha said.

Ruby didn't say anything for awhile. She was too busy fidgeting while making an imaginary circle on the ground with her foot. She then walked up to Seth and did something he or the others didn't expect. She kissed him on the cheek!

"Wha!?" Not expecting the sudden kiss, Seth now resembled a tomato, holding the spot where she kissed.

_**"Huh, did not see that coming."**_

_"I think no one saw that coming. Well, except her."_

Ruby was also blushing like a tomato as she was poking her fingers together nervously. "F-For good luck!" She then went back to the others and hid behind Yang like a shy child, refusing to look at Seth.

Seth got over his blush and looked at everyone, each one of them supporting him. He smiles before saying. "Thanks everyone. Just wait, I'm going to win this and then we can celebrate back at the dorms."

All of them nodded. And with those final words, Seth went through the door.

Everyone said nothing for awhile before Yang looked at Ruby with a very big teasing smile. "I never would have thought that by little sister would be so bold."

Ruby quickly pulls away from her with a blush on her face. "I-It was just for good luck!"

"R~ight." Yang said that as if she didn't believe her. "Well, we better go get some seats, come on guys."

Agreeing with Yang, everyone went through the left door. Before going through, Ruby looked back at the right door, thinking of Seth before meeting up with the others.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

After finding some good seats, they all sat down. Ren and Jaune had gone to get some snacks for everyone to eat so now currently, Ren had a soda and a bag of chips, Nora was eating two cotton candies, Pyrrha had a corndog, Jaune had a hotdog, Yang was licking on some vanilla ice cream, Blake had popcorn, Weiss was having difficulty eating her hamburger having never eaten it before, and Ruby had a chocolate bar.

Right now, they were still waiting for the tournament to start and the coliseum seats were getting filled. Finally, after hours of waiting, a man came out with a microphone that was attached to some speakers to amplify his voice.

"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THIS LITTLE TOURNAMENT I'VE PUT UP FOR YOU ALL TODAY! AFTER A LONG WAIT, WE CAN NOW BEGIN THIS TOURNAMENT!" Everyone cheered, finally getting to the exciting part. "BUT FIRST, LET'S MEET ALL OF OUR CONTESTITANTS!"

From a rising platform that came from underground was Seth, Team RIZR, plus fifteen more people, making a total of twenty contestants.

"NOW ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN THE RULES!" Up at holographic monitor, displayed on the screen, were pictures of all the contestants with lines going up like to a pyramid until the last line connected to a golden crown. "THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! CONTESTEANTRS ARE FACING AGAINST EACH OTHER ONE ON ONE WITH THE WINNER GOING UP A RANK TO FACE THE CONTESTANT THAT WON THEIR MATCH. THE STAGE IS THE SCHNEE COMPANY'S NEWEST INVENTION WHICH TRANSPORTS OUR CONTESTANTS TO A HOLOGRAPHIC STAGE OF ANY ENVIRONMENT." This caught Weiss' attention. "THE WINNER NOT ONLY GETS 100,000 LIENS AS PRIZE MONEY, BUT ALSO WIN A TRIP TO VALE'S NEWEST ISLAND RESORT!" This new seem to have excited some contestants, except Seth and some other contestant with an eye patch. "NOW WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO, LET'S GET STARTED!" Everyone in the crowd cheered, excited to see the battles to come.

Looking up at the monitor, Ruby and the rest of the gang saw that Seth's match was the third one so they had to wait out two battles.

**Two matches later...**

"Finally, we get to see Seth in action." Yang said as she was now eating some popcorn.

They see Seth step onto the stage as his opponent was none other than Richard himself.

"Good luck, Seth!" Ruby shouted out to him as she waved.

Hearing her voice, Seth turns towards her direction and waves back at her. He then places a hand on his cheek, remembering the kiss. Seeing this, Ruby blushes a bit and sits back down, eating some popcorn with her sister.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

On the outside, people would say that he looked calm. But on the inside...

'Oh my god! I am so nervous!'

_**"Calm down would you King! All you gotta do is beat the crap out of whoever your opponent is and it'll be spring breeze from there."**_

_"You cannot blame him for being nervous. This is the first time that he's fought in a tournament."_

He was having an inner battle.

"Good luck, Seth!" Hearing the cheering, Seth turns towards the source to see Ruby along with his friends as he sees Ruby waving at him. In respond, Seth waves back, but then remembers the sudden kiss Ruby gave to him, blushing and holding the spot where she kissed him.

_**"You must feel pretty happy right now."**_

'Shut it.'

Seth looks forward to see who he was facing and to his surprise a little, it was Richard.

"Why, hello there, we meet again." Richard said.

"So your my opponent." Seth said, no longer nervous.

"So it seems. It surprises me that some one as young as you is participating in this tournament." Richard then plays with the ring on his finger. "Although, seeing as Robert said that you are just beginning at Beacon and me who is a graduate, it's pretty clear who is the winner."

"Don't be so sure." Seth said, ready to draw Zangetsu at any moment. "You never know what will happen in a battle."

"Quite true." Richard said as he finished fiddling with his ring and focused his gaze on Seth. "You have a very strange Aura about you. I can see why Robert is cautious about you."

"I have one question before we start." Seth said, the count down starting in the background.

"Yes? And what would that be?"

"What do you think of Faunus?"

After Seth said that, Richard, for the first time, developed a very angry look. "What do I think? I say all Faunus should be wiped off the face of the planet!"

Seth was a bit surprised at the answer, not expecting that type of answer from someone as calm as Richard. "Why do you say that?"

Richard scoffs. "How can I not. My father was killed by members of the White Fang, by Faunus and my mother is in the hospital because of them!"

The White Fang, a once radical political organization that have turned to violent means to counter the discrimination the Faunus have been receiving from Humans. Seth was able to learn about them during his free time.

"Just because the White Fang killed your dad, doesn't mean all Faunus are bad." Seth said, trying to reason with him.

"Enough! Your reasons will not change my mind about the Faunus and never will!" He then gets into a battle stance. "Now prepare yourself for the time for petty chatter is over."

And true to Richard's words, the countdown ended and then they were both transported as a bright light surrounded them.

_**"Here we go! Time to kick some ass!"**_

When the light faded, both Seth and Richard found themselves on the deck of a ship surrounded in the middle of ocean.

=Field 5: Ocean=

Seth stomped on the floor of the deck to see if it was sturdy and was real. He then looks around. "This place looks and feels so real." He then looks at Richard who was smiling. "What're you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. Just that I'm very fortunate that my battle with you is in a place like this."

Seth raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I would have to use my Dust crystals but it would seem that won't be necessary." He then stuck out his hand that was equipped with the ring. It glowed an ominous sea blue and then, geysers of water popped out of the ocean.

"What the!?" Seth looked at the geysers, not knowing what caused them. He then realized that it was Richard's doing and faced him, placing a hand on Zangetsu. "How are you doing this? Is it because of that ring?"

"That's right." Richard then showed him his ring. It was shaped like some aquatic sea monster with a sapphire blue gem on its head. "My special ring/weapon allows me the control over any liquid in the area. It's known as Great Tsunami!"

_**"OK, I have to admit, that is kinda impressive."**_

_"No wonder he said he was fortunate. He has the advantage here with all this water at his disposal. Be very careful, Seth."_

"Now, without further ado." Richard then does a hand motion as if was firing something, which he is. **"Water Spirit Cannon!" **With that said, the geyser pillars of water all headed towards Seth.

Seth draws Zangetsu quickly. **"****Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" **Sending out his signature aura attack, the attack collides with Richard's attack and easily over powers it and now heads towards Richard who dodges to the left.

"Not bad, didn't think they teach Freshmen Aura tricks yet." He then spreads his arms. "But, I'm far from finished!" He then claps his hand. **"Water Spirit Pincer!" **Two more pillars of water come from both Seth's side and were coming for him. Seth jumps back to avoid but then, instead of colliding, the two pillars turned and chased after him. "Did you think it would be that easy!?"

Seth continues to move to avoid the geysers but no matter what he did, they just kept following him. He then had an idea and went straight towards Richard.

"Oh, I see what your trying to do. Planning on moving out of the way at the last second. Well, it won't work-" But Richard was completely wrong. Seth wasn't trying to get Richard hit by his own attack, _he_ was attacking. Just as Seth was about to hit him, Richard deflected his strike with a hidden knife and quickly backed away. Just as the two pillars of water were about to hit him, Seth Shunpoed out of the way as they collided against the deck, making a hole. Seth then appeared 10 feet from Richard.

"I have to say, your pretty good." Richard complimented, showing one of his broken hidden blade.

"Your pretty good yourself." Seth complimented back.

"But, I'm just getting started!" Richard then jumps off the ship and not long after that, he rises on top of a serpent made entirely out of swirling, high-pressured water.

"Whoa." Seth just said, staring in amazement.

"Now, succumb to the water pressure!" He then trusts his ring forward as it shined. **"Ravine Serpent!"**

Knowing that it'll just follow him, instead of dodging the attack, Seth jumped forward, facing the attack. **"****Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" **Using his signature and only move, Seth sliced through the attack.

But that's what Richard wanted. "Heh, I got you where I want you. **Dark Stream Spear!" **With that command, ten pointed pillars of water burst out of the waters and were heading towards Seth. Expecting his attack to hit, Richard smirked but it was instantly wiped off when Seth avoided the attack by landing on the air and jumping away. "What!?" They both of them land of the deck.

"You'll have to do better than that." Seth said.

"So it would seem." Richard's Tsunami shine before he slammed his palm down on the ground. **"Water Spirit Prison!"**

From under Seth came a geyser, trapping him inside as he struggled to breath while rising higher and higher into the air.

"I have you where I want you!" Richard said as eight dragons made out of water formed. "Time to end this!" He thrusts his hand towards Seth, directing the dragons. He then took out eight yellow Dust crystals. "Did you know that water conducts electricity?" He then throws each water dragon a crystal which broke upon contact and surrounded them in electricity. "Now, face my greatest technique! **Lighting Water Dragon's Divine Conquest!"**

The Lightning covered water dragons struck the water pillar Seth was trapped in, damaging him and electrifying him.

Seth screamed in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**(With Ruby and the gang)**

Ruby and the gang were watching the battle with great focus. They were amazed by how Richard was able to control the water so easily and that got them worried about Seth since he and Richard were surrounded by water in the first place. When they saw Seth get trapped, they got worried and it only increased when he was hit my Richard's attack, screaming in pain.

"Seth!" Ruby cried out in worry.

Yang winced at the sight. "That's gotta really hurt."

The monitor shows the attack ending as Seth falls to the deck and doesn't get back up.

"AND HE'S DOWN FOR THE COUNT! TIME TO START THE COUNTDOWN!"

"It can't be." Jaune said, not wanting to believe that Seth was losing.

"Come one! You've gotta get up!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Come on! Don't let that water guy beat you!" Nora shouted.

Everyone was praying inwardly for Seth to get up. And they're prayers did not come unanswered.

"AND HE'S UP! HE'S UP!"

True to the speakers words, Seth did get back up, although he was having some difficulty.

The gang cheered, seeing their friend still having some fight left in him.

"HE'S BACK ONCE AGAIN BUT HIS AURA LEVELS DON'T SEEM GOOD. WHAT WILL HE DO!?"

* * *

**(Back to Seth)**

"I'm surprised you survived my greatest attack, truly I am."

"Oh save it." Seth then looked at his condition. He had scratch marks across his chest, pretty sure that one or two of his ribs were broken, and just looked like he was run over a truck. He also noticed that his coat was ruined. "You asshole! You ruined my coat! The designs were made by Ruby!"

"Ruby? Do you mean that little Red Riding Hood?" Richard asked.

"You lucky she isn't here to hear you call her the Red Riding Hood. She hates it when people call her that." Seth then got into a stance, Zangetsu pointing towards Richard. "Time to get serious." Taking a deep breath, blue Aura exploded around him.

"What the!?" Richard stepped back in surprise, shocked to seeing such a huge amount of Aura.

"Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!" The Aura then wrapped itself around the sealed Zangetsu before dispersing, revealing Shikai Zangetsu.

_**"Alright, time to get serious."**_

'You're still not helping."

_**"Oh come on!"**_

Richard was speechless but he recovered quickly. "I have to say, you surprised me. But, don't think just because you have a bigger sword doesn't mean you've increased your chance of defeating me."

"We'll see about that." Seth then charged towards Richard, surprising him with his increased speed. Richard brings out his other hidden blade to deflect but it brakes upon contact and he not only receives a slash to his wrist but his also thrown back, hitting the side of the deck.

Fighting back, Richard brings out his Tsunami, summoning two water serpents. **"Double Ravine Serpent!" **The two serpents charge towards Seth but Seth easily destroys them with a wordless **Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). **With no obstacles in front of him, Seth charges towards Richard at full speed and slashes across his chest, drawing blood and sending him off the ship.

"I-I'm not finished!" With the remaining energy he has left, Richard crosses his arm as his Tsunami shines. **"Secret Technique:** **Blade of Blood!" **All the blood that was spewed all turned to sharp needles and headed towards Seth.

"What the!?" Seth said, surprised.

_"That's right! He said he can control any liquid, he never said anything about water and blood is 70% water, making it a liquid! Defend yourself, Seth!"_

Seth used the flat part of Shikai Zangetsu in front of him to act as a shield and as the blades of blood came in contact, in felt like defending against thousands of thrown boulders. After awhile, Seth was thrown back and crashed into the brig.

Richard, who had caught and was hanging by the side of the ship, pulled himself back up onto the ship and looked where Seth was. "Did I get him?"

If anyone was answering, they'd reply with no for Seth came out with some blood coming down his head and mouth.

"I see, so you survived." Richard wiped some blood from his mouth and stood up appropriately. "But, I can tell that you're at your limit."

"So are you." Seth pointed towards Richard's ear. "Your bleeding from your ears."

Indeed, some blood was coming from Richard which he quickly wipes away. "You are correct. Sadly, it's one of the affects of using my Tsunami as it puts strain on my body." He then trusts his ringed hand forward, summoning ten water dragons. "Since we're both at our limits, why don't we both finish this once and for all?"

Seth raises Zangetsu and Aura surrounds him. "Fine with me."

Nothing happened for awhile before the water dragons charged forward.

**"Water Dragon's Divine Conquest!"**

**"****Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)"**

When the ten water dragons collided with the large Aura slash, there was a huge explosion as smoke covered everything.

* * *

**(With the gang)**

BOOM!

"AND BOTH CONTESTANT'S STRONGEST ATTACK HAVE COLLIDED AND HAS CAUSED AN EXPOLSION, COVERING THE WHOLE FIELD IN SMOKE! WHAT IS THE FATE OUR CONTESTANTS THOUGH!?"

Everyone in the stands were anxious, wanting to know who won. The gang was more anxious out of everyone and the most anxious one was none other Ruby Rose.

"THE SMOKE'S CLEARING! NOW WE'LL SEE WHO IS THE WINNER!" As the smoke cleared up more, the audience just got more anxious. Finally, all the smoke disappeared to reveal, "IT'S SETH! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SETH ABERRANT IS THE WINNER!"

On the screen, it showed Seth still standing with Zangetsu stabbed into the ground to act as support while Richard was face down on the floor. The audience cheers for Seth's victory and for both of them giving a very good battle. Nora hugs Ren while jumping for joy, not noticing that Ren looked like he needed air, Jaune and Pyrrha both gave a high-five, Blake and Weiss just smiled, and Ruby was hugging her sister in joy.

"He did it! He won!" Jaune cheered.

There were two bright lights and then they dispersed, revealing Seth and Richard. Seth stands up straight and sheathes Zangetsu, putting it back in its sealed form. Medics came and put Richard on a stretcher and carried him away. More medics came and guided Seth to the infirmary to get his wounds checked. Ruby then quickly makes her way towards the infirmary with the other following close behind.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

"Like I said, Ruby, I'm fine."

"Tell that to your broken ribs!"

Once Seth entered the infirmary and had gotten patched up, Ruby and the gang came in and right now, Seth was trying to convince Ruby that he was OK while Ruby was denying what he saying.

"Don't worry about those. They'll heal in no time." Seth said as if it were a common thing for ribs to heal fast, which it isn't.

"Ribs don't heal so easily." Ruby, for once in her life, was using logic.

"Now, now calm down Ruby." Yang pulls Ruby back a little.

"Ruby's right, for once." Weiss said to Seth. "Broken ribs just don't heal in an instant."

"Actually..." Everyone turns towards the doctor who was looking at his clipboard. "What Mr. Aberrant says is true. From these readings, all of his wounds are healing at a very fast rate. I say he'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

"See? I'll be totally fine." Seth said. 'Shiro, do you have anything to do with this?'

_**"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."**_

'Don't play mind games with me!'

"Well, that's good." Ruby said. "But you still have to keep yourself from getting until your next match."

"Yeah, yeah." Seth waved her off and then looked at his ruined coat. "I got the coat ruined, sorry Ruby. And after you went through the trouble of adding your design."

"Don't worry about it." Ruby waved it off before picking up the coat. "I can always get it fixed."

"Really? Thanks." Seth thanked Ruby. "I wonder how many times I'm gonna be indebt to you?"

"Oh, you don't have to owe me anything."

"No, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"And like I said, you don't owe me anything."

From then on, the two got into a conversation/fight of Seth being indebt while Ruby denies it. Watching this exchange, everyone just laughs a little. Then, they here "Ohhhhhhh"s coming from the coliseum.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Let's go check it out!" Nora then took off running.

"Nora, wait!" Ren took off after with everyone else following.

* * *

**(Coliseum)**

Once at the coliseum, they all looked at what got the audience so riled up when they noticed that it was strangely quiet and everyone had looks of fear and horror. Looking at what they were looking at, they gasped at what they saw.

It was Robert covered in blood and looked like he had the beating of his life as he was held by his throat with his weapon destroyed.

The one who was holding him by the throat was that eye patch man Seth had noticed earlier. He was a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes, or eye since he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, and long, stringy black hair which is in stiff stands with small bells attached at each end of the tips. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wears a white haori which has a ragged look to it over some black robes and Seth noticed that they look very similar to Shiro's robes. In his had was a jagged looking katana which was dripping with blood, Robert's blood.

"A-AND THE WINNER IS MR. KENPATCHI ZARAKI!"

* * *

**(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)**

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

**Shock! Gasp! I bet some of you people already knew who was coming when Yachiru appeared. Dang it, Yachiru, you spoiled the readers! So, it looks like Kenpatchi is going to be participating in the tournament which can only mean one thing. Seth vs. Kenpatchi in the future, woohoo! Anyway, look out for that and again, sorry if this was a bit late. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter. **


	9. Tribute to Monty Oum

As some of you may have heard already, the legendary Monty Oum has had his light snuffed out. He had an allergic reaction to a certain type of medicine that sent him into a coma and later passed away. I felt that if I didn't do this, I'd be disrespecting the man.

Now, when I heard the news that he'd died, I'll be honest. I didn't cry. How could I? Why he was an amazing guy, I really didn't know him well. The same goes for some of you as well, don't lie.

Don't get me wrong, I was sad, really sad, but I didn't cry tears of sadness.

I would like to thank him, for he gave all of us inspiration to write our own versions of his many works. Both original and crossovers. To all Fanfiction writers out there that do RvB and/or RWBY Fanfics, keep on writing to honor him, for a person isn't truly dead, unless you forget about him. Just as he left his mark on the world, we'll all do the same.

Now, before I leave.

_I take out a remote and press a button. Risng from a platform was what looked like a bounded black stick figure with the words "Allergic Reaction" on it's forehead._

I AM GOING TO KICK THIS ALLERGIC REACTION'S ASS WITH SETH!

_Seth then appears next to me in Final Getsuga Tenshō form while the Drive Driver appears around my waist and the Shift Brace appeared on my wrist._

Let's go Seth!

_I then take out the Type Speed(Proto) Shift Car out._

**_Start your engine!_**

_I turn the key on the Driver, flipped the back of the Shift Car, and get ready to transform._

Henshin!

_I insert the Shift Car into the Brace and push it._

**_Drive! Type: Speed!_**

_I then transform into Kamen Rider Proto-Drive and crack my knuckles as I glared towards Allergic Reaction._

This ones for Monty Oum!

_I turned the key on the Driver once again and hit the button on the Shift Brace._

**_Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Speed!_**

**Rider Kick!**

**Mugetsu!**

*BOOM*

Now you people are probably going to say, "Was that really necessary?" Don't lie to me, some of you guys wanted to do that too. Just review me if you want to join kicking Allergic Reaction's ass next time.

Anyway, see you guys next time and rest in peace Monty Oum.

**Monty Oum**

June 22, 1981-Febuary 1, 2015

May his Beacon of light forever shine


	10. Valentine Special

**Hello Fanfiction readers and Happy Valentine's Day! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you guys my version of a chocolate gift to you all. I was really stuck on what to do with this until my little sister gave me an idea that just might work. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now before I forget...here's some internet chocolate for you all. Consider this a thanks for always reading this and waiting for new chapters, these have nothing to do with love. Also, just like my previous holiday chapter, there will be no opening. Now lets get to some fluffy stuff.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**Valentine Special: What is love?**

* * *

Pink. That was the first thing Seth saw when he entered the academy building.

_**"AH! Pink! The bane of my existence!"**_

'In that case, we need to get some more pink.'

_**"That's just cruel, King!"**_

Back to what Seth was staring at. Around him were decorations and the most common thing he kept seeing were hearts, either hanging from the ceiling or taped to the wall.

"What is going on?" Seth asked to no one.

_**"You got me. Hey, Kuro, do you know what's going on?"**_

_"Sadly, I too do not know what is going on."_

Just when Seth was about to have his brain fried from over thinking, Ruby came to save him.

"Hey, Seth!" Ruby said as she jogged next to him. "What're you doing?"

"Hey Ruby." Seth greeted and then asked. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"You mean you don't know what today is?" Ruby asked with a surprised face.

Seth pointed to his brain.

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting that you have amnesia." Ruby said. She then answered Seth's question. "Today's Valentine's Day."

Seth tilted his head in confusion. "What's Valentine's Day?"

Just when he said that, Weiss appeared out of no where. "I can answer that for you.

Both Seth and Ruby jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa! Where did you come from!?" Seth asked.

"I will ignore that question." Weiss just bluntly said. She then got into the 'Weiss Lecture Position #2', which is standing up straight, back straight and feet together with one arm behind the back with the other pointing up. "Now, to answer your other question: Valentine's Day, also known as Saint Valentine's Day, is a day of romance. Each year on February 14th, many people exchange cards, candy, gifts, or flowers with their special "valentine." The day of romance we call Valentine's Day is named for a Christian martyr and dates back to the 5th century, but has origins in the Roman holiday Lupercalia."

Seth raised his hand. "Weiss, what's romance?"

Both Weiss and Ruby looked at him in shock.

"Well..." Ruby began. "I guess romance is...love?"

"What's love?" Seth asked.

Again, both girls looked at him in shock.

Weiss then decided to explain it to him. "Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection, like "I love my mother", to pleasure, like "I loved that meal". It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection—"the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. Do you understand now?"

"I think so." Seth said. "But that doesn't explain the huge decorations all over the place."

"There's a Valentine's Day dance tonight." Weiss said. "Also, it's girls ask guy tonight and everyone's going."

For some reason, Ruby slumped down dejectedly.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some others things I need to do." And with that, Weiss walks away.

There was nothing but silence between Seth and Ruby until Seth brought up a question.

"Weiss said it was girls asks guys. So, who're you asking, Ruby?" Seth asked.

Ruby looked at him in surprise and then looked away, blushing and unable to speak words.

Seth was confused at this until Ruby decided to speak up.

"Well...I was kinda hoping that, maybe y-" But she never got to finish when all of a sudden, Jaune came running and snatched Seth away.

"SorryRubyhavetoborrowhimforabit!" And with that, all that was left was a trail of dust.

Ruby just stared as Jaune made off with Seth, completely stunned.

* * *

**(Somewhere)**

Around somewhere around the academy, Jaune was on his knees and bowing his head towards Seth.

"Please Seth, you have to help me!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down Jaune." Seth said. "What's wrong?"

Jaune got back up on his feet. "Well, it all started this afternoon."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Up at the roof, both Jaune and Pyrrha were trading, weapons making sound as they came upon contact._

_"Hey, Jaune?" Pyrrha spoke up._

_"Yeah Pyrrha?" Jaune parries a few strikes before going on the attack._

_"Did you know that there's going to be a dance tonight?" Pyrrha easily parries Jaunes attacks._

_"Of course. I keep hearing girls talking about it on the way here." Jaune barely ducks under a sideways strike and rolls away._

_"Well, I also heard that girls are going around asking guys to the dance for it's girls asks guys." Pyrrha goes for a stab to the chest, but Jaune was able to swerve out of the way._

_"Your point?" Jaune asks as he and Pyrrha enter into a deadlock._

_Pyrrha then had a nervous blush before she spoke up. "I was hoping that you could go with me to the dance?"_

_"What!?" Jaune said, surprised._

_Pyrrha took advantage of his surprises and sweeps his feet, making him fall to the ground and landing on his butt before Pyrrha pointed Miló at Jaune's neck. Once both of them knew that Pyrrha had won their little sparing match, Pyrrha removes her weapon away from Jaune and helps him up._

_"Why would you ask me?" Jaune asks, still surprised._

_"Well, I really don't know any other guys that well, asking Ren would be just weird and I'm pretty sure Nora is going to ask him, also I can see Ruby is trying to gather up some courage to ask Seth. __Pyrrha blushes a bit before speaking. "So, will you go to the dance with me?"_

_Jaune sheathes his sword. "C-Can I have some time to think about this?"_

_"Sure. Maybe we can meet back here by evening?" Pyrrha suggested._

_Jaune nodded and left. _

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"And that's what happened." Jaune said, finished retelling what happened, leaving out the part about Ruby wanting to ask Seth. Both him and Seth now sitting on a bench.

_**"Well, it's about time the girl asked him."**_

"Tell me Seth, what should I do?" Jaune asked the amnesic.

On the outside, it looked like Seth was deep in thought, but is actually talking with Kuro and Shiro.

'What should I do guys? I have no experience with this kind of stuff.'

_**"King, it's a simple yes or no question. Also, don't ask me about this type of stuff."**_

_"The girl went out of her way to ask him. As a gentleman, he should say yes and take her to the dance."_

Following what Kuro said, he turns to the Arc to give him his answer. "You should accept her offer."

"Are you sure? What if she just asked me out of desperation?" Jaune asked, still unsure.

_**"Desperation? Her? Yeah, I don't think so."**_

"Jaune..." Seth placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "She asked _you_ and as a man, you should say yes and take her to the dance."

Jaune was in deep thought for a moment before finally coming to his answer. "OK, I'll take her to the dance."

Seth removes his hand and then pats Jaune's back. "That a boy. Just remember to be yourself, I think Pyrrha would want that instead of you trying to do something flashy."

Jaune rubs his head. "How did you know?" It seems that he was planning on doing something flashy.

"Call it intuition." Seth then pushes Jaune a bit. "Now go. Don't want to keep her waiting."

Jaune nods and runs off, waving back at the amnesic. "Thanks for the help!"

Seth waves back until the Arc became nothing but a dot in his eyes. Not long after that, Seth sees Ruby running towards him. "Ruby?"

The red-cloaked girl stops running to catch her breath. Once she has enough energy to speak, she looks up and Seth and asks. "Seth, are you alright? What did Jaune want?"

"I'm fine, Ruby. Sorry for worrying you." Seth apologizes. "As for your other question, Jaune just wanted my opinion on whether or not he should take Pyrrha out to the dance."

"Really?"

Seth nods. "Yeah. By the way, weren't you about to say something before Jaune just went and kidnapped me?"

Ruby blushes in shock from being reminded and starts to fidget a bit.

Thinking that something is wrong, Seth asks. "Is something the matter?"

Ruby jumps bit and waves her hands. "What!? No, no, nothing's wrong!"

"If you say so. So, what were you going to say?"

Ruby then turns around and looks like she was pumping herself out, gathering courage and determination.

'OK Ruby, you got this. Just keep it together and just ask him.'

Unknown to both teen, Crescent Rose was cheering Ruby on.

Ruby turns around with a determined face only see Seth's face close up. Surprised, she yelps and jumps back.

"Are you really OK, Ruby?" Seth asks.

"I-I'm fine!" Ruby said, trying to collect herself.

"Well, if you say so." Seth then prepares to walk away, but Ruby quickly stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Wait!" Seth turns to her. "I...I was wondering if, maybe you can...go to the dance with me?"

'There! I said!' Ruby thought, blushing like a tomato.

Seth took a minute to process what Ruby just said and when the process was complete, he blushed madly. "EH!"

_**"And the midget comes out and says it."**_

_"Don't call her that!"_

*BANG*

_**"OW!"**_

Seth was in too much surprise to hear what just happened in his inner world.

"Uh...s-sure." Seth stuttered.

"Great!" Ruby noticed that she said that rather loudly. "We can meet up at the dance tonight?"

Seth nods. "Sure."

"Great. I'll...see you there?" Ruby asks.

Seth slowly nods his head. "Yeah."

They both then notice that they were still holding hands and quickly let go, much to their displeasure.

"Well...I see you tonight?"

"Yeah."

And with that, Ruby walks away and when she turned a corner, out of Seth's eyes, she runs, too happy to care where she was going.

As for Seth, he was still in shock, but that shock quickly turned into happiness.

"She asked me. She asked me. She asked me! SHE ASKED ME!" Seth then too, runs to some random direction, jumping and screaming. "WOOHOO!"

When both of them were gone, from the bushes were Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"You heard that, right girls?" Yang asked.

WB, or Checkmate nodded.

"Alright, time to for Phase Two of our plan."

"We're going to need some help though." Blake said.

"True." Yang turns to the heiress. "Got any idea, Ice Queen?"

"OK, first, do not call me Ice Queen." Weiss said. "And second, I have a few people in mind."

It seems that the girls are planning something. If I was here, there be only one thing to say. Oh boy.

* * *

**(Team JNPR room)**

"You want us to what?" Jaune asks.

"We want all of you to help us make Seth and Ruby's a bit more special." Yang said. "But nothing M rated, their still innocent."

"And what do you want us to do exactly?" Pyrrha asks.

"We'll tell you if you decide to help out." Yang said.

Pyrrha turn to Weiss and Blake. "How did she get you two to cooperate?"

"I was forced." Blake said.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little interested in helping." Weiss said.

Before Jaune and Pyrrha could say anything, Nora jumped in, literally. "We're in!"

"Nora!" JPR shouted.

"What? What ever they're planning could be fun!"

"Thanks for help." Yang then turns to the rest of the team. "Come on guys, don't you guys want them to be happy?"

JPR look amongst themselves before Jaune sighs and decides for the rest of the team. "Alright, we'll help."

"Thank you so much!" Yang cheered. "Now, here's the plan."

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

We see Seth dressed in a tuxedo at the entrance of the dance and at first glance, even a kid could tell he was extremely nervous.

_"Seth, you must calm down. Your sweat will ruin the tux."_

'I can't help it! I'm so nervous!'

_**"Will you just chill. We need it for it's getting kinda hot in here."**_

Just when Seth was going to retort...

"Sorry I'm late!"

His eyes gazed upon the most beautiful thing ever in his option.

It was Ruby dressed in a rosy red gown with vine-like designs at the bottom of the skirt and top, and a rose at the center of her chest. A rose hair clip was also clipped to the right side of her head.

_**"Here comes your date now. Good luck King, you're gonna need it."**_

Seth couldn't argue with his white look alike for one: He was right and he needed all the luck he can get and two: He was too speechless at the beauty of Ruby Rose.

"Sorry I'm late." Ruby apologized. "Yang was making sure I had everything I needed, although I wish I didn't have to wear these high heel shoes." She then looked at Seth from top to bottom and blushed a bit cause in her option, he looked really handsome. "You're looking pretty good."

"And you look really beautiful." Seth said, still half dazed which he snapped out of when he realized what he said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." Ruby said, blushing at the compliment. "And thank you."

Seth blushed from embarrassment.

"Well...shall we go in?" Ruby suggested.

"Yes, we shall." Seth offered an arm and Ruby wraps her arms around it as both of them walk in.

From a corner, WBY and JNPR pop their head through, seeing both teens enter.

"Alright, time to get to work." Yang said.

"I still think we shouldn't do this." Pyrrha said.

"We're already here, no time to back out now." Blake said.

* * *

**Inside the dance party...**

The Valentine dance party was in full swing. Music was playing in the background, students were either talking to each other or dancing and wherever one went, they would see pink all over the place.

_**"Fuck! More pink!"**_

Seth chose to ignore him and just drank his punch with Ruby as they both were sitting at a table...doing nothing.

"Well...this is awkward." Seth commented.

Ruby just nods.

Seth raised his cup. "To the socially awkward." They both clicked their cup and went back into silence.

Hiding behind the punch bowl, WBY and JNPR were spying on the two teens.

"Just what I was afraid of. Awkward silence." Yang said.

"You can practically feel the awkwardness coming off them." Ren said.

"Alright," Yang turns to the rest. "Time to initiate, Operation: KTG."

'Oh boy.' Is what everyone though except Nora who looked excited.

Back with Seth and Ruby, Seth was currently speaking with Kuro and Shiro.

'What should I do guys!?'

**_"Why don't you calm the fuck down first!"_**

_"He is right, you must calm down Seth."_

'I'm trying!'

After Seth has mentally calm down a bit, Kuro speaks up.

_"Listen, Seth, you must do something about this awkward atmosphere you two have put up."_

**_"Why don't you ask her to dance?"_**

'OK, I'll do that.' Seth then realized something. 'Why're you even helping me? I don't really see you being the romantic type.'

_**"Blame all the romantic anime and mangas." **_

'Why were you watching and reading that genre?'

Shiro didn't say anything or else he would reveal that Crescent Rose made him watch them.

"Hey, Ruby?" Ruby looks at him. "Do you...want to dance?"

Ruby blinks a few times. "Um...OK?"

Just when both of them got up, all the lights went out and a spotlight shined upon them, surprising them both.

"What the!?" Seth said.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked.

More lights lit up and they saw their friends on the stage, ready to play a song.

"Yang!?" Ruby cried out in surprise.

Yang grabs the mic and speaks into it. "Hello everyone, tonight I have a song for two very special people and they happen to be under that spotlight over there." She points over to Seth and Ruby as she said that.

"Yang, what're you doing!?" Ruby asked.

Yang ignores her and turns back to the audience. "Now, everyone, if you can please cheer for these two to kiss while I play this song, I really appreciate it."

Both Seth and Ruby blushed scarlet at that request.

"What!?" Both teens yelled out.

Then, Yang prepares to sing while the other provide back up music and singing.

**(Insert Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale)**

**Yang: **There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

"Wha!? No I don't!" Seth yells, blushing crazy.

**Yang: **Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl.

**Weiss: **Kiss the girl.

Both Seth and Ruby look away from each other, both still blushing.

**Yang: **Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl.

If Seth were Shiro, he would have held up a middle finger.

**Yang: **Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl.

**Blake: **Kiss the girl.

**Yang: **Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl.

**Pyrrha: **Kiss the girl.

Seth and Ruby turn to face each other but quickly turn away when they barely just glanced at each other.

**Yang: **Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.

Both Seth and Ruby can do nothing but blush and glare at Yang, too embarrassed about everything.

**Yang: **Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl.

By now, everyone was chanting for the two to kiss, making them feel more embarrassed.

**Nora: **Kiss the girl.

**Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora:** Oh, ohnoo...  
Kiss the girl, kiss the girl.

**Yang: **Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Seth and Ruby finally turn to look at each other nervously, looking into each other's eyes.

**Yang: **Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl.

Both Seth and Ruby continue to look into each other's eyes until they quickly turn away, still too embarrassed.

**Yang: **Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.

Both of them then decide to just ignore everything until the song was over.

**Yang: **Lalalala, Lalalala.

**All the girls: **Go on and kiss the girl.

**Yang: **Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala.

**All the girls: **Go on and kiss the girl.

**Yang: **Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl.

**Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora: **Kiss the girl.

**Yang: **Go on and kiss the girl.

**(Song End)**

Even as the song finally ends, people are still chanting for the two to kiss.

Yang speaks into the mic. "Come on you two, don't be shy and just give what the crowd wants!"

"Yang, I am going to kill you when this is all over!" Seth yells over to the blond.

Yang ignores Seth's treat. "Just kiss you two and I'm pretty sure you two know where to kiss."

Seth and Ruby grew more and more embarrassed as the whole crowd kept chanting for them to kiss. Finally, Seth couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take this anymore!" Seth runs and...jumps out through a window, running away.

"Seth!" Ruby then runs out through the entrance and follows Seth.

Everyone was left stunned for they did not think the amnesic would jump out of window to escape a kiss.

"Well, that's one way to get out of a kiss." Ren said.

* * *

**(Up at the roof)**

We see Seth up on top of the roof, taking very big breaths of air after he ran away from the party. If you wondering what he's doing now...

"I am going to *beep* and then I'll *beep* so much that she'll be *beep* to Hades!"

He is currently planning on getting back at Yang.

_"I have never seen Seth this angry before_."

_**"I know, and I'm loving it!"**_

_"Only you of all people would like Seth angry."_

**_"You forget, I'm a Grimm, not a person."_**

Seth just ignored them and continued to plan his revenge.

"Seth!"

Seth's thoughts were stopped and he turns around to see Ruby, out of breath and leaning against the door frame.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I was worried when you suddenly jumped out of the window." Ruby said, regaining some breath. "Do you know how hard it is to run and find you while wearing high heel shoes?"

Seth apologized. "Sorry I made you worry. I was just too embarrassed."

"You're not the only one." Ruby said. She struggles to walk a bit because of not being used to wearing high heels.

She then suddenly stumbles and collides against Seth's chest, making them both blush.

"Waaa!" Ruby screams as she and Seth quickly pull away. "Sorry about that."

Seth shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

They both then went into silence.

_"I think we'll be going now. Give you two some privacy. Come on Shiro."_

_**"What!? But I want to see what happens!"**_

_"Then you leave me with no choice. Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)."_

*BOOM*

_**"GAH!"**_

After that, Seth heard nothing but silence.

Ruby then breaks the silence. "I'm sorry about tonight."

Seth shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He then develops an annoyed expression. "It's Yang's fault in the first place. I swear, I'm going to get back at her."

"Mind if I join?" Ruby asks. "There's only so much a little sister can take."

"Be my guest." Seth said with a smirk. "I was planning on giving her a bad hair day."

"That would be a sight to see." Ruby said.

They both then laugh.

"Oh yeah." Ruby then remembers something and then takes out something round wrapped up and tied by a string. She then unwraps it and in her hand was something brown and round.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"It's chocolate." Ruby answers. "Before the dance, I tried making some chocolate, but I was only able to make one right. The rest didn't turn out so good. Try it."

Ruby hands him the chocolate and Seth takes it. He looks at it for a moment before eating it.

"Since it was made by me, it's one of it's kind in all of Remnant." Ruby explains. "So, how is it?"

Seth thought about that as he was eating the brown treat for the first time. He already knows that chocolate was supposed to be sweat, having eaten some other treats with the flavor being chocolate, but what he was tasting was kinda burnt, if that was possible. So to answer Ruby's question, he gave her an unpleasant expression.

"Hey! Why are you looking as if it's awful!" Ruby said angrily, turning around and crossing her arms. "Geez."

Seth swallows the burnt, sweet treat and smiles. "It was good."

Ruby just blushes but still refuses to look at him.

Seth chuckles and does something unexpected. He wraps his arms around Ruby.

Ruby jumps in surprise at the sudden action, but does not move and neither does Seth as she soon envelopes herself in the warmth that Seth was giving off and vice versa.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hm?"

"Happy Valentine."

"Happy Valentine."

* * *

**And there was my attempt on a Valentine Special. I really don't celebrate that holiday very much so if it wasn't very good, I apologize. If you people were expecting kissing, sorry to say but since Seth and Ruby are still not together, it's going to stay that way until they do hook up.**

**Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day. Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	11. EP 7: Ninjas and a One-Eyed Berserker

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter. Finally, this story has 50+ Reviews! Thank you all for reviewing! Your reward today is this chapter. Now for the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Last time, I introduced a favorite among the many Bleach fans, Kenpachi Zaraki. How will him being here affect the story? You'll just have to sit down, enjoy some food and drinks, and start reading. It's go time! **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 7: Ninjas and a One-Eyed Berserker**

* * *

**(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)**

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **Team RWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

"A-AND THE WINNER IS MR. KENPACHI ZARAKI!"

The whole audience still remained silent even as this was announced. Seth and the gang were no different.

"Robert!" Looking to the side of them, not to far from them, was Zeke and Isabelle, both having shocked and horrified expressions on their faces.

Back down at the stage, the now named Kenpatchi sighs, disappointed. "Not even a challenge. How boring." He then casually throws Robert's body aside and walks off the stage, shouldering his sword.

Medics quickly comes moments later and takes Robert's body away, the rest of his team following from the audience.

"AND THAT WAS THE LAST MATCH OF THE DAY PEOPLE! PLEASE TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE TOMARROW! UNTIL THEN, HAVE A NICE DAY."

After the announcer said that, he left the stage, leaving everyone in silence.

Finally, Yang broke the ice. "What did we just see?"

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office)**

In Ozpin's office, both he and Glynda were both watching the tournament from a very big flat screen TV and when they saw Kenpatchi, both of them were not feeling very positive.

Right now, Ozpin was burring his face in his palms.

"You know this would happen sooner or later." Gylnda said.

Ozpin then looked at Glynda. "I know, I know. I just don't understand how they could have known. We made sure not to let anyone know of Mr. Aberrant's true origin."

Kisuke then suddenly walked through his door. "You two are overreacting."

"With all do respect, which I have none for you." Glynda added. "The appearance of a 'Captain' gives us enough reason to worry."

"And I still say you two are overreacting." Kisuke said. "This is Kenpatchi we're talking about. A recover mission isn't his style." He then turns to Ozpin. "What do you think?"

Ozpin chose to say nothing, looking out the window and drinking his coffee to try and clam himself.

* * *

**(One day later, Infirmary)**

In the infirmary, Seth was currently getting a last minute check up to see if he was OK to fight in the next match.

"Well, Mr. Aberrant, you've made a complete recovery." The doctor said as he read of his clipboard. "I say you're good to go for you're next match."

"Does that mean I can finally get out of this hospital gown?" Seth asked.

The doctor sighs, showing that he was asked this question hundreds of times. "Yes, Mr. Aberrant. You can finally take-" He never got to finish for Seth had already run out.

We now see Seth throwing away his hospital gown and putting on his pants. "Finally, that thing was just to awkward to wear. I swear, I kept feeling a breeze."

_**"You're not the only one, King. I don't know how, but I could have sworn that it was getting kinda windy in here."**_

_"I still don't know how that was even possible."_

When he got done finishing zipping up his pants, Ruby suddenly came in through the door.

"Hey Seth, I'm here to-" What ever Ruby was going to say was instantly caught in her throat as she stared at Seth's bare upper body.

Noticing his team leader, Seth turns to her to give her a smile and showing off his bare chest. "Hey Ruby."

Ruby didn't reply back, too bust paying attention o his chest which showed off an impressive six pack.

_**"Shouldn't this type of scene be the other way around? Then again, there are some animes that have this scene too."**_

_"Why are you thinking of you're shows at a time like this?"_

"Uh, Ruby? Why are you blushing red?" Seth asked, not understanding why the scythe user was just standing their and looking at him.

Ruby's brain then decided that it had enough and then shut down, causing Ruby to faint.

"Ah! Ruby!" Seth quickly caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground face first.

* * *

**Moments later...**

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, getting up, only to meet Seth's face really close to her, causing her to blush from the closeness.

"Gahhhh!" Ruby screamed in surprise as she flailed her arms.

"Whoa! Ruby, calm down!" Seth said, now fully clothed.

After Ruby finally calmed down, she quickly apologized. "Sorry for freaking out for a minute there."

Seth waved t off. "Don't worry about it." He en remembered. "By the way, what did you need? You were about to say something when you suddenly fainted."

Ruby then quickly got up from the bed she was resting from. "How long have I been knocked out?"

"For a couple of minutes." Seth answers. "Why do you ask?"

Ruby gets out of the bed. "I was supposed to tell you that the pairings have been decided. You're fighting that woman, Isabelle I think her name was, next. You're match is also the fourth one today."

"Thanks for telling me." Seth gets up and asks. "Since I still have a lot of time left, want to get something to eat?"

Ruby nods. "Sure."

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

When both the Beacon students entered the coliseum café, they saw to the far right, Yang who was with the others and was waving them over.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Yang yelled towards them.

They made their ways towards the group and their teammates handed them a plate of scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, two sausages, and two pieces of butter covered toast. They thanked them and dug in.

"Congratulation on getting past the first round, Seth." Pyrrha said, starting a conversation.

"You're battle against Richard was very impressive." Blake praised.

"Yeah! He was all like "Hiiiiiiya!" and you were all like "Hooooya!" Nora said as she was making weird gestures with her hands.

Seth chuckles a bit. "Thanks guys, but I'm still far from winning this."

"You can say that again." Yang said. "After seeing _that _guy, you'll have to really step it up."

They all went into deep thoughts, going back to the mysterious person known as Kenpatchi Zaraki, the person who completely destroyed Robert, the person Seth was hoping to fight in the tournament.

Unlike the others, however, Seth was also thinking of something else.

'Why did that guy look so...familiar? And what's this feeling of needing to run away from some persistent person?'

_**"Don't ask me, how should I know?"**_

_"You are not the only one feeling this sense of déjà vu."_

Noticing that Seth's serious thinking expression was more intense than theirs, Ruby speaks up. "Something the matter?"

"Huh?" Seth snaps out of his thinking and looks at Ruby. "Oh, uh, it's nothing."

Ruby didn't seem to believe him, but decided to let it go for now.

"Does anyone even know who this Kenpatchi guy is?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha shakes her head. "I've looked him up, but he doesn't appear on the internet."

Ruby then noticed that Weiss was still deep in thought. "Is something the matter, Weiss?"

"It's about Seth's next opponent, Isabelle." Weiss said. "I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"I'm pretty sure if you look deep within yourself, you will find that answer."

Everyone then froze for none of them said that.

"Under here."

They all look under the table and see a man, about in his 30s. Weiss instantly blushed crimson with embarrassment because the man was looking under Weiss' skirt.

"Hi." The man said as what he was doing was normal.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Weiss let out a very big scream as she kicked the man's face, sending both the man and the entire table flying. People quickly got out of the way when the man and the table landed on other tables.

_**"Dang! Miss Know-it-all has some lungs and some legs!"**_

_"Don't look at her like that!"_

_"Pervert!"_

*BOOM*

_**"GAH!"**_

'Did I must hear Ruby and Weiss in there?' Seth thought.

_"No, you are mistaken."_

Going back to the man, we now see how he looks like. He was wearing a blue yukata with ocean waves at the bottom with a white sash to hold it in place. On his back was ninja blade which was currently sheathed in its scabbard. The scabbard looked like it could also act as a blaster as well. The man was not bad looking as well. His midnight blue hair somehow fitted perfectly with his yellow eyes.

Right now, he looked to be OK, while Weiss currently held Myrtenaster out and was trying to go and kill the man if she wasn't being held back by both Yang and Blake, still blushing from embarrassment.

"Let me go! He needs to die for his actions!" Weiss yelled as she struggled to get out of the 'Bumblebee's' grip.

"Now clam down 'Ice Queen.'" Yang said.

"Ow, that hurt." The man said, rubbing his head to ease the pain. He then looked towards Weiss, and held up a thumbs up with his tongue sticking out. "Thank you for the wonderful view. White really does suit you."

This only made Weiss blush harder and her killing intent grow as she struggled harder to escape the Bumblebee's grip. "I'm going to kill him!"

"I've never seen Weiss this angry before." Jaune said, hiding behind Pyrrha out of fear.

Seth then looked towards the man. "By the way, who are you?"

Just when the man opened his mouth, a different voice came out of no where.

"Master Tobi!" The man was then dropped kicked by none other than Isabelle and was once again, sent flying and crashed into some more tables.

Isabelle landed and then glared towards the man. "What do you think you're doing!?"

The man, now named Tobi, got up like nothing happened and said with passion. "I was exploring the wonders of the world!"

This only seemed to ignite rage in Isabelle as vein was clearly shown in her forehead. She then grabbed her large Ninja star and threw it towards Tobi. "Die, you perverted old man!"

As the ninja star was coming at him, Tobi didn't seem the least bit worried as he just drew his sword and deflected the star back at Isabelle who caught it.

"Sorry, but you still have lots of training left before you can go against me, my little disciple." Tobi said as he sheathed his blade.

Isabelle caught her weapon and glared at Tobi.

"Wait a minute." Seth pointed at Tobi and looked at Isabelle. "He's your master? As in a teacher?"

"That's right boy." Tobi was somehow next to Isabelle and then placed a hand on her head. "Everything little Isabelle here know was taught by yours' truly."

Taking advantage of her instructor's closeness, she grabbed his hand and flipped him, but he landed on his feet and flipped Isabelle to the ground.

"Like I keep saying, my little disciple. You're not ready to go against me and win." Tobi said. He then stares into Isabelle's eyes and sighs. "I see you still have that rage within you."

Probably angry at what he said, Isabelle tries to kick him, prompting Tobi to let go of her hand and no longer pinned, Isabelle gets up, and throws one last glare towards her instructor before running off.

Tobi sighs. "That girl, hasn't changed a bit."

"You say as if that's a bad thing." Yang said as she and Blake finally let go of Weiss who has finally calmed down but is still glaring at Tobi.

It is never a good thing to let anger cloud the mind." Tobi said like some wise old man. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tobi Kage and as you just saw, I am Isabelle's combat instructor."

"What did you mean when you said you were exploring the wonders of the world?" Seth innocently asked, surprising the whole gang and igniting a smile on Tobi's face.

"Why, I'm glad you ask." Tobi said as he got close to Seth but he was then pushed away by Ruby as she distanced Seth from him.

"Seth, don't let this man corrupt you!" Ruby said.

This only confused Seth as he didn't know what she meant.

"Anyway..." Tobi turned to Weiss. "I have the answer to your little question."

This caught Weiss and the whole gang's attention.

"Ever heard of the Maker family?"

This only confused the whole group, but not Weiss as her eyes widened.

"The Maker family!? Impossible!"

Tobi just shrugged his shoulders. "Believe what you want to believe." He then turned to Seth. "I heard you're going to be facing Isabelle. I'd be careful if I were you. While she isn't as skilled as I, she is still formidable. Good luck." And with that, he walks away.

After Tobi left, Ruby asked. "Weiss, who are the Maker family?"

"The Maker family are-were business partners with my family. Out of everyone in Remnant, they have the most understanding of Dust and Aura and were well respected." Weiss said.

"You said _were._" Jaune pointed out. "What happened to them?"

"They were completely wiped out by the White Fang 6 years ago, around the time when the White Fang started." Weiss said. "It was thought that there were no survivors, but..."

"But you think that Isabelle could be a survivor?" Blake finished for her.

Weiss nodded and then turns to Seth. "Since you're facing off against her in the next match, I'd advise you too be extra careful. The Maker's were known for not only there knowledge of Dust and Aura, but also there almost complete mastery over it."

_**"Ha! Bring it on! Complete mastery is nothing to real life experience."**_

_"You do realize that she attended Beacon too and graduated, right?"_

**_"Oh right, fuck."_**

* * *

**(Coliseum Stage) **

"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK FOR ANOTHER DAY OF OUR MINI-TOURNAMENT! I HOPE YOUR ALL EXCITED BECAUSE ANOTHER DAY MEANS MORE MATCHES TO WITNESS!"

Everyone cheered, excited for another day of watching more fights. Among the crowd were the gang, each having a snack to eat as they were really waiting for their amnesic friend to appear.

"Mind if I sit here?"

They all look to see Tobi taking a seat next to them.

"Hey, it's the guy who looked up Weiss' skirt." Nora said.

This caused Weiss to blush and made her want to take Myrtenaster and shove it up his ass, but she refrained.

"Are you here to witness your student fighting against Seth?" Pyrrha asked.

"You can say that. As her master, I must see how my student has improved over the years." Tobi said, taking out a granola bar from his yukata and biting onto it.

"Well you're gonna have to wait a bit. Seth's match isn't until a couple of other matches." Yang said.

"In that case..." Tobi eats his granola bar in an instant and turns to the others. "Anyone got any cards?"

* * *

**A couple of matches later...**

"Ha! Read'em and weep, Full House!" Yang said as she slammed her cards down.

Everyone groans except Weiss and Ruby, Weiss having a mischievous look while Ruby had a confused look as she has never played Poker before.

"So you say, but wait until you see _this!" _Weiss slams her card to reveal-

"Four of a Kind! God dang it!" Yang cried out.

Everyone then turns to Ruby who jumps when the attention was on her.

"What do you have, Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby didn't say anything for awhile before putting down her cards. "I think I have some junk."

Everyone looks at her cards and gasps.

"That's not Junk!" Jaune said.

"That's a-!" Ren begins.

"Royal!" Nora said.

"Straight!" Blake continues.

"FLUSH!" Yang and Weiss finish as they could have sworn that the cards were giving off a holy light that almost blinded them.

"Uh...is what I got any good?" Ruby asked, still confused.

"Any good!?" Yang looked at her sister as if she was crazy. "Ruby, you just won the game!"

"I did!? Woohoo!" Ruby cheers in joy.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!"

The gang and Tobi turn to see that the match before Seth's was over.

"Huh, time sure does fly when you're having fun." Ruby said, taking her prize which was half of everyone's money.

"NOW, LET'S GET TO OUR NEXT MATCH!" The announcer points to his left. "ON THE LEFT, WE HAVE THE STEALTHY NINJA, MISS ISABELLE!" Just as the announcer finishes, Isabelle comes walking onto the stage. "THIS GIRL IS A MYSTERY AMONG THE CONTESTNTS AS SHE HAS MADE IT HERE USING HER VARIOUS METHODS OF STEALTH AND TRICKERY TO DEFEAT HER OPPONENT!" He then points to his right. "OVER HERE, WE HAVE HER OPPONENT, MR. SETH ABERRANT!" Seth walks up and steps onto the stage. "USING OVERWELMING POWER, SETH HERE WAS ABLE TO KNOCK OUT A BEACON GRADUATE EVEN THOUGH HE'S JUST NEW STUDENT STARING AT BEACON! WILL HE COME OUT ON TOP, OR WILL ISABELLE'S NINJA SKILLS BE TOO MUCH FOR HIM? LET'S FIND OUT!"

The whole audience cheers in excitement, the whole gang cheering as well.

"Go Seth!" Ruby cheers.

"Knock her out!" Nora practically screams.

"Show her what you're made of!" Yang yells.

With Seth, he's giving Isabelle a very serious look.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Isabelle asks, going back to her calm and quiet demeanor.

Seth's serious look is then replaced with one of innocent curiosity. "What is the 'wonders of the world'?"

Isabelle face faults from the question.

_**"Huh, so face faults **_**can _happen in real life."_**

Isabelle quickly gets up and remains silent, not answering Seth's question.

"Hey, aren't you going to answer my question?"

Isabelle says nothing.

"Why isn't anyone answering my question?" Seth said, a bit ticked off.

"AND NOW, IT'S TIME TO GET STARTED!"

The countdown started and 10 seconds later, both Seth and Isabelle were transported as the huge screen showed where the two fighters ended up.

=Field 3: Forest=

When the light faded and Seth can see again, he found himself in a forest as the time was night and Isabelle was no where to be seen.

_"Stay cautious, Seth. We don't know what she can do yet."_

Seth nods and walks around, one hand ready to draw Zangetsu at any moment.

After an hour of walking, Seth was about ready to drop his guard when he saw something coming at him at incredible speed. He barely dodges by ducking as what ever was tiring to hit him disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

"What was that!?" Seth looks around, Zangetsu drawn and ready.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd dodge it. Makes me wonder if your really just a student." The voice of Isabelle rang throughout the forest.

Seth looks around to find the source of her voice, but it was like it was coming from all directions.

"Damn, where is she?" Seth continued to look around.

Seth then sees what attacked him, Isabelle's weapon come at him again. He jumps quickly to escape but to his surprise, a second comes out of the darkness and goes in for the kill. Seth barely escapes as he pushes off the air using his aura, escaping with a gash across his chest. Seth lands and holds his wounded chest as he looks around in case another was coming at him.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think they teach new students any Aura techniques yet until next year?"

Seth frantically tried to find the source of Isabelle's voice. "Why don't you come out and face me instead of hiding in the shadows!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, seeing as you somehow beat Richard. Unless I have the power to face you head on, I'll do what we ninjas do best and strike you from the shadows. I should feel lucky that we're in a forest at night."

_"She's right. Surrounded in total darkness, she has the advantage here."_

**_"Why do I have this sudden feeling that the battlefields we enter always favor our opponents?"_**

'If it does, then I hate this new holographic stage.'

Seth sees three shurikens coming at him and barely sidesteps out of the way, but he then gasps in pain as a kunai pierced his left shoulder. Without thinking, Seth reaches and removes the kunai and drops it to the ground, his arm feeling as if it was on fire as tons of blood seeped out.

Meanwhile, somewhere in this dark forest was Isabelle herself standing on a branch of a tree, spying on Seth as he held his wounded shoulder. In the darkness, Isabelle was had a look like something wasn't sitting right with her.

'My lightning Dust infused kunai should have pierced straight through him with the power I put behind it as well as paralyze his arm. It's almost like something blocked it. What's going on?'

Back with Seth, he was currently having a mental talk with his two weapon spirits.

'That hurt!'

_"Calm yourself, Seth. I'm trying to stop the bleeding."_

**_"You better be thankful that I blocked that attack for you, or else, you would have one less arm to use."_**

Inside the amnesiac's long coat, the Grimm Mask that Seth always carries with him was above the wound that Seth was struck at as it showed that it blocked most of the attack, enough so that Seth didn't lose the use of his arm. Not only that, but it also looked like it was healing the wound at a very slow pace.

'Since when can you regenerate wounds?'

_**"Not telling. Let's just say I've gotten a bit stronger."**_

What Shiro said confused Seth and unnerved Kuro a bit before he noticed more shurikens coming at Seth.

_"Seth, look out!"_

Kuro's warning made it in time as Seth deflects all of the attacks and quickly spins around to deflect another kunai.

"The same trick won't work on me twice!" Seth yelled out.

"But that was only Part 1." Isabelle's voice rang out.

Suddenly, not one, not two, but _four _of Isabelle's weapon appeared from the shadows. Seth jumped to escape as the weapons returned to the darkness, but then Seth suddenly stopped in midair, very thin steel strings had him bounded.

Seth struggles to get free, but every time he tried, it felt like the strings would get tighter almost to the point of drawing blood.

"I would quit struggling if I( were you, I have you where I want you." Isabelle's voice rang out as she suddenly appeared, jumping out from her hiding place with her weapon spilt in two, giving her two double ended swords as she came down upon Seth and struck him across the chest with both of her weapons.

"Gah!" Seth screams in pain and slumps down.

"And with this, I win." Isabelle said.

* * *

**(Back at the Coliseum)**

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE MR. ABERRANT IS DOWN! TIME TO START THE COUNTDOWN!"

"Seth!" Ruby cries out in worry as she stared at the wounded form of her cru-friend.

"Damn it! He can't lose, not without at least hitting her!" Yang said, slamming a knuckle down.

Tobi said nothing as he just stared at the screen.

Everyone was holding their breath as the countdown was nearing to an end. Just as it reached three...

"Who said...this was over."

Everyone looked at the screen to see that Seth was still conscious.

"AND HE'S UP PEOPLE! AFTER TAKING ALL THOSE ATTACKS, HE'S STILL UP!"

People cheered as the amnesic was starting to become a favorite among the people.

* * *

**(Back to Seth)**

Isabelle steps back before quickly hiding back into the shadows as she stared at the still struggling Beacon student.

"How are you still conscious!? I used my Aura to double the damage of my attack!"

'You can thank the two spirits living inside my soul.' Seth thought.

Seth then struggles again to get free from his bindings, not caring that blood was seeping out.

"Are you crazy!? Do you want to lose your arms and legs!?" Isabelle's voice rang out.

Seth ignored her and with one last effort, gets free and lands on the ground safely, although the same cannot be said for the sleeves of his coat.

"Damn it! Ruby just fixed this." Seth said, looking at the ruined state of his coat. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"I think a ruined coat is the least of your worries!"

From the front, shurikens covered in fire were thrown at Seth as ice covered ones were thrown at him from behind.

Seth didn't panic, getting into his signature stance as he was going to release Zangetsu.

"Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!" In an explosion of Aura and fast movement, Seth dispatched with the shurikens.

"A bigger sword doesn't increase your chances of winning."

"So you say, but..." Seth grabs the cloth and starts spinning Shikai Zangestu, surprising Isabelle and the audience that were watching back at the stadium. "I now have a greater range by doing this!"

_**"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone. I thought I said using my style was no good for you?"**_

'I'm not using your style. I'm just going wild!'

Seth then starts running and attacks at random, destroying anything that gets in his way.

"What good is it attacking randomly?" Isabelle's voice rang out.

Seth ignored her and just kept destroying things. On a couple of occasion, Isabelle was almost hit by the giant cleaver. This process continued for awhile and Isabelle was getting ready to just attack.

"I think it's time I finish this.' Just as Isabelle was about to throw her large ninja star, the tree in front of the tree she was hiding on fell as Seth was then shown.

"Found you!" Seth goes for a wide swing, making Isabelle to act fast as she spilt her weapon into two and used both her blades to block Seth's attack as she was sent flying and into the opening.

'Wait a minute. Since when was there an opening? It's supposed to be nothing but trees here!' Isabelle thought as she got up and gasped as nearly 3/4 of the entire forest was destroyed.

"Like my handy work?" Seth asked, liking the surprised look on the ninja's face.

"Wha!? How!?" Isabelle was speechless.

She then started to explain. "Since you were using the shadows to conceal yourself, I had to think of a way to limit your hiding spots, so I decided to just destroy everything around me. Took me awhile, but that's when Zangetsu really comes in handy as the wind around every swing and throw is enough to at least cut down two trees." Seth then throws a couple of grey Dust crystals. "Pretty smart to spread these around to make it sound like your voice was coming rom all over the place. To tell you the truth, I only found these on accident." Seth points Zangetsu at Isabelle. "It's over, you have very little hiding spots to hide in and I've nearly mapped this whole place already. I win."

Seth goes in to finish off the ninja, but she then suddenly disappears as I she was never there.

"What!?" Seth looks around to find where the ninja went, and then was kicked from the back. Seth stumbles forwards a bit before recovering and and turning around to see who kicked him only to meet absolutely nothing. "What's going on?"

"Since you asked, I will oblige and tell you." Seth was then struck from behind and kicked away.

Seth rolls on the ground for a few second before getting up, holding his now bleeding shoulder as he cautiously gazes at Isabelle, not being there a second ago.

"You weren't there before. How?" Seth asked.

"It's my Semblance." Isabelle raises a hand and it then vanishes. "It's Invisibility. Thanks to it, I can turn my whole body and anything else invisible. Plus, by using my Aura, I can erase the sound of my feet .It doesn't matter if I have no more hiding spots. I can still take you down using stealth." And with that, she turns completely invisible and all goes quiet.

Seth gets back up to his feet and stays alert.

'This is bad. If I can't see or hear her, how am I supposed to counter?' Seth thought as a bead of sweat ran down his head.

Kuro then decided to help.

_"Clam down, Seth, and listen to me. You use your eyes and ears too much. Close your eyes and focus."_

Seth did as told and closed his eyes. He then felt as if Kuro was right next to him.

_"All living things have an Aura in them. Use that to find your opponent. Concentrate."_

Seth did as told and focused. Just when Seth was about to give up, he felt it. It felt like cold anger, an anger that was contained until a fateful day when it could be unleashed.

'Bingo.' Seth thought. The Aura was getting closer, then it was charging at him. Seth waited until the Aura was close enough and when it did, Seth opened his eyes and slashed forward as it struck something and drew blood.

Like the flickering of a static TV, Isabelle appeared visible again and fell to the floor, defeated.

* * *

**(Back at the Coliseum)**

"8...9...10! AND THAT'S IT PEOPLE! AFTER SOME VERY CUNNING DISPLAY OF SKILL AND POWER, THE WINNER IS MR. SETH ABERRANT!"

Everyone cheers and claps at the amnesiac's second win, the more excited ones being his friend.

There were two lights and both Seth and Isabelle appear back at the Coliseum, medics soon coming to take the two to the infirmary. The gang races to the infirmary to congratulate their friend while Tobi stayed behind, deep in thought.

Finally, Tobi came to one conclusion. "It seems that rage is still their. Guess I'll have to do something about that later."

And with that, Tobi walks away, planning on meeting his disciple later.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

"Look on the bright side, I didn't get any broken bones."

"You're bleeding all over!"

Once again, Seth and Ruby were having an argument about whether Seth was OK or not, while Ruby was fixing Seth's coat again.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Seth asked.

"You were pierced in the shoulder by a kunai, slashed across the chest by double ended blades, slashed at the shoulder, and you almost lost your arms and legs when you were trying to escape those metal wires." Ruby listed off. "How can I not make a big deal out of this?"

"OK, OK, I get it, I took a lot of damage. But I keep telling you I'm going to be fine." Seth said.

"With the beating you got, I don't think you're going to be fine for your next match." Ruby said.

"Actually..." Seth then unwrapped the bandages around his injured shoulder to show that it was already healed, not even a scar was left.

"What!? It's already healed?" Ruby said, surprised.

"I was surprised too." Seth lied, already knowing that Shiro was the cause of his fast healing.

"Fast healing...maybe that's your Semblance?" Ruby guessed, putting down the coat.

_**"Semblance? Ha, it's far from that."**_

Seth ignored Shiro and said. "I don't think fast healing is my Semblance. I just feel that it isn't."

"Aww, that's too bad. I thought we could use that as another clue to your past." Ruby said, disappointment obviously in her voice.

Seth places a hand on hers. "Hey, don't look so glum. I'm pretty sure the clues I have now are enough. I mean, how many people go around carrying a Grimm mask?"

* * *

**(Unknown places in Remnant)**

All over Remnant, all members of the White Fang sneezed.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby said.

Seth then noticed that Ruby was the only one here with him, not that he didn't mind, but he had to ask. "Hey Ruby, where is everybody?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. That Kenpachi person's match was the one after you so the gang went to see how strong he is." Ruby said.

Seth gave an understanding nod. He then noticed that his hand was still on Ruby's, causing him to blush. Ruby noticed this too and blushed as well as the two quickly pull away and enter silence as Ruby focused on fixing Seth's coat, again.

* * *

**(At the Coliseum)**

"ALRIGHT, AFTER AN EXCITING MATCH LAST TIME, IT'S TIME TO GET TO THE NEXT ONE!"

Everyone in the audience except the gang cheered, anxious to see the next fight.

The announcer points to his left. "ON THE LEFT, WE HAVE THE POWER HOUSE KNOWN AS ZEKE TRIAL!" Zeke then steps onto the stage. The announcer then points to the right. "TO THE RIGHT, WE HAVE THE ONE-EYED BERSERKER, KENPACHI ZARAKI!" When the name was called out and the said man appeared, the whole coliseum went silent.

"The whole place being silent is kinda creepy." Jaune said.

He was not the only one who was crept out from the total silence of the whole place...well, almost total silence.

"Yeah! Go Ken-chan!"

The gang looks to the right of them and not far from them was Yachiru who was snacking on some Gummy Bears.

"AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO, LET'S-" But the announcer was then interrupted.

"Hold it!"

From where Kenpachi came from were the rest of the contestants and they did not look happy, far from it.

"WHAT'S THIS!? THE REST OF THE CONTESTANTS ARE HERE, I WONDER WHAT'S GOING ON?"

One of them pointed towards Kenpachi. "You! You nearly killed my friend! It was only a sparing match, what the fuck!"

Some of the other contestants soon joined, saying that the eye-patched man had beaten their friends to the brink of death and had to be taken to the hospital.

"Why did you beat them so badly!?" Another contestant demanded.

"Why?" Kenpachi slowly turns to them as his only eye seemed to pierce their soul. "They were weak. I have no time for weaklings."

This only seem to anger all of them as they all got on the stage and faced Kenpachi, weapons ready.

"Hey, hold up! I cannot allow this!" The announcer said, not amplifying his voice for the first time.

One of the contestants ran up to him and shoved him off the stage, the switch that activated the stage activated the stage and all of them were transported to...

=Field 2: Desert=

Just as the machine said, all the contestants were transported to the desert, everyone surrounding Kenpachi, even Zeke who was holding some sort of crystal that didn't look like it was Dust.

"And you're joining them cause?" Kenpachi asked Zeke.

"I'm getting revenge for what you did to Robert." He the held up the crystal as it glowed. "And I'm going to do that by using his greatest weapon."

In a flash of light, Zeke was now donned in some really oversized knight armor with cannons over his shoulder. In his armor were his tomahawks/heavy duty assault rifles.

Zeke and the other contestants were expecting Kenpachi to be scared, but to their surprise, he was smiling predatorily.

"Omoshiroi." Kenpachi points his sword at Zeke. "Maybe you can up a better fight than your friend."

* * *

**(Minutes later, Coliseum)**

"Is the wheel chair necessary?" Seth asked.

"You're still recovering and you can barely walk, so yes, it is." Ruby said, pushing the wheel chair.

You see people, what's happening here is that Seth wanted to see how the match with Kenpachi was going and was going to go there, but he kept limping so Ruby got a wheel chair and the rest you can figure out. When they got to the coliseum, all was quiet, including their friends. Ruby guided both of them to their friends.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

They all just pointed to towards the stage. They both looked down and gasped at what they saw.

It was Kenpachi covered in a bit of blood but the thing that made them gasp was the bodies of the contestants and Zeke around him. All of the contestants were all covered in bruises and slash marks. Zeke's armor was in pieces, the arms were cut off, the cannons looked like they were torn apart, Zeke's weapon were destroyed, and like the rest, was covered in blood.

"I'll give you some credit, that was a bit entertaining." Kenpachi said, cracking his neck.

"I-I CAN'T BELIVE IT PEOPLE! EVEN AS THE OTHER CONTESTANTS ENTERED INTURRUPTED, THEY WERE ALL DEMOLISHED BY THE BERSERKER KNOWN AS KENPACHI ZARAKI!"

"Yay! Way to go Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled to Kenpachi.

Seth felt like he had seen that girl before, but he ignored the feeling as his attention was focused on Kenpachi.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SINCE MR. ZARAKI HERE HAS COME OUT THE VICTOR, THERE ARE ONLY TWO CONTESTANTS LEFT! AND THEY ARE-!" The screen changed and displayed pictures of both Seth Kenpachi. "TOMARROW PEOPLE, IT'S THE LAST MATCH BETWEEN SETH ABERRANT AND KENPACHI ZARAKI! WHO WILL COME OUT THE VICTOR!?"

Seth and the rest were surprised to find out that he'll be facing the berserker next.

_"I don't know if this is good or bad?"_

**_"It's bad. Definitely bad."_**

With Kenpachi, he gazed at the screen to see who his next opponent will be, hoping that who ever he's facing will put up a good fight, but when his eyes layed upon the picture of Seth, his only eye widen in surprise.

"No fucking way." Kenpachi thought out loud.

Yachiru, too, was also surprised. "No way. It's Zero-taichou."

* * *

**(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)**

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

**And done! Whew! Sorry people if you wanted to see Kenpachi go wild, but the thing is that, I haven't watched or read Bleach in a long time so I need some time to get the characteristics and battle style back into my brain of Kenpachi and other future Bleach characters. I hope I got Kenpachi right, if there's anything that I might need to work on him, let me know cause I really need it.**

**Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	12. EP 8: Kenpachi Zaraki and a New Power

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new chapter. Finally, the moment has arrived! It's Seth vs. Kenpachi! Are you people excited! I was excited when I wrote this! Let's get to the disclaimer first. **

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Last time, Kenpachi was kind enough to wipe out the rest of the competiton so now it's the Amnesia Swordsman vs. the One-Eyed Berserker. How will Seth fair? Will he even make it out alive? This is Kenpachi we're talking about here people. I already know but you guys don't so the only way to know how things will play out is to read. Let's go! **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose" _

* * *

**EP 8: Kenpachi Zaraki and a New Power**

* * *

**(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)**

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **Team RWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

"This is bad! This is bad! This is really bad!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, calm down. You're making us all anxious." Yang said.

Ruby and the gang were currently in the infirmary, a few hours after they witnessed the man known as Kenpachi wiping out the rest of the competition, making him Seth's next opponent tomorrow. Currently, Ruby was panicking out of worry for her amnesic friend and was pacing back and forth.

"How can I calm down, Yang!? You saw what that guy did to all those other contestants. He could seriously hurt Seth, or worse!"

"You didn't see anything." Weiss said. "But then again, after what we saw, I can't criticize you for worrying."

"What did you guys see?" Seth asked. "If you're all worry so much about this, then any info about this guy would be great."

Everyone except Ruby all looked at each other before Weiss decided to explain.

"Well, from what we saw, he fights using a one handed style of sword play and it looked like no matter how much all the contestants tried, they couldn't even hurt him." Weiss explained, Seth taking in the information like a sponge. "Also, it seems he's always on the attack, rarely attempting to block, and has a very brutish way of fighting. This most noticeable about him though is his unbelievable amount of killing intent. Even from the stands, we felt it and for a second, we thought he was going to kill all of the contestants."

"Kill!?" Ruby repeated, her worry's doubling.

_**"That's bad. You can't die King. That'll be very bad."**_

'I didn't know you cared so much.'

_**"I don't. It's just that if you die, then I die too and I don't plan on dying anytime soon."**_

'Well, you can go dig yourself a ditch and die in there!' Seth thought angrily.

_**"You first!"**_

Seth decided to ignore him and said to Ruby, "Don't worry Ruby, I don't plan on dying any time soon."

"But you still haven't recovered. What if you get seriously hurt that'll land you in the hospital just like those other guys?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. The doctor said that my wounds will be completely healed by tomorrow so I can fight this Kenpachi guy at full strength." Seth said, removing some bandages from his arms to show that they were almost healed. "See, nothing to worry about."

"I've noticed that you have an unusual healing speed." Pyrrha pointed out. "Tell me, is that some sort of Semblance or something?"

Seth shook his head. "Nah. Something tells me that's not it."

'That something being another soul living inside of me.'

_**"Your welcome."**_

'I'm not thanking you.'

"What're we gonna do though?" Jaune asked. "Not to say that I don't have any faith in Seth, but I don't think he stands a chance against that monster."

"There's nothing we can do." Blake said. "We can't help him train since the training room is completely trashed, probably that man's fault, and by the time it is fixed, Seth's match would be starting."

Everyone then went into a thinking pose, trying to come up with a way to help their amnesic friend, but nothing comes to mind.

"Come on guys, don't worry so much." Seth said, making everyone look at him.

"How can we not worry!?" Jaune said. "You didn't see what we saw."

"Just have faith in me guys." Seth said, placing a hand on his chest. "I promise when I say that I'll defeat Kenpachi and win this thing. We can celebrate afterwards."

Everyone wanted to object but something told them to trust their friend.

"Okay, we'll trust you on this one." Pyrrha said.

"But you have to promise that'll you be careful when you go to fight him!" Ruby quickly added.

"I promise." Seth said.

_**"A promise you won't be able to keep."**_

'Kuro, shut him up.'

_"Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)."_

_*BOOM!*_

_**"GAH!"**_

'Thank you Kuro'

_"Don't mention it."_

"Why don't you all head back to the guest rooms. You all look like you could you some shut eye." Seth suggested.

"No." Ruby grabbed a chair and brought it next to Seth's bed. "I'm going to stay here until you get better."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine by next morning." Seth said.

Ruby shook her head. "I'm doing this because I want to and nothing you say will make me think otherwise."

"You might as well give it up." Yang said. "When Ruby has something on her mind, it's almost impossible to make her change it."

Seth sighs in defeat before turning to Ruby. "Okay, you can stay."

Ruby just smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone." Yang said. "Come on guys."

Yang and the rest then left, Nora waving goodbye before being dragged by Ren.

The entire was then enveloped in silence as both Seth and Ruby said nothing.

Wanting to break the silence, Seth asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office)**

"Well, things have certainly gotten interesting." Kisuke said, fanning himself with his paper fan, having just learned that Seth will be facing Kenpachi tomorrow.

"Do you think this is a game, Mr. Urahara!?" Glynda snapped.

"Calm down, Glynda." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But, Mr. Ozpin-!"

"You're worry is understandable." Ozpin interrupted. "But there is nothing we can do, sadly."

Glynda balled her fist before calm down.

"My, my! When did you start to worry so much for Seth?" Kisuke asked, amused.

"The same time you did." Glynda said.

That got Kisuke to shut up.

"Kisuke." Ozpin turned to the bucket hatted man. "Tell me, what are Mr. Aberrant's chances against Kenpachi?"

"Well, if he still had his memories, then he'd be able to beat him," Kisuke expression then turned serious. "But since he has no memories, the outcome of this battle is unknown."

Ozpin processed this information and set down his mug to think. After what seemed like hours, Ozpin turned to Glynda.

"Glynda, go prepare an airship for us for tomorrow." Ozpin instructed. "If worse comes worse, we'll be there to intervene."

Glynda bowed before leaving the room to get a ship.

Kisuke started fanning himself again. "It seems things are getting more interesting."

* * *

**(A Day Later)**

After getting checked up, Seth was once again, completely healed and ready for his match with Kenpachi. After putting on his repaired clothes, he an Ruby joined up with Yang and the others and were now heading for the cafeteria to get some food before Seth's match.

"So, how do you plan on defeating Kenpachi?" Pyrrha asked.

Seth scratched his head. "I don't know. I was just planning on winging it, you know, facing him head on."

"You always do that." Weiss said.

"Then again, it hasn't failed him yet!" Nora said.

"Don't encourage him!" Weiss said before turning to Seth. "Seriously though, you're gonna need a plan if you going to face that brute."

"I'm not really that good at making plans though." Seth said.

**THOOM**

Suddenly, all of them stopped walking as an insane amount of spiritual Aura came down upon all of them.

"Wha-What the!?" Jaune gasped as everyone felt like the gravity around them just got heavier.

"What's causing this!? This insane spiritual Aura!?" Blake gasped out.

'That's not just it!' Seth thought. 'Why does it feel like I have a sword at my throat!?'

"Well, isn't this a sight to see." Seth whiplashes his head to the source of the voice, only to see the one and only Kenpachi Zaraki smiling predatorily at him. "What's the matter? Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

***STAB!***

Horror quickly spreads across Seth's face as he slowly looks down and sees a sword sticking out of him, dripping in blood, his blood.

"Wha!?"

The minute Seth blinks, the sword is no more and there were no wounds on him, no blood to show that he was ever stabbed. Seth continuously huffs as he grabs his chest to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

_**"Oi! Oi! Oi! What the hell was that!?"**_

'Was that murderous intent!? No, murderous intent couldn't have...'

"You're Seth Aberrant, are you not?" Seth looks behind him to see that Kenpachi was behind him.

Seth quickly turns and jumps back. "What's it to you!?"

"What's it to me?" Kenpachi repeated before predatorily smiling again. "I'm just wondering when you changed your name."

This confused Seth a bit but he then heard something falling towards the ground with a 'thump'. Looking behind him, he saw all his friends on their knees. Jaune was the worst for he was on the ground, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Jaune! Everyone!" Before Seth could go over to his friends-

"Hey! He's drooling!"

"What!" Seth turned around to see Yachiru riding on top of Kenpachi's shoulder, one hand moving his head out of the way.

_**"Is it me or does that girl have bubblegum hair?"** _

_"No. She indeed does have pink hair." _

'More importantly, why is she on his shoulder!?'

The, before Seth could even blink, Yachiru was standing on his shoulder, carrying a very small, kid-sized sword.

"Wow! He must be awfully scarred of Ken-chan. Poor guy!" Yachiru said, looking towards Jaune.

_**"What the!? How did she get there so fast!?"**_

"What the!? Get off me!" Before Seth could swing his arm to get the bubblegum haired girl off, she had already jumped off and landed right next to Kanpachi.

"Zero-taichou's mad at me." Yachiru said.

"Baka. Of course he is." Kenpachi said.

"What do you two want!?" Seth asked.

"I just came to see my next opponent. Hopefully, you can give me a much more entertaining fight than the those other weaklings." And with that, Yachiru hopped onto his shoulder before he walked away.

Seth just stared at the eye-patched man's retreating form. Once he was turned a corner and waited for a while, Seth fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He then remembered about his friends and went to their sides.

"Guys! Are you OK!?"

* * *

**(With Kenpachi and Yachiru)**

"Can you believe it, Ken-chan!" Yachiru said, sounding excited.

"Believe what?" Kenpachi said.

"Zero-taichou was actually around people. He even seemed to care about them! Isn't that unbelievable!?"

"To tell you the truth, it kinda is unbelievable."

"What do you think changed?" Yachiru asked.

"Don't ask me. I haven't got a clue."

Yachiru stayed silent before speaking again. "Hey Ken-chan. Did you notice that Zero-taichou didn't seem to recognize us?"

"Yeah. I wonder why." Kenpachi said. "For now, I got to find the cafeteria, I'm starving."

"I think the cafeteria's this way Ken-chan!" Yachiru pointed in the exact opposite direction towards the cafeteria yet Kenpachi still goes anyway.

* * *

**(With Seth and the gang) **

Seth and rest of the gang were all sitting at a table, barely eating their food as they were too busy talking about what they had experienced.

"It's official." Weiss said. "Kenpachi Zaraki is no ordinary man."

_**"Geez. What was you're first clue?"**_

'Quiet you.'

"What's got all of you so glum!"

*BOING*

Out of no where came the one and only Tobi Kage and he just groped Yang's breast from behind.

"Hey!" Yang blushed madly and punched Tobi so hard that he flew and embedded himself in the ceiling. "You can look but you can't touch!"

Seth watched as Tobi slowly got out of the ceiling and crashed down upon a table.

_**"That had to hurt."**_

_"He had it coming to him."_

"Kids these days sure are strong." Tobi commented, limping over to them and sitting next to Ren. "But seriously though, what's got you all looking so serious?"

Hesitant at first, the group tells Tobi what had transpired with Kenpachi.

"I see." Tobi said, processing the info.

"Mr. Tobi, you seem to know a lot. Is there anything that might help Seth?" Ruby asked.

Tobi shook his head. "Afraid not."

"Oh come on! You've got to have something!" Nora said. "Don't you something like a super-ultra-epic ninja technique that you could teach to Seth!?"

"Nora, there's no such things as a super-ultra-epic technique." Ren said.

"You don't know that!" Nora said.

"Trust me young lady, if I had such a great technique, I wouldn't just go around and teach it to random strangers." Tobi said. "Back to the topic of you're friend's crisis, I guess the only thing I can say is that you'll just have to put faith in your friend and wish for the best."

Everyone's faces had unsure expressions. Just when they were about to make another suggestion, an announcement was made.

_-The final match of the tournament is about to begin. I repeat, t__he final match of the tournament is about to begin. Please make your way to the stands to watch the match. Contestants, please head for the arena. That is all.-_

"I guess it's time." Tobi said, getting up. "I wish you luck, shonen." Tobi then left towards the stands like many other people.

"Well, I guess this is it." Seth said, getting up like the rest. "Wish me luck guys."

"Wait!" Ruby quickly grabbed his hand before he left.

"Ruby?"

"Promise me something." Ruby said, getting Seth's full attention. "Promise me that you'll come back to me safely."

Seth stared at her for a moment before smiling and saying, "I promise." After that, they stayed like that, holding hands before Ruby took out something and placed it in Seth's hand.

"What's this?" Seth asked, looking at what looked like a rose shaped charm.

"It's a good luck charm." Ruby answered. "I brought it for you. I thought that, maybe it could help."

Seth stares at the charm before looking at Ruby. "Thank you. I'll treasure this forever." Seth then puts it in his coat before walking away to his match.

Ruby stared at Seth's retreating form, not noticing her sister waked up next to her.

"So, 'come back to me' eh?" Yang said in a teasing tone.

Ruby jumped in surprise, having finally realized what she said, and frantically turned towards her sister. "W-W-Wait! I didn't mean to say that! I m-meant to say to come back to us! Yeah! That's it!"

"Keep telling yourself that, we all heard what you said." Yang said, a teasing smile slowly creeping up to her face.

"You all heard nothing!" Ruby said loudly before dashing towards the stands.

The rest of the gang just laughed before going after Ruby to see their friends match.

* * *

**(Coliseum Stage) **

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

Colorful explosions littered the sky as the whole coliseum was filled with people that came to see the final match of the tournament. Among the crowd were the whole gang, snacks in hand.

"Wow!" Jaune gaped at the amount of people here.

"There are so many more people!" Nora said, taking a bite out of her cotton candy.

"It's only natural." The gang looked to their left only to see Ozpin himself along with Glynda and Kisuke, the latter eating some popcorn. "People are naturally attracted to conflict."

"Professor Ozpin!? Miss Glynda and Mr. Urahara too!?" Weiss gasped. "What're you three doing here!?"

"What? Is it weird that I want to see one of our students come close to winning this whole tournament?" Kisuke asked.

"Oh, no!" Weiss held up her hands in defense. "It's just surprising really."

"We didn't expect you guys to come here." Ruby said.

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "What can we say. Sometimes, we need to get out of the academy and seeing one of my students winning a tournament is a good enough reason." They then take seats next to them, just in time too as the announcer came onto the stage.

"HELLO PEOPLE ONE AND ALL! PEOPLE, FAUNUS, WELCOME TO THE LAST MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT! MATCH AFTER MATCH, DAY AFTER DAY, WE FINALLY COME TO THE FINAL MATCH, THE FINAL FIGHT BETWEEN OUR TWO LAST CONTESTANTS! WHO WILL CLAIM VICTORY AND TAKE HOME THE PRIZE!? LETS-FIND-OUT!"

The whole coliseum erupted into excited cheers, everyone anxious to see what the outcome of the final match will be.

The announcer points to his left. "ON THE LEFT, WE HAVE THE MAN THAT'S BEEN SILENCING EVERYONE WITH HIS INCREDIBLE STENGTH. ALWAYS ON THE ATTACK, I GIVE YOU THE ONE-EYED BERSERKER, KENPACHI ZARAKI!"

Kenpachi appeared and this time, people clapped and cheered for him, felling if they didn't do it then they would get on his bad side. The eye patched man steps onto the stage, sword at his hip.

The announcer then points to his right. "NEXT, ON THE RIGHT, WE HAVE THE BEACON STUDENT WHO HAS BEEN SLOWLY BECOME A FAVORITE AMONG THE PEOPLE. WITH SWORD IN HAND, I INTRODUCE YOU TO SETH ABERRANT!"

The claps and cheers were much louder than Kenpachi as Seth walked out and stepped onto the stage, waving nervously to the crowd. Once on the stage, Seth looks towards Kenpachi and their eyes met. The staring contest ended when the announcer came in between them.

"Now, I don't have to remind you two, but I'll say it anyways. Any method to win is allowed, bloodshed is allowed but no killing. The match is over when someone gets knocked out and doesn't get up after ten seconds or when your Aura levels hit red. Got it?"

Seth just nods his head while Kenpachi says nothing. Seeing both fighters ready, he quickly gets off the stage and goes to prepare to send both fighters to their fighting ground.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WITHOUT FUTHUR ADO, IT'S TIME TO GET STARTED!"

Seth tighten his grip around Zangetsu as the countdown started. Ten seconds later, both fighters were transported as the screen showed where the two swordsman ended up.

=Field 1: City=

When the light faded and Seth's sight returned to him, he found himself on a street, surrounded by tons of tall buildings. He looks around for Kenpachi but spots no sign of him.

_"Proceed with caution, Seth. All we have is information about him. We have no idea what he's really capable of."_

Seth agrees by nodding and starts running around. After minutes of running, Seth turned a corner and stopped as his opponent was finally found, sitting and leaning against one of the many buildings of the whole.

"Yo. I was wondering when you come and find me." Knepachi said, getting up.

Seeing the eye patched man and remembering earlier, Seth goes tense and starts sweating a bit, drawing Zangetsu immediately.

_**"Hey King! You can feel it can't you? This guys spiritual Aura is greater than yours. If I were you, I'd release Zangetsu right about now."**_

_"He is right for once." _

**_"Hey!"_**

_"This man is extremely dangerous. If you do not go all out, you will be defeated."_

Seth mentally nods and gets into his stance. "Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!"

In an explosion of Aura, Shikai Zangetsu was instantly brought out as a light blue Aura surrounded Seth.

"Oh. Not bad." Kenpachi said. "Your stance is stiff and full of holes, but you got a good amount of Aura. I know a couple of people that would stand no chance against you."

"Geez, thanks for the compliment." Seth said sarcastically.

"But, you're still not my equal. Tell you what, I'll give you a handicap." Kenpachi then opens the upper part of his haori, showing off well developed muscles and a nice six pack that were being covered up by bandages. "I'll let you have the first attack. Go ahead, strike me wherever you want."

"What!?" What the man said completely confused Seth.

* * *

**(With the gang)**

"What!? He's letting him have the first attack!?" Ruby said, confused just like the rest except for Ozpin, Glynda, and Kisuke.

"Uh, is that a good thing?" Jaune asked.

"By some people, yes." Pyrrha said. "But whenever someone says that their opponent can have the first hit, they usually have a plan or something behind it."

"Ken-chan would never stop to such tricks!" The groups turns to their right to see Yachiru who was eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey, you're that girl from before." Nora said.

"That's right. Names Yachiru Kusajishi. Nice to meet you." Yachiru introduced herself, taking a bite out of her chocolate bar.

Ozpin, Glynda, and Kisuke tensed up when they saw the pinked-haired girl.

"What do you mean when you said that Kenpachi would never resort to tricks?" Ren asked.

"It's just as I said. Ken-chan would never use tricks in a fight. If he's letting Zero-taichou have the first hit, then he's letting him."

"But that's just propostris!" Weiss said.

"That's just the way Ken-chan is." Yachiru said. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to watch Ken-chan fight."

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

"What're you saying!?"Seth said. "I can't cut somebody who doesn't have his sword drawn! Are you mocking me!?"

"Not at all. It's just a courtesy." Kenpachi said. "Refraining from striking a defenseless enemy is most admirable. But save that gesture for later." He narrows his eye on Seth. "Don't be in such a hurry. Let's enjoy this." What he said next shocked Seth. "Ignore what that announcer said. Kill or be killed. That's something to savor."

"Wha!?"

"Come on. You can strike my neck, my stomach, you can even strike my eyes. Or, you could cut me down with one blow." Kenpachi then starts to get a bit impatient. "Stop being a coward! Come!"

_**"I can't believe it! This guy's serious!"**_

_"Stay cautious, Seth. We don't know what this man is planning."_

Seth nods and says, "Alright, fine! But don't come crying to me afterwards!" Before charging straight towards the eye patched man, sword raised. And then...nothing. Seth stared, shocked as his hand was bleeding while his weapon had connected with Kenpachi but there was no wound.

'Impossible...how!? I swung at full force and there not even a scratch on him! And why...is my hand bleeding!?' All these thoughts went inside his head.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kenpachi asked. "How disappointing." Kenpachi then draws his sword while brushing away Zangetsu with his naked arm. "You look surprised. Are you wondering why...your sword can't cut my body?"

Startled, Seth quickly jumps back.

'He pushed back Zangetsu with his naked arm, blade and everything! How is he doing that!?' Seth thought.

_"Calm down, Seth. "There must be a reason for this."_

* * *

**(With the group)**

"Why? Why can't Seth's sword cut him!?" Jaune asked.

"It's just like before. No matter how many times the other contestants tried, they couldn't inflict even a single scratch on him." Pyrrha said.

"It's impossible." Yachiru said, making everyone look towards her.

"What's impossible?" Nora asked.

"Cutting Ken-chan." Yachiru answered. "To him, it's almost like Zero-taichou's sword has no blade."

"What!?" Yang said.

"But how can that be?" Blake asked.

Yachiru points to the screen. "Just watch, Ken-chan is about to explain it to your friend."

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

"Shall I explain it to you why your sword can't cut me?" What Kenpachi said caught Seth's attention. "It's no big secret from where me and Yachiru are from. You see, when two spiritual Auras collide, the weaker of the two absorbs the impact. It's forced to submit and gets hurt."

_**"Now that he mentions it, me and Kuro did feel a wave of pain just now."**_

Kenpachi continues. "To put it simply, the killing sword you've created by honing you spiritual Aura to its limits is weaker than the spiritual Aura that leaks out of me unconsciously. That's all there is to it."

_**"Okay...now I'm scared."**_

"Sigh. I can't believe I got excited over someone like you. I would say that you might just be someone who looks like Zero-taichou but then again, you have his sword so you must be him. When did you get so weak? This won't even make a good anecdote." Kenpachi then finally fully draws out his sword. "The least you can do is take the rust off this thing, eh?"

* * *

**(With the group)**

"Impossible! I've never heard of something like that being possible!" Pyrrha said.

"I'm afraid it very, Miss Nikos." Kiuske said. "It's very much possible. The only reason why your seeing this now is because it rarely happens."

"If that's the case then this man must have an incredible amount of Aura to overpower Seth's." Blake said.

Ruby puts her hands in a prayer as she stared up at the screen showing Seth running away, praying for his safety.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

Seth was running. Running for his life. For the first time after he almost lost Ruby back in the initiation, he was afraid. He was afraid for his life.

_**"Run King! Run for your life!"**_

_"Both of you calm down!"_

**_"I don't want to die!"_**

Ignoring the spirits inside his soul, Seth turns a corner, only to gasp as he ran into an attacking Kenpachi. Bringing Zangetsu up, Seth was able to block the attack in time. Seth uses all his strength to change the direction of the attack so it hits the ground. Once he had no sword pressuring against him, Seth took off running again.

"Is running away the only thing you can do?" Kenpachi then gives chase.

'Calm down! Gotta calm down!' Seth thinks as he runs. 'There's goot be a way to cut him! There's just gotta!'

Seth then notices his hand that was holding Zangetsu was shaking so he quickly grasped it to make it stop. "Damn it! Stop being such a wimp!"

The wall next to Seth suddenly starts to crack and then.

*BOOM!*

Bursting from the building was none other than Kenpachi.

"Stop embarrassing yourself. I don't enjoy chasing rabbits." Kenpachi said.

Kenpachi goes in for a downward strike, but Seth dodges by stepping out of the way. Kenpachi then swings sideways, forcing Seth to bring up Zangetsu to block as he was pushed back. Instead of running off again, Seth jumps up and goes for an attack from above. Kenpachi almost lazily brings up his sword to block, pushing Seth back again. Seth lands on the ground and goes to attack Kenpachi again, but the eye patched man brings up his sword to deflect the blow. Seth goes in for another attack but like last time, Kenpachi blocks and pushes back Seth. This time, Kenpachi goes for another overhead swing, making Seth bring up Zangetsu to block again as a small crater formed under him from the power. Seth somehow manages to push back Kenpachi a little as he goes in for an attack with Kenpachi doing the same, both entering into a deadlock. Seth struggles to overpower Kenpachi, to no avail as Kenpachi once again pushes Seth back as he slides against the ground.

Seth catches his breath, exhausted as he gazes at Kenpachi who wasn't even breaking a sweat. With some energy back in him, Seth goes to attack Kenpachi again as their swords clashed with a clang! Seth somehow manages to push back Kenpachi and sees an opening, wasting no time to exploit it. He goes in and makes contact but just like in the beginning, Seth's blade did not injure Kenpachi. Quickly jumping back, Seth takes off running again.

After a couple of minutes of running, Seth walks into an alleyway to catch his breath.

'Damn it! Why!' Seth screamed in his head. 'I'm hitting him, I know I am, but I can't cut him! Is he that much more powerful than me, than me and Zangetsu!?'

_"Seth, you must calm down."_

**_"Easy for you to say!"_**

Ignoring Shiro, Kuro continues to talk. _"Calm down. If you intensify your spiritual Aura, you should be able to cut."_

'And what if that doesn't work!? You saw it, didn't you. Our Aura isn't enough to cut him! It's hopeless!'

_"Don't you ever say it's hopeless!" _Kuro yelled loudly. _"You must remember, Seth. What are you fighting for!?"_

That got Seth to freeze and think. What was he fighting for? Just when Seth was about to run out of ideas, a light jingle catches his attention. Reaching into his coat, Seth pulls out the good luck charm Ruby gave him earlier. Slowly, said girl made his way into his head before the rest of his friends appeared in his mind.

"I'm fighting for my friends!" Seth said out loud.

Somehow, Seth could tell that Kuro was nodding his head.

_"That's right, Seth. Now once again, I shall say it. __Abandon your fear! Look forward! Move forward and never stop!"_

_**"Geez, when did you become such a wise man?" **_Shiro said. **_"I'll guess I join. _****_You'll age if you pull back! You'll die if you hesitate! And you can't die just yet without recovering your memories now, can you?"_**

Seth nods and puts the charm away. 'Right. If I'm afraid, I'm dead. I can't afford to be to be scared!'

With nerves finally calming down, Seth runs out of the alley and after running around, Seth confronts Kenpachi once again.

"So, I see you decided to stop running and stand your ground." Kenpachi said. "Does this mean you're ready to die like a warrior or have you given up?"

Seth remains silent for a moment before raising up Zangetsu. "The answer is...neither one!" Seth then charges forward, towards Kenpachi.

'My friends are watching me!' Zangestu collides against Kenpachi's sword and grinds against it. 'I can't afford to lose! I'm going to beat this guy...' Seth then swings as Kenpachi does nothing to defend. 'And go celebrate with everyone after this!"

*SLASH!*

Kenpachi's eye widens as he gazed down towards his wound, his first ever wound ever since entering this tournament.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to die just yet." Seth said. "Not when I have friends counting on me to win and missing memories to recover!"

Kenpachi's eye widen even more. 'Missing memories!?'

* * *

**(With the group)**

"HE'S HURT! HE'S HURT! LADIES AND GENTALMEN, FOR THE FIRST TIM SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THIS TOURNAMENT, KENPACHI ZARAKI HAS FINALLY RECIEVED HIS FIRST WOUND!"

"He cut him. He cut him! He cut him!" Jaune was practically jumping out of his seat, cheering for his friend's accomplishment.

Yang points towards Yachiru. "Ha! And you said Seth couldn't cut that guy, but guess what? He did! How do you like that!?"

Instead of answering, Yachiru smiles. "Ken-chan looks so happy!"

This confused the group, prompting them to look back onto the screen.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

'I can cut him. I can cut him!' Seth thought. 'If I can cut him, I can beat him!'

_**"Alright! Now we're talking! Keep it up, King!"**_

"...There you go." Kenpachi smiles predatorily, surprising Seth. "I knew you could do it." He then slowly walks towards Seth, his wound smoking. "But don't let your guard down just yet. Stay like that, razor sharp. This is where the fun finally begins!" The air around Kenpachi heats up as he raise his sword. "Right...Seth Aberrant!?"

Not wanting to intimidated again, Seth grips Zangetsu as he charges towards Kenpachi with Kenpachi doing the same as their weapons clashed.

*CLANG!*

A shockwave occurs with both fighters fighting to overpower the other. Seth pushes Kenpachi back and goes to attack the chest, but Kenpachi blocks the attack and pushes back Seth where he collides against a wall. Seth barely got his head out of the way as Kenpachi went to stab the place where his head ha been not to long ago. Seth kicks the eye patched man and goes to attack the sides, but Kenpachi blocks again and pushes Seth away. With a battle cry, Seth goes for a downward slash while Kenpachi grinds his sword against the ground, going for an underhand swing.

*CLANG!*

Both weapons collide again as both fighters fight to overpower the other. Suddenly, Kenpachi goes and grabs Zangetsu, not even caring about cutting himself as he pulled it towards his along with Seth. He goes for a stab and thinking fast, Seth lets go of one hand on Zangetsu so he could turn in midair and avoid the attack, but some of his coat got caught and was cut. Seth then kicks the hand that was grabbing Zangetsu, forcing Kenpachi to let go, as Seth spins around in midair as he lands and quickly looks up only to find no sight of Kenpachi.

_**"Where'd he go!?"**_

*JINGLE*

Seth eyes widen as he quickly raised up his sword to block Kenpachi's strike.

Kenpachi smiled predatorily again. "That's good. Nice reaction!"

Seth pushes back the sword and jumps back.

"Your concentration has improved. You can now hear my bells, unlike earlier."

"The bells...the eye patch..." Seth breathes to get some air back.

"I put them on to make my fights last longer and more interesting." Kenpachi said, tapping his eye patch with his sword. "But there wasted if you don't exploit them."

_**"Is this guy mocking us!?"**_

"Are you mocking me!?" Seth repeated Shiro.

"Not at all." Kenpachi said. "You see, my spiritual Aura is so great that it can't be contained. So when I fight, I have to restrain myself."

"Wait, that means you haven't been fighting at full strength this whole time!" Seth said, frighten that the man in front of him could be even stronger, causing him to drop his guard.

"I hate to say it, but yes, I have not been fighting at full strength." Kenpachi said. "Cause you see, if I went all out from the beginning..."

_"Seth, defend yourself!"_

Seth does as told and brings up Zangetsu just in time to block a stab from Kenpachi.

"Our fight would be over already."

*STAB!*

Seth gasps in horror as the world seemed to stop all around him. He slowly looks down and sees Kenpachi's sword had pierced straight though Zangestu, piercing his chest, right where his heart would be as he felt the sword piercing his heart and unlike last time when he first met the man, this was no hallucination.

"Does the thought of me getting stronger frighten you so much that you dropped your guard?" Kenpachi asked. "I told you to keep your spiritual Aura nice and sharp. I never told you to drop it. Only someone who's given up would just drop it." Kenpachi removes his sword, leaving Seth there gasping. And then..,

*CRACK!*

Zangetsu cracks and breaks into two as Seth fell to the ground, blood pouring out of him.

"What a disappointing way for this to end."

* * *

**(With the group)**

The audience froze when they all saw Kenpachi's sword pierce Seth. Everyone held their breath when Kenpachi removed his sword from Seth as Zangetsu broke into two and Seth fell to the ground, blood pouring out.

"D-Dead. He's dead. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SETH ABERRANT HAS JUST BEEN KILLED! SOMEONE GET THE MEDICS, CALL AN AMBULENCE, ANYTHING!"

The whole entire audience erupted into screams of horror as they had just witnessed someone getting killed.

"I-It can't be." Jaune softly said, his whole body shaking.

"Ren, why isn't Seth getting up?" Nora asked an innocent question, but she was not fooling anyone as she already knew what happened.

"H-He's dead." Ren answered.

Ozpin quickly raises to his feet. "Glynda, quickly call an ambulance!"

Ruby's eyes were glued to the screen that held the form of her fallen friend. Her hands dropped to her sides and her eyes went hollow.

"No." Ruby mutter so quietly that no one heard before she started to repeat herself, each becoming louder. "No. No! NO! NONONONONONONONONONO!"

Yang quickly went to her sister's side who was having a panic attack. "Ruby, calm down!"

"NONONONONONONONO!" Ruby fell to her knees as she screams out loud, tears coming out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SETH!"

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

_"...h...th...eth...seth...Seth...SETH!"_

Seth wakes up with a start, quickly getting and saw that he was in his Inner World. He looks to his side and sees both Kuro and Shiro, bot looking down at his with worry.

_**"It's about time you woke up! You started to worry us."**_

"Kuro...Shiro? What happened?" Seth asked, getting up to his feet. "That last thing I remember was getting stabbed my Kenpachi. " Seth's eyes then widen. "Wait! Am I...Am I dead!?"

**_"No you're not, thank gods." _**Shiro mutters the last part to himself.

_"If you were dead, your Inner World would be collapsing right now."_

"So, if I'm not dead, then what am I doing here?" Seth asked.

_"Allow me to explain. You see, a few days ago, I discovered something strange about your Aura. Curious, I went to check it out and once there, I felt something...missing."_

"Missing?" Seth repeated. "What's missing?"

_"That's the question I've been asking myself. After a bit of investigating, I have finally found out what was missing. It's your Semblance."_

"My Semblance? What happened to it?" Seth asked.

Kuro pointed at Shiro. _"It got devoured by him when he was trying to take control of you back then."_

**_"Hey! How was I supposed to know that I ate it!? If you remember, I was trying to stay alive!"_**

"So then, what does not having my Semblance mean?" Seth asked.

_"Normally, it would mean that you would be unable to use your Semblance as it is no more, but then, I found out something else."_

"What?"

_"Before you even met Miss Ruby Rose, your very soul has been creating a new Semblance for you."_

"A new Semblance?"

_"Yes. One that allows you to enter into another person's soul." _Kuro then points behind him. _"Look behind you and you shall see what I mean."_

Doing what Kuro told, Seth looked behind to see the colored buildings, quickly noticing the new added ones.

"When were there new colored buildings here?" Seth asked.

_**"Eh, about a few weeks ago."**_

"But, what do these colored buildings have to do with my Semblance?" Seth asked.

That's when Shiro smiled. _**"You can finally come out guys!"**_

The doors of each building suddenly opened and came out were all of the weapon spirits.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seth yelled. "Ruby!? Everyone!? What are you doing here!?

_"They are not your friends, so to speak." _This only confused Seth even more. _"Would you like to explain everyone?"_

They all nodded and Crescent Rose stepped up first. _"It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Crescent Rose and we've met before, sorta."_

"Sorta? Wait, you said you're name was Crescent Rose. Does that mean you're..."

Crescent nodded. _"You guessed it. I'm Ruby's weapon spirit. The same goes for everyone else."_

Seth looks at every spirit. "Then, you're all..."

Myrtenaster stepped forward. _"I am Myrtenaster. For your sake, you better remember it."_

Gambol was the next to step up. _"I'm Gambol Shroud. It's nice ti finally meet you."_

Ember came up next. _"Hi there! I'm Ember Celica. It's nice that we finally get to meet." _Ember then suddenly brought Seth into na hug, stuffing his face in between her breasts. _"Come here you!"_

"MMPH!" Seth cried out, needing oxegen as he was being suffocated.

_"Ah! Ember stop that! He's suffocating!" _Crescent said.

Ember finally stops hugging and lets go of Seth who quickly pulled away and gasped for breath.

Seth glares towards Ember and says, "Never do that again!"

_"Oh come on! You know you liked it." _Ember said with a teasing smile.

The introductions then continued as Crocea and Mors stepped up. _"I am Crocea. I am the spirit that is Jaune's sword. The trainee next to me is Mors, the shield._

_"Nice to meet you." _Mors said.

Miló and another, younger version of her stepped up. _I am __Miló. It is nice to finally meet you." _She then gestures to the girl next to her. _"This here is Akoúo."_

Akoúo looked like a younger version of Miló, the same age as Pyrrha, but instead of looking like a warrior like Miló, she wore a cyan colored sundress and her hair was let down.

_"Nice to meet you. I'm __Akoúo."_

Seth looked at each and everyone of them and said, "Nice to meet you all." He then turns to Kuro and Shiro. "This is amazing and all but what does have to do with my Semblance?"

_"Allow me to explain. You see, the reason why they are here in the first place is because you have made a connection with their owners every time contacted with Zangetsu. This has established a connection between your soul to their owners."_

"And that means?"

_**"What he's trying to say is that you now have the ability to use your friends' Semblance as if they were your own."**_

Seth's eyes widen. "For real!?"

_**"For real."**_

"Then, that means..."

The weapon spirits seemed to know what Seth was going to say and stepped in.

_"That means that you'll have Ruby's Speed."_

_"And you'll have Weiss' Glyphs."_

_"Along with Pyrrha's polarity." _

_"And many, many more." _Kuro finished for the rest of them.

_"Normally, you would have to fight us in order to earn them as they are someone else's Semblance." _Crescent said. _"But seeing as you were about to die, we'll make an exception and give you a freebie from all of us."_

_"Now go out there and kick that guy's ass!" _Ember said.

_"Remember Seth that you are not alone." _Kuro said. _"Call on us and we will grant you the power that you need."_

**_"Except from me."_**

Seth looked at all the support he was getting and nodded, determination in his eyes. "Thanks everyone. Please, lend me the power to win this thing!"

Everyone except Shiro stuck out their hands towards Seth as he was surrounded in light and then was transported back to the outside, ready to finish his fight with Kenpachi.

* * *

**(Back in reality with the group)**

With the group, they were currently watching a crying Ruby cry into her sister's chest, all of them feeling devastated. They had all gotten to know the amnesiac and now, he was gone. Somewhere in their minds, they swore to avenge their friend's death.

Down at the stage, the announcer was about to shut off the stage to bring back both fighters when he noticed something on the screen. Looking up, his eyes nearly flew right out of their sockets as he could belivev what he was seeing.

"L-LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LOOK!"

Everyone looked up towards the screen and gasped for on the screen was a standing Seth, alive.

"He's alive." Jaune said. "He's alive. He's alive! HE'S ALIVE!"

"Ruby, look!" Yang said, bringing her sister's attention towards the screen who's eyes widen, seeing Seth alive and alright.

"Seth." Tears of relief and happiness fell down her face. "Oh thank god."

Meanwhile, Ozpin, Glynda, and Kisuke were looking up at the screen, their attention locked onto Seth's expression.

"That expression." Kisuke said. "I haven't seen that face in quiet some time."

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Kenpachi stared wide eyed, gazing at Seth who was surrounded by a light azure Aura that was blazing like a fire.

'What the hell!? I stabbed him through the heart and yet he's standing again!' Kenpachi thought, fully turning towards Seth. 'His spiritual Aura is off the charts and his sword is fixed.' He then gazed down at the wound he inflicted. 'And his chest, the bleeding has stopped and his heart is good as new!'

The Aura around Seth disperses and then...

*SLASH!*

A huge slash wound was suddenly inflicted upon Kenpachi's left shoulder, surprising him as he stared down and saw Seth, showing that he had been the one to wound him.

'When did he get there!? He couldn't have Shunpoed!' Kenpachi then noticed something. 'Are those...rose petals?'

* * *

**(With the group)**

"Hey, isn't that Ruby's Speed?" Nora pointed out.

"You're right, it is!" Ren said.

"But how is that possible?" Blake asked but no one had the answer.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Seth grinds Zangetsu against the ground for an underhand swing as Kenpachi raises his sword to block. Seth actually pushes back Kenpachi and goes to slash his shoulders again, but they were blocked by Kenpachi. Seth goes for another underhand swing and Kenpachi blocks it but...

'I can't hold it!' For the first time, Kenpachi was overpowered as Zangetsu pushed back his sword and continued its course, giving another slash wound on Kenpachi's chest as Kenpachi flew. Instead of landing on the ground like he had expected, he found himself in the air, surrounded by Glyphs.

'What is this!?" Kenpachi thought.

* * *

**(With the group)**

"Those are my Glyphs!" Weiss said, staring up at the screen like everyone else.

"How the heck is he doing this?" Pyrrha wondered.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

"Hey, remember all that damage you dealt me?" Seth said, suddenly appearing in front of Kenpachi. Kenpachi's eye widen for Seth was covered in fire as his eyes were red. "Allow me to return the favor!"

Seth then punches Kenpachi as the eye patched man felt a few ribs breaking. Kenpachi flew and crashed through multiple building, leaving a path behind.

* * *

**(With the group)**

"That's just like Yang when she gets mad!" Jaune pointed out.

"He's using my Semblance now!?" Yang asked, staring wide eyed at the screen.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

Using a combination of using Shunpo plus Ruby's Speed, Seth was able to get to where Kenpachi crashed. He saw Kenpachi removing rubble off of him and quickly appeared in front of him.

Startled, Kenpachi quickly goes to slice Seth in two but when his sword connect with Seth, he disappears like static and reappears behind Kenpachi, slashing across the back and then kicking him away.

* * *

**(With the group)**

"Shadow clones? Impossible! That's my Semblance!" Blake said.

"Seriously, how is he doing this!?" Jaune asked.

* * *

**(Back to Seth)**

Kenpachi goes for another attack but instead of dodging it, Seth just raises up his arm as just when the sword was about to connect, a bright light appeared, throwing back Kenpachi. Seth then raises his hand and suddenly, Kenpachi's sword moves on it's own and embedded itself into a building way. Using his natural speed, Seth charges and slashes Kenpachi's right shoulder, leaving identical wounds on both of his shoulders as he was pushed back.

* * *

**(With the group)**

'That light!' Jaune thought, remembering the sudden light when Cardin punched him back at the Forever Falls.

"That's my Polarity!" Pyrrha said.

"He's been using almost of our Semblances! How is that possible!?" Weiss asked, but no one still had the answer.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Kenpachi stabs his sword into one of the buildings to slow him down as he came to a stop.

_"Woohoo! We got him on the run!"_ Ember shouted.

_"This guy's got nothing on us now!"_ Crescent said.

_"Quiet all of you!"_ Myrtenaster said.

"Listen, I don't want to drag out this battle any longer than it has to." Seth said. "I'm gonna finish this quickly and beat you."

"Finish this quickly?" Kenpachi repeated. He then chuckles before saying, "Oh there's no way I can allow that. Not now when we're just starting to have so much FUN!"

Seth was then blasted by a sudden burst of killing intent and Aura.

_**"What the hell!?"**_

_"Is this...killing intent!?"_ Miló guessed.

_"It can't be! No one can be this bloodthirsty!"_ Akoúo said.

Kenpachi then removes his sword from the building and charges straight towards Seth. Gritting his teeth, Seth goes to stab Kenpachi in the face but it only slashed his face as Kenpachi just moved it aside with his arm. He goes to stab Seth in the face but Seth was able to move his head in time, just receiving a small slash on his cheek as he jumped back.

"I love it!" Kenpachi shouts, his weapon hitting Seth's Zangetsu for an instant. "How did you come back from the dead!?" He goes to attack, but Seth ducks under it and slashes his side, but he shrugs it off. "And how come you're so much stronger all of a sudden!?" Kenpachi hacks at Zangestu before Seth slashed his other side. "This battle has opened the door to so many questions! But I'm willing to forget them at the moment, for now lets just enjoy this fight!"

Kenpachi goes to hack at Seth, but he blocks each of his attack slashes his chest once again, but Kenpachi shrugs it off again and goes for a stab which Seth jumped away from to dodge.

Seth gazes at Kenpachi as a yellow Aura surrounded him. Refusing to be intimidated, Seth charges towards Kenpachi as his weapon collides against Kenpachi's, entering into a deadlock.

'What's going on!? I'm kicking his butt! I'm cutting him more and inflicting a lot more damage! It's all going my way!' Seth thought. "I cut him and I cut him but he won't go down!'

_"There's something not right here."_ Crocea said. _"No man can just shrug off wound like those."_

_"And yet, he's still fighting!" _Mors said.

Seth stops the deadlock and jumps back. "What's wrong with you, are you crazy!? Aren't you afraid of getting hurt!? Of getting killed!?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Kenpachi said, his predatory smile never leaving him. "What's wrong _you! _How can you be so strong and not enjoy fighting!?" Seth stared in shock as Kenpachi continued to speak. "Revel in it, the death and pain! Are those not the rewards of battle!?" With a battle cry, Kenpachi charges at Seth.

Seth gritted his teeth as he brought up Zangetsu to block Kenpachi's attack before pushing him back and slashing his chest, his side, his arm, he continues to hack at Kenpachi hoping that the eye patch man will fall before he delivers punch to his face, sending the man skidding across the ground before coming to a stop.

For the first time since this tournament, Kenpachi was out of breath and was not in the best condition as he had slash marks and blood all over him as well as his right sleeve being cut off. But even with all thiese wounds, Kenpachi was still smiling. He then starts to laugh. "hehehehehehhahahahahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**_"OK, now that is just freaky."_**

"Huff...huff...huff. This is superb!" Kenpachi said. "At last, I have finally met my equal! In fact, you might slightly be even better than me! I can't remember the last time I've ever felt so much joy!"

_"How is he still so confident!?"_ Akoúo said.

"Against you..." Kenpachi then goes to remove his eye patch. "I think I can finally fight with no restraints at all!"

*BOOM!*

* * *

**(With the group)**

Everyone in the audience were so transfixed by the battle between Seth and Kenpachi that the whole coliseum was silent.

"How is he still fighting after taking so much damage!?" Blake asked, a bit frighten that Kenpachi was still fighting.

"This man is by no means normal." Weiss said.

The rest remained quiet as they watched the fight. They then saw Kenpachi take off his eye patch and suddenly...

*BOOM!*

A shockwave happened as Kenpachi was practically covered in a yellow Aura that reached the sky itself.

"What the hell!?" Jaune said.

"He just took off his eye patch and his Aura levels just shot up!" Pyrrha said.

"I've never seen someone with so much Aura!" Yang said.

Ruby gazed up at the screen and looked towards Seth. She then brought up her hands again to pray for her friend's safety. Meanwhile, Ozpin, Glynda, and Kisuke stared wide eyed as they stared at Kenpachi and his incredible amount of Aura.

"I can't believe it! He really took it off!" Glybda said.

Ozpin turned to Kisuke. "Kisuke, what are Mr. Aberrant's chance of surviving?"

Kisuke lowered his hat so that it shadowed his eyes. "That is completely unknown right now, but if I had to say, very little."

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

Seth gazed at Kenpachi as his Aura continued to increase.

'What the hell!? His spiritual Aura went through the roof when he took off his eye patch!'

_**"Oh that is so unfair! He just can't bring shit like that this late in the game!"**_

"Hey, no fair. You can't bring something new out this late in the game." Seth said. "What've you got hidden in that eye of yours?"

"Huh? Hidden Eye?" Kenpachi said. "Ha! As if I stoop so low as to use tactics like that!" He then raises up his eye patch to show that on the other side was some kind of creature. "From where me and Yachiru come from, we have a research and Develop Department and I had them make this for me. These little monsters gobble up huge amounts of Aura from the one wearing it!"

_"Okay, that is just freaky and gross!"_ Crescent said.

"Now that I've taken it off, I'm using 100% of my Aura!" The Aura around Kenpachi dispersed as he grasped his sword and slashed the building next to him as it got sliced clean off and crumbled to the ground as Kenpachi stared at Seth, his eyes glowing yellow. "And I'm going to use every last bit of it to kill you. It's that simple."

Seth stared at not Kenpachi, but as his sword.

_"Can you hear it, Seth? The sound of his sword screaming?"_

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

"Yeah. Loud and clear." Seth said.

_"He cannot hear it. When those who do not trust each other fight together, their strength is diminished."_

_"It's very sad." _Crocea said. _"Those who only trust in their own strength can't comprehend that."_

_"Seth...do you trust in me...in us?"_

"Well, I don't have any trust in Shiro."

_**"Hey!"**_

"But as for the rest of you guys, of course." Seth said, readying Zangetsu. "All of my strength is yours. Use it however you want. And...lend me you guys' strength!"

_"You heard the man! Let's give him a full serving of what we're really made of!"_ Ember said.

Seth was then slowly covered in light blue Aura as his eyes turned from chocolate brown to sky blue. And then...

*BOOM!*

A huge amount of Aura exploded from Seth.

* * *

**(With the group)**

"I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE IT PEOPLE! JUST MOMENTS AGO, SETH ABERRANT WAS RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE, BUT HE THEN STOOD HIS GROUND AND FACED KENAPCHI HEAD ON. HE WAS THEN STABBED THROUGH THE CHEST AND WAS THOUGHT DEAD BUT HE STOOD UP AGAIN WITH BRAND NEW STRENGTH. AND NOW, WE SEE BOTH CONESTANTS INCREASING THIER AURAS. I THINK WE'RE ABOUT TO WITNESS THE FINAL CLASH BETWEEN THESE TWO AMAZING FIGHTERS SO HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS!"

The people cheered as they were all excited and anxious to see what the outcome of this battle will be.

The group soon joined Ruby in praying for their friend to not only win but to also be safe. As one, they all thought one thing.

'Win Seth!'

* * *

**(With Seth) **

"Oh? Even now, your spiritual Aura continues to increase! Excellent!" Kenpachi said.

"Of course it did." Seth said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not just borrowing Zangetsu's power, I'm borrowing everyone else's power. We all fight as a team! I'm not going to lose to somebody like you who fights all alone!"

"Zangetsu...so you are Zero-taichou." Kenpachi muttered. "Your borrowing your weapon's power and fighting as a unit? Nonsense. A weapon is a weapon. Your approach is that of a weakling, a loser who can no longer fight on his own. For warriors like us..." His Aura then changed and shaped itself into that of a human skull. "Is unworthy, Seth!"

_"Here he comes, Seth!"_

_"Go beat him!" _Crescent said.

_"Take him down!" _Myrtenaster said.

_"Show him what you're made of!" _Gambol said.

_"Kick his ass!" _Ember yelled.

_"Me and Mors cannot stop the bleeding much longer. This is your last shot!" _Crocea warned.

_"Make it count!" _Mors shouted.

_"Hold nothing back!"_ Miló said.

_"You got this!" _Akoúo

Seth Aura then exploded and just when he thought it was over...

_**"I guess I'll help. Don't want to die now, now do I."**_

Seth's Aura grew even more as it changed and shaped itself to look like the Grimm mask Seth's always carrying. Then, both fighters charges towards one another, ready to end this. The two fighters met at a distance where they could sing their swords and when they collided...

*BOOM!*

A shockwave so intense that the surrounding buildings were crushed and destroyed. After awhile, the dust finally cleared to both fighters. Seth had Zangetsu shoved deep into Kenpachi's shoulder while Kenpachi has his sword stabbed into Seth's side.

"I'm sorry, guys. I failed." Seth said as Kenpachi removed his sword, making Seth fall to the ground, blood pouring out.

Kenpachi looked at Seth's fallen form as bllod was gusging out of his wound that Seth had inflicted. He then placed his sword on his shoulder and smiled. "Heh, what do you have to be sorry for?"

*CRACK!*

Kenpachi's sword then cracked and broke into two. "You won, you idiot." Kenpachi then struggles to stand. "The Aura's the same. The same gushy feeling of feeling protected, but...when did your Aura get so suffocating?" Kenpachi then fell to ground as blood poured out of him.

* * *

**(With the group)**

"I-I-IT'S A DRAW PEOPLE! AFTER AN EPIC BATTLE, BOTH FIGHTERS ARE DOWN!"

The whole audience then went into an as there cannot be a draw in this tournament. In case there was ever a draw in a match, the announcer would talk to some people on what to do.

"Oh gods, Seth!" Ruby wanted so badly to go and be by Seth's side but she had to wait until they shut off the stage.

"OK PEOPLE. AFTER TALKING IT THROUGH, WE HAVE DECIDED THAT SINCE KENPACHI HAD BROKEN A RUL OF NO KILLING, MR. SETH ABERRANT IS THEREFORE, BY DEFAULT, THE WINNER!"

The whole audience went into cheers as well as the whole gang.

"He did it! He won!" Nora cheered.

In a couple of lights, both fighters returned, both laying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Before medics could arrive to take them to the hospital, both Ruby and Yachiru raced down to Seth's and Kenpachi's side.

"Seth! Seth! Oh gods, please be alright." Ruby said.

Yachiru looked down at Kenpachi for a moment before turning to Ruby. She then bowed. "Tell Zero-taichou thank you!"

"Eh?"

"Ken-chan had a great time fighting with Ze-no, with Seth! It's been so long since I've seen him this happy. Tell him that I'm very grateful!"

"Uh...sure." Ruby nervously said.

Yachiru then bent down and lifted up Kenpachi's huge body, showing that she was stringer than she looked. Before she went, she turned to Ruby again. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Tell Seth that if he has any free time, maybe he can come and play with Ken-chan sometimes. Well, goodbye." Yachiru then jump all the way over the coliseum and started to jump away from it.

Ruby just started where Yachiru made her escape with Kenpachi as the rest of the group came down to her with medics arriving.

"Ruby, how is he!?" Yang asked.

"Not so well and that's putting it lightly." Ruby said, looking worriedly at her amnesiac friend.

"Glynda has already made a call to the best hospital in Vale. They should arrive very shortly." Ozpinn said.

Everyone nodded and felt a bit of relief that help was on they way as Ruby continued to gaze at Seth's fallen form.

"Please don't die, Seth."

* * *

**(Hospital) **

Pain. He felt pain all over him. Slowly, Seth opened his eyes at last as the first thing he saw was white. After a few second, he found out that it was a white ceiling that he was staring at.

"Where...am I?" Seth muttered.

"Seth!" Looking to his left, he saw Ruby and the rest of his friends.

"I see you're finally awake." Looking to his right, he saw Ozpin, Glynda, and Kisuke.

"Everyone? W-Where am I?" Seth asked.

"You're at the hospital right now." Ozpin answered. "You gave of us all quiet the scare."

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"You won." Ren said.

"What?"

"He said you won!" Nora repeated.

"I-I what?" Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's right. Even though you ended in a draw against that Kenpachi guy, you won the tournament!" Yang said.

"Isn't that great!?" Jaune asked.

"I...I can hardly believe it." Seth said.

"Well, you better believe it." Kisuke said, opening up his fan to showed the words 'congratulations' on it.

"I'd say this calls for a celebration!" Yang said.

"You may do that _after _Mr. Aberrant is out of the hospital." Glynda said before turning to Seth. "We have had reports of your remarkable healing capabilities yet the doctors estimate that you'll be here for a week to recover."

_**"A week!? That's torture!"**_

Unlike his white counterpart, Seth took it more easily.

"Now if you excuse us, we have an Academy to get back to." Ozpin said. "Get well soon Mr. Aberrant." And with that, he left along with Glynda and Kisuke.

Silence was what's left in the room as the gang had nothing to do.

"So...anyone got any cards?" Ruby asked.

* * *

**(A week later, Nighttime, Dorms)**

*cling*

"To Seth's victory of winning the tournament!" Yang said.

"To Seth's victory of winning the tournament!" Everyone else repeated except Seth who felt awkward at being the center of attention.

"That was the most awesome fight I've ever seen, Seth." Yang said.

"Yeah. You really went all out." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks guys." Seth said.

The party then continued as Seth stepped next to the window, looking at the stars.

"Something bothering you?" Seth turns and sees Ruby looking at him.

"Nah, it's nothing." Seth waves it off but tells it anyways. "It's just that, I don't feel like I really won that fight against Kenpachi." He then gazed back up onto the night sky. "He was clearly in a different league than I was and it showed that I still have a long way to go."

Seth then felt something collide against him as he looked down and saw Ruby hugging him.

"Ruby!?" Seth blushed. "What are you-!?"

"I was so scared." What Ruby said made Seth stop blushing and talking and made him listen. "When Kenpachi's sword stabbed you through the heart and you fell, laying in a pool of your own blood, I thought that I had lost you." Ruby's grip on his coat tighten as she shook in fear. "I was so scared that I almost lost you!"

Seth wraps his arm around Ruby to get her to stop shaking, making Ruby look up at him.

"I was scared too." Seth said. "You saw what happened. In the beginning, I couldn't even cut him and I was about to give up hope. But do you know what made me fight even harder?" Not waiting for an answer, Seth takes out the good luck charm Ruby gave him.

"That's!"

"Seeing this reminded me of what I was fighting for and helped me find the strength I needed to cut Kenpachi." Seth said. "It's because of you and everyone else that I'm still standing here today."

**_"Hey! Don't we get any credit!?"_**

_"Don't ruin the moment!"_

*POW!*

**_"Guh!"_**

Ignoring the beat down his white look alike was receiving, Seth wiped away some tears off of Ruby's face.

"Thanks for always being there for me." Seth said smiling.

Ruby said nothing as she closed her eyes and enveloped herself into the hug that gave off a feeling of protection and warmth.

*CLICK!*

Both Seth and Ruby jump in surprise as they looked and saw that everyone was looking at them as Yang had just taken a picture of them hugging with Scroll.

"Oh, I am so putting this on DustBook." Yang said.

"Yang! Give me that Scroll!" Seth demanded.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Yang then took off running with Seth giving chase, leaving laughing friends and a blushing Ruby behind.

* * *

**(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)**

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

**And done! So the fight turned out to be the same on in the anime/manga but I putted a little something, something of my own. How did you all like Seth's new Semblance? Now before any of you ask, no Seth's Semblance is not something out of "The Shinigami Huntsman". I had this idea thought up WAY before I even read that fic so don't go and try to sue me.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day today. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	13. EP 9: MOHAN-Part 1

**Hello Fanfiction readers. It's your man, Ashbel Longhart, here to bring you another new chapter. Last time, we witnessed an battle of epic proportions between Seth and Kenpachi and it seemed people liked it very much. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now people, I will be starting a new arc that a lot of you people will recognize instantly when you see the title. Before we begin, I must tell you all that I have made a new opening. Either you take the time to read it or not is up to you. Now without further ado, let's get started.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 9: Memories of Happiness and Nobody-Part 1**

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The song starts as we see a short, scarlet haired girl about eight years old wearing a simple white dress curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **The girl looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see the little girl again, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways point of view, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at the girl while the girl was looing up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, people dressed in some kind of green uniform with weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from one of the green uniformed enemy as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against a purple haired woman as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against a man with a pale complexion as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against a man whose face was hidden and was wielding two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against a dark-skinned man wielding chakram blades and a bearded man wearing a strange backpack. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against a white haired man with a scar on the left corner of his forehead. They trade a few blows before the man pushes back Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown the girl once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the song ends with the group running towards the girl.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy Dorms)**

It's been a few weeks since Seth had won the tournament and had ended in a draw with the man known as Kenpachi Zaraki. It was only a month away until the Vital Festival and students were getting very excited. Inside the dorm of Team RWBY(S), the whole team were currently just relaxing.

Ruby was currently cleaning her Crescent Rose.

Weiss was checking the amount of dust in her weapon's revolving chamber.

Blake was reading the 'Ninjas of Love' book she got for Christmas.

Yang was reading a magazine about hair products, seeing which would od good for her hair.

Seth was finishing up some homework he had to do since he neglected it for the tournament, but he was having trouble doing that. You ask why he's having trouble?

**_"I am so fucking bored!"_**

There's your answer.

_"Shiro, can you be quiet? Seth is trying to finish his homework and all your complaining is not helping him."_ Myrtenaster said.

**_"I can't help it! Cables out and I can't watch my animes!"_**

_"Why don't you use a computer?"_ Gambol asked.

**_"We don't have one."_**

'Can all of you be quiet!?' Seth screamed in his mind. 'I am trying to get this work done!'

**_"Well I can't help it if I'm bored. What am I supposed to do?"_**

_"I have an idea."_ Crescent said.

*BANG!*

**_"Whoa! Watch where you're shooting midget!"_**

_"Stop calling me a midget!"_

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

_**"Whoa! Ow! OW!"**_

Trying his best to ignore the conflict going on in his head, Seth manages to finish his homework. Meanwhile, having finished cleaning her weapon, Ruby gets up and goes over to their miniature fridge and opens it up to get some milk only to find none.

"Yang! We're out of milk!" Ruby called out.

"What? But we just brought some last week." Yang said, looking up from her magazine.

"Yet, I'm seeing a milkless fridge." Ruby said.

"There's nothing we can do about." Weiss said. "You'll just have to go buy some more."

Ruby sighs. "And I just brought some cookies too."

"I'll go." Seth said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I have to spend this prize money sooner or later."

"Well, can I come?" Ruby asked. "This new sweets café just opened up and I really like to check it out. I hear the stuff they serve is really good."

"Sure. We can stop by there once we get the milk." And with that, they gather went out, grabbing their weapons along the way.

The rest of the team just stares at the door before Yang asked one word.

"Date?"

"Date." Checkmate said.

They all then went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**(Vale, a few hours later)**

Seth and Ruby had just gotten done shopping for some milk and now, Seth was following Ruby who was trying to remember where to get to the sweets café. The streets of Vale were very busy today as people were out and about and workers were getting ready for the festival. Seth and Ruby had to hold hands to make sure they didn't get lost in the crowd.

"Sure is busy today." Seth said.

Ruby said nothing, to busy trying to control her blushing red face.

'W-We're holding hands and we're going to a café a-alone!' Ruby thought. 'It's almost like we're on a d-d-date!' The thought just made her face redder.

"Hm?" Seth noticed Ruby blushing and asked, "Is something wrong Ruby?"

Ruby jumps in surprise. "What!? No! No! Nothing's wrong!"

"If you say so." Seth said and then they continue to look for the café.

*sob*

Suddenly, Seth stops walking, prompting Ruby to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I think I heard something." Seth said, looking around.

"I didn't hear anything." Ruby said.

*sob*

"There it is again." Seth said.

"OK, this time, I heard it." Ruby said, looking around.

_"It sounds like someone's crying."_ Akoúo said.

Wanting to find out who's crying, Seth and Ruby start searching. At times, the crying got softer and quieter and it got louder and clearer at times.

_**"OK, seriously, where is this crying coming from? It's starting to get annoying."**_

Seth ignored him and continued to look with Ruby.

*sob*

Both Ruby and Seth stop. The crying they had been hearing was now clear and loud, almost like it was right next to them. Looking to their left, in an alleyway was a curled up short, scarlet haired girl, about 8 years old, whose hair reached down to the end of her neck. They walked up to her and saw that she was wearing very dirty and beat down red dress as her hair was untidy. Dirt covered her face as tears were coming down her face, her hands up to her face tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming down.

_"A child?"_ Crocea said.

Seth and Ruby just continue to stare at the girl as people pasted them. As if finally noticing them, the scarlet haired girl raised up her head, showing her silver eyes that were red from crying a lot. Upon seeing them, the girl develops a look of fear and creeps away from them.

"Wait! We're not going to hurt you!" Seth said, sticking out a hand but that causes the girl to quickly get up and run away but before she could get one step in, she falls to the ground. "Huh?"

Upon closer inspection, Seth and Ruby notice that the girl's left legs was badly injured.

"Oh my god! You're hurt!" Ruby said as she and Seth quickly went to the girls side.

"S-Stay away from me!" The girl shouted, trying to get away.

"We're not going to hurt you!" Ruby said before turning to Seth. "Can you hold her?"

Seth nods and hesitantly holds the girl down while Ruby produced a first aid kit from one of her compartments.

"When did you start carrying around a first aid kit?" Seth asked, the girl struggling to escape from him.

"When you started to get yourself really hurt." Ruby said. "I am so glad I read those medical books. You might want to brace yourself, I'm going to put on some ointment."

Seth tightens his grip on the girl as Ruby puts ointment on the girls wounded leg. Instead of screaming like Seth and Ruby had expected, the girl bit her lip to suppress the stinging pain.

"There. All done." Ruby said.

Seth relaxes his grip as the girl opens her eyes and see her wounded leg bandaged up and not as painful as it was a minute ago.

"Feeling better?" Seth asked. The girl just nods. "May we ask your name?"

"...Scarlet." The girl, now named Scarlet, replies softly that Seth Ruby almost didn't hear her.

"That's a nice name. Like your hair." Ruby complimented. "My name's Ruby." She gestures to Seth. "This is Seth." Seth greeted Scarlet with a smile.

"Set. Rub." Scarlet pronounced their name's wrong.

_**"Oh how can she get that wrong!? They're like two syllables!"**_

Ruby and Seth didn't criticize the girl for getting their name wrong and asked, "Tell us, what are doing out here all alone?"

"I...I don't know." Scarlet replies.

"Where are your parents?" Seth asked.

"Parent?" Scarlet says the word like it's the first time she's ever heard of it.

"Parents. You know, people that care for you. A daddy and a mommy. A papa and a mama." Ruby said.

"...I don't know." What she said really surprised them. "I don't know anything."

_"Amnesia?"_ Mors guessed.

_**"An amnesiac in an alleyway. Talk about deja vu."**_

'Tell me about it.' Seth thought.

Suddenly, both Ruby and Seth felt a very strange spiritual Aura.

_"What the!? What's up with this spiritual Aura!?"_ Ember said.

The both of them then notice that Scarlet was looking past them so when they turned their heads around to see what she was staring at. They were not expecting what they saw.

"W-What the hell!?" Seth said.

Roaming around the streets of Vale were...strange looking beings. They looked nothing like a Grimm, far from it, and stood at the height of an adult man. Their appearance was that of a white ghost with pink pin-shaped heads.

"What are these things?" Seth thought out loud, getting up and looing around.

They both then notice that the people around them didn't seem to notice the strange, ghost like beings.

"No one else can see them." Ruby pointed out. "Are we the only one's seeing this or have we finally gone crazy?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that if we have gone crazy, we wouldn't be seeing the same thing." Seth said.

Suddenly, a strange wind blew, making all of the ghost-like beings to stop. Then suddenly, their head's change to color red, and they revealed red arms and hands, heading towards them.

"What the!?" Seth and Ruby push away any that came too close to them but more just kept coming towards them. "What's with these guys!?"

"N-No! G-Get away!" Seth and Ruby turn to see Scarlet shaking in fear as she stared at all of ghost-like beings coming towards them.

Seth then put two and two together and realized something. "They're after Scarlet!"

"What should we do?" Ruby asked, pushing another one away.

_**"The answers simple. It's fight or run and the obvious is-"**_

Seth quickly scoops up Scarlet into his arms. "We're running!"

**_"Wait what?"_**

*SMACK!*

_**"OW!"**_

_"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"_ Myrtenaster said. _"People can't see these things. If Seth and Ruby suddenly start swinging around their weapons it'll cause a scene."_

'That's enough lecturing Shiro, Myrtenaster.' Seth thought. 'For now, we got to get away from these things!'

Seth and Ruby then took off running with the ghost-like beings soon giving chase.

"Where should we go!?" Ruby asked while running.

'Any ideas guys?' Seth thought.

_"If you plan on fighting them, I would suggest going to a place with no people. If you still plan on running, I would suggest heading back to Beacon as quickly as possible."_

Seth looks down and notices that Scarlet was shaking in fear, tightly gripping onto his coat.

'Where can we go Kuro?'

_"I sense a small amount of Aura at park just two miles left of you. You can do battle there."_

Seth nods and turns to Ruby. "I think there's a park not to far from here. We can go there and then take care of these things!"

Ruby nods an then they both speed up, Seth using Shunpo while Ruby used her Semblance. In no time at all, both teens were able to make it to the park. Seth had to quickly grab onto Ruby's cloak before she ran into a tree. Looking around, The park was almost deserted with no people or Faunus in sight.

'No people here. That's good." Seth thought.

_"And just in time too. Here they come!"_ Ember said.

Seth and Ruby quickly turn around to see the ghost-like beings arriving.

"Go hide!" Seth said, setting Scarlet down behind some bushes and then going back to join Ruby's side, both of their weapons drawn.

"I don't know what you guys want with Scarlet, but you're not getting her unless it's over my dead body!" Seth wasted no time charging forward to engage the ghost-like beings, Ruby quickly following.

Cutting through them was like cutting through air, Seth noticed. Seth cuts one in half and then quickly turn around and swings sideways, cutting another one from the waist down as each of them disappeared into nothing, leaving nothing behind. One goes to grab Seth but he quickly notices it and stabs the ghost-like being though as it disappeared before his eyes.

Ruby fired off sniper shots, her Crescent Rose stabbed to the ground so that she wasn't knocked back by the recoil. She then removes her weapon from the ground and spins it around before slicing one that came to close to her. Using her weapon recoil, she gets into the air quickly and lands into a hoard of them, quickly spinning around to slice any that was too close to her. She then proceeded to slice any that came near her, looking like a grim reaper slaying souls.

"There's no end to these guys!" Ruby said as she got back to back with Seth, both of them surrounded by the mysterious ghost-like beings.

"Let's see how these things go against this!" Seth raised up Zangetsu and brought it down, shouting out his signature move. **"Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" **In no time at all, Seth's signature wave of spiritual Aura decimated a large number of them. As if now fearing for their lives, the ghost-like beings all quickly retreated. Seth and Ruby didn't even think about going after them, just glad that the strange beings finally decided to flee.

The sound of something hitting the ground drew their attention and they instantly saw Scarlet out of her hiding place, passed out.

"Scarlet!" Putting away their weapons, then instantly went to the little girl's side, checking to see if she was alright.

_"She seems to be suffering from not sleeping and eating often."_

_"What kind of person would just leave a girl like her all alone like this?"_ Gambol questioned.

_"A real creep I bet."_ Ember said, the sound of knuckles cracking could be heard easily within Seth's mind.

'For now, we should take her to some place safe where those things can't get to her.' Seth thought. 'How does Beacon sound?'

_"I don't know if they'll even allow a child on campus."_ Myrtenaster said doubtingly. _"They don't even allow pets on campus!"_

_"We don't exactly have any other place safe where we can leave just her at."_ Crescent pointed out.

'It's decided then.'

Seth then picks up Scarlet and turns to Ruby. "Let's take her to Beacon. It's probably the only place safe where those things can't get to her."

Ruby agreed by nodding and then they both went to take the next airship to Beacon. They had to wrap Ruby's cloak around Scarlet and carry her like a one strap backpack in order to get past the guards.

* * *

**(Back at the Dorms)**

"Seth and Ruby sure are taking a long time getting back." Blake said.

"I'm pretty sure they're just enjoying themselves at that café Ruby mentioned earlier." Weiss said.

"Ice Queen's right for once." Yang said.

"Hey!" Weiss snapped.

"They're probably just enjoying their time together...alone." Yang said the last part with a hint of teasing. "Besides, it's not like they're gonna bring back a kid."

The sound of the door opening drew all of their attention where they saw the people they were talking about. Ruby was busy unwrapping something from her cloak while Seth turned to them.

"OK girls, this is probably gonna be confusing, but long story short, we brought back a kid." To prove what he said, Ruby finally finished unwrapping Scarlet from her cloak to show them the girl.

All of then girls gaped, their jaws practically hitting the floor as they stared at the girl in Ruby's arm who she placed down on Weiss' bed.

"Wha...when...how...huh...!?" Yang tried to come up with something to say but came up with nothing but stuttering.

"What the hell happened!?" Weiss practically screamed asking.

Ruby was the one to explain what happened. "OK, so me and Seth were minding our own business when we heard crying and then we found this girl. Then all of sudden, these ghost guys just suddenly appeared and attacked us!"

Seth nodded his head and continued the explanation for Ruby. "I quickly figured out that they were after Scarlet, the girl's name, and we made a brake for it to the park where there were no people to see us since for some reason, only me and Ruby have been the only ones to see them. We fought them for awhile before they retreated and then, we made our way back here as fast as we could."

Yang and the other take a moment to take in the info before looking towards Scarlet and asked, "So, what are we going to do with her?"

"Well, we found out that she has amnesia." Seth said.

"Really!?" Weiss asked. Seth and Ruby just nodded.

"Wow. You seem to have a knack of finding people with amnesia sis." Yang commented.

"Yang!" Ruby said in an annoyed voice.

The sound of something stirring drew everyone's attention as they turned and saw that Scarlet was coming to.

"She's waking up!" Blake said.

Seth turned to Ruby. "Ruby, go get some food for Scarlet. I think she'll need it."

Ruby didn't argue and just nodded, quickly leaving the room with her Semblance. After that, Seth went to the girls side as she finally came to.

"Where...am I?" Scarlet asked to no one in particular as she looked around.

"I see you're finally awake." Scarlet turned her head, only to meet Seth's smiling face. "That's good."

"You're that guy that saved me." Scarlet said as realization slowly made its way to her face. She looked around and asked, "Where's that other lady that saved me, uh...Rub?"

Just as she pronounced her name wrong again, said girl appeared in a flash of roses, breathing heavily and holding a tray with a plate with two sandwiches and a glass of water. The sight of the sandwiches instantly drew Scarlet's attention as her stomach growled, making her blush.

Ruby giggled and placed the tray on her lap. "Here you go. You must be hungry."

Wasting no time at all and without saying anything, Scarlet quickly grabbed a sandwich and was biting into it hungrily.

"Thank you for the food." Scarlet thanked after she finished her second sandwich and her glass of water.

"Don't mention it." Ruby waved it off and then noticed that there was a bit of mayo on Scarlet's cheek. "Ah, you got some mayo on your cheek." Ruby pulled a napkin she had brought along with the food and used it to wipe off the mayo. "There, now you're mayo free."

"I'm sorry to bring this up on you, but just what were those things that were chasing you?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Scarlet said as she looked down dejectedly. "I suddenly woke up by a river, not even knowing who I am, and then suddenly, those thing appeared and haven't left me alone since. I've been running away from them for awhile now and you two are the first people to actually see them."

"You must have been very scared." Ruby said.

Scarlet nodded as a few tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay now, those things aren't here now to hurt you." Ruby reassured, wiping away Scarlet's tears.

The other girls finally decided to introduce themselves.

"Hey there. I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's big sister." Yang said casually.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake simply said.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said.

"The what company?" Scarlet asked.

"So you don't even remember that. The nerve of some people." Weiss said.

"Hey, she barely remembers anything, give her a break." Yang said.

"Well, we've already met but as a reminder, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself to the scarlet haired girl twice today.

"And I'm Seth Aberrant and just like you, I have amnesia." Seth said.

"You do!?" Scarlet stared wide eyed at Seth.

Seth nodded. "Yep. Looks like we have something in common."

Scarlet stared at Seth before trying to pronounce everyone's name. "Yang...Blake...Weiss...Rub...Set."

**_"Oh! So she gets the other girl's names right but not King's and Ruby's!?"_**

"Hehe, maybe our names are a bit hard for you." Seth said, talking about him and Ruby as he patted Scarlet's head. "Well, you can call me and Ruby whatever name you want, that is, any name you can remember."

Scarlet thought about it for moment before coming up with a surprising name as she pointed at Seth. "Papa."

The whole room went silent.

**_"D-Did I hear that right?"_**

Scarlet the pointed towards Ruby. "Rub...Mama."

The only thing Ruby could say was, "Eh?"

It was not long before the whole room exploded.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

_**"I did hear that right!"**_

_"Did she just call Ruby mama?"_ Crescent asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, whoa! Hold up!" Yang said. "Why are you call them Papa and Mama!?"

"Uh...well...Mama said that parents were people that care for me and just now, didn't they take care of me?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah...but..." Yang was unsure of what to say next.

"Hold on sis, I got this." Ruby said, looking towards Scarlet.

Ruby continued to stare at Scarlet as the scarlet haired girl's expression grew anxious, wanting to know what Ruby would say.

"You...don't like it?" Scarlet asked.

Ruby shook her head. "No." She then suddenly developed the brightest smile anyone has ever seen. "Cause from now on, me and Seth are your Mama and Papa!"

"EH?" Everybody except Ruby, Seth, and Scarlet yelled.

"Mama!" Then, for the first time since meeting her, Scarlet smiled as she jumped into Ruby's arms. "Mama! Papa!"

**_"I can't believe this! Is this actually happen-why are you smiling King?"_**

'Am I smiling?' Not even known to Seth, he was smiling.

Ruby then stood up as she lifted up Scarlet which was surprisingly, not that hard. "Look at you. Why don't we get you cleaned up and find you some new clothes?"

Scarlet just nodded.

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Weiss said. "Ruby, what are you thinking!?"

"What? She has no where else to go and we just can't leave her at an orphanage." Ruby said. "What if those things come after again?"

"Yeah, but do you even know how to raise a child?" Blake asked.

"I'll figure it out, both me and Seth." Ruby said as she brought Seth close, trying not to blush. "Now if you excuse me, I have a daughter to clean up." She then headed towards the bathroom with Scarlet to get her cleaned up.

Once Ruby was out of the room, Yang quickly turned to Seth. "Are you OK with this?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked." Seth said before a look of determination made it's way to his face. "But like me, she has amnesia. I don't even know if I have living parents or not but this way, I can make this girl happy. She looked so lost and scared that something inside of me just couldn't leave her there. That's why I'm doing this, to make her happy."

"Well, if you're really going through with this then you better make sure that you take responsibility." Yang said.

Seth nodded as he picked up the tray left by Scarlet and went to go throw it away.

**_"What have we gotten ourselves into?"_**

* * *

**(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)**

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

**Yeah. You read this right people. I just pulled a SAO. Why did I do this you ask? Why do you think this is call 'Memories of _Happiness _and Nobody'? Anyway, the next couple of chapters will be little action and more of Scarlet bonding with everyone before we get to the serious stuff. I hoped you people liked this because I mostly just winged this and I feel that this is only half good. Just bear with me guys. I promise that we'll get to the good stuff. This is a way for me to slowly(spoiler) have Seth learn Bankai. For now, let's enjoy Seth and Ruby becoming parents.**


	14. EP 10: MOHAN-Part 2

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It's me, Ashbel Longhart, here to bring you a new chapter. I looked at the reviews and people were either very surprised or very jumpy with what I did last time. Surprisingly, people liked what I did so here's the next chapter. But first, the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now without further ado, let's see how the gang is with the new addition of Scarlet. Let's get started. Oh yeah, one more thing, new ending theme, Thought I let you know.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 10: Memories of Happiness** **and Nobody-Part 2**

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The song starts as we see Scarlet wearing a simple white dress curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **Scarlet looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see Scarlet, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways point of view, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at Scarlet while Scarlet was looing up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, people dressed in some kind of green uniform with weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from one of the green uniformed enemy as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against a purple haired woman as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against a man with a pale complexion as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against a man whose face was hidden and was wielding two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against a dark-skinned man wielding chakram blades and a bearded man wearing a strange backpack. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against a white haired man with a scar on the left corner of his forehead. They trade a few blows before the man pushes back Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown Scarlet once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the song ends with the group running towards Scarlet.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy Dorms)**

It was now morning, ten minutes before class, and right now, Ruby was feeding Scarlet.

"Say ahhhh." Ruby said, holding up a fork that was stabbed with a piece of sausage.

"Ahhhh." Scarlet opens her mouth and takes in the sausage, eating it. "Delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it." Ruby said with a smile.

Scarlet then looks to the side, looking towards her father, Seth, who was currently eating a sandwich and reading a book titled: How to be a good father.

Noticing Scarlet's gaze, Seth follows it to his sandwich and put two and two together. "Scarlet, do you want this?"

Scarlet quickly nods her head.

"It's very spicy." Seth warned. Ruby had made him this sandwich and had mistaken hot sauce for ketchup but he said it was okay.

"I can take it." Scarlet said with a look of determination.

_**"Ten bucks says she spits it out."**_

_"Ten bucks says she can take it."_ Crescent said, challenging Shiro.

"Well, everything in life is an experience." Seth said, giving the sandwich to his daughter, much to Ruby's dismay.

Taking the biggest bite she could manage, it was clear from her expression that she was fighting against the spice. Both Seth and Ruby watched their daughter intently as she continued to chew.

With a gulp, she said in a strained voice, "Delicious."

_**"Dammit! I lost!"**_

_"Yes! Hand over the money now, psychopath."_

**_"Uh, news flash, we don't have any money."_**

_"Oh right. Dang it."_

"Well, aren't you a gutsy one." Seth said, placing a hand on Scarlet's head. "Maybe we should have a full course of extra spicy food for dinner tonight."

"Don't get carried away. I refuse to cook such a meal." Ruby said with a huff.

"What she said." Seth said to Scarlet.

"What she said." Scarlet repeated.

They both then laugh and Ruby just smiles at them.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the team, they all thought one thing.

'I feel so out of place.'

Noticing that it was almost time to go to class, Weiss goes to inform the two. "Seth, Ruby, it's time to go."

"Okay." Ruby said before turning to Scarlet. "Honey, we have to go for awhile. Just stay here and we'll be back around 3:00, okay?"

Scarlet nodded. "Okay."

"We'll be back before you even know it. Why don't you rest for now?" Seth suggested.

Scarlet nods again and was tucked into bed by Ruby who gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room with the rest.

* * *

**(Kisuke's Classroom)**

Normally, students that attend Kisuke's class either learn about the Hollow Grimms or learn how to do techniques that require a great control over their Aura known as Kidō. But today was very...different.

"Urahara-sensei, what is this?" Blake asked.

Each team in the room had been given a piece of paper that had one word for each of them.

"Well, you all do realize that the Vital Festival is coming within a mouth, correct?" Kisuke asked the whole class. Everyone just nodded. "Well, I had a talk with Mr. Ozpin and I was able to convince him to make you all do a little assignment during the festival. Your assignment is listed on the piece of paper I handed out to you all."

Everyone looked at their assignment and they didn't seem that bad. It was mostly things like setting up booths and selling goods like snacks and merchandise. The only teams that were confused or uncomfortable about their assignments were Team RWBY and JNPR.

The word that was on Team JNPR's paper was the word 'Concert.'

On Team RWBY's paper, the word was 'Play.'

"Urahara-sensei, please tell me this isn't what it means." Jaune asked.

Kisuke walked up to them and looked at their assignment and smiled. "Yes, Arc-san, it does mean what it says. Your team will have to preform a concert for the entire academy. Hope you're all good singers."

The team's jaws dropped except Nora's how was jumping in excitement.

"Urahara-sensei, what does our mean?" Seth asked.

Kisuke looked to their assignment and smiled again. "It means that you, Setht-san , and the rest of Team RWBY will be preforming a play for the whole academy."

This time, their jaws dropped.

"You all have one week to figure out what your play will be about and will have to report to me to make sure it's appropriate to do. Good luck."

_**"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he dropped this on us on purpose."**_

_"You're not the only one."_ Ember said, she and the rest of the weapon spirits nodding in agreement.

Seth and the rest of the team immediately got to work on what to do for their play, but before they could even start to come up with a suggestion...

*BAM!*

"Mama! Papa!"

The whole team freezes and turned to the door where they see Scarlet looking around frantically.

_**"Why is she here!?"**_

Shiro wasn't the only one to think that as Seth and the rest of the team started to panic as Scarlet's existence was to be kept a secret to the academy.

After looking around a bit, Scarlet finally spots Seth and Ruby and runs towards them.

"Mama! Papa!" Scarlet shouts as she runs into Ruby's legs and starts to cry on them.

"Scarlet!?" Ruby gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad dream." Was all Scarlet said. She replayed the dream inside her head.

There was a man and a women in front of her, saying that they'll be back as they headed out but the thing is that they never came back. A man had came by to tell her that the man and woman had died. She thinks what she saw was a memory as the two people in the dream must have been her real parents. When she woke up, she starts to panic that her new parents, Seth and Ruby, would not come back, giving her enough reason to leave the dorms and go looking for them.

"I thought we told you to stay at the dorms?" Seth said.

"B-But...I thought I would never see you again." Scarlet said, more tears forming on her eyelids.

This brought confused looks to Ruby and Seth's faces, but seeing that their daughter was sad and crying, they attempted to cheer her up.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry." Seth said softly, wiping away some tears. "Me and Ruby are still here. There's nothing to worry about."

"Seth's right. He and I aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Ruby said.

This cheered Scarlet a little bit, but she still clung to Ruby like she would lose her if she let go.

"Ahem!" Seth and Ruby turn their heads to see Kisuke looking at them. "Seth-san, Ruby-chan, care to explain what all this is?"

Remembering that they were still in class, they started to freak out. "Uh...we can explain!"

"Well, you can explain it at Ozpin's Office." Kisuke said before turning to Tessai. "Watch over the class."

Tessai nodded and Kisuke then guided the three to Ozpin's Office.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked. The rest of the class were thinking the same thing.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Seth, Ruby, and Scarlet were in Ozpin's Office, all of them sitting in front of Ozpin's desk. Kisuke and Glynda were Ozpin's sides, looking at the three. Ruby and Seth couldn't help but feel like they were being questioned like when they were questioned the first time before they entered Beacon.

"So, care to explain this?" Ozpin asked, pointing at Scarlet.

"Would you believe us if we said we just found her on the streets?" Seth asked, saying the half truth.

"A bit, but I can sense that's not the whole story." Ozpin said, hitting home.

"We're not trying to hurt you, you two. We just want to know where did you get the child." Kisuke said. "Having a child on campus and having it calling you two mama and papa will give students the wrong impression."

Ruby and Seth looked at each other nervously before turning back to the three adults.

"Would you believe us if we said we found her on the streets while being chased by pinked-headed ghosts?" Ruby asked.

"Now that's just rid-!" But Glynda was interrupted by Ozpin who raised his hand to stop her.

"Explain." Ozpin asked the two.

The two beacon students then started to tell the three adults of the even that happen yesterday and their reason for bringing Scarlet to Beacon.

"Interesting." Ozpin said. "Tell me, what did these 'ghosts' look like?"

"Well, they looked like ghosts and they had these pink pin-shaped heads." Seth explained.

"It sounds like you two had a run in with Blanks." Kisuke said.

"Blanks?" Ruby said.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I can't tell you much since I've only encountered them a couple of times, but to make a long story short, they're the souls of victims of the Grimms that have escaped when a Grimm dies."

"Souls? You mean they're real ghosts?" Ruby asked.

"If it help makes things simpler for you, then yes, they are in a way, real ghosts." Kisuke said.

_"Ha! Told you ghosts exist!"_ Ember yelled at Myrtenaster.

_"T-That doesn't count!"_ Myrtenaster protested.

"But why are they called Blanks?" Seth asked, ignoring the two weapon spirits in his soul.

"Well, it has to do with them having no memories." Kisuke answered.

"Seriously?" Seth said.

Kisuke nodded.

_**"OK, what is this? An amnesia fest?"**_

"Sadly, that's all the information I have." Kisuke said.

"No, don't apologize." Ruby said. "You actually might have given us a clue on what to do about Scarlet's missing memory."

"In that case, I'm glad to be of some help." Kisuke said.

"If that is all the information you have for us, then you two are free from classes for today."Ozpin said.

"Really?" Seth and Ruby said at the same time.

Ozpin nodded. "I think you two deserve some time with your daughter considering she hasn't let go of your hands since you three got here."

True to his words, Scarlet had not let go of her parent's hands since they got here.

The two smile at their daughter and left the office. Once the three had left the office, the atmosphere grew serious.

"The appearance of Blanks could only mean one thing." Ozpin said.

Kisuke nodded. "The Valley of Screams has begun to form."

Ozpin turned to Glynda. "Glynda, what are the activities of the Blanks right now?"

Glynda turns on her tablet and sees tons of red dots on the screens. "Not good. Their numbers are increasing by the minute and they don't seem to be stopping."

"Do you think it's _their _work?" Kisuke asked Ozpin.

"Who else can it be?" Ozpin said. "We have no other choice. I wanted to avoided this, but this is simply something we cannot handle on our own. Glynda, contact...Soul Society."

* * *

After Seth, Ruby, and Scarlet had gotten out of the office, the three walked in silence back to the dorms. The silence was unnerving Scarlet so she spoke up before it got to much for her.

"Mama, Papa, are you two mad at me?"

"No sweetie, we're not mad at you." Ruby replied.

"But I left the dorms when you said I wasn't supposed to." Scarlet said with her head down.

"You had your reason for leaving the dorm, we're not going to criticize you for it." Seth said. After a few more minutes of silent, Seth spoke up again. "You said you had a bad dream. You want to talk about it?"

Scarlet shook her head. "No. I rather forget about it than talk about it."

"Okay." Seth said.

The three final arrive at their dorm room and enter.

"Why don't I get us some lunch?" Ruby suggested.

"Sure. That'll be nice." Seth said.

"Then I'll run to kitchen. Scarlet, you stay here with Seth until I get back, okay?"

Scarlet wanted to say no, the memory still in her head, but she nodded anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Ruby said before heading towards the kitchen.

Now it was just Seth and Scarlet in the room and Seth had no idea what to do until his eyes landed on Blake's book shelf. Going up to it and then kneeling down, he started to browse through the titles until he came upon one that looked okay.

Grabbing it out of the shelf, he went and picked up Scarlet, much to her surprise and brought her over to a chair where he sat down and set Scarlet down on his lap.

"You know what will cheer you up right now? A story."

"What's it called?" Scarlet asked, interested. She had grown to like stories ever since Ruby had read her one last night before bed.

"This one is called: Beauty and the Beast."

* * *

**(With Ruby)**

Like Ruby had promised, Ruby had went to the kitchen to make some lunch for Scarlet. It was three hours before students made their way to the lunchroom for lunch and the staff was not here so it was a perfect time to use it.

"Alright, how to make lasagna?" Ruby said to herself, reading how to make lasagna from a cook book.

"What're you doing?"

"AH!" Ruby screamed in surprise and almost threw the book into the air. Turning around, she sees her sister, Yang. "Yang!? What're you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in class with the others?"

"Got bored. Snuck out." Yang said. "What are _you _doing here? I never took you for one to ditch classes?"

"I'm not. Prof. Ozpin said that me and Seth are free from classes for today." Ruby said.

Yang mouthed the word 'oh' before going back to her original question. "So, what're you doing?"

"I'm making lasagna for Scarlet." Ruby said, going back to reading the cook book.

"Do you even know how to make lasagna?" Yang asked.

"What do you think the cook book is for?" Ruby said, not taking her eyes of the book.

Yang nodded in understanding and went quiet. After a few minutes of silence, Yang asks a question that has been bugging her.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you agree to become Scarlet's parent so easily?"

This questioned surprise Ruby and caused her to look away from the cook book to look at her sister. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it kinda weirded everyone out how you so easily went and became her parent." Yang said.

"You saw how she looked. She looked so sad and lonely and afraid that I couldn't just say no." Ruby said.

Yang sensed no lie in Ruby's voice and knew that she spoke the truth, but she had to ask one more thing. "Ruby, when you agreed to become Scarlet's parent, were you thinking about mom?"

That got Ruby to freeze in place and that's all Yang needed to know that she was right. Afraid that she's been found out, Ruby quickly turns around and pretends to read the cook book.

"Ruby..." Yang steps closer to Ruby and brings Ruby into a hug. "What happened was not your fault."

"You keep saying that but you didn't see what I saw." Ruby nearly snapped back, tears emerging from her eyes.

"You're right, I didn't see because I wasn't there, but you can't keep blaming yourself for whatever did happen. I'm pretty sure that's what mom would have wanted." Yang said.

"Well, it's gonna take awhile before I can feel that way." Ruby said, wiping away her tears and getting out of her sister's hug. "While it may be true that I was thinking about mom at the time, my reason of becoming her parent is mostly wanting to take care of her. I want to make sure that she doesn't feel the same way as I did. Honestly, as her parent, I've never been as happy as I am when spending time with her with Seth. Guess it's one of those things you get when becoming a parent."

Yang stared into Ruby's eye's and knew that she was telling the truth. With her question out of the way, Yang decided it was time to begin teasing Ruby again.

"Was another reason you became a parent was so that Seth could be your husband?" Yang said with a teasing smile.

"W-Wha!? No! That is so totally not one of the reasons why I became a parent!" Ruby said loudly, face red as her cloak. She then ignored Yang entirely as she got to work on making the lasagna.

Yang just chuckled and went to go help her little sister make lunch for her niece since, in a way, she was Scarlet's aunt. Although, she never thought she become an aunt at such a young age.

* * *

After finishing the lasagna and telling Yang to get back to class, Ruby was currently making her way back to her dorm room with a platter of lasagna, hot and ready for the entire family to share and eat. Once she was at the front of the door, she knocked.

"Seth? It's me, Ruby. I have the food ready." Ruby called out, expecting the amnesiac to get the door for her, but nothing happened. Confused, she shifts the platter to her left hand and reaches for the knob and turns it, opening the door to see a sight she did not expect.

It was both Seth and Scarlet, asleep on a chair. Scarlet was on Seth's lap, laying against his chest. In Seth's hands was the book that Seth had been reading to Scarlet, laying open on Scarlet's lap. The scene brought a smile to Ruby's face as she lay the food on the newly brought table and went to wake up Seth.

"Seth, wake up." Ruby said, shaking him awake.

"Wuh?" Seth mumbled, blinking his eyes a few times before stretching and then turning to Ruby. "What happened?"

Ruby motioned to Scarlet and Seth looked down to see the sleeping Scarlet.

"Must have fallen asleep." Seth concluded, scratching his head.

"You think?" Ruby said before going to wake up Scarlet. "Scarlet, sweetie, time to wake up."

Reluctant, Scarlet mumbled something that vaguely sounded like "murgle" before properly sitting up and rubbing her drooping eyelids. Once half awake, she blinks a few times before turning to Ruby. "Mama?"

"It's time to get up sweetie." Ruby said softly.

"I don't want to." Scarlet mumbled, closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

"So you don't want you're lunch?" Ruby asked.

That got Scarlet to wake up. "Where!?"

Seth and Ruby both chuckled at their daughter and brought her to the table where they enjoyed the food. If it's one thing they learned about Scarlet, it's that she loves food.

"So yummy!" Scarlet said, her mouth messy from not eating properly.

"Don't make such a mess when eating. Eat your food properly." Ruby scolded Scarlet, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You sound kinda like Weiss when you say that." Seth commented, taking a bite out of his food.

"You take that back!" Ruby said.

The strange family then began to talk about what they did today, ranging from what Seth and Ruby did in class to Scarlet talking about the book Seth had read to her. From another person's point of view, the scene before them would be a family having lunch together, enveloped in pure, blissful happiness. At least, that's how Ruby felt at the moment, but she was sure that the other two were feeling just as happy as she is.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Inside the office of the headmaster of Beacon Academy, the air was serious as the only sound was the turning of the gears up above. Currently, the only one's that were in the room were Ozpin, Glynda, and Kisuke but that was about to change very soon.

"They're here." Kisuke said.

Just as he had finished those two words, a pair of Japanese sliding doors appeared out of no where. The three adults show no surprise, showing that they had experienced this before and were used to it. The slide open to reveal another set of doors and then they slide open, allowing four black butterflies to flutter out as four people came through.

The first to step out was a short and petite girl. She has light colored skin and purple eyes and hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. Her choice of wear were black robes that bear an uncanny resemblance to Shiro's robes. At her waist was a simple looking katana yet at the same time, one could somehow tell it was not normal.

The next person the step out was another female, a bit older by appearance. She had long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She bears a bery curvaceous figure, but the most distinctive feature of her is her very large breasts. Her choice of wear were also the black robes, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, an armband was worn on her robe's sash. Behind her back was also a katana, bearing the same feel as the first yet it was very different.

The third one out was what appeared to be a male child yet, if one got close enough and looked into his eye, they would be able to tell that he was by far, not a child. He was short, about 4'4 1/2, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, and white hair. Like the other two, he wears black robes, but unlike the other two, he wears a sleeveless white haori, similar to Kenpachi except it wasn't ragged, with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds a katana place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

The fourth and last one was a tall man and was obviously the oldest. The man had a somewhat emaciated appearance. His hair white and worn long, almost falling to his waist, yet his eyebrows were black. The hair was parted to the left side with one long piece falling to his right eye. Like the other male, he wears black robes with a white haori over it. At his waist was a katana, secured by a narrow, white obi.

"Ozpin, Kisuke, Glynda, it's been awhile." The tall man said in a friendly tone.

"It's good to see you, Ukitake." Ozpin said before turning to the other three. "Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro, how have you all been?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro said in an annoyed tone.

"We've been doing well. Long time no see." Rangiku said.

"How have you all been?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, we've been doing well. Thank you for asking." Kisuke said, fanning himself with his paper fan.

Glynda looked at all four of them before saying, "We were expecting more of you to come."

"Things are currently busy at Soul Society. We were the only ones that were free at the moment." Ukitake said before going into a coughing fit.

"Are you still ill? I thought I suggested you go see a doctor?" Ozpin said, worried.

"You know how it is at Soul Society." Ukitake said, calming down from his coughing. "People aren't allowed to go outside into the outside world unless it's for a mission."

"I see. Well then, why don't you all take a seat so we could discuss why I've called upon Soul Society."

They all did as told and went to go take a seat, but just when Rukia was about to take a seat, she froze.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kuchiki?" Kisuke asked.

Rukia shook her head and sat down. "No...it's nothing. I just thought I had sensed something...familiar."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kisuke said, hiding his nervous smile behind his fan so no one could see it.

"Now, onto business." Ukitake said, his expression turning serious. "What is the problem? Usually, you never call upon Soul Society unless what ever your facing is something you can't handle on your own."

Ozpin made no attempts to stall and got right to the point. "The Valley of Screams has appeared and is growing by the minute."

This information did not bring happy faces to the four of them as they then discussed the current situation.

* * *

**(Insert Trinity Cross by Mizuki Nana)**

**(Masshiro na hane ga ima furi sosoide) **The song starts as we see Scarlet all alone, crying.

**(Me no mae no keshiki goto ubau PROLOGUE) **Then suddenly, both Seth and Ruby appear right next to her and grab her hands as they smiled at her, making her stop crying as she was glad to be with her parents before the three of them started to walk somewhere.

**(Yukiba no nai kono futashika na sora) **We see Team RWBY(S) doing various things by themselves as Seth looked up at the sky.

**(Saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda) **Then we see Team JNPR doing their own thing.

**(Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro) **Then, the scene changed as both teams found themselves in some kind of Valley.

**(Toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni wa ai wo) **Both teams look around, trying to find out where they were before Seth noticed something and looked up, seeing people dressed in some kind of uniform.

**(Kioku no kakera ga taisetsu ni omoetara) **Shadows covered the people as one seemed to smile evilly down at them.

**(Sasayaka na yuki ni kawatte) **Seth grits his teeth before he notices something behind them. His face then horrifies as it was none other than Scarlet behind them, bounded to a pillar.

**(Kasanatta SILHOUETTE) **The others notice Scarlet as well and they all raced towards her.

**(Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte) **We see both Blake and Yang fighting against a woman as Blake had her weapon out in gun form, ready to shoot the woman while Yang was dashing towards the woman to punch her.

**(Anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara) **We then see Ren pointing StormFlower at a man with a pale complexion while Nora was over him, ready to hit the man with her weapon.

**(Okizari no REGRET kizu mo uso mo) **Then was see Pyrrha shooting at a man whose face was hidden while Jaune, wounded, was charging towards the man, sword raised.

**(Koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara) **Now we see Ruby and Weiss fighting against two men. Weiss had tons of Glyphs out while Ruby was coming in fast, a very angry look on her face as she raised her weapon, going in for the kill.

**(Believe, me wo tojireba ukabu i****kutsu mono kagayaki) **Seth locked swords against a white haired man who stood in between him and Scarlet as Seth was trying with all his might to push the man out of the way while the man just seemed to be enjoying himself, Scarlet screaming toward her papa.

**(Eien mo shoumei wa) **The scene changes once again as we see Seth and Ruby with Scarlet again as they came upon a hill top that showed a wonderful view of the sun setting. Scarlet had to cover her eyes before she could look at the beautiful sight.

**(Kono Trinity Cross) **We now see Scarlet sleeping in between her parents as all three of them were sleeping peacefully under a tree.

* * *

**A****nd done! Bet you all weren't expecting for Soul Society to get involved let alone see Rukia, Rangiku, Toshito, and Ukitake to appear. If only I can see the look on all of your faces. Hope you all like today's chapter and are enjoying your Spring Vacation. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	15. EP 11: MOHAN Part 3

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new chapter for you all to read. So far, everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far which makes me happy. I hope to continue being as good as I am now so you all can keep enjoying the story. For now, let's get to the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**In today's chapter, we're gonna let the gang have the spotlight for today while Ruby and She take a little break. Wondering how that will play out? You'll just have to read to find out. Let's get started. **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 11: Memories of Happiness and Nobody-Part 3 **

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The song starts as we see Scarlet wearing a simple white dress curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **Scarlet looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see Scarlet, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways point of view, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at Scarlet while Scarlet was looing up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, people dressed in some kind of green uniform with weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from one of the green uniformed enemy as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against a purple haired woman as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against a man with a pale complexion as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against a man whose face was hidden and was wielding two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against a dark-skinned man wielding chakram blades and a bearded man wearing a strange backpack. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against a white haired man with a scar on the left corner of his forehead. They trade a few blows before the man pushes back Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown Scarlet once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the song ends with the group running towards Scarlet.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy Dorms)**

"You want us to do what?" WBY all asked at the same time.

"We all want you to take care of Scarlet." Seth said/repeated.

It was a Saturday, students had no classes today and like the rest, Team RWBY(S) were planning on relaxing, well WBY were planning on relaxing, when Ruby and Seth had suddenly asked for the tem to look after their daughter.

"And tell us why do we have to?" Weiss asked.

"Kisuke-sensei suddenly called us and asked us to go get some supplies for him as he's busy at the moment." Ruby explained.

"For some strange reason, he had asked us specifically and no one else." Seth said.

"Well, why don't you just bring Scarlet with you?" Blake asked.

"We can't. There might be a chance that Blanks will appear and attack us." Seth explained. "We're leaving her here to keep her safe."

"Please guys, can't you just look after her while we're gone?" Ruby begged, clapping her hands in prayer. "If you think you can't handle it, then you ask Jaune's team to help. This could also be the perfect chance to get to know her."

True to Ruby's words, the girls had not gotten to know the scarlet haired girl since she first arrived. They just left Seth and Ruby to deal with her since they were her 'parents' so suddenly having to look after her was a surprise to them.

Plus Ruby had suddenly brought out the puppy eyes no jutsu so they couldn't say no.

"Alright, we'll babysit her." Yang said.

"Oh thank you so much!" Ruby said, giving her big sister a hug before quickly letting go and going up to Scarlet.

"Scarlet sweetie, me and Seth have to run a few errands so do us a favor and behave while we're gone, okay?" Ruby asked.

Scarlet nodded. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Seth was giving the girls a few extra warnings.

"Now remember girls, always make sure to keep an eye on Scarlet. She doesn't know the entire lay out of the academy so make sure she doesn't wander off on her own. Got it?"

"We got it." Yang said. "You don't have to worry about anything Seth, she's in good hands."

"I wonder about that." Seth said, giving Yang a questioning look.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Seth said before heading towards the door with Ruby.

Just before they left, Ruby gave out one last warning.

"Oh, one more thing. If we come back and something has happened to her..." A creepy, dark aura suddenly surrounded Ruby as she pulled out Crescent Rose, freaking the girls except Scarlet out. "Let's just say you'll have to pay the price." And with that, both of them left.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Yang was the first one to speak to the amnesiac girl. "So...what do you want to do?"

Before Scarlet could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Going towards the door, Yang opened it to meet all of Team JNPR.

"Jaune? What are you guys doing here?" Yang asked.

"Nora said she was bored so we thought we all come and hang out with you guys." Jaune replied. Looking around in the room, he asks, "Where are Ruby and Seth?"

"They're out running errands for Kisuke-sensei." Blake answered.

Jaune nodded in understanding before asking, "So, what are you girls doing?"

"Babysitting their child." Weiss replied, pointing at Scarlet.

Pyrrha walked up closer to the scarlet amnesiac and examined her. "So it's true? Seth and Ruby have a daughter?"

"That's right." Yang said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"N-Nice t-to meet you. I-I'm Scarlet." Scarlet nervously introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha introduced herself.

Jaune was the next to introduce himself. "The name's Jaune Arc, but you can just call me Jaune. Nice to meet you."

Nora introduced herself next, not wanting to wait any longer. "Hi there! I'm Nora, Nora Valkyrie and I'm the queen of the castle!"

"You're a queen!?" Scarlet asked, stars in her eyes.

"No she isn't. Don't believe most of the things that comes out of her mouth." Ren said. "By the way, my names Lie Ren, but everyone calls me Ren."

"So, want to explain how Seth and Ruby got her?" Pyrrha asked, doubting that both teens did the 'thing' considering how old Scarlet is.

"Well, it all started when we had run out of milk in the fridge." Yang began.

* * *

**(With Seth and Ruby)**

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Scarlet with the others?" Ruby said for the third time since they got in the airship.

"And I keep telling you, there's nothing to worry about." Seth said. "We have the team looking after her plus JNPR if they ever need extra help."

_**"Oh yeah? Then why do I sense doubt and worry in your thoughts, King?"**_

'Shut it Shiro'

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm worrying too much about this." Ruby said.

"Don't worry though." Seth said. "Once we get whatever Urahara-sensei needs then we can go home and give our daughter hugs and kisses."

Ruby giggled at what he said. "That's something I can agree to. I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

They both then freeze, having realizing what Ruby had just said.

_**"Shit! She said the forbidden sentence! You never supposed to say the forbidden sentence!"**_

They both then made a vow to get whatever Kisuke needed fast so they could hurry back to their daughter.

* * *

**(Back with the group)**

"And that is how Seth and Ruby became parents." Yang finished retelling what had happen.

"That's some story." Pyrrha said.

Yang nodded, agreeing with her. "Right now, Seth and Ruby have put us in charge of looking after Scarlet, you guys can help if you want."

"Sure, not like we have anything better to do besides practicing singing." Jaune said, before looking around. "By the way, where is the little kid?"

WBY all froze and frantically looked around.

"Where did she go!?" Weiss shouted.

"Hey, look!" Everyone turned to Nora who was holding up a note. "I found this on the door."

Everyone gathered around to read what was on the note.

Note: Dear Aunt Yang, I don't like long stories unless it's either Mama or Papa reading to me so I left this note and stepped out. Hope you don't mind. Sincerely, Scarlet.

"This is terrible." Jaune said, before grabbing the note to show that it was nothing but a bunch of scribbles. "No, I mean seriously, this handwriting is terrible. Good thing that disembody voice told us what was on the note."

"Forget that, Scarlet's gone missing!" Yang shouted, WBY freaking out.

WBY then imagined the terrible things that Seth and Ruby, mostly Ruby, would do to them once they found out that their daughter has gone missing when they weren't looking.

Then suddenly-

*RING!*

WBY all jumped when Yang's Scroll started ringing. Getting it out and seeing that it was Ruby that was calling, she nervously answered it.

_"-Hey Yang, it's me, Ruby.-"_

"H-Hey Ruby, what's up?" Yang asked.

_"-Nothing much. We just got what Urahara-sensei needed. How's Scarlet?-"_

"O-Oh, she's...doing fine. We just put her to sleep." Yang lied.

_"-Oh, okay. Well, I just called to let you know that me and Seth we'll be back within an hour. See you soon.-"_

Before Yang could say anything, Ruby had hung up.

"Shit! This is bad!" Yang cursed before turning to the rest of the team. "We only have one hour before Ruby and Seth get back!"

"What!? But that's not enough time for all three of us to go look for her, even if we split up!" Weiss said.

Yang then turned towards Team JNPR and got to her knees. "Please help us! Scarlet is really important to Seth and Ruby and if they found out that we lost her, there's no telling what they'll do! You've got to help us!"

"Uh...you don't have to ask." Jaune said. "We were about to offer our help to help you find Scarlet."

"Really? Oh thank you!" Yang said, getting back up to her feet. "Alright gang, split up and search for Scarlet!"

Everyone nodded and split up, out to look for the scarlet-haired girl. Question is, where is the little kid?

* * *

**(Somewhere at Beacon)**

We currently see Scarlet walking down the hallways of the academy, looking at everything in awe. Since she had amnesia, everything was so new to her. She knew that her parents would not want her to wander around the academy but she couldn't stand long stories unless her parents were the one telling the story to her. It helped a little that they tend to do silly actions that make her laugh. Turning a corner, Scarlet bumps into someone and falls down as well as something else. Looking up, Scarlet sees that she bumped into known other than Cardin Winchester who was with his team.

"You little brat! Look at what you did!" Cardin shouted, pointing at the ground next to her. Scarlet looked next to her and saw a dropped ice cream cone. "You made me drop my ice cream!"

"I-I'm sorry." Scarlet apologized nervously.

"Hey, Cardin, isn't this brat Seth's so called daughter?" One of Cardin's teammates said.

Cardin looked at Scarlet again and realized that his teammate was right. "Hey, you're right." Cardin then grinned, having just come up with an idea. "We can use the brat to get our revenge on that retard."

Hearing her papa being insulted, any fear that was inside of her disappeared as she got up and looked angrily at Cardin. "You take that back!" She then went to hit Cardin, but he stuck out his hand pushed away Scarlet as she tried to ht him. "Don't you dare talk bad about papa!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Cardin said.

"Leave her alone!"

Scarlet and CRDL looked and saw Jaune panting.

"Let her go Cardin!" Jaune demanded, walking up to the taller man.

"Well, if it isn't Jauny-boy." Cardin said, pushing Scarlet into Jaune's arms. "And what were you going to do if I didn't let the brat go?"

"I was going to kick your a-butt!" Jaune quickly stopped himself from swearing in front of the scarlet-haired child.

"Oh? I like to see you try." Cardin said, raising his fists.

Jaune got worried when he saw that Cardins other teammates were also raising their fists so he put Scarlet behind him and prepared himself for the beating he was about to get.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned to see none other than Rukia running towards them.

"What do you four think you're doing!? Fighting between students is forbidden on campus!" Rukia said.

"Who's the shrimp?" Another one of Cardin's teammates asked.

Rukia did not take kindly to that insult, her expression obviously that of anger, and walked up to the one who insulted her.

"Bakudō #1: Sai!" With a swipe of her hands, the guy that insulted her suddenly had his hand behind his back and then he fell to the ground.

"W-What the heck!? I can't move my body!"

"What did you do to him!?" Another CRDL teammate asked.

"Paralysis." Rukia answered.

"Now, now Rukia." Everyone turned again to see Ukitake and the rest of the people that came from the Soul Society, Rangiku and Toshiro, walking towrads them. "You can't just go and perform Kidō arts on people just because they insulted you."

"I'm sorry Captain Ukitake, I acted without thinking." Rukia apologized, bowing her head.

"It's alright, just release the boy." Ukitake said.

Rukia did as told and with another swipe of her hands, the guy that insulted her was free to move again.

"As for you four..." All of CRDL had their attention captured by Ukitake. "I will over look what happened here if you four just walk away. I don't have to report to Ozpin that you tried to use a little girl to get revenge now do I?"

They all flinched at having been caught and they all walked away, less they wanted to get expelled.

After Team CRDL had left, Uktake turned to Jaune and Scarlet. "Are you two alright?"

"Huh? Ah, yes." Jaune said.

"That's good." Ukitake said before getting into a coughing fit.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia and the others immediately went to his side.

"I'm alright." Ukitake said, in a horse voice.

"Maybe we should take Ozpin's suggestion and get you to a doctor?" Toshiro said.

"I'm fine, really." Ukiatke said, trying to make his companions less worried. "For now, we must report back to headquarters."

The four nodded and just when they were about to walk away, Rukia stopped and turned to Jaune and Scarlet.

"Hey, you two." Jaune and Scarlet turned to her. "This is just a question, but have you seen anyone wearing a grey jacket, carrying a katana-like weapon, and is an anti-social?"

Both Jaune and Scarlet thought about Seth when she described him except for the anti-social part. That didn't fit right with their friend/papa.

"Well, we know someone like that but he's hardly anti-social." Jaune said.

"I see." Rukia said and then muttered so no one could hear her. "I guess it was just my imagination." She then left with the others and disappeared when they turned the corner.

"Jaune!"

Hearing his name, Jaune looked behind him and saw Pyrrha running towards him.

"It seems you found Scarlet." Pyrrha said.

"Uh...yeah." Jaune said, shaking his head to snap out of his daze.

"You've made everyone very worried Scarlet." Pyrrha said.

"I'm sorry." Scarlet apologized.

"What were you doing with Team CRDL?" Jaune asked.

"I was just walking around when I bumped into them." Scarlet explained. "One of them insulted papa and I got really mad so I tried to hit him." She then looked at Jaune in wonder, surprising him. "But then Mr. Arc here came out of no where and tried to protect me. He was like a hero!"

Jaune blushed from the compliment and awkwardly scratched his head. His dream was to become a hero just like so many others in his family and being called a hero really made him happy inside.

"Come on, let's get you back to the dorms." Jaune said. "You're parents are coming back soon."

"Okay." Scarlet said, taking Jaune's hand so that they could lead her back to the dorms and not lose sight of her in case she got lost.

While walking, Jaune couldn't help but think back to the people that helped Scarlet and him.

'Who were those people? For some reason, they remind me of Seth in some way.'

* * *

**(Half an hour later, Academy Beacon Dorms)**

"Mama! Papa!" Scarlet said, running up to her parents.

"We're back sweetie." Ruby said, scooping Scarlet into her arms and started to cuddle her, igniting giggles from the scarlet-haired girl.

"Did you behave yourself while we were away?" Seth asked.

Scarlet nodded. "I was a good girl while mama and papa were away."

"That's good." Seth smiled before looking at everyone else. "Thanks for looking after her guys. We really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Yang said, feeling relieved that they were able to find Scarlet in time just before the two made it back to Beacon.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We got something for you." Ruby said, setting down Scarlet before going through the bags both Seth and her had brought. After a while, Ruby brought out something that made Scarlet gasp. "Ta-da! It's your favorite, fried chicken!"

"Yay! Fried Chicken!" Scarlet cheered, eager to chow down on her favorite food.

"Let's all head down to the cafeteria. I brought enough for all of us to eat." Ruby said.

Everyone nodded and then they all headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

From a bird's point of view, we see what appears to be a large landscape of Japanese buildings that seemed to stretched far out into the horizon. This is the Soul Society, more specifically, the outer district of the Soul Society, the Rukongai. At the center of the Soul Society was what's know as the Seiretei, the center of the Soul Society. Surrounding the Seiretei was a long, massive wall. Now, going inside one of the my buildings in the Seiretei, the doors that appeared in Ozpin's office appeared again in what seems to be a meeting room. Both Rukia and Rangiku bowed in respect before taking their leave, leaving both Toshiro and Ukitake in the room. Of course, there were other people here in this meeting room.

To the left, we have tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes, and long wavy brown hair which was tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. On his head was a sakkat, a straw hat, and his choice of wear was a pink, flowered lady's kimono which he draped over his black robes. He has then facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. This man was named Shunsui Kyoraku.

Next to him was another man. He had slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition, he wears a white scarf. Lastly, he wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. This is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's big brother.

Next to him was a women. Her appearance was that of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears her robes apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. This is Retsu Unohana.

Next to her was another female, albeit younger. She is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. Unlike the others. she wears a yellow colored obi around her robes and unlike the rest who wear Japanese sanded with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. This is Soifon.

Toshiro walked up and joined this row.

One the right row, we have Ukitake, who joins this row, followed by, surprisingly, none other than Kenpachi himself, completely healed.

Next to Kenpachi was obviously the tallest person in the room. The thing is that this person had the appearance of a wolf that could be easily mistaken as a dog. He wore gloves with bracers and his fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder weights over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals. This is Sajin Komamura.

Next to him was probably the strangest looking man anyone has ever seen. His appearance has a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Finally, in the center was obviously the oldest man in the room. He has red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There was a scar on his head, the two most prominent being a pair of above his right eye that was probably left by a previous battle. Like almost everyone in the room, he wears a haori but its size is greatly exaggerated and is drapes over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite is old and weak appearance, he gave off an aura that, unless you were strong enough, you do not mess with this man. This is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya, report." Yamamoto spoke in a surprisingly strong and commanding voice.

Toshiro was the first to speak. "This information comes directly from Former Captain Ozpin." Toshiro then takes out a piece of paper and starts reading it. "At 12:00 midnight, strange spiritual Aura suddenly appeared in Vale. Two hours later, 2:00, the appearance of the Blanks has suddenly appeared and has been growing in numbers ever since. After a bit of research, Former Captain Kisuke Urahara has confirmed that the Valley of Screams has appeared once again and is growing bigger every minute."

"The Valley of Screams." Soifon repeated. "That can only mean one thing."

Ukitake nodded. "It's just as you think. Ozpin and the others believe that remnants of the Ryodoji Clan are still alive and are currently looking for the Shinenju once again."

"The Ryodoji Clan..." Shunsui said, lifting up his hat a bit. "Haven't heard those guys since the Zero-taichou took care of them three years ago."

The room got a bit quite at the mention of the word 'Zero-taichou.' Yamamoto then brought everyone back to the main topic by slamming his walking stick down on the floor hard.

"None the less, if the Ryodoji Clan are once again scheming to destroy the Soul Society then we will return the favor a hundred fold. " Yamamoto then turns to Ukitake. "Captain Ukitake, what does Urahara say about the size of the Valley of Screams?"

"He says that it's at a size thats nonthreatening, but at the growing speed its going, he estimates that it'll not be long before it grows big enough to destroy the Soul Society." Ukitake said.

"I see." Yamamoto muttered. "If that is the case, when the time comes, prepare the Kidō Cannon to destroy the Valley of Screams. For now, I want all Squardrons to search for the Shinenju. Dismissed!"

* * *

**(Back at Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office)**

Currently, the only people that were Ozpin's Office were Ozpin himself and Kisuke, both enjoying a nice cup of coffee

"So, what did you want to talk about, Kisuke?" Ozpin asked.

"I'll get straight to the point. You're being cruel to Seth-kun and Ruby-chan." Kisuke said.

"I expected this conversation to happen sooner or later." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug before setting it down on his desk. "I don't blame you for thinking that. Even I feel that I'm being cruel to Mr. Aberrant and Miss Rose."

"Then why did you allow him and Ruby-chan to go spend time with their 'daughter?'" Kisuke asked. "You of all people should know that it's not good for him and Ruby-chan to get so close to the girl."

"I know, I know, I made a mistake." Ozpin admitted. "It's just the thought of bringing a true smile to Mr. Aberrant's face again was just too tempting."

"Yes, I guess I can't blame you on that one." Kisuke said. "The thought of the Captain of the Zero Squadron smile again is a tempting thing. Plus, I read about Ruby-chan's history and found out who her mother was. I thought it was too much of a coincidence that she had the same last name as Summer's. Maybe you were right about letting them spend time with the girl. They deserve to be happy."

"So, do you have a plan of getting them away from Beacon tomorrow?" Ozpin asked.

Kisuke smiled. "Ozpin, my old friend, I just so happen to find the perfect thing to get them out of Beacon tomorrow."

"Good. We need them, mostly Mr. Aberrant and their daughter, to be away from anything involving the Soul Society." Ozpin said. "So, what's this so perfect thing that you found that will keep the three away from the Academy?"

"Ozpin, my friend, why isn't only those three when it could be all of them?"

* * *

**(Insert Trinity Cross by Mizuki Nana)**

**(Masshiro na hane ga ima furi sosoide) **The song starts as we see Scarlet all alone, crying.

**(Me no mae no keshiki goto ubau PROLOGUE) **Then suddenly, both Seth and Ruby appear right next to her and grab her hands as they smiled at her, making her stop crying as she was glad to be with her parents before the three of them started to walk somewhere.

**(Yukiba no nai kono futashika na sora) **We see Team RWBY(S) doing various things by themselves as Seth looked up at the sky.

**(Saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda) **Then we see Team JNPR doing their own thing.

**(Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro) **Then, the scene changed as both teams found themselves in some kind of Valley.

**(Toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni wa ai wo) **Both teams look around, trying to find out where they were before Seth noticed something and looked up, seeing people dressed in some kind of uniform.

**(Kioku no kakera ga taisetsu ni omoetara) **Shadows covered the people as one seemed to smile evilly down at them.

**(Sasayaka na yuki ni kawatte) **Seth grits his teeth before he notices something behind them. His face then horrifies as it was none other than Scarlet behind them, bounded to a pillar.

**(Kasanatta SILHOUETTE) **The others notice Scarlet as well and they all raced towards her.

**(Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte) **We see both Blake and Yang fighting against a woman as Blake had her weapon out in gun form, ready to shoot the woman while Yang was dashing towards the woman to punch her.

**(Anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara) **We then see Ren pointing StormFlower at a man with a pale complexion while Nora was over him, ready to hit the man with her weapon.

**(Okizari no REGRET kizu mo uso mo) **Then was see Pyrrha shooting at a man whose face was hidden while Jaune, wounded, was charging towards the man, sword raised.

**(Koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara) **Now we see Ruby and Weiss fighting against two men. Weiss had tons of Glyphs out while Ruby was coming in fast, a very angry look on her face as she raised her weapon, going in for the kill.

**(Believe, me wo tojireba ukabu i****kutsu mono kagayaki) **Seth locked swords against a white haired man who stood in between him and Scarlet as Seth was trying with all his might to push the man out of the way while the man just seemed to be enjoying himself, Scarlet screaming toward her papa.

**(Eien mo shoumei wa) **The scene changes once again as we see Seth and Ruby with Scarlet again as they came upon a hill top that showed a wonderful view of the sun setting. Scarlet had to cover her eyes before she could look at the beautiful sight.

**(Kono Trinity Cross) **We now see Scarlet sleeping in between her parents as all three of them were sleeping peacefully under a tree.

* * *

**A****nd done! This chapter was quicker than I thought. Looks like we get to see more of the Soul Society and it looks like they're out to find the Shinenju which I'm sure almost all of you who it is by now. If you don't, then you haven't seen the movie. It also seems that Kisuke has something planned, I bet you're wondering what it is? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Until then, see you readers next time/chapter.**


	16. EP 12: MOHAN-Part 4

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you a new chapter today. I'm so happy that so many people are reviewing, fav, and following this story, hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now, get ready people cause I'm about to show you something you did not expect. If you don't know what I mean, just read. **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 12: Memories of Happiness and Nobody-Part 4 **

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The song starts as we see Scarlet wearing a simple White Dress, curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **Scarlet looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see Scarlet, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways POINT OF VIEW, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at Scarlet while Scarlet was looing up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, people dressed in some kind of green uniform with weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from one of the green uniformed enemy as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against a purple haired woman as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against a man with a pale complexion as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against a man whose face was hidden and was wielding two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against a dark-skinned man WIELDING chakram blades and a bearded man wearing a strange backpack. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against a white haired man with a scar on the left corner of his forehead. They trade a few blows before the man pushes back Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown Scarlet once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the song ends with the group running towards Scarlet.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy Dorms)**

It was a day like any other day. The sun was out, birds were chirping then got eaten by Nevermores, yep a pretty normal morning. But, the same could not be said in the room of Team RWBY(S). Currently, WBY(S)+Scarlet were looking at their leader/mama, Ruby in worry. Why do you ask. Cause Ruby was not acting her normal, cheerful self and was instead, acting very gloomy as she had not said a word since waking up. Normally, ever since Scarlet arrived, she would get up, wake up the team, then wake up Scarlet more gently, and then got changed. She did none of that, Instead, she just got up and changed and was now talking on her Scroll, the first thing she's ever done today.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Ruby today?" Weiss asked. "She's not being...Ruby."

"I don't know." Blake said before turning to Yang. "Do you have any idea Yang?"

"Not a clue." Yang shook her head.

"Maybe it has something to do with today?" Seth guessed.

Yang thought of what Seth said and checked the calender. When she saw what day was it, she said a low, "Oh."

"What? What's wrong?" Scarlet asked, worried.

Yang turned to the others and was hesitant until Ruby got off her Scroll and said to her sister, "It's okay, they can know." She then went to go pack.

After a few minutes of uneasiness silence, Yang finally spoke. "Today is the anniversary of Ruby's mother's death."

Everyone's eyes widen at that and looked towards Ruby, finally getting why she was so gloomy today.

_**"Well...that explains why I haven't been shot awake this morning by Crescent."**_

Seth didn't want to ask this, but his curiosity got the best of him. "How...How did she die?"

Ruby flinching and freezing for a moment did not escape anyone's notice before continuing packing.

"I can't tell you." Yang said. "That topics kinda...personal for Ruby."

"I see." Seth said. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay." Ruby surprisingly spoke. "I don't blame you for being curious." She then finished packing and walked towards the door. "I just gave a call to Prof. Ozpin. He's letting me take the next couple of days off."

"I see. Then, see you later?" Yang asked.

"Probably in the next few days." Ruby said and just when she was about to walk out the door...

"Wait!" Ruby stopped and turned to Seth. "I know that this might sound weird and maybe selfish, but...do you think that, maybe...me and Scarlet can come along?"

This surprised everyone and Ruby asked, "Why?"

"Well, I just thought that, you might get really sad and lonely if you go alone. Plus, I'll be honest, I kind of want to meet your mother and so is Scarlet."

Scarlet blushed in embarrassment, showing that Seth was right.

Ruby thought about it and everyone expected her to reject, but surprisingly, she agreed. "Okay, you two can come along."

"Really!?" Seth asked. "I mean, we don't want to impose or anything."

"It's okay, I kind of wanted to introduce Scarlet to mom someday so why not now?" Ruby said.

"Then, thank you for having us." Seth said.

"I should warn you two though, the place we're going is pretty cold." Ruby warned.

"I think I'll be okay." Seth said before looking at his daughter. "Scarlet on the other hand might need some protection, plus new clothes."

Ruby giggled a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby then walked to Scarlet and grabbed her hand. "Why don't we get you some new clothes before heading out?"

"Okay." Scarlet just said.

And with that, the three that made up the strange family headed out.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

"So, today's Summer's anniversary." Kisuke said, watching from the windows as the ship that Seth, Ruby, and Scarlet were on took off. "How long has it been, ten years?"

"Yes." Ozpin, taking a small sip of his coffee. "It's still unbelievable that she's gone. I always thought that she would out live all of us with the amount of energy she had."

"I second that." Kisuke said, going over to Ozpin.

"I guess it's a good thing you got those. They'll provide the perfect thing that'll cheer Miss Rose up when she gets back." Ozpin said.

"Yes." Kisuke said, looking down at ten pieces of paper. "Maybe I'll hand these to the rest of the team. They can surprise them when they get back."

* * *

**(Winter Forest) (A/N: I have no idea what the place is called so roll with it)**

After Ruby and Seth had stopped in Vale and got flowers for Ruby's mother and winter clothes plus some extra for Scarlet, they took a bus and after what seemed like hours, finally arrived at the Winter Forest.

"You weren't kidding when you said the place was cold." Seth said, having zip up his coat.

Ruby didn't say anything and clenched the flowers she hand in hand.

Scarlet, now wearing a yellow winter coat, a pink scarf and red mittens as well as pink ear muffs, breath into her hands to get them warm. Both Ruby and Seth took her hands and walked forward, Ruby leading the way. It was a longer walk than both Seth and Scarlet had expected and for Scarlet's safety, they had to avoid nearby Grimms, but after a couple of hours, they finally made it to where they needed to go. Surprisingly, in this small snow storm, on top of a cliff stood one lone grave. As they got closer, Seth and Scarlet were able to make out the words on it.

**-Summer Rose-**

**-Thus Kindly** **I Scatter-**

The three walked up to the grave, standing in silence before Ruby kneeled down and place the flowers on top of the grave and then prayed. Both Seth and Ruby soon followed and prayed as well.

'You're surprisingly quite Shiro.'

_**"Hey, I may be a Grimm, but even I know how to pay my respects."**_

After a few more minutes of silence, Ruby spoke up. "Hey mom, how's it been?"

There was no answer, as expected. The cold winds around them continued to blow as Ruby continued to talk.

"I bet you're wondering who these two are?" Ruby said. "Well, the guy next to me is Seth Aberrant. He actually has amnesia so his name isn't real, but he seems to like the name. The girl right next to me is, believe or not, my daughter, Scarlet."

The winds and everything else seemed to stop for a moment before continuing.

"Me and Seth found her in an alleyway and found out that she also has amnesia too." Ruby said. "I'm seem to be getting a habit of finding people with no memory and after a few unexpected events, she started calling me and Seth mam and papa. Crazy right?"

Again, no answer, just the sounds of the winds blowing around them.

"I miss you mom, I really do." Ruby said, tears developing in her eyes. She suddenly felt something on her hands and looked down to see Scarlet placing her mitten hand on her's.

"Mama, please don't cry." Scarlet said, a worried expression on her face. "I don't like it when you're sad."

Ruby looked at her before she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry sweetie. Mama gets like this every year."

Scarlet then suddenly hugged Ruby, surprising the cloaked girl. Somehow, both Seth and Ruby knew that Scarlet was trying to cheer up Ruby and it seemed to work a bit as Seth watched Ruby return the hug.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Ruby thanked her daughter.

"You're welco-achoo!"

Both Seth and Ruby watched as Scarlet rubbed her nose as it was a bit red from standing in the cold for so long.

"Why don't we get you to some place warm?" Ruby said, getting up to her feet. "My house is just bus drive away from here. Why don't you guys come along to warm up?"

"That sound good to me." Seth said, having been awhile since he stepped into Ruby's home. The last time he'd been there, he just went over to sleep and got punched in the face by Yang. He really didn't have time to check most of the place out.

So with that plan in mind, both of them take their daughter's hands again and let Ruby lead the way. As they were walking back, Seth had to say something.

"Hey, Ruby?" Ruby turned to Seth. "I know I shouldn't be asking this, and I feel really selfish and stupid for asking this, and you don't have to say it if you don't want to, but...how did you're mother die?"

That question got Ruby to stop walking.

**"Smooth move, King, smooth move."**

'I couldn't help it!'

Just when Seth was about say that he didn't need to know, Ruby turned to him, no emotion on her face.

"She didn't die." Ruby said. "She was killed."

* * *

**(Back with WBY)**

"So, I bet you two are wondering about how Ruby's mother dies." Yang said to Checkmate.

It was five hours later since Ruby, Seth, and Scarlet had left and currently, Yang was sitting on her bed, facing the two other teammates.

"I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't the least bit curious." Weiss said.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Blake said, knowing it was sensitive issue for the two siblings.

"No, I think you two have a right to know." Yang said. "Plus, I need someone to talk to with all this gloom in the air." She then looked at the two girls and when she saw that they were ready to listen, she started. "It was ten years ago when it happened. Ruby was five at the time and was very clingy to our mom. Her name was Summer Rose and let me tell ya, she was like, super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. Our parents were Hunstmen. My dad would teach at Signal while our mom would go out and take missions, but that would cause problems with Ruby."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Like I said, Ruby was very clingy to our mom. Every time our mom would go out on a mission, Ruby would cling to her and say things like "Please don't go!" which had soon fallen to my dad to get Ruby to let go so mom could be on her way." Yang explained before her face grew serious. "Then, one day, when dad had manged to convince Ruby, again, to let go of mom so she could go on another mission, she managed to escape the house when dad wasn't looking, causing me and him to worry so we set out to find her. It took hours to find her and it was raining at the time. When we did finally find her, we got something we weren't expecting."

"What was so unexpected?" Weiss asked, although she had a hunch as to what the unexpected thing was.

Yang casted her eyes down before she continued. "What we saw completely devastated dad." Yang stayed silent for a few seconds before she continued. "It was Ruby, covered in blood as our mom lay right next to her, dead."

Both Weiss's and Blake's eyes widen at that.

* * *

**(Back with the family)**

"S-She was killed!?" Seth asked.

Ruby nodded to confirm what she had said.

"W-Who killed her?" Seth couldn't help but ask. "Was it a Grimm?"

Ruby shook her head. "There was not a single Grimm in sight back then."

"I see." Seth said. "Sorry for making you say that. I must have brought up some unpleasant memories."

Ruby shook her head again. "Don't worry. Like I said, I don't blame you for being curi-!" Ruby suddenly gasped as she stared at something behind Seth and Ruby. She took a couple of steps back as she said, "No...No way. What's _she _doing here!?"

Confused, Seth went to ask Ruby what was wrong when she suddenly took off and ran away. "Ruby!" Whip lashing his head behind him, he looked around but saw nobody. Seth then scooped up Scarlet into his arms and ran after the red-cloaked girl. Seeing that she was using her semblance while running, Seth tightly hugged Scarlet as he shunpoed to catch with Ruby. Reaching out, Seth managed to get a hold of Ruby's cloak, making her stop as she soon fell to her knees and hands once Seth had let go.

Gasping for air, and placing Scarlet down, Seth asked, "Wh-Why did you suddenly run!?What-!" What ever Seth was about to say next was forgotten as Ruby finally spoke.

"It was me." Seth's and Scarlet's attention were on her. "It was me. I...killed my mother."

Both Seth and Scarlet stared in disbelief at Ruby's confession.

* * *

**(Back with WBY)**

"Wait. You're telling us that Ruby believes that she was the one who killed your mom?" Weiss asked.

Yang nodded.

"Does she still think that today?" Blake asked.

Again, Yang nodded. "Sadly, yes. What happened devastated both her and dad. My dad had completely shut down while Ruby would come out of her room for weeks. I was too young to really understand what had happened. I don't know the whole story and Ruby won't tell me what happened. I think deep down, she wants us to blame her for mom's death cause she's blaming herself."

"But you didn't blame her, did you?" Blake asked.

Yang shook her head. "No. We never blamed her. Like I said, I was too young at the time to really understand and dad said that mom would not want us to go and blame her. I think that thought is what was able to get my old man back up on his feet, if only a little."

A knock on the door alerted all the girls as they got up and headed for the door. Opening it, they were unexpectedly visited by none other than Kisuke Urahara.

"Urahara-sensei? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Why, I'm here to give you all these!" Kisuke said, shoving six pieces of paper to them.

Taking it and looking at it closely, there eyes all widen. "This is-!"

"Surprised?" Kisuke asked. "I thought these would be the perfect thing to help cheer Ruby-chan when she gets back from visiting Summer's grave."

"Wait. You know mom?" Yang asked.

"Yes. She and I were friends along with Ozpin and Glynda." Kisuke said. "Well, I must be going now. I have some work to do."

And with that, Kisuke walked away as the girls looked at him walking away before looking at the pieces of paper he had given to them.

"You too?" Looking up, the girls met the faces of Team JNPR, all holding identical pieces of paper in their hands.

"Did Urajara-sensei gives you guys those?" Yang asked.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. He said that you guys might be coming too."

Looking around, Nora asks, "Where are Seth, Ruby, and Scarlet?"

"They're out." Was all Yang said.

"Care explaining?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang sighed and started to tell them what she had told Weiss and Blake.

* * *

**(Back with the family)**

The strange family of three were all now on a bench, waiting for the next bus to pull over.

After a few more minutes of silence, Ruby spoke. "Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

Seth was silent for a few seconds before replying. "Would you have answered me anything if I asked?"

Ruby said nothing as Scarlet was currently sleeping on her lap.

"It's you business." Seth said. "It's a deep, jagged wound. I don't know how to ask about it without dredging up your pain and rubbing salt on that pain. So I'll wait." Seth then placed a hand on hers and looked at her. "Whenever you feel like talking...whenever you want to talk to me about it...I'll listen. Until then, I'll just wait."

Ruby looked at him for a few seconds before she suddenly layed her head on Seth's shoulder, surprising him a bit.

"Thanks." Is all Ruby says.

"Don't mention it." Seth replied.

They then stayed like that, no words spoken as they just let the winds around blow, the snow to fall to the ground, and stayed quite so that they didn't wake up .

Finally, Seth broke the silence. "By the way, why did you suddenly run off like that? You had me and Scarlet worried."

Ruby didn't say anything for a while and just when Seth was about to drop it, she spoke. "I saw a girl, the same girl I saw ten years ago."

"A girl?" Seth said, confused.

Ruby nodded. "She was a girl I saw ten years ago, right before I killed my mom. I was scared that something might happen like what happen back then so I ran. Maybe I was just imagining her since today is mom's anniversary."

"Maybe." Seth said.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew, prompting the both of them to close there eyes. Once the wind blew by, they opened their eyes only to see a girl in a white cloak in front of them.

Seth and Ruby jumped in surprise before Ruby's eyes widen in shock.

_**"Where the fuck did she come from?!"**_

_"I didn't sense her coming near us."_ Gambol said.

"Y-You're..." Ruby stuttered as she gazed at the girl.

The girl then asked as she looked at Scarlet, "Is this girl your daughter?"

"Uh...yes?" Seth answered cautiously.

"I see." The way the girl said that unnerved the two greatly. "Then, you don't mind of I...eat her?"

Suddenly, like it was just there waiting all this time, a fury-Grimm like being appeared out of no where, surprising the two as it attacked. Reacting quickly, Ruby grabbed Scarlet before both her and Seth jumped away from the attack.

"You both are faster than I thought." the girl commented.

"You..." Ruby said. "You're that same girl I saw ten years ago! What're you doing here!?"

"Ten years?" The girl said, confused. "That's a long time. I don't remember much. But, you've seen me before?"

"Of course!" Ruby said. "Why are you with a Grimm!? Are you a slave to it? Isn't controlling you? "

The girl said nothing for a few seconds before replying. "The answer is neither, _**girlie**_."

Suddenly, the skin of the girl started to fall down like it was some costume, revealing something white.

"What the!" Seth gasped. "What are you!?"

_**"Incredible."**_ The thing said, looking at Ruby. _**"You actually saw me and lived. Aren't you a lucky one?"**_

Sudden'y, something came out of the white thing as the eyes rolled in and the whole body started to peel away as it connected with the Grimm. The thing soon turned out to be some kind of puppet.

"W-What the hell!?" Ruby said,

_**"You're lucks run out, girlie. You've seen me, twice! Now I have to eat you."**_ The voice of the puppet suddenly came out of the Grimm this time, surprising them that a Grimm could talk.

_**"Hey! I can talk!" **_Shiro yelled.

'That's for things that aren't in my soul.'

"What is this?" Seth said. "That girl was a part of that Grimm this whole entire time?"

_**"What? You mean this?" **_The Grimm displayed the puppet before them. _**"This is just bait. A decoy to lure in people so I can eat them. That's why you humans call me Grand Fisher."**_

"Bait..." Ruby muttered.

_**"What a day...a regular feast." **_Fisher said, laughing as he counted all three of them, saying, _**"One...two...three. Delicious, delicious, delicious."**_

"Then...mom was..." Ruby muttered again as she started to shake.

_**"What to do." **_Fisher said. _**"Will you all...fit inside my belly?"**_

That seemed to be the last straw as Ruby suddenly took out Crescent Rose in scythe form and jump up, letting out a battle cry filled with rage as she went to attack Fisher.

"Ruby!?" Seth cried out in worry and confusion.

Swinging her weapon, she expected to hit the Grimm, but instead, Crescent Rose's blade hit nothing but the ground. Looking up, Ruby sees Fisher in the air where she, Seth, and Scarlet can see the hole in it's chest.

"A Hollow Grimm!?" Seth gasped in surprise.

Glaring at the now identified Hollow Grimm, Ruby jumps after it.

Fisher laughs. _**"So young. You're out of your league girlie!" **_Fisher thrusts his arm forward and it suddenly stretches out like rubber.

Surprised, Ruby reacted quickly by shooting her weapon to the side, using it's recoil to dodge Fisher's attack. Landing back on the ground, Ruby looks up to see the fur of Fisher spreading and heading towards her, tangling her.

"Ruby/Mama!" Both Seth and Scarlet cried out in worry as Seth went to draw Zangetsu and sent a wordless Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) but...

"Seth, no!" Ruby's shout stopped him as she sliced the fur off of her, setting her free as Seth and Scarlet ran over to her.

"Ruby, are you okay!?" Seth asked.

"Seth..." Ruby's voice made him stop running. "Please, stay out of this! This monster's mine! You take care of Scarlet."

"Are you insane!?" Seth asked. "You can't face this guy alone!"

"Just go!" Seth jumped in surprise as Ruby got up and glared at Fisher, readying Crescent Rose. "This one is personal. Please, stay out of this."

Seth stared at Ruby's back before saying, "Don't die."

Ruby just nodded before charging towards Fisher.

"Mama!" Worried about her mam, Scarlet attempted to go after her, but Seth stopped her. "Papa? Why aren't you helping mama!?"

"Trust me honey..." Seth said, balling his fists. "It's talking all I have to stay right here right now."

Scarlet looked worriedly at her papa before turning back to her mama fighting Fisher.

Swinging her weapon, Ruby attempts to slice Fisher in two, but it dodges that attack easily with its surprising speed, despite its size. Going after the Hollow Grim with her Semblance, she easily got behind it and went to attack its back, but all she did cut was more of it's fur.

_**"Are you trying to kill me or give me a hair cut?" **_Fisher asked in a taunting tone.

Growling, Ruby sped towards it and went to slice off its head, but the Grimm used it surprising speed again to get behind her.

_**"Too slow, girlie." **_Fisher said.

"What!?" Ruby gasped in surprise. She didn't get to say anymore as she was hit in the head by more of Fisher's fur.

Recovering quickly, Ruby landed on the ground at the same time Fisher landed on the ground and both of them took off running. Seth and Scarlet gave chase.

Running through the forest, both opponents eyed one another.

_**"C'mon girlie!" **_Fisher laughed. _**"You'll never beat me by running away!" **_Fisher then sent more fur to attack Ruby.

Ruby sliced away the fur and switched her weapon to sniper rifle mode and started to shoot at Fisher, but he evaded each shot effortlessly.

'Damn it!' Ruby cursed in her head. 'This guy's faster than I thought for someone of his size! Not only is he fast, but he's also intelligent and can talk! His attacks are so fast that I can barely evade them when I'm not using my Semblance! This is totally different from facing a normal Grimm! So, this is a Hollow Grimm Uarahara-sensei has always talked about.' Ruby then switched her weapon back to scythe form and charged towards Fisher. 'But I won't lose, I can't lose! This guy killed my mother! I won't stop until this guy is dead!'

_**"Hey,girlie..." **_Ruby widen her eyes as Fisher was suddenly in front of her. _**"Has anyone ever told you that you're a little reckless?" **_Fisher then prepares to thrust his left hand forward. _**"Never throw yourself blindly at your foe!"**_

Acting fast, Ruby stops charging and brings up Crescent Rose just in time as Fisher made contact with the shaft of her scythe.

_**"If you think that's all, think again!" **_Fisher said as claws suddenly sprouted from his hands, surprising Ruby, as they extended and all but one pierced her chest.

Ruby gasps when a claw pierced her chest and gasped for breathe when the claw removed itself from her painfully, using Crescent Rose to balance her and preventing her from falling.

"Ruby!" Ruby heard Seth call out to her in worry.

_**"So reckless." **_Fisher said. _**"So, so reckless. In a fit of rage, you've sent away your only ally and threw yourself at me blindly, playing right into my talons. I guess you'll die without landing a single wound on me."**_

"You're wrong!" Ruby yells as she swings Crescent Rose. Fisher had to admit, if he didn't move his head, their be a mark on his mask. "I'm gonna kill you! You can tear off my arms, blow off my legs, but I'll still kill you for what you've done!"

_**"You're surprisingly easy to anger." **_Fisher commented. _**"But it's time to wake up girlie. That anger does nothing but dull your weapon's blade." **_The puppet Fisher carries suddenly comes forth as the disguise for it went back on. He then covered most of the body with his right hand. _**"This fight was over the minute it even started. You were much to green to face me." **_Fisher then removes his hand to reveal something that made Ruby gasp.

The puppet had changed form. Gone was the little girl and in its place was a very beautiful woman that bared a great resemblance to Ruby except her hair was longer, reaching down to her to the middle of her spine.

Fisher chuckled. _**"Are you surprised? Like I told you, I really don't remember what happened ten years ago. And I bet you're wondering how I was able to recreate your mother? It's quite simple really." **_Fisher then held up his left hand. _**"If you were paying close attention to our fight, you'd notice that every time I used my hand to attack, I only used my left hand. It's thanks to these claws that I was able to peer into your memory!" **_Fisher then held up both his hands. _**"With my left hand, I was able to probe your mind to find out the one thing you can bear to hurt. And with my right hand, I was able to form that very same thing!"**_

Ruby growled as she glared at Fisher and tried not to look at the puppet that looked like her mother.

_**"From your expression, I'd say you're not very pleased." **_Fisher said. _**"Even the most cold-blooded Huntsmen has a weakness. Using this same trick, I've been able to kill any Huntsmen that came for my head. And for you, that person is none other than your sweet, dead mother. Isn't that right..."**_

"Ruby?" Ruby's eyes widen further as the puppet spoke in her mother's voice perfectly.

Scarlet felt something squeeze her hand a little and turned to see her father shaking, eyes filled with rage as his other hand that wasn't holding Scarlet's hand was squeezed so hard that it was drawing blood.

'Don't you dare die on me, Ruby!' Seth screamed in his head, using every willpower he has from not charging in and helping his team leader.

_**"What's wrong girlie? Has the sight of seeing your mother again paralyzed you?" **_Fisher asked, laughing.

"You...You sick, disgusting monster!" Ruby shouted.

_**"Huh?"**_

"I won't let you defile her memory like this!" Ruby yelled, charging towards Fisher but stopped when the puppet of her mother got in her way.

"No, Ruby! Lower your weapon!" The puppet said. "Please, don't cut mommy."

"Ruby!" Seth called out to the cloaked girl, but it was too late.

*STAB!*

Seth and Scarlet gasped in horror as Fisher had trusted his right arm through his puppet and through Ruby.

"RUBY!" Seth screamed as Scarlet had fainted in his arms. When he was about to set down Scarlet quickly and help...

_"Please, wait!"_ Crescent's voice stopped him.

'Crescent!? Why are you stopping from helping!?'

_"Please, let Ruby do this. She has to do this."_

Reluctant, Seth complied, knowing that Ruby was not dead eased him a little.

_**"I told you, your anger dulls your weapon's blade." **_Fisher said. _**"You're dead girlie, but I'll say this for your sake. Of all the Huntsmen I've faced, you were the youngest, the most reckless, and the most weakness ever!"**_

Seth got even more mad as Fisher was laughing mockingly at Ruby. "Okay, screw this! That bastard is dead!" But before Seth could charge in-

*STAB!*

_**"Eh?" **_Fisher looked to see Ruby's Crescent Rose stabbed into his arm.

"I've finally...got you." Ruby managed to say, blood coming our of her mouth. "Does my Crescent Rose fell dull to you? Maybe you're right about my anger, but you see, Grand Fisher, a dull blade is all I need to kill a schmuck like you! You're dead, Grand Fisher, but let me say this for your sake. Of all the Grimms I've faced, you were the oldest, the ugliest, and...the most annoying Grimm ever!"

*BANG!*

Using her weapon's recoil again, Ruby, painfully, slid out of Fisher's arm as she sliced Fisher's arm clean off.

_**"GRAAAAAAAAAH" **_Fisher screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, holding the place where his arm was cut off. _**"My arm! My arm! It's gone!"**_

On her knees, Ruby used Crescent Rose to keep her steady as lots of blood leaked out. She watched, in a bit of satisfaction, as Fisher was suffering on the ground.

"Ruby!" Turning, Ruby looked to her side to see Seth running up to her with Scarlet in his arms, still unconscious.

"Hey...what took you...so long?" Ruby asked. "I already...beat him."

"Idiot. You told me to stay out of it." Seth said.

"What? You thought I was serious?" Ruby asked.

Seth was about to reply back when he noticed movement behind her. Reacting fast, he tackled Ruby down just as something passed them. Looking up, they saw the body of Grand Fisher enter the puppet.

"What in the..." Seth and Ruby couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Once the entire body entered the puppet, it laughed. _**"Hey, boy, remember when you asked if my decoy was a part of me?" **_Fisher asked Seth. _**"I bet you were wondering if it was an appendage. Well, I'll answer your question. The answer is no! I have two bodies! If one get's hurt, I just slip into the other! And now that I'm in this body, girlie can't hurt me!"**_

At least, that was what he thought.

*BANG!*

_**"Eh?" **_Fisher said, looking at where he was shot before he fell to the ground in pain.

Seth looked towards Ruby who had Crescent Rose in its Sniper Rifle form, the barrel smoking to show that she was the one who shot Fisher.

"Dammit, I missed. I was aiming for the head." Ruby said.

_**"W-What's wrong with you!?" **_Fisher shouted, struggling to get up. _**"How could you shoot you're own mother!?"**_

"You may look my mother, but you aren't her." Ruby said. "For one, she would never have that look you have right now. And second, I have something more precious to me than my mother with me right now."

Seth saw Ruby glanced at Scarlet for a second before looking back at Fisher. "You're tricks won't work on me anymore, Grand Fisher! Like I said, you're dying right here and now! Oh, and one more thing. You're wrong, I'm not a Huntress, I'm training to become one."

Fisher's eyes widen. _**"Wait! You mean, you're just a Huntress-in-training!?"**_

Ruby smirked. "Sucks, doesn't it? You say you managed to take down so many other Huntsmen, but you're about to be killed by someone who's not even a Huntsmen yet. Kinda fitting if you ask me." Ruby then raised Crescent Rose and prepared to finish off Grand Fisher once and for all, but her wounds then caught up to her and she struggled to keep the sniper rifle steady.

Seeing that Ruby was struggling, Fisher quickly made his escape, refusing to be killed in the most humiliating way in his option.

"Wait! Come back here!" Ruby called out, but it was futile as Fisher had escaped. She got up to give chase, but Seth stopped her.

"Stop Ruby, let him go! You can't fight anymore! This battle is over!" Seth said.

"Not yet!" Ruby shouted. "Not until he's dead! I can still fight! I can still..." Her wounds finally caught up to her as she stumbled forward and fell into Seth's free arm.

"Ruby!" Seth layed down both Ruby and Scarlet and went to Ruby. "Oi, Ruby! Don't you die on me! Ruby!"

It was then that Scarlet finally woke up. Blinking, she looked around and saw her papa trying to wake up-she gasped. It was her mama, covered in blood.

"Mama!" Getting up, she went to Ruby's side. "Papa, what happened to mama!?"

"She won against Grand Fisher, but she's really hurt honey." Seth said.

_"If we don't do something soon, Ruby will die!"_ Myrtenaster said.

'Die?' Seth thought. The idea of Ruby dying did not sit well with him. 'No, I won't let her die! I refuse to let her die!'

Meanwhile, with Scarlet, something, which she guessed was a memory, played in her head. She was inn a hospital. In front of her was a single person, she guess her real mom. On the monitor, it showed no heartbeat, showing that she was dead.

'No, no, no, no!' Scarlet was panicking that what ever happened in the past was happen now, She was about to lose another mother. "No! Mama, don't die! Please don't die!"

Suddenly, bright flash of light burst out of Scarlet, blinding Seth and once the light faded, he gasped as he saw all of Ruby's wounds healed.

"What in the..." Seth muttered, wondering what happened.

_"Did Scarlet do that?"_ Mors asked.

Hearing Ruby stirring, Seth and Scarlet looked down as Ruby slowly opened her eyes.

"Ruby/Mama!" Seth and Scarlet said, relieved that the cloaked girl was OK.

"Seth...Scarlet..." Ruby muttered.

"You're OK!" Scarlet said as she tackled Ruby into a hug, crying tears of happiness.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, sweetie." Ruby apologized as she stroked Scarlet's hair.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked.

"Pretty good." Ruby said. "That is, for my body. I lost...didn't I?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, although he knew what she meant, but continued to talk. "He may have gotten away, but we suffered no casualties. You definitely won."

"He's not dead." Ruby said. "I just...I couldn't avenge my mother."

Seth stared at Ruby for a moment before speaking. "If you couldn't avenge, then do it next time."

"Huh?"

"You want to avenge your mother, that I know." Seth said. "So, if you want to avenge her, get stronger. If it's you, you'll get super strong that you'll blow away that bastard next time you meet. That way, you can stand proudly in front of your mother when you've won."

"Seth." Ruby looked at the amnesiac, before getting. "Thanks. I need that."

"Don't mention it." Seth said. "But if you really want to thank someone, tank Scarlet for saving your life."

Ruby looked down at her daughter who in turn looked up, tears still in her eyes. Smiling and wiping away some tears, Ruby said, "Thank you, Scarlet, for saving me."

"You're welcome." Scarlet said. She then sneezed again. "Achoo!"

Both Seth and Ruby laughed as Scarlet rubbed her nose.

"C'mon, I'm ready to get out of this cold forest and I think Scarlet could use some hot chocolate."

"I think we could all use one." Ruby said, as she shivered from the open spaces where Fisher's attacks had left tears in her clothes.

With that, the three all went back to the bus stop. After a few minuets, the bus finally arrived and just when Ruby was about to get on, she looked back at the forest.

'Wait for me, mom. I'll get super strong that Grand Fisher won't know what'll hit him. Watch over me.'

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

The three got off the airship, having just returned from another visit to Ruby's mother's grave. Ruby had commented that this was the shortest visit she had went to go see her mom, saying that a big burden she had been carrying has gotten less heavy since she now knows the real truth behind her mother's death. Right now, the three were walking back to the dorms, Ruby talking about all the amazing things about her mother.

"You're mother sound really amazing." Seth said. "I wish I could have met her."

"Yeah, that is too bad." Ruby said. "She welcome anyone with a smile."

Finally making it to their dorm room, Seth opened the door for the two only to be greeted by WBY and JNPR.

"Jaune? Everyone? What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Seth! You're not going to believe what we have!" Jaune said.

"What is it?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my little nephew." Yang said, before she stuck three pieces of paper, or rather, three tickets. "We got tickets to the most popular amusement park in all of Vale!"

All othe them blinked in confusion before Ruby shouted out in surprise.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**(Insert Trinity Cross by Mizuki Nana)**

**(Masshiro na hane ga ima furi sosoide) **The song starts as we see Scarlet all alone, crying.

**(Me no mae no keshiki goto ubau PROLOGUE) **Then suddenly, both Seth and Ruby appear right next to her and grab her hands as they smiled at her, making her stop crying as she was glad to be with her parents before the three of them started to walk somewhere.

**(Yukiba no nai kono futashika na sora) **We see Team RWBY(S) doing various things by themselves as Seth looked up at the sky.

**(Saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda) **Then we see Team JNPR doing their own thing.

**(Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro) **Then, the scene changed as both teams found themselves in some kind of Valley.

**(Toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni wa ai wo) **Both teams look around, trying to find out where they were before Seth noticed something and looked up, seeing people dressed in some kind of uniform.

**(Kioku no kakera ga taisetsu ni omoetara) **Shadows covered the people as one seemed to smile evilly down at them.

**(Sasayaka na yuki ni kawatte) **Seth grits his teeth before he notices something behind them. His face then horrifies as it was none other than Scarlet behind them, bounded to a pillar.

**(Kasanatta SILHOUETTE) **The others notice Scarlet as well and they all raced towards her.

**(Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte) **We see both Blake and Yang fighting against a woman as Blake had her weapon out in gun form, ready to shoot the woman while Yang was dashing towards the woman to punch her.

**(Anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara) **We then see Ren pointing StormFlower at a man with a pale complexion while Nora was over him, ready to hit the man with her weapon.

**(Okizari no REGRET kizu mo uso mo) **Then was see Pyrrha shooting at a man whose face was hidden while Jaune, wounded, was charging towards the man, sword raised.

**(Koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara) **Now we see Ruby and Weiss fighting against two men. Weiss had tons of Glyphs out while Ruby was coming in fast, a very angry look on her face as she raised her weapon, going in for the kill.

**(Believe, me wo tojireba ukabu i****kutsu mono kagayaki) **Seth locked swords against a white haired man who stood in between him and Scarlet as Seth was trying with all his might to push the man out of the way while the man just seemed to be enjoying himself, Scarlet screaming toward her papa.

**(Eien mo shoumei wa) **The scene changes once again as we see Seth and Ruby with Scarlet again as they came upon a hill top that showed a wonderful view of the sun setting. Scarlet had to cover her eyes before she could look at the beautiful sight.

**(Kono Trinity Cross) **We now see Scarlet sleeping in between her parents as all three of them were sleeping peacefully under a tree.

* * *

**And done! How many of you were surprised to see Grand Fisher? I bet a lot of you. Am I awesome or what? We all know that Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, was killed but how remains unknown, so I had this idea when I re-read and re-watched some Bleach and thought, 'What if Grand Fisher was the one who killed Summer Rose?' That would give Ruby a reason to get super strong. Anyway, I hope you all liked today's chapter. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you next time/chapter.**


	17. EP 13: MOHAN-Part 5

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter today. I'm glad to see people liking my Grand Fisher killing Ruby's mom idea. To answer a guest that asked me this, no I am not making Ruby a Quincy. I don't see it happening. But I will tell you this, expect a certain Quincy to appear in Volume 2 as well as some other people you people know. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Today is the last chapter of of things being happy and nice. After this, we're finally about to get to the action that will lead up to the climax, hope your ready people for the days of happiness are soon coming to an end. Let's go.**

* * *

**EP 13: Memories of Happiness and Nobody-Part 5**

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The SONG starts as we see Scarlet wearing a simple White Dress, curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **Scarlet looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see Scarlet, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways POINT OF VIEW, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at Scarlet while Scarlet was looing up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, people dressed in some kind of green uniform with weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from one of the green uniformed enemy as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against a purple haired woman as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against a man with a pale complexion as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against a man whose face was hidden and was wielding two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against a dark-skinned man WIELDING chakram blades and a bearded man wearing a strange backpack. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against a white haired man with a scar on the left corner of his forehead. They trade a few blows before the man pushes BACK Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown Scarlet once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the SONG ends with the group running towards Scarlet.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy Dorms)**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Ruby screamed.

"I know, I can't believe it either!" Yang said with excitement.

"Mama, what's an amusement park?" Scarlet asked, Seth too wanting to know.

"An amusement park is a large area with fairground rides, shows, refreshments, games of chance or skill, and other entertainments." Weiss explained.

Both Seth's and Scarlet's eyes were filled with stars at that point.

_**"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to an amusement!"**_

_"You seem excited."_ Crescent said.

_**"Of course! I finally have something to keep me from my boredom!"**_

_"This might also be a perfect remedy from all the negative feelings from visiting Ruby's mother."_

Hearing that reason was reason enough for Seth to take his ticket. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Yang said as she gave Ruby and Scarlet their tickets.

"How did you guys get these?" Ruby asked.

"Urahara-sensei gave us these." Blake said.

"Really? Why?"

Jaune shrugged. "We don't know, but I'm not complaining. Gives us an excuse to skip singing practice."

"You'd do anything to get out of practice." Pyrrha said. "I don't understand. You have such a wonderful voice."

"And that's the problem." Jaune said, confusing Pyrrha even more.

"Where is this amusement park anyway?" Seth asked.

"We looked at the internet and saw that it's not that far from here." Yang said.

"Then why are we standing here for?" Nora said. "Let's go!" She then dashed out of the room.

"Nora, wait up!" Ren called out as he gave chase.

"We better go after her before she leaves us behind." Blake said as everyone nodded, chasing after the hyper girl.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

"And there they go." Kisuke said as he watched the airship Team RWBY(S) and JNPR boarded.

"That's good." Ozpin said before turning to Glynda. "Have there been any sightings of the Ryodoji Clan yet?"

She shook her head. "There haven't been any signs of them or any of their spiritual Aura."

"The fact that they've haven't appeared yet must mean that they're planning something." Kisuke said.

"The question is: What is it?" Ozpin said, watching the airship fly off.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Both Seth and Scarlet stared wide eyed with jaws open as they stared at the entrance to the amusement park and the rides past it. Scarlet was currently dressed in a pink sweater and white skirt. To the right, they could see a Ferris Wheel. To the left, they saw the biggest Roller Coaster they've ever seen.

_**"Holy shit! How high is that shit!?"**_

Seth agreed by nodding mentally. This was his first time, he thinks, going into an amusement park and he was excited as a kid getting what he wanted for Christmas and for his birthday all in one. Scarlet felt the same way, if not more excited.

"Let go guys!" Yang said, staring excitedly at the Roller Coaster. "That ride's calling me!"

Once everyone gave the person at the booth their tickets, they entered the amusement park and were amazed with everything. Families and couples were all over the place, a mascot that looked like Bonta from Full Metal Panic passing out balloons to kids, game booths from left to right, and etc.

"Amazing!" Scarlet said in awe.

"Fumo." Scarlet turned and saw Bonta handing her a bright red balloon. Nervously, Scarlet accepted it.

"Fumoffu." Bonta said before he walked away from a star eyed Scarlet.

"Papa! Mama! Who was that!?" Scarlet asked, pointing at Bonta.

"That's Bonta-kun." Ruby replied. "He's a mascot that's really popular among kids today."

_**"Bonta-kun exists!? Holy shit, I love this place!"**_

_"Did you just say that Bonta-kun exist?_ Awesome!" Crescent rose joined Shiro in cheering.

_"I swear, you both act like children."_ Myrtenaster said.

"Step right up!" The group turned their heads to one of the booths that was close to them to see a man running a booth, speaking through a microphone. "Step right up people and play a game! Just shoot the flying saucer and you get a fabulous prize!"

The group payed no mind to the booth and were about to walk away when they heard Scarlet gasp. Turning, they saw Scarlet pointing at what the prize for winning was. A plush toy of Bonta about the size of herself.

"Papa! Mama! Look! It's a Bonta-kun!" Scarlet pointed out.

"Do you want it?" Ruby asked.

Scarlet responded with fast nodding.

"Well, OK." Ruby said, giving the man some money.

"Thank you for playing." The man said, turning to the scarlet-haired girl that was getting ready. "Now here are the rules little one. Use the toy gun in front of you and shoot the targets. Get the flying saucer and you can pick any prize you want. Ready?"

Scarlet nodded.

"Then...begin!" The man then activated the game, making cardboard cut outs of aliens pop out. The flying saucer then appeared, but unlike the other moving targets, this one was moving faster and was making complicated turns.

_=Start!=_

Scarlet started trying to get the flying saucer as best as she can, making clumsy shooting before getting a bit better. The buzzer then went off and the game shut down.

_=You Lose!=_

"Oh, too bad. You didn't get the saucer." The man said. "Would you like to try again?"

Scarlet looked towards her parents for more money and Ruby complied by giving away another dollar.

_=Start!=_

The man started up again and like last time, Scarlet tried to get the saucer, doing better than last time, but still failed to get the saucer. This process repeated three more times until finally...Scarlet finally hit the saucer.

"Yes! I did it!" Scarlet cheered, but...

_=You Lose!=_

"What!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!" Yang walked up to the booth owner. "What happened? She clearly hit! We all saw it!"

"Girl, allow me to explain." The man said. "What the girl had to do was knock over the flying saucer and from what I see, it's not knocked over. So, you don't get the prize!"

_"That little shit!"_ Ember cursed.

_"He conned Scarlet!"_ Mors said angrily.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's about to cry." The man said, gesturing to Scarlet who was indeed about to cry.

A silent rage erupted in both Seth and Ruby. No one, and they mean NO ONE makes their daughter cry.

"Okay, our turn." Seth said, handing the booth owner a dollar as he and Ruby faced the booth at a distance.

The man was thinking what the heck were they doing and thought that they were idiots, but those thoughts were destroyed when he saw Aura surrounding Seth and Ruby getting out Crescent Rose.

**"Getsuga..."**

"W-Wait a minute! What are you two-!?"

**"Tenshō!" **Seth drew Zangetsu in a fast and fluid motion while Ruby ten bullets, both aiming for the flying saucer.

*BOOM!*

Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw the booth completly destroyed along with all of its prizes except the Bonta doll.

_**"Knock ooooooooveeeeeeerrr!"**_

Seth said the same thing as Shiro and then he and Ruby high-fived. Looking back at the booth, they saw the owner shaking as the top part of his head had a burnt mark, having no hair left.

"May we have the doll now?" Ruby asked nicely, yet in a death threatening tone.

The former booth owner complied, fearing for his life as he gave Ruby the doll. Ruby didn't thank him as she took the doll and presented it to Scarlet.

"Look what Mama has sweetie!" Ruby said.

"Bonta-kun!" Scarlet shouted in happiness as she happily took the doll and hugged it. "It's so fluffy!"

"Don't you two think you went a bit overboard?" Jaune asked, looking at the remains of the booth nervously.

"No." Both Seth and Ruby said without a care.

_"That's what he gets for trying to con a little girl!"_ Gambol said.

"Come on! Let's go destroy more things!" Scarlet said as she laughed when she was suddenly picked up and placed on Seth's shoulders.

"Maybe Scarlet. We'll have to see." Seth said before he and Ruby walked away with their daughter, leaving the others to look at what the family had done.

"We were never here." Blake said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to destroy next?" Nora asked.

"We're not going to destroy anything." Ren said, muttering "Hopefully." under his breath.

After walking around some more, the gang finally gave in to Yang's pleading and went to the roller coaster that Yang wanted to go on.

_**"It's...so...high!"**_

Seth stared dumbly at how high the coaster seemed to go. It was so high that it reached past the clouds.

_"How was this even possible to build? There must have been accidents in building the thing."_

As if proving that Kuro was right, they saw a janitor trying to wipe away some dried blood.

_"Is that blood?"_ Akoúo asked.

_"Okay, now I'm not so sure I want to ride this."_ Crescent said.

_**"How are you going to ride a roller coaster when you're just a weapon?"**_

_"In case you've forgotten, we're always being carried around with Seth and the others so in a sense, we're going to ride that roller coaster."_ Crescent explained.

_**"Shit, you're right. Let me off this thing!"**_

'If I'm dying, I'm taking you with me.'

After waiting in line for about an hour, the group finally got to the front. How is it that Scarlet is able to go on the ride with the others even though there were attendants which would have told someone that they were too young? The answer is simple. Scarlet wanted to ride the roller coaster, so surprisingly, Yang 'convinced' the attendant to let Scarlet on the ride.

"How exactly were you able to convince the attendant to let Scarlet on this thing?" Weiss asked.

"It wasn't that hard." Yang said. "He just needed a little 'squeeze.' That's all."

_"What does she mean by that?"_ Crocea asked Ember.

_"She squeezed his balls."_

All meal weapon spirits plus Seth covered their 'package' in fear. Finally, all seats were filled and the ride was under way. Both Yang, Nora, and Scarlet seemed excited as Scarlet was hugging her Bonta doll tightly while the others looked uneasy about the whole thing. Finally, they made it to the top and...

* * *

**(One Roller Coaster Ride Later)**

"Remind me to never get on that death trap ever again." Seth said, looking sick. Jaune barfed into a nearby trash can, everyone forgetting that Jaune had motion-sickness.

"Agreed." Weiss said as she ready to join Jaune in the trash can.

The only one's who weren't looking sick were Yang, Nora, and Scarlet, somehow.

"That was awesome!" Both Nora and Scarlet cheered, raising their arms up into the sky to show how much fun they had.

"It's a good thing I brought my comb, or else my hair would be messed up after that ride." Yang said, combing her hair back to its natural state that everyone was used to.

"What next!? What next!?" Scarlet asked, too excited after the ride.

"How about something that won't make us want to empty our breakfast?" Blake said.

"Oh! How about that!?" Nora said as she pointed to...a haunted house.

"Uh...I'm not so sure about that." Ruby said, worried about Scarlet.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Nora said, dashing towards the haunted house.

"Nora, wait!" Ren then gave chase towards the hyper active girl.

"Mama, can I go in their?" Scarlet asked.

"No!" Ruby said quickly.

"Awwwww..." Scarlet said, pouting.

"Well, why don't you two go in there?" Yang suggested. "It's been awhile since you've actually been in a haunted house, Ruby, and I think this might serve as a perfect chance to spend some...alone time with Seth."

"W-What!? N-No way!" Ruby said, blushing madly.

"I don't know, I'm kind of curious." Seth said, looking pretty interested in the Haunted House.

"See? Seth wants to go." Yang pointed out. "And you don't have to worry about Scarlet. We'll take good care of her until you get back."

"In that case, let's go Ruby." Seth said, taking Ruby by the hand and practically dragging her their.

"W-Wha!? W-W-Wait a minute! Hold on just a second!"

* * *

**(Inside the Haunted House)**

"So this is a haunted house?" Seth thought out loud as he looked around the place with interest while Ruby walked nervously next to him.

_**"This place looks ridiculous. That hand right their is so fake. Makes me glad I watched Corpse Party, no matter how messed up that show was. Maybe I should get the game."**_

_"Y-Yeah, it's...all fake."_

**_"Crescent, why are you shaking?"_**

_"N-Nothing! It's nothing."_

"Ruby, are you OK?" Seth asked the cloaked girl next to him. "You look nervous."

"I-It's nothing." Ruby said.

Suddenly...

*CRASH*

A corpse of head suddenly crashed through the window, making Ruby scream in fright as well as Crescent.

_"Oh my shit! It's a head!"_

_**"Whoa!"**_

Ruby jumped into Seth's arms suddenly, making Seth blush a little.

'Why does this always happen?!' Seth thought. He went to touch the head with his foot and saw that it was nothing but a plastic head. "It's OK Ruby, it's fake."

"H-Huh?" Looking down, Ruby indeed see that the head was indeed fake. "Oh." She then realized that she was in Seth's arms and quickly jumped down. "S-Sorry."

"I-It's OK." Seth waved it off.

_**"Uh, Crescent, can I have my arms back?"**_

_"Huh?"_ If one were to look into Seth's inner world, they would have saw Crescent in Shiro's arms. _"KYAAAAAA!"_

_*SLAP!*_

**_"Ow! What the fuck was that for!?"_**

_"D-Don't touch me, y-you psychopathic pervert!"_

**_"Pervert!? _You _jumped into _my _arms! Do you have a secret crush on me or something?"_**

_"Get real!"_

*BANG!*

_**"Ow! Son of a bitch, that hurt!"**_

'I'm just going to ignore them until I'm out of this house.' Seth thought as he continued to walk forward. Suddenly, he felt Ruby's arms wrap around his left, igniting a blush. "Ruby!? Wha!?" Seth looked at Ruby's nervous look around the place and just let what Ruby was doing continue.

"C-Can we b-be like this...until we get out of here?" Ruby asked.

"S-Sure."

_"You liiiiiiiiiiike her."_ Ember said.

'Shut up!'

After a few more minutes of walking, jump scares, screaming from Ruby and Crescent, and more of Crescent beating up Shiro, the two finally got out of the haunted house.

"W-We're f-finally out!" Ruby said, shaking like a chihuahua.

"There, there, it's going to be OK Ruby." Seth said, patting and rubbing Ruby's back soothingly.

"About time you guys got back." Yang said once the two finally joined the group. They saw Ren and Nora with the others, assuming that they must have gotten out before them. "Scarlet says she's hungry so we're going to get some lunch, come on."

"Food does sound good right about now." Ruby said, her nerves calming down a bit.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure..." Ozpin said, looking at the man in front of him. "...Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Indeed, the one in front of Ozpin right now was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. At his side was another man. The man had brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail styled it in a large widow's-peak. Like Rukia and Rangiku, he wore blake robes with a katana weapon at his side. This was Renji Abarai.

"I'll get straight to the point." Byakuya said. "We know that you know where the Shinenju is."

Ozpin couldn't help but wince. "How did you figure it out?"

"Captain Ukitake said that he sensed some weird Aura here when he came earlier." Renji explained. "He then later compared it to the feeling he got when he met the last Shinenju."

"I see." Ozpin said, tensing a bit and ready to grab his weapon in case this escalated to a fight.

"Do not make this hard on yourself, Former Captain Ozpin." Byakuya said, placing a hand on his weapon. "Just tell us where the Shinenju is or we'll have to use force."

Ozpin looked cautiously at the two before he sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why is that?" Byakuya asked.

"The Shinenju is currently attached to...a student of mine." Ozpin said, trying not to mention Seth to the two of them. "I tell you the truth when I say that she will not give up the Shinenju up so easily."

"If that is the case then we will see to it that she is 'convinced.'" Byakuya said, raising up his sheathed weapon.

"If you think that I'm going to let you and the rest of the whole Soul Society go and attack one of my students, then you've got another thing coming!" Ozpin said, his voice promising nothing but pain.

Renji flinched at Ozpin's tone, but Byakuya seemed unfazed as he got up and turned away. "Renji, we're leaving. We must report back to the Captain Yamamoto."

"Yes sir." Renji said as he drew his sword and thrusts it forward as half of the blade seemed to disappear in mid-air. Turning his weapon like a key, a set of Japanese sliding doors appeared as Renji sheathed his sword before he and Byakuya left through the doors, the doors disappearing soon later.

After a few seconds have passed, Ozpin placed his head into the palms of his hands.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**(Back with the gang)**

"Whew! That hit the spot." Yang said, patting her stomach.

"I can' believe you ate the _entire _rib!" Weiss said.

"What can I say? It was really good." Yang said, shrugging. "What really surprised me was how many fish you ate Blake."

"Uh...they're my favorite?" Blake said awkwardly.

The others seemed to have accepted Blake's answer as some of them shrugged and continued to walk around the park.

"I wonder..." Ruby thought out loud as she turned to Seth. "Hey Seth, did you ever go to an amusement park before you lost your memories?"

Ruby's question made Seth think, but no searing pain invaded his head like all the times when he was remembering something so he replied with a, "No, I don't think so."

"Then this is your first time coming to a place like this?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Seth said.

"So this is also Papa's first time coming here? "Scarlet said, laughing. "Me and Papa have so much in common."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Seth said with a smile.

The group then continued to have fun around the amusement park. They visited booths and won prizes, trying to stop Nora from destroying booths, went on more rides, Scarlet really enjoyed the merry go round and the spinning tea cups, mostly because of Nora and Yang's combined strength that spun the cup at fast speeds, and took pictures, Yang giving her Scroll to Bonta-Kun.

The first was with Seth and Ruby, both blushing, the next was Ren and Nora who wrapped her arms his arms just as the camera took their picture, and then Jaune and Pyrrha were next, both of them blushing like Seth and Ruby. Then Seth and Ruby along with Scarlet took a picture, and then Yang took a picture with Ruby along with Blake and Weiss. Then Jaune's team took a group picture. After that, the whole group took a picture, all of them smiling.

After that, Bonta gave back the Scroll to Yang and Scarlet decided to bring something up.

"I'm hungry." Scarlet said.

"You just ate a few hours ago." Seth said.

"I'm hungry again." Scarlet said.

Seth sighed. "What am I going to do about that stomach of yours?"

_**"This girl eats way too much for someone her size and she still looks like she hasn't gained a single pound."**_

_"I wonder how she does that?"_ Miló wondered.

"Me and Jaune could get her a quick snack." Pyrrha offered.

"Sure, I'd appreciate it." Seth as the two took Scarlet to one of the many food stands.

"You think they'll be OK?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Seth said but then saw Ruby's uneasy look. "Ruby, there's nothing to worry about. You've got to stop worry whenever you leave Scarlet's side."

"I can't help it!" Ruby said.

"Will it make you feel better if I go check on them?" Seth asked.

Ruby nodded and Seth went to follow Jaune and Pyrrha.

When he finally found them, he saw them at a table, Scarlet eating some ice cream with her Bonta doll next to her on a seat like a person. Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha were talking, Pyrrha laughing probably from something Jaune said. Seeing that everything was OK, he was about to leave...

"Hey, you!"

Seth looked back and saw a group of thugs at the table, the one Seth thought was the leader was holding a bottle of alcohol, clearly drunk.

"Getting all lovey-dovey in the middle of the day?" The gang leader said. "Student's like you two should be at home studying*hic!*"

"Leave us alone!" Scarlet said. "They don't want to hear that from someone who's clearly drunk!"

"What did you say, you little shrimp!" The gang members said at the same time.

_"Why, I do appreciate Scarlet's bravery, now is a really bad time for it!"_ Myrtenaster said.

_"What are we gonna do!?"_ Crescent asked. _"It's forbidden for students to fight outside of campus after the fuss Seth made with that Robert guy."_

Seth looked around to find anything that might help, and that was when he saw the passing by Bonta mascot.

'Guy's, I have an idea.'

_"Please don't tell me that you're about to do what I think you're about to do."_

'Oh yeah.'

Back with Scarlet and the others, the scarlet-haired girl was currently, standing up on her chair so she stood at the same height as the gang leader.

"Little girl, you got another thing coming if you go messing with us adults!" The gang leader said.

"Back off! Your stupidness might rub off on us!" Scarlet retorted.

"What was that!?" The gang leader then went to grab Scarlet, but a voice stopped him.

"Fumoffu!" Translation: Hold it!

Everyone looked to see, standing behind the sun, was none other than...

"Bonta-kun?" Pyrrha said.

Unknown to anyone, it was actually Seth in the costume he 'borrowed.'

"Fumoffu! Fumoffu! Fumoffu!" Bonta-Seth said, making hand gestures. Translation: Hey! Who do you think you guys are!? Get away from my daughter!

"What the hell?" The gang leader said.

Bonta-Seth sighed since no one could understand him.

_**"As much as I love Bonta-kun, why does this suit only allow us to say fu and mo?"**_

_"No one really knows.__"_ Gmbol said.

Seth then picked up a discarded tin can that was probably thrown up here by someone and threw it at the leader, hitting his head.

"Ow!" The leader said. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Fumo...fumoffu." Bonta-Seth made a 'bring it on' gesture. Translation: Want to do something about it? Bring it.

"Come down here! I'll teach you a lesson with my fists!" The leader threatened.

"Fumo..." Bonta-Seth then surprisingly jumped off and body slammed the leader since he couldn't kick him in the suit. "Fumoffu!" Translation: You...asked for it! He then rolled away and got up into a battle stance.

"Boss!" Gang member #1 cried out.

"Why you!" Gang member #2 said before he charged towards Bonta-Seth. "Take this!"

He threw a punch at Bonta-Seth, but he dodged it easily. After his battle with Kenpachi, Seth was stronger than ever. Goons like these were like facing baby Beowolves. Bonta-Seth sent fast punches to the #1's stomach, clearly leaving marks, and then finished him off with an uppercut.

'I don't know why, but I feel like a badass in this costume.' Seth thought as he prepared to face the other gang member.

"You go Bonta-kun!" Bonta-Seth heard his daughter cheer for him.

Hearing his daughter cheer for him encouraged Bonta-Seth to fight harder as he blocked a kick from #2 and punched him to the ground, rapidly stomping on #2's balls.

'I don't know why, but I have this sudden urge to step on balls.' Bonta-Seth thought as he continued to stomp on #2.

_"Don't you think he's had enough?"_ Gambol asked. _"I think he already passed out."_

"Stay where you are!" Bonta-Seth stopped and turned and gasped for #1 had his daughter hostage, a knife at her throat. "Do anything and this girl gets it!"

#1 then suddenly froze as well as everyone else except Scarlet because around Bonta-Seth, a blazing red Aura raged. What Seth was feeling didn't come close to being furious.

"Fumoffu!" Translation: Get your fucking hands off her!

Scarlet didn't seem the least bit afraid as she noticed that #1 was shaking in fear, she took a chance to bite his hand that was hold her, making #1 cry out in pain, letting go of Scarlet to hold his bit hand. Seeing that his daughter was no longer held hostage, the Aura around him instantly disappeared as he charged and punched the guy in the face and stomped on his balls 100 times. A few extra for taking his daughter hostage. Once he was done, he looked around and saw all the gang members knocked out. Bonta-Seth then felt something wrap around him and he looked down to see Scarlet.

"Thank you for saving me, Bonta-kun!" Scarlet said.

Bonta-Seth then removed the head gear so he could talk normally. "Anything for my baby girl."

"Papa!" Scarlet cried out in surprise before she hugged him even tighter. "Thank you for saving me! You're the best Bonta-kun ever!"

"I am, aren't I?" Seth said, striking a pose as his daughter laughed.

"Why are you wearing that costume?" Jaune asked once he and Pyrrha walked up to him.

"Students are forbidden from fighting off campus so I used this to disguise myself." Seth explained, taking off the costume.

"Where'd you get it anyway?" Pyrrha asked.

"I borrowed it." Seth said, laying the costume down on the table. "Now, how about we get back to Ruby and the others so we can enjoy the rest of our fun here?"

"Sure." Jaune said.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"And then Papa was like "Fumo!" and then the bad guy was all like "Oof!" and then Papa finished them off like "Fumoffu!" Scarlet finished telling the others what had happened hours ago. The sun was setting and the gang had left the amusement park, all carrying a prize or two.

"That sound so awesome!" Nora said, stars inside her eyes. "I wish I could have been there. I wanted to stomp on their balls too."

"Maybe next time...if there is a next time." Seth said. He doubted that the gang member would come after him since they didn't know who he was.

"Did you have fun today honey?" Ruby asked her daughter.

"Absolutely!" Scarlet said, hugging her Bonta doll. "Can we come back here again someday?"

"Sure, and it can be just the three of us." Seth said.

"Yay!" Scarlet said before she turned around and pointed back at the amusement park. "Then when we do come back here, can we ride that?"

Everyone looked up and saw that Scarlet was pointing at the Ferris Wheel.

"Sure, we can go on it the next time we come here." Seth said, picking up Scarlet and placing her on his shoulders. "For now, let's go home."

"Okay." Scarlet said, placing her Bonta doll on Seth's head as the group walked back to the airport. "Hey, Papa?"

"Hm?"

"You really are the best Bonta-kun ever."

Seth couldn't help but smile. "Indeed I am."

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

In a cave, seemingly untouched by human hands, sat one man on what appeared to be a throne. He appearance was hidden behind shadows as he resting his head on a knuckle. Then, another man stepped out from the shadows.

"Report."

The man kneeled before speaking. "We have located the Shinenju, Lord Ganryu."

The now named Ganryu seemed to have smirked. "Excellent. And where is it?"

"It's at a place called Beacon Academy." The man informed. "Currently, it appears to have attached to two students attending the academy. How should we proceed?"

"Take the best men here and go retrieve the Shinenju." Ganryu ordered. "If anything or anyone tries to stop you, kill them."

"It shall be done."

* * *

**(Insert Trinity Cross by Mizuki Nana)**

**(Masshiro na hane ga ima furi sosoide) **The song starts as we see Scarlet all alone, crying.

**(Me no mae no keshiki goto ubau PROLOGUE) **Then suddenly, both Seth and Ruby appear right next to her and grab her hands as they smiled at her, making her stop crying as she was glad to be with her parents before the three of them started to walk somewhere.

**(Yukiba no nai kono futashika na sora) **We see Team RWBY(S) doing various things by themselves as Seth looked up at the sky.

**(Saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda) **Then we see Team JNPR doing their own thing.

**(Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro) **Then, the scene changed as both teams found themselves in some kind of Valley.

**(Toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni wa ai wo) **Both teams look around, trying to find out where they were before Seth noticed something and looked up, seeing people dressed in some kind of uniform.

**(Kioku no kakera ga taisetsu ni omoetara) **Shadows covered the people as one seemed to smile evilly down at them.

**(Sasayaka na yuki ni kawatte) **Seth grits his teeth before he notices something behind them. His face then horrifies as it was none other than Scarlet behind them, bounded to a pillar.

**(Kasanatta SILHOUETTE) **The others notice Scarlet as well and they all raced towards her.

**(Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte) **We see both Blake and Yang fighting against a woman as Blake had her weapon out in gun form, ready to shoot the woman while Yang was dashing towards the woman to punch her.

**(Anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara) **We then see Ren pointing StormFlower at a man with a pale complexion while Nora was over him, ready to hit the man with her weapon.

**(Okizari no REGRET kizu mo uso mo) **Then was see Pyrrha shooting at a man whose face was hidden while Jaune, wounded, was charging towards the man, sword raised.

**(Koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara) **Now we see Ruby and Weiss fighting against two men. Weiss had tons of Glyphs out while Ruby was coming in fast, a very angry look on her face as she raised her weapon, going in for the kill.

**(Believe, me wo tojireba ukabu i****kutsu mono kagayaki) **Seth locked swords against a white haired man who stood in between him and Scarlet as Seth was trying with all his might to push the man out of the way while the man just seemed to be enjoying himself, Scarlet screaming toward her papa.

**(Eien mo shoumei wa) **The scene changes once again as we see Seth and Ruby with Scarlet again as they came upon a hill top that showed a wonderful view of the sun setting. Scarlet had to cover her eyes before she could look at the beautiful sight.

**(Kono Trinity Cross) **We now see Scarlet sleeping in between her parents as all three of them were sleeping peacefully under a tree.

* * *

**And done! 90 reviewers, wow! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story, I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story. Now, it's time to start writing and moving on the plot. It's safe to say that I've build enough tension for you all. From here on out, expect shit to go down because from here on out, the days of happiness are coming to an end. Until then, see you all next time/chapter.**


	18. EP 14: MOHAN-Part 6

**Hello Fanfiction reader! It's me, Ashbel Longhart, here o welcome you to another chapter of RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman. The wait is now over, it is time for shit to go down. Hope you all loved the family bonding moments cause they're soon coming to an end. Now for the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now I hope you're all ready cause it's time for some action. Let's go!**

* * *

**EP 14: Memories of Happiness and Nobody-Part 6 **

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The SONG starts as we see Scarlet wearing a simple White Dress, curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **Scarlet looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see Scarlet, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways POINT OF VIEW, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at Scarlet while Scarlet was looing up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, people dressed in some kind of green uniform with weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from one of the green uniformed enemy as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against a purple haired woman as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against a man with a pale complexion as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against a man whose face was hidden and was wielding two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against a dark-skinned man wielding chakram blades and a bearded man wearing a strange backpack. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against a white haired man with a scar on the left corner of his forehead. They trade a few blows before the man pushes BACK Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown Scarlet once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the SONG ends with the group running towards Scarlet.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy Dorms, Nighttime)**

"How about Aladdin?"

"Hmm...nah."

"Okay, how about King Arthur?"

"Too long."

"How about Cinderella?"

"Too used."

If you're all wondering what's going on, Team RWBY(S) were currently discussing what to do for bases for their play. They had yet to get anything done with it which made them a little worried.

"Gah! This is so frustrating!" Seth said, angry that they had yet to find a story to work with.

"Making a play is harder than it looks." Blake commented.

"I don't know if we can come up with a play in time for the festival." Ruby doubted.

"Well, Jaune's team did offer their help as well as Urahara-sensei so we should be OK." Yang said. "...Maybe."

"We can't work with maybe's, everything has to be perfect." Weiss said.

Seth shushed them. "Could you keep it down? Scarlet's sleeping in case you've forgotten."

Indeed, true to Seth's words, Scarlet was sleeping peacefully in Ruby's bed.

"Sorry." Both Weiss and Yang whispered as they all got back to work.

"How about Peter Pan?"

"No, I'm pretty sure no one here wants to wear tights."

* * *

**(Soul Society, Seiretei, Meeting Room)**

"So, Ozpin refuses to tell us where the Shinenju is." Yamamoto said.

"Yes. All he said is that it is currently attached to one of his students, a female." Byakuya said, having relaying his report.

"The Shinenju sure does love attracting others." Shunsui commented. "Wasn't the last one attached to Zero-taichou?"

Again, like last time, the room grew silent at the mention of the name before Byakuya spoke up. "Captain Yamamoto, what shall we do now?"

"I want Captains and Lieutenants of Squads 2, 6, 10, and 13 to go to Vale and spread out to find the Shinenju." Yamamoto ordered.

"What shall we do if we encounter interference?" Soifon asked.

"If you do encounter interference, then eliminate it." Yamamoto said.

Ukitake tried his best to suppress a grimace, showing that he did not like what Yamamoto just said.

* * *

**(Back with the group, Morning)**

It was a Saturday today which meant no classes for the students. RWBY(S) used this free day to try and come up with ideas for their play which had yet to make any progress.

"Arg!" Seth grabbed his hair in frustration. "This is getting us no where!"

"How about we all take a break?" Ruby suggested. "We need to rest our brains before we start getting headaches."

Everyone agreed to Ruby's suggestion and placed the list of fairy tales and other stories they had listed down.

Ruby then noticed Scarlet waking up and went to her side. "Good morning honey. Did we wake you up?"

Scarlet shook her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes while Ruby got her down from the bed, placing her down on the ground.

"What are you all doing?" Scarlet asked.

"We're trying to decide what to base our play on." Yang explained.

"Have you got any ideas yet?" Scarlet asked, getting her Bonta-kun plushy and hugging it.

"Sadly, no." Weiss said.

Blake then went to the fridge to get some milk, but when she opened it...

"We're out of milk."

"What? Already?" Weiss said, having remembered that Ruby and Seth had just brought milk the same day they brought back Scarlet.

Scarlet awkwardly laughed, making everyone look towards her. "I may have drank what was left along with Mama's cookies."

"Is that where my cookies went?" Ruby asked as Scarlet avoided eye contact with her mama.

"Well, it can't be helped. We'll just have to go buy some more." Seth said.

_**"Buying milk. Reminds you of the first time we met Scarlet, eh King?"**_

'Indeed it does.'

"How about we all go our for some ice cream as well?" Ruby suggested. "You know, to cool down our heads?"

"I could go for some ice cream right now." Yang said.

"I haven't had ice cream since I was a kid, so I very much like some." Weiss said.

_**"She hasn't had ice cream ever since she was a kid?"**_

_"Sadly, yes."_ Myrtenaster said.

_**"Now that's just sad."**_

"Ice cream sounds good right about now." Blake said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby said.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Scarlet cheered as she followed her mama and papa out the door.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yang called out as he followed the three.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

"How many times do I have to say it? I will not tell you which of my students the Shinenju is currently attached to!"

"Please Ozpin, be reasonable."

Currently, in Ozpin's Office were Ozpin himself and Ukitake. Ozpin had asked Glynda to step out and Ukitake had asked Rukia to do the same. The reason why Ukitake was here was to see if he could convince Ozpin to tell him where the Shinenju was, but to no avail.

"I understand that Soul Society finding the Shinenju is important, but I'm telling you Jushiro that I will not tell anything of the sort." Ozpin said, using Ukitake's first name.

"Is their a reason why you're refusing to tell us where the Shinenju is?" Ukitake asked. "It's not like you to be this defensive."

Ozpin sighed, massaging his head. "It's _who _the Shinenju is attached to is the reason why I cannot tell you. The girl has been through some of the horrific events a kid her age should not have to face yet. I've seen her smile from time to time, but sometimes I can tell they're forced. Now, I'm seeing her more happier than ever than she has been in a long time."

"But that'll only bring further problems in the future." Ukitake said. "The Soul Society will not hold their punches if it's to prevent the Valley of Screams from expanding any further. You're only bringing this girl more pain when the time comes. That's not like you Ozpin."

"Just put it on my huge list of mistakes." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee to calm him down. "Another note, can't Soul Society just fire the Kidō Cannon? I would have expected you people to fire it right about now."

"Well, after what the Zero-taichou did to it in the past, it's taking longer to charge right now." Ukitake explained. "That's why Soul Society has ordered the search for the Shinenju; in case the Kido Cannon has yet to fully charge when the Valley of Screams grows to big. What _is_ the current situation with said Valley now?"

"Kisuke gave me the report not to long ago. It's not looking good." Ozpin said grimly.

Ukitake sighs. "It's one problem after another."

"I share you sentiment." Ozpin said, sighing as well.

Ukitake then gets up. "Well, if you excuse me, me and Rukia have to go searching. Good day Ozpin."

"Good day Jushiro." Ozpin said back.

* * *

**(Back with the group)**

"You're here for ice cream too?" Seth asked the blond and his team right in front of him.

"Yeah." Jaune said, getting his ice cream before joining the others.

"So, how's practicing going?" Ruby asked.

"It's going very well." Pyrrha said, taking a lick out of her ice cream. "We're just having trouble finding songs for Jaune and Ren to play. How about you? Has you team found anything that they could do for your play?"

Almost all of RWBY slumped down.

"I take that as a no?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's much harder than we first thought." Yang said.

"Plus, we've been neglecting to do it for a while, so we're kinda in a rush." Blake said, taking a lick from her ice cream.

"Why are you and your team doing here anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Jaune thought we could all use a break from practicing so we came here to cool down." Pyrrha explained.

Seth then noticed something. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this the place where we fought those Blanks?"

Ruby and group looked around and indeed, the place they were at was the same place that Ruby and Seth fought the Blanks back then. Unlike the last time they were here, there were people, both old and young, as kids were running about.

"Hey, you're right." Ruby said. "At least there are people here this time."

Suddenly, a kid who was playing with his friends kicked the soccer ball they were using kicked the ball so hard that it flew and collided into Scarlet's ice cream, making her drop it to the ground.

"Ah! My ice cream!" Scarlet gasped.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Yang shouted to them.

"We're sorry!" The kid said before he retrieved his ball and left with his friends.

"My ice cream!" Scarlet looked down at her now ruined ice cream in horror. "It was innocent!"

_"She speaks as if it was alive."_

Seth ignored Kuro's comment and went to Scarlet who looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry about your're ice cream. How about I go buy you another one?"

"You don't have to." Scarlet said, wiping away her tears.

"No, it would be unfair if we're here eating ice cream while you're enjoying some." Seth then turned to go back to the ice cream shop. "I'll be right back guys. Watch Scarlet for me."

They all nodded as Seth left.

"Now dry up those tears." Ruby said, kneeling in front of Scarlet to wipe away any remaining tears. "Here, want to try some of mine?"

Scarlet looked at her mam's ice cream before taking a lick, igniting a smile. "It' good!"

Ruby smiled. "Glad you like it."

Everyone smiled at the mother and daughter bonding. Then, Ren noticed something.

"Hey guys?" Everyone's attention was turned to Ren who was looking around. "Wasn't this placed filled with people not too long ago?"

They all then realized that their surroundings have gotten quiet. Looking around, the small mass of people that were here not too long ago seemed to have suddenly vanished.

"Hey. Where did everyone go?" Nora asked. taking a big bite from her ice cream.

"This is getting kinda creepy." Jaune said.

Suddenly, Blake senses something and pushed Ruby and Scarlet out of the way, shouting, "Look out!"

*CRASH!*

Thanks to Blake's quick reflexes, she was able to get Ruby and Scarlet of the way from...someone.

"Heh. Not bad. You're senses are sharper than I thought." Everyone looked to see a black man wearing some strange green uniform, looking like robes the same ones the others of Soul Society wear except that this one was wearing a breast plate. In his hands were two chakram blades that were almost the size of his fist.

Everyone discarded their cold treat(Nora devoured her's) as they all took out their weapons and pointed them at him.

"Who are you!?" Weiss demanded. "What do you want!?"

"Sorry, my business isn't with you Ice Queen,"

"Hey!"

"It's with that girl." The man said, pointing at Scarlet who was hiding behind Ruby.

"What do you want with Scarlet!?" Ruby asked.

"Our leader, Lord Ganryu, wishes to speak to her." The man said. "Now, I'll ask nicely. Hand over the girl."

"Ganryu? Who the hell is that!?" Yang asked.

"You don't need to know." The man said. "Now, hand over the Shinenju."

'Shinenju?' Everyone thought in confusion.

"Jhai. I thought I told you to only say what was necessary." Everyone quickly turned to their left and saw even more people wearing the same outfit the man was wearing.

The first was a bearded man, wearing some kind of backpack.

Behind him was another name who's face was hidden behind a piece of cloth. In his hands were two large tetsubos.

The next was a female, a woman with dark purple hair.

Next, sitting in one of the benches of the park was a another man whose complexion was even paler than Ruby's, Weiss', and Blake's.

'Where did those guys come from!? I did hear them nor senses them!' Blake thought.

"And jumping out on your own like that..." The woman said.

The black man laughed a bit. "Don't worry. I'll catch the girl in a second."

"Like hell you are!" Yang jumped towards the man and threw a punch which the man blocked, shifting both chakrams into one hand.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" The black man commented, punching Yang who flew back.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in worry for her sister.

Ren fired off bullets from his StormFlower, but to his surprise, the bullets didn't effect him as they bounced off his clothes.

"Ha! You think your human weapons could effect me?" The man said as he threw one of his chakrams at Ren who quickly jumped back and got out of the way.

Blake then went in to strike the man who didn't do anything to defend.

"Heh, if you think you're human weapons can hurt me, then you got another thing co-!" He didn't get to finish when Blake slashed his shoulder, drawing blood.

"What the hell!?" Jhai cried out as he held his shoulder.

The other people gave out surprised looks, almost as if they were surprised when Jhai got hurt.

Nora jumped and went to hammer Jhai, but he raised his arm and blocked the attack like it was nothing.

"What!?" Nora cried out in surprise.

Just when Jhai was about to attack back, his lower half was frozen, curtsey of Weiss, as Yang went in to punch the man.

"This is for earlier!" Sending a powerful enough straight to break through the ice, Yang sent the man flying.

Soaring and then landing on the ground with an "Oof!" Jhai gets up with some difficulty.

"You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" Jhai then suddenly whistled, confusing the group.

Then suddenly, thousands of Blanks appeared out of no where, surprising the group as they defended themselves.

"What are these things!?" Jaune asked, slicing a Blank in half as he found it not too hard to kill these ghost look-alikes.

"These are Blanks!" Ruby called out to everyone who didn't know what Blanks looked like, killing any Blanks that got too close to her while keeping Scarlet safe. "These are the guys that attacked me, Seth, and Scarlet!"

"You mean these are Blanks?" Weiss asked, stabbing on trough the chest.

Yang and Blake got back to back as more Blanks surrounded them.

"These things aren't that too hard to beat." Yang sad, punching one and firing a shotgun shell at point blank range, killing it.

"Yes, but the problems doesn't involve their strength." Blake ducks under an attack and then slices the attacking Blank in half. "It's their numbers. One wronging move and we'll be overrun."

Pyrrha then noticed something not too fare from her. It was Ren and Nora surrounded by Blanks. Acting quickly, Pyrrha jumps over the Blanks and kills any that were too close. "Are yo two OK?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, we're fine, but something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Our weapons aren't working." Nora said.

Ren explained. "Whenever we try to hit one of them, we pass through them like there was nothing there to begin with."

"How is that possible?" Pyrrha asked. "Me and Jaune are killing these things just fine."

Proving her right, not too far from them was Jaune dodging and striking any Blanks near him, her training finally paying off for the Arc.

Just then, a Blank grabbed Scarlet from behind and pulled her away from Ruby.

"Mama!" Scarlet cired out.

"Scarlet!" Ruby tried to go after her, but more Blanks appeared, blocking her way. "Get out of my way!"

"Jhai, finish up already." The bearded man said. "We gotta go already."

"Okay, okay." Jhai waved off the man and when the Blank who caught Scarlet strolled next to him, he grabbed Scarlet by the neck, making her struggle for air.

"Scarlet!" Ruby cried out in worry, slashing away any Blanks, but their numbers were getting too large for her to handle.

"So, you ready to go, little Shinenju?" Jhai asked Scarlet, not caring that he was choking a child.

"Hold it." Jhai turned to wear the voice came from and looked down to see none other than Seth, holding an ice cream that was for Scarlet. Right now, Seth did not look happy. "And where exactly do you think you're going with my daughter?"

"W-Where did you come from!?" Jhai asked, surprised that he had not noticed Seth sooner.

In one fluid motion, Seth draws Zangetsu and slices off the arm holding Scarlet, catching his daughter before she hit the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jhia screamed in pain. "My arm...My arm!"

"Sorry I'm late, Scarlet." Seth apologized, setting down Scarlet and handing her her ice cream. "The line was long, but I got your ice cream."

"Papa..." Scarlet teared up, scared that she almost died.

"Hey, it's alright now, papa's here." Seth said, wiping away her tears. He then saw all the Blanks surrounding his friends and acted. **"****Getsuga Tenshō.(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" **With a simple swing, Seth sent a giant Aura slash at all the Blanks, not harming his friends what so ever.

"Seth!" Everyone ran over to the amnesiac as Ruby hugged Scarlet. "Oh Scarlet, I'm so glad your'e OK!"

Everyone then turned to see Jhai getting back up, glaring at Seth.

"Oh, sorry about that big guy, but I don't like it when strangers try to choke my daughter." Seth said casually, resting Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"I won't forgive you for this!" Jhai said angrily. "I'll get you!"

*BANG!*

"GAH!" Jhai fell back down to the floor, holding his now bleeding shoulder with his only arm. Looking up, he sees that Ruby was the one who shot him. "You!"

"That's for choking my daughter." Ruby said in a cold tone that promised pain and death, surprising everyone except Seth and Scarlet.

"Jhai, enough!" Everyone turned to see the other unknown people getting up. "Change of plans, we're leaving."

"We're running!?" Jhai did not like the sound of that one bit.

"You probably don't recognize him, but in case you've forgotten him, the kid who just sliced off your arm is the Zero-taichou."

"What!?" Jhai then looked at Seth and the smallest hint of fear could be seen in his eyes.

'Zero-taichou?' Seth thought. 'Didn't Kenpachi and that one girl who was with him, Yachiru I think her name was, call me that?' Seth the realized it and Kuro voiced it out for him.

_"Could that be a clue to your missing memories, Seth?"_

'It's possible-no, it's got to be!' Seth thought.

"We're going. We have to report to Lord Ganryu about this." And with that, they all suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, wait!" Seth cried out, but it fell to deaf ears as they all disappeared before Seth could question them.

"Just who were those guys?" Jaune wondered.

"You got me." Yang said, shrugging her shoulders and putting away her weapon.

The others did the same, both Ren and Nora not noticing their weapons covered in a strange Aura before it dispersed.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

Shiro's Grimm senses were tingling. _**"Oh you've got to be kidding me, **_**again!?"**

_"What's wrong?"_ Crescent asked.

_**"King's gone and done it again."**_

_"Done what again?"_ Almost as if answering Crescent's question.

*BOOM!*

_"What the hell!?"_ Ember shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and came outside, seeing two new buildings.

On was, like the rest, a building, this time colored green with Ren's symbol at the top.

Next the to the building was something that surprised everyone. Instead of being a regular building like the rest, this time, it was a pink castle with Nora's symbol waving on a flag.

_"What the hell?"_ Miló thought out loud.

Then, both doors/gate opened and the first thing they all heard was...

_"Hahahahaha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_

_**"This can only end badly." **_

* * *

**(Back with Seth and the group)**

'Why does it feel like I have Nora inside my head?' Seth thought.

_"Just ignore it. It's nothing."_

'If you say so.' Seth thought as everyone was at the ice cream again, discussing about the sudden attack of the Blanks and the armored men.

"Just who were those guys?" Jaune thought.

"No clue." Yang said. She turned to Weiss who was checking the internet. "There any info on these guys, Ice Queen?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Weiss said. "As for you other question, no. I can't find anything concerning people going by the names of Jhai or Ganryu."

_**"You know, when you want to find good anime, the internet has it for you. But when you're looking for someone, the internet doesn't have it for you. What the fuck is with that?"**_

Seth mentally shrugged, finishing his ice cream.

Just when Scarlet was about to finish her ice cream, she heard the sounds of crying. Looking around, she later found the source and followed it.

"Scarlet? Where're you going?" Ruby asked.

"I heard someone crying." Scarlet said.

"Crying?" Everyone then followed the scarlet haired girl. Turning a corner, they saw Scarlet with a crying boy, about three years younger than her.

"A child?" Weiss said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I...I can't find my daddy." The boy said.

"You lost your papa?" Scarlet asked.

The kid nodded.

"May we ask your name?" Ruby asked. "Mine's Ruby."

"...Tomoya."

"That's a nice name." Ruby said before asking. "What happened to your father?"

"I don't know." Tomoya said. "We were walking to a festival, and the next thing I know, I was alone."

Feeling bad for Tomoya, Scarlet turned to her parents and asked, "Papa, Mama, can we help Tomoya find his papa?"

"Eh?" Tomoya couldn't believe what Scarlet just said.

"Of course." Ruby said. "Don't worry kid, we'll help you find your dad."

"Really?" They nodded. "Thank you!"

"Which way is this festival?" Yang asked. "Your dad might be there."

"That way." Tomoya said, pointing forward.

Just when the group was about to head out...

*Ring-Ring-Ring!*

Seth's scroll ringed. Picking it up, he said, "Hello?"

_"Ah, Aberrant-kun, it's Urahara. I'm sorry about this sudden call, but can you please come back to Beacon? I need some help with something, but Tessai is currently busy with something, and you were the first to come to mind, so could you come over here?"_

"Uh, sure?" Seth said, ending the call and putting away his scroll. "Sorry guys, back I gotta go. Urahra-sensei suddenly called and needs my assistance."

"You're leaving?" Scarlet didn't sound happy when she said that.

Seth ruffled Scarlet's hair playfully before saying, "Don't worry. After I'm done with helping Urahara-sensei, I'll come back and help. That is, if you guys don't find the father yet, but hoping you do for Tomoya's sake." He then turned to leave. "Sorry again, but I hope you guys find Tomoya's dad soon." He then left.

"Well, we may have lost Seth, but that's not going to stop us." Yang said. "C'mon guys! We have to find this kid's dad and fast!"

Everyone nodded and began to search for Tomoya's father.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Hours flew through the window and roof as the group searched everyplace anybody has been. They tried asking people if they've seen any sign of Tomoya's father, but only got few clues. Currently, they were walking down a road that gang has never been to.

"There's no way there can be a festival here of all places." Weiss said.

Jaune sighed. "Finding Tomoya's dad is harder than I thought."

"I almost think that it'll take forever to find the dad." Blake said.

"Don't give up everyone!" Ruby said.

Scarlet agreed with her mother by nodding. "Mama'a right! There's just gotta be a festival here!"

"Buy like Weiss said, what are the chances of there being a festival here?" Blake said.

"We can't give up!" Scarlet said. She then ran next to Tomoya and said, "How about we go on ahead to see if the festival is here?"

Tomoya nodded and both kids ran off ahead of the group.

"Hey, don't run so fast!" Ruby called out to the kids as the group followed them walking.

"You're one to talk with you're semblance being fast and all." Weiss said.

"Guys!" Everyone looked up to see Scarlet and Tomoya, standing next to an entrance waving at them. "Over here! We found it!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss said disbelievingly.

The group then ran to catch up with the kids and when they got there, they saw a sight that surprised them.

Paper windmills, booths selling prizes and food, people going around to said booths, everything looked like one big...festival.

"I can't believe it." Pyrrha said. "There really was a festival here!"

"Ha! I told you guys!" Scarlet said, savoring her victory.

Tomoya looked around nervously, saying, "I don't see my dad around here."

Scarlet turned to him. "Don't you worry. I'm sure we'll find him if we look around."

Tomoya nodded and everyone started walking around. The festival wasn't all that big an exciting, but the people here seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Tomoya!" Hearing a voice, everyone looked ahead to see a man in his early thirties. "Tomoya!"

"Dad!" Crying tears of joy, Tomoya ran ahead.

Both father and son embraced each other, crying tears of joy and relief.

"I'm sorry Tomoya!" The father apologized. "I'm so sorry!"

"I can't believe that we not only found a festival here, but also the father." Weiss said.

"What are the chances of that happening?" Yang said, smiling and glad that Tomoya was reunited with his father.

"Are you the ones who looked after my boy?" The father asked.

"We were." Ren said.

"Thank you so much!" The father thanked the group in gratitude.

"You're welcome!" Scarlet smiled.

"This was all thanks to you." The father said.

"Huh?" Scarlet said. "On no! I barely did anything."

"I see." The father said. "Perhaps you haven't noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?" Scarlet asked. The other were wondering what the father meant as well.

"You see all these people here?" Everyone nodded. "They were the ones who led me to this place."

"These people?" Nora said, looking around.

Tomoya nodded. "They're all the same. Weird huh? Kinda like like how _you _brought me here!"

"I think it's time we get going." The father said, surprising the group when he and Tomoya suddenly glowed. "Right Tomoya?"

Tomoya nodded and both of them bowed before Tomoya waved goodbye. "Bye-bye!" They then disappeared.

"They disappeared!?" Everyone gasped as they looked around to see if this was some kind of trick.

Blake then noticed something. "Guys. Where did all the people go?"

Everyone looked back at the festival, only to see that the bright atmosphere was gone and very few people were around.

"Where did everyone go?" Nora thought out loud. "Is the festival already over?"

"I don't think that's the case." Ren said as everyone stayed cautious.

Just what is going on?" Jaunne wondered out loud.

"Why?" Everyone then turned to Scarlet who had a scared look. "Why do people keep disappearing around me?" Her eyes then widen as she suddenly clenched her head in pain.

"Scarlet!" Ruby instantly ran towards her daughter and held her in worry. "Scarlet, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't...understand." Scarlet said. In her mind, hundreds of images played from happy ones to sad ones, to horrifying ones, and so on. "Mama..."

"I'm here Scarlet. Mama's here for you." Ruby said, bringing Scarlet into a hug and rubbing her back soothingly.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed to the right of the group, making them cover their eyes to prevent from getting blinded. Then, two japanese sliding doors suddenly appeared and opened, allowing six different people to exit. These people were none other than, Soifon, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Ukitake, Rangiku, and Toshiro.

"Who are you guys!?" Yang asked/demanded as everyone got cautious of these people as they were not showing them the not so friendliest faces.

They ignored Yang's question as Byakuya looked at each of them, his eyes stopping on Scarlet who tried hiding deeper into Ruby's arms, noticing Byakuya staring at her.

"I senses a very strange Aura around the scarlet haired one." Byakuya informed everyone around him.

Ukitake nodded, agreeing with him. "I've only felt this kind of Aura before once. That girl is definitely the Shinenju."

"We've found it at last." Soifon said, stepping forward. "You, the one in the red cloak, hand over that girl!"

"What!?"

* * *

**And done! Don't you just love/hate cliffhangers? Finally, Ganryu and his goons are making their move and Soul Society have appeared before the gang! I hope you're all excited for next chapter(which is still in process) as things are about to get crazy! Also, Seth as finallt made a connection with Ren's and Nora's weapons. If you're wondering when that happened, it was when Seth used ****Getsuga Tenshō to kill the Blanks, but it didn't hurt his friends. The Aura made contact with their weapons and made the connection. **

**Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. See you ext time/chapter. **


	19. EP 15: MOHAN-Part 7

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here, finally back from my trip to Puntacana and let me tell you people, it was hot. I didn't do much over there, but I did get to go zip lining which was fun. On another note, this story has finallt reached 100 reviews! I thank all the people that review(even if some of them are not nice) and read this story. I'm honestly surprised how popular this story got, but I'm not complaining. For now, the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**I hope you're already people cause it's time for Seth and the gang to meet some people from Soul Society. Wondering what's gonna happen in today's chapter? You'll just have to read and find out!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 15: Memories of Happiness and Nobody-Part 7**

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The song starts as we see Scarlet wearing a simple White Dress, curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **Scarlet looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see Scarlet, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways point of view, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at Scarlet while Scarlet was looking up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, people dressed in some kind of green uniform with weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from one of the green uniformed enemy as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against a purple haired woman as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against a man with a pale complexion as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against a man whose face was hidden and was wielding two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against a dark-skinned man wielding chakram blades and a bearded man wearing a strange backpack. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against a white haired man with a scar on the left corner of his forehead. They trade a few blows before the man pushes back Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown Scarlet once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the song ends with the group running towards Scarlet.

* * *

**(Deserted Festival Area)**

"You, the one in the red cloak, hand over the girl!"

Ruby looked at Scarlet who tightened her hog around Ruby and she returned the hug before looking back at Soifon. "What do you want with Scarlet?"

"That is none of your concern, little girl." Soifon said, reaching for her blade. "Now, hand over the Shinenju or else we'll use force."

'Shinenju? Those guys said the same thing back at the park.' Ruby thought. 'Are these guys related to those other guys?'

"Like hell we'll give Scarlet to you guys!" Yang said.

"I see. In that case..." Soifon then drew her sword and when she did, people who looked like ninjas suddenly appeared out of no where.

"What in the!?" Weiss cried n surprise.

"Ninjas!?" Nora said in surprise and excitement.

"Get them and seize the Shinenju!" Soifon ordered.

The ninjas did as told and charged towards the group, blades out and ready to be used.

One went straight for Scarlet, but to his surprise, Ruby was fast enough to react, pulling out Crescent Rose and knocking the ninja away. Two more came from behind, but were stopped by Weiss and Yang.

Turning the dial on Myrtenaster, Weiss shot forward like a bullet, surprising her ninja opponent by her speed as she stabbed the ninja and the body on fire, the ninja screaming in pain. She then gracefully dodged another ninja's attack and turned the dial on her weapon again before stabbing it into the ground, freezing the ninja in ice.

With Yang, she dodged an attack from a ninja and grabbed his out stretched arm, kneeing the ninja in the gut hard before letting go, kicking the the ninja where the sun don't shine, igniting a scream of pain from the ninja as he fell to the ground, holding his jewels. Yang then quickly turned around, parrying an attack from another ninja by using her gauntlets. She then punched the ninja in the gut before finishing him off with a devastating uppercut.

One ninja went to attack Blake head on, but Blake easily avoided the ninja's strike for her head, quickly wrapping her bow around the ninja's neck and choked him until he fell unconscious. Another suddenly appeared and stabbed Blake through the chest, but to his surprise, Blake flickered out of existence. Something then hit the ninja's head as he fell to the ground, revealing Blake using the blunt end of her weapon.

The ninja that Ruby had knocked back some time ago got back up only to meet Ruby's feet slamming into his face where he fell to the ground, knocked out. Using her speed, she was able to dodge a swipe for her head as she stabbed her Crescent Rose to the ground, using the shaft as a leverage as she kicked the ninja into the air where she followed and slammed the back end on the ninja to the ground, leaving cracks upon contact.

Three more attacked from the side and Jaune and Pyrrha intercepted them. Pyrrha took two while Jaune took on the last one.

Pyrrha blocked two attacks from both ninjas with Miló and Akoúo and pushed her attackers back, jumping and kicking the two ninjas in the face. Once they recovered, both ninjas went to attack her at the same time. Using her Polarity, Pyrrha used one of the ninja's sword to block the other ninja's sword, surprising both of them. She then dashed towards them and bashed their heads with Akoúo, disorienting them before changing Miló in spear mode and hit both of the ninja's heads with the but of her weapon, making them see stars before falling unconscious.

With Jaune, he was having much more trouble with his opponent. He was fast enough to block any attacks the ninja threw at him, but the ninja was too fast for Jaune to land a good hit with his sword. Seeing that his current strategy was getting him no where, he switched to another one. He stood still and ready, waiting for his opponent to came at him. Seeing that the Arc was leaving himself open, the ninja closed in for the kill, but that was Jaune wanted. Focusing and remembering Pyrrha's training, he reacted quickly and successfully parried the ninja's attack and slammed his shield against the ninja's face before hitting him with the flat part of his blade, knocking the ninja out.

"Holy shit! Did I just do that!?" Jaune was honestly surprised by what he just did.

Three more ninjas appeared, jumping out of bushes and trees as Ren and Nora faced them together.

Nora switched her Magnhild into it's grenade launcher mode, firing a few rounds to create a dust cloud to conseal them as well as stopping the ninja's in their place. Ren then suddenly bursts from the cloud and gets close to one of the ninjas, delivering a powerful palm strike filled with his Aura. The sound of ribs breaking could be heard as the ninja flew. Wanting to get revenge for hi fallen ally, one of the ninjas went to attack from behind, but he never got the chance as he was slammed hard to the ground and was left embedded there, curtsey from Nora and Magnhild. The last ninja then jumped into the air, going to attack Nora, but Ren saw this coming and quickly brought out StormFlower, shooting the ninja's legs and making the ninja cry in pain as he fell before being struck by Nora like a batter.

"Home Run!" Nora shouted as she watched the ninja blast off into the distance.

With all the ninjas dealt with, the group got back together and faced the selected people of Soul Society.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that!" Yang shouted, fists still raised.

Soifon didn't seem the least bit angry that her men were taken out, rather easily she might add. "You took down my Stealth Force even though you're all Freshmen's of Beacon Academy. That's pretty impressive, but..."

Suddenly, even more ninjas appeared.

"Don't think you've won just yet!"

"You've gotta be kidding! More!?" Jaune said. "That's fucking bullshit!"

"Stand down, Captain Soifon." Byakuya said.

"What did you say?" Soifon asked, a bit angry that the older Kuchiki told her to stop.

"It's obvious that with their level of skill, your Stealth units will only make fools of themselves. Plus, I can tell that some of these students have experience dealing with numbers greater than them." Byakuya said. "Call your units back. We will take matters into our own hands."

Hearing that they were going in, Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku stood side by side with their captains.

"Captain Soifion, where is your lieutenant?" Byakuya asked.

Soifon sighed. "The idiot is off someplace else. Forget him for now, we have bigger things to worry about."

Soifon then took off her haori, leaving her in black robes except the sleeves were missing as well as her back was revealed, showing that the robes were made for speed and flexibility. Also, with the haori gone, the armbands around her arms were revealed.

Ukitake then stepped forward. "Please, we don't want to hurt you all. Just please, give us the girl."

"Tell me what you're planning on doing with Scarlet!?" Ruby demanded, refusing to hand over her daughter to a bunch of people she knew nothing about.

Before Ukitake could say anything, Byakuya spoke. "The girl is to be taken into custody where she will face the judgement of our higher ups."

"Byakuya!" Ukitake did not like how Byakuya just flat out told what they were planning on doing.

"You plan on locking Scarlet in a jail!?" Yang asked in both horror and anger.

Ukiatke sighed before putting on a serious expression. "I'm afraid so."

"Out of the way!" Renji demanded, getting ready to draw his sword. "Don't make us use force."

"Never!" Ruby said, putting Scarlet behind her.

"Scarlet is just one girl. What in the world has she done to deserve to be put behind bars?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm afraid that information is classified." Ukitake said. "I'm sorry, but we don't have the time to debate like this. You're getting yourself into something that is far from your understanding. Hand over the girl and you can forget this ever happened."

"Like hell we are!" Yang shouted, her eyes flashing red with anger for a moment before turning back to normal.

"The you leave us no choice." Toshiro said. "Shinenju Scarlet, from orders of Soul Society, you will hereby be detained, indefinitely."

The Captains and their lieutenants then got ready to draw their swords.

Both teams then tensed up, prepared to counterattack, but then Ruby's eyes widen before she grabbed Scarlet and moved out of the way, barely dodging an strike from Byakuya himself.

"You dodged my attack." Byakuya said. "You're better than I thought." He quickly moved away from a thrust by Weiss. He grabbed her wrist and threw her aside like a rag doll. "I have no business with you."

Weiss quickly recovered and landed on her feet. Summoning a glyph under feet, she rocketed towards Byakuya, but was intercepted by Toshiro.

"Sorry, but you're dealing with me." Toshiro said, pushing Weiss back.

Weiss stumbled back, but quickly jumped up, summoning another glyph to land on and to stabilize herself before she rocketed towards Toshiro. Toshiro didn't seem the least bit threatened by the speed that Weiss was coming at him as he easily dodged by jumping away. Hitting nothing but the ground, Weiss quickly removed her Myrtenaster and turned the dial on it, stabbing the rapier weapon back to the ground as giant spikes of ice exploded from the ground and headed towards the short, whited haired captain.

"Using ice against me, bad choice." Toshiro raised his sword and swung it down, slicing the ice spikes that were about to hit him.

"What!?" Weiss couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Word of advice, don't use ice against me." Toshiro said before charging towards Weiss.

Blake's senses alerted her of something and she was glad she followed it when she parried an attack from Soifon who was trying to stab her. Removing her Gambol Shroud from its bladed sheath, she attempted to take Soifon's head, but she leaned back and kicked Blake's chin, making her head snap back as she stumbled back. Recovering quickly, she switched Gambol Shroud to gun mode and threw it at Soifon. The captain of the 2nd Squad just moved her head to avoid getting hit, but was later surprised when she noticed the bow attacked to the gun. With a tug, the gun flew back thanks to the recoil and Soifon barely dodged the blade of the gun.

"That's a pretty unique fighting style." Soifon commented. "Any normal person would fall to that little trick, but who ever said that we were normal?"

Soifon seemed to have suddenly appeared disappeared only to appear again next to Blake. Even though she was surprised, Blake was able to bend backwards to dodge a kick from Soifon. Blake attempted to kick Soifon's back, but she gasped when Soifon grabbed her leg from kicking her. Blake pushed off her hands and blocked a sword strike from Soifon who was about to chop off her leg. Using her free leg, she went to knee Soifon in the face, but Soifon twirled her sword, making both blades fly into the air as she now used her new free hand to block Blake's strike before throwing her where she collided with a tree and caught her blade. Blake's landing near her.

With Yang, she was facing Renji. She threw a combo of three straight punches, but he dodged all of them. She threw a kick to his chest, but Renji caught it and pulled her towards him, going for an elbow strike, but Yang crossed her arms to block the blow. Yang was then surprised by the power behind the elbow strike that she flew and skidded across the ground, stopping a few feet away from the red head. Yang the cocked her gauntlets before firing two shots at Renji. Renji blocked both shots, making him being surrounded by a small cloud that blocked his vision which was Yang wanted. Dashing forward, She threw a punch which Renji managed to block before throwing a roundhouse kick which Renji blocked with his free arm. Yang then used her remaining arm and went to punch his face, but he was able to move his head out of the way in time before kicking Yang away from him. Yang skidded across the ground before flipping back up to here feet, ready to fight Renji again.

"You're pretty good." Renji commented.

"Hmph. I would say thanks, but I'm kinda pissed off at the moment." Yang said, her fists tightening. "No matter what, you guys are not getting your fucking hands on Scarlet. I have my pride as an aunt after all."

"We'll see about that." Renji then realized something that Yang said. 'Wait. Did she just call herself an aunt? The fuck?'

With Jaune and Pyrrha, both of them faced off against Ukitake.

"Please, if possible, I don't wish to harm you kids." Ukitake almost pleaded.

"You're trying to put Scarlet in a cell. I think we rather take our chances fighting you." Pyrrha said, readying bother her weapons.

"I see." Ukitake then drew his blade. "Then you leave me no choice. Forgive me, but I must put you kids down."

Both Pyrrha and Jaune prepared themselves for whatever the long, white haired captain would do. Thinking back to the time Scarlet called Jaune a hero, he gripped both his shield and sword tightly before giving out a battle cry, charging towards Ukitake.

"Jaune, wait!" Pyrrha cried out, but it fell to deaf ears.

Ukitake easily blocked Jaune's attack and pushed him back. Jaune stumbled back, but once he recovered, her went for another slash which Ukitake again blocked. He quickly moved his head to avoid a bullet from Pyrrha and pushed Jaune back to move out of the way of more bullets. Switching Miló into spear mode, she quickly took aim and threw it at Ukitake who dodged it as it embedded itself into a tree. Jaune then sprung into action and went to attack Ukitake from behind, but he quickly turned and blocked Jaune's back attack. He then placed two fingers on his head and said, "Bakudō #1: Sai." With a swipe of his hands, Jaune's hands flew to his back as he fell bounded to the ground due to being unbalanced.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out in worry. Just when she was about to go and help, she stopped when she saw Ukitake pointing a finger at Jaune threateningly.

"Don't move, or the boys gets it." Ukiatke threatened. He really didn't like doing this, but it was the only thing he could think of stopping the two from attacking.

Pyrrha growled in frustration. If Ukitake had been using his sword to threaten her, she could have used her Semblance, but he wasn't and after seeing what he did to Jaune, she wasn't about to take chances.

With Nora, she was facing against Rukia. Rukia jumped away to avoid getting crushed by Nora's Magnhild. Switching her weapon to grenade launcher mode, Nora fired three rounds at Rukia, but she dodged all of them. Switching Magnhild back to war hammer mode, Nora tried to crush Rukia, but she was just too fast for her to land a solid hit. Rukia jumped away, landing at a good distance away from Nora and held both of her palms forwards, confusing Nora but she soon found out why Rukia was when she spoke.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" To Nora's surprise, a ball of red Aura fires from Rukia's palms and heads towards her. She quickly switched to her grenade launcher and fired, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Rukia jumped in surprise when Nora was suddenly close to her face with stars in her eyes.

"How did you do that!? That was awesome! Please teach me that! Please please please please please!" Getting annoyed of Nora's constant request, Rukia goes to slash Nora, but she snapped out of her amazement and raised her weapon, blocking Rukia's attack and stepping back, switching back to hammer mode. Before Nora could charge again, Rukia acted quickly.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" Putting her hands together, Rukia threw a rope made of Aura at Nora where it entangled her arms, making it difficult for the orange, hyper girl to her her weapon at the moment.

Finally, with Ren, he crossed both his arms so his weapons could block a strike from Rangiku. Ren manages to push her away and starts shooting bullets at the busty female. Rangiku was able to dodge and block the bullets before charging towards Ren again. Ren manages to duck under a slash and tried to shoot Rangiku's head, but she twists around and slashes Ren's outstretched arm, leaving a gash as blood poured out. Ren cried in pain as he held his bleeding arm.

"C'mon, you can do better than that, can't you?" Rangiku asked.

Back with Ruby, she nervously nervously gazed at Byakuya who just continued to slowly walked towards them as Ruby and Scarlet backed away. Ruby knew that from the start that this man was out of her league, but that didn't stop her from protecting Scarlet.

"Tell me something." Byakuya asked. "Why are you choosing to protect this girl?"

Ruby closes her eyes for just a moment before opening them back up to answer Byakuya. "It's because I'm Scarlet's mother. It's only natural for a parent to protect their kids you know."

What sounded like a record suddenly stopping could have been heard as the people who didn't know about Ruby being a parent all stopped fighting which was everyone that came from Soul Society.

'Did she just call herself the Shinenju's mother?' Every Soul Society member thought.

'Guess that explains why this blond called herself an aunt.' Renji then realized another thing. 'Wait! Those two are related!? They look nothing alike!' Renji frantically looked between Yang and Ruby.

"No matter what you say or what you do, you people are not getting Scarlet!" Ruby said with determination, ready to take on Byakuya despite the odds.

"I see." Byakuya said, drawing his sword. "Then allow me to prove you wrong."

Byakua then charged towards Ruby who gripped Crescent Rose tightly, preparing for Byakua. Just when Byakua was two yards away from Ruby, he suddenly stopped, eyes widen. Everyone noticed his sudden stop as they noticed him looking up at the sky, prompting them to do the same.

And then, the people of Soul Society heard something they thought they would never hear again.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Falling fast from the skies was none other than Seth, Zangetsu covered in Aura. Seth landed on the ground and stabbed Zangetsu to the ground, causing an explosion as the ground crumbled, forcing Byakuya to jump away. Removing Zangetsu from the ground quickly, Seth snatches both Ruby and Scarlet away from getting caught in the destruction.

Once away from the destruction he caused, Seth set down Ruby and Scarlet, asking, "Are you two OK?"

"Seth!" Ruby started to feel better now that Seth was here with them. She always felt safer around him for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Papa!" Scarlet ran and tackled Seth into a hug, happy that her papa was here.

"I'm sorry I got here so late." Seth apologized, returning the hug. "I had just gotten to the port when I sensed you guys facing some others guys with really high Auras." He turned to see who his friends were facing and for some reason, he felt as if he knew these people. "Who are these guys and what do they want?"

"We don't know who they are, but they want to put Scarlet in a jail." Ruby explained swiftly.

"What!?" Seth gasped. "Why do they want to do that!?"

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know."

_"Putting little Scarlet in a cell, how heartless!"_ Myrtensater said with anger.

_"Who do these guys think they are, trying to put Scarlet behind bars!?"_ Ember asked angrily.

Seth too was angry as he got up, gently pushing Scarlet to Ruby as he faced the Soul Society members. "Ruby, I'll take care of these guys. You look after Scarlet."

Ruby just nodded, saying nothing as she held Scarlet close.

With the selected members from Soul Society, they all stared wide eyed at Seth as he slowly approached them.

"It...can't be!?" Ukitake muttered in a whisper.

"The Zero...taichou!" Soifon muttered as well, having trouble to raise the volume of her voice.

"He's...actually alive!" Rangiku said, dis belief in her voice.

"Zero..."Rukia muttered as she covered her mouth, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Oi." They all jumped in surprise when Seth called out to them, surprising them with his cold, angry expression.

"The Zero-taichou...angry?" Byakuya spoke as if he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"Tell me," Seth began. "Why are you trying to throw Scarlet in a cell?"

Cautious, Byakuya spoke. "The girl is a key part of someone's plan. Our group saw it fit to get rid of this part in order to stop that someone's plan."

Seth's grip around the sheath tightens. "So what your'e saying is that you're planning on killing Scarlet?"

Both teams gasped in horror as they all threw angry glares at them, Jaune trying harder to get free, but they all ignored the glares as their attention was focused on Seth.

_**"Hey King, why don't you teach these guys a little lesson on what happens when they mess with your daughter?"**_

_"For once, I agree with Shiro."_

Byakuya's eyes widen when he saw that Seth was right in front of his face, Zangetsu going for his throat. He barely managed to move back to avoid certain death, but he then found that his face was met with Seth's hand, Seth grabbing Byakuya by the face before throwing Byakuya where he crashed into the shrine.

"What!?" Renji cried out in surprise.

"I will not allow that!" Again, the Soul Society members turned their attention back to Seth who was giving them angry glares. "If you bastards think I'm just gonna let you walk away with my daughter so you can kill her then you've got another thing coming!"

All the minds of the Soul Society group's froze, two thoughts running through their head. one of them was, 'Daughter!?' the other thought was, 'When did he get married!?'

Seth then got into a stance that everyone recognized. "Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!" In an explosion of Aura, Zangetsu in its Shikai state was revealed.

"Zangetsu..." Rukia muttered, recognizing the sword's name instantly.

"So it really is him." Renji said, any thoughts of doubt now brushed away.

"You guys hurt my friends, you try to kill Scarlet, and you've pissed me off!" Seth listed off. "Three strikes. Now I'm gonna beat you bastards to pieces!"

Byakuya, having recovered from being thrown and crashing into a the shrine, was looking at Seth in surprise. 'The Zero-taichou...is angry, he's showing emotion!?"

'Did he just say...friends!?' Both Rukia and Renji thought in surprise.

Just when Seth was about to charge forth, he stopped and looked up.

Then suddenly, the people that were after Scarlet earlier appeared.

"Who are they!?" Rukia asked.

The bearded man then fired wired projectiles which opened up into claws as balls of Aura were revealed, causing an explosion when it struck the ground, forcing both sides to separate. The Soul Society group jumped out of the cloud of smoke but then Renji sensed something coming from behind and was pushed back when he barely managed to block an attack from the man that was covering his face.

"Renji!" Rangiku cried out in worry for her comrade, but then had to dodge an attack from the bearded man.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro came to the aid of his lieutenant, pushing back the bearded man.

Back on the ground, both teams were covering their faces to avoid getting the smoke and anything else from getting in their eyes, Jaune having finally escaped his bounds. Once the smoke cleared, the group saw that they were surrounded by the of the abandon festival area. They watched in horror as they saw the people spasm before transforming into Blanks, the winds blowing their cloak like bodies.

"What are these things?!" Weiss asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"They're Blanks!" Ruby said. "These are the guys that were after Scarlet!" Said scarlet haired girl was now shivering in fear at the sight of the Blanks.

"You mean these guys are the ones who were after Scarlet?" Yang asked. "What are they doing here?"

Just then, Seth, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren noticed the man named Jhai from before and all shouted, "Look out!" Seth pushed Ruby, who was hugging Scarlet, acting as a shield, and Weiss away, Blake pushed Yang away, Pyrrha pushed Nora out of the way, and Ren pushed Jaune out of the way before the black man crashed down at the spot where both teams were at not too long ago.

"You again?!" Pyrrha said as she and everyone pointed their weapons at him, but his attention was on Seth.

"Hey kid, there wasn't time before, but there is now." Jhai said. "Remember what you did you my arm last time?"

"Yeah, and I think it's time for you to lose your other arm!" Seth said, preparing to fight.

"Papa!" Scarlet cried out in worry for her father.

"Weiss, Ruby, you two look after Scarlet!" Seth said and they nodded. With that out of the way, Seth charged towards Jhai, going to slice the man in half, but he blocks Seth's attack with his only chakram.

Suddenly, the weirdest thing happened. Blanks flew and seemed to be absorbed into Jhai, forming a brand new arm and another chakram and he used it immediately, pushing back Seth by pounding at Seth who guarded as best he can, but he was unprepared for thins sudden action as he was struggling to defend.

_"Did he just grew back his arm!?"_ Mors asked.

'It's not just that!' Seth communicated. 'He's suddenly stronger than last time!' Seth dodged Jhai's next attack by shunpoing and went to attack him from behind, but Jhai was fast enough to turn and force Seth back.

Yang then noticed the only female of the group going to attack Blake from behind, so she quickly guarded her teammate with her gauntlets. "And just who the hell are you!?"

The woman smirked. "The name's Benin blondy." She quickly jumped away to avoid a bullet to the head from Blake. Wielding two daggers that were attached by a long chain, the woman charged at the two. She jumps just as Yang threw a punch and wrapped a the chain around her arm. She then ducked under a slash from Blake and kicked her away in the stomach. In surprising strength, Benin swung Yang and slammed her into Blake.

"Jaune, look out!" Ren got in front of the blond Arc and raised one of his StormFlower to block an attack from the pale man. Not wanting to be the damsel in distress, Jaune goes around Ren and tries to attack the pale man, but he jumps away before he got hit.

"Who're you!?"Jaune asked, both he and Ren prepared for a fight.

"Name's Mue." The now named Mue said before suddenly disappearing only to behind both males. Jaune reacted quickly, raising his shield to block Mue's unusual blade. Ren went to shoot Mue, but he kicked Ren's injured arm, causing Ren to cry out in pain.

"Ren!" Jaune cried out to his teammate, taking his eyes off Mue who used that moment to kick Jaune away.

With Pyrrha and Nora, the two jumped away to avoid getting hit by the twin wielding tetsubos man. Nora jumped, going in to hammer the face covering man, but he simply swung one of his tetsubos to bat Nora away where she fell to to the ground hard.

"Nora!" Pyrrha cried out in worry, but had to quickly raise Akoúo to block one of the man's tetsubos. "Just who are you!?"

"Bau" The now named Bau simply said before swinging his other tetsubo, knocking Pyrrha away.

With Ruby and Weiss, they were running to get Scarlet to a safe place, but stopped when projectiles from the bearded man pierced the ground in front of them as he landed. Upon closer inspection, the man was not actually bearded, but was wearing armor around his face.**(A/N: I looked it up and found out that I was mistaken. It's actually armor. Sorry about that.)**

"Ruby, get back." Weiss said, preparing Myrtenaster. "State your name!"

Deciding to humor Weiss, the man spoke. "The name's Riyan. Now hand over the kid."

"Never." Weiss said.

Riyan shrugged. "Oh well, you asked for it Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

Leaning forward, Riyan fired more projectiles at Weiss and Ruby from his backpack, forcing them to jump away. Jumping after them, Riyan pulled out a projectile and wielded it like a sword, clashing blades against Weiss before pushing her back to the ground. Weiss landed safely enough, but had to duck and then block an attack from Riyan, now wielding another projectile.

"Go Ruby, get Scarlet away from here!" Weiss cried out.

Reluctant to leave her teammate and friend, she said, "I'll came back as fast as I can!" and then took Scarlet's hand and ran.

With the people of Soul Society, they were busy with the Blanks that were surrounding them. Any of the Stealth Units that Soifon called earlier were unable to help much because of the Blanks after being surrounded and out numbered.

"Tch! This is getting us no where!" Renji said, killing another Blank. "Captain, permission to release my Zanpakuto!"

"Permission granted." Byakuya said.

Renji smirked before getting into a stance, placing his hand on his sword's blade. "Hoero! Zabimaru!" With a wave of his hand, his sword suddenly undergoes a sudden transformation. His sword has turned into a longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back.

"Howl!" Renji shouted, swinging his now named Zabimaru. When he did this, the segments detached, revealing to be all connected by a stretchable thread. Renji swung the now outstretched sword, now acting as a whip than a sword as the bladed whip sliced through the Blanks easily.

"Captain, permission to release my Zanpakuto?" Rangiku asked.

"Granted!"

Rangiku let out a small smirk before turning to Rukia. "I'll make a path for you, you go help out the Zero-taichou's...friends." Saying Zero-taichou and friends seemed uneasy to Ragiku. Turning back to the crowd of Blanks, she raised her sword and said, "Unare! Haineko!" The bale of her sword then suddenly turned into ash. She then swung her now bladeless weapon and as if she was controlling it, the ash followed her movement and sliced through tons of Blanks as if each particle was a tiny blade.

"Now go Rukia!" Renji shouted, slicing away more Blanks for good measure.

Rukia nodded in thanks and ran towards Ruby and Weiss. Getting closer, she saw the fight between Riyan and Weiss as more Blanks were chasing after the running pair of Ruby and Scarlet. Deciding that Weiss might be okay dealing with Riyan, Rukia sunpoed after the running pair. Jumping at great heights, she landed in between the pair and the small group of Blanks.

"You!?" Ruby said, but Rukia ignored her as Rukia started to...chant?

"O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall dreams unleash but sightly the wrath of you claws! Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Thrusting out her palm, a wave of blue flames erupted from her hand, killing the small group of Blanks in front of her.

Seth, who was still fighting against Jhai, saw Rukia do this and stared wide eyed. 'Wasn't that just Kidō!? The same as when Urahara-sensei showed us last time!?' Seth was then assaulted by a massive headache, clenching his head to try and stop the pain to no avail.

"Hey! I would keep your eyes focused on me if I were you!" Jhai said, going to attack the in pain Seth.

Seth was able to raise Zangetsu in time to defend, but because of the pain in his head, he didn't have enough strength to put behind his defense so he was sent flying towards the three, landing not far from them.

"Seth/Papa!" Both Ruby and Scarlet ran towards the amnesiac in worry while Rukia just stood there in shock.

Just before Ruby and Scarlet could reach Seth, a white haired man with a scar on his left side of the forehead, wearing the same clothes as Jhai and the others except with a cape and no cap, appeared in front of them and backhanded slapped Ruby aside, Ruby flying a few feet away and landing on the ground roughly.

"Mama!" Scarlet went to go towards her mother, but she wasn't able to for she was picked up by the white haired man. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Scarlet!" Ruby cried out, getting up only to be surrounded by Blanks. "Get out of my way!"

"Lord Ganryu." Jhai said in a respectable tone.

"We're leaving." Ganryu said. "Now that we have what we came for, we no longer need to stick around here."

"Yes sir!" Jhai said as he and everyone else jumped up into the sky.

"So it is you, Ganryu." Ukiatke said. "Are you and the Ryodoji clan still hell bent on getting revenge?"

"You can say that." Ganryu said. "But we are no longer the Ryodoji clan. We are the clan of darkness, the Dark Ones!"

The Blanks on the ground then suddenly jumped into the air. Acting quickly, Toshiro gave chase.

"You're not getting away!" But before Toshiro could even get to them, the Blanks in the air exploded, stopping Toshiro in his tracks. One by one, Blanks were crashing into the ground and exploding, killing mostly the Stealth Units Soifon summoned. Both teams were also caught in the explosion as Seth quickly jumped onto Ruby to prevent her from getting killed from the exploding Blanks that surrounded her. After all the exploding Blanks have finished, there's was nothing left but a huge cloud of smoke.

Satisfied, Ganryu turns away from the smoke, smirking. "Let's go."

Just then, something grey passed Ganryu, going at a speed that was too fast for the naked eye to tell what it was. Once stopping, it revealed to be Seth, covered in soot and gasping for breath.

Once getting enough air back in his lungs, Seth asked, "And just where do you think you bastards are going with my daughter?"

"Papa!" Scarlet cried out.

"Just hold on Scarlet!" Seth said, pointing Zangetsu at all of the Dark Ones. "Daddy's coming!"

Every Dark One except Ganryu all charged towards Seth.

"I don't have time to play with you all!" Seth then sticks out his hand to his side as if grabbing for something. "Bakudō #62: Hyappo Rankan!" A rod of Aura was then suddenly formed in Seth's hand and he wasted no time throwing it at the Dark Ones. At mid-flight, the rod disintegrated into into numerous smaller rods, all sailing towards the charging Dark Ones, stopping them in place.

_**"Where in the world did you learn to do that!?"**_

'No time!' Seth used this chance to shunpo past the Dark Ones and appear next to Ganryu, ready to swing Zangetsu. "I've got you now!"

Ganryu didn't even flinch when Zangetsu's blade was about to hit his face, but then...

*STAB!*

Seth's eyes widen in shock as Scarlet's eyes widen in horror. Ganryu had suddenly brought out a spear out of no where and stabbed Seth in the stomach before Zangetsu could hit him. Blood erupted from Seth as he coughed up blood, Scarlet screaming in horror.

"Papa! Papa!" Scarlet struggled to get free from Ganryu's hold, but was unsuccessful.

Seth, having dropped Zangetsu, used the last bits of his energy to reach to Scarlet. "Scar...let..."

"Papa..." Scarlet to reached out for her father and just when it looked they were about to grab one another, Seth slipped passed Scarlet and fell towards the ground. "PAPA! NO!" Those wre the last words Seth heard from her before Ganryu shunpoed away.

Seth struggled to stay conscious as the Soul Society group flew past him. Rukia was the only one who stopped to help Seth.

"Zero!" Rukia cried out in worry, flying to his side. "Zero, hang in there!"

Seth ignored the words coming from Rukia as he continued to reach for the skies, shouting out before falling unconscious.

"SCARLET!"

* * *

**(Insert Trinity Cross by Mizuki Nana)**

**(Masshiro na hane ga ima furi sosoide) **The song starts as we see Scarlet all alone, crying.

**(Me no mae no keshiki goto ubau PROLOGUE) **Then suddenly, both Seth and Ruby appear right next to her and grab her hands as they smiled at her, making her stop crying as she was glad to be with her parents before the three of them started to walk somewhere.

**(Yukiba no nai kono futashika na sora) **We see Team RWBY(S) doing various things by themselves as Seth looked up at the sky.

**(Saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda) **Then we see Team JNPR doing their own thing.

**(Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro) **Then, the scene changed as both teams found themselves in some kind of Valley.

**(Toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni wa ai wo) **Both teams look around, trying to find out where they were before Seth noticed something and looked up, seeing people dressed in some kind of uniform.

**(Kioku no kakera ga taisetsu ni omoetara) **Shadows covered the people as one seemed to smile evilly down at them.

**(Sasayaka na yuki ni kawatte) **Seth grits his teeth before he notices something behind them. His face then horrifies as it was none other than Scarlet behind them, bounded to a pillar.

**(Kasanatta SILHOUETTE) **The others notice Scarlet as well and they all raced towards her.

**(Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte) **We see both Blake and Yang fighting against Benin as Blake had her weapon out in gun form, ready to shoot the woman while Yang was dashing towards the woman to punch her.

**(Anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara) **We then see Ren pointing StormFlower at Mue while Nora was over him, ready to hit the man with her weapon.

**(Okizari no REGRET kizu mo uso mo) **Then was see Pyrrha shooting at Bau while Jaune, wounded, was charging towards the man, sword raised.

**(Koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara) **Now we see Ruby and Weiss fighting against Jhai and Riyan. Weiss had tons of Glyphs out while Ruby was coming in fast, a very angry look on her face as she raised her weapon, going in for the kill.

**(Believe, me wo tojireba ukabu i****kutsu mono kagayaki) **Seth locked swords against Ganryu who stood in between him and Scarlet as Seth was trying with all his might to push the man out of the way while the man just seemed to be enjoying himself, Scarlet screaming toward her papa.

**(Eien mo shoumei wa) **The scene changes once again as we see Seth and Ruby with Scarlet again as they came upon a hill top that showed a wonderful view of the sun setting. Scarlet had to cover her eyes before she could look at the beautiful sight.

**(Kono Trinity Cross) **We now see Scarlet sleeping in between her parents as all three of them were sleeping peacefully under a tree.

* * *

**And done! Whew! I have never wrote so many fights in my life! In fact, this is the first time I've ever wrote this many fights in one chapter. So now Scarlet has been kidnapped by the Dark Ones and Seth ha been wounded. Knowing him, he'll heal up quickly, but now RWBY and JNPR face a new problem. If any of you people are goig to complain about Ruby not fighting in this chapter, remember people, someone had to protect Scarlet so she wouldn't get kidnapped, but we all read what happened. I hoped you all enjoyed to day's chapter and this has been Ashbel LongHart here, signing out. See you guys next time/chapter.. **


	20. EP 16: MOHAN-Finale

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I, Ashbel Longhart, finally here with this story's newest chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I recently started a new story which took up my time, plus my other stories which took up my time, but we are finally here, so now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**So, as a refresher, last time, Seth and the gang finally met some of the people of the Soul Society. Also, Scarlet got kidnapped by the Dark Ones. What will happen now that Soul Society has finally met Seth aka the missing Zero-taichou and how will Seth and the gang rescue Scarlet? You'll just have to read to find out. Welcome readers to the last part of the M.O.H.A.N. arc.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 16: Memories of Happiness and Nobody-Final**

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The song starts as we see Scarlet wearing a simple White Dress, curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **Scarlet looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see Scarlet, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways point of view, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at Scarlet while Scarlet was looking up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, the Dark Ones with their weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from Jhai as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against Benin as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against Mue as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against Bau, wielding his two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against Jhai and Riyan. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against none other than Ganryu. They trade a few blows before Ganryu pushes back Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown Scarlet once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the song ends with the group running towards Scarlet.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

In the infirmary of Beacon Academy, we see Seth in bed, the covers hiding his bandaged body as all of Seth's friends surrounded him. One by one, all of them were bandaged up with Ruby being the less injured. It's been a day since Scarlet's kidnapping and everyone was worried about her, especially Ruby.

"How could have this happen?" Jaune asked, balling his fist. "We were all there yet Seth still got hurt badly and Scarlet's been kidnapped!"

"The Dark Ones, I think that's what they called themselves, obviously didn't attack half baked." Pyrrha said. "They waited for us to tire out before launching a surprise attack. They even had an escape route. They planned out everything just so they could kidnap Scarlet."

"But why?" Weiss asked. "Why would anyone want to kidnap Scarlet?"

"Maybe it's connected to why those other guys wanted to throw Scarlet in a cell." Yang guessed.

Giving Seth one last look, Ruby suddenly gets up and walks out of the room.

"Ruby? Where are you going?" Yang asked her little sister.

"I'm going to meet with Professor Ozpin." Ruby said. "I noticed that one of those guys that wanted Scarlet in a cell mentioned Professor Ozpin. I'm going to go ask him if he knows anything."

Seeing Ruby's logic, everyone else followed, leaving Seth in the care of the doctors and nurses.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

*SLAM!*

The first thing anyone would see if they had entered Ozpin's Office would be Ukitake slamming his hands down on Ozpin's desk. Currently, the people that were in the room were the Soul Society members, Ozpin, Glynda, Kisuke, and Tessai.

"Explain yourself Ozpin!" Ukitake demanded. "Why did you not inform us that you had the Zero-taichou in your custody!?"

"I doubt my reasons would be good enough to satisfy you." Ozpin said. Ozpin was showing a serious expression. To prove it, he doesn't have his coffee mug in hand.

"Humor us." Ukitake said, clearly not happy.

Just when Ozpin was about to open his mouth, the door opened, making everyone turn to see Ruby and the gang.

"Um...are we interrupting something?" Jaune asked nervously.

"You most certainly are." Gylnda said. "Why are you all here? I specifically said that no one was to come in the office today."

Ruby said nothing as she started to walk towards Ozpin, surprising the others.

Gylnda stepped in front of Ruby. "Miss Rose, I'll have to ask you and your friends to please-"

"Get out of my way..." Everyone that knew Ruby was clearly shocked to see her say something like that. Glynda was so surprised that she failed to notice Ruby walk past her and walked up to Ozpin's desk.

"May I help you, Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked, already knowing what Ruby was going to ask.

"I need answers Professor Ozpin and I need them now." Ruby ask-no, she _demanded. _"Why in the world was Scarlet kidnapped?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that-"

"I didn't ask you!" Ruby snapped at Ukitake, further surprising her friends and this time the members of the Soul Society before she turned back to Ozpin. "I need to know Professor Ozpin. Why is all of this happening to Scarlet? Her life was threaten to be thrown in jail by these guys," She pointed to the members of Soul Society. "and she was kidnapped by a group of people. I need-no, I demand you tell me why this is all happening to Scarlet!"

Everyone was obviously surprised by Ruby's uncharacteristic attitude towards Ozpin. Never have they seen Ruby so angry before. I kinda scared them a bit to be honest.

Ozpin stared at Ruby, almost seeing a faint image of Ruby's mother, Summer behind her before he smirked. "You really are your mother's daughter."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Ozpin said. "After all that's happened, I suppose you deserve an explanation."

"Ozpin! You can't possibly be think of involving these children, do you!?" Ukitake asked.

"They're already involved in this Ukitake, whether we like it or not." Ozpin said before turning to the others. "You all can come in. I think you all deserve to hear what I'm about to say just as much as Miss Rose."

They did just that and walked in, keeping their distance away from the Soul Society group and a little distance away from Ruby.

"Now, before I begin, what I am about to tell you must be kept a secret, no one must know." Ozpin explained. "Is that clear?"

They all nodded and Ozpin began. "Miss Scarlet is...not who she appears."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"What I mean is that Miss Scarlet is not...human."

This of course confused the group.

"Not human? What are you talking about?" Yang asked. "Scarlet looks human enough."

"Yes, by _appearance_." Ozpin said, emphasizing the appearance.

"What are you saying?" Weiss asked. "Are you saying that Scarlet is not really human?"

Ozpin nodded. "That is correct. Miss Scarlet is in fact, not human."

"Then what is she, an alien?" Nora asked.

"Nora..." Ren sighed at his childhood friend's question.

"I assure you, Valkyrie-san that Scarlet is not an alien." Kisuke said. "Allow me to explain. Rose-chan, do you remember the explanation I gave you and Aberrant-kun about the Blanks?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I left out a few things."

"Wait, you what?" Ruby asked.

"It was for you, Aberrant-kun's, and Scartlet-chan's safety that I didn't reveal too much." Kisuke explained. "As I've told you before, Blanks are the souls of victims of the Grimm. They have no memory and since they have no memory, they wander around aimlessly. Over a period of time, they are drawn together and as they come together, they make a separate dimension known as the Valley of Screams."

"Wait. Did you just say dimensions?" Jaune asked.

"I certainly did." Kisuke said.

"How is that even possible?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's still a question today, Nikos-san, but back to the main topic." Kisuke said, bringing back the main subject. "The Valley of Screams is a place for Blanks to migrate to, separating into memories and energy and then get sent to afterlife. "

"You still haven't explained what Scarlet is." Ruby asked.

"Patients Rose-chan, I'm getting there." Kisuke said before continuing. "Now, as I've said, the Blanks separate into memories and energy but where do the memories go? The answer is that they all merge together into one entity known...as the Shinenju."

"Shinenju!?" Yang repeated, she and the others remembering the Dark Ones and the Soul Society group calling Scarlet the Shinenju. "Then what you're saying is-!"

Kisuke nodded. "It seems you've all realized what I'm saying. Scarlet-chan is the Shinenju, a jewel that acts as a collection of memories."

This information shocked the group. Blake then brought back an earlier question Ruby had asked.

"But why was Scarlet kidnapped in the first place? What do some people want with a collection of memories?"

"I'm glad you asked Belladonna-san." Kisuke said. "You see, Blanks do not lose their individuality. Even through they're basically just empty shells, they still wander around, looking for their lost memories. That's where the problem begins and why Scarlet was kidnapped. You see, if she were to be placed at the center of the Valley of Screams, the proximity will intensify the Blank's desire to seek out their memories, causing them to rush towards Scarlet, thus causing a vacuum. I wish I can say more, but the rest is very top secret so long story short, if what the Dark Ones plan to do succeeds, then all of Remnant will be destroyed."

"You're kidding!?" Jaune said, finding it hard to believe that all of Remnant itself was in danger.

"I'm being completely serious, Arc-san." Kisuke said.

"Who would do this?" Blake asked. "What would drive someone enough to destroy all of Remnant?"

"We can answer that for you." They all turned to Ukitake. "First of all, the man who is the leader and the one doing all of this is a man named Ganryu."

"Ganryu?" Ren repeated.

Ukitake nodded. "Ganryu as well as the other people that were helping him were part of a exiled clan known as the Ryodoji clan. The reason they're doing all this is for revenge."

"Revenge? What happened to them that made them want revenge so badly that they would willingly destroy all of Remnant?" Yang asked.

"It's because they were exiled that they want revenge." Ukitake explained. "After the whole clan was exiled, they were pretty much left to die and fend for themselves."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Ukitake. "Why is it that you know so much and that you speak as if this has happened before?"

"Your sharp." Ukitake said before explaining. "We know so much is because our organization were the ones who exiled that clan and that said clan has tried to take revenge before."

"You mean this isn't the first time those bad guys wanted to blow up the world?" Nora asked.

"That's right." Ukitake said. "Three years ago, Ganryu tried to get revenge on us using a different Shinenju at the time, but failed thanks to one of ours." Ukitake spared a glance at Ozpin before continuing. "But now, it seems he's once again trying to get revenge."

"And that's why you were going to throw Scarlet in jail?" Ruby asked.

Ukitake nodded. "In order to stop Ganryu's plans of revenge, our organization had planned to lock the Shinenju away."

"In that case, you guys are no better than them!" Ruby shouted, glaring angrily at the Soul Society group.

"Excuse me!?" Rukia asked, offended.

"No matter what Scarlet is, that fact doesn't change that she exists!" Ruby told them angrily. "Like you all, she has feelings and emotions, and thoughts and dreams...but you all choose to ignore that and and plan to lock her away like some mad animal! That's why you're no better than them! What gives you all the right to treat Scarlet like she's some thing when she's clearly human!?"

Almost everyone was surprised by Ruby's outburst towards the Soul Society members. Anybody that knew her, which was mostly her team, have never seen Ruby like this at all. They wonder if it's the mother inside of her that's making her so angry right now.

Just then, the sound of a Scroll ringing filled the room as Ozpin went and answered it. "Yes? What is it?"

_*CRASH!*_

Everyone jumped from the unexpected sound coming from the other end.

_-We need help sir! It's Mr.-_

_*CRASH!*_

_-WHERE'S SCARLET!?-_

Ruby's eyes widen. "That was Seth's voice!"

"What's going on?" Ozpin asked.

_-Mr. Aberrant has just regained conscious, but is on a rampage! We need help!-_

_*CRASH!*_

_-WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARDS!?-_

*BEEP!*

The call then got cut.

"That didn't sound good." Yang said.

Ruby didn't say anything, quickly using her Semblance to leave the room and head towards the infirmary with the others quickly following as fast as they can.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

"Mr. Aberrant, please calm down!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CRASH!*

It was a total mess in the infirmary. Walls were destroyed, broken glass and supplies as well as some monitors were on the floor, beds were turned, and in the middle of this mess was a very angry looking Seth, dressed in nothing but his pants with Zangetsu, which was still in it's Shikai form, in his hands.

"I'll ask you again. Where. Is. My. Daughter!?"

"We've told you already, Mr. Aberrant! We don't know where your daughter is!?"

"LIAR!"

*CRASH!*

_"Seth, you must calm down! You'll end up hurting someone at this rate!"_

**_"Don't listen to Kuro, keep rampaging!"_**

_"Stop making things worse!"_ Myrtenaster said.

"Seth!"

Turning, Seth saw at the door was none other than Ruby, out of breath having run full speed here.

"Ruby!" Seth went up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Where's Scarlet!? Isn't she with you?"

"Seth, don't you remember?" Ruby asked before developing a look of regret. "She was...she was kidnapped."

What Ruby said shocked Seth."So...it wasn't a dream." Seth stumbled back before sitting down on one of the still OK beds. "I...I failed to save Scarlet." Seth grabbed his head in shame as tears started to fall down. "I failed to save her! What kind of a father am I if I can't save my own daughter!?"

Seth started to break down right then and there, letting Zangetsu drop to the floor.

It pained Ruby to see Seth like this. Deep down, she too blamed herself for letting Scarlet get kidnapped. She had promised that she protect Scarlet, yet she let her get kidnapped so easily from her. Wanting to cheer up Seth, Ruby goes...and embraces him in a loving hug.

"Ruby?"

"Please Seth, don't cry." Ruby said. "I'm as much to blame for letting Scarlet get kidnapped."

"But it's not your fault Ruby, it's mine." Seth insisted. "I was right there, she was within arms reach, I was so close, yet I still failed to save her from those bastards. It's all my fault."

*SLAP!*

Seth's eyes widen, not expecting the sudden slap from Ruby. Turning slowly towards her, Seth saw that Ruby was looked at him angrily.

"Now you listen here Seth!" Ruby said. "It is not just your fault that Scarlet was kidnapped. Me and everyone are as much to blame as you, so stop blaming just yourself!"

"But, Ruby-"

"No but's!" Ruby interrupted before she started to calm down. "How do you think I feel, huh? She was with me the entire time. I promised that I'd protect her, but I let her get taken away so easily. I'm as much to blame as you." Tears then started to roll down her face as she remembered how easily Ganryu took Scarlet away from her.

"Ruby..." Seth said, feeling like the biggest idiot ever for making Ruby cry.

Wiping away her tears, Ruby looked straight at Seth, grasping his hand. "You said back then that you help me carry my burden, but that doesn't mean you have to carry all of it. I'm not so helpless that I can't carry my own burdens. So please, Seth, stop blaming yourself for what happened. As her parents, we _will _save Scarlet if it's the last thing we do. Count on it."

"Ruby..." Seth muttered as Ruby embraced him in another hug, his eyes closed as he hugged back. "Thank you, Ruby. You're right, I can't keep blaming myself. What I should be doing now is finding and saving Scarlet."

"And I'll be there to help you out." Ruby promised.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Completely freezing up, both Seth and Ruby slowly turn to see their friends, all smiling at them with Yang being the biggest and the most dangerous looking one.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yang apologized. "Are we interrupting something here?"

"Yang!" Seeing the blond, both Seth and Ruby quickly pull away and started to speak protests. "I-I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? Because it looked like you were getting all cuddly with Seth here." Yang teasingly said.

"It's not like that!" Ruby then proceeded to chase Yang around the room with Yang laughing her head off.

Jaune then walked up to Seth and asked, "So, when are you two gonna...you know, get together?"

A blush coloring his face, Seth started to cough nervously before saying, "I...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Jaune said, ignoring the glare Seth was giving him.

_"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!"_

'Shut it Ember before I throw you into a lake!'

_"What!? You can't do that! I'm a weapon, I can't swim!"_

'Then have fun playing with the fishes.'

_"That's cruel Seth! You're cruel!"_

'Does it look like I care?'

"Catch me if you can little sis!" Yang said behind her.

"Get back here Yang! It's not like that at all!" Ruby shouted, still chasing after her sister.

Everyone else just smiled and laughed at these two.

* * *

**(Back in Ozpin's Office)**

Watching through a monitor on Ozpin's Tablet, the Soul Society members were all surprised at what happened. Although, their attention was not on the group entirely, but it was mostly on Seth who was laughing along with his friends.

"The Zero-taichou is..." Toshiro began.

"Laughing and smiling?" Rangiku finished.

"No way." Renji said. "Not even Rukia could get him to laugh, let alone smile after all this time."

If Rukia were being honest, she would be jealous of Ruby making Seth smile and laugh so easily.

"Now you see why I haven't told you about Seth?" Ozpin said, turning of the tablet. "Him having amnesia may have as well been a blessing to him. This is a chance for him to be finally happy for once."

"I can see your reason, Ozpin." Ukitake said before getting serious. "But how long will that last? You should know that with the way things are going, that boy will no longer be smiling again."

"I've realized my mistake, but I don't think Mr. Seth will lose that smile a second time." Ozpin said, finally pouring himself some coffee, showing that the mood in the air wasn't as serious anymore. "Unlike last time, he's got people to help him in his time of need, especially with Miss Rose. That girl does wonders to him. Please, all I ask of you all is to not report Seth's whereabouts here to Capatian Yamamoto."

The members of Soul Society all looked a each other, not knowing what to do. After a couple of minutes and some talking amongst themselves, they made a decision.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

"Shinenju?" Seth repeated.

Ruby nodded. "That's what Urahara-sensei said. What do you think of Scarlet now?"

"Is there really anything to think about?" Seth asked. "Human or not, Scarlet is still our daughter and I will save her no matter what."

Ruby smiled. "I'm glad you think that way. I just had to make sure."

"So, how do we save her?" Jaune asked. "If what Urahara-semsei said was right, then Scarlet must have been taken to this Valley of Screams. How do we get there exactly?"

That got everyone to think hard. If the Valley of Screams was a different dimension, then how were they supposed to get there? It's not like there was a special door saying 'To another dimension' laying around.

"What if we ask Urahara-sensei?" Nora suggested.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Weiss said. "Urahara-sensei told us all about Scarlet being a Shinenju and all about the Valley of Screams, maybe he knows a way to get there."

"It's worth a shot." Blake said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Seth said, getting up. "Let's go!"

"Dressed like that?" Yang asked, pointing to Seth's still naked upper body.

"Oh...right." Seth said before looking around. "Has anyone seen my coat?"

"Found it!" Everyone looked towards Nora...holding a tattered, dirty, and bloody familiar grey coat.

"Seriously!? Again!?" Seth said.

_**"I get the feeling that that coat is doomed to be wrecked all the time."**_

"I can't go around walking in this." Seth said, looking at his precious now ruined coat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Aberrant?" Seth turned to a Nurse who was sweating nervously, still scared of Seth since his rampage in the room. In her hands were new clothes as well as some weird looking red strap. "Mr. Urahara said to give you these in case you were coming to see him."

"Oh, why thank you." Seth said, taking the clothes before unfolding them to see what they looked like before developing a scowl. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me."

* * *

**(Kisuke's Classroom)**

"Why, Aberrant-kun, I see you're wearing the clothes I sent you." Kisuke said, fanning himself with his paper fan.

"Screw you!" Seth shouted angrily. "Why the hell do I look like one of those bastards that tried to throw Scarlet in jail!?"

Indeed, Seth was now garbed in the same black robes as the members of Soul Society with a red strap around him in order to hold onto his Zangetsu in Shikai form. He would have called back his sheath from where ever it was with a snap of his fingers, but his mind was preoccupied with saving Scarlet so he just wrapped Zangetsu in its cloth and hanged it on the strap which was somehow holding onto it.

"They were the only clothes I could find." Kisuke said, hiding his mouth behind his fan.

"Bullshit! It's not that hard to find and buy clothes!" Seth shouted angrily.

"Uh, Seth." Ruby poked Seth to get his attention. "Remember what we came here for?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Seth took a deep breath to calm himself down before looking back at Kisuke.

"From that look in your eye, I say you want to ask me something." Kisuke guessed.

Seth got straight to the point. "How do we get to the Valley of Screams?"

"I thought you would ask that." Kisuke said, putting away his fan.

"Please Urahara-sensei, do you have any idea how we can get to the Valley of Screams?" Ruby asked.

"I do have an idea." Kisuke said.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Scarlet, the Shinenju originally came from the Valley of screams, so most likely, there should be an entrance to the Valley of Screams where the Shinenju-" A glare from Ruby. "Where Scarlet first arrived here."

"That's a big problem." Yang said. "We don't even know where Scarlet first arrived here." She then turned to Seth and her little sister. "Do you guys have any idea where she might have first arrived here. You two were the ones who found her."

Ruby and Seth then went into deep thought. Where could have Scarlet first arrived here in Remnant? They tried thinking back on past conversations, but Seth could think of nothing. However, for Ruby, she remembered something Scarlet said when she and Seth had brought her to Beacon for the first time.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"I'm sorry to bring this up on you, but just what were those things that were chasing you?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Scarlet said as she looked down dejectedly. "I suddenly woke up by a river, not even knowing who I am, and then suddenly, those thing appeared and haven't left me alone since. I've been running away from them for awhile now and you two are the first people to actually see them."

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"That's it!" Ruby said.

"What? Do you have an idea where Scarlet might have first appeared?" Seth asked.

"Guys, remember when me and Seth brought Scarlet here for the first time?" Ruby asked her team which they all nodded. "Thinking back, she said she woke up by a river right? Wouldn't that be a clue?"

They all thought back and when they did, they too came to the same conclusion as Ruby.

"You're right." Weiss said. "It was days ago so it didn't even come to mind."

Blake turned to Kisuke. "Urahara-sensei, are there any rivers nearby here?"

Kisuke thought for a while, trying to think of any rivers nearby, before he thought of one. "There is a river near town, not far from Vale. That's the only river I can think of though so I could be wrong."

"Then we'll just have to check it out." Seth said, getting up and heading towards the door. "Come one guys! It's time we go save Scarlet"

They all nodded and then they all rushed out of the door, racing towards the docks in order to head towards the place Kisuke mentioned.

'Just hold Scarlet!' Seth thought. 'Papa and Mama's coming to save you!'

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

One look at the area, and a person would not think of this place as happy and nice. The lands was barren filled with nothing but red dirt, rocks, and mountains filling the skies. There were no water, plants, or animals either. This land was none other than the Valley of Screams.

Strapped to a post with several purple orbs floating around was Scarlet, dressed in a simple white dress, currently unconscious. A few second later, Scarlet groggily opened her eyes and gasped when she saw how high up in the air she was.

"What is this place? Why am I up here? What's going on?" Scarlet struggled to get free as she was staring to get scared. "Papa! Mama! Where are you!?" She then later gasped when she remember what happened. She just saw her father get stabbed in the gut, falling towards the ground where he was probably really hurt or worse. Tears started to form as she continued to remember what had happened. "Papa...papa..."

"Ah. It seems the jewel has finally woken up."

Surprised by the sudden voice out of no where, Scarlet looked around to find who said that before she looked down below to see Ganryu with Riyan.

Remembering that Ganryu was the one who hurt her father, she glared angrily at Ganryu. "You! You're the one who hurt papa! Why am I here!? I thought you wanted me to do something for you?!"

"You don't need to do a single thing except sit back and be the instrument through which we will fulfil our dream." Ganryu said, smirking, He could hardly contain his excitement. After so long, his revenge on Soul Society will finally be complete.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Scarlet shouted, confused.

"Watch your mouth!" Riyan barked furiously, making Scarlet flinch back in fear. She's just a kid after all. What can she do against people with weapons? "Lord Ganryu is the rightful ruler of the Soul Society, so lower your voice and address him properly, or else you'll regret it."

Ganryu turned to Riyan and calmly said, "Now, now, no need to scare the child, I've long since abandoned the need for such formalities."

Looking back up at Scarlet, Ganryu explained. "Years have passed since we were banished by the unjust laws of the Soul Society and left for dead in the Dangai Precipice World, a tunnel like world that connects Remnant to the Soul Society. We survived by evading the restrictive current which swallows up everything it touches. It was there that we discovered the souls who had strayed from the cycle of transmigration and turned into ghost in the Dangai Precipice World. We then learned to use them as an energy source for our own power."

As Ganryu was explaining, a few Blanks began flying towards around Scarlet, catching her attention as well as scaring her as she was still afraid of the Blanks. A feeling inside of her told her that things weren't going to end well.

Ganryu was amused by the fear Scarlet towards the Blanks as he continued with his explanation. " The number of souls has always been constant. And when these souls or Blanks that have strayed from the cycle of transmigration reach a certain number, they're naturally drawn towards each other and generate a dimension know as the Valley of Screams. Imagine a dimension consisting of entirely of a compact mass of Blanks. And, at the same time, all the memories of these lost souls merge into one object and return to the World of the Living, Remnant. That is the Shinenju. The Shinenju...is you."

As if proving his point, images of...things race through her mind ranging to happy ones, to sad ones, to angry ones, to horrifying ones. Soon, Scarlet couldn't take it as she screamed in pain, her mind being the cause of her pain.

Ganryu ignored her scream of pain as he continued his explanation. "I plan on using you to attract Blanks which will cause a vacuum, thus constricting the Dangai Precipice World and pull Remnant and the Soul Society towards each other. Whether one or both worlds get destroyed makes no difference to me as long as the Soul Society gets destroyed once and for all. So be a good little Shinenju and stay where you are."

Ganryu and Riyan then took their leave, leaving Scarlet up on the post as tears flowed down her face.

"Papa...Mama...help me..."

* * *

**(With Seth and the Gang)**

Seth and the gang had gotten to the river Kisuke talked about and were searching for anything that might look like an entrance to the Valley of Screams. Searching on the ground were both Teams RWBY and JNPR while searching in the air was Seth who had surprised everyone about being able to walk on air. Both teams have found nothing while Seth was still searching from the air and dawn had broken through the sky.

_"What if there's nothing here?"_ Mors guessed.

_"We can't give up. There's got to be something that looks like an entrance to the Valley of Screams."_ Akoúo insisted.

_"But we haven't found anything that looks like some kind of entrance."_ Gambol said. _"I'm starting to think that's there's nothing here at all."_

Seth didn't lose heart as he searched down further down the river. As he was dashing through the air, he spotted something shining in the river.

_"What's that?"_ Miló asked.

_"Why don't we go and find out?"_ Ember suggested.

Seth followed Ember's suggestion and dashed towards it until he was over the shining glow which looking like some kind of window showing some kind of mountains.

"This has got to be it." Seth thought out loud before turning to call towards the other. "Guys! Come over here! I found something!"

Hearing Seth's voice, everyone ran towards where he was and saw the glow from the river too.

"What is that?" Weiss asked.

"It's got to the entrance to the Valley of Screams!" Blake said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yang asked. "Let's hurry up and go!"

"Now hold up." Seth landed on the ground. "Before we get going, I need to check if you all are really OK with going to the Valley of Screams. It's going to be dangerous, and to be honest, me and Ruby don't want to put you all in danger."

"Seth, shut up." Yang said.

"What did you say?" Seth said, scowling at Yang who ignored it.

"We've all been ready to go with you since the beginning. No one, and I mean _no one _is gonna stop us from rescuing Scarlet." She looked towards everyone. "Right guys?"

They all nodded and both Seth and Ruby smiled at them.

"Thank you, everyone." Ruby said. "I'm really glad to have friends like you."

Seth nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys, for sticking with us."

"What are friends for?" Jaune said.

"Friends stick together through thick and thin!" Nora said.

"A little warning won't scare us." Ren said.

Again, Seth and Ruby smiled towards them before Seth turned to the entrance that will take them to the Valley of Screams.

"Alright everyone. To the Valley of Screams to save Scarlet!"

They all shouted in agreement before they all jumped into the entrance.

* * *

**(Soul Society)**

In the Soul Society, all the captains were gathered as people in robes were in a group, meditating as some kind of cannon was being charged.

Yamamoto turned to one of the robed men who was probably the one in charge of all of them. "How long until the Kidō is ready?"

"Sir!" The robes leader saluted before speaking. "Because of the damage the Zero-taichou did to it in the past, it's taking longer than expected, but at the speed we're going, it'll take about one hour before we're ready."

Yamamoto nodded in satisfaction. "That will be enough time. Tell your men to keep charging the Cannon."

"Yes sir!" The robed leader said before shouting to charge faster.

* * *

**(Valley of Screams)**

The process had begun. Scarlet's eyes were blank but she was still alive as the Blanks began surrounding and hardening around her. They were all preparing to fuse with Scarlet, the Shinenju.

"The Blanks are being drawn towards the Shinenju, just as you said, Lord Ganryu." Riyan said triumphantly.

Ganryu smirked victoriously until he sensed something, spiritual Aura. Looking, he sees a blue crescent wave of energy slice through the Blanks, stopping the process for a moment.

Well, well, well. It seems we have some uninvited guests." Ganryu said as he and the Dark Ones all looked up to a cliff to see Seth and the others, all their weapons out and ready.

"SCARLET!"

Hearing the voice of her father shout, light returned to Scarlet's eyes as she woke up. Looking up, she was surprised to see her father and mother with their friends here.

"Papa! Mama!" Scarlet cried out to them.

"Just hang on! We're coming!" Ruby shouted as Seth shot towards the immobilized Scarlet while the other went from the ground, but Ganryu suddenly appeared right in front of Seth with a katana made of up of Blanks in hand while the others were intercepted by the Dark Ones. Both Zangetsu and the katana clashed fiercely as Seth struggled to get past the leader of of the Dark Ones.

"Have you all come here for another crushing defeat?" Ganryu sneered at all of them as the Dark Ones all got out their weapons.

"Hardly!" Seth snapped angrily. "We're here to defeat all of you, and take back Scarlet!"

Ganryu wasn't the least bit intimidated and with a fierce shove, he sent Seth crashing towards the ground as the others went to his side to check of he was OK. Ganryu floated to the ground as Blanks started to appear and surround the group.

"Just as the moment has arrived for her to finally awaken as the Shinenju...because of all of you, she'll be forced to endure...unimaginable pain and fear as a human!" Ganryu informed all of them wickedly.

"Everyone..." Scarlet murmured in concern, worried about everyone, but then, more Blanks appeared and started to surround her again, continuing the process. "No! NO! Papa! Mama! Help me!"

"Scarlet!" Both Seth and Ruby shouted towards their Blank enveloped daughter. All anyone could see was her face, her fearful and tearful face that struck all of their hearts, Seth and Ruby being the most affected.

"You bastards!" Yang glared her now red turned eyes at the Dark Ones as the others followed and glared towards them.

"Get the hell out of our way!" Seth, pumping Aura into Zangetsu, slammed his weapon to the ground, creating a huge wave of Aura that enveloped the area both groups were in, causing both groups to separate.

_**"Geez King! Are you trying to blow up the entire world!?"**_

'If it means saving Scarlet, then yes, but right now is not the time to talk about this!'

Seth, Ruby, and Weiss found themselves together as they looked up towards Scarlet and saw that the Blanks that were surrounding her were hardening, giving the appearance of a strange tree.

"We've got to get to Scarlet!" Ruby said.

"But what about the others?" Weiss asked.

"They can handle themselves." Seth said with confidence. "We got to Save Scarlet first, no matter what!"

Seth then took off running with Ruby soon following.

"Hey! Wait up!" Weiss soon followed as well, not wanting to be left alone in a place like this.

As they were running, the tree made out of Blanks grew as roots filled the sky. As they drew closer, Seth senses something coming and tackled both girls to the ground to avoid the spinning blades of a two chakrams. Getting up, the three saw Jhai and Riyan standing in their way as Jhai caught his weapons.

"Did you really think we were that stupid as to let you get to the Shinenju?" Riyan asked.

"You're all gonna die here and now, staring with you!" Jhai said, saying the last part to Seth.

Seth gritted his teeth and prepared to fight. "Get the fuck out of our way!"

"Make us!" Jhai shouted, throwing his Chakram blades at the three, making them jump away to avoid getting hit, but they then were assaulted by Riyan's projectiles. Using Seth's shunpo, Crescent Rose's recoil, and Weiss' Glyphs, the three were able to avoid the projectiles from hitting them as they regrouped.

"That was close." Seth said, readying Zangetsu again.

"Seth," Seth turned to Weiss who was looking ready to charge forth. "Me and Ruby will stay here and hold these guys while you go to Scarlet."

"What!?" Seth gasped. "But what about-"

"Just trust us Seth!" Ruby interrupted. "You're the only one who has the best chance of saving Scarlet. The least I can do is give you a way towards her." She then turned towards him and held his hand. "I'm leaving our daughter in your hands. Please, don't worry about us."

Seth stayed silent, not knowing what to decide, before nodding. "Alright. Make a path for me girls!"

"You got it!" Ruby and Weiss then both charged towards Jhai and Riyan, locking weapons with them as Seth lipped by using shunpo.

"Wait-Argh!" Jhai tried to go after Seth but a cut to the face between his eyes and nose stopped him as he glared towards Ruby who glared back.

"That was when you choked Scarlet earlier." Ruby said, twirling around her Crescent Rose before stabbing it into the ground. "You won't be getting to Seth unless it's over my dead body!"

"Fine! Then you can be the first to die!" Jhai shouted as he angrily charged towards the red-cloaked girl.

* * *

**(With Jaune and Pyrrha)**

*BOOM!*

Both Jaune and Pyrrha jump out of a cloud if dust before Bau suddenly bursts from the cloud and goes to attack Jaune. Jaune was able to raise his shield up in time to block, but with the strength behind Bau's attack, Jaune was sent crashing to the ground.

Landing on what appears to be some kind of japanese sliding door, Pyrrha looks at where her team's leader crashed. "Jaune!" She jumped done from the strange formation and went to Jaune who was struggling to get up. "Jaune! Are you OK!?"

"Besides the pain all over my body?" Jaune asked. "Peachy."

Just when Pyrrha was about to help him up, Jaune quickly tackles her in order to avoid getting hit by one of Bau's tetsubos.

Readying bother their weapons and shields, both Jaune and Pyrrha charge towards the twin large wielding tetsubo man. Bau goes to crush them both, but they both jump towards different directions to dodge. Jaune rolls on the ground for a bit before charging towards Bau, sword raised, but before he could even swing, Bau kicked him away and then jumped to avoid getting hit by bullets from Pyrhha. Quickly turning to see where Pyrrha was, Bau charges towards her, crossing his weapons to prevent Pyrhha's bullet form hitting him. Jumping towards Pyrhha, Pyrhha had to raise Akoúo to block Bau's attack, creating a shock wave when the tetsubo struck the shield. Pyrrha attempted to stab Bau in the face by turning Miló into its spear mode and extending it towards Bau's covered face, but Bau had better reflexes than Pyrhha expected as he moved his head away in time before batting Pyrhha away with his other tetsubo.

Bau then heard a battle cry coming from behind and turned around, seeing Jaune coming towards him. Jaune threw a simple slash to the face, but he easily blocked it. Bau swings his free tetsubo and Jaune blocks it with his shield, getting sent flying a couple of feet before landing and skidding across the ground. Jaune takes a moment to catch his breath before he charges towards Bau again. Jaune goes to stab Bau in the face, hoping to be faster, but unfortunately, he never reached as he was close enough to get kicked away where he flew and then later slammed into a cliff wall, not too far from Pyrhha.

"Jaune!" Pyrhha gets up and quickly makes her way towards her leader as fast as she can at the moment. "Are you OK?"

"I've been better." Jaune said, trying his best to ignore the pain all over his body as he got up.

"Got a plan on how to take him down?" Pyrrha asked. If there's one thing Pyrhha knew about him besides faking his way to Beacon, is that he was a pretty good strategist...when he's not being an idiot.

Jaune takes a moment to gather his energy and think. "Well, we obviously can't beat this guy one on one so...what we gotta do is do what the team does best, team up. Pyrhha, can you hold him while I go in to take him by surprise?"

Pyrhha responded with a nod. "Leave it to me."

And with that, Pyrhha gripped her weapons and charged towards Bau. She shot a few shots at him before turning Miló into its spear mode before throwing it at Bau. Bau crossed his tetsubos to block the bullets as well as well as Miló which bounced off Bau's tetsubos. Getting close enough, Pyrhha catches her weapon before engaging Bau in a fight. She attacks his feet which he jumps over before attempting to attack his face, but he blocked that attack as well, pushing Pyrhha back. Bau then raises both his tetsubos, ready to finish of the red haired girl when he noticed that he couldn't bring it down. Looking up, he saw that both his tetsubos were surrounded in a grey Aura, Pyrrha's Polarity.

"Now Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted over to the blond who was now charging towards Bau.

Jaune let out a huge battle cry as he goes to slash at Bau. For some reason, Pyrhha was brought back to a conversation the whole team talked about.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Jaune, may I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it Pyrhha?" Jaune asked.

"Why are you so determined to save Scarlet?" Pyrhhha asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jaune asked.

"Well, unlike Seth and Ruby, we all haven't really bonded with Scarlet that much so I was wondering why you're so determined that you jump into another universe?" this thought had made its way to her mind since she saw how serious Jaune was about saving Scarlet.

"Well..."Jaune looked away as if embarrassed. "It may not mean much to you and the others, but back when we were babysitting Scarlet, she called me a...hero, when I protected her. I told you before Pyrhha that I come from a family that produces heroes and that I want to become one myself. Hearing someone call me a hero was...one of the greatest things that could happen to me." Jaune looked at his hands for second before turning to Pyrhha. "And as a hero, I have to save the hostage from the bad guys, right?"

Pyrhha giggled at Jaune's last sentence. "You're right about that, although the hero status goes will have to go to Seth and Ruby for this one."

Jaune shook his head. "No. I think that we're all heroes here to save Scarlet. That's what I think."

"Well, it is part of my duty to follow the leader of the team, I just wanted to know your reason."

Jaune shrugged before going back to looking for that entrance.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

*SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!*

Pyrhha watched as she saw Jaune continuing to hack at Bau. Any technique, advice, skill, anything Pyrhha may have taught Jaune were thrown out the window as he hacked away at Bau, swinging his sword like a baseball bat. At first, his sword couldn't penetrate Bau's armor, but later on, Jaune's Aura started to activate, giving his sword the power boost he needed to hack away at Bau, blood everywhere as Jaune continued to hack. Giving one more slash to the already bloody chest, Jaune shouts out, "Now Pyrhha!"

Somehow knowing what Jaune meant, Pyrhha switches Miló to Rifle mode before landing a perfect head shot on Bau, the tarp finally coming off for both to finally see his face.

"I don't want to be rude...but that is a face only a mother would love." Jaune said, breathing huge breaths of air into his lungs before falling down, landing on his but as he continued to breath in and out. "I can't believe...we won."

"It was our victory today. You should enjoy it." Pyrhha suggested, putting her weapons on her back before sitting down next to Jaune, also a bit tired, but not as much as the blond.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Pyrhha wondered as Jaune too wondered if the others were OK.

* * *

**(During Jaune's and Pyrhha's fight)**

Up on a cliff, aiming a crossbow at the Blond who was still fighting against Bau with his red haired teammate, was Benin, smiling wickedly as she took aim at the blond below and fired. She expected to hear a scream a few second later, but nothing came as she looked and saw that Jaune was still OK.

"Hey!" Turning to her left, she saw Blake with an arrow in her hand, her arrow. "Looking for this?" Blake then snapped it as she unsheathed her Gambol Shroud, duel wielding.

*BANG*

Hearing the sound of what she guessed was a shotgun, Benin discarded her crossbow and jumped away, avoiding the shotgun blast that blasted the place where she stood earlier. Landing back down and looking to her left, she saw Yang who cocked another shell ready.

"I hope you're ready for Round 2 bitch, cause it's payback time!" Yang shouted, jumping towards Benin, a fist drawn back and ready to be released.

Benin quickly jumped off the cliff to avoid the attacking blond, getting out her chained daggers before throwing one at the cliff, embedding itself into the rocky wall as Benin swung around, avoiding the bullets Blake was firing at her. Getting back on high ground, Benin charged towards Blake who met her challenge as blades collided, causing sparks. Blake used her bladed sheath to try and take Benin's head, but she ducked and went to attack Blake's stomach which Blake managed to avoid. While Blake used her sheathe to cut, Blake used Gambol in it's gun form to try and make a hole in Benin, but failed every time.

Hearing running footsteps, Benin barely dodged Yang's fist as she jumped away and started to throw throwing knives. Blake dodged them while Yang just used her gauntlets to deflect them as she charged towards the purple haired woman. Yang threw a few kicks to the side before switching to punches that were aimed for the chest or face. Benin dodged them as best she can while attacking with her daggers, the small blades clashing with Yang's gauntlets on many occasions. Their battle then took then over a cliff where Yang finally landed a hit to Benin's face, sending her over the cliff, but as she was falling, Benin threw her chained dagger, said dagger wrapping around Yang's neck as she was pulled down with Benin.

Piercing her other dagger into the rocky wall of the cliff, Benin laughed evilly as she swung Yang around, choking her as she did so. Using the momentum of her swing, Benin followed after Yang and went to go stab her, but had to swerve in mid air to avoid more bullets from Blake. Getting tired of Blake's constant shooting, Benin throws her chained dagger at Blake which struck her chest. Benin smiled when she saw this, but was later surprised when Blake suddenly turned into ice.

"What the!?" Benin tried to get her dagger free, but it was stuck in the ice.

"I'll have to thank Weiss later for those Dust cartridges." Benin turned only to meet the right foot of Blake, sending her flying where Blake caught her by tying her up with her bow, swing her around. "Yang! Head's up!"

Managing to see with all the spinning, Benin saw Yang, having removed the chain around her neck, cocking a shot gun bullet. When Benin was close enough, Yang struck her with full power, also shooting her with the shot gun blast which sent her flying. Once in the air, Blake turned her aimed her Gambol Shroud before shooting, getting a perfect head shot as Benin's dead body fell towards the ground.

"And that takes care of that." Yang said, dusting her hands before rubbing her neck. "My neck is killing me."

Blake turned towards the tree like formation at the center of the valley that seemed to be growing. "That's the least of our problems."

* * *

**(With Ren and Nora)**

The pair of childhood friends were walking around the roots of the tree like formation, looking around for their opponent, Mue. They had chased him to these roots and were now looking for him.

"Where can he be?" Nora wondered as she looked around.

Ren then sensed something and pushed Nora away. "Nora! Look out!"

What Ren pushed Nora out of the was from a three bladed throwing knife. More started to come from somewhere as the two did their best to avoid the knives, escaping with minor cuts. Ren focused his senses before he quickly opened them and caught a knife that was aimed for his head before throwing it back to where it came, almost hitting Mue who was hiding behind a root.

"What!?" Mue gasped, having almost been hit by his own knife.

'Gotcha.' Ren thought as he pointed to where he threw the knife. "Nora! Shoot over there!"

"A package of explosions, coming right up!" Nora saluted before she switched Magnhild into its Grenade Launcher mode before firing in the direction Ren pointed towards.

Seeing the explosives coming at him, Mue had no other choice, but to jump away in order to avoid the grenades, making him come out of hiding where Ren and Nora could see him.

"I see you!" Ren shouted, rapidly shooting at Mue who did his best to deflect some bullets, but got hit by a few which surprised Mue.

'What!?' Mue thought as he quickly found another hiding place, looking at his now bleeding shoulder. 'I got injured by that kid's weapon? But how? He couldn't so much as hurt Jhai before!?'

"Found you!"

"What!?" Turning to his left, Mue saw Nora smiling at him before he had to dodge Nora's swing. "How did you find me."

"I don't blame you for being surprised." Mue turned again to see Ren walking out from behind a root. "Ever since we were little, Nora's been a master of hide-and-go-seek. Even today, she can already guess where one is hiding from her. Stealth attacking us won't work on us."

"Oh yeah? Then how about this!?" Mue goes to attack Ren who caught his blade with both his hands, but suddenly, Mue pulls back, drawing another sword that was hidden inside the first and slashed Ren across the chest.

"Argh!" Ren cried out in pain as he held his bleeding chest. Mue went to finish off Ren, but had to jump away to avoid an attacking Nora.

"Ren! Are you OK!?" Nora asked, concerned for her childhood friend.

"I would be more concerned for myself if I were you!" Mue shouted as he started to shoot parts of his second sword at Ren and Nora, making them jump away in order to avoid the bits. "Don't think you can get away so easily!" What was left of his now bladeless weapon was now a whip which he used to tie up the two and slammed them down on the ground. "Aw, you both look so cute together."

"Actually, we're not together-together." Nora said.

"Nora, is now really the time to say that?" Ren asked, struggling to get untied.

"Well, you two can be together-together in hell!" Mue then pressed a button on his handle, causing an electric current to travel up to Ren and Nora where it later exploded when it made contact with them. Thinking he had won, Mue smirked until he saw something from within the cloud of smoke. Once it cleared enough, what was in the cloud of smoke was none other than the pair of childhood friends themselves, a bit burnt but alright. "What!? How are you two still alive!?"

"I was able to cut the whip in time so your electric current didn't make it to us." Ren said, showing the part of the whip that he cut. "It's over for you. Blow him up Nora!"

"You got it!" Nora said before firing grenades at Mue who tried to run away, but was hit and sent flying into the air where Ren finished him off by shooting at Mue's figure in the air until he ran out of bullets as Mue's dead body fell to the ground.

Ren breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the fight was over. If there was one thing he hated about himself, it was his low stamina. "Glad that's over."

"There was no way that guy could defeat us, especially since we're together." Nora said and quickly added, "But not together-together, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Ren said, too tired.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Nora thought out loud.

Ren thought that too as he stared up, faintly hearing the sounds of battle.

* * *

**(Back with Ruby and Weiss)**

We see both girls separated from each other, both on different cliffs facing off against different members of the Dark Ones. Ruby was fighting against Jhai while Weiss was once again, facing against Riyan.

With Weiss, she stabbed Myrtenaster to the ground, summoning giant icicles and making them go towards Riyan, but he wasn't worried as he just simply fired more projectiles to destroy the icicles. Once that threat was out, Riyan fired more projectiles at Weiss. To escape from getting hit, Weiss ran, using her Glyphs to run up a cliff wall to the top before running and jumping to other cliffs to avoid the projectiles.

"It's useless!" Riyan yelled as streams of Blanks came from the ground and went into Riyan's backpack. "As long as I have the Blanks, I'll never run out of ammo so you better keep running if I were you, Ice Queen!"

Weiss gritted her teeth, her plan of waiting for Riyan to run out of ammo out so she switched to plan B. Taking out small bottles of dust, she threw them and used her Glyphs to direct them towards Riyan.

"Useless!" Riyan shouted as he fired more projectiles to destroy the Dust that was coming at him, spilling the contents everywhere. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to live!"

Weiss said nothing as she continued to throw Dust at Riyan who continued to destroy them as well as fire upon Weiss. Finally after a while, Riyan's projectiles finally caught up with Weiss as they were heading towards her.

"You're finished!" Riyan shouted as he watched his projectiles heading towards Weiss, but much to his annoyance, Weiss spun the dial on Myrtenaster and reflected all the projectiles that were about to hit her as they exploded, resulting in Weiss to be blown away by the shock wave, but thankfully, she was able to land safely using her Glyphs.

"Tch. Almost had her, but with this, she's finally done." Riyan said as he fired more projectiles...but nothing came out. "What!? What's going on!?" Looking behind, he gasped fr he saw the streams of Blanks frozen the ice reached his backpack, preventing him from escaping. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Since you're too stupid to understand what's going on, allow me to explain it to you." Weiss said. "If you remember, I sent bottles of Dust at you which you kept destroying. But, the Dust I threw wasn't solid like a crystal, it was crushed into tiny grains the same size as a grain of sand. So, when you you destroyed those Dust bottles, the contents splattered all over you, freezing your supply of Blanks and soon enough, will freeze you as well."

To prove Weiss' swords, Riyan stated to feel cold. Looking down at his body, he started to see that random parts were beginning to freeze up.

"Now, I'm on a tight schedule so if you excuse me, I have to make this quick." Turning the dial again on her weapon, Weiss summoned a different Glyph, one with gears as the freezing of Riyan's body increased.

"No! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

*BOOM!*

And in a eruption of cold air and wind, what stood in place of Riyan was a giant multi-icicle tower.

Weiss turned her back on Riyan, sheathing Myrtenaster. "That'll teach you to mess with the heiress of the Schnee company."

Over with Ruby, she was busy dodging and deflecting chakrams as she blocked attacks from Jhai who used Blanks to summon more chakrams and threw them at her to make things more difficult for her as he attacked. Jhai attacked with great strength and speed with the other chakrams making things difficult for Ruby, but thanks to her superior speed and size, she was able to dodge the flying chakram blades as well as block and deflect Jhai's attacks.

"Hold still you little brat!" Jhai shouted angrily as Ruby dodged his attack to her head before jumping back and switching Crescent Rose to Sniper Rifle Mode, shooting down the chakram blades around her. "It's useless!" Jhai threw his chakrams at Ruby who deflected them before summoning Blanks to make more chakrams, throwing them at Ruby and making more for himself.

Their fight then went into a narrow path as the chakrams were bouncing back between the walls, making it harder for Ruby to dodge. Jhai then jumping up and flew towards Ruby, a crazed expression on his face. "You're finished!"

"That's what you think." Ruby said before she disappeared, rose petals taking her place.

"Where did she-Argh!" Before Jhai even knew it, he found his neck against the blade of Crescent Rose with Ruby holding the trigger.

"This ones's for kidnapping Scarlet!" Ruby shouted as she pulled the trigger, using the recoil to quickly slice off Jhai's head as the body fell to the ground. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed something. The chakrams around her stopped moving and were beginning to bubble a white substance until they all became Jhai's.

They all laughed evilly at Ruby as one Jhai spoke for the rest. "I told you it's useless! Now get ready to die!"

"No." Ruby said as she unequipped the cartridge on her Crescent Rose before taking out and inserting a new one. "It's you who's going to die today."

*BANG!*

With the combination of her Speed and her weapon's recoil, Ruby was an absolute blur to the Jhai's as one by one, Jhai were getting spiced apart as some lost their arms before their legs and then their entire lower body before getting decapitated. During all of this, the Jhai's were screaming in terror as they tried to escape the narrow path, but Ruby let none escaped as she used the walls to jump around and kill any Jhai's that were in the air. Finally, Ruby appeared again, twirling her scythe before stopping as pieces of Jhai's fell to the ground, but she wasn't bothered by this, having done something similar to Beowolves long ago.

"Never underestimate a mother's love for her child." Ruby said as she exited out of the narrow path and looked towards the tree-like structure. "Please Seth, save Scarlet."

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Thanks to Ruby and Weiss making a path for him, Seth was able to get to the tree-like structure in no time.

"Scarlet!" Seth shouted, hoping his daughter could hear him and tell him where she was.

"You still foolishly believe that you can save the Shinenju?" Ganryu's voice echoed from all over, making it impossible for Seth to locate him.

"We'll see who's foolish when I walk out of here with Scarlet!" Seth retorted with a smirk. He then heard something coming from behind him and immediately dodged by jumping to another branch. Looking back, he saw that what was attacking him was a fast growing branch that was beginning to harden.

"You're too late! The Shinenju has already begun to merge with the Valley of Screams! No one can stop it now!" Ganryu's voice announced ominously.

"Shut up!" Seth snapped before he shouted out. "Don't worry Scarlet! Daddy's coming to save you!"

"You don't seem to understand." Ganryu's voice said as Blanks started to appear before Seth. "I told you it's useless!"

"And I told you to shut up!" Seth shouted as the Blanks started to charge towards Seth, but he wasn't worried as he as he swung Zangetsu. ""Getsuga Tenshō!"

A large wave of Aura fired from Zangetsu, enveloping the Blanks and destroying them as Ganryu later appeared, having camouflaged himself to earlier. Ganryu had blocked the attack with his katana, but was glaring at Seth.

"You little pest!" Ganry snarled.

"So, you finally show yourself." Seth said before pointing Zangetsu at the leader of the Dark Ones. "After I crush you to smithereens, I'm gonna walk out of here with Scarlet!"

"Go ahead and try!" Ganryu snarled. "I've waited years for this moment and I will not allow myself to be stopped by the likes of you a second time!"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "A second time? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that my servants had told me that you have amnesia." Ganryu said.

Seth's eyes widen. "Does that mean you-"

"Know who you really are?" Ganryu finished for Seth, chuckling. "Of course, you were the one who gave me this scar on my head after all." Ganryu then pointed to the scar on the left side of his forehead. "However, I like that expression on your face so much that I won't tell you your past."

Seth gritted his teeth before calming down. "Fine. As of right now, my memories aren't that important at this moment. What's important now is kicking your ass and saving Scarlet!"

_**"Alright King! It's time to kick ass, take names, and chew on some spiritual bubble gum!"**_

_"Where the hell did you get that?"_ Crescent asked.

_**"No clue!"**_

Ignoring the spirits inside of him, Seth charges towards Ganryu with the leader of the Dark Ones meeting Seth's challenge as their swords collided and caused sparks between them. Seth drew back and attacked Ganryu's side, but he blocked the attack and slid his katana against Zangetsu, the blade head straight for Seth, forcing him to jump back. Seth charges towards Ganryu again and clashed blades with him again, both struggling to overpower the other. Seeing that both of them were not gong to give in, they both shunpoed away to come up with a new plan, but it seems that Ganryu already had one as Blanks suddenly appeared below Seth and trapped his feet.

"What!?" Seth struggled to get free but was unsuccessful.

From above, Ganryu landed on another branch and sent a stream of Blanks from his katana at Seth where it enveloped him, but it did not hold him down for long as the still new branch cracked and fell apart, revealing Seth to be OK. Ganryu then shunpoed next to him and tried to take his head, but Seth dodged in time, hopped onto a broken piece of the branch he destroyed and jumped away with Ganryu quickly following. In the air, they proceeded to clash blades, struggling to over the other while still not landing any decent hits. Ganryu then pushed back Seth as Seth quickly flipped and landed on another branch, jumping away. Landing on a branch himself, Ganryu opened up his cape and created short throwing swords through Blank manipulation and sent them towards Seth. Not expecting this, Seth did his best to dodged them and destroy them if they got too close for his liking. Upon contact, the swords exploded, causing a cloud of smoke to appear which hid another sword which struck Seth. It didn't draw blood like Seth had expected, but instead, became the string like substance that made the branches and trapped his against a trunk of the 'tree.'

Ganryu then landed on a branch not too far from Seth as he glared at him.

"For years, our clan was forced to scrape out an existence...surviving only concealing ourselves in the dank crevices of the Dangai Precipice World. Our hatred for thee Soul Society was the only fuel that drove us to endure that living hell! Them, we discovered how to avenge this injustice and obliterate those who condemned us to this wretchedness! But when I attempted to take revenge, you stopped our clan single handedly, humiliating the entire clan and also giving me this wretched scar! Now that the moment is at hand, I will not allow you to stop us a second time!" Ganryu shouted furiously before he fired three more Blank manipulated swords at Seth, one scraping Seth's head while the last two pierced his torso.

"Gah!" Seth coughed up blood when the blades embedded themselves into Seth as Seth struggled to lift his head to glare at the smirking Ganryu.

"Why are you so desperate to save this girl?" Ganryu asked, wanting to satisfy his own curiosity. "The Shinenju is merely a condensed mass of thoughts and memories. To call it a living, breathing thing is too much!"

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Seth cursed furiously. "Don't you dare talk about Scarlet like that! You're wrong! Scarlet is...Scarlet is alive! She's alive and is right here!" With great effort, Seth managed to free his left arm and grab one of the swords piercing him, pulling it out and grimacing in pain as blood flowed out. "When me ad Ruby first found her in that alley, she was hurt, afraid, not knowing who to trust! And then, when you and those other guys showed up, she was confused, and afraid, and wanted someone to help. She's done nothing wrong...but you want to destroy her! I will never allow that! I swore with Ruby, that I protect her! I swore it on my very soul!"

It was at that moment that Seth went back to that promise.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

It was the night of when Ruby and Seth first brought Scarlet to Beacon and introduced her to the team for the first time. They were still recovering from being called Mama and Papa, but they got used to it. Right now, Ruby was humming a tune as she brushed aside some of Scarlet's hair, smiling at Scarlet's peaceful sleeping figure. Seth was right next to her, also smiling at Scarlet's sleeping figure.

Seth suddenly spoke up. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"How does one...be a good parent?"

Ruby obviously did not expect that question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've obviously never done anything like this before and you seem like a natural at this so I was wondering...how do I become a good parent to Scarlet?"

Ruby smiled at Seth's caring for Scarlet and said, "You just have to protect her."

Seth tilted his head on confusion. "Protect her?"

Ruby nodded before she went and grasped Scarlet's hand. "As a parent, I want to protect Scarlet with all off my love for her." She then turned to Seth and grabbed his hand, guiding it over to Scarlet's hand. "As long as you want to protect Scarlet, I say you'll become the greatest parent for Scarlet to love. After all, your sword does say you protect all, right?"

Seth was speechless as he slowly looked towards Scarlet who was grasping his hand unconsciously. It wad then he made a vow.

"I will protect Scarlet..with my very soul." Seth turned back to Ruby. "Is that good enough?"

Ruby giggled at Seth. "That's more than enough.

**(Flashback)**

* * *

"A parent is supposed to protect their child and that's exactly what I'm gonna do! I WILL PROTECT HER IF ITS THE LAST I DO!" Seth shouted out determinedly, unleashing a huge burst of Aura that freed him from Ganryu's substance.

Unknown to Seth, remnants of his Aura traveled through the branches of the 'tree' where they enveloped the trapped Scarlet. The moment the flurry of power enveloped Scarlet, all of her scattered memories somehow just clicked into place and she regained consciousness. The scarlet haired girl knew exactly what she was doing now, everything made perfect sense. She could feel all the Blank's memories within her and now she could easily distinguish them. Not only that, but she remembered the the times, the memories of her with her papa and mama and their friends and all the things they did and experienced.

"Papa!" Somehow, Seth heard it, Scarlet's voice as he looked down to see a beam of light heading towards him, enveloping him in light.

"W-What is this!?" Ganryu wondered, using his cape to cover his eyes from getting blind.

Seth too wondered what was happening until images of something played in his mind.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

We find ourselves in what seems to be some kind of rocky area with thousands of swords stabbed into the ground. On one side, we see a much younger Seth, probably 12 or 13 years old while we see an adult Kuro on the other side.

_"Are you prepared to do this?" _Adult Kuro asked.

Young Seth nodded.

_"The technique I'm about to show you involves the readiness of both blade and pain. You must not be afraid of what;s to come. The slightest hesitation will dim your blade. Are you prepared to risk your life for those you care about?"_

Again, Young Seth nodded. "I swear upon my very life and soul that I will protect those dear to me. Please, give me the power, Zangetsu."

_"I am that same power. Trust in yourself, and the power is yours."_

"I see. Then please, Zangetsu, teach me-"

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

The images then stop there, but somehow Seth knew what his younger self was about to say as he grasped his right arm with his left and Zangetsu's cloth wrapped around his arm.

Ganryu's eyes widen, recognizing that stance as he summoned more swords to throw. "I won't let you!" Despite Ganryu sending the swords at Seth, spiritual Aura erupted from Seth, blowing away the swords as Seth spoke.

"Get ready Ganryu, cause now I'm no longer holding back. I'm coming at you with full force." Seth then spoke a word he felt he hadn't said in a long time. "BAN...KAI!"

*BOOM!*

**(BGM: Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST #3: Number One Version Filmologia)**

An explosion of Aura nearly blew Ganryu away as he held onto a branch, struggling to not get blown away. After a while, the explosion dies down as a cloud of smoke was beginning to clear up. Once it did, we see Seth, looking different.

The robes that Seth was wearing had now turned into long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with tattered ends, white lining ran along the ends as the color red was shown inside the coat. The coat was closed in the middle, showing a bit of Seth's chest and bandaged stomach. Down to his lower body, he wore black hakama pants, white socks, and japanese sandals. In Seth's right hand was a new looking sword, Zangetsu.

Zangetsu had also changed form. No longer was it the giant Khyber knife sword, but instead, it was an almost black daito, or japanese long sword. In between the blade and the handle was black crossguard with four prongs bent to form the shape of the manji(kanji for ban meaning full). The cloth was gone and in its place was a black chain with the end cut off. This was Zangetsu's Bankai release state.

Somehow, Seth knew what had happened as he simply said, "Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu(Heavenly Chained Slaying Moon)."

Ganryu gritted his teeth as he glared at Seth's new form as he held the spot where his scar was. "No! It's that blasted Bankai again!"

Seth then noticed something. His wounds were healed. Not even Shiro's regenerative abilities could heal him this fast. He then realized that it was that light that enveloped him and remembered a similar light back when Grand Fisher attacked and Scarlet healed Ruby very quickly.

'Could this be...Scarlet's Semblance? Healing?' Seth thought as before he smiled. 'Having a Semblance proves that Scarlet is alive and has a soul of her own! Wait for me Scarlet, I'm almost there!'

Just then, Ganryu shunpoed next to Seth and tried to slice him in half, but he never landed the attack as Seth suddenly disappeared.

"What!?" Ganryu landed on the branch and looked around for the amnesiac. He was suddenly then kicked in the gut, flying a few feet before crashing into a branch. Ganryu struggled as he removed himself from the branch, glaring at Seth who just seemed to appear from no where. "I forgot how powerful he is! But, his best attribute isn't his power, it's his speed!"

As if to prove Ganryu right, Seth appeared right in front of Ganryu ready to swing Tensa Zangetsu. Reacting quickly, Ganryu raises his katana quickly, but the new strength Seth had gained, broke his katana and sent Ganryu flying again.

As Seth watched Ganryu flying he stuck out his hand as a yellow energy appeared before he made a perfect triangle in front of him, spikes appearing at the corners. "Bakudō #30: Shtotsu Sansen!" The spikes then flew and stuck both Ganryu's arm and torso as he was pinned to a branch. "I don't have the time to deal with you so why don't you stay put." Seth ignored Ganryu's cries of rage as he went down deeper into the 'tree.'

**(BGM End)**

* * *

**(Soul Society)**

At the Soul Society, all the captains stood next to the Captain Commander as they gazed at the Kidō Cannon being fully charged as up in the air was an image of Remnant. This image was caused by the Valley of Screams acting as a lens although, an image of the Soul Society has yet to appear above Remnant. The target of the Kidō was not on Remnant though, but the real target was right ion front of Remnant, the Valley of Screams invisible to the naked eye.

"We pass out of the critical range in two minutes!" The operator monitoring both words announced.

The one in charge in watching the Kidō Cannon appeared. "Kidō Cannon is now fully charged sir!"

Once hearing that, Yamamoto slammed his cane down, Fire the Kidō Cannon!"

"Sensei!" Ukitake gasped.

"Is there a problem? Yamamoto asked.

Ukitake flinched under his teachers gaze, remembering that he didn't know about Seth. He knew that Seth and his group were going to the Valley of Screams sooner or later as was worried that they might still be there. "I-It's nothing."

Flames ignited around the large device known as the Kidō Cannon and moments later it fired fiery blasts in the shapes of various animal, all heading straight for the Valley of Screams.

* * *

**(Valley of Screams)**

Up into the root sky of the Valley of Screams, a section was destroyed and throughout the rest of the dimension, dark ooze began dripping the hole as black lightning started flashing throughout the crumbling dimension.

"W-What's going on!?" Jaune asked as the ground shook. Both teams had regrouped together and were waiting for Seth to return with Scarlet.

Pyrhha saw another section of the sky falling and moved out of the way to avoid getting crushed. "I don't know what's going on, but I think the dimension's falling apart! We have to get out of here, now!"

"But what about Seth and Scarlet!?" Ruby asked, refusing not to leave without Seth and Scarlet.

"This is Set we're talking about, he'll be fine!" Yang reasoned. "He'll make it with Scarlet in arms, you should know that better than everyone here."

Ruby looked back at the tree-like formation, reluctant at first before she nodded. "Alright, fine."

Everyone then ran towards where they came from and before Ruby left, she turned back to look at the 'tree', thinking, 'Please Seth, Scarlet, make it out alive.'

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Seth had noticed the dimension falling apart when he felt the world shake not too long ago and hurried towards Scarlet, sensing her Aura not too far from where he was now.

_"Seth! Behind you!"_ Gambol shouted suddenly.

Following Gambol's words, Seth quickly air-jumped forward and landed on a branch as he just finished seeing three swords embedding themselves into a branch. A moment later, Ganryu appeared, having somehow escaped his bindings, and landed on a branch facing Seth. Sticking out his hand, Ganryu called forth another katana as he grasped it quickly.

Seth closed his eyes before opening them again as he encased himself in his blue Aura. "Time for you to die!"

"You first!" Ganryu shouted as he was encased with yellowish-green Aura.

They both then charged, both roaring as they went for one final attack. The minute their blades made contact, an explosion occurred, making it impossible to see who had won. Finally, after a few seconds later, we see Seth walking out of the cloud of smoke, looking perfectly fine. Behind him was a frozen Ganryu, or what was left of him as his lower body was sliced clean off and in his hand was a broken katana.

"Enjoy your second trip to hell cause that's where you're gonna be going to." Seth said as he jumped down from the branch, leaving Ganryu's body to disappear into dust.

After free falling for a while, Seth sensed Scarlet's Aura not too far from where he was and he air walked towards it. Finally coming upon some a cluster of branches, Seth sensed Scarlet's Aura to be in there and immediately got to moving the branches. After a few minutes, Seth moved aside the branches and gazed upon his unconscious child.

Seth smiled at Scarlet's sleeping figure before he reached out and cupped her cheek. "Scarlet, sweetie, it's time to wake up now."

Hearing her fathers voice, Scarlet slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her father right in front of her. "Papa..."

"Sorry I took so long to pick you up, I ran into a few problems." Seth apologized, talking as if he just got back from a job.

Scarlet's eyes started to water as she threw herself at Seth. "Papa!" Seth caught her easily with one arm as she cried into his chest. "Papa! I was...so scared!"

"Shhhh...it's OK now Scarlet, papa's here for you." Seth said soothingly. "Now, why don't we head towards where mama is, okay?"

Scarlet just nodded her head as Seth then took off, air-walking our of the tree-like formation and towards the exit.

* * *

**(Remnant, River)**

It was not nighttime in Remnant and the streets were abandoned, the only ones up were both Teams RWBY and JNPR, both teams waiting for their friend to return with Scarlet.

Nora then noticed something and pointed down towards the entrance to the Valley of Screams. "Look!"

Everyone, who was on a bridge that over looked the entrance, looked over the bridge and saw the water rising. Once the water rose up to the length of a tower, it dispersed to show Seth with Scarlet in his arms.

"Seth! Scarlet!" Ruby shouted as Seth landed on the bridge everyone was as Ruby immediately took Scarlet away from Seth and started to plant kisses all over Scarlet's face before hugging her, tears of happiness streaming down her eyes. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright, Scarlet! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mama." Scarlet said, returning the hug as everyone smiled at the pair.

"You actually did Seth." Weiss said in mock astonishment.

"Way to go!" Yang said, giving him a thumbs up before she noticed Seth's new look and Tensa Zangetsu. "Hey, what with the new getup and sword?"

"That's actually a long story, but to make it short, I remembered another memory, learned this,"Seth gestured to Tensa Zangetsu. "And killed Ganryu's ass."

_"Quite literally too since Seth did just basically destroyed his entire lower body."_ Akoúo said.

_**"And it was the best thing ever!"**_

"Now, why don't we all go home now?" Pyrhha suggested. "Today was one hell of a day and I need as much sleep as all of you."

"Sounds good to me." Seth said as he turned to Scarlet who had pulled away from Ruby not too long ago and was staring over the bridge intently. "Come one Scarlet, let's go home and get to bed."

"Papa..." Scarlet responded despondently.

Seth frowned, confused at his daughter's strange attitude when suddenly, a gust of wind blew, startling everyone.

"What's going on!? Ren asked.

* * *

**(Soul Society)**

In what appears to be a research lab, workers were cheering at the success of the firing of the Kidō Cannon when Mayuri shouted. "What's going on?! Why is the alarm continuing to sound!?"

The cheering was immediately silenced by Mayuri's question as they too realized that the alarm was still sounding.

One operator gad the answer to Mayuri's question. "It's no good! The dimension passed the beyond the critical point! Gravity is pulling the Remnant and the Soul Society together on a collision course!"

Outside, wing was also blowing fiercely and the world began to tremble slightly.

"Why is this happening!?" Renji shouted over the winds.

"Dammit!" Hitsugaya cursed. "Is there nothing we can do!?"

* * *

**(Remnant)**

Back on the bridge, everyone was struggling not to be blow away.

"What's happening!?" Blake shouted over the winds.

Suddenly, Scarlet was picked up by the wind and flew over the bridge.

"Scarlet!" Startled, both Ruby and Seth acted quickly, Ruby jumping to to save Scarlet while Seth shunpoed to save both of them. "I got you! Are you OK?"

Scarlet looked up at her father and mother before looking down at the closing entrance of the Valley of Screams, gripping Ruby's red cloak. "Papa...Mama...I'm scared..."

"Scarlet..."

"I won't do it. I just can't." Scarlet shook her head determinedly. "I can't allow it! I can't allow the world where Papa and Mama live be destroyed!"

"Scarlet, what are you saying?" Seth asked.

Suddenly, Scarlet floated out of Seth's arm as as well as Ruby as the atmosphere changed around them. It was only the three of them and the entire surrounding was nothing but orange. It was the place Scarlet had been when she was trapped by the Blanks. The three were in a separate dimension.

"It's okay." Scarlet assured both her parents. "The Blanks are still near me and I'm no longer afraid of them. If I return their memories to them, then they'll be at peace. And what's ever causing this will stop as well."

"But, Scarlet..." Ruby tried to protest. Doing something like that would come with a big risk...and the dreaded feeling welling up in both Ruby and Seth told them that the price was not good.

"If the world were destroyed...then there be no Papa and Mama." Scarlet smiled innocently at her parents. "I can't imagine a world without you two!"

Scarlet then clasped her hands together as a bright yellow aura appeared around her as she prepared to fix the damage with the Blanks.

"Stop! You can't do this!" Ruby pleaded desperately.

"No! I can never allow you two to die instead of me!" Scarlet shouted as tears sprung from her eyes.

Just when Scarlet was about to to utilise the Blanks, both Seth and Ruby flashed next to her as Ruby quickly embraced her in a hug, refusing to let go in fear of losing her if she let go. "No! You can't die! You just can't!"

Scarlet stared to cry nonstop. "Why...why would you two go so far for a hunk of memories like me?"

"No, you're more than that!" Seth said. "You're human! You have emotions and feelings which proves your a human! As a human, you must also have a wish, right!?" Seth lowered his voice so he wouldn't scare his daughter. "Tell us, what do want? What do you wish for?"

More tears streamed down Scarlet's face as she used one arm to return the hug to Ruby and used the other to grab onto Seth's. "I...I...I want to always be with you two. Papa! Mama!"

Ruby's eyes widen before closing them as she hugged Scarlet even tighter. "Always...We'll always be together, Scarlet!"

Seth then joined in hugging Scarlet. "Yeah, your our child after all. We'll always be together."

Scarlet enveloped herself in the warmth both her parents gave off before she said, "Which is why...I'm willing to give up that wish...if it means Papa and Mama can still live."

Both Ruby's and Seth's eyes snapped opened and widen as Scarlet began to glow.

"No...no no no no no no no! You can't do this!" Ruby shouted as she tightened her hug around Scarlet, but not to the point of squeezing her. "I was gonna make your favorite tonight! I was gonna read to you a new story I borrowed at the library! We promised that we go to the amusement park together!"

"Scarlet!" Seth too tightened his hug around Scarlet as he let go of Tensa Zangetsu and grasped one of Scarlet's hands, tears rolled down his face. "You said you wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel! We can't do that if you're gone!"

"Papa...Mama...I love both of you so very much. I don't think anyone can compare my love for both of you." Scarlet said as she got brighter. "Please, always remember me."

Then, both Ruby's and Seth's vision was filled with blinding light as the whole world around them glowed brightly.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Morning)**

"Scarlet!" That was the first thing Seth shouted as he jolted up from bed.

"I see you're awake." Seth turned to see none other than Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin? Wh-Where am I?" Seth asked.

"You're in the infirmary right now." Ozpin simply answered.

Looking around, Seth was in the infirmary. Next to his bed was his now repaired coat and Zangetsu sealed in its sheath.

"Where's everyone else?" Seth asked.

"Your friends are outside right now." Ozpin said.

Seth then remembered what had happened as he quickly asked. "What happened to Scarlet!?"

Ozpin's neutral expression then turned into a frowning one. "She's...gone, Mr. Aberrant."

*CRASH!*

Monitors, chairs, small tables, and a mug of coffee fell to the ground as Seth suddenly grabbed Ozpin by the collar.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Seth shouted furiously. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW!"

Seth's voice was so loud that his friends heard it outside the door as they all came in.

"Seth! Stop what you're doing!" Pyrrha said.

"Not until this guy tells me where the hell Scarlet is!" Seth shouted, glaring furiously at Ozpin who was unfazed by Seth's glare.

"As I've told you, your daughter is gone, Mr. Aberrant."

"I said don't lie to me!" Seth said, preparing to punch Ozpin in the face.

"Prof. Ozpin's right Seth!" That got Seth to stop before he could throw his fist as he slowly turned to Yang who said that.

"What?" Seth asked, not believing what he had heard.

"Scarlet is...Scarlet's gone, Seth." Yang said, avoiding eye contact with the amnesiac.

Seth slowly let go of Ozpin as he could barely move his body fro the shock. "Yang...Please...Tell me that isn't true."

Yang gripped her arm as she still avoided eye contact with Seth. "I'm sorry, Seth, but she's...truly gone."

Seth stepped back like he had just been punched in the gut. "No...no no...nonononononononononononononono! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NO!" Seth said all of this while rampaging around the room, pushed down monitors, flipping tables, knocking over supplies, the room was an entire mess by the time Seth was finished as he fell to his knees and crouched down, tears refusing to stop falling from his eyes. "I...I failed. I failed to save her. I failed to protect her. How could have I let this happen? I'm the worst father ever!"

Nobody tried anything to comfort Seth, feeling that he had a right to let out of his emotions.

"Mr. Aberrant...what do you have in your hand?" Ozpin suddenly asked.

Seth froze before looking up at the headmaster of Beacon. "What are you talking about?"

"Your right hand, it's been closed ever since that night." Ozin said, pointing to the balled up hand. "Is there something there?"

Seth blinked to get some tears out before he gazed over at his right hand which was balled up for who knows how long. Slowly opening it, palm facing upwards, in Seth's hand was some kind of jewel in the shape of a heart.

"What...What is this?" Seth didn't remember grabbing this at all so how did this come into his hand?

"I thought as much." Everyone turned to Ozpin who picked up his broken mug and threw it away in the trash.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"It seems not all of your daughter, Scarlet is gone. She probably gave you that just before she faded away into nothingness." Ozpin said.

"Wait, if this is a piece of Scarlet, then..." Seth looked at the shape of the small jewel in his hands, knowing only one thing with this shape.

"It seems your daughter left you her heart containing all of her love for you and Miss Rose." Ozpin said with a small smile on his face.

New tears started to appear as Seth clenched the jewel in his hand. Now that he was so focused on it, he could feel it; the beating sound of heart. It was truly Scarlet's heart left behind. After a while, Seth got back up to his feet and wiped away his wet face, staring that the hand that had Scarlet's heart. Looking back up to his friends, he noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" This question brought looks of worry. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Ruby?"

"Ruby's fine." Weiss said. "But..."

"But what?"

Jaune answered. "Ever since Scarlet's...you know," Jaune did not want to say the 'D' word right in front of Seth in case of making Seth more sad. "She's been devastated, locking herself in the dorm room, and refusing to let the other girls in. We left her alone as soon as we heard her crying in there."

"How long was unconscious?" Seth asked, wanting to know how long this has been going on since he was unconscious.

"Today's the day after Scarlet's...you know." Weiss said, also not wanting to say the 'D' word. "So really, you haven't been unconscious for long."

"Please, Seth, you're the only one who can help her at this point." Yang pleaded. "She wouldn't even let me in so you're the only who has the best chance of helping Ruby."

"You didn't even have to ask." Seth said, darting out of the room while putting on his repaired grey coat.

* * *

**(Beacon Dorms)**

Seth stood in front of the door of his dorm room. He didn't hear anything from inside so he guessed that Ruby had stopped crying. Taking a deep breath, Seth took out his spare key to the room.

Before he went in, Seth contacted with Crescent. 'Hey Crescent? How's Ruby doing?'

_"It's just as the others said, she's devastated."_ Crescent said, concerned for her wielder obvious in her voice. _"She's closed the blinds and has turned all the lights off, so expect the room to be dark once you go in."_

'Noted.' Seth thought before he used his key to unlock the door.

Stepping inside, the room was indeed dark with the windows being covered by the blinds, letting no absolute sunlight in the room. Looking around, Seth finds Ruby curled up in the darkest corner of the room, her face buried in her arms that hugged her knees.

"Ruby..." The minute Seth spoke, Ruby lifted her head, showing off her red puffy eyes that have been crying for who knows how long. She looked a little tired, showing that she had not gotten any sleep as she still looked like a mess from her battle in the Valley of Screams.

The second that Seth takes a step forward towards the red cloaked girl, she draws back evener further, shouting, "Don't come near me!"

Seth froze as he continued to look towards Ruby.

"Don't come near me." Ruby repeated as she looked down in shame. "First my mother dies, and now my daughter is dead too. I'm...I'm nothing but a curse. Everyone who comes near me dies. Please, Seth...just leave me alone."

Seth wasn't going to accept that as he quickly went over towards Ruby, kneeled down and slapped Ruby's face, surprising her.

"Never. Ever. Call yourself. That. Again." Seth slowly as Ruby slowly turned to face him. "You're not a curse Ruby, you're far from that."

"But, Seth, Scarlet's...gone." Seth flinched as Ruby looked down in shame, too cried out to shed anymore tears. "No matter what we did, we couldn't save her. We'll never get to see her again. She's...gone."

"She isn't really gone." What Seth suddenly made Ruby freeze up as she slowly looked up Seth.

"W-What do you mean?" Seth then presented the jewel of Scarlet's heart before placing it in Ruby's hands. "What's this?"

"That, Ruby, is Scarlet's heart." Ruby quickly looked at Seth in surprise as Seth explained. "From what Ozpin said, I think Scarlet left behind her heart right before she...died. But you see, with this, she isn't truly dead, she's with us. She'll always be with us, Ruby."

Those last words somehow brought even more tears to Ruby's eyes as she buried her face into Seth's chest and cried, her voiced muffled. Seth just wrapped his arms around Ruby, trying to give her comfort in her time of sadness. It was at that moment that Seth made a new vow. If he was going to protect those he cared about, then there's only one thing he has to do.

'I need to get stronger! So I can protect everyone!'

* * *

**(Insert Trinity Cross by Mizuki Nana)**

**(Masshiro na hane ga ima furi sosoide) **The song starts as we see Scarlet all alone, crying.

**(Me no mae no keshiki goto ubau PROLOGUE) **Then suddenly, both Seth and Ruby appear right next to her and grab her hands as they smiled at her, making her stop crying as she was glad to be with her parents before the three of them started to walk somewhere.

**(Yukiba no nai kono futashika na sora) **We see Team RWBY(S) doing various things by themselves as Seth looked up at the sky.

**(Saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda) **Then we see Team JNPR doing their own thing.

**(Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro) **Then, the scene changed as both teams found themselves in some kind of Valley.

**(Toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni wa ai wo) **Both teams look around, trying to find out where they were before Seth noticed something and looked up, seeing people dressed in some kind of uniform.

**(Kioku no kakera ga taisetsu ni omoetara) **Shadows covered the people as one seemed to smile evilly down at them.

**(Sasayaka na yuki ni kawatte) **Seth grits his teeth before he notices something behind them. His face then horrifies as it was none other than Scarlet behind them, bounded to a pillar.

**(Kasanatta SILHOUETTE) **The others notice Scarlet as well and they all raced towards her.

**(Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte) **We see both Blake and Yang fighting against Benin as Blake had her weapon out in gun form, ready to shoot the woman while Yang was dashing towards the woman to punch her.

**(Anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara) **We then see Ren pointing StormFlower at Mue while Nora was over him, ready to hit the man with her weapon.

**(Okizari no REGRET kizu mo uso mo) **Then was see Pyrrha shooting at Bau while Jaune, wounded, was charging towards the man, sword raised.

**(Koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara) **Now we see Ruby and Weiss fighting against Jhai and Riyan. Weiss had tons of Glyphs out while Ruby was coming in fast, a very angry look on her face as she raised her weapon, going in for the kill.

**(Believe, me wo tojireba ukabu i****kutsu mono kagayaki) **Seth locked swords against Ganryu who stood in between him and Scarlet as Seth was trying with all his might to push the man out of the way while the man just seemed to be enjoying himself, Scarlet screaming toward her papa.

**(Eien mo shoumei wa) **The scene changes once again as we see Seth and Ruby with Scarlet again as they came upon a hill top that showed a wonderful view of the sun setting. Scarlet had to cover her eyes before she could look at the beautiful sight.

**(Kono Trinity Cross) **We now see Scarlet sleeping in between her parents as all three of them were sleeping peacefully under a tree.

* * *

**And...done. I'll be honest people, the part where Scarlet was...vanishing, I almost cried when I typed it. Give me a minute here...I need to calm down.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, I think I'm good. Well, with this, the M.O.H.A.N. Arc is officially over. I'm sad that I had to do this to Scarlet, she was fun and adorable to write, but the reason I did that was to give Seth a reason to get stronger, just like how Ichigo wanted to get stronger because of his mom. I would say, look on the bright side, Seth's got Bankai now, but after what happened, I'm not gonna say that.**

**Now, next episode, we're going back to some more cannon RWBY episodes. I say it's about time I finish Volume 1 of RWBY for this fic. Speaking of Volumes, can anyone please tell me when Volume 3 is gonna come out!? I saw it on Youtube so I know it's official! Besides that, get ready for a surprise guest readers cause his appearance will shock the RWBY world.**

**Now, I would be signing out at this point, but I kinda want to end things on a positive note for the Aberrant Family so I made an Omake. Got it from Chibi Vampire so what happens does not belong to me except for a few changes, enjoy. Ashbel Longhart, signing out.**

* * *

**Omake: A Regular Morning For The Family**

I was an absolute beautiful morning today in the world of Remnant as we turn our attention to what appears to be a small clinic house with sign about the door saying-

Sign: Aberrant Hospital Care.

Going inside the clinic/house and into a bedroom, we see two people sleeping.

One is our hero, Seth Aberrant, now at the age of 40 years old. His hair was slightly longer, reaching down to the end of his neck as well as being a bit more wild and for some reason, was now black and white. His sleep wear was a simple white shirt and blue cargo pants.

Sleeping next to him was his daughter, Scarlet Aberrant, now at the age of 14 years old. Her appearance was that of a Ruby with her scarlet hair now longer, reaching down to the middle of her back. Her sleep wear was a simple pink pajama with white flowers all over it.

Scarlet muttered something as she started toss and turn until she rolled into Seth's outstretched arm. Feeling that she had someones arm as a pillow, Scarlet slowly woke up and opened her eyes. Getting up, she groggily got up, looked at her papa, looked around before puckering up her lips to give her father a kiss.

"Scarlet Aberrant! Hold it right there!" Bursting through the door with a spatula in hand, a now 39 year old Ruby Aberrant/Rose came in. Now older, Ruby's bust has grown into a D cup as her hair was now longer, reaching down to the end of her back as she wore an apron, showing that she was making breakfast. Upon closer inspection, we can see a ring around her ring finger, showing that she was married to Seth.

"Damn..." Scarlet cursed, having been caught.

Ruby proceed to get Scarlet away from Seth so she could strangle her daughter as Scarlet tried to resist. "And just what did you think you were doing!?"

"I was just giving Papa a Good Morning Kiss!" Scarlet said. "Is it so wrong for a daughter to giver a kiss to their own father!?"

"When they're pass the age of six then yes!" Ruby shouted, increasing her strangling power. "In case you've forgotten, daddy's lips belong to me!"

"That's not fair! Why do you get Papa all to yourself!?" Scarlet asked as she struggled to get free.

They both then stop as they heard Seth beginning to wake up.

"Oh! Uh...sorry Papa!" Scarlet said, not wanting for her father to get up from such a ruckus.

"Go back to sleep Honey!" Ruby said as she dragged her daughter out of the room and into the kitchen where Ruby let her go so Scarlet could breath again as Ruby continued to make breakfast. "Scarlet, your father just got back from a very dangerous mission and plus, he has to run the clinic today so he's very busy."

Ruby sighs as she flips an egg. "Honestly, I thought I had raised you properly. How in the world did you develop a daddy complex?"

"Maybe he was my lover in a past long ago?" Scarlet said, joking.

"Sure, whatever you say." Ruby said, rolling her eyes as she laid down the last egg onto another plate.

"Oh, but don't worry Mama! I also love you as well." Scarlet the started throw air kisses, ticking Ruby off. "Would you like a kiss?"

"No thank you!" Ruby said. 'A demon. My child is a kissing demon!' Ruby then tried to change the subject. "You're almost getting at that age, Scarlet. Do you have a boy that you like or something, not like Seth would let him near you of course." Ruby muttered that last part, remembering the last time a guy tried to get near Scarlet. I didn't end well for the kid.

"Papa!" Scarlet answered immediately, further ticking off Ruby.

Ruby then felt felt something tugging on her apron and looked down, smiling. "Now how did you get out of bed without me noticing, Senna?"

What Ruby picked up was none other than Senna Aberrant, 1 year old, younger sister of Scarlet, and second child of the Aberrant family. Senna inherited Seth's hair and eyes but Ruby's looks. Senna was of course wearing baby clothes and had a bib in her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Good morning my adorable little sister!" Scarlet said before planting a kiss on her little sister's cheek.

Ruby then laid down Senna on a baby highchair and then turned to her oldest daughter. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for Signal Academy?"

"Oh shit! You're right!" Scarlet then took off running as tons of noise could be heard in the next room. "Mama! Where did I put my Zanpakutō!?"

"In the storage room!" Ruby called back as she laid down a plate of food for everyone in the family. "And go wake up your father! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!"

"No kissing!"

"Dammit!"

"Also, my sister will be coming over tonight so get ready once your done with school!"

"Aunt Yang's coming over!? Yay! I'll greet her with a welcoming kiss!"

'Not even my sister is safe from my daughter's kisses. Crescent, where did I go wrong in raising her?'

_"Don't ask me. I got my own child to look after."_

Senna made gurgle noises as this all happened. Today was truly a regular morning for the Aberrant family.

**Omake End**


	21. EP 17: The Stray and The Attack

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here, this time writing a canon RWBY episode. I say it's about time we finish Volume 1 of RWBY so things can get crazier in Volume 2. I'm writing this early as a way to make up the days I've missed so here it is. But first, the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now, as I said last time, there's going to be a special guest today. Not only that, but let's just say that the girls are going meet a certain side of Seth they never seen before. If you want to know what I'm talking about, then read cause it's time to get started. **

**Another thing-To Kira: Hold your fucking horse! When they kiss is when I decide to make them kiss! Just hold on! There's still tons of things from RWBY that authors like me need to work on! It doesn't help that Volume 3 hasn't come out yet, so please, wait and bare with me! Your ****patience will be rewarded in the future when they do, finally kiss. **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 17: The Stray and The Unexpected Attack**

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World...Kinda)**

"So, this is Blake's Inner World?"

_"That's right."_ Gambol said.

"Mind explaining why it looks like the Forever Fall?" Seth asked.

Currently, both Seth and Gambol were in an area that bared a great resemblance to the Forever Fall Seth had once been to. This was Blake's Inner World. Currently, Seth was going to fight Gambol in order to obtain Blake's Shadow Clone Semblance.

_"I guess you can say the falling leaves of Autumn represents her sadness."_

"Is it because she's a Faunus?" Seth had quickly figured out that Blake was a Faunus since Gambol was Faunus, having taken off her bow once they had entered Blake's Inner World.

_"I guess you can that's part of the reason."_ Gambol said ominously before changing the subject. _"I had heard that you had a difficult time in defeating Crescent." _

"Well, it doesn't help that there's a snowstorm over there." Seth said.

Before coming to Blake's World, he had went into Ruby's and Weiss' and fought both Crescent and Myrtenaster for Ruby's and Weiss' Semblance.

Ruby's Inner World was the Winter Forest Seth had visited with Ruby and Scarlet to go meet with Ruby's mother and where they encountered Grand Fisher. It was the same, but there was an intense snowstorm over there, making it difficult for Seth to see through. Crescent had said that the snow represented Ruby's sadness of losing her mother while the storm had represented her sadness for Scarlet. At first, Crescent didn't want to fight in Ruby's Inner World for she hated the cold and snow, thus the reason why she always hangs out in Seth's Inner World, but complied when Seth said he needed the power to protect everyone. After winning and gaining Ruby's Semblance, Crescent had asked him to take care of Ruby which he promised to do.

Weiss' Inner World took the appearance of a stage, but all the lights were off, the only light being the light of the shattered moon coming from the opening in the ceiling. Myrtenaster had described the turned off lights representing Weiss' loneliness. It had gotten better since light from the moon was illuminating almost the entire room so she was happy about that. Thanks's to the light, Seth's fight against Myrtenaster was a bit easier since he could see unlike in Ruby's world where he was practically blind in the snowstorm, but that didn't mean Myrtenaster didn't put up one hell of a fight. After managing to win, Seth promised he be a good friend to Weiss unless she was being a prick.

Before those events took place, Seth got to meet the two new occupants of Seth's Inner world, aka Magnhild and StormFlower.

Magnhild, like the others, looked exactly liker her wielder except that she had longer and straighter hair, reaching down to the middle of her back. She wore armor similar to vikings except she didn't have the helmet and instead wore a crown on her head as well had a red cape over her shoulders.

StormFlower looked exactly like Ren except his hair was also longer, reaching down to his waist and unlike his wielder, he doesn't tie up his hair and leaves it loose. His clothe also resembled Ren's except that they bigger and longer on him, making them look like robes. He's seen with Magnhild all the time is the only won who can keep her in check when ever she's going on a hyper rampage.

Seth was then brought out his thoughts when he heard the sound of a sword coming at him, Acting quickly, Seth drew Zangetsu and blocked Gambol's attack.

_"In case you've forgotten, there's a reason why you're here in the first place."_ Gambol said.

"Right, getting Blake's Semblance." Seth said, gritting his teeth as he pushed back Gambol who landed back down safely. "Alright, here we go!"

* * *

**(Cue D-technoLife by UVERworld)**

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo) **The song starts as we see Scarlet wearing a simple White Dress, curled up as she was floating in a void with noting but small dots of light surrounding her.

**(Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de) **Scarlet looked about ready to cry when suddenly, both Ruby and Seth appear and embraced the girl in a loving hug.

**(Tsunaida kimi no te wo) **The three fade away as the title appeared before quick montages of Seth, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR appeared as they all look ready for battle.

**(Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana) **We see both Ruby and Seth in town as they were both looking down at something.

**(Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara)**We then see Scarlet, not wearing the white dress but instead was wearing a beat up red dress as she was looking up at something. From a sideways point of view, we see that Ruby and Seth were looking down at Scarlet while Scarlet was looking up at them.

**(Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare) **We then see Seth along with both Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in some kind of valley, running towards something that looked like a tree.

**(Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte) **Suddenly, they all came to a stop as they looked up and saw from above, the Dark Ones with their weapons out as they jumped off and attacked them. Seth quickly released his sword to call out Shikai Zangetsu to block an attack from Jhai as the ground around them gave away.

**(Kimi wo mitsuke dasu)**Through all the dust and rubble, we see Seth who's face was determined as he continued forward.

**(Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi ****mou) **We see Blake and Yang fighting against Benin as Blake fired from her gun converted Gambol Shroud. The woman dodges each shot but quickly defends herself as she blocked a punch from Yang.

**(Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de) **Ren and Nora fighting against Mue as he was throwing three bladed throwing knives. Ren and Nora dodge them and Ren charges at him, StormFlower blazing as Nora was coming from the top, Magnhild raised to strike.

**(Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara) **We now see Jaune and Pyrrha fighting against Bau, wielding his two large tetsubos. He goes to hit Jaune with one of them, but he raises his shield just in time to block it while Pyrrha jumps over him and goes to stab the man through with Miló.

**(Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro) **We then see Ruby and Weiss fighting against Jhai and Riyan. The dark-skinned man throws one of his chakrams at them while projectiles burst out from the bearded man's backpack. Ruby deflects the chakram as Weiss freezes the projectiles. Ruby then hops on a Glyph Weiss had made and launched herself towards the men, Crescent Rose raised for the kill.

**(You and me, two are spoken) **We now see Seth fighting against none other than Ganryu. They trade a few blows before Ganryu pushes back Seth and then Seth gets into a stance as a light azure Aura exploded from him.

**(Itsuka wakari aeru kara) **We are then shown Scarlet once again as she was bounded to something. She looks down and calls down to the group and both Seth and Ruby seem to be the only one's who respond the most as their paces quickens before the song ends with the group running towards Scarlet.

* * *

**(Downtown, Vale)**

The city of Vale was bursting with energy. Balloons and decorations were everywhere as banners were hanged up, saying: Welcome To Vale! Team RWBY(S) was actually walking along the side, looking at everything there was too see.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this absolutely wonderful!" Weiss announced.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much, Weiss...it's kinda of freaking me out." Seth commented.

_**"I didn't know the Ice Queen could smile for that long."**_

_"Was that an insult?"_ Myrtenaster asked.

_**"Yes."**_

*STAB!*

_**"My spline!" **_

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world ! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament!"

_**"I heard tournament! Time to win us another tournament King!"**_

'I think I've had enough tournaments that risk my very life thank you very much.'

_**"But didn't you want to become stronger?"**_

'...Screw it, we're entering.'

_**"That's what I like to hear!"**_

"Oh, the amount of of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss raved.

_**"An~d she just made things boring again."**_

_"You shut up!"_

*STAB!*

_**"My leg!"**_

"Only you can take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang commented with a sigh.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Weiss said.

"Well, what do you think Ruby? Am I right?" Yang asked her little sister. No answer. "Ruby?"

Everyone turned to the red-cloaked girl who was busy staring Scarlet's Jewel Heart which was turned into a necklace so Ruby could carry it around her neck. The mood in everyone turned sad as they realized that Ruby was thinking of her and Seth's late daughter, Scarlet.

It's been three weeks since Scarlet's...death. Everyone, including Team JNPR, felt guilty for being unable to save the scarlet-haired girl in the very end. Ever since Seth had given Scarlet's Heart to Ruby for her to keep, she goes no where without it. They made it a necklace for her to carry it around easier. If the heart is not with her, she breaks down and destroys everything just to find it. Everyone remembered some stuck up jerk who was not Cardin snatched it away from her. That guy had his legs broken and almost lost his hands that day.

"Ruby." Seth shook Ruby back into reality.

"Huh?" Ruby jumped in surprise. "Uh, sorry, what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about Weiss making the Vytal Festival sound boring." Seth summarized.

"Hey!" Weiss felt insulted when Seth said her making the festival sound boring.

"Oh, I see." Ruby said before looking back at the jewel shaped like a heart.

Seth grasped Ruby's hand as he asked, "Ruby, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's OK." Ruby said. No one was convinced that at what Ruby had said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seth asked.

Ruby shook her head as she gripped Seth's hand tightly. She and Seth had gotten closer since the events of the Dark Ones and the Valley of Screams. Ever since Scarlet's death, Ruby's had asked Seth to sleep with her since she could stop getting nightmares of Scarlet's death in more... scarier ways, thus Seth no longer had to sleep on the floor and was now sleeping with Ruby. Ruby stopped getting the nightmares after a week, but still asks Seth to sleep with her in fear of the nightmares returning.

"I'll be fine...eventually." Ruby said.

WBY stared the the pair holding hands as they smiled a little.

"You're not going to tease her?" Blake asked Yang.

"I know when to tease my little sister and when to give her time and space." Yang said.

Hours later after the grouped toured around Vale, they stopped by the docks, the sounds of foghorns were heard from boats.

"Remind me again, why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?" Seth asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said in disgust while pinching her nose.

"I've heard students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss exclaimed.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

'Then was all that muttering about spying all my imagination?' Seth thought sarcastically.

"Whoa." Everyone turned to where Ruby was looking at. It was a store that had its display window broken. The store had been robbed. Caution tapes covered it as police investigated the scene.

The group walked over to the crime scene as Ruby asked, "What happened here?"

"Robbery." One of the detectives said as he walked up to his partner. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang said sadly.

"They left all the money again." The detective's partner said and both Seth and Ruby did not miss that part.

_"No money was stolen?"_ Mors said, surprised. _"Then what was stolen?"_

_"I think we're about to find out."_

"Yeah, it doesn't make a lick of sense." The detective said. "Who in the world needs that much Dust? And what for?"

_"So the Dust was stolen?"_ Crocea said. _"But why?"_

"I don't know, an army?" The detective's partner guessed.

"You're thinking about the White Fang?" The first detective asked his partner asked.

"Yeah." The second detective removes his glasses. "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

_**"Typical cop/detective lines."**_

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms. "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked, turning to Weiss.

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said, arms crossed. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss said. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

_**"Can you blame'em? Humanity's racist as fuck."**_

_"For once, psychopath is right."_ Crescent said.

_**"What did you just call me!"**_

_"You heard what I said!"_

_"Both of you, stop fighting or am I gonna have to take away the internet again?"_

**_"We're sorry."_** Both Shiro and Crescent said immediately.

Seth tuned out the spirits inside of him and focused back on the argument Weiss and Blake were having.

"So they're very misguided." Blake said. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust Shop in the middle of Downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." Ruby said. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy me and Seth ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him?"

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss exclaimed, not amusing Blake in the slightest. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.

_"The young Xiao Long is right. No matter how you look at it, humanity does the very same thing. It looks like the young Schnee has yet to see that."_

A sudden voice shouted out. "Stop that Faunus!"

The group overheard the cry for help coming from the docks and headed over there to investigate. Over the railings, they saw a Faunus with a monkey tail running away away from some crew members before jumping off the ship.

The Faunus was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant.

"Thank's for the ride guys! Haha!" The monkey Faunus said before jumping off the boat.

"You no-good stowaway!" An angry sailor shouted.

The monkey Faunus used his tail to hang on a lamppost upside down while peeling a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

_**"I like this guy!"**_

'Of course you would.'

Just before the Faunus could take a bite of of his banana, the detectives from before appeared below and threw stones to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The first detective demanded.

The Faunus' answer was to throw the banana peel at the detective's face, making him growl. The Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughing in amusement. He then leaped off and ran away from the detectives. He then ran past Team RWBY(S) and gave a wink at an astonished Blake before continuing to run away.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there is goes." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss ordered, raising a finger as the team gave chase, Blake standing still for a moment before joining.

The team saw the detectives still giving chase so they followed after them, but when they turned a corner, Weiss bumped into someone and fell. Looking up, everyone saw the the Faunus jump up a building and got away.

"No! He got away!" Weiss said in sad disappointment.

"Uhh...Weiss?" Yang pointed at the person who Weiss bumped into, a girl.

Weiss finally saw her and yelped in surprise, quickly getting up.

The girl had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl spoke.

_**"Greetings! From the magical land of Vale!"**_

'Really Shiro? Really?'

_**"What? I always wanted to do that?"**_

"Um...hello?" Ruby greeted.

"Are you...OK?" Yang asked.

"I'm _wonderful! _Thank you for asking!" The girl replied, still not getting up from the ground.

_**"Is this girl on drugs or something cause she's weirding me out."**_

The team looked at one another before Yang asked, "Do you...want too get up?"

The girl thought for a moment before replying. "Yes." She then hopped back to her feet, making the team step back in surprise. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Penny." Ruby greeted the now named Penny. "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hit Yang's side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"And I'm Seth Aberrant. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"So I did."

_"OK, I'm going to have to agree with Shiro. This girl is kinda weird."_ Crescent said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized as the team turned around and started to walk away.

"Take care friend." Ruby said, waving at the girl before turning to join the others and grabbing Seth's hand.

Moments after walking far away from Penny, Yang commented. "She was...weird."

_**"I second that."**_

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss looked left and right until she almost shrieked in surprise for Penny appeared in front of the team.

_"What the hell!?"_ Ember cried out in surprise. _"Where the heck did she come from!?"_

_"Can she teleport!?"_ Magnhild guessed.

_"I kinda doubt that."_ Storm said.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked..

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Yang apologized as Weiss looked back and forth in shock. "I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny walked past most of the group and walked in front of Ruby. _"You!"_

"Me!?" Ruby said, startled. "I-I don't know! I, what, I, um, uh..."

"You called me _friend! _Am I _really _your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uh..." Ruby looked past Penny's shoulder to see her teammates motioning her for denial. She then looked at Seth who shrugged before tuning back to the orange-haired girl. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

WBY then comically fainted while Seth sweat dropped at them as Penny looked overjoyed.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny ranted.

Ruby then leaned towards Weiss and asked, "Is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.

Penny then looked at Seth. "Although, I don't think we can talk about the last part since you already have a boyfriend."

"B-B-B-Boyfriend!?" Both Ruby and Seth blushed scarlet as they started to protest. "I-I-It's not like that! You got it all wrong!"

"Really?" Penny tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry. I just assumed since the both of you were holding hands."

"So..." Ruby and Seth both mentally thanked Yang for stepping in. "What're you doing here in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied.

"Wait, _you're _fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Saluted Penny.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said."

_"You can never judge a book by its cover."_

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake asked.

"It's a combat skirt!" Ruby then sped over to Weiss' side and have her a low-five, saying, "Yeah!"

Then, realization hit Weiss. "Wait a minute." She then walked over to Penny and grabbed her shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who...?"

Weiss then pulled out a badly detailed picture of the Faunus out of no where. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

'Where the hell did she pull that out from?' Seth thought.

_**"Nobody knows."**_

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Blake asked angrily.

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake started to walk to Weiss angrily. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss then releases Penny and starts to gesture to various objects around the area. "Would you like me to stop referring a trash can to a trash can? Or a lamppost as a lamppost?"

_"This isn't going to end well, is it?"_ Strom asked.

_"Nope."_ Magnhild said.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus' in the White Fang."

"Ugh! You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled before walking away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm you teammate!" Weiss said, angry as she walked after Blake.

"You're a judgmental little girl!"

"What in the world makes you say that!?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus' with a terrorist group based on their species makes you just as much as a scoundrel as you believe them to be!"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant an you know it!"

Yang then slides next to Ruby and Seth. "I think we should probably go..."

"Where're we going?" Penny asked, appearing over Ruby's shoulder.

_**"As far away from here as possible."**_

* * *

**(Beacon Dorms)**

After going around town, the team had gone back to the dorms. However, the argument between Weiss and Blake still continued even there, forcing RY(S) to watch the argument, whether they liked it or not.

"I don't understand why _this_ is causing such a problem!"

"That _is _the problem!"

"You do realize that you're defending an evil organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss asked, getting up from her bed. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

_**"Again, can you really blame'em?"**_

"There's no such thing as pure evil!"

_"The young Faunus is right. Just as their is no 'evil' there is no 'good.'"_

"Why do you think they hate Humanity so much!? It's because people like Cardin, people like _you _force the White Fang to take drastic measure!"

"People like _me!?" _

"You're discrimitory!"

"I'm a victim!"Weiss yelled as both she and Blake stared each other down in silence.

Weiss leans in close, leering as she spoke quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang so much? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss then walks over to the dorm room window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen. And everyday, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss then slammed her fist down on the wood she was laying her hands on.

Ruby walked over to Weiss to comfort her. "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss turned away and walked back to Blake once more. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe _we _were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled back.

Silence instantly filled the room as Seth's and everyone else's eyes widen in shock.

_"Uh oh."_ Gambol muttered.

Weiss backed away slowly and Blake then realized her mistake as she looked around at her teammates.

"I-I..." Blake then suddenly dashed out of the room.

"Blake! Wait!" Ruby called as she tried to give chase but stopped at the door and called out through the hallway. "Come back!"

"I'll go after her!" Seth quickly suggested before shunpoing after Blake.

Yang sat herself down before looking towards Weiss who had a small look of anger, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Blake was running. She didn't know for how long, but she just wanted to get from her teammates as far away as possible. Eventually, she got tired and stopped at the statue in front of the school. Before she knew it, her hands were up to her bow and just before she was about to untie it...

"Blake?" Blake quickly turned around to see none other than Seth.

Seth was glad he was able to catch up to the now revealed former member of the White Fang. He knew that she was a former member thanks to Gambol telling him about Blake after he won and honestly, he was surprised at first when he found out, but his opinion about the Faunus girl has not changed.

"Seth!" Blake was obviously surprised that the only male member of their team was able to catch up to her quickly, but then again, she really shouldn't be surprised considering he was the strongest and fastest of the team. Of course, she did not forget what had happened back in the room and took a few steps back away from the amnesiac. "I...I..."

"I'm glad I was able to catch up with you. I was worried." What the amnesiac had said surprised Blake.

"You were worried...about me?"

"Of course." Seth said like it wad the most obvious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't I be worried about a friend?"

"But, I'm..." Blake couldn't say anymore as she turned away.

"What? I can't be worried because you're a Faunus?" Seth asked. "Honestly, I think you look better without your bow."

Seth then surprised Blake further when he held up his hand, containing a black bow, her bow. She gasped and went up to her head where she felt nothing but her exposed cat Faunus ears.

"How did you-!?"

Seth then interrupted her when Seth suddenly called out. "Don't you think so too, stow-away monkey Faunus?"

"Dang! How did you know I where I was?" From a tree was none other than the monkey Faunus from earlier.

Blake blinked in surprise. How in the world did Seth know where the Faunus was?

As if somehow reading her mind. "Two things." Seth raised two fingers. "One: I can senses your Aura. Two: You smell like bananas."

The monkey Faunus then began to smell himself and in fact did smell kinda like bananas. "Huh? I did not notice that."

Seth then turned back to Blake, walked up to her, and handed her back her bow which she hesitantly took back.

Seth then asked the cat Faunus, "What're you gonna do now?"

Blake thought about it before answering. "I...I don't feel like staying in the school right now, nor can I face the others again. I need some time to cool off."

"In that case, I know the perfect place to cool down." The monkey Faunus said.

"I'm sorry, but we never got your name." Seth said.

"Then I guess introductions are in order." The Faunus then stuck out a hand. "I'm Sun, Sun Wukung."

"I'm Seth Aberrant." Seth introduced himself, accepting the hand and shaking it.

"...Blake." Blake said after a while.

"So, where is this place?" Seth asked.

"Wait, you're coming?" Blake asked, surprised again. Just how many times was this amnesiac going to surprise her?

"Of course. Friends need to stick together and I say that you need a friend the most right now." Seth said.

"But what about Ruby?" Seth then flinched when he remembered that Ruby was still mourning Scarlet's death. How could he have forgotten so easily. He must really be the worst. He still needed to support her, yet he also wanted to help one of his friends.

"Don't you worry about her." Sun said. "I'll look after her, promise."

Seth thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "OK, look after her Sun."

"You got it. There's nothing to worry about, trust me." Sun said before he started to walk to the air cocks.

Just before Blake went to follow Sun, Seth said, "Be careful Blake! Don't do anything dangerous!"

Blake looked at Seth for a while before quickly jogging in order to catch up with Sun.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Just as the sun had risen, RWY(S) got up, got dressed, and went to town to look for their missing Faunus friend(to most of them).

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby said sadly, making no progress of finding Blake.

"Blake's a big girl. I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss said.

"Weiss, come on." Yang said. "She's one of our teammates."

"Is she?" Weiss asked. "We all heard what she said."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." Yang said. "Either way, she's missing and we need to find her."

"A member of the White Fang! Right under our noses!" Weiss said.

"I just hope she's OK." Ruby said. She just lost her daughter. The last thing she needs is the team disbanding because of an argument.

Ruby then felt a hand wrap around her's and looked at Seth.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ruby." Seth said. "After all, she is part of Team RWBY."

That got to cheering up Ruby bit as them four continued to search for their missing teammate. They started to call out her name, hoping she could hear them as they walked around town.

"Weiss, you're not helping." Ruby said.

"Oh, you know what might be able to help?" Weiss asked. "The police." No one found that amusing, at all. "It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby muttered.

"Weiss, I think we should give her a chance to hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang suggested.

"I agree with Yang." Seth said. Gambol had refused to give her wielder's location to him out of loyalty so Seth couldn't turn to her for help.

"I think that when we do hear it, you'll all realize that I was right," Weiss said as the group continued to walk around.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today." Penny said.

"Why thank you." Weiss said with a smile before they all realized that Penny was here.

_**"Holy shit! Where did she come from!"**_

_"She must a ninja!"_ Magnhild guessed.

_"I seriously doubt that."_ Miló said.

"Ah! Penny!" RWY(S) all quickly turned around to face the orange-haired girl that appeared out of no where. "Where did you come from!?"

"Hey guys!" Penny greeted, ignoring the question. "What're you all up to?"

Yang was the one who answered. "We're looking for our friend Blake."

"Oh! You mean the Faunus girl!"

The groups stood there in shock, blinking in surprise.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

Penny pointed to her head. "Uh, the cat ears?"

"What cat ears? Blake wears...a...bow." Yang slowly said.

Seth too was surprised. He found out through Gambol. How did he and the rest miss that obvious clue?

Seth watched as a tumble weed rolled by.

_**"Was that a fucking tumble weed?"**_

"She does eat tuna a lot." Ruby muttered.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We have no idea." Seth said.

"She's been missing since Friday." Ruby said.

Penny gasped. "That's terrible! Don't you worry Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, b-but we're OK, really. Right guys?" Ruby turned only to see both Weiss and her sister gone.

"Yeah, they left." Seth said, having been the only one who saw them sneak away.

Another tumble weed then rolled on by.

_**"OK, seriously, where is that fucking tumble weed coming from!?"**_

"It sure is windy today." Penny commented.

"You can say that again." Seth said before the three continued the search for Blake.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

Ruby sighs. "Yes Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes, well, I'm not, Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now."

"That's putting it lightly." Seth said.

"But, why?" Penny asked.

Ruby sighs again before explaining. "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

Penny gasps. "Is she a man?"

Seth gagged at that claim.

_**"Oh god! Now I can't get that image out of my head!"**_

"No no no, Penny." Ruby waved her hands to get rid of that disturbing thought. "We don't know what she really is. She really didn't talk to us before she decided to run away from us."

"I don't really have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me too." Ruby said.

"What about you?" Penny asked Seth. "Is Blake you're friend?"

"Of course." Seth said. "Faunus or not, Blake is still part of Team RWBY and is still a friend. I don't need to think hard about what she is when it's clear as day for me. Isn't that right, Ruby?"

Ruby blinked in surprise before smiling, feeling stupid for not knowing the obvious.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

It's been hours and yet, the three still haven't found their missing teammate.

"Ugh, we'll never find her at this rate." Ruby groaned.

Just as she said that-

*BOOM!*

The three quickly turned around to see a cloud of smoke coming from the docks.

"That can't be good." Seth said.

Gambol then finally spoke after staying silent after so long. _"Seth! Blake needs help!"_

'What happened?'

_"Blake and Sun are fighting against White Fang members and that wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick!"_

'What!?'

Seth then took off running towards the docks with the other two girls behind him.

* * *

**(Docks)**

When they got to the docks, they climbed up some crates to find out what was going on. Just as Gambol had said, Blake and Sun were fighting against Roman and grunts from the White Fang. Jumping over some other crates, Ruby was the first to draw out her weapon.

"Hey!" Ruby called out before she stepped to the edge of the crate and stabbed Crescent Rose to the crate.

_**"OK, seriously, what is with you stabbing the area below you?"**_

_"Hey! Blame Ruby, not me!"_ Crescent said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Red and Grey." Torchwick said, remembering the two teens that stopped him that one night. "Isn't it past bedtime for both of you?"

"I can say the same thing to you." Seth said. "Isn't it a bit late for a midnight get together?"

_**"That was weak King and you know it."**_

'Shut it Shiro!'

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny get back." Ruby said, turning her attention away from Roman.

Seeing the red-cloaked girl distracted, Roman used that chance to fire an explosive round which Seth saw and quickly got Ruby out of the way.

"Damn, missed." Roman cursed.

Seeing her first ever friend almost getting hurt, Penny walks forward, angry.

"Penny! Wait!" Ruby called out.

"Don't worry Ruby." Penny said over her shoulder. "I'm combat ready!"

Suddenly, her small backpack opens up and what comes out was a sword. It floated behind her before it split into nine more swords.

_**"Holy shit! Blazblue much!?"**_

Both Seth and Ruby watch as Penny jumped off the crate and proceeded to kick every remaining White Grunt's butt, sending swords flying and also using them to strike her opponents. Some tried to attack her, but the blades rotated into a circle and protected her from attackers before sending the rotating swords at more grunts, knocking them over like bowling balls.

Seth then heard something in the air and turned his head to fin the source. His eyes widen when he saw three Aerial VTOL's. "Penny! From above!"

Hearing Seth's warning, Penny once again makes the swords forma a circle to protect her from the in coming bullets of the VTOL's. Two more swords popped out if her back back as she flew back like she was being pulled back. Once far enough back, her blades started to rotate in a cylinder formation before she fired a green beam of energy, destroying two VTOL's.

_**"Holy double shit! Forget her being weird! She's awesome!"**_

Both Seth and Ruby stare in amazement as they saw the pieces of the two VTOL's fall into the ocean. Turning back, they saw Penny send six swords, embedding themselves to the last VTOL before she started to walk back, the VTOL following her.

"Whoa." Ruby said in amazement. "How is she doing that?"

"Can't you see it?" Seth said before pointed. "They're hard to spot, but she's using some kind of string to levitate those swords."

With unbelievable strength, Penny pulled the last VTOL down to the ground where it crashed into pieces.

"These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder. This would have been so much easier if _that _guy was here." Roman commented before running towards one of the last two VTOL's that didn't attack Penny. Seth saw this and quickly shunpoed after him, appearing right in front of him. "What the!?"

"You're not going anywhere!" Taking a stance, Seth yells out. "Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!" In a huge burst of Aura, Seth quickly attacked Roman with Shikai Zangetsu.

"Whoa!" Surprised, Roman barely blocked Seth's attack, but soon found himself using all of his strength to hold back the amnesiac. 'What's with this kid!? He's got insane strength!'

Seeing that he couldn't hold back the amnesiac for long, Roman thought quickly and turned his weapon to the ground before firing, causing an explosion the blew both him and Seth away. It seems this isn't the first time Roman's done this as he recovered quickly and quickly got on the VTOL.

"So long Grey!" Roman yelled down as the VTOL took to the air.

"Wait!" But Seth's call fell to deaf ears. He couldn't use his Getsuga Tenshō in fear of killing the people on board so he could do nothing but stare as the VTOL's flew away. "Dammit! They got away." Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Seth turns back to the others, seeing Ruby hugging Blake.

"Blake! You're OK!" Ruby said, happy that she was able to find her missing friend.

"I'm fine Ruby. Can you please let go now?" Blake asked, trying to push away the cloaked girl which she managed to do after a while.

"But I was so worried about you!" Ruby said. "You're my friend Blake, Faunus or non-Faunus, that won't change."

"She's right." Blake turned to see Seth walking up to her. "Friends have to stick together, right?"

Blake looked at both Ruby and Seth before smiling. "Thank you...for caring."

"Don't mention it." Seth said with a shrug.

"So, mind anyone telling me who this is?" Sun asked, pointing at Penny who was gathering her swords back into her backpack.

"That's Penny, a friend." Seth said.

"Well, remind me to never get on her bad side." Sun asked.

"Noted."

Ruby then turned to Blake while the guys were talking. "Blake, you have a lot of explaining to do once we meet up with Weiss and Yang.

Blake looked hesitant at first before nodding.

Ruby smiled. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's go meet up with-"

***THOOM!***

Everyone's eyes widen when they suddenly felt a very dense spiritual Aura in the air. It was so dense that it almost suffocated all of them and brought them to their knees.

"What the hell? Did that Torchwick guy get up and bale?"

**(BGM: Bleach OST 3: #3 Nube Negra)**

Hearing the voice, everyone looked up and saw a guy, looking about the same age as Seth if not a little older. A thing that surprised though was the fact that he was standing on air, just like Seth would do.

The guy is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. His attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash that held a katana, and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and the guy wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of some kind of mask seemed to be attached to his right jawbone. But the most weirdest thing is that there was a hole located on his abdomen, yet he didn't seemed bothered by it.

"Whatever. Saves me the time of looking after that guy." The guy said before looking down at the group, developing a smile of a predator. "But, I am pretty bored right now so I'll guess I'll kill you all!"

'W-Where in the world did this guy come from!?' Seth thought. 'And what's with this spiritual Aura!? It's so freaking dense, almost suffocating!?'

The guy then introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. The name's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!"

**(BGM End)**

Grimmjow then proceeded to float down as the group all held their breaths. The minute he touched the ground, another wave of spiritual Aura bursts as Penny and Sun fell to their knees, Ruby and Blake almost falling to their, while Seth seemed to be the least affected.

'That hole...' Ruby thought as she struggled to stay on her feet. 'It looks like...a Hollow's hole...but how is that possible?'

"Which one?"

Grimmjow's sudden question brought everyone out their daze.

"I'm asking which one of you is the strongest?" Grimmjow asked, being more specific.

'Oh no!' Ruby thought, thinking of only one person who was obviously the strongest one here. "Seth! Run away-!"

*STAB!*

Everyone's eyes widen in horror as Grimmjow had just pierced her stomach...with his _bare hands!_

"Huh? Figured it wasn't you, but had to check." Grimmjow said, the same predatory smile on his face as he turned, displaying a number 6 on his back that was close to the hole as he released Ruby from his attack.

"RUBY!" Seth yelled in horror before his horror quickly turned into anger, glaring at Grimmjow. "YOU BASTARD!"

Seth goes in to strike the blue haired man and when he does, Grimmjow blocks it...with his _bare hands! _Seth hid his surprise as he pushed against Grimmjow's arm, but the man didn't budge an inch. Then Grimmjow sent a blast of Aura, blowing Seth away as he slid against the air.

"Are you serious? You can stand against my spiritual Aura, but that's the best you can do?" Grimmjow asked. "Unless you have any other tricks up your sleeve, I'm gonna start punching holes in ya, just like I did to that weak friend of yours."

Seth glanced back at Ruby who was being tended by the others. Just seeing a pool of blood form from Ruby made Seth even angrier as he glared back at Grimmjow. "You bastard! No one messes with my friend and gets away with it!" Once again, a burst of Aura surrounded him as he once again, got into a stance. "Bankai!"

Grimmjow's eyes widen in surprise. "Bankai?!"

In an explosion of Aura, Seth was once again in his Bankai state, now garbing the same black jacket from before as well as showing off Zangetsu's new form. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

The group stood in awe at Seth's new appearance and increase of Aura. Ruby tried the best she could to see out of her blurry eyes and was rewarded with Seth's new appearance.

'Seth...' Ruby thought as she tried to stay conscious.

Silence filled the docks before Grimmjow suddenly...started to laugh.

"hehehehehHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow was laughing so hard that the mask piece opened up, moving up and down like his own mouth. After a while, he finally started to calm down, his predatory smile being bigger than before. "What's this now? I never expected to see a Hunter of the Shinigami clan here of all places!"

'Shinigami clan?' Seth thought, confused. What in the world did Grimmjow mean?

Grimmjow then made a 'Bring it on' gesture. "Come on. Let's see how sharp that Bankai of your's is."

Seth gritted his teeth before flashing next to Grimmjow and taking a swing at him. To Seth's surprise, Grimmjow reacted and blocked Tensa Zangetsu with his _bare hands _again!

_"What the fuck!?"_ Crescent cursed.

_"He blocked Tensa Zangetsu with his bare hands?!"_ Myrtenaster said.

_"How is that even possible!?"_ Miló asked.

"Oh? You got some impressive speed and that swords pretty good." Grimmjow complimented. "But, it's still not enough to cut through my Hierro!"

Throwing a punch, Grimmjow sent Seth flying into the air with Grimmjow following, seeming to disappear fight before Blake and the other's eyes. Up in the air, Seth managed to recover and regained his footing, but just when he did, Grimmjow appeared right in front of him, already throwing another punch at Seth's face. Just before it connected, Seth shunpoed away in time and flashed behind Grimmjow, going for a back attack, but Grimmjow saw this and quickly turned, blocking the attack with his arm. GrimmJow then three and roundhouse kick to Seth's gut. The kick was so powerful that Seth coughed up blood as he was crashing towards the ground. Just before he was about to meet face first with the ground, Grimmjow appeared again, knee striking Seth in the gut and making Seth cough up blood again as he hovered above ground for a few minutes before Grimmjow grabbed his head and slammed it down o the ground hard. Seeing Seth down, Grimmjow goes to finish him off as he stepped on Seth's head, but was soon surprised when Seth disappeared, being staticy before fading.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow said.

Seth then appeared next to Grimmjow and swung at Grimmjow's neck, attempting to behead him,when all of a sudden, he stopped moving.

'W-What the!? I can't move!'

Seth tried with all his strength to move, but nothing happened. Grimmjow then took this chance to throw another devastating kick to Seth as he flew and crashed into some crates, leaving a very big dent. Struggling and fighting against the pain all over his body, Seth tried to get up, but before he could even do that, Grimmjow once again appeared in front of Seth and then started to use Seth's head as a punching bag, throwing very fast and hard punches that Seth could see multiple fists and thought that his head was going to be crushed at this rate. Seth didn't know how long Grimmjow had been using his face a punching bag, all he did know right now is that his face must have been pretty messed up right now. Finally, Grimmjow stopped punching his face when he delivered a crushing punch to Seth's gut, making him hunch over as he gasped for air. Seth didn't know how, but he was still somehow standing, but for how long was what Seth wondered.

"I gotta say, you lasted longer than most of my kills, but in the end, you're no where near my level." Grimmjow said, spitting out some spit to the side before looking back at Seth while drawing his sword. "It's been fun, really, but like everything else, you're finished."

As Grimmjow raised up his sword, Blake and the others cried out for him, Blake more worried since she knew him better than the other two as Ruby had fallen unconscious a long time ago.

All Seth could do was look at the sword Grimmjow wielded as it was coming to finish him off.

'Move! I have to move! Move dammit!' Seth screamed in his mind. 'I can't lose! He has to pay for hurting Ruby! I can't lose! I need to win! I...want to win! I...NEED TO WIN!'

_**"Heh!"**_

*GRAB!*

Grimmjow's eyes widen when Seth somehow catches his sword with his bare left hand. The other saw this too and gasped and then wondered what was that white stuff that was appearing.

**_"I thought I told you already! It's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed!"_**

"What the hell?" Grimmjow said. "Who the hell are you?"

_**"Heh. You want to know who I am? Hehehe...I guess I'll humor you. You see, I have..." **_Grimmjow's eyes widen further as on 'Seth's' left side of his upper head was his Grimm mask, but this time it had four marks, the forth being right under where the eye would be. Another thing was that both his eyes had turned from the normal white sclera and brown irises to black sclera and yellowish-golden irises. _**"No name!"**_

*SLASH!*

Grimmjow yells in surprise and pain as 'Seth' just slashed his chest, this time drawing blood.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_'Seth'-no, Shiro laughed as he stared at the look of surprise on Grimmjow's face.

Everyone felt a chill go up their spine when they saw the Grimm mask on 'Seth'/Shiro as well as when they heard his laugh.

"W-What the hell just happened!?" Sun asked Blake.

"I-I don't know!?" Blake said, never seeing anything like this before.

_**"Seth, what a complete **_**_amateur you are! Couldn't you tell!? You've been getting crushed by your own Bankai's spiritual Aura! Every bone in your body is practically creaking from the strain! You really are a hopeless case!" _**Shiro then threw Grimmjow's sword back to him who caught it with no effort. _**"Now, watch closely! Cause I'm gonna show you...How I use this Bankai!"**_

"I don't know what the fuck you are, but I know a Grimm mask when I see one." Grimmjow said as he gazed at the mask on 'Seth's'/Shiro's face.

Within Shiro's mind, the spirits were yelling at what the hell was Shiro doing.

_"Shiro! What in Remnant's name are you doing!?"_

_"Are you insane! Give Seth back his body now!"_ Crescent demanded.

_**'Shut up! All of you! I finally got the chance to take over this body and now I'm gonna have some fun with it!'** _Shiro thought before he whipped his arm forward, sending a spiraling Getsuga Tenshō, but something was different. The Getsuga Tenshō was colored black with red outlines.

"What the fuck is that?!" Grimmjow thought out loud before raising his sword to defend, but to his surprise, he found it hard to defend against as it pushed him back, making him crash into some crates. He later appeared out of the crates, blood dripping from his head. "Just what was that technique!?"

Grimmjow then felt a very dense spiritual Aura and looked up to see Shiro coming down with a wordless Getsuga Tenshō wrapped around Tensa Zangetsu. Having saw the power behind the last attack, Grimmjow flashed away as Shiro destroyed the crates. The crates happened to have some fire Dust in them so when Shiro's attack struck, a huge explosion occurred. From the flames of the destruction was Shiro, looking absolutely fine. He then ran towards Grimmjow, sending two wordless spiraling Black Getsuga Tenshō's at Grimmjow. He jumped back but when he did, he felt someone grab his shoulder. Looking back, he was greeted with the sight of Shiro's masked covered face, the mask now covering half of his face as he said two words.

_**"Getsuga Tenshō!"**_

*BOOM!*

Blake and the others were nearly blown away my the massive amounts of such dense Aura. Once the dust cleared, they saw Grimmjow bleeding all over as well as having lost his jacket.

"This dark and twisted spiritual Aura..." Grimmjow said. "Are you some kind of Arrancar!?"

_**"I have no idea what the hell you just said, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you cause when I'm done, you're going to-"**_

'Disappear!'

*GRAB!*

Shiro's eyes widen when his own hand suddenly goes and grabs his mask, trying to pull it apart. Everyone watched as some internal battle seemed to be fought.

_**"Let go!"**_

'I don't need you! Stop interfering!'

_**"You're the one who's interfering! Don't you get it!? I was about to kill him! You will win if you just leave it to me!"**_

While this internal battled was going on, light blue Aura surrounded Shiro as he flailed around Tensa Zangetsu.

_**"No! You fool! Damn you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

*CRACK!*

Shiro gave out one last scream as his mask was ripped off his face. Slumping over, Shiro gasped for energy before raising his head to show that hi eyes were back to normal, showing that Seth was back in control.

"He's...back to normal?" Penny said with relief and confusion.

Inside of Seth, the others were taking care of Shiro.

_**"No! No! Let me go! I had it! The body was mine!"**_

_"Not anymore it isn't!"_ Ember said.

_"We are going to have a long, long talk after this."_

**_"Damn you! Damn you all!"_**

With Shiro out of the way, Seth checked to see if anything was wrong with his body. Good news: He could move again. Bad news: He was exhausted.

Suddenly, Seth was kicked by none other than Grimmjow who used Seth moment of silence to kick him, sending Seth flying into some more crates.

"Seth!" Blake cried out, worried for her friend.

Grmmjow looked towards where Seth crashed, a small dust cloud beginning to clear as he spoke. "I don't know what the hell that was, but you must be stupid to send whatever that was back. You're only chance of victory and you just pushed it away. You're disappointing."

Grimmjow's eyes then widen when suddenly, from the dust was Seth, a **black **Getsuga Tenshō ready an waiting this time as Seth glared at the blue-haired man.

"Getsuga...Tenshō!" Seth yelled as he sent his very first Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai at Grimmjow.

Seeing that he had no time to draw his sword, Grimmjow crossed both his arms over his face as the attack struck.

Seth breathed in and out heavily, feeling exhausted and low on Aura. Once the dust had cleared, Seth saw that Grimmjow barely managed to block the attack as there was a wound right in the middle of his chest.

'Damn! That's as far as the attack can go!?' Despite thinking this, Seth was smirking, glad that he finally managed to wound the blue-haired man. "So! Am I disappointing you now!?"

Grimmjow lowered his arms as he too smirked at Seth. "Oh no, I'm far from disappointed now." He then laughed for a good ten seconds before speaking again. "Now I can say you were worth killing! Now then, get ready because it's my turn now!"

Everyone watches as Grimmjow draws his sword, but before he could get it out of his sheath, someone stopped him.

The man was a dark skin man with dark brown braids let down. He wears a white, sleeveless coat, white boots, long gloves, a band-like visor that made it difficult to tell what his eye color was, and an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. In his left hand was a katana.

"Sheath your sword, Grimmjow." The black man said.

Grmmjow did as he was told. "Tousen!?"

"Who the hell is that guy?" Seth said.

"Why the hell're you here?" Grimmjow asked the black man named Tousen.

"Why, you ask?" Tousen said. "Your mission was to rendezvous with Torchwick and protect him until he could get the amount of Dust needed. You failed to meet at the appointed time and are now playing with these kids. You understand now, don't you? Lord Aizen is furious, Grimmjow." Walking past Grimmjow, Tousen seemed to have tapped thin air when suddenly, some kind of portal opened up. "Come. It's time we head back to the academy where your punishment will be decided there."

"Tch! Whatever." Annoyed, Grimmjow complied and followed Tousen to the portal.

Seth was having none of that. "Wait! Where are you going!?"

Grimmjow turned back to Seth. "Shut your ass up. We're going back...to Hueco Mundo."

"Don't play games with me!" Seth yelled. "You come here out of no where, attack Ruby, and just leave on a whim!? You got to be friggin' kidding me!" Seth's pride would not allow Grimmjow to just walk away from their fight. Seth wanted to finish the fight and make him pay for hurting Ruby. "Get your ass back here! We're not finished here yet!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Grmmjow yelled back. "In case you really want to die, me leaving is the only thing that could've saved you, Shinigami!" Seth was obviously surprised. "Even _if _you could keep up with me and damage me, you still wouldn't stand a chance against my release form!"

"Release form?" Seth muttered. What in the world did Grimmjow mean by that?

"Don't go forgettin' my name! Just pray you never hear it again!" the blue-haired man yelled. "As I said before, the name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! The next time you hear the name will be your last, Shinigami!"

And with that, Grimmjow disappeared as the portal closed.

Seth just stood there, looking at the spot where Grimmjow and Tousen disappeared. For the first time since the Dark Ones, Seth tasted total defeat. Falling to his knees, Seth slammed the handle of Tensa Zangestu on the ground. "Damn it!" His eyes then widen, remembering that Ruby was still injured and quickly got up, heading towards the others. "Ruby!"

When he got there, there was a lot of blood. With a hole in her gut, Seth could barely make out all the blood on Ruby since they blended with the black and red of her clothes. Dropping Tensa Zangestu and falling to his knees again, Seth asked. "How is she!?"

"Not good." Blake said. "She's lost a lot of blood and she fell unconscious not too long ago."

"Then we need to get her to a hospital!" Seth said.

"But nearest one is still pretty far from here!" Sun said. "She'll be d-!"

"Don't sat it!" Seth interrupted. "Don't you dare fucking say that word!"

"I was just saying!" Sun said.

Seth just continued to gaze at Ruby's wounded form as he grasped one of her hands with both of his hands, as if praying for something.

'Dammit! Is failing to protect the people I care about the only thing I can do!' Seth thought. 'Scarlet, please, help Ruby!'

Almost as if his prayers were answered, Scarlet's Jewel Heart suddenly glowed, surprising everyone. A blinding light then made everyone cover their eyes. When it faded, everyone opened their eyes and gasped when they saw the hole in Ruby's gut closed up. After a few seconds, Ruby slowly opened her eyes.

"Ruby!" Just before Seth could go and hug Ruby, Penny pushed him aside and hugged Ruby.

"Ruby my friend! I'm so glad you're OK!"

"Penny...can't...breath!" Ruby breathed out, gasping for air.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Penny apologized after releasing Ruby.

"It's fine." Ruby waved it off after getting air into her lungs.

Seth looked annoyed at Penny for having pushed him aside before looking at Scarlet's Jewel Heart.

'There's no doubt about it, that was Scarlet's Healing Semblance.' Seth then smiled as he got back up. 'Scarlet, thank you.'

"Seth!" Ruby got to her feet and and quickly went up to Seth. "What happened to you!? You're all messed up!"

The smile on Seth quickly faded before he looked around at the destruction Grimmjow mostly caused. Crates everywhere were destroyed or had big dents, craters were everywhere, it looked like a war had just blown through here.

Looking at the destruction one more time Seth answered. "I...lost."

This confused Ruby. "What do you mean?" She then remembered what happened, going for the area where Grimmjow pierced her. "You mean, that guy..."

"Beat me?" Seth finished for Ruby, balling his fist in frustration. "Yeah. I was demolished instantly."

"Seth..."

Just then, sirens were heard, signaling that the police was finally here.

_"It's about time they got here."_ Ember said.

* * *

**(Later)**

The group all sat on crates as Seth told Ruby what had happened during the fight against Grimmjow, leaving out the part where Shiro possessed him and took control over his body. Once Seth was finished with telling Ruby what happened, Blake told them why she hid that she was a Faunus and why she and sun were here at the docks. After she finished explaining, everyone saw Weiss and Yang walk over to them.

Ruby quickly got off her crate to explain. "Look, Weiss, it's not what you think! Blake explained the whole thing! Look, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears which are kinda cute!"

Weiss just walked past Ruby and came face to face with Blake.

After a while, Blake spoke. "Weiss, I want you to know that I;m no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was-"

"Stop!" Weiss interrupted the cat Faunus. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve means I had 12 hours to think about this. And, in that 12 hours, I've decided...I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake was confused.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No! I haven't been since I-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Weiss interrupted Blake again. "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that when the next time, something this big come up, you come to your teammates, and not some...someone else.

Blake felt a tear run down and quickly brushed it away. "Of course."

Weiss just smiled, satisfied.

"So, I guess Team RWBY is back together?" Seth asked.

"Yeah! We're a team again!" Ruby cheered.

Sun walked up to the group before Weiss pointed a finger at him.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you!"

Sun just laughed nervously.

Ruby then noticed something. "Hey? Where did Penny go?"

Seth and the other quickly noticed this too and looked around, spotting no sign of the orange-haired girl.

"I'm sure she's fine." Seth said. After seeing what she could do, Seth was sure that where ever Penny went, she was OK.

"If you say so." Ruby said.

"Whoa! Seth, what happened to you!?" Yang asked, finally noticing Seth's condition. Weiss quickly noticed this too and jumped in surprise.

"It's a long story." Seth said as he began to tell what had happened at the docks, leaving out the part where Shiro possessed his body.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

_"What the hell did you think you were doing!?"_ Crescent demanded, whacking Shiro on the head with her weapon.

_**"Ow!"**_

_"What you did Shiro was dangerous. You put Seth's life in grave danger."_

**_"Uh, news flash, have you forgotten already? I'm the only one here who doesn't care about Seth. Remember, I want this body for my own."_**

_"Then why do you keep telling Seth to not die?"_ Gambol asked.

_**"Because whether I like it or not, he and I are connected. If he goes and dies, then I die with him and I can't have that now."**_

_"Is that really your reason?"_ Crescent asked.

_**"Of course. I don't know about any of you, but I refuse to carry a King who's weaker than me and then get cut down with him. If he doesn't step up his game..." **_Shiro then suddenly reached behind him and pulled out of no where a Shikai version of Zangetsu except that the colors were switched. This surprised everyone as he spoke. _**"Then I'll just have to take the crown and become King myself!"**_

This obviously got every spirit worried.

* * *

**(Insert Trinity Cross by Mizuki Nana)**

**(Masshiro na hane ga ima furi sosoide) **The song starts as we see Scarlet all alone, crying.

**(Me no mae no keshiki goto ubau PROLOGUE) **Then suddenly, both Seth and Ruby appear right next to her and grab her hands as they smiled at her, making her stop crying as she was glad to be with her parents before the three of them started to walk somewhere.

**(Yukiba no nai kono futashika na sora) **We see Team RWBY(S) doing various things by themselves as Seth looked up at the sky.

**(Saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda) **Then we see Team JNPR doing their own thing.

**(Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro) **Then, the scene changed as both teams found themselves in some kind of Valley.

**(Toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni wa ai wo) **Both teams look around, trying to find out where they were before Seth noticed something and looked up, seeing people dressed in some kind of uniform.

**(Kioku no kakera ga taisetsu ni omoetara) **Shadows covered the people as one seemed to smile evilly down at them.

**(Sasayaka na yuki ni kawatte) **Seth grits his teeth before he notices something behind them. His face then horrifies as it was none other than Scarlet behind them, bounded to a pillar.

**(Kasanatta SILHOUETTE) **The others notice Scarlet as well and they all raced towards her.

**(Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte) **We see both Blake and Yang fighting against Benin as Blake had her weapon out in gun form, ready to shoot the woman while Yang was dashing towards the woman to punch her.

**(Anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara) **We then see Ren pointing StormFlower at Mue while Nora was over him, ready to hit the man with her weapon.

**(Okizari no REGRET kizu mo uso mo) **Then was see Pyrrha shooting at Bau while Jaune, wounded, was charging towards the man, sword raised.

**(Koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara) **Now we see Ruby and Weiss fighting against Jhai and Riyan. Weiss had tons of Glyphs out while Ruby was coming in fast, a very angry look on her face as she raised her weapon, going in for the kill.

**(Believe, me wo tojireba ukabu i****kutsu mono kagayaki) **Seth locked swords against Ganryu who stood in between him and Scarlet as Seth was trying with all his might to push the man out of the way while the man just seemed to be enjoying himself, Scarlet screaming toward her papa.

**(Eien mo shoumei wa) **The scene changes once again as we see Seth and Ruby with Scarlet again as they came upon a hill top that showed a wonderful view of the sun setting. Scarlet had to cover her eyes before she could look at the beautiful sight.

**(Kono Trinity Cross) **We now see Scarlet sleeping in between her parents as all three of them were sleeping peacefully under a tree.

* * *

**A****nd done! Finally people, after so long, the story has finally finished Volume 1 of RWBY! Let's have a round of applause for the story!**

***Insert Applause!***

**I bet you guys weren't expecting Grimmjow to appear, did you? If you're wondering why did I have Grimmjow appear is because I wanted to announce that Arrancars are indeed here along with Aizen and a few others things. Plus, Seth is now having problems with Shiro which will of course create problems in the future for Seth. How will these events affect Volume 2? You'll just have to find out next time in Volume 2!**

**Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you next semester since Volume 2 does take place during the 2nd semester so see you then. But, as a treat, here's a trailer of what might happen in Volume 2.**

* * *

**Volume 2: Trailer**

"It's been so long Ozpin. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well." Ozpin said in a tone that was not friendly at all. "How have you been, Sosuke Aizen?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Shinigami." Grimmjow said, looking down at Seth and his friends.

"You!" Seth instantly charged at the blue-haired man, Zangetsu already drawn and scabbard discarded.

"A member of the Shinigami clan away from the safety of the Soul Society." The bespectacled said. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"And just who the hell are you?" Seth asked.

"I am Uryu Ishida and I am a Quincy."

"Whoa! Didn't see you there." Seth apologized to the very huge and tall man in front of him that he bumped into. "What's your name?"

"Yasutora Sado."

"I'm just going to call you Chad." Seth said, surprising the now nicknamed Chad.

"Put some clothes on woman!" Seth demanded, blushing scarlet as he tried his best to turn away from the dark-skinned woman.

"This is a one and a lifetime opportunity. You sure you don't want to see me naked?" The dark-skinned woman asked, wagging her Faunus cat tail in a very sexy manner. It didn't help Seth that the cat ears made the woman look even more sexy.

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Seth Aberrant." Aizen said with that scheming smile of his. "How would you like to join my academy as a student?"

Ruby's eyes widen at the weapon the Grimm in front of her was carrying. It was Tensa Zangestu, Seth's weapon. "Seth...is that...you?"

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Trailer End**


	22. V2-EP1: 2nd Semester Starts Now

**Ladies and gentlereaders! The moment has finally arrived! Finally, after about a month of waiting, the first chapter of Volume 2 is here! I apologize for the long wait, but now, I present you people the newest chapter of my most popular story, RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**I hope you're ready people cause it's time for Seth and the gang to start their second semester. New characters will appear as new problems will appear as well. Will Seth and the gang be able to handle these future problems or will they fall? You'll just have to read and find out. For now, enjoy people.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 18: 2nd Semester Starts Now**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy)**

The clouds passed by normally. The sky was it's light blue color. The winds blew in a nice comforting breeze. This is what Seth Aberrant, amnesia student of Beacon academy and fifth member of Team RWBY saw and felt as he stood on top of the highest tower of Beacon.

'Ember, tell me again why did I have to stand here on top of the highest tower at Beacon?' Seth communicated with one of the many weapon spirits within his soul.

_"To look epic and cool."_ Ember, the weapon spirit of Yang's weapon said.

'For what?'

Even though Seth couldn't see it, he knew that Ember shrugged. _"I don't know. For an epic intro?"_

Seth shook his head before going back to gazing at everything below him as he can see just about everything up here.

_"Hey. Isn't that Ruby down there?"_ Storm, Ren's weapon spirit said.

The minute those words left Storm's mouth, Seth quickly looks down and saw Ruby carrying a huge binder with a lot of stuff in it.

_"What in the world is she carrying?" _Kuro, Seth's weapon spirit asked.

'Why don't we go and find out?' Seth thought before jumping off the tower. Once the ground was closing in, Seth pumped Aura into his feet to lessen the damage done to his feet. The same could not be said to the ground though.

*CRASH!*

"Wah!" Ruby screamed in surprise as Seth stepped out of the dust cloud, dusting off his coat before turning to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby."

"Seth!? Wha!? Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

Ruby looked up to figure out where Seth came from. "Where the heck did you come from anyway?"

Seth just pointed up. "Up there."

Ruby gave him a deadpan look. "I need a better description than 'Up there.'"

Seth then pointed to the tower he was standing on not too long ago. "I was standing on that tower over there."

"Mind telling me why were you doing that?" Ruby asked, picking up the binder she dropped when Seth crashed.

"To, and I quote: Look epic and cool." Seth said.

Ruby just looked at him funny before she started to giggle. "You are so weird sometimes."

Seth smiled and shrugged.

It was now the second semester of Beacon Academy as exchange students from all over the kingdom were here. During the time before the semester, Ruby had gotten better with the situation with Scarlet. While she still carried Scarlet's heart Jewel where ever she went and still panic when the necklace wasn't on her, she allowed Seth to carry it whenever she need to do something that required her to take it off for safety. While she also gazes at it from time to time, she's now more focused with her surroundings thus becoming the Ruby everybody knew...who would kill anyone that dared touch Scarlet's Heart Jewel besides Seth but that was besides the point.

"So mind telling me what the hell are you carrying?" Seth asked as he read off the binder: Best Day Ever Activities!

_"Isn't that my master's binder?"_ Myrtenaster asked, seeing the crossed out Vytal Festival Activities: Property of Weiss Schnee.

'Probably is.' Seth thought.

Ruby smiled. "This right here is something I plan on sharing with the others. Come on, they're at the cafeteria."

Seth didn't ask any more as he and Ruby headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

The minute they found the table their team was at, Ruby slammed the binder down, catching the attention of Team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY.

"Ahem. Sister! Friends! Weiss..."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said as Seth sat down next to Weiss.

"This ought to be good." Yang commented as she caught and ate a thrown grape.

"A dream that one day, the five of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had...ever!" Ruby announced.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, noticing the crossed out words on the binder.

Ruby held out peace signs as she said, "I am not a crook."

_"Says the girl with the stolen binder."_

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" Ruby said.

"I always start my semesters off with a 'Yang!' Eh, guys? Am I right?" Seth couldn't help but facepalm at the horrible pun. It was so bad that someone threw an apple at Yang, yelling "Boo!"

_"Hey, I thought it was good."_ Ember said.

_"Only you would like the puns your wielder comes up with."_ Gambol, Blake's weapon spirit said.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester's going to be great." Ruby said. "But, classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!"

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared at what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang threw an apple back at the person who threw an apple at her.

"I don't know." Blake said, uncertain. "I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said, getting up. "I for one think-!" But Weiss didn't get to say more as a pie suddenly struck her face. Seth and the others looked to see who done it as they saw Nora pointing at Ren.

'This is gonna escalate quickly, isn't it?' Seth thought.

_"Yep."_ Every weapon spirit in Seth's soul agreed.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna duck under here if you don't mind." Seth said, slowly ducking under the table.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

In the beautiful world of Seth's Inner World, everyone was watching a T.V. that showed what was going on outside through Seth's eyes. Then, Crescent, Ruby's weapon spirit got up.

_"Hm? Where you going Crescent?"_ Magnhild, Nora's weapon spirit asked, a bag of popcorn in her hands.

_"I'm just going out for some fresh air."_ Crescent said before stepping out of the room.

After a few seconds of standing still, she headed towards the direction of the direction that did not lead outside. Instead, she walked towards a door that had sign saying: Do Not Enter! Ignoring the warning of the sign, Crescent got out a key, inserted it into the locked and unlocked the door, opening it to show us a very dark room.

_**"Hm? You again?"**_

Turning on the lights, we see none other than Shiro, the spirit that is the Grimm Mask Seth always carries, chained up to a wall, his hands and feet were chained and shackled. When Shiro had revealed that he could summon a weapon for himself which was a Shikai Zangetsu with its color switched, the weapon spirits all decided to lock him away in order to keep Seth safe from him. He's been down here ever since and the only visitor he's ever had was Crescent herself when it was said that no one was supposed to see him so Crescent's visit here was a secret.

_**"This makes what? The tenth time you visited me here in this boring, lonely room? If you like this room so much, you can free me and have it for free."**_

_"Stupid as always."_ Crescent said as she stood right in front of him. _"You know I can't do that."_

Shiro shrugged. _**"Eh? Had to at least try. So, what did you bring me today?"**_

In response to Shiro's question, Crescent took out a DVD player and a disk that read: Bobobo-bo bo-bobo.

_**"Oh! B**_**_obobo-bo bo-bobo! I heard that show is hilarious!"_**

Crescent said nothing as she put in the disk and laid the player down in front of the a Grimm before turning to leave the room. Before leaving the room, Crescent gave one more look at Shiro which he noticed and looked up from the player before Crescent turned off the room and left before she was caught.

_**"I'll never understand why that midget keeps seeing me." **_

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

'Well, that escalated quickly.' Seth thought as he sat on a table, drinking some green tea as Nora was laughing evilly pile of stacked tables. He be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

"Hahahahaha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora yelled as JNPR all stood upon the pile of tables like rulers.

_"We must stop this madness!"_ Crocea, the spirit of Jaune's sword said.

'You do realize that your wielder is on the other side, right?'

_"Oh right. What did Shiro say at a time like this? Oh right, fuck!"_

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby yelled, squeezing the milk box in her hand as WBY all yelled in agreement.

'I'm just gonna sit here and drink this tea.' Seth thought, sipping his tea.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she jumped as JNPR all threw and launched watermelons towards the other team.

"Yang! Turkey!" Yang did as told and shoved her hands into some turkey, slamming her turkey fist as the water melons closed in.

The watermelons weren't a threat as Yang punched and destroyed any watermelons that came near her, dodging a few before charging forth, destroying more water melons as Blake flipped over her and grabbed some french bread, one in each hand as she joined Yang in destroying the fruity projectiles.

_"What in the world is that bread made out of to be able to smash watermelons?"_ Miló, the spirit of Pyrhha's spear asked.

Seth just drank his tea silently.

Once the watermelon threats were no more, Yang fired her turkeys towards Pyrhha and Jaune.

Pyrhha easily dodged the attack and grabbed a nearby french bread for her own, but Jaune was not so lucky as he got hit by both turkeys. Turning around, Pyrrha jumps back to avoid a attack from Blake. Twirling her bread weapon, Pyrhha and Blake clashed bread, struggling to overpower the other. Pyrhha then stepped back and went for a circle slash, but Blake avoided by jumping over the red head before going on the attack. Pyrhha stepped back and dodged before striking back, but Blake got away by substituting a shadow clone for her to jump up again, throwing one of her bread towards the red head, but she dodged and dashed forward to the now open Blake, sending the cat Faunus flying as Pyrhha caught Blake's remaining bread and threw it like a spear.

And during all this, Seth still drank tea!

Yang came in and knocked back the thrown bread and deflected a second one, but wasn't expecting the third one as she was hit and thrown back. Ruby jumped over her sister and rode the tables on a food tray, jumping up and deflecting another thrown french bread as it was thrown back to Pyrhha who had to dodge in order avoid getting hit. Ruby perfectly slid back down on the tray and surfed towards the red head where she dropped kicked it to Pyrhha before jumping back, throwing Pyrhha back.

_"OK, seriously, what the fuck is this made out of?"_ Crescent asked, talking about the food.

_"And they still serves these to children."_

Seth still did nothing but drink tea.

Ren and Nora then jumped in, charging towards the other team. Ruby stepped back as Weiss came with a bottle of ketchup, stabbing it to the ground and releasing the contents to the ground where Ren slipped and slid into some more tables like a bowling ball hitting pins. Nora used this to jump on the tables and grab a pole from the ceiling, tearing it off and stabbing it into a watermelon, making a makeshift hammer for herself. She spun and went to slam the makeshift weapon down. Ruby went to protect the heiress, but Nora's attack was stronger than they expected as the shockwave caused by Nora's attack sent Ruby flying.

Seth acted fast and shunpoed, catching Ruby and landing back on the ground safely.

"You need to be more careful Ruby." Seth said as Weiss battled Nora with a swordfish.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized before gasping when she saw Weiss flying and crashing into one of the support pillars. Acting fast, she sped towards Weiss and caught her. "Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! Noooooooooooo!"

_"Dramatic much?"_ Miló commented.

Seth said nothing as he got out another cup of green tea...out of no where.

Yang jumped over and equipped herself with more turkeys. Ren, recovering from the last attack, grabbed himself some onion sticks and faced off against Yang. Both gave out a battle cry as Ren used both sticks to block a kick. Yang threw another kick, but Ren ducked under and attack, but Yang blocked it and and threw a combo of punches to his face and chest. Ren tried to fight back, but Yang was more powerful and reacted quickly, blocking his attacks, hammer fisting his head before sending him flying with an uppercut. Refusing to go down that easily, Ren threw his sticks towards the blond, but she dodged them as they embedded themselves into the ground as Yang jumped to her opponent and sent him crashing to the ground.

And during all this, Seth _still _drank tea!

_"How long have you been drinking that?"_ Mors, the spirit of Jaune's shield asked.

Seth shrugged and continued to watched the epic food fight.

Getting revenge for her childhood friend, Nora attacked Yang. Yang dodged her first attack before the two charged towards each other, attacking at the same time, but Nora was faster as she sent Yang flying through the roof, literally.

_"Think she'll be alright?"_ Akoúo, the spirit of Pyrhha's shield asked.

_"This is my wielder we're talking about."_ Ember said. _"She'll be fine."_

Seth said nothing as he just sat on the table that had yet to be touched, still drinking tea. Just how much tea can this guy drink?

Blake back flipped to avoid the rubble falling from the ceiling as she grabbed a hold of sausages, twirling them around before whipping that at Nora, sending her flying back and crashing into one of the vending machines as cans spewed form it. Nora grabbed it, shook it hard a few times before throwing it at the Faunus. She dodged, back flipping out of the way before quickly running to avoid more soda cans. Seeing all the cans around her, Pyrhha used her Semblance, Polarity to raise up the cans and directed them towards Blake. She tried to get away but was eventually assaulted by tons of soda cans.

Seeing Blake fly over her, Ruby looked towards JNPR, her eyes filled with determination as she took off Scarlet's Heart Jewel and gave it to Seth. "Hold onto Scarlet."

"Got it." Seth said before Ruby took off.

The speed Ruby was going was so intense that anything she passed followed her, including all the cans Pyrhha had thrown over at them. Pumping her Semblance to full speed, she sped past JNPR as they were picked up my the storm Ruby had created. Ruby stopped right before she hit the wall, said wall cracking behind her as JNPR crashed into it before Ruby jumped away as the incoming food and soda cans all crashed into JNPR where what was left was a nice looking, colorful painting as Ruby landed back down in victory. Or so she thought.

"Oh Ruby~!" Ruby looked towards Seth to see him holding a button to something.

*CLICK!*

Suddenly, from the ceiling, some sheet flew off as above were tons of food and soda cans, all waiting to crash into both teams.

Ruby looked up in disbelief before looking towards Seth and said, "I hate you."

Seth gave an innocent smile as he held an umbrella. "Love you too Ruby!"

*CRASH!*

And just like a bomb exploding, the whole cafeteria room was a mess with food splattered all over the place and and colors caused by soda cans were splattered everywhere too as both RWBY and JNPR were covered in both food and drinks.

_"Don't you think that was a bit overkill?"_ Mors asked.

Seth thought about before shaking his head.

Suddenly, bursting through the door was none other than Glynda Goodwich, secretary of Beacon Academy and clearly, she was not happy. Using her Semblance, Telekinesis, Glynda moved all the tables back to their original position down to the last one.

"Children please, do not play with your food." Glynda said, adjusting her glasses as Nora let out a burp before Yang, who was sent flying earlier, came back, crashing throw the roof and crashing down to Team RWBY.

"Well, I can definitely this: Seth-1/RWBY and JNPR-0!" Seth said with a cocky smile.

"That's only because you cheated to back stabber!" Ruby said.

"All is fair in love and war, as they say." Seth quoted.

Ruby continued to look at Seth angrily before she started to giggle and then laugh as everyone else started to join.

Glynda was growling in anger, but was stopped by Prof. Ozpin, Head Master of Beacon Academy.

"Let it go." Ozpin said.

Glynda sighs before looking back at both teams. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be." Ozpin said. "But right now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a roll they'll have forever." Ozpin glanced at Seth when he said that last part before walking away.

Glynda caught what Ozpin was talking and took a glance towards Seth who was handing back Scarlet's Heart Jewel before walking up to Seth.

"Mr. Aberrant," Seth turned his attention to the blond secretary. "Mr. Urahara just called. He said you needed to talk to him about something."

"Ah, thanks for tell me." Seth said before turning to the others. "See you later guys."

Both teams waved him goodbye before Seth walked away.

* * *

**(Somewhere else around Beacon)**

Seth walked calmly thought the halls of Beacon, heading towards Kisuke Urahara's, a new teacher at Beacon, class. The reason why he was going there because he wanted to ask him about when Shiro took over his body. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends after the incident with Blake, but he wanted to make sure that whatever happened not be a danger to them so he was hoping Kisuke knew something as he was an expert with things that concerned Grimms.

_"Seth, are you sure Mr. Urahara might have an answer concerning Shiro?"_

'It's a long shot, but whether he has an idea or not, I still need to ask.'

Suddenly, Seth heard laughing and it wasn't the nice kind. Curious, Seth followed to where ever the laugh was coming from. When he turned a corner, he saw huge guy getting beat up by two other guys.

"Oh come on!" Punk 1, that's what Seth is going to call him, laugh as he continued to punch the big guy as the big guy showed no sign of fighting back.

_"What's going on? Why isn't that man fighting back?"_ Miló asked.

"Damn you! Why won't you just go down already?" Punk 1 asked as he continued to punch the big guy.

"This it'll finish him!" Punk 2 said, raising up his weapon for the killing blow.

Acting quickly, Seth ran towards the punks, jumping up and kicking Punk 2 before using his momentum to send him towards Punk 1 where he wrapped his legs around Punk 1's head and flipped over, sending Punk 1 skidding across the ground as Seth landed on his feet perfectly.

"Who the hell are you!?" Punk 2 asked, clearly angry.

Seth said nothing as he just glared at Punk 2, his Aura surrounding him to make him look more intimidating.

Fearing for his life, Punk 2 ran. "Forget this! I'm out of here man!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Punk 1 said, chasing after Punk 2 before yelling towards Seth and the big guy. "You're both dead! Ya hear me!"

Seth just sighed before turning to the big guy who was now sitting down and rubbing some kind of coin. "Hey. You OK big guy?"

The man just nodded as Seth got a better look at him.

He is dark-skinned man with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that hangs over his eyes, making it difficult to tell what his eye color was. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appeared to be much older than Seth. His choice of wear was a sleeveless blue shirt with a red cross on it, showing that he had a tatoo on his left shoulder which reads Amore e Morte ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it.

'What's a guy like him doing here at Beacon?' Seth thought. Not wanting to be rude, Seth introduced himself. "My name's Seth Aberrant, 16 years old and a student here at Beacon." Seth then offered his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

Not wanting to be himself, the man shook the hand, also introducing himself. "Yasutora Sado, 17 years old."

"Eh!? 17!?" Seth was obviously surprised. "But you look so much older!"

"I get that a lot."

"And you're so huge!"

"I get that a lot."

_"I think my brain is fried."_ Myrtensater said.

_"Look at the muscles on that guy!"_ Ember said, the faint sound of drooling can be heard.

_"Uh, Ember, you're drooling."_ Crescent pointed out.

Seth continued to look Sado before speaking again. "I'm just gonna call you Chad."

The now nicknamed Chad was surprised. "My name is Sado."

"Sado, Chad whatever." Seth waved him off. "What I want to know is why did you just stand there like an idiot and let those bastards wail on you. You're lucky I came along or else you could have been seriously injured. You look incredibly strong so why the hell didn't you fight back?"

Chad looked at Seth before speaking. "The thing is, I made a promise to never use my fists for my own sake. It's a vow I made to Abuelo(Grandfather in Spanish)."

"A wha?" Seth was confused. "Is that a name?"

"Abuelo means grandfather." Chad explained. "His name is Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa."

Seth looked even more confused than before. "Is he...Spanish?"

"Not Spanish. He's actually Mexican." Chad said. "You see, I lived down in Vacuo with him for most of my life. I'm only here as an exchange student."

"That makes sense." Seth said before sitting down next to Chad. "Well, as a student of Vale here, let be the first to say welcome to Vale." Seth then looked at the coin hanging around Chad's neck. "That medallion, is it valuable?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean this?" Chad looked at before speaking. "Absolutely. Probably worth more than my life."

_"Now that's deep."_ Storm commented.

"Looks to me like it's some foreign coin. Where's it from?" Seth asked, curious.

"From Vacuo."

"Figures." Seth said before noticing something on the ground. "Hey. Who's Scroll is this?"

"It must belong to one of those guys that ran off." Chad guessed. "Guess the thing to do is to return it to them."

"You should throw it in the Emerald Forest if you ask me." Seth said before getting up and crushing the Scroll.

_"That wasn't very nice."_ Magnhild said.

'Not my problem.'

_"Seth, didn't you need to meet up with Mr. Urahara?"_ Crescent reminded Seth what he originally needed to do.

"Shit! I forgot!" Seth checked his Scroll to see what time it was. He wasn't happy at what he saw. "Gah, fuck it! I'll just go visit him tomorrow." Seth then turned to Chad. "Look Chad, I gotta go. Don't expect me to save your sorry ass next time, got it?"

With that said, Seth walked away. Unknown to him, someone was spying on him from above, standing on the highest tower at Beacon.

"A member of the Shinigami clan away from the safety of the Soul Society." The bespectacled man said. "That's something you don't see everyday."

The bespectacled man was of an average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. He wore a uniform that indicated that he came from Mistral.

"I better keep my eyes on him to find out why he's here in the first place." The bespectacled man said, adjusting his glasses as he stared down at Seth.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

We appear at what seems like a warehouse as inside were none other than White Fang members, unloading cargo from a VTOL. Entering the warehouse were two teens.

The first was a thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consisted of an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive shallow-cut undershirt, on the back of which is her personal symbol. This symbol is in the shape of a cut gem. She also wore a three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of beads near the same wrist. She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. Her hair is also noticeably fuller and longer and her irises are wider. This is Emerald Sustrai.

The next was a male. He was shown to be a pale, well-built man with silvery gray eyes and silvery gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. A not-so-noticeable change is his style of belt. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. This here is Mercury Black.

These two casually walked into the warehouse as no one paid them any thought, too focused on moving cargo. Then, they walked up to one very familiar villain, Roman Torchwick.

"Oh look! She sent the kids again." Roman said, walking up to them to give them each a one arm hug. "This is turning out just like the divorce."

"Ugh. Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said as she and Mercury broke the hug.

"That was a joke. And this just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said, holing up a piece of paper.

"What!?" Emerald looked to see how Roman had went through her pouch without her noticing.

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman said before reading the paper. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald said.

"Yeah, I would." Roman said, walking up to them. "Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems." Mercury said. "One of them at least."

"I had that under control." Roman said.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury shot back.

"Listen you little punk, if it were up to me, I would take you and your little street-rat friend here, and I would-" But Roman never got to finish.

"Do what, Roman?" A female Voice called out.

From above, we see a beautiful woman with black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. This is Cinder Fall.

Roman laughed nervously as Cinder made her way down. "I'd uh...not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald said, sounding happy.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said as she walked up to Roman.

"I was going to." Roman said nervously.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo." Emerald said. "Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat actually." Mercury said.

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there you go."

* * *

**(In another dimension in a box canyon)**

A couple of future looking soldiers couldn't help but feel like their words were stolen from them.

* * *

**(Back on Remnant)**

"Quiet." Cinder ordered. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

Roman was laughing at them from behind.

"I just thought-"

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder interrupted Emerald as Roman was making the hand motion of getting beheaded.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald said. "It won't happen again."

Cinder then turned back to Roman. "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uh...Eh? Ehhh? Ehhhhhhhhhh!?" Roman kept on gesturing to the crates of Dust all around him. "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every spec of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski-mask." Mercury joked.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared." Roman said. "Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." Roman then turned back to Cinder and the others. "Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little more smoother."

"Oh Roman, have a little faith." Cinder said. "You'll know what you need when you need to know. Besides, we're done with Dust."

"O~K? Then what now?" Roman asked.

"We're moving." Cinder said. "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

Roman was confused. "Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to Phase Two." Cinder said before walking away with Mercury and Emerald soon following after her.

"Now, now Cinder, there's no reason to leave him in the dark like that." Literally everyone in the whole warehouse froze when a voice called out, stopping Cinder and her subordinates from leaving.

Looking up, everyone saw, coming done the elevator were three people.

The first was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression is one of no emotion, though he is almost always frowning. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama with a katana sheathed underneath his sash. However, his jacket has longer coattails, and the collar is higher. However, the most strangest thing was that there was a hole located on his sternum, initially located on the base of his throat. Lying on the top-left side of his head was a mask forming a broken horned helmet. This is Ulquiorra Cifer.

The second man happened to be none other than Tousen, the same man from the other night at the docks.

Finally, the third and final person was the reason why everyone froze the most. It was a handsome looking man with menacing eyes and chocolate brown hair which was swept back with a strand hanging down his face. His choice of wear was the same jacket Ulquiorra wore except he wore it over what appeared to be robes with a red sash as a katana was sheathed beneath it. This was Sōsuke Aizen.

"F-Father!?" Cinder stuttered as Aizen, the man now known as Cinder's father walked over to them. "W-What are you doing h-here?" No mattered how she tried, she couldn't control her stuttering as there were only two things that scared her. Her father and members of the Espada, especially Ulquiorra.

"What? A father can't come see her daughter from time to time?" Aizen sarcastically asked, chuckling before turning to Roman. "I came to see Roman here."

Roman jumped in surprise, pointing to himself. "M-Me!?"

Aizen nodded. "It has come to my attention that you had a little run in with the Zero-taichou months ago."

"T-The who?" Roman asked.

"Oh, excuse me. You wouldn't know." Aizen said before sticking out hand. "Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra said nothing as he handed Aizen a tablet. Aizen thanked him and showed Roman a picture of Seth.

"What I'm asking is if you ran into this man right here."

"You mean Grey?" Roman asked, recognizing Seth the minute he saw the picture.

"So you have run into him?" Aizen asked.

"Y-Yes sir!" Roman said. "He and a friend of his have stopped me on two different heists."

"I see." Aizen said before looking at the picture himself. "Hmmm...it seems things are about to get interesting. Cinder."

"Y-Yes father?" Cinder replied quickly.

Aizen chuckled at his daughter's obvious fear of him before speaking. "You and your subordinates are going to Beacon Academy in Vale tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes. We are."

Aizen's smile widens slightly. "In that case, I think I'll go as well."

Cinder was obviously surprised. "What!?"

"Now now, don't worry. I won't go and blow your cover." Aizen said before he walks up and gets face to face with his daughter real closely. "Remember, I allow you to do whatever you want as long as it doesn't mess with my plans. Got it?"

Cinder just slowly nodded, knowing well the consequences if she made her father angry.

"Good girl." Aizen said before pulling back and turning away. "Ulquiorra, Tousen, it's time we take our leave."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Both Ulquiorra and Tousen said before Ulquiorra turned and tapped the air, a portal suddenly appearing as Ulquiorra and Tousen moved aside to allow room for Aizen to walk through.

Before Aizen stepped into the portal, Ulquiorra spoke. "Lord Aizen."

"Yes?"

"If I may ask, why have you decided to go to this Beacon Academy just because of this person?"

Aizen chuckled at the Espada's question before answering. "Oh, let's just say he and I go way back. Besides, I think this is also a good time to visit my old friend Ozpin. Which reminds me, I have a task for you Ulquiorra."

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Once we get to Beacon, I want you and Yammy to go and find the Zero-taichou." Aizen instructed. "I want to see how he's been these past years since his disappearance. You may use any method to draw him out if you cannot find him."

"Understood." Ulquiorra bowed as Aizen stepped into the portal and he and Tousen soon followed.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita) **We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro) **The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru) **Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari) **Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura) **All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou) **We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru) **Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete) **When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**And done! The first chapter of Volume 2 is finished! Honestly, I feel that could have done better, but it's been a while since I've done 3rd POV so I'm bit rusty. Nevertheless, we got to see some new and familiar characters today! Seth got to meet Chad, we got to a little of you know who if you figured it out, and we got to see none other than Aizen, as Cinder's father no less. **

**Yes, I made Aizen Cinder's father. I had tht idea in my head for a while so I thought, why not do it? However, I'm taking a big gamble by doing this. For one thing, there's still a lot we don't know about the story of RWBY and we don't know what this big plan Cinder has in store. Pray for me that this doesn't blow in my face in the future. **

**Next time, Aizen's going to visit Beacon Academy. What will happen? What's his connection with Ozpin? You'll just have to find out next time. Until then, this is Ashbel Longhart, signing out.**


	23. V2-EP2: The New Students

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Once again, it is I, Ahsbel Longhart, here to bring you readers the latest chapter so far. I'm glad that you people liked the last chapter, it makes me feel happy when you compliment it in the reviews and fav. or follow the story. That's when I know people are liking the story still. Now, like always, cue disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Last time, we were introduced to more characters like Chad, Ulquiorra, and Aizen! What will happen now during the second semester for our heroes? Just read to find out, like always.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 19: The New Students**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office)**

It was the start of a new day, the day that the second semester at Beacon Academy finally started and that also means it's back to classes for everyone. Outside, the last of exchange students were coming in via ship as we focus our attention in the office of Prof. Ozpin.

"Ironwood sure loves bring his work where ever he travels." Glynda commented, not sounding happy.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes his a busy man." Ozpin said. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

The sound of beeping alerted Ozpin that someone wanted to come in.

Suspecting the person who wanted to come in, Ozpin said, "Come in."

Coming through the door was a well dressed and clean man, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair is black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black color. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. This is James Ironwood.

"Ozpin." James greeted.

"Hello General." Ozpin said.

"Please, drop the formalities." James said, walking up to the headmaster of Beacon for the two to shake hands. "It's been too long." Ironwood then turns to Glynda. "And Glynda. It has certainly been too long since we've last met."

"Oh James." Glynda said, almost sarcastically. "I'll be outside."

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." James commented.

"So, what in the word has brought you all the way down here from Atlus?" Ozpin asked, pouring James a mug of coffee. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." James said as Ozpin hands him a mug. James accepts it. "Besides, I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends. However, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." True to Ozpin's words, some jets flew on by as Ozpin pours himself a mug of coffee for himself.

"Well, concern is what brought them here." James said.

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-"

"Oz." James interrupted Ozpin. "You and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a sip and sighs. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true then-"

This time, Ozpin interrupted James. "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." James said.

"As am I..." Ozpin said. "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." James said. "But there is another reason why I've brought these soldiers here with me."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, about to take another sip from his mug "And what reason can that be?"

"Aizen's here." The minute those words left James mouth, Ozpin almost dropped his mug, slowly setting it down.

"What...did you say?" Ozpin couldn't believe what he heard.

"Ozpin, you of all people know I don't joke when it comes to Aizen." James said, his expression all serious. He then pointed outside. "Their's his ship right now."

Looking back, we see outside a VTOL except it was colored mostly white with black outlines. On the side was a symbol of a Crescent Moon, but not like the shattered one of Remnant. This was the logo of Aizen's Academy, Hueco Mundo.

Inside the flying vehicle, Ozpin sensed some very dark spiritual Aura's.

"No, is he mad!? Bringing Arrancars here!?" Ozpin, for the first time, was loosing him cool. Taking a deep breath, Ozpin grabbed his cane and turned back to James. "James, I want you to get all your students into the building right away. I'll deal with Aizen."

"Be careful Ozpin." James said, turning to leave. "You of all people know what Aizen is capable of."

"I know." Ozpin said before following James out.

* * *

**(Outside)**

As Ozpin had asked, James got all of his students into the academy building so now Ozpin was the only one outside at the docks, waiting for the ship Aizen was on to land. Once it did, the hatch opened and five people stepped out.

The first to step out was by far the largest person anyone has ever seen. He is a giant man with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Hueco Mundo uniform which is a white jacket, black sash, and white hakama pants with the only difference being his jacket is always open. A strange thing is that there is a hole located in the center of his chest and what appears to be remains of a mask is located at the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. This man here was Yammy Llargo, a student at Aizen's academy.

The next was an early to mid twenty-year-old person, although he is unusually thin and tall man with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair and his eyes constantly narrowed to slits. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile. He wears a long, white robe over robes over a white hakama. He wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. This man here was Gin Ichimaru.

After him was none other than Grimmjow himself! Although, it seems some kind of accident has happened as he doesn't have his left arm. Also, on the back, the number 6 that was on his back looked to be burnt off. On his chest was a scar, the same scar Seth had done to him back when they fought back at the docks. Plus, he did not look happy.

After that, Ulquiorra himself came out and finally, the man that Ozpin has been wait for came out at last.

"It's been so long Ozpin. How have you been?" Was the first thing Aizen said when he stepped out of the airship.

"I've been doing well." Ozpin said in a tone that was no friendly at all. "How have you been, Sōsuke Aizen?"

Aizen chuckled before answering. "Oh, I've been well. Thank you for asking."

Gin then stepped forth, waving at Ozpin mockingly. "Hey Ozpin! Long time no see!"

Ozpin sighs before turning to Gin. "Hello to you to Gin."

"My, you sure have changed since the last time I saw you." Gin said. "Look how tall you are now."

Ignoring Gin, Ozpin turns back to Aizen. "Why are you here Aizen? It's rare for you to leave Hueco Mundo and even rarer when you bring some of your students here, especially members of the Espada."

The word Espada seemed to tick Grimmjow off as he pumped Aura into his feet and jumped away.

"What's wrong with him?" Ozpin asked.

"He's just under punishment right now. That's all." Aizen said.

Ozpin looks around before asking. "Where's Tousen? He's usually with you at all times."

"I had him stay back at the academy. I need someone to keep things in check while I'm gone." Aizen explained. "Now, onto the reason why I am here. I heard you had the Zero-taichou here as a student."

Ozpin's eyes widen in surprise as he gripped his cane tighter.

"So I'm right." Aizen said with a smile. "Ulquiorra. Yammy. You know what to do."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said before suddenlt disappearing.

"Tch, What a pain." Yammy muttered before following after Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing!?" Ozpin demanded, worry beginning to make its way to his face.

"Oh don't worry Ozpin. I've just sent those two to go find the Zero-taichou." Aizen explained. "Why don't we talk more in your office?"

Ozpin gritted his teeth while Gin simply chuckled at Ozpin's worry.

"Things are getting interesting, aren't they?" Gin asked to no one in particular.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"Shit! I was supposed to meet up with the other at the library!" Seth cursed as ran through the halls of Beacon. He and his teams had promised to meet up at the library to study for the upcoming test in a week and he lost track of time. "Ugh, I just know Weiss is gonna give me an earful once I get there."

_"That's what happens when you decide to have an extra serving of muffins."_ Myrtenaster lectured the amnesiac.

'Hey! I can't help if muffins are my favorite snack!'

_"Better hurry before Weiss really gives you an earful."_ Ember warned him.

"I know! I know!" Seth shouted out loud, racing down the halls, forgetting that he could simply shunpo to the library.

"This is the end for you, Sado." Seth stopped running when he heard that. Looking around, he turned towards the door that lead to the battle arena where students practice combat.

'Who could be in the battle arena at this time?' Seth thought as he slowly and quietly opened the door and sneaked a peek at what was inside. His eyes widen at what he saw.

It was Chad, looking pretty beat up and tied up to a chair as a couple of guys surrounded him. He recognized Punks 1 and 2 among them.

"Are you scared now?" The guy who asked was probably the boss out of the men. "You're not gonna start pissing yourself, are ya?"

"I don't have to go at the moment." Chad said. "I guess you just aren't quite scary enough. Sorry."

_"Ooooooo! Burn bitch! Burn!"_ Ember shouted.

The boss did not seem happy at that comment but then smiled for some reason. He walked up to the big man and said, "Well, in that case, I'll just take this!"

Chad gasped when the boss suddenly took the medallion Chad treasured so much.

"Now what did you say, something about this being worth more than your life?" Seth then realized something.

'The Scroll that I crushed! It must have been on and that guy overheard us talking!' Seth thought.

The boss then took out a pair of pliers. "So, if I take this away from you, you might as well be dead, right? So then die, loser."

'Those bastards!' Seth thought.

The minute the boss raised the pliers to the medallion, Chad began to struggle and looked like he was about to brake free, scaring the other men. It was at that moment that Seth decided to step in.

"Don't be stupid. Give it up-!" He never got to finish as Seth came and kicked him in the face, throwing them both off the arena.

"I'll be taking this." Seth said as he took back the medallion from the punk and smirked towards the other guys.

"What!? You again!?" Punk 2 said in surprise.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Another punk said when Seth started to go through the boss punk's pockets.

"You got a lot of nerve going through the boss' pockets!" A third punk said as Seth finally found what he wanted. The boss' Scroll.

"Here it is." Seth said before calling the infirmary.

"Yo Weasel! You alright!?" Punk 1 asked.

"Weasel!" Punk 2 joined in.

"Dammit! Didn't I tell you guys never to call me that!? You're always supposed to call me bo-!"

"Shut up Weasel." Seth said, stomping on the head of Weasel as his call finally got through. "Hello? Yeah, I'd like to request a medic to come over."

"What? Calling a medic!?"

"Do you really think you're getting Sado out of here without fight!? In your dreams!"

"In fact, bring a few more to the battle arena." Seth added. "Hm? How many?" Seth looked towards the goons and started to count them one by one. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5," He smiled at the last one. "Make that six."

Seeing what Seth was implying, the punks all charged towards Seth as he simply threw away the boss' Scroll and drew Zangetsu. Then, once fully drawn, he let his weapon go, but instead of falling, it floated in the air, surprising the punks enough to stop an stare as Seth tapped it and Zangetsu spun.

"W-What the hell is he doing?" One punk asked for everybody. Even Chad had to wonder what was going on.

"Hadō #58: Tenran!" Seth then grabbed his spinning Zangetsu, holding it in a reverse grip as a tornado suddenly appeared and blew away the punks, sending them crashing into the wall and knocking them out.

_"Was using a Kidō spell really necessary?"_ Gambol asked.

'No, but it get's the job done quickly.' Seth thought before walking towards Chad. "Chad, you OK?"

"I'm fine." Chad said before asking, "Why did you help me?"

"Because like you, I also have something that's worth more than my life." Seth said as he started to get Chad free. "I've lost someone very important to me in the past and I too have something to remember them by. That's why I helped, because I didn't want you to lose the one thing that reminds you of your grandfather."

Seth then got the iron ropes off of Chad as he stood up and rubbed his wrists. "Thanks Seth."

"No problem." Seth said before having a look that said he had an idea. "Hey, I got an idea. No doubt these guys will come back for revenge on me and you, so when they do, instead of throwing punches for yourselves, throw them for me. In return, I'll throw my punches for you. If there's anything you want to protect with your life, I'll protect it with mine's as well." Seth then offered back Chad's medallion. "What do you say?"

Chad couldn't believe what Seth had just said. What Seth had just asked was basically a partnership, having each others back from now on like friends would do for one another. That idea...didn't sound so bad to him.

"Sure." Seth smiled as Chad took back his medallion and pocketed it as he would need to get a new string to put it with."

_"Is it me, or did Seth just make a new friend?"_ Ember asked.

_"I think he just did."_ Storm said.

_"Good for you Seth!"_ Magnhild said.

'Oh shut up, all of you!'

_"Seth, I hate to remind you, but didn't you need to meet up with the girls?"_

Seth's eyes widen when Kuro reminded him that he need to get to the library. "Shit! I totally forgot about that!"

Seth turned and ran towards the door at full speed after saying goodbye to Chad, but then stopped when someone appeared at the door. It was that bespectacled man from earlier, the same one who was spying on Seth.

"So, we finally meet, Shinigami." The bespectacled said.

"And just who the hell are you?" Seth asked, not liking the look the man was giving him.

The bespectacled man adjusted his glasses before answering. "I am Uryu Ishida and I am a Quincy."

"...A what?" Seth's answer made the now named Uryu to face fault.

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

"Where in the world could Seth be?" Ruby thought out loud as she and her teams looked all over campus in order to find their only male member. They had came from the library after finishing up an intense and emotional(for Ruby and Weiss) game of cards. They had just been introduced to a friend of Sun's, Neptune and he seemed like a nice guy. Blake had excused herself in the middle game so it was only Ruby, Weiss, and Yang at the moment. As worried as they were for their Faunus member, Ruby wanted to find Seth first as he never showed up.

"That man has a lot of nerve for not showing up." Weiss said as she looked left and right into any rooms they passed by. "He'll be getting an earful when I get my hands on him."

"Hey, maybe something came up and he had no other choice but to not show up." Yang reasoned.

"Then he should have called us if something came up." Weiss said. "Knowing him, he mist have forgotten about the meeting."

"That does sound like him." Yang said.

Just when Ruby was about to say something...

*BOOM!*

Crashing through the walls was a random student.

"Oh my god!" Ruby gasped before the three went to check if the student was okay. "Hey! Are you alright!?"

"Too...strong..." Were the last words that came from the student before he lost conscious.

"What in the hell happened?" Weiss thought out loud. "Who could have done this much damage to just one guy?"

Yang went to look where the guy had crashed from. "Guys! Look!"

Ruby and Weiss turned and gasped at what they saw.

Splattered all over the floor were hundreds of students, weapons broken and all looking like they had been through the ringer ten times. At the center of the carnage were none other both Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"Oi, Ulquiorra. Tell me again why I can't just use my Gonzui(Soul Inhalation) on all of these guys?" Yammy asked the smaller man next to him.

"Because Lord Aizen doesn't want us to make commotion with the entire Kingdom if thousands of lives were killed just because you sucked up there souls." Ulquiorra explained. "I could have handled this by myself, but Lord Aizen wanted me to bring you so I suggest you don't bring trouble to him. Besides, the souls of these trash wouldn't be that good anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yammy said, scratching his head.

Suddenly, from the carnage was a surviving student that somehow survived. The student was none other than Velvet Scarlatina, a Rabbit Faunus and student at Beacon Academy here. From the looks of it, she had seen better days.

"Oh? A survivor?" Yammy seemed a bit surprised that someone was still standing after the beating he had gave everyone around them. He walked up to the Rabbit Faunus and looked down at her. Velvet could only raise her head in fear as Yammy was debating on what to do with her. "Hey, Ulquiorra, what should I do with this girl?"

"While it is surprising that she's still standing, she's nothing but trash." Ulquiorra said in a harsh, cold tone. "Dispose of her."

"You got it." Yammy smiled and went to kick the Faunus.

*SLAM!*

Yammy gave a grunt of surprise when he saw his kicked blocked by none other than Yang as Ruby and Weiss stood in front of Velvet who looked like she was about to pass out.

Yammy drew back and looked at the three. "Who the hell are you three?"

Yang held the arm that blocked Yammy's attack. 'His kick was so powerful! I thought my arm was about to break when I blocked it! Just who the hell is this guy!?'

"Ruby, Weiss, get Velvet out of here!" Yang said as she prepared to fight the Arrancar.

Ruby and Weiss nodded as Ruby helped up Velvet and sped away while Weiss stayed behind to help Yang.

"Hey! Ulquiorra!" Yammy called to the smaller Arrancar. "Is this the person we're supposed to find?"

"You idiot. The person we're look for is a male." Ulquiorra said. "Although this woman's Aura is a bit higher than the rest, she is still trash."

"I see." Yammy said. "Hey blondy. Since you were able to block my attack, I hope you can give me a decent fight, unlike the rest here."

Yang tensed up, knowing that Yammy was about to attack. Ruby then returned, weapon already out for a fight.

"How's Velvet?" Yang asked without taking her eyes off of Yammy.

"The doctors says she's going to be fine." Ruby said.

Yang smirked and cocked in a shotgun shell in her gauntlets before punching forwards. "Then I can fight without having to worry!"

Yammy met her challenge and threw a punch himself. The results after that were not pretty.

*BANG!*

The minute both Yang's and Yammy's punch met, the shell in Ember Celica fired and an explosion occurred. From the dust cloud was an unhurt Yammy while Yang flew out of the cloud with a bleeding, broken arm.

"Yang!" Ruby cried in horror.

"Huh? That's it?" Yammy asked. "Guess I expected too much out of a human."

"Yang!" Ruby dropped Crescent Rose to the ground and went to see how her sister was doing. Yang was obviously in a lot of pain. Her arm was practically destroyed if it wasn't for her Aura protecting her as best it can. Or lese, she might not have an arm left to begin with.

"You bastard!" Weiss shouted in anger as she dashed towards Yammy.

"Hey! Ulquiorra!" Yammy called back as he dodged Weiss' strike easily. "What about these two?"

"The same as the first." Ulquiorra said.

"Good to know." Yammy said before ducking under a stab from Weiss before backhanding her away where she crashed into a wall, coughing up blood as Weiss felt a few ribs broken.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out in worry and horror. She was about to run to the heiress, but first turned back to Yang, clenching Scarlet's Heart Jewel in her hand. "Scarlet, please help."

As if answering her call, a white light surrounded Yang and when it subsided, Yang's arm was as good as new.

This was Scarlet's Healing Semblance, an ability that Scarlet left behind when she left behind her heart. It's ability was able to heal any wounds instantly, but Ruby can only call upon this ability three times a day. Its effectiveness have shown when it healed Ruby from life threatening wounds.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow when he saw this.

'What's this? In a flash of light, that girl's arms was healed instantly. Is it the same as Orihime's ability? No, it's different. It's not affecting time and space, rather accelerating one's Aura at an unbelievable rate to the point of instant healing. That ability might become a problem in the future if not dealt with quickly.' Ulquiorra thought before turning to Yammy. "Yammy."

"Huh?"

"That girl in red. Take care of her quickly." Ulquiorra ordered.

"Don't boss me around." Yammy said before looking towards Ruby who was already at Weiss' side. "About time I get to kill something."

Just when Ruby was about to heal Weiss, a shadow dawned over her and she looked up to see an attacking Yammy. Acting quickly, she grabbed Weiss and sped away in time to avoid Yammy's attack.

"I missed?" Yammy said with a bit of surprise.

"Sorry, Weiss, but I need to take care of something first." Ruby said before drawing out Crescent Rose again and facing Yammy. "You're gonna pay for hurting my sister and my friend!"

"Heh! If you're mad then do something about it." Yammy said, doing a 'Bring it on' gesture.

Ruby then acted by speeding up and appearing behind Yammy. Before he realized it, a cut appeared on him shoulder.

'Fast!' Yammy thought in surprise.

'This girl's speed is impressive.' Ulquiorra thought. 'But...'

Ruby turned back to see what damaged she had done and was surprised when all she saw was that she had damaged him clothes as the skin underneath was fine.

"What!"

Acting fast, Yammy turned and grabbed a hold of Ruby's entire body, lifting her up and crushing her as Ruby had a hard time breathing.

"You got speed, but that's all you got." Yammy said. "You're little attack can't cut through my Hierro(Steel Skin)." Then, with with great strength, Yammy slammed Ruby down to the ground hard, leaving a small crater as Ruby felt pain all over her. Scarlet's Heart Jewel immediately got to work and covered Ruby in light, fading away once it had healed Ruby up.

"It's that stupid healing thing again." Yammy noted as Ruby got up slowly. "I wonder how many times I gotta smash you until you can't heal anymore!?"

With that said, Yammy went for a palm strike and was about to strike Ruby...

"Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!"

*SLAM!*

When Seth suddenly appeared and blocked Yammy's attack with Shikai Zangetsu.

"What the!?" Yammy was obviously surprised that his attack was stopped so suddenly.

"Seth!" Ruby said surprise.

"Sorry I'm late, Ruby." Seth apologized, looking back to see if the red cloaked girl was okay.

Ruby shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. If only me and others were stronger..."

"Don't apologize, Ruby. Don't worry about it." Seth said before looking back at Yammy and Ulquiorra. "It'll all be over once I defeat these guys!"

Seth then grasped his right arm, getting into a familiar stance as Aura bursts from him.

"Bankai!"

* * *

**(A couple of minutes ago with Seth)**

"What do you mean you don't know what a Quincy is!?" The man known as Uryu Ishida yelled as Seth stepped back with his hands up in defense.

"Like I said, I have no idea what a 'Quincy' is." Seth said.

"How can you not know what a Quincy is!?" Uryu asked. "Aren't you a Shinigami!?"

Seth froze when he heard Uryu say the word Shinigami. He had remembered when the man named Grimmjow called him that during the night they fought at the docks. Hearing that word again, Seth had to ask.

"What's a Shinigami?" The minute those words left Seth's mouth, this time Uryu froze in shock.

"Y-You don't know what a Shinigami is?" Seth nodded at Uryu's question. "How could you not know? You're a Shinigami yourself, aren't you?"

"How should I know?" Seth said. "I have amnesia so I really don't know much about myself."

Both Uryu and Chad were surprised when Seth admitted that he had amnesia.

"You have amnesia?" Chad asked.

Seth nodded. "I've had it before I even entered this academy. So far, the only things I can remember is how to fight and different techniques that help me in battle. Anything else is just one big blank." Seth then turned back to Uryu. "Someone once called me a Hunter of the Shinigami Clan in the past, but I didn't know what he was talking about. What is a Shinigami exactly?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses, thinking of what to do before he decided to explain. "A Shinigami is a name for Hunters who are born into the Shinigami clan. The Shinigami Clan itself is an ancient clan of Hunters that have protected Remnant since the day they were born. It's unknown when they started, but they have always protected Remnant from any world threatening problems. However, despite this, they remain a secret so not many people know of their existence and think of them as mere myths."

"I think I get it." Seth said. "But why did you think I was a Shinigami?"

"Because you're carrying around that Zanpakutō." Uryu said, pointing at Zangetsu.

"Zanpakutō?" Seth repeated, looking at his sword before looking back at Uryu. "You mean Zangetsu?"

"That's right. Hunters of the Shinigami Clan always carry a Zanpakutō as their primary weapons. Not only that..." Suddenly, white ribbons started to appear out of no where.

"What the!?" Seth said in surprise.

"Ribbons?" Chad said as he gazed at one ribbon.

"What you see here are Spirit Ribbons. Basically, they're the physical manifestation of Aura." Uryu explained before he suddenly appeared in front of Seth.

'How did he!?' Seth thought, surprised at how fast Uryu was.

Reaching out, Uryu grabbed something in mid air as a red Ribbon appeared in front of Seth.

_"What is that?"_ Myrtenaster wondered.

"What is that?" Seth repeated Myrtenaster.

"This right here is your Spirit Ribbon. You see, a Shinigami's Ribbon is a different color than regular Ribbons and that happens to be the color red." Uryu explained as he let go of the Ribbon as the other Ribbons vanished. "This is how I knew you were a Shinigami."

Seth stood in amazement. If it was true that he was a Shinigami, then that means he just found another clue to who he was! With that thought in mind, Seth went and placed his hands on Uryu's shoulders with a smile.

"Uryu, thank you so much!" Seth said. "I now have another clue to help me find out who I am!"

"I-I didn't do it for you!" Uryu said, brushing Seth's hands off. "I want to make something clear. You, Seth Aberrant, are my enemy."

"Eh? Enemy?" Seth said, confused. "Why do we have to be enemies?"

"Because you are a Shinigami and I am a Quincy. That's all there is to it." Uryu said.

Just when Seth was about to say something, a voice that he didn't think he would hear again called out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Shinigami." Everyone(that was not unconscious) in the room looked to see where the voice had come from and saw on the upper floor was none other than Grimmjow, looking down upon all of them, his focus mostly on Seth.

_"It's that guy from the docks!"_ Magnhild pointed out.

_"What's he doing here!?"_ Ember asked.

"You!" At the sight of the blue-haired Arrancar, Seth instantly charged at the blue-haired man, Zangetsu already drawn and scabbard discarded.

In response, Grimmjow raised his arm and blocked Seth's sword strike, Seth attack not even slicing through the Arrancar's skin.

"I can see you're as weak as ever." Grimmjow said, kicking Seth away where he crashed into a couple of benches.

"Seth!" Worried for his new friend, Chad went to check on Seth while Uryu kept his eyes on Grimmjow, staying cautious.

"Who are you?" Uryu asked, getting into a stance.

"The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and I'm going to be the one who will end that Shinigami's life." Grimmjow said, pointing towards Seth as Chad helped him up.

'He knows about Shinigami's as well. Just who is the guy?' Uryu thought.

"Uryu! Step back!" Uryu looked back and saw Seth on his feet again, glaring at Grimmjow. "This bastard is mine! Don't you dare interfere!"

Seth would not forget. He will never forget that night at the docks. His fight with Grimmjow, Ruby getting stabbed, Shiro possessing him, Grimmjow defeating him, he remembered it all.

Grimmjow smirked at Seth when he saw the glare Seth was giving him. "That's a nice look you got on your face."

Seth continued to glare at Grimmjow until he noticed the blue-haired man's new missing arm. "Grimmjow, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Grimmjow said, pointing casually to his severed arm like it was nothing. "I cut it off. Against you, I don't need it."

What Grimmjow said just seemed to get Seth even more mad as he started to growl.

_"Seth, you must calm down. You can not attack him in blind rage."_

Seth didn't seem to listen as he continued to glare at Grimmjow, his grip around Zangetsu very tight as he looked like he would attack at any moment. The same could be said about Grimmjow as he also looked ready to attack.

Suddenly, someone appeared and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, stopping him from charging and made everyone look.

"Grimmjow, that's enough." The one who stopped Grimmjow was none other than Aizen himself.

_"Who's he?"_ Mors asked.

_"I don't know, but for some reason, that guys got me on edge."_ Miló said. _"Be careful Seth."_

"A-Aizen!" Grimmjow actually had fear in his voice as everyone looked towards Aizen.

"Who are you?" Seth asked, after calming down some what.

Aizen then looked towards Seth and stared at him for a while, as if analyzing him before speaking. "My name is Sōsuke Aizen and this young man here happens to be one of my students."

"Student?" Seth repeated.

"Are you some kind of Headmaster?" Uryu asked. He didn't know why, but ever since Aizen appeared, warning bells were going off in his head. The same could be said for Chad as well.

"Indeed I am." Aizen said. "I was just here to visit an old friend until I heard the commotion in here. I'm sorry if my student here has caused you any trouble." Aizen then turned to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, I'm gonna have to ask you to get back on the ship."

Grimmjow was about to say something when he felt Aizen tighten his grip on his shoulder. "A-Alright."

Aizen smiled at the blue haired man's answer before letting go of Grimmjow. Grimmjow gave one last look towards Seth before walking away.

"Wait!" Seth went to go chase after him, but Aizen stopped him.

"If I were you, Mr. Aberrant, I would be worrying about your friend's right now." Aizen said.

"How do you know my name?" Seth asked until he caught what Azien said at the end. "What happened to the others!?"

"I believe they're engaging in battle with two of my students right now at the moment." Aizen said. "Who knows what must be going on right now?"

"Bastard!" Seth cursed before speeding past Aizen.

'Guys! What's happening to the others!?' Seth communicated to the spirits within hi soul.

_"What's happening is that the girls are getting the asses handed to them!"_ Ember said.

"Shit!" Seth cursed again before expanding his senses and located the Aura's of his friends. "Got them!"

_"Hurry Seth! Things are not looked good right now."_ Myrtenaster said.

"Hold on girls! I'm coming!" Seth said before shunpoing.

* * *

**(Back to the Present)**

"Bankai!"

In an explosion of Aura, Seth appeared, once again garbed in his black jacket as Zangetsu and turned into the black daito, Tensa Zangetsu.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Seth said as he kept his gaze on Yammy.

_"Careful Seth. We don't know anything about this man so stay sharp."_ Crocea said.

'Got it.' Seth thought.

'Amazing...' Ruby thought as she stared at Seth's new appearance in awe. 'This is the power that Seth gained when he went to go save Scarlet. I only saw it in the distance last time, but it's something else up close. But...something's not right. His Aura doesn't feel the same anymore. It's so rough and fierce and heavy that I feel like it's smothering me. It doesn't feel like Seth at all.'

"Ruby, get the girls to safety." Seth said, not taking his eyes off Yammy.

"Right..." Ruby said before making her way towards Weiss and Yang.

"Did you say Bankai?" Yammy asked, scratching his head before turning back to Ulquiorra. "Oi! Ulquorra! Is he the guy?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered immediately. "Who would have thought that your flailing about could smoke him out so easily?" Ulquiorra gave one last looked Seth before speaking again. "It's just as Grimmjow described. Black hair, black Bankai...there's no mistaking it. This is our target, Yammy."

"So he saved us the trouble of looking for him!" Yammy said before turning back to Seth. "Suerte!(Spanish for luck)"

Yammy threw a punch at full force, but Seth wasn't worried as he simply held Tensa Zangetsu in a reverse grip and blocked Yammy's punch as the ground beneath him gave away. Yammy seemed surprised that Seth easily blocked his attack as Seth looked like he wasn't even trying.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Ruby and my friends!" Seth said before he jumped over Yammy, slicing off his arm before he landed.

Yammy screamed in pain as he held his now severed arm. "My arm! My arm! Damn it!"

'Idiot...' Ulquiorra thought. 'He went at him without evaluating his opponent's strength. This is why I keep telling him to work on his Pesquisa(Probe Circuit). But that brat...To think that he could cut through Yammy's Heirro and cleaved his right arm off so easily. His Aura is quite tempered, however, at this level, he doesn't represent much of a threat to Lord Aizen.'

While Ulquiorra was thinking Yammy was trying to hit Seth, but Seth was too fast for him as he kept dodging Yammy's attack. Yammy soon grew tired as he had yet to land a hit on Seth.

"Damn you, you brat!"" Yammy said, glaring at Seth who shouldered his sword.

"You look tired, I'm surprised you're still standing." Seth said. "I guess you're just as tough as you appear."

"You're having quite a long time dealing with him, aren't you?" Ulquiorra said. "Do you want me to step in and fight him instead?"

"Shut up!" Yammy said in anger before he went to go draw his sword.

"Are you really going to use your Zanpakutō on someone like him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I told you to shut up!" Yammy shouted.

"A Zanpakutō!?" Seth said. 'You mean that sword on his hip was actually a Zanpakutō!? Could he be a Shinigami like Uryu described? No, can't be. He would have told me if Shinigami's had holes in their chest and carried around broken masks. Wait, a mask, a hole in his chest, a Zanpakutō, he sounds like some kind of fusion between a Shinigami and a Hollow Grimm! Could he be something like...me!?'

Seth's eyes then widen when he felt a presence he thought the spirits in his soul had taken of.

_**"Switch with me!"**_

'Damn! It's Shiro!' Seth thought as he grasped his face. Everyone noticed this as Yammy paused in drawing his Zanpakutō as Ruby looked too after healing up Weiss.

_"Shiro!?"_ Crescent said in surprise as all the spirits were also surprised.

_"But how!? We have him locked away!"_ Myrtenaster said. _"He shouldn't be able to reach to Seth in his situation!"_

**_"You'll all find that I'm just full of surprises. Hey King, switch with me and I can kick these guy's asses for you!"_**

'Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! I don'd need you!' Seth thought as he held his face, fearing that the Grimm Mask would once again appear.

Yammy didn't know what was going but he wasn't complaining as he kicked Seth hard.

"Seth!" Ruby cried in worry.

"Stay back, Ruby!" Seth shouted before he was hit once again by Yammy.

Ignoring Seth's earlier warning, Ruby sped towards Seth, attempting to get him away from Yammy, but the Arrancar saw this coming as he swung and struck Ruby and unlike last time, Scarlet's Heart Jewel didn't activate as Ruby had used up it's healing abilities for the day.

"Ruby!" Seth shouted in worry before he turned back to Yammy in rage. "You bastard!"

Seth went to attack the big man, but soon found that he could move him body. Yammy took advantage of this as he started to beat down on Seth before punching him in the face.

'Damn it! My body won't move!'

_**"That's what you get when you don't let me have a turn at fighting."**_

'Bastard. I rejected you and now you're trying to get in my way? Damn it!'

_"Restrain him!"_

**_"Oops! Gotta go King! Try and stay alive will you?"_**

Shrio's presence then got weaker, but Seth can still sense him as his body still refused to move for him. Just as he was falling to the ground, Yammy stopped him by grabbing his head.

"I don't know what's going on, but he's suddenly stopped moving." Yammy said as he slowly lifted up Seth.

'That's strange.' Ulquiorra thought. 'All of a sudden, that's brat's Aura started fluctuating. One second it's normal then it suddenly spikes. When his Aura is low, it's inconsequential. But when it's high, it's greater than mine. What's going on here?'

Yammy then slammed Seth down on the ground hard. "It's over for you." Yammy then brought up a fist and brought it down. "Now die!"

*BOOM!*

Yammy's punch was so strong that it crated a dust cloud. Once the dust subsided, it revealed that Yammy's fist had struck some sort of red shield.

"Hello!" When the shield, it revealed none other than Kisuke Urahara and Prof. Ozpin. "Sorry we're late, Aberrant-san."

"Urahara-sensei, Prof. Ozpin!" Seth said in surprise. He would have said more until he saw Kisuke's new weapon.

Kisuke's new weapon was a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

'Did he always have that weapon with him?' Seth thought.

"What?" Yammy said. "People just keep popping up and getting in my way! Butting in like this means you want me to kill you, right?"

Yammy threw a punch, but surprisingly, Ozpin stepped up and stopped his attack with his cane.

"Kisuke, take care of them." Ozpin said, talking about Seth and other other.

"Leave it to me." Kisuke said before walking towards the others.

Ozpin then trusts forward, throwing Yammy back and off balance as Yammy struggled to regain his balance.

"You come here, attack my students, and believe that I wouldn't do anything about it?" Ozpin said as he grasped the handle of his cane. "You just earned yourself a lesson on why I am this academy's Headmaster." Ozpin then drew back and unsheathed a sword from his cane, turning his cane as he held it like a sword. "Seigyo jikan sonomono.(Control Time Itself) Chronos!"

There was a blinding light of energy, making everyone cover their eyes in order to avoid getting blind as Ozpin's new sword and cane were the source of this brightness.

"What the hell!?" Yammy shouted.

Ozpin smirked as he was covering his eyes. "He's releasing his Zanpakutō. This is about to get interesting."

Of course, Seth heard what Kisuke said as his eyes widen in shock.

'Zanpakutō!? Then, does that mean, Prof. Ozpin is a Shinigami!?' Seth thought as the light began to die down.

* * *

**(In Ozpin's Office)**

Glynda gasped in surprise as she turned towards a random direction, feeling a change in the air.

"This feeling...it can't be..."

"It seems that old Ozpin is finally using his Zanpakutō after so long." Gin, the only man here with Glynda said as he gazed out the window. "How long has it been? 10 years since he last used Chronos? He must be really mad if he's calling out his Zanpakutō, don't you agree Glynda?"

Glynda just glared at him before looking out the window, her fists tightening. She almost had a heart attack when she heard that Aizen was here with the others. Since then, she's been on guard and always had her weapon on her at all times.

'Ozpin, what's going on?' Glynda thought.

* * *

Once the blinding light was no more, everyone looked to see a surprising sight.

In Ozpin's hands were two new and strange looking swords. The swords looked like the hands on a Roman Clock. The hand in Ozpin's right hand was longer while the one in his left hand was shorter.

"Huh? That's it?" Yammy said, not impressed. "What's two new swords gonna do for you?"

"You'd be surprised..." Yammy's eyes widen when he saw one of Ozpin's new swords at his neck as Ozpin stood behind him. "At what two swords can do."

Acting quickly, Yammy turned and swung behind him, but he hit nothing but air. "Where'd he go?"

"Over here." Yammy turned around and saw Ozpin in front of him.

*SLASH!*

Before Yammy knew what hit him, Ozpin had went and cleaved Yammy's other arm. Of course, Yammy screamed in pain as his severed arm fell to the floor.

"That's what you get for messing with my students." Ozpin said before walking away towards Seth and the others. "I suggest you think about what you've done."

"S-Screw you!" Yammy said before he open his mouth wide open as a red ball of energy was forming.

'A Cero!' Ozpin thought just as Yammy fired off the Cero.

*BOOM!*

A huge explosion took place once the Cero struck. Uqluiorra stayed silent through out everything until he heard his scroll ringing.

"Hello?" Uqluiorra said, answering his Scroll.

Yammy was laughing, happy that his attack hit. "Take that! You mess with me, you get blown to bits. There's no way no one could have avoided my Cero at this distance."

But he was wrong. For within the dust cloud, a figure could be seen, surprising Yammy. Once it dispersed, it revealed to be Kisuke with his new weapon in front of him.

"Who are you? What did you do?" Yammy asked. "How the hell were you able to block my Cero like that?"

"It's just as you saw it." Kisuke said as all the dust subsided to reveal a crater between them. "It would have been dangerous for everyone around me if I simply repelled it, so I negated it by hitting it with a similar attack."

"That's impossible!" Yammy asked.

"How about I show it to you if you don't believe me?" Kisuke said. "Nake(Sing), Benihime(Crimson Princess)!" With a swing of his sword, Kisuke sent a red wave of energy towards Yammy.

It would have struck the huge Arracncar if Ulquiorra didn't suddenly appear and deflect the attack with his bare hand.

"Ulquiorra..." Yammy smiled thankfully at Ulquiorra, but it was short lived as Ulquiorra struck Yammy in the gut, making the big man stab back and fall to his knees. "What are you doing!?"

"You idiot. You're getting in over your head. These guys are Kisuke Urahara and Prof. Ozpin. At your current level, you wouldn't be able to defeat them." Ulquiorra explained. "I just got a call from lord Aizen. He wants us to meet back at the docks immediately."

"Trying to run away?" Ozpin asked.

"Such provocation is unlike you." Ulquiorra said. "Even with your unique ability, it's obvious who has the advantage here when the two of you are trying to protect that worthless trash while fighting against us at the same time. Besides, we've completed the mission assigned to us. I'm going to report in to lord Aizen that the boy he had his eyes on is nothing but trash that isn't even worth killing."

Ulquiorra then opened that strange black portal before he and Yammy stepped in it, disappearing when the portal closed.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"I heard the news!" Blake said, bursting through the door of the infirmary. "Is Seth alright?"

"He's alright." Yang said, she and the others of RWBY sitting by Seth's bed. "The doctor said he'll make a full recovery by tomorrow."

"Once again, that insane healing of his is working it's magic." Weiss said.

"How are you felling Seth?" Ruby asked the bandaged up amnesiac, she too bandaged up, but not as much as Seth.

"I'm fine." Was all Seth simply said before he and the rest of the room fell silent.

"I-If there's anything you need, just ask us, okay?" Ruby said, trying to brake the silence.

"Then, can you girls do me a favor and...leave me alone for a while?" Seth asked.

"...Sure." Ruby said before getting up and walking out the door. The girls soon followed their leader as Seth was soon the only one in the whole room.

_"You didn't have to push them away."_

Seth ignored the spirit of his weapon as he thought back to what happened. While it was good that he became friends with Chad and found another clue to himself thanks to Uryu, his mind was focused on the battle he had with Yammy. He could have easily won if Shiro hadn't interfered. Even now, he could still sense a small part of him inside of him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared.

Seth gritted his teeth in frustration, slamming a fist down in anger. "Damn it! If things stay this way..."

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

Yang closed the door behind her as everyone stood outside the room in silence.

"If Seth's OK, then I need to go somewhere." Blake said before turning to leave. "I'll see you back at the dorms."

"Stop right there." Weiss said before Blake could leave. "Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody."

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I get is kind of your 'thing,' but you've been doing it more than usual." Weiss said. Which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong. So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!" Weiss then suddenly flipped and pointed dramatically at Blake while balancing on a chair that...came from no where. ...The fuck?

Both Ruby and Yang stared dumbly as Weiss quickly got off the chair and threw it away.

Once she snapped out of her stupor, Blake spoke. "I just...I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick." Ruby said not as a question, but as a fact.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake said. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it." Yang said. "Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not!" Blake suddenly shouted. "They don't know the White Fang like I do."

The girl looked at each other before Weiss spoke up.

"Okay. Between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you are already to go out and apprehend these ne're-do-wells."

"A...who?" Ruby said.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason." Weiss continued. "We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"We're not ready!" Weiss interrupted Ruby.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake shouted. "Are enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! 're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

"Okay." Ruby began. "All in favor of becoming the youngest huntress to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale...say aye!"

"Yes!" Yang said, excited before turning to Blake. "I love it when your feisty!"

"Well, it suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"None of you said aye." Ruby said, sad.

Blake then smirked. "Alright then...We'ere in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed with her sister.

"Wait, what about Seth?" Weiss asked.

Ruby then became a bit gloomy. "I...think we should leave Seth out of this. He seems to be going through a lot right now." During the fight with Yammy, Ruby became worried when Seth suddenly grasped his face. She didn't know what was going on, but she was worried none the less. For now, she wanted to put Seth out of harm's way until he became better. "For now, let's head back to the dorms."

Everyone nodded and was about to leave when Ruby gasped.

"I forgot my board game at the library!"

"We're doomed." Weiss said.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby said, dashing off until she bumped into someone and fell. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The person who Ruby bumped into offered a hand. Upon closer inspection, the person happened to be none other than Emerald with Mercury at her side as both of them were wearing the same uniform Uryu wore. "Just watch where you're going."

"Oh...Right...Sorry." Ruby apologized as she accepted the hand and got back up. "Um, I'm Ruby. Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Emerald moved aside to allow Cinder to step forward, she too wearing the Haven uniform.

For some reason, Ruby had a sense of déjà vu. "Ooooooh! You're here for the festival! What are you doing around here?"

"We were looking for our dorms." Mercury explained. "I guess we just got lost."

"Oh, don't worry. It happens to everybody." Ruby said. "I think your dorms are not too far from here. Head west once you get to the second corner over there."

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around?" Cinder said as she, Emerald and Mercury walked past Ruby.

"Yeah, maybe." Ruby said. "Oh! And welcome to Beacon!"

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

_"Well, that was unexpected."_ Ember commented as everyone was in the living room.

_"Shiro has become more powerful than we expected."_ Miló said.

_"Are you OK, Kuro?"_ Gambol asked, worry clearly in her voice.

_"I'll be fine..." _Kuro said.

Even if Kuro said that, everyone wasn't convinced as they gazed at Kuro's now missing arm. It was severed, but it looked faded, like Kuro was beginning to disappear.

_"We gotta do something about Shiro, or else he'll bring even more trouble to Seth in the future."_ Storm said.

_"Speaking of Seth, what are we gonna do?"_ Myrtenaster asked. _"He's clearly still shaken after what happened."_

_"Let me deal with Seth."_ Crescent said.

_"Do you have something in mind to help Seth?"_ Akoúo asked.

_"I do."_ Was all Crescent said before he left the room.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita) **We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro) **The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru) **Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari) **Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura) **All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou) **We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru) **Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete) **When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**And done! Second chapter for V2 and longer than the last one. Finally, we get to see Uryu reveal himself and Ozpin to show off his Zanpakutō. From how he called it out and from the name, I'm pretty sure you all know what abilities he has. If you somehow don't figure it out, I'll tell you. I basically gave Ozpin power over time. **_  
_

**I hope you all liked Ozpin's ****Zanpakutō which I named Chronos. If you're wondering why I gave him powers over time, it was when I was still wondering what I should do for his ****Zanpakutō abilities. Then it hit me once I saw his office. His office is mostly gears, and gears make me think of clocks, and clocks make me think of time which made me arrive to the option of giving him power over time itself.**

**Now before you ask people, no I am not make Ruby Orihime. If you recall, Ulquiorra said her name which means she is in the story. What does this mean you ask? You'll just have to figure it out for yourselves. **

**Now, today people is my last day of Summer Vacation so expect updates to slow down. I'll leave info about more of Ozpin's ****Zanpakutō abilities down below. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out.**

* * *

**OC ****Zanpakutō:**

**Chronos: **Chronos is the name of Ozpin's Zanpakutō. As it was named after the Greek god of time, Chronos allows Ozpin control over time itself. After he was banished from Soul Society, Ozpin has never called upon Chronos for 10 years until today as Chronos' unique abilities would attract too much attention on Remnant. Only when when he is either angry or the situation calls for it will Ozpin call upon the powers of his Zanpakutō.

**Sealed: **While in its Sealed Form, Chronos takes the appearance of a simple cane handle with a katana blade. It has no special abilities and is sheathed inside of a cane that is specially built to hide its spiritual Aura, thus hiding Ozpin's Shinigami Aura.

**Shikai: **In Shikai form, Chronos takes the forms of two hands of a clock with the longer, minute hand in Ozpin's right while he carries the short hour hand in his left. In this form, Ozpin has the power to accelerate his speed so that it appears he is appearing out of no where to his enemies. However, anyone quick enough to spot him can follow and stop any attack he throws, although that is difficult itself as Ozpin is moving at a speed faster than someone shunpoing. It also has the ability to slow someone down for a couple of hours when Ozpin has touched anyone with either his swords. However, Ozpin must be holding at least one sword to use either of these abilities.

**Bankai: **I will not give any information on his Bankai until I've introduced it into the story. Don't bother sending any ideas for Bankai, I've already thought of one.


	24. V2-EP3: Painting The Town With Color

**Seth: Hello Fanfiction readers. I'm sure you already know me, but I'll say it anyways. I'm Seth Aberrant, the protagonist of the story. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to Ashbel. Well...**

***Turns and looks at Ashbel on the ground, crying***

**Seth: Ashbel just discovered the fanmade manga: RWBY Henceforward and well, as he says it, "His heart was teared right out of his chest and was broken into a million pieces."**

**Ashbel: BLAKE! NAZE DA!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RUBY!? TO WEISS!? TO EVERYBODY!?**

**Seth: Yeah...it's gonna take some time for him to recover as he can't get it out of his mind, but he doesn't want to read it, so for the mean time, I shall be speaking in his place, which means I will also be doing the disclaimer. Ahem...**

**(Disclaimer:**** Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just owns this story and his OC's)**

**Seth: Now readers, sit back and read as we're about to take another look at my crazy adventure with Ruby and the others. I'll see you all there.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 20: Painting The Town With Colors**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Currently, in the office of Headmaster Ozpin, said headmaster was currently glaring at the headmaster of Hueco Mundo who was currently enjoying a cup of tea.

Aizen took a sip before directing his attention to Ozpin. "Come now Ozpin, what's with that look?"

"Don't act innocent with me Aizen. One of _your _students attacked _my _students, nearly sending them to the hospital." Ozpin said. "I expect you to take responsibility for your student for an action like this cannot go unchecked."

"My, my, I never knew you cared so much about your own students." Aizen said, putting down his cup, having finished drinking the contents. "You've certainly changed from the man you used to be. Back then, you didn't bat an eye for the lives you've used in your experiments."

Ozpin flinched at what Aizen had just mentioned, memories of long ago resurfacing before Ozpin forced it back down. "That was a time in the past, a time when I was still part of the Soul Society and when I still worked for you. I am not the same man you used to know."

"And I can clearly see that." Aizen said, resting his head on his knuckle. "Your time with Kisuke Urahara and in Remnant certainly has changed you, but don't think the remains of your past are gone. I am still in possession of all your research, but you already know that, don't you?"

Ozpin said nothing, clenching his sheathed Zanpakutō, Chronos.

"I talked with Ulquiorra and he showed me what happened." Aizen continued speaking. "It seems the old Zero-taichou is having some inner trouble, don't you think so. You were there so you must know what's going on, don't you?"

Again, Ozpin didn't speak. Thinking back to the fight with Yammy, when he and Kisuke had saved Seth and the others, he sensed it, Hollow Aura coming from Seth. It was small, barely noticeable, but it was there and was able to notice it from being close. And that's what worried him.

* * *

**(Prof. Port's Classroom)**

Like any other day in beacon, students were in their classrooms and were listening to their teachers. And like everyday in the class of Prof. Port, students were trying to not fall asleep as Port went into another story about him during his youth. Some students that didn't fall asleep were actually doing something else and Port never noticed, too busy in telling his story to notice.

Among the row of students, Team RWBY was too busy looking at the clock on their Scroll, waiting for it to hit four-o-clock. Seth was not with them, staying at the dorms even tough he was already healed up.

Moving next to Weiss, Jaune spoke. "So Weiss, you know, uh, I was thinking that, maybe we could grab a bite to eat?"

Weiss didn't answer, her focus stuck on her Scroll.

"And you know, uh, I've got two tickets to that new Bruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to Vale, I hear it's awesome."

Again, no answer.

"A~nd then, maybe after that we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm a...you know..."

The sound of the bell ringing signaled the end of class, getting Weiss out of her focus as she got up with other students.

"And then I-" Port then stopped his story telling when he noticed his students getting up. "Oh, uh, seems I timed that wrong I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion will have to wait. Until next time."

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked the heiress.

"No. No. No. Yes." Weiss simply said before walking away.

Jaune sighed before slamming his head on the desk as the rest of the team passed by.

"One day." Yang said, ruffling the blonds hair before walking away with the rest.

* * *

**(Beacon Dorms)**

In the room of Team RWBY(S), the girls were just finishing putting on some new clothes.

With Ruby, she was now wearing a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles a cross between a corset and overalls. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears her red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood. And of course, she still has Scarlet's Heart Jewel on her. This outfit was codenamed: Slayer.

With Weiss, she wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on thee bolero of her original outfit, her emblem was printed on her black, but instead of white, it was pale blue. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heeled boots with frilly, black, thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. This outfit was codenamed: SnowPea.

With Blake, she wears a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that has a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs form the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her Faunus cat ears. This outfit was codenamed: Intruder.

With Yang, she wears a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap over her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She also has a pair of crooked belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges that hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her shirt. It has a vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. Finally, she wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow. This outfit was codenamed: Hunter.

With new clothes on, the girl were ready to go investigating more about the White Fang.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake commented, tightening the ribbons around her arms.

"Alright girls, today's the day." Ruby said. "The investigation begins!"

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we got a plan." Yang said. "That's...moderately serious."

"Right. Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stood up and responded. "You and I will head towards the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I am in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake stood up next "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Yang then stands up next, crossing her arms. "I have an old friend at the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on at Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great. We'll meet up near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby said. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Sun said...Wait! Sun!?

Team RWBY were taken aback at the monkey Faunus' sudden appearance as said Faunus was hanging upside down on a tree using his tail.

"Sun!?" Blake yelled.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Oh it's easy, I do it all the time."

"You what!?" Weiss shouted, misunderstanding.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun quickly corrected.

Weiss just narrowed her eyes as Sun enters the room. "So are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"_We _are going to investigate the situation." Blake said, talking about her and the team. "As a _team."_

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said.

"Pfft! That's dumb! You should always get friends involved." Sun said before pointing outside. "That's why I brought Neptune."

All the girls pooped their heads outside to see the blue-haired man known as Neptune standing on the edge of the building.

"'Sup." Neptune greeted.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune simply said. "Seriously though, can I come in? We are like, really high up right now."

With a bit of help, Neptune was able to safely get into the room as Ruby discussed the new plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she's doesn't have a partner." Ruby instructed as she pushed Neptune to Yang. "Everyone good?"

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang?" Weiss suggested. "After all, she is your sister."

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I guess Neptune can come with me?" Weiss said.

Ruby was silent for a few seconds before laughing. "Nah."

"Question." Sun said before he pointed up to Ruby's bed. "What's up with him?"

Up on Ruby's bed was Seth himself, resting as his hair was shadowing his eyes. He was completely healed, but showed no signs of moving.

"Oh Seth, he's, uh...not coming with us." Ruby said. "He had this big fight with someone yesterday and he's now resting."

"Then shouldn't he be in the infirmary?" Neptune asked.

Just when Ruby was trying to figure out what to say, Seth suddenly spoke up.

"Ruby..."

"Yes Seth?"

"...It's nothing. Never mind."

Ruby then develop a look of sadness before quickly grabbed Weiss and dragged her away. "Come on Weiss, let's go."

"But...But..."

"Well, we better get going too." Yang said before glancing towards where Seth was resting. "We're going out Seth. Be back tonight."

Seth didn't reply as the others left the room, the door closing signaling that Seth was now alone.

_"Hey, Seth. Are you doing okay?"_ Akoúo asked, concerned. _"Everyone's very worried about you."_

Seth didn't reply, remaining silent. Akoúo took this as a sign to give Seth his time alone. With no one but himself right now, Seth began to think to himself.

'It's faint. It's small, but I can sense him. The guys have no clue, but I think they realize it too. Shiro's getting faster, closer. At this rate, if I don't do something to stop him...he'll swallow me up.' Seth clenched the bed sheets beneath him in anger. 'Dammit! What am I supposed to do!?'

* * *

**(With Ruby and Weiss)**

"Wow! I forget how big the Translit Tower looks like from up close!" Ruby said excitedly.

"You should see the one in Atlus." Weiss said.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "Correct. Atlus developed the Cross-Continental system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooooh, look at me. My name is Weiss. I know facts, I'm rich." Ruby said in a mock Weiss tone before stifling a laugh.

"Don't be a pest." Weiss said, angry. "Besides, the only reason why we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could just have easily made a call from the library."

"I know but it's so cool!" Ruby said. "Oh! I'm gonna take a picture!"

Before Ruby could even take out her Scroll, Weiss spoke up.

"Ruby, be honest with me." Weiss said. "Do you think it was a good idea to leave Seth by himself. I mean, look at the way he's acting."

"I'm pretty sure Seth just needs some time alone." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I may not be as close to Seth as you are, but even I know that he's blaming himself for what happened with those guys." Weiss said. "He hides it well, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks Seth hasn't got over Scarlet's death. Not that I blame him of course, but ever since then, he's been training non-stop, both in and outside the academy."

Ruby clenched her necklace before speaking. "I'm sure Seth scared. He's scared to lose anyone else close to him so he's training to not let that happen. Though I wish there was something I could do to help him right now, I think Seth just needs some time to himself to sort everything out."

"But Ruby, don't you think he's hiding something?" Weiss asked. "Seth's had his fair share of losses from time to time. A defeat like this shouldn't be affecting him this much. Aren't you curious, or even a bit mad that he's keeping something from us, his teammates which we all agreed to never keep secrets from one another?"

Though Ruby wouldn't admit it, she agreed with Weiss. Ever since the incident at the docks, she had the faint suspicion that the fifth and only male member of the team was hiding something from them and to be honest, she was curious and mad that Seth was keeping something from them. But, as a good friend, she decided not to ask. Doesn't mean she isn't curious.

Ruby was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to not notice where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Sorry." Ruby quickly apologized, but then froze when she saw who she bumped into.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't look where I was going." said the orange haired girl Ruby bumped into.

"...Penny?"

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

Like last time, Seth was still resting in the room, not making a single movement as he just continued to stare at the ceiling.

_"Okay, that's it. This is getting _way _too awkward for me."_ Ember said. _"Seth, for Monty sake, do something!"_

Seth didn't listen to Ember and just continued to be still.

_"Seth, you're not still thinking about the battle you had with those men in white?"_

"Geez, what gave it away?" Seth said in a small, sarcastic tone. Since no one was around, he wasn't afraid to speak out loud.

_"And he finally speaks!"_ Magnhild cheers happily.

_"Ignoring Magnhild for the moment, Seth, what happened during that battle was not your fault."_

"Oh yeah? You sensed it to Kuro, Weiss' and Yang's spiritual Aura weakening. They got hurt cause I wasn't able to get there fast enough. If that wasn't enough, Ruby got hurt, all because I was too weak. How can I not feel guilty?" Seth said as he clenched the bed sheets in anger.

_"Okay, that's it. This stops now."_ Crescent said.

"What are you-!" Seth never got to finish as he felt his conscious being pulled into his Inner World.

* * *

**(Ruby's Inner World)**

The sound of Seth screaming were heard as we see Seth falling from the sky. With a huge crash, Seth impacted the snowing grounds of Ruby's Inner World, quickly bursting out of the snow and shaking any snow off of him before looking around.

"This is...Ruby's Inner World." Seth said.

_"About time you got here."_ Looking forward, Seth was met with the figure of Crescent Rose, the cold, snowing wind blowing her cloak as she stared at Seth.

"Crescent? Why did you bring me here? Seth asked as he got up.

Crescent said nothing at first before she drew her weapon out and attacked the amnesiac.

"Whoa!" Surprised, Seth quickly dodged as the trees behind him were sliced off. "What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to kill me or something!?"

_"That's the idea!"_ Crescent said, switching her weapon to sniper mode. "So, if you want to live, then defend yourself!"

"You're making no sense at all!" Seth said as he took off running in order to dodge Crescent's bullets. He reached for Zangetsu and just when he was about to draw it out, he stopped when he sensed Shiro's presence, giving Crescent the chance to shoot his head. It was only thanks to his Aura that he didn't have a hole in his head.

"What's wrong!? You're faster than this!" Crescent shouted as she continued shooting.

"Shut up!" Seth shouted as he took off running again. He went to for Zangetsu again, but stopped just before he could grasp the hilt.

_"What are you so afraid of!?"_ Crescent's question got Seth to stop running, giving her the perfect chance to shoot Seth. The shot struck Seth's chest, sending him flying before he skidded across the ground before stopping, not getting up. Seeing this, Crescent stops shooting and spoke up. _"What's wrong? Are you that afraid of defeat? Is the inability to protect the ones you love that terrifying to you? Or...is it Shiro you're so afraid of?"_

Seth didn't speak up as he just continued to stare into the snowing air. Seeing this, Crescent continued to speak.

_"If you're so afraid of losing, then just get stronger. Isn't that why you've been training everyday after the incident with Scarlet? So you don't lose anymore loved ones? If you want to protect the ones you care about, then do what you have to do in order to protect them. If Shiro ever tries to stop you, just do what I do and bash him aside. If you can't do that, then just get strong enough to crush him. Even if no one in the world believes you, stick out your chest and scream in defiance! The Seth I know, the Seth Ruby knows, the Seth everyone knows is that kind of man!"_

Silence filled the area once Crescent finished her speech. After a few more moments of silence, Seth slowly got back up and drew Zangetsu.

"Thanks Crescent." Was the first thing Seth said as his eyes were once again filled with determination. "You're right. All I've been doing was acting like a coward, a quitter, and a scardy-cat. Nothing's gonna help me get back up, so it's time I take things into my own hands." Seth then points Zangetsu at Crescent. "Nevertheless, don't think you're off the hook for suddenly attacking me without explaining first."

Crescent just smirked before she switched her weapon back to scythe mode. _"If you're so angry, then why don't you do something about?"_

Seth gave his own smirk as he got into a stance. "You asked for it!"

Both then charged towards one another the sounds of battle rang through the area.

* * *

**(Back with Ruby and Weiss)**

"Penny?"

Indeed, as Ruby had said, the one who she bumped into was none other than Penny.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else." Penny said before she hiccuped. "Uh, I've got to go!"

"What was that about?" Weiss asked after Penny ran off.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby said before she went after Penny. "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss cried out, but it was futile as Ruby was already gone. "Ugh!"

With Ruby, she quickly caught up with Penny as the orange haired girl had not gotten far.

"Penny! Where have you been!?" Ruby asked. "It's been weeks since I last saw you."

"There seems to be, uh...misunderstanding." Penny said before attempting to walk away.

"What!? Penny!" Ruby quickly followed. "Is everything OK?"

Penny just continued walking until Ruby went and grabbed her wrist. "Penny, stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night when you suddenly disappeared. Please...as a friend."

Penny finally dropped the act, sighing before looking around. "It isn't safe to talk here. Let's go somewhere where we won't overheard."

"Okay." Ruby said before the two headed towards the docks to take a ship to Vale.

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

With a battle cry, Seth swung and knocked Crescent's weapon out of her hands before placing Zangestu close to her neck. "I win."

_"And I lose."_ Crescent said as Seth drew back and sheathed Zangetsu back in its scabbard. _"Guess this makes my second loss against you?"_

"Yeah." Seth said. "Thanks for helping get back on my feet Crescent, although I'm surprised you did. Stuff like this is usually Kuro's job."

_"Well, let's just say he's facing a problem at the moment."_ Crescent said, trying not to tell Seth about Zangetsu's condition. _"For now, it's time you go apologize to your team for the way you've been acting."_

Seth nodded in agreement. "Thanks again Crescent." Seth then closed his eyes, concentrating before he was surrounded by his Aura, slowly fading away until he was no more.

Crescent watched the spot where Seth had disappeared before she grabbed her weapon and folded it back to her waist, stepping out of Ruby's Inner World to enter Seth's.

_"Looks like the rain has stopped."_ Crescent said as she enjoyed the breeze that swept her.

_**"It's about time you got done midget."**_

Crescent gasp in surprise and quickly turned to see none other than Shiro himself, free and with his White Zangestu strapped to his back. He was currently sitting down on the spot where Kuro's flagpole had once been and was smiling sadistically at Crescent.

_"Shiro!? But how!? You were-!"_

**_"Chained up? Hehe, just goes to show you how many tricks I have up my sleeves."_**

Crescent then noticed something. Surely the other weapon spirits would have been here now that Shiro was once again free, but when she took a look around, there was only her and Shiro on top of the building.

_"Where is everyone? What did you do Shiro!?"_

**_"Oh I just gave them just desserts. They locked me in a room and chained me up so I did the same. Don't worry, they're still alive, but I can't say the same for Kuro."_**

_"What! Did! You! Do!?"_

**_"What do think I did? I'm now the dominating spirit so naturally, I absorbed him."_**

_"You...absorbed Kuro?"_

**_"That's right. I'll applaud you for getting the King back on his feet, but remember, soon I will be taking that crown for myself."_**

Crescent was about to go for her weapon but froze when Shiro suddenly appeared right in front of her.

_**"Don't even try it midget. The both of us know that I'm the stronger one here so don't even bother trying to fight." **_With that said, Shiro yanked Crescent's weapon out of her hand and walked back to his spot. _**"I'll let you have the freedom to roam around the place, think of it as a thank you gift for always keeping me company."**_

Crescent didn't know what to do as she fell to her knees. She could feel Shiro's power when he appeared in front of her and now, she didn't know what to do. What she did know however, was that Seth was going to be facing some pretty big problems in the future.

* * *

**(In the Real World)**

Seth opened his eyes to see that he was back at the dorms, still in Ruby's bed. Now that he had his fire back, he wasted no time getting out of bed. He had a team to help and he couldn't do it in a bed.

He opened the closet and was about to reach for his coat when he laid his eyes on the black robes he was given by Urahara. He hadn't wore in since the incident with Scarlet and was now bothering to look at it. Just staring at the black robes reminded him of the Soul Society people that tried to throw Scarlet in jail, he and the others attempt at rescuing Scarlet, and him and the others facing off against the Dark Ones. Finally, after a few more seconds of staring at it, Seth grabbed it and garbed the robes, placing Zangetsu in the sash before he ran out of the door-

"Oof!"

Only to bump into someone. Catching his footing before he fell, Seth went to look who he bumped into and was surprised to see his new friend Sado, or as he likes to call him, Chad.

"Chad!?" Seth said in surprise.

"Hey Seth." Sado greeted.

"What are you doing here Chad?" Seth asked. "These are the Beacon Student Dorms. Transfer Student Dorms are in a different building."

"I know, but I came to see you."

Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You came to see me?"

Sado nodded. "I heard you weren't feeling well so I came to see how were you."

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine." Seth said. "Thanks for coming by anyway."

"What are friends for?" Seth couldn't help but smile as Sado smiled back.

"Well, thanks again for stopping by, but I have to be somewhere right now so I'll see you later?" Seth said.

Sado nodded. "Sure."

With that, Seth took off running again.

* * *

**(With Weiss)**

With Ruby now gone, Weiss had no choice, but to get the info they needed by herself. She calmly walked through the building as students were at different stations, talking to relatives and loved ones from afar. She made it to the elevator, but quickly stopped when she almost bumped into someone. That someone was none other than Uryu. However, he was not in his uniform and was instead wearing a white shirt and pants with a white mantle over his shirt that was held together by a blue cross. Around his pants was a blue belt that held five thin, silver-colored hilts.

"Oh, pardon me." Uryu said, stepping back for Weiss.

Weiss thanked him by nodding before she got in the elevator first before uryu joined in before the doors closed.

_-Hello, welcome to the CCT. How may I help you two?-_

"I'd like to go to the communications room please." Weiss answered.

"The same." Uryu replied.

_-Absolutely. Could you two please place your Scroll on the terminals to verify your identities please?-_

They both did as told as the terminals scanned their Scrolls before replying.

_-Thank you Miss Schnee and Mr. Ishida.-_

After that, the two felt the elevator rose and they remained silent. While rising, the bespectacled man noticed Weiss making some faces and so, out of curiosity, asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Huh!?" Weiss jumped in surprise at Uryu's sudden question, but quickly composed herself. "It's nothing, really."

"If you say so." Uryu said and the two returned to silence.

Finally, the elevator stopped, signalling that they had arrived at their destination and got out once the doors opened. They both walked up to the desktop where two hologram women appeared.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center(CCT). How may I help you?" Both holograms spoke at the same time.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlus." Weiss answered.

"I need to make a simple call to my family." Uryu replied.

"Absolutely. If you can head over to Terminal 3/6, I can patch you through." Both Holograms instructed.

"Thank you." Both of them said as they made their way to their designated terminals. Unknown to the heiress, Uryu was glancing at her from his terminal, but not for a reason one might think.

'Why do I feel that Shinigami's Aura around that girl?' Uryu thought.

* * *

**(Back With Ruby)**

"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said as she and Ruby were walking together on the sidewalk of Vale.

"Well, what happened to you that night?" Ruby asked. "We were all together and the next thing we knew, you suddenly disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that!" Penny denied.

"Well then, where did you go?" Ruby asked.

"I've never been to another Kingdom before." Penny explained. "My father asked me not to venture out too far, but...you have to understand, my father loves me very much, he just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said, talking about her own father before clenching Scarlet's Heart Jewel. "But it's only natural for a parent to worry about their child."

Penny saw this, but chose to say nothing.

"Why didn't you tell us you were OK?" Ruby asked.

"I...was asked not to talk to you." Penny said. "Or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, or Seth, anybody really."

"Was your father that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said. Just when she was about to say more, a voice stopped both girls as they looked to the side and saw a hologram of James Ironwood, speaking to a crowd.

"And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree, wouldn't you agree?" H. Ironwood asked as the crowd nodded and clapped. "But, the Kingdom of Atlus is a Kingdom of innovation and fine? Well that's just not good enough, is it?"

Opening up behind the hologram were six new looking robots.

"Presenting, the Atlesian Knight!" The crowd once again clapped as the Atlesian Knights kicked down their outdated selves. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will be coming out later this year, but it won't be long. Now, the Atlesian military uphold the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch."

"Ruby..." Penny called out to her friend, but the leader of Team RWBY was too focused on the presentation.

"So, our Kingdom's greatest minds, with corporation from the Schnee Dust company, are proud to introduce...The Atlesian Paladin!" The hologram of Ironwood disappeared only to be replaced with a hologram image of a giant robot armed to the teeth.

"Now we could have here a few today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our Kingdom within the year!"

The people clapped and cheered as Ruby was hunched over in awe.

"Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else?" Penny asked. Then she noticed two guards noticing her, leaving her no choice but to make a run for it.

"Penny? Wait, where are you going!? Why are you running!?" Ruby asked, but the orange haired girl just kept on running. Looking back, she noticed two guards running towards her direction. "Oh. That's why." She then took off running as well, not wanting to know what would happen if the guards caught her.

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

"Damn it, where the hell are they?" Seth thought out loud as he wondered the campus of Beacon. He had really not listen to what the girls had said when he was still in depression so he had no idea where his team was at and so, he was no left lost and confused. He had tried asking around, but no one had a clue either.

"All this wondering is getting me no where." Seth said as he munched on a muffin he got earlier. "I've been trying to pin pint them through my senses, but somethings blocking it." Seth then went into his mind for help.

'Hey guys, a little help here would be appreciated.'

...

...

...

'Guys?' Seth quickly finished his muffin and closed his eyes, concentrating. What he found was...nothing. He couldn't feel Myrtenaster, Ember, Crocea, none of them. He couldn't even feel Kuro! 'Guys? Guys, are you in there!?'

_**"Oh, I'm sorry King, but the others are currently busy at the moment."**_

Seth's eyes snapped open, going completely still when he heard the voice of the one who should have been chained up.

'Shiro!? But..how!?'

_**"How did I escape you wonder? Pff, please, those little, weak chains couldn't hold down someone like me. I'm hurt that you thought so low of me."**_

'Don't play games with me Shiro!' Seth thought as he made his way where less students were around. 'What did you do to the others!? I can't feel their presence at all!'

_**"Oh them? I just returned the favor they all gave to me. You won't be hearing from them for long time."**_

'Let them go!'

_**"No can do King. Now, while I'd love to stay and chat some more, I've got an episode of God Eater waiting for me and I don't like to be kept away from my anime for too long so gotta go. Ciao!"**_

'Wait a minute!' Seth tried to call out to the Grimm, but he never answered. Seth gave out a silent curse before he sat down on a bench and rested his head in his hands, a million thought running through his head.

"Shit. Now what?" Seth thought out loud, worried for the other spirits.

_"Don't worry Seth."_

Seth jumped in surprise when he heard a familiar voice.

'Crescent! Is that you!?'

_"Yes. There's nothing to worry about Seth, the others are okay."_

'Oh thank Monty.' Seth breathed a sigh of relief before he asked. 'How did you escape? Didn't Shiro say that he locked you all away?'

_"Well, not all of us. Shiro decided to let me go free."_

'What? Why?'

_"I don't know. However, while the others are okay, I don't know about Kuro."_

'Why? What happened?' Seth was beginning to get worried for the spirit of his weapon.

_"I don't know the full story, but Shiro said he...absorbed him."_

'He _absorbed _him?'

_"Like I said, I don't know the full story. I can't say for sure if Kuro's alive or not, but for now, you should focus on finding the others. Because of Shiro, he's hindering out connections to Ruby and the others, so we can't help you in finding them and you can't use their Semblances if you need them in battle so for now, you're on your own in fights to come."_

'I see. Thanks for telling me all this Crescent.' Seth thought before he ended the connection and sigh. He was still worried for the other spirits, especially Kuro, but if they were still alive, then that puts his mind at ease a bit. But right now, the main problem is locating the others.

"Well, guess it's back to square one." Seth said as he went and continued his search.

Unknown to Seth, he was being watched. Coming from behind a pillar was none other than Aizen himself, that scheming smile still on his face as he watched Seth running off. He then took out a Scroll and dialed a number.

_-Yes Lord Aizen?-_

"Shawlong, can you gather up your friends? I want you and the group to stand as guards for Roman and the White Fang tonight."

_-Understood. It shall be done.-_

"Good." Aizen said before ending the call.

* * *

**(Back With Ruby)**

Ruby didn't know what to feel as she and Penny continued to run away from the guards. Why the hell they were chasing after them was beyond her. Looking back, she saw that a car had almost ran over them, but that didn't stop them for long. Looking ahead, she saw Penny turn a corner and some crates on top of a podium. That's when she had an idea. Acting fast, she drew Crescent Rose and sliced off a leg, making the whole thing tumble down as the the crates blocked the guards from chasing after them. Looking back ahead, she saw that she was finally catching up to Penny, so, wanting to get away from those guards as fast as possible, she jumped and ran along the wall before she sped up and appeared next to the orange haired girl, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"This way!" Ruby shouted before grunted and rocketed forwards. They flew in midair for awhile before Ruby quickly tired and dropped Penny, skipping and skidding across the ground before she stopped in the middle of the road. Gaining some of her energy back, Ruby slowly got back up before being alerted by the sound of a honking horn. Getting up and turning around quickly, she saw a speeding delivery truck heading her way.

Before Ruby was ran over, Penny appeared and pushed the cloaked girl out of the way before stopped the speeding truck...with her _bare hands!_

"...Penny?" What Ruby just saw had almost made her speechless. It's not the first time she's seen crazy shit like this.

"Are you OK?" Penny asked the driver inside who responded with a nod. Penny then slowly stepped away from the truck and got nervous when she saw a crowd forming. Scared, she took off running again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby called out out before she gave chase. She finally caught up when Penny had ran into a dead end, looking very nervous. "Penny, please, what is going on!? Why are you running!? How did you do that!?"

"I-I can't, everything's fine!*hic*I-I don't want to talk about it!*hic*"

"Penny, if you could just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby said.

"No, no, no, you wouldn't understand." Penny said.

"Then let me try to understand. You can trust me." Ruby said, seriously wanting to know what the hell is going on.

Penny ran up to Ruby and asked, "You're my friend, right!? You promise you're my friend!?"

"I promise."

With that, Penny spoke. "Ruby...I'm not a real girl." Penny then showed her hands, revealing that the skin had been tore off when she stopped the truck, revealing...metal parts.

Ruby could only say one thing at that moment. "Oh."

Penny lowered her hands and gave Ruby some time to process what she just told to her friend.

Finally, Ruby spoke up again. "Penny, I...I don't understand." Hey, she said she tried to understand, she didn't say she was gonna completely understand.

Penny began to explain. "Most girls are born, but I was built. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm...not real."

When she saw the look of shame on Penny's face, Ruby walked up and took another look at her hands before grasping them, speaking in a gentle tone. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts doesn't makes any less real than me?"

To say Penny was surprised would have been an understatement. "I don't...um...You're taking this extraordinarily well."

"Would you believe me if I said I had a daughter and went to another dimension to save her from some bad guys?" Penny was thrown into a loop at what Ruby had just said. "Look, you're not those things we saw back there. You got a heart and a soul, I can feel it. Don't let anyone say otherwise."

Penny was this close to braking into tears, if she was human, as she brought Ruby into a hug. "Oh...Oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone can ever have!"

"Oooh, I can see why you're father would want to protect such a delicate little flower!" Ruby managed to speak through the almost bone crushing hug.

"Oh, he's very sweet." Penny said, ending the hug, much to Ruby's relief. "My father's the one that built me. I'm sure you would just love him."

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"Well, almost." Penny said. "He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"Ironwood? You mean the General of Atlus?" Ruby asked. "Wait, was that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me too." Penny said.

"Pff, they don't think you could protect yourself." Ruby said, remembering the stuff Penny had did back at the docks.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet." Penny said. "One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to Vytal Festival. I want to see what's it like in the rest of the world and test myself in the tournament."

What the cyborg had just explained confused Ruby. "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny said.

They both then jumped in surprise when they heard the voices of the guards close by.

"You have to hide!" Penny said before she picked her up.

"Gah! Penny! What're you doing!?" Ruby asked as she flailed her arms and legs. "You don't have to go with them! I can help you!" Ruby was then tossed into a dumper, much to her displeasure. Luckily, it was empty.

"Don't worry Ruby. They're not bad people. I just don't want you to get in trouble." Penny explained. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret, okay?"

"...I promise."

Penny then closed the lid, but opened it back up. "One more thing. Next time we meet, tell me about this daughter of yours. I'm still trying to wrap my head around that."

Ruby laughed nervously, thinking of the awkwardness that was to come in the future as Penny closed the lid again.

* * *

**(Back With Seth, Nighttime)**

To say Seth was annoyed would have been an understatement. He was pissed.

"Damn it lunchlady, what do you mean you ran out of muffins!?"

"I mean we don't have any more muffins!" The lunchlady shouted. "You eat way to many! You are like that Nora girl and her pancakes!"

"Hey! At least I don't slurp mine!" Seth said.

_"I can't believe you're yelling over no more muffins."_

_**"They are Kings favorite treat to eat. Pass the popcorn midget."**_

_"Step calling me a midget!"_

'Wait a minute.' Seth throught. 'Crescent, are you watching anime with Shiro?'

_"...No?"_

'Liar!" Seth thought before turning his attention back to the lunchlady. "I'll be back." He then ran off so he could speak to Crescent more clearly. 'Crescent, I thought you were trying to reestablish connections with Ruby?'

_"I was."_

'Then why are you watching anime with Shiro!?'

_"I was bored."_

"Gah!" Seth yelled out loud in annoyance, getting weird looks from other students. 'Look, have you connected with Ruby or not?'

_"Hold on, I almost got it...There, connection reestablished."_

'About time.' Seth thought. 'Where is she? Has anything happened to her?'

_"Well..."_

'What happened?'

_"Well, she was with Penny."_

**_"Penny? You mean that weird girl? I'm calling it right now, she's robot."_**

'Shiro, don't be stu-'

_"Actually, he's right."_

**_'Wait, what?' _**Both Shiro said and Seth thought at the same time.

_"Turns out that Penny's actually a robot that's capable of generating an Aura."_

'...Huh. I did not expect that.'

_**"Haha! Fucking called it! Ember owes me 20 Lien!"**_

_"Shiro, you locked her away. How is she gonna give you 20 Lien?"_

**_"You're right...Why have 20 Lien when I can just steal her wallet!?"_**

_"Wait, what!? No, that's not what I meant! Get back here Shiro!"_

'I didn't even get to ask where Ruby was.' Seth thought as he felt the spirits in him leaving.

Suddenly, his Scroll started ringing. He answered of course, but never got to say hello.

_-Everyone, if you can hear me, we need back up!-_

"Blake?" Seth said, recognizing Cat Faunus' voice. She must have been using the call Team App to call everyone on the team if she used to word everyone.

_-Heeeeeeeelp!-_

_"Wasn't that just Sun's voice?"_

_-They got a robot, and it's big, really big!-_

**_"I heard really big robot. It's Super Robot Wars all over again!"_**

_-That's Torchwick guys in it!-_

"Torchwick?" He hasn't seen that guy since the night at the docks.

_-But no like its in him, he's like controlling it or something-_

_**'TMI.'**_ Seth, Crescent, and Shiro all thought.

_-Where are you guys?-_

"And that would be Yang's voice." Seth commented.

_-HURRY!-_

The call ended there.

"Well guys, there's only one thing left to do." Seth said.

_**"It's time kick ass, take names, and chew some spiritual bubble gum!"**_

_"Seriously, where the hell did you get bubble gum?"_

Seth ignored the two as he threw away his Scroll and Shunpoed away. Back at his thrown away Scroll, someone picked it up and that someone was Sado, looking in the direction of where Seth had just shunpoed away.

* * *

**(At The Highway)**

If one asked Blake what if felt like running away from a mecha, she couldn't have answered as she was too busy trying to run.

She and Sun landed on some cars, looking back to see that Torchwick in the Atlesian Paladin had landed in the highway and was still chasing them.

"Whoa!" Sun cried out as he and Blake continued to jump from car to car to make some distance between Torchwick who wasn't stopped by the cars as he just pushed them aside.

Not too far was Yang and Neptune riding on Yang's Bike, The Bumblebee, finally arriving to provide back.

"We gotta slow it down!" Yang yelled over the honking horns of nearby cars.

"On it!" Neptune said as he reach for his weapon.

With Torchwick, sensors picked up to the two behind him so he pushed the mech to full speed, pushing and sending cars flying.

"Shit! Hang on!" Yang said as she revved up to full speed, narrowly dodging cars left and right as they tumbled down from the air. Once the danger was gone, Neptune steadied himself before he drew out his weapon, morphing it into a blaster before firing four blass, two landing their mark. Standing up, he then morphed it into a naginata before he jumped and stabbed his weapon into the mech.

Back with the Faunus', Sun saw his friend on the mech and shouted, "Neptune, hang on!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" Neptune shouted back as the mech tried to get the blue head off of him.

Acting fast, Sun slammed both his palms together, making two clones of himself that glowed. They ran and jumped, exploding when they crashed into the mech. Now acting himself, Sun jumped and brought out his staff, going in to attack, but Torchwick finally got Neptune off of him, sending the blue head flying and crashing into Sun where they both fell off the highway.

Before Blake could even worry about them, Blake got a call of Weiss.

"Blake, I'm in position!" Weiss said as she jumped down from another highway, Myrtenaster, drawn and ready. Cars passed by her as he waited for Torchwick to get closer and when he did, she spun and stabbed her weapon to the ground, activation the dust inside her weapon as the ground beneath her froze, causing the mech to slip and fall off the highway. It landed on its feet OK, but soon found itself meeting face to face with Ruby, Crescent Rose already out and ready.

She wasn't alone for long as the rest of her team minus Seth jumped down and joined her, weapons out and ready.

Inside the mech, Trohcwick laughed and made the mech go forward.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled out before she and Blake stepped back. Weiss made the ground beneath her freeze up again, before Yang jumped up, a shotgun shell already loaded before she punched the frozen ground, making a fog that concealed them from the naked eye.

The mechs other sensors activated as the mech walked with cation through the mist. The mist started to clear up a bit as he spotted the girls dashing to the side as Torchwick fired the mech's weapons, but missed. He saw Blake and Yang and fired, but missed as Ruby appeared and struck the mech as the ringing sound of metal meeting metal sounded.

"Checkmate!" Ruby instructed as Blake and Weiss stepped up and attacked the mech's feet. Weiss took out one of the sensors, making the mech step back. Torchwick was not happy as he attempted to crush Blake beneath him, but Weiss acted quickly, using her Glyphs to get the Faunus away in time.

Annoyed, Torchwick fired the mech's shoulder missiles, forcing the girls to dodge as both of them flipped away. Torchwick then saw a chance and took it, firing both blasters that struck Weiss. As a last ditch effort, Weiss sent a Glyph underneath Blake that showed the gears of a clock, boosting all of Blake's abilities.

Torchwick fired more missiles, but Blake was not intimidated, swing her Gambol Shroud at a super, rapid fast pace thanks to Weiss' boost as all the missiles exploded harmlessly.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shhouted as she stepped forth as the two used their speed to attack back and forth, confusing Torhcwick. When he turned, both girls had disappeared until the sensors picked up movement from above. Looking up, both Ruby and Blake came down and successfully sliced off one of the mech's arm. Yang used this chance to jump onto the the mech and unload bullets her Ember Celica had, giving Torchwick a nice shake inside. Now just pissed off, Torchwick instructed the mech to dash back, crashing into a few pillars until one held strong, making Yang get off the mech as Torchwick switch to a fist and punched Yang through the pillars.

"Yang!" Blake yelled out in worry.

"Don't worry." Ruby assured. "With each hit, she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special."

**(BGM: Die by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

Feeling confidant in himself, Torchwick went for another punch, but that proved to be a big mistake as Yang stopped the fist effortlessly. With her hair glowing and her eyes now red, Yang cocked in another shotgun bullet and punched the arm clean of, the sound of a dragon's roar sounding when her fist met the mech's. Now desperate, Torchwick kicked Yang away.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby quickly instructed when she saw Yang flying.

Blake responded by throwing Gambol towards Yang who caught it. Pulling back, Yang steadied herself before shooting at the ground, using Ember's recoil to gain some air. Blake swung Yang around in order for Yang to hit the mech, but thanks to not having its arm, it was now carrying less weight and was thus fast enough to dodge.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said as Weiss dashed to her side.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Weiss asked.

One combination came to mind. "Iceflower!"

Getting what her leader had in mind, Weiss summoned for Glyphs as Ruby got into position to shoot. Firing, streaks of Dust followed the bullet and when they struck the mech, the Dust froze the spot. Ruby kept firing until ice nearly covered the mech, making it unable to escape Bumblebee's next attack. Going for one more spin, Yang shot towards the mech. Turning Torchwick could do nothing but watch as Yang was heading towards him and he didn't know if it was his imagination, but he could have sworn that he saw a dragon behind the blond. He didn't get to dwell on it any longer as Yang punched the robot so hard that it fell into pieces as Torchwick rolled on the ground, defeated.

**(BGM End)**

The girls regrouped as Torchwick got back up and dusted himself off.

"Dammit, I just got this thing cleaned."

"Torchwick, surrender!" Ruby said. "We have you beaten and outnumbered!"

Torchwick gritted his teeth, not liking his chances. Not only did these girls kicked his ass while in a robot, but he didn't have his trusty Melodic Cudgel with him. Just when he thought about running, he saw something in the air and smiled.

"Outnumbered you say?" Torchwick said, smirking. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Red."

What Torchwick had said confused the girls until Weiss sensed something and quickly shouted, "Everyone, move!" Using her Glyphs, Weiss threw everyone to the side as she jumped away just as a red beam appeared and struck the place the girls had been, leaving a pretty big crater. Looking up, the girls saw five people in white.

The first was a white haired man, around the same age as the girls. On his head was a bulky helmet that was similar in shape to that of a hammerhead shark as the right side of the helmet was wrapped in bandages, obscuring his right eye. His jacket was open, revealing a hole in his chest. This guy was named D-Roy Rinker.

The next was a large, fat man was in a hunched position with his arms crossed behind his back. His face is round and with and he has small, brown eyes. His hair is dark brown and was in a bowl hairstyle. On his face was half of a mask that covered exactly half of his face. This man is Nakeem Grindina.

The third person was a large man with long, red hair, however, half of his hair was is shaved and black. Resting on his nose were what seemed to be eye holes of a mask, making it look like unusual glasses. His jakcet was also open, revealing a hole in his chest as well. This man is Edorad Leones.

The forth person man with long blond hair and red eyes. Not much is unique about him except what vaguely resembles a broken helmet resting on top of his head. If one looked close enough, his jacket was slightly opened, revealing a hole in his chest. This is Yylfordt Grantz.

Finally, the last was a long faced man with black braided hair that hangs over his shoulder. On top of his head was the remains of a mask, a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face, and a long spike that points to his right. This man is Shawlong Koufang.

"Oh? I missed." Shawlong said, his hand outstretched, showing that he had been the one to unleash that earlier attack. "I must say, your senses of Aura is quite high considering we were hiding ours so well, Ice Queen."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss said, not liked being called Ice Queen.

Then, a VTOL appeared and jumping out of it was short female, shorter than Ruby even. Her hair was a trio of colors, half pink and half brown with white streaks in the middle of the of the pink half. She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces which hang haphazardly around her neck. This girl was simply named Neopolian or Neo for short.

"Neo, sweety, what took you so long?" Torchwick asked the girl who just shrugged. The VTOL landed and Torchwick wasted no time getting on as Neo soon followed. "Hope to see you girls never again!" And with that, the VTOL flew away.

"He's getting away!" Blake pointed out the obvious.

"I would be worry about yourself right now if I were you." Nakeem said, suddenly appearing in front of the Faunus. Surprised, Blake bare managed to raised Gambol and block the Arrancar's attack, Nakeem's punch sending her flying.

"Blake!" Yang yelled out in worry.

"Didn't anyone tell you to stay focus?" D-Roy said, suddenly appearing in front of Yang.

'So fast!' Yang thought as she went to dash back.

"You'll die quickly if you don't pay attention!" D-Roy shouted as he went to stab Yang through the chest with his hand.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in horror.

Yang braced herself, preparing of the pain that was to come...

*GRAB!*

If it wasn't for one hand grabbing and stopping D-Roy.

"Didn't anyone tell _you, _that you shouldn't decide a fight before you even start?"

Everyone looked to see who had saved Yang and was surprised to see none other than Seth.

D-Roy's surprise quickly vanished as he put back on his confident smirk. "Fair enough. Then I'll just say it after I kill the both of you!" D-Roy then pulled away, making some distance between him and the amnesiac.

Yang blinked and let out a breath she didn't even she held. She breathed in and out, having never been so close to death before in her life.

'I would have died.' Yang thought as her hair and eyes returned to normal. 'If Seth hadn't appeared when he did, I would have been really dead!' A small spot where D-Roy was going to pierce opened up as a small trail of blood flowed out, showing just how close D-Roy came to killing the blond.

Seth kept his gaze on the Arrancar before he turned to Yang. "Yang, are you alright?"

Seth' voice brought her out of her stupor and she answered with a shaky, "Y-Yeah."

Seth smiled. "That's good to know." He looked to his left and saw Blake on the ground. With a quick Shunpo, he later appeared with Blake in arms. "You OK Blake?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake said, getting back on her feet. "He just surprised me was all."

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "I thought you were back at Beacon resting?"

"I came...to apologize."

"Apologize?" Seth's answer confused Ruby. What was Seth apologizing for?

Seth nodded and spoke. "Ruby, I...I'm sorry I'm so weak. I'm sorry for acting all gloomy. And I'm sorry I've been so distance with you and everyone." Ruby and the others didn't know what to say as Seth continued speaking. "I'll get stronger. I'll get stronger, so next time, I won't let those guys hurt you or the others again."

While WBY were speechless, Ruby was busy looking into Seth's eyes and what she saw made her smile.

'Good. He;s back to his old self.' Ruby thought. She then walked up to Seth...and bonked him on the head!

"Ow!" Seth cried out. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Idiot. You got it all wrong." Ruby said. "In case you've forgotten, we're Hunters in training, Seth. We're not damsels in distress. We're fully capable of taking care of ourselves. So really, your apology was kinda of a waste."

"A-A waste!? Do you know how long it took me to think up that apology!?" Seth asked. "It literally took me almost all day to come up with that!"

_**"That's kinda of sad King."**_

'Oh, like you could do better.'

_**"Touche."**_

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?" Seth shouted.

"You're leader, that's what!" Ruby shot back.

Both Seth and Ruby entered a small staring contest before Seth gave up. "I just can't win against you, can I?"

Ruby just smiled innocently. "Nope." Her eyes then widen when she saw D-Roy moving in to attack. "Seth, behind you!"

Seth quickly turned and went to draw out Zangetsu when suddenly...

*POW!*

Sado suddenly appeared and punched the Arrancar in the gut, sending him flying through some pillars.

"Wha!? Chad!?" Seth was completely surprised to see his friend here. He then saw Sado's arm and immediately asked, "What happened to your arm!?"

Why Seth had asked that question was because Sado's right arm had turned completely black with a light magenta color was swirling around it. Some sort of shoulder extension shot up from the top of his arm, pointed up where it ended right above his head.

Sado glanced at his arm before looking like he was trying to come up with an explanation before replying. "It's what I use to fight."

"What? Like a weapon?" Seth asked. If that was the case that what he was seeing was probably the most unusual looking weapon he had seen up to date.

_**"You say it's weird, I say it looks pretty fucking awesome."**_

_"I don't know. I'm sensing some very strange Aura from that arm."_

An explosion brought everyone's attention back at the problem at hand. Everyone turned and saw D-Roy attacking again.

"You're gonna pay for that sucker punch!" It didn't take a genius to know that the Arrancar was angry.

Sado prepared himself as well as the others, but then Nakeem appeared, sword drawn and going in for the attack, making everyone jump back. Seth then sensed someone coming from behind and quickly drew Zangestu, blocking a surprise attack from Shawlong.

"Hoh? You have good reflexes." Shawlong commented before he pushed Seth back.

With the girls, Weiss and Yang dodged a fist from Edorad while Ruby and Blake were dealing with Yylfordt, the Arrancar blocking Ruby's scythe with his blade while holding back Blake's sword with his arm. With Chad, he was dealing with both Nakeem and D-Roy.

"Alright tough guy. Since you've got me so pissed, I might as well as tell you my name before I kill you." D-Roy said. "I'm Arrancar Dieciséis(16), D-Roy Rinker."

"...Sado Yasa-" But Sado didn't get to finish when D-Roy raised his hand for Sado to stop.

"Stop. If I had to listen to everyone I was gonna kill tell me their name, there'd be no end to it." D-Roy said.

"I see." Sado said before turning to Nakeem. "What about you?"

"Arrancar Catorce(14), Nakeem Grindina."

"I see." Sado said before he raised his fists. "Then no more words are needed."

"You damn right they're aren't!" D-Roy said before he charged. He drew his sword and went to slice off Sado's head, but Sado just raised his strange right arm and blocked the blade with no effort. "What!?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Sado said before he sent Aura though his arm and blew D-Roy back. He sensed Nakeem attacking from behind, so he simply ducked under the Arrancar's punch, grabbed the outstretched arm and threw him over him, sending him flying before he returned his attention back to D-Roy who regain his balance by landing on the air.

D-Roy laughed before he looked down at Chad. "Too bad for you human! The sky is where I work best and don't look like you have anything to help you fly!" D-Roy then unwrapped his bandages, revealing what appeared to be an old wound from a past time as his right eye was black and white, said eye preparing a red ball of Aura. "Now die!"

"So you prefer to be in the skies when you fight?" D-Roy's eyes widen, turning to see an arrow pointed at his head. "Then it's a good thinking I know how to shoot down enemies from the sky."

What happened next was what one would say a rain of arrows as D-Roy screamed in pain before one arrow went through his head, killing him as he disintegrated into nothing before his body even hit the floor. D-Roy's death got everone's attention as they all turned and saw...

"Uryu!?" Seth shouted in surprise when he saw the bespectacled landing from the sky. "Why are you here!?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses before explaining, pointing towards Weiss. "I overheard what was said on her Scroll and followed her out of simple curiosity. I never expected to see you here, Seth Abberant."

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Seth said before he quickly blocked another attack from Shawlong. "Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!" Using the burst of Aura, Seth pushed back the Arrancar and now held Zangetsu in Shikai at the ready.

"Hmm...I see. That explains why you have so much Aura. You're a Shingami." Shawlong said before he lowered his sword.

Back with the girls, they were not faring so well. Edorad had just blocked an attack from Yang before disappearing to dodge Weiss' attack, appearing seconds later to backhand her, but she raised her weapon in time to block as she slid on the ground. With Ruby and Blake, the Cat Faunus was currently in a deadlock with the Arrancar. With little effort, Yylfordt pushed back Blake and quickly ducked under a swipe from Ruby. Ruby didn't stop there as she used Crescent Rose's recoil to get up close, attempting to slice the blond in half, but he raised his blade up in time to block before pushing her back and kicking Blake that who was going for his side.

"Haha, come on! Is that really the best you got girls?" Yylfordt said.

All the girls regrouped as Edorad flashed next to Yylfordt.

"Even though you four are humans, you've managed to last this long while facing Arrancars like us. That enough earns some respect from me." Edorad said. "But it ends here."

The girls tensed up. Just when Edorad and Yylfordt were about to charge, the figure of Nakeem flew passed them, surprising them as they looked towards their comrade.

Nakeem was an absolute mess. Blood and bruises were all over him as in his hand was a broken blade. Looking where he had flew from, everyone saw Sado walking calmly towards them, looking perfectly fine as there wasn't a single scratch on him.

"...Are you already done?" Sado asked Nakeem who was struggling to get up. "In that case, I'll end things right now." Sado then suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in front of Nakeem.

Both Arancars and the girls looked back in surprise.

'So fast!' Yylfordt thought.

'How does a human have speed to match a Sonido!?' Edorad thought.

'Guy's almost fast as Ruby!' Yang thought as the others that the same thing.

"Sorry. Normally, I don't like finishing off my enemies when they can no longer fight." Sado said, raising his arm for the finishing blow as most of his arm glowed with his Aura. "But something's telling me that I can't play nice against someone like you." And with that, Sado punched at full power, his fist striking Nakeem's face as a blast of Aura exploded forth, dying down so after to show a now headless Nakeem, the remains of the body slowly disintegrating as it fell to the ground as Sado turned his attention towards the two Arrancars.

"Geez, you sure don't pull you're punches, huh bro?" Yylfrodt said.

"Hey! I was gonna make that pun!" Yang said, angry that she missed her chance. The others just simply facepalmed and shook their heads.

Back with Seth, he blocked another attack from Shawlong, but was being pushed back.

"Come on, you can do better than this can't you?" Shawlong said before he noticed the death of Nakeem. "So now it's down to the three of us. Look like we underestimated you and your friends."

"I wouldn't call us friends if I were you." Looking to the right, Shawlong saw an arrow of light heading his way so he quickly pulled back as the arrow passed by. Both Shawlong and Seth turned and saw Uryu with a bow in hand, but it was no ordinary looking bow as it appeared to be made up of Aura, the center resembling that of web.

"What...is that?" Seth asked.

_"I've never seen a bow like that before. What the heck is it?"_

"That's a silly question you ask, Seth." Uryu said. "Obviously, this is my weapon, to be more specific, it's my spirit weapon. Its name is Ginrei Kyojaku."(Lone Sparrow On A Silver Cliff)

Seth couldn't help but stare in awe while Shawlong remained quiet, analyzing Uryu before speaking.

"A Spirit Weapon? Ah...Now I see. You're a Quincy, aren't you?" Shawlong said.

"So you know about us?" Uryu asked.

"Bits and pieces really." Shawlong admitted. "I've heard you Quincy's were quite famous for your Spirit Bows."

"Of course. A bow is a Quincy's primary weapon of choice." Uryu said.

"Hmm...A Shinigami, a Quincy, and a human that has the strength to take on an Arrancar." Shawlong said, looking between Seth, Uryu and Chad from down below. "I certainly didn't expect this when I took the offer of guarding Roman. But that just makes things more interesting." Shawlong then went to regroup as Seth and Uryu did the same.

"So now it's down to the three of you." Seth said, pointing Zangestu at them. "Tell us what's Roman planning."

"Do you really think we'll just tell even when we're outnumbered?" Shawlong said.

Seth shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

_**"King, why even ask that question? **_**No one _answers that question."_**

'Shut it.'

"Well, since it's come to this, I think it's time we stop holding back, wouldn't you agree men?" Shawlong said, raisng his sword.

"Tch. As much as I don't wanna, I guess we have no other choice." Edorad said, drawing his sword.

"About time we stop playing around." Yylfordt said, readying his blade.

Everyone tensed, wondering what the three Arrancars were planning. They certainly didn't expect what happened next.

"Okiro(Erupt)! Volcánica(Volcanic/Volcanic Beast)!"

"Tsukikudake(Skewer)! Del Toro(Of The Bull/Pale-Horned Prince)!"

"Tate(Snip). Tijereta(Earwig/Five-Pincered Insect)."

A huge explosion of Aura took place, almost sending the whole group flying. Once it subsided, everyone saw something they never expected to see.

"What...the hell...is that?" Weiss slowly asked as they saw the new forms the Arrancars now had.

For Edorad, the mask on his nose had disappeared and was replaced with wings on either side of his face. His arms had morphed into white, gigantic arms, reaching the ground while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. On each of these shoulders was what looked like an exhaust spouts.

Next, Yylfordt's upper body and enlarged and was covered in an armored shaped like a bull's head and torso. The mask piece that was on his head had regenerated and covered his face, giving him two long, thin horns.

Finally, with Shawlong, he now had armor that covered his arms and upper chest while his hands had transformed into long claws. His mask had extended down to cover the left side of his face while the part of his mask fragment, the one that extended to the right, had become a claw-tipped tail as the fragment extended downward to form a sort of half helmet as the side portions had become mounted on the back of his head.

Needless to say, the three no longer looked human in the slightest.

"You all looked surprised." Shawlong said. "But then again, it's to be expected. They way we Arrancars unleash out Zanpakutō is very different from a Shinigami's."

'A Zanpakutō. So these guys really are like Grimmjow and those other guys.' Seth thought as he remembered Grimmjow saying something back at the docks.

_"Even if you could keep up with me and damage me, you still wouldn't stand a chance against my release form!"_

'Is this what Grimmjow meant when he said release form? Does that mean he has one too!?' Seth gripped Zangetsu harder, frustrated at the difference of power between him and Grimmjow. But he had to put that thought aside and focus on the matter at hand.

Shawlong was busy gazing at his claws, moving it about as if testing it before turning his attention to the group.

Seth's eyes widen when suddenly, blood erupted from his chest, the signs of a claw weapon being the cause.

"Seth!" Ruby cried out in worry as Seth stabbed Zangetsu into the ground to keep himself standing.

"What the hell was that!?" Blake said as she and the others raised their guards.

'What insane speed!' Seth said as he removed Zangetsu from the ground and gazed towards Shawlong and the other Arrancars.

"I believe I never introduced myself properly. I am Arrancar Undécimo(11), Shawlong Koufang."

"Might as well as tell mine." Edorad said. "I'm Arrancar Trece(13), Edorad Leones."

"I guess I'll tell you mt name before I kill you all." Yylfordt said. "Arrancar Quince(15), Yylfordt Grantz. Nice to meet you, bro."

"Seth, are alright?" Ruby asked the amnesiac, ready to use Scarlet's Semblance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seth said, pushing Scarlet's Heart Jewel away. "Save that for after we beat these guys."

"Hoh? You've seen what I can do, yet you still believe you can win?" Shawlong asked.

"Of course." Seth said, readying Zangetsu. "I'll still kick your ass even if you've gotten stronger. In fact, you getting stronger just made things more interesting!"

"Is that so?" Shawlong asked.

"Yeah. So since you all got stronger, I'll do the same!" Seth said before getting into his signature stance. "Bankai!"

In an explosion of Aura, Seth was once again garbed in his Bankai outfit as he swung Tensa Zangetsu, his wounds from earlier now closed.

"Bankai, eh?" Shawlong said before readying his claws. "Perhaps this will be so disappointing after all."

The others stepped up to join the fight, but Seth had other ideas in mind.

"Ruby, you and the girls stay back."

"What!?" Ruby said. "But Seth-"

"No buts's." Seth said. "You and the girls are still recovering from fighting Torchwick." Seth said before he turned and gave his team a smile. "Besides, you girls already had your turn in the spotlight. So why don't to all take a break..." Seth then turned his attention back to the Arrancars as both Chad and Uryu stepped forth. "And let us takes care of things from here on out."

Shawlong raised an eyebrow in amusement as Yylfrodt spoke up.

"You think the three of you are enough to take down the three of us? That's a pretty funny joke bro."

"It's no joke." Seth said. "The three of us will defeat you three. If you don't believe me, then allow me to take what I said and make it a reality."

"Don't get ahead of yourself boy." Edorad said. "You may have killed D-Roy and Nakeem, but we're in Resurrección. If I were you, I wouldn't be underestimating us."

"Then why don't we find out exactly what you guys are made of." Seth said, gripping Tensa Zangetsu with both hands.

"Before we begin, I think it was common curtsy to give one's name when someone introduces themselves." Shawlong said. "May I have the names of the ones that will be fighting us?"

"With pleasure." Seth said. "Seth Aberrant, Amnesiac Shinigami."

"Uryu Ishida, Quincy."

"Sado Yasatora, ...Human."

"Just so we're clear, we are not comrades." Uryu said.

"Heh, what ever you say." Seth said before turning to Sado. "I've got your back. You got mine?"

Sado simply just gave him a thumbs up, but that was all Seth needed.

"Alright then, let's go!" Seth said before all six of them charged towards each other.

Ruby went to go after Seth, but her sister stopped her.

"Don't. Let Seth and the others handle this." Yang said.

"But Yang-"

"I've dated enough guys to know that they value their pride a lot." Yang interrupted. "I think by doing this, Seth can regain back some of his pride for what happened with those other guys. So let him do this. You'll only hurt him if you go and help."

Ruby looked like she was deciding what to do before she reluctantly stood and watched the battle unfold before her.

* * *

**(With Sado/Chad)**

With Sado, he was facing the Arrancar, Edorad. Sado covered his fist with Aura before he threw a straight that would have been devastating to any normal opponent, but his opponent was not normal to begin with as as he raised his left arm and blocked the attack.

"You throw a pretty good punch, but it's not enough against Volcánica!" Edorad said before he raised his other arm and right before Sado's eyes, the arm was soon covered in fire. "Behold, my true power!" With amazing and surprising speed that Sado was unprepared for, Edorad's fire covered fist connected with Sado's body as an explosion of fire took place. From the smoke, Sado's body flew out and skidded across the ground, his shirt mostly torn and burnt off.

"Hmm..." Edorad flew back down to the ground to check out his handy work. "I'm surprised there's still a body left after that." Edorad then gasped in surprised when he saw Sado getting back up. "He got back up!?"

Sado stumbled a bit when he got back up before he found his balance again. Looking at his shirt, he simply tore if off, now fighting half naked.

"You surprised me human." Edorad said. "A normal human would have been burnt to cinders from that attack, let alone survive and get back up."

"I've been told a lot that I'm not normal." Sado said before he charged again.

Edorad did nothing, confident in his Heirro, but was then surprised again when he felt pain when Sado's punch connected, sending his skidding across the ground.

'What the hell!? That attack was way stronger than the last one!' Edorad thought. He quickly saw Sado attacking again, Aura covering the man's fist once again. Learning his lesson last time, Edorad defended against the attack. He threw his own attack back, flames covering his fist, but was surprised again when Sado raised his other arm and blocked it, not caring that the flames were burning him. Sado then did something Edorad wasn't prepared for. Sado threw a headbutt, stunning the Arrancar as Sado used this chance to throw another punch straight into his gut, Edorad coughing up some blood before he flew back, crashing into a pillar.

Getting back up, Edorad looked towards Sado.

'What power! I never expected a human to have this kind of strength!' Edorad thought before smoke appeared from his exhaust sprouts, his fists heating up. 'I can't underestimate this man. He'll kill me for sure if I don't go at full power.'

With a battle cry, Edorad sent a wave of flame towards the Mexican, but Sado wasn't worried as he covered his fist with Aura once again before he he threw a wave of Aura, countering Edorad's flames as an explosion took place. From the smoke, both fighters appeared. Sado threw a right hook, but Edorad leaned back to dodge before threw a punch, connecting with Sado's face, but before he flew back, his kicked the Arrancar's chin, sending both of them back. They stopped skidding on the ground before they charged again, both of them preparing to throw a punch of their own. Both of them attack at the same time, but thanks to Edorad's surprior reach, his fist connected before Sado's, sending the Mexican flying, but Sado flipped and threw a blast of Aura in midair. The fire using Arrancar raised his hand and caught the blast, but was pushed back as the power behind it was stronger than he expected, but he was able to to finally deflect it, but then left him wide open as Sado appeared out of no where and threw a devastating straight to Edorad's gut, sending the big man flying a good yards away.

He slowly got back up and took a moment to regain his breath. Sado was the same as he was breathing in and out, burns and bruises covering him.

"It seems we're both at out last leg." Edorad said. "I've gotta say, I never expected you to push me this far, but this is where it ends." Raising his right hands, flames erupted from his exhaust spouts as his whole arm was covered in flames. "Sado Yasatora, see if you can survive this!"

Sado was fazed by the amount of flames Edorad was gather as his shoulder extension suddenly opened up, a stream of Aura bursting from it like a flaming exhaust erupting from a car engine.

"So you had something in that arm of yours. Looks like you're about to throw a really powerful attack." Edorad said before smile made it's way to his face. "Interesting! Let's see who will be the last one standing after this!"

No more words were spoke as both men charged towards each other. Right before the two attacks connected, Sado spoke.

"El Directo(The Direct/One Strike Of The Giant)."

*BOOM!*

A huge explosion, bigger than any from earlier happened, shaking the very earth itself as a huge smoke cloud appeared as a result. Silence filled the area as the fate of the fighters were unknown. Finally, the smoke began to subside as we saw both fighters, the backs facing each other.

Then, Sado stumbles forward before falling down.

"Sado...Yasatora." Edorad said, smirking. When more of the smoke cleared up, it revealed that his whole right arm was blown off. "I'm glad I got to know his name." And with those last words, Edorad exploded, no longer part of the living as Sado, who was falling towards the ground, quickly caught himself.

Sado had won.

* * *

**(With Uryu)**

"Hyah!" Coming in fast, Yylfrodt went to stab Uryu with his horns, but Uryu flashed away, appearing not too far from the Arrancar as said Arrancar had just crashed into a pillar, but wasn't fazed in the slightest as he turned to Uryu. "That's some impressive speed you got there bro. Tell me, was that Shunpo?"

"Hmph, hardly." Uryu said. "It's called Hirenkyaku(Flying Screen Step), a move developed by Quincy's like me in order to keep up with faster opponents. You can say it's like a Shingami's Shunpo, although in my option, I think it's faster."

"Quincy? Sorry bro, but that doesn't ring any bells with me." Yylfordt said.

Uryu's frown deepen. "So you don't know about us Quincy's? You should be ashamed of your lack of knowledge."

"Who needs knowledge when you have power to crush your enemies!?" Yylfordt said as he once again charged towards the bespectacled man like a raging bull. Uryu wasn't worried, simply jumping up and hopping off the Arrancar's back to get higher in the air as Yylfordt stopped charging and turned towards the air born Quincy who had his bow at the ready. Pulling back the bow of Aura, Uryu fired five arrows at once towards the Arrancar, but Yylfordt wasn't scared as he did nothing as the arrows struck him harmlessly. "Is that all you got bro!?"

Uryu said nothing as bull looking Arrancar charged towards him, using Sonido to increase his speed. Uryu tried to dodge, but Yylfordt proved that he was faster than Uryu thought as he barely escaped with slash to his chest, his shirt now sporting a new rip, but he wasn't prepared for the backhand Yylfordt threw, sending him crashing towards the ground, but the bespectacled man regained his footing and landed on the ground safely, but had to move quickly, dashing to the right just as Yylfordt crashed into the spot Yryu had been standing not too long ago.

'He's faster than I thought.' Uryu thought. 'Despite all his big talk, he really is strong. I can't underestimate him.' Drawing back his bow again, Uryu fired ten arrows this time at once towards the Arrancar, but the arrows did little effect as they impacted his shoulder harmlessly.

"Haha! Shoot all the arrows you have bro! Your little toothpicks will never penetrate my Heirro, let alone my armor!" Yylfordt said before going after the Quincy. The pillars he crashed into didn't bother him in the slightest as he continued to charge forth.

Seeing that his attack were having little effect, Uryu had no choice but to run.

"You're not getting away!" Yylfordt shouted before he increased his speed, catching up to the Quincy in a matter of seconds as his horns were closing in. Seeing that he couldn't escape, Uryu shifted his body, narrowly dodging a horn, but that cost him being tackled, crashing into a pillar as Yylfordt jumped back.

"How'd you like that bro?" Yylfordt asked as Uryu stood back up on his knees.

Uryu didn;t answer, busy regaining some of his energy when he noticed something. The air around him was...cold. To a normal person, they would have not noticed this, but Uryu noticed immediately, but what he felt wasn't the temperature. What he felt was in fact...

'Dust.' Uryu thought. 'One of those girls must have used Dust earlier. This works in my favor then.' Getting back up and resummoning his bow, Uryu faced his opponent once again, stretching out his hand as a light, blue colored arrow appeared in his hand.

"Hmph. What's one arrow gonna do for you?" The Arrancar asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Uryu said, loading in the arrow before aiming it at the Arrancar. "Let's see you take this one!" Releasing the arrow, the arrow became five more as they all headed towards Yylfordt who did nothing, knowing that the arrows wouldn't hurt him.

But then, he was surprised that when the arrows hit him, instead of hitting him harmlessly, they all turned into spikes of ice instantly.

"What!?" The remaining arrows then struck him, covering him in ice from feet to head. "What is this!? What's going on!?"

"Seeing as you know nothing about us Quncy's, allow me to educate you." Uryu said. "You see, unlike Shinigamis and Hunters who all use the Aura inside of them, we Quincy's use the Aura in the area and form them into weapons as Aura exists in the very air itself. Recently, I just discovered a very neat trick. If there happens to be remains of Dust in the area, I can gather it along with Aura in the area and make them into weapon's for myself, thus giving them elemental properties. Lucky for me, there just so happens to be remains of some ice Dust in the area. All you now are is dummy for target practice for me."

"So what if you got me trapped!? Your arrows still can't hurt me-!" Yylfordt was then silenced when an arrow pierced his shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"What was that about my arrows not hurting you?" Uryu said. "I guess powering up is all you got if you didn't see that I was hiding back the power behind my arrows."

"What!? You mean, all this time, you've been holding back!?" Yylfordt asked.

"I wasn't holding back per say. I was just testing to see what that new body of yours was like. Now that I know how hard it is, I can now adjust the power behind my attacks to hurt you."

"Grrr...So what!? Go ahead and shoot! I can take ten of those arrows you can shoot!"

Uryu simply adjusted his glasses before speaking, raising up his bow. "You must be confused. You see, my Ginrei Kyojaku doesn't fire five to ten arrows at once. It fires 1200 arrows at once."

Yylfordt's eyes widen in shock as Uryu prepared to release his bow.

"Hope you like a rain of arrows, it's the last thing you'll see before going to the afterlife." Uryu said before he launched a rain of arrows at the Arrancar, ignoring his cried of pain until the Arrancar was no more, bits and pieces of him left behind before they disintegrated.

Uryu breathed a sigh of relief, getting rid of his bow once he saw that he had won.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

_"To your left!"_

Seth responded quickly, blocking a claw from Shawlong. He saw his other claw coming for him so he acted acted quickly, leaning back and kicking Shawlong away as his other claw just sliced off a few strands of his hair.

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" Shawlong asked.

Seth just held Tensa Zangetsu in defense as he was debating something within his mind.

'What's going on? I feel slower than usual? I know I'm much more faster than this.'

_'It's the others. They've always been giving you the power you needed, but now that they've been locked away and all you have is me, your strength has dropped drastically. All because of a certain _someone_."_

**_"...I'm not apologizing."_**

'Dammit! Just what I need!' Seth gritted his teeth in frustration before focusing back on Shawlong. 'Guess I'll just have to work harder than before!'

Pushing off the air like he was pushing off a wall, Seth rocketed towards Shawlong, who simply raised his claws. Seth swung hard, but Shawlong stopped his attack with his claw. He went to strike at the amnesiac, but he disappeared in a flash of roses only to appear behind the Arrancar. He went for a diagonal slash upward, but Shawlong was quick enough to turn and block the attack with his forearm. Seth then tried to kick Shawlong, but he simply grabbed his leg, but that's what Seth wanted as Shawlong was now wide open for his next attack.

Thrusting his palm forward, Seth shouted, "Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" At pint blank range, Seth unleashed a huge wave of blue flames, drawing back as he prepared for Shawlong to reappear from within the smoke, knowing that his attack did not kill the Arrancar. And just like he had predicted, Shawlong appeared from the smoke, using his speed to appear behind Seth as his shoulders were slashed by his claws. Seth gritted his teeth again, holding his shoulder before turning back attacking Shawlong at the waist, but the Arrancar once again stopped his attack with his claws.

"I must say, that last attack you threw at me did quite the damage." Shawlong said, his right arm being somewhat burnt. "But Kidō arts will not help you kill me."

Seth just gritted his teeth, trying to over power the Arrancar, before he pulled back, dodging Shawlong's burnt claw arm.

"Tell me something." Seth asked. "You introduced yourself with a number, is that your rank or something?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. My number just signifies when I was born." Shawlong said. "As you can see, I am the 11th Arrancar to be born...However, this only replies to the numbers below ten." Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion as Shawlong explained. "The Arrancars with numbers ten and up are rankings, showing which Arrancar is stronger. These ten are the Espada and to be honest, my strength pales in comparison."

"I see." Seth said. "Then do you by chance know a guy named Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?"

"Grimmjow? How do you know of our King?" Shawlong asked.

'King?' Seth thought, not really seeing Grimmjow as a king. "I fought the guy once at the docks."

Shawlong's eyes widen before his face turned into that of rage. "I see. So you are the one responsible for our king's humiliation!" With rage in mind, Shawlong shot towards Seth like a bullet, claws out and ready to shred Seth into pieces, but Seth reacted quickly and blocked both of Shawlong's claws. "You are the reason why our king is no longer an Espada!"

"What!?" With great force, Shawlong sent Seth flying a good feet away before Seth skidded across the air, slowing down before coming to a stop. "What do you mean?"

"It's because of you that our king has lost his place as the Sexta(6) Espada!" Shawlong said. "Now get ready for you shall be killed right here and now!"

"Like hell I will!" Seth said before they both flashed, appearing seconds later as Seth's Tensa Zangetsu met Shawlong's claws. They both pulled back and began circling around each other before Seth attacked first. He went for an overhead slash, but Shawlong dodged the attack easily and struck with his left claw, scratched Seth's cheek as he moved his head at the last second, but that didn't save him from the other claw slashing at his chest. Seth cried in pain, coughing up some blood before going for a sideways swing, but Shawlong simply jumped out of the way, slashing Seth's other shoulder as he landed gracefully behind Seth.

"Shit! He's too fast!" Seth said, cursing his lack of speed. "In that case..." Seth was about to speed things up with Ruby's Speed when he found out that he couldn't move. 'You've gotta be kidding me! Again!? Why can't I move!?'

_**"You idiot! Didn't I tell you that your whole body was being crushed by your spiritual Aura? You gotta get rid of it, or you won't be able to move for a while. How stupid can you be if you haven't figured this out by now!?"**_

_"Shiro, now is really not the time to speak your mind out as Seth is now ripe for the taking!"_

Try as he might, Seth was unable to move, frozen and stiff like someone in the North Pole minus the shivering.

"You've stopped moving." Shawlong pointed out, seeing that Seth had not made a move for a while. "I don't what happened, but at the same time I'm not complaining. It's time I end this." And then, right before Seth's eyes, Shawlong flashed away, but this time, his eyes could not keep up as he was assaulted with slashes from all sides, from his lower body to the upper body, to the arms, then legs, the back, a few times to the face, Shawlong didn't leave a single inch unscratched. Finally, Shawlong appeared once again, finished with Seth as he crossed his arms behind him.

"And that takes care of that." Shawlong said.

With Seth, he was absolutely covered in blood as claw marks were everywhere. Not only that, but Seth looked ready to pass out at any moment.

_**"Dammit! Don't you dare faint on me King! I still need this body for myself!"**_

_"Seth! Get up!"_

Despite their calls, Seth could not find the strength within him to stop himself from passing out.

'Dammit! I can't go down like this!' Seth thought. 'If only I was stronger! If only I didn't feel so...limited!'

Suddenly, Seth was assaulted with a headache just wen he said the word limited.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hey dad, what is this?" A 13 year old Seth asked the man in front of him as on Seth's chest was a symbol of a skull surrounded by flames.

"That son, is a Gentei Reiin."

"What's if for?"

"It's to seal to limit your spiritual Aura. All Captains and Vice Captains are required to wear when they go out into Remnant. This seal seals 80% of your power so right now, you're using only 20% of your original power. Today's training is to get you to your original level of power before I placed this seal on you. That way, when you do remove it, you'll be even stronger."

"That sounds awesome! But...How the heck do I release this thing?"

"Simply say 'Gentei Kaijo' to release the seal. To reseal it, just say 'Gentei Reiin,' got it?"

Seth nodded before he asked another question. "Won't mom get mad if she sees me with this. She'll think it's a tatoo or something."

Seth's father laughed a little before placing a hand on Seth's head. "Don't worry kid. The seal is invisible most of the time and will only appear when you want to release the seal and when you want to put it back on. Remember that, okay? I don't want to get in trouble with your mom, not after last time."

Both of them shook in fear right before the flashback ended.

**(Flashback End) **

* * *

Seth's eyes widen when he opened his eyes. Surprisingly, he was still standing.

'Can it be?' Seth thought as he raised a hand to his chest. 'Well, it's all or nothing right now. Let's see and find out!'

**(BGM: Bleach OST 3 #18: Hollowed)**

"Gentei Kaijo!" Seth shouted before a huge burst of Aura exploded from him, surprising Shawlong as he turned back to stare at the pillar of Aura that was bursting from Seth.

"What is this!?"

Finally, the pillar of Aura subsided as it revealed Seth, his wounds not bleeding any more and closed as a look of new found power was revealed.

"What is this? What did you do!?" Shawlong demanded, trying his best to hide his fear at the amount of Aura Seth was emitting.

"What I did was release a seal that was on me." Seth explains before he suddenly vanished.

'He vanished!' Shawlong was honestly surprised at Seth's new found speed. 'Where did he go!?'

As if somehow reading his mind...

"Right behind you."

*SLICE!*

Shawlong screamed in pain as his left arm was cut off as Seth was behind him, Tensa Zangetsu dripping a small trail of blood.

"Alright Shawlong, I think it's time to return the favor of tiring to slice me up like a cake." Seth said, his Bankai wrapped in black Aura, showing that Seth was preparing a black Getsuga Tenshō.

Just feeling the Aura coming off from Seth attack, Shawlong knew he would be dead if he did not run. "Retreat! Retreat now!" Shawlong then gasped in horror as he finally took notice of two missing spiritual Auras. "It can't be. Edorad and Yylfordt were...defeated!"

"It's over." Seth said before he raised Tensa Zangetsu into the air before slashing it downward, sending a wave of pitch black Aura outlined with red Aura. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Shawlong could only stare and watch as the wave of killer Aura was heading towards him. Finally, the attack connected and Shawlong's body was swallowed up by the attack, leaving only a piece of his mask before it disintegrated into the air.

Seth...had won.

**(BGM End)**

Seth stared at the space Shawlong once stood on before he flew down to the ground, landing softly like a feather.

"I did it." Seth said before a smile made its way to his face. "I won."

"You sure did." Turning around, Seth was greeted by the faces of his team.

"You had us scared for a moment up there." Blake said.

"But you managed to kick that guys butt in the end." Yang said, walking up to Seth to give him a slap on the back, making him almost lose his balance. "Great job Seth!"

"Thanks guys." Seth said, smiling before he was suddenly tackled by Ruby. "Whoa! Ruby?"

"...I'm glad you're safe." Ruby said, her face buried into his chest.

Seth blinked at Ruby before he smiled, wrapping on arm around her to return the hug she was giving. "Thanks for caring Ruby."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Both Seth and Ruby jumped in surprise and turned to see Uryu and a shirtless Sado.

"Way to kill the mood four eyes." Yang said before she froze when she saw Sado, or more specifically, Sado's bare muscles.

"What did you call me?" Uryu asked, glaring at Yang.

"Uryu! Chad!" Seth said in surprise. "Chad, what happened to your shirt?"

"It got destroyed." Sado simply answered.

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby called out to her sister. "You're drooling."

Yang snapped out of her stupor and saw that was indeed drooling so she quickly went and wipe it off.

"So I guess you guys won?" Seth asked.

"What does it look like?" Uryu said. "We're standing here, alive so it should be obvious that we won."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be snippy." Seth said, shoulder Tensa Zangetsu.

"I am not snippy." Uryu said. "Now, if we're done with things here, I shall be taking my leave." And with that, Uryu turned and flashed away.

"See you at class." Sado said.

Seth nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for helping out Chad."

Sado just gave Seth a small smile and a thumbs up before he took out a Scroll and handed it to Seth.

"Is that my..."

"I saw you drop it before dashing off." Sado explained. "I was coming by to give it back and well, you know the rest.

Seth smiled and took back his Scroll. Surprisingly, it was undamaged.

"Thanks Chad."

"No problem." Sado said before he turned and flashed away.

"Okay, I know I'm a bit late in asking this, but who were those two?" Weiss asked.

"Friends." Seth answered, picketing the Scroll away. "Well, Chad is. I don't know about Uryu."

"Aw~! Would you look at that, Seth made some new friends." Yang said.

"Shut up." Seth said before raising a hand to his chest as the skull symbol appeared. "Gentei Reiin." A cloak of Aura covered Seth for a moment, surprising the girls before it disappeared and Seth felt extremely weaker. So much in fact that he began stumbling and would have fell if it wasn't for Ruby catching him.

"Whoa! Seth, are you OK?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Seth nodded. "I'm fine."

"What was that?" Blake asked, curious.

"A seal." Seth answered. "It limits my power by 80%. Today's the first time I've taken it off."

"Wait. So you mean to tell me that all this time, you've been fighting at 20% of your strength until today?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. I just found out about the seal during the battle really." Seth admitted.

"Seth...just how strong are you really?" Ruby couldn't help but ask.

"I really don't know." Seth said before he quickly grasped his face.

"Seth! Are you alright!?" Ruby asked, worried.

"I'm fine, just worn out." Seth said, letting go of his face when the sudden feeling of being taken over was gone.

**"Ah, so close. Well, feel free to use my move. The more you use it, the chance of me taking over increases."**

'Bastard.' Seth thought. 'Looks like I can only use that move two, maybe three times before Shiro can take over. Better watch out at how much I use that move from now.'

Being the closest to Seth, Ruby didn't know if she was seeing things, but she could have sworn that some black thing was nearly covering Seth's eye before it retreated and vanished. This of course worried Ruby, but she decided to keep it to herself for now.

"Why don't we all head back to the dorms?" Ruby asked. "We still have classes tomorrow and we need to get to bed."

"Bed sounds really good right now." Seth said, getting a few laughs from the team before they all decided to head on back to the academy.

Unknown to any of them, two figures in black cloaks were seen standing in the sky. A closer look showed that they were none other than Gin and Aizen.

"Well, that turned out to be entertaining." Gin said, his fox like eyes still closed as he turned to Aizen. "So, what now?"

Aizen simply smiled, looking down at Seth who was busy talking to the team. Gin knew that smile all too well. Aizen was scheming something, something that involved Seth, and he was going to enjoy what will happen.

The question is: What is Aizen planning?

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita) **We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro) **The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru) **Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari) **Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura) **All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou) **We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru) **Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete) **When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

***Just got finishing the chapter***

**Seth: Why is this chapter so long!?**

**Ashbel: Well, that's what happens when you combine two episodes and add so much additional content. I think I went overboard a bit.**

**Seth: Oh! Ash, finally up I see.**

**Ashbel: Yeah, I feel better now after spoiling myself.**

**Seth: Wait. You spoiled yourself?**

**Ashbel: I couldn't help it! Unless I knew more about Henceforward, I was not gonna get it out of my head! It brings a relief to my heart to know that Blake does regret trying to kill Ruby. I kinda want to do my own version of Henceforward now.**

**Seth: Well, think about that later. You still have this story to do. You've got to finish Volume 2 before Volume 3 gets here.**

**Ashbel: Ah, let it come. That way, I can study it and make plans for the future. Speaking of Volume 3, I made my own version of a preview of said Volume 3. Something to get you all excited for. Hope you all enjoy it. Now, before I sign off, I like to ask a question to you all. Do you all want Seth to be here and talk with us from now on? Or should he not. I'm just asking as this is the first time I'm doing anything like this. Tell me what you think in the review and I'll see you next time. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Come on Seth.**

***Grabs Seth and leaves***

* * *

**Omake: ****RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman-Volume 3: Preview**

"I'll have a bowl of the regular please." Yang ordered as a big bowl of noodles was instantly prepared and in front of her.

_**"Damn. That was fast."**_

Seth nodded in agreement.

"Oooooooh...I'll take the same." Ruby ordered as another bowl of noodles was placed in front of her.

"Do you have anything with a low salt-!" Weiss never got to finish as another bowl of noodles was prepared and in front of her. "Um...okay?"

"Ramen me." Seth simply said as his ordered was prepared, steaming hot. "Thank you."

_"This old man is one fast cooker."_ Ember commented.

With Blake, she just nodded. The old man nodded, getting what the Cat Faunus meant as he dashed into his kitchen and came back with a bowl full of fish.

_"That's a lot of fish. Gambol...are you drooling?"_

_"What! No I'm not!"_ Gambol quickly denied.

With Blake, her eyes had turned to stars as she started to drool, staring at the bowl of fish hungrily. Before anyone could take out their wallets, Weiss stuck out her credit card and knowing her, there must have been lots of money in that single card.

The noodle owner took that card as everyone besides Blake was looking at Weiss thankfully.

"Aw Weiss! What's the occasion?" Yang asked.

"You're usually not one to pay for others." Seth said.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the double rounds and to celebrate Seth's return." Weiss said.

Seth smiled at the heiress thankfully.

_**"Wow. Guess the Ice Queen can be a bit nice."**_

_"And what is that supposed to mean?"_ Myrtenaster asked, sounding angry.

_**"Nothing!"**_

Suddenly, Weiss' card was thrown back, embedding itself to the table as it drew everyone's attention. Looking up, they saw that the cash register was declining Weiss' card.

"What!? How can my card be declined!?" Weiss asked, clearly surprised like everyone else. Meanwhile, Blake was looking left and right nervously. "I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Seth just glanced over at Blake who was trying to slowly get away with the fish, but she never got the chance to run as the owner quickly took it away from her.

"Noooooooo!" Blake yelled as she slumped down.

'I've never seen Blake act like this before. How much did all that fish even cost if Weiss can't even pay for it?' Seth thought.

"Maybe I can help?" All of RWBY(S) turned and saw their friends of Team JNPR walking up to them. The one who had spoken was none other Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered, glad that a light of hope had appeared so they can still eat.

"Aw, you don't have to." Yang said.

"But she could!" Blake quickly said.

_"She must really want that fish."_ Crescent said.

"Well..." Pyrrha began. "I think you all earned it after that battle."

"Plus, Seth's finally back. I think that calls for a celebration." Jaune said. "Mind if we join you guys?"

"Sure. Why not." Seth said. Truly, he was glad to be back with everyone. He glanced at Ruby, who noticed his glance and smiled at him, Seth returning the smile as JNPR took seats of their own.

**Omake End**


	25. Halloween Special

**Ashbel: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello Fanfiction readers and welcome to a special chapter that'll have you dying with laughter!**** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Seth comes in and bonks Ashbel's head***

**Ashbel: Ow! What was that for!?**

**Seth: For scaring the readers. **

**AshbeL: Can you really blame me? It's Halloween after all.**

**Seth:...What's Halloween?**

**Ashbel: Oh right, you have amnesia. Well anyway-**

**Seth: Hey! Don't ignore me!**

**Ashbel: Hello fellow readers and welcome to today's Halloween special! Today, Seth will learn every kid's favorite holiday(Besides Christmas), Halloween! I hope you've got some candy with you cause it's time to get this started! **

**Seth: What the hell is Halloween!?**

**Ashbel: You'll learn in the chapter. Oh! Right. Before I forget, I've read a review so from now on, Seth will be here with me doing the introductions or when I can't speak clearly to the readers. Say hi Seth and do the disclaimer.**

**Seth: Hi. It's nice to be here again. Ahem...**

**(Disclaimer:**** Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just owns this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Alright, so like any other Special Chapter, there will be no opening. Hope you all enjoy! **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**Halloween Special: Hallow-what now?**

* * *

**Part 1: Find The Perfect Costume**

* * *

The halls were not normal. There was blood dripping down the walls, skeletons hung from the ceiling, bats, and a mysterious looking mist. The scene would seem like something horrifying has took over the academy, but that was wrong. If you would take a moment to look at the calendar then you see that today is October 31st, Halloween. Unfortunately, one person did not know what and that person was none other than Seth Aberrant, amnesiac Shinigami.

"What the hell happened here!?" Seth asked no one in particular.

_**"I don't know...but I like it!"**_

_"Of course you of all people would like it."_ Crescent said.

Suddenly, a skeleton started moving when Seth passed it, screaming an inhuman scream, freaking out Seth so he did the only thing that came to mind. He attacked, slicing off the head as it fell to the ground, having stopped screaming.

"Holy shit! What was that!?" Seth shouted.

"Seth?" Seth yelled in surprise and quickly turned to see Ruby. "Whoa Seth! Are you okay?"

"Ruby! What the hell is going on!?" Seth asked. "There's blood and mist everywhere, are we being attacked?"

Ruby just gave him a weird look before she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

Ruby laughed for a couple more seconds before she calmed down and explained. "Oh Seth. We're not being attacked. These are just Halloween decorations."

"...Hollow-what now?"

_**"What this about a Hollow?"**_

_"You know, I don't know what to say to you two's lack of holiday knowledge."_

**_'Hey! What does that mean!?' _**Both Seth and Shiro said/thought.

"Halloween." Ruby repeated. Just when she was about to explain...

A wild Weiss appeared!

"Allow me to explain." Both Seth and Ruby jumped back in surprise at the heiress' sudden appearance.

"Wah! Weiss, where did you come from!?" Ruby asked.

"Somewhere." Weiss nonchalantly answered before getting into what Seth dubbed the Weiss Lecture Position #3 which is leaning against a wall, one arm under an elbow while the other was pointing up into the air to make imaginary images. "All Hallow's eve, or Halloween, is an old holiday originally participated in warding off the spirits of the dead by disguising yourself as monsters or placing a burning candle in a gourd, but soon came to using a pumpkin which we then call a Jack O' Lantern. From then on the old superstition was fading away, but the fun of dressing up still stayed as everyone participated in something we call Trick or Treating which became common as kids would go door to door for treats while the more mischievous kids would play tricks on people."

"So basically, Halloween is a day where people can dress up, get free candy, and play tricks on people?" Seth summarized.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Weiss said.

Seth was silent for a moment before shouting. "That sounds awesome!"

Both the girls smiled at his child-like response.

"Well, is you excuse me, I have to be somewhere so I bid you two ado." And with then, Weiss leaned back as the wall behind her flipped over, the heiress vanishing inside.

Both of them stood in silence before Seth asked, "Has that secret door always been there?"

Ruby just shrugged.

_**"I think Ice Queen's been hanging around that Faunus chick for too long, she's become part ninja!"**_

_"And how is that a bad thing?"_

**_"I wanted to become a ninja first!"_**

Crescent almost face faulted at that answer.

_"It's times like these that make me wonder how you were able to seal away everyone else."_

Ruby then slammed her fist on her palm. "Oh yeah, Seth. Since you didn't know about Halloween, then you don't have a costume, do you?"

"A costume? Uh, I don't think so." Seth said.

"Then we need to do something about." Ruby said. "It's Halloween and that means everyone has to dress up, including you."

Ruby then grabbed the collar of Seth's jacket and ragged him off to somewhere.

"Ruby! Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to go buy you a costume!"

"But what about the others?"

They already have theirs, we bought them last week. Come on, to the docks!"

* * *

**(Vale, Costume Store)**

Ruby hummed to herself as she looked at the rows of costumes hanged up, trying to decide what would look best on Seth. Speaking of said amnesiac, he was looking at a different row of costumes, not sure what to get or what to do.

'What the heck am I supposed to look for anyway?' Seth thought.

_**"How should I know? I've never done shit like this before. Any ideas midget?"**_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

"Hey Seth." Seth turned and saw Ruby holding up a costume. "How does this one look?"

Seth took a few seconds to examine the costume before heading his head.

"Okay..." Ruby put back the costume before picking out another one. "Then how about this one?"

Same as the first.

"Come on Seth, you gotta hurry up and pick a costume."

"Why the rush?" Seth asked. "We're the only ones here."

"Yeah, well, on Halloween, stores like these can get overrun with other customer pretty quickly, especially when everything here is on sale." Ruby explained.

"Oh come on. It's just the two of us." Seth said. "How can a store like this be overrun by other customers?"

Just as he said, the door of the shop opened and hundreds to thousands of people barged in.

"What the!?" So surprised, Seth was caught in the horde and was lost. "Ruby! Help me!"

"I'm coming Seth!" Ruby went to help, but soon found herself lost in the horde as well. "Seth! Help me!"

"I thought you were helping me!?"

Then, just as fast as they appeared, the crowd of people left, giving Seth and Ruby some space to breathe.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was gonna drown for a second!" Seth said before he looked around and jumped in surprise. "What the!?" The reason for his surprise was because every costume, and I mean _every _costume was gone, having been bought.

_**"Damn! Those were some fast buyers!"**_

_"Never underestimate the speed of shoppers on a sale."_

"See? I told you so." Ruby said, dusting herself off.

"I will never doubt you again Ruby." Seth said. "But what do we do now?"

"We could go back to Beacon and search the web for costumes." Ruby suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Seth said.

"Then it's settled." Ruby said before pointing dramatically. "To the internet!"

* * *

**(Beacon Dorms)**

"Let me guess." Weiss said. "You couldn't get Seth a costume and had to come back to use the computer."

"Not now Weiss, I'm trying to find Seth a costume." Ruby said, focused on the computer screen as she surfed the net. "Now what was the certain site again? Ah! Now I remember, Really Fast ."

"I order something from there once. "Yang exclaimed. "Those guys deliver stuff crazy fast!"

"Then it's settled." Ruby said before typing up the site.

"So..." Seth began. "What are you girls going as?"

"You'll see when it's time for some Trick or Treating." Yang said before turning to see an angry Ruby. "No luck sis?"

"What do you think" Ruby said, showing them that all the costumes were sold out. There was even a big "SOLD OUT" stamp on each costume picture.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Seth said.

"So you went shopping and that didn't work. You tried searching the net, but that didn't work either." Blake listed down. "Now what?"

Just then, something came flying through the window and crashed into the wall, splattering something that looked a lot like blood.

"Is that blood!?" Weiss asked.

Blake then noticed something. "Guys, look." Blake pointed to the bloody mess as it was forming a message of some kind.

The Message read: Dear Team RWBY(S), I heard you guys are having some trouble getting a costume for Aberrant-san. I can help you with that. Come to my office as soon as possible. -Kisuke Urahara.

"What the hell!? Who the heck contacts people like this!? This is like some TV crime scene message written in the victims own blood! It better not stain the wall!" Seth said loudly as Weiss agreed with him.

Blake then noticed something else. "Look, there's more."

"Oh what now?" Seth asked as he saw the P.S.

P.S: If you're thinking that this message is like some kind of "Written in the victim's own blood " cliche thing from some TV show thing, then you obviously have no sense of humor.

"Screw you!" Seth threw a pillow at the message angrily.

"Well, might as well see what Urahara-sensei has for us." Blake said.

* * *

**(Kisuke's Office)**

"Damn, he really went all out." Yang commented as the team looked around the room.

The room was dimly lit, the wall paper was torn off, spider webs stuck to room corners and three or four coffins were laid around.

"Where is Urahara-sensei?" Ruby asked, looking around. "He told us to meet up here."

"Heeeeeeelllllloooooo~! Weeeeeeeellllcoooooooome toooooo myyyyyy offiiiiice~!"

Ruby hid behind Seth when Kisuke appeared from a coffin as his eyes were somehow glowing. While the girls were a bit creeped out, Seth wasn't fazed as he said, "Urahara-sensei, what the heck are you doing in there?"

"Aw~! What's with that lame reaction Aberrant-san." Kisuke said as he stepped out of the coffin as he revealed to be in costume.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Weiss asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm the Undertaker from Black Butler." Kisuke said, moving up his hat so his eyes were shown.

_**"Hmm...I'll give him an 8 out of 10 for the costume."**_

"Anyway, glad you all could be here. Now, I heard you all were having trouble finding a costume for Aberrant-san here."

"Well, it's mostly Ruby who's been having trouble, but yeah, we need a costume for Seth." Yang said.

"Well, then you're just in luck. I happen to have a costume that fits Aberrant-san just right." Kisuke said. "But I'd like to ask for the girls to step out."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Do you want to see Aberrant-san naked?" Ruby blushed scarlet. "Then again, maybe you do-" Ruby was out of the room in an instant.

"Was that comment really necessary?" Blake asked.

"No, but it was funny." Kisuke said with a smile.

Weiss and Blake just shook their heads as Yang giggled before they all left the room.

"Now, Aberrant-san, if you would so kind as to take off your clothes." Kisuke said.

"Can I at least see the costume before I get naked?" Seth asked.

"Why of course." Kisuke said before he went into his closet and returned with the costume. "Here it is."

"...No." Seth said. "No way. No way in hell am I wearing that."

"Oh, but you will!" Kisuke said as his eyes gleamed mischievously.

Seth was now starting to think that coming here was a bad idea.

* * *

**(Later)**

"What in Remnant is taking Seth so long?" Weiss asked as she paced back and forth, her and the rest of the team in costume and were waiting in front of Kisuke's office. They had decided to get dressed and come back for their final member.

Ruby's costume was that of a devil. Her dress was like her regular outfit, albeit the skirt was shorter and was all bright red. Coming from under the skirt was a pointy devil tail, on her back were small red devil wings, and on her head were red devil horns. She also wore long leg red boost, held together with a black lace with black belts around her legs, long sleeves, and to finish her outfit, she carried a red trident. She was also carrying a pumpkin bucket for candy and had Scarlet's Heart Jewel around her neck.

Weiss' costume was the opposite of Ruby's, an angel. She wore a white corset dress, the skirt being a lighter shade. On her back were a pair of small angel wings, and hanging above her head was a halo with her tiara still there to hold her hair together. She also wore white stocks, white long sleeved gloves, and white heeled shoes. She even hand a star wand in her hand.

Blake's costume was that of a witch. On her head was a big pointy hat that covered her Faunus cat ears with a black bow wrapped around it. She still wore her black ribbons around her wrist, but she now wore long purple sleeves after it. She wore a short white shirt that revealed her bellybutton and white pants. Over the shirt was a purple sleeveless coat that reached down to the end of her legs. To finish the outfit, she had black and purple striped stockings and purple heeled shoes. She also had a broom with her.

Finally, Yang's costume was unrecognizable if one didn't look at what she wore on her head. She wore an orange puffy dress with pockets and black ribbons, black finger-less gloves with her Ember Celica around her wrists, black stockings and black heeled shoes and finally, under her dress she wore a black and orange bloomer. Like I said, one wouldn't guess what Yang was dressed up as if they didn't look at what she had on her head. It was a pumpkin, meaning Yang was dressed up as a pumpkin.

"I wonder what he's doing in there?" Yang thought out loud. "Urahara-sensei said that Seth was done changing."

As if hearing his name-

"Hello!"

"Wah!"

Kisuke appeared from a hidden door right next to Yang who jumped back in surprise.

"Was that always there?" Blake asked.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting." Kisuke said. "It wasn't easy, but I finally got Aberrant-san into the costume."

"You make it sound like you forced him into the costume." Weiss said.

"Something like that." Kisuke said. "But the important thing here is that Aberrant-san is finally ready for Halloween. Speaking of said student: O~h Aberrant-san~! Come out and show your friends your wonderful costume!"

"No way!" Seth's voiced yelled from behind the door. "I look ridiculous!"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Yang said.

"I am not coming out!" Seth yelled.

Ruby then took action and walked up to the door. She knocked before speaking. "Seth? It's me, Ruby."

"Ruby!? God damn it, you're the last person I want to see me in this!"

"Seth, please come out. If it's that embarrassing, we promise we won't laugh."

"...You promise?" Seth asked.

"I would pinky swear, but I kind of have a door in the way." Ruby said.

"...Okay, fine. Just...please don't laugh." Seth said before Ruby stepped back as the door creaked open.

Once the door fully opened and when Seth stepped out. Yang bursts out laughing as Weiss and and Blake held back laughter, but were failing as Ruby was the only one who held back, although her she was shaking with laughter.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Yeah, but...that looks..." Yang couldn't say anymore as she fell into more laughter with Weiss and Blake soon following.

The reason for all the laughter was what Seth was wearing which was Beowolf Grimm costume. His head was shown in the mouth as the costume made him look cute than threatening.

"This is so humiliating." Seth said, a dark aura surrounding him as he slumped down.

_**"Oh come on King. It's not that bad."**_

_"Says the guy who laughed for hours when Seth put on the costume."_

_**"Hey, I wasn't the only one laughing."**_

Ruby took a few breathes to calm herself before turning to Seth. "It's not that bad, Seth. In fact, I think you look cute in it."

"T-Thanks." Seth said with a blush. "You...look pretty cute too."

"T-thanks..." Ruby said, looking away blushing.

"Alright...I think we're good." Yang said, she and the others taking in a few breathes after laughing so much. "Now, I think it's time for some Trick or Treating."

"Oh no. You are not making me go out there in this!" Seth said.

"Come one Seth. We can't go unless you come with us." Yang said. "Do it for Ruby."

Seth flinched and glanced at Ruby before sighing. "Fine."

"Thanks Seth." Ruby said, giving him a quick hug before taking his claw covered hand. "Let's go!"

"Whoa!" Seth said as Ruby began to drag him.

The others smiled at them before quickly following.

* * *

**Part 1 End**

* * *

**Part 2: A Chance Meeting?**

* * *

**(Ten Years Ago)**

"Tou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me again why am I wearing this?" A six year old Seth asked as he was in a dog costume.

The man Seth refereed to as father was a tall, muscular man with spiky black, and brown eyes. Simply put, he was an older looking version of Seth. He wore a tattered doctor coat with fake blood stains and wore a pair of glasses on his face, giving him the appearance of a mad doctor which was what he was going for. This man was Takeru Go.

"Why, it is for Halloween my son." Takeru said.

"...Hollow-what now?"

"Halloween." Takeru said. "It's an old holiday originally participated in warding off the spirits of the dead by disguising yourself as monsters or placing a burning candle in a gourd, but soon came to using a pumpkin which we then call a Jack O' Lantern. From then on the old superstition was fading away, but the fun of dressing up still stayed as everyone participated in something we call Trick or Treating which became common as kids would go door to door for treats while the more mischievous kids would play tricks on people."

"So basically, Halloween is a day where people can dress up, get free candy, and play tricks on people?" Seth summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much." Takeru said.

"...That sounds awesome!" Seth said with stars in his eyes.

"I know right!" Takeru said before taking a look around the neighborhood as kids and teens walked around, going from door to door, getting candy or playing tricks on people. "Being Shinigami's, we're not allowed to leave the Soul Society, but I say I screw the rules! Just take it in son, all that Remnant free air."

No reply.

"...Son?" Looking behind, Takeru saw that his son was gone. "Son!" He looked around frantically, but could not fine the dog wearing boy. "Son! Where are you!? Son!"

* * *

**(With A Different Family)**

"Come on Ruby!" A little blond girl in a Frankenstein outfit shouted to her little five year old sister. It was none other than a seven year old Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang, wait for me!" Ruby shouted back, running after her sister while in a simple Vampire costume as she used her cloak as a jacket.

As the two kids ran off, their parents just watched with smile on their faces. Said parents were Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Glad the kids are having fun." Taiyang said, one arm around his wife.

"Yeah. Too bad we couldn't have my brother, Qrow, here with us." Summer said.

"He's a Hunter. He can't help it if he's got a job to do." Taiyang said. "Although, he did message me that he'll try and finish up quickly to come and join us."

"Well, that's good news." Summer said. "Come on, we'll lose sight of the girls at this rate."

The two parents hurried after their kids, but when they finally caught up, they found Yang looking around frantically.

"Yang, is something wrong?" Taiyang asked his daughter.

"It's Ruby!" Yang said. "I can't find her!"

"What!?" Summer practically screamed before she looked around and saw no sign of her younger daughter. "Ruby! Ruby, where are you!?"

"I'll go look for her! You stay with Yang!" Taiyang said before he took off running.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"How nice of those guys to leave behind their bags of candy." Seth said as he carried six bags full of candy.

_"Seth, you beat them up so bad that they ran away." _Zangetsu said.

"Details, details." Seth said. "The important thing here, Zanoji-san, is that we have more candy!"

_"I swear, your father is a bad influence on you."_

Just when Seth was about to retort, he heard the sounds of a girl crying. Following it, he found Ruby kneeling down, crying.

"Hey, are you OK?" Seth asked, walking up to the girl.

Looking up with tear filled eyes, Ruby said, "I can't find my mommy and daddy!"

"So you're lost." Seth said before he set down his bags and offered a hand to Ruby who looked at it and him in confusion. "Don't worry, I'll help you find your parents!"

"Really!?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! I promise." Seth said with a smile.

For some reason, despite just meeting the boy, Ruby felt that she could trust him so she took his hand and stood up.

"By the way..." Seth then picked up his bags of candy. "Want's some candy?"

"Whoa!" Ruby said with amazement in her eyes. "That's a lot of candy! Where did you get those!?"

"I just ran into a few guys and and they kindly gave me their candy." Seth said.

_"Now that is a lie and you know it."_

"I think there were some cookies in here too." At the sound of the cookies, Ruby quickly snatched two bags for herself.

"Thank you very much!"

'She must love cookies.' Seth thought, shifting the other bag into his other hand before taking Ruby's free hand. "Come on, let's go find your parents."

"R-Right." Ruby said, blushing a little as Seth led her in a random direction. Despite the cold Autumn night, Ruby couldn't help but think that Seth's hand was warm.

* * *

**(With Yang and her parents)**

"Did you find her?" Summer asked her husband who shook his head.

"I couldn't find her. There are too many people walking about that I might have missed her." Taiyang said.

"Oh, what do we do?" Summer asked, worried.

Yang was feeling guilty. She was the older sibling and thus felt she should have kept a better eye on her younger sister.

"Yang! Mommy! Daddy!" All three of them jolted up and looked behind them to see Ruby with Seth, waving towards them.

"Ruby!" Summer ran towards her daughter with the others quickly following as Ruby left Seth and ran up to her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Ruby!" In one fluid motion. Summer ran and scoop up Ruby into her arms. "Oh Ruby! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologized, hugging back.

"See? What I tell ya?" Seth said. "I told you I get you back to your parents."

"Thank you doggy boy." Ruby thanked Seth as both of them had never gave their names to one another.

"Anytime vampire girl." Seth said.

"Are you the one who found Ruby?" Taiyang asked, he and Yang finally catching up. Seth nodded to Taiyang's question. "Then allow me to thank you."

"It's no trouble. I'm glad I could help." Seth asked. "Well, I should get back to my dad."

"Where is he?" Summer asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's just behind me." Seth, looking back but only met empty roads. "...Oh my god! I've lost dad!"

"You just realized that now!?" Both Taiyang and Summer asked.

"Son!" Everyone turned and saw Takeru making his way towards them. "My son!"

"Tou-san!" Seth said, tears of happiness welling up as he ran towards his father.

"Son!"

"Tou-san!"

"Son!"

"Tou-san!"

*EMBRACE!*

All four of them could only watch at the dramatic reunion between father and son.

"My son, I'm so sorry I lost you!" Takeru said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's okay tou-san." Seth said before turning to the Rose/Xiao Long Family. "Besides, I made a new friend."

"Did you?" Takeru said before walking up to the family. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Takeru Go, this boys father."

"I'm Taiyang Xiao Long and this is my wife, Summer." Taiyang introduced himself and his wife.

"Thank you for looking after my son." Takeru said.

"Oh no. _We _should be thanking your son." Summer said. "It's thanks to him that our little girl, Ruby, is safe."

"Hey." Seth turned to Yang who was offering him a handshake. "Thanks for finding my little sis."

"No problem." Seth said, accepting the hand. "Just keep a better eye on her next time."

"I will." Yang said.

"Thank you again for helping me." Ruby said. "And thanks for the candy."

"Don't mention it." Seth said, but was then surprised when Ruby gave him a hug.

While she did this, the adults all went, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~!"

"That's so cute!" Summer squealed. "I gotta take a picture of this. Where's my Scroll?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid there won't be any picture taking today." Takeru said. "It's about time we head home son."

"Okay." Seth said before he broke the hug. "I gotta go now."

"Will we ever see each other again?" Ruby couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Seth said before he went to his father side. "Bye vampire girl."

"Bye doggy boy." Ruby said as the two of them left.

"Hmm..." Taiyang hummed as he watched Seth and his father leaving. "I'm keeping an eye on that boy."

"Oh stop it honey." Summer said. "Come on kids. It's time to go home."

"Okay." Both girls replied before they ran up to their parents.

Unknown to anyone, those two would indeed meet again. Just ten years later.

* * *

**Part 2 End**

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! If you're wondering why this is out before Halloween, blame life. Blame it on fucking life cause it's a fucking bitch and it's making stop writing until I do something about it. So until then, I will not be updating any of my stories until things get better.**

**Seth: I can't believe you made me dress up as a Grimm.**

**Ashbel: Oh let it go Seth. And stop scowling, you'll become Ichigo if you keep scowling like that. Anyway, I hope you all loved today's early Halloween special. It was a fun to write, especially the second part.**

**Seth: Did me and Ruby really meet each other ten years ago?**

**Ashbel: Who knows? Anyway, I think it's time we wrap things up for today. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing. **

**Seth: Happy Halloween everybody!**


	26. V2-EP4: Shinigami Vs Quincy

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I, Ashbel Longhart!**

**Seth: And with him is me, Seth Aberrant, here to bring you the next chapter of the story. **

**Ashbel: That's right. Sorry if it's been long, but when you have school and other stories to work on, you really don't have a lot of free time. But now that we're here, let's get started. Seth, disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer:**** Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just owns this story and his OC's)**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 21: Shinigami Vs. Quincy**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Library)**

It was quiet in the library, as it should be. It was still pretty early in the morning and students were currently in class, but one student decided to ditch class for the whole day. Who would do something like that you ask? Why, it's Seth Aberrant himself, at a table with books surrounding him. They all ranged from History Of Remnant to Myths Of The Ages.

If you're wondering what's going on, allow me to explain. Now that Seth was done being gloomy, he now had the energy to go research about the clue he was given to him some time ago which were something a Shinigami clan. He decided to ditch class today to do some research about the unknown clan and so...he's got nothing.

"Dammit!" Seth muttered under his breath. He was respecting the quiet rule in the library and was right now resisting the urge to flip the table he was at. "Fifty books. Fifty and not a single thing about this Shinigami clan. Not even the internet has any information. Shiro was right, when you want to know something, the internet does not have it."

_**"Ha! Told ya!"**_

_"That Uryu guy did say that the clan was a myth to the people."_

"Then how come there isn't a single mention of said clan in one of these myth books?" Seth asked as he gestured to the pile of book to this right.

_**"He also said that the clan was some sort of secret organization so it stands to reason that it might be unknown to even Remnant as a whole."**_

Seth understood his white look alike and sighed, closing the book in front of him. He then had a thought.

"Wait a minute. If this Shinigami clan is so secret to even all of Remnant, then how come Uryu knew about it?"

_"That is a good question. Maybe he might know more if you go ask him?"_

**_"I doubt he'll tell you willingly. In case you two have forgotten, the guy called King an enemy."_**

Now that Shiro mentioned it, Seth thought back and now started to wonder why Uryu, a guy he barely knew would call him his enemy. He doesn't think he did anything that might have caused anyone to be angry at him.

"Still, I have to try. As of right now, he's the only one who could give me any clues to who I might be." Seth said before he started to gather all the books he read. "Let's put these back before heading out."

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

"I can't believe he actually ditched class!" Weiss exclaimed angrily as she and the rest of the team were now walking around campus, having finished their first class. "Doesn't he know that his actions will reflect poorly on us as a team?"

"He can't help it." Ruby said, defending the amnesiac they have yet to find. "Seth said he finally found another clue to who he might be and wanted to do some research right away."

"While I am happy for him, he could have least waited until all our classes were done." Weiss said. "And if he was doing research, then how come he wasn't in the library?"

"He must not have found anything that may help." Blake said, her face stuck in a book as always.

"If he didn't find anything, then why didn't he come back to class?" Weiss asked.

"He's probably out searching for more clues." Yang guessed when she noticed someone passing by them and that person happen to be Sado. "Hey Chad."

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Seth around, have you?" Yang asked.

Sado just shook his head.

"...You don't talk much, do you?"

Again, Sado shook his head.

"Grrrr, where the hell did Seth run to?" Weiss growled before the five had to move to their next class.

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"No."

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"No."

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"No!"

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"No!"

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan!"

"NO!"

Everyone jumped back at the sudden volume of the bespectacled man that shouted at the amnesiac.

"Why not? The library doesn't have a single info on this Shinigami clan you mentioned before and you're the only one I can turn to." Seth said before asking again. "Now tell me about the Shinigami clan...or else."

"Or else what?" Uryu asked.

"I'm gonna keep asking you to tell me about this clan where ever you go until you tell me." Seth said.

Uryu thought that was a bluff and decided to walk away from the amnesiac. Oh how wrong he was later on.

* * *

**(In class)**

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"What are doing here under my desk!? No, better question, why are you here? This isn't your class."

* * *

**(In the Bathroom)**

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"What the hell!? I'm trying to take a leak here!"

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"Go away!"

* * *

**(Dorm Room)**

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"How did you get into my room!?"

* * *

**(Vale)**

"Okay, he couldn't have followed me here." Uryu said as he boarded off the airship but the minute he turned, he was met with the face of Seth. "Wah!?"

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"Leave me alone!" Uryu said before running away with Seth giving chase.

"Tell me about the Shinigami clan!"

"Why are following me!?"

"I told you. I'm gonna follow you until you tell me about the Shinigami clan. Now tell me about the Shinigami clan!"

"For the last time: NO!"

* * *

**(Back With RWBY and Sado/Chad)**

"Who knew that we had classes together?" Ruby said as she, her team, and Sado were exiting their fifth class for the day. Now is the time for lunch.

"Small world." Sado said.

"Hey, if we had the same classes together, then how come we've never noticed you before?" Yang asked, curious. "I mean, look at you! You're huge!"

"Yang! Don't be rude!" Ruby said.

"It's okay." Sado waved it off before answering. "I guess you can say it's thanks to my quietness."

"True. You are pretty quiet." Blake said and she meant that. Even with her Faunus senses, she never noticed him!

"Hey guys." Turning, the group saw Team JNPR making their way towards them.

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted them back. "Heading to lunch?"

"Yeah. Where's Seth?" Jaune asked.

"We don't know." Ruby said. "We haven't seen him since this morning."

"I think I saw him following someone." Pyrrha said.

"Following someone? Who?"

"I think his name was...Ishida. Uryu Ishida." Pyrrha said after a moment of thinking.

"Uryu?" The name rang bells inside the groups head. Then, a light bulb flashed.

"Hey, wasn't he the guy that helped Seth take on those guys back under the highway?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Yang said. "But why would Seth be following someone like him?"

* * *

**(Back in Vale)**

"Okay, I think I've finally lost him." Uryu said, looking behind him to see no Seth on his tail. "There's no way his feeble powers can track me."

"Who you calling feeble?" Uryu almost let out a girlish scream when he turned and saw Seth.

"How did you find me!?"

"Instinct." Seth simply said like it was normal. "Now tell me about the Shinigami clan."

"You want to know about the Shinigami clan that badly?" Seth nodded. "Okay then, how about playing a game with me then?"

"A game?"

"Yes. A game. Between me, a Quincy, and you, a Shinigami." Uryu said.

_"He's planning something. Don't accept his challenge, Seth."_

**_"Why not? Sounds interesting to me."_**

"What's in it for me?" Seth asked, deciding to be cautious.

"Do you really have to ask?" Uryu asked. "If you win, then I'll tell you everything I know about Shinigamis."

Seth wanted to accept right then and there, but he had one more question. "What about you?"

"Well, besides you leaving me alone, there's really nothing I need when I win."

"When?" Seth caught that word. "You sound confident that you can win."

"Of course. Unlike you, I'm not afraid to break the rules." Uryu said, talking about the rule of students not fighting outside of campus. "It makes me wonder if you're really a Shinigami or a dog with you following the rules and all like a dog on a leash."

...That did it.

"Alright, fine." Seth said, a visible tick mark on his head. "I'll play your little game."

_"Seth!"_

**_"Oh yeah, things are about to get interesting."_**

"All I wanted was to know more about Shinigamis. If I have to earn it, then that's fine by me."

Uryu just rolled up his sleeve, showing off his Quincy Cross.

"So tell me, what are the rules for this game of yours." Seth asked.

"The rules are quite simple really." Uryu said before he dug into his breast pocket and pulled out something. "The game starts with this."

Seth blinked in confusion. "Hu? What 's that?"

"It's Grimm Bait, specially designed to attract the Hollow kind." Uryu explained. "After I scatter it, Hollow Grimms will begin to converse into the city."

"What!?"

_"What did he say!?"_

**_"That bait's making me hungry."_**

"Whoever defeats the most Grimms in 24 hours wins." Uryu explained. "Is that simple enough for you?"

"Are you kidding me!? If you do that, the people of the city will be in danger!" Seth said. "What kind of sicko are you!?"

"You're starting to bore me." Uryu said, crushing the bat before scattering the remains into the wind. "No need to worry about innocent bystanders because I'm going to kill every last Grimm that shows up here!"

_**"Man, that baits smells good."**_

_"Can you think about something other than your stomach right now!?"_

Suddenly, not too far from the two, a crack opened up in midair and appeared a Grimm, a hole in its chest confirming it to be a Hollow Type. Before it could even get out of the crack, it was destroyed as an arrow of Aura pierced its head, killing it instantly.

"That's one." Uryu said, his Ginrei Kyojaku already out. Suddenly, he was grabbed by Seth and was pushed against a wall. Just from his face alone, one could easily tell that Seth as pissed. "What's that matter, Aberrant?"

"Don't screw with me!" Seth said. "Call it off! Get rid of that bait! This is between you and me, don't get innocent people involved!"

"Be sensible, Aberrant." Uryu said, pushing Seth back. "The bait is spreading throughout the wind, there's no way I can recall it. The die is cast. Soon, Grimms will will flock to this city, lured by the bait. Instead of pushing me around, you should be running off to take down as many Grimms as possible. It won't be easy to defend an entire city from a Grimm horde."

"Bastard!" Seth said before he took off running.

* * *

**(Back at the academy)**

The day was almost over. Just a few more classes and the students were free to go for the day. But while students were busy getting to classes, Teams RWBY and JNPR plus Sado were all looking towards the sky as they stared at some sort of of rip in the sky.

"What...is that?" Jaune was the first to ask the most obvious question.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be standing here." Weiss said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ren commented with everyone agreeing with him.

Ruby then took our her Scroll and dialed a number. Seconds later, her rocket locker appeared, crashing not too far from the group as Ruby walked up to it and took out Crescent Rose from it.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"That rip in the sky is right above the city." Ruby said. "Something's happening and I'm gonna go find out what."

"Not without us you're not." Yang said as she shifted her Ember Celica to their weapon forms as Blake dialed for her locker.

"We're coming too." Jaune said before he and his team dialed for their lockers.

"But what about classes?" Weiss asked as tons of lockers crashed around them.

"No time." Sado said. "I'll go on ahead." Sado then took off running, having no need to dial for his locker.

"Hey, wait up!" Yang said before she quickly followed.

Weiss just groaned before she followed everyone's example and dialed for her locker and retrieved her weapon minutes later.

"Alright, let's go." Ruby said before they headed for the docks.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

The people screamed, running away from the horde of Grimms that have appeared and like most Grimms, they were hungry for blood.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Too bad they'll never get the chance as they were soon wiped clean off by a blast of Aura with Seth soon appearing. "Run! Get to somewhere safe!"

No citizen argued with him as they all nodded and ran. Seth then Shunpoed to a roof of a random building and saw more Grimm appearing around the area.

"Shit! They just keep coming!" Seth cursed.

_"The whole city will turn into a blood bath as this rate."_

"Damn you Uryu!" Seth shouted before running off to save more people. "When I find you, I am going to beat the living crap out of you!"

Imaginary Uryu: "Can you find me with your feeble powers? Can you...? Can you...? Can you...? Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, I'll find you alright! Jerk! Don't underestimate my instincts, Uryu!"

_**"You have one weird imagination, King."**_

'Shut it!'

* * *

**(With Uryu)**

Firing a single arrow, Uryu easily kills a Grimm in front of him. Two more Grimms attacked from behind, but he wasn't worried, using Hirenkyaku to get behind them before killing them.

"Too easy." Uryu said but his mind thought differently.

'Something's not right. There are way too many Grimms appearing. The bait shouldn't have attracted this many Grimms at a rate like this. What is going on? Was there something I miscalculated?'

More Grimms soon appeared and surrounded the bespectacled man. They all attacked, but Uryu quickly destroyed them in an instant,

'No! Despite this unexpected predicament, I must keep going! I can't lose! I will show that Shinigami and the people the powers of a Quincy!' Uryu thought before he took off running, the area he was in now clear of Grimms. 'I'm not wrong, am I...master?'

* * *

**(With JNPR)**

With a slash of his sword, Jaune managed to take down a Grimm, cutting off its head in one go.

"Okay, so far so good." Jaune said. "You got this Jaune, you got this. Just remember what Pyrrha said: Stay calm and stay focused. Wonder how the others are doing?"

Pyrrha threw Miló, shooting it through multiple Grimms before it bounced off a defending Grimm, but that didn't stop her as she caught her weapon and stabbed it into the Grimm's exposed head. It roared in pain until Pyrrha decided to end it, pulling out her weapon and switching it to its sword mode before slicing it's head off.

With Ren, he had both his guns blazing, shooting Grimms at random. One pounced at him, but he was worried as he used his reflexes to jump and flip over the Grimm before unloading bullets into its skull. Once back on his feet, he turned, threw StormFlower into the air, and struck the body in front of his with an Aura infused pal strike, sending the body crashing into others before he caught his weapons.

With Nora, she was being...well, Nora. She was swinging Magnhild, slamming her hammer down onto the ground thus causing a shockwave that blew away any Grimms surrounding her. She switched to her grenade launcher and blew up any Grimms running toward her before switching back to her hammer and making the first ever Grimm pancake...all the while humming a tune of a song Jaune couldn't make out.

'I'm still no where there levels.' Jaune thought. "But, I'm slowly catching up.' With practiced reflexes, Jaune turned and took down a Grimm that was creeping up behind him.

"Looks like this area's clear for the time being." Pyrrha said, finishing off her last Grimm. "We should move to another area."

The team nodded and were about to leave when they saw Uryu arriving.

"Good. Looks like it's safe here too." Uryu said.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uryu Ishida. I'm an exchange student from Mistral." Uryu answered. "I suppose I should say nice to meet you. This is the first time we've met, friends of Seth Aberrant."

"How do you know Seth?" Ren asked.

"I know him because we're enemies." Uryu said.

"Enemies?" Nora repeated, tilting her head in confusion.

"That's right. This contest was designed to see which one of us is the better Hunter." Uryu explained.

"Contest? Wait, you caused this mess!? You're the reason why there are so many Grimms within the city!?" Jaune asked.

"That's right."

"What's wrong with you!?" Jaune asked. "Are you trying to get innocent people killed!?"

"I knew the risks when I started this, but believe me when I say that I don't intend to let anyone get killed. If Aberrant runs out of strength, I will protect the citizens with my life. While he watches, I'll protect everyone from the Grimms. If I can't do that, then this contest was for nothing."

Everyone on the team was confused until Pyrrha had a hunch.

"You…What are you trying to prove?"

Suddenly, a screech drew everyone's attention. Looking up, it was what looked like a Nevermore Grimm except this one was bigger than the one Team RWBY faced as it also had a hole in its chest, making it a Hollow Nevermore.

Reacting, Uryu summoned his bow and took aim when suddenly, a wave of Aura appeared and obliterated the Grimm completely as something-no, someone crashed to the ground.

"I finally found you…" From the smoke was none other than Seth, smirking. "Uryu!"

"Aberrant…"

"If I could, I'd make you cry right here and now, but there's something I gotta do first." Seth said.

"And what would that be?" Uryu asked.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Uryu face faulted when Seth greeted JNPR.

"Hey Seth, how've you been?" Jaune greeted back. It has been a while since Seth and JNPR had talked with one another.

"I've been doing well, besides dealing with all of my homework and all." Seth said, shouldering Zangetsu.

"That's what happens when you're a no show to class." Nora said. "The sooner you get all that paper out of the way, the more time you get to play!"

"Like your one to talk." Ren said.

"Were you sick, Seth?" Pyrrha asked. "You didn't show up to classes last week."

"Uh, something like that." Seth said.

Right now, Uryu felt forgotten. "Um…Ahem! That's enough! I'm your enemy! This is no time for some small talk between friends!"

Unfortunately, his words fell to deaf ears as Seth and JNPR continued talking.

"So, how's the singing coming along?" Seth asked. "You guys ready for when it's time to hit the stage?"

"Yep. We got the instruments ready, speakers are in good condition, and we know what songs to sing." Jaune said. "Now all we have to do is wait for Vytal Festival to officially start."

"Remember Seth, you and the others are helping out." Pyrrha reminded the amnesiac.

"I know, I know. And in return, you guys are helping us out in our play." Seth said.

"U-Um…"

"So, you guys remember your lines yet?" Seth asked.

"Almost." Ren said. "A bit more practice and we should be good."

"Oh~! I'm so excited for this! It's going to be so much fun!" Nora said.

"By the way Seth, we wanted to ask you something." Pyrrha said.

"Hm? What is it?" Seth asked.

Before the redhead could speak, Uryu had had enough of being ignored.

"That's enough, Seth Aberrant!" Uryu said loudly to get his attention, summoning his bow. "I'm your opponent!"

Seth then decided that Uryu was right and turned to face him.

"Yeah, you're right. This fight is between you and me." Seth readied Zangetsu. "So stop talking about who can kill the most Grimms! Let's face each other now! Ain't that what you really want, Uryu!?"

Uryu didn't reply. His expression, unreadable.

"Hey, say something Ur-"

"Seth! Look!" Seth turned and saw Jaune pointing to the sky. Following, Seth looked up and saw all the cracks in the sky gathering.

"What the hell!?" Seth said. "The cracks in the sky, they're gathering at one point!"

Uryu's senses alerted him of something and turned. "Wait! That's not all! Take a closer look!" Everyone turned and saw what Uryu meant.

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

A woman screamed as a Grimm pounced at her, but the soulless creature of darkness was quickly sliced in half and killed by none other than Ruby.

"Hurry! Get to safety!" The woman nodded and took off running. Ruby then took out her Scroll and dialed for Weiss. "Weiss, I'm finished clearing the area on my end. How're you doing?"

-I just finished here on my end, but it doesn't look good for the others. There's a ton of Grimms and-wait, never mind. They're good.-

"What happened?"

-Sado just finished the rest of the Grimms off.-

"That fast?"

-When you can fire huge waves of Aura, it's not that surprising.-

"True." Ruby said before her eyes widen when she looked up. "What the!?"

-What? What is it?-

"Up in the sky!" Ruby said getting to higher ground. "The cracks in the sky, they're gathering at one point and not only that…" Ruby looked down and saw Grimms all around under the crack. "Grimms are gathering at that one point."

* * *

**(Back with Seth and the others)**

Uryu raised his bow and aimed at the horde.

"Wait Uryu. Look at how many of them are!" Seth said. "Think before you attack."

"Don't underestimate me." Uryu said, firing dozens of arrows and killing tons of Grimms. "or could it be that you're scared?"

"Huh?" Seth did not take that comment well. "I'm not-!"

"If you're scared, then just sit back and watch." Uryu interrupted before running towards where the Grimms were gathering.

"Gee, what's his problem?" Seth said before turning to the others. "Come one guys, we gotta help him."

JNPR nodded before they chased after the bespectacled man.

* * *

**(With Uryu)**

An arrow of Aura struck a Grimm's head as a thousand more killed many more Grimms in the area.

'Dammit.' Uryu thought as more Grimms started to appear and surround him. 'These numbers are no threat to me, but the more I kill, the more appear to replace the one's I just finished off. Just how many Grimms did that bait attract?'

Three Grimms pounced at him from behind. Noticing this quickly, he quickly turned around and was about to release more arrows…

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

When the Grimms' heads were blown off as they fell to the ground and dissipated.

"Hey! Are you OK?" Looking up, Uryu saw none other than Team RWBY and Sado making their way over to him.

"I'm fine." Uryu said. "I don't need your help in dealing with these things."

"Hey! We just saved your ass." Yang said. "A thank you would have been nice."

"Just stay out of my way." Uryu said before he turned and killed another Grimm.

"Why you-!" Yang, not liking Uryu' attitude, went to go punch him , but Sado held her back.

"This is no time to fight each other." Sado said.

"Sado's right." Weiss said as she quickly took a stance. "We got bigger problems to deal with."

True to her words, the group was still surrounded by hundreds of Grimms. Everyone readied their weapons and got ready to fight.

"Uryu!"

When a sudden scream caught everyone's attention.

Turning, everyone saw Grimms getting killed and thrown into the air like rag dolls.

"Uwaaah!"

'Is that Aberrant!? What a berserk way of fighting!' Uryu thought. 'And he told me to think before I attacked!?"

"Yeah!" Seth yelled as he stood on top of a pile of Grimms that have yet to disintegrate. "Uryu! I came to help!"

"Seth!" Ruby said.

"Seth Aberrant, where the heck have you been!?" Weiss asked. "You didn't show up to our classes! Don't you know what your actions will reflect badly on our team!?"

"Blame four-eyes there." Seth said, pointing at Uryu who didn't seem amused at being called four-eyes.

"Seth!" Climbing over the pile of Grimms was Team JNPR. "Do you know the meaning of slow down?"

"Sorry guys." Seth quickly apologized.

"You said you're here to help me." Uryu said, getting Seth's attention. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but I don't acquire your assistance in this situation."

"What!? Do you know how many Grimms I had to kill to get here!?" Seth said. "Look around us, we're completely surrounded. So wouldn't it be better to work together to get out of this mess? And don't you dare use that 'I'm a Quincy and you're a Shinigami' excuse cause it's getting old."

"Sorry to say, but that is exactly the reason." Uryu said.

"Dammit! Just what the hell is a Quincy anyways!?" Seth asked.

"Did you say…Quincy?" Seth blinked before turning to both Weiss and Blake.

"Weiss? Blake? You two know something about a Quincy?"

"Well, I have some knowledge." Weiss admitted as Blake had a look of anger.

"Well, since we have some time…" Uryu killed some more Grimms before turning to the group. "Why don't you two educate that brainless fool on what a Quincy is?"

"Don't tell us what to do!" Weiss said.

Seth ignored the insult thrown at him as he asked, "Weiss, Blake, tell me, what is a Quincy?"

"We would also like to know." Pyrrha asked, Ren in the background chasing after Nora who was riding on a Grimm.

Weiss was the first one to explain. "I can't say how accurate this is, but according to some very old history books my family managed to acquire, Quinces were a clan of Hunters and Huntresses who had the unique ability to use the Aura of other things besides their own. Trees, rocks, even the very air itself, they gathered Aura and manifested it into weapons. A Quincy's most common weapon were bows, making most Quinces expert archers. They existed before the discovery of Dust and were called upon constantly by anyone to help them anything concerning the creatures of Grimm, but they were later wiped out by unknown forces around the time Dust was first discovered. That's all I know."

Seth took in everything Weiss said before turning to Blake. "Do you have anything to add, Blake?"

"Yeah, I have something to add." Blake said, still looking angry. "Quinces were the Faunus' greatest enemies back then."

"Enemies?"

Blake nodded. "That's right. While the Quinces sound great to the people back then, they were a pro-human group, and thus us Faunus as something as unnatural as the Grimm and thus, were hunted to the brink of near extinction." Blake was told this like any other Faunus back when they were still little. Parents and grandparents would talk of the horrors the Quinces would do to their kind and that just made her extremely angry back then.

Everyone except Uryu gasped at this information before turning to the bespectacled man.

"That's ancient history." Uryu said. "I have no negative feelings towards the Faunus and in my opinion, my ancestors were a bunch of idiots."

Blake said nothing, but calmed down somewhat after what Uryu had said.

"While what you two have said so far is true, you've only scratched the surface." Uryu said. "None of you know how the Quincies…came to an end."

What Uryu had said got everyone's attention as the Grimms stayed back after seeing so many of their kind get killed.

"To save time, I'll keep it short and simple." Uryu said. "Almost the entire Quincy clan…perished at the hands of the Shinigamis!"

Seth's eyes widen. "What!?"

"Uh…Shini-what now?" Ruby asked, she and the others having no clue on what a Shinigami is since it was their first time hearing the name.

"I'm not surprised you people besides Aberrant have no idea what I'm saying. This is mostly directed towards Aberrant here anyway." Uryu said.

"Then, the reason why you say we're enemies is…"

"Is because the conflict between Quinces and Shingamis?" Uryu finished for Seth. "No, that's not the reason why."

"Huh?" Now Seth was really confused.

"I don't care what happened to the Quinces years ago." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses again. "It's ancient history to me, an old legend. That's not the reason why I fight."

One Grimm then had the courage to attack Uryu, but it instantly found an arrow through it's head before falling to the ground, dead.

"I'm not so sentimental as to hold a grudge against just because you're a Shinigami. But, all of that changed when I saw my grandfather, my master, die right before my eyes."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"It was my master that told me all about the Shinigamis; blacked robed Hunters going around and kill Grimm. He had the idea that Shinigami and Quinces should work together as Shinigamis are always slow in responding to Grimm, but do you know what they said? They said, 'Don't interfere with our work.' No matter how much my master tried, his philosophy never reached them."

"But why?" Ruby asked. "How come the Shinigamis didn't listen?"

"It's because Shinigamis and Quinces will never see eye to eye. And because of them, my master was killed." Uryu said. "I remember that day clearly as if it were yesterday. The enemies were five large Grimms, all Hollow type. Despite my master having more experience than me, he was old, the days of his prime having passed long ago. It was obvious that my master stood no chance without the help of the Shinigamis, but as always, they were slow to arrive. They later came two hours later after my master had started fighting and defeated the Hollow Grimms . Master had been dead for an hour before they arrived. His ideals never reached them in the end."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sado said, knowing what it was like to lose a loved one, especially a grandfather.

"Save it. I don't want your pity." Uryu said. "If the Shinigamis had embraced master's ideals, if they had recognized the strength of the Quinces, they would have arrived on time to save him and master wouldn't have had to die. Do you understand now, Seth Aberrant? I must demonstrate to you the strength of the Quinces!"

Seth chose to stay silent, finally understanding why Uryu had said they were enemies the first time they met and why Uryu was so hell bent on winning this contest.

"I don't want you or anyone else's help in this battle." Uryu said, turning back to the Grimms surrounding them. "As I've said before, you're a Shinigami and I'm a Quincy. Our ways of thinking are totally different. If you think my way of thinking is wrong, then please, stand back and watch. I will demonstrate its effectiveness."

Everyone was silent once Uryu had stopped speaking.

"You…" Seth began before he dashed towards Uryu…and kicked his head where he hit a random Grimm! "You talk too much!"

"Oi! What the hell was that for!?" Uryu asked, holding his head in pain.

"Shut up!" Seth said, kicking Uryu again. "Holy smokes! I've never seen someone talk so much besides Prof. Port!"

_"And that's saying something."_

**_"I think I forgot the beginning."_**

"You call me an idiot, but the real idiot here is you!"

"What did you say!?" Uryu said, feeling insulted.

"Don't you get it? You're master's number one goal wasn't to prove that Quinces were better than Shinigamis, his desire was for the two to work as a team! If we don't do that now, we may never get another chance! So what if Shinigamis and Quinces are as opposite as bookends? Fine!" Seth said, getting Uryu back up to his feet. "Fighting overwhelming odds is still done better when you got people backing you up!"

Uryu soon found himself part of a human circle made up of him, Seth, and everyone else. To his left as Seth, Ruby, Jaune, ren, and Nora. To his right was Sado, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha."

"A Quincy, a Shinigami, and a bunch of Hunters-in-training? Fighting together?" Uryu asked.

"That's right." Seth said.

"Ridiculous! We're like cats, dogs, and mice."

"Hey! Did you just compare us to mice!?" Yang asked angrily.

"Are you still hung up on that?" Seth asked before killing an attacking Grimm. "In case you've forgotten, one of these 'mice' helped us fight against those guys in white last night." Seth threw a thumb up to Sado who returned it before punching a Grimm.

"We each fought a different opponent separately. I wouldn't call that working together." Uryu said, killing a Grimm that was pouncing at him.

"Oh it does so count!"

"Does not."

"Does to!"

"Does not."

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"DOES NOT."

"DOES TO!"

At this point, Seth and Uryu were lost in their argument as the others were bust killing the rest of the Grimm while watching the two.

"Is anyone else getting a sense of déjà vu?" Jaune asked?

To answer Jaune's question, everyone turned to Ruby and Weiss who noticed their looks.

"What?" The both of them asked.

"Nothing." Everyone replied quickly.

"DOES NOT."

"DOES TO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES! TO!"

"Fine, have it your way." Seth gave up with a hidden smile.

"Glad we've come to an agreement." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses until he realized what had happened. "Wait a minute!"

"Ha! You just got Looney Tooned!"

**_"I can't believe he fell for that!" _**Shiro said before laughing uncontrollably as Crescent was trying to hold back a laugh of her own.

Uryu blushed from embarrassment as everyone laughed at him, Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren being the only ones trying to hold back.

"Why you-!" Uryu went to attack Seth, but was pushed down by Seth, sending a wordless Getsuga Tenshō to kill some Grimm that were attacked from behind.

Looking up, Uryu saw some more Grimms attacking and quickly dealt with them with quick arrows to their skulls.

"See that?" Seth asked. "That's teamwork."

"Make no mistake; I shot them so they wouldn't get me." Uryu said. "I wasn't helping you."

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Excuse me?" Uryu said, having expected a retort from the amnesiac.

"It's kill or be killed and fighting alone is tough with this many enemies. We have no choice, but to help each other." Seth said. "Isn't survival a good enough reason to overcome our differences?"

"What are you implying?" Uryu asked.

"I'm saying that I'd like us to be friends after all this."

"Friends!?" Uryu did not expect that. "Us, a Shinigami and a Quincy, friends!? Prosperous!"

"So you say." Seth said. "I have no memories of who I really am so I really don't know much about Shinigamis. But, I will take down anyone, humans, Faunus, Grimm, even the world itself if it threatens to harm my friends or the people."

"Why?" Uryu asked, curious.

"Believe or not, I had a daughter once." That threw Uryu in a loop. He wanted to ask, but let Seth continue to speak. "However, it was awhile back that I lost her."

"Lost her?" Uryu asked before catching what Seth meant. "You mean…"

"Yeah. She died, giving up her life for the greater good." Seth said, the sadness in his voice as clear as glass. "It's unfair, isn't it? We've both lost who we care for deeply and we're not the only ones either. A lot of people have lost loved ones. We've all cried, fell down, grieved, and yet here we are, standing and talking as the world continues to spin. And I think that's because we've still got reasons to keep going. You got your goal of proving your clan's strength, and well, my reasons are different."

"…What are your reasons?" Uryu asked, Seth now having his full attention.

"My reasons are making sure no one has to feel what we felt." Seth answered. "I want to make sure no one loses a loved one like us. It's the same for you, isn't it? You don't like seeing sad faces."

Uryu stayed silent, remembering his time when he still trained under his master, his grandpa and remembered how much his grandpa hated seeing sad faces.

"I'm no superhero. I know I can't protect everybody in the world." Seth admitted. "But I don't just want to protect the few I can hold in my arms either. I want to protect as many people as I can, especially my friends. Don't get me wrong, Uryu. This contest you challenged me to is endangering a lot of people. It was irresponsible and I won't forgive you. But now is not the time. Whether we like it or not, we got to work together to see tomorrow. Your ass kicking will come after that. But even still, once everything is over and done, I'd still like for us to be friends. So, what do you say?"

Instead of answering, Uryu fired an arrow where it struck a Grimm behind Seth, leaving a small cut on his cheek.

"Geez, you talk too much too!" Uryu said. "But I understand what you're trying to say. You're saying that if we don't make it out of this alive, we won't get a chance to get to know one another and fight. Isn't that right?"

Seth smirked. "That's the idea! But don't worry, I'm still gonna make you cry!"

"Just try if you can survive!" Uryu said, smirking.

With the others, Yang was bust faking tears.

"Our little Seth, making friends! Oh they grow up so fast!"

"Shut up, Yang!"

Yang then dropped the act before firing two shells, killing and blowing away a lot of Grimm. "I'm just teasing you. Make sure you leave some for us!"

"That should be my line!" Seth yelled before he and Uryu charged at the army of Grimm.

"Team RWBY, engage!" Ruby shouted before the team dashed off.

"Let's go too!" Jaune said before his team dashed off, leaving him behind. He sighed before running after his team.

With Seth, he decided to start out big. "No holding back! Subete Mamoru! Zangetsu!" Now with the Shikai in hand, Seth gave no mercy to the Grimm around him, slicing them apart from either head to toe. One pounced at him, but a simple slash to the head quickly took care of it. Another one, about as big as a truck went to stomp on him, but he just held up his hand and stopped it, pushing it back before jumping and slicing off its mask, killing it. They attacked in groups this time, hoping to overpower him with numbers, but Seth had a counter for this. With one swing of his sword, a wordless Getsuga Tenshō quickly dispatched the Grimm in no time.

"Alright, who's next!?" Seth said, charging at the nearest Grimm.

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

With Ruby, she was making full use of her Sniper Scythe, shooting down any Grimm coming after her. One managed to get past her fire so she quickly removed her scythe she had stabbed to the ground and shot the creature of darkness right in the face, the recoil sending her back. She skidded across the floor, stabbing Crescent Rose to the ground to stop and looked up to see an attacked Grimm, ready to bite her head off. Acting fast, she removed her weapon from the ground, twirled around, and caught the Grimm's neck by her blade before shooting, the recoil slicing the beast in half horizontally.

With Weiss, she used her Glyphs and the Dust in her Myrtenaster to keep the Grimms at a distance. Her fighting style was based around fencing and was not very good against numbers like these so with no other choice, she used the Dust in her weapon to its fullest, setting some ablaze while freezing others, and even electrocuting them. A big one, about half the size a Paladin, swiped at her, but with timing, she jumped and landed on its arm, running on it before stabbing her weapon right in between its eyes before she lit the head on fire from the inside, instantly killing it.

With Blake, she cut off the head of a Grimm before flipping back to avoid a swipe from another Grimm. Backing away flipping, she landed back on her feet, shooting a couple of them before switching back to duel wielding. Her Faunus senses picked up a Grimm sneaking up behind her so she quickly turned and threw her Gambol Shroud at the Grimm, the blade stabbing its head before she pulled on the ribbon, triggering the gun to fire with the recoil flying back to her where she jumped and expertly unleashed a flurry of unreadable attacks down at the Grimms.

With Yang, she punched a Grimm in the chest about a head taller than her before firing a shell, the recoil sending her back where she elbowed another Grimm. Turning, she punched another in the face, blowing its head off while kicking another away. Spinning around, she unleashed six shotgun shells, all exploding upon contact with either the ground or when they hit their mark. Cocking in another shell, she dashed before punching a survivor, sending it flying. Without even check, she knew that she was out of ammo so she quickly got rid of the empty shells and replaced them with new ones, already locked and loaded.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Yang asked playfully, enticing more to attack her.

With Uryu, he was having no problems on his end. Thanks to the astonishing amount of arrows that fires from his bow, he didn't even have to aim as Grimms were getting mowed down. Two snuck up behind him and went to strike him with their claws, but he flashed out of the way and appeared behind them, placing three arrows each into them. Another truck size Hollow Grimm went to body slam him, but instead of using his bow, he stuck out his hand, and motioned upward as a spike of ice seemingly erupted from the ground and pierced the Grimm through the stomach.

With Jaune, he was currently facing one enemy unlike everyone who was facing multiple enemies. His opponent was a Hollow type Ursa, bringing back memories of when he faced on in the Forever Fall. Right now, all he was doing was defending himself as the Hollow clawed at him.

"Come on, Jaune. You'll get nowhere if you just keep defending!" Jaune said to himself. He waited for an opening to present itself and just like he wished, he saw the Ursa going for an over swing, giving him the perfect chance to attack. But, he saw that if he just ran in there, then the claw would hit him so he charged in, shield raised and as he felt the force of the Ursa's attack on his shield, he swung and took its head off.

"Huh…Déjà vu." Jaune commented before he went off to fight more.

With Pyrrha, she was expertly dodging and countering any attacks thrown at her. She would block with her shield, before either stabbing or slicing the Grimms around her, or put bullets in their heads. She twirled Miló, which was in spear form, around like a bow staff before throwing it where it pierced a Grimm's chest where she ran up and kicked the spear through, stabbing another one behind it. She landed back on her feet before throwing her shield, the protective gear slicing off the head of the Grimm that had her spear before it spun back to her where she caught it easily and removed her weapon from the remains of the Grimm's body.

With Nora, she was currently playing a game of whack-a-mole, except the moles were Grimms and since they didn't appear from underground, it was a massacre followed by Nora who was having the time of her life. She saw some trying to get away and she wasn't about to let them get away as she switched her weapon to its grenade launcher mode, the front opening up to let Nora fire all her grenades at once, the smoke forming a heart as the explosives struck the escaping Grimms.

With Ren, since he didn't have a lot of stamina, his numbers were less than most. He ducked under a swipe to his head before turning to the attacker and unleashed bullets into it before turning around and blocking a fist the size of him, his hands infused with Aura to help him. He pushed back the fist before jumping and kicking the Grimm's head, making it stumble before he threw his weapons in the air, ran up to the Grimm and gave it an Aura infused force palm strike, the blow breaking every bone in its body as Ren landed back on his feet and caught his twin bladed pistols.

With Chad, he was either punching Grimm to death or throwing them like rag-dolls. With Aura surrounding his fist, he punched Grimm after Grimm, all being killed from just one punch before sending a wave of Aura, killing hundreds. He stopped a punch from a bigger Grimm and threw it over his shoulder, the Grimm landing on other Grimm before he jumped towards it and punched the Grimm and those under with another wave of Aura.

"Alright!" Seth shouted as the numbers of Grimm were decreasing rapidly. "We got them on the run! Let's finish this up!"

"Yeah!" Both Ruby and Nora agreed with him.

"Hold it!" Weiss said, stopping everyone.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"The Grimm, they're acting strangely." Weiss pointed out. "They're all looking up at the sky."

Everyone saw what the heiress meant as the Grimms around them had stopped trying to attack them and were now looking towards the sky.

"She's right." Uryu said. "It's as if…they're praying."

"Praying for what exactly?" Ren asked for everybody.

Looking up, everyone's eyes widen when they saw cracks in the sky forming. And as more cracks formed, both Team RWBY(S) and JNPR had a sense of déjà vu.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jaune asked.

Then, from the cracks, giant hands appeared and from the cracks was the beast that appeared during the initiation. It was a Menos Grande.

"A Menos Grande!?" Blake said in surprise since the last time they saw one, it was during their initiation.

Then suddenly, two more cracks appeared in the sky, surprising everyone as two more Menos' appeared.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jaune said.

"One was bad enough last time. Now there are three!" Weiss said.

Seth felt his hand being grabbed and squeezed, turning to see Ruby looking up at the three huge Grimms fearfully.

_"She must be remembering what happened last time."_

Seth agreed with Crescent before squeezing back, getting Ruby's attention and making her turn to him. "Don't worry. It's not going to as the same as last time. I promise."

Ruby looked like she wanted to think differently, but after spending a semester with him plus the events they experienced, she nodded and let go of Seth, trusting him that he'll be alright this time around.

Seth smiled thankfully before turning towards the Menos'.

"They're so huge." Uryu commented. "What inconceivable dimensions!"

"Heh, scared?"

"Hmph! Not on your life."

Some Grimms then flew up to the Menos, all roaring and screeching in prayer as if the huge Grimms were gods. Then, the three opened their mouths and huge, long tongues appeared, piercing any Grimms close enough into a Grimm cabob.

"What the!?"

They then retracted their tongues and ate the Grimms whole, surprising everyone and making a few wanting to throw up their lunch.

"They…ate those Grimms!" Uryu said, disgusted.

"How revolting!" Weiss commented.

"So…anyone want to join in helping me take those guys down?" Seth asked.

"I'm going." Uryu said. "I can't have a Shinigami one up me."

"Whatever you say." Seth said. "That just leaves one more Menos. But who can take one on?"

"It would have to be someone with a lot of power." Uryu said.

"Someone who can really pack a punch."

"Someone who can fight without fear."

…Slowly, Seth turned to his friend, Sado who noticed his gaze.

"Let's go! Uryu! Chad!" Seth yelled as he ran off ahead, dragging Sado with him.

"W-Wait! Seth!" With no other choice, Uryu quickly followed.

"And there they go." Yang said before she and the group turned back to the remaining Grimms. "C'mon guys, let's finish things up here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and worked together to finish off the last of the Grimm.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Back In Beacon)**

In the office of Prof. Ozpin, said headmaster was currently watching through his Scroll what was happening within the city, a hot mug of coffee in his hand as always as Kisuke was watching with him, a cup of coffee in his hand as well.

"I'm surprised you haven't done anything about this." Kisuke said.

"I would have, but after seeing this," Ozpin gestured to the video which showed Seth, Uryu, and Chad. "I decided not to."

"Ah, our little Seth, trying to make friends." Kisuke said before taking a sip of his cup of Joe.

"He's the complete opposite of what he used to be." Ozpin commented, also taking a sip. "It's as if we're seeing old Mamoru Go before he became the Zero-taichou."

"There's a name I haven't heard in a while." Kisuke said with a small smile. "He was so innocent back then."

"Yes, but that innocence was snuffed out way too soon." Ozpin said before going back to the video.

* * *

**(With Seth, Uryu, and Chad)**

"Let's do this!" Seth shouted before he went on the attack.

"Wait! Seth! We need a plan of attack first!" Uryu said.

"I have a plan: Attack!" Seth said before he ran towards his Menos.

"Wait! Argh, that idiot!" Uryu said before turning to Sado. "Sado, we need-" But when he turned, the big man was not there. Turning, he quickly found him charging towards his Menos. "Argh, I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"Take this!" Seth shouted, swinging Zangetsu at the leg of the Menos. He was half way in when the Menos just kicked him away.

With Sado, he threw a punch, but he was swatted away as both he and Seth crashed to the ground.

"Seth, Sado, you two alright?" Uryu asked, running up to them.

"Hey, what do you know?" Seth said, blood dripping from his head. "I didn't die this time." He got back up and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness in his head. "Okay, attacking won't work. We need a new plan of attack."

*WHACK!*

"You think!?" Uryu said, a tick mark somehow visible on him as Seth held his bruised head.

"You have a plan?" Sado asked the Quincy.

"Not at the moment." Uryu said before turning to Seth. "Seth, you've faced one of these things before, right? Can you give us any information on these guys?"

"Well, besides being freakishly huge, they're pretty slow and are weak to Aura based attacks." Seth said, remembering any key facts the last time he fought a Menos. "But watch out for this red beam of death it fires. I took one last time and almost died. It charges pretty quickly too, but if you can disrupt it, the energy will blow up in their face."

Uryu took in the information given to him before nodded, a plan forming in his head.

"Seth, how big can that wave of Aura move get?" Uryu asked, talking about the Getsuga Tenshō.

"Depends on how much Aura I use." Seth said.

Uryu then turned to Sado. "Sado, right? How powerful is your punch?"

"Powerful enough to punch through a Deathstalker's armor."

Uryu nodded again before asking the both of them, "How fast are you two?"

Seth and Sado looked at one another and replied at the same time, "Pretty fast."

"Then, I need you two to buy me some time." Uryu said. "I have this one technique that will take care of these three behemoths, but it takes time to prepare. Plus, it can only happen in a certain amount of area. Can you guys do that?"

Seth and Sado nodded.

"Then let's do this." Uryu said before he flashed away.

"Well Chad, you heard the man." Seth said as he and Sado turned to the three humongous Grimms. "Let's get to work."

Sado nodded before the two charged at the three.

* * *

**(With Uryu)**

Uryu flashed into existence, looking around.

"This spot should do." The bespectacled teen said before bringing out one of those silver handles he was carrying with him. "Damn, I really didn't want to use these until the tournament, but the situation calls for it." He then used his natural ability as a Quincy and gathered Aura around him before transferring it into the handle, a blade of Aura later forming. He twirled it around before stabbing the sword into the ground before flashing away to another part of the city.

* * *

**(Back With Seth and Sado)**

_"Seth."_

"Hm?"

_"Why did you ask Uryu to be your friend once this was all over? He isn't exactly the type of person someone can just put on their friend's list."_

'Well, he and I are a lot alike.' Seth thought as he Shunpoed out of the way from being stomped. After his first experience, he was not about to be stomped on a second time. 'We've both lost loved one and we have reasons to be strong. His attitude does need some work, I think the saying, 'Opposites attract,' applies here.'

Crescent just sighed. _"You are making some of the weirdest friends since Sado."_

'Hey. What does that mean?' Seth thought before dodging another foot attempting to stomp on him. Glancing to his far left, he saw Sado punching a Menos, almost knocking it off balance before running off.

"What is taking Uryu so long?" Just as those words left Seth's mouth.

*RING-RING-RING!*

His Scroll went off and he answered it immediately. "Hello?"

-Seth, it's me, Uryu. My preparations are complete.-

"How did you get my number?"

-I borrowed one of your friend's Scrolls. I need you and Sado to lead the Grimms to the center of the area you're in now.-

"Got it." Seth said, hanging up before shunpoing to Sado. "Chad, Uryu gave me a call. He wants us to lead these guys to the center of the area."

Sado nodded before they turned to the Menos'.

"Hey! Uglies!" Seth yelled out. "Catch us if you can!"

That seemed to anger the Grimms a bit as they gave chase.

"Let's move!"

* * *

**(With Uryu) **

Uryu, who was not far from Seth and Sado, was watching as Seth and Sado ran from the Grimms, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Wait for it…" Uryu muttered to himself as he took out a small cylinder object. "Almost there…" He waited until he saw the Menos' within his target area, opening up the cylinder object in his hand and pouring out some sort of liquid onto one of those swords he pulled out earlier, saying one word. "Sprenger."

The minute a single drop of that liquid touched the handle, a stream of Aura not only erupted from it, but from others that Uryu had planted around the area, making a pentagon as the streams of Aura all traveled forward until they met up at the center of the area where the three Menos Grande Grimms had just entered. They gave out loud roars of pain before they're bodies started to disintegrate within the pentagon.

Uryu discarded the cylinder object in his hand as he admired his handy work, his glasses reflecting the light his trap was giving off.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"Whoa…" Seth said as he and Sado stared at what Uryu had just done.

**_"I will not lie, that was impressive."_**

_"I wonder how many tricks Uryu has under his sleeves."_

'We may never know.' Seth thought, sheathing Zangetsu and returning it into its sealed form.

"Uryu's not so bad, isn't he?"

Sado just nodded.

**(**

* * *

**With RWBY and JNPR)**

"Whoa…" Jaune said as he and the other stared at the light in the distance as they had finished off the last of the Grimm in the area.

Yang whistled. "Those guys sure know how to put on a light show, am I right?"

Everyone groaned before putting away their weapons.

"Those three sure are in a league of their own." Pyrrha commented.

"It's almost enough to make a person jealous." Ruby said as the light of Uryu's trap died down. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

* * *

**(Back with the guys)**

Both Seth and Uryu faced one another, weapons out and ready. To the side, Sado simply watched, not bothering to interfere.

"So, now that those Grimms are out of the way, let's say you and I finally finish this once and for all." Seth said, drawing Zangetsu.

"Yes. It's time I show you the strength of the Quinces." Uryu said, his bow out and ready.

Crescent sighed. _"Boys."_

**_"Midget! Pass me the popcorn!"_**

_"I told you to stop calling me that!"_

The fight between the two then began…once Sado held up a sign that said: Fight!

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Unknown to everybody, there was a spectator that watched everything that happened since the very beginning.

That spectator was none other than Aizen himself, his focus mostly on Seth.

"Hmm…"

**(The Next Day, Beacon Cafeteria)**

Both Team RWBY and JNPR blinked in surprise at what they saw.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

"I'm not the only one seeing this, am I?"

"No, we're all seeing it."

If you're wondering what they were all seeing, it was Seth, Sado, and Uryu, all eating together…with an awkward silence hanging over them.

'I-I don't know how to approach them!' They all thought. Even Nora didn't have a clue on what to do, and she's usually the first to just step into situations like these.

"Why did you invite me, Seth?" Uryu asked.

"Well, you looked pretty lonely when I saw you eating alone." Seth said. "Food always tastes better when you're eating with friends."

"Are you still on that?" Uryu asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I told you, we're not friends. Yesterday's fight proved that."

"Hey, that fight ended in a draw." Seth said. "Besides, if you say we're not friends, then why did you accept my invite?" Seth smirked when he saw Uryu flinch.

Wanting to change the subject, Uryu asked, "Well, why is he here?" Uryu pointed towards Sado.

"Big guy was eating by himself too. So I invited him as well." Seth explained. "Hey, Chad."

"Hm?"

"Wanna…trade that sandwich for this burrito?"

If his hair wasn't covering his eyes, people would have saw Sado blink. "…Sure."

And like that, they traded lunches.

Uryu just continued to eat until his eyes wandered towards Seth's pudding. "Hey, Seth."

"Hm?"

"Want to…trade your pudding for this muffin?"

"Yes!"

'That was fast.' Uryu thought as he and Seth traded.

And during all this, both teams watched everything.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say those three looked like a team." Yang commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement before they went to go join them, the awkward silence now gone.

* * *

**(Somewhere Around The Academy)**

"Now that was a good lunch." Seth commented, patting his stomach as he was heading to Kisuke's classroom. There were too many things that got in his way, not that he was against those distractions, but now he finally has the time to go see Kisuke and hopefully, a solution to his problem with Shiro.

"Well hello there." If it wasn't for the fact that when Seth turned the corner, he was met with none other than Aizen himself.

"Oh. Hello." Seth greeted. "Aren't you that guy that stopped Grimmjow last time?"

"Why yes I am." Aizen said. "I'm glad you remember me."

'Pretty hard to forget someone with an Aura such as yours.' Seth thought. "So, do you need something?"

"Yes, actually." Aizen said, his smile never leaving his face. "Now, don't be alarmed when I say this, but I hear you've been having some…inner trouble."

Seth took a step back. "What do you…"

"The Grimm inside of you. I know all about it." Seth's eyes widen when Aizen dropped the bomb right then and there.

"How did you-!?"

"It's not that hard to figure out when you've had your eyes on someone for a while." Aizen said. "Yes, I have had my eyes on you for some time, Mr. Aberrant."

"I…need to get going." Seth said, attempting to get away, but he didn't get far.

"What if I told you that I can help you?" Seth had just run past him when Aizen spoke those words.

"What did you say?" Seth asked, turning to him.

"I'm saying, Mr. Aberrant, that I have a solution to your Grimm problem." Aizen said, turning to him.

_"I don't trust this guy, Seth. He's got to be lying."_

Seth agreed with Crescent, but his curiosity got the better of him. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Aizen simply chuckled. "Mr. Aberrant, you only need to look at my students to know that I speak the truth. I'm sure you've noticed how…Grimm like they are."

Seth didn't talk back for what Aizen said was true.

"I can help you, Seth Aberrant." Aizen said. "Not only that, but I can teach you to not only get the Grimm in you under control, but to also use its power for your own, how to properly control it. You seek to get stronger, right?"

Again, Seth stayed silence for Aizen was right again. Here was a solution to his problems, right in front of him. Sure, there was still the chance of Kisuke might have a solution of his own, but Aizen here did too, and with evidence to back it up.

"…What's the catch?"

Aizen simply smiled and offered his hand. "Seth Aberrant, how would you like to join my academy?"

Seth did not expect that.

"Eh?"

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita) **We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro) **The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru) **Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari) **Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura) **All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou) **We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru) **Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete) **When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Finally, after months, I am back and have returned!**

**Seth: Took you long enough.**

**Ashbel: Blame the life I live. Anyway, congrats on making a new friend in the form of Uryu Ishida, Seth.**

**Seth: Thanks. I have a feeling that it's gonna take some real work in getting past his shell to get to really know him.**

**Ashbel: So, what are you gonna do about Aizen's offer?**

**Seth: Why are you asking me? You already know that answer.**

**AshbeL: True. I do, but I want to know what you think.**

**Seth: Honestly, I don't know. **

**Ashbel: Well, you'll be surprised at what I have planned for you in the future. In the mean time, next chapter, we'll get some more of Sado/Chad and maybe you readers will get to see what Seth will decide concerning Aizen's offer to Seth. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


	27. V2-EP5: The Decision

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I, Ashbel Longhart, here to bring you the next chapter of RWBY and The Amnesia Swordsman. **

**Seth: Took you long enough.**

**Ashbel: Hey, I can't help it if my life hinders my writing. But we're not here to discuss my life, we're here to see what will happen to Seth today and as you can probably tell from the title, what his decision will be concerning Aizen's offer. **

**Seth: I still don't know what to do concerning that.**

**Ashbel: Well I do know and you'll all probably be surprised on what Seth will choose to do. But for now, cue disclaimer!**

**Seth: On it.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashebl Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Now ladies and gentlemen, let us begin!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 22: The Decision**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Beacon)**

"See Chad? What I'd tell you?" Seth said as he and his friend were surrounded by Vacuo students. "I told you they'd be back for us."

Sado nodded in agreement.

Then, a punkish looking guy stepped forward carrying a claymore sword. "Hey! Are you two the ones who beat up my men the other day?"

"If you're talking about that Weasel guy and his men, then yes." Seth said.

"Don't call me that!" The voice of Weasel yelled from within the crowd of students, all looking ready to rumble.

"Good. I've been looking all over Beacon for you two." The punkish boss said, drawing his weapon. "No one just beats up my men and walks way scott free. Get ready to die!"

Seth just smirked, grabbing Zangetsu, and threw it to the side, the blade and scabbard crashing into the ground even though Seth had just tossed it.

Everyone except Seth and Sado gaped at what they just saw and slowly turned back to Seth who was cracking his knuckles.

"You got my back?" Seth asked Sado, the two standing back to back.

Sado nodded and raised his fists, but didn't transform his arm, having no need for it.

"Then let's do this!" Seth yelled as he and Sado separated and took on their own half of students.

"**_King's first brawl. Oh, they grow up so fast."_**

'Shut it, Shiro. I don't want to hear that from you.' Seth thought as he punched a random guy's face.

* * *

**(Somewhere Else In Beacon)**

"Man, where the heck can Sado be?" said a teen with medium-long brown hair, which flips outward and brown eyes, walking with two others, another male and a female.

The second male looked younger than he looked with short black hair and green eyes, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out.

The female was a teenager with average height with short black hair and blue eyes

"Guys literally as huge as a bear and yet we still can't find him."

"We wouldn't have this problem if we hadn't missed our flight which, may I remind you, was you two's fault." said the black haired female.

"Hey! Two chicks were checking us out! How can we not take the chance to get their numbers!?"

"I hope Sado's okay." The black haired male said. "We all know how he doesn't fight back at anybody who tries to pick a fight with him."

"Yeah, you're right." said the brown haired teen. "Damn! Where the hell is he?"

And as if god heard his call...

*BOOM!*

The wall behind them exploded. Looking back, they saw both Sado punching a Vacuo student with Seth who had kicked another student.

"S-Sado!?" The brown haired teen said. "W-Who's that guy with him!?"

Then, from the hole they both made, more Vacuo students came running out with weapons in hand, all running towards Seth and Sado.

"Chad! To your left!"

Sado heard him and punched an attacking student with a devastating right hook. "Seth! Behind you!"

Hearing him, Seth back kicked whoever was attacking him from behind, sending them flying.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What's going on!?" The brown haired teen asked, getting a little afraid. "S-Sado's fighting! I don't believe it! This has got to be some sick, cosmic joke! A dream! I'm dreaming!"

"Shut up..." said both black haired teens.

Then from the hole was the boss with a few others.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?"

"It's Reichi Oshima from school! Why is he here!?"

"Keigo, they go to the same school as us." said the black haired teen. "Of course they'd be here."

"Who're you? Sado's friends?" The now named Reichi asked to the three who he just noticed.

Wanting to save himself, the now named Keigo shook his head. "No way! This is my first time meeting him!"

"Coward..." The only female here said.

"Hi!" The blacked haired teen said to Seth who just noticed him. "I'm Mizuiro Kojima from Vacuo like Sado here. Nice to meet you."

"Looks like your friend is a friend of Sado and just became the friend of my victim. Da-da-da-dun!" Reichi said, cracking his knuckles.

"Ah! He didn't! He didn't!" Keigo then turned to his friend, Mizuiro. "Mizuiro!? Mizuiro!? What are you doing!? Come back here! This isn't like you! Mizuiro!? Mizuiro!?

"Oh! Same." Seth said, accepting the hand the now named Mizuiro offered. "I'm Seth Aberrant. Nice to meet you."

"Mizuiro-san!? Mizuiro-sama!? "

"Is he a friend of yours, Chad?" Seth asked the big guy next to him who nodded.

"Mizuiro-kun!? Mizuiro-chan!?"

"By the way..." They then turned towards Keigo who was being stepped on by Reichi as the female did nothing but watch. "Who's he?"

"That's Keigo Asano." Mizuiro said. "He's pretty smart, although he never studies. He gets along well with others and never lies. He's a way better person than I am." Mizuiro then pointed to the female friend who looks like she's bored at the moment. "That girl's Tatsuki Arisawa. She's a tomboy and a bit rough around the edge, but she's kind and very protective of her friends which I'm lucky to be. Together with Sado here, we form Team TASK(**T**atsuki Arisawa, Keigo **A**sano, **S**ado Yasatora, Mizuiro **K**ojima)

"You're something else, you know that?" Seth said which confused Mizuiro. "I mean, it's pretty rare for someone to praise their friend so much around strangers." He then turned around and took off his jacket cause the last thing he needs is getting it ruined...again. "Say, Mizuiro, are you good at making excuses?"

"...So good it's sickening."

Seth just smirked. "Okay. Then I need you to think up one in the next five minutes or so." He then handed and Mizuiro his jacket and turned towards Keigo and Reichi. "I'll need a good from to save me from a lecture from Glynda." He then turned to Sado. "Hey, Chad, how good is that Tatsuki girl at fighting?"

"She's the second strongest student in my academy." Sado said.

Seth whistled before turning to Tatsuki. "Hey! Tatsuki!" Hearing her name, the girl turned to Seth. "You're looking a bit bored over there. Tell me, you like fighting?"

Tatsuki just blinked before allowing a small smirk to appear on her face. "Do you need to ask?"

Seth returned her smirk with one of his own. "Then let's do this thing!" With a simple Shunpo, Seth appeared in front of Reichi, surprising him before he was knocked out by a kick to the head, flying back into some lockers.

"Boss!" A random student said before charging at Seth. "Why you-!" He didn't get far as he was kicked by Tatsuki.

"You alright?" Seth asked, helping Keigo up.

"I'm fine." Keigo said, wiping some blood off his nose. "Who are you?"

"I'm Seth Aberrant, a student here at Beacon." Seth introduced himself before turning back to see Tatsuki and Sado letting loose. "You and Mizuiro go hide. The three of us will take care of this in a sec!" He then dashed off as Mizuiro walked over to Keigo.

"Sado sure made one hell of a friend while we were away." Mizuiro commented as he watched Seth and the others duke it out.

Kiego nodded in agreement, moving aside as a student was sent flying past him. "He sure did."

"He seems like a good guy." Mizuiro ducked, another student flying past him, before getting back up.

Again, Keigo nodded in agreement before asking, "You already got an excuse for us?"

"Yep."

Keigo just smiled as another student was sent flying past him.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

"Wow. You were right when you said you were good at making excuses." Seth commented as he and Team TASK walked down the halls of Beacon, having just escaped Glynda's wrath for what they did.

"I told you I was good that it's practically sickening." Mizuiro said.

"You never told me your name." Tatsuki said.

"Oh! Right." Offering a hand, Seth introduced himself to the last person of the team. "I'm Seth, Seth Aberrant. Nice to meet you."

Tatsuki accepted the hand and introduced herself. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa, the leader of Team TASK. You held yourself pretty well in that fight."

"You too." Seth said before ending the shake. "So you're all friends of Sado?"

They nodded.

"How come you never told me about them?" Seth asked Sado.

"You never asked."

_"He's right about that. You never did ask him about his team."_

Seth mentally nodded at the fact.

"So, how did you and Sado become friends?" Tatsuki asked. "I've never seen the big guy fight back at anyone who picked a fight against him."

"Well, I saved him from some guys then saved him again and after that, I made a promise to have his back and vice versa when I knew that those guys would come back for revenge and they did." Seth explained.

"So you guys bonded through fighting." Keigo summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much." Seth admitted before realizing something. "Now that I think about it, I know nothing about Uryu's team."

"Who?" Keigo asked.

"He's another friend of mine." Seth explained. "I could introduce him to you guys if you like."

"Well, we got nothing else to do, so sure." Mizuiro said.

"Alright. Then let's go find him." Seth said. "Can't be that hard. He mostly wears white."

"Oh come on. He doesn't have that much white, right?" Keigo asked.

* * *

**(After some searching)**

"Holy shit, that's a lot of white." Keigo said after the group finally found Uryu.

"And what does that mean?" Uryu asked, garbed in his Quincy outfit. "I'll have you know, I take pride in my whites."

"Pride in your whites?" Kiego repeated, a bit weirded out. "You sound like a detergent commercial when you say that."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Uryu asked, a vain clearly seen on him to show how angry he was getting. "Seth, who the heck are these guys?"

"New friends." Seth said.

**_"You are just on a roll with making friends, King."_**

'Shut up.'

"Anyway, I just wanted to know...Who are your teammates?"

"Why do you want to know?" Uryu asked.

"Well, after meeting Sado's team, I realized I've never asked about your team so I want to know." Seth explained.

"Well, they're not the kind of people I hang around." Uryu said.

"You never hang around with people." Seth pointed out.

"Point taken."

"Besides, I made you my friend." Seth said. "If I can do that, then these guys can't be that bad."

"Hey, if you want to meet them so badly, be my guest." Uryu said before gesturing them to follow him.

* * *

**(After some searching)**

"Should have known they'd be here." Uryu said as they approached the outside court, heading towards the baseball section.

In the baseball court were two people.

The first was a red headed teen. His hair was slicked back and he was currently wearing the Mistral uniform.

With him was a girl the same age as him. Her hair was black and was let down with two shorter strands between her eyes. Like the guy next to her, she also wore the Mistral uniform.

"Jinta Hanakari steps up to the field. He's calm, holds up his bat, and waits for the pitcher." The red headed teen mutters to himself, holding up bat. Not far from him was a pitching machine. The machine 'pitched' a baseball and one could have sworn there was fire in Jinta's eyes as he swung, hitting the ball as an explosion occurred, sending the ball flying. "Home Run!"

The girl next to him simply clapped as the sound of glass breaking can be heard.

**_"Wasn't that your dorm room?"_**

Seth's widen when what Shiro had said was right. 'Shit! Weiss is gonna be pissed!'

"Jinta! Ururu!" Uryu shouted to his teammates who heard him.

"Oh! Uryu. So you finally decided to play with us." Jinta said, shouldering his bat.

"Hardly." Uryu said. "That makes, what? The tenth window you've broken this week?"

"Not my fault this place places their buildings in the way of my awesome Home Runs." Jinta said before he froze when he saw Sado. "H-Huge..."

"What's wrong with him?" Tatsuki asked.

"Jinta here has a strange fear of really huge men like Sado here." Uryu explained.

"N-No I don't!" Jinta denied.

"Then why the hell are you hiding behind Ururu?" Uryu asked as the red head was indeed hiding behind Ururu. "Anyway, these are my teammates, Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya with me as the leader and together we form Team ITH(Myth-Uryu **I**shida, Ururu **T**sumugiya, Jinta **H**anakari)

"ITH? But there's no M." Keigo said. "And there's only three of you."

"Our school thought saying our team name like that would be easier and as for why there are only three of us, there were only three of us that passed out academy's initiation, plus the number of students was odd so they formed us with no other choice in the matter."

Speaking of said girl, she was bowing to the others. "Hello. I'm Ururu Tsumugiya. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Seth said, bowing in return. "I'm Seth Aberrant."

"Wait, you're Seth Aberrant?" Jinta asked. "You're the guy that made Uryu here your friend?" Seth nodded. "You're younger than I expected you to be."

"I did enter this academy a year earlier than others." Seth admitted.

"What!? You got into this academy a year early than others!" Jinta said in surprise. The others that didn't know were surprised as well.

"Yeah. That's right." Seth said.

Jinta then gave Seth a mean look. "We all busted our asses off getting into our academy's and you got to attend a year earlier than others!? I won't accept that!"

"Whoa! What's gotten into you!?" Seth asked, surprised at the red head's sudden hostility.

"I challenge you, Seth Aberrant!" Jinta shouted. "I'll see if you really belong here or not!"

Seth didn't know what to do so he turned to Uryu.

"You might as well accept his challenge." Uryu said. "He'll start insulting you if you don't accept."

Seth sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll take you on. I'm not one to back down from a challenge anyway."

Jinta smiled. "Good. At least you're not chicken."

"So, what are we doing?" Seth asked, reaching for Zangetsu. "Are we gonna fight?"

"Nope." Jinta said as he pointed his bat at him. "We're gonna play baseball."

"...Huh?"

* * *

**(Somewhere Else Around Beacon)**

"Wait until I find out who threw a baseball into our room!" Weiss shouted, stomping her way down the hall, clearly mad. "I am going to make them pay for our window!"

"Weiss, calm down." Ruby said to her partner. "It was just a window. We can get it replaced."

"That still doesn't change the fact that someone threw a baseball into our dorm room!" Weiss said.

"Weiss sure is pissed." Yang commented.

"Well, that stray ball did ruin her project for Prof. Oobleck's class." Blake said.

The team finally made it to the sporting court and Weiss was about to shout out...when they fell upon a sight they weren't expecting to see.

"It's an epic match between Mistral and Beacon! Both teams are tied and this last round will decide who will take home the Cup!" Keigo's voice shouted throughout the Baseball Court.

"Who died and made you referee?" Tatsuki said.

It was the sight of people playing baseball. But that's not what surprised them.

"Jinta! If I win this, you have to buy me a weeks' worth of muffins!"

"And if I win, you gotta kiss my feet and serve me for a week!"

It was the sight of Seth playing baseball with so many people!

"Is...Is that Seth?" Weiss asked.

Yang let out a whistle. "Damn! He sure made himself a lot of new friends."

Both Blake and Ruby could only nod.

**_"You better not lose this King."_**

'Oh don't worry. I won't lose.' Seth thought confidently. 'I have a secret weapon.'

Seth played with the ball in his hand before getting ready. His eyes were focused with only one thing in mind and it was getting those muffins. In front of him was Jinta, batting, and looking confidant. He then swung his leg, lined up his shot, and threw the ball as hard as he could.

'This is it!' Jinta thought as the ball came in fast. 'This is the pitch!' With fire in his eyes, Jinta swung at full force and was met with the strongest force he's ever felt in playing baseball. He struggled to not let the ball pass as he was pretty sure that if he didn't get this ball flying, his bat was gonna break. With a battle cry, he got the ball flying and was off.

"Get the ball!" Seth shouted as Tatsuki and Keigo went into action...well, it was mostly Tatsuki since she used Keigo as a stepping stool and went to catch the ball, but missed.

"Shit!" Tatsuki cursed, feeling like punching herself for missing the ball.

Jinta smirked as he passed second base.

'Time for the secret weapon.' Seth thought. "Chad!"

Jinta was smirking as he closed in on home base, but his smirk was wiped off when he was met with the colossal height of Sado as his fear of big men kicked in.

"AHHHHHHHH! Huge man!" Jinta screamed as he backed away. "Don't hurt me! I'll clean the shop! I promise!"

*TAP!*

"Eh?" Jinta said as he felt something tap him. Looking up, it was Seth who was smiling at him with the ball in his hand.

"Got ya."

Jinta's jaws dropped when he realized that he had been duped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seth laughed as Keigo and Mizuiro held up a banner that said "Victory!"

"No fair! You cheated!" Jinta shouted.

"All is fair in love and war!" Seth said. "I'll be waiting for those muffins, Jinta."

"My wallet..." Jinta muttered, knowing that he was gonna be broke for the next few days. Ururu comforted her teammate by just patting his back.

"Seth!" Hearing his name, Seth turned and saw his team running towards him.

"Oh! Hey girls." Seth greeted as Keigo was blushing.

Keigo's face was that of a tomato as his attention was mostly on Yang and her...melons.

"Where have you been all my life!?"

*BAM!*

Without even trying, Yang sent Keigo flying without even batting an eye. She was used to guys like Keigo jumping at her. Mizuiro and Tatsuki just sighed and shook their heads in disappointment.

"So, who are they?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh right. This is the first time meeting each other." Seth said before gesturing to the girls. "This is my team."

Everyone except Sado and Uryu blinked in surprise.

"Wait." Mizuiro said. "You're part of team...that's mostly filled with girls?"

"Yep!"

In an instant, Keigo was in front of Seth. "Dude! Trade places with me!" He then found himself in the ground. "I...take that as a no?"

"Seth, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I've been playing baseball with my new friends." Seth said before gesturing to the others. "Girls, these are my new friends Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Jinta, Ururu, and Keigo.

Ururu bowed as Jinta was still mourning the dark future for his wallet.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Mizuiro said. "I'm Mizuiro Kojima. A pleasure."

"My, what manners." Weiss said.

"Careful. He's a real playboy." Tatsuki warned them.

"Hey! Don't give them a bad impression about me!" Mizuiro said. "Besides, I'm only interested in older women so girls my age are harmless."

'He didn't deny it!' Team RWBY(S) all thought as they took a step back from Mizuiro.

"Anyway..." Seth said, trying to forget what Mizuiro said. "Guys, this is my team, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Together, we form Team RWBY(S) with Ruby as our leader and yes, before you ask, that does cause some confusion."

"Wait a minute. There are five of you." Mizuiro pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we had an odd number of students this year and well, I was the only one without a partner and team so the Headmaster gave me a choice to join any newly formed team so I joined the one I knew best." Seth explained.

"You lucky bastard." Keigo said, removing his head from the ground.

"So, why are you girls here?" Seth asked.

Remembering why they came here in the first place, Weiss pointed at them.

"Which one of you threw a ball at our window!?" Everyone immediately pointed at Jinta.

"Traitors!" Jinta said before he found himself being yelled at Weiss.

"Still, it sure was a surprise to use when we saw you playing ball with so many people." Yang said.

"What can I say? I'm on a roll in making friends." Seth said.

"Well, I'm done here." Weiss said, coming back after finishing with Jinta, said red head laying on the ground while nursing his ears.

"Good. I'd like to get back to...studying." Blake said before she went off ahead. Of course, being on the same team with the Faunus, when she meant studying, she actually meant investigating the White Fang.

"Well, guess we should get going." Ruby said. "See you back at the dorms Seth."

"See ya." Seth said as his teammates left.

"You got a nice team." Tatsuki commented.

"Yeah." Seth said. "I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Dude. You are seriously one lucky bastard." Keigo said. "Any man would want to be in your position."

"Shut it Keigo." Seth said.

**_"And here I thought you only said that to me."_**

'Shut it Shiro.' Seth thought before turning to Sado. "Hey, Chad."

"Hm?"

"Can we talk in private?" Seth asked. "I was going to talk to you about something when those Vacuo guys interrupted us."

"Sure." Sado said as the two left to find some place quiet.

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

"Yang...Why are you looking at me like that?" Ruby asked as Yang had been looking at her for awhile after they left the court.

"Don't play games with me here little sis." Yang said, sounding serious. "Why didn't you ask Seth out to the dance?"

Ruby immediately blushed when her big sister brought up the subject she has been trying to avoid.

You see people, in about a week or so, the academy was having a dance, giving all the students at the academy a chance to relax by spending time with friends, eating and drinking, and more importantly, dancing. Ruby had been trying to avoid this subject cause she knows that Yang would try to get her to ask out Seth to the dance, something she was too embarrassed to do.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about?" Ruby said, feigning ignorance. "Me? Ask Seth to the dance? Pfft, please. As if I could do that."

"I'm serious Ruby." Yang said. "Seth is the only boy you've ever shown any interest in. Me and the others know about your crush on him."

"C-C-Crush!?" Ruby nearly shouted. "W-What are you talking about!?"

"Don't play innocent with us." Surprisingly, it was Weiss who said this. "Everyone knows about your huge crush on Seth."

"...What?" Ruby looked like as if lightning had struck her. "You mean...everyone knows!?"

"Ha! You just admitted it! You do have feelings for Seth!" Yang said.

"What! No, I, I didn't, I mean, uh..." Ruby tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't come up with one.

"Ruby's it's not that hard to figure out." Weiss said. "You keep blushing when Seth holds your hands or give you a hug or does something nice for you. I don't know if it was before or after what happened to Scarlet, but it's obvious you have feelings for our only male member."

Ruby then hung her head in defeat. Guess she didn't hide her secret as well as she thought.

"Ruby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Yang said. "Normally, I would have kept an eye on any male that gave you any kind of looks, but after meeting and getting to know Seth, you sure picked out one hell of a man."

"Please don't say it like that." Ruby said, blushing a little.

"Anyone, getting back to the main topic, you need to ask Seth to the dance." Yang said.

"But what if he says no?" Ruby asked, uncertain.

"There's absolutely nothing to be worried about." Yang said. "Seth will say yes. I know it."

Weiss nodded and Blake, who had decided not to a part of the conversation, instead focusing on her investigation, gave her opinion and nodded too.

"Well, if you guys say so." Ruby said.

"There you go." Yang said. "No go on! Go get your man!"

As much as she wanted to retort what Yang had said, Ruby was filled with too much confidence to care as she ran off to find the amnesiac.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Seth Aberrant, how would you like to join my academy?"

Seth did not expect that.

"Eh?"

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Seth Aberrant." Aizen said with that scheming smile of his. "How would you like to join my academy as a student?"

"Join your academy...as a student?"

Aizen nodded as he pulled back his hand. "That's right. As I've said, not only can I help you control that Grimm within you, but I can teach you how to properly control its powers. But, I can only do that if you join my academy."

"Why?" Seth asked. "Why can't you just do it here?"

"Well, my ways of teaching are something of a secret." Aizen said. "Plus, unlike Mr. Ironwood, I had no intention of staying here for long and am planning on leaving to return to my academy. The things I will teach you will make stronger than you can even imagine and not only that, but you'll have a chance to settle to the score with Grimmjow."

That last part got the most of his attention.

_"Don't do it Seth! Think about Ruby and the others!"_

Seth snapped out of his stupor when Crescent pointed out a good point. If he left...then he'd be leaving all of the friends he's made here, all the memories he's made all the people here.

"You don't have to decide right now." Aizen said. "I don't leave right away. Do you know about the upcoming dance? I'll be taking my leave on the same day. The students I brought with me aren't really dancers." Aizen then turned around and walked away, but not without saying one more thing. "But, if you do join my academy, you'd be making the right choice. After all, you want the strength to protect your friends, right?" With that, Aizen took his leave, leaving the amnesiac alone in the halls.

**(Flashback End) **

* * *

"And that's what happened." Seth said, finishing telling his friend Sado about what had happened a few days ago, leaving out the part about him having an Inner Grimm.

"So basically, you've been given an offer to attend a different academy." Sado summarized. "But why come to me?"

"Because I can't talk about this with the girls. They'd try to stop me, especially Ruby." Seth said. "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but the fact that I'm talking to you about this shows you how much I trust you. If I join this school, I might finally gain the strength to not only deal with my...inner problem, but to finally have the strength to protect those precious to me."

"You really care about your friends, don't you?"

"More than you can know." Seth said. "I've lost someone in the past, I don't want to feel that feeling again. I want to protect those that are important to me at all cost...but I don't want to leave them. I have no memories of who I was in the past, but I've made so many memories here too. Memories that I wouldn't trade for the world. Tell me Chad...what do you think I should do?"

Sado thought a moment to himself, never expecting that _this _was what his friend wanted to talk about. In the little time he's known Seth, he found out that not only is Seth one hell of a friend, he deeply cares for others, if not more for that Ruby girl he first met back under the highway. If he was honest with himself, he wanted the teen to stay, but that mention of 'inner trouble' caught his attention and he had a feeling he had a clue on what it was.

"Seth, this inner problem you have...does it have anything to do with a Grimm?"

Seth's eyes widen when Sado hit the nail. "How did you..."

"It was really a hunch, but it looks like I was right." Sado said. "Seth, believe me when I say I know what you're going through."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Do you know the reason why right arm looks weird when I transform it?" Seth shook his head. "It's because it isn't just some weird arm, it's the arm of a Grimm."

"What!?" Seth said in surprise. But then again, now that he thought about it, Sado's right arm did resemble something relating to a Grimm.

_"No wonder I felt some sort of strange, yet familiar Aura from that arm. It was Grimm Aura that I felt."_

"Chad, how is your arm that of a Grimm?" Seth asked, curious.

Seeing that the two had something in common, Sado didn't have a problem with sharing his story.

"Once upon a time, back when Dust had yet to be discovered, there were two Grimms that terrorized many people. They ravaged many villages and killed many people. Since the people back then didn't have a proper naming system, they simply named the two Grimms the Giant and the Devil. All hope seemed lost until one man stepped up to take down the two Grimms. With only using his fists, he was victories, but he lost both his arms in the process. So, to replace his arms, he attached the arms of the two Grimm onto himself. That man was my great ancestor and every time the first male is born from my family, they are gifted or cursed with the arms of the Grimms. That's what my right arm is. Its name is Brazo Derecha de Gigante, literally translated: The Right Arm Of The Giant."

**_"Okay, you have to admit, that is a badass name."_**

For once, Seth agreed with the Grimm inside of him.

"Back when I was young, I would always get haunted in my dreams about those two Grimms, trying to take control over my body, but luckily, my Grandfather had means of sealing them away so now I don't get bothered by them, but what my grandfather used can only be used on my arms." Sado said. "If you were thinking about asking for whatever my grandfather did, then they can't help you."

Seth cursed silently, thought that he found another way, but soon found himself back to square one.

"Okay, so you know my problem, but that still doesn't change things." Seth said.

"I think it does." Sado said. "It changes on what I think you should do."

"…What should I do, Chad?"

"Honestly, I want you to stay." Sado admitted. "After all, we are friends, and your other friends will miss you too, but after facing my own Grimm problems, I think you should accept this Aizen's offer."

"Really?"

Sado nodded. "Grimm are more trouble than people think they are, and knowing you, you're afraid that you might hurt someone, right?" Seth chose to say nothing. "That's why, as much as I don't you to, I think you should take up the offer and go get your problems dealt with. You want to protect those you care about, right?"

Seth thought about what Sado said and thought to himself, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand, if he goes, then he'll leave all the friends and memories he's made over the time he's been here, both the good and the bad.

But, if he went, then he would finally get more stronger, gain the strength he needed to not only protect his friends, but maybe, just maybe, he'll finally have the strength to take on the one he's always wanted to tale down.

"…Okay." Seth said after a few minutes of silence. "I've made my decision."

"So…you're going?"

Seth nodded and offered his hand for a handshake. "Yeah. I'm going to leave and accept Aizen's offer. It was short, but I'm glad I got to know and meet you, Sado."

"I think that's the first time you used my name." Sado said before accepting Seth's hand. "It was nice knowing you too, Seth. Take care."

Seth nodded. With his mind made up, he now knows what to do. He still had doubts, but as of right now, this was the best path to take.

However, someone had a different opinion and that someone left behind scattered rose petals on the ground.

_"Uh oh."_

* * *

**(Hours Later, Dorm Room)**

"I wonder how Ruby's doing." Weiss suddenly said as they were helping Blake with her investigation on the White Fang. "It's been a while since she went to go ask Seth out for the dance."

"I'm sure she's fine." Yang said. "We all know Seth likes Ruby too, so there should be no problems what so ever."

*BAM!*

Everyone jumped when the door suddenly swung open as Ruby came in, exhausted and out of breath.

"Girls! We have a problem!"

"You were saying?" Blake said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ruby, what's wrong?" Yang said, walking up to her little sister.

"It's Seth…he…he…he…" As much as she tried, Ruby could not get the words out as she fell to her knees and cried.

"Whoa! Ruby, why are you crying!?" Yang asked. "Don't tell me, did Seth reject you!?"

Now, Yang was pissed. No one, and I mean NO ONE, makes her little sister cry.

"Did someone say my name?" Seth said as he walked into the room after spending some time with his new friends.

*BAM!*

"Oof!" Before Seth knew what had happened, he was sent flying out of the room. "What the hell Yang!? What you do that for!?"

"Go rot in hell!" Yang said before slamming the door shut.

**_"Geez, what crawled up her ass? Did you do something King?"_**

"I don't think so." Seth said as he got back up.

"Whoa." Coming from the door next to him, Seth saw Jaune. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think I just got kicked out of my own dorm room." Seth said.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Think I can spend the night in your room?"

"Sure." Jaune said as he let his friend in for the night.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

"So you're telling me that you didn't even get to ask out Seth?" Yang said.

It was now nighttime and after what seemed like hours, Ruby had finally stopped crying and could now speak properly.

"Yes Yang." Ruby said. "I can't believe you kicked him out."

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't speak up clearly." Yang said.

"Seriously Ruby, what happened?" Weiss asked. "What is the problem if it doesn't concern Seth?"

"It does concern Seth, but it has nothing to do with the dance." Ruby said. "It's much worse."

"How exactly is it worse?" Blake asked.

"I went to go ask Seth out to the dance like you all said and I found him, but he was talking with Sado." Ruby explained. "I thought about leaving and coming back for another time, but what the two were talking about caught my attention and that's when I heard it."

"Heard what exactly?" Weiss asked.

"It's Seth." Ruby said as new tears appeared. "I heard him say that he's going to leave and join a different academy."

"WHAT!?" That certainly surprised all the girls.

"Wait, you heard him say all that?" Yang asked which Ruby nodded, wiping her tears away. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop him." Ruby said. "He can't leave, I don't want him too."

"Don't worry Ruby. We'll make sure that we get Seth to stay, right girls?" Yang asked.

Weiss and Blake nodded. As much as Blake wanted to investigate more, team matters come first and right now, the team was in danger of losing a fellow teammate.

"But how do we get him to stay?" Ruby asked. "He seemed so convinced."

WBY all thought together on a plan that could get the amnesiac to stay. Fortunately for them, a plan immediately came into their minds that just might work.

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang asked Weiss and Blake.

"Is there really any other option?" Weiss said.

"It's the best plan we can think up of." Blake said.

Ruby looked at each of team members in confusion.

"What? What is it?"

"Ruby, we have a plan, but I don't think you're gonna like it." Weiss said.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Considering the situation, it's the only way to make Seth stay." Blake said.

"What? What's going on? What plan did you girls think of?" Ruby asked, feeling left out.

"Ruby…" Yang went and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, surprising her a bit. "Ruby, there's really only one way to make sure Seth stays."

"Can you girls just tell me already!?" Ruby said. "What plan did you guys think of?"

Yang looked at the Checkmate pair before looking back at her sister and dropped the bomb.

"Ruby…You have to confess your feelings for Seth."

Ruby did not expect that.

"…What?"

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita) **We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro) **The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru) **Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari) **Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura) **All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou) **We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru) **Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete) **When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Well people, looks like things are getting real.**

**Seth: The girls can't be serious.**

**Ashbel: Oh, they're serious Seth. These are the ingredients for a huge ass drama scene and it's heading your way.**

**Seth: Fuck! Why are you doing this to me!?**

**Ashbel: Cause you're gonna accept Aizen's offer so of course the girls are gonna try and stop you. Whether they succeed or not, well, you'll just have to find out next time folks. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next time/chapter. Happy December!**


	28. V2-EP6: The Dance

**Ashbel: Finally, after so much time, I have finally returned!**

**Seth: And where the hell were you?**

**Ashbel: Life and Final Exams. That's all I have to say. Anyway, hello Fanfiction readers and welcome back for a new chapter of the story. After some time, we are finally going to see what will happen to our dear Seth.**

**Seth: I am really nervous for this. Is Ruby actually going to confess?**

**Ashbel: You'll just have to see and find out like the rest. For now, cue disclaimer!**

**Seth: Sigh. Fine.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashebl Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Now, ladies and gentlemen, get ready for some drama! And a musical cause I have Disney fever!**

**Seth: Wait, what?**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 23: The Dance That Will Decide Everything**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Beacon Dorm)**

"What...did you say?"

"You heard me right, little sis." Yang said. "You, Ruby Rose, have to confess your true feelings for Seth."

"Confess...my feelings...for Seth!?" Ruby repeated, becoming more red with each word. "No! No way! I can't do that!"

"But you have to!" Yang said. "If you confess your feelings for Seth, he'll be sure to stay."

"And how do you think that!?" Ruby asked loudly.

"Because once Seth realizes your feelings for him, he realize that if he goes, he'd be breaking your heart and as me and the other girls know, he doesn't like to hurt you." Yang explained, the other two nodding in agreement.

"But...But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Ruby asked. "What if telling my feelings for him just makes him go away?"

"Ruby, there's no way in hell of that happening." Yang said. "Now, get some rest. We'll go over the plan tomorrow."

"You already thought of a plan?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. And it's going to need some help." Yang said before she said no more.

* * *

**(The Next Day, JNPR's Room)**

"Thanks again for letting me sleep here, Jaune." Seth thanked the leader of Team JNPR as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

"Don't mention it." Jaune said, a towel over his head as he just got out of the shower. Currently, Pyrrha was in the shower.

"So, mind telling us why you got kicked out of your room?" Ren asked, making adjustments to Storm Flower as Nora was busy reading a comic. Since the dance was coming up soon, for the next week, students had no classes to relax before the dance.

"I'm not really sure. I just walked in and the next thing I knew, I was sent flying by Yang." Seth said before turning to Jaune. "Is it true that Weiss rejected your offer to take her to the dance?"

Jaune sighed depressingly. "Yeah. I was gonna try again, but gave up when I saw her ask that Neptune guy."

"Hey, don't feel bad." Seth said, placing a hand on the blonds shoulder. "Maybe Weiss just wasn't the girl for you. If she can't see you for the type of guy you are, then just forget about her."

"Thanks, Seth." Jaune said, feeling a little better.

_**"I don't see what this guy saw in her. She's not exactly the type of girl someone would want to date."**_

_"You forget, Weiss is a tsundere."_

**_"Oh yeah, you're right."_**

Suddenly...

*BAM!*

Everyone in the room jumped when the door was kicked open, the person being none other than Weiss herself.

_**"Well, speak of the devil and she shall appear."**_

"Weiss? What are you doing here?" Seth asked when suddenly, a black glyph appeared behind him. "Huh?" And then he was kicked by Weiss, her glyph getting rid of his gravity as he was sent flying out the window and down below. "Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?"

Everyone sweat dropped at what had just happened, even Pyrrha who just got out of the shower.

"All of you." Everyone turned their attention to the white haired heiress. "Come with me, now."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone saluted without thinking before they followed Weiss to Team RWBY's dorm room.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"What...the...hell!?" Seth gasped as he got himself out of the crater. "She just kicked me out of the room! What the hell's wrong with her!?"

_**"I don't know what's going on, but if you keep this up, King, you're gonna be making a record of being kicked out of a room."**_

'Oh, shut up.' Seth thought, getting up before snapping his fingers. Up above, Zangetsu in his sheathed flew out of the room and into his hands.

_"I still wonder how the heck that is possible."_

_**"Don't look at us, even we don't know how King does that."**_

"Well, since it's still early, I might as well do what I have to do before I have to leave." Seth said, remembering that Aizen said that he'd be leaving on the same day as the dance so first things first, he's gotta take care of a few things before he goes off into the unknown. First things first, he needs to find some wood.

* * *

**(Back with RWBY and JNPR)**

"What!? Seth is leaving the academy!?" All of JNPR said after being told by Yang.

"That's right." Yang nodded.

"But, why?" Pyrrha asked.

"We don't know." Blake said. "But what's important here is that Seth is leaving and we need all the help we can get to stop him."

"Wait, is that why Sun and Neptune are here?" Jaune asked, pointing to both Sun and Neptune who were standing by the corner.

"We were just on our way to get some grub when we were dragged here." Sun said. "This is the first time I've heard of this."

"Can you guys please help?" Ruby pleaded. "Like Blake said, we need all the help we can get."

"I don't know." Neptune said. He's talked with most of Team RWBY, but he barely even knows Seth.

"Please~!" Ruby then busted out the one thing most guys can't stand. The puppy dog eyes.

'Shit! Not the puppy eyes! Anything, but the puppy eyes!' Neptune said until he gave in. "Fine! I guess I'll help."

"Alright. What about you, Sun?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Unlike his friend, Sun did know Seth to some extent so he was okay with helping out.

"Great. What about you guys?" Yang asked JNPR this time.

"You don't even need to ask." Jaune said.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, you guys don't even have a plan?" Neptune asked.

"We do, but the girls won't tell me what it is." Ruby said.

"Well, Ruby, the first thing you gotta do is go out there..." Yang then pushed Ruby out of the room. "And ask Seth to the dance!"

"What!?" Before Ruby could say anything else, the door was closed shut in her face.

"Okay, now that that's been taken care of, here's the plan." Yang said as they all huddled up.

...

...

...

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm a 100% serious."

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"Hello? Urahara-sensei?" Seth called out as he entered Kisuke's office. He had knocked a few times before finding out that the the door was unlocked. Looking around, he saw no one here. "Guess he isn't here."

Seth then felt something against his leg. Looking down, Seth saw a black cat snuggling against is leg.

"Well hello there." Seth knelt down and picked up the cat. "How did you get in here?"

_"This is academy grounds. How did a cat of all things get in here?"_

"You have a name?" Seth asked.

_"Seth, cats can't-"_

"Yoruichi."

...

...

...

_**"...Did that cat just talk?"**_

"It's nice to finally meet you, Seth Aberrant." Seth screamed in surprise as he threw away the cat who back flipped and landed on Kisuke's desk. "Now that wasn't nice, throwing me all of a sudden."

"Y-Y-Y-You can talk!?"

"Well, of course." The now named Yoruichi said.

"How! You're a cat!"

_"This defies all logic!"_

**_"Since when has this entire world been logical?"_**

"A cat? Yes, I am one, by appearance." Yoruichi said. "I've heard a lot about you from Kisuke."

"You know Urahara-sensei?" Seth asked, calming down a bit.

"He and I are old friends." Yoruichi said. "Now, is there a reason why you're here? Students don't have classes for the rest of the week."

"I'm just here to drop off my essay early." Seth said, taking out pieces of paper before placing them down on the desk.

"Early? Mind telling me why?"

"Well, don't tell this to anyone, Mr. Yoruichi, but I'm leaving the academy."

Yoruichi eyes widen. "You're what?"

"Yeah. I just came here to turn in some stuff before I go." Seth explained to the talking cat.

"Why would you...wait. Did you just call me mister?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Yoruichi then laughed a little. "Oh, silly Seth, I'm not a male, I'm a female."

"What!?" Seth's looked at Yoruichi looked at that cat in disbelief.

"It's the voice, isn't it?" The cat asked before she jumped off the desk and stood not too far from the amnesiac. "Showing you would probably make more sense. Pay close attention, okay?"

Before Seth could ask, Aura suddenly appeared and surrounded the cat, startling Seth a bit as smoke rose up from under the cat's feet. Seth gulped nervously as Yoruichi's form slowly changed into that of a... slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long black, purplish hair. On top of her head were a pair of cat Faunus ears and from behind, a tail.

Seth could do nothing, but blush and gawk.

_"What...the...hell?"_

**_"Holy shit!"_**

"Well, you're even more shocked than I imagined." The now transformed Yoruichi said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her breasts as the smoke covering her disappeared, her voice now sounding like a woman's. "Though, I really can't blame you since people find it hard to believe because of the voice I use in cat form. No matter how many times I show off my true form, it's always amusing to see the reactions I get from people. Though, I thought you would handle it better. Guess not."

"H-H-How did you...You were a cat!"

"Cats don't talk. Use that thing you call a brain, Seth." Yoruichi said. "Though, I am a cat Faunus so I guess that counts, right?"

Finally, Seth couldn't take it anymore as his brain was fried. He would need a glass of milk and a muffin or two after this.

"Now then, back to the matter at hand." Yoruichi said, picking up Seth's essay as Seth's eyes traveled to Yoruichi's...assets.

_**"I can't...look...away!"**_

*BONK!*

_**"Ow! What the hell midget!?"**_

_"Pervert..."_

"Why are you leaving the academy-"

"Put some clothes on woman!" Seth demanded, having enough as he blushed scarlet, trying his best to turn away from the dark-skinned woman.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Yoruichi then remembered that she was naked. Not even embarrassed at being seen naked, the cat turned woman took out some clothes that were in one of Kisuke's desk drawer...for some reason. "It's been so long since I've had to wear clothes, I completely forget. Though, I am surprised. You're more innocent than I thought considering you're part of a team mostly consisting of girls. Was that truly the first time you've ever seen a girl naked?"

"Shut up." Seth grunted, keeping his eyes away from the woman as he was still a little red.

"Do you want another look?"

"No."

_**"Maybe."**_

*BONK!*

_**"Ow!"**_

_"Pervert..."_

"Are you sure? This is a one and a lifetime opportunity. You sure you don't want to see me naked?" The dark-skinned woman asked, wagging her Faunus cat tail in a very sexy manner. It didn't help Seth that the cat ears made the woman look even more sexy.

"I said no!"

"Just kidding. Sheesh, you don't have to yell." Yoruichi said as she put on some pants. "You have no sense of humor, you know that?"

"Just hurry up and finish changing." Seth said.

"Alright, alright." Yoruichi said as she finished putting on her clothes which was a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. "Alright, you can look now."

"Finally." Seth breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and saw Yoruichi fully dressed.

"I had forgotten how uncomfortable it is to wear clothes." Yoruichi said as she pulled on her shirt a little.

"So, how are you able to turn into a cat?" Seth asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's easy. All Faunus can turn into the animals that they are." Yoruichi said. "In my case, it's being able to turn into a cat."

"You serious? All Faunus can turn into animals?"

Yoruichi nodded. "That's right, however, the method to doing that has been forgotten so a lot of Faunus don't know how to do it. Anyway, back to matter at hand, why are you leaving the academy?"

"Well, I've been given an offer from this guy named Aizen and-"

"Wait." Yoruichi interrupted Seth, her expression becoming more serious. "Did you say Aizen?"

"Yeah. He's the headmaster of some academy I don't know about, but he offered me a chance to get stronger." Seth explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Seth, believe me when I say do not trust Aizen." Yoruichi said.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you know him."

"I'm surprised you don't." Yoruichi said before she began to explain. "Aizen is famous for claiming back an entire Grimm infested island all by himself and making that place his territory and location for his academy which he built himself."

"He what!?" Seth eyes widen in surprise.

"That's not all. What would usually take an entire army years, he took back the entire place in one week." Yoruichi said, surprising Seth further.

_"That's impossible! It takes an army years to even take back a city from Grimm, and she's saying that this Aizen guy took back a whole island in one week!?"_

**_"He's good."_**

"That's sounds amazing, but why not trust him?" Seth asked.

"Trust me. It's best if you decline his offer. If you knew, you'd be agreeing with me." Yoruichi said.

"Well, I don't, so whatever you say won't make me change my mind." Seth said before he left the office.

Yoruichi just stared at the door before she sighed. "I need to tell Kisuke and Ozpin."

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

Ruby sighs, resting her head against her hand. She had been trying to find her amnesiac crush, she admits it now since everyone but Seth knows, but she has had no luck in even finding him.

Suddenly, Weiss comes to the table she was at and placed two pieces of fabric.

"I need you to pick a table cloth."

Ruby looks at both pieces of cloth, but notices something. "Aren't they both the same?"

Weiss just sighs. "I don't even know why I asked." And with that, she took her leave as Ruby went back to sulking.

"Hup!" With no care at all, Yang places the the huge speaker on the floor before walking up to her little sister. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Seth's not going?" Ruby said depressingly.

"You still haven't asked him out?"

"It's not that I haven't. It's just I haven't found him." Ruby said. "I've looked all over, but I still haven't found him. I don't even know what to say when I do find him."

"Just say, 'Will you go to the dance with me?' It's not that hard."

"Oh yeah? Then who are you going to the dance with?" Ruby asked.

"Uh...well...I..." Okay, Ruby was not expecting Yang, her big sister, to stutter. In the past, she's seen Yang go out on dates with a lot of guys, but those never lasted long. In fact, it's Yang who ends them cause while she has no problem getting a boyfriend if she wanted, she would be the first to back out when there was kissing involved which would later result in a punch to the face. So to see her sister stutter like this was a bit surprising...unless...

"Yang, do you have a crush on someone?"

"What!? Me? Have a crush on someone? Pfft, please, no way!" Yang said...rather quickly. She then saw what Weiss was doing. "Weiss! I thought we agreed; no doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, then you don't get fog machines just like Blake won't get her sushi!" Weiss countered.

"Please leave me out of this conversation." Blake said as she finished tying the last set of balloons to the stairs.

Then, the sound of the doors opening got their attention as walking into the room were both Sun and Neptune.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"It's currently being debated." Weiss said, giving Yang a determined stare.

"That's cool." Neptune said.

"So, any luck with Seth?" Sun asked.

"What do you think?" Ruby said before going back to sulking.

"She's been unable to find our amnesiac friend." Blake said. "Which is strange since I think he should be having his muffin hour right about now."

"Excuse me, muffin hour?" Neptune asked, wondering if he heard right.

"Yeah. Seth is always enjoying a muffin around this hour, so we call it his muffin hour." Yang said.

"And who was the one who came up with that name?" Neptune asked, thinking that the name was kind of ridiculous.

RY both raised their hands...and then WB raised their hands after.

"Okay, those two, I get." Neptune said, point at RY. He then pointed to WB. "You two, not so much."

The sound of the door opening again got everyone's attention as standing at the door was none other than Seth...holding a chocolate muffin and a glass of milk.

"...Bad time?" Seth asked as no one had yet to say anything. "I'll just...be on my way, before someone kicks me out of the room again."

"Seth, wait!" Ruby cried out, but Seth had already left the room.

"What are you doing? Go after him!" Weiss said before Ruby took off in a flash, leaving behind rose petals.

"So...you guys remember the plan?" Yang asked.

"Crystal." Sun said.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"Seth! Wait!" Seth stopped walking and turned to see Ruby catching her breath.

"Ruby?" Seth quickly finished the muffin he was eating before finishing his milk in two gulps. After that, he turned his complete attention to Ruby. "Something you need?"

"Uh...I...well...you see...I...um..." Ruby tried to find the right words to say, but she was too flustered to think or speak properly. "Well, you see...I wanted to...I just wanted to say..."

Seth just stood there as Ruby was trying to speak. "You seem flustered. Maybe we can save this conversation for later?"

"No! Wait! Don't go!" Ruby quickly stopped Seth from leaving by grabbing his hand.

"Ruby?" Seth had never seen Ruby act this nervously before.

_**"What the hell is wrong with the little red midget?"**_

_"You guys are idiots."_

**_'Hey!' _**Both Seth and Shiro said/thought.

Ruby never felt so nervous, flustered and whatever emotion she was feeling like right. Here she was, holding the hand of a boy that she grew feelings for, and she couldn't even say the one thing she wanted to say...well the second thing she wanted to say. The first thing involved three words, but she wasn't ready for that, but I digress.

"Ruby, if you have something to say, just say it." Seth said as people were starting to stare. "I have some place I need to get to, so if-"

The words, 'Some place I need to get to,' set off Ruby as she threw caution to the wind and shouted-

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME, SETH!?"

Everyone that was watched all stopped as Seth stood there in shock.

'D-Did she just...'

_**"Holy shit...I did not see this coming."**_

_"Finally!"_

"R-Ruby, you..." Seth said as his face was slowly turning red.

And then...

"Yeah!"

"You go girl!"

"Show him your true feelings!"

"Take your man!"

"Wha!?" Seth and Ruby both flushed red as the students around them cheered for Ruby.

_**"Well, this is unexpected."**_

'I need to get out of here!' With that thought in mind, Seth picked up Ruby bridal style, surprising her before he shunpoed away.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

"This should be good." Seth said as he shunpoed to the roof where he used to stare gaze before Jaune and Pyrrha took it as their place to train Jaune.

"Seth, you can put me down now." Ruby said as she was still in Seth's arms.

"Huh? Oh, right." Blushing a little, Seth placed Ruby down before moving back a little. Now that they were away from the eyes of people, the two were now enveloped in silence.

_**"Awkward~!"**_

_"Shut it, Shiro. Come on, let's give them some privacy."_ And with that, Seth no longer felt the two spirit's presence.

"So..." Seth began awkwardly, to nervous.

"So..." Ruby followed his example, also nervous. She couldn't believe she had said that so loudly, and in front of so many people too!

"Ruby...Did you really mean what you said?" Seth asked.

Ruby gulped down her nervousness and steeled her resolve before speaking. "Yes. I meant every word."

"I see." Seth was afraid of that. Don't get him wrong, he was elated that Ruby of all people asked him to the dance, but that causes problems for him since Aizen was leaving on the same night as the dance. So, he had to ask, "Why me?"

Ruby took a deep breath before speaking. What she said now would affect Seth's decision. "Because...You're an important person to me, Seth. If there was anyone I wanted to go to the dance with, it be you and only you."

Seth blushed even further at Ruby's words. What Ruby had said really touched his heart, it really did. But what should he say?If he said yes, then that meant that he would get the chance to go with Aizen. But if he said no, then he would hurt Ruby, and he would rather stab himself through the heart then hurt Ruby. She's already been through enough pain.

Finally, Seth opened his mouth...and spoke.

"Ruby...I..."

* * *

**(Dorm Room)**

"He said yes!" Ruby practically screamed when she suddenly bursted through the door, surprising her whole team who jumped in surprise.

"He did?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! He said we're meeting up at seven!" Ruby said before she zoomed to her closet at a speed that was equal to when she uses her Semblance. "Quick! Help me girls! What dress should I wear!?"

"Calm down sis."

"Calm down! How can you expect me to calm down!?" Ruby said as she started to panic. "Oh, what do I do! This is almost like a d-d-d-date! I don't know what to do!"

"Relax, Ruby." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby and brought her to a chair. "Now that you've finally asked Seth to the dance, we can finally begin phase two of our plan." Yang then suddenly got out her Scroll and spoke to who ever was on the other line. "Phase two is a go."

"Phase two?" Ruby said in confusion until suddenly, Pyrrha and Nora bursted through the door. She has a bad felling about this.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

_"You made the right decision, Seth."_

"And how do you think that?" Seth asked as he walked down the hallway. Since no one was around, he was allowed to talk out loud.

_"I don't know about Shiro, but you leaving the academy did not sit well with me. You're making the right choice by staying here with your friends."_

_**"Ha! And you call me an idiot."**_

_"What did you say?"_

**_"King's not planning on staying here. He's still planning on going. Just before the night ends, King's gonna take his leave with that Aizen guy."_**

_"...Is this true, Seth?"_

"...He's right." Seth admitted. "Before I take my leave with Aizen, I'm gonna spend one last day with my friends. I know this will cause pain to my friends, especially Ruby...but I have to go."

_"...Then I'm disappointed in you."_

Before Seth could reply, he was suddenly pulled into a room, crying in surprise.

Before Seth could say, "Whoa!" he was placed in a chair as the door closed. Looking, he saw that who ever brought him into the room were non other than Jaune, Ren, Sun, and Neptune.

"Jaune!? Ren? Sun!? ...Who are you?"

"Neptune. I think this is the first time we've met."

Seth nodded before turning to everyone. "What is going on?"

"Seth, Ruby asked you out to the dance, right?" Jaune asked.

"Huh? Yes, but why do you know that?" Seth asked.

Instead of answering, Sun asked, "Did you say yes?"

"Yes, but how do you-"

"Classified." Ren quickly interrupted him.

"What you need to know is that we're here to help you." Neptune said.

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"For your dance with Ruby." Sun said.

"Why would I-?" However, Seth was interrupted again.

"Do you even know what to do at the dance?" Neptune asked.

"Well...no." Seth admitted.

"Then that's why we're here, to help you." Sun said.

* * *

**(Back With RWBY)**

"You see, Ruby, we have come to a realization that whatever advice we give you, you'll be too nervous to do them." Yang said as she walked in circles around Ruby. "That is why we have devised a method that will make you confess your feelings for Seth. But first, you need practice."

"Hold on." Ruby stopped Yang before she went any further. "You guys haven't even told me what this great plan of yours is. Mind tell me now what it is."

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you." Yang said before she continued. "As I was saying, knowing you, you can't just say the three magic words to Seth, not with so many people at the dance, so me and the girls have devised a way you can confess while people are watching." Yang then suddenly pointed dramatically at Ruby who leaned back in surprise. "Ruby Rose! You are going to confess your feelings for Seth by singing!"

...

...

...

"What?"

* * *

**(Back With Seth and the boys)**

"You guys are gonna give me advice?" Seth asked.

"That's right." Jaune nodded. "As much as it is embarrassing to do this, we wanna prepare you for what is gonna happen tonight, plus we're here to give you advice so listen up cause we're only going to be doing this once."

Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion when Jaune took out his Scroll. Then, music started to play.

**(Insert Teen Beach Movie: Like Me)(A/N: Since there's going to be a lot of transition, I'm just gonna do the song as it is)**

**All the boys: **When you meet a girl you like, you should take my advice

**Neptune: **Girls like boys like me

"...What?" Seth said.

**Sun: **Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control

**Neptune: **Let her breathe, chill out and go with the flow

**Jaune: **Make all the plans

**Ren: **Don't be impolite

**All the boys: **I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like

**Yang: **A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away

**Weiss: **Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?

**Pyrrha: **Pick up the check

**Nora: **No! Bake him a pie!

**All the girls: **I know what boys, know what boys, yeah I know what boys like

**Neptune: **I know what girls like, you know what I mean?

**All the girls: **I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

**All the boys: **I know what girls like, girls like boys likes me

**All the girls: **I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

**Neptune: **Like me!

**Yang: **Like me!

**Sun: **Like me!

**Weiss: **Like me!

**Jaune: **Like me!

**Blake: **Like me!

**Sun: **Hang with the guys, don't let her know how much you care

**Jaune: **Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared

**Sun: **You got it wrong!

**Jaune: **No! I got it right!

**Jaune and Sun: **I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like

**Yang: **Stretched pants

**Weiss: **Cute sweater and sweet perfume

**Blake: **Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you!

**Nora: **I keep it loose

**Pyrrha: **My outfit is tight!

**Yang and Weiss: **I know what boys, know what boys, yeah I know what boys like

**Sun: **I know what girls like, you know what I mean?

**All the girls: **I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

**All the boys: **I know what girls like, girls like boys like me

**All the girls: **I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

**Sun: **Like me!

**Blake: **Like me!

**Jaune: **Like me!

**Weiss: **Like me!

**Ren: **Like me!

**Nora: **Like me!

The girls then give Ruby a piece of paper with lyrics who looks at them in confusion.

**Ruby: **All the boys, they try to woo me, the more they chase me the more I resist?

Ruby gives the girls a confused look who just reply with shrugs.

With the boys, they did the same thing to Seth.

**Seth: **All the girls, they think I'm groovy?

Seth gives them a confused look, but then smiles when he read the next part.

**Seth: **There's only one girl that's on my list.

The boys all nod as Seth soon found himself singing along as well as Ruby with the girls.

**All the boys: **I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

**All the girls: **I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

**All the boys: **I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

**All the girls: **I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

**All the boys: **I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

**All the girls: **I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

**All the boys: **I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

**Ren: **Like me!

**Pyrrha: **Like me!

**Neptune: **Like me!

**Blake: **Like me!

**Seth: **Like me!

**Ruby: **Like me!

**(Song End)**

...

...

...

_**"Did all that really just fucking happen?"**_

_"Yes. All of that happened."_

**_"Well...I'm speechless."_**

Seth took in big breaths of air after all the singing he did.

"Looking good." Neptune commented. "I'd say we've outdone ourselves."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"We're talking about you're suit." Ren said.

"Suit?" Looking down, Seth was surprised to find that he was garbed in a suit. The suit was mostly bleach white, but the collar was black as the inside was black. The jacket reached down just past his upper body. It was buttoned from the bottom up to his lower chest, showing that he wore a black under shirt. Holding his pants was a black belt and around his neck was a red necktie as he wore black dress shoes. "What the? When did I put this on?"

"When you were singing." Sun said. "Singing does that to you."

"Singing makes you put on random clothes you've never tried before?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

"O~kay..." Seth said awkwardly.

"Well, we've given you all the advice we have, so good luck on your date." Neptune said as the boys left the room.

"Date!?" Seth blushed red. "I-I-I-It's not d-d-d-d-date!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Sun said as he exited out through the window.

"It's not a date!"

* * *

**(With the girls)**

"Oh! You look so beautiful!" Yang practically squealed as Ruby finally finished changing into the dress she would be wearing to the dance.

What Ruby wore was a short, red sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covers each of Ruby's breasts. Across this vertical split is black criss-crossing ribbon. The fabric covering her upper chest, her shoulders, and her upper back appears to be black mesh. The collar of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. With this dress, she wears semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps, much to her discomfort.

"Can we have a serious talk on how Weiss fights in these things?" Ruby asked as she tried to keep her balance.

"Years of practice." Weiss said. "If you want to look good for your date, then you have to wear those.

"I-It's not a date." Ruby blushed before catching herself from falling. "Seriously, how do you walk around in these, let alone fight?"

"You'll get used to them." Weiss said as the girls started to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go prepare for the dance as well. You said you're meeting Seth at seven, right? Then I suggest you start practicing how to walk around in those as well as your part of the plan."

"Good luck." Nora said before the girls left, leaving Ruby all alone until it was time to meet up with Seth.

Ruby stayed silent for about two minutes before sighing and started to walk around to get a feel of her new shoes. It didn't end well as she barely stumbled onto a chair.

"This is harder than Weiss makes it look." Ruby said to herself before she turned to the piece of paper that had her lyrics she would be singing for tonight. She then sighed again. "Why me?"

* * *

**(With Yang)**

"Okay Yang, you can do this. You can do this." Yang repeated to herself as she was preparing herself for what she was about to do. "You've dated guys before, this should be no different...well, except this time I'm the one who's asking, but still! I've had guys ask me out on dates and dances before, you can do this." Taking a deep breath, Yang raised her hand...and knocked on the door.

After a minute has passed, Yang was thinking of leaving when the door opened, revealing one of Seth's newest friend, Tatsuki.

"You're...Yang, right?" Tatsuki asked, remembering that Seth had introduced his team to her team yesterday.

"Yeah, that's me." Yang said awkwardly. "How you been?"

"Fine." Tatsuki said. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, um..." Yang cleared her voice before speaking. "I was just wonder...Is Sado here?"

"Sado? Yeah." Tatsuki said. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, well, you see..." Damn. Ruby must be rubbing off on her more than she realized. "I was wondering...if Sado was going to go to the dance."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah. Why do you...oh. Oh. Oooooh. Oooooooooooh!"

"What?" Yang asked.

"I see now." Tatsuki said with a cheeky smile that Yang did not like one bit. "Come in."

Yang wasn't sure what to do, but walked into the room anyway. The room was like any other dorm room. Four beds, a desk, a small refrigerator for drinks and small snacks, and a bathroom for the entire team. Of course, no room was the same. On one shelf, books and magazines were crammed together, looking ready to burst. The regular bed sheets of the beds were replaced with different colored ones, red, orange, yellow, and blue. At one corner was a bass guitar. Yang did not see Keigo or Mizuiro, but she did see Sado who was at the desk...sewing together a doll?

"Hey, Sado. You have a visitor." Tatsuki said, pointing her thumb at Yang.

"Hm?" Sado looked away and saw Yang. "Yang?"

"Hey, Sado." Yang said with a small wave.

"I'll leave you two alone." Tatsuki said with a small smirk before she left the room before Yang could stop her.

Both powerhouses stood, sat in Sado's case, in silence before Yang broke it.

"So...What's with the doll?"

"This?" Sado raised the doll in his hand. "I'm learning how to sow."

"Why are you learning how to sow?" Yang asked, wondering why a big guy like Sado would want to learn how to sow.

"I like cute stuff." Sado said. "Turns out that Uryu is pretty good at sowing so I asked him to teach me. Sowing is harder than it looks."

'With hands as big as yours, I can see why.' Yang thought.

"You probably think I'm weird for liking cute things." Sado said as he concentrated on sewing the rip on the doll.

"Huh? No, I don't think you're weird for liking cute things." Yang said. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I usually got bullied because of it." Sado said as he tried to get the string through the needle.

"You were bullied?" Yang found that hard to believe considering what she and the others saw what Sado was capable of doing.

"That was before I met Tatsuki and the others, formed Team TASK, and met Seth. It's thanks to them that I can fight back without feeling guilty." Sado said. "So, why did you want to see me?"

"Oh! Uh..." Yang cleared her voice to get rid of any nervousness before speaking. "I was just wonder if you were going to the dance with anyone."

If his hair wasn't covering his eyes, Yang would have saw Sado blink. "No. I'm not going to the dance with anyone."

"Really!?" Yang said a bit loudly. She quickly corrected that. "I mean, really?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Sado asked, setting down the doll.

This is it. The moment Yang had prepared herself for. It's now or never.

"Because, I was wondering if...you would like to go to the dance...with me."

'There! I said it!' Yang thought.

Again, if it wasn't for his hair, Sado would have blinked in surprise. "You want to go to the dance...with me?"

"Yeah. You're a nice guy, you're kind of interesting to hang out with, and you're a pretty good fighter." Yang was really trying hard to come up with compliments for Sado, she really was. She was usually on the receiving end of compliments. "I'm not sounding really convincing here, am I?"

Sado just shook his head, causing Yang to sigh and slump down a little.

"I guess I can go with you." That caused Yang to straighten back up. "It would be pretty weird to stand around by myself, plus this could be a chance to get to know you, so sure. I'll go to the dance with you."

"Y-You'll go?" He nodded. "No joke?" He shook his head. "Then...I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Sado said as he went back to sewing the doll which was a sign that Yang could leave.

Once out of the room, Yang stood there for s few seconds before he pumped her fist. If she could, she would have yelled.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"Deep breaths, Seth. Deep breaths." Seth said to himself as he approached his dorm room where Ruby was waiting. Never in his life was he so nervous, and he was just walking to his dorm room!

_**"I never thought I'd live to see the day King go on a date. They really do grow up fast."**_

'Shut it, Shiro.' Seth thought as he finally arrived. He took in a deep breath, let it out, and knocked. "Ruby, it's me, Seth."

"Seth! Uh, give me a sec!" Seth heard commotion as he waited. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and Seth was no prepared for what he saw.

**(BGM: Bleach OST 3: Shay Charade)**

Seth eyes widen at what he saw before him. It was Ruby, in her dress to the dance. For some reason, she seemed more beautiful than before in his eyes. Shades of color and lights floated around his vision as Ruby looked, dare he say it, sexy?

"Hey?" Was the only thing Seth could say at the moment as his entire face was glowing red.

"Hey." For some reason, her voice seemed to echo a little, entrancing Seth even more.

Suddenly...

*SLAM!*

**(BGM End)**

Seth was snapped back into reality when the door was slammed shut.

_**"Have any nice thoughts, King?"**_

'S-Shut up!'

* * *

**(With Ruby, few minutes ago)**

"Okay Ruby, deep breaths. You can do this. Just stick to the plan." Ruby said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. After hours of practice, and falling over, Ruby had finally managed to gain an OK experience in walking around in heels and had the song the others gave her memorized. Right now, she was resting her feet after taking off her heels. Now all she had to do was wait for Seth.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!*

"Ruby, it's me, Seth." And speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Seth! Uh, give me a sec!" Ruby cried out as she put back on her heels, much to her displeasure, and went over the lyrics one more time. Sure that she was ready, Ruby set down the lyrics and went to the door. She was not ready for she was about to see when she opened the door.

**(BGM: Bleach OST 3: Escalon)**

Ruby's eyes widen at what she saw before her. It was Seth, dressed in a bleach white suit. He leaned one arm against the door frame, placed one foot in front of the other, loosen his tie, before turning his attention to Ruby as shades of color and lights floated in her vision as an aura of sexiness surrounded the man she had feelings for. And he did all this in a suave manner.

"Hey." Damn! Even his voiced sounded suave to her!

"Hey?" Was all Ruby could say as her face glowed red. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore as she did the first thing that popped into her mind.

She slammed the door shut.

*SLAM!*

**(BGM End)**

'Why is he so hot!?' Ruby thought as she held her burning red face.

* * *

**(In reality)**

Both Seth and Ruby stood there, faces completely glowing red, if that was even possible.

"Hey?"

"Hey?"

Finally, Ruby couldn't take it any longer as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

"Ruby, you okay?" Seth asked as he knocked on the door again.

"I'm fine! Just give me a second."Ruby called out from inside the room. After a few more minutes, the door opened and Ruby stepped out and the both of them didn't overreact this time, however they both still blushed at each others appearance. "Y-You look...handsome."

"Thanks." Seth blushed harder and felt a little happier at Ruby's compliment. "You look...beautiful."

"Thanks." Just like Seth, Ruby blushed harder and felt happier at Seth's compliment. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Seth said as he was about to walk on ahead, but was stopped when Ruby wrapped her arms around his. "R-Ruby?"

"Can we stay like this? Until we get to the dance?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Sure." Seth said before they both walked together to the dance.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Lord Aizen, the ship is ready to depart at any moment." Ulquiorra informed said man.

"Good. Wait inside. We have one more person riding with us so I'm waiting for him." Aizen said as he stood calmly outside the night air.

"This Seth Aberrant, are you certain he will come?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh, he'll come. Don't worry." Aizen said with his ever so confident smile. "Oh, one more thing. Ulquiorra, could you aid my daughter tonight? I have a feeling that she'll be having company tonight."

"As you wish." Ulquiorra bowed before he flash away.

* * *

**(Dance Room)**

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up." Yang, who was in charge of checking in students, said with a smile as she stared at both Seth and Ruby.

"You look nice." Seth said, looking at the white dress Yang was wearing. It was one of the dress female students would wear if they didn't have a dress for themselves, or if they weren't pleased with what they had.

"Where are the others?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

"Blake's with Sun over there." Yang pointed to the pair who were currently talking. Sun had actually got dressed up wearing a black, button up shirt and a white neck tie as Blake wore a black dress that reached down to her knees. "Ren's with Nora over at the punch bowl." Said pair was currently talking as well, a bit surprising really since Nora was not going crazy at the moment. "Jaune and Pyrrha are out at the balcony. As for Weiss..." Said heiress was currently messing with a vase of white roses, trying to fix one that was tilting over. "She said she had to many things to do to worry about boys."

"Huh?" Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But I heard from Jaune that Weiss asked out Neptune."

"She did?" Yang asked. "Guess she got rejected then."

"Poor Weiss." Ruby said before they heard someone come in.

"Welcome-oh!" Yang stopped when she saw who had come in. "Hey Sado."

Turning around in surprise, it was indeed Sado dressed in a black suit.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Yang here asked me out." Sado said.

"She what?" Ruby and Seth turned to Yang in surprise.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Yang said with a small blush.

"I wasn't?" Sado said in confusion before he was dragged away by Yang.

"...Yang asked out Chad?" Seth asked Ruby.

"First I've heard about it." Ruby said before she realized that she still had her arms around Seth and quickly let go, much to both of their displeasure.

"I see you two have finally arrived." Walking up to both Ruby and Seth was none other than Ozpin, still dressed like normally.

"Hello Prof. Ozpin." Seth said.

"Are you two not going to dance like everyone else?" Ozpin asked as the music changed and students fulled the dance floor.

"We're not much of a fancy, pantcy, dancy sort of people." Ruby said.

"Well, you two can't spend your entire life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." Ozpin said.

_**"Oh yeah? Says who? Glory to the battlefield!"**_

'Shut it.'

"Yeah, that lessons been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different." Ozpin said.

"How do you think?" Seth asked.

"Well, two partners interlocked can be compared to two partners having each others back against enemies. However, one wrong move leads to someone getting hurt." Ozpin said. "It's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's night's like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Both Ruby and Seth smiled at Ozpin's explanation. However, for Seth, they had a harder impact than intended for this is the last night he'll have with all those he's bonded with.

"Well, I best leave. You don't want an old man like me messing with your date." Ozpin said as he took his leave.

"It's not a date!" Both Seth and Ruby said. Then, they both stood in silence as students talked with one another or danced.

"Well, this is awkward." Ruby said, shifting nervously as she had no idea what to do now.

"Yeah." Seth said, also having no idea what to do until he watched more students walk onto the dance floor. "You...want to dance?"

"I'm not very good at dancing."

"Well, it's better than standing around here like a couple of idiots." Seth said before he grabbed Ruby and led her to the dance floor.

"Wait! Seth! Wait!" Ruby's cries fell to deaf ears as they were now on the dance floor.

* * *

**(With Yang and Sado)**

"So, tell me about yourself." Yang said as she handed a cup of punch to Sado.

"What do you want to know about me?" Sad asked.

"Anything really."

"Well, I was a pretty rowdy kid back then." Sado said as he drank his punch. "I used to get in a lot of fights back when I was little."

"Really? But your so nice?" Yang, despite her impression on Sado, found it a bit hard to see the soft, gentle Sado get into a fight.

"Like I said, I was pretty rowdy when I was a kid. If anyone looked at me funny, they soon find my fist in their face. It got to a point where my parents had to send me to Vacuo to live with my Abuelo, my grandfather. He was a nice man and didn't judge me. It's thanks to him that I grew up into a decent person."

"He sounds like a great man." Yang said.

"He was."

"Was?"

"He passed away when I turned 15." Sado then showed Yang his amulet. "This coin amulet is the only thing I have left of him."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay. My Abuelo's soul is forever with me." Sado said. "Why did you ask me of all people to the dance?"

"Huh?" Yang was unprepared for that question. "Well...to tell you the truth, I find you interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah. For one, you didn't look at my boobs when we first met." Yang said. Yang was not blind when it came to the boys around her. With her mane of blond, golden hair, her radiant lavender eyes, and her captivating figure, she already knew that she could snag any man if she wanted. She may not look like it, but she was very observant, well most of the time. She would always know when a guy would be staring at her, but she made no attempt to put a stop to it. She was used to it really. But Sado was different. Seth too, but considering he saw her fist before her body, she didn't count it. Sun too since he has eyes on Blake.

Sado was a bit of a small, unknown mystery to Yang. Like she said, she was very observant most of the time so she could always tell when a guy was looking at her pervertedly , but Sado didn't when they met. Even if his hair hid his eyes most of the time, she could tell if he was staring at her and he didn't. He only looked at her face and hands, probably knowing that she likes to take a more 'direct' approach when fighting against Grimm or people. It probably helped that he also liked to punch all the things too. And unlike others guys who try to show off their muscles, Sado did none of that and instead would sit at a desk and try to sow a doll back together. She will not lie that Sado's liking of cute things was a little adorable in her mind, but she would never say that out loud.

"I'm not like that. Women aren't things men can use for their enjoyment. They are not sex toys to be used when a man needs to let out some 'stress' and be tossed away like trash when they get bored. My Abuelo taught me that and he told me to always respect a woman and judge her for who she is, not what her body looks like." Sado said. "I already know you're beautiful and I know that you know that, but I'm not about to force you into doings things you wouldn't like."

Yang couldn't help but smile at the man. Her opinion on him just increased a lot.

"So, tell me about yourself." Sado asked, taking the lead of the conversation.

"Well, I grew up on an island called Patch..."

* * *

**(With Weiss)**

'Accursed flower, why won't you just stand up properly!?' Weiss screamed in her mind as she right up the tilted flower only for it to fall over again, much to her displeasure.

"You know that will never stand up properly." A voice said behind her. Turning, she was met with the unexpected appearance of Uryu Ishida, dressed in a suit like every other boy. In his hands were two cups filled with punch.

"Oh who asked you." Weiss said, turning back to the case of white roses.

'Something tells me that you're not having a good time." Uryu said.

"And what makes you say that?" Weiss asked, wanting to be left alone.

"The fact that you're here messing with flowers while everyone else is having a good time shows as much." Uryu said as he had watched the white haired heiress mess with the vase of flowers for almost an hour now. "Considering you're here all alone, I'm guessing that you came to the dance alone, or were rejected."

"What's it to you!?" Weiss nearly shouted, now wanting the Quincy to leave for all he said were true.

"Nothing. What happens to other people's personal lives are none of my business." Uryu said. Don't get him wrong, he protects people's lives, but whatever goes on in their personal lives, he stays away.

"If you know that, then why don't you hurry up and leave me alone." Weiss said.

"Now why would I do that to a girl who's obviously lonely?"

"...What did you say?"

"You heard me." Uryu said as he stared into Weiss's sapphire blue eyes. "You're lonely. Your whole form is practically screaming that."

"That's not true!" Weiss now was this close to snapping.

"I see I hit a sore spot." Uryu then offered the second cup to her. "Here."

"Huh?"

"I got this for you."

Weiss blinked in surprise before she took away the cup into her hands slowly and with suspicion. She looked back at Uryu who was now just watching other people dance as he drank his punch. "Why are you here talking with me? Don't you have someone with you here?"

"I came here alone." Uryu said, surprising her. "Jinta and Ururu came together and there are no girls that catch my interest so I'm here alone." Uryu then turned back to her. "You seemed surprised."

"Of course I'm surprised!" Weiss said. "No one would just show up to a dance all alone."

"Yet here you are, at the dance and alone." Uryu pointed out for Weiss. "I don't want to be criticized by someone who made the same decision to come alone to the dance like me."

"That's makes two of us." Weiss muttered as she drank her punch. Strangely enough, she didn't feel sad anymore. Maybe it's because she wasn't alone any more. She took a glance at Uryu who was still watching other people dance.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Do you...want to dance?" Weiss asked, blushing with embarrassment for asking that.

Uryu couldn't help, but blink in surprise. "You want to dance...with me?"

"It's better than standing around here and watching other people dance." Weiss said, setting down her drink. She then took Uryu's drink, set it down next to her, and dragged Uryu to the dance floor.

"Oi! Wait a minute!"

"You wanted to keep me company, right? So dance with me." Weiss said as the arrived on the dance floor.

Uryu just sighed before he took Weiss' hands and they both started dancing to the music.

"I must say, you're pretty good." Weiss commented as they danced.

"My mother taught me." Uryu said. "Said I couldn't impress a lady if I didn't know how to dance."

"Am I a lady?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Jerk." Weiss said, but she couldn't but feel happy at the moment.

"Weiss? Uryu?" Both of them blinked before they turned and saw both Seth and Ruby together.

"Seth! Ruby!" Weiss soon panicked at the sight of her teammates. "T-This isn't what it looks like!"

"It looks like you're dancing with Uryu." Seth said.

"Good for you, Weiss. You finally have someone to hang out with." Ruby said. "You two, Uryu."

"T-This is a misunderstanding!" Uryu said. "I was just trying to-!"

"Good for you, Uryu." Seth said with a smile. "Well, we best take out leave. Have fun you two."

"Wait!" Both Weiss and Uryu called out, but they soon vanished into the crowd of other dancers. The both of them could do nothing, but blush in embarrassment at that moment.

Weiss then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Yang.

"Weiss. It's almost time. Have you seen Ruby?" Yang asked.

Knowing what Yang meant, Weiss' embarrassment vanished. "I just saw her. I'll go get her."

"Hurry up. We only got one shot at this." Yang said before she took her leave.

Before she left, Weiss turned to Uryu. "Uryu...thanks. For keeping me company."

"Don't mention it." Uryu said before Weiss went after Ruby. He then sighed. Truth be told, he was starting to enjoy himself. Now alone, he took his leave as well, wanting some fresh air. With no one even glancing at him, he walked outside and let the cool, night air, wash over him. "Hm?" He then saw something-no, someone. Thanks to his skills as an archer, his eyesight caught the moving figure jumping over the roof, wearing black to conceal herself within the dark, night air. Judging from her figure, she was a female. Normal people would have missed her, but not Uryu as he soon gave chase.

* * *

**(With Ruby)**

Ruby could finally say that she was having the time of her life. Here she was, holding the hands of the boy she loved as she danced to the music. Turns out, Seth was a pretty good dancer so with his help, Ruby was able to dance and not step on his foot like she feared.

"Ruby." She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Weiss. "Excuse me, Seth, but could I talk with Ruby for a moment."

"Sure." Seth said, letting go of Ruby, much to her displeasure. "Want some punch?"

"Sure." Ruby said before Seth took his leave. She then turned to Weiss. "What happened to Uryu?"

"Forget him. Did you memorize your lyrics for tonight?" Weiss asked.

It was then Ruby remembered why she was here in the first place. It was to stop Seth from leaving the academy. "Yeah. I've got the song down."

"Good. Yang said it's almost time so come on." Weiss said as motioned Ruby to follow and follow she did.

* * *

**(Transmit Tower)**

Cinder Fall, daughter of Aizen, was currently hacking into the CCTS(Cross Continental Transmit System), reading off of any info that showed up.

_-A party guest is leaving.- _Emerald's voice said through her transmitter.

Cinder sigh in annoyance. With her father around, she was not at her best at the moment and wanted this to be done quickly. Doesn't help that he brought Arrancars with him. She'll be mentally cheering once they left. "Which one?"

_-Ironwood.-_

_-Guess the General has had enough fun for tonight.- _Mercury's voice said. _-Should we intervene?-_

Cinder was about to consider it when the image of a queen chess piece appeared on the screen as well as on the other terminals. That got her to smile. "No. We're done here." She then got up and was about to take her leave when she heard the sound of the elevator. She quickly hid herself and peeked to see who it was.

Appearing from the elevator was none other than Uryu, his Aura Bow already materialized.

Uryu looked left and right before he stepped out. He expanded his senses and soon found an Aura signature behind the desk. "Come on out. I know you're there."

Seeing that she was found out, Cinder rose from her hiding place and walked out.

Uryu looked at the woman up and down, checking for anything weapons on her. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps with containers lined across her pants. He kept his eyes on those.

"You know this isn't a masquerade party." Uryu said, raising his bow. "So why don't you lose the mask?"

In two motions, Cinder took container and swung it out forward, materializing ice crystals before sending them at Uryu. But he was ready. In one fluid motion, Uryu sent the same number of arrows the the number of dust crystals that appeared and shot them down before they could harm him as one arrow sped past Cinder's face, leaving a small cut.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Uryu said.

Cinder just wiped off the blood that was dripping down from her cut and soon materialized two obsidian swords before combining them into a bow, jumping back with three arrows already at the ready. Some would have wondered how she did this, but Uryu realized how she did it right away from her swords to her arrows.

'Dust.' Uryu thought before jumped back and fired three arrows just as Cinder fired her own arrows. The result was an explosion.

Cinder landed on her knees as she waited for the smoke to clear, when it did, Uryu was no where to be seen.

'Where did he-?'

As if reading her mind, "Right behind you." She quickly turned around only to find an arrow to her face. Cinder couldn't believe how fast Uryu was. She had only seen that type of speed with Arrancars and she knew that this man was no Arrancar. "Now, why don't you take of that mask?" Cinder gritted her teeth, knowing that she was in a bind. She knew perfectly well how fast arrows travel and she couldn't do anything to get her out of this mess.

"Lord Aizen was right. You are in need of assistance." Before Uryu and Cinder could blink, Uryu was swatted away by someone, being sent flying before crashing into one of the terminals. Looking to see who had done that, it was none other than Ulquiorra.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Great. The second man she feared the most was here. Fan-fucking-tastic. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Aizen, your father, sent me to aid you." Ulquiorra said before he opened up a portal. "Come. We must take our leave."

"Wait!" Uryu quickly got up and fired more arrows, but Ulquiorra quickly drew his sword and deflected all the arrows.

"Be glad I just came here for the woman. Other wise, I'd kill you where you stand." Ulquiorra said as he and Cinder got into the portal and disappeared.

"Dammit." Uryu said before he heard the elevator. Acting quickly, he shot arrows at the window, making a decent sized hole before escaping through it just as Ironwood appeared from the elevator. And he was not happy at what he saw.

* * *

**(Back to the dance)**

'So let me get this straight.' Seth thought. 'You and Crescent...danced...together.'

_**"Well, yeah. It was boring just watching you dance with midget's master and the music is so loud that I can't hear my precious anime. So the midget walked up to me and asked, 'Want to dance?' Trust me, I was surprised as you."**_

'Why would Crescent want to dance with you?'

_**"How the fuck should I know? Strange** **thing**__** is...I kinda enjoyed it."**_

'You enjoyed dancing with Crescent?'

_**"Yeah."**_

'Shiro...do you like Crescent?'

_**"What!? Hell no!" **_If one were to look into Seth's Inner World, they would have seen Shiro blushing. _**"What made you think that?"**_

'Well, out of everyone, you decided to let Crescent roam free of her own accord.'

_**"I was just repaying her for keeping me company when I was locked away. That's all."**_

'There's also the fact that you both love watching anime.'

_**"We have common interest. I'm telling you, I do not like her."**_

'Then why did you offer her a place to stay in my Inner World when you found out how cold it was in Ruby's?'

_**"That's because, well, you see..."**_

Seth was about to say more when all the lights dimmed. Like him, the students were wondering what was going on until a spot shined on the stage and walking up to the mic. was none other than Ruby.

'Ruby? What she doing up there?' Seth thought, thinking that Yang must have suckered her into doing something crazy again.

"Uh, hello? Is this thing on?" Ruby asked, testing the mic. as her voice spoke through the speakers. Satisfied, she continued to speak. "Um...For all of those who don't know me, my name is Ruby Rose and this is my first time so go easy on me." Then, more sport lights appeared as Seth's friends and teammates took the stage, each taking a different instrument.

_**"Are they gonna sing?" **_Seth just shrugged.

"Now, if you're all wondering what this is about, it's about a someone very important to me." Ruby then looked through the crowd and soon found Seth. "Seth, me and the others know about your plans to leave the academy."

Seth's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. They know.

_**"Well, shit. Good luck with this one, King."**_

"I can't go, Seth. I won't let you." Ruby said. "And in order to do that, I'm going to tell you...how I really feel about you. My true feelings for you! This one's for you!" She then turned to the others. "Hit it!"

**(Insert Shine by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

Baby, it's time to make up your mind.

I think that tonight is when our stars align.

Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind.

Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine.

-Everyone was listening at this point and as much as Seth wanted to run, he was curious when Ruby meant by 'true feelings.'-

I was cold in the dark,

It was empty in my life;

From the outside it looked so bright,

But nothing felt right... to me.

Like a sky with no sun.

Like a night that has no day.

My heart was eclipsed by the dark,

Then something changed.

-Ruby, who had her eyes closed, opened them and turned her full attention towards Seth.-

I saw a little ray of light come through,

The tiniest of sparks came into view,

And then,

You made me hope again.

-The music then picked up as Team JNPR came in and...started to dance?-

I've been watching you, helping you,

Wishing that you'd see,

That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me.

-Seth then dropped his cup of punch, his eyes widening further, if that was possible.-

Now, I've never been in love,

But I think this is it;

It might seem like a school girl crush,

But I have to admit,

-Ruby then extended her hand towards Seth, making everyone know that she was talking about Seth.-

I wanna take a chance and make you see.

I think that you're the one who'll rescue me.

This time,

You're finally gonna see you should be mine.

-Seth's face turned red at this point. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this wasn't really a song, but a confession.-

But baby, it's time to make up your mind.

I think that tonight is when our stars align.

Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind.

Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine.

-If he was honest to himself, Seth would have taken that hand.-

I won't need any dreams.

It's all there if you're by my side.

Every moment's enough.

And you take me to paradise.

-Ruby sang with everything she had for these lyrics really expressed her feelings for Seth and all that he's done for her.-

When I needed a hero you knew it,

And you were there,

And I'm scared but I'll open my heart up,

I'm ready to dare.

I know I've never felt like this before,

I never really knew what love was for;

I dreamed,

But never did believe.

But baby, it's time to make up your mind,

I think that tonight is when our stars align.

Honey, it's now we leave the doubt behind,

Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna,

Light the sky until it's dawn and,

Baby you and I are gonna shine.

**(Song End)**

Everyone clapped and cheered at both Teams performance. All except Seth. This did not go unnoticed by both teams as they all held their breaths, especially Ruby who was clenching Scarlet's Heart Jewel, silently praying for her daughter's help.

It seems they went unanswered as Seth turned and took off running.

"Seth!" Reacting faster than anybody, Ruby got off the stage and ran after Seth, but fell because of her shoes. In a hurry, she took them off, threw them away, and ran after the amnesiac bare footed. The others made no attempt to follow as they silently wished Ruby good luck.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

'Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!' Seth screamed in his mind as he retrieved Zangetsu from his locker and his bag that he packed and stuffed inside beforehand before running off. 'Why!? Why did she have to do that!?'

_"It's because she loves you, Seth.'_

"I know that, dammit!" Seth screamed as he made it outside. "Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

_"So you wouldn't leave. Just because I can wander into your Inner World, doesn't mean I agree to everything you do! Your absence would cause unimaginable pain to Ruby that I don't think she'll ever recover from! She loves you Seth! And we all know that you feel the same!"_

What Crescent was right. He didn't know how it all started, maybe when he was given his name, or maybe it was over time, but there was one thing Seth would never deny.

He loved Ruby Rose. And speaking of said girl...

"Seth! Wait!" Ruby cried out to the running amnesiac who continued to run away. Finally, she had enough and used her Semblance to catch up to Seth and grabbed his hand to stop him. "I said wait!"

Once Ruby grabbed his hand, the both of them came to a stop. After taking in a few breaths, Seth turned around to the exhausted Ruby. He looked down and saw that her feet were a bit dirty, showing him that Ruby had ran after him bare footed.

**(BGM: Bleach OST: Will of the Heart)**

They both stood in silence. Now that Ruby had finally caught up to Seth, she didn't even know what to say now except asking the most nerve wracking question in her head.

"So…you're really going?"

"…Yes." Seth's answer brought both of them back into silence.

Then, Ruby raised her fist and slammed it against Seth's chest.

"Why…why…why!? Why do you have to go!?" Ruby shouted as she continued to slam her fists on Seth.

"Because I need to get stronger." Seth said.

"And that gives you the right to just get up and leave!?" Ruby shouted, her eyes filled with tears as she stared into Seth's eyes. "We can get stronger together!"

"I know that-"

"Then why are you leaving Beacon!? Leaving the team!? Leaving me!?"

"Because it's for your own good!" Seth shouted back.

The both of them stood in silence once again before Seth spoke up.

"Ruby, I have something…inside of me…and if left alone, then I'm afraid that I might hurt someone, that I might hurt you." Seth said. "That's why I'm going, to fix this."

Of course, Ruby had no idea what Seth was talking about, but that didn't stop her from letting out what she wanted to say.

"It's not fair." Ruby said as she gripped harder on Seth's suit as her hair shadowed over her eyes as tears fell. "Why does everyone I love always leave me? First my mom, then Scarlet, and now you. It's not fair!" Seth chose to stay silent as Ruby continued speaking. "You heard it, right? Those weren't just words of a random love song I sang, I actually meant them! I meant every single word! You gave me light into my world! You rescued me in my grief! You gave me hope in my despair!" Ruby then looked into Seth's chocolate brown eyes again as she said the words she would have normally been too nervous to say. "Seth Aberrant, I love you!"

All was silent as Ruby sucked in breaths of air after her confession, hanging her head downward.

"...So do I." Seth said, making Ruby look up at him. "You gave me my name, you helped me gain friends, you stood beside me whenever I was hurt. You gave me my world with you at the center. Thanks to you, I have memories that will last me a life time. It's almost enough for me to stop caring about my forgotten past." Seth then raised his hand and cupped Ruby's cheek as he stared into Ruby's silver eyes. "Ruby Rose...I love you."

Ruby's eyes widen when she felt something touch her lips. That something was none other than Seth's lips. Her mind froze as she processed what had happened and to her surprise...Seth was kissing her. She was so in shock that she didn't get the chance to kiss back as Seth ended the kiss and said...

"Thank you...and goodbye."

**(BGM End)**

*chop!*

Ruby felt her conscious leave her the minute Seth struck her neck. She tried to tighten her hold on Seth, but it instead loosened as she fell.

"Seth..." Ruby muttered before she lost conscious. Set of course caught her before she hit the ground and set her down gently.

Seth stared at Ruby's sleeping face in sadness. After what she and the others hand done, he was about ready to change his mind and reject Aizen's offer, but there was always one thing that reminded him and that was Shiro's hold on him. He brushed aside a few hair stands before getting back up and ran off to where Aizen was waiting at.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"Mmm..." the mumble of a Ruby Rose spoke as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ruby!" Ruby blinked and turned to her right to see her sister and team.

"Yang...everyone..." Her eyes widen as the events last night came back to her, making her bolt up. "Seth-!"

"Is gone." Just coming into the infirmary was none other than Ozpin, no coffee mug with him this time. "All of his belongings have been taken except for his uniform. I'm sorry, Miss Rose, but Mr. Aberrant is gone."

All the blood in Ruby ran cold as she didn't want to believe it.

"...You're lying."

"I am not lying."

"You're lying." Ruby repeated as her grip on her blanket tightened.

"I'm not lying." Ozpin said again as the others started to get worried.

"You're lying!" Ruby shouted, making everyone except Ozpin jump. "Seth wouldn't...he wouldn't..." She tried to deny it. She didn't want to believe it. But the events last night told her differently as she finally broke down and cried.

"Oh Ruby." Being the big sister she is, Yang went and pulled Ruby into a comforting hug. In fact, both Weiss and Blake went and hugged their leader too, hoping to diminish Ruby's grief if only a little.

"He's gonna pay for this." Yang said, her anger for Seth clearly shown on her face. Nobody makes her sister cry like this. Nobody! And somehow, she knew the others felt the same.

"Now I wouldn't go swearing revenge on Mr. Aberrant if I were you." Ozpin said.

"How can we not!?" Yang said. "Seth left Ruby! He left us for some some random academy we don't even know about! He deserves every ounce anger we have!" Both Weiss and Blake agreed with her as well.

"Really." Ozpin then reached into his breast pocket and took out something. "Can you say that after looking at this?"

Everyone, including Ruby, looked at the thing Ozpin had brought out. It was obviously made out of wood as it was in the shape of a pentagon. What was on it was got their attention.

It was an X as a skull in the shape of an upside down pentagon was over the X. This is the same skull Ruby had stitched to Seth's coat all those days ago which meant that this was made by none other than Seth himself.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"I knew you would come." Aizen said as Seth had finally arrived. "Have you said your goodbyes?"

Seth said nothing as he boarded the ship. Aizen wasn't bothered by this as he too got onto the ship. Once in, the hatch closed as the VTOL took off. Aizen took a seat for himself, right across from Seth.

"I knew you would accept my offer, but I'm happy nonetheless." Aizen said. "Now, since this will be a long flight, allow me to to tell you about my academy since you'll be one of my students from now."

"I'm not going to be one of your students." Whatever Aizen was about to say was forgotten the second Seth spoke those words/

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not going to be one of you're students." Seth said. "Let's get one thing straight here, Aizen. I didn't come here to join your academy. I came here to use it."

"Use it?" Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right. I'm gonna learn and take whatever you and your academy has to offer and use them against you in the upcoming tournament." Seth explained boldly.

_"Wait! Does this mean-!?"_

"So let me get this straight." Aizen said. "You came here just to use me?"

"That's right." Seth said. "Beacon will and forever be my home. It's where I made friends, memories, and experienced the most nerve wracking adventures ever. You're wrong in thinking I was ready to just switch academies."

_"Seth! What brought up this idea!?"_

'You can thank the others.' Seth thought. He had actually thought of switching schools for real, but after what his friends did, he had a change of heart. It was until Ruby confessed her feelings to him that he came up with his idea.

Aizen looked surprisingly calm after what he had been told. Most would have thought he would be angry and kicked Seth off the ship after heard that, but instead of being angry, he simply smiled.

"I see." Aizen said. "Well, I hope you'll like what my academy has to offer for you."

Seth was surprised at this. "You're not angry?"

"Oh no. In fact, I'm quite happy." Aizen said. "Things would have been too easy if you'd just join like I planned. To tell you the truth, my academy can get pretty boring from time to time. I hope you can bring anything that might make things interesting for me."

Seth didn't say anything as he turned looked out the window, no longer speaking to Aizen and that didn't bother the man at all as he too looked out the window.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Aizen smiled at what happened last night as he turned to Seth who was looking at the charm Ruby had given to him all those days ago.

'I do hope you'll make things interesting for me, Seth Aberrant.'

* * *

**(Back with the others)**

Ruby stared at the wooden object for who knows how long. She knew this symbol well for she was the one who made it in the first place.

"I came in earlier before your team and found this in your hands." Ozpin explained. "Despite seeing this for the first time, you already know who made it, don't you?"

Of course she knew. Only one person could replicate this symbol and that person was none other than Seth.

"It's Seth." Ruby said, having changed out of her dress she had worn and into her regular clothes. "He made this."

"That's right."

"Why would he leave this with Ruby?"Blake wondered out loud.

"Why don't you see what's on the back to find out." Ozpin said.

Confused at what Ozpin had said, Ruby turned the wooden item around and what she saw almost made her cry.

I'll be back. That's what was on the back. It was a message-no. It was a promise. A promise made by Seth.

Ruby quickly wiped away the tears forming before turning to Ozpin who was smiling at her.

"There's nothing to worry about, Miss Rose. You and the others will see Seth again." And with that, he took his leave.

"That idiot." Weiss commented as she read off the the wooden item.

"So what if he's coming back one day?" Yang said as she punched both her fists together. "I'm still gonna punch him the next time I see him." Despite what she said, she was glad that Seth hadn't left them forever and will in fact return one day. "Come on girls. Let's leave Ruby alone for now." And with that, they took their leave after saying their goodbyes.

Ruby waved them goodbye before looking back at the item in her hands and the longer she looked at it, the bigger the feeling in her grew. The feeling of hope.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita) **We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro) **The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru) **Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari) **Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura) **All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou) **We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru) **Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete) **When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: Finally! I! Am! Done!**

**Seth: Took you long enough. I can't believe all of that really happened.**

**Ashbel: I told you I had Disney fervor. I couldn't help, but put in songs. **

**Seth: Mind telling me why you had Ruby sing Shine?**

**Ashbel: Glad you asked. You see, when I was trying to find a song for Ruby to sing, I got bored and listened to some Ruby songs, but as I listened to the lyrics of Shine, I realized how much it related to my version of Ruby.**

**Seth: How so?**

**Ashbel: During the '****I was cold in the dark, ****It was empty in my life; ****From the outside it looked so bright, ****But nothing felt right... to me,' Ruby's talking about her life until she met Seth. You have to remember that she still thought she killed her mother and while she acted all nice and innocent, inside was a girl still grieving. Then, in the 'I saw a little ray of light come through, ****The tiniest of sparks came into view, ****And then, ****You made me hope again,' she's talking about when she met Seth and he slowly made her life happy from the little fluff moments to her experiences with Scarlet and so on. As time passed, Ruby fell in love with Seth. She's never been interested in love before until she met Seth and as time passed. Thus this is the reason why I had her sing Shine because it fits her life up until now.**

**Seth: Wow. That's kind of amazing. So, what's gonna happen now?**

**Ashbel: You're gonna be in one hell of a ride now that you're on your way to Hueco Mundo with Aizen. For those out there wondering, don't worry. Seth will be at the Breach...just in a different way.**

**Seth: How different are we talking about?**

**Ashbel: One that involves you being a Grimm.**

**Seth: Wait, what?**

**Ashbel: Anyway, I hope you all loved today's chapter. Little action and a bit long, but that's what happens when you merge two episodes together and a lot of additional content.**

**Seth: What do you mean I'm gonna be a Grimm!?**

**Ashbel: This has been AshbeL Longhart here, signing out. I know this is a bit late, but Happy New Year! Until next time/chapter.**


	29. V2-EP7: Initiation: Las Noches Style

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! I, Ashbel Longhart, have returned!**

**Seth: Already? Not that I'm complaining, but it's only been two weeks since you last updated.**

**Ashbel: Yeah, well, when you have a house with no internet, you're forced to work on the only thing you can do which is a non-canon episode which is today. We are finally going to see Seth arrive at Hueco Mundo and see what happens.**

**Seth: So I'm finally here.**

**AshbeL: That's right and some Bleach favorites will be appearing today so before we begin, cue disclaimer!**

**Seth: On it.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashebl Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Let get started!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 24: Initiation: Las Noches style**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Beacon)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED!?" yelled out Yang's voice throughout the academy.

Rubbing her ears to get the ringing out of it, Ruby looked at her team as they were currently in the training room, preparing themselves for the upcoming tournament. It's been almost a week since Seth had left and currently, Ruby was telling them about what had happened with Seth before he left, including the part where they kissed.

"Like I said, Seth…kissed me before he left."

"And this was mouth to mouth?" Ruby nodded, causing Yang to scratch her head in frustration. "I can't believe I missed my little sis' first kiss!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Ruby asked, feeling embarrassed at having told her friends this.

"Because not only did I miss my little sister's first kiss, but she kissed a guy before me!" It was times like these that Yang cursed her inability to kiss a guy, not that she wanted to kiss the men she used to date.

"So…how was it?" Blake asked, curious.

"W-Why are you asking!?" Ruby asked, blushing.

"Curious." Blake said. "So, how was it?"

"It was sudden, but…nice." Ruby blushed as she remembered the feeling of Seth's lips kissing hers'. She then saw her teammates smile. "Wipe those stupid smiles off your faces!"

"So, you're serious that he confessed that he loved you too?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "He said it before he k-k-kissed me." Never in her life has the word kiss been so hard to say than it is now.

"So, doesn't that make you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Weiss said.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend…" Ruby's mind started to wander as she pictured herself and Seth fighting together against the creatures of Grimm, going out on dates, etc. Her mind then started to wander some more as she now pictured herself getting married to Seth, starting a family, etc. At that point, her face turned completely red as an eruption of emotions short circuited her brain. "Awawawawawawawa!"

"Oh boy." Yang said as she went and caught her sister before she fell to the floor. "I think we better end our training early today."

Both Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how Seth is doing?" Blake thought out loud.

"Who knows?" Weiss said before they left the room with their near to fainting leader.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Over the horizon, flying in the dark sky was the special VTOL that was currently containing both Seth and Aizen as well as his Arrancars that he decided to bring along with him.

"So, how are you, Mr. Aberrant?" Aizen asked the amnesiac next to him.

"Fine." Was all Seth said as he continued to stare at the lucky charm Ruby had given him long ago, now in his regular clothes.

"Aizen." Gin called out, getting his attention. "We're almost there."

"Excellent." Aizen said before turning back to Seth. "Mr. Aberrant, would you like to see the place you'll be staying at for the next three months?"

Looking away and putting the charm away, Seth looked outside the window and gazed upon the place known as Hueco Mundo. Down below was…a sea of sand and dead trees.

"There's…nothing but sand." Seth pointed out as he gazed down upon the desert area.

"That's right. It may not look like it, but this place is a den of Grimms everywhere. The area is just bigger than it seems which is why you don't see Grimm for miles. It is here where my academy, Las Noches, resides." Aizen said before he took out a small pouch. "Here, take this."

Seth took the pouch and opened to see Dust crystals half the size of his fist. "What are these for?"

"For your survival." Aizen said. "They should help you in your time of need."

"Huh?" Before Seth could ask, the hatch behind him opened up, surprising him.

"Have a nice fall." The voice of Aizen said before Seth was literally kicked out of the VTOL.

"What the FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" Seth's voice rang out as he fell from the airship and crashed down below.

"Think he'll be alright?" Gin asked.

"He'll be fine." Aizen said as the hatch closed.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Bursting from the sand was Seth, spitting out sand.

"What the hell is wrong with him!? I could have died!" Seth yelled, coughing up sand until he had no more in his mouth. Good thing he packed water…in his suitcase…that was back on the ship.

"Son of a bitch!" Seth shouted in frustration before calming down. Guess his mouth will be a little salty for a while. He then looked around the area he was in which was nothing but white sand and dead trees. "So, this is Hueco Mundo?"

"_It's not very cheery, that's for sure."_ Crescent commented which Seth nodded in agreement.

"_**I don't know. It's not that bad. The place kind of feels like home to me."**_

_"Maybe that's because you're a Grimm, Shiro."_

"There's nothing here at all." Seth said. "It's all white. Is this really a whole island?" He then walked up to one of the many dead trees within the area and tore off a twig. "This tree, it's made of quartz or something." Tossing away the twig, Seth looked around before his eyes widen when he turned around. "What the!?"

From the distance was what appeared to be some sort of palace and it was huge!

Shiro whistled. _**"Now that is a building."**_

"It's huge!" Seth said. "Is it a palace or a fortress!?"

"_Don't tell me that's Las Noches, their academy! It's so enormous! It's messing up my sense of scale!"_

"Well, whether that's the academy or not, there's only one way to find out." Seth said before he took off running.

* * *

**(Back with Aizen)**

"Welcome back, Lord Aizen." The minute Aizen stepped out of the airship, a line of students were there to greet him with Tōsen in the front.

"It's good to be back." Aizen said as he and Gin stepped with his Arrancars. "Everyone, I bring news. This may surprise you, but we're going to be having a transfer student here."

"A transfer student?" Tōsen said as the students behind him whispered to one another.

"Yes. A very interesting transfer student." Aizen said. "Of course, I'm not just letting him in for free. Like all of you, he will be tested and I want someone to volunteer in testing our soon to be new student."

"Allow me, Lord Aizen." Aizen turned to one of the many Arrancars behind Tōsen.

"Hmm…Okay. You can have the honor of testing our new student. In the mean time, spread the word. I want everyone to come see what this student has to offer. As for me, I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

Seth collapsed to the ground, exhausted after running for what seemed like hours.

"Geez! I run and I run, but it doesn't seem like I'm getting any closer to the damn thing!"

"_**Makes you wonder if that thing is a mirage or something."**_

Just when Seth was about to say something, an explosion occurred not too far from him. Turning, he saw three Hollow Grimms, two being the size of humans, chasing a cloaked person.

"_Is that a human!? But how can that be!?"_

"No time to think about it! That person needs help!" Seth said as he took off running.

"Huff…huff…huff…huff…" The person panted in exhaustion, running as fast as it could in order to escape the three chasers.

"Bawaaaa!" The worm like Grimm cried out.

"Huffhuffhuffhuffhuffhuffhuffhuff!" The Grimm that had a stag beetle mask panted.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The one with the Polka dotted cloak laughed as it chased after the cloaked person.

"Booga!" That is until Seth appeared and batted the Polka dotted one with Zangetsu, the sword still in its scabbard.

"Huh!? Big brother!" The stag beetle cried out in worry before he flinched when Seth turned to him and the worm creature. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

* * *

**(One Beat Down Later)**

"Stop! Please, stop!" The cloaked person pleaded just as Seth was about to suplex the worm. Removing the hood, it revealed a 10 year old girl with hazel eyes and short green hair. Her eyes are incredibly wide, and the remains of her mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body. "Stop picking on us! What did we ever do to you!?"

Seth blinked in surprise. "A mask…Are you an Arrancar?"

"Duh. What else would I be?" The girl said. "Now stop being mean to my brothers and let go of Bawabawa."

"Bawa-what now?" Seth asked until he realized she was talking about the Worm Grimm and let it go.

"Dondo, Pesche, are you guys alright?" The girl asked.

"We're OK." The stag beetle said before pointing at Seth. "Hey! What's the big idea attacking us all of a sudden!? You trying to kill us!?"

"Sorry." Seth apologized. "It's just that I saw you guys chasing her and assumed the worse, so I acted."

The three gasped, four if you counted the Worm, and then they all bowed to their knees. "We're sorry! Please forgive us!"

"Nel had no idea that our game of endless tag would lead to a misunderstanding. There's not a lot to do for fun around here in Hueco Mundo."

"_Endless tag?"_ Crescent said in disbelief.

"You were playing?" Seth asked. "But there were tears in your eyes."

"Uh-huh." Nel nodded. "I'm a masochist, so it's no fun unless they chase me so hard that I cry a little."

Seth then went and bonked Dondo's head. "What have you been teaching this kid!?"

The girl then realized something. "Oh! How rude of us! We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Nel Tu of the Arrancars."

"I'm Nel's older brother, Pesche." The stab-beetle Grimm said. Pesche is a humanoid Arrancar whose head is almost completely covered by his mask, which resembles an insect-like head with large mandibles and horns. His large left eye, yellow in color, is visible through an eyehole on the front of his mask. However, his right eye is concealed by a purple eye patch, which is attached to his brow. Pesche has blond hair, some of which sticks out from under the back of his mask. The majority of his body is purple, but he wears a white, armor-like vest that covers the upper part of his torso, as well as white armor on his forearms and shins. He also wears a loincloth around his waist, which is a lighter shade of purple than the rest of his body. His Hollow hole is positioned near his stomach, directly beneath the edge of his vest. Pesche walks around barefoot, and has only three toes on each foot.

"And I'm Pesche's older brother, Dondochakku." The cloaked-pokka dotted Grimm said. Dondochakku has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with short appendages with small, white hands and feet. He wears a hooded yellow bodysuit which is covered with black polka dots of varying sizes. His head is very large, being almost as big as his body, and unlike most Arrancar, his Hollow mask covers his entire head, and the eyes and mouth also function properly as if it was his real face. His mask resembles a stereotypical tiki mask with exaggerated colorful features, including large eyes and teeth, as well as a prominent nose

The three then gestured to the Worm Grimm behind them. "And this big guy is our pet, Bawabawa." Said pet is a giant, snake-like Hollow whose mask consists of a simple plate on his head with a pair of horns. He has large pink lips and equally large teeth. His body consists of a smooth, solid back with a segmented, lighter colored underside.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"Arrancars have families and pets and stuff?" Seth asked.

"How rude! Of course we do." Nel said.

"We stumbled upon each other, and well, she was such a little cutie-pie, I figured I could be her older brother, ya know?" Dondo said.

"Same here." Pesche said while Nel giggled.

"That doesn't make you a family." Seth said, making them gasp in horror.

"Th-Then what are we!?"

"My bad. Forget what I said. You are a family." They all breathed a sigh of relief once Seth said that.

Nel then asked, "I don't think I've ever seen around here before. Where're you heading to?"

Seth pointed towards the building in the distance. "I was making my way over to that place."

"Las Noches Academy?"

"_At least we now know it is the academy."_

Seth nodded at both Nel and agreeing with Crescent. "Yeah. I'm sort of an exchange student."

"And exchange student? Well, if you're an exchange student then maybe we can help you." Nel said.

"Really?"

Nel nodded as Bawabawa lowered its head. "Yeah. Hop on! It'll be faster on Bawabawa than on foot."

"Thanks for the help, I appreciate it." Seth said as he climbed on. Once everyone was on, Bawa took off. "This is weird. Are you guys really Arrancars?"

"What are you talking about?" Nel asked, having taken a seat on Seth's lap. "Of course we are. Can't you see this beautiful cracked mask?"

"But you guys are so different from the Arrancars I met in Vale."

"Oh! You must be talking about the Numeros."

"Nooma…huh?" Seth asked in confusion. "What are they?"

"Numeros." Nel corrected as she got off his lap. "They're high-ranking Arrancars. They're assigned a double-digit number and are under the direct command of the Espadas. Numeros are expert fighters and are nothing like us garbage bugs!"

"_**Garbage bugs? That's an interesting word choice."**_

"Come to think of it, we never got you name." Nel said, turning to the amnesiac.

"Seth Aberrant, Hunter-in-training and amnesiac Shinigami."

"Ah, a Hunter and a Shinigami. I see." Nel said until she and her brothers froze. "W-Wait! D-D-Did you say you were a H-H-H-Hunter and a S-S-S-S-Shinigami!?"

Seth nodded casually. "That's right."

The three then had looks of terror.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Hunters and Shinigamis are baddies!" Nel cried out. "He's both of them which means he's a double baddie!"

"What did you think I was? Another Arrancar?" Seth asked.

"Help! The Hunter Shinigami is going to kill us!" Nel cried out for help."

"Wait! I'm not gonna kill you!" Seth said, trying to get the three to calm down.

"The Shinigami may not kill you…" Suddenly, forming from the very sand itself, a being literally made out of sand appeared. "But I will! I, Runugana, Guardian of the White Sand!"

Nel, Pesche, and Dondo all gaped in horror while Seth just looked surprise.

"_**Damn! He's as huge as a Menos!"**_

"Pests, state your business, or be turned into sand!"

Seth stood up and walked forward. "My name is Seth Aberrant. I'm an exchange student here."

"An exchange student? What nonsense do you speak? We do not accept exchange students, let alone anyone from the outside."

"Huh? Hasn't Aizen told you about me?" Seth asked.

"I have received no information from Lord Aizen concerning an exchange student. Now, I, Runugana, shall turn you all into sand!"

"Tch!" Looks like words weren't going to work. At times like these, Seth did the first thing that came into mind…Do what Yang does. "Getsuga Tenshō!" And fight.

With one swift motion, Seth sent out his signature attack towards the sand being, slicing it in two easily.

"Alright, let's go." Seth said, sheathing Zangetsu.

"Aaaah!" The three Arrancars screamed.

"A surprise attack!"

"You cheater!"

"He's a baddie!"

"Shut up. I just saved your butts. Besides, I attacked from the front so where's the surprise?" Seth said until he noticed the three shaking. "What's wrong?"

Their answer was the point behind him. Turning, Seth saw Runugana pulling himself back together.

"You attacked without warning and without remorse. Intruder, that was even more inexcusable!"

"What was that!?" Seth asked, pointing at the sand being.

"What? Runugana's made out of sand." Nel said.

"_**You know, it really should have been obvious considering he appeared from the sand itself."**_

"Made out of sand?" Seth repeated. "He's after you guys too! Don't just stand there-Wah!" Seth screamed in surprise when Runugana's sandy fist almost crushed them. "What are we gonna do!?"

"Why are you looking at us for!?" Pesche said as Bawa barely dodged another fist.

"God dammit, fine! Just run! Get us out of here!" Seth said.

"Bawa! Turn around, Bawa!" Nel pleaded.

"You…" Slowly, Runugana's mouth enlarged into razor sharp teethes. "Will not escape!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them sank and turned into a giant ant-lion pit.

"_It's an ant-lion pit!"_

'I know!' Seth thought as he turned to Nel. "Nel! Does this guy have any kind of weakness!?"

"Waah! I can't tell you! You're a baddie!" Nel said before covering her mouth.

Annoyed and not wanting to die, Seth went and pulled on Nel's cheek. "In case you've forgotten, you're about to be swallowed up too!"

Wanting Seth to stop pulling on her cheeks, Nel said, "Water! It's water!"

"Water!? Where the hell am I gonna find water in a desert!?"

"How should I know!?"

"Dammit! If we don't do something soon then-!" Seth then remembered that he had been given a bag full of Dust Crystals from Aizen. Quickly taking it out, he rummaged through it and took out an ice Dust crystal. "That bastard didn't tell sandman about me on purpose!" Saving his anger for later, he drew out Zangetsu and slid the Ice Dust against Zangetsu's blade, coating it

"Please let this word." Seth said before he attacked. "Getsuga Tenshō!" With a downward slash, Seth sent his signature attack once again at the sand guardian, the attack splitting it in two, but then, ice formed between the two sides, making it impossible for Runugana to regenerate as the sand guardian fell, dead.

"You...You defeated Runugana!" Nel said in awe.

"By a thread." Seth said before he noticed that they were still sinking. "Ah! We're still sinking!"

"Ah! Bawabawa! Climb boy, climb!"

"We're gonna die!"

"Oi! Don't say that!"

"You guys were the greatest friends I ever had."

"What the hell is with that past tense bullshit!?"

* * *

**(Beacon, Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin sighs as he was overlooking the preparations for the Vytal Festival. The stands and some events were no problem, and thanks to Kisuke's random assignment, said stands were going to be run by some of his own students, but the tournament was another matter all together. Doesn't help that he had finished a conversation with James about last week's infiltration.

"Paper work tiring you, Ozpin?" Looking up from a piece of paper he was overlooking, he saw both Kisuke and Yoruichi in her real form walk in.

"Kisuke, Yoruichi, what brings you to my office?" Ozpin asked, secretly happy to get away from the paper work.

"We just came here to see how things were." Yoruichi said.

"Well, besides the preparations for the tournament, things are going smoothly." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I am worried for Seth though."

"You're not the only one." Kisuke said as he went and poured himself a cup for himself. "He did leave with Aizen of all people."

"I'm surprised you just let him go." Yoruichi said.

"I thought his friends would be able to stop him." Ozpin said. "But it seems I was wrong."

"What in the world could Aizen be planning?" Yoruichi said.

"Who knows?" Ozpin shrugged. "After the incident with Matilda, it's become impossible to figure out what he's planning."

"It still surprises me that they got together." Kisuke said. "They hated each other when they first met."

"Actually, it was more of Aizen hating her. Matilda always had a talent of getting under his nerves so easily." Ozpin said as he thought back. "It helped that she was surprisingly smarter than him too."

"She also had the talent of bringing out a side of Aizen no one knew about." Yoruichi said, joining in the conversation. "Just don't Aizen catch you two for talking about her. You know how he gets when you just bring up her name."

"You don't have to tell us. We know." Ozpin said before going back to the paper he was looking at.

"What you looking at?" Kisuke asked.

"Do you remember the prototype hologram stage that was used in that tournament Seth once participated in?" Kisuke nodded at Ozpin's question. "Well, the Schnee Corporation just recently finished putting the final touches and has finally created a much better one. I was debating whether or not I should have it installed into the tournament stage."

"Why would you want to install such a thing?" Yoruichi asked. "Aren't the regular stages we have set up good enough?"

"Yes, for normal students. But this is for anything like Seth. I don't want another Seth vs. Kenpachi happening again." Ozpin said, clearly remembering the kind of destruction that fight brought upon."

"Hmm, you got a point." Kisuke said, finishing his coffee. "Well, I'd say install it incase such a fight does occur. Because if it's Seth we're talking about, then we're gonna need it if one of his fights starts to get out of hand."

Ozpin nodded in agreement and went back to his papers as Kisuke and Yoruichi took their leave.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

"We're finally here." Seth said, getting off of Bawabawa as said Grimm collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Good job, Bawabawa! You did real good!" Nel said, giving her pet a hug before telling it to rest. "The gates a three-day walk from here so we better move if we want to get there."

"Three days? Yeah, not happening." Seth said, drawing Zangetsu. "I've got a better idea." With no hesitation, Seth unleashed a wordless Getsuga Tenshō at the wall in front of him, creating a hole big enough for a small group to fit and run in. "There. Much better."

"Wha!? Why did you do that for!?" Nel asked. "Do you know how much trouble we'll get in!?"

"Sorry, but my reasons for being here can't wait for three days." Seth said. "Nel, thanks for bringing me here. I really appreciate it, but this is where we say goodbye. If you guys stay with me any longer, then you guys will only get into trouble." Seth then turned and walked away. "Until we meet again."

Nel did nothing, but watch as the amnesiac continued to walk away. Then…"Wait!" Nel ran after Seth."

"Hey! Nel!?" Of course, her brothers were surprised at this and quickly followed after her.

Seth stopped walking and turned around. "What are you doing? I said you'll only get into trouble if you stay with me."

"Yeah, but…I had fun coming here. Lots of fun!" Nel said.

"_**Her idea of fun is almost being swallowed up by an ant-lion pit?"**_

"_Shut it."_

"I want to stay with you, Seth."

Seth blinked in surprise before he sighed and scratched his head, not sure of what to do.

"And…if you refuse…I'll cry!" Nel said as tears started to stream down her face.

"Eh?" Seth was not expecting her to suddenly cry.

"Seth, you meanie! Ink-head! Doo-doo head!"

"Alright, alright! Stop crying!"

"Stinky breath!"

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Virgin!"

"Shut up!" Seth was almost this close to hitting the kid, but he held himself back. "You can come, okay?"

"Really?" Seth nodded. Happy, Nel leaped towards the amnesiac for a hug. "Seth!"

Seth spread out his arms, preparing for the hug- "Super Acceleration!" But he wasn't ready for the sudden super fast tackle as he crashed to the ground.

"Y-You…" Seth groaned, wanting to say something, but Nel crying and having the wind knocked out of him prevented that.

* * *

**(Back at Beacon)**

"You sure you want to do this, Yang?" Sado asked as he and Yang stood a good feet apart from each other as the monitor measured their Aura levels.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Yang said, unfolding her Ember Celica. "We've never actually fought one another, so show me what you got."

"Go Yang!" Ruby cheered for her sister from the stand with the others.

"Show her what you're made of, Sado!" Tatsuki yelled from the stand as she and the rest of Team TASK cheered for their teammate.

"You're not gonna bust out that weird arm of yours?" Yang asked when Sado just raised his fist.

"No." Sado said.

"Well, you're gonna wish you did!" Yang said, charging the second the buzzer went off, starting the fight.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

"Geez, how long does this hallway go?" Seth thought out loud as he and the Phantom Thief NelDonPel/Great Desert Brothers/The Three Brothers followed close behind as they had been walking down the hallway for hours now.

"Las Noches is a pretty big place to begin with." Nel said, riding on Seth's shoulder.

"I know, but who in their right minds thought it was a good idea to make such a-!" Suddenly, Seth's senses alerted him of something. Turning around, he looked to find the source.

"Seth? What's wrong?" Nel asked.

"Shh! Be quiet, all of you." Seth said, his focus not leaving the pillars up above. "…Come out here!" Silence. "Whoever's there, show yourself!"

Seeing that he was found out, a shadow of a man jumped off the pillar he was on as he jumped away.

"You can't get away from me! Stop running!" Seth said, his gaze following the shadow.

"Hmph! Who's running…" the shadow then tripped. "Away!?" and then crashed towards the ground. "Argh!"

Both Seth and the group were completely speechless at this point.

"Um…" Seth began. "Hello? You okay?"

"Da-Dah!" The group flinched back in surprise when a finger appeared from the smoke, but their shock quickly died. "Dunt-Da-Da-Dunt-Da-Daaa…Da-Da-koff! Dunt-Da-koff! Koff! Koff! Koff!"

'The fuck?' Everyone thought.

"Da-Daan…" Then, appearing from the smoke was a man. The man had black hair and blue eyes. The front of his hair was styled into two small horns and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of a mask was that of a small plate on his forehead that has horns, mirroring those of his hair. His outfit was the same one worn by other Arrancars except that it has fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a red sash tied to his waist, holding a sword, shoulder pads and opening down the front which revealed a black undershirt. "Hey!"

The group could do nothing, but have…looks. That's the only way to describe it.

…

…

…

"Now, hey you!" The man said. "What's that look for!?"

"Well, I…" Seth said.

"What is that!? What's that look for!?"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

"You just witnessed Dordoni's grand entrance and yet…"

"Grand? You fell on your face."

"You feign composure!"

"I'm not feigning. I'm actually composed."

"Alright, but what about those three behind you!? They're not even looking at me!"

"That's your own fault."

The man named Dordoni then calmed down. "Hmph, fine. This just shows that you have no appreciation for the finer things. It's really irrelevant since you're about to be demolished anyway."

Hearing that, Seth's expression turned Serious as he went for Zangetsu. "And what do you mean by that? Who are you anyway?"

The man smirked. "I'm glad you asked, niño. Now, brace yourself, Shinigami, for I am Arrancar Cientecimo Tercero(103), Dordoni, the man who is going to crush you here and now!"

And just like that, Seth' serious expression was gone. "Tordoni? Is that some kind of pasta?"

"It has nothing to do with pasta! I said I am Arrancar Cientecimo Tercero, No.103!"

"No.103? Isn't that number kind of high?"

"Yeah." Nel and her brothers agreed by nodding their heads.

"Don't Espadas usually have two-digit numbers?" Seth asked, whispering.

Nel nodded. "Yeah. It should be a two-digit number."

"We've never heard of one with three-digits before." Pesche said.

"Uh-huh." Dondochakka said, nodding.

"Hey! What are you three whispering to each other!?" Seth and the group just gave Dordoni looks of pity. "Huh!? Don't give me looks of pity!"

"Mister, no offense, but you seem kind of wimpy." Seth said, drawing Zangetsu as Nel got off his shoulder.

"What!?" Dordoni yelled before he charged towards Seth, his fists shaking in anger. "I'll show you wimpy! But don't come crying to me about it later, niño!"

Seth sighed in disappointment. He expected to meet some strong Arrancars like Grimmjow, not wimpy ones like these. 'I'll make this quick-!' Seth's train of thought stopped when pain erupted from his shoulder. Looking, he saw his shoulder bleeding as Dordoni was now behind him.

"Seth!" Nel cried out in worry.

'What the!?' Acting fast, Seth turned around and attacked. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Seth's signature attack sped towards the Arrancar, but before it could hit him, he negated the attack with a single kick…without even looking!

"Hey, didn't your mama ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover, niño?" Dordoni asked as he turned and faced Seth with a confidant smirk on his face. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Arrancar Cientecimo Tercero , Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. A Privaron Espada."

* * *

**(Back at Beacon)**

Yang stared wide eyed as she laid on the floor in shock at what had just happed. All around her was total destruction. There was rubble everywhere as holes were here and there. The most shocking thing was that the monitor was on the ground, having looked like something had dislodged it as it laid on the ground, broken.

"You okay?" Looking up, Yang saw Sado offering her a hand to stand. Seeing as she couldn't stand on her own at the moment, she took the hand and was helped up.

"What…the…hell?" Was the first thing Yang said once she could stand on her own as she stared at Sado.

"I'm pretty strong." Sado said.

"Pretty strong!? You tore off the fucking monitor off the wall!" Yang said, pointing at the messed up monitor that still managed to display their Aura levels. Yang's was in the red as Sado's had barely left the green.

"I wanted to end the fight quickly." Sado said with a shrug.

"You almost killed me!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red as her hair lit on fire.

"You wouldn't stop shooting at me." Sado said, not even fazed at Yang's anger.

"That's because you would stop dodging my punches! I had to get you to fight back somehow!" Seriously, for someone as big as Sado, he was hard to hit.

"Enough!" Tatsuki said as ran up to the stage and held back Yang. "Yang, you got your fight. Sado clearly won. Let it go."

Yang growled before she took a deep breath and sighed, the fire disappearing as her eyes returned to normal. "Sorry. Guess I got a little hotheaded there."

"You think?" Weiss said as she and the others walked up to the arena.

"You guys trashed the place." Ruby said as she stared nervously at the broken monitor before looking at Sado. "You are really strong, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Sado said.

"Seriously, you surprised me when you did that." Yang said. "Now I'm jealous. How'd you get so strong?"

"My Abuelo not only taught me how to be a decent man, he also taught me how to fight." Sado said…before he started to shiver in fear.

"What the!? Just what kind of training did Sado go through?" Yang asked.

"We've asked, but he always ends up like this before he could speak." Mizuiro said.

"I wonder how Seth is doing?" Keigo said. "He left on some intense training trip, didn't he?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right." Ruby said, remembering the lie she and her team told to TASK and ITH. She then began to wonder too.

'I wonder if Seth's doing OK?'

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

"What did you say?"

"Didn't you hear me? Privaron Espada. To put it simply, I am a fallen Espada, an Espada whose been divested of their rank. The three-digit number is a sign of demotion." Dordoni explained. "In other words, I am someone who used to be an Espada."

Seth was obviously shocked at this information. He now takes back everything bad he thought about the Arrancar.

"So, you used to be an Espada?" Seth asked.

"That's correct." Dordoni said.

"In that case…" Seth then threw away his scabbard, letting it crash into the ground before he took a familiar stance. "Subete Mamoru! Zangetsu!" In a burst of Aura, Zangetsu in Shikai form was revealed.

"Oh? Impressive spiritual Aura, niño." Dordoni complimented before he attacked. "But is it enough!?"

The Privaron Espada jumped and went for an axe kick. Seth brought up Zangetsu to block, but the kick was more powerful than he expected as the ground beneath him collapsed when the kick connected. Using his strength alone, Seth managed to push back Dordoni who flipped and landed back on the ground with a small crash.

"Haha! What's wrong!?" Dordoni taunted as he attacked again, jumping up again for another axe kick.

Seth was prepared this time and struck back, stopping the kick, but that left him wide open for Dordoni's second kick, swinging his other leg with enough force to send Seth through the wall. Looking down, Seth was surprised to see that he was in some sort of arena and not only that, but killing the stands were thousands of white uniformed people, all Arrancars judging from their broken masks.

"Looking down?" Seth quickly looked up and saw Dordoni, already having a kick prepared. "You shouldn't have to look to know where you're going to land." With another powerful kick, the fallen Espada sent Seth crashing to the ground. And with the softness of a feather, Dordoni landed back on the ground as Seth was getting back up.

"Welcome, niño, to one of Las Noches' many training arenas." Dordoni said. "It is here that your initiation will finally begin."

"Initiation?"

The Privaron Espada nodded. "That's right. Lord Aizen had informed all Arrancars of your arrival and wanted an Arrancar to test your abilities and I was the first to volunteer. After all,, we just don't let anyone join our academy." He then snorted. "But I am sadly disappointed at your performance. Slow reflexes, a porous defense, pathetic spatial awareness, what am I even doing here? It's like taking candy from a baby!"

Seth did not take those comments very well as he glared at the fallen Espada.

_**"Damn. Way to be blunt, but he's kind of right, you know."**_

'Shut it.'

"We all know you're a Shinigami. So why don't you perform Bankai, niño?" Dordoni asked. "I'm sorry to say this, but you can't possibly beat me without it."

"…No way."

Dordoni raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"A Privaron Espada isn't really an Espada, right?" Seth asked, finally getting back up on his feet.

"…Correct."

"Then sorry, but I can't be wasting my Bankai…" Seth then charged at full speed towards the Arrancar. "On someone like you!"

Crescent chose to stay silent, knowing the real reason why Seth won't use Bankai.

"…_**Why are you looking at me for?"**_

Seth swung Zangetsu, but Dordoni simply blocked his attack with a kick.

"I see, I understand perfectly, niño." Dordoni said as he held back Zangetsu. "But allow me give you some advice." He then pushed Seth back and grabbed his sword. "Don't underestimate me!"

Seth's eyes widen when he realized what Dordoni was about to do, but he was too late to stop it.

"Maware(Whirl)! Giralda(Weather Vane/Storm Baron)!"

Suddenly, a fierce wind blew as they surrounded the Privaron Espada, concealing him from sight as Seth was trying hard not to get blown away.

'Shit! He can release his Zanpakuto without even drawing it!?' Seth thought.

"_He must be more skilled than we thought if he can do that."_

"What are you doing? Raise your weapon."

Before Seth knew what literally hit him, he was hit by something and was thrown into the air. Looking, we see the winds dispersing to show Dordoni in his release sate. He has two large spikes on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask has also extended, framing his face. From his legs were two cyclone pillars that were each producing a serpent made up of wind."Are you ready, Giralda?" Dordoni asked.

'Wind!?' Seth thought in surprise.

Dordoni then prepared to kick again as one of the serpents followed his movement. Then, with a snap of his leg, the serpent flew and the speed of…well, wind and struck Seth, sending his crashing to the ground.

Up on the hole that Seth made earlier, Nel and her brothers were watching the fight and didn't like what they saw.

"This doesn't look good." Pesche said.

Tears welled up in Nel's eyes as she feared the worst. "At this rate, Seth's gonna die!"

"Don't think it's over just yet! There's still more where that came from, niño!" Dordoni said before he kicked again, sending the other serpent at him. As Seth couldn't move, he was unable to get out of the way as Giralda sent him airborne once again. That left him open as Dordoni kicked rapidly, sending an assault at Seth as he was getting hit from all sides. From his left to his right, from above to below before Dordoni commanded Giralda to send Seth crashing to the ground again, but before Seth could hit the ground, Dordoni had the second Giralda strike Seth into the air again, making him cough up blood as his Aura was done protecting him.

Meanwhile, the Arrancars up at the stands were cheering. Being part Grimm, they were just happy to see some blood.

"Come! Come! Show me you're Bankai, niño! Or do you wish to die!?" Dordoni asked. "Don't even think about conserving your strength against me! Such sentiments are sweet, like the chocolate, but foolhardy. Don't you see!?" With one last kick, Dordoni held Seth in the air.

After the entire beating he got, Seth finally had time to breathe…after he coughed up more blood.

"You are being naughty, niño." Dordoni said. "Perform Bankai. I want to face you at your best, niño."

After a few take in of breaths, Seth gave him his answer by raising Zangetsu. "Getsuga…Tenshō!" With a mighty blast of Aura, Seth's attack took the head of the wind serpent that held him. Now free, he shunpoed and appeared behind his opponent in an instant. Seth struck hard, going for an overhead slash, but Dordoni blocked his attack with his arm, his Hieroo protecting him from getting his arm cut off.

"Getsuga…"

"I warn you, niño! Don't take me lightly!" With strength alone, Dordoni pushed back Seth and kicked him, sending him back a couple of feet before he started to do a couple of hand motions, ending when he made a pentagon shape. "Naughty boys must be punished." Then, red Aura started to gather inside his shape.

'That's-!' Seth thought, recognizing that attack.

"Cero." With that one word alone, a red beam of destruction was fired and was headed towards Seth.

'Shit!' Seth thought as the red beam of death closed in on him fast.

But then, just before the Cero could hit him…

*GULP!*

Seth stared wide eyed as none other than Nel stood in front of him, taking the attack that was meant for him.

"Wha!? Nel!?"

Dordoni blinked in confusion when there was no explosion. "Something blocked my Cero?"

Then, right before everyone's eyes, Nel went and…literally swallowed Dordoni's Cero!

…

…

…

"…Sh-She swallowed it!?" Dordoni yelled in surprise and in disbelief.

Nel looked like she was holding in the Cero until she couldn't hold it any longer as she literally burped the Cero back at Dordoni.

"What!?" Was all Dordoni could say before he was enveloped by his redirected Cero.

*BOOM!*

Nel took big breaths as a bit of smoke was coming out of her mouth. "D-Don't…Don't hurt…Seth! You big meanie!"

"_**Holy crap! Did that seriously just happen!?"**_

_"As much as I want to think otherwise, what just happened did happen."_

"_**How'd she do that!? …I want to do that too!"**_

"_Idiot."_

Nothing happened for a while and some Arrancars were beginning to think Dordoni was finished until a blast of red Aura suddenly appeared from the dust cloud and struck Nel, sending her flying.

"Nel!" Seth and her brothers who had just gotten down from the whole cried out in worry as the small Arrancar landed with a thud.

The smoke finally cleared and from within was Dordoni, wounded, but alright.

"Hmph! I don't know who that bebé is, but to redirect my Cero is no mean feat."

'He's still alive after taking that Cero head on!?' Seth thought.

"Nonetheless, it cannot be permitted." Now seeing Nel as a threat, Dordoni commanded his Giralda to go after the little Arrancar. "Disappear!"

"Nel!" Nel's brothers cried in vain as Giralda closed in on Nel, ready to finish her off.

"Bankai!"

Everything happened so fast. Giralda was sliced in two, blood erupted from Dordoni's shoulder as the spike was cut off, and before she knew it, Nel was in Seth's arm as said amnesiac was finally in Bankai.

"You wanted to see it, right?" Seth asked. "Well, there you go. Tensa Zangetsu. That's my Bankai."

"I see." Dordoni smirked. "It's about time, niño."

"S-Seth…" Nel muttered before she started coughing as she did had a Cero in her mouth not too long ago.

I'm sorry, Nel." Seth apologized, standing back up. "You got hurt because of me. Cause I've been such a coward. The reason I came here was to take care of a little problem and if I had used my Bankai, it would have only made it worse. But no more. I can't keep being a little scardy cat when my friends are getting hurt because of me. If I don't, then me coming here was a waste of time."

"So the reason you came to Las Noches was to overcome your fears?" Dordoni asked, having overheard what Seth had said. "Overcoming one's own fears is needed for those who seek great power. But why, may I ask, are you trying to conquer your fears?"

"To protect my friends."

"That's it? You merely wish to protect your friends?" Dordoni asked. "You are kind, niño. You are like a saint. But, you're still holding back, aren't you? Lord Aizen told me that you have a seal on you that holds back most of your true strength. Show me!"

Once again, Dordoni sent Giralda, which had reformed, at Seth, but this time, the amnesiac Shinigami was ready. With one swing, he sent a wordless Getsug Tenshō and sliced the serpent in two. At the same time, he flinched, feeling Shiro trying to take over again.

"_Watch how much you use that move!"_

'I know!'

"Haha! Enormous spiritual Aura! But, I told you! I want to see you at your best!" Dordoni then sent his last Giralda. Not wanting to use another Getsug Tenshō, Seth did the next besy thing and stopped the wind serpent by stabbing it to the ground.

"I will force you to show me, niño." Seth's eyes widen when Dordoni went to strike Nel. It was only through luck and his increased speed that Seth was able to dodge as Nel just escaped with a wound to her cheek.

"Heh, what's wrong? Are you angry, niño?" Dordoni asked as his fingers were dripping with Nel's blood.

"You creep!" Seth glared at the Privaron Espada as Nel was shaking in fear.

"What have you to be so angry about? Your purpose is to protect your friends and me being here is to defeat you at your best. Therefore, I must go after the bebe, not you, niño. It's that simple."

"_**You know, he's got a point."**_

"_Shiro, shut up."_

"You bastard! Have you no shame at all!?" Seth asked.

"Of course I do! I would suffer great shame were I unable to fight you at your best!" Dordoni said, summoning 10 new wind serpents. "Compared to that, all other shame pales, niño."

"_This man is looney! What are going to do, Seth?"_

'The answers obvious.' Seth thought. 'To make sure he doesn't target Nel, I give him what he wants.'

"_Careful then. Shiro will take control at any moment given the chance."_

"_**I'm right here you know."**_

Seth set Nel down and said, "Nel, stand back."

Nel did as told and stepped back before her brothers came and took her way to a safe distance.

"Seth, you make that guy pay for hurting Nel!" Pesches said as Dondo agreed with his brother by nodding.

"Don't worry, I will." Seth said as he turned back to Dordoni, his expression more serious than before. "I won't let even a trace of his Aura get past me."

"Seth…" Nel muttered.

"Okay, get ready because I won't be holding back anymore." Seth said to the Privaron Espada."

"I thank you." Dordoni said.

"Don't thank me." Seth said as the seal appeared on his chest. "This will be over in a second." Placing a hand over the seal, Seth spoke two words. "Gentei Kaijo!"

In that instant, explosive Aura covered the entire arena, surprising a lot of Arrancars as the volume of Seth's Aura was almost suffocating them. And their Aura levels were nothing to laugh at! However, Dordoni was different.

"Ha…WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He was elated. "Marvelous! What marvelous spiritual Aura! I am deeply honored to fight a powerful adversary such as you! Now, a toast! To an exhibition of spectacular destructive force, niño!"

*SLASH!*

It all happened too fast for anyone's eyes/ Just as Dordoni was about to attack at full force, a slash of black Aura silenced everything.

"Wh-Wha…" Looking down, the Privaron Espada saw a deep slash wound across his chest, blood still bursting out as he slowly felt his strength leave him. "What is this?" He looked towards Seth who was the cause of his wound.

"I told you, this will be over in a second." Seth said, closing one eye as he felt Shiro getting stronger. "Word of advice: Don't call me niño."

Dordoni could do nothing but smirk as he slowly lost conscious. "The humiliation…" Now unconscious, his Giralda deactivated, the winds dispersing as it returned to its sealed form.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief before he put back on the seal. "That's takes care of that."

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

"Whew! That was a good fight." Yang said as she got out of the showers. "That Tatsuki is one hell of a fighter."

"I can't believe you two got a tie." Weiss said.

"Just goes to show that the Vytal Festival won't be easy with opponents like Team TASK." Blake said, catching up on her reading.

"That just makes things even more exciting!" Ruby said. "We got to work extra hard for the tournament!"

"Ditto on that." Yang said. "Tatsuki's one thing. But Chad is another." After facing him, Yang wasn't sure if she and anyone could take him on. Well, except Seth. He could probably take him on.

"What did you say?" Weiss said.

"What?"

"You called Sado Chad." Weiss pointed out.

"I did?" Yang asked, not realizing that she did.

"You did." Blake said. "As far as we know, Seth's the only one who calls him that."

"Ooooh, does my big sister have a crush on Sado?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"What!? No I don't!" Yang said with a blush on her face. "Why are you teasing me? I'm the big sister; I'm the one who's supposed to be teasing you."

"Well, after suffering so much teasing from you, I say its payback time." Ruby said before she started to sing. "Yang likes Sado! Yang likes Sado! Yang likes Sado!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I'd be happy to." Yang said, cracking her knuckles. "Come here!"

"Catch me if you can!" Ruby said before she and Yang started running around the room.

"Will you two stop?" Weiss said. "Fighting over who's being teased is so immature."

"Oh yeah?" Yang said as she Ruby by the hood as Ruby was trying to get free. "What about you and Uryu? I've noticed you guys talking together a lot after the dance."

It was now Weiss' turn to turn red. "T-That's none of your business!"

"Has the Ice Queen's icy heart finally been melted?" Yang said as if she was talking to an audience.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Blake ignored everything around her as she placed her book down and entered the shower.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

The first thing Dordoni met when waking up was the sight of Nel drooling on him…Wait, what?

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dordoni immediately backed away, his face covered in drool. "H-Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? I'm drooling on you." Nel said.

"I can see that, but why!?"

"Quiet." Seth said, no longer in Bankai. "Stop yelling, Donpanni."

"It's Dordoni! Do I look like a delicious sandwich!?"

Ignoring him for a sec, Seth began to explain why Nel was drooling on the Privaron Espada.

"She says her drool's got some mild healing powers, so I decided we should patch you up before the medics get here. Right, Nel?"

"Right." Nell nodded before she stuck her hand in her mouth and wiggled her uvula, releasing a lot of drool and vomit.

"What are you doing!?" Dordoni asked, eyes filled with horror.

"Like I said, it's drool." Nel said, advancing Dordoni, but he held her back.

"That's not drool! That's vomit!"

"A lot comes out when I jiggle my uvula."

"I know! It's called puke! Nice young ladies don't do such things!"

"_You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

'Oh yes.' Seth thought mischievously.

"_**I know I am!"**_

"Disgusting! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"Excuse me." Hearing a monotone voice, Seth turned and was met with a teenager of average height who seemed to be around his age. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair and the most noticeable thing about her is her slender yet curvaceous figure and her large…assets. She wears her bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins of little flowers. "We're here to take Mr. Dordoni to the medical room."

"Oh, I see. Excuse me." Seth said, stepping out of the way with Nel.

"Wait." Dordoni said as they loaded him to a stretcher. "My defeat is total. Congrats, niño. You passed your initiation. You are strong."

Seth thought differently. "No, I'm not."

If he could, Dordoni would have shrugged. "My strength has failed me. You probably could have defeated me without releasing your seal, but you did it anyway and for that, I thank you. But, the fact that you healed me shows how soft you are. Listen, if you are really planning to get stronger here, then put all thoughts of mercy out of your mind. Leave your chocolate sweetness and become a demon, niño. Powerful like a demon, ruthless like a demon, you must turn your heart to stone for that is the only way to survive here."

Seth processed what Dordoni had said to him for a few minutes before speaking. "I don't know about turning my heart to stone, but thanks for the advice."

The fallen Espada just smirked. "Well then, before I take my leave, allow me to say: Welcome, niño, to Las Noches."

Seth just smirked as the medics carried Dordoni away. "See you around…Donpantsy."

"IT'S DORDONI!"

"Whatever." Seth said as he turned away.

"I still can't believe you won, Seth!" Nel said as she looked at Seth in awe. "You were amazing!"

"You're stronger than you look." Dondochakka said.

"I hate to get on your bad side." Pesche commented.

"Congratulations, Seth Aberrant." Turning around, Seth and the others were met with none other than Aizen himself.

"Aizen."

"Getting past Runugana is one thing, but taking down a Privaron is another." Aizen said as he walked up to him. "Congrats on passing the initiation."

"Thanks." Seth said, still a bit angry that Aizen had not informed Runugana about him, He almost died back there!

"Now, while I'm sure you're eager to deal with your Grimm problems right away now that you're here, I'm afraid I'll have to ask that you wait for tomorrow." Aizen said.

"What? Why?" Seth asked. "Do you know how long it took just to get here?"

"I am well aware, however, it is nighttime right now and students should be heading back to the dorms right now." The second Aizen said that, the Arrancars up on the stands quickly got up and rushed out the exit. "That includes you as well. I've prepared you your own room so you won't have to worry about sharing it with a roommate."

"What about them?" Seth asked, gesturing to Nel and her brothers.

"Seeing as they're not students, they'll have to go." Aizen said.

"What!?" Seth and Nel said.

"That's not fair!" Nel said and was about to say more, but was silenced with a small wave of Aura coming from Aizen that brought her and her brothers to their knees and almost Seth too.

'Wh-What's with this spiritual Aura!?'

"_It's insane!"_

"We'll leave!" The minute Pesches said that, Aizen stopped leaking his Aura. "We'll leave, okay?"

"Pesche!"

"Nel! Please." Pesche said as she helped Nel up.

"But…"

Aizen let out a small sigh before saying, "Seeing as you three are Mr. Aberrant's friends, I will allow you to visit him from time to time."

"Really?" Nell asked which Aizen nodded.

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now." Seth said as he knelt down and placed a hand on Nel's head. "Nel, thanks for helping me get here and for saving me back when I was about to get hit by that Cero. I owe you. How about we play together the next time we meet?"

"You promise?" Nel asked.

"I promise." Seth said.

Nel then suddenly brought up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Seth just gave her a small smile before bring up his pinky and wrapped it with Nel's. "Pinky promise."

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita) **We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro) **The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru) **Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari) **Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura) **All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou) **We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru) **Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete) **When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Seth has met Nel and her brothers and is now in Las Noches!**

**Seth: Finally. That Dormati was one tough opponent.**

**Ashbel: It's Dordoni.**

**Seth: Whatever. So, what happens now?**

**Ashbel: Glad you asked cause I have another chapter coming up soon!**

**Seth: Already!?**

**Ashbel: Yep! I just watched Episode 9 of Volume 3 and may I say, shit is about to get real. I'm kind of rushing things cause I want to get to Volume 3 already, but I have to wait for the season to end to decide what to do. Anyway, hope you all loved today's chapter. Next time, I'm bringing in even more characters from Bleach so look out for them. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you readers next time/chapter.**


	30. V2-EP8: Vizoreds and Confrontation

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! I'm back! Again!**

**Seth: That was fast. **

**Ashbel: When you have a lot of free time, you tend to finish things a lot faster. I mostly worked on the non-canon parts, but now that I'm here, the chapter is finished and ready for you readers to read it.**

**Seth: So, what's gonna happen this time?**

**Ashbel: What's gonna happen is not only are you gonna meet more Bleach characters, you are finally going to confront Shiro.**

**Seth: So...it's finally time.**

**Ashbel: It is. This is the moment everyone has been waiting for. All I can say is good luck and cue the disclaimer.**

**Seth: Right. Wish me luck.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashebl Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: May whatever god Remnant has have mercy one you, Seth.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 25: Vizoreds and Confrontation**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Las Noches Dorms)**

On a regular morning, people, both young and old, would have either waken up to the sound of their alarm clock, or to the chirping of birds.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

However, for the people of Las Noches, it was either the sound of their alarm clocks, or the sound of a small Nevermore cawing which would later be turned into nothing but feathers after being struck with a blast of Aura. This is what caused Seth, our amnesiac shinigami, to wake up.

"Is it morning already?" Seth muttered as he got up and rubbed his eyes. Like Aizen had promised, he had gotten a dorm room for his own use so it was only him, a bed, a clock, a desk, and his stuff. The rest was free, empty space.

"_Morning, Seth."_

"_**Wake up and smell the nonexistence sunshine, King."**_

Seth blinked a few times before saying, "Where am I?"

"_Have you forgotten already? You're at Las Noches."_

The memories of what happened yesterday rushed back into Seth's head, fully waking him up. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"_Are you okay, Seth? You seem kind of sad."_

"I'm fine." Seth insisted. "It's just; I guess I'm not used to waking up in a room without Ruby and the others."

"_**Feeling homesick already?"**_

"Yeah." Seth admitted before he got up and got into the shower. After washing up and brushing his teeth, he put on his clothes and walked out of the room. "Well, today's the day. Let's see if Aizen really knows a way to help me or not."

* * *

**(With Team RWBY)**

Ruby stared blankly at the empty space next to her. She had just woken up to start a new day when she found herself looking at the space next to her, the space where Seth used to sleep next to her. She must have gotten used to having Seth sleep with her before she even realized it.

"Ruby." Snapping out of her stupor, Ruby looked down her bed and saw her partner, Weiss. "The showers free."

"In a minute." Ruby said before went and pulled out something from under her pillow. It was the wooden item that Seth had made and left for her with the promise still on the back. She held it in both her hands and started to pray. She had read in one of the books in the library that families would sometimes pray for the safety of their friends and family who went out to war and that's what Ruby was doing. Praying for Seth's safety. Because for some reason, she felt that Seth was about to get into some trouble.

* * *

**(Back with Seth)**

"I'm glad you found me, Mr. Aberrant. I was just on my way to see you." Aizen said as he and Seth walked down the hall side by side. Seth had gone looking for Aizen after breakfast and luckily for him, he happen to run into the man.

"You said you knew a solution to my Inner Grimm." Seth said.

"Indeed I did, but I will not be the one who will be helping you." Aizen said.

"What?" Seth was obviously confused.

"Being headmaster to an academy like this takes up most of my time." Aizen explained as they turned the corner. "However, lucky for you, I have experts that can help you.

"Experts?" Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion before they came to a stop.

"Here we are." Aizen said as he opened the door and gestured for Seth to come in.

Taking a step inside, Seth's eyes landed on people in the room who were the only people here in the room.

The first was a man with brown eyes and jaw length blonde hair with a straight cut as his upper teeth were revealed. He wore the regular uniform from Arrancars, though his coat was in the style of a long coat and was left open.

The second was a very short, brown eyed, blond-haired girl who wears her short hair in spiky pigtails with her bangs clipped together by three clips. She has three freckles on each cheek under her eyes and the most noticeable thing about her was her overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth. She wore the regular Las Noches uniform as a sword was hanging from her back.

The third was another man. He has purple eyes, long, wavy blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. His uniform was a bit different as it looked like a suit as he also wore a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs and high collar which was untucked.

The forth was a young woman with hazel eyes. Her uniform looked more like a body suit with white boots and gloves as a pair of goggles were on top of her lime green hair.

The fifth was a tall man with a thick black spiked afro with adds further to his above average height. There were distinguishing features about his uniform as the colors of his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses.

The sixth was a young adult woman with turquoise eyes, red oval glasses, and long black hair. Her hair has bangs in the front as the back of her hair was in a braided ponytail. She wore the Las Noches uniform normally, although the hakama pants were replaced with a skirt.

The seventh was a very large and rotund man. He wore the academy uniform as well, said uniform looking to have been made specifically for him alone. He has golden eyes, a pink mustache, and pink hair with a black cross-bone design in the center.

The last person was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray hair and brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless version of the academy uniform, black combat boots, and black finger-less gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three under his left ear.

'Who are they?' Seth thought as Aizen closed the door behind him.

Hearing the door closing, the first blond haired man turned and saw both Aizen and Seth. "Oh, Aizen." Hearing the name of the headmaster got everyone's attention.

"Good evening, everyone." Aizen said.

"Who's the kid?" The gray haired man asked.

"This here is Seth Aberrant." Aizen said, introducing the amnesiac.

"The transfer student you talked about?" The second blond man said.

"That is correct." Aizen said before turning to Seth. "Seth, these here are the Vizoreds."

"Vizoreds?" Seth repeated the name.

"_**What kind of group name is that?"**_

"Everyone, introduce yourself." Aizen said.

The first man stepped forward. "Shinji Hirako. Nice to meet you."

"Hiyori Sarugaki. You better remember it."

"Rojuro Otorbashi, but you can call me Rose. Everyone else does."

"Mashiro Kuna. Nice to meet ya, new kid!"

"Love Aikawa. Welcome."

"I'm Lisa Yadomaru."

"Hachigen Ushoda. Welcome to Las Noches."

"I'm Kensei Muguruma. Try not to die while you're here."

Seth looked at each of them one by one and noticed something. They did have masks or pieces of a mask on them.

'They're not Arrancars.' Seth thought before he turned to Aizen. "Aizen, how are these guys gonna help me with my problem?"

"Because they are like you, Seth. They have Inner Grimms." Aizen said, surprising Seth. "And do you know what makes this group unique?" Seth shook his head. "They all have amnesia, like you."

Seth's eyes were the size of dinner plates at that moment before he turned back to the group called the Vizoreds.

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

"All of them have...amnesia?" Seth asked.

Aizen nodded. "That's right." He then turned to the Vizoreds. "I leave Seth here in your hands, everyone. I have some work I must attend to so please excuse me." And with that, the headmaster of Las Noches took his leave.

Now that Aizen was gone, silence filled the air.

...

...

...

_**"...Awk~ward!"**_

_"No kidding."_

"So..." Seth began. "Nice to meet you?"

"Nice to meet you!" Mashiro said as she walked and shook Seth's hand. "We don't meet many of our kind so this is amazing!"

"Your kind?" Seth asked.

"Like you, we have Inner Grimms and have amnesia." Kensei said. "We don't know how we lost our memories, but if it weren't for Aizen, then we'd be out on the streets right about now."

"So he took you all in?" Seth asked.

"That's right and we're grateful." Mashiro said.

"Anyway. Now that you're a student here, let's get you a uniform." Shinji said as he turned and walked away.

"I think you got it all wrong." Seth said. "I didn't come all the way here to join this academy. Beacon is my home, not this place."

"Well, if you didn't come here to join the academy, why did you come here?" Shinji asked.

That's when Seth decided to get down to business. "I came here to use you guys."

"Come again?" Shinji asked, not sure if he heard right as he stopped walking and turned to the amnesiac.

"I didn't come here to be a student. The reason I came here was to not only control my Grimm, but to also learn every technique this place has to offer, take them for myself, and use them against you, the students, and even Aizen." Seth explained boldly. "Now, you guys are gonna tell me how to control my Grimm."

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Shinji said as all the Vizoreds stepped back, sensing a fight was about to happen. "After what you just said, we're not telling you squat!"

"I'll get it out of you."

"How?"

Seth's answer was to draw Zangetsu. "By force!"

"That's a good one."

"Subete Mamoru! Zangetsu!" With a small burst of Aura, Seth charged towards the leader of the Vizoreds.

"You're gonna be a handful, I can already tell." Shinji said before drawing his sword and meeting Seth's challenge.

* * *

**(With Team RWBY)**

"How do you think Seth's doing in that other academy?" Ruby suddenly asked.

The team was currently studying together as a group to prepare for an upcoming test. Really, it was Ruby and Yang that needed help the most.

"Seth?" Weiss said. "Who knows? We have no idea what this other academy is like."

"Why are you suddenly bringing up Seth?" Yang asked, until she developed a teasing smile. "Already miss having him sleep with you?"

"Yang! Don't joke about that!" Ruby said, blushing. She's been able to sleep okay, no nightmares about Scarlet, but she had gotten used to having Seth sleep with her. Of course, she wasn't gonna say that out loud, especially with her sister here. "Seriously, we know nothing of where Seth left to. I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine, Ruby." Blake assured. "If its one thing we all know about Seth, it's that if something does try to hurt him, he won't go down so easily."

Ruby and the others nodded in agreement before going back to studying.

"So, what happened when you were called to Ozpin's office?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he and General Ironwood wanted to talk about last weeks infiltration." Ruby said. "I told them all I could before I got the permission to leave."

"Well, I know what will cheer you up." Yang said as she got up.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"A package from dad." Yang said as she held up said package. "I don't know what's in it, but I thought we could open it together."

Ruby squealed. "Oh! Something from home!" She then flashed behind Yang and tired to take it from her hands, but failed miserably. Then, Yang shook it and something came out of it. It moved for a while and it made a few sounds before it got up and turned into...a black-headed, tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. His tail is short and stubby, nowhere near the length that would indicate him as being a Cardigan Welsh Corgi.

All the girls had different reactions. Ruby and Yang had a more happier one while Weiss and Blake had a more surprised one.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered in happiness.

"He sent a dog!?" Blake asked.

"In the mail!?" Weiss asked, finding such a thing ridiculous.

While Ruby was hugging the adorable little thing and laughing while Zwei licked her face, Yang explained. "He does stuff like this all the time."

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked...hiding on top of Ruby's bed.

"Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling...mutt is going to wive with us forever!?" And just like that, Weiss was in love with the dog. "Oh yes he is! Yes he is!"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said as her cat instincts kept her as far away from the dog as possible.

_-Will all first year students please report to amphitheater.-_ Glynda's voice spoke through the speaker.

"What are we gonna do?" Weiss asked as Ruby setted Zwei down. "We can't simply just leave him here while we're gone for a week."

Yang checked the package. "There's a letter. Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of for a few days. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Turning it over, about a hundred cans of food fell out on top of Zwei.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked. She got her answer when a can opener fell out of the package.

"Well, that settles it." Yang said, throwing away the letter and the package. "Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back."

Weiss talked with it as Blake jumped toward the exit and quickly left the room. When all her teammates left the room, Ruby looked at her beloved dog who looked back at her.

"Hmm..." Ruby then had an idea and went for her backpack. "Okay, Zwei, here's the deal. You're gonna come with us, but you have to stay quiet, okay?"

Zwei just barked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruby said before she opened her bag and was about to reach for her dog when a picture fell out. What was on the pic caused her to stop and stare. Seeing this, Zwei got out of the pile of canned goods and looked at the picture and sniffed it.

Ruby didn't say anything as she picked up the picture. It was picture of her, the girls, and Seth. A team picture. She stared at the Seth in the picture before she stuffed it in the bag before doing the same with Zwei. She got up and was about to leave the room when she stopped. She almost forgot. The wooden badge Seth made for her. She quickly grabbed it from the desk and stared at it.

'Seth...'

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

*CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!*

Both swordsmen moved with great speed and struck with great force, trying to get the upper hand on each other.

"Whoa!"

*BAM!*

"I'm not finished yet! Take this!"

*CLANG!*

"Ow!"

"The kids not bad." Rose commented as he and the other Vizoreds simply watched the battle before them. "He's holding his own against Shinji."

"Moron. Open your eyes." Lisa said. "Shinji's not even trying.

"I don't think Seth's trying hard either." Hachigen pointed out.

"Hmph! He's scared. It's as plain as day." Love said.

"Scared? Of what?" Mashiro asked.

"The Grimm inside of him." Kensei said. "What was Aizen thinking letting this kid into Las Noches?"

Hiyori, the youngest Vizored, sighed before she walked forward.

"Hey, where are you going, Hiyori?" Mashiro asked.

Instead of answering, Hiyori said, "Hachigen! Put up five more force fields."

"Yes, ma'am."

Back with Seth and Shinji, both were currently at a standstill.

'Kids better than I thought.' Shinji thought. "Seth, you…"

"Step aside, Shinji!"

Before the both of them could either react, Hiyori came out of nowhere and swatted Shinji with one of her sandals so hard that he flew; spinning as he crashed through the two layered force field Hachigen put up earlier.

'The hell?' Seth thought.

"I thought I told you to put up five more force fields." Hiyori said.

"B-But, you didn't give me time!" Hachigen said.

"Whatever." Hiyori said before she turned to the amnesiac. "Seth, listen to me. You've got it all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It's up to us. What you want doesn't matter. After we've seen what you can do, then we'll decide whether to help you or not." Hiyori explained. "After all, in the end, we're the ones with the information and you don't."

Seth gritted his teeth, seeing her logic.

"Now that you know the score, go ahead and turn into a Grimm." Hiyori said, turning her back towards Seth. "I'll see what you're made of and see if you're worth our time."

"…No."

"…You just don't get it, do you?" Hiyori said, a Grimm mask forming on her head. It was skeletal in appearance and sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows.

'What the!?' Seth thought. 'A Grimm Mask!?'

"Fine. If you're too much of a wimp to turn into a Grimm, then I'll just drag that Grimm out of you by force!" Hiyori said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Hold on, Hiyori!"

"Hiyorin!"

"What are you guys so afraid of?" Hiyori asked. "We're called the Visoreds because of our masks. Why shouldn't I Grimmify? Take a good look, Seth. This is what it looks like for those who have their Inner Grimm under control."

'So, that's what it looks like if I get Shiro under control?' Seth thought, his eyes never leaving the mask.

"Don't be scared, Seth. I'm not as nice as Shinji." Hiyori said before putting on her mask, the power and feeling of her Aura becoming bigger, stronger, and darker as her sclera of her eyes turned black while her irises remained her regular brown color. "If you don't stop being such a baby and Grimmify real quick…"

Seth then felt a hand on his chest and looked down, surprised when he saw none other than Hiyori.

'When did she-!?'

"**Then you're dead meat."**

*BOOM!*

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

"Quiet, quiet please." Glynda spoke through the mic as students from all of the academies were gathered. "Prof. Ozpin would like to speak a few words please."

Ruby quickly joined her team and friends after she placed her bag with the others.

Ozpin looked left and right at each and every student before beginning. "Today, we stand together united. Mistral, Atlus, Vacuo, and Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell, or who traded with who, but with about the very idea about individualism itself. We fought for countless reason, one of being the countless destruction of all forms of art and of self expression. and as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the many aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntress will work to uphold it. As first years students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days while others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Once Ozpin was done with his speech, all the student applauded him for his speech.

"This is perfect!" Ruby said. "All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast."

"Yeah!" Yang said, agreeing with her sister. "We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night."

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy.'" Weiss suggested.

"Right." Ruby said as they were about to walk away...

*CRACK!*

When Ruby jumped in surprise when she heard something crack and looked to find the source until she found it. It was the wooden badge Seth had given her before he left, but now there was a crack. It was small, but the sight of it alone got her worried.

"Ruby, something wrong?" Yang asked.

"Huh!? Uh, no. Nothing's wrong." Ruby said before she glanced back at the badge.

'Seth…'

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

"You okay, Hachi?" Mashiro asked the bog man as everyone was relaxing, watching Hiyori beat Seth like no tomorrow. Even Shinji, who had recovered, was watching, doing nothing to stop the blond.

"No, I'm not okay." Hachigen said, looking tired as he was maintaining the five layered force field Hiyori had asked for.

Meanwhile, with Seth, he was looking worse for wear. His jacket was ruined(again), the right sleeve gone as he was covered in blood from head to toe. Not only that, but he was tired as his left eye was half black, showing that Shiro was trying to take over again.

"**Didn't I get through to you? Do you still not get it?" **Hiyori asked, her mask off and her eyes black and gold. **"Don't be afraid, Seth."**

"I'm not."

"**I'll give you a hint. Perform Bankai."**

"Shut up." Seth said, his left eye now completely black as his irises had turned gold.

"**I know what you're thinking." **Hiyori said. **"You're afraid that if you perform Bankai against somebody as strong as me, you won't be able to contain that Grimm inside of you, right?"**

"I said shut up!"

"**Idiot."** Hiyori said, drawing her sword. **"I can't even stand to look at you! You're nothing, but a miserable coward! Fine! Have it your way! Don't perform Bankai! Don't Grimmify!" **Hiyori then put back on her mask, ready to finish off Seth for good. **"I'll cut you down and that'll be the end of it!"**

With both a burst of Aura and pure strength, Hiyori attacked, her attack actually leaving cracks and almost braking Zangetsu.

'Dammit Seth! Think!' Seth thought as he defended against the Vizored as best he could. 'How does she stay in control!? How does she make that mask obey her!? She's doing it right in front of me! I can see everything! If I look and think, I should be able to figure out! That's what I came here for!'

Hiyori gave a powerful downward slash which Seth was unable to block, blood erupting as the small Vizored kept up the onslaught of pain.

'I won't perform Bankai! I won't turn into a Grimm! I refuse to give in! I'll never open up…'

*SLASH!*

'…my soul…'

*SLASH!*

'…to him…'

Hiyori stopped and looked at Seth's unmoving body which had stopped moving after a while.

"**Looks like he's finished. Guess it's time finish you off for good!" **She charged forth, sword ready for the kill.

Shinji and the others were about to go stop her…

"_**Heh…"**_

When 'Seth' swung his cracked Zangetsu, countering Hiyori's strike and pushing her back.

"**What the!?" **Hiyori said once she stopped skidding across the ground.

"_**Ahhh, it's good to be back in control! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Seth-no, Shiro laughed as he spun Zangetsu by its cloth before stabbing it into the ground, the mask once again appearing and covering half of his face. _**"It never ceases to amaze me how weak you can be, Seth. Just look at what happened to poor Zangetsu."**_

"**Who are you? What are you?"**

"_**Hey. It's not polite to refer to someone as 'what.' Can't you see the mask? I'm Seth's Grimm."**_

"An Inner Grimm with a mind of its own?" Kensei said in surprise as all the Vizords were surprise that the Grimm before them had a mind of its own and could speak.

"_**What's with that look? Don't your Grimms ever talk to you?"**_

"Inner Grimms are supposed to be mindless beings with the only purpose of trying to take over whoever's body." Shinji explained. "Clearly, that doesn't apply to you."

"_**You got that right, bowl head."**_

"B-Bowl head!?" Shinji now felt insulted as everyone was trying to hold back laughter.

"**I thought you were just a regular Grimm." **Hiyori said.

"_**Hmph. Regular? Seth's the only one here who's regular. I'm stronger. I'm not soft like he is. Though I would prefer if the both of us weren't connected, it would be awkward if he were to die, so I'll kill you instead!"**_

"**Big words. Does this mean you'll put up a better fight then you're friend did?" **

"_**Want to try your luck?"**_

"**Absolutely!" **"Hiyori said before she charged.

Hiyori struck fast, but to Shiro's eyes, the attack might as well have been in slow motion.

"_**Too slow!"**_

Before Hiyori knew what hit her, she found her mask destroyed and her throat in Shiro's hand as he pushed her back to a wall, choking the ever living shit out of her.

"_**Hahaha! You're not dealing with Seth anymore, little girl! That weakling doesn't even compare to me! Now die!"**_

Struggle as she might, Hiyori could not get Shiro off her. Tears and droll spilled out of her, the air in her got thinner, and the affects of her mask were starting to wear off. This may as well have been her end…

*WHOOSH!*

If it wasn't for her fellow Visoreds stepping in to save her, all of them piling on Shiro and holding him down as they had their blades all pointed at him.

"…"

With one simple motion, Shinji broke the mask on Shiro with his sword, canceling his control on Seth and bringing the amnesiac back into control.

"Enough." Shinji said as everyone got off of him. He then turned to Hiyori. "Are you satisfied now, Hiyori?"

Hiyori didn't answer; too busy breathing in and out. It was then that Hiyori was truly thankful for the air all around them as it never felt so good to breathe before.

"Now do you get it, Seth? You can't contain the Grimm inside of you with your body or mind." Shinji said, turning to the amnesiac whose eyes were starting to return to normal. "After all that talk you said earlier, I was gonna beat the ever living shit out of you and let you rot in Hueco Mundo, but it seems the case with your Grimm is a bit special, so guess what? You pass. You want to learn how to control your Inner Grimm so badly, then we're gonna hammer it into you."

Seth didn't know what to say right then and there. Was he grateful? Yes, but he could get the right words out right now.

"After what just happened today, you deserve a bit of rest." Shinji said. "Go to the Infirmary and get yourself healed. We'll start first thing tomorrow."

After that, Shinji and the rest of the Vizoreds went to see how Hiyori was doing. Getting up, Seth went to the fallen Zangetsu, and returned it to its Sealed form. Turning, he followed Shinji's advice and was going to go to the Infirmary, but not without saying one thing.

"Shinji!"

"Hm?"

"…I'll repay you by giving you a muffin."

"Huh?"

And with that, Seth quickly made his way out.

"_**Dammit! I was this close to killing that girl!" **_Shiro then sighed. _**"Ah, whatever. So, you got them to help you. Guess I'll be seeing you real soon King."**_

Seth didn't say anything, saving any conversation for later once he'll start and confront Shiro once and for all.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

"Hello?" Seth called out, peeking his head through the door of the Infirmary.

"Come in." a monotone voice spoke.

Doing as told, Seth opened the door and walked in. Closing the door behind him, Seth looked around the room.

It was completely white. The chairs were white, the tables were white, even the beds were white.

'What is with this place's obsession with white?' Seth thought as he turned to the only person here which was the same orange haired woman from before.

"Hey, I know you." Seth said. "You're that girl back when I fought Donpani."

"It's Mr. Dordoni." The girl corrected him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I kind of here to get healed." Seth said awkwardly as he could not stare properly at the girl when her emotionless eyes unnerved him so much.

"Oh, I see." The girl said, seemingly realizing that the amnesiac was injured. "Hold still, this will only take a moment."

Before Seth could ask what she meant, the hairclips in the girl's hairpins glowed before two creatures moving fast covered him in some sort of orange force field.

"What is this?" Seth asked before he felt the pain drift away. Looking, he saw that not only were his wounds getting healed, but his coat was getting repaired, as if the hands of time were resetting. "Amazing…"

Once Seth was healed and his coat was repaired, the orange field dispersed and whatever healed him returned to the hairclips in the girl's hair.

"There, all done."

"That was amazing." Seth complimented. "What was that?"

"That information is classified." The girl said immediately. "Now, if there's nothing else you need, please leave."

"Um…okay." Seth said before he made his way out the door.

Once out, he made his way to the dorms where all the students stayed at and where he was allowed to stay for the time being.

As he was walking, Seth glanced back at the Infirmary door and said, "What a weird girl."

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

Team RWBY walked up to one of the hologram screens and scrolled down until Ruby's eyes landed on one.

"Here we go. Quadrant 5 Needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby read off.

"Well, it's in the southeast." Blake said.

"Sounds perfect." Yang said.

With that said, Ruby went ahead and registered her team for the mission, but...

[MISSION UNAVAIABLE TO FIRST YEAR STUDENTS]

"What!?" Ruby said.

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"...We can mail ourselves there." Ruby said after some thinking.

"Well, that's one option." The team turned to see Ozpin walking up to them while reading off of hos Scroll. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is popular. In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter what I may say or which job you choose.

Ruby rubbed her head nervously as her team glared at her. "Whatever makes you say that?"

Ozpin didn't buy Ruby's dumb, innocent act, but he kept talking anyway. "If Mr. Aberrant were still here, then the story might have been different as you're all knowledgeable of his combat abilities." No one commented as they all knew how powerful Seth was. "Though I am still curious on how you found yourselves at the docks last semester, interested to know how you knew about a hideout in the southeast, and why witnesses report seeing robots and rose petals near a dance club some time ago."

At that point, the team did the only thing they could do...which was look away and whistle innocently.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for." Ozpin said in mock defeat. "So, how about this? Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules...again, how about we just bend them?" With that said, he went and tapped on his Scroll a few times, making the screen move a bit before it signaled that the team was given access.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, Professor." Ruby thanked with a determined nod.

"Don't thank me for this." Ozpin said as he put away his Scroll. "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand that the things that await you outside the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin then left, leaving the girls with their thoughts, but not before saying, "Good luck."

* * *

**(Back With Seth)**

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…"

"What's for lunch? Hiyori, make us something to eat."

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…"

"Kiss off. What should I cook for you? I'm not your mother."

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…"

"Love, have you listened to the new Prince of Darkness CD?"

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…"

"HAHA! Forget that, Rose! Did you read this week's X-Ray and Vav!?"

"How could I? You never let me read it."

"This is hilarious! Bwahahahaha !"

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…"

"Aren't you on duty today, Lisa? You'd better keep your eyes on that kid."

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…"

"I am, so shut up."

"No, you're not. You're looking at that magazine."

"Shut up. Go away. Leave me alone."

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…"

"See, I'm counting for him. Here, one, two, one, two…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

If you all haven't figured out what the hell is going on, all of the Vizoreds, minus two, were currently relaxing as Seth was on some handmade exercise machine.

"What…am I…doing!?" In one swift motion, Seth kicked the handmade exercise machine at Hiyori who quickly grabbed Shinji and used him as a shield.

"Ugh!"

"What's your problem!?" Hiyori asked, clearly angry at Seth. "Watch it, baldy, or I'll kick your butt!"

"Why you, _I'll _kick _your _butt!" Shinji said, his head bleeding.

"I'll kick _your _butts!" Seth shouted, clearly angry. "You told me you were gonna hammer into me how to contain my Grimm! So why am I running like a hamster on some phony, handmade exercise machine all day!? You're all crazy! No, I'm crazy for doing it!"

"That's right!" Hiyori said. "You're crazy! You're an idiot! And you're bald! But we're putting ourselves out to train you, so stop complaining and do what you're told!"

"We're back." Mashiro called out as she and Hachi walked into the room.

"Shut up with the baldy stuff, snaggle-tooth! This isn't training!"

"It's not your head that's bald, it's your stupid face! And for your information, my unique teeth just happens to be charming assets, baldy!"

"You said it again!"

"We got lunch. Let's eat." Mashiro said.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah!" Love said.

"What's going on? Why are they fighting?" The green-haired Vizored asked, handing out the food.

"Well, I guess the kid just got tired of Hiyori's 'Super Training.'" Love said.

"It took him this long!?" That surprised the Vizored a little as both Seth and Hiyori started fighting.

"It's Hiyori's fault for not explaining its purpose." Love said as Hiyori kicked Seth in the face.

"Yeah. She never bothers to explain properly."

"Just shut up and run till you drop!" Hiyori said, picking up the handmade exercise machine and throwing it at the amnesiac, hitting his chin.

"Oof!" Seth cried out in pain before glaring back at the blind Vizored, holding his chin. "Why, you little-!"

"Hold on, Seth." Shinji said, finally recovered. "The purpose of Hiyori's piece-o'-crap trainer is to prepare you for your upcoming training."

"Super trainer!"

Ignoring Hiyori, Shinji continued. "The longer you can keep going on that thing, the more you'll get out of your real training. So listen to Hiyori. Stop complaining and start pumping your arms and legs on the piece-o'-crap."

"You call it a piece of crap one more time and I'll kill you!"

Ignoring Hiyori again…"We can teach you to control your Inner Grimm, but only if you can run on that thing for three straight days."

"Three days!? You gotta be kidding me! I could run on that stupid thing for a week if I wanted to!" Seth said. "I've already got this thing figured out! It's designed to drain spiritual Aura! That's what it does, right!? You wanna measure my maximum spiritual Aura output by seeing how many days I can run on that thing until I collapse! With the amount of Aura I have right now, I can go on that thing for at least five straight days! So why waste time with it!? Just tell me how to control the Grimm inside of me! I don't have time for this when the Vytal Festival is just three months away! I don't have time to play with you Vizoreds!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone jumped in surprise when Shinji suddenly shouted like that. For as long as the Vizoreds have known Shinji, he's never gotten that loud before when he's mad, even at Hiyori.

"You are really starting to annoy me with that attitude of yours." Shinji said. "You don't have time? You obviously don't know how dangerous an Inner Grimm is!"

"How dangerous an Inner Grimm is?" Seth repeated.

"That's right. Despite being mindless Grimm, their powers easily dwarf any regular Grimm, even the Hollow types." Shinji explained. "But yours is different. It has a mind of its own, it can talk and think, and that just makes it even more dangerous. Sure, we know how to get that Grimm of yours under control, but that's only if you can best it in battle."

"In battle?" Seth said. "You mean I have to fight it?"

"That's right." Shinji said. "All us Vizoreds have gone through with it so we know what it's like. You take on the Grimm inside of you in a subconscious world and fight it. The key goal is to win of course, and most battles last about an hour. However, if one were to lose, then that person would be completely taken over and be fully turned into a Grimm."

That last bit of knowledge surprised and scared Seth. Fully being turned into a Grimm? Just the thought sent chills down his spine.

"Tell me something, Seth. Why are you so desperate in trying to get your Grimm under control?" Shinji asked. "I would say it could be fear, but being taken control only happens once in a while until one can't take it anymore and you still have a long way from going into that stage, so why? Why are you rushing things?"

Seth stayed silent. Despite them helping him, he really didn't want to reveal his reasons.

"Seth, we're all amnesiacs here." Shinji said. "As one amnesiac to another, we can't help you if we can't understand your reasons."

"…It's because of a promise."

Everyone raised their eyebrow in confusion. "A promise?"

"A promise I made to myself." Seth said. "I promised myself that in the next three months, I would return to Vale to compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament with my friends. Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, Weiss…Ruby…they're all waiting for me. If I don't get this Grimm inside of me under control, I'm afraid I might hurt someone, or worse. That's why I want to get things going. I want to show everyone how much I've gotten stronger, and to finally take down someone I've had my eyes on for a long while…as well as reunite with someone I left back crying."

"…Ooooooooh, I see now." Shinji said…with a teasing smile.

"What's with that smile?" Seth asked, not liking the looks of it.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

Seth blushed scarlet. "What! No! No no no no no no no no no, that it totally not the reason!"

"Then why is your face red?" Shinji asked as Seth could do nothing blush as everyone was smiling at him teasingly.

"Wipe those stupid smiles off your faces!"

"Alright, now you got me in a better mood." Shinji said before he appeared in front of Seth.

'What the!? Shunpo!?' Seth thought.

"Now that I know your reason, maybe we'll just get right down to it and teach you how to Grimmify." Shinji said as he placed his hand in front of Seth and sent a wave of Aura. "Ready?"

Seth didn't know what happened, but he soon found himself knocked unconscious and fell to the floor.

"I hope you won't regret this." Shinji said as Love picked up Seth's body as a hidden door opened up. "Hachi, give me a two layered fault force field."

"Yes, sir." The big man replied, clapping his hands twice as the force field materialized itself around the room and door, a safety precaution in case things go bad.

"Seth, I don't know if you can hear me, but listen up." Shinji said as the group went through the hidden passage. "In a moment, you're going to become a Grimm all the way. Don't let it consume you. Consume it instead. If it eats you, then it's all over for you."

None of the Vizoreds spoke or comment as they walked down the secret passage, coming to a vast room that looked like great canyons and barren rocks and fields. It didn't take a genius to know that in a few seconds, things were about to get real.

Love dropped Seth's body to the ground and looked at it for a few seconds before laughing a bit. "Heh. Kids in love. Who would have thought?"

"I know what you mean." Rose said as everyone spread out. "Kid seems better in my eyes now that we know his reasons."

"Enough talk guys." Shinji said, bringing the serious back into the air. "Hachi, throw up another force field here too."

"Why?" Hachigen asked, pouting.

"Just do it. And don't pout. You're too old for that." Shinji said. "Also, seal off Seth's body as well."

"…Alright." Hachi said before he slammed both his hands together. "Wall of iron sand, Tower formed from hate, forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence!" He then slammed both his hands to the ground. "Bakudō #75: Gochu Tekkan!"

Then, appearing from above, five pillars of iron, held together by a chain, appeared and landed on Seth's legs, arms, and lower neck.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

The first three things Seth met when he reopened his eyes was the sky of his Inner World, Crescent, and the reason why he's here in the first place.

"Shiro." Seth said.

"_**Yo." **_Shiro said, sitting at the spot where Kuro's pole would have been. _**"It's been a while since we've met face to face, King."**_

Crescent was silent, staring worriedly at the both of them as well as what is to come.

"_**What's wrong? You look so glum. How come?"**_

Seth looked left and right, but saw no sign of Kuro or the other spirits beside Crescent. It was only the three of them here and the handful of buildings here.

"Where are they?" Seth asked. "Where did you put the others?"

"_**The others? You don't need to worry about them." **_Shiro said as he drew out his White Zangetsu in Shikai form for Seth to see for the first time. _**"I would be more worried about yourself if I were you."**_

'So, that's the White Zangetsu everyone told me about.' Seth thought, drawing his Zangetsu. "Subete Mamoru! Zangetsu!"

And as always, Zangetsu in Shikai was revealed after a burst of Aura.

"_**Getting right down to it? Fine with me."**_

"Once I beat you, I'm gonna take Kuro back and set everyone free!" Seth said.

"_**You think you can beat me? Sorry to break it to you, Seth, but…" **_Shiro then jumped up and went on the attack. _**"There's no way you can beat me!"**_

Seth blocked Shiro's attack, almost surprised at his look alike's strength.

'Damn! He's stronger than the last time I faced him!' Seth thought before managing to push back the Grimm. "You think I can't beat you? Well, we'll just see about that!"

And just like that, the battle between Seth and Shiro began.

"_Seth…Shiro…"_ Crescent said as she stood on the sidelines, unable to do anything, but watch.

* * *

**(Back with RWBY)**

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said as the team were walking outside.

"But it's the truth." Blake said.

"It's gonna be tough and we may be one team member short, but I know we can do it." Ruby said.

"Hey! Teal CFVY's back!" A Beacon student said, catching the team's attention.

Like the student had said, said team was finally back.

The leader of said team was a girl named Coco Adel, a teenage girl with fair skin, short, dark brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to orange. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown corset. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold cross-hairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap; the bag is her weapon, transforming into an over sized black and gold Gatling gun.

The second was a male named Fox Alistair, a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

The third was none other than Velvet Scarlintina, a Faunus girl Seth had saved from Cardin's bullying. She was a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. Her combat gear is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wears a black semi-translucid undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

The last member of the team as a guy named Yatsuhashi Daichi, a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and slightly tanned skin wearing mostly pale-green attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

Team CFVY and Team RWBY first met when Coco had visited Seth to thank him for saving Velvet from Cardin. After a few more encounters, the two teams quickly became friends. At first, it was obvious that Velvet had a crush on Seth, but she later gave up on it when she saw how Seth and Ruby were together, but they were still friends none the less.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake asked as the tea, walked up to them.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi look out for me." Said guy nodded at them before taking his leave.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago." Weiss said. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing happened." Velvet said. "It was just, there were just so many. Oh, but don't worry. You first years are just shadowing a Huntsmen so you should be fine."

"R~ight." Yang said.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet said before taking her leave.

The team were silent once Velvet was gone. The fact that second years had trouble during their mission shows how much trouble it is outside of the kingdom. They now wished Seth was here to help them.

"We can do this." Ruby said. "We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now."

"Right." Blake said.

"Besides, it won't be just us out there. We'll be fighting with alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Yang said.

* * *

**(Later)**

The team had various stunned reactions as soon as they discovered the Huntsman they will be shadowing.

"Why hello girls!" Prof. Oobleck said, wearing a long brown great coat, khaki buttoned safari shirt, and a pith helmet all of which appear to be properly worn and tucked in and such, unlike his earlier attire. He also carries a rather large backpack. "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Despite their stunned expressions, all the girls had the same comment in their thoughts.

'Been there, done that.' Now they _really _wish Seth was here with them.

* * *

**(Back with the Vizoreds)**

All the Vizoreds sat quietly around the force field that held Seth inside. All was quiet, but everyone knew it would be like that in a short while.

*THOOM!*

And just like that, a huge wave of Aura was in the air, making everyone go on edge as the ground shook a little.

"Here it comes." Shinji said as Seth's body began twitching.

"Hey." Mashiro said. "Shouldn't we hide his Zanpakutō?"

"It wouldn't make any difference if we hid it or not." Love said. "In fact, it would just make things worse."

Then, lifting up his head, 'Seth's' face was half covered by his Grimm mask once again as he slowly lifted off the binds placed on him as if they were nothing as he got up.

"Hachigen, open it up." Lisa said as she got up, sword in hand. "I'm on duty today so I'll go in first."

"Yes, ma'am." Hachigen said as he waved his finger, opening a small door for Lisa to enter.

"Try not to kill him." Shinji said.

"I will, if he doesn't kill me first." Lisa said before she entered, the door closing behind her.

Once the iron pillars were off of him, 'Seth' grabbed his Zangetsu, the sword immediately transforming into its Shikai state as 'Seth' charged at the bespectacled teen.

"I'm Lisa Yadomaru." Lisa introduced herself, drawing her sword and discarding her scabbard. "Nice to meet you."

*CLANG!*

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

*CLANG!*

Both swordsmen met face to face, their blades hitting one another as the two tried to get the upper hand.

"_**You've improved, I'll give you that. You're doing a lot better than the last time we fought."**_

"The last time we fought was back at the Initiation." Seth said. "Of course I've improved since then!"

"_**True. And you were wielding a weak ass sword then, but you're still nowhere near my level!" **_As if not trying at all, Shiro pushed Seth back where he crashed into one of the handful of buildings here.

But Seth didn't stay down for long as he burst from the rubble. "I'm not done yet!"

Shiro simply smirked and met Seth's challenge as their blades clashed once again. They pulled back immediately before Seth took the lead.

He went for Shiro's waist, slashing sideways, but Shiro blocked it of course and pushed back Seth. The amnesiac skidded across the very air itself, before quickly dodging to the right as Shiro had switched to wielding his White Zangetsu by its cloth. Shiro pulled back and spun his blade a couple times before disappearing with a Shunpo. He soon appeared behind Seth with his blade raised and swung downward by the cloth, but Seth Shunpoed away just in time to dodge. He later appeared not too far away and attacked Shiro's unguarded back, but Shiro surprised him by jumping away as his blade was spinning towards Seth. Acting fast, Seth brought up his weapon and blocked the attack, pushing him back as Shiro landed not too far from him and caught his blade by its hilt.

"_**C'mon, is that the best you can do?"**_

'Damn! He's not only stronger, but he's faster too and his attacks are so unpredictable that I can barely react to them in time!' Seth thought as he held up his guard.

"_**Maybe you've forgotten, Seth, that Kuro used to be the original Zangetsu, but when I tried to take over your body all those years ago, I managed to take away half of his power, thus becoming Zangetsu myself too. I'm sure the midget has already told you that I've absorbed Kuro, but I bet you're wondering why is that, considering I locked up the others away."**_

Seth didn't say anything, but he'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't curious as to why Kuro was the only one who got absorbed while the other spirits were locked away.

"_**That's because while Kuro and I are two different people, we share the same body as we are both Zangetsu. Normally, I would have just been a part of Kuro to begin with."**_

"A part of Kuro?" Seth asked.

"_**That's right. When life rules, flesh covers the bones. When death rules, the bones become exposed. That saying would have applied to us, but we both had the same amount of power, thus allowing both of us to manifest a body for ourselves and roam around as we like in your world at the same time. However, as time passed and when you remembered how to perform Bankai, my powers increased, making me the dominant spirit, and thus making Kuro a part of **_**me. **_**The more you tried to draw on the power of your weapon, Zangetsu, the easier it became for me to dominate your soul."**_

"I see. So that's why I've always felt you in my sword after I remembered how to do Bankai." Seth said. "But why lock away the others?"

"_**Because they would have tried to stop my growth in power and from me seizing your body. As long as they were around, I couldn't fully absorb Kuro, so I had to get them out of the way."**_

"So, if I defeat you, not only will Kuro come back, but I'll also set the others free."

"_**Defeat me? Impossible."**_

"Oh yeah?" Seth said before he brought Zangetsu forward and grabbed his right arm, ready to perform Bankai. "Try saying that again when our swords meet!"

"_**Hmph. Going to perform Bankai? Well…" **_Then, Shiro copied Seth's stance, bringing his Zangetsu forward before grabbing his right arm, surprising Seth. _**"Anything you can do, I can do better!"**_

Seth quickly shook off his surprise and focused as his and Shiro's spiritual Auras increased. Now, there's no holding back. It's…

Live Or Let Die!

"BAN_**KAI!"**_

*BOOM!*

* * *

**(Back in the Real World)**

Lisa blocked an attack from 'Seth' pushing him back before retaliating, but 'Seth dodged and jumped away.

'Even as a Grimm, there are still some moments of his training. He's good.' Lisa thought as she held up her sword in defense.

Suddenly, the air around 'Seth' got heavier. In fact it was so heavy that everyone felt it as right before everyone's eyes, a hole manifested itself on 'Seth's' chest. But his was no ordinary hole.

It was a Hollow Grimm Hole.

"…It's beginning." Shinji muttered as he guessed that Seth's Inner Battle had been taken to the next level.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

Crescent tried as best she could to not get blown away by the pillars of Aura caused by both Seth and Shiro. Their Auras were so strong that it blew up the roof of the building they were standing on, leaving both combatants standing on the air.

The smoked cleared revealed both fighters. As always, Seth was garbed in his black Bankai outfit, the black daito, Tensa Zangetsu, held firmly in his hand.

Across from him may as well have been a mirror image if it wasn't for the color. Like Seth, Shiro's clothes, the robes that he wore, had turned into a white long coat which was black on the inside as the ends were in tatters, just like Seth's. In his hand was a White version of Tensa Zangetsu.

Both swordsmen said nothing until they both sped towards each other, both appearing in front of each other in the blink of an eye as both their swords clashed once again, only this time, with more power.

"You bastard! When did you learn Bankai!?"

"_**When did I? The same time you remembered it, Seth!"**_

At exactly the same time, both swordsmen fired off a wave of Aura, pushing each other back. Shiro smirked, but Seth didn't as he planned on finishing this as fast as he could, so he Shunpoed and went for a killing blow, a stab to Shiro's neck, but the white look alike reacted quickly and blocked Seth's attack.

"_**Why so serious, Seth?"**_

"Shut up!" Seth said, not even noticing that Shiro had stopped calling him King as he pushed back Shiro, pushing him off the building and down below. Shiro pushed Seth back and went for a downward, intending on cutting Seth into two, but Seth blocked his attack and pushed him down again before he sent Shiro crashing down to the ground, leaving a good sized crater.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Wrapping black Aura around his sword, Seth swung, sending his signature move, the black wave of Aura being surrounded by a thin line of red Aura as always.

"_**Hmph." **_Shiro didn't seem worried as he got back up…and swatted Seth's attack with one hand!

"What!? One-handed!?" Seth said in surprise.

"_**You call that a **__**Getsuga Tenshō?" **_Shiro asked as he sped towards Seth and clashed blades with him again. _**"Pathetic. Let me show you a real…" **_Shiro's grip on his White Tensa Zangetsu tightened as Seth felt the Aura around Shiro increase. _**"Getsuga Tenshō."**_

"Shit!" Was all Seth could say before his vision was overtaken by a huge white light surrounded by a thin red line of Aura.

* * *

**(Back in the Real World)**

"Three…"

Lisa spun and kicked 'Seth' in the face before landing back on her feet.

"Two…"

Lisa went for a sideways strike, but 'Seth dodged by jumping out of the way.

"One…That's ten minutes." Kensei said as he stopped the watch before getting up. "Hachi! Open up, it's my turn!"

"Yes, sir."

'Seth' went in for the kill as Lisa jumped back to avoid, but she was too tired. Luckily, Kensei stepped in, elbowing 'Seth' in the gut, sending him flying not too far.

"You look like shit." Kensei commented as he tossed the watch to Lisa who was bleeding from her arm and had a cut on her cheek. "You're time's up. I'll handle things from here."

Lisa silently thanked the fellow Vizored as she went to go rest up.

Getting back up, 'Seth' charged at his new target, Kensei, who had took out a combat knife. From the looks on things, Seth's body was undergoing a serious change as not only did the mask cover 3/4 of his face, leaving only the upper right side of his face visible, but also his feet were replaced with white reptilian feet.

"I'm Kensei Muguruma." Kensei introduced himself as he twirled his knife before catching it. "And I'm gonna kill you."

'Stop messing around, Seth.' Shinji thought as the battle between Kensei and the Grimm began. 'You'd better hurry up, or we'll be forced to kill you.'

Lisa took in long and big breaths of air, tired from her fight from the Grimm.

"How long do I have to rest?" Lisa asked.

"Well, theirs eight of us so eight times ten equals 80 minutes." Shinji said.

"It's not times eight you idiot!" Hiyori said. "There are only seven. Lisa can't rest when she's fighting."

"Fine! 70 minutes then!"

'I'm in charge of the Force Field! Why are you counting me!?' Hachigen thought, worried.

'He was good. Way better than I expected.' Lisa thought. 'Be careful in there, Kensei. Very careful.'

Kensei quickly stabbed 'Seth's shoulder before swiping up, drawing a fair amount of blood, but a strange white substance appeared on 'Seth's' wound and quickly healed it.

'Instant Regeneration.' Kensei immediately deduced the ability as he switched up his battle plan, gathering Aura into his fists.

"Whoa…" Love said. "He sure is taking this seriously."

Punching forward, Kensei sent of blast of Aura which was so powerful that it blew off 'Seth's' arm off as 'Seth fell down, motionless.

Kensei looked at the body, expecting it to get up anytime now, but he wasn't expecting what happened next as some sort of creature bursts from 'Seth's' where arm was.

"Wha!" Kensei said in surprise as the creature tried to eat him alive. "What the hell is this thing!?"

The others seemed surprised as well as something like this has never happened before.

Acting fast before he became lunch, Kensei fired another blast of Aura, destroying the creature in one shot. Kensei stayed cautious as the smoke cleared and when it did, he saw that 'Seth' had a new arm, completely white with claws and two red lines crossing and running along it as four spikes erupted from his shoulder.

"He Grimmifies pretty fast." Kensei commented as his hand continued to smoke. If there were going to be more surprises like these, then Kensei expects this fight to be a lot harder than he first thought.

'To be able to Grimmify at will, one must fight in internal battle which should last about no more than an hour.' Lisa reminded herself as she and the rest continued to watch the battle unfold. 'Since there are six of us and each of us get a ten minute session per turn…'

"It'll all be over by the time it's my turn again."

* * *

**(Back in Seth's Inner World)**

Blood dripped down from Shiro's sword as Seth was bleeding from his chest, the both of them standing not too far from each other.

"_**I told you, Seth. You can't beat me. Didn't you notice? While you were the first one to use Bankai, **_**I **_**was the first one to use **__**Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai. You didn't use it back when you faced Ganryu and you didn't use it when you faced Grimmjow for the first time. You're nothing but a dumb kid trying to imitate the master."**_

Suddenly, Shiro shunpoed in front of Seth and grabbed his Tensa Zangetsu, the sword slowly turning white once he touched it.

"_**Give up. You're not good enough at Bankai."**_

Seth watched in surprise as his sword slowly turned white. He didn't know how, but his instincts told him that he couldn't let his sword be turned fully white so acting quickly; he punched Shiro in the face, pulled back his sword, and Shunpoed a good distance away. Looking at his weapon, only the blade had turned completely white while the guard and hilt was still black.

"_**You surprised me." **_Shiro said as he wiped away some blood off his nose. _**"I expected you to stare like a dumb idiot and watch as your sword be completely turned white."**_

"Please, I'm not that stupid." Seth said as he gripped his sword tightly, letting his Aura cover it as it turned the blade back to its original black deadly color.

"_**True, no one's that stupid, except maybe Jaune." **_Shiro said before he started to spin his White Tensa Zangetsu by its chain. _**"Seth, tell me something. What's the difference between a king and the horse he rides?"**_

"What?" Of course, Seth was confused at what his while look alike had asked.

"_**Don't worry. It's not a riddle or some stupid guessing game." **_Shiro said, shifting his weapon to his right hand. _**"Form, ability, and power. When two things are exactly the same, how do they decide which of them will be king and lead them into battle and which will lend its strength to the other, like a horse? What allows one to dominate the other?"**_

Seth said nothing, not knowing what to say. Shiro expected this and answered.

"_**The answer is simple, really. A Killer Instinct!"**_

"A…killer instinct?" Seth repeated, confused.

"_**That's right. How else does one powerful being dominate the other!?" **_Shiro said as he began spinning his sword again. _**"An insatiable hunger for battle! For power! That's what it takes to become king! The will to mercilessly crush any enemy! To hack then into pieces! A ravenous blood lust! The will to rip off skin! To gouge flesh! To crush bone and mangle sinew! Somewhere carved deep inside your primordial unconsciousness is the will to kill!"**_

Seth was absolutely speechless. A killer instinct. Is that what's separating them?

Shiro then stopped spinning his sword and caught it, continuing to speak. _**"But you Seth, you don't have it! You lack that that indomitable drive! In fact, you can say you don't have it at all!" **_Shiro then made a face that he was thinking to himself before he spoke. _**"Wait, forget what I said. You do have it, but you just don't use it."**_

"I don't use it?" Seth said, confused. "What are you saying?"

"_**Don't you get it, Seth? Do you really not know?" **_Shiro asked. _**"Think back, Seth. When was there ever a time you actually wanted to kill someone?"**_

Seth thought back to any person he may have wanted to kill, surprising himself when he thought of more than one person.

Ganryu, he killed because he had kidnapped Scarlet.

Grimmjow, because he almost killed Ruby.

Yammy, because he had hurt Ruby.

Shawlong and those other Arrancars when they tried to harm his friends.

Harm his friends…why did that not sound right to Seth?

"_**From the look on your face, I think you must be realizing it. The only times you've ever wanted to kill at will was when it concerned Ruby or Scarlet. Scarlet made sense since she was technically your daughter and was kidnapped by Ganryu, but what about the others? Why did you want to kill them? What did they all have in common that inspired your wrath?"**_

Well, besides being all Arrancars, there was only one thing that came into Seth's mind and his eyes widen in horror.

They had all harmed Ruby.

"_**You've realized it now, haven't you? All the times you've wanted to kill were when Ruby got hurt. When Grimmjow stabbed Ruby, you didn't hesitate in going for his head. When you saw what that Yammy guy had done to Weiss and Yang, you were mad, but you didn't want to kill him, you just wanted to ruff him up a bit. But that all changed when he struck Ruby. The minute he did, you weren't gonna hesitate in cutting him into pieces. When that Shawlong guy and his friends attacked your friends, who were you more worried about? The whole team, or just Ruby?"**_

"No…No! It can't be true!"

"_**Oh, but it is. Face it Seth, you don't care about anyone else. As long as you've got your little Rose, everyone else can just drop dead and you wouldn't even care!"**_

"Shut up!" Seth shouted. "That's a lie! It's not true!" Despite saying that, Seth looked deep within his memories of anyone he wanted to kill that didn't concern Ruby, but to his horror, he found none.

"_**You say it's a lie, but you know I speak the truth. You're selfish, Seth. You're more selfish than anyone of your so called 'friends,' if you can even call them that again."**_

"I said shut up!" Seth shouted before he attacked, having enough if Shiro's talking as they once again clashed blades.

"_**Yes! That's it! That's a nice killer look you got on you, Seth!" **_Shiro said before pushing back Seth. _**"You're selfish and you have the will to kill. I'd say you've got the makings of a king. Your desire for Ruby, and my desire to take control over your body, they're not so different if you think about it."**_

"I've had enough of you words, Shiro." Seth said as he held Tensa Zangetsu with both hands. "I'm gonna end this, once and for all!"

"_**C'mon, Seth, why the rush? Let's enjoy this." **_Shiro said. _**"That being said, there can only be one King who can sit on the throne. Do you have what it takes to slit my throat? To actually kill me?"**_

"Why don't we see and found out! Shiro!" Seth said before he and Shiro once again clashed blades.

* * *

**(Back in the Real World)**

"Whoa!" Love cried out as he barely dodged a sword swing aimed for his head, just escaping with a slash to his shoulder.

With 'Seth,' things could have been better as his body was now that of a Grimm. His entire body was bleach white as red markings ran down his arms and legs as his feet were three-toed. His hair had grown down to the middle of his back and he had new limb. A tail. All in all, he looked like a humanoid lizard.

"**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"**

"Well, damn." Love said. "He's completely Grimmified."

'Sixty minutes have already passed since Love went in.' Lisa thought. 'It's my turn next.'

"Kensei." Hearing his name, Kensei turned to Lisa, his head bleeding a bit from his fight with 'Seth.' "How long was our longest internal battle?"

"It was Hiyori's at 69 minutes and 2 seconds." Kensei said.

"How long has this one lasted?" Lisa asked.

"…69 minutes and 47 seconds."

"I see." Lisa said, surprisingly not surprised at the new record as Hiyori stayed silent.

'Seth' then pointed both his index and middle finger out together, surprising most of them as a red ball of Aura started to form. It was a Cero.

"Impossible! He can already fire a Cero!?" Lisa said. "Love!"

"I see it!" Love said as he placed a hand over his face.

"Love's gonna Grimmify!?" Mashiro asked in surprise.

"Of course." Rose said. "Even someone like Love would have to Grimmify to repel an attack like that."

Once 'Seth' was done charging the Cero, he didn't waste a minute firing it just as Love summoned foth his mask. However, no one expected the power behind the attack.

*BOOM!*

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!" **"Love cried out as the force behind 'Seth's' attack destroyed his mask, but thanks to it, he survived with minor injuries. "Damn! That attack was a lot more powerful than I expected!"

Suddenly, a figure dashed past him and that figure was none other than 'Seth.'

"What the!?" Love could only cry out in shock as 'Seth' dashed out of a crack in the force field…Wait! A crack!?

To everyone's horror, a huge crack had formed from the force field, probably from 'Seth's' last attack.

"Don't let him escape!" Shinji said as Hiyori and Rose acted first, being the closest and stabbed 'Seth' through the chest, but to their surprise, 'Seth' disappeared as the real one appeared not too far from them as it made its way out of the secret room.

"Was that some sort of Semblance!?" Rose said.

"Impossible! Grimms can't manifest things like Semblances!" Hiyori said.

*BOOM!*

"What was that!?" Lisa asked.

"He broke through my force fields!" Hachigen informed.

"We have to go after it!" Mashiro said.

"Wait!" Shinji shouted, stopping everyone before he turned to Kensei. "Kensei, what's Seth's time?"

Kensei looked at the watch before speaking. "70 minutes, 8 seconds and counting."

"I see." Shinji said before turning to everyone. "It's sad to say, but it looks like Seth may have lost."

"That can't be…" Mashiro said as something like this has never happened before.

"We all may have won our own internal battles, but that doesn't mean Seth was gonna win his." Shinji said before picking up his sword. "It's unfortunate, but we've got no other choice. Now that he's a Grimm, this is the least we can do for him. Find him…and kill him on sight."

No one liked that order very much, but the fact remains that an hour has already passed; meaning Seth must have lost his internal battle.

"Come on. We'll lose him at this rate if we don't go after him now." Shinji said as he and the rest took off running."

"It's sad." Rose said. "He was doing all of this for someone he loved."

"Yeah." Love replied in agreement. "Here's hoping we can think up a good enough excuse."

* * *

**(Back with RWBY)**

"Prof. Oobleck?" Weiss said.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls." Oobleck said. "Seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all out essentials myself provided all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. And! It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a Ph.D for fun, thank you very much."

"Uhh..."

"Come now children. According to my schedule, we are 3 minutes behind...schedule!" And with that, he dashed off and was already at the airship.

"Well, alright then, looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oobleck-okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said as they all hanged their heads.

"Save the world!?" Turning, they saw their friends, Team JNPR. "You're going on world-saving missions without us!? I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry, that last one's not your fault though, Ren!" Ren just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Sounds exciting." Jaune said. "Where you going?"

"Oh, just outside the kingdom." Ruby said.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora said.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Phyrra said.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said.

"Then you can play party with us tonight." The voice of Neptune said as he and Sun suddenly appeared out of no where. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

Jaune was the only one who was amazed.

"We normally go to the city with you guys which means stuff's always exploding and junk." Sun said. "So, we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal."

"Well-"

"Four minutes ladies!" Oobleck shouted from the distance.

"Well, uh, wish us luck." Ruby said as they were about to leave...

*CRACK!*

Everyone jumped in surprise when a loud cracking sound was heard. They all looked around until Ruby found the source which was the wooden badge again. The crack from earlier was now bigger as it almost reached the center.

"That can't be good." Neptune said.

"A bad omen." Ren said.

'Seth...' Ruby thought worriedly.

* * *

**(With Grimm Seth)**

The Arrancar students of Las Noches walked and talked with one another, minding their own business.

*BOOM!*

When the Grimm figure of 'Seth' came bursting out of the room, surprising everyone as he slashed the two closest to him, killing them.

"What is that thing!?" a random student asked as none of them have ever seen a Grimm like that before.

'Seth' didn't waste any time standing around and dashed forward, attacking, slicing, and killing anyone or anything that got in his way.

Shinji and the others soon appeared later, looking at what 'Seth' had done.

"Well, safe to say he went through here." Shinji said as the sounds of screams and destruction were heard not too far from them. "For one newly turned Grimm, he sure is raising a lot of hell."

With 'Seth,' he smashed through the walls, passing and killing anything that so much as stepped into his line of sight as students either tried to stop him or keep away from him as far away as possible. Being once Grimm, the Arrancar students all followed their instincts and kept away from the rampaging Grimm that was 'Seth.'

"Where the hell is he going?" Kensei said as they followed the trail of destruction left behind by the newly turned Grimm.

"Wait." Lisa said as she pulled up a mental map in her head. "This path…He's heading for the docks!"

"The docks?" Hiyori repeated. "Why the docks!? He's a Grimm, he doesn't know how to fly an airship."

"Maybe he doesn't need one." Rose said. "Maybe he's just trying to escape."

"Escape? Escape to where?" Mashiro asked.

"Now that he's a Grimm, he should be following his instincts." Love said. "Being once human and getting to know him a little, I can only think of one place he's trying to go to."

"Vale." Shinji said. "He's trying to get back to the place he calls home."

"What he'll do once he gets there is the real question." Hachigen said as he tried to keep up with everyone.

Back with 'Seth,' he had finally made it out to the docks, the open area overlooking the vast area of the island. Once out, he immediately jumped high into the air, Aura pumped into his feet as he dashed off.

"You've got to be kidding me." Love said the Vizoreds finally made it to the docks. "He still knows how to walk on air?"

"Apparently, having an intelligent Grimm must allow him to retain his battle experiences as a human." Shinji deduced as he made his way to one of the VTOL's. "Come on. It's our responsibility to take care of him so let's get moving."

* * *

**(Aizen's Office)**

In the office of Aizen, he watched from a holographic screen the airship the Vizoreds had taken and watched it fly off after the Grimm.

"Well, things sure have gotten rowdy around here." Turning, Aizen saw Gin at his door.

"That's one way of putting it." Aizen said as he turned back to the screen.

"What are you gonna do?" Gin asked, joining Aizen's side. "If left alone, the kid might escape the island. But you were gonna let him escape in the first place, weren't you?"

Aizen just kept on smiling as he waved the projection off. "It's for amusement, really. I'm curious to see how Ozpin and the others will react to the new Seth. What happens next, well, we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita) **We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro) **The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru) **Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari) **Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura) **All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou) **We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru) **Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete) **When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**And done! Man, things are heating up! If you're all wondering why Seth's not here with me, you all just saw what happened. I am not about to let that beast in here. Right now, Team RWBY is on their way to Mountain Glenn as Seth is on his way back to Vale. Things are building up for the Breach which I assure you is gonna be epic as fuck! Now, don't expect any updates anytime soon. I need to get back to my other Fanfictions so it's gonna be awhile until we can get to the Breach. Until then fellow readers. **


	31. Tribute to Monty Oum 2

Tribute to Monty Oum #2

Hello my fellow readers and authors! I'm Ashbel Longhart, but I'm sure you already knew that. Today my friends, is the day a very great man left us. His name was Monty Oum, fellow co-worker of Rooster Teeth, creator of Dead Fantasy and Samus Vs Master Chief, and let's not forget, former animator for RWBY. Today people, me, as well as some other people, are honoring this great man which we barely even knew. I will not lie, as I've said in my last tribute, that I did not shed a single tear for the man for I barely knew him. He was not a part of my life so I couldn't feel that sad. But, what he did do for us was something we can never forget and that is his many creations. His creations, as well as some other works from Rooster Teeth, have inspired us to make some very good, or very bad stories. I will not say names, but the fact remains that these stories exist. Not only that, but they've also gave birth to some very good fan art as well as manga! Yes, a manga! RWBY, which is an American anime, has its own fucking manga! Don't believe me, check it out. Now, before I go any further, I will like to take a moment of silence for him.

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, now on to business. Like last time, I will be beating up on the allergic reaction that took Monty's life. Is this immature? Maybe. Is this very childish? Maybe, but we're all kids. It's how we write our stories and make them either good or bad. But this time, I am not alone! Joining me today are fellow authors who I will not say their names for if I did and did something, I might offend them so authors, if you know I'm talking about you, thanks for joining me today.

_All the authors that are here to join me all saluted as I took out a remote and pressed a button, making a bound black stick figure with the words 'Allergic Reaction' on its face rise from the platform._

Now fellow authors, grab your bats or flamethrowers, or whatever the hell you brought with you and make this guy suffer while I work on the finishing touches.

_All the authors smiled sadistically as they charged at the Allergic Reaction. Hell, some authors even brought some of their characters with them to raise some more hell. While they did that, I raised my arms into the sky._

Oh fellow readers, authors and any other life form out there! Please, lend me your power!

_Nothing happened for a few minutes before particles of energy started to appear and gather above me, forming a Spirit Bomb. Seeing what I was about to do, the authors gave one last painful hit to Allergic Reaction before they got out of the way and lend me energy. In no time at all, the Spirit Bomb was the size of Earth itself. _

This one's for Monty Oum! Again!

_I then threw the Spirit Bomb. _

*BOOM!*

Now I bet you're wondering, 'How are we still alive if the Spirit Bomb was the size of the Earth?' Author powers people, Author Powers. Anyway, I thank you all for tuning into this and I would like to thank all the authors that joined me today. Next year, I shall be doing one last Tribute to Monty Oum so if anyone of you want to join, just review. Till then, just keep waiting for the next chapter. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.

**Monty Oum**

June 22, 1981-Febuary 1, 2015

May his Beacon of light forever shine


	32. V2-EP9: Mountain Glenn and the Breach

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers!**

**Seth: About time you got back.**

**Ashbel: WACHA!**

***Seth blocks a sword strike from Ashbel who was wielding Raiden's Murasama***

**Seth: What the hell!? Why'd you attack me!?**

**Ashbel: I'm just preparing you for the future if you have to face Adam one day. I saw what he did back in Episode 11 and he was powerful. The girls will need any assistance they can get in the future. And after the ending of Volume 3…I'm in a bind of what to change and what to remain the same. Anyway, after months of doing my other stories, I've finally returned with a new chapter. There will be no Seth for a while, but today we'll be focusing on RWBY and what's' happening on their end before we get to the good stuff. I can already tell this is going to be hella long. Cue disclaimer!**

**Seth: On it.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashebl Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Alright! Let's get things rolling!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 26: Mountain Glenn and the Breach**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(With RWBY)**

"Well, this place sure has seen better days." Yang couldn't help, but comment as she and the rest of the team looked all over the city which was nothing more than a field of ruins.

"Ladies, listen up." Oobleck said. "You four may still be only students, but as of this moment your first mission as Huntresses has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

All the girls nodded.

"Ruby!" Ruby dropped her Crescent Rose in surprise. "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

"But, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet." Ruby said. "So I didn't."

"She's not wrong." Oobleck said to himself. "Very well, Ruby. Leave your bag here. We can pick it back up on the way of our return."

"But, I, wha…"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important that you bring it with you?" Oobleck's answer came in the form of Zwei popping his head out of the bag.

Everyone just stared at her and Zwei as Ruby whispered, "Get back in the bag."

"We're here to investigate an abandon, urban jungle teeming with death and hostility…and you brought a dog?"

"Well, I, uh…" Ruby knew she was screwed the minute Zwei popped out. She just wish she could have seen Seth one last time before her dreams of being a Huntress would go up in flames.

"Genius!" Wait, what? "Canines are known for their perceptive nose and heighten sense of sound! Making them excellent companions and Huntresses ourselves!"

The four just stood shell shock as Oobleck twirled Zwei around.

"I'm a genius." Ruby said as her team just face palmed themselves.

"So, what are our orders, doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck said as he dropped Zwei without a care. "As you've been informed the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior. Once of which being, Grimm.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said.

"What!?" Turning around, the team saw a Beowolf 100 yards from them, making them react and take out their weapons.

"Stop!" Confused, the girls did not engage as they turned to Oobleck. "There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneness, hatred, all qualifies that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck explained.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack for months-and there's the whole pack." True to his word, a pack of Beowolves appeared.

"What!?"

"And now they've seen us."

"What!?"

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck shouted, thinking Weiss had didn't just hear him.

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.

"Simple." Oobleck said. "Show me what you four are capable of."

The girls smirked as Ruby took the lead.

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby said before the team engaged the pack.

With Yang, she charged at the pack, confident in her abilities. One tried to tackle her, but she hit the Grimm, striking the head and shot a shell through it, killing it instantly. She saw more coming her way, but this didn't worry her as she smirked and started shooting them down one by one. Shell after shell, the Grimms fell down one by one. There were five left and Yang had one shell left. She was planning on shooting and dealing with the rest with her bare hands, but what didn't expect when she fired her last shot was the pyrokinetic shot to turn into a flaming dragon's head. The shot was so powerful that a powerful explosion killed the last five Grimms.

"What the?" Yang looked at her hands in confusion. For as long as she could remember, that's never happened before.

With Blake, she stood silent and quietly as groups of Grimm ran up to her from behind to make her mince meat, but when they struck, it was only her shadow clone as Blake appeared from above and sliced the Grimm in half from the waist. She quickly turned and sliced off one's head before slicng another in half. She then switched her weapon to gun mode and shot down any approaching Grimm before going back to sword mode and slicing one down the middle. The last, remaining Grimm attacked from behind, but all they hit was another shadow clone. Blake appeared behind it and was about to finish it off when she saw that some sort of shadows had wrapped around the Grimm, trapping it and making it unable to escape.

"Huh?" Blake quickly took the Grimms head, but still wondered what the shadow around the Grimm was.

With Weiss, she was currently leading her pack of Grimm to a more open space around the abandon city. At a good spot, she turned around and readied her weapon. One tried to bite her, but she dodged and quickly took its head. Another went to swipe her with its claw, but she was faster than it and with two simple stabs, it hit the ground dead. She turned and saw the rest of the pack coming at her so she quickly turned the dial of her weapon, selecting her signature Ice Dust to finish the job as she raised up Myrtenaster, twirled it into a reverse grip, and stabbed it into the ground. However, instead of the usual spikes of ice coming from the ground, from the air itself, icicles of ice formed in the air before they plunged themselves into the pack of Grimm, killing them.

"What on Remnant?" Weiss stared in confusion as she stared at the icicles that had formed in the air and not from the ground like she thought would happen.

With Ruby, she had Crescent Rose stabbed into the ground as she shot sniper rounds after sniper rounds, killing any Grimm that tried to get near her. One was getting close so she removed her weapon and jumped as Grimm clawed at her, but missed, giving Ruby the chance to shoot it in the face as the recoil sent her back and stopped herself by stabbing Crescent to the ground. Setting her feet down, she saw that there was one Grimm left and so she removed Crescent from the ground and again sped towards the Grimm who was soon in two pieces.

"Heh, piece of cake." Ruby said to Oobleck as the girls were busy looking confused at their weapons and hands.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet if I were you." Oobleck said. "I am certain that this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"

Ruby nodded as she, Oobleck, and Zwei walked side by side as the other followed from behind, all having the same thoughts.

'What was that?' WBY thought as they thought back to the sudden demonstration of an unknown power.

For the next few hours, the girls fought the creatures of Grimm and haven't gotten a break yet. While they were fighting, Oobleck was investigating the area, from the ruins of buildings to the grass on the ground.

"Excellent work girls." Oobleck as the girls were breathing in and out from exhaustion, the affects of nonstop fighting taking its toll. "Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on!"

"Hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro-huntsman in action." Yang said. "Like fighting or actually helping us out?"

"Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity." Oobleck said. "Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism girls. Sometimes it's just a heighten form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah. O-Of course." Yang said, having no comeback since what Oobleck said was true.

And so, more hours passed for the girls as Oobleck scoured the area for anything that might be important. As hours passed, the sun started to set. Oobleck, who had just finished investigating a building for the night, he walked up to Yang who was trying to figure out what had caused her shot to turn into a fiery dragon head.

"Maybe I have to use more Aura?" Yang muttered to herself as she finished a Grimm off by snapping its neck.

"Yang, do you have a moment?" OObleck asked, walking up to her.

"Huh? Uh, sure." Yang said. "What do you need?"

"Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?"

"Huh?" That question was unexpected and she took a moment to herself to come up with an answer. "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

"No! That is what you do." Oobleck interrupted her. "I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to become a Huntress."

"You want the honest reason?" Yang said as she was debating on whether or not to tell him or not. After a moment, she came to a decision. "I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get caught up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

"I see." Oobelck said as he went back to the building. "This building should be good for the night. We'll stop for today and continue where we left off tomorrow."

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"Miss Schnee, do you have a moment to spare?" Oobleck asked as he was writing in a notebook as Weiss was taking care of another small pack of Grimm.

Weiss stabbed a Grimm in the head, killing it, before turning to the prof-ahem, doctor. She was getting frustrated at what had caused the sudden formation of Dust in the air and could use some time to work on it later. "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"Miss Schnee, a girl such as yourself was born into fame and fortune." Oobleck said. "The way I see it, becoming a Huntress seems like extra work you don't need. So why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

Weiss was about to answer, but had to kill an attacking Grimm before speaking. "It's exactly as you said. I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I wanted to do with my life. It was my duty."

"Interesting." Oobleck said.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"Miss Belladonna, do you have some time to talk?" Oobleck asked as Blake had substituted herself to avoid a Grimm. Like Yang and Weiss, she was trying to figure out what that shadow that had trapped the Grimm earlier and so far, she hasn't figured out anything.

"What is it?" Blake asked as she opened the door of a random building and ducked when a flock of baby Nevermores flew out and she quickly dispatched them with shots of her Gambol Shroud.

"You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck said. "What is it exactly are you fighting for?"

"There's too much wrong in this world to just standby and do nothing." Blake said. "Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."

"Very well, how?"

That stumped Blake. "I…uh…"

Seeing that she didn't have an answer, Oobleck took his leave. After a couple of turns, he found Ruby playing with Zwei as she held a turkey above him as Zwei tried to jump for it.

Ruby laughed until she saw Oobleck and put away her weapon and food. "Uh, sorry! Are we ready to keep going?"

"No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said before throwing his backpack to Yang. "You three, go set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those creatures." When he meant by creatures, he meant Grimm. "Your leader and I will be going to secure the perimeter. Come Ruby."

Ruby followed as WBY all headed towards the building, their conversations with Oobleck still fresh in their minds.

Turning a corner, Ruby was met with the incredible sight of Goliaths. "Whoa~! Is that a Goliath? It looks awesome!"

"Yes Miss Rose. Those are indeed Goliaths." Oobleck said. "It seems someone's been studying."

"You can thank Weiss for that." Ruby said as she drew Crescent Rose out in Sniper mode.

"Hold on. I'm afraid your sniper rifle would do nothing more that agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck said.

"But what if they attack us?" Ruby asked.

"Fret not Ruby for those Goliaths are not concerned with us." Oobleck assured her. "I'm sure you've heard from Mr. Urahara's class, but not every Grimm is mindless. Or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, these Grimm are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you and the girls have fought, that they've undoubtedly lived for hundreds of years."

"Urahara-sensei told us that." Ruby said, putting away Crescent Rose. "And to tell you the truth, I've dealt with my fair share of intelligent Grimm."

"Have you now?"

"Oh yeah. Trust me." Ruby said, gaining a look of anger when remembering Grand Fisher.

"I see." Oobleck, seeing Ruby's anger, but said nothing as he turned and walked away.

"Doctor Oobleck?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering-"

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates?" Oobleck finished for Ruby.

"Actually, I was wondering why did you want to become a Huntsman." Ruby said.

Oobleck didn't show it, but he was a bit surprised at the question before gesturing to the ruined city. "Ruby, look around and tell me what you see."

"Lots of old buildings, empty streets…" Ruby stated the obvious.

"I see lives that could have been saved." Oobleck said as he and Ruby walked. "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people. And although of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this waste land and I see loves that could have been saved. But I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing in this world that I would rather be."

Ruby stared at Oobleck in awe. She had never thought of it that way and now that she takes a moment to look at these ruins, she could see how this city was once prospering with life. A life that could have been saved.

"Tell me something, Ruby." Oobleck said. "You are the closest to Mr. Aberrant than any other of your team. Could you tell what he fights for?"

"You mean why he fights as a Huntsman?" Oobleck shook his head. "Then what do you mean?"

"I never said why does he fight as a Huntsman. I want to know why he fights in the first place." Oobleck said. "All teachers were informed of Mr. Aberrant's condition the minute Ozpin put him in the list of students. As far as I can see, he's only here at Beacon to seek help in regaining his lost memories. So what is it exactly that makes Seth so powerful? What does he fight for?"

Once Oobleck had finished talking, Ruby already had an answer for him. "He fights to protect."

"To protect?"

Ruby nodded as she looked down at Scarlet's Heart Jewel. "After the incident with Scarlet, Seth had sworn to himself that he won't let anyone important to him die again. He fights to protect those he cares about. It's the reason why he's so strong now."

Oobleck nodded, satisfied with that answer. While he would have questioned that reason, for some reason, he thought Seth's reason fit him perfectly. As if it matched his very person.

"Well, let's go see how those girls are doing in setting up tonight's camp."

* * *

**(With the girls)**

The fire the girls had set up crackled, lighting up the dim place. They had encountered a few Grimm in here, but quickly dispatched them.

"It's almost been a week and we still haven't found anything." Yang said.

"We've always been fortunate to be at the right place at the right time." Blake said. "I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"…That's not what I meant." Weiss suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"My conversation with Doctor Oobleck yesterday, about upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah, me too." Yang said. "I mean, I don't know."

"I don't know either." Blake said. "I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter; we know why we're here. Right?" Yang asked.

No one answered.

"Ah! Wonderful!" Zooming at fast speeds, as always, Oobleck appeared like the Flash. "A textbook campfire.

"Fire!" Ruby cheered as she got near it and placed her hands over it, warming herself up. "So warm~!"

"Very good! Eat your diners and hurry to bed." Oobleck said. "We've pretty much covered this area so we'll be moving onto the next tomorrow. As always, we'll take turns of keeping watch over our temporally abode. Any volunteers for the first watch?"

"Yo." Ruby said, raising her hand. After warming herself up, she stood up and went to keep watch for the first hours of the night.

"Hey." Yang said, stopping Ruby. "Did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean, what did you tell him?"

"He didn't ask for my reasons really. He asked about Seth and his reasons." Ruby said.

"The reason why Seth wants to be a Huntsman?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. "No. He asked what Seth's reason for fighting was and I told him the obvious answer. Well, goodnight girls."

The three said nothing for the next few hours as they ate their dinner and went to bed with the conversation with Oobleck still in their mind. With Ruby, she stared up at the night sky. Grimms howled in the distance as Zwei came over to Ruby.

"Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow." Ruby said, stroking Zwei as she took out the team photo and stared at Seth in the picture. Zwei sniffed the photo in curiosity. "Oh yeah. You haven't met Seth yet." She showed the picture to Zwei and pointed at Seth. "This here is Seth. He's the fifth and final member of my team and well," Ruby blushed as she was trying to come up with the right words to say. "Well we kissed so I guess that makes us a…couple. Please don't tell that to dad."

Zwei just barked and Ruby took it as yes.

"I wonder what Seth's doing right now?" Ruby wondered.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

"Dammit! Why is this guy so freakin' fast!" Kensei said as they had been flying for three days straight at the highest speed yet they still couldn't get close to the Grimm form of what was once Seth.

"He's not even using Shunpo or Sonido yet his speed is incredible." Lisa said. "At this rate, he'll reach Vale way before us."

"Then we have no choice, but to settle this in Vale." Shinji said as the sight of Grimm Seth became smaller and smaller until it was, but a little dot in everyone's view.

* * *

**(Back with RWBY)**

A few hours have passed. Ruby, who was still on look out for trouble, sighed in boredom. As for the rest, they were sound asleep…well, Oobleck was. WBY were still awake.

"…Blake, you awake?"

"…Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress?" Yang asked. "Like what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious."

"Ya think?"

"…No."

Yang sighed. "Weiss? Are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking." Weiss said. "And I think he…When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father's done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a…moral grey area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right!" Weiss said. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right." Blake said. "I had a partner named Adam. He was more of a mentor really. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be…not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the noblest warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy, what will I do? How can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yang assured her. "You're not one the back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I am! I do it all the time." Blake said. "When you guys learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang said. "I've just kind of gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I want to be a Huntress not really because I want to be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring and that will be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she's dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss said.

"She's only two years younger. We're all still kids." Blake said.

"Do you really think so?" Yang asked. "I mean, look at what we've done ever since we came to Beacon. We've faced off against bad guys in another dimension, took down a corrupted cult, and," Yang made sure that Oobleck was asleep before speaking. "We've taken lives. I'm pretty sure people our age haven't so much as done that yet. And let's not forget where we are. We're in a war zone armed to the teeth."

"This is the life we chose." Blake said.

"It's a job." Weiss said. "We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads. But, at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second.

Unknown to the three of them, Oobleck was not asleep and heard their entire conversation, smiling as he went to sleep for real.

Hours ticked by and Ruby had switched with Yang and got some sleep as Zwei lay next to her. The fire had died down somewhat, but the heat was still there for everyone. Suddenly, Zwei woke up and got up. Feeling her dog getting up, Ruby woke up.

"Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Ruby said, yawning and was about to lay back down when Zwei took off. "Zwei!?" She quickly got up and looked to make sure everyone was asleep and Yang did not see her. Groaning, she took her weapon and went after her dog. By the time she got to him, he was emptying out the tank so to speak.

"Zwei, this is a waste land. You literally could have done that anywhere." Ruby said as she picked up her dog.

"What was that?" Ruby almost froze up when she heard a voice she did not recognize. She quickly hid herself and waited before looking to see two White Fang members.

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something."

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

Making sure they were far away enough so that they couldn't hear her, she began to quietly follow them until they entered a building. She quickly hid when they looked back to make sure they weren't followed before entering. Just to make sure, Ruby stuck out Zwei.

"Did they go in? One bark means yes."

After a few minutes…one bark.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby said excitedly. Finally, after three days, they finally located the White Fang base. Wasting no time, Ruby got out her Scroll to dial her team, but she couldn't reach them because of low signal. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! No choice, but to get the others." Putting away her Scroll, she and Zwei went back to inform the others, but stopped when the ground beneath them sunk a little.

"Huh?" Suddenly, cracks formed the ground collapsed. Ruby threw Crescent Rose away in order to catch Zwei as she held on to the edge. She threw her dog up first and was about to follow, but the piece of earth she was holding onto fell along with her.

Ruby fell a long way down and landed on her back, If it wasn't for her Aura, her injury would have been worse. She got up and shook her head before seeing where she was. She certainly didn't expect to see buildings underground.

"What in the world?" Ruby didn't get to think much more as from behind her, a door opened and the two White Fang Members she had been tailing appeared, gun's pointed at her.

"Freeze!"

"Where did you come from?"

Ruby stepped back, but stopped when she almost fell off the building she was on.

"You a long way from home, little girl."

Ruby went for her weapon, but felt nothing and remember that she had thrown it away. She did not like her situation at the moment. What did that one show that Seth watched used to say? Oh right.

'Son of a bitch.'

* * *

**(Back with the others)**

After hours of keeping watch, Yang stretched and went to the others.

"Hey Weiss, it's your," She stopped when she saw Ruby's sleeping spot empty. "Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?"

Waking up, the girls saw that Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"Girls! Grab your weapons." From the corner came Oobleck and Zwei.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Your leader may be in trouble." Oobleck said

* * *

**(Back With Ruby)**

Ruby, who was knocked out, began to stir. Next time her sister offers a lesson on hand to hand combat, she should listen. Looking around, she saw White Fang members moving around and about, carrying equipment and other things.

"Hey boss! We found something you might want to see."

From up above, a voice Ruby recognized all too well appeared. "Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day."

The now named Perry said, "Uh, it's a little girl?"

Appearing from one of the many cargo ships in the train was none other than Roman Torchwick. The minute he saw Ruby, he knew what to say as he threw away his cigar.

"That would be bad."

* * *

**(With the other)**

"Ruby's Scythe!" Thanks to Zwei, the girls and Oobleck got the place where Ruby fell and the sigh of Ruby's Scythe, but no Ruby worried them greatly.

"Oh no." Blake said as she and the others walked up to the hole on the ground.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Fell?"

"Down there."

Everyone looked down and that's when Oobleck realized something.

"Of course. Of course, of course, of course!"

"What is it?"

"How could I be so stupid!?"

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?"

"Mountain Gelnn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by the creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands people! Working people, commuting the city, the main city, developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attacks increase! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into metro tunnels and what do they find!? The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network! We're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!"

The girls, somehow, figured out what Oobleck was trying to say.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked.

"No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vales first serious attempt at expansion." Oobleck explained. "It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory to the main kingdom. Sadly, without many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface."

"You mean an underground village?" Yang asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Oobleck said. "It was a safe haven for a time…until an explosion open the mouth of another cavern filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb."

This information alone horrified the. All those people, trapped and with no way to defend themselves against the Grimm. It was like bringing sheep to a slaughter house full of wolves.

"If Ruby is down there…" Oobleck then took out his thermos, transforming it. "Then we must find her quickly."

The girls nodded as they all jumped down the hole. If something happened to Ruby, not only would they feel guilty and worthless, but…well, they all had the same thought.

'Seth is going to kill us.'

* * *

**(Back With Ruby)**

Ruby grunted in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman said.

Ruby growled before he got up and went to punch him, but Roman simply stepped to the side and stuck out his cane, tripping Ruby and causing her to fall. This of course got Roman to laugh and wipe away a tear.

"Ya know, Perry, I really did need this." Perry just gave him a thumbs up as Roman laughed before getting back to business, walking up to Ruby and placing the barrel of his weapon at Ruby's neck. "But seriously, how'd you find this place, Red?"

Ruby growled before she used her Semblance, surprising Roman who looked around and saw Ruby running away. Quickly, he flipped his Melodic Cudgel and shot the handle, hooking Ruby's cloak and dragging her back.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeves, but let me make this clear." Roman said as he dragged Ruby up to his feet. "We're not through here yet." He then saw Scarlet's Heart Jewel around Ruby's neck and curiosity got the best of him. "That's a nice piece of jewelry you got there, Red. Mind if I take it?"

"You so much as touch it, I swear I will tear off the thing that makes you a man and stuff you down a hole so deep and dark that you'll wish you were part mole in order to get out and survive." Ruby said in a dark tone without so much as missing a beat.

Roman and the others stepped back in surprise at Ruby's dark tone.

"Well, someone's been getting pretty violent since that last time I saw them." Roman commented until a small earthquake shook the place. "Oh, what the-Perry, can you and the boys check what caused that? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Perry and the others nodded and were about to leave when another quake shook the place, this one bigger.

"What is going on here!?" Roman got his answer when an explosion and some White Fang Grunts running away.

"Run!"

"Oh shit!"

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"We're going to fucking die!"

The cause for these grunt's distress were none other than Oobleck, Zwei, and the rest of RWBY.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Roman said before he was kicked in the gut by Ruby who then made her escape. "Argh! Why you-! Somebody kill her!"

With that, Roman the other open fired on Ruby from all sides, however, whenever a bullet was stuck her they…ricochet off of her cloak? Too busy dodging, Ruby never noticed this. She soon came to a stop when grunts in front of her took aim at her, but were quickly dealt with thanks to Yang sending a shotgun blast which blew them away.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out in relief as Ruby ran and jumped into her sister's arms. "You're okay!"

"Are you hurt?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ruby said, ending the hug between her and Yang. "But listen, Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down here."

"What?" Blake said while handing Ruby back Crescent Rose.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars."

"Ah, that's ridiculous." Oobleck said. These tunnels are sealed. The tracks will lead to nothing, but a dead end." A screeching sound stopped him from saying more as Roman's voice was heard all over.

_-Attention all White Fang member, get to your stations. We are leaving now!-_

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere!" Yang said as the train began moving.

"We need back up." Ruby said as she got out her Scroll. "Let me try calling Jaune." Ruby dialed her friend, but all she got was 'Low Signal.' "I can't get through!"

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked.

"There's only one option left, girls." Oobleck said. "As an old friend of mine would say…we wing it."

* * *

**(In another dimension located in a different box canyon)**

"Achoo!"

"Something wrong, Tucker?"

"I think someone just stole my second thing."

"Your second? What's your first-you know what? Forget I asked."

"Bow Chika Bow Wow."

* * *

**(Back with the gang)**

They certainly didn't expect something like that from the always logical prof-doctor. Of course, they knew what he meant as they all turned towards the train.

"We're stopping that train." Ruby said.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Ugh…That could have gone better." Ruby commented as she wished those sirens would shut up…wait a minute. Sirens?

Opening her eyes, Ruby saw they she and the girls were in downtown Vale and right now, they were surrounded by surprised citizens.

"Those tracks led to Vale?" Blake said as she and the others got up.

Suddenly, a screech came from behind them and then, a King Taiju appeared along with many other Grimm such as Deathstalkers, Ursas, Beowolves, and etc. And they all had their sights on the people.

"Well, this is just great." Weiss said. "Can it get any worse?"

As if granting her wish, the Grimm started to surround them.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Blake said.

"Don't start." Weiss said as she and the others got out there weapons.

* * *

**(At Beacon)**

"Ah~! Now that was easy." Tatsuki said, stretching as she and her team, Team TASK, just got back from their mission outside the kingdom.

"Easy? I thought I was about to die back there!" Keigo said.

"But it was nice to visit Vacuo again before the tournament. Right, Sado?" Mizuiro said.

Sado just nodded. The team had taken a mission that took them to Vacuo and while there, Sado paid his respects to his grandfather before continuing the mission.

"Oh? Back already?" Turning, Team Task was met with the faces of Team ITH.

"Yo, Ishida." Tatsuki said, waving at the team. "Our mission was easier than I thought we were able to finish early. What about you and your team?"

"We got back from our mission yesterday." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. "The Kingdom of Atlas was…interesting to say the least."

*Boom!*

Both teams turned their head towards cloud of smoke that was coming from downtown Vale.

"That doesn't look good." Ururu said, looking worried.

"I sense Grimm." Sado said, clenching his hands into fists. Since his arms were that of Grimm, he could always feel when Grimm were nearby. Without saying anything, he dashed off.

"Ah! Sado!" Keigo cried out.

"Heh! I was getting kind of bored anyway." Jinta said before he dash off too.

Uryu sighed before turning to the others. "Let's go."

They nodded and took off running.

* * *

**(Back in Vale)**

Back with the girls, they were doing what they always do. Kickass.

Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose to the ground and fired sniper shots, killing five Grimm, but the rest were already to close so acting fast, she pun around and kicked each and over one of them before she removed Crescent Rose from the ground and spun around again, taking their heads.

With Yang, she jumped and struck a Creeper, a two legged Grimm, but the Grimm took her punch and sent her flying, but she was hoping for that as she fired off a shotgun round, killing the Grimm and sending her flying. In the air, she fired shell after shell, killing the Grimm down below, but because her focus was so focused on the ground, she failed to see the three Nevermores in the air, hitting her and sending her crashing to the ground.

With Blake she took the head of a Beowolf and spinning around it and stabbed another behind it. She then turned her weapon to gun mode and shot some nearby Grimm that were attempting to get close. One Ursa came from behind her and swiped her, but the Blake the Grimm hit was a close as Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama mode wrapped itself around the Grimm's neck before it made it a head shorter.

With Weiss, she stopped a swipe from a Beowolf, pushing it back before staking its head. Another Grimm behind it attacked, but she jumped back before stabbing it through the chest. She saw more coming for her so she turned the dial of Myrtenaster and used Wind Dust, summoning a mini-tornado that blew away the Grimms.

Back with Ruby, she sliced one in half before taking another's head before she stopped as a King Taiju stared down at her. She readied her weapon, but then heard a familiar voice. From the air was none other than Nora, riding on her weapon before she flipped and struck the Grimm.

"Nora Smash!" Nora yelled. She flew back and landed perfectly on the ground as the rest of Team JNPR showed up.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha said as she and NR followed, leaving behind Jaune…again.

"Ugh!" Jaune groaned in annoyance as he quickly followed.

"Nobody move!" Suddenly Sun and Neptune appeared and showed off their badges. "Junior Detectives!"

"We have badges so you know its official." Neptune said before they fist bumped.

Then, from the skies came the ships and jets of the Atlas military. Everyone was pretty amazed by the size and number as the hatch opened and dropping down were the new models of the Atlesian Knights. Once down on the ground, they gunned down any Grimm in their sights.

**(BGM: Caffeine by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

From on VTOL came Prof. Port along with Team CFVY, Team TASK, and Team ITH. All three teams dropped down from the ship and quickly went into action.

Beowolves surrounded Yatsuhashi, but he quickly dealt with them with one slam of his sword with his sword. Fox and Velvet engaged in close combat, taking care of Grimm with punches and kicks, and Coco kicked the Grimm in the dick before gunning down the rest.(But not after slapping Fox's butt.)

Tatsuki smirked as she cracked her knuckles and unfolded her weapons which were gauntlets and greaves and like Yang's gauntlets and Mercury's greaves, they had ammo in them. While each one looked the same, the ammo in each one were different. She ducked under a swipe from an Ursa before throwing her right fist for an uppercut, a shell going off as ice erupted from the Ursa' head. A Creeper was charging towards her, but she kicked it, her right greaves firing a shell as the Creeper erupted into flames from the inside. A Boarbatuck rolled into a ball and rolled towards her, but she easily stopped it with her left foot, firing a shell that sent a gust of wind do strong that it sent the Grimm into the air. She then jumped and punched its unprotected belly, a shell firing as a spike of earth formed around her left fist as she stabbed the Grimm through.

Keigo breathed in and out before a look of concentration appeared on his face, twirling a staff that had electric Dust crystals at both ends, sharpened for stabbing. A Beowolf pounced at him, but he was faster than it and stabbed its head, sending electricity through its entire body as it fell limp. He removed his staff and turned to stab a Creeper through the mouth. Two Ursas came from behind and one stuck his weapon, pushing him back. He slid back before coming to a stop, twisting his staff before they separated into batons. He blocked one Ursa's paw and stabbed his other baton through its chest, sending electricity though it before he removed his baton and jumped back to avoid a body slam from the other Ursa. Seeing his chence, he and and jumped on top of the Ursa, stabbing both his batons and killing it with another surge of electricity.

Mizuiro drew a very tin looking sword. It was so thin that it was almost like it was made of tin foil. He blocked a claw strike from a Beowolf, slicing its hand clean off before he flicked his weapon, making the sword bend and he flicked his weapon at the Grimm, the bending blade wrapping around the Grimm's neck before it seemed to have hardened. Mizuiro saw another Grimm coming from behind so he, with surprising strength, swung the Grimm he had entangled and slammed it down on the other Grimm, His weapon then unwrapped itself around the Grimm before it coiled up together, making a rapier as he stabbed the two Grimms through the head.

Jinta laughed like a mad man as he wielded two bats in his hands that had smooth and crystallized Dust on top of them. He swung at an Ursa, the Ursa exploding upon contact as Jinta jumped through the smoke and slammed his other bat down on a Creeper, said Grimm exploding too. He saw a Boarbatuck coming at high speed so he readied both bats and when the Grimm was close enough, he swung both, shouting, "Home Run!" as the Grimm exploded.

Ururu punched a random Grimm before roundhouse kicking another. A shadow overtook her and she looked up and saw an Alpha Ursa looking down at her. It roared and slammed a paw down at her, but she easily stopped it and grabbed the paw and threw the Ursa up. She then removed the thing she had been carrying which was wrapped in cloth. When the Alpha Grimm she had thrown landed right in front of her, the front of whatever she was carrying bursts, blowing the Ursa into pieces as the spikes on its back stabbed any Grimms behind it.

**(BGM End)**

"So, how was your day?" Yang asked casually as she and Sado were back to back, surrounded by Ursas.

"Good." Sado replied as he grabbed an Alpha Ursa and hurled it at an Alpha Beowolf, the spikes killing it. He stopped another Ursa's attack before its head was blown to bits, curtsy of Yang.

"We need to do something about those Nevermore." Yang said she looked up at the sky and saw a Nevermore that managed to avoid Coco's earlier fire.

"Leave it to me." Sado said as he grabbed Yang and picked her up, aiming her at the Grimm in the sky.

"Wait a minute, are you serious?" Yang asked and Sado just nodded. She then smiled and said, "Then hurry up and throw me!"

Sado complied and threw Yang towards the Grimm. Yang found herself surprised at Sado's strength as she instantly felt the wind hitting her face. To be honest, she was a bit jealous of Sado's strength. But she put that thought aside as she yelled out a battle cry before she threw her right fist and slammed into the Nevermore, the Grimm imploding from the inside as she fell and fell into Sado's arms as he took care of the Grimm that surrounded them earlier.

"Is it wrong of me to say that I want to do that again?" Yang asked.

Weiss slashed a Beowolf and was about to stab another Grimm that was coming up from behind her, but an arrow made of Aura stuck its head as Uryu walked up to her, bow in hand.

"And here I thought I was the only one capable to bring this many Grimm in here to the Kingdom. Guess not." Uryu said, talking about the time where he challenged Seth and accidentally brought in more Grimm into the city that he had intended.

"I want to blame Ruby, but some of the blame falls on me and the others too." Weiss said as she stabbed a Grimm without even looking. It wasn't hard considering it was roaring like crazy at her.

"So, what now?" Uryu asked, shooting an arrow at a Grimm that was on a building roof.

"Do you even have to ask?" Weiss said as she and Uryu got back to back.

"Yeah, I guess I don't." Uryu said, waving his hands as crystals of ice, fire, and wind materialized in thin air and with a wave of his hand, sent the elemental projectiles at Grimm, the dust in them causing a storm of fire, ice, and wind.

A Grimm bit down at Blake, but it was a clone as the Grimm found its head separated from its body. She turned and saw more Grimm. She gritted her teeth as she was starting to become tired.

**(BGM: Bleach OST: Storm Center)**

An Alpha Beowolf pounced at her and she readied her blade and Semblance.

"Well, doesn't his look fun." Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere was on e other than Yoruichi, slamming a foot down on the Grimm and breaking its back, killing it.

"Who…" Blake was surprised to see a Faunus appear out of nowhere.

"You look a bit tired so why don't you sit back and leave the rest to me?" Yoruichi said as she turned to the large group of Grimm. "Besides, it's been a while since I've gone out and I could use the warm up. Now, let's see how fast I still am." And with that, she stood still and silent. Blake was about to ask what she was doing until all the Grimm surrounding them were blow away as the dust around Yoruichi's feet showed that she was the one responsible as the Grimm were hit by an invisible force, but by Yoruichi moving at incredible speed.

'Amazing…" Blake stared wide eyes as Yoruichi sighed and looked at her hands.

"As I thought, I've gotten slower." Yoruichi said.

**(BGM End)**

Yoruichi turned and saw Glynda walking and she did not look very happy. In fact, she was so mad that didn't even look as she sent Grimms flying.

"Yo, Glynda. You looked pissed." Yoruichi said.

Glynda said nothing as she used her telekinesis to fix the damage caused by the train Team RWBY and Oobleck as well as the White Fang had caused. Speaking of Oobleck, he and Port were dragging Roman up to Glynda right now.

"Glynda, so sorry for the mess, but we've managed to capture the wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick right here." Oobleck said.

"Oh, I can't believe you've caught me. You've really taught me the error of my ways." Roman said sarcastically.

"Can you shut him up? I am not in the mod right now." Glynda said as she continued to fix the property damage.

"Okay." Yoruichi said before she punched Roman so hard, he saw stars.

"Oh~! Pretty~!" Roman said before he fell unconscious.

Yoruichi dusted her hands and looked around to see each and every Grimm gone. "Well, looks like that takes care that."

Oh how wrong she was.

The ground shook as everyone tried to keep their balance.

"Oh what now!?" Weiss shouted.

Weiss got her answer when crack formed in the sky and coming out of it were a swarm of Hollow Grimm as well as Menos Grande.

"A Menos Grande!?" Team RWBY and JNPR shouted in surprise.

"Hollow Grimm!" Uryu said. "But how? Grimms of the Hollow species are attracted by strong spiritual Aura. So why-!?" Uryu never got to finish as his answer came to him.

***THOOM!***

Literally everyone in Vale felt a strong and dark spiritual Aura crushing down on them. It was so huge and dark that everyone, but Yoruichi, Uryu, and Sado fell to their knees.

"W-What is this!?" Port wondered out loud for everyone.

"This spiritual Aura is…incredible." Yoruichi said. "But what's causing this?"

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

Suddenly, black spiritual Aura was seen in the sky and it pieced the Menos Grabde's head, killing it and crashing to the ground like a comet. When that happened, the pressure on everyone disappeared as they all stayed cautioned as to what was hiding behind the dust. What they didn't expect was the lizard, Grimm human-like form.

"Is that a Grimm!?" Neptune wondered.

"Never seen anything like it before. " Sun said as everyone prepared their weapons.

"It looks a bit like a human." Velvet pointed out.

Suddenly, the Grimm roared again, sending a shockwave which almost blew everyone away. And then…

***SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!***

Everyone's eyes widen in shock when all the Hollow Grimms that appeared all burst into blood, the causing looking like it was caused by a bladed weapon.

Seeing that the Grimm was a possible threat, Glynda stepped forward. "Students, stay back! The teachers and I will-!"

*SLAM!*

She never got to finish as the Grimm suddenly appeared behind her, grabbed her head, and slammed her face first into the ground. And to the others, this all seemed like it was done in an instant.

"Glynda!" Taking aim, both Oobleck and Port fired flaming shots and scored a direct hit. But when the smoke cleared, the Grimm showed no signs of injury at all.

"What!?" Port cried in surprise as the Grimm turned to them and growled before it seemingly disappeared, only to appear behind both teachers as blood bursted from their chest.

"Doctor Oobleck!" Ruby cried out in worry before she used her Semblance and the recoil of her weapon to speed towards the Grimm.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang's cry went to deaf ears as Ruby was already off.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the Grimm as it slowly turned towards her. When it finally faced her…she came to a sudden stop.

"Ruby?" Weiss and the others wondered why did Ruby suddenly stop.

For Ruby, the reason why she stopped was because of the weapon the Grimm was holding. It was a black daito. Ruby's eyes widen at the weapon the Grimm in front of her was carrying. It was none other than Tensa Zangestu, Seth's weapon.

Ruby stared at the weapon before she looked up at the Grimm itself. Its long black hair rang a bell in her head and as she looked closely, she stared at the part where the face mask had yet to cover. Despite the color, another bell rang in her head as she looked at the shape of the Grimm's eye.

Finally, she just had to ask…"Seth...is that...you?"

"Eh?" Everyone developed confused looks on their faces. They wanted to ask Ruby what she meant when they saw the weapon the Grimm was carrying and as far as they know, Grimm's don't carry weapons.

Ruby nervously took a step forward, keeping Crescent Rose's blade away from him to show she meant no harm to him. Seth's Grimm body just tilted its head as Ruby slowly approached it. After a few more nervous steps, Ruby was now face to face with the Grimm and raised a hand to touch its face.

"Seth…"

"Ruby!" Worried, Yang and the others took a step forward, but that seemed to set off Seth's Grimm body as he soon disappeared from Ruby's sight and appeared in front of Yang, surprising her before she felt a fist connecting to her gut as she was sent flying into a random building.

"Yang!" Blake cried out in worry when she felt a hand grasp her entire head before she felt herself being pushed where she met face first with a random lamppost before being thrown. Yang was attempting to get up, but Blake then crashed into her.

Now seeing the Grimm as a threat, everyone pointed their weapons at the Grimm.

"No! Wait!" Ruby's cries fell to deaf ears as Yatsuhashi took the lead and attacked first, going for an overhead strike, but when he brought down his blade, all he struck was air as his sword was cut cleanly in half, the other half in the Grimm's hand. Yatsuhashi could only look surprised as he was swatted by the Grimm's tail.

Team JNPR came from behind, but just when they were about to hit Seth's Grimm body, their weapons seemed to stop as a magnetic field was around their weapons.

"My Polarity!" There was only one person she knew who could use her Polarity and that was Seth. Any doubt in her mind that the Grimm in front of her was Seth was now wiped away as she and the rest of the team found themselves being sent back flying.

Weiss and Fox were next, but before they could even get close, they felt the gravity around them shift and soon, they was in the air.

"What the!?" Weiss and Fox looked to see what was causing this and it was none other than a black Glyph. "My Glyphs!" Suddenly, Weiss was backhanded into a random store as Fox was stuck down by the handle, making him crash to the ground.

Seeing that the Hunter's in training were in trouble, the airship and jets in the sky aimed their weapons and fired at will. Coco told Velvet to stay back as she fires too, but to everyone's amazement, the bullets seemed to ricochet off of his skin as if they were hitting steel. Annoyed, Seth's Grimm body raised its free hand as red Aura started to form into a red ball of energy.

Everyone who had taken Kisuke's classes knew what the attack was the minute they saw it.

"A Cero!"

Seeing the danger of such an attack aimed at the ships above, Yoruichi sprung into action, getting in close in a matter of seconds and kicked the Grimm's outstretched hand, making the arm raised straight into the air just as the Grimm released the attack, covering the sky in a red color. Annoyed that it had been stopped, Seth's Grimm body swung Tensa Zangetsu at Yoruichi who barely avoided it, surprised at the speed of the attack and was further surprised when her shoulder bled even thought she was sure she had dodged the attack completely.

"Well, you certainly gotten stronger the last time I saw you." Yoruichi commented as she took a fighting stance. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you leave with Aizen."

She then dashed forward at Seth's Grimm form, but…

"Wait!"

Appearing in a flutter of rose petals, Ruby got in between Seth's Grimm form and Yoruichi who was forced to stop.

"Oi! Kid, move out of the way. That 'thing' is no longer the guy you know."

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Ruby said before she turned to the Grimm who hadn't made any attempts to attack Ruby. "Seth, it's me, Ruby. Do you remember me?"

The Grimm just let out a low growl as she stared down at Ruby. Then, it suddenly moved.

"Kid!" Yoruichi made an attempt to move, but soon found out that Seth's Grimm form was not trying to attack Ruby, but to get her out of the way as the Grimm grabbed Ruby around the waist and jumped away as a red beam of destruction struck the place he was standing at not too long ago.

"**Ah. I missed." **

Looking up at the sky, everyone saw Shinji and the others as Shinji's smoking hand was the only sign that he was the one to fire off that earlier Cero. On his face was his Grimm mask which strongly resembled a pharaoh's mask with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck as his sclera was pure black and his pupils were grey.

"**For a newly turned Grimm, he's got some very good senses." **Shinji said as he dematerialized his mask, returning his eyes to normal as he and the rest of the Vizoreds dropped down softly to the ground.

"You…" Yoruichi's eyes widen when she got a good look at the Vizoreds.

"Who are you?" Yang, who had recovered as well as everyone else, asked.

"That's something you don't need to know, Blondie." Hiyori said as she and the rest of the Vizoreds drew their swords. "All you need to know is that we're here to take care of that thing."

When she meant thing, she obviously meant Seth's Grimm form who still had Ruby in his arms.

"Sorry, kid, but we've got to put you down." Love said.

Seth's Grimm form let out a threatening growl before he put Ruby down and moved her behind him in a protective manner. This of course confused the Vizoreds and the others as well.

"He's…protecting her?" Rose said.

"But that's impossible. He should only be following instincts at this point." Kensei said.

Grimm Seth let out a roar before he charged at the Vizoreds.

"Hachigen! Put up a five layered barrier!" Shinji said as he blocked a strike aimed for his neck. "I rather avoid causing any property damage!"

Hachigen nodded and got to work as the others went to help Shinji. Mashiro jumped and came down at Grimm Seth with her kicking foot out as if she was some kind of Kamen Rider doing a Rider Kick. Seeing the green haired Vizored, Grimm Seth pushed Shinji and grabbed the kick before throwing her around like a ragdoll. Love came in with a quick strike, forcing the Grimm to let go of Mashiro and jump back to dodge.

"We have you no!" Coming up from behind were Kensei and Rose. Seth's Grimm body made no attempts to move as Kensei's fist and Rose's sword connected, however, the Grimm's entire was just a shadow close as the clone turned into a mass of shows which wrapped itself around the two. "W-What is this!?"

Blake's eyes widen in recognition, remembering the time when her Semblance did that. Appearing above the two was Seth's Grimm form as he already had a Cero prepared and wasted no time firing it down upon the two.

"Kensei! Rose!" Hiyori cried out as she dashed towards the Grimm in anger. It turned to her and she was surprised to see that fire started to sprout from its body as its pupils turned from golden yellow to fiery red. With surprising speed, Grimm Seth was in front of Hiyori and threw a punch to her gut. She coughed up blood, but Seth wasn't finished yet as flames gathered around his fist and suddenly, a fiery Chinese dragon appeared and sent Hiyori crashing against the barrier Hachigen had just finished, actually leaving a crack despite the barrier being five layered.

"Why you!" Appearing in a flash, Lisa and Love appeared and swung down at the Grimm's back, but it disappeared in a flash and appeared not too far from them. It then raised its free hand into the air and right before everyone's eye, spikes of Dust of all elements were formed.

"That's!" Uryu's eyes widen when he recognized what Seth was doing. He was gathering the remaining Dust in the air and forming them together. He wasn't the only one who recognized this as Weiss remembered what had happened during her first day in Mountain Glenn.

Grimm Seth swung his hand down and the elemental projectiles were sent flying towards Lisa and Love. They both moved and dodged expertly, but when they thought they were safe now after the last projectile pierced the ground, Grimm Seth appeared behind them, red dust coating Tensa Zangetsu's blade as he slashed their backs, a burst of flame soon appearing from them, making them scream in pain.

"Shit!" Shinji cursed as he had not expected fighting the Grimm form of Seth to be this difficult. He and the others certainly weren't expecting the Grimm to have the ability to use so many Semblances which was the only reason why they were getting their asses handed to them. "No choice. Taorero(Collapse), Sakan-!"

"Wait!" Before Shinji could even release his Zanpakutō, he was stopped by Ruby.

"Oi. Kid, I said me and the others will handle this." Shinji said.

"Please, wait!" Ruby begged. "Let me talk to him!"

"Huh? Kid, that guy's no longer human." Shinji said. "He's nothing, but a monster following only instinct. I have to stop him before he does anymore damage."

"He's not a monster! Don't call him that!" Ruby yelled. "If he was a monster, he would have attacked me too, but he didn't."

Shinji couldn't argue since what she said was right. He and the others had watched Grimm Seth fighting the other while they took care of the ships in the sky, making them retreat before they appeared. And what they saw was Grimm Seth attacking anything in its sight except Ruby. Not only that, but it had gotten her away from his Cero and made sure she was out of harm's way before attacking him and the other Vizoreds.

"…What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Alright, Ruby. I'll let you handle this." Shinji said, sheathing his sword.

"Shinji!?" Hachigen, who was healing the others, turned to him in surprise.

"The fact that he hasn't even so much as raised his sword at her shows that there might be a part of Seth left in him." Shinji pointed out. "I want to see how this goes before I do anything rash."

"Thank you." Ruby said as she turned towards Grimm Seth who had stopped attacking when he saw Ruby looking at him. Slowly, she walked towards Grimm Seth who just continued to stare at her. Everyone held their breath the closer Ruby got to the Grimm. Finally, she stood just inches from him as she looked up at Grimm Seth's face who had still yet to do anything.

"Seth…Can you hear me?" Ruby asked, touching his face. "Do you…remember me?"

Silence overtook the entire town. No winds blew, no pieces of the earth moved, and no one made an attempt to speak.

…

…

…

"…**Ru…by…"**

Everyone was shocked that the Grimm spoke. It was Seth's voice, but it sounded like a second voice was overlapping with his, but Ruby didn't care as she smiled.

"Seth…" Ruby continued to smile before she took in his new appearance from head to toe and back. "Was this the problem you spoke of? Was this the reason why left Beacon?" Of course, Grimm Seth didn't speak, but Ruby continued anyways. "Idiot, keeping something like this a secret from us. I want to say that we could have helped you, but to be honest, I don't even know how to help." Ruby then went and wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, "I love you, Seth. Please, come back…to us…to me."

Suddenly, a white light surrounded Ruby and they surrounded Seth's Grimm form. What happened next surprised everyone. Ruby's cloak seemed to move on its own, like it had a mind of its own as it grew in size and wrapped itself around Seth's wrist and legs, binding him.

"What's going on?" Weiss spoke for everyone when she said that.

* * *

**(Seth's Inner World)**

"Mmm…huh?" Opening her eyes, Ruby found herself staring at blue skies that had little clouds. She blinked in confusion before sitting up, gasping when she saw where she was at.

It was a field of nature, or what used to be a field of nature. Holes and craters were here and there as dirt was scattered everywhere. Flowers were torn to shreds, trees were knocked over and not too far away from here were a handful of buildings, all looking like they had seen better days. The image before her was that as if a war had just passed by here.

"Where…am I?" Ruby thought out loud as she got up to her feet.

"_It can't be."_ Hearing a voice that sounded like hers, Ruby turned and gasped when she saw someone who looked exactly like here except the black was replaced with white. Even the cloak was white and that just reminded her of her mother. _"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"_

"Uh…I really know myself." Ruby said, rubbing her head. "I was with Seth and then there was this light and now here I am. Who are you?"

Crescent took a moment to calm herself and take in everything Ruby said before speaking. "Okay, I know this might sound crazy, but I'm Crescent Rose, your weapon."

"My weapon?"

Crescent nodded. _"To be specific, I'm the spiritual manifestation of your weapon."_

"So, what you're basically saying is that you're Crescent Rose, my weapon." Crescent nodded and silence fell over them before Ruby suddenly got to close for comfort for Crescent as Ruby had stars in her eyes. "Ohmygosh! Yousayyou'remyweaponthat'ssocool! What'syour'refavoritefood,movie,hobbies,etc!?"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!"_ Crescent said as she pushed Ruby back to gain some room. _"You're surprisingly taking all of this rather well."_

"Crescent, I have a friend who's a robot, faced bad guys in another dimension, fought alongside a superhero from another dimension, and we've faced some of the craziest things no one has ever done. Besides, I always said that weapons are an extension of ourselves so it's not that hard to believe you."

"_Point taken."_ Crescent said.

"So, where are we?" Ruby asked.

"_This, Ruby, is Seth's Inner World. A spiritual manifestation of Seth's soul."_

"Wait, so we're inside Seth?"

"_Yes, but in your case, it's your subconsciousness."_

Ruby nodded in understanding. "So, if we're inside Seth's soul, where is he?"

"_Zero meters from us"_

"Huh?" Ruby never got a chance to ask what she meant when two black and white blurs sped past the two, blowing a fierce wind that almost blew Ruby away. She turned and saw both blurs clashing with one another, sparks flying as they soon separated from each other, giving Ruby the chance to see them.

"Seth!?" Ruby was happy to see Seth again and not as a Grimm, but she was surprised to see two of them. Not only that, but the both of them were wounded.

Seth had a gash across his chest, his left shoulder was bleeding from a slash wound, blood was flowing down from his head and over his eye, and the right sleeve of his outfit looked like it was about to come off.

Seth's white look alike was not doing so well himself. He had slash wounds on both his shoulders, half of his right sleeve was gone as burns covered his left forearm, and he also had a gash across his chest.

"_**Huff…huff…What's wrong? Done already?"**_

"Huff…huff…Hardly!" Seth said as he and Shiro clashed blades again.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked, pointing at Shiro.

"_That's Shiro, the spiritual manifestation of Grimm mask Seth carries around."_

"Okay, but why are they fighting?"

"_It's because for a while now, Shiro has been attempting to take control over Seth's body. This fight is a battle to decide who will have dominance over the other."_

"Then we have to help him!" Ruby went to go help, but was stopped by Crescent.

"_We have no right to step into this fight. This battle can only be settled by these two alone."_

"But!"

"_Ruby, I know how you feel, but there's nothing you can do." _

"But this is Seth's own body we're talking about!"

Crescent clenched her hands as she restrained herself. _"Trust me; I want to help Seth, but…"_ Crescent looked towards Shiro in an almost longingly matter. This of course did not escape Ruby's eyes.

"Crescent…do you…like Shiro?"

"_W-W-What!?"_ Crescent's entire face turned red as she began to stutter. _"O-O-Of course not! W-W-Who would love a guy like that!? He's rude, he's an idiot, all he does is watch anime, he never bothers to help others, he's a crazy psychopathic idiot, and did I mention that he's an idiot!?"_

Ruby could only blink dumbly at Crescent's outburst.

Back with Seth and Shiro…

*SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!*

Seth skidded across the air, somehow kicking up dust as he looked up to see Shiro coming at him. He quickly grasped his Tensa Zangetsu with both hands and swung, both blades meeting and causing a shockwave. Said shockwave pushed the both of them back as they both raised their swords and shouted.

"Getsuga _**Tenshō!" **_

Waves of black and white Aura emerged and an explosion occurred the second both attacks collided. Both fighters didn't wait for the smoke to clear as they dashed in and attacked the minute they could make out a shadow. Shiro ducked under a strike aimed for his neck before attacking back, almost getting Seth's arm as he swung Zangetsu forward, sending a wordless Getsuga Tenshō which blew away the smoke. Shiro was completely engulfed in Seth's attack, the attack causing a new wound to appear on his chest, but he didn't care as he dashed out of the attack and swung downward at Seth who raised his sword to block, his other hand helping to successfully block Shiro's attack, but that left his chest wide open as Shiro kicked him, making him fly back as Shiro sent a wordless Getsuga Tenshō at Seth that engulfed him. But like Shiro, Seth ignored the pain as he dashed out, the right sleeve of his jacket now gone as burns covered his arm and they both clashed blades again, entering a deadlock.

"Getsuga _**Tenshō!" **_

At point blank range, both swordsmen fired off their signature attacks, an explosion occurring again which damaged the surrounding land around them, not like they care or anything.

"Amazing…" Ruby commented as she watched both fighters. She had never seen Seth fight so hard before. "How long has this fight been going on for?"

"_Almost four days."_

That surprised Ruby. "Four days!? You mean he's been fighting for four days straight!?" Crescent just gave Ruby a nod of her head.

Looking back, Ruby and Crescent both saw that both Seth and Shiro had more wounds on them, but it didn't seem to register in their mind as they charged and sparks flew.

Black Aura wrapped itself around Tensa Zangetsu as Seth swung his blade down at Shiro who blocked his attack, but was sent flying, crashing into one of the ruined buildings. He shook his head and looked to see Seth coming at him, Aura still wrapped around his blade. Shiro gripped his Tensa Zangetsu tighter as white Aura wrapped around his blade and then, they both clashed, swinging wildly and trying to get a good, clean hit, but nothing but sparks and Aura flew every time their blades clashed. They both went for one more slash, sending the Aura wrapped around their blades as the force of their attacks caused them to slide back a good feet away from each other. Seth sent another wordless Getsuga Tenshō and so did Shiro, but he put more Aura into his, making it easy for his attack to overpower Seth's as the attack flew towards him.

Seth raised his sword, ready to defend, but he was suddenly tackled out of the way of the attack.

"What the!?" Seth's vision was filled with rose petals until he saw who had helped him. "Ruby!?"

"Seth!" Ruby said, glad she was able to save Seth from getting hit.

"_**The midget's wielder?"**_

"_Stop calling me that!"_ Crescent shouted as she arrived after chasing after Ruby.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Seth naturally asked.

"I came for you." Ruby answered before looking at Seth's wounds. "You've been fighting for four days with these kinds of wounds…"

"You…shouldn't concern yourself with me." Seth said, pushing Ruby away as he remembered his earlier conversation with Shiro.

"Seth, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked, never seeing Seth act like this before.

"I'm…nothing, but a selfish person." Seth said as he looked away from the girl he loved.

Ruby was still confused until Shiro spoke up.

**"**_**Seth here only cares about you, Little Red. He cares for you so much that his 'friends' could drop dead and he wouldn't even care."**_

What Shiro said caused Seth to grip his sword tighter as he glared at his Grimm, but still kept his gaze away from Ruby, feeling ashamed of himself. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew that what Shiro said was true.

"…Is this true, Seth?" Ruby asked.

Seth bit his lip, not want to answer, but something compelled to speak. "…Yes."

**"**_**And he finally admits it! Took you long enough." **_Shiro ignored a glare he got from Crescent. It wasn't the first time she glared at him.

"…I'm glad." Seth's eyes widen and he practically whiplashed his head towards Ruby, looking at her in disbelief.

"Y-You're glad?"

Ruby nodded and smiled at him. "I'm glad that you think that. I'm glad that, to you, I'm your number one."

That got Seth blushing like crazy. "I-I-I, t-t-that's, uh, I mean, uh, ehhhhhhh~?"

Ruby couldn't help but giggle. "Seth, its okay to be selfish. All humans are selfish and that includes me too. Being selfish doesn't make you a bad person, Seth. It just means that you're human."

"Ruby…" Seth felt tears running down his face, but they were soon wiped away by Ruby.

"Seth, I miss you. I…can't live without you." Ruby said. "Please, when you're ready, come back to me and the others. We're all waiting for you, especially me."

"Ruby…" Seth wiped away the last of his tears and turned to Shiro, a look of firm determination in his eyes that could clearly be seen by everyone. "Ruby…Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now go get him." Ruby said.

Seth smiled before he sent his entire focus on Shiro. "Shiro, I'm ending this once and for all."

Shiro scoffed as he readied his sword. _**"A few words from your little rose and you think you can beat me? How cocky of you."**_

"It's not cockiness, its confidence." Seth said before he and Shiro once again clashed.

**(BGM: This Will Be The Day by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

Both blades met and a shockwave like none other occurred, blowing away Ruby and Crescent as Shiro and Seth blocked out everything around them, their focus entirely on their opponent. They both pulled back and wrapped Aura around their blades before clashing again. A slash to the neck would be blocked. A blow to the chest would be blocked. An attack to the waist would be blocked. An overhead strike would be blocked. No matter how much the two struck, no matter where they aimed, they could get past the other's defense. Before, Shiro was easily dominating Seth, but as days went by, Seth had soon caught up to Shiro's skill. His strength. His speed. Everything. Now the two were at a constant stalemate, but the two kept attacking no matter what. The intent to kill was high in these two. How the two moved was engraved in their minds. But their goal, their desire, while similar, could not bode well with one another. So they fought and kept on fighting.

Both Ruby and Crescent watched the battle unfold. Despite the two swordsmen being in a constant stalemate, they somehow knew that the end was coming soon. Who would win was still unknown.

"Crescent…" said weapon spirit turned to her wielder as Ruby kept her eyes on Seth. "Seth is going to win, no matter what."

"…_Shiro's strong. He's not going to be easy to beat. Seth could still lose."_

"No. He'll definitely win." Ruby said. "He's not one to give up."

Crescent said nothing as she looked back at the battle and focused her attention not on Seth, but on Shiro.

"_Shiro…isn't one to give up either."_

*CLANG!*

'Dammit! This is getting me nowhere!' Seth screamed in his mind as he blocked a stab to his neck and kicked Shiro away. 'I've got to end this! Right here and now!'

Shiro sped up towards Seth, going for a stab for Seth's heart. Seth didn't make an attempt to dodge and just when the blade was close to him, he moved so the blade would pierce his left shoulder, the blade going all the way through.

"Gah!" Seth let out a pained grunt.

"Seth!" Ruby cried out worry.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! This is the end! It's been fun, Seth, but now I'm the new Ki**__**ng!"**_Just when Shiro was about to unleash a point blank range Getsuga Tenshō to finish Seth off, he stopped when Seth suddenly grabbed his blade. _**"What!?"**_

"That's what you think!" Seth yelled as he swung and severed Shiro's hand.

"_**Shit!" **_Shiro pulled back, holding his now handless arm as he had a sense of déjà vu.

Seth pulled out Shiro's White Tensa Zangetsu and spun it before he caught its handle and dashed towards Shiro.

"Sorry, Shiro, but I'm!" Shiro jumped back, trying to get away. "Still!" But it was in vain as Seth was too fast. Everyone watched as Seth stabbed both swords forward and shouted. "KING!"

*STAB!*

**(BGM End)**

"_**Guh!" **_Shiro let out a gasp of pain as both swords pierced him. He slumped down as he felt his strength leaving him. _**"Crap…you got me. I can't believe I fell for the same trap twice." **_He groaned in disappointment, but then smirked as black energy bursted from Shiro's wound, covering him until his jacket was completely black in color. Once it was, Seth removed both blades from him and let Shiro fall.

"_**Well this sucks." **_Shiro said as he did nothing to stop himself from falling. But then, he felt someone's arms around him and stopped him from falling, bringing him down the ground slowly. Truning his head to see who, he was surprised to see none other than Crescent herself helping him. _**"Midget? What are you.."**_

Crescent said nothing as she landed on the ground with the gentleness of a feather and placed Shiro down slowly, kneeling down and placing his head on her lap.

Shiro's eyes widen what Crescent did this. Having watched anime, he recognized this as the legendary Lap Pillow! _**"O-Oi! What are you-!?"**_

"_You…idiot!"_ Shiro's words died in his mouth when he saw Crescent crying, a few tears falling and landing on his face.

Shiro stared dumbly, blinking a few times before he sighed. _**"Why the hell are you crying? You should be happy that I lost."**_

"_You idiot, how can I be happy when you're like this!?"_

Shiro let out a small laugh. _**"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you care about me."**_

"_I do care about you, idiot. You stupid, crazy, psychopathic idiot!"_

Seth flew down the ground slowly and landed next to Ruby, the both of them watching the moment between the two.

"_**Heh. Would you quit calling me that? It's annoying." **_Surprisingly, Crescent complied and just continued to cry. _**"Hey, Crescent." **_

Crescent's eyes widen. Shiro had just used her name and did not call her midget. _"You said my name."_

"_**Yeah, I did. Listen…" **_Shiro raised his hand and wiped away the tears on Crescent's face. _**"Out of everyone…I hated you the least."**_

More tears fell down Crescent's face as Shiro got up. He swayed like a drunken man as he walked up to Seth.

"_**Guess there's no other way around it. I have to acknowledge you as King." **_When he was close enough, Shiro grabbed the white sword Seth had yet to let go._** "But don't you forget this. Either one of us can become the King and the Horse. If you leave even the slightest opening for me, if you let your guard down for even an instant, I'll drag you down and crush your skull with my hooves!"**_

Suddenly, Shiro's body began to disintegrate from his feet upwards. During this, Seth said nothing as he continued to look down at Shiro who continued to smirk as Seth.

"_**Oh, and one last piece of advice. Before I return, make sure you don't get yourself killed!" **_

With those final words, Shiro disintegrated into nothing insides and all. There weren't even ashes of him left.

"_Shiro…"_ Crescent stared at the remains of what were once Shiro before they disintegrated into nothing.

Suddenly, pieces of black appeared and began to form into a shape of a person. When it was done, the person standing before Seth and the girls was none other than Kuro.

"Kuro!" Seth exclaimed happily.

"_It's been a while, Seth."_

"Tell me about it." Seth said, shouldering Shiro's sword which was the only thing that didn't disintegrate.

"_I see you have bested Shiro in battle. Good work."_

"It was easy, that's for sure." Seth said until he felt a tug of his jacket and turned to Ruby.

"Uh, Seth, who is that?"

"That, Ruby, is the spirit of my weapon, Kuro. Well, a half of it, but I'll explain later." Seth said before turning to Kuro. "How are you feeling?"

"_I am fine. Because of you defeating Shiro, I am now the dominating spirit for now."_

"For now?"

"_In time, Shiro will regain his power until it matches my own and he can manifest his body again." _Kuro said as he glanced at Crescent.

"What about the others?" Seth asked, talking about the other weapon spirits.

"_There's no need to worry. They are fine." _Kuro assured him._ "With the defeat Shiro, you now have access to his powers. Use them wisely."_

Seth nodded before he felt something. Looking down, he saw his Zangetsu disintegrating, leaving him with Shiro's White Zangetsu. Seth looked at it before he focused his Aura into it, making the once white daito black in color.

"_Now, I believe it is time for you and Miss Rose here to return to the real world. You've been in here long enough, Seth."_

"Right." Seth nodded before turning to Ruby and taking her hand. "Let's go, Ruby."

Ruby just nodded as Seth focused and soon, they were gone.

Now that the both of them were gone, Kuro turned to Crescent.

"_Do not worry, little one. In time, you will see Shiro again."_

Crescent didn't speak as she wiped away her tears and stood up, heading towards the buildings that were beginning to repair itself all on its own.

* * *

**(Back in the Real World)**

It had been hours since Ruby and Grimm Seth had gone silent. White light still surrounded them as Ruby's cloak still binded the Grimms' arms and legs. During that time, Everyone had gotten healed to an extent thanks to Hachigen.

"Just how long is this gonna take?" Weiss asked.

"Who knows. Something like this has never happened before." Blake said. She remembered the time where Seth fought Grimmjow back at the docks that one night and went crazy. She was told by Seth to not tell everyone about his Grimm problem, but the urge to tell them the truth became stronger every passing minute.

Then, the light around Ruby and Seth died down, getting everyone's attention as Ruby's cloak released Seth's Grimm body. Then, Ruby regained consciousness, opening her eyes and seeing Seth's Grimm body. She stared at its face, waiting anxiously for something to happen and a few seconds later, something did happen.

*CRACK!*

Everyone's eyes widen when the shoulder of the Grimm cracked and blood spilled out. The pain caused the Grimm to regain conscious and let out a roar of pain.

"Seth!" Ruby cried out in worry, but was suddenly pushed back as Grimm Seth backed away, more cracks appearing all around its body as well as blood.

Knowing what was happening, Shinji yelled to the others, "Everyone! Get down!"

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

*BOOM!*

As the Grimm cried out in pain, it soon imploded, the explosion so big that it would have wiped out the entire city if it wasn't for Hachigen's barrier.

Groans were heard everywhere as everyone pushed the rubble off of them, coughing as dust made it into their lungs and eyes. Once everyone recovered, they looked towards the center, a shadow of a figure standing silently.

"Hachigen, get rid of the barrier." Shinji said.

"Yes sir." With a couple of hand motions, Hachigen dismantled the barrier as the smoke finally cleared and standing was Seth's Grimm body.

"Seth…" Ruby was now worried that something may have happened, but her worries were wiped away when the Grimm was in fact nothing more than a shell, falling down and breaking like glass as Seth stood there, still wounded and with a new mask on his face.

The mask was still the same, bleach white, but it had more red markings on it. Before, there were only five markings, but now there were a total of nine red markings. Four on the left forehead, two under the eye, and three under the teeth.

That wasn't the only thing that was new. Seth's usual black hair which matched the shade of a Nevermore's feathers now had white highlights which were the same shade of Shiro's white hair.

Everyone said nothing as they all continued to stare at the man who was just a Grimm seconds ago. Finally, the body made the slightest movement and…fell flat on the ground, the mask coming off along the way down.

"Seth!" Ruby went to go help the amnesiac, but Shinji stopped her and walked up to Seth himself.

He looked down at Seth, knowing he wasn't unconscious and asked, "So, how do you fell, Seth?"

"Mmm…" Seth turned his head to look at Shinji…and smiled. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

That got Shinji to smile widely. "That's good."

"Seth!"

"Whoa!" While getting up, Seth was suddenly tackled by Ruby. "Ruby!"

"You're alright! Thank goodness!"

"So~ this is the girl you've been talking about." Shinji said, his smile resembling a toll.

"Oh wipe that stupid smile off your faces." Seth said as he pushed Ruby back and got up. He then looked around and saw that he wasn't in the secret training room back at Las Noches. "Why are we in Vale?"

"We had to chase after you after your body escaped." Lisa explained.

"You sure gave us a lot of trouble." Love said. "We gave up on you when you went past the time limit."

"To think your internal battle with your Grimm lasted for four days." Kensei said. "Something like that has never happened before."

"But it did happen." Rose said. "I don't think anyone could have done what the kid did."

"Seth! Ruby!" Hearing the voices of their friends, Seth and Ruby turned as their friends ran up to them.

"Seth! What the hell was all that!?" Weiss immediately asked question, mostly focused on how in the world did Seth turn into a Grimm.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Seth said, scratching his cheek.

"What the hell happen to your hair?" Yang asked, pointing at Seth's new black and white highlighted hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Seth asked he saw a few strand of white hair. "What the hell?"

"_It must be some sort of side affect of having fought Shiro for so long. Your battle with him was supposed to last an hour, but it lasted for four day which must have caused some changes to your body."_

Seth began to look at himself and saw nothing wrong with his body. No body parts being white besides his hair.

"Did I just hear Kuro's voice?" Ruby asked.

Seth turned to Ruby in surprise. "You can hear him?"

"Loud and clear."

"_Can you hear me, Ruby?"_ Crescent's voice spoke.

"Yeah. I hear you.' Ruby said as everyone was beginning to give Ruby and Seth some weird looks.

"_Well, this is unexpected. Ruby entering your Inner World must have given her the ability to hear us spirits."_

Seth nodded in understanding and wanted to check something. 'Ruby, can you hear me?'

When Ruby didn't say anything, that meant that she couldn't hear Seth's thoughts which relieved him.

"Well, we better get going before the police and military get here." Shinji said as he and the other Vizoreds headed towards the VTOL that had survived the earlier explosion. "Come on, Seth. We're leaving."

"Coming." Seth said.

"You're leaving already?" Jaune asked.

"But you just got back here." Nora said.

"Sorry guys, but my training isn't finished just yet." Seth said as he walked towards the VTOL. "But don't worry. We'll see each other again at the Vytal Festival."

"You promise?" Ruby asked.

"I promise."

Ruby looked unsure before she did something no expected. She ran up to Seth…and kissed him!

"Mmph!" Seth blushed red when Ruby's lips touched his.

"Oh!"

"Whoa!"

"Oh my!"

"My, my."

Everyone different reactions to Ruby's sudden bold action. They certainly didn't expect the usually shy girl to do something like that.

"That's my girl!" Yang gave a bib thumbs up for her sister.

The kiss lasted for a minute before it ended and both Seth and Ruby were blushing.

"T-That was for the other night!" Ruby said, talking about the night where Seth suddenly kissed her and then left.

Seth was completely speechless and whatever words he tried to speak came out as gibberish.

Ruby then grabbed the wooden badge and showed it to him, flipping it over to the word, 'I'll be back.'

"I'll be waiting so come back safely."

Seth looked at the badge he made before looking at Ruby and smiled. Nodding, he said. "I will."

And with that, Ruby took a step back as Seth turned and got on the VTOL.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"Well, we did it." Yang said as the team were back in their room, getting ready for bed.

"We did it." Blake said.

"If we don't get extra credit for this, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery." Yang said, brushing her hair. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve anything and Seth pretty much made a mess of the entire town." Ruby said, feeding Zwei.

"_You can blame Shiro, I always do."_ Knowing that her wielder could heart and talk to her made Crescent very happy, but not as much as Ruby. Being the weapon otaku she is, she's always wanted to have a conversation with her weapon, but of course had to be silent or else everyone would look at her as if she was crazy.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars." Blake said. "And I think that's something to be proud of."

"Yeah. If anyone tries anything like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said.

"Yay. Teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright good job." Yang said lazily, yawning before laying down on her bed. "So, what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but I'm pretty sure we've got that covered." Weiss said.

"I don't think so." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. "We just rode a train all the way to Vale, crashed, took down a horde of Grimm flooding the city, again, and we managed to lock Roman Torchwick behind bars. I'm pretty sure we're prepared for the tournament at this point."

"No, that's not what I mean." Ruby said.

"Then what do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Tournament wise, I know we're prepared, but what about opponents like Seth? Even if he was a Grimm, he pretty much took down all of us."

What Ruby said was right. Tournament wise, they were prepared to face off against the other students, but for opponents like Seth, they weren't.

"Even as we speak, Seth's probably training right now and if his training somehow caused him to turn into a Grimm, then what's doing must be on a different scale all together. He's going to ascend to a whole different level I don't think even full fledge Hunters can attain. We're supposed to be a team, but how can we be if we're hindering one of our teammates?"

Again, what Ruby said got them all thinking. Against opponents that could give Seth trouble, they'd never be able to match. They'd be nothing, but a hindrance to him.

"We need to get stronger, all of us." Ruby said and they all nodded. "And I think the best way is to train separately."

"Separately?" Blake repeated.

Ruby nodded. "Our teamwork is pretty much unstoppable so I think we should figure out a way to get stronger by ourselves. Plus, once we're all stronger, then our teamwork will be better than ever!"

The girls nodded, seeing Ruby's logic. Question is, how are they going to get stronger that they won't be a hindrance to their strongest member, Seth?

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Whew, that was a doozy!**

**Seth: I've never fought so hard in my life before.**

**Ashbel: Yeah, but congrats, Seth. You've beaten Shiro which means now you have access to your Grimm powers. **

**Seth: With this, I'm one step closer to protecting Ruby and everyone.**

**Ashbel: Yep, but don't think this is the end people. As you've just read, Team RWBY is all going to go on a training spree to get to level that can give Seth a run for his money. I already have this planned out so stay tuned because Volume 2 of this story is far from over. Get ready for some non-canon chapters to make their way here as I'll slowly show you how each girl gets stronger and what's Seth situation before we get to the exciting Volme 3. And as you could already tell, I made the team's time at Mountain Glenn longer because while Seth is faster as a Grimm, he's not fast enough to get to Vale in a day since it took a week from Vale to Hueco Mundo. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


	33. V2-EP10: Training Red-Part 1

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you a new chapter!**

**Seth: You're already here? I thought you would have worked on your other stories first?**

**Ashbel: Well, considering how many chapters I have planned, I decided to do another one of my story and then do this. That way, I don't have to wait months just to finish this pre-tournament training. People want to see this, but they also want to see this story enter Volume 3. But enough talk, cue the disclaimer! **

**Seth: Roger.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Now, here's how things will work out today. I shall be showing what each member of Team RWBY will be planning involving their training before we go see how Seth is doing with his training. But like I said, enough talk. Let's just get things going. Ikuze!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 27: Training-Red Part 1**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(RWBY Dorm Room)**

"Okay, so we're all clear on this, right?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Find someone to help us in training for the next three months until the Vytal Festival." Weiss said.

"That's right." Ruby said. "Remember, we're all training separately. So, does anybody already have an idea on who they're asking?"

"I already have someone in mind." Blake said. "The problem is if I can find her."

"I have someone in mind. I just hope he'll help me." Yang said.

"I…have no one in mind." Weiss reluctantly admitted.

"Then figure that out soon. We only have three months." Ruby said.

You're all probably wondering what the famous Team RWBY are doing. Well, they're all discussing their training. After Ruby had brought up the point that they were not at the level where they could be of any help to their strongest teammate, Seth, Ruby had decided that they all needed to train themselves in order to get stronger. They had spent all night thinking on how to get stronger and after some careful thinking, they all decided on one thing, even if some didn't want to admit it.

What they all needed…was help. Yeah, you heard me right. They had thought about it all night when they realized that Seth wasn't the only overpowered being here at this place. There were tons of people that could help them. The question was who could or would help them.

"What about you, Ruby?" Yang asked. "Do you know who you're going to ask?"

"I have an idea, but the problem is if he'll agree." Ruby said, thinking of one person who might be able to help her. "But at times like these, there's no other choice, but to go for it. The Vytal Festival is months away and we need all the training we can get. Until then, let's do what we can."

And with that, they nodded to one another before they left the room. They all waved goodbye before going their separate ways. Ruby had made it specifically clear that they all need to grow stronger by themselves and thinking back to past battles, Ruby was right.

Back on the train, Weiss almost lost her head, and she meant that literally, when she faced off against that White Fang member who was using a chainsaw of all things and it wasn't for a quick Glyph and some Dust, she would be a head shorter than she was now. Yang had lost to an ice cream girl way shorter than her. In fact, she was even shorter than Weiss, yet she still managed to kick her butt. Granted she had been fighting Grimm all day that day and barely got any sleep, but the fact still remains that she lost. Blake curb stomp on Roman when she faced him, but that was only thanks to the element of surprise. She knew that he would not fall for the same tricks twice. She still remembers how skilled he was back at the docks. And let's not forget their battles with the Arrancars. They were only still alive thanks to Seth, Sado, and Uryu.

Back to reality, Ruby walked calmly as she passed other students who were just hanging out or were either heading to the training room. With only three months away from the Vytal Festival, students were crowding the tournament for those that were participating in the tournament. Ruby's team would have been one of those teams if it wasn't for their situation. What they were trying to do can't be done in a training room.

Getting in the elevator, Ruby pressed the button to the floor she needed to head to.

'Must…resist…temptation!' Ruby thought as she resisted the urge to press all the buttons.

"_Ruby."_

"Yes?" Ruby said, speaking out loud since no one was around. She was still getting used to hearing her weapon's voice in her head, but she was glad none the less. She just knew that weapons were alive!

_"You pressed all the buttons."_

Ruby looked and true to her weapon's words, all the buttons were lit up, showing that they had been pressed and since she was the only one in here, she was the culprit.

"…Dammit." Ruby said. This will take a while.

_"So, do you think he'll help? He can't do favorites considering his position here."_

"I know, but he might be the only one who can help me right now." Ruby said as she began her long trip up. "So, do you know what Seth is doing right now?"

_"He's currently training with the Vizoreds. That's all I can say to you. Seth wants to surprise the rest of you when he gets back."_

"Well, he'll be in for a few surprises of our own when he gets back." Ruby said as she continued to wait.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin stared out his window, James' ship and jets flying about as they patrolled the area. After the Breach incident, James was put in charge of security and to be honest, Ozpin was not happy about that. For as long as Ozpin has known him, James would sometimes take extreme measures to make sure things were safe. Like the saying of his: 'Fine just isn't good enough.' He can still remember some of his extreme measures of security. Putting a half a hundred of Atlesian Knights plus a Widow on a train that was transporting Dust from the Schnee Dust Company, setting traps in his room in case anyone tried to sneak in, and so on. And now, he's brought ships, jets, and soldiers all the way here to Vale. The council may see this as a good thing, but Ozpin was inclined to disagree. With this many firepower here, it was bound to make people think and when people think, they either positively or negatively. And if it was the latter, then that would certain creatures clawing up to the walls.

*DING!*

Hm? Ozpin didn't remember having any visitors scheduled to meet him.

The elevator door opened and came out was none other than the silver-eyed Huntress -in-training, Ruby Rose.

"Well, this is a surprise." Ozpin said, setting down his mug. "And what brings you here, Miss Rose?"

"Hehehe, sorry to appeared out of nowhere." Ruby said, scratched her head as she stepped out of the elevator. "I'll be honest with you, professor. I need your help."

"My help?" Now this was something Ozpin wasn't expecting. "And what could little, old me do to help you?"

Ruby took in a deep breath before she bowed her head. "Please train me!"

…

…

…

Ruby looked up to see a somewhat surprised Ozpin.

"You want me…to train you?" Ozpin said.

"Yes." Ruby said as she stood right back up.

"Now Ruby, you know that as Headmaster, I can't pick favorites among my students." Ozpin said. "Me training you would be saying that I think of every other student has little to no potential."

"I know that, but this isn't about school or anything." Ruby said. "You know about Seth going to a different school, right?"

"Of course. I'm sure there's no one who doesn't know that." Ozpin said as the news of Seth leaving Beacon had spread like wild fire when he left.

"Well, Seth went in order to get stronger and, well, I'm worried that we might be hindrance to him in the future."

Ozpin noticed the 'we' in her words, meaning she was talking about her whole team. "So, what you're saying is that you want me to help you be as strong Mr. Aberrant?"

"No, not as strong as Seth." Ruby said. "I already know that me and the girls could never be on the same level as he is. I mean, he took down a Grimm the size of the tower for Christ sake. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be strong enough in order to help him. I want to stand by him on the battlefield when he needs help and not behind him where he's too busy protecting me as he fights. I'm a Huntress-in-training, not a damsel in distress."

Ozpin couldn't help, but smirk at that. "I see…In that case, I will help you."

"You will!?"

Ozpin nodded. "I will, however, I will not be the only one helping you."

"Huh?" That caught Ruby by surprise.

"You see, Miss Rose, the battlefield you want to step in is a place people like you are sure to die in."

"People like me?" Ruby repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the type of battlefield Mr. Aberrant lives in is a place people like you, humans and Faunus alike, are not allowed in. I'm sure you've heard the word flying around. The word Shinigami."

Ruby nodded. Uryu had been calling Seth that when she first met him and back in town. "Uryu said that Shinigami's were a clan of Huntsmen and that Seth was one of them."

"That's correct; however, the clan Seth comes from is not an ordinary clan." Ozpin said as he got up from his desk and walked up to her, grabbing his Zanpakutō along the way. "The Shinigami clan is not a clan of normal Huntsmen. You can say they are in a state of their own being, much like the Quincies. All Shinigami's are born with an abnormal amount of Aura and some are lucky enough to grow up to be Captains, a group of Shinigami that stand out from the rest of regular Shinigami. In fact, I used to one of them."

"You were a Shinigami?" Ruby asked, surprised.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, however, circumstances forced me to leave. But back to the main subject. You see, Miss Rose, the strength you're trying to obtain is something no ordinary Hunter can achieve. In order to do so, you must be put through some of the most intensive training methods that make any training you've had thus far seem like child's play."

"What are you saying?" Ruby asked.

"What I'm saying, Miss Rose, is that the type of training you're asking for is Shinigami level training. Regular Shinigami's can take it, but a normal human being cannot. Shinigamis are more intertwined with their Aura, performing feats that question some of the very laws of nature and even the universe itself. A simple example of this would be the Kidō lessons Kisuke teaches you. And I will say that what he's showed you is only the tip of the ice berg."

Ruby thought back to the Kidōn lessons Kisuke taught and that she thought about it, Seth was the only one who was able to perfectly perform Kidō arts while she and everyone else were always get exhausted after concentrating Aura for too long.

"…Even so, if I can help Seth then I don't care!" Ruby said.

Ozpin said nothing as he stared into her eyes which were filled with nothing but determination. After some thought, he sighed and headed for the elevator. "Follow me. As I've said before, I will not be the only one helping you."

Ruby smiled, ecstatic that Ozpin will help her.

"Don't cheer just yet." Ozpin said. "The training you'll be put through will be…Well, I'll just leave the surprises for later. Now come. We need to go see Kisuke."

"Urahara-sensei?" Ruby said in confusion. Why would they need his help?

* * *

**(Kisuke's Classroom)**

"So let me get this straight." Kisuke said, fanning himself as Ozpin and Ruby stood in front of him. "You're going to give Rose-chan here Shinigami training and you want me to help her?"

"Yes." Ozpin simply said.

Ruby stayed silent as she was still trying to process that both Ozpin and Kisuke were in fact Shinigamis.

"And what's in it for me? Kisuke asked.

"Double your paycheck."

"Deal."

_"Well, that was easy."_ Ruby mentally nodded in agreement.

"Now, just give me one sec." Kisuke said until the sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention. Turning, everyone saw Blake with none other than Yoruichi.

"Oi! Kisuke! We need to borrow your training room." Yoruichi said until she noticed that Kisuke wasn't alone. "Oh? And what brings you two here?"

"The same reason as you." Ozpin said.

"You mean…" Yoruichi pointed to Ruby and Ozpin nodded. "Well I be damned. Ah! That's right. We've never actually properly met. I'm Yoruichi Shihōin, nice to meet you kid."

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said before turning to Blake. "Is this…"

"The one who's training me?" Blake finished for Ruby. "Yes."

"I see." Ruby said, glancing between Blake's bow and Yoruichi's cat ears.

"Well, it seems a lot of people need my help." Kisuke said as he pushed a button under his desk, causing it move to reveal a ladder leading down to who know what. "Now, ladies and gentleman, please watch your step as we go down."

Ruby and Blake both looked surprised that there was some sort of hidden passage way here. They quickly shook off their surprise as they followed the adults down the ladder. Minutes passed as they continued to descend before they saw light and dropped down. What they saw again surprised them.

It was a wide and vast wasteland, nothing but rock formations everywhere they looked. That, and the blue skies, but upon closer look, it was just the walls painted like the sky, but it was so well done that they almost thought they were outside.

"WHOA~!" Ruby awed loudly, stars in her eyes as she looked around. "This is amazing! Who knew that there was something like this under the classroom!?"

"Hmm…" Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere was Kisuke's assistant teacher, Tessai. He appeared so suddenly that both Ruby and Blake jumped in surprise. He looked at Ruby who was getting nervous under his gaze…until he suddenly grasped her hands and cried tears of joy. "What a wonderful reaction! I'm deeply moved!"

"Finally, someone is amazed." Kisuke said as he turned to the two. "Now, one to business. Ozpin here has asked me to help little Rose-chan get stronger so Yoruichi, you and Belladonna-san can use another part of the room."

Yoruichi nodded before turning to Blake. "Come on. You want to start training, don't you?"

"Coming." Blake said, but not before saying, "Good luck" to Ruby as both Cat Faunus left to another part of the room.

Ruby gave a silent "Good luck" to Blake before she turned her attention to both Ozpin and Kisuke. "Alright, I'm ready when you are! What are we gonna do first?"

"Hold your horses, Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "First, we must get you adjusted to the room."

"Adjusted?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Kisuke, do it."

"You got it." Kisuke said before he tapped his cane on the ground and then…

*THOOM!*

Suddenly, the gravity around Ruby got heavier and she had a difficult time breathing. It was so bad that she fell to her knees.

"Wha!?"

"It seems the old Aura field is still working perfectly." Kisuke said as he and the others looked fine.

_"Ruby! Are you okay!?"_

'I'm fine.' Ruby thought as she spoke. "What's…going…on?"

"What's going on, Rose-chan, is that you're under the effects of a little intention of mine called the Aura Field. While under the effects, a person will start to feel the gravity around them getting heavier and the air around them harder to breathe. I can adjust this field with my mind alone and the field stretches to this entire room so your friend should be feeling the effects of the field too. As of right now, I've adjusted the field to give you and Belladonna-san trouble."

"You see, Miss Rose, this part of the training is to help in resisting the pressure coming off a superior opponent." Ozpin explained. "I'm sure you've encountered this type of feeling before. Where an opponent so strong suddenly appeared before you and the pressure of his/her Aura is enough to suffocate you and bring you to your knees."

The minute Ozpin said that, memories clicked in Ruby's mind as she thought back to the times where she and the others were brought to their knees from just someone's Aura alone.

"So this is…supposed to…help me…resist that effect?" Ruby managed to say as she struggled to get up.

"That's right." Kisuke said. "However, the time for someone to build up a resistance and start to move normally in here is a long one. And from what Ozpin told me, you and the others are in a hurry, so, just for you, I'm gonna speed things up."

"Speed things…up how?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, really." Kisuke said as Tessai suddenly stepped forth. "You're gonna spar with Tessai here."

…

…

…

_"…You can't be serious."_

"You can't be…serious." Ruby repeated her weapon.

"Afraid not." Kisuke said. "Don't worry. All you gotta do is land one hit on Tessai. It doesn't have to be a strong hit, you just have to hit him."

"I see. So that's…all I have…to do?" Ruby said as she reached for her weapon.

"However, there is one catch." Kisuke said as she suddenly disappeared and then reappeared with Ruby's Crescent Rose in hand. "You can't use you're weapon for this."

"Hey!" Ruby said as she looked behind and saw her weapon no longer on her. "How did you…do that?"

"The same way Aberrant-kun moves very fast." Kisuke said. "I've noticed from Glynda and Ozpin that you're very poor when it comes to hand to hand combat. Me and Ozpin are going to make sure you overcome that minor weakness starting now."

"You're…kidding." Ruby asked, but soon found a forehead protector and a pair of boxing gloves at her feet.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Rose." Tessai said as he took a stance. "Now, please put those on. I wish to avoid severally injury if possible."

_"Forgive me, Ruby. I can't help you this time."_

'That's okay, Crescent. I figured this would come up sooner or later.' Ruby thought as she bent down and grabbed the forehead protector. "So…how do I…put this on?"

"It's simple, really." Kisuke said. "Just put on your forehead and simply shouted, "Take this! The Power of Righteousness! Righteous Armor, The Justice Headband! Equip!"

Ruby nodded in understanding. "Okay, got it."

"Kisuke, there is no way anyone would say that. Not even Miss Rose." Ozpin said, however…

"Take this! The Power of Righteousness! Righteous Armor, The Justice Headband! Equip!" Ruby shouted as she put on the protector.

"…You have got to be kidding me." Ozpin said.

_"Really, Ruby? Really?"_

"What?" Ruby said as she put on the gloves. "I thought it was cool."

"You thought it was…cool?" Kisuke said in disbelief.

Ruby just nodded.

"Rose-chan!" Suddenly, Kisuke was hugging Ruby like a little child, crying tears of happiness. "You're the first one who's ever said that! God bless you, child!"

"Um, Kisuke?" Tessai spoke up. "The training?"

"Oh, right." As if pretending that nothing happened, Kisuke moved away from Ruby as he and Ozpin stood to the side. "Alright, Rose-chan. You may start when you make the first move."

"I have to start?" Ruby asked as Kisuke nodded, making Ruby groan inside. Bringing up her fists, Ruby began to think of a plan to hit Tessai.

'Okay, Ruby, think. I'm nowhere near Mr. Tessai height plus he has longer arms than mines which mean he's got a greater reach than me. However, since he's so big, that can work in my favor. With my small height, I can probably dodge any attacks he throws and get in close as fast as I can. But the problem is that this stupid field is making it hard for me to breathe and move properly, so I'll have to use my Semblance to get in close and finish this in a flash.'

With that plan in mind, Ruby took a deep breath before she disappeared, leaving a small trail of roses as she soon appeared right in front of Tessai, her right arm pulled back for a punch, but when she threw it, Tessai jumped with surprising speed for someone his size before he flipped and axe kicked Ruby, making her crash into the ground hard.

"_Ruby!"_

"Ow…" Ruby groaned as she got back up.

"A fast approach, but not very surprising considering it's you." Tessai said. "I've read that your battle style relies on fast attacks combined with your speed, making sure that your opponent doesn't have a chance to attack or hit you. You thought that you could hit me since you were much smaller than me and that I would have a hard time hitting you, but that is not the case. Not only that, but the field has made you slower than you think."

"I suggest using the leader inside of you and start improvising a plan, Rose-chan." Kisuke said. "Like me and Ozpin, Tessai is from the Shinigami clan who is…well, let's just say he specializes in Kidō techniques." Kisuke said. "But then again, I probably don't have to tell you that considering he's in charge of Kidō lessons in class."

_"Ruby! Are you alright?"_

'I've been better.' Ruby thought as she began to think of a new plan. 'Okay, so a fast and direct approach won't work. What now?'

Before Ruby could think of a new plan, Ruby saw Tessai coming for an attack, throwing a palm strike. Using her speed, Ruby barely dodged Tessai's attack as the spot Tessai struck exploded.

"I did say we'd be starting the minute you attacked." Kisuke said.

"I'd suggest you start running, Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he drank his coffee without a care in the world.

And run Ruby did, screaming for her life as Tessai kept jumping towards her and throwing palm strikes for days.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ozpin asked the man next to him.

"Aren't you?" Kisuke said, but Ozpin just drank his coffee. Kisuke shrugged Ozpin off and turned to the direction of where Yoruichi and Blake were at. "I wonder how Belladonna-san is doing?"

*BOOM!*

"If she's training with Yoruichi, then she's probably not faring well." Ozpin said before he and Kisuke turned their attention back on Ruby who was still running.

'Dammit! I'm getting nowhere if I keep running!' Ruby thought as she kept running. 'I have to hit Mr. Tessai, but how can I if my attacks are so slow!? Dammit, what would Yang do!?'

_"Wait for him to attack and then strike!"_

'Crescent?'

_"I've just talked with Ember about what to do. What you need to do is wait for him to attack and then strike back. The key thing here is to dodge his attack at the right time."_

'I see. Okay, I'll give it a try!' Ruby thought before she skidded to a stop and turned to Tessai.

"Hm?" Tessai noticed that Ruby had stopped running and stay cautious before he sent another attack.

'I have to dodge his at the right moment. If I don't, I'll be dead for sure.' Ruby thought as she saw the palm strike heading closer to her. 'Wait for it…wait for it…wait for it…Now!'

In what seemed like a millisecond, Ruby her body just in time for Tessai to hit the ground next to her.

"I've got you!" Ruby shouted as she threw her left fist, but to her surprise, Tessai used his free hand to block it. Resisting the urge to stop in shock, she acted without thinking and jumped, swinging her leg for a kick that Tessai was not expecting.

*Whack!*

All was silent in the room, except for the commotion caused by Yoruichi and Blake, as both Ruby and Tessai stayed frozen.

"Congratulations!" Kisuke said loudly as he popped some confetti's.

"I did it?" Ruby asked before she was suddenly picked up by her arm, her legs dangling above the ground as Tessai held her, standing up full height.

"You indeed did." Ozpin said.

"Lesson one, clear." Kisuke said as Tessai placed Ruby down.

"I did it!" Ruby cheered, jumping up and down. "That was easier than I thought it be."

"That's because this is only the beginning of your training." Ozpin said. "Also, if Tessai had gone out all from the beginning, you'd be dead already."

"Excuse me?" Ruby said.

"What? You think Tessai was fighting you with all of his might from the beginning?" Kisuke asked. "Oh no, no, no! That couldn't be more far from the truth. Besides, Tessai doesn't specialize in hand to hand combat. There's a reason why he's in charge of the Kidō lessons in class." Kisuke then turned to his assistant teacher. "Tessai, a demonstration of you would?"

Tessai nodded and held out his hand before he began to chant.

"Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle! Hadō #63: Raikōhō!"

As Tessai chanted, small yellow spheres of lightning gathered at each of his fingertips before he thrusted his hand forwards, firing a bolt of lightning that completely destroyed the area in front of him, resulting in an…

*BOOM!*

Explosion.

Both Ruby and Crescent thought only one thing.

'_Holy…shit.'_

"So you see, Miss Rose." Ozpin began. "If Tessai had went all out from the beginning, you'd be in the hospital right now, or worse."

"Then what was the point of this lesson?" Ruby asked, taking off the gloves and the protector.

"To get you adjusted." Kisuke said.

"Adjusted?"

"Tell me, is it still hard to breathe?" Kisuke asked.

"Huh?" Ruby checked herself and to her surprise, she was breathing just fine and she no longer felt as if she had weights on her. "Now that you mention it, I feel fine. But, how?"

"It's simple, really." Kisuke said. "The point of this lesson was to increase your spiritual Aura."

"My Aura?"

"Yes. You see, and I'm you already know this, Aura in a person increases gradually overtime. What most people don't is that Aura increases faster when in danger. Haven't you ever felt that you've used more Aura than you thought you had during a life or death experience, say like when you face a Grimm."

Ruby thought back and to her surprise, she came up with a few instances when this occurred.

"I see you've noticed." Ozpin said. "What we're trying to say here, Miss Rose, is that during you're training, you will be constantly trying to increase the level of your Aura bit by bit."

"That's right." Kisuke said as she clapped his hands, and once again, Ruby felt as if weights were put on her as it got difficult to breathe. "Since you wanting to train came to as a surprise for us, today, we'll just be focusing on increasing your Aura."

Ruby nodded in understanding and went to pick up the gear she had taken off.

"Ah, you won't be needing those." Kisuke said as he handed back Crescent Rose. "You'll be wanting your weapon for your next opponent."

"My next…opponent?" Ruby asked.

"Me." Turning, Ruby saw Ozpin drawing his Zanpakutō. "Best defend as best you can. I'm not as easy going as Tessai."

"Hehehehe…" Ruby laughed nervously. "I'm screwed…aren't I?"

"_Yep."_

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

"Ow…ow…ow…" Ruby limped through the halls as she made her way to the infirmary. She had just gotten done with her training before today and she must say, both Ozpin and Kisuke were brutal. While Tessai was in charge of making her hand to hand combat training, her real training was with Ozpin and Kisuke who pretty much sent her flying through…well everything.

_"And to think, they were holding back. Makes you wonder how string they really are."_

Ruby just nodded in agreement as she entered the infirmary.

"Ah!"

What she didn't expect was to find her whole team there.

Ruby blinked in surprise before looking at each one of her teammates.

Weiss was the least injured out of everyone as she had specks of dirt and a few cuts on her, but what caught her attention was the broken Myrtenaster in her hands. The blade looked like as if it had been sliced clean off like it was nothing, but butter to a hot knife.

Blake appeared to be in the same condition as Ruby only with more bruises as she held an ice pack over a black eye. If Ruby was honest, it looked like Blake had just gotten back from a gang fight or something.

Yang however, was the one that surprised her the most. She didn't have any eye catching injuries on her except one thing…her right arm was in a cast!

"Oh! Hey…Ruby." Yang waved with her only free hand, probably embarrassed to be seen like this. A fist fighter she may be, but this is the first time Ruby's ever seen Yang with a broken arm before.

"…What happened to all of you?" Ruby asked, closing the door behind her.

"Well, finally found someone to train me." Weiss said. "It's Uryu and well, he pretty much did this." Weiss held up her weapon. "He sliced Myrtenaster's blade so easily and said he won't train me until I find a hard enough metal to withstand his attacks."

"Do you need help?" Ruby asked, the weapon otaku inside of her surfacing a bit.

"No, I'm the one who made Myrtenaser, so I need to be the one to fix it. "I already have an idea on what materials to use for a new blade."

Ruby nodded before turning to Blake. "So, what about you?"

"I got completely knocked out." Blake said. "I underestimated Yoruichi because she didn't a use a weapon and the next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground with a black eye." Blake showed her how bad her eye was and Ruby winced at the sight of it. "She was fast, really fast."

"I see." Ruby said before turning to her sister. "What about you?"

"Well, I went to Chad to ask him for some training and after some…convincing, he agreed, but before we could begin, he wanted to give me a test which was if I could withstand one of his full on punches." She then pointed to her arm in a cast. "As you can see, it didn't go so well. He said we couldn't begin my real training until I can withstand one of his punches and let me tell you, he packs one hell of a punch. I messed up Ember Celica so could you help me fix it?"

"Sure." Ruby said before she limped over to a bed and plopped down.

"What about you?" Weiss asked. "What happened?"

"Well, I went to Ozpin and he agreed to train me." Ruby said.

"You're getting training from Prof. Ozpin!?" WBY said in surprise.

"And Urahara-sensei." Ruby added. "Blake, you were there, right? With the whole field thing?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I've never felt so much weight on me in my life."

"Well, I have a feeling that this is only the beginning." Ruby said as she clenched Scarlet's Heart Jewel, ready to heal her team, but held back, deciding to do it tomorrow morning.

Weiss nodded. "Things are bound to get harder from here on out."

"But we can deal with it." Yang said. "After all, we've never backed down from a challenge, right?"

"Right." Blake nodded. "For now, how about we get some sleep?"

"Sleep sounds good." Ruby said before she laid down.

"_Ruby."_

'Hm?'

_"I have a message from Seth."_

That instantly got Ruby's attention. 'What he say?'

_"He says good night and that he loves you."_

Ruby blushed a little before telling Crescent, 'Well, tell him good night and that I love him too.'

Crescent laughed a little before say, _"Okay. Got it. Have a good night, Ruby."_

'You too, Crescent.' Ruby thought before she closed her eyes and went to bed for the night, her mind drifting to a certain amnesiac swordsman.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Today marks the first part of Team RWBY's training. Looks like Ruby's got her work cut out for her. Now I know that Ruby's training looks a bit like Ichigo's before he invaded Soul Society, but this was only so I could get started. After this, it will be completely original besides some awesome speeches Kisuke will make.**

**Seth: Ruby's getting training from both Ozpin and Kisuke. Doesn't that seem a bit much?**

**Ashbel: I had a hard time thinking on who could train Ruby. Besides, Blake's training with Yoruichi, Weiss' training with Uryu, and Yang's training with Chad. If you knew what I have planned for these girls, Ruby training with Ozpin and Kisuke doesn't seem that much. **

**Seth: I guess. So what happens next?**

**Ashbel: Next time, we shall see what's been happening with Weiss and what Uryu has had planned for her. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next time/chapter.**


	34. V2-EP11: Training White-Part 1

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! I'm Ashbel Longhart and welcome back for another chapter of RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman. Today, we're going to see what happened to Weiss when she was out looking for someone to train her.**

**Seth: You said that she got Uryu to train her.**

**Ashbel: That I did, but this chapter shall show what happened to her leading up to the team meeting up at the infirmary. I'll do this for Blake and Yang and when I'm done with the whole team, I shall be showing what exactly you're doing, Seth.**

**Seth: I see. **

**Ashbel: But enough talk, cue the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Alright! Ikuze!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 28: Training-White Part 1**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Dorm Room)**

"The Vytal Festival is months away and we need all the training we can get. Until then, let's do what we can." Ruby said.

And with that, they nodded to one another before they left the room. They all waved goodbye before going their separate ways. Ruby had made it specifically clear that they all need to grow stronger by themselves and now that Weiss thought back to her past battles, Ruby was right.

If it's one thing Weiss takes pride in, it's her fighting capability. It served as proof that despite the lifestyle she grew up in, she could fight and hold her own. It always served to show those stuck up rich boys that tried to kiss up to her that she wasn't just a pretty face. However, because she took so much pride on her skills, she was sometimes arrogant and can you blame her? Like Prof. Port said, she had gotten almost everything she wanted and plus, her family was one, if not _is _the richest family in Remnant. An example of her arrogance was when she was fighting against that White Fang member with the chainsaw, she had gotten arrogant in her attacks, causing her to slow down a bit and allowing the man to grab her and almost took her head. It was only with quick think and reflexes, Dust, and her Glyphs that she's still standing here today.

So while on the search for anyone who might help her, she has to work on her arrogance. As much as she didn't want to admit, she knew that at times she needed help. Help from her team, she was fine, but help from someone she barely even knew? That's where her Schnee pride stepped in. But after some convincing from Ruby last night, here she is, walking around to find anyone that might help her in training for the next three months.

'Who could help me?' Weiss thought as she began to think of anyone who might be able to help her.

The teachers? No, the opponents Weiss and the others are trying to face are even tougher than the teachers, and they were Huntsmen for crying out loud!

Her sister maybe? No, she's on the same boat with the teachers, plus she was working for the Atlas military. She had to keep up appearances and despite the relationship they had, she wouldn't come to Beacon just so she could help her.

"Argh!" Weiss scratched her head in frustration. She couldn't think of anybody that could help her. She'll waste an entire day of searching for somebody at this rate. Maybe she'll just do some regular training for today and think of something tomorrow. Yeah, she'll do that.

With that in mind, Weiss headed for the training room. Now you're probably thinking that Weiss gave up a bit too early, but the truth is that she had been searching for almost 5 hours. Why waste the day searching when she could perfect some of her skills in the training room. Who knows, maybe she'll have a 'Eureka!' moment.

"Hm?" Weiss stopped a few inches from the door that led to the training room, hearing someone else in there. Curious, she opened the door a little and peaked in and what she both surprised and amazed her.

Standing their alone was none other than Uryu Ishida, surrounded by ten practice droids, with the difficulty setting set up to the highest level.

One droid, whose hands were blades, charged at Uryu with the speed and stance of a Hunter. For most students, they would have been surprised at the speed and gotten themselves hit, but Uryu was not like most students.

Without even looking, Uryu easily dodged the attack robot, grabbed its arm, and kicked its legs to make it lose its balance before he flipped it over, slamming it the ground. Two bots then attacked from behind, but he turned around and then…

*SLASH!*

Both bots fell, their upper body separated from their lower body. Weiss wondered what happened when she saw something being spun in Uryu's hand. When it stopped, she saw that it was one of those silver handles she sees Uryu always carrying with him except it now had a blade of Aura.

'What is that?' Weiss thought as she always saw Uryu fighting with a bow, not a sword.

The robot Uryu had flipped over got back to its feet and jumped, attacking him from above. At the same time, three more bots attacked him from all sides. From Weiss' eyes, it seemed Uryu had nowhere to go until he seemingly disappeared, making all four blades collide.

'Where'd he go?' Weiss thought as she looking around to find the bespectacled man.

The robot that attacked from above held its balance on the three bales before it flipped back to its feet, something that would have been impossible if the difficulty level had been shorter. But the second he landed on its feet, its head was sliced in two as Uryu stood behind it.

'When did he-!?' Weiss never got to finisher her thoughts as in one motion, Uryu spun and sliced the heads of the three robots behind him and in a few seconds later, the robots exploded. Uryu then heard the sounds of something shifting and quickly turned and spun his blade, blocking incoming bullets. When the remaining robots finally ran out, they switched back to their arms blades and charged at Uryu.

Seeing them coming, Uryu stopped spinning his blade and took a stance, waiting for them to get closer. Being observant, Weiss took notice that Uryu was holding his blade with his left hand.

'So, he's left handed.' Weiss thought. 'That or he's ambidextrous.'

The first robot attacked, but it seemed confused when it felt that it hit nothing, but air. Looking at its bladed hand, it saw that the blade had been cleanly cut. It looked up only for Uryu to stab his blade through the robots head and out. As the robot fell, the other bots all attacked at the same time, moving and attacking like a practiced team, but with one swipe, they all fell to the ground, in pieces.

Uryu sighed in disappointment as the Aura blade in his hand seemingly disappeared as he put away the handle. "And here I thought the practice droids were made of sturdier stuff…You can stop hiding now. I know you're there."

Weiss flinched in surprise before she slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Weiss?" Uryu raised an eyebrow when he saw the heiress. "You're the last person I thought would be spying."

"I-I wasn't spying!" Weiss said. "I was on my way here when I heard you fighting and got curious."

"Right…" Uryu said in a tone that he didn't believe her.

"A-Anyway…" Weiss said, wanting to move on. "I'm surprised to see you fighting with a blade instead of your regular bow."

"Yes, well, I've been using my Ginrei Kyojaku too much as of late so I'm polishing up my sword skills, if you can call it that." Uryu said. "So, why are you here? Normally, you're with your team."

"Yes, well, Ruby pointed out that as in individual, we are somewhat…lacking in some departments." Weiss said.

"I see." Uryu said. "It's true, while as a team, you are a force to be reckoned with, but all alone, you're all not that threatening."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss said, offended that when all alone, she and her team were not a threat.

"Well, take you for example." Uryu said. "You're fighting style is basically fencing. While you're weapon is also designed to slash, it still a rapier. Not only that, but it's very old fashion when you compare it to weapons of today which always seem to be a gun of some sort. The only way you can fight at long range is your use of Dust, but even they have a limited range. And let's not forget your fighting style. Fencing is still a sport, a dueling sport which means it's only effective when you're facing one or two opponents, but against numbers, it's not an ideal fighting style. And let's not forget your anger and arrogance. The minute you get angry or cocky, you start to make mistakes that I can see a mile away. Granted, with time and experience, you can fight a horde of Grimm with said style and calm yourself, but you don't have that experience, do you?"

Weiss looked like a kicked puppy when Uryu had pointed out her flaws in her fighting style and herself. Sure, she already knew that she needed to work on her emotions, but she didn't think far to her fighting style. After all, she had been using it the second she picked up a blade.

"S-So what would you suggest I do?" Weiss asked out of curiosity.

"If I were you, I'd think of strategies of how to deal with your flaws." Uryu said. "Come up with a new way to use Dust, modify your weapon, keep your emotions in check, use more than just your sword and Dust to win a battle, use your surroundings to your advantage, things like that."

Weiss was a bit surprised at how many suggestions Uryu came up for her. Just a second ago, he had pointed out her flaws and now he already had ways on how she can improve herself.

'Improve…That's it!' And what do you know; Weiss had an expression that yelled out, 'Eureka!'

"Uryu!"

"Hm?"

"Um…If it's not too much trouble…" Weiss cursed herself when she felt her Schnee pride holding herself back. Fighting it off, she spoke slowly. "Would you…train me?"

Uryu raised an eyebrow in confusion when Weiss said that. "Excuse me?"

"I said…would you train me." Weiss said. "I won't say it a third time."

Again, Uryu blinked and asked, "Why do you want me to train you?"

"Because last night, Ruby and the rest of us decided that in order to get stronger, we would need help, as much as I don't want to admit it." Weiss said.

"Okay, but why do you want to get stronger?" Uryu asked. "Despite your flaws, I'd say you and your team are ready for the upcoming tournament."

"This isn't about the tournament." Weiss said. "It's about Seth."

"Seth?" Uryu had not been expecting that. "What's you guys getting stronger have to do with him?"

"Uryu, throughout the years, we have been through some of the craziest no man has ever experienced." Weiss said and she spoke the truth when she did. "And during that time, me and the others have noticed how…weak we are compared to some of our past opponents." Weiss surprised herself a little when she said the 'W' word. Her pride barely let herself use that word.

"So what you're saying is that you want my help in order to be as strong as Seth." Uryu said, but was surprised when Weiss shook her head.

"Me and the others have come to an agreement that Seth is in another world all of his own. We can never hope to achieve the level of power and skill he has no matter how hard we work." Weiss said. "The level of power we are trying to achieve is a level of power where we can stand by his side and fight without being a hindrance. We are a team, thus we cannot allow one of us to be a burden to the whole team."

"I see. So what you're saying is that you want achieve a level of strength that can help Seth in battle, am I right?" Weiss nodded. "Then why do you think I can help you?"

"Because I've seen you fight." Weiss said. "I've seen you fight alongside Seth and I've seen what you can do by yourself. Like Seth, you're in a world of your own and if I'm right, what you've shown so far is just the tip of the iceberg."

"You'd be right in your assumption." Uryu said. "But why me? Aren't there others?"

"Yeah, about that…" Weiss looked away, not wanting to say it.

"…You couldn't find anyone else, could you?" Weiss slumping down in shame was all the answer Uryu needed to know that he was right. "In that case…I refuse."

"What!?" Weiss had not been expecting that. "Why!?"

"Because I do not have time to train someone. Me and my team are training for the tournament and we intend to win it. I can't train someone who will give me future problems and might cause our defeat. Find some else who'll help you."

What Uryu said made sense to Weiss. Training her would make her stronger, but if they were opponents in the tournament, then she and her team could be a problem for his team and might cause his downfall. But still mad that Uryu had refused to help her, she let her anger guide her, drawing Myrtenaster and leading with a stab, Weiss was going to make Uryu train her.

*SLASH!*

Weiss came to a stop and her eyes widen when she found her face just inches away from Uryu's blade as the blade of her Myrtenaster was…sliced off!

'But that can't be!' Weiss thought. She had formed the blade from one of the strongest metals in Atlas. It was designed so it wouldn't break so easily, but it had been sliced cleanly off like it had been nothing but butter to a hot knife. She couldn't believe it.

"I see you won't take no for an answer." Uryu said as he drew his blade back. "Alright, fine. If you want me to train you so badly, I'll do it. But…" He then held up his sword to for Weiss to see. "That's only if your weapon can withstand my Seele Schneider(Soul Cutter/That Which Slits the Soul)."

And before Weiss knew what hit her, a flurry of stabs filled her vision and she was flown back across the arena, cuts all over her as well as specs of dirt from the floor.

"How…"

"You're wondering how my blade easily sliced through the blade of your weapon?" Uryu finished for Weiss. "It'd quite simple, really. You see, the Seele Schneider is a weapon not like a sword, but much more like a chainsaw, with Aura making 3 million round trips per second around the edge of the blade. Against something like that, your weapon never stood a chance."

"3 million!?" Weiss found it hard to believe, but Uryu didn't seem to be lying.

The blade disappeared and Uryu put away his weapon, turning his back to the heiress. "Come find me when you think you're ready."

And with that, Weiss was left all alone in the room, a bladeless weapon in her hand as she just stared at the door Uryu left through.

"3 million round trips." Weiss repeated to herself as she got up and picked up the blade the used to be a part of Myrtenaser. She stared at it before she clenched it in her hand, her Aura being the only thing that kept her hand from bleeding. "How am I supposed deal with that!?" She threw away the blade in frustration before she headed for infirmary to get patched up. Apparently, Uryu's weapon had targeted her Aura and not herself as the minor cuts on Weiss were not healing. Plus, she needed a place quiet enough to think.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

Weiss blinked in surprise when she saw…

"Hey Weiss!" Yang.

"Yang?" Weiss said in a surprise when she saw the blond brawler looking like she had been through the ringer. If that wasn't enough, her right arm was in a cast! "What happened to you?"

"Chad happened." Yang said. "I asked him to train me and after some…convincing, I agreed, but he gave a small test and well," she showed her casted arm. "This was the result. He said he wouldn't train me until I could take one of his full on punches without breaking my arm."

"Is that so?" Weiss asked, Sado's test sounding a lot like the challenge Uryu gave to her. Small world.

"What happened to you?" Yang asked while pointing to the bladeless Myrtenaster in Weiss' hand.

"Uryu happened."

"What happened?"

"Same as you." Weiss said as she took a bed and sat down. "I tried to get him to train me and he said he wouldn't unless my weapon could withstand his attacks."

"Really? Weiss nodded. "Wow, small world."

"Indeed." Weiss said before she opened her Scroll and surfed the internet, specifically, looking up any shops that selled materials for weapons. It wasn't hard to find shops since Hunters were important to today's society and thus would need materials for their weapons from time to time fix or made modifications. For Weiss', it was a bit of both right now.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, curious.

"I'm searching for any materials I can use for Myrtenaster's new blade." Weiss said. She needed something study, real sturdy, but light at the same time. While she needs her new blade to be strong enough against Uryu's Seele Schneider, she didn't want it to be heavy or else it would mess with her fighting style so what she needed was a sturdy, yet light material.

'Nothing in Vale.' Weiss thought as she had finished looking through the list of stores in record time. 'Maybe Atlas has something I can use.' Weiss typed a few times and made it to the page where it showed the stores in Atlas ad since she was a Schnee, she got to look at any materials her family might have. Who knows, maybe she'll find something that was going to be used in the military.

"Hm?" Weiss stopped scrolling when her eyes caught something. She tapped on the image and a few seconds later, she was at a page of the material that caught her eye. 'Adamantium? What's that?' What Weiss read on the material did not disappoint her.

_-Adamantium is a rare group of man-made metal alloys of varying durability, but all are nearly indestructible. Before molding, the components of the alloy are kept in separate batches, typically in blocks of resin. Adamantium is prepared by melting the blocks together, mixing the components while the resin evaporates. The alloy must then be cast within eight minutes. Adamantium is extremely dense and stable on a molecular level, yet is surprisingly very light.-_

'This…This is it! This is what I need!' Weiss thought in excitement. 'But wait, a metal like can't be sold in some dusty old store. Which means…' Weiss scrolled down again and like she had thought, said material was being tested and used by the military. 'Ugh! Just my luck! Now what?' Weiss wasn't part of the military. She just can't ask for it, even if her father had some connections to the military. She did NOT want to ask for his help, but what else can she do?

'Hmm…I could ask Winter.' While she did not want to ask help from her older sister, at least she can suck up her pride and ask her. But the question was, would she do it? Despite the relationship she had with her older sibling, Winter was still a part of the military. She could give away something like this to her.

'3 million round trips.' Weiss reminded herself of the absurdity that was Uryu's weapon and made up her mind, If she was gonna get training out of the Quicy, then she had to pull out all the stops! 'Well, here goes nothing.' Weiss slowly dialed Winter's number and waited for a few minutes.

*Beep…Beep…Click!*

_-Hello?-_

"Ah! Winter? It's me, Weiss."

_-Weiss? This is a surprise. How are you doing? Is there something you need? You rarely call me ever since you got into Beacon.-_

"I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking." Weiss said as she walked outside, not wanting Yang to overhear her talk with her sister. "And yes, there is something I need."

_-Well, what is it? I'm in the middle of important duty so I don't have much time to talk.-_

Weiss took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. Here goes nothing. "I need adamantium."

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY.

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done!**

**Seth: Hey! I was reading that!**

**Ashbel: Sorry, but that's all for today.**

**Seth: Seriously? That's it? That was shorter than what you usually do.**

**Ashbel: I know. I tried it get the words past the 5,000 word mark, but I couldn't come up with anything else so I just decided to end it here. So you see people. This is what happened to Weiss when she went to Uryu for help. Next time, we shall see what happened on Blake's side. **

**Seth: Considering that they're both Cat Faunus, it should be interesting.**

**Ashbel: I'll try to make it interesting. And yes people, I'm adding the all so popular metal alloy, adamantium. Why, because a weapon that does 3 million rounds trips per second is fucking broke as hell. No weapon on Remnant is gonna be able to go up against that. So I decided to bring in something that might withstand it. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	35. V2-EP12: Training Black-Part 1

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here once again to give you another chapter today.**

**Seth: Once again, you are fast. So, are we going to see what you have in store for Blake?**

**Ashbel: Why yes we are my fine OC. I'm glad you asked. Today, we shall see what happened to Blake during her training with Yoruichi before we get into the details of what happened to Yang during her attempt to get good old Chad to help her. Seth, the disclaimer!**

**Seth: On it.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Blake and Yoruichi. One is mysterious while the other one is mischievous. This shall be an interesting chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 29: Training Black-Part 1**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Dorm Room)**

"The Vytal Festival is months away and we need all the training we can get. Until then, let's do what we can." Ruby said.

And with that, they nodded to one another before they left the room. They all waved goodbye before going their separate ways. Ruby had made it specifically clear that they all need to grow stronger by themselves and now that Blake thought about it, Ruby was right.

Blake considered herself to be many things. A Faunus, a living being, a former White Fang member, a girl with a love for books (*coughporncough*), a coward, a friend, and now, a Huntress in training.

She also considered herself to be very skillful. Espionage, assassination, things like that. Yes, she has taken lives before and it's not she could have avoided staining her hands with blood since she used to be a part of the White Fang. She tried, she really did, but there were times she had to spill blood if she wanted to make it out alive. And every time she ended a life, she would come to regret it. Killing isn't easy, that she learned from her experience and that was why she left the once peaceful organization.

Well, one of the reasons. If she was honest, she would say that the core factor of her leaving was all thanks to her former mentor, Adam Taurus. It was amazing how people can change over time. Thinking back, she used to see the one who taught her everything she knew smiling at her, a smile that would have made her fall for him. But now, she could barely remember that smile and could only see the once peaceful bull Faunus hidden behind a mask as blood dripped from his weapon. It unnerved her how easily he was ready to take a life. It unnerved her how everyone treated him as a hero for every life he took. And it horrified her how he seemed to relish in it all. The feeling of winning a battle, the feeling of superiority.

That was then that she knew that her once kind mentor was no more. And that's why she left. She wanted humans and Faunus to live together in peace and equality, not through fear and hatred.

But enough about her past. It was time to focus on the present and said present was focusing on finding that one cat Faunus that appeared during the Breach. The way she moved at a speed she couldn't follow amazed her and not only that, but the Grimm she took down were completely blow away in a matter of seconds and she did it without even using any sort of weapon.

Blake's favorite tactic in battle was surprising her opponents. Its how she always got the upper hand on her whoever she was fighting because no matter how skillful or how powerful someone may be, throw in one surprise and the tide can change drastically. That's why she loved using her Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama mode. Combined with her bow and the recoil of her weapon, she was always guaranteed to get one surprise look or gasp out of her opponent. And if that didn't work, she can always use her shadow clones. For example, she used the Dust Weiss gave her against Roman and she curb stomped him. However, she knew well that people don't fall for the same trick twice. And most importantly, she knew she couldn't always rely on the element of surprise all the time. Back when she fought Roman for the first time, she was honestly surprised that he kept up with her. It goes to show that people are more than meets the eye.

Not only that, but she knew that there were much more powerful people out in the world, people who would not hesitate to end her life or the lives of others. And in a full on fight, she didn't stand a chance. Don't get her wrong, she hold her on even on a straight on fight with no surprises involved, but the element of surprise was the core of her fighting style and that element could only last for so long. And that's why she's seeking the woman who showed up during the Breach.

The way she moved, the way she fought in a flash; that was what Blake needed. The only problem now was finding the person.

"Where could she be?" Blake muttered to herself as she looked all over campus for the cat Faunus.

"Are you looking for someone?" Blake jumped in surprise and looked left and right to find the owner of the voice. "Down here." Blake looked down and saw a black cat. It was Yoruichi in her cat form, but of course Blake didn't know that. "Why hello there."

…

…

…

"Did you just talk?"

"Indeed I did."

…

…

…

"What the hell!?" Completely out of character, Blake jumped back, shouting in surprise as she reached for her weapon instinctually.

"Now, now, calm down. You'll attract attention to yourself if you yell that loud." Yoruichi said.

"How are you talking?" Blake asked the obvious question. "You're a cat!"

"So are you." Yoruichi said, pointing to her bow.

"How did you-!?"

"They're twitching right now." Yoruichi pointed out. "It doesn't take a genius to know what you are and what you're trying to hide. Now I suggest you calm down unless you want others to see."

Blake did as told and calmed down. The last thing she needed was more people finding about her secret. She was usually more composed than this.

"Who are you?" Blake asked slowly, wanting to know who the hell the damn talking cat was.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihōin, but you can just call me Yoruichi." Yoruichi introduced herself, walking away with Blake following.

"How are you talking?" Blake asked cause the last time she checked, animals don't talk.

"I've always known how to talk." Yoruichi said. Every person learned how to talk at one point.

"I mean how are you talking." Blake said. "You're just a cat."

"Now that's rude." Yoruichi said, pretending to sound hurt as she turned to her. "I'm a Faunus just like you. How would you like it if I just called you a cat?"

"What? You're a Faunus?" Blake asked naturally.

"Of course." Yoruichi said, spotting a nearby tree and climbing up before settling herself down on a branch to relax on. "Back in my days, Faunus all knew how to transform into the animal form they were, but sadly, I am the last one."

"Faunus can turn into animals?" Blake asked, intrigued. Despite being a Faunus herself, there was still much she or any other Faunus didn't know about their kind. What was the reason why they had animal parts on them? Was there any history on Faunus besides histories of discrimination? There were so many questions, yet little to no answers at all.

"Why of course, but only into the animals they are. The art of turning into an animal has been lost for years." Yoruichi said. "Being a cat Faunus, I can only turn into a cat." Blake nodded in understanding before Yoruichi spoke up. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand, I couldn't help, but notice that you were looking for someone."

"Uh, yes." Blake said. "I'm looking for a cat Faunus woman. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair."

"I see," Yoruichi said, knowing that Blake meant her, but close not to speak. "Do you know her name?"

"No. I never got to ask." Blake said. With no name, her search for the mysterious cat Faunus had led her on a wild goose chase.

"Now that's no good. How do expect to find who you're looking for if you don't even know her name?" Yoruichi asked.

"I was…hoping she'd be around Beacon." Blake said.

"Hoping and knowing are two different things."

"Well, the woman seemed to know Glynda and vice versa so I thought she might be a friend of hers or something." Blake said. If they knew one another then that must mean that the woman might be around campus.

"If she and Glynda know each other, then why didn't you just go to Glynda and ask her instead of wondering around?" Yoruichi asked.

…

…

…

Blake facepalmed herself…hard. Never before has she felt so stupid before in her life!

Yoruichi laughed at Blake before she jumped off the tree branch and landed on her feet perfectly. She was a cat after all. "Come on. Let's go see Glynda before you embarrass yourself any further."

Blake didn't say anything as her face was completely red…Wait, the cat knew Glynda?

* * *

**(Staff Room)**

Glynda sighed to herself as she sipped her tea. Another day of dealing with annoying students, another day with her greatest enemy.

Paper work. The bane of her, if not everyone's, existence. No, she takes that back. It is _definitely _the bane of everyone's, if not the entire universe's, existence. No matter how many she dealt with it, there were always new ones to make her day worse. Frankly, she was tempted to just burn the things and be done with it, but that wouldn't solve her problems and there were always important things that needed to be dealt with the Vytal Festival coming in three months.

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

Hm? That's strange? All the teachers were dealing with their own problems with the Vytal Festival. And since someone knocked, that meant that whoever was knocking wasn't a staff member for they didn't need to knock on the door to get in.

"Who is it?" Glynda asked, grabbing her riding crop. Whether it was someone dangerous or not didn't matter to her. Having been friends with Ozpin for so long, she had developed the habit of always reaching for her weapon in case of danger.

"It's Yoruichi. May I come in?"

"Yoruichi?" Glynda got up, setting down her weapon before going to the door and opening it to reveal Yoruich who was on Blake's shoulder. "Miss Belladonna? What are you doing with Yoruichi?"

"She's with me." Yoruichi said before Blake could say anything as she jumped off Blake's shoulder and landed on the floor perfectly. "Blake here wishes to ask you something."

"I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion." Blake apologized.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." Glynda waved her off. "So, what is it that you want to ask?"

"I was hoping you could help find someone I'm looking for." Blake said.

"Find someone?" Glynda raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And who is it that you're looking for considering you sought out me for help?" She clearly knew that she wasn't the most popular teacher out of everyone here in Beacon and she was fine with that. The world was a harsh place and as much as Ozpin insisted that she should let the student's enjoy their innocent moments, she would be harsh to them if it increased their chances of survival out in the world.

"I'm looking for a woman with dark skin, golden irises, and black hair." Blake said. "I was hoping you could help me since you two talked during the Breach and you seemed to know each other."

"You mean Yoruichi?" Glynda asked.

"No, I mean the woman. The one from the Breach." Blake said, thinking Glynda meant the talking cat. "She's a cat Faunus like me."

"Yes, I know who you mean." Glynda said. "You're talking about Yoruichi."

"Huh?" Blake was confused at this point.

Seeing this, Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh a little which got both Glynda's and Blake's attention. "I'm sorry; it's just that this is so amusing."

Glynda sighed in annoyance. "Yoruichi, stop fooling around and just show Miss Belladonna your true form."

"True form?" Blake asked.

"Alright, alright, party pooper." Yoruichi said before her form was covered in smoke and right before Blake's eyes, Yoruich stood up in her true, naked form. Did I mention she was naked?

"What's wrong, pussy cat? Cat got your tongue?" Yoruichi asked Blake who was completely speechless.

"Wha…" Blake didn't know what to say. Here was the person she was looking for all this time only to find out that she was with her this entire time.

"You looked surprised." Yoruichi pointed. "It was because of the voice, wasn't it?"

"I…Wha…But…You…"

"Yoruichi, I'm sure Miss Belladonna needs a moment to calm down. In that time, why don't you put on some clothes?" Glynda said as she grabbed Blake and led her to a chair. "That's the reason why you came here, right? You left your clothes here."

"Yep. You know me so well." Yoruichi said as she went to a random drawer and pulled out her clothes.

A few minutes later, Yoruichi was fully clothed, Glynda had left to go deal with some other business, and Blake had calmed down and went back to her dark, silent demeanor, but it was clear that she was not happy at the older cat Faunus. She liked surprises, but only if they weren't directed at her.

"You seem angry." Yoruichi pointed out the obvious as she sat down a sat across the younger cat Faunus. "Well, I guess that's only natural. You were searching for me only to find out I was with you the entire time. I would be pretty angry too if that happened to me."

"I don't like surprises." Blake said bluntly, contradicting herself.

"I can see that." Yoruichi said. "So, for what reason were you looking for me?"

Blake stopped glare at Yoruichi and took a deep breath before speaking. "I need your help."

"My help?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. As far as she knew, the both of them barely know one another so what in the world could Blake need her help with?

"You remember what happened at the Breach, when that strange Grimm suddenly appeared." Blake said.

"Yes. It's still fresh in my mind." Yoruichi said. "From reports I've read from Ozpin, that Grimm was your teammate, Seth Aberrant."

'And the once Zero-taichou.' Yoruichi thought. It's amazing what amnesia can do to people.

"Well, during the Breach, I saw a lot. My team saw a lot." Blake said.

"Yes, I know that. A lot of people saw a lot of things." Yoruichi said. "But what does that have to do with me helping you?"

"Well, during the Breach, I saw you fight and well, to say I was amazed wouldn't explain how I felt at that moment." Blake said.

"You saw me fight?" Yoruichi said until she remembered something. "Oh! I thought I saw your face before. You were the one I saved from getting overrun by Grimm."

"I could have handled it." Blake said.

"I bet you could, but I was getting bored from just standing around so I decided to step in." Yoruichi said. "So, what does being amazed by my fighting prowess have anything to do with you seeking my help?"

Again, Blake took a deep breath and let it out. "I want you to train me."

"Excuse me?" Yoruichi said, not sure if she heard that right.

"I didn't stutter. I said I want you to train me." Blake said.

Yoruichi searched Blake to see if she was joking or something, but her body language told her that she was not lying.

"And pray tell me why you want me to train you?" Yoruichi asked, curious.

"Because I need to get stronger." Blake said. "Like I said, I saw a lot of things and so did my team. We saw that whatever Seth was doing at the strange academy, he's going through a training method beyond anything we can imagine if it turned him into a Grimm. Our leader brought up that point and we agreed that in order to help out Seth in the future, we need to get stronger."

"And so you sought out me for training." Yoruichi said as she stared into Blake's eyes. "But I have a feeling that there might be more."

Blake was confused and thought to herself. She gave her reason as to why she wanted Yoruichi's help. Was there more to that? No other reasons or ideas came into her head.

Yoruichi continued to stare at Blake's face before she got up. "Alright, I'll train you."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll train you." Yoruichi said.

"What? Just like that?" Blake had expected more resistance.

"Come on." Yoruichi said, heading towards the door. "You want to start training as soon as possible, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Shaking off her shock, Blake quickly followed Yoruichi out the door. "Where are we going?"

"To see a friend of mine." Was all Yoruichi said as she continued walking.

* * *

**(Kisuke's Classroom)**

"Urahara-sensei's classroom?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Yoruichi said before she opened the door. "Oi! Kisuke! We need to borrow your training room." Yoruichi said until she noticed that Kisuke wasn't alone. Standing in front of him was both Ozpin and Ruby. "Oh? And what brings you two here?"

"The same reason as you." Ozpin said as Blake walked in and saw the both of them, surprised.

"You mean…" Yoruichi pointed to Ruby and Ozpin nodded. "Well I be damned. Ah! That's right. We've never actually properly met. I'm Yoruichi Shihōin, nice to meet you kid."

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said before turning to Blake. "Is this…"

"The one who's training me?" Blake finished for Ruby. "Yes."

"I see." Ruby said, glancing between Blake's bow and Yoruichi's cat ears.

"Well, it seems a lot of people need my help." Kisuke said as he pushed a button under his desk, causing it move to reveal a ladder leading down to who know what. "Now, ladies and gentleman, please watch your step as we go down."

Ruby and Blake both looked surprised that there was some sort of hidden passage way here. They quickly shook off their surprise as they followed the adults down the ladder. Minutes passed as they continued to descend before they saw light and dropped down. What they saw again surprised them.

It was a wide and vast wasteland, nothing but rock formations everywhere they looked. That, and the blue skies, but upon closer look, it was just the walls painted like the sky, but it was so well done that they almost thought they were outside.

"WHOA~!" Ruby awed loudly, stars in her eyes as she looked around. "This is amazing! Who knew that there was something like this under the classroom!?"

"Hmm…" Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere was Kisuke's assistant teacher, Tessai. He appeared so suddenly that both Ruby and Blake jumped in surprise. Blake didn't even sense him until now!

He looked at Ruby who was getting nervous under his gaze…until he suddenly grasped her hands and cried tears of joy. "What a wonderful reaction! I'm deeply moved!"

'What the heck?' Blake thought.

"Finally, someone is amazed." Kisuke said as he turned to the two. "Now, one to business. Ozpin here has asked me to help little Rose-chan get stronger so Yoruichi, you and Belladonna-san can use another part of the room."

Yoruichi nodded before turning to Blake. "Come on. You want to start training, don't you?"

"Coming." Blake said, but not before saying, "Good luck" to Ruby as both Cat Faunus left to another part of the room. Something told her that her leaders was gonna need it.

"Here should be good." Yoruichi said after some walking.

"So what do we do now?" Blake asked.

"Wait for it. Kisuke should be making the adjustments." Yoruichi said.

"Adjustments?" Blake said in confusion until…

*THOOM!*

The gravity around Blake suddenly got heavier as she had a difficult time breathing. It was so bad that she dropped to her knees.

"What the…!"

"Looks like Kisuke's old Aura field is still working." Yoruichi said, looking fine.

"What's…happening…?"

"What's happening, Miss Belladonna, is that you're under the effects of an invention Kisuke made a long time ago called the Aura Field. While under the effects, a person will start to feel the gravity around them getting heavier and the air around them harder to breathe. He can adjust this field with his mind alone and the field stretches to this entire room so your leader should be feeling the effects of the field too."

Suddenly, for the first time since Blake met her, a serious expression graced Yoruichi's face as she stared down at Blake, sending a shiver through the younger cat Faunus' spine.

"Now then, draw your weapon. Show me what you can do." Yoruichi said as she raised one finger. "One minute. I won't attack you for one minute so try and land a hit on me if you can."

'One minute?' Blake thought in confusion. Despite the time she was given, she couldn't help but feel that Yoruichi wasn't taking her seriously.

Drawing her weapon, she instantly held both her bladed sheath and Gambol Shroud in both hands, both in a reverse grip. Seeing that Blake was ready, Yoruichi did a 'bring it' gesture, signaling that Blake's one minute was starting.

Blake dashed towards the older Faunus, deciding to test the waters first which meant Blake wanted to see what Yoruichi was made of. She had only seen briefly what she was capable of so she chose to stay cautious.

Blake swung as best she could, but the Aura field was hampering her more than she thought as her attack could have been considered a lazy swing which made it easy to dodge which Yoruichi easily did. Gritting her teeth, Blake spun and went for a slash across the chest, but Yoruichi easily dodged by simply sidestepping before she stuck out her foot where Blake tripped on it, making her stumble forward.

Regaining her balance, Blake switched her Gambol Shroud to gun mode before firing at the Faunus who leaped and spun around, dodging every bullet Blake sent at her. Deciding to improvise, Blake threw her bladed sheathe at the woman before sending Gambol in its kusarigama mode. Yoruichi easily dodged the sheathe and her weapon by simply moving left and right, but that's what Blake hoped for as she pulled on her bow, causing the bladed gun Yoruichi just dodged to recoil back, the blade heading straight for her head, but at the last second, Yoruichi ducked and grabbed the kusarigama before it passed her, surprising Blake.

"Time's up." Yoruichi said, getting back up before with great strength that Blake wasn't expecting, Blake was pulled toward Yoruichi. Acting fast, she replaced herself with a clone as Yoruichi punched her shadow in the gut, making it disappear.

Blake landed on her feet and turned to face Yoruichi, but founds that she was no longer there as her weapon simply lay on the ground.

"Where-!?"

"Right behind you." Blake's eyes widen, resisting the urge to turn around as she quickly replaced herself with another clone as the new clone was slammed to the ground, face first.

Blake landed next to her fallen weapon and picked it up, eyeing the older Faunus who stared at the spot where the clone had once been.

'What is she doing?' Blake thought as Yoruichi had yet to get up.

"…I sense fear." Yoruichi suddenly said, surprising Blake as the older Faunus got up and looked at Blake. "There's a lot of fear in these clones of yours. Tell me, what is it that you're so afraid of?"

Blake didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think too. She knew all too well that her Semblance was a representation of her cowardice, a manifestation of her feelings to run away, a sign of her fear. She knew that all too well and she was fine with admitting that, incorporating it into her fighting style. But what she was afraid of. Somehow, that very question froze her in her tracks, made her stop and think.

What was she afraid of?

"Maybe you can tell during the next lesson." The second Blake blinked; Yoruichi was already in front of her.

'How did she-!?' Blake's first instinct was to jump back, but she never got to as a fist struck her face…hard.

*BOOM!*

"Hm…" Yoruichi hummed to herself as she stared at the reckted landscape, the only visible sign of Blake being her bow which was just sticking out from under some rubble. "Maybe I overdid it a bit."

You think?

Yoruichi couldn't help but sigh. "Girls these days are all talk and no muscle."

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

The first feeling Blake felt as she started to regain conscious was the fact that her left eye hurt like a bitch. Like someone had thrown a metal baseball at her eye, only it was 5 times worse.

"Look. She's waking up." Hm? That was Weiss' voice.

Groaning in pain, Blake opened her eyes. Well, one of her eyes. The other was firmly shut.

"Look who decided to finally wake up." Blake blinked before she turned to her right and saw her partner.

"Yang…Where…?"

"You're in the infirmary." Looking to her right, Blake saw Weiss. Now that she looked closer, Weiss has small cuts all over her as Yang's right arm was in a cast.

"How did I get here?" Blake asked.

"Some woman suddenly appeared and dropped you off here" Weiss explained before she grabbed something. Said something was an icepack and she handed it to her. "Here, for your eye."

Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion until Yang showed her a mirror and she winced at what she saw. Her left eye was a sickening dark purple color. And now that she looked at it, she could feel it throb so she quickly grabbed the icepack and placed it over her injured eye, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the pain dull somewhat.

"So, what exactly happened to you?" Yang asked.

"Well, I managed to find the person who I wanted to train with. And then…" Blake didn't have to explain further as she just showed her eye.

"Ah. I see." Yang said, she and Weiss getting the picture.

"So, what happened to you two?" Blake asked.

"Chad happened." Was all Yang said.

"Uryu." Was all Weiss said.

"Mind elaborating?" Blake asked, annoyed with the short answers.

"We were both given tests and let's just say we didn't do very well." Weiss said as she grabbed something from a nearby desk and showed it to her. Said something was her weapon, Myrtenaster only its blade was sliced clean off. For Yang, she simply raised her casted arm, but later regretted doing that as she winced in pain.

"I see." Blake said, getting the picture. She then lay down in her bed and went silent.

Seeing this, Yang asked, "Blake? Is something wrong?"

"I just have a lot in my mind." Blake said. "I'll tell you later."

"If you say so." Yang said, not wanting to pry.

Grateful that her teammates weren't going to ask, Blake went back to thinking.

_-"Tell me, what is it that you're so afraid of?"-_

Blake thought back to what Yoruichi asked her and repeated the question in her mind.

'What am I afraid of?' Blake thought long and hard, but nothing came to mind. Or rather, she forced nothing to come to mind, if that was even possible.

Sighing in annoyance, Blake closed her eyes and focused on getting some rest. She'll think about it later. Right now, she could use a cat nap.

…

…

…

'Oh gods, Yang's starting to rub off on me!'

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Not how I first imagined it, but still good none the less. Hope I got Blake right. **

**Seth: I'm sure you're fine. **

**Ashbel: I can only hope. Well, just one more color left before I show what the hell you are doing back at Las Noches.**

**Seth: What am I doing?**

**Ashbel: Besides training the Vizoreds? You'll just have to wait like everyone else Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


	36. V2-EP13: Training Yellow-Part 1

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here again to bring you another chapter of RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman.**

**Seth: So it's time to see what the hell Yang went through to get her arm broken. **

**Ashbel: Yep. It's time to see what the last color of the famous team went through to get her right arm, which also happened to be the arm that was cut off in Volume 3, I didn't realize that, broken.**

**Seth: Didn't know Chad had it in him. **

**Ashbel: Well, you'd be surprised. For now, cue disclaimer!**

**Seth: Hai, hai…**

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Let's roll!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 30: Training Yellow-Part 1**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Dorm Room)**

"The Vytal Festival is months away and we need all the training we can get. Until then, let's do what we can." Ruby said.

And with that, they nodded to one another before they left the room. They all waved goodbye before going their separate ways. Ruby had made it specifically clear that they all need to grow stronger by themselves and now that Yang thought about it, Ruby was right.

Yang considered herself to be a pretty strong fighter. In fact, everyone in the team agreed that next to Seth, she was the second strongest fighter in the entire team and she was proud of that fact. Of course, she wasn't content with being number two at first. After the team had been formed back during the Initiation, Yang had challenged Seth for the title of number one on the team, and well, she lost. She was so focused on his sword that she was caught completely off guard that Seth could fight hand to hand. It was that reason why she had lost. Of course, she challenged him again, but lost again. After a while and she doesn't do this often, she gave up and was fine with Seth having the seat of number one.

Still, just because she was the second strongest doesn't mean she wasn't proud of it. It meant she was still just a bit stronger than everyone else in the team. Out of everyone in there, she had experience fighting more than just Grimm. She had experience fighting people. Out of everyone in the team, she had more experience fighting with people, although she wonders how many people Seth may have fought before he lost his memories.

Anyway, back to the main topic at hand. While true that Yang's had experience dealing with both Grimm and people, the enemies she and the team have faced so far can't exactly be called either. Fast, strong, skilled, she and the other girls were completely outmatched in every single one. Not to mention there was her recent loss against that ice cream girl she faced back on the train. Granted, she had been fighting Grimm all day and hadn't gotten any sleep that still doesn't change that she lost. She didn't even get a single hit in; the girl was just playing with her!

If there's anything Yang hates, it's losing a fight so easily. If she got a few punches in and still lost, she would have been fine, but that girl completely played with her and she promises that the next time they meet, she was gonna punch the girl's face in. But as the way she is right now, there was no chance of winning, let alone winning against those overpowered enemies that only Seth could face.

But Seth wasn't the only one who could handle those overpowered. No, there were others here. Others that could both help and give him trouble in a battle, even if he's going all out. Granted, they've never actually fought before, but it doesn't take a genius to know that they were pretty over powered themselves. And as of right now, one of them was her target in order to help her get stronger.

If you people haven't already guessed, the one she was thinking about was Sado Yasatora or 'Chad' as Seth likes to call him. Everything he did was still fresh in her mind. His strength, his power, they were all in her mind.

Not to mention his bo-

*SLAP!*

Students jumped in surprise when Yang suddenly slapped herself…hard.

'Focus, Yang, focus! Now is not the time to be thinking about that!' Yang thought as she continued her search for the bid man of Team TASK.

Now, where were we? Oh right, Sado's bo-

*SLAP-SLAP-SLAP!*

'Goddamn it! Stop thinking about it!'

Okay, I'll stop. Back to the matter at hand. Yang has met a lot of boys and dated a lot of boys, but Sado was a different matter all together. He was quiet, surprisingly gentle if how he handled small animals and dolls were anything, and freakishly tall! Not to mention his strength and powers again. She could still remember how Sado had thrown her hard enough t reach that Nevermore back during the Breach. As a fist fighter, she admired strength and Sado's was the greatest she had seen so far. Honestly, she was jealous of his strength which led her to challenge him, resulting in her crazy and quick loss. She was still jealous even today, but she still respected him. She wishes that one, day she could fight Sado for real, nothing held back. And maybe that day will come sooner than she first thought.

"Tatsuki! Sado!" Yang called out to the two who were talking, waving at them in hopes of getting their attention which she got.

"Hm? Oh, Yang." Tatsuki waved back. When Yang finally got to them, Tatsuki and Yang shared a quick fist bump. After their little sparring session, they had formed somewhat of a rivalry between each other. "What's up? Need something?"

"Kind of." Yang stroked her hair. She always did this when she was nervous. "I was hoping I could talk to Chad for a bit."

"Chad?" Tatsuki titled her head in confusion. "What do you need him for?"

"I just wanted to talk to him about something…in private."

"Private?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at this until a thought came to her and she smirked teasingly. "Oh~! I see now."

"What?" Yang asked, not liking that smirk on Tatsuki's face, She should know, she always has it when she's teasing Ruby and Seth.

Tatsuki glanced at Sado who was just confused at what was going on. She then leaned in towards Yang's ear and whispered, "You're gonna confess your feelings for Sado."

"WHAT!?" Every student nearby jumped in surprise as Tatsuki pulled back from Yang's sudden shout who was now red as a strawberry. "No! That is not the reason at all!"

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding!" Tatsuki laughed, wiping away a tear as she ignored Yang's fiery glare. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone." And with that, Tatsuki left to leave the two alone.

As much as Yang wanted to punch Tatsuki right now, she had other important things to do. One of them being a certain giant next to her.

"So…" Yang said as she stroked her hair again. She was nervous before, but thanks to Tatsuki, she was even more nervous!

"Yes?" Sado said.

'God dammit, Yang! Why are you so nervous!?' Yang screamed in her mind. 'You've talked to all kinds of boys before. How is this any different!? Just freakin' ask him! And why does it dound like that I'm trying to ask him out on a date!?'

"Uh, Yang? Are you alright?" Sado asked the blond brawler who had gone silent.

"I'm fine!" Yang said in a fast tone before she coughed to clear her voice. "Anyway, are you free at the moment?"

"I've got nothing to do, so yeah." Sado said.

"That's great!" Yang smiled. "Because I need a favor from you, Chad."

"A favor?"

Yang nodded. "I was wondering if, it's not too much trouble, could you train me?"

"Train you?" Sado tilted his head on confusion.

"Yeah. I could really us the help." Yang said.

Sado looked at Yang for a moment before he walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yang said, following after him.

"I can't train you, Yang. I don't know the first thing about training someone." Sado said.

"Come on, you must have some ideas." Yang said. "What about the training you got from your grandpa? Didn't you say you got training from him?"

At the mention of his training, Sado started shaking in fear, surprising Yang.

"Whoa! Uh, forget what I said!"

After a few minutes of shaking, Sado finally stopped and turned to Yang. "Why do you want me to train you? We're both students, so wouldn't the teachers be more helpful than me to help you?"

"The teachers here wouldn't be able to help." Yang said. "I'll be honest here, Chad. I only came to you because of how strong you are."

"How strong I am?"

Yang nodded before she continued. "Chad, during the Breach, Ruby realized something. With how powerful the enemies we've faced so far getting stronger by the second, we'll be nothing but a reliability to Seth who's the only can go toe to toe against these enemies. And I hate to admit it, but she's right. As we are right now, we're too weak. That's why we came up with the plan of getting training from people who could also go toe to toe with these guys and you just happen to be one of them."

"So what you're saying is that you want my help in training in hopes that you can be powerful enough to help Seth?" Sado summarized.

"Well, yeah, but I'll be honest here, Chad. That's not the only reason why I came to you for help." Yang said.

"Hm?" Now Sado was confused.

"To tell you the truth, I'm…jealous of you." Yang admitted.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. How should I say this? The enemies I've faced so far have made me feel… inadequate in the department of strength." Now there's a word Yang doesn't use very often. "The enemies that have showed up for the past days have really pushed me and the others over the edge. Speed, strength, skill, everything about them overpowered us. I'm a girl that takes a lot of pride in some of the things I can do, an example being my fighting skills, and it just frustrates me how my most recent battles have turned out. If there's one thing I hate the most besides people messing with my hair, it's being saved. I'm a Huntress in training who's gonna go out and explore places no one has ever been to. I don't have time to be a damsel in distress nor do I want to be one. Not when there's still something I have to do."

Silence over took the both of them as a small wind blew. In Yang's mind, the face of a woman who looked exactly like except with black hair and red clothing came into her mind before she spoke up again.

"Chad, you're one of the strongest people I've come to know, and honestly, I envy all the strength and power that you have. That's why…" Suddenly, Yang dropped to her knees, punched the ground with both her hands and bowed her head. "I need your help."

Sado was honestly surprised. Sado had met some people like Yang before, albeit not as arrogant. He knew that her pride, her very character would never allow her to bow to anyone. Not unless it was someone they respected deeply.

Silence over took them once again as Sado contemplated to himself on what he should do. He could just walk away and let Yang deal with her problem alone, but he was like that at all. He would always be there to help a friend in need.

Coming to a decision, Sado went and suddenly grabbed Yang by her vest.

"Huh? Chad, what are you-!?" But before Yang could finish, she was suddenly picked up and was thrown towards the Emerald Forest. "WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…" And then she was gone.

"Well, better go after her." Sado said until he realized something. "Why did she call me Chad?" As far as he knew, Seth was the only one to call him that.

* * *

**(With Yang)**

"What the hell's wrong with him!?" Yang shouted as she removed twigs and leaves from her hair and dusted herself off. The throw to the forest was so sudden to her that she didn't have time to think of a good landing strategy and had crashed into a few branches before crashing into a bush.

Seconds later, Sado seemingly appeared in front of her, surprising her.

"Whoa!" Yang jumped in surprise. But her surprise quickly changed into anger as she glared at the big man as her eyes turned red. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you suddenly throw me like that!?"

"To avoid people getting caught in the crossfire." Yang was confused at what he meant until the air around Sado changed as his Brazo Derecha de Gigante manifested right in front of Yang's eyes. "Yang, if you wish to grow strong and help Seth, you must first understand the pain he goes through in battle. Yang, allow me to test your strength."

Yang gulped down saliva as she unfolded her gauntlets, clenching her right hand into a fist. At the same time, the prongs on Sado's arm opened up, letting a stream of Aura to flow out.

"Come at me, Yang, and hold nothing back." Sado said as he pulled back his arm for a punch. "Or else, I can't guarantee that you'll still have your arm with you."

Yang did not like that sound of that. Taking his advice, Yang used what little damage she had taken when she crashed into the forest and used it to strengthen her, powering her up as her eyes flashed red and her hair glowed as fire started sprouting from her. This will be the first time Yang has faced Sado with his 'special' arm on. She remembers what that thing can do and frankly, she knew that her Aura wasn't gonna protect her completely against that arm. Her Semblance was no good either. All it did was convert damage into her strength, not her defense. Plus, despite the nature of her Semblance, Yang could barely call herself a tank. She had her limits. Like most Huntsmen in training, they couldn't exactly fight on past the point of Aura exhaustion. Yang also couldn't train her body's endurance since her Aura was always there to protect her. So if she were to guess, her body's endurance was good, but not where she wanted it to be.

Nevertheless, Yang clenched her fist as tight as she could before she dashed forward, drawing her arm back before punching full force. Sado, however, only did one action followed by some words.

"El Directo."

*BOOM!*

The explosion was big, as if it came from a hydrogen bomb. Chunks and pieces of debris fell from the air as the dust cleared, revealing Sado standing over Yang who was holding a bleeding, broken arm.

"AHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Yang exclaimed loudly in pain. She hasn't been in this much pain since her arm was broken by that Yammy guy. Her right arm was bleeding all over, the forearm was twisted and facing the wrong direction and the remains of her Ember Celica were digging into her skin. In short, her arm was fucked up pretty badly.

"Are you alright?" Sado asked, worried as he thought he used to much power.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." Yang gritted though her teeth. She expected her arm to be in pain, but broken? She wasn't ready for that.

Despite how much pain the blond brawler was in, Sado spoke up. "This, Yang, is only a fraction of what people like Seth face. What people like me face. Don't forget it."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Yang said as she slowly got up. "But if this is just a fraction of what Seth faces when he fights, then I have to give the man much more credit. My arm hurts like hell right now."

"Here, let me help." Sado said as he suddenly picked up Yang bridal style.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Yang said, blushing.

"Carrying you to the infirmary." Sado simply said.

Yang wanted to say something, but she was too embarrassed to think up of any words to say. She would die from embarrassment if someone saw her like this. She had a reputation, dammit!

"Yang." Yang snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Sado. "I don't mean to be rude, but the fact that your arm broke when we clashed shows how much more stronger I am than you. Until you can take one of my attacks without your arm getting broken, then I can't help you."

With those words, Sado suddenly flashed appearing on top of a tree before flashing again. Yang cried out in surprise as she held on for dear life. The speed they were going at was something way past the speed of what her sister can do so she was caught off guard when Sado sped up. Glancing down, she could have sworn that she saw some sort of green energy at Sado's feet before he flashed.

And before she knew it, they were already at the infirmary. Arriving, Sado knocked on the door and a few seconds later, the door opened.

"Yes? Can I help-Holy!" The doctor jumped in surprise when he saw Yang. "What happened?"

"An…accident?" Yang said.

The doctor either didn't care or was just that dumb, but he let the two inside as the doctor got to work on Yang's arm.

"Well, I gotta go, Yang. Come see me when you think you're ready." Sado said as he left though the door.

Yang nodded as she watched Sado leave when sudden he came back.

"By the way," Sado began. "Why did you call me Chad? Only Seth does that."

Yang make a choking sound when she realized that before he threw her, she had mostly been calling Sado by his nickname.

"Uh, it rubbed off on me from Seth?" Yang said. Sado seemed to buy the answer and left for real this time.

"So…" Yang turned to the doctor who asked, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Yang turned red, but not in the eyes this time. "What!? No! We're not like that-Ow!" Yang had been flailing her arms, until she winced in pain, a shock coming from her broken arm.

"Don't flail, you're gonna make it worse." The doctor said as he finished putting Yang's arm in a cast. "I'd say 2 week or 3 should be good until you can move your arm again. If you need anything, just ask."

Yang nodded as the doctor left to another room. Now alone, Yang drifted to her thoughts on today's events. It…could have been better.

'I certainly wasn't planning on this happening.' Yang thought as she looked at her casted arm. She couldn't remember the last time she broke her arm, probably when she was still a kid. Aura now days mostly prevented things like this.

'Still, what power.' Yang thought as she went back to the small clash between her and Sado. It wasn't even ten seconds in and she was already on the ground. Talk about pathetic. Then again, Sado wasn't your normal man. Tryly, that guy was in a league of his own alone with Uryu and Seth.

She then glanced back down at her arm. If this was just a fraction of what Seth faced when he fought those overpowered enemies, then she and the others have a long way to go in order to catch up to him.

'But we can do it.' Yang thought as she clenched her left fist. Yang Xiao Long was no quitter and nether was the rest of the team. But right now, she had other problems to attend to.

How in the world was she gonna overcome Sado's attack?

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done!**

**Seth: Already? That was…kind of short.**

**Ashbel: Well I made Yang to the be the first one who ended up in the infirmary so unfortunately for her, her part was the shortest, much to my annoyance. But I did leave her with things to think upon. As she is right now, she can never hope to withstand one of Sado's attacks so she's gonna come up with a plan on how to do that. **

**Seth: But now that we're done seeing what Ruby and the others are doing, it's time to see what the hell I've been up to, right?**

**Ashbel: That's right. It's time to get back to the main star of this story. How is Seth doing at Las Noches? You'll just have to wait and see people. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter. **


	37. V2-EP14: Masked Training-Part 1

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! I, Ashbel Longhart, have returned once again to bring you my newest update on this story. Sorry I took so long, but I had finals. Now that that's over and I'm finally out of school, we're going to see Seth's training. That's right people; we are finally going to see what the hell Seth is doing back at Las Noches. **

**Seth: It's about time. I was starting to get impatient.**

**Ashbel: Hey, I had to show off what the girls were up to. You can't be the star of the show all the time. Anyway, enough talk, cue the disclaimer. **

**Seth: Hai, hai…**

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Now with that out of the way, let's get started!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 31: Masked Training-Part 1**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Vizored Training Room)**

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

The cries of Seth rang out throughout the entire training room until the amnesiac couldn't take it anymore as his Grimm Mask broke into pieces.

"I told you to stay Grimmified, baldy!" Hiyori said, kicking Seth's chin.

"Are you stupid or something!? I'd be in big trouble if I stayed Grimmfied any longer!" Seth exclaimed, holding his chin.

"Idiot! That's the whole point of this training!" Hiyori said. "If you're not gonna do it right, then don't do it at all!"

"What!?"

"They're getting along swimmingly." Rose commented, eating breakfast.

"Yeah." Love said, he too eating breakfast.

Hiyori then materialized her Grimm Mask. **"Come on, Seth! One more time!"**

"Shut up! I know!" With a swipe of his hand over his face, Seth's 9 striped Grimm Mask materialized, his eyes becoming black and gold as the feeling and size of his Aura increased and became dark.

To the normal Huntsmen, the feeling and Aura coming off of Seth would be enough to bring them down to their knees, but Hiyori was no normal Huntsman. Once the mask had appeared on Seth, she jumped and attacked with a kick aimed for his head, but Seth managed to block it with his arm.

"**Tch!"**

"**How many times do I have to tell you!?" **Hiyori said. **"You're slower immediately after you Grimmify! If that last attack had connected, you'd be dead!" **Then, with a flurry of kicks, Hiyori sent Seth flying and crashing towards some stone pillars.

If you're all wondering what the hell is going on, Seth was currently training with the other Vizoreds to increase the time he can hold his mask. Powerful he may be with his new Grimm powers, but it's useless if he can't keep it up for more than a second.

"His retention time isn't increasing very quickly." Hachigen said.

"Well, it's not easy." Shinji said.

Back with Seth, he was sent flying again as his mask broke into pieces once again.

"Seven seconds." Kensei said, reading off from the timer in his hand.

"Wow! That's short!" Shinji said in a bland tone.

"I can hear you, you know!" Seth yelled until he was kicked by Hiyori.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy!"

"Oof!"

"_She's right, Seth. You must never take your eyes off your opponent, ever."_

'Kuro, I am not in the mood right now." Seth thought as he held his stomach.

"So, hey…" Mashiro spoke up. "Why is lover boy doing this anyway?"

"He's training to increase the length of time that he can remain Grimmified." Kensei explained to the green head. "You did it too."

"No I didn't." The green haired Vizored said.

"What? Liar."

"It's true." Shinji said. "Mashiro was able to stay Grimmifed for over 15 hours from the very start. She's the only one who hasn't done this part of the training."

'Well, I feel inadequate.' Seth thought as he blocked an attacked from Hiyori.

"_Indeed. How is she able to stay Grimmfied for that long?"_ Crosea said.

"_Eyes on your opponent!"_ Miló shouted, but Seth was too late to react to a kick aimed for his head.

"Really?" Kensei asked. "Guess I forgot."0

"See!?" Mashiro said, pulling one eye down and throwing a raspberry at him. "Kensei, you grouch! You're an idiot!"

"Why you little-!"

"Now, now…" Hachigen interrupted, stopping Kensei from attacking Mashiro in anger.

*CRASH!*

"What are you doing, Seth!? Get back up!"

"Ugh…crap…" Seth groaned in pain as he got back up.

"Enough, Hiyori." Shinji said, stopping the two. "Ten minute break and then it's back to training."

Hiyori complied by just getting rid of her mask and walking away.

"Ugh, finally." Seth groaned. Tired as he may be, he needed to do something. Walking away from the Vizoreds, he sat down cross legged and placed Zangetsu in his lap before he started to meditate.

With the other Vizoreds, Shinji sat down with everyone to discuss with everyone about Seth's progress.

"So, what's his time?" Shinji asked Kensei.

"A little over ten."

"So eleven seconds after one week." Shinji summarized. "It's slow, but he's progressing faster than I expected. If he keeps this up, he could be over an hour by the end of the month."

"What's lover boy doing?" Mashiro asked, pointing over at the meditating amnesiac.

"He must be talking to his Zanpakutō." Love guessed. "Wonder what he's talking about?"

* * *

**(Seth Inner World)**

"So, how he doing?"

"_It's slow, but he's healing." _

"I see." Seth said as he and Kuro looked at the orb of energy. Inside of this orb was none other than Shiro, or half of him as all that there was to him was just his upper body. Currently, he was unconscious.

"My retention time is increasing faster the more Shiro heals." Seth said.

"_He is the source of your Grimm powers. Having been damaged from your battle, it's taking him some time to manifest a moving body. By the time he's completely healed, your Grimm powers as well as the time you can hold it should increase exponentially." _

"I see. Good to know." Seth said. "How are the others doing? I can speak to them again, but how are they?"

"_They're fine. Shiro may have locked them up in order to stop them from preventing his increase in power, but that's all he really did…besides stealing Ember's wallet." _That got Seth to laugh a little. _"Did you know that Crescent comes and visits Shiro?"_

"She does?" Seth asked, surprised.

"_She does. Whenever no one's in the room, she comes and stays with Shiro as if watching over him. She thinks she's being sneaky, but I always sense her Aura the minute I leave the room. Did something happen between them when me and the others weren't here?"_

Seth thought back to when Crescent confessed her worry for the Grimm before saying, "Nope."

"_I see." _Kuro said before he took out a watering can from…out of nowhere.

'Where did he get that?' Seth thought.

"_Now, if you excuse me, I have some plants that are in need of some desperate watering."_

Seth just started dumbly as Kuro walked away. He blinked a few times before snapping out of it. "I better get back to training." He then closed his eyes and focused before he started to slowly vanish, exiting his Inner World and returning to the real one.

The second Seth was gone; the door to the room opened and stepping through was none other than Crescent herself. She checked to see if anyone was still around before entering the room and quietly closing the door. Once that was done, Crescent walked up to the orb that contained Shiro and stood in front of it.

_"You sure are taking your time getting better."_ Crescent said before she sat down and just watched over Shiro's recovering body.

* * *

**(Back in the real world, the next few days)**

"You're already dead." Love said, reading off from a manga as Seth was sent flying. "That's such a deep line, you know? He's telling these guys they're dead, but they just don't realized it yet. Don't you see? You're alive and they're dead. Just like that."

"Is that supposed to sound like what Schiele said or something?" Rose asked. "And will you stop reading my mangas before I do? You spoil everything."

*CRASH!*

"Get up, you idiot!" Hiyori shouted. "Do you know how many times I could've killed you!? Oh, l I get it. You thought Hunters and Shinigamis were supposed to get killed a lot, right? Well, you're wrong baldy!"

"Uru…sai…!" Seth groaned.

"_Uh, what did you just say, Seth?"_ Ember asked.

Seth blinked and realized that he had muttered a word with no idea what it meant.

'What the hell did I say?'

*RING-RING-RING!*

"Oh! Lunchtime!" Love pointed out.

"That's enough, Hiyori. It's lunchtime." Shinji said before he and the others exited the training room and headed to the cafeteria.

"Coming." Hiyori said, getting rid of her mask as she and Seth quickly followed everyone.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

"So, how's Seth's training going, Hiyori?" Shinji asked.

"Weren't you watching?" Hiyori said, taking a bite out of her lunch before speaking. "It's not going anywhere. He may be over 20 seconds, but that's it. It hasn't increased past that point. Baldy's a joke. Nothing but dog meat."

'Why you little…' Seth thought as he squeezed his sandwich in anger.

Maybe he just doesn't have what it takes." Lisa said before turning to Seth. "Just give up."

"Shut up, you pervert!" Seth said. "You're not even involved in the training so keep your mouth shut!"

"Yes I am, moron." Lisa said. "I lent you that girly magazine the other day, remember?"

"I didn't borrow anything from you! Stop telling lies that sound kind of true!"

"It's cool man." Love said. "I borrow it myself every couple of days."

"I'm not like you!"

"I look at it twice a day." Lisa admitted.

"Yeah! I know! But I'm not a perv like you, alright!?"

"I'm not a perv! I'm just really curious!"

"That's that most perverts say." Kensei said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's it!" Seth slammed his lunch down on his tray and got up. "I'm heading back to the training room! See you guys there!"

"What's wrong with him?" Mashiro asked as Seth went to throw his lunch away.

"I think he's just feeling home sick." Rose said. "He's only been with us for a few days. Eating lunch with us probably doesn't feel the same as eating with his friends back home."

Mashiro nodded in understanding and went back to eating her lunch.

'Twenty seconds after a week.' Shinji thought as the others were busy talking. 'Despite what Hiyori said, he's progressing a bit faster than I first thought. It makes one wonder how far he'll go in the future. The Vytal Festival is still three months away. By the time he goes, I might just miss the guy.'

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"Tch! Calling me dog meat, I'll show her." Seth muttered under his breath as he walked down the hallway. Looking left and right, Arrancars were either walking past him or talking with friends.

"_Miss your friends?"_

'Yeah.' Seth thought. 'I know it was my decision to come here, but that doesn't stop the feeling of homesickness.'

"_Beacon was an excellent place. Filled with memories and friends you've made over time. It must have been hard to leave."_

Seth sighed. 'More than you know. But I'm here because I'm doing this for my friends. The Vytal is only a few months away. I'll show everyone how much I've changed once the tournament begin.'

"_Then you know what you must do. Remember, Seth, that the others and I are here to support you. You are not alone."_

'Thanks, Kuro.' Seth smiled. 'I think it helps that I can still keep in touch right Ruby.'

Suddenly…

"Seth!"

"Huh-OOF!" Hearing his name, Seth turned around only to be tackled by someone as he crashed into a pillar. Looking to see who in the world tackled him, he saw noen other than his new friend, Nel. "Nel..?"

"Seth! It's me! Nel! Did you miss me!?"

"Can't say I didn't." Seth said as passing Arrancars just ignored them and walked away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as a visitor." Nel said as she took out a visitor pass from her cloak. "See? I even have a pass."

"So you do." Seth said before getting up. "Well, I guess I should welcome you to Las Noches…again."

Nel giggled a bit, seeing what Seth meant by again as she did come here where Seth came for his initiation.

"So, where are Pesche and Dondo?" Seth asked, looking around to see no sign of them.

"Oh they right behind…" Nel turned around and pointed behind her, but no one was there. She gasped in horror. "I've lost them!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Seth said when all of sudden, Nel froze. "Hm? Nel? What's wrong?"

"Hey, move it. You're in my way."

Seth's eyes widen. He knew that voice. Turning around, standing right behind was none other than…

"Grimmjow." Seth said, glaring at the blue haired Arrancar.

"Yo. Been a while, Shinigami." Grimmjow said. "I've been wondering where you've been and here you are, playing with kids. I thought you were here to get stronger."

"I have been getting stronger." Seth said, pushing Nel behind him.

"Really? You look the same to me."

"Looks can be deceiving." Seth said as he went for Zangetsu. "I'll be happy to show you what I've learned."

"Hold it right there!" Before Seth could blink twice, he was held back by none other than Kensei and Love as the other Vizoreds showed up.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Seth said as he struggled to get free.

"You're not ready yet!" Kensei said.

"Just because you're not an actual student here doesn't mean you can just go picking fights!" Love said.

"Fuck off! This is what I've been training for! It's now or never!" Seth said as he continued to struggle.

"Let him go." Shinji said.

"Shinji, are you nuts!?" Kensei asked.

"If he wants to fight, then let him." Shinji said. "Besides, I think Seth needs to prove something to Mr. Former Espada."

Grimmjow, who had been watching everything, glared at Shinji at his words.

"Thanks, Shinji." Seth said as Kensei and Love finally released him.

"Thank me later." Shinji said as Mashiro gestured for Nel to come over to them. "We'll love after the kid. Just go do what you need to do."

Seth nodded, gave a reassuring smile to Nel, before he turned to Grimmjow, drawing Zangetsu out and discarding his sheath. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Grimmjow. Watching closely. I'm gonna show you how much I've changed over the last week!"

"Then by all means, show me." Grimmjow said.

"Seth…"Nel muttered in worry as other Arrancars had stopped to watch was going to happen.

*BOOM!*

In a burst of black Aura, yes _black Aura, _Seth was garbed in his Bankai wear with Tensa Zangetsu in his hand.

"Ha!" Grimmjow smirked. "Bankai? So what? You've forgotten our last battle, your Bankai couldn't do shit against me."

"Maybe you've forgotten, but my Bankai gave you that scar." Seth said, pointing to Grimmjow's scar.

"So that's how Grimmjow got that scar?" Rose said. Some of the Vizoreds had been there when Tōsen returned with Grimmjow the night he was supposed to guard Torchwick and were surprised at the state he was in. He was still the Sexta Espada at the time so many wondered what could have ruffed him up so much.

"That means these two have fought before." Hachigen said.

"Get ready, Grimmjow." Seth said. "I don't plan on holding back!"

"Heh." Again, Grimmjow smirked. "You're gonna die real quickly if you do."

Seth then prepared to Grimmify, placing his free hand over his face as he gathered Aura.

'I can stay Grimmified for about 20 seconds. More than enough time to finish him!'

"_Careful, Seth. Remember that he's no push over."_ Gambol said.

'I know. Don't worry. I've got this.' This is the moment Seth has been waiting for. To face Grimmjow and to finally make him pay for hurting Ruby. This is what Seth has been training for! It's now or never. In the words of famous of One Minute Melee…

Enter the Heat of Battle!

***BOOM!***

Almost everyone was blown by the huge burst of Aura. Never has anyone seen such massive amounts of Aura before. If the Arrancars were being honest, this massive amount could easily conquer most of the lower ranked Espadas and that surprised them.

It was different from Grimmjow. He suddenly felt that he was back at the night at the docks as he stared at Seth's new mask for the first time. Seth's black eyes just furthered reminded him of what happened.

"That…That mask!"

"**Seem familiar you, Grimmjow?" **Seth asked. "**While I would love to take a picture of your expression right now, I don't have a lot of time on my hands."**

Seth then shunpoed towards the former Espada and attacked. Acting quicklu, Grimmjow drew his sword and blocked Seth's attack, but the moment their swords met, a massive shock wave occurred, blowing away most of the Arrancar students away.

'What the hell!?' Grimmjow thought as a bead of sweat formed as he used all of his strength to hold back Seth. 'He's not only faster, but stronger too! I almost lost sight of him when he shunpoed!'

Seth then said the two words Grimmjow would never forget.

"**Getsuga Tenshō." **

***BOOM!***

Unlike Seth's previous Getsuga's, this one was huge! Blowing through many walls as Grimmjow's fate was unknown. The smoke then cleared after a while, showing off a bleeding Grimmjow who was bleeding all over. The sight of this surprised many. He may no longer be an Espada, but he was still stronger than most of his kind, even with only one arm. And some Arrancars learned this the hard way.

"This…isn't…Shinigami power." Grimmjow said between breathes as his sword was a bit broken. "What…What the hell did you do in just a week!?"

Instead of answering, Seth swung Zangetsu and sent a wordless black Getsuga Tenshō, the black wave speeding towards the blue head. Too tired to dodge, Grimmjow was forced to block the black wave of Aura and that alone proved to be a challenge for the former Espada.

"**Sorry, man." **Grimmjow's eyes widen. Quickly looking behind him, he saw Seth, black Aura wrapped around his sword. **"I don't have time to explain."**

***BOOM!***

Once again, Seth fired a huge burst of Aura, catching Grimmjow in between his two Getsuga's. Flying out of the smoke was Grimmjow, landing a good distance away from the amnesiac who dashed through the smoke and sped towards him.

"Y-You…" Grimmjow stood up wobbly, gathering red Aura into his palm before firing it. "Little fucker!"

'Cero!' Seth came to a stop as he held up Zangetsu and blocked the Cero. **"GrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGH!" **With amazing strength, Seth dispersed the Cero as the remaining energy exploded behind him. **"Is that all you got, Grimmjow?"**

"Damn…" Grimmjow gritted his teeth in frustration. He had put everything he had into that Cero. Combined with that plus the damage he received from Seth, he was spent.

"**Then I guess it's my win." **Seth said before dashing towards Grimmjow, ready to finish him off once and for all. **"This is for Ruby!"**

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, preparing himself for the pain he was about to receive from the amnesiac. However…

*GRAB!*

He was saved by the last person he least expected. In fact, he didn't inspect to be saved at all. But the one who saved him and stopped Seth was none other non other than Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Mind explaining what is going on?" Ulquiorra asked, having grabbed Seth's wrist to just stop his sword from reaching Grimmjow.

"**You're…Ulquiorra." **

"You remember my name. I don't recall ever introducing myself to you." Ulquiorra said calmly, but his mind was a different matter. 'That mask…This spiritual Aura…He really is one of the Vizoreds. But why does it feel like I've seen that mask before?'

"**Out of the way." **Seth demanded. **"This is between me and him. Stay out of it."**

"Not until you explain what is going on." Ulquiorra said. "Anyone who is not an Espada cannot just go picking fights whenever he likes."

"**I said: Out of the way!" **

With strength Ulquiorra wasn't expecting at all, Seth let go of one hand on Zangetsu and punched Ulquiorra in the face, making the Espada let go of Seth as he skidded back and held his face. Seth then jumped and went for an overhead slash, black Aura once again wrapped around the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. In response, Ulquiorra raised his arm and blocked Seth's attack, but was once again surprised as the power behind the attack surprised him as the attack sent him flying, crashing through many pillars before he flipped and stopped at one.

'He's stronger than I anticipated.' Ulquiorra thought. His eyes then widen when he saw the massive wave of Aura Seth had gathered up. The mere pressure behind it was enough to cause cracks and destroy the ground below him.

"**It's over." **Seth said. He was this close to finally paying back Grimmjow when this guy just had to get in his way!Now he was pissed. **"Getsuga Tenshō!"**With one mighty swing,Seth sent his powered up attack towards the Arrancar.

Getting off the pillar, Ulquiorra held up his hand and stopped the attack, but the destructive force behind the attack kept pushing him back. With no other choice left, Ulquiorra took out his other hand form his pocket and used both to hold back the attack, but he found that he was still being pushed back.

"No…" Finally, Ulquiorra was overpowered as the attack unleashed all of its destructive force, causing an explosion.

With Seth, he stood completely still and silent, not moving until…

*CRACK!*

A crack appeared on his mask before slowly, Seth's Grimm mask crumbled into pieces.

"Damn..." Seth muttered, exhausted.

"_Did he get him?"_ Mors wondered.

"_That was the most powerful Getsuga I've ever seen Seth unleash."_ Miló said. _"It's unlikely for him to have survived that."_

"Seth!" The voice of Nel made Seth turn around.

"Nel-OOF!" What he didn't expect was a sudden headbutt to the face by said Arrancar.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Nel cried as she and Seth flew, crashing into one of the surviving pillars. "I thought you were gonna get killed, Seth!"

"Yeah. So did I…by you." Seth said as blood started dripping down from his forehead.

"What were you thinking!? Suddenly facing an Espada!" Nel said. "That was stupid! I was scared!"

Seth stared wide eyed as Nel cried into his chest. He then smiles and places one hand on Nel's head. "I'm sorry for worry you, Nel."

"You did pretty good out there, Seth." Looking up, Seth saw Shinji and the other Vizoreds making their way to him along with a still wounded Grimmjow.

"Thanks, Shinji." Seth said, getting up before turning to Grimmjow. "Don't think this is over yet. I still plan to settle the score with you later."

"Damn right we will." Grimmjow said. For him today marked his first loss against the amnesiac and right now, he wanted nothing more than to pay him back. "Watch your back, Aberrant. You're my prey now."

Seth just scoffed and went to leave. He needed a muffin after a fight like that.

"Well, well..."

Everyone's eyes widen. Turning around, appearing form the smoke was none other than Ulquiorra. His arms were burnt from Seth's earlier attack, but besides that he was barely wounded.

"Wha…What!?" Seth couldn't believe his eyes. .

"_That's impossible! Not even Grimmjow could escape one of those attacks unscratched and he's barely hurt at all!"_ Akoúo said.

"You surprised me. I couldn't stop that even with both of my hands." Ulquiorra said. "Was that the best you've got? I think it was." Ulquiorra then dusted off his coat before he pointed his index finger at everyone as bright, green Aura gathered. "How unfortunate."

Despite the different color, Seth recognized the attack.

'Cero!'

*BOOM!*

The destructive beam was obviously powerful enough t burst through the walls of Las Noches. From the smoke was the Vizoreds were the Vizoreds with all their masks on as they had quickly put it on to survive Ulquiorra's Cero. Grimmjow was also fine.

"**That was too damn close." **Kensei said before he and everyone dematerialized their mask.

"Where'd Ulquiorra go?" Mashiro asked as said Espada was nowhere to be seen.

"Forget that, where's Seth and the kid!?" Lisa said as both Seth and Nel were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they…oh no." Shinji said as he and the others looked out trhough the hole Ulquiorra made, leading outside.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Cough, cough!" Seth coughed up some blood, holding Nel in his arm who was unconscious at the moment. Seth wasn't doing too good himself. While he held Nel in his left, his right was completely burnt. "Nel, you okay?" Seth shook the little Arrancar, but he got no reply. "Dammit!"

Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared next to Seth, surprising him.

"Shit! Gentei Kai-!" But before he could finish, Ulquiorra kicked him in the gut and sent Seth flying back into a different part Las Noches.

Seth coughed out some dust and some more blood before he looked up and saw Ulquiorra, his hands in his pockets as always.

"_Just how fast is this man!?"_ Myrtenaster said.

"When you went to block my Cero, that mask appeared again." Ulquiorra said as he walked up to the amnesiac. "The transformation was fast, but it shattered right away. You won't be able to generate it again, I think. Give it up."

"Give up?" Seth repeated as his hair shadowed his eyes. And then…

*STAB!*

Ulquiorra didn't even flinch as Tensa Zangetsu was stabbed into his shoulder. He simply looked at it before looking back at Seth.

"Sorry, but I know the meaning of give up! It doesn't matter if you're the leader of the Espadas. I'll still beat you!"

"…You think I'm the leader of the Espadas?" Ulquiorra asked, taking Zangetsu out just as the tipstill had a hold on his coat. "I believe you are mistaken." Using the black daito, Ulquiorra ripped his coat open to reveal on his left chest…the number 4.

Seth couldn't believe his eyes. "Four…what!?"

"_That's…impossible!"_ Crosea said.

"_So much power and he's only ranked four!?"_ Storm said.

"I never said I was the leader of the Espadas." Ulquiorra said, releasing his hold on Zangetsu. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am the Qurto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. I'm ranked fourth among the Espadas."

*STAB!"

Before Seth realized what happened, Ulquiorra had pierced his chest with his bare hands!

"_Seth!"_ Every spirit inside of him cried out on horror.

"Seth Aberrant, you were in over your head when you chose to face me. You came here seeking power and look where that has got you." Ulquiorra said before he removed his hand from Seth's chest, letting the body fall to the ground. "Looks like I overestimated you. You're not as strong as I thought you were. If you can still move, get healed. Lord Aizen brought you here for a reason. If you can't then stay there and die." He then turned around and left. "You're quest for power ends here, Shinigami."

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**And done! Shit, I killed Seth! Fuck, I need him for commentary! Anyway, that was Masked Training. Not much training and more what the hell is happening in his life. But don't worry, Seth will okay and he will get to his training which I have planned out. Sorry if this took a while, but I hope you enjoyed everything. Next time, we will be going back to the team. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next time/chapter.**


	38. V2-EP15: Training Red-Part 2

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I, Ashbel Longhart, has returned after a month of not updating! So sorry to all of you, but I was in another country for a month with my family and they don't have good wifi there so I had to make do with what I could. Anyway, if you all remembered what happened last time, Seth was…well, he was killed. But don't worry, like Ichigo, Seth will come back. But you won't see him until we go through Team RWBY again so until then, cue the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Alright, with Seth's part done, it's time we get to RWBY, starting with Ruby. Time to see how this plays out. Ikuze!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 32: Red Training-Part 2**

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

'Where…am I?' Were the thoughts of one Ruby Rose as she found herself surrounded by darkness. She looked left and right, above and below, but all she saw was black. She couldn't even tell which way was right or left, up or down.

'Okay, this is weird. Crescent, can you tell me what's going on?'

…

…

…

'Crescent?' Ruby called out to her weapon, but she got no answer.

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Ruby said, finally speaking up as she looked around again.

"..by.."

"Hm?" Hearing the voice, Ruby turned to see where it came from.

"..uby…"

Wait a minute, this voice… "Seth?"

"Ruby…"

Ruby turned around and smiled brightly when standing there in front of her, smiling was her boyfriend, Seth Aberrant.

"Ruby…"

"Seth!" Happy to see him, Ruby went to go and embrace him in a hug…

*STAB!

When all of a sudden, a hand pierced right through Seth's chest, spewing out blood as some of it touched Ruby's face. Ruby lost the ability to speak, to move, to breathe, to feel her heart beat when the sight of Seth being stabbed right in front of her occurred. Then, the hand was removed from Seth as his body fell forward. Acting on instinct, Ruby went and caught Seth's body and held him in her arms.

"Ru…by…" Seth breathed out, coughing up blood as he reached a hand to Ruby, but he never made it as he gave his last breath before his hand fell.

Seth…was dead.

"…Seth?" Ruby shook the body, but got no response. "Seth, come on. This isn't funny. Wake up." Ruby shook the body again, but like last time, no response. She kept shaking and shaking, but got nothing in the end every time. "No…NO! Seth, wake up! Please, wake up! You…You promised we see each other again! SETH! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!"

* * *

**(Dormitory)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" With a jolt, Ruby woke up; throwing aside her blanket as her screamed filled the room, waking every single one of her teammates.

"Ruby…quiet down…" Yang moaned as she and the others got up, still half asleep, but then fully awakened when they saw the state of their leader.

Ruby was in tears. Tears kept falling down as she was hugging herself, shaking as if she was at the North Pole naked and looked as if death itself had just come for her.

"Ruby?" Instantly worried for her little sister, Yang and the others went to go see what was wrong with the scythe wielder.

Being her partner, Weiss climbed up the bunk and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter?"

Ruby slowly turned to Weiss and the others down below before she suddenly threw herself towards her team.

"Whoa!" Acting fast, they all caught her and the minute she was in their arms, Ruby buried her face into the nearest chest, which was Yang's, and released the flood gates.

WBY looked at each other, now really worried for their leader.

Yang looked dawn at her sister and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Yang can't remember the last time Ruby was in a state like this. Sure, there were the times where she dreamed of Scarlet's death, but they didn't affect her this much.

"…Seth…" Ruby breathed out through her sobs as she held onto Yang tightly, gripping her pajamas like a life line. "Seth…he was…he was…"

"Seth was?" Blake repeated. "What happened to Seth?"

"Seth was…he was…" Ruby continued shaking before she suddenly shouted, "Seth was killed! He was killed right in front of me!"

Ruby went back to crying into Yang as the other girls looked at one another.

Wanting some answers, Yang grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and pushed her off of her, looking straight into Ruby's puffy red eyes that were filled with horror.

"Ruby…what…happened?" Yang asked slowly.

Ruby stared at Yang for quite a while before she sat down on Weiss' bed and began to tell them what had happened in her dream.

"I was…I was surrounded by darkness." Ruby began, beginning to talk normally. "I didn't know which way was which…I was confused. But then, Seth suddenly appeared and I was so happy to see him. But then…" Ruby hugged herself and started shaking as she recalled the dark event. "But then…Seth was…he was…he was stabbed through the chest by someone. He was killed right in front of me and there was nothing I could do, but watch him die!"

That last bit practically came out a scream as she started sobbing again. Yang and the others looked at one another at what they had just been told before Yang took the initiative.

"Ruby…" Ruby looked up at her sister when Yang grabbed her shoulders again. "That dream…it's just a dream. It's not real."

"But…it felt real. So, so real." Ruby insisted.

"Ruby, Seth is much tougher than what your dream told you." Yang said.

"Yang's right." Weiss said. "Seth's too tough to let a stab wound keep him down. He's taken worse before."

"Weiss, you don't understand." Ruby said. "He was stabbed through the chest, the _chest!"_

"So? Seth took a stab to his heart from Kenpachi and got back up." Weiss said.

"Weiss is right." Blake said, stepping in. "Seth is the strongest member of this team. He's faced beings that would normally crush a normal Huntsman and broke through many impossible situations. Trust us, Ruby, when I speak for all of us that Seth is fine."

Ruby looked at each of her teammates who were smiling reassuringly. Finally, she said, "…Alright, I trust you guys."

They all smiled before Yang got up. "Well, I think it's time we all get ready for today's training. I got the bathroom first."

Before the others could object, Yang had already rushed off and went into the bathroom, locking the door once she was in.

Weiss and Blake sighed before they went to get their things ready. Meanwhile, with Ruby, despite what her teammates said, still had doubts and went to the only being that could help her.

'Crescent? You there?'

_"I'm here, Ruby. We all are."_ Crescent said. _"Well, except Shiro, but that's beside the point."_

'Crescent, what happened to Seth? Is he alright?'

"_Well…"_

'Crescent?' Worry started to build up when her weapon spirit didn't answer.

_"He's fine."_ The voice of Myrtenaster said. _"Seth went through an extremely difficult fight yesterday. He suffered major wounds, but he's going to be okay."_

Ruby sighed both mentally and physically at that news. 'Thanks, Myrtenaser. How are your wounds?'

_"I'm doing fine."_ Myrtenaster said. _"Weiss is getting my blade repaired today so I should be back in tip top shape."_

'That's good to hear.' Ruby said before she ended the telepathic link. Now feeling better, Ruby got up and went to get her things ready.

Today was another day with Kisuke and Ozpin and she had to be ready.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

A week. That's how long Ruby has been training with Kisuke and Ozpin and so far, it's been the same thing since day one. The Aura Field would already be set up the second she entered the training grounds and she would either spar/survive against Tessai, Kisuke, or Ozpin.

Tessai was the easiest as she had soon figured how to dodge his deadly palm strikes and strike back with her hands. She was nowhere near the level of her sister, but she felt that if she was ever separated from Crescent Rose, she could hold her own.

Kisuke was like medium level. He would either joke around with her, chasing her around the field while trying to hit her or he would get really serious and teach her an important lesson that was worth keeping to mind.

Ozpin was the hardest as he was all business. He held back much of his strength, but still managed to send her flying through boulders and through the air before crashing. It was his fault that Ruby always ended limping back to the infirmary where she would meet up with Blake. Weiss and Yang were busy trying to pass their 'test.'

Right now, Ruby was training with Tessai, dodging a strike to her head before she sent a right jab to Tessai's stomach. Ruby had increased in strength a bit, but since Tessai towered over her and was physically stronger than her, Tessai barely felt anything from Ruby's punch as he grabbed her and judo throwed her away. Flipping in midair, Ruby landed on her feet and used her Semblance to speed up towards Tessai and dropped kicked him. Holding his ground, Tessai skidded across the ground before he came to a stop. He then went to grab Ruby, but she quickly jumped back and was ready to go another round.

"Hold it. That's enough." Kisuke suddenly said, meaning that Ruby's spar with Tessai has ended for today and that it was his turn to face Ruby.

Tessai nodded before he switched places with Kisuke as Ruby got rid of the sparring gear and drew Crescent Rose out. But instead of drawing his weapon out like Ruby had expected, Kisuke did nothing.

"Urahara-sensei?" Ruby lowered her guard in confusion. "Is something the matter?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kisuke said. "Yoruichi heard you screaming this morning. Everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine." Ruby insisted, but Kisuke wasn't convinced.

"Oh really?" Kisuke said as he slowly drew his weapon. "In that case, you won't have any problems blocking this, right?"

"Huh?" Ruby was confused by what Kisuke meant until she felt Kisuke's spiritual Aura increase.

"Okiro (Awaken), Benihime!" Kisuke cried out before his Zanpakutō was covered in bright, crimson Aura before the sword transformed into its Shikai state. "Alright, Rose-chan, you ready?"

"Kisuke!" Tessai went to go and stop Kisuke, but Ozpin stopped him. "Ozpin?

"Don't interfere." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee. "Miss Rose has something on her mind, hindering her progress. What Kisuke is doing right is helping her in his own way that will be beneficial to her. I suggest that we simply watch and see what happens."

Back with Ruby, she was all tensed up the minute she laid eyes on Kisuke's new sword. If it were a different time, she would have transformed into Chibi Ruby and geeked out, but now was not that time. Kisuke was up to something and Ruby had to be prepared.

"Tell me, Rose-chan, you like weapons, don't you?" Kisuke asked.

Ruby was confused at this question, but she answered anyway. "Of course I do. I'm pretty sure everyone in this academy knows that by now."

"Then do you know how a weapon's blade is able to slice a Grimm in half? How bullets are able to pierce a Grimm's head?" Kisuke asked.

Now Ruby was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how a weapon is able to deal damage to a Grimm." Kisuke said as he began to explain. "You see, Rose-chan, a Grimm's very skin is much, much more durable than one would think at first. The skin is actually almost as tough as steel itself."

"Huh?" Ruby said. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If that's true, then how come Huntsmen kill them so easily?"

"Because, Rose-chan, your Aura does more than just heal and defend you, it supports you in more ways than one. Unconsciously, when a Huntsmen uses its weapon to fight an enemy, human or Grimm, a small percent of their Aura transfers to every part of the weapon. To a blade, it makes it sharper, tougher, tough enough and strong enough to slice through a Grimm. To bullets, the piercing power is increased so that they may damage a Grimm. To the very weapon itself, it makes it more durable enough to withstand an attack from a Grimm. You see, Rose-chan, Aura is not only used for defense, it can also be used for offense."

"Really?" Ruby asked as she looked at the scythe in her hands. Was she really transferring Aura into it?

"Really." Kisuke said. "However, most people don't know this, including professional Huntsmen, so when someone goes to train their Aura, it's only though defense. Because that's what they all think Aura is used for. However, we of the Shinigami clan have long figured out ways to harness our Aura for offensive purposes. An example of this would be the Kidō spells me and Tessai have demonstrated to you or those huge slices of energy Aberrant-kun throws around. However, in order for Aura to transfer itself to the weapon, the user must have a clear mind. An example would be if a Huntsman is fighting a Grimm, their mind is clear of all things except for strategies on how to defeat the Grimm, or any plans on how to escape it. You, however, do not have a clear mind."

Suddenly, Kisuke disappeared. Before, Ruby would have missed him, but weeks of training with him and Ozpin have helped her develop the eyesight of seeing people move at super speed so she was able to see Kisuke coming. Acting quickly, Ruby raised Crescent Rose, and blocked Kisuke's attack, struggling under his strength.

"Your mind is distracted, Rose-chan. When the mind is clouded, Aura cannot properly transfer itself to the weapon. All you're holding now is simply a stick with a slab of metal stuck to it. Something like that…"

*SLASH!*

"Is no match for Benihime's blade!"

Ruby stared wide eyed as Crescent Rose's blade was sliced clean off as if the blade was nothing but butter. Not only that, but Ruby's shoulder was aching. If it wasn't for her Aura, her shoulder would be bleeding right about now. But she had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Crescent!" Without thinking, Ruby called out to her weapon out loud.

_"I'm fine!"_ Crescent said, but her voice indicated that she was in a bit of pain.

"You see, Rose-chan?" Kisuke said. "A clouded mind will lead to other people getting hurt. So, as one of the people training you, mind telling me what is it that is on your mind?

"That's…" Ruby was reluctant to tell. She told her team simply because they were there when she had the dream. Now that she had calmed down from it, she wanted to keep it private.

"Rose-chan, me and Ozpin are here to help you get stronger like you wanted." Kisuke said. "We can't help you progress if we don't help you with your problems."

"…It's Seth…" Ruby finally gave in and told them about her dream this morning.

"I see." Kisuke said, rubbing his chin in thought as he and everyone were sitting down, taking a 'break' from training. "I can see why that would remain in your mind considering how important Aberrant-kun is to you. However, there is something I don't get."

"What is it?" Ruby asked as her Crescent Rose was folded up. With its blade destroyed, all it could do now is be a sniper rifle.

"What I don't get is why you had this dream." Kisuke said.

Ruby blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What Kisuke is trying to say, Miss Rose, is that why in the world did you have this dream in the first place." Ozpin said. "In your latest medical checkup-"

"Why do you have that?" Ruby interrupted him.

"Ruby, I am the Headmaster thus it is one of my top priorities to know the state of my students to assure their safety." Ozpin said. "Now, as I was saying, in your last medical checkup, your mental state, while a little questionable, is normal. So there is no reason why you should have a dream as scarring as the one you had this morning. And that is something we don't understand."

"Is there something you're not telling us, Miss Rose?" Tessai asked.

"Um…" Ruby debated what to do so she went to the one person who could help. 'What should I do?'

_"Why are you asking me? I don't know!" _Crescent said.

'But I need to tell them something! Should I tell them the truth?'

_"It does seem like the best course of action right now."_ Gambol said.

'But what if they think I'm crazy!?'

_"At times like these, it's best to just go for it!"_ Ember said.

'Well, okay. I'll try.'

**_"Don't fuck up, kid."_**

'Who was that?'

_"That would be Shiro."_

'Shiro? As is Seth's Grimm and Crescent's boyfriend? He's better now?'

**_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's this about boyfriend?"_**

_"He's not my boyfriend!"_ Crescent said, blushing. _"Look, just go and tell them the truth, okay?"_

Ruby mentally nodded and said, "Well, the truth is, I have a…connection of sorts with Seth."

"A connection?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

Ruby nodded. "It started when I entered a sort of Inner World in Seth."

"Wait, did you say Inner World?" Kisuke asked and Ruby nodded. He looked at Ozpin in surprise and he too looked surprised at this information.

"Miss Rose, are you sure you entered Mr. Aberrant's Inner World?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "This may sound crazy, but I actually met the spirit of my weapon, Crescent Rose, and she told me. And it turns out that I'm not the only one with a weapon spirit. The others and JNPR have them too."

"You're right, Rose-chan, that does sound crazy," Ruby slumped down, thinking they didn't believe her. "But not unbelievable."

"Wait, what?" Ruby looked at Kisuke in surprise. "You believe me?"

"You want to explain, Ozpin?" Tessai asked.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses before he explained. "Miss Rose, an Inner World is a special place for all Shinigami. Each one is unique and none is the same for every Shinigami , only accessible to those Shinigami. Miss Rose, if what you're saying is true, then you have achieved a feat that most Shinigami would think to be impossible. You entered Seth's Inner World, his very soul, and established a connection, a spiritual connection."

"I guess this takes the words 'Soul Mate' to the next level, am I right?" Kisuke said, back to his joking self.

"What!? Urahara-sensei, I wouldn't go that far." Ruby said, blushing. "I mean, sure me and Seth are…"

Ruby mumbled the rest cutely as Kisuke chuckled.

"Well, Rose-chan, if what you say about your weapon having a spirit is true, then I think I have an idea for a little idea for an upgrade to your Crescent Rose." Kisuke said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, hugging her baby protectively. Sure Kisuke was one of the people training her and one of her teachers, but she didn't trust him that much to handle Crescent.

"Well, since I sliced off your old blade. You're gonna need a new one. A much better one." Kisuke said as he turned to Tessai and he nodded, knowing what he meant as he went to go get it from upstairs. "You see, Rose-chan, a Shinigami's weapon, a Zanpakutō, is no ordinary sword if you hadn't already guessed."

"You mean how your weapon changes every time you call out its name?" Ruby said. "Yeah, I guess that a long time ago."

"Well, besides that, a Zanpakutō's is not made by human means."

"It's not?" Ruby said with the tilt of her head.

Kisuke shook his head. "No. You see, Rose-chan, a Zanpakutō is actually made by a Shinigami's very soul."

"His very soul!?"

"Yes, his soul." Ozpin said, taking the lead in the conversation. "And since a Zanpakutō is made from a Shinigami's very soul, when the wielder dies, so does the Zanpakutō."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with getting Crescent a new blade?" Ruby asked until Tessai came back with rather big piece of ore in his hands. The ore was black and white and it seemed to glow for some reason. "What is that?"

"This, Rose-chan, is an artificial ore made especially by me called Soul Metal." Kisuke said as he grabbed the large ore from Tessai's hands.

"Soul Metal?"

Kisuke nodded. "You see, in the Shinigami clan, not all Shinigamies wield a Zanpakutō with a special name. In place, they wield a nameless sword called an Asauchi. Nimaiya Oetsu, the creator of Zanpakutō, created all the Asauchi Shinigami's use as there has never been a Shinigami who has awakened his or her Zanpakutō without wielding an Asauchi forged by him. While Asauchi are nameless blades, they have the potential to become anything thus they are the ultimate Zanpakutō."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ruby asked.

"Because, Rose-chan, this 'Soul Metal' is an imitation ore, an imitation Asauchi, created by me." Kisuke said. "While it is nothing like the Asauchi's created by Nimaiya, I found out that Soul Metal allows a Hunter to channel more Aura into their weapon."

"Really?"

Kisuke nodded. "However, in your case, you have a connection with your weapon. Your weapon has a spirit. So I'm curious to see what will happen."

"You make it sound like I'm part of an experiment." Ruby said as she took the ore from Kisuke and found that the ore was heavier than she thought. In fact, it was heavier than her Crescent Rose! "Whoa! This is kind of heavy."

"Soul Metal is a combination of different types of metal. Of course it's heavy." Kisuke said. "Now, since I sliced your blade off, our training will be put on hold until you've constructed Crescent Rose's new blade."

Ozpin then frowned. "Which means its back to the paperwork." Paperwork, the bane of his existence.

"Have a nice day, Miss Ruby." Tessai said as he and the two adults walked towards the only exit out of the secret training room.

Now alone, Ruby looked at the ore in her hand.

'What do you think, Crescent?'

_"It's no normal ore, that much I can tell you. I wonder what'll happen once this is a part of me?"_ Crescent said.

**_"Maybe you'll stop being a midget, midget."_**

_"Shut it, Shiro!"_ Crescent shouted.

*BANG!*

_**"OW!"**_

Ruby jumped a little at the sound of gunfire.

_**"Wow! It has been a long time since I've been shot like that…I still hate it."**_

_"If you don't want to be shot, then stop calling me a midget!"_ Crescent demanded.

_**"Never!"**_

"I think it's time I take my leave." Ruby said as she headed towards the exit. Along the way, she wonders if Seth had to deal with this the entire time they were with him.

* * *

**(RWBY Dorm Room)**

"You two are going to WHERE!?" Ruby yelled out the last word as she asked both Weiss and Yang to repeat what they just said.

"You heard us right, sis." Yang said who had bandage wraps wrapped all over her. They were wrapped around her forehead, arms, and stomach as her lip was bleeding badly, but she was alive. "I finally managed to withstand Sado's attack and we spared for a bit. After that, he told me that he's bringing me to Vacuo where my real training would begin."

"Same for me, but Uryu's taking me to a secret spot in Mistral." Weiss said who had cuts all over her not to mention her clothes were all ruined. But she didn't mind. She finally got the Quincy to agree training her! "We both leave tomorrow morning."

Ruby was stunned. I mean, sure she said that they all needed to train individually in order to get stronger, but she didn't think that they would be kingdoms apart! A small part of her thought they always be together here in Beacon. She didn't want them to go, especially not her BFF and her sister, and after the incident with her and Seth so she was very reluctant to let anyone she cared about leave the academy. In fact, she was about to voice out her thoughts when Weiss and Yang gave her looks. Looks that told her that nothing she said would stop them.

"Ruby, I know you don't want us to leave, especially after what happened with Seth." Weiss said. "But this is our decision. Uryu and Sado gave us a choice to go and we agreed to it because like you stated weeks ago, we need to get stronger."

"Besides," Yang said. "This isn't the last time we'll see each other. Like Seth, we'll return once the Vytal Festival begins. You'll see how much we've grown once we return."

"But…" Ruby said, but then sighed. "…Okay, I understand. But I expect souvenirs when you get back!"

"Thanks for understanding, Ruby." Yang said. "Look on the bright side, Blake will still be with you…Where is the pussy cat anyway?"

"Right here." All the girls turned to see Yoruichi in cat form dragging a beat up and unconscious Blake into the room. "I'm sorry, but I may have gone a bit overboard with her, but I was just so happy that she finally admitted what her fears were. Tell her that she has the day off tomorrow, but will have to come back later. Have a good day, you three."

Just as Yoruichi was about to leave, Zwei came into the room and they both stopped and stared at one another. A few minutes passed with the two doing nothing. And then…

"Well, you are a handsome dog, aren't you?"

*Bark!*

"Oh, you flatter me. Have a nice day."

*Bark!*

And with that, Yoruichi took her leave.

…

…

…

"Did that cat just talk?" Weiss asked.

"It did." Ruby said. She had never seen Yoruichi in her cat form so of course she was surprised.

"…I think it's official that we have seen everything now." Yang said.

The Ice Flower duo just nodded their heads.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin stared heavily at the paper in front of him, worry clear on his used to be unreadable face. He wasn't the only one that was worried as Kisuke and Yoruichi who was back in her Faunus form with clothes all looked worried.

"Well, this isn't good." Kisuke said, hiding his mouth behind his paper fan as his hat casted shadows over his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Ozpin said as he read the piece of paper, the message right in front of him.

Message: Dear Ozpin, I am messaging to you to inform you that some of my select students will be participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament. I do hope you don't mind as this is all very sudden, but I was hoping to give my students some excitement. I do hope you have no objections to this. I shall see you again at the Vytal Festival. Until then. Sincerely, Sōsuke Aizen.

Ozpin resisted the urge to grit his teeth. He couldn't deny Aizen's request to have his students participate in the tournament. The Tournament was an event that allowed student from all over the four Kingdoms to test their skills. There were no age or year restrictions. Freshmen to students that were close to graduating were allowed to enter and if more wanted to enter, no one could refuse.

"I guess it's a good thing you decided to add the hologram system into the stage." Yoruichi said. "With Arrancars coming, things are bound to get hectic. Especially if Aizen is coming himself."

"There's only one reason why he would come back after visiting last time." Ozpin said. "I had hoped he would sense it, but I guess my hopes were for naught."

"So not only do we have to worry about an assailant coming after Amber, but we have to make sure Aizen doesn't get _that." _Yoruichi said.

"What are you gonna do, Ozpin?" Kisuke asked. "This isn't something the regular staff can handle."

"You're right about that." Ozpin said, thinking of what to do before he sighed, coming to a decision. "I have no choice. I'll have to contact the Soul Society."

"And make things more hectic?" Yoruichi said.

"They're the only ones with a fighting chance against Aizen's Arrancars." Ozpin said.

"But you forget, we're all training a member of Team RWBY." Kisuke said. "By the time we're done with them, they'll be able to hold their own against Arrancars. Hell, maybe they'll be able to take on an Espada."

"I wouldn't go that far, Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "Sure, those girls are talented for girls their age, but they're still not Shinigami."

"Then maybe it's time we increase their training to the next level." Kisuke said with a smile. "Whether they drop dead or not is entirely up to them."

"So what do you suppose we do then?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, I have a few ideas on how to increase Rose-chan's training." Kisuke said. "As for you, Yoruichi, maybe you can teach Belladonna-chan…_that _move."

"You're kidding?" Yoruichi said, looking at Kisuke as if he was crazy. Wait, what was she talking about? Kisuke's always crazy. "Kisuke, not even _I _have mastered that technique perfectly yet and you're telling me to teach it to her?"

"I don't see what the problem is. It could be the second coming of the Flash Goddess if you train her well." Kisuke said. "It also helps that she's also a cat Faunus like you, minus the tail."

"Just because we're both the same kind of Faunus doesn't mean we're the same." Yoruichi said. "Besides, I'm more worried about how Soifon would react to her." She liked the girl, truly she did, but her level of loyalty was borderline insane.

"Oh, now that would be a sight to see." Kisuke said, laughing.

"Enough." Ozpin said. "While I agree that increasing the girl's training would be wise, contacting Soul Society is still the best option we have. As much as I hate to admit it, we need them for this. War is coming and it won't be long before Aizen makes this place a warzone."

And that was the last thing Ozpin didn't want.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Ruby and Blake who held an ice pack over her head stood in front of Weiss and Yang who were about to leave on separate flights. Chad and Uryu were already on board their flights, giving the girls some time to say goodbye before it was time to leave.

"Sorry about the sudden news about all this, Blake." Yang apologized.

"It's okay. You need to get stronger like us and you believe going to Vacuo with Chad will help." Blake said. Sure, she was surprised when she had been told that Weiss and Yang would be leaving the Kingdom, but she understood that in order to get stronger, they had to leave.

"I really wish you two wouldn't have to leave. But I know I can't make you stay." Ruby said. As much as she wanted the two to stay, she knew that they would see each other again. So she had make sure to send them off with a smile and focus on her own training.

"I will admit, there's still much I don't know about Mistral so I am a bit nervous." Weiss admitted. She had heard that Mistral was filled with swamps so she was not looking forward to this trip, but for the sake of getting stronger, she would suck it up. Besides, she didn't get much chance to travel anyways, despite being the heiress. Sure, she had attended meetings, but they were always held in Atlas so any info she knew about the other Kingdoms was from books and from the internet. "But if someone like Uryu originated from there, then I guess it can't be that bad."

"I heard from Chad and Sun that it's a desert over there. I wonder what it's like." Yang said. She had first thought to pack sun screen, but she was going to Vacuo to train, not to sun bathe.

"Someone as hotheaded as you would probably fit perfectly over there." Weiss said.

Yang just shrugged. "Eh, maybe. Hopefully, I don't get sun burnt. That would suck."

The sound of whistling caught the girl's attention and they turned to see Uryu beckoning Weiss to get on as Chad just waved over to Yang.

"Well, I guess it's time." Yang said before she and Ruby shared a sisterly hug. "See you around, little sis."

"I'm gonna miss you." Ruby said.

"I'll miss you too." Yang said before she pulled away and turned to Blake. "Take care of Ruby while I'm gone."

"I'll try my best." Blake said.

"Don't go slacking off while we're gone, got that?" Weiss said.

"We won't." Ruby said. "Good luck put there, you two."

"We'll see you again in two months." Blake said.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded before she and Yang turned and left to their own flight. The Freezerburn duo waved goodbye to one another before they left with their trainers and soon, both airships rose up and took off in different directions, leaving the Ladybug duo all alone at the docks.

"And there they go." Blake said before turning to Ruby who was trying not to cry. "Ruby, you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Ruby said, wiping away the tears before they fell. "A talking cat said you have the day off today so you can relax."

"I see." Blake said, mentally sighing in relief. She needed a break. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna make a new blade for Crescent Rose. There's a lot that needs to be done." Ruby said as she turned and left. "Both Weiss and Yang left to get stronger. Let's show them how much we've changed once they return."

Blake let a small smile appear on her face before she nodded and followed after her leader.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**And done! Yes, I know, there's barely any action and just mostly talking. To tell you the truth, Seth's training is where the real action is. The girl's training all start off slow before they get good. Plus, it's been a while since I wrote this so I'm a bit rusty. Sorry if this chapter sounded a bit confusing. As you've seen, both Weiss and Yang left to go train in a different Kingdom. How did this come to be? Well, stick with me and find out. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


	39. V2-EP16: Training White-Part 2

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! I, Ashbel Longhart, have returned to bring you the next chapter of my most popular story!**

**Seth: Ugh…What happened to me?**

**Ashbel: You got your ass beat, that's what. Since I confirmed that you were alright from Ruby's Training, I decided to bring you back in.**

**Seth: So I lost…Dammit, even with my mask, I…!"**

**Ashbel: Whoa! Calm down Seth. Now's not the time to go emo on us. Besides, that was the first time you've ever faced Ulquiorra so don't beat yourself down. You'll fight him again one day, but not right now. We have a story to do so roll the disclaimer!**

**Seth: Fine. **

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Alright! Now it's time to see what Weiss has been up and how she finally got Uryu to train her. Let's go!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 33: Training White-Part 2**

* * *

**(Dormitory)**

It was a quiet night like always on Beacon Academy on normal days. And in these nights, Weiss Schnee slept peacefully, snoring softly like the lady she was. Now if one watched Weiss when she slept, they would have felt a chill up their spine for Weiss always looked like she was in a death-like sleep. Short, quiet breaths were the only thing that told anyone that she was indeed alive. Truly, she slept like the fairy tale princess, Snow White.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Too bad she wasn't going to be woken up by a handsome prince. But then again, you don't always get what you want in life.

"Ruby…quiet down…" Yang moaned as she and the others got up, still half asleep, but then fully awakened when they saw the state of their leader.

Ruby was in tears. Tears kept falling down as she was hugging herself, shaking as if she was at the North Pole naked and looked as if death itself had just come for her.

"Ruby?" Instantly worried for her little sister, Yang and the others went to go see what was wrong with the scythe wielder.

Being her partner and the closest, Weiss climbed up the bunk and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter?"

Ruby slowly turned to Weiss and the others down below before she suddenly threw herself towards her team.

"Whoa!" Acting fast, they all caught her and the minute she was in their arms, Ruby buried her face into the nearest chest, which was Yang's, and released the flood gates.

WBY looked at each other, now really worried for their leader. They have never seen her like this since the incident with Scarlet, but it wasn't this bad.

Yang looked dawn at her sister and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Yang can't remember the last time Ruby was in a state like this. Sure, there were the times where she dreamed of Scarlet's death, but they didn't affect her this much.

"…Seth…" Ruby breathed out through her sobs as she held onto Yang tightly, gripping her pajamas like a life line. "Seth…he was…he was…"

"Seth was?" Blake repeated. "What happened to Seth?"

"Seth was…he was…" Ruby continued shaking before she suddenly shouted, "Seth was killed! He was killed right in front of me!"

Ruby went back to crying into Yang as the other girls looked at one another.

Wanting some answers, Yang grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and pushed her off of her, looking straight into Ruby's puffy red eyes that were filled with horror.

"Ruby…what…happened?" Yang asked slowly.

Ruby stared at Yang for quite a while before she sat down on Weiss' bed and began to tell them what had happened in her dream.

"I was…I was surrounded by darkness." Ruby began, beginning to talk normally. "I didn't know which way was which…I was confused. But then, Seth suddenly appeared and I was so happy to see him. But then…" Ruby hugged herself and started shaking as she recalled the dark event. "But then…Seth was…he was…he was stabbed through the chest by someone. He was killed right in front of me and there was nothing I could do, but watch him die!"

That last bit practically came out a scream as she started sobbing again. Yang and the others looked at one another at what they had just been told before Yang took the initiative.

"Ruby…" Ruby looked up at her sister when Yang grabbed her shoulders again. "That dream…it's just a dream. It's not real."

"But…it felt real. So, so real." Ruby insisted.

"Ruby, Seth is much tougher than what your dream told you." Yang said.

"Yang's right." Weiss said. "Seth's too tough to let a stab wound keep him down. He's taken worse before."

"Weiss, you don't understand." Ruby said. "He was stabbed through the chest, the _chest!"_

"So? Seth took a stab to his heart from Kenpachi and got back up." Weiss said.

"Weiss is right." Blake said, stepping in. "Seth is the strongest member of this team. He's faced beings that would normally crush a normal Huntsman and broke through many impossible situations. Trust us, Ruby, when I speak for all of us that Seth is fine."

Ruby looked at each of her teammates who were smiling reassuringly. Finally, she said, "…Alright, I trust you guys."

They all smiled before Yang got up. "Well, I think it's time we all get ready for today's training. I got the bathroom first."

Before the others could object, Yang had already rushed off and went into the bathroom, locking the door once she was in.

Weiss and Blake sighed before they went to get their things ready.

Grabbing something from under her bed, Weiss pulled out a brief and placed it on her bed, opening it to reveal her completed Adamantium blade for Myrtenaster. It had taken her a week to achieve perfection by her standards. She can still remember when she managed to convince her sister to send her some Adamantium.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

*Beep…Beep…Click!*

_-Hello?-_

"Ah! Winter? It's me, Weiss."

_-Weiss? This is a surprise. How are you doing? Is there something you need? You rarely call me ever since you got into Beacon.-_

"I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking." Weiss said as she walked outside, not wanting Yang to overhear her talk with her sister. "And yes, there is something I need."

_-Well, what is it? I'm in the middle of important duty so I don't have much time to talk.-_

Weiss took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. Here goes nothing. "I need adamantium."

_-…That's it? Sure, I can get you some.-_

"Really?" Weiss asked, surprised.

_-Yes, really.-_

'Huh, that was way easier than I thought.' Weiss thought.

_-Just let me get some and-WAIT A MINUTE!-_

'I knew it was too good to be true.' Weiss thought, having pulled away the phone when Winter yelled into her ear. She rarely heard Winter yell. At all.

_-Weiss, do you realize what you're asking!? Adamantium is Atlus Military property and is still being tested. Even if we're sisters, I cannot give something like that to you. Why in the world would you want something like that?-_

"It's because…" Weiss had to really think at how to explain her reasons to her sister. "There's…this guy and he-"

_-Hold it. Did you just say guy?-_

"Yes?"

_-…Weiss, are you love with someone?-_

Weiss blushed bright red. "WHAT!? NO!"

_-Weiss, do not shout. It's unladylike.-_

Weiss took big long breaths to calm herself before she spoke again. "Weiss, it's nothing like that. There's this guy named Uryu Ishida and I-"

_-Did you just say Ishida?-_

Weiss stopped talking when her sister asked that question and said, "Yes?"

_-Ishida…Ishida…Where have I heard that name before?-_

"Winter?"

_-Ah, sorry, I was thinking about something. Please, continue.-_

"Okay…well, as I was saying, I wanted Uryu to train me so I could get stronger."

_-Train you? Have you been slacking off in your training?-_

"Not at all, everything still the same, but I've found myself being a bit…stagnant." Yeah, let's go with that.

_-Then can't the teachers help?-_

"They could, but they're not what I'm looking for. Uryu, however, I believe he's the one who can really help me, but I have to pass a test first in order for him to agree. Myrtenaster's blade was sliced off on my first attempt."

_-Sliced clean off? That's impossible; your weapon's blade is made of the same material as my weapon. It shouldn't have been sliced off.-_

"Yeah, but here I am holding a now bladeless Myrtenaster." Weiss said as she held up Myrtenaster. "Winter, please, I need this."

_-… … …Alright. I'll send you as much adamantium as possible.-_

"Really?"

_-Yes, but must not tell anyone about this. This has to remain a secret.-_

"My lips are sealed." If one asked how good was Weiss at lying, after being around her teammates for a whole semester, she would have said she was decent.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Three days after that call, Weiss had received a package filled with her desired metal. A single glass container held all the adamantium Winter had managed to give her. For the rest of the week, she had focused on shaping the adamantium into a blade that would fit perfectly with Myrtenaster, but the process wasn't easy. She had made blunders and mistake which ended up with blobs of solid indestructible metal that she had discarded. With each day and hour, she got better and batter until on the final day of the week, she finally got the desired shape and sharpness. The new blade was surprisingly light, even lighter than her old blade even yet when she hit it with a hammer to test the durability, the hammer broke.

'I still have some leftover adamantium, but this is the best I'll get.' Weiss thought as she held up the blade to her eyes which reflected the light of the rising sun.

Weiss can now confidently say to herself that she was ready to complete Uryu's test.

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Beacon Hallways)**

Weiss walked down the halls of Beacon at a brisk pace. Now that she was prepared, she wanted to find Uryu was quick as possible. But the problem was: where was the bespectacled man? She didn't see him in the cafeteria when she ate breakfast with her team. She had gone and checked the training room, but did not find him there. So where was he?

"Dang it, where is that four-eyed jerk?" Weiss muttered until she Uryu's teammates, Jinta and Ururu. Judging from the bat Jinta was carrying, Jinta was about to go play some baseball, dragging along Ururu as always. "Hey, you two!"

"Huh?" Turning, Jinta and Ururu turned to see Weiss walking over to them. "You're Seth's teammates, Weiss…Sneeze, right?"

If this were an anime, a tick mark would have clearly been seen on Weiss as her right eye twitched. "It's Weiss _Schnee!"_

"Whatever." Jinta said. "So, what do you want?"

"I'm looking for your leader."

"Uryu?"

"Who else is your leader?"

"What do you need him for?"

"He promised to train me if I passed a test. So, do you know where I can find him or not?" Weiss asked. She wanted to get to training as quick as possible so she was in a bit of a rush.

"Did you check the training room?" Jinta said.

"I did. He wasn't there." Weiss said.

"Then if he wasn't in the training, then he's probably at the CCT." Jinta said. "He always makes calls to his dad on Sundays. You'll probably find him there."

"Thank you." Weiss said before she took off. It was time for her test to begin!

* * *

**(CCT)**

Uryu did not like making calls to his dad. He would have to talk to him if he did. If he didn't call him during days like today, then his father would start to annoy him by calling him on his Scroll at the worst possible time. In the bathroom, during classes, in the middle of sparing, even when he's fighting Grimm, he just somehow knows when to annoy him when he needed to concentrate so with reluctance, Uryu called and talked to his father every Sunday to tell him about his week. Uryu had already asked why his father wanted to know about his week and he just replied with a lame excuse saying, 'I'm your father, it's only natural that I want to know about my son's life.' With a face like that, Uryu did not believe him. So after an hour talking, Uryu had finished his talk and was exiting the CCT, ready to head to the training room to prepare for the Vytal Festival Tournament.

"Hm?" Uryu stopped walking when he saw someone waiting for him. That someone was Weiss and how he knew she was waiting for him was because she had her arms crossed, her foot tapping, and was looking straight at him. "You again?"

"About time you got out of there." Weiss said. "Uryu, I'm ready to take your test again."

"Are you sure?" Uryu asked. "It's only been a week since last time. Are you that eager to lose again?"

"Don't underestimate me. Your little test was if my weapon can withstand your Seele Schneider. I don't have to beat you to get you to train me." Weiss said before pointing dramatically at Uryu. "Today, Uryu Ichida, I _will _get you train me!"

"Then allow me to rephrase that." Uryu said. "Are you that eager to lose another blade?"

"I won't be losing anything today." Weiss said.

"If you're that determined then come with me." Uryu said as the two headed towards the training room.

* * *

**(Training Room)**

To both Uryu's and Weiss' pleasure, no one was using the training room which meant that they had it all to themselves. Walking onto the arena, Uryu drew one of his Seele Schneider, spun it before he grasped it in his hand, the blade of Aura soon materializing.

As for Weiss, she simply drew her Myrtenaster and got into a stance. Her time at Beacon had taught her that her enemies would not allow her to properly make sure her stance was perfect so she practiced getting into a position that was just right with her and stuck to it. Besides, now was not the time to be making sure her stance was correct and perfect. Now was the time to make the four-eyed jerk train her!

To those who may have forgotten, the test Weiss had complete was to make sure her weapon could withstand an attack from Uryu's Seele Schneider, a weapon not like a sword, but much more like a chainsaw, with Aura making 3 million round trips per second around the edge of the blade. No normal weapon could withstand this weapon, but Weiss' new blade was made of adamantium. She was confident that she could now pass Uryu's little test.

'Ruby and Blake have already been making progress in their training, and despite having a similar test like me, Yang's been training to increase her strength. Out of everyone, I haven't done anything this week besides construct a new blade. I need this training! I refuse to be left behind!' Weiss thought as her grip on Myrtenaster tightened. She knew her skills were those of a supporting fighter than a frontline fighter, but she wasn't satisfied with that. She wanted to stand next to her team, her friends when the time came. And she believed her training with Uryu would help her with that.

"Since you're so eager to do this, you can make the first move." Uryu said as he held his weapon at the ready.

Weiss said nothing back as she simply held her stance. This was it. The moment she had prepared for. It was now or never. With speed practiced over the years, Weiss sped towards Uryu, Myrtenaster's new adamantium blade aimed right at Uryu's chest. When the blade was just an inch away from him, Uryu then made his move.

*CLANG!*

Both white garbed teens stood back to back, Weiss's arm and weapon still stretched out while Uryu was still just standing with his weapon up, showing that he had made a slash upward to strike Weiss' weapon.

"…Damn." Uryu said before he quickly turned and swung right at Weiss' head who turned just in time to block his attack. The force behind Uryu's strike was stronger than Weiss anticipated as she flew and skidded back across the arena. Looking up, Weiss jumped in surprise when she saw Uryu dashing towards her so fast that she barely had time to block his next strike which was a stab to her chest. Uryu did not let up as he swept Weiss' feet, making her fall to the ground and landing on her back. Weiss couldn't get up as the next moment she blinked; Uryu's Seele Schneider was right at her face.

"You withstood an attack from the Seele Schneider and stood your ground a bit longer than I thought so I guess I can give you a passing grade." Uryu said as the Seele Schneider's 'blade' disappeared.

"Wait. Does that mean…"

Uryu nodded. "Unfortunately, I now have to train you." He then offered a hand to Weiss. "Get up. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be sitting on the ground."

Weiss didn't know why, but she blushed as she took Uryu's hand who then helped her up. And why was her heart beating so fast!?

Uryu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You okay? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine!" Weiss said, turning away from his gaze as she tried to calm herself down. "Anyway, why did you attack me, I thought you said I just had to withstand your Seele Schneider?"

"I had to make sure it wasn't a fluke and to see where you stand right now in terms of skill." Uryu said. "And after seeing out little spar, I can see you're gonna need a lot of work."

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm weak?" Weiss asked, anger rising. Pride aside, she did not like to be called weak.

"In a matter of speaking." Uryu said.

"Why you!" Temporally forgetting that the man in front of her was gonna train her, she tightened her grip on Myrtenaster and attacked Uryu who responded by summoning Seele Schneider's 'blade' and blocked her strike.

"I see you're still easy to anger." Uryu said, his expression calm as he easily pushed Weiss back.

Weiss skidded back before getting into her signature stance and rushed forward with a stab. Uryu was ready and with an upward slash, he deflected Weiss' attack upward along with the girl, using her momentum to send her flying. Weiss spun in midair and went for Uryu's head, but he dodged, turned and held out his hand. Weiss saw bits of green Dust forming and before she knew it, she was blasted by wind. Quickly she righted herself up and skidded to a stop at the edge of the arena.

"This place is still filled with leftover Dust from other students here." Uryu informed her. "I wouldn't rush at me like you just did. And you put too much force into your stabs. You're momentum will be used against you by more experienced people."

Weiss soon released that they were now training. She didn't think they start right away.

"If you want me to train you, then show me what you can do and we'll work from there." Uryu said. This is first time training someone so right noe, he really didn't know what to do besides point out flaws.

'I'll show you what I can do.' Weiss thought as she turned the dial of her weapon. Since there were remains of Dust in the air for Uryu to use, then she'll have to fight Dust with more Dust!

With a stab of her sword, Weiss sent her signature Ice Dust towards Uryu. Said Quincy simply held out his free hand and a sword made out of fire Dust appeared. Throwing it at the Ice Spikes coming at him, the sword exploded the second it made contact, showing the whole room in mist.

'I can't see anything. I need to clear this mist!' Weiss thought as she turned the dial again and summoned forth a tornado from the top of her blade, the winds sucking and blowing away the mist only to be greeted by a volley of arrows.

Mentally cursing, Weiss summoned forth another tornado and sent it forth at the arrows, but to her surprise, the arrows easily went through it and were now spiraling with wind Dust around it. Quickly jumping to the left, Weiss barely avoided the new wind arrows that struck the bleachers.

"You'll have to do better than that, Weiss." Uryu said, his Aura bow in his hand before it disappeared and he brought for his Seele Schneider again.

'I need to be faster!' Weiss thought as she summoned a Glyph underneath her. The Glyph glowed a golden glow as cogs were seen spinning. A golden glow surrounded her as she not only felt faster, but stronger too. Dashing towards Uryu with new speed, she aimed for his chest again, but was blocked. She did not stop and sent a flurry of stabs, all aimed for Uryu, but he expertly blocked each strike aimed at him before he finally returned the favor and with one swing, he disarmed Weiss before kicking her away.

Weiss flew back before she rolled on the ground. She soon stopped and looked up to see her Myrteanster not to far from her. She went to grab it, but Uryu suddenly appeared and placed a foot over it.

"It's over." Uryu said.

Weiss gritted her teeth. Like Ruby, Weiss was lost without her weapon.

'Dang it! I need a weapon! Something! Anything!' Weiss said before her hands felt cold. Why were they cold?

"What the!?" For the first time, Uryu was surprised as in Weiss' hand was a rapier made entirely out of Ice Dust.

Not knowing how that had happened, Weiss didn't question it and instead, went for a stab to Uryu's stomach. In his surprise, Uryu barely dodged as the icy blade scraped against his side before he jumped back to gain some distance between them. But Weiss was not just going to let Uryu escape.

'I need to hit him!' Weiss thought before her body moved on its own. Any sign of the rapier in her hand was gone as it now looked like a makeshift arrow. Suddenly, her right hand went cold and to her and Uryu's surprise, a bow made out of ice had been formed.

'How am I doing this!?' Weiss thought as her body continued to move on its own and nocked the arrow into the bow and fired the arrow, the arrow of Dust flying faster than a speeding bullet. But the arrow never reached him as with a downward swing; Uryu destroyed the arrow before he summoned his Genrei Kyojaku and nocked the Seele Schneider into it. This surprised Weiss before she felt the bow in her hand being destroyed by the shot arrow as it had scraped her hand and drew blood. Weiss hissed as she held her bleeding hand before she looked back and saw the Seele Schneider embedded into the wall with two short rays of Aura extending out of the pommel.

"You must be thinking how did I shoot the Seele Schneider." Uryu said as his bow disappeared. "That's because the Seele Schneider is really a n arrow, now a sword. You should be glad I only shot it just to destroy your bow."

"Oh yeah. I'm glad you made my hand bleed." Weiss said sarcastically as she held her hand. She needed to get it bandaged up fast.

"Here." Uryu walked up to her and grabbed her bleeding hand before pulling out a roll of bandages.

"Why do you have bandages?" Weiss asked.

"My dad's a doctor. Carrying around some bandages is a habit of mine." Uryu said as he covered Weiss' hand in bandages. "So, mind explaining to me how did you construct weapons out of Dust? I've seen you done similar things in the past, but what you did was just too precise."

"I really don't know." Weiss said Uryu finished bandaging up her hand. "Sure, I can construct things with Dust, but I always did by spewing out Dust from Myrtenaster and forming it. This, well, it was different. It felt like the time back in Mountain Glenn."

"What happened in Mountain Glenn besides the fact that you and your team brought a horde of Grimm into the city?" Uryu asked, simply curious.

"Well, I was fighting some Grimm and went to use my Dust when all of a sudden, Dust constructs appeared. I knew I made them, but something was different. It felt like I was drawing upon an outside force rather simply shaping the Dust I use with my weapon." Weiss explained as she went and picked up her weapon. "I've been trying to figure it out what this new ability is, but I haven't figured it out nor have I've been able to call upon this new ability until today."

"Hm…" Uryu began to think to himself. The ability Weiss talked about seemed _very _familiar to him. It was almost like…

"Weiss."

"Yes?"

"Pack your things." Uryu said.

Weiss blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because we're going to Mistral."

"Excuse me?" That caught Weiss by surprise. "Um, mind explaining why we're going to Mistral?"

"I'll admit, I didn't know what do concerning training, but after what just happened, I now have an idea what to do with you." Uryu said. "However, this training can only be done in a secret spot I know in Mistral, my home Kingdom. It's your choice whether you want to go or not, but you did say you wanted to get stronger and if you want me to train you, you'll have to tag along with my to Mistral. What'll it be?"

Okay, now Weiss was surprised. If she wanted to continue training with Uryu, then she would have to go to another Kingdom to do it! A part of her didn't want to leave. So much has happened to her the day she flew here to Vale and enrolled into Beacon Academy. She got involved with fighting against criminals, terrorist organizations, but most importantly, she had made friends. Sure they can be annoying sometimes and be a bit difficult, but she wouldn't trade them for the world.

That's why when she spoke her answer to him, she said it without hesitation.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then I guess I better get packing."

* * *

**(RWBY Dorm Room)**

"You two are going to WHERE!?" Ruby yelled out the last word as she asked both Weiss and Yang to repeat what they just said.

"You heard us right, sis." Yang said who had bandage wraps wrapped all over her. They were wrapped around her forehead, arms, and stomach as her lip was bleeding badly, but she was alive. Weiss was surprised she had found Yang in this condition when she had entered the room. "I finally managed to withstand Sado's attack and we spared for a bit. After that, he told me that he's bringing me to Vacuo where my real training would begin."

"Same for me, but Uryu's taking me to a secret spot in Mistral." Weiss said as she had half of her luggage packed. She still had a lot of stuff to pack. If she guessed right, then she was gonna be in Mistral for a long time. "We both leave tomorrow morning."

Ruby looked ready to voice out her thoughts when Weiss and Yang gave her looks. Looks that told her that nothing she said would stop them.

"Ruby, I know you don't want us to leave, especially after what happened with Seth." Weiss said as she packed vials of Dust into another suitcase. "But this is our decision. Uryu and Sado gave us a choice to go and we agreed to it because like you stated weeks ago, we need to get stronger."

"Besides," Yang said who was also packing. "This isn't the last time we'll see each other. Like Seth, we'll return once the Vytal Festival begins. You'll see how much we've grown once we return."

"But…" Ruby said, but then sighed. "…Okay, I understand. But I expect souvenirs when you get back!"

"Thanks for understanding, Ruby." Yang said. "Look on the bright side, Blake will still be with you…Where is the pussy cat anyway?"

"Right here." All the girls turned to see Yoruichi in cat form dragging a beat up and unconscious Blake into the room. "I'm sorry, but I may have gone a bit overboard with her, but I was just so happy that she finally admitted what her fears were. Tell her that she has the day off tomorrow, but will have to come back later. Have a good day, you three."

Just as Yoruichi was about to leave, Zwei came into the room and they both stopped and stared at one another. A few minutes passed with the two doing nothing. And then…

"Well, you are a handsome dog, aren't you?"

*Bark!*

"Oh, you flatter me. Have a nice day."

*Bark!*

And with that, Yoruichi took her leave.

…

…

…

"Did that cat just talk?" Weiss asked, too stunned to do anything else.

"It did." Ruby said.

"…I think it's official that we have seen everything now." Yang said.

The Ice Flower duo just nodded their heads.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Ruby and Blake who held an ice pack over her head stood in front of Weiss and Yang who were about to leave on separate flights. Chad and Uryu were already on board their flights, giving the girls some time to say goodbye before it was time to leave.

"Sorry about the sudden news about all this, Blake." Yang apologized.

"It's okay. You need to get stronger like us and you believe going to Vacuo with Chad will help." Blake said. Sure, she was surprised when she had been told that Weiss and Yang would be leaving the Kingdom, but she understood that in order to get stronger, they had to leave.

"I really wish you two wouldn't have to leave. But I know I can't make you stay." Ruby said.

"I will admit, there's still much I don't know about Mistral so I am a bit nervous." Weiss admitted. She had heard that Mistral was filled with swamps so she was not looking forward to this trip, but for the sake of getting stronger, she would suck it up. Besides, she didn't get much chance to travel anyways, despite being the heiress. Sure, she had attended meetings, but they were always held in Atlas so any info she knew about the other Kingdoms was from books and from the internet. So she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to know more about the Kingdom. "But if someone like Uryu originated from there, then I guess it can't be that bad."

"I heard from Chad and Sun that it's a desert over there. I wonder what it's like." Yang said. She had first thought to pack sun screen, but she was going to Vacuo to train, not to sun bathe.

"Someone as hot headed as you would probably fit perfectly over there." Weiss said.

Yang just shrugged. "Eh, maybe. Hopefully, I don't get sun burnt. That would suck."

The sound of whistling caught the girl's attention and they turned to see Uryu beckoning Weiss to get on as Chad just waved over to Yang. That also meant that all of Weiss' luggage had been shipped onto the ship.

"Well, I guess it's time." Yang said before she and Ruby shared a sisterly hug. "See you around, little sis."

"I'm gonna miss you." Ruby said.

"I'll miss you too." Yang said before she pulled away and turned to Blake. "Take care of Ruby while I'm gone."

"I'll try my best." Blake said.

"Don't go slacking off while we're gone, got that?" Weiss said.

"We won't." Ruby said. "Good luck put there, you two."

"We'll see you again in two months." Blake said.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded before she and Yang turned and left to their own flight. The Freezerburn duo waved goodbye to one another before they left with their trainers and soon, both airships rose up and took off in different directions, leaving the Ladybug duo all alone at the docks.

Once the ship took to the air, Weiss stared out the window to see Ruby and Blake still waving goodbye. Even though she knew they couldn't see her from up here, Weiss waved back until the two became nothing, but dots in her eyes.

"Are you nervous?" Weiss turned to Uryu who had asked that question. "I can understand if you are. You are going into a Kingdom you've never been to."

Weiss shook her head. "No. Being from Atlas, I was nervous when I was going to Vale to attend Beacon so going to another Kingdom isn't as nervous as before when I came here to Vale. Plus, I'm kind of excited to see what Mistral is going to be like."

"Well, it's not a place one would normally visit, but it's still home." Uryu said. "You better prepare yourself because we get to Mistral, I plan to work you to the bone."

"Bring it on. I like a good challenge." Weiss said with a small, confident smile.

Uryu didn't know why, but he smiled back.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! **

**Seth: That turned out longer than I expected.**

**Ashbel: I know. I was originally going to end early in the training room, but felt that it would have been too short so I added the little fight scene. **

**Seth: I also noticed Weiss using that new ability of hers. I'm guessing the same thing's going to happen to the others?**

**Ashbel: Right you are my OC! Well, I hoped you all liked today's chapter. With this, Weiss is on her way to Mistral. What will happen to her once there? You'll just have to wait like everyone else. Next up, see what Blake has been up to. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart and my OC, Seth, signing out. See you readers next time/chapter.**


	40. V2-EP17: Training Black-Part 2

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter!**

**Seth: That was fast. It's only been about two weeks.**

**Ashbel: I know. I surprised myself by how fast I updated my stories, but we're here now and that's all that matters. Last time, we saw how Weiss finally got Uryu to train her before leaving for Mistral. Today, we'll see how Blake's training with Yoruichi is going. Cue disclaimer! **

**Seth: On it.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Yosh! With that out of the way, let's get started!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 34: Training Black-Part 2**

* * *

**(RWBY Dorm Room)**

If anyone were to ask how Blake's training was with Yoruichi was going, she would have, without hesitation, replied that it was torture! Everyday Blake would try her best to keep up and avoid Yoruichi's attacks, but they always found their mark on her body and she would always return to the room covered in bruises that Ruby always had to heal. It had become a daily routine for her this past week and frankly, she was starting to get annoyed.

Although, her getting hit all the time was because she always froze when Yoruichi asked a certain question.

'What is it that you're so afraid of?'

In every training session, Yoruichi would always ask that question at some point. Every time she heard that question, she froze. Every time she heard that, images of her team and friends appeared in her head. Every time she asked this question, she felt great fear welling up inside of her. Every time she was asked that question, an image of Adam and the White Fang appeared in her head. And every time she was asked that question, confusion settled in her mind. Why had she seen all this? Why did she always freeze up? These thought would have to be put on hold when a scream echoed throughout the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Blake cringed at the volume of the scream. Faunus had sensitive hearing.

"Ruby…quiet down…" Yang moaned as she and the others got up, still half asleep, but then fully awakened when they saw the state of their leader.

Ruby was in tears. Tears kept falling down as she was hugging herself, shaking as if she was at the North Pole naked and looked as if death itself had just come for her.

"Ruby?" Instantly worried for her little sister, Yang and the others went to go see what was wrong with the scythe wielder.

Being her partner and the closest, Weiss climbed up the bunk and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter?"

Ruby slowly turned to Weiss and the others down below before she suddenly threw herself towards her team.

"Whoa!" Acting fast, they all caught her and the minute she was in their arms, Ruby buried her face into the nearest chest, which was Yang's, and released the flood gates.

WBY looked at each other, now really worried for their leader. They have never seen her like this since the incident with Scarlet, but it wasn't this bad.

Yang looked dawn at her sister and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Yang can't remember the last time Ruby was in a state like this. Sure, there were the times where she dreamed of Scarlet's death, but they didn't affect her this much.

"…Seth…" Ruby breathed out through her sobs as she held onto Yang tightly, gripping her pajamas like a life line. "Seth…he was…he was…"

"Seth was?" Blake repeated. "What happened to Seth?"

"Seth was…he was…" Ruby continued shaking before she suddenly shouted, "Seth was killed! He was killed right in front of me!"

Ruby went back to crying into Yang as the other girls looked at one another.

Wanting some answers, Yang grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and pushed her off of her, looking straight into Ruby's puffy red eyes that were filled with horror.

"Ruby…what…happened?" Yang asked slowly.

Ruby stared at Yang for quite a while before she sat down on Weiss' bed and began to tell them what had happened in her dream.

"I was…I was surrounded by darkness." Ruby began, beginning to talk normally. "I didn't know which way was which…I was confused. But then, Seth suddenly appeared and I was so happy to see him. But then…" Ruby hugged herself and started shaking as she recalled the dark event. "But then…Seth was…he was…he was stabbed through the chest by someone. He was killed right in front of me and there was nothing I could do, but watch him die!"

That last bit practically came out a scream as she started sobbing again. Yang and the others looked at one another at what they had just been told before Yang took the initiative.

"Ruby…" Ruby looked up at her sister when Yang grabbed her shoulders again. "That dream…it's just a dream. It's not real."

"But…it felt real. So, so real." Ruby insisted.

"Ruby, Seth is much tougher than what your dream told you." Yang said.

"Yang's right." Weiss said. "Seth's too tough to let a stab wound keep him down. He's taken worse before."

"Weiss, you don't understand." Ruby said. "He was stabbed through the chest, the chest!"

"So? Seth took a stab to his heart from Kenpachi and got back up." Weiss said.

"Weiss is right." Blake said, stepping in. She had seen the amnesiac take wounds that would have killed a normal Huntmans, but he was still alive today. "Seth is the strongest member of this team. He's faced beings that would normally crush a normal Huntsman and broke through many impossible situations. Trust us, Ruby, when I speak for all of us that Seth is fine."

Ruby looked at each of her teammates who were smiling reassuringly. Finally, she said, "…Alright, I trust you guys."

They all smiled before Yang got up. "Well, I think it's time we all get ready for today's training. I got the bathroom first."

Before the others could object, Yang had already rushed off and went into the bathroom, locking the door once she was in.

Weiss and Blake sighed before they went to get their things ready. While Weiss got something from under her bed, Blake began to think to herself. Over the past week, she's been making progress. Granted, what she has been doing to the entire week was sparing with Yoruichi, but she knew she was getting stronger. Her eyes were now able to follow her movements, albeit barely as Yoruichi was the fastest woman she has ever met. She knew she was going easy on her as with speed like that, Blake had no doubt she would have been knocked out in seconds, but Blake was grateful for Yoruichi taking it easy on her. It allowed her time to slowly develop. Plus, her body was getting accustomed to the Aura Field and if she had to guess, so was Ruby.

But that didn't change the fact that all she had been doing was spar with Yoruichi. The older Cat Faunus had yet to teach her anything yet. And she felt that it was because of the question Yoruichi was always asking her.

'What am I afraid of?' Blake thought.

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Secret Training Room)**

"I see you're no longer freezing up." Yoruichi said as she bended backwards to dodge a swipe to her head before straightening up and dodged left to avoid a stab to her stomach.

"I'd have to be hopeless to freeze eight times in a row." Blake said as she spun and threw a roundhouse kick which Yoruichi blocked with her arm.

"Freezing up after one week, I was about to give up on you." Yoruichi said before she grabbed Blake's leg and with great strength, she threw Blake a great distance away.

Gritting her teeth, Blake flipped and slammed her feet down, her feet skidding across the rocky ground. She then brought her arm up, crossing them into an X to block a punch from Yoruichi that sent her back further before she skidded to a stop. Blake at this time would have switched her Gambol into Gun mode, but she didn't as she remembered that Yoruichi could just catch her bullets without hurting herself. She found this out on the third day of last week. So she just stuck to close melee which was risky itself considering who Blake was facing.

Suddenly, the air changed, surprising Blake, but Yoruichi just turned.

"He's releasing Benihime? That's surprising." If Yoruichi was surprised, she didn't show it as she tuned back to Blake. "Anyway, since you're no longer freezing up, I'll ask again. What are you so afraid of?"

That goes without saying, Blake was afraid of a lot of this though she would never admit that out loud. Let's see, she was afraid of dogs for obvious reasons, her secret as a Faunus being discovered, Adam Taurus, hurting her friends, and etc.

"No answer as always?" Yoruichi asked as Blake had yet to speak up. "Alright then, tell me why you wanted me to train you?"

Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion at that. "Huh? I said it's because-"

"My abilities aren't a good enough reason." Yoruichi interrupted before she vanished from Blake's sight.

Blake's animal instincts kicked in and she followed them by replacing herself with a shadow clone and moving out of the way of an axe kick from the older Cat Faunus. Blake cartwheeled before back flipping back to her feet and looked towards Yoruichi who was no longer there! Before she could blink, Blake felt pain erupt from her ribs and if it wasn't for her Aura, her ribs would have been broken as she was sent flying and skipped across the ground like a flat pebble skipping through a pond. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

Blake came to a stop when she crashed into a rock pillar and coughed up dust that had gotten into her lungs. A funny thing is that it sounded like she was trying to cough up a hairball. Her animal instincts kicked in again and she quickly replaced herself with a shadow clone just in time to avoid a punch to her face which destroyed her clone and the rock pillar behind it as Blake landed a good distance away from Yoruichi.

"You can't keep running, you know?" Yoruichi said as she turned towards the younger Cat Faunus. "Stop dodging and fight."

"You're kidding, right?" Blake said as she held up her weapons. Her whole fighting style resolved around dodging and attacking. It's how she's fought for most of her life. Running.

"Blake, after a whole week of 'training' you, I've already figured out how you fight." Yoruichi said. "You leave behind shadow clones and dodge an attack before slipping through openings and attacking yourself. You use your shadow clones to surprise your opponents. The element of surprise is the core factor of your fighting style and I'm telling you that style of fighting won't always work."

"It's helped me stay alive this long." Blake argued. Her fighting style was one of the many things she took pride in, but if she was honest, she also disliked it to an extent. It reflected her cowardice. Her clones would take the hit for her and until she saw an opening, she would strike quick and fast so there was no room left for countering.

"Your fighting style is akin to how an assassin fights." Yoruichi explained. "They use the element of surprise to take down their targets. Tell me, have you ever taken a life?"

"I…yes." Blake admitted with shame.

"I see. Well, that's to be expected since you were a part of the White Fang." Yoruichi said.

"How do you know that!?" Blake demanded. Only her team, JNPR, and Sun were supposed to know that.

"Ozpin told me." Yoruchi answered. "Trust me when I say you can't keep a secret from him. He always finds a way."

Blake resisted the urge to curse. And she thought had hidden it well when she was interrogated by Ozpin.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand…" Yoruichi raised her right leg before kicking outward as small knives were launched towards Blake.

"What the-!?" Surprised, Blake barely managed to block the knives thrown at her as they struck her weapons with a clang.

"What are you so afraid of?" Blake's eyes widen as she knew that Yoruichi was right behind her. With no time to make a clone, she could only turn and block a palm strike which made a dent on her bladed sheath as she flew back and crashed into another rock pillar.

Groaning in pain, Blake dropped from the rock pillar and landed on her feet before dropping to her knees.

"Every time I strike, Blake, I always sense fear in you, whether in your clones, your weapons, or just yourself." Yoruichi said. "We barely know each other. All we had was just a chance meeting. So you know what I think? You didn't seek me out because of how strong I am; you sought me out because you were attracted to me."

"I was…attracted to you?" Blake said in confusion as she slowly got up to her feet.

"That's right. Something about me caught your attention and that's why you sought me out." Yoruichi explained. "And I think whatever you're afraid of might be the key to finding out what is it that you're so attracted to."

"What I'm…afraid of…" Blake muttered as she looked down at her hands that gripped her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

What was it that Blake was so afraid of? What is it about Yoruichi that made her sought her out? Only she could figure this out.

All her life, she faced discrimination of the Faunus race, getting beaten up by bullies for no reason but for their own pleasure, getting rocks thrown at her from people who had grudges against Faunus, getting kicked out from stores that refused to sell her anything. It was only when the White Fang first rose, when it was but a peaceful group did she stand on her feet and fought for her rights. Tattered, dirty, bruised, it didn't matter to Blake as she attended every rally the White Fang brought up. She would always be there, in the crowd of older Faunus as she held up sign demanding for Faunus Rights. Back then, she was a kid. Back then, she thought they were making a difference. But when the new leader stepped up, everything changed. Peaceful negotiations turned into declarations of war. Rallies were turned into mass chaos on the streets. Stores that refused to sell anything to Faunus were broken in and things were stolen.

At the time, she wanted to leave and run. But she couldn't. She had been a part of the White Fang for most her life. It was only when she was older did she gather to courage commit the ultimate sin of the White Fang. Abandon the group. She was sixteen when she ran and for that entire year, she ran from White Fang members that sought her out in order to 'take care' of her. In that year, she had made forged documents and at the end of that year, she was on her way to Beacon.

At Beacon, she didn't expect much. She was mostly using it as a place to hide from the White Fang and lay low. She did not expect to get caught up in some of the most craziest adventures yet. She did not expect to make long lasting happy memories. And most of all, she did not expect to make friends there. She was reluctant at first, to anyone her friend, but after a whole semester, she could say with honesty that her teammates were the best of friends she could have asked for. But once she admitted this, a new fear settled into her heart. It was not the fear of the White Fang finding her. It was not the fear of meeting her former mentor again where he would kill her for abandoning the terrorist group. No, it was none of that. The fear was…

Her friends getting hurt or worse killed because of her past. That was the fear that settled into her heart. She feared her friends getting captures by the White Fang and tortured. She feared her friends becoming outcasts because of what she is. She feared Adam killing those precious to her. This is what made her freeze up every time Yoruichi would ask her what was she so afraid of.

"All my life…I've ran." Blake spoke up. "I've ran away from bullies. I ran away from thugs. I ran away from the White Fang. And most of all, I ran away from my friends when they found out my secret. I thought they would report me to the police for being a former terrorist, but they didn't. Before long, they were my friends. What I'm afraid of is my past hurting my friends. It's a fear that grew inside of me the day I became a part of the team. They were all so kind, even Weiss was even nice to me despite the history between the White Fang and the Schnee Corporation. I wanted to get stronger, so I could make sure that my past would never hurt them. But what could I, a coward, someone who's run her whole life, do?"

Blake looked up from her hands and looked towards Yoruichi. "But then, I saw you. The first thing I noticed was that you were a Cat Faunus like me so I subconsciously compared myself to you. The way you moved, the way you fought, and that smirk of yours…they all were filled with confidence. The person I saw that day was a person who had never once run away and has never backed down from a challenge. That was the impression I got from you. You were…everything about you was completely different compared to me. You smirked at the face of danger while I ran away from it. You fight filled with confidence while I attack like a coward. In my eyes, you're way stronger than me while I'm…weak. So on the day when I first saw you fight, the moment when I laid eyes on you, I thought to myself: 'Could I be like one day?'"

Yes, that was the real reason why Blake wanted Yoruichi to train her. "Your confidence, the way you hold yourself, everything about you…I envied. I was jealous. I now realize that…I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to hold myself up with confidence. I want to be filled with confidence when I fight! But most importantly, I want to look at the face of danger and not run away!"

"So…this is the real reason why you wanted me to train you?" Yoruichi asked.

Blake nodded. "Yes. If I want to protect my friends, I need to not only be stronger, but I need to have the confidence that I can do it! Please, after all I've said…" Blake threw away her bladed sheath since it was now useless and held her only sword in a reverse grip. "Please, continue to train me so that I might one day finally have the confidence to hold myself high!"

Silence swept over the two as Yoruichi just stared at Blake and vice versa. There was no noise coming over from Ruby's side meaning that she and the others must have left early, making these two the only ones left in this entire room.

A few minutes of silence later, Yoruichi smiled. "Well, it took you long enough to figure it out."

"Huh?" Blake was confused.

"To tell you the truth, you're the not the first one to admire me because of my confidence, although your reason's are a bit different, they're still the same." Yoruichi said. "So it wasn't hard to figure out your real reason for wanting to train with me. That being said, now that you finally realized why you really wanted to train with me, I think it's time I take things up a notch. Try not the blink or else you'll miss everything."

"What do you-!?" Blake didn't get to say anymore as Yoruichi disappeared from her sights before she was sent flying. She saw Yoruichi in the distance, her hand out indicating that she had just punched her, yet her whole body felt like it had taken one of Yang's angered punches times a hundred. Her Aura was depleted in an instant and soon, she fell into unconsciousness with bruises all over her.

"Hmm, maybe I overdid it a bit." Yoruichi commented as she saw the state Blake was in as well as the area around her. Nonetheless, she smiled down at Blake before picking her up. "Well, I guess that ends today's training."

She then headed to the latter that would take them out of this place, but by the time she finally made it. She had an idea.

"None of her teammates know that I can turn into a cat besides Seth and he's away. So…" Yoruichi smirked before she climbed up the ladder. She couldn't wait to see their faces.

* * *

**(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Pain was everywhere. Even by doing nothing, Blake felt pain and bruised all over. But suddenly, in instant, all the pain was gone and soon after that, she slowly opened her eyes and was met with the faces of her friends as light from Scarlet's Heart Jewel died down signifying that she had just been healed.

"About time you woke up, pussy cat." Yang said, bruised and dirty all over. Weiss was the same albeit was filled with tiny cuts and a bandaged right hand.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Blake said as she got up and found out that she had been lying on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Well, believe it or not, a talking cat walked into our room, dragging you. He then left you on the floor and after an interesting encounter with Zwei, he left." Yang said as the Ice Flower duo nodded to confirm that she was telling the truth.

'Oh yeah, that's right. They don't know about Yoruichi's cat form." Blake thought. Should she tell them? …Nah. It would be funny to see their reactions when they find out. '…I think I've been hanging around Yoruichi more than I thought.'

"Is that so?" Blake said.

"Yeah, you were pretty bruised up too." Ruby said. "Anyway, Blake, we have some…unexpected news."

"Unexpected news?" Why did Blake not like the sound of that? Did Ruby do something again? Did the lunch room run out of tuna? Oh Monty, she hoped not!

"Me and Yang are leaving Beacon." Weiss said.

That…Blake did not expect that.

"Excuse me?" Blake said.

"Yang's going to Vacuo with Sado while I'm leaving to Mistral with Uryu." Weiss said as Yang nodded to confirm that Weiss was telling the truth.

"Okay…why?" Blake asked, wanting an explanation.

"Well, Chad's 'special training' for me involves us being the desert plains of Vacuo, his home." Yang said. "He says he's bringing me the place where he was trained."

"The same goes for me. Uryu's bringing me to a secret place in Mistral to train me." Weiss said.

Blake took a moment to take this all in. vacuo and Mistral, despite being parts of the Four Kingdoms, was not the close. It would take a few days to arrive to such places and the Vytal Festival was just two months away!

Blake turned to Ruby and asked, "And you're okay with this?"

"Well, not really, but they're doing this to get stronger." Ruby said. "But they promised they promised they'd be back on the day the festival begins. This is there decision and I want to respect it."

"I see." Blake then turned back to the Freezer Burn duo. "When do you two leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Yang said.

Blake turned to see that Yang and Weiss had already packed they're things for the trip. Well, Yang was done; Weiss was still packing some things.

"Do you need some help?" Blake asked the heiress, showing that she was okay with the two leaving. She understood why they were leaving.

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Weiss said as the four began to help Weiss finish packing.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Ruby and Blake who held an ice pack over her head stood in front of Weiss and Yang who were about to leave on separate flights. Just because Ruby healed her bruises didn't mean she healed the slight headache she has when Yoruichi struck her head. Chad and Uryu were already on board their flights, giving the girls some time to say goodbye before it was time to leave.

"Sorry about the sudden news about all this, Blake." Yang apologized.

"It's okay. You need to get stronger like us and you believe going to Vacuo with Chad will help." Blake said. She had a feeling that Yang would meet many Faunus since Vacuo was a place Faunus would escae to as Faunus discrimination was less over there. She had first thought to escape to that Kingdom, but the long trip would give the White Fang a chance to track her down and catch u to her. Blake did not want to die while on an airship.

"I really wish you two wouldn't have to leave. But I know I can't make you stay." Ruby said.

"I will admit, there's still much I don't know about Mistral so I am a bit nervous." Weiss admitted. She had heard that Mistral was filled with swamps so she was not looking forward to this trip, but for the sake of getting stronger, she would suck it up. Besides, she didn't get much chance to travel anyways, despite being the heiress. Sure, she had attended meetings, but they were always held in Atlas so any info she knew about the other Kingdoms was from books and from the internet. So she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to know more about the Kingdom. "But if someone like Uryu originated from there, then I guess it can't be that bad."

"I heard from Chad and Sun that it's a desert over there. I wonder what it's like." Yang said. She had first thought to pack sun screen, but she was going to Vacuo to train, not to sun bathe.

"Someone as hot headed as you would probably fit perfectly over there." Weiss said.

Yang just shrugged. "Eh, maybe. Hopefully, I don't get sun burnt. That would suck."

The sound of whistling caught the girl's attention and they turned to see Uryu beckoning Weiss to get on as Chad just waved over to Yang. That also meant that all of Weiss' luggage had been shipped onto the ship.

"Well, I guess it's time." Yang said before she and Ruby shared a sisterly hug. "See you around, little sis."

"I'm gonna miss you." Ruby said.

"I'll miss you too." Yang said before she pulled away and turned to Blake. "Take care of Ruby while I'm gone."

"I'll try my best." Blake said and she meant it. She would try to make sure Ruby didn't do anything too crazy since it would be just the two of them here at Beacon.

"Don't go slacking off while we're gone, got that?" Weiss said.

"We won't." Ruby said. "Good luck out there, you two."

"We'll see you again in two months." Blake said. Honestly, she was sad to see them go, but she knew they would meet again so she wasn't too sad or worried.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded before she and Yang turned and left to their own flight. The Freezerburn duo waved goodbye to one another before they left with their trainers and soon, both airships rose up and took off in different directions, leaving the Ladybug duo all alone at the docks.

"And there they go." Blake said before turning to Ruby who was trying not to cry. "Ruby, you okay?" She could only guess how hard this must be for the cloaked leader.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Ruby said, wiping away the tears before they fell. "A talking cat said you have the day off today so you can relax."

"I see." Blake said, mentally sighing in relief. She needed a break. Badly. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna make a new blade for Crescent Rose. There's a lot that needs to be done." Ruby said as she turned and left. "Both Weiss and Yang left to get stronger. Let's show them how much we've changed once they return."

Blake let a small smile appear on her face before she nodded and followed after her leader. Two months…will she finally be able to gain the confidence she's striving for in those two months? Well, as an old saying goes.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Whew! Managed to avoid this chapter being 4,000+.**

**Seth: It's still shorter than the previous chapters.**

**Ashbel: Yeah, but it's at a certain amount that I'm satisfied with. Anyway, hoped you all loved today's chapter. Next time, we see how Yang fares against Chad before we see how Seth's been doing.**

**Seth: Knowing my luck so far, porbably not so good.**

**Ashbel: Oh you don't know that. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you readers next time/chapter. **


	41. V2-EP18: Training Yellow-Part 2

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring you another exciting chapter!**

**Seth: Where the heck have you been? You were gone for almost three months.**

**Ashbel: Well, I had school and other stories to work on, sue me. But also, since Volume 4 is coming soon, I decided that the crossover movie idea involving this story and my Wizard story finally be published.**

**Seth: Wait, that's out?**

**Ashbel: Yes, well, one chapter at least. I figured I should publish it now since I plan to finish Volume 2 soon. Yes people, after so long, Volume 2 of this story is going to come to an end after so long! Volume 2 is done and I finish the movie story, look out for Volume 3! Seth, disclaimer!**

**Seht: On it.**

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashebl: Alright, before we begin, check out my movie story if you people have the time. I worked really hard on it and since it's my first ever movie-like story, I want to see how I did. Hope you enjoy! But for now, let's get this story underway and see how Yang finally gets dear old Chad to train her. Let's go!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 35: Training Yellow-Part 2**

* * *

**(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Yang knew that she was more than a pretty face. She knew how tomboyish she can be. She knew how flirtatious she can be to others. She like to think that she can take any hit, both mentally and physically, and bounce back just like her Semblance. Of course, she wasn't arrogant enough to think that she was the strongest in the world. She had been proven that multiple times. This year had been full of chaos and honestly, Yang loved it all despite some of the heavy losses. Like her little sister, she was excited to think what kind of adventures were to come when she and the others graduated.

But first, she had to worry about the now. And that now is trying to get Sado Yasatora to train her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Although, it looks like she had a new problem to take care of first.

"Ruby…quiet down…" Yang moaned as she and the others got up, still half asleep, but then fully awakened when they saw the state of their leader.

Ruby was in tears. Tears kept falling down as she was hugging herself, shaking as if she was at the North Pole naked and looked as if death itself had just come for her.

"Ruby?" Instantly worried for her little sister, Yang and the others went to go see what was wrong with the scythe wielder.

Being her partner and the closest, Weiss climbed up the bunk and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter?"

Ruby slowly turned to Weiss and the others down below before she suddenly threw herself towards her team.

"Whoa!" Acting fast, they all caught her and the minute she was in their arms, Ruby buried her face into the nearest chest, which was Yang's, and released the flood gates.

WBY looked at each other, now really worried for their leader. They have never seen her like this since the incident with Scarlet, but it wasn't this bad.

Yang looked dawn at her sister and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Yang can't remember the last time Ruby was in a state like this. Sure, there were the times where she dreamed of Scarlet's death, but they didn't affect her this much. Did not having Seth here bring the nightmares back?

"…Seth…" Ruby breathed out through her sobs as she held onto Yang tightly, gripping her pajamas like a life line. "Seth…he was…he was…"

"Seth was?" Blake repeated. "What happened to Seth?"

"Seth was…he was…" Ruby continued shaking before she suddenly shouted, "Seth was killed! He was killed right in front of me!"

Ruby went back to crying into Yang as the other girls looked at one another.

Wanting some answers, Yang grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and pushed her off of her, looking straight into Ruby's puffy red eyes that were filled with horror.

"Ruby…what…happened?" Yang asked as slowly and gently as she can.

Ruby stared at Yang for quite a while before she sat down on Weiss' bed and began to tell them what had happened in her dream.

"I was…I was surrounded by darkness." Ruby began, beginning to talk normally. "I didn't know which way was which…I was confused. But then, Seth suddenly appeared and I was so happy to see him. But then…" Ruby hugged herself and started shaking as she recalled the dark event. "But then…Seth was…he was…he was stabbed through the chest by someone. He was killed right in front of me and there was nothing I could do, but watch him die!"

That last bit practically came out a scream as she started sobbing again. Yang and the others looked at one another at what they had just been told before Yang took the initiative.

"Ruby…" Ruby looked up at her sister when Yang grabbed her shoulders again. "That dream…it's just a dream. It's not real."

"But…it felt real. So, so real." Ruby insisted.

"Ruby, Seth is much tougher than what your dream told you." Yang said. After all, the amnesiac was the strongest member of this team. A stab to the chest wouldn't keep someone like him down.

"Yang's right." Weiss said. "Seth's too tough to let a stab wound keep him down. He's taken worse before."

"Weiss, you don't understand." Ruby said. "He was stabbed through the chest, the chest!"

"So? Seth took a stab to his heart from Kenpachi and got back up." Weiss said.

"Weiss is right." Blake said, stepping in. She and everyone else hava seen the amnesiac take wounds that would have killed a normal Huntmans, but he was still alive today. "Seth is the strongest member of this team. He's faced beings that would normally crush a normal Huntsman and broke through many impossible situations. Trust us, Ruby, when I speak for all of us that Seth is fine."

Ruby looked at each of her teammates who were smiling reassuringly. Finally, she said, "…Alright, I trust you guys."

They all smiled before Yang got up. "Well, I think it's time we all get ready for today's training. I got the bathroom first."

Before the others could object, Yang had already rushed off and went into the bathroom, locking the door once she was in. She heard sighs coming from the others behind the door and she smirked to herself before letting her mind wander.

A dream where Seth was killed…Something like that is too random. Why would Ruby dream about that? Did something happen to Seth?

Yang shook her head. She had her own problems to deal with. The first was cleaning her hair. The second was getting Sado to train her.

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Training Room)**

*BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!*

Every student in the training room slowly back away before they left the room, a bit scared at how hard Yang was punching the reinforced punching bag in front of her. The blond brawler had gotten to the room early and began to wail on the punching bag that would have felt like punching a wall of steel if a normal person were to punch it. While she was busy sending fast and hard punches upon the reinforced punching bag, Yang was deep in thought. What were her thought you ask?

'How can I overcome Chad's strength?' Were Yang's thoughts. Her arm had been healed thanks to Scarlet's Heart Jewel the day where she asked Sado to train her and since then, she's been trying to think of a way to overcome his strength for the last week. Every now and then, she could feel the phantom pain of her arm getting broken. To be able to break her arm even though her Aura protected her, Sado had monstrous she'll admit. Looks like Beacon wasn't the only one who had monster of their own for the tournament. And she meant that as a compliment.

With a roar, she delivered a punch so hard; the reinforced punching bag almost broke from its chain and swung back and forth wildly. Yang breathed in and out from a bit of exhaustion before calming down and looked at the bag. She had left a dent in it, something no one's been able to do. The bag was really reinforced which was expected since the students here could slice though steel, but seeing the dent did not make Yang happy. She was hoping to have sent the bag flying back with the chain it was hanging from broken.

"Dammit, this getting me nowhere." Yang said. She had been doing this for a week in order to increase her strength which it did, but not to the level where she could be on par with Sado. Yang was hotheaded, she admitted that. Planning and thinking was not her strong point, but that doesn't mean she couldn't do it. Thing is, what do you do when someone has the strength and power to kill a hoard of Grimm with a single punch and fire waves of Aura?

"Okay Yang Xiao Long, exactly what do you have up your sleeves?" Yang thought out loud as she began to think of what she could do. She was a brawler. Unlike most people, she like to take direct approach when dealing her enemies. Her Semblance is taking damage and bouncing back up with more power. But what exactly can that do for her?

"Argh!"

*BAM!*

In frustration, Yang punched the dent in the reinforced bag with a shotgun blast following her punch. "This is getting me nowhere. If only there was a way to make my punches stronger…Hm?" The dent Yang punched…it felt different for some reason. Taking a look, what was once a round dent was now a dent resembling a dragon's face. "What the hell?" Yang pulled her fist back and looked at the dent. Dents aren't supposed to look like dragons. She looked down at her fist and was surprised to see it smoking. Smoke and steam surrounded her fist as Ember Celica felt hot around her hand.

"The hell?" Yang was beyond confused before looking back at the dragon face dent. Thinking back, she remembered something like this happened. Back when she and everyone else were fighting back at Mountain Glenn. One of her shotgun bullets had suddenly turned into a dragon head. Was that strange occurrence happening again?

Wanting to test it out, she took a coup steps back away from the bag before she cocked another bullet in her gauntlet and fired another round. To her disappointment, it was just a regular round as it struck the bag and sent it swinging back and forth wildly. She groaned in frustration again. And here she thought she just found a way to help her against. No, she did find a way; she just didn't know how this new power worked. Why did her shots turn into dragon heads? Sure, she was sometimes called 'Little Light/Sun Dragon' by some people, but she didn't think that had anything to do with these unexplained powers.

"I see you're working hard." Said a voice behind Yang. She turned and was met with none other than the leader of Team TASK, Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Oh, Tatsuki. What brings you here?" Yang asked, making small talk.

"Just here to train for the tournament, but it seems you're the only one here." Tatsuki said as she looked around the room before turning back to Yang. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah…" Yang said. "I've been trying to think of a way to match Chad's strength."

"Sado's? Why?" Tatsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I asked him to train me last week and he said if I couldn't withstand one of his attacks, he wouldn't train me." Yang explained.

"You asked Sado to train you?" Tatsuki repeated, confused. "Why would you ask him that?"

"Well, how should I explain this…He's like my friend Seth."

"Seth? How are he and Sado alike?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, they're not alike personality wise, but they're both freakishly strong." Yang said. "He broke my arm on the day I asked him to train me."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Tatsuki said. "There was one time where I asked Sado to fight me seriously. I broke both my arms in the process."

"Ouch…"

"That's why Sado mostly fights without using that weird arm of his. He's got crazy strength, but he's really gentle when he wants to be." Tatsuki said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Chad meet?" Yang asked, curious.

"I met him during my academy's Initiation Test." Tatsuki explained. I thought he be one of those types of guys who brag before of how big they are compared to others, but Sado wasn't like that at all. It kind of surprised me really. He's very surprisingly gentle and likes to avoid fights if possible, which is why me and the others often see him being picked on which leaves it to us to save his butt. I guess that's where out friendship started from then on. But enough before the past. How about I tell you while we spar."

"You want to spar?" Yang asked and Tatsuki nodded, activating her weapons.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. Besides, we don't really fight that often, do we?"

"Yeah, you're right about that. Maybe a good fight is what I need." Yang said as she and Tatsuki stepped up to the arena, hands raised and ready. "Don't go easy on me."

"Same to you." Tatsuki said as the system activated when it sensed a match was about to start. After what happened last time where Sado wrecked it, the system had gotten fixed and upgraded.

Both fighters slowly advanced towards each other, waiting for the timer to give them the go. They advanced slowly towards each other with caution, knowing that either of them had the ability to take down the other. Three seconds later, the timer gave them the go and they were off. Yang drew her arm back and punched while Tatsuki jumped, spun, and kicked. Both attacks met and forced both fighters back. Recovering, both Huntress-in-training charged towards one another.

Tatsuki jumped up and fired shots from both her gauntlets as rounds of ice and earth rained down upon Yang. The Blond brawler easily dodged them, but the real problem occurred after the shots hit the ground. When they did, spikes of ice and earth flew all around, forcing yang to stop and cross her arms to block any spikes hitting her. Tatsuki used this chance to move in close once she landed back down and kicked with her left foot. The kick connected and a gust of wind did more than just blow Yang's hair; it sent her flying back. Yang slammed her feet down on the ground to stop herself, but found that the floor had become slippery because of Tatsuki's ice rounds and slipped, flipping over until she landed on her back. Quickly skating towards her, Tatsuki jumped and went for an axe kick as her kicking foot was surrounded by flames. Quickly, Yang moved out of the way in time to avoid Tatsuki's attack as her flaming foot melted the ice around her before Yang swept her foot, knocking her as Yang quickly followed up with a punch. Tatsuki rolled out of the way as Yang's punch broke through the floor.

As Tatsuki got back up, Yang removed her fist from the ground and the two charged once again. Tatsuki came in with a flaming flying kick, but Yang ducked under it. Tatsuki landed and quickly spun around, throwing a roundhouse kick which Yang blocked as gust of wind flying by her head. Gripping her leg, Yang began to spin Tatsuki around and around before releasing her before jumping after her. As Tatsuki flew, she saw Yang coming and did something completely unexpected. She fired one of her Earth Dust rounds but then quickly grabbed it before it even reached 3 inches away from her before slapping it down on her gauntlet. Yang threw her punch when all of a sudden, the Dust Tatsuki slapped on her gauntlet expanded and created a shield which blocked Yang's attack. The shield didn't last as it crumbled to pieces, but it did its job as Tatsuki skidded to a stop at the edge of the stage while Yang landed not too far from her.

"What did you just do?" Yang asked, seeing what Tatsuki had just done.

"Call it a crazy trick of mine." Tatsuki said. "My gauntlets and greaves are filled with Dust rounds. My right holds Ice rounds, my left holds Earth rounds, my right foot hold Fire rounds, and my left holds Wind rounds."

"That still doesn't explain how you did what you just did." Yang said.

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you this with the tournament coming soon, but it's because of my Semblance: Shape Shifting. I can turn anything I touch into something else that has the same properties as it. For example, I can a simple string of hair into a needle. In this case, I can turn any of my dust rounds into anyway I want for any situation. I quickly shoot a round before quickly catching it, but I have to be quick or else I'll just hurt my hand. Took me awhile to get it right. But enough talk; let's get back to our little spar."

"Yeah…" Yang said, but her mind was one other things. She glanced down at the rounds in her gauntlets. Being a bit of a pyromaniac, she had fused small amounts of Fire Dust in each round which is why each round didn't just spread like a normal shotgun round. Seeing what Tatsuki just did…She had an idea. "Hey, Tatsuki."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I have this little idea that I want to test out. Do you mind?"

"Not really. What are you planning?"

"You'll see." Yang said as she gestured for Tatsuki to come at her.

The leader of Team TASK was suspicious, but she charged towards the blond brawler nonetheless. Meanwhile, Yang drew her left hand back, ready to fire a round. She had to be fast. Her hand had to be fast. If she messed this up, then this will probably not end well for her. Taking a deep breath, Yang fired a single round towards Tatsuki when all of a suddenly, her right hand moved and grabbed the round before it could get out of her reach.

"What!?" Tatsuki said in surprise, wondering what on Remnant was Yang doing coping her.

Unlike Tatsuki who quickly got rid of the Dust round, Yang kept it in her hand, letting it burn her hand as her Semblance kicked in. The burning pain of the round in her hand made power from her Semblance course though her body, powering up her entire body…at least, that's how it usually went. Instead of the boost spreading throughout her body, it all traveled down to her burning hand. And then, right before Yang and Tatsuki's eyes, flames appeared around Yang's hand, wrapping around it until they formed a Chinese dragon head. It even had flaming whiskers and everything.

"Alright!" Yang said, smiling a huge smile as she quickly turned her sights of Tatsuki and threw her flaming punch. In response, Tatsuki threw a punch of her own while firing a flaming Dust round at the same time. The results…

*BOOM!*

Ended in an explosion. Tatsuki flew out of the smoke and flew over the stage and crashed into the bleachers. Meanwhile, the smoke cleared and Yang was still standing where she was standing, her fist still extended as it was smoking and steaming.

"…Finally…" Yang muttered until she looked up, showing off an excited grin and eyes filled with excitement. "Finally! I finally have a way to get Chad to train me!" Now excited that she finally found a way to get Sado to train her, Yang quickly jumped off the stage and ran out of the room. "Thanks for the spar Tatsuki! I'll pay you back at the Tournament!" And with that, she was gone.

Tatsuki sighed as she got up from the bleachers and stood up, dusting herself off before looking towards the exit Yang ran out of.

"That damn copycat…" Tatsuki said before she shook her head in amusement and walked out of the training room. No point being here if she was all alone now.

* * *

**(Town)**

Sado was in deep concentration. He had to get this just right. One mistake and it'll end with his blood. Slowly, he lifted his hand and…pulled the final string, fixing the doll. He quickly cut the string off and looked at his handy work before giving it to the girl next to him.

"Here you go." Sado said as the girl took back her doll and smiled.

"Thank you, mister!" The girl said, smiling as she took back her and ran back to her mother. They both waved thanked you to Sado who waved back as he watched to two walk away.

Now, with that done, time to enjoy his lunch. A burrito and some quesadillas straight from Taco Oum. However, before he could take a bite out of any of these, a voice called out to him.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAD~!"

Sado turned around. There were only two people who called him Chad. The first was Seth and he was away so that left…

"Yang?" Sado looked at the said blond brawler who took a moment to catch her breath. She looked like she ran all the way from Beacon to here. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine…" Yang said between huffs and puffs. "Just…give me…a minute…"

Sado waited for Yang to catch her breath before offering her a bottle of water which she glad took and drank the whole thing in a couple of gulps.

"Whew! Thanks, I need that." Yang said, throwing away the water bottle.

"What do you need? You were calling my name." Sado asked.

"Right." Yang cleared her voice before pointing dramatically at Sado. "I've finally found a way to match your strength so I'm ready to take that test of yours!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Sado asked. He had seen Yang from time to time this last week and he didn't see anything that might give Yang this much confidence.

"Positive. I'll maybe even surprise you." Yang said with a confident smirk.

"…Okay." Sado said. "But can I eat first?"

"Make it quick." Yang said as she wanted to hurry things up. So excuse her if she was being a bit impatient.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest)**

After Sado had finished his lunch, the two made their way to the Emerald Forest like last time. They both knew the destructive powers Sado had and they didn't feel like paying ay bills today so here they were, ready to see if Yang has what it takes.

"Before we begin, are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you." Sado asked. He didn't show it last time, but he felt really sorry for breaking yang's arms last time. He was _this _close to getting on his knees and apologizing that time.

"Oh, I'm sure. This time, I'll send you flying!" Yang said before she unfolded her gauntlets.

Sado said nothing as his Brazo Derecha de Gigante materialized around his right arm. The prongs of the arm opened up and a steam of Aura flowed out. In response, Yang flared her Aura up and cocked in a shell, ready to be fired. Sado looked all over Yang, up and down, head to toe, but found nothing on her that indicated that she had a plan besides the confident smirk on her face.

'What's she planning?' Sado thought.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. "Come at me."

That surprised Sado. Yang not taking the initiative? Now that was a first. Nevertheless, Sado complied and charged towards the blond brawler, his fist encased with Aura as he ran at the speed of a rocket.

"El Directo!"

Seeing Sado coming, Yang took action. She quickly fired shot and as quickly as possible, grabbed it and held it in her hand, letting it burn. This surprised Sado because there was only one person he knew who would do what Yang just did and that was his team leader.

With eyes glowing red and hair on fire, Yang shouted as she threw her punch as it was soon encased in flames and became a dragon's head. Both attacks collided and to Sado's surprise, they were in a stalemate.

'She stopped my El Directo!?' Sado thought in surprise as Aura and flames danced around them. It looks like Yang was telling the truth when she said she finally found a way. However…

"Gh!" Yang gritted her teeth when she felt herself being pushed back slightly. The power of Sado's punch had increased and slowly, she was being pushed back. 'No, I'm being pushed back! Come on, Yang Xiao Long! Push back! Fight back!" Yang dug her feet into the ground, but still she was being pushed back slowly and slowly. 'I can't let it end here! I need to increase my powers! But how! Ugh, god dammit!' Yang's mind was in distress. She tried thinking of what to do, but nothing came to mind due to the fact that if she slipped up just slightly, she would be sent flying.

That's when she stopped thinking and cried out at the top of her lungs. She willed her body to push itself forward. She willed her Aura to ignite! She willed her very soul…to burn!

*SHOOM!*

"What!?" Sado cried out in surprise when the flames from Yang's fist increased in intensity. He felt the ground beneath him move and when he glanced down, he was surprised to see that _he _was the one being pushed back. Looking back, the flaming dragon that was actually Yang's fist seemed to get bigger. In fact, it was getting bigger! Not only that, but it seemed to roar like it was alive as suddenly, before Sado knew what hit him, the flames that surrounded Yang's fist exploded! Sado was being pushed back as if a truck was trying to run him over as his feet skidded across the ground. The comparison wasn't far off as the thing that was pushing back was the flaming dragon, now as big as his as what was once a head was now a flaming dragon that erupted from Yang's fist. Sado gritted his teeth as sweat started to pour down from the intense heat coming off from the flaming dragon. The flames were starting to spread and if he was pushed back any further, the flames would spread.

"…No choice." Sado muttered before he pulled back his left and then…punched the dragon. No, literally, he simply punched it and when he did, an explosion occurred which sent him flying back, but not too far.

Sado gave himself a moment to recovered from the shock of the explosion before he looked back towards who was currently kneeling on the ground, holding her hand.

Yang hissed in pain as she held her burnt hand. Black specks were here and there as some of her skin was peeled away, burnt with blood oozing out of the burns a bit. But Yang did not mind the pain. If possible, she could have ignored it as she had finally done it. She not only withstood an attack from Sado, but she also pushed him back!

"I guess this means I pass the test?" Yang asked as Sado walked up to her.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Sado said. "Which means I have no choice, but to finally train you."

Yang smiled with joy. Finally, she can finally get started on her training and make progress! She can finally begin her training to kick some bigger asses.

"So, when do we start?" Yang asked. With this burnt hand of hers, she knew Sado wouldn't start her training right away.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Chad?"

"You know the country of Vacuo, right?" Sado asked and Yang nodded. "We're training there."

"Wait, what!?" Yang jumped up to her feet in surprise. "What do you mean we're training in Vacuo!?"

"Well, there's only one way I know how to train and…" Sado began to shiver as he recalled his past. "It's…how my Abuelo trained me."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with going to Vacuo?" Yang asked while mentally wondering what had happened to Sado to make him shiver so much.

"Being in Vacuo is required for this kind of training. It's due to the environment Vacuo has." Sado explained. "I won't force you to come, it's your decision whether you want to come or not. You have friends here after all."

Knowing that she had a choice made Yang feel a little better, but that doesn't mean it made it easier. On one hand, if she went she'd be able to finally gain the power to take on tougher opponents, but on the other hand, she had friends here not to mention her little sister would probably not be too keen on anyone she knew leaving Beacon since Seth left and all. But still, she had put so much hard work into this. She couldn't back out now because the training had to be in another Kingdom.

It was decided then. "I'll go." Yang was not one to be left behind. She would always move forward. Besides, she lived for adventure. Going out of the Kingdom was like a vacation to her. And who knows, maybe she might even find clues on _her. _

"Are you sure?" Sado asked.

"Positive." Yang said. Sure, she didn't want to leave Ruby and the others behind, but Ruby had stated that they all needed to get stronger on their own. If going to Vacuo will help her get stronger, then so be it. Besides, has much as she loves Ruby, she knew that her sister would be fine without her. It's not like they wouldn't see each other forever. That alone was enough to decide yang's answer.

"Well okay then. Pack your things and meet me at the docks tomorrow morning. And get that healed too." Sado said before pointing to yang's burnt hand. "Vacuo's a hot place."

"Got it." Yang said before they went their separate ways.

Now, how to explain this to Ruby and the others.

* * *

**(RWBY Dorm Room)**

"You two are going to WHERE!?" Ruby yelled out the last word as she asked both Weiss and Yang to repeat what they just said.

"You heard us right, sis." Yang said who had bandage wraps wrapped all over her, mostly her arm. She had been surprised to learn that Weiss too was going to another Kingdom in order to train and accepted to go when she was given a choice. The place was indeed a small world. "I finally managed to withstand Sado's attack and we spared for a bit." That part was a lie, but how else would she explain her burnt hand? Certainly not telling her that she shot a dragon at the Mexican. Actually, after all they've been through, she would have believed her so why was she lying? "After that, he told me that he's bringing me to Vacuo where my real training would begin."

"Same for me, but Uryu's taking me to a secret spot in Mistral." Weiss said as she had half of her luggage packed. She still had a lot of stuff to pack. If she guessed right, then she was gonna be in Mistral for a long time. "We both leave tomorrow morning."

Ruby looked ready to voice out her thoughts when Weiss and Yang gave her looks. Looks that told her that nothing she said would stop them.

"Ruby, I know you don't want us to leave, especially after what happened with Seth." Weiss said as she packed vials of Dust into another suitcase. "But this is our decision. Uryu and Sado gave us a choice to go and we agreed to it because like you stated weeks ago, we need to get stronger."

"Besides," Yang said who was also packing. "This isn't the last time we'll see each other. Like Seth, we'll return once the Vytal Festival begins. You'll see how much we've grown once we return."

"But…" Ruby said, but then sighed. "…Okay, I understand. But I expect souvenirs when you get back!"

"Thanks for understanding, Ruby." Yang said, glad that her little sis understood. "Look on the bright side, Blake will still be with you…Where is the pussy cat anyway?"

"Right here." All the girls turned to see Yoruichi in cat form dragging a beat up and unconscious Blake into the room. "I'm sorry, but I may have gone a bit overboard with her, but I was just so happy that she finally admitted what her fears were. Tell her that she has the day off tomorrow, but will have to come back later. Have a good day, you three."

Just as Yoruichi was about to leave, Zwei came into the room and they both stopped and stared at one another. A few minutes passed with the two doing nothing. And then…

"Well, you are a handsome dog, aren't you?"

*Bark!*

"Oh, you flatter me. Have a nice day."

*Bark!*

And with that, Yoruichi took her leave.

…

…

…

"Did that cat just talk?" Weiss asked, too stunned to do anything else.

"It did." Ruby said.

"…I think it's official that we have seen everything now." Yang said, her brain a bit fried.

The Ice Flower duo just nodded their heads.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Ruby and Blake who held an ice pack over her head stood in front of Weiss and Yang who were about to leave on separate flights. Sado and Uryu were already on board their flights, giving the girls some time to say goodbye before it was time to leave.

"Sorry about the sudden news about all this, Blake." Yang apologized.

"It's okay. You need to get stronger like us and you believe going to Vacuo with Chad will help." Blake said.

"I really wish you two wouldn't have to leave. But I know I can't make you stay." Ruby said.

"I will admit, there's still much I don't know about Mistral so I am a bit nervous." Weiss admitted. She had heard that Mistral was filled with swamps so she was not looking forward to this trip, but for the sake of getting stronger, she would suck it up. Besides, she didn't get much chance to travel anyways, despite being the heiress. Sure, she had attended meetings, but they were always held in Atlas so any info she knew about the other Kingdoms was from books and from the internet. So she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to know more about the Kingdom. "But if someone like Uryu originated from there, then I guess it can't be that bad."

"I heard from Chad and Sun that it's a desert over there. I wonder what it's like." Yang said. She had first thought to pack sun screen, but she was going to Vacuo to train, not to sun bathe.

"Someone as hot headed as you would probably fit perfectly over there." Weiss said.

Yang just shrugged. "Eh, maybe. Hopefully, I don't get sun burnt. That would suck."

The sound of whistling caught the girl's attention and they turned to see Uryu beckoning Weiss to get on as Chad just waved over to Yang. That also meant that all of Weiss' luggage had been shipped onto the ship.

"Well, I guess it's time." Yang said before she and Ruby shared a sisterly hug. "See you around, little sis."

"I'm gonna miss you." Ruby said.

"I'll miss you too." Yang said before she pulled away and turned to Blake. "Take care of Ruby while I'm gone."

"I'll try my best." Blake said and she meant it. She would try to make sure Ruby didn't do anything too crazy since it would be just the two of them here at Beacon.

"Don't go slacking off while we're gone, got that?" Weiss said.

"We won't." Ruby said. "Good luck out there, you two."

"We'll see you again in two months." Blake said. Honestly, she was sad to see them go, but she knew they would meet again so she wasn't too sad or worried.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded before she and Yang turned and left to their own flight. The Freezerburn duo waved goodbye to one another before they left with their trainers and soon, both airships rose up and took off in different directions, leaving the Ladybug duo all alone at the docks.

Yang stared out the window and down below as the ship she and Sado were on rose higher and higher.

"How are you feeling?" Sado asked, curious. It had not been easy convincing Tatsuki to let him go, but for some reason, what he mentioned Yang, Tatsuki became suspiciously supportive. He wonders why that is.

"Excited and a bit sad." Yang said as she turned away from the window. "I won't get to see my sister and Blake for a while now, but I know they'll be fine." Like her sister had said a couple of times before, they were all a part of greatest ever in Beacon, Team RWBY(S). Even if she was gone, she knew everyone would be alright.

Right now, she had to focus on her upcoming training. Speaking of it… "So, what's my training going to be like if we have to go all the way to Vacuo?"

"Well…Have you've ever entered and fought in a worm pit before?"

Yang blinked in confusion. "Um…What's a worm pit?"

"You'll find out eventually." Sado said before saying, "I suggest carrying some explosive Fire Dust with you in case you happen to get eaten."

"…Wait, what?" It was then that Yang knew that she was in for one hell of a training session.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Finally, I got past Yang's chapter. Now I can move on to Seth.**

**Seth: About time, I've been wondering what the hell happened to me after my fight with Ulquiorra.**

**Ashbel: Patience my dear OC. You and everyone else will get their answer. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. After finishing the movie chapter, I was kind of running on leftover steam so my writing skills were here and there, but I think it turned out well. I'm actually surprised at how fast I finished this really. Just shows you how much dedication I have. **

**Seth: So, now that you have a movie story out, what are you plans?**

**Ashbel: My plan is focus on my RWBY stuff, both this and the movie before I finally get to Volume 3 which everyone has been dying to see and to publish my soon to be Ryuki and Madoka Magica story. To those out there, please check out my movie story. It's under the RWBYxFamiliar of Zero section. I worked really hard on the chapter so please enjoy it with a bag of popcorn and a can of soda. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart and my OC Seth, signing out. Till next time! **


	42. V2-EP19: Masked Training-Part 2

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the second to the last chapter of Volume 2!**

**Seth: We're almost done with Volume 2?**

**Ashbel: Yep! With Volume 4 finally out for everyone to watch, I think it's time I wrap this story's second season and try to catch up. I finally got to watch RWBY Volume 4 and I was not disappointed at all! It was all awesome! Surprised how much damage Ruby did on Cinder, but I guess that's what she gets. But anyways, last time, we just got down telling all of the girls side of their training…again. Now it's time to see what Seth's been doing on his side…again. **

**Seth: About time! I've been wondering what I've been doing. **

**Ashbel: Then you already know what to do my precious OC. **

**Seth: Yeah, yeah. **

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Alright! After weeks and weeks, it's time to begin. Just throwing this out right now, the second chapter of my movie fanfic which involves two of my fanfics is out and it was hella long! It was basically the reason why I haven't updated in a while. I did not intend it to be that long! But anyway, check it out if you have the time, but for now, let's get into some more Amnesia Swordsman!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 36: Masked Training-Part 2**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"…ey! S…th!"

Darkness.

"…it! We…urry!"

Black darkness. That's all he saw.

"Han…ere!"

No matter where he looked, no matter where he turned, all he saw was black.

"L…boy! St…us!"

Seth didn't know where he was, he couldn't remember how he got here. He was just…here.

"Ori…him! N…!"

Suddenly, Seth saw light. It blinded him and he couldn't see clearly, but in the light, Seth saw a woman in a white cloak.

"Please, take care of Ruby. Make her happy."

'Wha…?'

"Seth!"

At the sound of his name, Seth's eyes snapped opened as he gasped and met the face of a teary eyed Nel, the worried turned relieved looks of the Vizoreds, and the blank stare of the orange haired nurse.

"Nel? Everyone? Wha?" Confused, went to get up when he was blown back by something. "Ow! What the!?" Upon closer look, Seth found himself in some sort of glass orange dome.

"I wouldn't get up just yet if I were you." Shinji said. "Orihime's Sōten Kisshun technique is great and all, but it can be a nasty little thing if you're aren't careful."

"Sōten what now?" Seth asked as he looked at this strange orange dome that kept him down until he remembered that the oranged haired girl had used this to heal his wounds when he fought with Hiyori back then. Seth turned his head towards the now named Orihime who had yet to speak and looked like she wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

'She still has those blanks eyes.' Seth thought before he spoke. "What happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Lisa asked as the orange dome vanished and two lights returned to the hairclips in Orihime's hair.

"Healing is complete." Orihime said in that same monotone voice.

"Seth!" Immediately, Nel jumped into Seth's arms and cried into his chest. "It was horrible! Ulquiorra…! He…I thought…you were dead!"

"Ulquiorra?" Seth said in confusion until it all came back to him. His fight with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra interrupting it, him getting angry and attacking the Espada, and him stabbing a hole in his chest. Quickly, Seth moved Nel a bit and opened his jacket to see no hole there. "How…?"

"It's thanks to Orihime here." Love said, pointing a thumb towards Orihime who simply stood off to the side. "She may not look much, but her abilities are something else. She patched up that hole in your chest as if it was never there to begin with."

"Oh. I see." Seth said before he got up, surprised that he was wobbly, and walked up to the orange haired girl, offering a hand for a handshake. "Thanks for healing me, Orihime. I'd probably be a goner if it wasn't for you."

Orihime simply looked down at Seth's hand and tilted her head in confusion. She then looked back up at the amnesiac and said, "Why do you offer your hand to me?"

"Huh? I'm just offering you a handshake." Seth said, but the girl simply tilted her head again. "Do you not know what a handshake is?"

"Hand…shake?" Orihime repeated in confusion.

_**"****O~kay. She's weird."**_

'What the? Shiro? You're back?'

_**"****Yep! And better than ever! I feel like I can take on a hundred of you, King!"**_

_"SHIRO!"_

_**"****Shit! Gotta run, King! Everyone, but Kuro and for some reason Crescent is currently after me! You'll never take me alive!"**_

_"Give me back my wallet you son of a bitch!"_ Ember yelled.

_"You will pay for the disrespect you've caused us!"_ Crocea's voice shouted.

_"I will avenge my pancakes!"_ Magnhild shouted at the top of her lungs.

_"Sigh. I can tell things are going to get rowdy up in here." _Kuro said, although in Seth's option, that was normal. Did that make him crazy?

"I wouldn't bother with her if I were you." Kensei said. "That girl's as dumb as a doll. All she knows is how to speak, eat, and use her abilities."

"That's it?" Seth asked. "That doesn't seem right."

"It's how Aizen trained her." Rose said. "Orihime here isn't an Arrancar like the vast majority here in this academy or a Vizored like us. She's a human Aizen picked up one day and 'trained her' to be what she is now."

_**"I sense a possible misunderstanding in that sentence."**_

'Shut it, Shiro.' Seth thought as a wave of nostalgia came over him. It's been awhile since he's said that to him.

"If you are all done, then may I ask everyone leave now? I have other work that need to be attended to." Orihime said.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get out of your hair, weirdo." Hiyorisaid as everyone took their leave.

"Mr. Aberrant." Seth stopped at the door and turned towards her. "I would like you to come back here 3 hours later for a checkup. I still need to examine your body for any further injuries or strange developments."

"Uh, sure." Seth said before taking his leave, closing the door behind him. When he did, Nel jumped towards him again, clinging onto his jacket.

"Uh, Nel? Why are you grabbing onto me?" Seth asked.

"I'm afraid something bad will happen if I let go." Nel said truthfully as she buried her face into his chest.

Seth simply smiled at the young Arrancar before his stomach growled.

"Well, looks like someone's hungry." Mashiro said, stifling a laugh as Seth blushed in embarrassment.

"How long was I out." Seth said as he tried to hide his blush.

"For a good hour or two. Orihime's healing abilities are nothing to laugh at." Shinji said. "Come on. Let's go grab some grub and get back to training."

"Sure." Seth said as he walked with the rest of the Vizoreds. Unknown to anyone except the spirits in his head, Seth was thinking back to his fight with Ulquiorra and clenched his fists in frustration.

'That guy was so strong…and he was only ranked four!' Seth thought. 'I still need to get stronger. I can't protect anyone at this rate!" An image of Ruby appeared in Seth's head for a moment before he thought, 'I need to get stronger! So I can protect Ruby and everyone I care about!'

* * *

**(Cue Rolling Star by YUI)**

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai de, Arasoi mo naku heiwa kurashitai) **The song starts off as we pass over the town of Vale. Then, going up, we see Seth preparing to unleash Bankai before an explosion happened in front of him as the title appeared within the dust cloud.

**(Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo)** We see Seth with Teams RWBY and JNPR, all having lunch in the cafeteria

**(Iitai koto wa iwanakucha)** Jaune had just come over with his lunch, joining in on whatever the guys were talking about.

**(Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei) **Then, we go into Seth's Inner World where all the weapon spirits were having a good time except Shiro who was chained up.

**(Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye) **We get a close up on the chained Shiro until he raises his head to show off his sadistic smile.

**(Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh) **We then see Ozpin, Kisuke, and Glynda in Ozpin's Office with a black cat on his desk. Then, Ozpin looks out the window to see tons of ships down at the docks.

**(Yume ni made mita you na sekai** **wa) **Jump on the roof, Seth comes upon Grimmjow who smirks at him.

**(Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou) **There's something in the distance we can't see, but whatever it is, RWBY was heading towards it.

**(Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de) **JNPR all make it to somewhere as something over shadows them, prompting them prepare to draw their weapons.

**(Tama ni kuyandari shiteru) **There was a big explosion and the next thing we know, we're in Seth's Inner World.

**(Sonna Rolling Days) **Seth was there and was looking around until not too far from him was Shiro, now free. A fight takes place as both Seth and Shiro enter a dead lock with both of them holding a Zangetsu of their own. They both draw back and while Seth stabs forwards, Shiro smiles as his face was replaced with the Grimm Mask before Shiro slashes forward. Then, we see Seth dropping to his knees as his Zangetsu was embedded next to him, showing us a tiny reflection of Kuro.

**(Kitto uso nante sou) **Then, we see the charm Ruby gave to Seth long ago when he was fighting in that tournament.

**(Imi wo motanai no) **Then, the charm starts to burn away like paper as we see Ruby on her knees, crying.

**(All my loving...) **We then see Ruby and Seth at the docks.

**(Sou ja nakya yatterannai) **Ruby was crying for some reason but was then surprised when Seth suddenly kisses her on the lips.

**(Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love) **We now see Seth on the roof of Beacon as the setting sun was in the background.

**(Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no) **We then see faint images of some faint battle where it ends with Shiro.

**(Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga) **The image starts to become as we see half of Shiro's face replaced with the Grimm Mask.

**(Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days) **As if knowing Shiro was smiling at him, Seth opens his eyes and looks forward with determination.

**(Oooooh yeah. Oh Tsumazuitatte Way to go) **Slowly, Seth draws Zangetsu and transforms it into its Shikai form.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **Then, in a burst of Aura, Seth transforms into his Bankai as he prepares a black Getsuga Tenshō.

**(Doro doro ke Rolling Star) **Then, with a roar, Seth sends the Getsuga Tenshō towards the shattered moon of Remnant as the song ends.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

Sparks flew in the cafeteria as the Vizoreds awkwardly ate their dinner. The causes of the sparks that were currently flying were caused by Seth who was glaring over at Grimmjow wo was sitting at another table not too far away from him as the blue haired former Espada glared back. Seth was glaring because to him, he and Grimmjow still had unfinished business. As for Grimmjow, he was glaring back because he felt that he truly lost to the amnesiac and that did not sit well with him at all.

'I'm gonna kill him.' They both thought not realizing that they were thinking the same thing.

Sensing a fight might break out if no one did anything, Hachigen spoke up. "Um, Seth?"

"What is it?" Seth responded without taking his eyes off of Grimmjow.

"Don't you have to help Miss Nel here find her friends?" Hachigen asked, referring to Nel who was currently stuffing her face as she sat next to Seth.

'Oh yeah. That's right. Nel got separated from Dondo and Pecshe when coming here.' Seth said, honestly having forgotten about the two Hollow Grimm.

_**"Forgetting about Nel's bothers, how horrible of you." **_

'Shut it.' Seth thought. As much as he wanted to fight Grimmjow right now, that'll have to wait. Quickly finishing his dinner, he got up. "Come on, Nel. Let's go find Pesche and Dondo."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about those two." Nel said.

_"How do you forget about your own brothers?"_ Myrtenaster said.

Quickly stuffing her mouth with food, Nel ran after Seth who was already at the door. When the two finally left, the Vizoreds began to talk.

"So, have you guys noticed it too?" Shinji asked.

"You mean his increase in Aura?" Kensei said. "Yeah, we all sensed it. Hard not too really. I bet the kid doesn't even realize his Aura is bigger than before."

"You think it's because of what Orihime did?" Lisa asked, adjusting her glasses.

"I believe it is." Hachigen said. "While her abilities are similar to mines albeit on a greater scale, she has a hard time dealing with Aura. I sensed a bit of Ulquiorra's Aura in Seth's wound before Orihime closed the wound."

"So what? You saying that Ulquiorra's Aura is inside of Seth?" Hiyori asked.

"I think it's more like it merged with Seth's Aura." Rose said, earning a nod from the big Vizored.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mashiro asked. "Isn't the whole point of Lover Boy being here is to get stronger for the upcoming tournament?"

"Yes, he's stronger. No doubt the limit of how long he can keep his mask on has increased as well. But this is Aura that's not his own being mixed in with his own." Love said. "We don't know what kind of effects it'll have on him. Plus, this is Aura from Ulquiorra himself. Even if he's only ranked four among the Espada, he's got the most potent Aura out of all the Espadas. There's no telling what can happen."

The Espadas fell silent then; humming to themselves to process they've talked about.

Then, taking the subject off of Seth for a moment, Mashiro spoke up and asked, "Hey? Aren't the tryouts for the tournament today?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Kensei said as there was a tryout for anyone who wanted to participate in the tournament hosted in Vale. The Vytal Festival Tournament. "What could Aizen be thinking of? He's never bothered with this tournament because he knows that there's almost no one who can best the students here."

"Well, Seth's going to participate once he's done training here." Lisa said. "Maybe he thinks he can give the students here a challenge."

"Whatever the reason, the students here are just using this to just spill some blood." Rose said as more and more students left the cafeteria and headed for the training arenas.

"…Why do I have a feeling that Seth's going to get involved in these tryouts?" Shinji asked as a gut feeling told him that Seth was going to get involved.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"Dondochakka! Pesche! Where are you!?" Nel yelled as she rode on Seth's shoulder.

"Dondo! Pesche! I've got Nel here with me!" Seth yelled with Nel, hoping to get something if he yelled Nel's name.

"Hey! Quiet!" A sudden third voice shouted at the two, making the Shinigami/Hunter-in-training and the young Arrancar to turn to see who spoke.

The person who shouted at them was a young woman. Her appearance is similar to that of the Gothic Lolita style of Japanese fashion. She has short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, black fingernails and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs. She also had wings on her back; however it is unclear whether or not they are a part of her outfit. She was obviously an Arrancar as the remains of her Grimm mask are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't think we were that loud." Seth said.

"Well keep it down bleach head! I'm trying to concentrate before-!" The woman was interrupted by the sounds of cheers coming from one of the nearby training arenas. "Drat, are they finished already!?" She then took off running.

"What was all that about?" Nel asked.

"I don't know." Seth said as he took a strand of one of his white hair and muttered, "Bleach head?"

_**"Talk about rude. People can't seem to appreciate badass white hair these days."**_

_"You don't appreciate my hair."_ Myrtenaster said.

_**"Duh. Because it's not badass enough."**_

*STAB!*

_**"****My spline!"**_

'He had it coming.' Seth thought before he headed towards the arena.

"Why are we going to the arena?" Nel asked. They had to find her brothers right away!

"Just a little curious as to what's all the commotion." Seth said as he entered the room and was greeted with a surprising sight. "What the!?"

All the seats in the stands were full of students who were cheering. The scent of blood was fresh in the air as down below, Arrancars of different shapes and sizes were duking it out.

"Guh!" Blood was spilt as an Arrancar was thrown back, skidding across the ground as his arms were raised into an X for a block. Said Arrancar was a man with brown eyes and a big burnt orange Afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit has large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his Grimm mask are a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye and a star in the center of the mask fragment.

"Is that all you got? I'm a bit disappointed." An Arrancar said. Said Arrancar was a male Arrancar with youthful, but effeminate, features. He possesses short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. His attire consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. His shirt has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, looking like the perfect place to store a weapon. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. The finishes for his outfit were a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

"I just went into Resurrección and look at how badly you're losing right now. I guess I shouldn't have expected much from a Privaron Espada." The Arrancar said as his Resurrección took the form of eight enormous tentacles, each of which is connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back, and a bone cowl on his head.

"Dammit." The now identified Privaron Espada gritted his teeth as some blood from trailing down from his head.

"Ganten, what are you doing!?" The female Arrancar from earlier shouted over from the stands, not too far away from Seth. "Go into Resurrección and kick that guy's sorry ass!"

"Shut up! This is my fight! Stay out of this, Cirucci!' The Privaron Espada said to the female before raising his fists, wielding a pair of two-pronged punch daggers attached to his wrists via hinges.

"Why that little-! Fine! Die for all I care!" The now named Cirucci said, but she still kept her eyes on the battle.

"You think they're friends?" Seth whispered to Nel who nodded in agreement.

_"That female Arrabcar has a point though."_ Miló said. _"From what we've seen, an Arrancar gains tremendous power when they enter Resurrección, so why doesn't this guy transform to even the odds?"_

"Hmm…" Seth hummed to himself before he closed his eyes and focused some Aura into his ears in order to increase his hearing. He concentrated so the only voices he'd hear were the two Arrancars fighting while blocking out the cheers of the many students hear.

"…see you're still willing to take our bet." The voice of the Arrancar was soon heard as the volume of it was so that the one known as 'Ganten' could hear him. "Although, I don't know if that's because of your honor or our stupidity."

"Mock me all you want, but I will not allow you to insult the other Privaron Espadas." The Afro Arrancar said. "I will defeat you even without my Resurrección!"

"Heh, idiot." The Arrancar said before Seth reopened his eyes to see him attacking with his eight tentacles.

Three were sent towards the Afro Arrancar, but he disappeared and appeared right behind the other Arrancar. He threw a kick, but one of the tentacles stopped his kick and quickly wrapped around his leg and began to swing him around like a ragdoll and throwing him away where he crashed into a wall. The Afro Arrancar gritted his teeth before he charged forward towards the Arrancar, going faster than a speeding bullet as his punch daggers crackled with energy.

"Uno!" The Afro Arrancar punched forward. In response, the Arrancar had his tentacles cover him as the fist connected with the tentacles. "Dos!" Then, numerous jabs from both arms were dealt in quick succession, but it didn't look like the tentacle wielding Arrancar wasn't budging, looking as calm as can be from behind his shield of tentacles. Frustrated that his attacks were not working, the Afro Arrancar went for the final strike. "Cien-Guh!" But he never got to finish when a tentacle struck his side with considerable force and was sent flying.

"Idiot." The Arrancar said in a mocking tone. "You know you can't win. It's eight against one here. Just give up so I can get into the Vytal Festival Tournament. Maybe I'll find better challenges than you over there."

"Grr…Never!" The Afro Arrancar said, slowly getting up.

The Arrancar shrugged. "Oh well, suit yourself." One of his tentacles was then raised before sharp spikes sprouted at the ends. "Then you can die for all I care." He then sent that tentacle towards the Afro Arrancar who was too injured to dodge.

"Ganten!" Cirucci cried out towards the Privaron Espada who gritted his teeth, waiting for the pain to come…when it didn't.

*SLASH!*

Many eyes were widen when the tentacle that would have severely injured or killed the Afro Arrancar was sliced to pieces as appearing right in front of the Privaron Espada was none other than Seth, Zangetsu drawn, with Nel still hanging onto his shoulder.

"Oi, oi, oi! What the hell is this?" Seth said as he shouldered his sword on his free shoulder. "I thought this was some intense sparing match, not a death match."

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The tentacle wielding Arrancar asked, but his minds were thinking of something else. 'He easily cut through Trepadora's(Climbing Vine/Ivy Girl) tentacles. Who is this guy?'

"Aren't you supposed to give your name first before asking someone else their name?" Seth said.

"Hmph. Aren't we felling high and mighty, but I'll give you the cutesy." The Arrancar said before he introduced himself. "The name's Luppi Antenor," He then grabbed the right hole of his uniform and pulled it down to show something Seth did not expect. It was a number 6 tattoo. "And I'm the Sexta Espada. Remember that, if you can."

"The Sexta Espada?" Seth said in surprise. This guy was one of the Espadas. 'Wait a minute; didn't Grimmjow have a number 6 tattoo when we first met him?'

_"Yeah, you're right."_ Ember said, she and everyone else the first time Seth fought against the blue haired Arrancar.

_"But there was a scar in place of the tattoo that last time you fought him."_ StormFlower pointed out.

'You're right.' Seth said, remembering before he said, "I thought Grimmjow was the Sexta Espada?"

"Who?" Luppi said before he remembered and laughed. "Oh, you mean that guy? He's old news, no better than a Privaron Espada like that guy behind you."

"Grimmjow got demoted?" Seth said a bit of surprise.

_"Considering he only has one arm now, I can see why he was taken out of the Espadas."_ Kuro said. _"Most likely that story of cutting off his arm saying that he didn't need it for you was a lie."_

'I should have known.' Seth thought as he felt like starting round 4 with the blue haired Arrancar before looking back at Luppi. "So, what makes you so great that you could replace Grimmjow?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" Luppi said with a 'bring it' gesture.

"Gladly." Seth said as he was going to take Nel off of his shoulder when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop." The hand belonged to the Afro Arrancar. "This is my fight. Stay out of it."

"Don't be stupid, you can barely stand." Seth said. "Besides, if you continue fighting, you'll worry you're friend further."

The Afro Arrancar looked up towards where Cirucci was who looked like she wanted to jump down herself before turning back. "This fight isn't just for me; it's for Privaron Espadas like us."

'Us?' Seth thought as he glanced towards Cirucci, guessing that she must have also be a Privaron Espada. "Is it about this bet I overheard?"

"How did you-!?"

"Look, I know another Privaron Espada like you. Do you know a man named Tonpani?" Seth asked, getting Dordoni's name wrong yet again. Somewhere else in Las Noches, the Cientecimo Tercero Arrancar sneezed.

The Afro Arrancar blinked in confusion. "Tonpani? Don't you mean Dordoni?"

"Yeah, that's his name." Seth said. "I fought that guy when I came here. And as weird as he was, he got my respect. So if you're defending him as well as others, then I want to help."

The Afro Arrancar looked at Seth in surprise before asking, "Who are you?"

"Seth Aberrant, Hunter-in-training, Shinigami, and transfer student." Seth said. "You?"

"My name is Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Arrancar No. 107."

"Nice to meet you, Gantenbainne." Seth said.

_"How can you say his name, but not Dordoni's?"_ Mors asked, but Seth didn't answer back.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

"Oh man, where could she be?" Pesche muttered under his breath as he and Dondochakka walked together through the halls of Las Noches. The halls were currently empty as all the students were all in the arenas watching fights so it was just them by themselves.

"Oh, we'll never find her at this rate!" Dondochakka said as he looked ready to cry river.

"Hey! Don't go crying on me now! We'll find her! It's not the first time we've been separated after all." Pesche said when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going."

Pesche backed away and looked to see who he had bumped in into. He and Dondochakka soon screamed in fright as the one Pesche bumped into was none other than Grimmjow who was currently all bandaged up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Pesche said.

"Hmph! Just get out of my-!" He never finished as he sensed a familiar spiritual Aura and growled. "Seth Aberrant!" Sensing his 'prey', Grimmjow took off running.

"Seth?" Pesche and Dondochakka both said at the same time before Pesche realized something. "Nel might be with Seth! Come on!"

"Ah! Wait for me Pesche!" Dondochakka said, running after his brother.

Surprisingly, Pesche and Dondochakka were able to keep up with Grimmjow, but barely as the time they got to the arena, the two Grimm were exhausted while Grimmjow looked like he barely broke a sweat.

"There you are." Grimmjow muttered as he saw Seth down below about to fight the one who had taken his place amongst the Espadas, Luppi Antenor. "Seth Aberrant!"

Seth had just gotten down setting Gantenbainne against the wall when he heard someone call out his name. Looking up towards the stands, he saw Grimmjow with both Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Grimmjow…" Seth said with a bit of anger. As much as he wanted to settle the score, that would have to wait.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, where have you two been?" Nel shouted over to her brothers. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Sorry!" Pesche yelled back.

"Pesche got us lost." Dondochakka said.

"Hey! I did not!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the former Sexta Espada." Luppi said, seeing Grimmjow who growled at the Arrancar.

"Luppi, that guy is my prey! Lay a hand on him you'll pay the price!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Luppi said, mocking fear before laughing. "Too bad you lost your arm. If only Lord Aizen allowed you to get it back, then maybe you'd still be a part of the Espadas."

Seth raised an eyebrow towards Luppi. "You talk as if there's a way to get his arm back."

"Huh?" Luppi turned towards the amnesiac. "Well, yeah. What's it to you?"

Seth glanced towards Grimmjow before saying, "How about we have a bet?"

"A bet?"

Seth nodded. "If you win this fight, then I'll become your eternal servant. I'll do anything you say."

_"Seth, what are you doing?"_ Gambol asked.

'You'll see.' Seth thought.

"Interesting." Luppi smiled at the thought. "But what do you get if you win? Your freedom's at stake so what could you want that you're willing to stake your life?"

"Simple." Seth said before pointing over to Grimmjow. "If I win, Grimmjow gets his arm back and becomes the Sexta Espada again."

That had surprised everyone in the arena. This boy wanted Grimmjow to become an Espada again?

'The hell? What the hell is that damn Shinigami thinking?' Grimmjow thought as he stared down at Seth.

"Huh? You really think I'd agree to that?" Luppi said. Being the Sexta Espada was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. There's no way he'd risk it over some silly fight. "Besides, it's not my decision whether Grimmjow gets his arm back. He lost his arm as punishment. Only Lord Aizen gets to decide whether he gets his arm back or not and I doubt he's willing to do that anytime soon."

"I wouldn't say that." A single voice was heard over the entire cries of the room. Everything went silent as everyone turned to see Aizen with Gin and Tōsen as always on the other side of the arena stands.

"Lord Aizen!" Every Arrancar in the room including Nel and her brothers bowed their heads while Seth stayed standing. Grimmjow reluctantly bowed, knowing that if he didn't, he might lose another arm.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Mr. Aberrant." Aizen said. "Don't you know that the students are having a tryout?"

"A tryout?" Seth repeated in confusion.

"They're all fighting to earn a place in the team that will be participating in the Vytal Festival." Aizen said. "I guess the Vizoreds forgot to tell you."

'There's a team that's going to participate in the Vytal Torunament?' Seth thought. Looks like the tournament's not going to be as easy as he thought. But that's not what he needed to think about right now.

"Is it true? That you can get Grimmjow's arm back?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I have someone who can do that." Aizen said. "I overheard the little bet you proposed. You're going to ask me to give Grimmjow's arm back if you win this fight, right?" Seth didn't answer. "In that case, you have a deal."

"Eh?" Seth spoke out everyone's thoughts.

"If you win this fight, then I'll guarantee that Grimmjow will regain his arm and rejoin the Espadas."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Luppi spoke up. "Lord Aizen, why would you want to agree to this guy? He's just an unwanted transfer student!" Luppi didn't care if he was speaking disrespectfully. His rank was on the line here!

"I have my reasons." Aizen said. "If you're so worried, then you have permission to fight at full power."

At those words did Luppi's confidence came back. "Well, in that case, I'll do it."

'Fight at full power?' Seth thought. Wasn't the Arrancar already fighting at full power?

"Alright, transfer student, let's get this show on the way. I'm gonna teach you to respect your betters." Luppi said before he grabbed the other side of his uniform and pushed it down. Then, right at his side, a tattoo depicting thorn vines in the shape of a flower appeared.

Seth eyes widen. "That's a-!?"

"Gentei Kaijo." Luppi said as the tattoo glowed before the amount of Aura as well as its power around Luppi increased.

'You got to be kidding me. You mean this guy was sealing his strength!?' Seth thought.

"You must be surprised to see a Gentei Kaijo on anyone, but yourself." Luppi said as his tentacles moved with Aura surrounding them. "I don't you for being surprised. You see, every Espada has Aura so strong that it's enough to sink this entire island. In order to prevent that, Lord Aizen places seals on them so that their incredible strength doesn't destroy the place. I recently just got mine so I'm still getting used to it. But it feels so much better to fight at full strength."

"You got to be kidding me…" Seth said as he realized something. If all the Espadas had on seals, then that would mean when he fought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra…granted he had a seal on as well, but still!

_"We've all know that the Espadas are a dangerous group if Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are anything to go by. To think that they had seals on…"_ Myrtenaster said.

_"That's scary to think about."_ Akoúo̱ said.

"Well, enough chit chat." Luppi said as he took a stance. "Ready?"

Before Seth could even respond, one of Luppi's tentacles came straight at him faster than he expected as he barely blocked it.

'Fast!' Seth thought as the speed of the tentacle was nothing like earlier. Good thing he had placed Nel down beforehand.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about my other tentacles now." Luppi said as the rest of his Tentacles rushed in. Seth gritted his teeth as he was too busy blocking.

*BOOM!*

The resulting collision of all the tentacles hitting resulted in a small explosion as the tentacles pushed Seth back against a wall and struck all at once.

"I hope you didn't think that this was going to be a one on one fight now." Luppi said. "This is an eight on one fight. Even an idiot would know that you can't win-"

*SLASH!*

Luppi was cut off from speaking as each of his tentacles were cut off. Surprised, Luppi looked towards the smoke to see it slashed away by Seth who was now in Bankai.

"It doesn't matter if it's eight against one or a thousand, I still plan to beat you." Seth said.

"You little…!" Luppi growled in frustration.

"I'm surprised he survived that." Gantenbainne commented as Nel stood beside him.

"Seth is strong! He even defeated Master Grimmjow once!" Nel said, surprising the Privaron Espda. Even with one arm, Grimmjow was a force to be reckoned with. To hear that Seth beat him, well he couldn't help, but wonder just how strong he really is.

_"Did you really have to go into Bankai?"_ Miló asked. _"His Aura doesn't seem that strong compared to Grimmjow."_

'I went Bankai because I want to see why this guy is able to replace Grimmjow.' Seth thought.

"Tch! What the hell is that guy thinking?" Grimmjow muttered as Pesche and DOndochakka made sure to keep their distance away from the former Sexta Espada.

"That's what we're wondering." Grimmjow turned and saw the Vizoreds entering.

"I should have known something like this would happen." Shinji said as he and everyone watched Seth dodge another tentacle after it had grown back.

"Is Seth going to be alright?" Dondochakka asked.

"He'll be fine." Shinji said. "He fought both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra a few hours ago so he'll be okay." He then turned to them. "Who are you two by the way?"

As Pesche and Dondochakka were introducing themselves to the Vizoreds, Seth sliced off another tentacle and landed back on his feet before saying, "So, what else you got? Don't tell me swinging around your tentacles is the best you can do."

"Why you little…!" Luppi had had enough! How dare this no name look down at him! Well, time to bring out the big guns! Gathering his tentacles, he brought them all in front and soon, a ball of red Aura appeared. It was a Cero. "Let's see you talk after this!" With a roar, Luppi fired the Cero towards Seth who simply made no attempts to dodge.

*BOOM!*

"That idiot! Why didn't he dodge!?" Gantenbainne said.

"Don't worry!" Nel said, making the Afro Arrancar look at her. "Seth's taken much worse than this!" After seeing Seth earlier in action, she was confident something like this wouldn't be able to stop Seth.

And she was right. As the smoke cleared, it showed Seth, still standing and without a single wound on his body with Tensa Zangetsu right in front, having successfully blocked the Cero as if it were nothing. Not only that, but Seth was still standing at the same spot he was at.

"Wh-What…?" Luppi couldn't believe it! His Cero failed!? How!? That would kill any normal Arrancar here!

"Was that really a Cero?" Seth asked, lowering his weapon as he stared at Luppi. "Even without being in Resurrección, Grimmjow's Cero was much stronger." He should know. He struggled to deflect it during their last battle and he had his mask on that time. This one though, he had no trouble blocking it. "Grimmjow was the better Espada. I guess you're nothing, but a last minute replacement to fill in a hole."

"A last minute…replacement!?" Luppi yelled in rage before he sent one of his tentacles at the amnesiac, said tentacle covered in spikes as it sped towards Seth at a speed faster than the naked eye can see.

*GRAB!*

Luppi gasped in disbelief when Seth causally caught the tentacle as if a ball had been causally thrown at him.

"Looks like you've run out of tricks to use." Seth said before suddenly, without moving either of his hands, his Grimm Mask materialized all by itself. **"Then I guess it's time to end this!"**

With one mighty pull, Luppi was dragged towards the masked Shinigami, his feet leaving the ground as he flew towards him faster than his mind could process. Then, pain erupted from his stomach as he coughed up blood. Looking down, he saw Tensa Zangetsu stabbed through his stomach and out his back before Seth grabbed his by the face, his hand uninjured despite the fact that he had caught a spiked tentacle. But looking again, the spikes were actually crushed and had not pierced though Seth's skin. It's as if his skin was that of steel.

"**Allow me to show you…what a real Cero looks like." **Seth said before between his hand and Luppi's face, a red glow appeared, making Luppi's eyes widen in surprise and in fear. He grabbed onto Seth's arm and began to struggle, kicking his feet against the masked Hunter-in-training, but nothing he did worked and then, it was too late.

*BOOM!*

A blast of red Aura fired from Seth's palm, incinerating Luppi's head and killing the Espada. With not head to hold onto to, the body fell to the ground as blood poured out from the opening. A second later, commotion filled the entire arena, shocked at what had just happened.

"Holy shit! Didn't think the kid had it in him." Love said.

"It's probably just the mask. You should already know that it makes whoever more aggressive." Hiyori said as this wasn't the first time someone's been killed here at Las Noches. Students always get into arguments and fight which always ends with someone dead. "Still, baldy was quick on the trigger."

"Hey, guys?" Mashiro spoke up.

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

"Lover Boy's mask as a total of nine stripes on it, right?"

"Yes, we all counted ourselves." Rose said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, unless I need glasses now, I count ten stripes on his mask." Mashiro said.

"What?" Kensei said before he and everyone looked down at Seth. True to Mashiro's words, there were a total of nine stripes on Seth's Grimm Mask. There were four on the left side of the forehead like before except they were now bigger. Three stripes were at the bottom chin like before as well and were also bigger. Under the eye, a new stripe had appeared, making it a total three stripes. All these together made a total of ten stripes as the left side of the mask, making it look like left side was red with white stripes thanks to the new thickness of his stripes. "The hell? Since when did he gain another stripe?"

"It's probably because of the Aura from Ulquiorra that was mixed in with his." Hachigen said. "When everyone fought Seth as Grimm, there were a total of five stripes on it. When he suppressed his Grimm, it had nine. I think this new stripe is indicating Seth's increasing strength."

"So what you're saying is that there more stripes there are, the stronger Seth is." Lisa said.

"In layman's terms." Hachigen said.

"Not only that, but he just fired off a Cero." Kensei said. "It all took us a month or two to do that, but he pulled it off on his first try."

"Not only that, but Luppi's spikes didn't pierce through Seth's skin." Shinji pointed out.

"A sign of Hierro?" Rose asked.

"Who knows?" Shinji said as he turned and took his leave. "But with this, I think it's time we take Seth's training to the next level." And with that, the Vizoreds took their leave while Dondochakka and Pesche made their way down to get Nel.

_"Seth! Why did you do that!?"_ Crescent said.

'Hm? What are you talking about?' Seth thought as he got rid of his mask and canceled his Banaki, wondering why his mask had appeared by itself.

_"You killed that guy!"_

Seth took a moment for Crescent's words to sink in before he finally realized what he had did.

"W-Why did I do that!?" Seth said, surprised and realizing what he had just done before looking down at his hands. His just fired off a Cero. How did he do that?

_"It's the mask. It must have aggravated him and made Seth more prone to kill." _Kuro said. _"I suggest wearing the mask with caution from now on."_

"Right." Seth said, taking a glance at Luppi's dead body before looking up towards AIzen who was still silent. "Well, I won."

"Indeed you did. And as promised, Grimmjow will get his arm back." Aizen said as he glanced down at Luppi's corpse. "And since you just killed our Sexta Espada, I guess Grimmjow will also get his place back as well."

"I see." Seth said as in the background, Nel was having a teary reunion with her brothers.

_"Those three can be so dramatic."_ Gambol said.

Something landing behind Seth made him turn as right before him, Grimmjow had jumped down from the stands and landed not too far from Seth.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked as he walked towards the amnesiac. "Why did you do this? Who said I needed your pity?"

"It's not pity." Seth said. "I just want a fair fight when we finally settle the score with each other. Or is it…That you want to keep those wounds so you'll have an excuse when you finally lose?"

That set Grimmjow off. In quick succession, he drew his Zanpakutō and attacked, but Seth quickly raised his and blocked the attack. The two were now in a deadlock, fighting to overpower the other.

"Now you've really done it you punk!" Grimmjow said before a predatory smile made its way to his face. "Alright, how does this sound? We'll settle our score fair and square in two months times, right at the Vytal Festival! Let's have a good, clean murder there!"

"Sounds good to me!" Seth said as he glared back at Grimmjow. This was it. The time had been set. In two months, he and Grimmjow will finally settle the score with each other once and for all. Seth just gained another reason to look forward to the next two months to come.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done!**

**Seth: Finally! You usually finish faster than this.**

**Ashbel: Blame School. Luckily, I was not running on leftover steam unlike last chapter so I'm satisfied with this chapter. I hope you all loved it as much as I did. This wasn't really training, just filler I guess you can say. Next time will be the last chapter for this story's Volume 2. And thank god for Volume 4's World of Remnant. I found it convenient that I got to know more about the Kingdoms so I could use this info for the next chapter. Hope I don't screw anything up as we still don't know much about the Four Kingdoms besides what we've been told. But anyway, this has been Ashebl Longhart and my OC Seth, signing out. Until next time!**


	43. V2-EP20: Team RWBY(S)-Final Training

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you this story's final chapter for Volume 2! Yes, after so long, we are leaving finally Volume 2 behind!**

**Seth: It's about time. Readers have been waiting for this story to enter Volume 3.**

**Ashbel: Well once this chapter's over, we can finally say goodbye to V2 and next time, say hello to V3! In this chapter, I am combing everyone's training episodes in here so expect it to be longer than usual.**

**Seth: Hey, whatever works to get us into V3. **

**Ashbel: Right! And with Volume 4 out, I need to start working to catch up. Seth, cue the disclaimer!**

**Seth: On it. **

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Now then, ladies and gentlemen, after many long days and months, let us finally close the book on Volume 2. Let's go!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 37: Team RWBY(S) Training-Final Part**

* * *

**(Beacon Academy)**

It was a beautiful day at Beacon Academy. The sun was shining, raining down its warm rays upon the planet of Remnant as the weather was perfect. Of course, this was outside of the academy. Inside was another story.

While the outside was bright and happy, Ruby wasn't feeling the same way. The reason was because she woke up with only Blake in the room with her, reminding her that both Yang and Weiss had left for different Kingdoms to train. Without her sister and partner, the room felt a lot bigger than usual. It's been two days since then and both Ruby and Blake haven't been training as their trainers had said they were preparing something for them. But for what, they didn't know.

"Hey, Blake? You awake?" Ruby called out to the Faunus.

"Yeah." Blake said, having woken up a few minutes ago before Ruby. It felt strange waking up with Yang not rushing to the bathroom before anyone else.

"The room feels a lot bigger without Yang and Weiss, huh." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it does." Blake said. "Do you want to take the bathroom first?"

"Sure." Ruby said as she dropped down from her bed and entered the bathroom. It felt strange to her to not fight with her sister for the bathroom in the morning like usual.

_"Feeling lonely?"_ Crescent's voice entered Ruby's head.

'Yeah, a little.' Ruby admitted. 'I wonder how Weiss and Yang are doing.'

_"I'm sure they're fine."_ Crescent said.

* * *

**(With Weiss)**

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her and pulling her away from peaceful slumber.

"Weiss, it's time to wake up." A voice she recognized belonging to Uryu made her slowly open her eyes and looked up to see Uryu's face which was strangely close to her's. "I'd appreciate it if I can have my shoulder back."

"Huh?" Weiss said, still half asleep until she realized what position she was in. Her head was resting on Uryu's shoulder. She must have fallen on it when she fell asleep.

"Wah!" Weiss quickly straightened up and moved away from Uryu, blushing a little as the Quincy got up from his seat.

"Come on. We're here." Uryu said, grabbing his bags before moving on ahead. Weiss moved quickly, grabbing the bags she had stowed away and quickly went after Uryu.

"Wait for me!" Weiss said as she finally left the ship and caught up with Uryu who was waiting for her outside. When she made it outside however, she was immediately stunned at what she saw.

"Weiss Schnee, welcome to Mistral." Uryu said as Weiss gazed upon the city. Buildings she had never seen before stood everywhere she looked. They were all made up of things she has never seen before and the roofs were different than she was used to seeing. Not only that, but the people among the streets wore clothes she have never seen before in her life. They were unique to her eyes and were very fashionable in her option. They came in colors she didn't worked well with each other.

"Amazing…" Weiss said, gazing at everything.

"Be glad you get to walk among the upper classes of Mistral." Uryu said as he started walking. He had already told the pilot to take the rest of Weiss's bags to their destination so the two didn't have to carry so much.

"Upper classes?" Weiss repeated in confusion, quickly following after the Quincy.

"I'm sure you've learned in class, but Mistral's populace is divided into two distinct classes. The upper classes and the lower classes." Uryu said.

"Yes, we did learn that in Beacon." Weiss said. "The upper classes of Mistral are world-renowned for their contributions to high society, such as architecture, theater and fashion. I never expected this though."

"This is just a small portion of what Mistral has to offer." Uryu said as he continued to walk down the street. "Be glad we don't have to walk through Mistral's lower class which is as you know the largest black market in Remnant."

"Yes, I know that." Weiss said. "I guess I should be glad that we're even here in the upper classes. Everything here looks so…unique."

"They're not that unique though that's coming from someone who's grown up here." Uryu said.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is this?" Uryu whipped his head around to see Weiss talking with a shop owner about some clothes that were hanged up for advertisement.

"This is a kimono young lady. Don't tell me you've never seen one." The shop owner said.

"Oh I've seen one. I was just asking." Weiss said as the only kimono she had seen was the one Blake wore when she was about to go to sleep. Through the one she was looking at right now appeared to be bigger.

"Oi! Get over here!" Uryu said, quickly grabbing Weiss and pulling her away.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Weiss asked, not so pleased at being pulled away.

"In case you've forgotten, we're here to train, not sight see." Uryu said.

"I know that. But this is my first being here. Can't a girl sight see when she wants to?" Weiss asked. A girl can't help, but be curious in a place she's never been before.

"She can when she's not training. Now come on. My father doesn't like to be kept waiting." Uryu said.

"You're father?" Weiss repeated in confusion.

"I can't use that secret training spot unless I talk to my father so come on. I called ahead of time and he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Uryu said as they resumed walking.

'Looks like his and my father have something in common.' Weiss thought as she followed the Quincy through the streets of Mistral.

* * *

**(With Yang)**

The minute Yang got off the airship; she was instantly struck by an intense heat wave. That or it was the natural temperature here.

"So, this is Vacuo." Yang said as she saw nothing sand, sand, and more sand. Nothing but the vast desert stretched on for miles and into the horizon.

"Welcome to my home Kingdom, though there isn't much to look at." Sado said as makeshift homes surrounded them as one huge building stood above the rest.

"I'm so glad I decided to take sun screen after all." Yang said as the sun bore down upon everything with its extreme hot sun rays. She already felt herself sweating a little. "I'm guessing that big building is Shade Academy?"

"Yep." Sado said before he picked up his bag and started walking. "Come on. There's someone we need to see before we can begin your training."

"And who are we meeting?" Yang asked, picking up her bag and following after the big man.

"We're going to see my Abuela(Grandmother in Spanish)."

"Who?" Yang asked, not understanding the last word.

"My grandmother." Sado translated.

"You're grandmother?" Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You'll understand soon enough." Sado said as they stopped in front of a bar.

"Is this the place?" Yang asked and Sado nodded before he walked up the small steps and entered the bar. Yang looked at the sign, naming the place: The Giant and Devil's Pub. Yang looked confusingly at the title before she quickly followed after Sado.

The minute she entered the place, she bumped into Sado's back and held her face in a wince before looking to see that eyes were looking at them. Both man, woman, and Faunus sat at tables, looking all they had been doing something like arm wrestling and fighting before they walked in. Not only that, but the place smelled like of beer,

"Well, well. If it isn't Sado." Suddenly, a buff man wearing a waiter's outfit walked up to him. Scars covered most of his face as an eye patch covered his right eye.

"I'm here to see my Abuela, Reggie." Sado said. "Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the back cooking a storm." The now named Reggie said. "I'll let her know you're here. Why don't you and your little girlfriend take a seat or something?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Sado said quickly before Reggie took his leave.

"Who was that?" Yang asked.

"That was a Reggie. He's a friend of my Grandparents and helps Abuela around the place." Sado explained as he took a seat. "When he was young, Reggie looked up to my Abuelo for how strong he was and trained so he could one day fight him. He lost every time."

"That's interesting to hear." Yang said as she took a seat.

"Hey!" Immediately when Yang took a seat, a big, strong looking man appeared before Yang. He wore a red and white striped shirt and light brown cargo pants.

"Uh, can I help you?" Yang asked.

"That's my seat you're sitting on." The man said.

"This seat here?" Yang asked. "No one was sitting on it last time I checked."

"Because people know that that's my seat. Now get off before I make you." The man said, looking ready to fight the blond brawler.

"You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" Yang asked, not taking the man seriously. This wasn't the first time she met men like this. Always thinking they were hot shit. They were all a crying mess by the time Yang was done with them. What made this guy different from them?

*BAM!*

'Eh?' Were Yang's thoughts as before Yang could even blink, the man threw a backhand, striking Yang across the face and sending her flying where she crashed on a table, showering her in pieces of wood. The man had struck so fast before Yang could even react!

"Yang!" Sado cried out in worry, quickly going to her side to see if she was alright.

"A lady? I don't see no lady around here." The man said.

"What was that for!?" Sado asked, helping Yang up.

"You should know why. If she can't survive here then she might as well get out of here." The man said as everyone in the pub made grunts of agreement.

"Oh?" Yang pushed Sado away before getting up herself. Her eyes turned red and she was soon surrounded by fire, cracking her knuckles. "Then allow me to show you just what I'm made of you fucking jackass!"

"Heh. Well what do you know? Girl's got fire." The man said, cracking his knuckles as well. "Alright then, let's see what you got blondie."

"You asked for it!" Yang said as she sand the man charged at one another.

* * *

**(Las Noches)**

Once again, it was another day at the academy known as Las Noches. It was not sunny like most of the world and a baby Nevermore was what woke the students up before said Nevermore was blasted to death by a blast of Aura.

**_"You think their kind would have learned to stay away from this place but now."_**

'Maybe they think it's worth waking up everyone just to annoy them.' Seth thought as he was finishing his breakfast before getting up to throw it away. With food in his stomach, Seth was ready to tackle another day of training with the Vizoreds.

_"I wonder what they have in store for you this time?"_ Miló said.

'Who knows?' Seth thought with a shrug as he made his way to the room the Vizoreds usually hang stayed at. He wondered if it was their dorm room of some sort.

A few days have passed since he fought and killed Luppi. As promised, Grimmjow was healed and by was Seth surprised to see Orihime use her powers to actually grow Grimmjow's missing arm back and the scar that on the Arrancar's back, turning it back to the number 6 tattoo again as Grimmjow got his status of the Sexta Espada back. The after that, Seth had spent all day showing the Vizoreds how long he could keep his mask. He expected a minute or less, but to his and everyone's surprise, he held it for one hour! Besides Mashiro, the rest of the Vizoreds could only hold their masks for a couple of minutes. To see he held his for a complete hour was shocking, even for him. After that, it was just regular sparring, getting back to feeling what it was like fighting with his sword in its Sealed State as he had been using Bankai quite a lot for the past days he's been here.

'Still, what caused my sudden time limit increase on my mask?' Seth thought as made it to the room. 'Oh well, I'll think about it later. Right now, it's time to train.' Seth then grabbed the handle and opened the door. He saw that the underground training room was already open, meaning that the other Vizoreds were waiting for him down stairs.

As Seth walked down the steps, Seth called out to everyone downstairs. "Hey, sorry I'm a bit la-!"

**"Mashiro Kick!"**

"Whoa!" Quickly, Seth jumped out of the way of a kick from Mashiro who had her mask on. "What the? Hey! At least give me a warning before you do that!"

**"Aw~! Why'd you dodge that, Seth?"**

"Are you kidding me!? I would have died if that had hit me!" Seth yelled at the green haired Vizored angrily. "What is wrong with you!? Why are you attacking me!?"

"Because she was told to." Seth turned to see Shinji and the other Vizoreds on top of one of the rock pillars here, looking at him.

"And why did you tell her to attack me?" Seth asked, making sure to keep on hand on Zangetsu's handle.

"It's your training for today." Shinji said as both Lisa and Hiyori jumped down from where they were and stood by Mashiro's side. Seth did not like the looks of this. "I was planning on just training you until the time limit of your mask was good enough before the tournament, but since you blew that out of the way, I had to come up with a new way to train you. I'm not really that good at this kind of stuff, but since all you've been doing is sparing all of us one on one, I decided to take that to the next level and have you fight more than just one of us at a time. Today, your opponents will be Mashiro, Lisa, and Hiyori."

"You're kidding." Seth said in disbelief.

"Afraid not." Shinji said. "Lisa, Hiyori you have permission to use your Masks. And try not to kill the kids you three."

**"No promises!"** Mashiro said as Lisa and Hiyori donned their Grimm Masks. Hiyori's Mask Seth recognized, but this was the first time he's seen Lisa with her Mask on.

Lisa's Mask is lozenge-shaped with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits. However, the horizontal opening allows her to see in front of her.

**"I hope you're ready, Lover Boy!" **Mashiro said as she raised her leg and Aura started to gather at her leg. **"Take my Finishing Move! Mashiro Super Cero!"** Mashiro then fired a very fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air towards her Seth. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion as the Cero was approaching Seth fast.

"Shit!" Using Shunpo, Seth barely dodged the attack and appeared back in the air.

**"I wouldn't start feeling safe if I were you." **Seth gasped in surprise and before he could react, Hiyoru who had appeared behind him kicked him, sending him down as if he was a speeding meteor. She then drew her Zanpakutō, saying, **"I had hoped to not say this again, but you better bust out your Bankai if you want to survive, baldy!" **She then finally drew her sword out and shouted, **"Buttegire(Chop Cleanly), Kubikiri Orochi(Beheading Serpent)!"**

Right before Seth's eyes, Hiyori's sword had transformed from a simple katana to a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade. Combined with her Mask, Hiyori now looked like some Serial Killer from a horror movie.

Seth's senses picked up something and he turned, looking down to see Lisa heading right at him as she drew her Zanpakutō as well.

**"Tsubuse(Smash), Haguro Tonbo(Iron Drink Dragonfly)." **Lisa said as she first slams the hilt of her Zanpakutō into the mouth of its scabbard before twirling it over her head with both of her hands. As she then twirls it around her body, it quickly lengthens into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end.

Seth senses then picked up another person, that person being Mashiro heading straight towards him from the side.

**"Leave some for me! Mashiro Kick!" **

'Oh shit.' Seth thought as he grabbed Zangetsu. "Bankai!"

*BOOM!*

* * *

**(Beacon Academy)**

After getting themselves ready, both Ruby and Blake got a message from their trainers telling them to come to the secret training room. Right now, the two were currently walking together down the hall.

"What do you suppose our trainers have in store for us?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows? It must be something big if they told us that training was canceled for a while." Blake said as they entered the room. "They must have finished whatever it is they needed to do."

"Well, good luck on your training." Ruby said as she was the first to reach the ladder and started descending down.

"You too." Blake said as she followed after her leader. The two soon made it down to the training grounds they had been using for the past weeks.

"Glad you girls could make it." Waiting for the girls were Ruby's trainers: Tessai, Kisuke, and Ozpin with Blake's Trainer, Yoruichi, standing next to them.

"Sorry for making you wait." Ruby said. "So, what do you have planned for us?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Yoruichi said as she turned her attention to Blake. "Blake, come with me. We'll start your training right away."

"Yes ma'am." Blake said as she followed Yoruichi to another part of the secret room.

"Now then, let's begin, shall we?" Kisuke said with his usual smile.

Ruby nodded and asked, "So, what are you gonna teach me? More sparring with you guys? Or are you gonna finally teach something amazing?"

"First let me ask, did you finish constructing a new blade for yourself?" Kisuke asked.

"I did," Ruby said, pulling out her baby, Crescent Rose, and transformed it into its scythe form, the weapon now having a new weapon. "I finished constructing the blade just yesterday. It took me awhile because the Soul Metal was much different from regular metal and steel, but I managed to make it."

"Well, it does look pretty well made. Good job Rose-chan." Kisuke said. "And to answer question, no we will not be sparring, but we will be teaching you something amazing. Some news had just arrived for Ozpin when led us to come to the decision that it's time we really take your lessons to the next level."

That news excited Ruby greatly. For these past lessons, all she did was spar with Tessai, Kisuke, and Ozpin. Hearing that she was gonna finally get to the real training made her want to jump for joy.

"But first, let me ask you something, Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "Is your mind cleared up now?"

"Yes." Ruby answered immediately. Her sister and partner had gone to different Kingdoms in order to obtain the training necessary to aid Seth in battle. She had no time to have a clouded mind when those two had the determination to go to Kingdom's they've never been to before.

Ozpin looked into her eyes and saw no lies. Nodding in satisfaction, Ozpin then said, "Alright Miss Rose, how much do you know about Aura Control?"

"Aura Control?" Ruby repeated in confusion.

"As you know, Aura is the manifestation of one's own soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities. While many know Aura can be used for Defense, Healing, and awakening one's Aura, not many know how to use it offensively as they only form they know is through the use of Semblances. However, almost no one knows about Aura Control." Ozpin explained.

"What is Aura Control?" Ruby asked.

"Aura Control is the ability to freely and manually control one's own Aura and direct it to a certain part of one's body." Ozpin explained. "One's Aura is naturally spread out through one's body, but with Aura Control, a certain part of your body say your arms or legs can be enhanced. For example, Aura Control can allow one to perform a Shunpo."

"Shunpo?" Ruby repeated in confusion.

*FLASH!*

And before Ruby could even blink, she felt something striking her in the stomach and sent her flying into a rock pillar, crashing through it and skidding across the ground. Ruby cough, having had the wind knocked out of her suddenly and because dust got into her lungs as she looked and saw Ozpin with his cane pointed at her and his usual mug in his other hand.

"That, Miss Rose, is a Shunpo or a Flash Step." Ozpin said, lowering his cane as he walked over to Ruby. "By using Aura Control and sending Aura to your feet, a person can perform a Shunpo or even stand in air. Does that sound familiar to you?"

Ruby's eyes widen when she remembered all the times Seth seemed to disappear in a flash and stood on air. "Seth! He can do Aura Control!"

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed. As a Shinigami even without his memory, Aura Control comes naturally to him as he has no doubt practiced many years ago. You must work from the ground up like him if you want to achieve feats like I just showed you."

"I'll do my very best!" Ruby said, getting up when a thought just popped into her head. "I don't need to learn this Shunpo, do I? Because I already have me Speed and stuff."

"True. Thanks to your Semblance, you can perform a feat similar to a Shunpo, but it's not as fast." Ozpin said.

"Not as fast?" Ruby said, feeling a little insulted. She had her Speed Semblance for most of her life. Calling her not as fast or even slow was a blow to her pride.

"When you use your Semblance, you are still somewhat visible to the normal eye they key word being normal eye." Ozpin said. "Unless one has trained their eyes to perceive fast moving targets, one cannot hope to see a person using Shunpo. And if you remember back to Mr. Aberrant's match against Kenpachi, combining Shunpo with your Speed Semblance allows one to achieve an even greater height of speed so I think it would be beneficial for you to learn Shunpo."

Ruby hummed to herself as she thought about it. From the way Ozpin explained it, she could achieve new heights if she did this. It didn't take her long to nod in agreement with Ozpin. "Okay, then let's get started! How do I do this?"

"First, you must feel the Aura inside of you." Ozpin said. "Relax your muscles, close your eyes, and feel it. Your Aura has been with you since the day you were born. Find it within you and grab it."

Ruby did as instructed. She relaxed her muscles, closed her eyes, and concentrated. But nothing happened. She concentrated as hard as she could for a full five minutes, but still nothing happened.

Ozpin saw this and decided to give the young girl a hint. "If you are having some difficulty, try imaging what your Aura might look like and they reach for it."

"What it looks like?" Ruby asked without opening her eyes. Even though she couldn't see, she knew that Ozpin nodded and decided to give it a try. She relaxed her muscles, kept her eyes closed, and concentrated. For the first few minutes, nothing happened, but then, she saw something. It started out faint, but she saw that it was red in color. Then, it started to become less faint as time passed and soon, right in front of her was a rose bud. It was as red as a ruby gem. It was as red as blood. In her mind, Ruby wasted no time reaching out for it, grabbing it into her hands. When she did, something inside of her started to warm up and she opened her eyes and gasped. Red colored Aura surrounded her entire body.

"Very good." Ozpin said as Kisuke and Tessai just watched from the side lines. "Now then, onto the next lesson."

* * *

**(With Blake)**

Blake and Yoruichi moved to their regular spot where they trained, damage from their spars having already been repaired. After a few days of relaxation, Blake was ready to resume her training.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Yoruichi said as Blake stood a distance away from her. "Now, I was gonna be more rough with you than I was usually when we spared, but some things came up so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go full throttle on you."

"Something came up?" Blake repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about." Yoruichi said. "Now, before we begin, how much do you know about Aura Control?"

"Aura Control?" Blake repeated don confusion. "What's that?"

"So you don't know what Aura Control is." Yoruichi said, scratching her head in a bit of frustration. She then began to explain to the Cat Faunus what Aura Control is as Ozpin was doing the same to Ruby at the same time.

"So basically, Aura Control is manually controlling one's own Aura and directing it to a certain part of the body." Blake summarized what she had been told.

"In a layman's term, yes." Yoruichi said. "The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm going to be teaching you a technique I invented a long time ago."

"A technique you invented?" Blake repeated.

"Yes. It's called Shunkō or Flash War Cry." Yoruichi said. "However, in order to achieve Shunkō, one must be a skilled enough in both Hakuda and Kidō."

"What's Hakuda?" Blake asked.

"Hakuda is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami Clan." Yoruichi explained. "Hakuda usually consists of High-speed Taijutsu or Body Skill attacks which is used to overwhelm an opponent. It is actually a combination of several martial arts and one must have both great physical strength and skill in order to do Hakuda."

"Now for Kidō." Yoruichi said. "Kidō is, as you've learned from Kisuke's Class, a form of casting spell like attacks using one's own Aura. Kidō falls into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks and Bakudō for battle support. I'm sure you've seen your friend Seth excels in both of these."

Blake nodded, thinking back to all of the times Seth busted out some ridiculous spells that have helped once or twice. She especially remembers the time where Seth busted out two huge ones when they fought the Chimerabeck.

"Why are you telling me this?" Blake asked having already learned this in Kisuke's Class and so far, only Seth was able to do any Kidō spells while everyone else was still struggling to produce it.

"Because there are some things Kisuke left out for good reasons." Yoruichi said. "Kidō is actually an art practiced by the Shinigami Clan and experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. Another thing to know is that Kidō requires one to know Aura Control as one must manually use their Aura to produce even the most simplest of spells. If you want to learn Shunkō, then you must learn Hakuda and master Kidō first. But before we can do any of that, we need you to learn Aura Control."

Blake nodded, storing all the info she had been told into her brain. She would need to remember all of this. "So what do I need to do?"

"You need to relax your muscles, close your eyes, and picture your Aura inside of you." Yoruichi instructed. "As an advice to make things quicker, try imagining your Aura something you'd think it look like and reach out for it. Once you've got, we can finally begin your training."

"Got it." Blake said before doing as instructed. She closed her eyes, relaxed her muscles, and concentrated. Minutes flew by and she was getting a bit frustrated that nothing was happening, but she still stayed silent. Then, an image appeared. It was faint and blurry, like someone had put a pair of blurry glasses on her before the image stared to become clearer, revealing what appeared to be a belladonna flower. Quickly before she lost the image, she reached out and grabbed it and suddenly, her boy felt warm.

Opening her eyes, Blake gasped when purple colored Aura surrounded her body.

Yoruichi smirked at this. "Alright, why don't we move on to the next lesson?"

* * *

**(With Weiss)**

After many hours of walking, both Uryu and Weiss arrived at the place Uryu's father lived at and quite honestly, Weiss was surprised. The reason being was because right in front of her was a huge, white western mansion. She wasn't surprised at this because she had seen her fair share of mansions since she was a Schnee. The thing that surprised was the building itself as it looked so out of place with everything here in Mistral.

"Are you just gonna stand there or come in?" Uryu asked as he was already at the door steps.

"C-Coming!" Weiss said, snapping out of it as she quickly followed Uryu inside. The interior was impressive, Weiss would admit. Everything was clean as there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere, there was a chandelier that rivaled the one in her home, and there were stairs that lead up to the second floor visible to all.

"You have a nice place here." Weiss said, setting down her bags.

"Thanks. My dad has some of the finest butlers and maids to clean up around the place as he's too bust with work to clean the place himself." Uryu said, also setting down his bags.

"You said your dad's a doctor, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. He takes his work rather seriously." Uryu said before the two of them heard footsteps.

"Well, look who decided to show up." The two looked to see someone coming down the stairs. It was a middle-aged man of average height although he appears to be quite fit for his age. He wears thin, frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crosses. He has narrow blue eyes, and is fair-skinned with white hair.

"And here I thought you weren't going to show up." The man said, looking at Uryu.

"Hello, Father." Uryu said.

'So, that's Uryu's father?' Weiss thought as she looked between the man and Uryu, seeing the resemblance.

The man now identified as Uryu's father looked towards Weiss who flinched under his gaze.

'It's like I'm being glared at by my father when he comes back mad from work.' Weiss thought.

"A friend of yours?" Uryu's father asked.

"Yes." Uryu said. "Weiss, this is my father, Ryuken Ishida. Father, this is my friend, Weiss Schnee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss said, bowing and curtsy. This man was Uryu's father so she had to show respect.

"A Schnee, huh." The now named Ryuken repeated as he gazed down at Weiss. "At least your father bothered to teach you some manners."

"You know my father?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Who doesn't?" Ryuken said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right." Weiss said. Her father had quite the reputation to his name. There was practically no one who didn't know him.

"So, why did you come home here when you have a tournament to prepare for back in Vale?" Ryuken asked.

"Father, I came here to ask for permission to use the secret training room." Uryu said.

"You called me about this, but never explained why." Ryuken said.

Uryu glanced at Weiss next to him before he walked up to his father and said, "I'll explain in private."

Ryuken looked into the eyes of his son, looking and finding reason behind them before he turned said, "Come with me. Flora. Felicia."

"Yes, Master Ryuken?" Weiss jumped in surprise when two maids suddenly appeared in a gust of wind beside her. The two maids were identical twins as the only thing differentiating from them were their hairs. The one know as Flora had cyan blue hair while the one known as Felicia had hot pink hair.

"Please escort Miss Schnee to a Guest Room. My son and I have some talking to do." Ryuken said as the two men walked up the stairs.

"Yes Master Ryuken." Both maids spoke at the same time, bowing before turning to Weiss at the same time and spoke at the same time again. "We have been expecting you, Miss Schnee. The rest of your bags have already been delivered and sent to the guest room. Allow us to take you there."

"Uh, sure." Weiss said as before she could grab her bags, both maids grabbed them and carried them, walking away as Weiss had no other choice but to follow the two.

With Uryu and his father, they both entered Ryuken's office. It was a normal, regular looking place. Shelves lined with books, a small table holding a coffee maker, and a desk for Ryuken to work at when he was away from the hospital. The place was normal by standards if it wasn't for the number of Quincy Crosses all over the place.

"Take a seat." Ryuken said, taking a seat at his desk. Urtu took the only seat available and sat right across from his father. "So, mind explaining why did you bring that girl with you here and why do you need permission to use the training room?"

"It's because I was roped into training her." Uryu said.

"You were roped into it." Ryuken scoffed. "And here I thought you were smarter than that."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Uryu asked, looking a bit angry.

"No, I was not." Ryuken said, leaning forward on his desk. "The training room was specifically made to train Quinces. Why would you bring the girl there?"

"Because I believe that Weiss has latent Quincy abilities." Uryu said. "But then, you knew that, didn't you."

"What are you implying?" Ryuken asked.

"I'm implying that the Schnee family might be a secret family of Quinces." Uryu said. "I always found it strange why you had such a personal relationship between Jacques Schnee, the current head of the Schnee Corporation. And my guess is that the Schnee family is a family of Quinces."

"And what led you to this theory of yours?" Ryuken asked, his expression not changing in the slightest.

"It was during a spar between me and Weiss. She summoned a bow and arrow of Dust _from _the _atmosphere. _As far as I know, only Quinces can do that led to think, if she can do that, then what about the rest of the family? Well, am I wrong?"

Ryuken didn't say a word at first, choosing to look at his son right in the face for the past few minutes. Then, he spoke. "No, you're not wrong. The Schnee Family is indeed a family of Quinces like us. And you want to train her to understand her powers better?"

"I made a promise I would." Uryu said. "From what I've seen, Weiss doesn't know about her abilities which means the fact that her family is a Quincy Family is a secret. Am I right?"

Again, Ryuken didn't answer. Instead of answering, he instead opened a drawer from his desk and took out a medallion baring the Quincy Symbol.

"Take this and use it to get into the training room. Use as many times as you want while you're here, but make sure to return it when you return to Vale."

Uryu said nothing as he took the medallion, knowing that his father was not going to answer him no matter how much he pressed. He then took his leave.

Back with Weiss, she had dismissed the two maids who disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving her alone here in the guest room. It was a nice room she admitted and was a fairly big in size too. Seeing as she was going to be here for the month and a half, she unpacked her bags and placed her things where they needed to be. Clothes in the drawers and closets, bathroom supplies in the bathroom, and etc. By the time she was half way through her bags, again she had a lot of stuff packed, a knock on the door made her stop working and went to see who it was. Opening the door, she was met with Uryu holding up a medallion.

"Come on, let's go." Uryu said. "Gather everything you might need and meet me outside."

Weiss nodded before she closed the door and grabbed everything she needed. Her weapon, Myrtenaster with each dial filled with Dust, her combat outfit which she already had on, and a few Dust Crystals. You never know what you'll run into on the field so she had packed a few into her bags. Now ready, Weiss left the room and met the Quincy outside. He gestured her to follow him and follow she did.

Once again, Weiss found herself looking everything around her. Everything here was so unique to look at, every item new to her eyes, every mix of color fascinating her. She was glad to be here in the upper classes. Who knows what kinds of things were happening in the lower classes?

After walking a bit, the two found themselves at the BIGGEST hospital building Weiss as ever seen!

'This place is HUGE!' Weiss screamed in her mind as she couldn't fathom how big the hospital was. Usual hospital buildings were big, but not as big as the one standing before her! What made this one so special?

"Uryu, why are we at a hospital?" Weiss asked the Quincy.

"Because the training room I was talking about is located under this place." Uryu said, surprising Weiss.

"A training room under a hospital?" Weiss said as that combination made no sense to her.

"This is my father's hospital. He owns this place." What Uryu said shocked the heiress.

'He owns this place!?'

"Come on. The entrance is here," Uryu said as they walked over to the back of the hospital building.

"What are we doing back here?" Weiss asked when Uryu raised up the medallion and it started to glow. Suddenly, a section of the wall was outlined before it disappeared, revealing hidden stairs that led down.

"Do not tell anyone you saw this." Uryu said as this was a secret training room.

Weiss simply nodded and the two descended downward, the entrance soon disappearing when they both entered. They traveled down a long flight of stairs and it soon grew dark, blackening their vision, but they soon saw light and at the end, Weiss was greeted with a sight that amazed her greatly.

"This place is HUGE!" Weiss shouted as her voice echoed throughout the place. The secret training room was a big, and I mean BIG! The place was much bigger than even the hospital itself! Platforms and open space are the only things that made up the place and from what Weiss was seeing; there was a lot of open space which meant there was a lot of room to move around in. Not only that, but Weiss felt something about the room, something huge and heavy, but light at the same time. She couldn't explain it.

"Surprising, right?" Uryu asked the heiress who merely nodded, still in shock. "My master was the one who made this place actually."

"You're joking!" Weiss said, but Uryu shook his head.

"It's true." Uryu said as he looked around the place. "It just shows how amazing he was when he was young. I used to come to this place to train with him."

While Uryu tried to hide it, Weiss noticed the longing look in his eyes and said, "You miss your master, your grandfather, don't you?"

"…Yeah." Uryu said. "But enough about that. We're here to train you."

"Right. So, what are you going to teach me?" Weiss asked, placing one hand on her Myrtenaster.

"Well, first off, I'm going to teach you Aura Manipulation." Uryu said, walking down to one of the platforms.

"Aura Manipulation?" Weiss repeated don confusion, following after the bespectacled teen. "What that?"

"It's the most essential skill for a Quincy." Uryu said as he began to explain. "Aura Manipulation is, as it says in the name, the manipulation of Aura itself. This skill is essential for a Quincy because it what allows them to manipulate the Aura around them and form their Aura Bows. Whether it's one own Aura or the Aura around them, Aura Manipulation allows you to control both."

"That sounds amazing!" Weiss said. Uryu was gonna teach her something like that? "But how does one manipulate Aura in the first place? I mean, Aura is the manifestation of one's own soul after all."

"Well Aura Manipulation doesn't allow one to manipulate another person's own Aura." Uryu said. "What Quinces manipulate is their own Aura and the Aura around them. From the trees, the skies, the waters, Aura is found in every living thing and that it what is being manipulated for nature is always happy to aid others when it wants to. And if you haven't noticed, this room is filled with massive amounts of Aura."

"It is?" Weiss asked, looking around the room.

Uryu nodded. "Yes. Back when you all faced those Arrancars I believe that's what they were called, I noticed that you were the first to sense that you were being attacked and reacted accordingly."

"How do you know that? You didn't show up until Sado made himself known." Weiss said.

"That's because I manipulated Aura right in front of my eyes, enhancing my vision and allowing me to see far as if I was looking through binoculars." Uryu explained.

"You can do that?" Weiss said in surprise and Uryu answered by nodding. "Amazing…"

"That's one of the many things Aura Manipulation can do." Uryu said. "Through the use of Aura Manipulation, you can move at speeds that rival those who can do Shunpo by riding the flow of Aura around you. You might even be faster than your leader if you can do it."

"Really?" Weiss found that a little hard to believe since she knew how fast Ruby could be. But she reminded herself that she was talking to someone who faced against opponents that she r the other girls couldn't handle without teaming up.

"The move I'm talking about is a technique called Hirenkyaku or Flying Screen Step. It's an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Aura created below their feet." Uryu explained as Weiss nodded in understanding. "Anyway, back to your earlier question, how one manipulates Aura is by feeling the Aura all around them and grabbing it in a metaphoric way. Close your eyes and concentrate. Don't strain yourself and relax. You're a beginner so it must come naturally for you to work. Try it."

Weiss nodded and did as told, closing her eyes and relaxing. It was only a few minutes later did she start to feel something. It's like the room had gotten warmer in a comforting way as she felt something flowing all around her. Instinctively, she reached out for it and grabbed it and when she did, her hands suddenly became cold. Opening her to find out why her hand was cold, she gasped when in her hands was a bow made of ice.

"There you go." Uryu said, nodding as he was pleased with Weiss's progress.

"It's this bow again." Weiss said as she looked at it in her hands. It was rough looking as it looked bent in places while there also parts that were pointy and sharp, no doubt pricking one's finger if one wasn't careful. The drawstring looked like a thin line of ice, yet when she touched it, it felt like cold string to her.

"It's rough looking, but that's what you'd expect when one doesn't use a Quincy Cross." Uryu said.

"A Quincy Cross?" Weiss repeated in confusion.

"This." Uryu said, showing Weiss his pentacle shaped Quincy Cross. "A Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As a Quincy's powers grow, so does the Cross. Mine's was originally a simple Cross shape, but as I continued to train, it turned into this. A Quincy Cross actually makes it easier for one to manipulate Aura, refining it and making it more powerful. For example, when one manipulates Aura without the aid of a Quincy Cross, the Aura they manipulated becomes rough looking in appearance just like that bow in your hand. But if they use the Quincy Cross to gather Aura, it becomes something like my Ginrei Kyojaku bow."

"Wow. You wouldn't happen to have Quincy Cross for me, would you?" Weiss asked although she meant it as a joke. She figured that something important like a Quincy Cross could only be used by Quinces and last she checked, she wasn't a Quincy.

"Actually, I do."

"Wait, what?" Weiss said in surprise as Uryu reached into his pocket and pulled out a Quincy Cross in the shape of a simple Cross.

"It wasn't easy getting the materials for making this, but I managed it make this for you." Uryu said, handing her the cross. "Take it, it's yours now."

"Uryu…" Weiss dismissed the bow in her hand and took the cross from the Quincy's hands, looking at it in amazement. It was a beautiful piece of metal she admitted. It was like Uryu had given her a present. Weiss actually blushed a little at that thought and said, "Uryu…I…Thank you." She then got rid of her blush, recovered, and said, "But why give me this?"

"Because, the training I'm gonna put you through is Quincy Training." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. "Simply put, I'm going to train you as if you were actually a Quincy."

"…Huh?"

* * *

**(With Yang)**

"And here's the finisher!" Yang shouted before slamming her fist right into the man's face, sending him flying and crashing into some unlucky guys here were in the way.

Yang breathed in and out, exhausted somewhat. The fight had been way more harder than she thought! The man took her punches well and gave her a run for her money, but she managed to come out on top and that's all that mattered.

Yang took a moment to catch her breath as the man was helped up before she said, "So? How was that?"

"…Hehe." To Yang's surprise, the man chucked as he slowly got up and walked up to her. He stared down at Yang who stared right back up at him, refusing to back down and ready to throw another punch in case this fight continued. She wasn't expecting the man to smile and offer a hand for a handshake.

"Huh?" Yang blinked in confusion as she looked at the hand.

"You're stronger than you look." The man said. "We all have a rule here in Vacuo. If you can survive here then you're welcomed here. And from what I saw, you certainly could hold your own."

"So fighting me was just a way to see if I can be here or not?" Yang asked, getting a nod from the man. Yang smiled in amusement and shook the man's hand. "That was the crappiest welcome I've ever had then."

"Hey, At least you won't have to worry about getting into more fights…as much." The man said, ending the hand shake.

"I was wonder who was making such a ruckus." A sudden voice spoke up. The both of them turned to see an old woman appearing from the back with Reggie. Her hair was complete faded white and was long, reaching down to the middle of her back. She appeared to be quite old, but the way she held herself made Yang think otherwise. She was standing right up like she was still in her adult prime and her entire body was packing muscle. Not a lot of muscle to be called buff, but enough to tell Yang that this woman was strong. There were obvious wrinkles on her face, but they somehow made her look more intimidating in appearance. Currently, she was wearing a white tank top and green cargo pants as she wore a stained apron over her clothes, the stains showing that she had been cooking.

"Turns out it was just you, Sammy boy." The old woman said.

"Sorry for the ruckus, Mariana-!" The now named Sammy never got to finish as faster than Yang to blink, the now named Mariana appeared right in front of the man and delivered the most devastating uppercut she had ever seen, sending the man through the roof.

"How many times have I told you: No Fighting in the Pub!?" The woman yelled, her voice sounding like a thunderclap up close.

"Whoa...!" Yang breathed in awe as she looked through the hole in the roof and couldn't see Sammy in the air. She turned to Sado and asked, "Who is she? I've never seen an old lady punch that hard!"

"Who called me old?" Mariana said, looking towards Yang who jumped in surprise.

"Uh, no one!" Yang said, feeling nervous and frightened.

"Hm?" The woman made a noise as she finally took notice of Sado. "Sado? Is that you?"

"Yes." Sado said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Vale with the rest of your team?" Mariana asked.

"I came here to ask a favor. I'm sorry I didn't call ahead." Sado apologized before turning to Yang. "Yang, allow me to introduce you to Mariana Joaquín De la Rosa, my Abuela."

'This is his grandmother!?' Yang thought. Looks like having crazy strength must run in the family she guessed.

"Abuela, this is Yang Xiao Long, a friend I made back in Vale." Sado said, introducing the blond to his grandmother.

"N-Nice to meet you." Yang said, still a bit nervous.

"Oh? So you finally manged to make some female friends besides Tatsuki." Mariana said, looking at Yang from head to toe. "And she's a real looker too. You sure she isn't your girlfriend or something?"

"A-Abuela!" Sado and Yang blushed at the accusation.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding!" Mariana said as she walked up to Yang. "Well, nice to meet you Yang and welcome to Vacuo."

"Thank you." Was all Yang could think of to say.

"Now I know Sammy told you that the one important rule that everyone in Vacuo knows, but there's one more rule that you should know." Mariana said.

"Really? What is it?" Yang asked only for Mariana to grab her head and slam her head through the floorboard with a force that send a small shockwave.

"Don't fight in my pub!" Mariana yelled as all the customers rubbed their ears at the volume of the woman's voice. They were used to Mariana being louder than thunder.

"Abuela, you didn't have to do that." Sado said with a sweat drop.

"If I don't tell newcomers that, then I'll risk the entire pub building. And I do not want to rebuild this place again. The first time was a pain." Mariana said as she picked up Yang from the floorboards to find her unconscious. "Well, she can sure take some punishment. Most men would be bleeding from a broken nose with the force I used. You picked a fine girl, nieto(grandson)."

"I told you, it's not like that." Sado said as Mariana just shrugged and handed Yang over to Sado. "So, what brings you and tout friend here? I thought you'd be working with your team to prepare for the Vytal Festival Tournament."

"I was, but I made a promise with Yang." Sado said as he began to explain to his grandmother what he promised the blond brawler, the two of them walking outside to talk in private.

"Okay, I think I get it." Mariana said. "But why did you come back to Vacuo just to see me? Couldn't you have trained her yourself back in Vale?"

Sado didn't answer, confusing the old woman. She was going to ask to speak up when her eyes widen, realizing why Sado had come back to Vacuo.

"Sado, you don't mean to…"

"Sado nodded "I do."

"Worm Pit and all?"

"Worm Pit and all."

"Nieto, you know I love you just as much as Oscar did, but what you are suggesting is insane." Mariana said. "That 'training regimen' Oscar put you through was to allow those cursed with the Giant and Devil's arms to control their power. Who knows what will happen if you put a normal person through that?"

"I'm willing to take that chance." Sado said. "She had the choice of not coming here, but here she is now. Her team are working themselves in order to help one of their friends who is also my friend."

"I know you love to help your friends, but this is just too much." Mariana said. "Who is this friend of yours that you made you think of putting this girl through that torture?"

"He's someone who I told about my arms to." What Sado said surprised Mariana.

"You told him?" Sado nodded. "Why would you tell him? No one is supposed to know about your arms! Not even your own teammates know the truth about your arms!"

"I told him because not only did he save me twice, he and I have something in common." Sado said. "It was the first time I've ever told anyone about my arms and he didn't think of me differently. He is a special friend to me and helping one of his friends is the least I can do."

Mariana looked at Sado and sighed. "You're always like this since Oscar took care of you before he passed. It worries me how much you would go through to help a friend, but if you insist, I guess I have no choice."

"Thank you, abuela." Sado said.

"I wouldn't thank me if I were you. If that girl dies then you'll want to take back that thanks." Mariana said as she turned to walk back into the pub. "We'll start first thing tomorrow. You two can sleep upstairs."

Sado watched as his grandmother walked back into the pub before he looked down at Yang in his arms. Why he wouldn't say it out loud, she looked cute when she was sleeping. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he went back inside, grabbed their bags, and went upstairs.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

*CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!*

*POW-POW-POW!*

Metal met metal, punches and kick were thrown, and sparks flew as Seth fought Lisa, Hiyori, and Mashiro and so far…

**"Mashiro Drop Kick!" **Mashiro announced her attack, dropping kicking from above, but was surprised when Seth managed to block her attack with Zangetsu.

**"Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that!" **Seth with his Grimm Mask on said as he pushed Mashiro back, grabbed her leg and shot down to the ground, slamming her down to the ground with enough for the create a huge crater and send a shockwave. To finish it off and for extra measure, Seth raised his foot and slammed it down on the Vizored's face, breaking her mask and knocking her out.

'One down, two to go.' Seth thought as he turned around moved his body out of the way of a stab from Lisa who was forced back as Lisa started to unleash multiple piercing attacks against him, but to Lisa's astonishment, Seth dodged each of her attacks before moving out of the way and grabbed her pole arm, preventing Lisa from continuing her attack.

**"Tell me something: Have you ever been electrocuted before?" **Seth asked as pink color lighting danced around him before sending a flow of electricity towards Lisa through her pole arm. She instantly screamed out in pain as electricity coursed through her. Seth then let go of her nōdachi-like weapon and with Yang's Semblance empowering him, the amnesiac delivered a devastating punch to her face, breaking her mask and sending her flying through a few rock pillars before she crashed and stopped at one.

'And then there was one.' Seth thought as he flipped Zangetsu around so he was wielding it in a reverse grip before holding it up beside him, shielding him from a Cero blast. Once the blast died down, Seth glanced up at Hiyori who was glaring down at him. Without a word, Seth flipped Zangetsu around so he was holding it the right way and flew towards the last Vizored.

Seeing Seth coming, Hiyori met his challenge and charged straight at the Masked Huntsman-in-training. They both swung their blades and a small shockwave occurred as they entered a deadlock. They both struggled to overpower the other, but it was more of Hiyori struggling than Seth who gave her a stoic look through the eye holes of his mask.

'Dammit, how the fuck is he this powerful!?' Hiyori thought as she struggled to overpower the Masked Shinigami in front of her. It wasn't that long ago that he was having trouble keeping his mask on for at least twenty seconds, but now it looks like he's been using his mask longer than she has. And that pissed her off.

**"Don't get cocky, baldy!" **Hiyori said as she formed a Cero over her mouth, attempting to hit Seth at point blank range. But then Seth did something that surprised her. He let go of one hand on his sword and actually _grabbed _her Cero, detonating it right in her face.

*BOOM!*

**"Son of a bitch!" **Hiyori cursed as she flew out of the smoke, some of her mask broken while Seth shot out of the smoke, looking completely fine as he set his sights on Hiyori. Seeing him coming, Hiyori waited for the right moment to strike. Once Seth was close enough, Hiyori swung her sword, but to her surprise, what she hit was just a shadow clone.

**"What!? Where'd he-!?" **Hiyori looked around frantically until Seth appeared right behind her as a black Glyph under her.

**"Right behind you." **Seth said before he kicked Hiyori down through the Glyph, increasing her gravity as she was speeding much faster towards the ground. There was nothing she could do, but crash right into the ground.

*CRASH!*

And crash she did, making a crater as her mask broke with the blond Vizored barely conscious.

"Damn…it…" Were Hiyori's last words before she slipped into unconsciousness.

_"…I think you got them."_ Ember said.

'I can see that.' Seth thought as he removed his Mask, said mask disappearing into specs of black Aura. The fight had lasted about 30 minutes meaning he had gone through half the time limit of his mask. Clenching and unclenching his hand, Seth felt a bit drained, but still felt that he enough energy to go another round.

"Well, looks like the time limit on your mask wasn't the only thing that increased." Shinji said as the other checked to see if the others were okay.

"I've gotten stronger too?" Seth asked, descending down to the Vizored.

"More like the amount of power the mask gives you increased. Your Aura was denser than I remember." Shinji said.

"So is that the reason why I beat Mashiro, Lisa, and Hiyori easily after I put on my mask?" Seth said. He had gone Bankai like Hiyori said and kept up with the three surprisingly. It was only after he put on his mask did things become easier for him.

"Maybe. Those three aren't push overs themselves, but they're not exactly the strongest out of all of us." Shinji said. "It might also be because of the multiple Semblances you control. I'm starting to wonder why the hell you haven't been using them during your spars with Hiyori and the others."

"I thought it would be unfair if I used my other Semblances." Seth said as the other came back with the three in tow.

"You sure hit them hard. I've never seen Mashiro and the others this out in a fight before." Kensei said, tapping the green head's head.

"Are they alright?" Seth asked.

"They're fine. They've faced worse than this." Love said. "So, who's gonna carry these guys to the infirmary?"

Everyone all looked at Seth.

"…You've got to be kidding me." Seth said with a small eye twitch.

"Well, you are the one who beat them up. It's only natural that you make sure they're alright and carry them to the infirmary." Rose said as he handed Mashrio to Seth.

"Ugh, fine." Seth said, grabbing Mashiro and carried her like a sack of potatoes. He turned to Hachigen who was carrying the other girls.

"I can help. No need to burden you with carrying three people." The big Vizored said.

"Thanks." Seth said they made their way to the infirmary.

The walk wasn't long. If the Infirmary had been any closer, they could have been neighbors of sorts. Seth opened the door and found Orihime at a desk, the same stoic blank look on her face.

"Hey, Orihime." Seth greeted, trying to make small talk as Hachgen handed over the other girls to him before taking his leave. "I've got uh, some friends of mine who need healing."

"Set them down on the bed." Orihime instructed as she got up from her desk.

Seth did as told and laid each girl on a separate bed. Once down, Orihime activated her powers, starting with Lisa to heal first as Seth just watched from the side lines.

'Her powers are really something.' Seth thought.

_"Indeed. I've never seen a human restore a man's entire arm back if you can call Grimmjow a man."_

_"He seems man enough."_ Magnhild said.

_"That's not what he meant."_ Storm said.

Seth stood in awkward silence as Orihime finished Lisa in seconds and went to Mashiro. Not like the silence, Seth spoke up to break the ice.

"Uh, thanks for doing this." Seth said.

"It is my job. Nothing more, nothing less." Orihime said, finishing up on Mashiro and finally went to Hiyori.

"Right…" Seth said, trying to think of what else to say when something came to him. "Thank you, by the way."

"I already told you, this is just my job."

"No, I don't mean this, I meant when you healed me." Seth said, talking about when he was in here after his fight with Ulquiorra. He hasn't seen that Espada since then.

"Again, it is just my job." Orihime said as she finished up on Hiyori. "They should wake up after a bit of rest."

"That's good to hear." Seth said when…

*Growl~!*

A growling noise came from Orihime's stomach. Seth just started and blinked as Orihime didn't the look the least bit embarrassed unlike most girls who would blush when something like this would happen.

Seth blinked a couple more times before asking, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. My lunch should arrive in an hour." Orihime said as she went back to her desk.

"That's not good. If you're hungry then you should snack on something." Seth said as he pulled out a chocolate chip muffin.

_"Where did you pull that out from?"_ Gambol asked.

'Don't ask.' Seth thought as he gave the muffin to the orange haired girl.

Orihime blinked at the muffin presented to her before looking up at Seth and asked, "What is it?"

Seth blinked in surprise. "You've never seen a muffin before?" She shook her head. Seth felt worry growing inside of him and he asked, "Have you ever heard of donuts?" She shook her head. "Waffles?" Another shake. "Cookies?" Another shake. "Pancakes?" Again, another shake.

_"She doesn't know what pancakes are!?"_ Magnhild yelled in surprise. _"This injustice can no go unpunished! Seth, find some pancakes and feed her! Force feed her if you have to!"_

_"Oi! Magnhild, calm down!"_ Storm said.

"Just…Just try this. You'll like it, promise." Seth said as he placed the muffin on her desk and took his leave. "See you, Orihime."

Orihime said nothing as Seth took his leave. She looked down at the muffin on her desk and picked it up. She blinked at it once, then twice, then three times before curiosity took over her and she bit into it. Her eyes widen and for the first time, light was seen in her eyes.

* * *

**(The Next Day, Beacon)**

*SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!*

*CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!*

"Not good enough Rose-chan!"

*SWING!*

*SLASH!*

*CLANG!*

"Oof!" Ruby grunted in pain as she was forced back, skidding across the ground. Coming to a stop, she looked and saw that her opponents was nowhere in sight. Her senses kicked in and she ducked, dodging a sword swipe from Kisuke that would have taken her head before she poured Aura into her feet and shunpoed to get away from the man, reappearing not too far away.

"That wasn't a bad Shunpo you just did." Kisuke said as he held his Zanpakutō, Benihime in Shikai form in his hand. "But it's still slow compared to most users."

Kisuke then charged towards Ruby and she too charged towards Kisuke. Ruby dug her scythe's blade into the ground and swung upward, sending dirt and stone right at Kisuke to blind his vision if only a little. Kisuke swung Benihime with precise swings, destroying the stones and blowing away the dirt as Ruby appeared close and swung, aiming for Kisuke's waist, but Kisuke saw her attacking coming a mile away and deflected the attack, sending Ruby skidding back.

"There still isn't enough power in your weapon, Rose-chan." Kisuke said. "You have to focus or you won't be able to even slice through a Deathstalker's armor. And those are weak compared to most Grimm I've seen."

"I'm trying." Ruby said as she focused Aura into her weapon. Crescent Rose was soon surrounded by a glow of red Aura before Ruby charged towards Kisuke again.

"Then try harder." Kisuke said as he shunpoed, dodging Ruby's attack.

"Where did he-!?"

_"To your right!"_ Crescent shouted.

Ruby listened to her weapon and turned right, holding up her scythe to barely block an attack from Kisuke, but the power behind Kisuke's attack was much more powerful than she had excepted as she was sent flying and crashed through a rock pillar before landing right on top of one.

If you're all wondering what was going on, today was another new day for training. Today's lesson, learn how to use Aura in your attacks and no, Semblances do not count. The idea is using Aura Control to transfer Aura into one's weapon and enhance their attacks and do so much more. It's only been one day since Ruby learned how to do Aura Control when Kisuke took over teaching her today and brought this up all of a sudden. He even attacked her before she could draw out her weapon. So far, all Ruby's been able to do is cover her scythe in Aura, enhancing its durability and attack power, both blade and bullets, but that was it. Nothing else. What Kisuke was trying to do is to get Ruby to do something much bigger than what she was doing now.

"Ow…" Ruby groaned as she pushed herself back up, looking up to see Kisuke appearing on top of a rock pillar across from the one she was on.

'He's so strong. This is nothing like the past sparing matches I've had with him.' Ruby thought as she got up to her feet.

_"Stay on your toes, Ruby. This guy means business."_ Crescent said as Ruby responded by mentally nodding.

"You can't run away forever you know." Kisuke said.

"You blasted me up here!" Ruby retorted. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought you had figured that out by now." Kisuke said. "I'm doing my best to corner you and drive you to the edge."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I've already told you before. A person's Aura increases when in extreme danger." Kisuke said. "You surprised me a little when you learned how to use Aura Control, not everyone gets it on their first try. Then again, you did have help, but help won't always be there to save you. Which is why I'm driving you to the edge…" Kisuke disappeared with a shunpo. Ruby could only see him as a blur and just blocked Kisukes stab in time, sweating nervously as she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't blocked in time. "A cornered animal is always at its strongest after all."

With one mighty swing, Kisuke sent Ruby flying where she crashed into a rocky butte…hard.

"Subject crashed into rocky butte! Medic on the way!" Tessai said as he rushed in with medical supplies when Kisuke appeared right in front of him, stopping him.

"Not yet." Kisuke said before disappearing again with a shunpo.

With Ruby, she groaned as he used Crescent Rose for support to get up when Kisuke appeared in front of her again. Her eyes widen in surprise and fright before she was once again sent flying through a rock pillar and skidded across another rocky butte.

_"Ruby!"_

'I'm fine!' Ruby thought as she pushed herself up, huffing and coughing a bit a blood showing that her Aura couldn't protect her anymore as Kisuke looked towards her from where he was at.

"I'm disappointed in you, Rose-chan." Kisuke said as his hat casted a showdown over his eyes, giving him a menacing look. "I press you a little and you fall apart. I thought you were made up of much sturdier stuff, but I guess I was wrong. Just look at yourself, it's disgusting! I'm really, really disappointed. Rose-chan, all I sense in your weapon…is fear."

"Fear?" Ruby repeated in confusion.

"Yes. There is nothing, but fear reflected in your weapon. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear." Kisuke said. "What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, think 'I won't let them cut me!' If you protect someone, think 'I won't let them die!' If you attack, think 'I will kill them.'" Kisuke then raised his sword into the air for Ruby to see. "Can't you see it? Can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"

Ruby spoke no words. They weren't needed. In her eyes, the blade in Kisuke's hand told her everything. It wanted to cut her in half. It wanted to kill her.

"I know you can do it, Rose-chan." Kisuke said. "I've seen the way you look at people who so much as try to touch that jewel around your neck or when those closest to you are hurt. Bring that feeling out, that resolve. Don't try to look away from it. When you graduate and become a Huntsman, you must have that resolve with you for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

Again, no words were spoken from the red clocked girl. Not even her weapon spoke to her. They weren't needed. Slowly getting up, red Aura surrounded Crescent Rose as Ruby raised the deadly scythe up with a look in her eyes that made Kisuke smirk.

"That's better. That resolve, don't ever forget it." Kisuke said. "Nake, Benihime!"

Kisuke brought his sword down, unleashing an arc of red Aura towards Ruby. In retaliation, Ruby brought Crescent Rose down, firing an arc of red Aura herself from the blade. The two arcs collided and then, an explosion occurred.

* * *

**(With Blake)**

A barrage of punches and kicks were thrown in a fast flurry of movement. They were all dodged. A jab was thrown only to be batted aside. Gritting teeth, a sweep was thrown, but the one being attacked jumped away. Leaping high into the air before landing on one of the many rock pillars of the room.

"That's not good enough, Blake." Yoruichi said as she looked down at Blake who had a couple of bruises on her body done by the older Cat Faunus. "You need to be faster. Slow attacks like those will be seen a mile away."

'I only started learning this. Give me a break…' Is what Blake thought, but she said nothing and leaped towards Yoruichi, sending Aura to her feet to give her the extra boost she needed as she raised a fist. It was a bit weird fighting unarmed without her Gambol Shroud. Her fists never really did much back when she was younger. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't bad at hand to hand combat, at least not as bad as Ruby used to be, but she certainly wasn't as good as Yang or other fighters who mainly use their hands to fight for their life. She was…adequate. Or so she liked to think to herself. Who knows?

Despite the speed, Blake was coming at her; Yoruichi was still able to dodge by jumping away as Blake's fist struck the spot she was just at, breaking the top half of the pillar. Yoruichi landed on the ground and Blake quickly turned to her and leaped, Aura boosting her again as she landed right in front of Yoruichi and threw a roundhouse kick aimed for her head. Yoruichi merely raised her arm and blocked it easily.

"You need to put more strength into your attacks." Yoruichi said before she grabbed Blake's leg, much to Blake's surprise before the older Cat Faunus swung Blake around and sent her flying. She then shunpoed, appearing right above Blake to deliver an axe kick. Seeing her, Blake crossed her arms in front of her, using her Aura to t=strengthen them as the kick struck and she crashed into the ground, creating a big sized crater. Blake mentally thanked god for knowing Aura Control or else she would have escaped with a broken arm or two. Or her whole body if Yoruichi wasn't holding back on her.

Her Faunus sense alerted her to move and she did quickly, barely avoiding a stomp aimed for her head as she flipped back a couple of times back landing back on her feet, staring at Yoruichi.

"Despite being a novice at this, you're pretty good." Yoruichi said. "But you're still lacking in speed and strength not to mention you leave yourself wide open when you attack. I'm surprised you haven't used your Shadow Clones yet."

"I'm trying to be more confident." Blake said.

"I know, but no matter what you do, your Semblance is a part of you just like those cat ears are a part of you. You can't ignore them or get rid of them." Yoruichi said. "Now come on. You've yet to land a strike on my face."

'Well maybe that's because you're so damn fast!' Blake thought with frustration. Just a day after she learned how to do Aura Control and already Yoruichi was teaching her how to fight in the way of Hakuda. It was awkward at first, but she got the hang of it. The objective today was for her to land one hit on Yoruichi's face and so far, she wasn't having any luck.

'I have to either slow her down or catch her by surprise.' Blake thought. 'Seeing as I can't do the former, I'll just have to do the latter.' And by that, she meant using her Semblance.

Yoruichi dashed towards the younger Cat Faunus and she threw a roundhouse kick only for her eyes to widen in surprise when all she kicked was a shadow clone. Blake appeared behind her and threw a punch to her face, but Yoruichi turned and blocked the attack in time with her palm, quickly grabbing onto it so Blake couldn't escape before hitting Blake right in the face with the back of her fist and then struck with an elbow strike to her gut, making her gasp and bend over in pain before Yoruichi finished things off with a roundhouse kick, sending Blake flying and crashing into a rocky butte.

Blake coughed out from dust entering her lungs and coughing out a bit of blood. That last one had hurt a lot more than she expected. Wiping the blood from her mouth, Blake stood back up, a bit wobbly, but found her balance and took a stance.

"You caught me by surprise there. You haven't used your Semblance since we started training, almost got me too." Yoruichi said with complete honesty. "Now, what other tricks do you have for me?"

'Dammit! I was so close!' Blake thought, taking a deep breath. 'Calm down a bit. I surprised her with my Shadow Clones. If I can keep it up, I can get a hit in!'

"If you think using more of your Shadow Clones will work, then think again." Blake's eyes widen when Yoruichi appeared right in front of her with a quick Shunpo, throw a fist towards Blake's face.

"Shit!" Blake cursed as she worked quickly and produced a shadow clone right in front of herself. But when she did, a single thought entered her mind.

'I need to slow her down-no; I need to stop her from hitting me!' It was a natural instinct to think like that, but when that single thought passed, something happened.

Yoruichi's grew closer and closer to Blake's face and when it was, but an inch away…it stopped.

"What!?" Yoruichi said in surprise as the clone she punched through didn't disappear like Blake's normal Shadow Clones. Instead, when she hit it, the clone became a shadow for really as dark wrappings wrapped around her made from the clone itself and binding her.

'What is this!?' Both cat Faunus' thought before Blake moved in. She didn't know what had happened, but she wasn't going to let this chance slip by her! She moved in quickly, raised her fist, and struck.

*POW!*

Skin met skin hard, creating a sound as Blake's fist had struck Yoruichi right across the face to her pleasure and happiness.

"I got you." Blake said, smirking as the show wrappings around Yoruichi disappeared.

"So you did." Yoruichi said, smacking Blake's fist away from her face. "That was a pretty good punch, but it still needs some work. Looks like I know what I need to do before I start teaching you Kidō. By the way, what was that just now? That's the first time I've seen you bust out a move like that." From what Yoruichi saw, the wrappings around her came from Blake's own Aura that much she was sure of. Yet there was a faint trace of another Aura. Seth's Aura.

'Could it be related to his Semblance?' Yoruichi thought as she had seen the video of him fighting Kenpachi long ago.

"I don't what that was," Blake answered honestly as she remembered her time in Mountain Glenn.

"Is this the first time this happened?" Yoruichi asked.

Blake shook her head. "No. The first time it happened, it was when my team and I were in Mountain Glenn fighting Grimm. I'm not the only one who sudden got these strange abilities. One of Yang's shots turned into a dragon's head, Weiss summoned Dust from the air itself and not from her weapon, and Ruby's cloak seemed to have come alive."

"Yes, I know that last one." Yoruichi said, remembering that strange incident when Seth appeared as a Grimm. Boy did that surprise people.

'So all of Team RWBY have displayed strange abilities…I better tell Kisuke and the others about this.' Yoruichi said. But right now, she had a student to teach.

* * *

**(With Weiss)**

The quietness of the giant training room gave one single heiress a calming feeling as she steadied her breath and raised her arm, her Quincy Cross dangling from her right arm.

Uryu with a stopwatch saw that Weiss was ready and said, "Start."

Weiss reached out her hand into the air and focused. White, snow like energy formed as her Quincy Cross glowed white with Aura. The Aura around her gathered in front of her hand and she grasped it, the Aura forming a bow. More specifically, an Aura Bow.

Uryu stopped the stopwatch and looked at it. '10 seconds. She's improving.' Uryu looked up at Weiss who instead of wearing her usual battle attire was now wearing Quincy clothes which consisted of white pants, a white overcoat with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross. At her waist being held by a single white belt around her waist. While he wouldn't admit it out loud, he thought Weiss looked good in those clothes. It certainly made it more convincing that she was a Quincy.

Uryu tapped his foot on the ground; causing targets to sudden appear from the ground. At the sight of them, Weiss pulled back to string of her Aura bow and formed an Aura Arrow. Quickly taking aim, she fired the bow where it hit close to bulls eye. After that, she turned her attention to the next target, shot an arrow at it, and rinse and repeat with the other targets. There were a total of ten targets and out of those ten, Weiss only managed to hit eight in the bulls eye.

"Keep going.' Uryu said as he tapped his foot on the ground again and even more targets appeared, this time moving around.

Weiss quickly took action, pulling the string of her bow and firing at the nearest target. She missed it by an inch. Resisting the urge to grit her teeth, Weiss nocked another Aura arrow and fired at the next target. Weiss trained her eyes, keeping track of each target moving around. They moved at a very fast pace, almost a blur to the normal human eye, but after living with Ruby, she was accustomed to seeing fast moving object…somewhat. Of course, that doesn't count Seth as he was too fast for her eye to track.

Uryu watched as Weiss barely managed to hit a target while missing another one in the process. He decided to step in.

"You're using your eyes too much." Uryu said as Weiss didn't stop shooting. Yesterday, when Weiss got her Quincy Cross from him and learned how to form a bow, he had instructed to never stop shooting while he was explaining something so while Weiss was busy shooting, she was also multitasking by listening to what Uryu had to say. "You're still new to this. Your eyes haven't been trained enough to perceive fast moving objects. Use the Aura around you to enhance your vision."

Weiss did as told and with the power of Aura Manipulation, Aura formed in front of her eyes, invisible in sight only. It was like looking through a pair of the best binoculars as her eyes kept up with the targets. Drawing her bow back, she fired and repeated the process, scoring a good 46 out of 50. Weiss' hand ached; on the verge of bleeding through the bandages that were wrapped around her left hand from pulling back the string so many times but she bit back the pain as the Aura in front of her eyes disappeared.

"You're doing pretty well." Uryu said. "But your shooting needs to be faster. And you need to sharpen your eyesight and senses."

"Right." Weiss nodded as she glanced down at the Aura Bow in her hand which had a little winter cold feeling to it, but it was comforting in a way. It was a complete surprise to her when she received this Quincy Cross from Uryu. It was another complete surprise that just after Weiss got a little better at Aura Manipulation that Uryu wanted her to form a bow. Her first time took her one minute and seven seconds and Uryu drilled it in to her that her Aura Bow forming needed to be faster. When she asked how fast Uryu can form his bow, he said he could do it in under a second, showing her how much Weiss needed to work on.

"Hows your hand doing?" Uryu asked, looking down at the hand that had been pull the string.

"It's fine. It's somewhat healed since last night." Weiss said holding up her hand. The first time she summoned her bow for the first time, Uryu told her to shoot and didn't let her stop until her hand literally bled. It was not a pleasant feeling. Luckily for her, the maids of the Ichida Household bandaged up her hand even though she could have done it herself did something that made the pain go numb.

"That's good. Do you think you can hold up your blade?" Uryu asked, gesturing to Myrtenaster at Weiss's waist.

Weiss answered Uryu by getting rid of her bow and grabbing her personal weapon, holding it up and getting into a stance with quick time.

"I guess that answers my question." Uryu said as he grabbed one of the Seele Schneider at his waist, spun it around a few times before pouring Aura into it, materializing the blade.

With swords in hand, the two charged towards one another. Their blades met and instantly sparks flew as Seele Schneider's blade tried to saw through Myrtenaser's blade, but the metal known as adamantium that made up the blade stood strong. Concentrating even with spark flying right in front of her face, Weiss focused on the layers of Dust remains in the room and summoned spikes of ice before sending them at Uryu, but he saw this coming and summoned forth spikes of Fire Dust that struck the ice spikes, canceling them out. The two then pulled back as Weiss quickly got back into her stand while Uryu looked at the remains of the Dust Weiss had summoned.

'She's getting better at using the Dust in the air.' Uryu noted. While it still wasn't at his level, he'll admit that Weiss was progressing at a decent rate. Anyway, back to training Weiss.

"You're fast on your feet, but there are still hints of fencing in your fighting style." Uryu said as the two began to circle one another, waiting for either of them to make a move. "Fencing is a dueling fighting style, made for people to fight one on one. Facing multiple opponents is the downfall of any fencer, but that's why you mixed it up, didn't you?"

"That's right." Weiss said, not taking her eyes off of Uryu. "I know full well the limits of fencing so I mixed things up and worked on my speed to help compensate. Plus it helps that I have my Glyphs."

"And it helps as I've seen so far." Uryu said. "You also rely on your vast array of Dust to help you out in a bind, changing the properties of your attacks on the fly. You're versatile, I'll give you that, but what you lack in all of this is strength. Small fries you can handle, but against someone who can take a hit, you'll have a fight on your hands. I plan on changing that."

"Please, as if you're any stronger than anyone I've faced so far." Weiss said. While Uryu could fight up close, he was an archer first. Close range fighting wasn't his bread and butter unlike most Huntsmen today.

"True. I'll dammit I can't help you increase your strength." Uryu admitted. "But I already have a plan to compensate for that."

"And what is that?" Weiss said before Uryu suddenly disappeared right on front of her eyes. She quickly deduced that Uryu must have used Hirenkyaku and quickly turned around, blocking an attack aimed for her back. Even with just a day with Uryu, Weiss noted that Uryu had a habit of attacking his enemy from behind. It was a dick move, but Weiss admitted that it was effective if that attack landed.

"A killing move." Uryu said before he pulled back and relaxed, making Weiss relax her guard. "What you need is a sure kill move, something your opponent won't see coming. If your opponent just won't go down then you either need to up the ante of your attacks or use a sure kill move to end things. But remember that this move is a _killing _move so only use it when in a life or death situation."

"A killing move…" Weiss repeated as she thought about it.

"Try and come up with one later. For now, back to training." Uryu said as he put away his Seele Schneider and summoned forth his Aura Bow. "Now, try and dodge as best as you can."

"Ugh…" Weiss hated this part.

* * *

**(With Yang)**

In the vast land of the desert. Both Sado and his grandmother stood side by side as they stood right in front of a giant hole in the ground. No literally, it was a giant hole in the ground…in the desert. Many would wonder how this was possible since something like that would have been filled to the brim with sand, but the two knew why this hole was here.

"I don't hear anything down there." Mariana said. "You think she's dead?"

"Please don't joke about that abuela." Sado said with a nervous sweat drop.

Suddenly…

*RUMBLE-RUMBLE-RUMBLE!*

"Oh, well what do you know? She's alive after all." Mariana said as something appeared from the hole, bursting out into the intense sunlight with an explosion of sand everywhere.

What appeared from the hole was, for a lack of better term, a giant worm. Yes, it was a giant worm as big as a tower in length. Black was the color of its skin like most Grimm while bone-like armor covered its massive body. It's mouth was probably the most terrifying thing about it as its mouth was an O shape with rows upon rows of teeth, giving the whole mouth the appearance of some sort of shredder.

A loud battle cry made the two look up to see Yang, being sent flying into the air by the Earthworm Grimm who was trying to eat her up, baring its teeth at the blond brawler.

"That was my favorite vest you bastard!" Yang cursed loudly, her eyes red and her body covered in flames as her vest was indeed gone and parts of her clothes were ripped apart.

If you're all wondering what is going on and how this situation came to be, allow me to explain. It was a brand new day and Yang woke with a killer headache caused by Mariana's last attack on her yesterday. She found herself in bed with Sado sleeping in another as Yang remembered the events of yesterday. Wanting to pay Mariana for what she did to her yesterday, she got up when the old woman herself came into the room, grabbed both her and Sado, and dragged them both out of bed and into a jeep before heading out to the middle of nowhere. Yang didn't even get a chance to take a shower and change clothes. Next thing she knew, they stopped upon one of the biggest holes Yang's ever seen before being given a poach of Fire Dust and kicked into the hole by Mariana without any warning.

'At least I now know what Chad meant by worm pit.' Yang said before reaching into her poach, took out a Fire Dust crystal, and threw it into the incoming Grimm's, mouth before firing a shotgun shell at it. The Dust was barely inside the Grimm's mouth when the shot struck it, causing a big explosion that took the Grimm's head off as the body fell and collapsed onto the desert ground before Yang landed with the grace of a crashing plane.

*CRASH!*

"Ow…" Yang groaned as she slowly got up to her feet.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Mariana said, clapping for the girl as she and Sado walked over to her. "I didn't think you'd survive in there."

"Fuck you." Yang said, glaring at the old lady. She knows she was supposed to show respect to elders, but this woman had knocked her out and kicked her into a den of Grimm, yes a _den _of _Grimm! _That's what was in that hole.

"Hey, show respect to your elders." Mariana said. "I swear, kids these days don't know how to show respect."

"Did you have to go through this too?" Yang asked Sado who responded by just nodding. "How did you survive the first time?"

"The same way you did." Mariana said, pointing to the poach of Fire Dust tied to her waist. "The first time Sado went into the Worm Pit, he had a small poach of Fire Dust with him."

"Did you kick him down there too?" Yang asked as a joke. She wasn't expecting a reply.

"What? No, that's silly. I threw him down there while he was all tied up in rope." Mariana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yang looked at Mariana in disbelief before looking towards Sado who nodded, confirming that his grandmother was telling the truth.

"You're crazy." Yang said.

"We live in a crazy world." Mariana said before looking down at Yang's shirt. "Anyway, you might want to cover up. You're showing a bit more eye candy for my liking."

Yang blinked in confusion before looking down at herself. Like said before, her clothes were ripped and shredded in some places, mostly her shirt in this case. Through those rips and tears, a bit of her…'babies' could be seen. Yang found herself glancing towards Sado to find him looking away with a small blush.

Yang smiled teasingly a little at that and said, "What's wrong Chad? See something you like?"

Sado just kept blushing and made sure not to look. His grandfather always told him to respect a woman, no matter how much she teases him.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something." Mariana said. "Why do you call my nieto Chad?"

"Oh, a friend of mine gave him that nickname and well, I guess I just picked up on it." Yang said.

"Does everyone call him Chad?"

"No, just me and Seth." Yang said before asking, "So, what was the whole point of being in that suicide den?" As much as she lived for action, that place down there was just asking for anyone to die a gruesome death.

"The Worm Pit, as you now know, is a den of Grimm that love underground. Unless someone entered their den, they will not attack." Mariana said before holding up two fingers. "The pit has two uses. The first is to test you."

"Test me?" Yang repeated don confusion. And here she thought she was done with these tests.

"To gauge your skills as a fighter." Mariana specified. "It took you two hours and fifty-seven seconds to get out of there. Sado here got out of that den in less than an hour when he first went in."

"No way." Yang said in disbelief.

"Yes way. Now for the second use of the pit." Mariana said. "After gauging your strength, we will now begin your real training. Once you've trained up and gotten stronger, you will be sent back into the dent and try to last one day and night in there."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yang said in major disbelief.

Mariana shook her head. "I kid you not. Oscar made Sado here go through the same training and succeeded in serving one day and night in the den. And if all goes right, you will too. Of course, if something happens then well, you're dead."

Yang gulped down in nervousness.

"Despite knowing this, do you still want to train?" Mariana said. "This training regimen was designed for people like Sado. It was never meant to train anyone else. Do you still want to go, knowing you'll risk your own life?"

"Lady, I didn't come all the way here from Vale just to back down now." Yang said. She was here for one reason and that was to get stronger! "A little danger never hurt anyone, right?"

"Heh," Mariana was starting to like this girl. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." She then suddenly brought something out from her back pocket. It was a pair of training gloves, black in color but was wrapped in some sort of strange color metal close to the color chrome. "Put these on."

Mariana handed the gloves to Yang who looked at them in confusion.

"What are these? Training gloves?" Yang said as she did as told and put them on; taking off her currently gloves and switched them with the training ones. The minute she did, her hands started to feel weird, like they were bare naked which is weird since she was wearing gloves.

"Those aren't ordinary gloves." Mariana said as she walked over to one of the many desert rocks around here. She gestured to it and said, "Use your Aura and smash this rock."

"That's it?" Yang asked and Mariana just nodded. Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking towards Sado for answers who remained quiet before going over to the old woman. She pointed at the rock and Mariana just nodded. Deciding to just see where this was going, she pulled her arm back and punched the rock. The results weren't as she expected.

"Ow!" Yang pulled back and held her hand, bruised and bleeding a bit as the jagged parts of the rock scraped skin that was being protected by the gloves. "What the hell?" This wasn't right. She had smashed tones of boulders and rocks before. What was going on?

"You're probably wondering why your punch didn't do anything to this." Mariana said, patting the rock. "That's because those special gloves on you are blocking the flow of your Aura."

"Blocking the flow?"

"That's right." Mariana said as she grabbed Yang's injured had and pointed to the strange metal wrappings around the glove. "You see the metal wrapped around these gloves? This is a metal that blocks the flow of one's own Aura. Think of it as blocking a vein that pumps through to your heart. Not only that, but it also lowers the user's strength."

"You've got to be joking. I've never heard of such a thing." Yang said.

"That's because this metal is a forbidden material." Mariana said. "When this was first discovered, many people thought to use this metal for their own purposes. It's greatest use was during the Great War where it was used against many Huntsmen and Huntresses, causing many lives to be lost. Because of the unimaginable amount of losses, this metal was first banned from Kingdoms before the decision was made that every piece of this metal was to be sought out and destroyed."

"That's crazy." Yang said before looking down at the training gloves. "If every piece of this special metal was destroyed, then how do you have this?"

"It's because the ones that were destroyed were the ones turned into weapons and made in factories. They never would have guessed this metal was used for training people. Not even the Kingdom of Vacuo knows I have this metal so make sure you keep your mouth shut about this, alright?"

"My lips are sealed." Yang said. "But what does this have to do with my training?"

"The point is to build up your natural strength." Mariana said. "While I'm sure you pack a mean punch, there is always a thin line of Aura supporting your attacks. The goal here is to build up your decreased strength until it matches your previous strength. It's one of the reasons how my nieto got to be so strong today. Sado, dear, a demonstration if you would."

Sado nodded as he put on one of those special training gloves, feeling his Aura sealed and his strength going down. But that didn't seem to bother him that much as he walked up to the desert rock Yang punched and turned towards Yang and his grandmother. With a single back fist to the rock behind him, the whole thing cracked and fell apart into pieces. Yang stood there with wide eyes as Mariana nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, I want you to be capable of doing that to that rock over there." Mariana said, pointing over to another desert rock that was much bigger than the one Sado had destroyed. "Only until you break that rock will the next training commence. You have one week to do so."

"One week!" Yang said in disbelief.

"Good luck." Mariana said as she walked back to her jeep. "Sado, keep an eye on her. I've got to go to work. Got to make money somehow." And with that, she took her leave.

The two fist fighters stood there in silence. Desert winds blew by as the sun's rays bore down upon them.

"So…" Yang began. "Be honest with me. How many times did you break your hand doing this?"

Sado answered truthfully. "More than fifty times."

Yang winced at that. This was going to be one long week.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"Meow! Purr!"

"Uh…" Seth could only stare at the strange sight before him.

"There, there. Well, this is a little troublesome." Hachigen said as he was attending to a small group of Grimm resembling cats. While normal ones would just attack and eat first, these seemed surprisingly docile.

**_"What's with these fucking cats? Are Grimm cats a thing?"_**

_"Apparently so."_

_"They're so cute!"_ Magnhild commented.

"Oi, Hachi! Do something about these cats!" Kensei said.

"I can't help it. They just appear from all over and by the time I realize it, I'm usually surrounded." Hachigen said.

"Are you like some magical beast tamer or something?" Seth asked when the cats hissed at him and ran away.

**_"Well, seems like the cats don't like the King."_**

'Shut it, Shiro.'

"Oh, they've ran away…" Hachigen said, a bit sad. "They usually seem to run away from Hiyori too."

"Oh you did not just compare to baldy!" Hiyori shouted, she, Mashiro, and Lisa back to full health thanks to Orihime.

"Well, I guess we should get started before more of them appear again." Hachigen said.

"So mind telling me why we're all outside?" Seth asked as they were all currently outside of the academy. Nel and her brothers were with them and stood among the sidelines to watch Seth train.

"Why must you be so picky?" Shinji said. "I thought it'd get boring if we kept training in the same place, so I tried to make things different. Why won't you try to understand my efforts?"

"I never said I was being picky. Why are you having a go at me?" Seth said, a little annoyed. "So, who am I training with today?"

"That would be us." Hachigen said as he, Love, and Rose.

"Well, at least this will be interesting." Seth said as he brandished Tensa Zangetsu. "So, what can you guys do?" Seth usually saw them just lying around so he didn't really have a grasp at what these three could do.

"You're about to find out." Love said as all three of them raised a hand over their face and summoned their mask. Love's Grimm Mask was completely white as it took the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask. Hachigen's Grimm Mask resembled a traditional Balinese demon mask, with tusks and protrusions from the top. A row of feather-like spikes also stick out from the top of the mask, similar to a Native American headdress. Finally, Rose's Grimm Mask is unique in that unlike the other Visoreds whose masks are flat, Rose's sprouts outward in a way that resembles a medieval plague doctor's mask.

"Well, those are some interesting looking masks." Seth commented.

**"Well then, time for the show to commence." **Rose said as he drew his Zanpakutō. **"Kanadero(Play), Kinshara(Golden Sal Tree)." **Upon release, Rose's blade becomes a gold whip, tipped off with a flower from his Zanpakutō's namesake, while the hilt stays the same.

Love followed Rose's example and drew his Zanpakutō. **"Uchikudake(Crush Down), Tengumaru(Long-Nosed Goblin)!" **Love's Zanpakutō transforms into a large black kanabō, or a spiked/knobbed club or truncheon more than twice the height of Love himself. It is covered with bladed protrusions in a way resembling a cactus, and the handle itself is almost taller than Love.

Hachigen didn't pull out his Zanpakutō. Instead, he clapped his hands together and when he opened them, there were three orange cubed barriers in his hands.

"Well, this certainly won't be boring." Seth commented as again as he raised his hand and summoned forth his Grimm Mask. **"Alright, let's get started."**

**"My thoughts exactly." **Love said when he was stopped by Rose. **"What is it?"**

**"Love, what did you do with my manga after you finished reading it?" **Rose asked.

**"Huh? It should be lying around somewhere." **Love said.

**"Out here?" **Rose said with disbelief. **"Love, they're my belongings. Can you please treat them with better care?"**

_'Are they seriously having conversation right now?'_ Myrtenaster asked.

'I'm starting to wonder why am I here in the first place.' Seth wondered.

_"To get stronger."_ Akoúo̱ reminded the Shinigami.

'Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me.' Seth said before looking at his free hand.

**"Maybe now's a good time as any to try out my new trick." **Seth thought out loud before he raised his hand a Glyph different from the ones he's summoned before appeared, catching everyone's attention.

"What's with that Glyph?" Nel asked.

"I don't know. We've never seen it before." Lisa said as instead of the Roman Numerals of a clock or the Schnee symbol, a row of swords were on the glyph.

**"I've only got one word to say to everyone." **Seth said as the Glyph and something appeared in his hand. **"Don't blink!"**

Seth then rushed at the three and the three Vizoreds responded by charging towards him.

* * *

**(Later, Infirmary)**

"Oum, these guys were tough." Seth groaned as he placed Hachigen down on one of the many beds of the infirmary.

"Is coming here a habit of yours?" Orihime asked as she used her powers to heal Love first.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." Seth as he and the other Vizoreds were covered in wounds from head to toe.

"…Mr. Aberrant." Orihime spoke.

"Call me Seth. Mister makes me sound old." Seth said.

"…Mr. Seth." Orihime said.

"Close enough." Seth said with a shrug. "What is it?"

"That thing you gave me yesterday, a…muffin was it?" Orihime said.

"What about it?"

*Growl~!*

Orihime's stomach told Seth everything he needed to know.

"Are you hungry again?" Seth asked as Orihime's face didn't blush in embarrassment like last time.

"Yes. My lunch is set to arrive in an hour as always." Orihime said as she moved to Hachigen.

"I thought I suggested you could snack if you're hungry." Seth said as he pulled out a chocolate muffin. "Do you want another muffin?" At this did Orihime stop at her work and turned to Seth, looking at the muffin in his hand.

_"Again, where did you pull that out from?"_ Gambol asked.

'Don't ask.' Seth said when he felt his hand empty and he looked to see that the muffin was no longer in his hand. Looking, Seth quickly found Orihime eating it in a very cute manner.

**_"Is it weird to think that she looks cute eating like that?" _**Shiro asked when he heard a growl. **_"Crescent, why are you growling?"_**

_"It's nothing."_

**_"It sounds like something."_**

*BANG!*

**_"OW! Fucking horse shit!"_**

_"Stop asking me!"_

Seth ignored what was going on in his head as he stared at Orihime eating.

"Do you…like that?" Seth asked, getting a nod from the orange haired girl. Seth stayed silent as Orihime continued to eat. Looking closely, Seth saw something in Orihime's eyes that wasn't there before. There was light in there, emotion.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

"Well, it seems you've gotten the hang of it." Kisuke said as he, Tessai, and Ozpin looked at Ruby.

What the three were looking at was Ruby's cloak, seemingly alive as it wrapped around Ruby in a comforting way. Having been told that Ruby and her team might have special abilities other than their Semblances, Kisuke and the others got down to these new abilities and what they found is that whenever Ruby's Aura could no longer protect her, her cloak suddenly came to life and protected Ruby from harm. What was once delicate cloth was now somehow as strong as steel, capable of blocking most of Kisuke's attacks from Benihime and that's saying something.

"A secondary defense in case her Aura can no longer protect her. How interesting…" Ozpin said as Ruby ran her hand along her cloak.

"At first, this was really weird." Ruby said. "But now…" Now it felt different. When the cloak wrapped around her, it felt like she was being held protectively in the arms of someone. In fact, that someone felt like someone she knew close to her heart.

'Mom…' Ruby thought, fighting back the tears that were threatening to form.

"You've done well this past week." Ozpin said. "You've learned Aura Control, you've learned how to resolve yourself to kill when the situation calls for it, you've learned how to control your very Aura and aid you in battle, and now this. You are progressing very well."

"Thank you Prof. Ozpin." Ruby said as she could definitely feel the results of her week of training filled with life threatening spars and learning something new every day.

"But don't think is' over just yet." Ozpin said. "Your shunpo still needs work as well as your hand to hand combat. Plus, you need to work on this new ability of yours and see what it can do."

"Until the Vytal Festival finally begins, we plan on working you to the bone, Rose-chan." Kisuke said as he held his paper fan over his smiling mouth.

"I am in your care." Ruby said as her cloak settled down and she drew her Crescent Rose, the weapon instantly being covered in red Aura. "Please, don't stop until these last two months are over."

"That's what we intend to do, Miss Rose." Tessai said. "Hmm, but maybe you might want to get yourself some new clothes. The one's you're wearing seem a bit tight."

"Well, now that you mention it, they are a bit tight." Ruby admitted, tugging down on her skirt. Had her skirt always been that short or…was she getting taller?

"Hm, a nice change of clothes would do you nicely." Kisuke said. "Who knows? Depending on what you wear, you'll have Aberrant-kun's entire attention."

"Please don't say it like that." Ruby said with a small blush.

_"You know, maybe you could use a new look."_ Crescent said.

'You think so?" Ruby thought, looking at herself.

_"Yes. Something that will say, 'I'm growing up' but also trying to catch Seth's attention."_

'Oh not you too.' Ruby thought before countering. 'Why don't you get a new look? You know, to get Shiro's attention.

_"W-W-What does that have anything to do with this!?"_

'Heh, got her.'

_"I heard that!"_

* * *

**(With Weiss)**

"Does Mistral always throw festivals like this?" Weiss asked as it was currently nighttime and both she and Uryu were out, walking along the streets dressed in yukatas.

Weiss wore a snow white yukata with snowflakes colored in a right shade of blue that blended well with the white as a blue sash was tied around her waist. Uryu wore a midnight blue yukata with Quincy Cross shapes colored in white as a white sash was tied around his waist.

"Sometimes. This part of Mistral likes to throw these kinds of festivals from time to time." Uryu said. "How's the yukata?"

"It feels a bit weird." Weiss said as this was the first time wearing one. Not mention she was walking around in sandals.

"You'll get used to it." Uryu said.

"So, why did you take me out here when we could be training?" Weiss asked out of curiosity. This past week had really made Weiss stronger than she was previously. Her skill with a bow had improved as well as her Aura Senses.

"If there's one thing my master taught me, it's that it's good to take a break to release stress." Uryu said. "Plus, I thought it might be fun for you to come out here. You'll only be here for another two months so might as well enjoy what this Kingdom has to offer before it ends."

"True." Weiss said as the warm lights from the paper lamps hanging around and from booths, the unique clothes people wore, the music that was playing all around, and the stars in the sky made everything seem to sparkle before Weiss' eyes. "I never thought one place could look so beautiful." A part of Weiss felt happy. No Grimm to ruin things, no training that made her hand bleed, no father making her life difficult, at this moment Weiss felt…free.

"You've really been doing well this past week." Uryu said as they continued to walk. "The time it takes to summon your bow has become faster as well as your accuracy, and Aura Manipulation. But you still have a lot of things to work on. Like that move you came up with."

"Yeah…Sorry about that." Weiss said, scratching her cheek in a bit of embarrassment. She had come up with one Weiss thought was a good sure kill move and the results…well let's just say the results was another reason why they were out here.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Weiss." Uryu spoke up.

"What is it?"

"I know it's because you couldn't find anyone who could help you, but why did you decide to ask me for help with your training? Beacon is filled with some of the best Huntsmen around that could help you."

"That's the thing. All those Huntsmen are teachers. They can't play favorite." Weiss said. "Also, I'm sure none of them have faced off against the things the team and I have faced. I wanted someone who could hold his own against opponents that could give Seth trouble and well, after what I saw you do that night under the highway, I knew you were strong so I asked you."

"I see." Uryu said. "Did you at least think about it when you asked me?"

"I didn't need to think." Weiss said. "Something just told me that you' d be able to help and well, with the results so far, I can see that something was right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows?" Weiss said when she noticed that the area around them was darker than they had been and the two found themselves near cliffs. "We walked pretty far out."

"Indeed we did." Uryu said before looking up at the sky. "But maybe this is better."

Weiss looked at Uryu in confusion before looking up, her eyes soon widening at the great mass of stars in the sky. Uryu went and saw down under a tree and while Weiss was reluctant to dirty her new yukata, she went and sat down next to Uryu. The air around them was soon light as the two stared up stargazing.

"Do you…like to look up at the stars?" Weiss asked.

"I guess. I look up at the stars from time to time. It helps me calm down after a stressful day." Uryu said.

Weiss hummed in understanding and went back to looking up at the stars with Uryu. The mood around them was calm and peaceful which made Weiss conscious as she glanced at Uryu before doing something that surprised even her. She scooted closer to the Quincy.

'This is…kind of nice.' Weiss thought as she blushed a little and smiled, enjoying the night with the man next to her.

* * *

**(With Blake)**

Yoruichi watched in silence as Blake sat cross leg, meditating as Aura seem to static around her body.

"Alright, that's enough." Yoruichi said, getting Blake to open her eyes and dispel the Aura around her. "Looks like you're finally getting the hang of it. It was still a bit crude, but maybe that's because your Kidō isn't still good as it should be. We'll work on that next time."

"Got it." Blake said as she turned to leave. It was nighttime if she had to guess by how long she was down here.

"Hold on, Blake." Yoruichi stopped the younger Cat Faunus, making her turn to her as Yoruichi handed her a set of clothes. "Here. For you."

"For me?" Blake raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi who nodded before Blake took it and unfolded it. It looked like the robes Seth and those Shinhigami wore except the sleeves were and the back was open.

"As you've learned, when using Shunkō, the fabric around the arms and back will be ripped apart since the back and arms will be filled with Kidō. This uniform was designed to avoid that. I made it myself so you better appreciate it."

"Wow…I don't know what to say." Blake said.

"Try wearing it next time and maybe in the tournament. I bet a lot of people will think how good you look in it." Yoruichi said with a small smile.

"Stop teasing me." Blake said. Yang was bad enough. "So, how have I been doing so far?" This week had been brutal for her. Filled with Hakuda training and Kidō training. The Hakuda was somewhat okay with her, but Kidō was really difficult though she was doing better thanks to learning Aura Control. Not only that, but she learned a little about her other ability. Apparently, whenever she wanted someone or stop when attacking her, her shadow clones would turn into literal shadows and bind her enemy, making it easier for her to land a blow. Blake thought it was cowardly, but even though she wanted to be like Yoruichi, she knew that she can never be like her and accepted that being a coward was part of her nature. And just yesterday, Blake tried to perform the Shunkō technique for the first time with Yoruichi's permission. The results ripped her clothes apart. Yoruichi laughed loudly that day.

"You're doing very well with your Haduka training, but like I said, your Kidō needs some work." Yoruichi said. "I'm honestly surprised by how much you've progressed this last week. But don't think things will get easier from here. What I have in store for you will make you wish you had gone with your friends to another Kingdom."

"I'll take whatever it is you throw at me." Blake said with determination.

"I like the fire in your eyes, but you should get some rest. We'll train tomorrow." Yoruichi said before taking her leave.

Blake watched the older Cat Faunus leave before looking down at her hands.

'Maybe now, I can protect my friends.'

* * *

**(With Yang)**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

*CRACK! CRUMBLE!*

Yang breathed in and out, exhausted, but smiled at the fallen rubble in front of her.

"I…I finally did it!" Yang cheered. Jumping up and down in joy. Her hands bled and hurt like hell, but she didn't care! She finally got the desert rock she had been assign to crumble with one, single punch!

"Good job Yang," Sado said, smiling.

"Yes, good job." Mariana said. "Now that you're stronger, take off your gloves and see how you feel."

Yang did as told and when she took off her gloves, her body was surrounded by flames, her eyes flashed red and the wounds on her knuckles started to heal.

"I feel stronger now." Yang said with a bit of amazement.

"Now that you're stronger, it's time for round two in the Worm Pit." Mariana said.

Yang smirked as she unfolded her Ember Celica and handed the poach of Fire Dust to Mariana.

"I won't be needing those." Yang said before she willingly jumped into the den of worms.

"Will she be okay?" Sado asked, worried.

"She will be." Mariana said with complete confidence. "I can see from the look in her eyes. Fire burning brighter than the sun. You sure know how to pick them."

"It's not like that…" Sado said, blushing.

"Haha! I'm just kidding." Mariana said, slapping Sado on the back hard. Sado hissed in pain as he rubbed his back. His grandmother had a lot of strength in those arms.

"So, Abuela…"

"What is it?"

"If she-no." Sado corrected himself. "When Yang gets out, do you plan to teach her…"

"Yes, I plan to teach her that." Mariana said. "It would be unfair to her if we stopped at this. I plan to teach her what Oscar taught you when he was still here with us. And you will help me with it."

"I was planning to." Sado said. This past week was watching Yang punching and trying to increase her strength. Good thing Sado was here. He gave her advice, she followed it, and here we are now.

Down inside the dark den of the earthworm Grimms, shotgun shells were blasted everywhere as hundreds upon hundreds of Grimm surrounded her.

"Come on! I got more where that came from!" Yang shouted as she fired another shotgun shell, this one turning into a dragon head that caused a major explosion.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

"Man, nothing like a good dinner to finish off today's training." Seth said he was walking with Nel and her brothers. This past week, she and her brothers have been coming over to Las Noches more times than their first few visits and have unofficially made themselves at home in the room Seth slept at. He didn't mind really. It was better than sleep and waking up alone. Plus, knew how dangerous it could be outside if one wasn't careful. He was thrown into the water two days ago and had to fight Kensei while fending off Piranha and Shark Grimm. Seth did not like that day one bit. Good thing Seth had Orihime to heal all those bites.

Speaking of Orihime, she seemed much more like a normal person than a doll these days. While she still acted like a robot, she was a girl whenever Seth was around. He felt glad that he could help bring out emotions Orihime might have forgotten. He didn't know what Aizen may have put Orihime through, but he was glad to have helped her either way.

"Hey," Nel spoke up, pointing over to a gathered group of Arrancars. "What are they all gathered around for?"

"Why don't we find out?" Seth suggested as the four went over to the group and saw that they were all looking at a piece of paper pinned to a billboard.

Students participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament: 

Espada #10: Yammy Llargo

Espada #5: Nnoitra Gilga

Privaron Espada #115: Cirucci Sanderwicci

Privaron Espada #117: Gantenbainne Mosqueda

Espada #8: Szayelaporro Granz

Espada #7: Zommari Rureaux

Espada #6: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Espada #4: Ulquiorra Cifer

"Szaylaporro's gonna be in the tournament?" Seth said in a bit of surprise. He had met the man a few days ago and he struck Seth as a weird guy. As Seth continued to look down the list, his eyes widen when he saw Ulquiorra's name.

**_"Looks like you'll be getting your rematch against this Ulquiorra guy. How does that make you feel, King?"_**

Seth didn't reply as he put on a stoic look. Nel saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that this tournament might be more hectic than I thought it was going to be." Seth said as he and the other walked away the gathered Arrancars.

Two teams were entering the tournament and amongst them, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were there. Seth grew anxious. In two months, Seth would settle the score with Grimmjow for what he did to Ruby once and for all. But Ulquiorra would also be there, the man who he couldn't defeat even with his Grimm Mask on. Could he do this?

No! He CAN do this! He has been training for the past month and will continue training for two more months! In two months, the Vytal Festival finally begins. In two months, the tournament will begin. In two months, he'll be reunited with his friends. But most importantly…

Seth will be reunited with the girl who was the center of his universe, Ruby.

'Wait for me, Ruby.' Seth thought as he looked out the window of his room. He raised his hand to the cracked moon.

* * *

**(Beacon)**

Blake sat alone in the team's dorm room, reading a book. She looked away from the book she was readying and looked up at the cracked moon in the sky.

"In two months…"

* * *

**(Mistral)**

Weiss clenched and unclenched her left hand, healed again after overdoing it with shooting her Aura Bow. She looked through the window of her room and looked up towards the cracked moon in the sky.

"In two months…"

* * *

**(Vacuo)**

Yang laid on top of a pile of fading Grimm as she stared up towards the cracked moon in the sky, illuminating the darkness of the den. She thought back to what Mariana said to her before taking her leave.

"Aura Enhancement..." Yang said, looking at her hands which glowed golden yellow before looking back at the moon. "In two months…"

* * *

**(Beacon, Rooftop)**

Ruby stood alone on the rooftop of Beacon, looking down at the wooden badge in her hand as before looking up to the cracked moon in the sky. She reached out towards it, thinking about Seth, the man who gave her new light in her bleak world.

"In two months…

'Everything begins!' All of Team RWBY(S) thought with determination.

* * *

**(Insert Shiawase no Arika by LOCAL CONNECT)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as the night sky was illuminated by the shattered moon of Remnant as shooting starts were falling down.

**(Massugu ni aruitekita)**We see Seth outside walking while gazing at the night sky.

**(Bukiyou na kono kokoro)**The sun then starts to rise as we now see Seth walking along a beach.

**(Itsuwarinai sono me ni utsuru)**Seth continues to walk along the beach, gazing out over the horizon before notices something from the corner of his eyes and turns.

**(Atatakai hikari)**Squinting his eyes, we see in the distant Seth's team, Team RWBY

**(Afureru kibouno nakade ima bokura)**All of Team RWBY wave towards Seth and gestures for him to come over.

**(Doredake no ai ni deaeru no darou)**We then focus on Ruby who was smiling brightly as Scarlet's Heart Jewel shined brightly in the sun.

**(Onaji toki wo ima ikiteru)**Seth blinks dumbly before he slowly makes his way towards them.

**(Aisuru koto no yorokobi ni furete)**When Seth finally makes it to his team, Ruby runs up to him and smiles. Soon after, Seth smiles back just before the scene shifts to show the good luck charm Ruby had given to Seth laying in the sand next to a wooden badge that had a skull in the center.

* * *

**Ashbel: And…done!**

**Seth: Hold crap! Why was that so long!?**

**Ashbel: I don't know! I didn't intend for it to be so long. I was aiming for 10,000+ words, not 20,000+ words! **

**Seth: Well, on the bright side, this story's Volume 2 is finally done.**

**Ashbel: Yes! YES! Finally! After so long! We finally say goodbye to Volume 2 and be thankful for all is shown to us. With Volume 2 done, I can now finally plan things out for Volume 3! **

**Seth: Something tells me there's going to be a lot of action. **

**Ashbel: Oh hell yeah! You better believe I'm gonna bust out so much action! With people like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra entering, it's gonna be crazy! Anyway, thank you all for ready this story. I know this story's volume was a long and slow one, but it is finally done and I can finally work on Volume 3, the Volume people have been waiting for. I still need to plan things out, what I want to change and what I think I should change, it depends. But for now, thank you for reading this story and before I sign out, here's a little something, something that might happen next Volume. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart with my OC, Seth, signing out. See you in the next Volume! **

* * *

**Volume 3: Trailer**

"Yang, is that you?" Blake looked at Yang in surprise.

"Blake! So good to see you again!" Yang said, running up to the Cat Faunus and give her a bone crushing hug.

"You sure have changed a bit, Ice Queen." Yang said, looking at Weiss' new look.

"It comes with the training." Weiss said, glaring at Yang for calling her that nickname. She really didn't like it.

"Blake, have you seen-Yang! Weiss! You're back!" A familiar voice shouted before Yang and Weiss were tackled to the ground before they could even blink,

"Look at you. My baby sister's grown up a little." Yang said with a proud smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Prof. Port said, the crowds of people cheering.

The dust cleared away, revealing who had crashed from the sky above.

Everything around Ruby seemed to slow down for her as tears formed, looking over at the man who had appeared.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!"

"Seth, this is my Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, introducing her boyfriend to her uncle.

"So, you're Ruby's boyfriend." Qrow said, looking down at Seth from top to bottom. "I heard you slapped her once."

'Oh boy.' Seth thought, knowing that he was in for some trouble.

"Uryu, this is my sister, Winter." Weiss said, intruding Uryu to her older sister.

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Uryu said with a small bow.

"So this is the man you were talking about." Winter said, looking at Uryu. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Winter!" Weiss blushed red as did Uryu.

"So, you're the guy who's been training my niece." Qrow said, looking at Sado.

'I feel like I'm staring into the eye of a predator.' Sado thought.

"It's those guys!" Ruby said as they all looked down at the team of Shinigami down at the arena.

"What are they doing here?" Seth wondered.

"Ozpin, Ozpin, Ozpin." Aizen said as he and his daughter, Cinder walked side by side, approaching Ozpin and Kisuke. "Did you really think I didn't know you had more than just the Fall Maiden hidden away in here?"

"It's time we settle the score once and for all, Seth Aberrant!" Grimmjow said as he drew his Zanpakutō.

"My thoughts exactly, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Seth said as black Aura enveloped his form and he brandished Tensa Zangetsu, now in Bankai state.

"A heart?" Ulquiorra repeated on confusion, turning to Blake who sweated nervously at his gaze. "What is…a heart?"

"They're both gonna kill each other at this rate!" Weiss said as everyone in the stadium could not tear their eyes away from the bloody death battle happening before them.

"Don't die…" The voice was quiet, but Seth heard it loud and clear. "Don't die, Seth!" Ruby's voice broke the silence as Seth eyes widen and he turned, looking up where Ruby was at to see tears in her eyes. "You don't have to win…I'm alright now…you don't have to try so hard…just please…don't get hurt anymore…I can't stand it…"

"ABERRANT!" Grimmjow shouted at the top of his lungs as he sent down his last Desgarrón at Seth.

**"GRIMMJOW!"** Seth shouted at the top of his lungs, his two swords spew black and white Aura with a line of red surrounding them as he charged forth towards Grimmjow's Desgarrón.

**Trailer End**


	44. V3-EP1: Coming Home to Round One

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Welcome one and all for the first ever chapter of this story's Volume 3! That's right baby, we're finally here!**

**Seth: So the time has finally come. Finally, I can reunite with Ruby and the others after months of being away. **

**Ashbel: That's right, Seth. It's time for everyone to unite and take on the Vytal Festival Tournament! But this tournament will not be same as the one in canon. No, this tournament will be even crazier filled with new faces, Shinigamies, and Arrancars alike!**

**Seth: Sounds like it's gonna be a wild time.**

**Ashbel: You bet it will! But for now, cue the declaimer!**

**Seth: Right. **

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: I was planning on waiting for a month or so before I got back into this, but it was Christmas when I did this so I thought, 'why not give the readers something they've been wanting for.' Well ladies and gentlereaders, welcome to Volume 3! **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 38: Coming Home to Round One**

* * *

What were once fields of snow and trees of white was now a field of orange and red as the trees signaled the season of fall. The air around the area was calm as beautiful autumn leaves fell from the trees and danced in the light of the sun as they fell to the ground.

Among the trees, standing by a cliff, is a young girl garbed in a red cloak. The young girl stood up, having been praying to her mother's grave as she removed her hood to reveal the face of one Ruby Rose.

After a few moments of silence to herself, Ruby spoke. "Hey, Mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been…a bit crazy to put it lightly." After the stuff she and her team has been through, the word 'crazy' was putting it lightly in her opinion. "Oh! Dad's here too! He's, uh, you know…Dad. He's still teaching at Signal, but he told me that he's going to be going out on some missions soon. I can tell that he misses going out on adventures with you." Ruby then looks down as she almost says in a mutter, "And I miss you too."

Ruby gave herself another moment before perking up. "I haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet so that's cool, I guess. I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line…That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from dad. Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh, wait, you don't know them yet. They're my teammates and together with Seth, we make Team RWBY(S). And yes, before you ask, that name does cause some confusion." Thank god that there was an 'S' there or else the name would have been even more confusing! "Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends. And I've met some…let's just say odd teachers. Oh! You're probably wondering where Scarlet and Seth are…"

Ruby touched the jewel around her neck, feeling it pulse like a heart, before she spoke. "Scarlet's…gone…but her heart will always be with me." Ruby let a moment to let the memories of her daughter pass by before speaking again. "As for Seth, well, he went to another academy to get stronger. But I'm not worried." Ruby then took out the wooden badge Seth had made for her those months ago. "I know he'll be back for me-team! I mean the team-oh who am I kidding? I want him back for me and me alone. I guess you don't know, but Seth and I are…dating, I guess? I mean, we kissed and stuff, but we never went on a date, not that it would be possible at the time, but…" Ruby stopped herself when she realized that she was starting to ramble. "We also stopped some bad guys too! I guess it's like they say: Like mother, like daughter." Ruby smiles a little until a thought crosses her mind. "I still wonder why Ozpin let Seth and I into the school early. But I guess he'll tell me one day, you know how he is. It's funny, really. The more I get to know him, the more he starts sounding like Uncle Qrow."

A dog barking alerted her and she turned around to see her dog, Zwei, with her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long, a man with blond hair with two small stands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline with a tattoo on his right arm. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandanna on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. He also wore a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

"Oh! Looks like dad's back. I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes off on his next mission. Wish me luck!" Ruby puts her hood up again and turns to walk back to her father but not before giving her mother a few last words. "It was good to talk. Hopefully…" Ruby looks at the wooden badge in her hand. "I'll see Seth again." She puts away the badge before running back to her father.

* * *

**(Las Noches)**

A cloak blew in the winds as one figure walked up to a device. Standing near the device is a tall and thin male Arrancar. He has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. The remains of his Grimm mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, the man wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform.

The cloaked figured walked up to the Arrancar and asked, "You sure this will work?"

"I'm hurt that you doubt my creation." The Arrancar said. "Whether this will get you to where you need to go depends on the amount of Aura you pump into it."

"Still trying to experiment on me. This is why I don't like you, Szayel."

The Arrancar, Szayelaporro Granz, merely pushed his glasses-like Grimm mask up and said, "Who ever said I wanted you to like me? Now in order to get to Vale, I'd say about, with the way you are now, about half of your Aura should do."

"Half, huh?" The cloaked figure said. "Guess I'll just have recharge along the way. Tell me again why I can't just take the Garganta?"

"Who said you couldn't?" Szayel said. "Even if you take the Garganta, it's still quite a while from here to Vale. You'd never get there in time for the first round of the tournament. That's why everyone else went on ahead and why you're using this. Now come on, get in. You don't want to miss the first round, do you?"

The cloaked figure sighed before he walked up to the device, but before he could, a voice called out for him.

"SETH!" Hearing his name, the cloaked figured turned around. "Super Acceleration!" Only to be tackled by a small green figure known as Nel.

"Oof!" The now identified Seth groaned as he skidded back while holding onto Nel. "Nel, how many time have I told you to stop doing that!?"

"B-But…" Nel was on the verge of tears, making Seth's anger disappear. "We won't get to see each other anymore."

Seth gave a reassuring smile and placed a hand on top of the small Arrancar. "That's not true. You'll see me again at Beacon with Orihime."

"But I've never left the island before." Nel said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry. If anyone picks on you, just leave them to me." Seth said before pushing Nel off of him. "I have to go now so run along back to Dondo and Pesche."

"You promise we'll see each other again?" Nel asked.

Seth held up his pinky. "I pinky promise."

That was enough to bring a smile on Nel's face as she took Seth's pinky with her own.

"If you're done saying goodbyes, I'd like to get things moving along." Szayel said.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses." Seth said before taking back his pinky. "See you later, Nel. Tell Shinji and the rest of the Vizoreds that I said thanks for everything they've done for me."

Nel nodded. "Go get'em Seth!"

Seth smiled before he turned and walked into the device Szayel made. Once inside, he saw some sort of sphere in the middle. "Hey, Szayel, is this where I pump Aura into?"

"That's correct." Szayel said as he was monitoring things from his Scroll.

"Okay. Sounds easy enough." Seth said before he placed his hand on the sphere and pumped Aura into it.

On his scroll, Szayel watched as a gauged filled up and up and up until he shouted, "Stop! That's enough!"

Doin as told, Seth stopped pimping Aura and breathed out. "By the way, you never told me what this thing I'm in is."

"Isn't it obvious?" Szayel said as a Garganta opened up above the device. "It's a cannon."

"Oh, I see." Seth said until he realized what Szayel said. "Wait, what!?"

"Happy flying." Szayel said before pushing a button on his scroll.

"No! Wait, you son of a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Seth was launched from the cannon and into the Garganta as his voice got quitter and quieter until it couldn't be heard anymore once the portal closed.

"Is he gonna be alright? Nel asked.

"Knowing him, this won't kill him." Szayel said as he closed his scroll and walked away.

Nel watched as the pink haired Arrancar walked away before Nel looked back up at the spot where the Garganta used to be at. Nel gave a silent prayer of good luck for her amnesiac friend before she ran back inside the academy.

And so it begins.

* * *

**(Insert After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation)**

**(Intrumental) **The song suddenly begins as we see the blade of Zangetsu, Yang's Ember Celica, Weiss' Myrtenaster, Blake's Gambol Shroud, and then Ruby's Crescent Rose. And then, the scene changes the lights of the Amity Coliseum being lit up as platforms moved until the stage was set and at the center was Team RWBY(S). And then, the scene changed to the outside, showing off the whole entire coliseum as the title appeared right in front of it.

**(Senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru) **Smoke and steam bursts from down below as crowds of people filled the stands as appearing one by one was Team RWBY(S). Ahead of them were their friends and opponents: Team JNPR, SNNN, RRIY(Ring), TRHK(Truck), and finally, Grimmjow who was smirking predatorily at Seth.

**(Hagare ochita hana ni mo kidzukazu ni tobu) **The scene changed again to show Cinder and her team surrounded by flames as Cinder's right eye glowed.

**(Machikado amai nioi ryuusen tooku mukou kara)** The scene changed to the outside to show a smirking Aizen with a small army of Arrancars before they were replaced with a small army of the White Fang with Adam standing in front of them.

**(Dokoka de kitta you na nakigoe) **Seth and the others were then seen as thousands of Grimm surrounded them. The team was not intimidated as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were surrounded by Aura before Seth held out Zangetsu and entered Bankai.

**(Yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete) **Yang was seen with Chad, fighting against Nnoitra and Telsa. Then we see Weiss with Uryu fighting against Zommari as the Arrancar enters his **Resurrección****. **Then we see Blake protecting Orihime and Nel from White Fang members and Grimm as Orihime held Nel protectively.

**(Doko made yukeru ka?) **We then see Ruby fighting against both Roman and Neo before the scene changes to show Seth fighting against Grimmjow, their blades meeting as they faced one another.

**(Sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete) **A spark appears as the scene shift to show a comatose Amber before everything goes dark as we see in a small container, the half of the Hogyoku.

**(Subete wo ubai sara) **Aizen suddenly appears and goes to grab the half until Ozpin suddenly appears and holds his Zanpakutō, Chronos, at Aizen's neck, stopping him.

**(Yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa) **We then see each battle reaching its climax. Yang was on the floor, her right arming missing as a deadly aura surrounded Chad. Weiss was covered in blood as light surrounded Uryu. Blake was on her knees as Ulquiorra held his sword at her neck.

**(Mada nanimo shiteinai) **Ruby was then seen as light bursts from her eyes as Seth materialized his Grimm Mask and in response, Grimmjow went into his Resurrección form.

**(Susume) **Both Seth and Grimmjow roar as Grimmjow unleashes his strongest attack, Desgarrón, and Seth met his challenge by sending a full powered black Getsuga Tenshō before the scene changes to Tensa Zengetsu being stabbed into the ground as laying around it were other weapons before the song ends.

* * *

**(Beacon)**

Months have passed and the event that people Kingdom wide has finally commenced. The Vytal Festival was in full swing with students from all over walked among the grounds of Beacon Academy, excitedly for the main event to start, the Vytal Festival Tournament. Many students from all four kingdoms waited with anticipation, wanting and ready to show off their skills with the goal of taking home the prize and glory.

Ships docked at the academy docks as people came out; walking onto academy grounds we focus our attention to one person in particular.

The person in question was a 17 year old girl with long golden blond hair that reached down to the top of her legs and purple lilac eyes. She wore a black low-cut crop top with a golden yellow burning heart symbol located over her left breast as well as she also wore black shorts with two belts wrapped around her waist, criss-crossing and each bearing a banner-like object bearing her crest in gold with pouches. Yellow armored boots covered her legs, reaching up to her knees as a tan long coat was worn over her crop top, left open to show off her midriff and legs to all as an orange scarf was wrapped around her neck. Finally, finishing the look was a cowboy hat held by a string hand around her neck as golden bracelets adorned her wrists as scratch marks were all over them.

The girl smiled brightly, carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder as she dropped the bag and threw her hands into the air. "Hello Beacon! Yang Xiao Long is back in town baby!"

Many stared at her after she shouted that, but Yang didn't care. After months of training in the deserts of Vacuo, Yang was finally back and ready to kick some ass!

"Glad you're excited." One Sado Yasatora, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and simple white pants walked up next to her.

"How can I not be? Man, it feels like it's been more than months since I've laid eyes on Beacon Academy. Vacuo's 'hot' and all, but it doesn't have what Vale has, no offense to your home Kingdom or anything." Yang said.

"None taken." Sado said. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with my team. Why don't you try and find your team?"

"I'll do that." Yang said as she picked up her bag and walked off, but not before turning to Sado and said, "Thanks for all you've done for me, Chad. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me. Thank my abuela."

"The day I thank that crazy old hag is the day when Beacon falls." Yang said before she did something Sado wasn't expecting.

She went and hugged Sado.

"Anyway, thanks for everything!" Yang said quickly with a blush on her face as she ran off at the speed that would have matched Ruby's speed months ago.

Sado could only blink in confusion before he decided to think about it later and went to go search for his teammates.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!?" Yang said to herself as she came to a stop and calmed herself down, getting rid of the blush on her face. "What's done is done. First, gonna find Ruby and have her fix up Ember Celica." She looked at the bracelets around her wrists. "These girls have seen better days."

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke from behind Yang and she turned around to see someone she wasn't expecting to see so soon.

The person in front of her was the same age as her. She had long, wavy black hair and amber eyes complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Her outfit consisted of a white shitagi(under clothing), a black kosode (small sleeve), black hakama pants, white tabi (foot pouch), and waraji. However, the outfit was sleeveless as the girl wore black arm sleeves that went up past her elbows as the back of the outfit was exposed. Hanging by the sash was a very familiar looking weapon, Gambol Shroud. Finally completing the look was a black bow that sat on top of her head and covered her cat Faunus ears.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen a girl in a red…" The girl trailed on when she realized who she was talking to. "Yang, is that you?"

Yang blinked in surprise at who she was looking at before she smiled wide and brightly. "Blake! So good to see you again!" Yang said, running up to the Cat Faunus and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Gh! Yang! You're…crushing…me!" Blake gritted out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Yang quickly apologized, releasing the Fauns from her hold as Blake gasped for air. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"You think?" Blake said before straightening back up. "I can see you've gotten stronger."

"You know it!" Yang said, flexing her arms before saying, "I like the new look on you. You look like a ninja."

"It was given to me by my trainer." Blake said, looking at her outfit which she was given to by Yoruichi. She then looked at Yang and said, "You look good."

"Thanks! My regular clothes got all ruined so it was hard to find something to my liking." Yang said. "So, where's Ruby?"

"She left with her dad to visit her mother's grave. She should be back by now." Blake said. "I was actually looking for her when I ran into you."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I was just about to go look for you guys." Yang said. "How about I help out? I was planning on looking for Ruby first anyway."

"That would be a big help." Blake said when a voice spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Both Yang and Blake turned and they were surprised to see who was speaking to them.

The one who was speaking to them was a 17 year old girl who was a bit shouter than them as what stood out was her long, snow white hair that was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles and a crooked scar that ran down her left eye. She wore pure white pants, white gloves, white colored heel wedge boots, and a long overcoat with blue stripes. Over the coat was a silver breast plate with the Quincy cross located on the left side of the breastplate in a darker shade of blue. Finally, completing the look was a white mantle that sat on her shoulders as sat her side was familiar looking rapier held by a single white belt around her waist with pouches.

"I'm looking for friends of mine. You wouldn't happen to have seen…" The girl trailed on once she saw who she was talking to and blinked in surprise. "Yang? Blake?"

"Weiss? Is that you?" Blake said in surprise.

"Weiss! Long time no see!" Yang said before looking at Weiss' new look. "You sure have changed a bit, Ice Queen."

"It comes with the training." Weiss said, glaring at Yang for calling her that nickname. She really didn't like it.

"And what's this? You've grown a bit." Yang said as she compared her height with Weiss.

"I'm not that short! Of course I've grown!" Weiss said. "I almost didn't recognize you two. How have you been?"

"We've been doing well." Blake said. "Did you just get here?"

"I did actually. Uryu's just making sure all my bags are sent to the dorms." Weiss said before she looked around. "Where's Ruby?"

"We were actually about to look for her." Blake said when all of a sudden…

"Blake, have you seen-Yang! Weiss! You're back!" A familiar voice shouted before Yang and Weiss were tackled to the ground before they could even blink.

"Oof!" Both Weiss and Yang gasped when the wind was knocked out of them by how fast they were tackled to the ground before they both looked to see who had tackled them.

The one who tackled them was a 15 year old girl with black hair tinted with red as it just went past her shoulders as the girl had familiar silver eyes. The girl wore a white, long sleeved top with the ends of the sleeves flaring out a bit as a black corset was worn over it with red lacing. Covering her legs was a black skirt with red trimming that reached just past her knees as a black belt adorned in red was around her waist and held a familiar looking red folded weapon. She also wore black combat boots with laces being red as completing the look was a familiar red hooded cloak.

Both Weiss and Yang blinked in surprise before they both said, "Ruby?"

"Yes!" The now identified Ruby smiled brightly like a little child as she hugged her partner and big sister. "Oh, I can't believe you guys are here! I mean, I knew you two would be back after months, but it almost feels unreal!"

"We missed you too, little sis." Yang said as she and Weiss were slowly losing air. "Can you…let go of…us?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Ruby quickly let go and got off the two as the heiress and the blond brawler got back up. Once up, the two got a good look at Ruby's new look.

"Look at you. My baby sister's grown up a little." Yang said with a proud smile.

Ruby smiled as she rubbed her head. "Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, yeah I've grown height wise, but I'm still the same old me inside."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Yang said. "With that new look of yours, I bet you're trying to attract Seth's attention."

"What!? N-No I'm not!" Ruby said, blushing.

"Where is Seth, by the way?" Weiss asked, looking around. "Is he here?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen him anywhere." Blake said.

"You mean he still isn't here?" Ruby said sadly, slumping down sadly.

"Oh come on, cheer up sis." Yang said, making Ruby straighten up. "He promised he be back after all these months. When it comes to you, he never breaks a promise and you of all people know that."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby said. "I just really want to see him again after so long."

"We've all trained our butts off so we can stand on equal footing with him. I'd feel insulted if he didn't show up after all we've been through." Weiss said.

"For now, we should hurry up and get signed into the tournament." Blake said as she pointed up to the place where the Vytal Festival Tournament would be held: The Amity Coliseum.

The coliseum is an enormous airborne coliseum with an inverted cone shape. The base of the structure is a very large Dust crystal that tapers to a point. Located above the main Dust crystal are two rows of docking bays for Air Buses to offload passengers. Large archways lead passengers to the seating area.

"I've always dreamed of fighting in that coliseum." Yang said as like her, many Huntsmen and Huntress-in-training dreamed of fighting in the Vytal Festival Tournament.

"We better hurry or else they'll close registrations." Weiss said as the four of them ran to catch an Air Bus which would take them up to the coliseum.

* * *

**(Amity Coliseum)**

If one thought the outside of the coliseum was impressive, then wait until they see the inside. The seating area is incredibly large in capacity, able to accommodate the large crowds of spectators. The red seats closest to the arena itself are reserved for contestants in the Vytal Festival and other VIPs. Above the seating area are huge holographic screens, which display the aura monitors for tournament matches, as well as videos of the matches in progress including action replays. The tournament presenters sit in a small booth above the top level of the seating area.

If that's not enough, the audiences are protected by an invisible forcefield which prevents projectiles and other objects from leaving the fighting area. When hit, the forcefield pulses a light blue color and ripples around the impacts. It is capable of preventing flying contestants from being flung into the spectator stands, and is also able to absorb stray bullets. In addition, the forcefield also acts as a shield, protecting the stadium from external impacts, such as marauding Grimm attacking from the outside.

At the center where the tournament matches take place is a large octagonal arena. The arena is capable of changing its environment into several different "biomes", such as grasslands, forest, fire and ice, geyser fields, stormy mountains, desert, an ocean and beach with a wooden ship, and a few others. The arena also has artificial weather effects, such as thunderstorms and an artificial sun. In all matches, the central octagonal part remains the same regardless of the biome.

And right now, all the seats in the stands were filled with cheering people, humans and Faunus alike as matches after matches have gotten every single person in the coliseum and those watching from the other kingdoms who could not or didn't want to make the trip watched the tournament from someplace else be it at home or in a restaurant.

In the booth, the presenters were none other than Prof. Port and Oobleck as another match had just gotten done and over with and like the others, it got the crowd excited.

"My oh my! What an astounding match that was, wouldn't you agree professor?" Port asked the man next to him.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected before commenting himself. "And yes, Prof. Port, that last match was very exciting indeed. Why it was the closest we've seen the four and four round of the tournament."

"For those who are now just joining us," Port spoke to the camera that was on them, speaking to those who were watching. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament! Broadcasting live from the Amity Coliseum!" Down below, the crowds of people roared as they eagerly waited for the next match. Food and drinks and been refilled and some small bets had been placed. People wanted the next match to begin soon.

"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Port said as he and Oobleck began to explain the rules of the tournament to those who might not know.

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Teams, Doubles, and Singles." Oobleck explained. "Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested…is skill."

"Correct! Winners of the Team battles will elect two of their members to represent them in the Doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again." Port explained. "The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their Kingdom."

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles in which to spectate on," Oobleck said. "And I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!

"Ahh, and why would they?" Port said. "But with that out of the way, let's get to the next match which is between Team RWBY of Becaon and Team ABRN of Haven."

The crowd roars as the two said teams made their way to the arena. Across from Team RWBY were their opponents, Team ABRN.

Their first member a young man named Nadnir Shiko. He has long pink hair tied back into a short ponytail, with an undercut, and the undercut portion of his hair is black as he has a dark complexion and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a cream-colored short-sleeved jacket and a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, with cream colored fingerless gloves. He wears black medium-length pants and cream colored sneakers.

Their next member is a young girl named Reese Chloris. She has light green hair swept to her right, with green eyes and fair complexion. She also wears two black facial markings on her attire reflects a skater motif as she wears a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater and black shorts, as well as knee pads and elbow pads on her arms and legs. She also wears black shoe laced sneakers that go all the way to her ankles.

Their third member is another young man named Bolin Hori. Bolin has lightly-tanned skin, amber eyes, and black hair. He wears a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also wears black boots and black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray necklace.

Lastly, their leader is a girl named Arslan Altan. She has a dark complexion, platinum blonde hair and olive green eyes. She wears a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it. She has bandages on her legs and arms, as well as a red necklace and what appear to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head.

"So those are out opponents." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. She and the rest of the team gauged their opponent's level and they can honestly say one thing. "Wow, we heavily outclass them."

"To be fair, we were training to fight against enemies that go beyond the normal level of anything a normal Huntsmen-in-training can do." Weiss said, but she couldn't help but feel bad for their opponents. It wasn't arrogance, it was a fact.

Ruby, meanwhile, was looking around, using Aura to slightly enhance her vision as she looked all around the seats but found no sign of the boy she loved.

"Seth's still not here." Ruby said sadly as she stopped directing Aura to her eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to fight without him." Blake said. "Then again, would we be allowed to fight in the first place? We _are _supposed to be a five-man team."

"We should just be glad we're even here now." Weiss said when all of sudden, the area around the arena opened up and appearing on their side was the Ice biome while on ABRN side was the Lava Biome. Instantly, Weiss could feel the immense amounts of Dust from both biomes. "Oh, I am so gonna abuse these fields."

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Weiss said before the countdown began. Quickly, the four girls drew their weapons and all of ABRN did the same.

"This ought to be a match to remember." Port said before shouting, "Fight!"

The second Port said that, both teams were off and in that instant…

*POW!*

Nadir was struck across the face by one of the hardest punches he's ever felt before flying out of the ring, hitting the forcefield that protected the people and was out by both ring out and Aura level entering the red.

Everyone in the coliseum was silent as both RWB and ABR stared at Yang in surprise who looked surprised at what she done before staring at her thrown fist and back at the unconscious Nadir.

"…Oh crap! Did I go too far!?" Yang said as she looked at her fist in surprise.

"Yang! What the hell!?" Weiss yelled over to the blond brawler. "You ever heard of watching your strength!?"

"Well sorry! You try holding back after you've fought an old hag strong enough to shake canyons for two months straight!" Yang yelled back.

"Well…it seems Nadir Shiko is eliminated by ring out and Aura level." Oobleck spoke up as he looked down at the boy from the booth. "Um…Can someone go check and see if he's alright?"

"Well, at least we're reminded not to make Yang angry." Blake said when Bolin jumped towards her, staff twirling as he attacked in order to get revenge for his teammate. However, Blake sensed and heard him a mile away and moved to the side, dodging his staff by an inch before she spun around struck him across the face with her knee, sending her opponent flying and skidding into the Lava biome as more than half of Bolin's Aura dropped close to the red.

"Whoa! Since when can you do that?" Yang asked, surprised at her partner's quick movement.

"Since I've learned to always keep my senses alert and keep an eye on my surroundings." Blake said as she thought back to her training with Yoruichi. That woman was so fast, it was outrageous and she couldn't count how many times Ruby had to heal her with Scarlet's Heart Jewel.

"This almost seems too easy." Ruby said as Reese and Arslan went to see if Bolin was alright. Weiss saw them and pointed her hand towards them before she made an upward motion with them. Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook and both Reese and Arsla moved before a lava pillar erupted from underneath Bolin, burning him and knocking him out via depleting his Aura levels as the monitor showed his gauge going down all the way to zero before the buzzer went off.

"Whoa! What did you just do!?" Ruby asked, amazed.

"I simply manipulated the Dust in the biome." Weiss said.

"You can that?" Yang asked.

"I learned it during my time training with Uryu." Weiss said before muttering, "And sometimes his father."

"Okay, I think it's official. This match is completely one-sided." Ruby said.

"I agree. This match is…a bit unfair to our opponents." Blake said.

"'A bit unfair' is putting it lightly." Weiss said.

"Incoming!" Yang said before they all moved out of way of Reese who was rising on her bladed hoverboard which blasted fire around thanks to the fire Dust loaded into it.

"So cool!" Ruby said, liking Reese's weapon.

_"Ruby! Focus!"_ The voice of Ruby's weapon, Crescent Rose, spoke up.

'Right! Sorry!' Ruby thought before her face morphed into a stoic look before she seemingly disappeared from view. A quick shunpo got Ruby right in front of Reese with the barrel of Crescent Rose in Sniper mode aimed right at her head.

"What the!?" Was all Reese got to say before Ruby pulled the trigger.

*BANG!*

The buzzer went off and Reese dropped to the floor, unconscious as her Aura protected her, but dropped into the red zone.

"May I be the first to say: Headhshot!" Port said, saying the last word in a deep tone.

"No way! Just one shot!" Arslan said in surprise as she couldn't believe how fast her team got beaten. Suddenly, Ruby appeared right behind her and Arslan quickly reacted by throw a backhand towards her, but Ruby blocked the attack easily by merely raising her arm before she kicked Arslan right in the gut, sending her flying before Blake appeared past her, slashing and knocking the leader out as the buzzer went off.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port said as the people cheered.

"This might just be the quickest match we've ever seen in history, Peter!" Oobleck said.

"Quite indeed. It seems Team RWBY has improved from the team they once were." Port said.

"We won?" Weiss asked as she wasn't surprised that they won. What she was surprised at was how fast they won.

"We won." Ruby said, smiling before Yang jumped her and held her in an arm bar.

"What was _that, _Ruby!?" Yang asked. "I've never seen you like that before!"

"Well, let's just say a lot happened during my training." Ruby said as she struggled to get free as the members of Team ABRN started to regain consciousness and head on over to the four.

"Hey!" Arslan called out to them, making them all turn to her and her team. "Good match. We didn't stand a chance."

"Yeah. Sorry if we hit you guys too hard." Yang said.

"We're fine…somewhat." Reese said, nursing the spot where Ruby's Aura enhanced bullet struck her as Nadir supported a burnt Bolin who was covered in soot.

"Well, that's the first half of the matches we have today. Why don't we take this time to take…a…" Oobleck began before he started to trail off for some reason.

"Is something the matter" Port asked as everyone in the stadium was also wondering what was going on.

"Either I need to get new glasses or there's a portal opening up right above the coliseum." Oobleck said.

Everyone looked up and true to Oobleck's words; a portal was opening right above the coliseum. But this wasn't just a portal, it was a Garganta.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blake asked.

"Is it a Menoes Grande?" Weiss wondered as she remembered that rip in space anywhere.

However, that was not the case. Slowly, but surely, a voice was heard from within the Garganta and the voice…was screaming.

"…iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH!"

*CRASH!*

Whatever came from the Garganta struck the forcefield that protected the coliseum from above, but to everyone's surprise, whatever came from the portal broke through the forcefield and crashed into the center arena.

All of Team RWBY seemingly reappeared as they each set down a member of ABRN, all of them having used speed techniques to quickly move while grabbing a member from ABRN.

"Something broke through the forcefield!?" Port said in surprise as the forcefield that protected the coliseum was not so easily broken through.

"An attack!?" Weiss said as she and everyone prepared their weapons.

Slowly, the dust began to settle and what everyone saw was…a pair of legs as the rest of the body was buried deep within the center arena.

Everything was silent as a silent breeze flew by. And did a tumble weed just pass by?

"A…person?" Ruby said in confusion as she and her team stayed cautious.

Suddenly, the ground cracked and erupting from the ground was the rest of the body was the first thing it shouts out was, "Szayelaporro!"

'Who?' Everyone thought as they all got a look at the person.

Whoever it was wore a tan cloak over a uniforms consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama pants, and black boots. Held by the sash was a katana sword and scabbard as a grey cloth was tied around his right arm like bandage wrappings. The collar of the cloak was up and covered the mouth and nose while a pair of goggles and wrappings that hid the person's hair covered the rest of his face, making it impossible to see who it was.

"That damn, son of a bitch Szayel! He shot me out of a cannon! A fucking _cannon! _Oh, the next time I see that pink haired bastard, I'm going to choke him with his own trachea!" The man babbled angrily as he was imagining choking the bastard right now.

"Um…hello?" Port spoke up.

"Huh?" The man stopped trying to choke an imaginary neck and finally registered where he was at. "Where am I?"

"You're at Amity Coliseum, the place where the Vytal Tournament is held." Oobleck said while wondering what rock did this man come from. Everyone on Remnant should know what this coliseum is!

"The Vytal Tournament?" The man said before he looked around frantically before he started shaking…and cheered. "Woohoo!" Everyone jumped up in surprise as the cloaked man started to dance around. "I'm here! I'm here! I'm really here! I'm finally here! This is great! No, this better than great!"

"Um, sir?" Oobleck spoke up, making the man stop. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Huh? Oh, you probably don't recognize me with all this stuff on." The man said before he pulled down the collar of the cloak, revealing his mouth as his skin was light, meaning that he was young. Next, the man undid and pulled off the wrappings covering his hair, revealing black hair with white highlights. Finally, the man removed his goggles, showing everyone who he was.

Everything around Ruby seemed to slow down for her as tears formed the minute she saw who the man was. Slowly, but steadily getting faster, Ruby walked towards the man before seconds later she was on a full run shouting one name.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!"

Hearing his name shouted out loudly, Seth turned only to be almost tackled to the ground by Ruby, but he held his ground. Months with Nel have developed for him a sort of resistance to overpowered tackles.

"Whoa!" Seth cried out before he regained his footing and stood straight up as he looked down and saw who was hugging him. "R-Ruby…?"

Ruby looked up with tear filled eyes as she looked closely at Seth's face and smiled. "It's you. It's really you, Seth."

"Yeah…it's me." Seth said, smiling back. "Like I promised…I'm back."

"I never doubt you." Ruby said as she hugged the amnesiac swordsman tighter. "Welcome back, Seth."

"Glad to be back." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around the girl he loved and returned the hug.

"Awwwww…" Almost the entire crowd of people cooed at the romantic moment before them, reminding Seth and Ruby that they were still at the coliseum, surrounded by thousands of people.

"Wah!" The both of them cried out in surprise as the separated, blushing.

"Oh come on. It was getting good." Yang said as she and the other came over to Seth.

"Weiss! Blake! Yang! Long time no see!" Seth said once he saw them. "You girls are looking good."

"Thanks. We've all been working our butts off these past few months." Yang said, speaking for everyone.

"Seth Aberrant, you're late." Weiss said. "You completely missed our first fight."

"I did!?" Seth said. "Oh man. And I wanted to show off what I learned in my training."

"I'm sure there'll be a next time." Blake said.

"Actually, that time is now." The voice of Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, spoke up from the speakers as he was currently in the booth with Oobleck and Port.

"Prof. Ozpin!" Seth said in surprise.

"It's good to see you've returned, Mr. Aberrant." Ozpin said.

"Uh, yes. Thank you, sir." Seth said.

"Now then, you're all probably wondering who this man is." Ozpin said, speaking to everyone in the coliseum and anyone who was watching. "To keep it short, Mr. Seth Aberrant here is the fifth member of Team RWBY or RWBY(S) if you will." Immediately, everyone in the coliseum roared at this news as Ozpin spoke up again, getting everyone to quiet down for him to speak. "Now, you're all must be wondering why a five-man team is in the tournament when they would clearly have the advantage in numbers. Well, you see, Seth is a special case as I am throwing in a special condition."

"A condition?" Blake repeated in confusion.

"To any team that fights against Team RWBY(S), they are allowed a second chance to fight."

"What!?" All of Team RWBY(S) shouted in surprise.

"And if any teams were to take down Mr. Aberrant, then their team will move onto the next round while Mr. Abrrent's team loses and is eliminated."

"Oh that is so not fair!" Yang said as the crowd started roaring once again. "That means the chances of us losing are increased!"

"Well, when you consider who Seth is and how strong, you can't really say it's unfair." Weiss said. "While I'm not happy like you, I can see why Ozpin did this."

"But this means Seth can't lose to anyone who fights him." Ruby said. While she was confident that Seth could take down anyone here, she's learned to never overestimate one's self so she was worried of course.

A kiss to Ruby's cheek surprised her as she turned to Seth in surprise.

"Hey, have a bit of confidence in me. I just have to keep on winning, no matter what." Seth said, giving her a confident smile.

Ruby didn't respond back as she was still surprised at the sudden kiss.

"Wow, Seth. You've gotten a bit bolder since the last time I saw you." Yang said.

"I haven't seen the girl I love in months. I missed her a lot." Seth said as Team ABRN was taken to get healed and ready for their second fight.

"I…missed you too." Ruby said, blushing after finally recovering from the kiss.

"Well, we'll leave this to you then." Yang said, patting Seth's shoulder before she grabbed her sister by her cloak and dragged her away. "Come on, sis. Let's go get some snacks and find us some seats."

"Hey! Let me go! I'm not a kid anymore, Yang!" Ruby said as she was dragged away.

"I would say you better win this, but we all know how this will turn out." Weiss said to the amnesiac before she took her leave.

"Break a leg." Blake said her piece before following after her team.

Seth smiled before he sat down and waited for Team ABRN to come back.

**_"King's first match in the tournament. How exciting."_**

_"Knock 'em dead, Seth!"_ Magnhild said.

_"Fight well."_ Gambol said as she was holding a tiny flag with Seth's name on it if one were to look into Seth's Inner World.

'Thanks guys.' Seth thought before he continued to wait.

* * *

**(Few Hours Later)**

A few hours have passed as people have used that time to get more snacks and refill their drinks. In the seating area, Ruby and her team found good seats and brought snacks and drinks for themselves as Team ABRN, all healed up and ready to go, stepped onto the arena where Seth was waiting for them as the biomes of the arena stayed the same.

"So, who wants to bet how fast Seth will end this?" Yang asked, confident that their fifth and strongest member would win this easily.

"We don't even know how strong Seth is right now." Weiss said. "Why even make the bet?"

"For fun." Yang said

"Excuse me? Can we sit here?" A voice suddenly spoke up. The team turned to see who spoke and gasped at who it was.

"You!?" Ruby said as she pointed at none other than the Shinigami, Rukia and Renji.

"Wait a minute, I know you four!" Renji said in surprise, he and Rukia recognizing the four girls.

"You got some nerve showing up here." Ruby said angrily as she got up and glared.

"Whoa there sis! Calm down!" Yang said, getting up and pushing Ruby back into her seat before turning to the two Shinigamies. "Sorry about that. Guess she still has a grudge against you guys."

"It's fine. We can't exactly blame her for hating us." Rukia said, understanding why the red cloaked girl was still angry at them. They did try to put Scarlet, Ruby's daughter, in a cell.

"What are you even doing here?" Blake asked. "These seats are reserved for contestants and VIP's only."

"We are contestants." Renji said as he and Rukia sat down, surprising the four.

"You two are contestants!?" Yang said in surprise and the two simply nodded. Looks like the tournament just got bit more fun.

"Is that him?" Renji asked Rukia as they looked down towards Seth.

"No doubt about it. That's him although it seems he's changed his hair a little last time we saw him." Rukia said before bringing something else up. "Did you notice the spiritual Aura from those four?"

"Yeah," Renji nodded as he glanced towards the girls. "They're a lot stronger than the last time we fought them. A lot stronger."

Rukia nodded in agreement before she and Renji focused on back to the upcoming match.

"After a few hours to give Team ABRN a chance to heal up, it's time to see if they can make use of this second chance presented to them and move onto the Doubles round!" Port said. "Professor, what are Team ABRN's chances against someone like Seth?"

"Doctor," Oobleck corrected before speaking up. "Honestly, Peter, I don't think their chances against Mr. Aberrant are good."

"Huh? Why not?" Bolin said, confused. It was just one guy they were fighting.

"Mr. Aberrant once fought and won a tournament filled with graduated students and Huntsmen. The fact that he won that tournament alone while only being a freshman shows just how powerful Mr. Aberrant really is."

"You've got to be kidding me." Nadir said as he and the rest of ABRN looked at Seth in surprise. They were fighting someone who's been in a tournament filled with experienced Huntsman and won!?

"Wait, how do Prof. Port and Oobleck know that?" Ruby said. "Only us, Prof. Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Urahara-sensei should know about that."

"My guess is Ozpin told them." Weiss said.

"I almost feel sorry for Team ABRN." Blake said. To be fighting against their team and Seth on the first day of the tournament, today was just not their day.

The countdown began as soon as Team ABRN arrived on the arena as Porf. Port said, "Don't Blink People! Fight!"

Seth got up from where he was and pulled out his sword while it was still sheathed in its scabbard. In response, Team ABRN all prepared their weapons when Seth did something they weren't expecting.

Seth raised his weapon into the air…and slammed it down, stabbing it into the arena, scabbard and all.

**(BGM: Bleach OST-Number One-Instrumental Ver.)**

The action brought many confused looks before Seth held up one hand and raised his index finger at Team ABRN.

"One minute." Seth said as his faced was set in a stoic look. "I'll give you guys one minute to try and hit me. For your sake, you better hope you win in that time frame."

"Wha!? Are you mocking us!?" Arslan said, thinking that Seth wasn't taking her and her team seriously. This feeling was reinforced when Seth lowered his hand and simply waited for them.

"What do we do?" Bolin asked.

"Attack him together. We'll show him to not underestimate us." Arslan said as they all charged towards Seth who simply stood where he was at, the collar of his cloak covering half of his face.

Nadir was the first to attack, using his assault rifle to fire bullets at Seth. In response, Seth raised his right hand and suddenly, his movements were a blur. Reese was the second to come in as she spun around on her hoverboard, attempting to hit Seth with the blades of her board, but Seth leaned back in an almost impossible angle, keyword almost, and avoided her attack before moving out of the way from a stomp kick by Arslan. Not wanting Seth to get away, Arslan kept her attacks coming, throwing punches, kicks, and palm strikes but to her surprise, all of her attacks were dodged as Seth made no attempt to block. Frustrated, Arslan decided to use her rope dart which was actually a dagger tied to her bandages in order to catch Seth by surprise and catch him, but unfortunately for her, while this would have worked on a normal opponent, Seth was anything but normal at this point as to Arslan's surprise, Seth went and caught her weapon with his left hand.

"Time's up." Seth said before he finally went onto the attack.

He first pulled Arslan in by using her rope dart to pull her towards him, catching her by surprise as Seth spun and struck ABRN's leader with an strong elbow strike to her gut, making her spit out some saliva as she flew past her teammates and struck the forcefield that protected the audience as her gauge on the screen dropped to zero. As BRN all stared in surprise and disbelief that their leader and strongest member was taken out so quickly before they saw Seth go after Bolin. In response to the amnesiac coming at him, Bolin raised his staff in front of him to guard when Seth threw a punch, punched and breaking right through his weapon as Seth's punch into Bolin's gut as the man spit out saliva and some blood as his eyes bulged before being sent flying, meeting the same fate as his leader. Seth then turned his attention to Nadir before he dashed towards him, appearing right in front of him in and instant before he trusts his right hand at him and fills his mouth with all the bullets he caught from Nadir's last attack before Seth spun around and backhanded Nadir across the face so hard that Nadir was the third to be sent flying and met the same fate as the last two members.

"No…way…" Reese said in disbelief and shock before she slowly turned to Seth who had his eyes on her.

"You're the last one." Seth said.

Realizing what a monster she was facing, Reese attempted to flee, hoping to gain some distance away from the amnesiac so she could come up with some sort of plan, but she never got the chance as Seth was upon her in and instant, grabbed her and slamming her face down to the ground hard that the ground cracked before Seth let go of her head, raised his leg, and stomped down on her head so hard that her head sank into the ground and was buried in it as her Aura gauge quickly dropped to zero.

**(BGM End)**

"My lord! Did you see that, Bartholomew!?" Port said, using Oobeck's first name.

"Indeed I did, Peter." Oobleck said as he adjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "It seems we've just witnessed the fastest match in history! Mr. Aberrant completely annihilated Team ABRN!"

"Speaking of Team ABRN, come someone go check to see if they're okay?" Port asked as he and Oobleck looked down from their booth to see if the members of ABRN were still in one piece.

"Oh…my…Oum." Weiss said in surprise as down below, Seth went and retrieved his Zanpakutō from where he stabbed it into the ground.

"He practically destroyed them!" Blake said in surprise.

"Woohoo! Seth, that was awesome!" Ruby shouted over to Seth loudly, her voice filled with awe and excitement. Seth heard her through all of the roaring people and smiled before waving at her. In response, she waved back and smiled.

"Looks like someone's happy that her boyfriend won." Yang said. "Now then…"

* * *

**(Fairgrounds)**

"Who else is hungry?" Yang asked as she and all of Team RWBY(S) were all at the fairgrounds. Seth was no longer wearing the cloak he came here with, having folded it away and placed it back in their dorms along with the goggles.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake said before her stomach growled…loudly. Blake of course blushed in embarrassment.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here?" Weiss said sarcastically before looking around the fairgrounds. "Oh wait."

"Wow~!" Seth said as he looked all around. Booths have been build and hanged up everywhere he looked as some were managed by fellow students, having remembered the jobs they were assigned by Kisuke back during the first semester. "Did the campus transform into an amusement park while I was gone?"

"Actually, it's more of a fairground, Seth." Yang said as she and the girls. "You probably mixed the two up since fairgrounds are always around amusement parks."

"I see." Seth said as he looked around again. Students from all over the four kingdoms were walking around as Atlesian Knights were all over the place, patrolling to make sure the peace was protected.

"Well, since we're all hungry, I know just a place to get some good food." Ruby said since and and Blake were the only ones who remained at Beacon and meaning they knew more about the place than the rest of their teammates who have been away.

"Lead the way, sis." Yang said.

Ruby nodded and was about to walk when she went and grabbed a hand that was attempting to steal her wallet. She and everyone turned to a girl with mint green hair who looked nervously at them.

Ruby instantly recognized the woman said, "Emerald, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Hehehe, hey Ruby." Emerald said nervously. "Just…wanted to say hey."

"Really? Cause it looks like you were trying to steal my wallet." Ruby said as she let go of the girl's arm.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around for the last three months not to mention you never told me your team had a fifth member. Excuse me if I wanted to play a little prank on you." Emerald said as she regained her composure and rubbed the arm Ruby grabbed.

"Fair enough." Ruby said.

"Uh, Ruby? Who's this?" Seth asked.

"Oh, right, you've never met." Ruby said. "Seth, this is Emerald, a friend I made while you were away." She then turned to Emerald. "Emerald, this Seth, my boyfriend." She of course say that last word with a small blush.

"You're boyfriend!?" Emerald repeated with honest surprise.

"Nice to meet you." Seth said, offering a hand to her.

"Like wise." Emerald said, taking Seth's hand and shaking it.

_"So, is anyone else thinking that this girl is strongly suspicious?"_ Ember said.

_"I thought the same as well."_

'Me too.' Seth thought before he ended the handshake.

"So, Emerald, what have you been doing?" Ruby asked.

"I just left the stadium after watching your amazing fight." Emerald said. "You guys were complete monsters out there. How did you get so strong?"

"That's out little secret." Yang said as she and everyone except Seth have already met Emerald before.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake said.

"You know, besides your friend Mercury, I feel like we never see your other teammates." Weiss said.

"Yeah. How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked.

"They did…really well." Emerald said.

_"I don't like how she said that."_ Myrtenaster.

_"You're not the only one."_ Miló said.

"That's great." Ruby said. "My team and I were about to get some food. Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, that's nice of you. Thanks for the offer, but my teammates are all kind of…introverted." Emerald said as she turned around to see Mercury smelling a boot. "Really socially awkward."

"Ooooh, yeah. I can see that." Yang said.

"So yeah. Looks like Merc and I will be moving onto the Doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asked.

"Well, on our way here, as our leader I thought long and hard about this decision." Ruby said.

"We put it to a vote." Weiss quickly said.

"Uh, yes, but _I _decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby said.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake said. Most of the team wanted to see what the two had learned while they were away from Vale.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY(S)." Weiss said as she did a curtsy.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick some butt!" Yang said, punching her fists together.

"Well, what about when you guys have to fight again?" Emerald asked, talking about their condition regarding their team.

"Well, we all decided that Ruby should fight alongside Seth in the Doubles." Weiss said. "We all know how much those two like to be together."

"Plus, Seth would probably want to fight with his girlfriend than with anyone else." Yang said as the two in question just blushes at the accusations which were in fact true.

Emerald chuckles before saying, "Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, can you try and go easy on us?" After seeing their fight, she wasn't exactly confident.

"No promises." Yang said as Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna catch some more fights with my teammates. See you later." Emerald said as she took her leave.

"Have fun." Ruby said as she and her team walks away.

Suddenly, Weiss' Scroll rings and she takes it out to see who the caller was. She glared angrily as the caller was none other than her father before putting her Scroll back where she got it, leaving the call unanswered. She was finally back with her friends after two months and the last thing she needed was to hear her father's voice.

Meanwhile, with Emerald, once she turns way from the team, her acts drops as Mercury walks with her and asks, "So, how are the new 'friends'?"

"I hate them." Emerald replies immediately with a scowl.

"Orders are orders." Mercury said Cinder had ordered them to keep an eye on Team RWBY(S) since they've interfered with their plans multiple times.

"I just-How can they be so happy all the time!?" Emerald rants, mashing her fingers together angrily.

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked.

"It's the heiress and the bimbo plus that guy who crashed into the coliseum along with his girlfriend." Emerald said.

"Well, at least we know who to avoid." Mercury said. In the past, he would have said something different, but after witnessing their fight, he was, like Emerald, not so confident.

* * *

**(With Seth and the team)**

"Here we are." Ruby said, she and her team arriving at one of the huts set up around the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns and with a sign that said: A Simple Wok. The one managing the place was none other than the old man who runs the store: From Dust till Dawn.

**_"Hey, isn't that the old man who King and the midget's wielder saved when they first met?"_**

_"Yes it is."_ Crescent said. _"And how many times have I told you to stop calling me a midget!"_

*BANG!*

**_"My leg!"_**

_"You think he would have learned by now."_ Crocea said as Seth mentally nodded.

"Isn't this a ramen stand?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, their food's good." Ruby said as the five of them took their seats. "I'll have regular please." Instantly, a bowl of hot, steaming ramen was ready for her.

**_"Damn. That was fast."_** Shiro said as Seth nodded in agreement.

"That looks good." Yang said before ordering. "I'll take the same." A bowl for her was done in an instant.

"Do you have anything with a low salt-!" Weiss never got to finish as another bowl of noodles was prepared and in front of her. "Um...okay?"

"Ramen me." Seth simply said as his order was prepared, steaming hot. "Thank you."

_"This old man is one fast cooker."_ Ember commented.

With Blake, she just nodded. The old man nodded, getting what the Cat Faunus meant as he dashed into his kitchen and came back with a bowl full of tuna.

_"That's a lot of fish…Gambol are you drooling?"_

_"What! No I'm not!"_ Gambol quickly denied.

With Blake, her eyes had turned to stars as she started to drool, staring at the bowl of tuna hungrily. Before anyone could take out their wallets, Weiss stuck out her credit card and knowing her, there must have been lots of money in that single card.

The old man took that card as everyone besides Blake was looking at Weiss thankfully.

"Aw Weiss! What's the occasion?" Yang asked.

"You're usually not one to pay for others." Seth said.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the Double rounds and to celebrate Seth's return." Weiss said as Seth smiled at the heiress thankfully.

**_"Wow. Guess the Ice Queen can be a bit nice."_**

_"And what is that supposed to mean?"_ Myrtenaster asked, sounding angry.

**_"Nothing!"_**

Suddenly, Weiss' card was thrown back, embedding itself to the table as it drew everyone's attention. Looking up, they saw that the cash register was declining Weiss' card.

"What!? How can my card be declined!?" Weiss asked, clearly surprised like everyone else. Meanwhile, Blake was looking left and right nervously. "I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Seth just glanced over at Blake who was trying to slowly get away with the fish, but she never got the chance to run as the owner quickly took it away from her.

"Noooooooo!" Blake yelled as she slumped down.

'I've never seen Blake act like this before.' Seth thought as every spirit inside him except Gambol nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I can help?" All of RWBY(S) turned and saw their friends of Team JNPR walking up to them. The one who had spoken was none other Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered, glad that a light of hope had appeared so they can still eat.

"Aw, you don't have to." Yang said.

"But she could!" Blake quickly said.

_"She must really want that fish."_ Crescent said.

"Well..." Pyrrha began. "I think you all earned it after that battle."

"Plus, Seth's finally back. I think that calls for a celebration." Jaune said. "Mind if we join you guys?"

"Sure. Why not." Seth said. Truly, he was glad to be back with everyone. He glanced at Ruby, who noticed his glance and smiled at him, Seth returning the smile as JNPR seated themselves.

One meal later and everyone was full. RBY(S) and NPR all looked satisfied while Weiss had a pained expression, having eaten too much. Jaune was the same, only looking ready to throw up.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren said, worried about stomach aches and Jaune. Mostly Jaune.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha said as the old man collected all of their bowls in record time.

Nora then suddenly burped as her burp seemed to echo.

_"Haha! Nice!"_ Magnhild said.

_"Of course you if all spirits would say that."_ Myrtenaster said.

"Ugh, if I barf I'm blaming you." Jaune said before slamming his head on the table.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora said with a mischievous look.

_"Now that would be a sight to see." _Kuro said as Seth mentally nodded in agreement.

"Nora! That's disgusting." Ren said before turning to Jaune. "But if you do feel the urge…"

"Got it." Jaune responded with a thumbs up.

"You surprised everyone with your arrival, Seth." Pyrrha said. "What was that portal you came out of? It looked similar to the one's that appear when a Menoes Grande appears."

"That portal was a Descorrer(Drawing back or opening/Loosed Void)-type Garganta which means 'Throat' or 'Black Cavity' for some reason." Seth said. "It's not actually a portal, more like a spiritual pathway. It's how I got from where I was to here, getting me here in an instant rather than having me take a one week trip. It's actually the same thing with how a Menoes Grande appears except they use a Kūmon or Air Gate-type Garganta."

"Really?" Pyrrha said. "Is this…Garganta thing a common thing from where you trained at?"

Seth simply said, "Yeah."

"Just exactly what kind of place did you do to?" Ren asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Seth said.

"Hey, Seth, what's wrong with your right arm?" Nora asked, pointing to the grey wrappings around his right arm.

"I've been meaning to ask that as well." Weiss said.

"Oh, this?" Seth said as he scratched his head nervously. "Well, nothing's wrong with my arm. It's just…"

"Just…?" Ruby said as she and everyone waited for Seth's answer.

Seth sighs before he undid the wrappings around his arm, revealing them to be…the ruined remains of his jacket.

"…Wow. What did you do this time?" Yang asked as she felt it's been a long time since she's seen Seth's coat ruined…again.

"I got into a lot of fights." Seth simply said as what remained of the jacket was just some pieces of the right sleeve as well as some of the upper body as the mark on the back could be barely seen through all the tears, dirt, and blood.

"Is that blood?" Blake pointed out.

"Let's just say some of my fights were a bit…bloody." Seth said as he handed the remains to Ruby. "I'm sorry for asking this after I've been gone for so long, but could you…?"

"Say no more." Ruby said. "I actually expected this when you got back. I'll just fix it back up like I use to, although I'll need to make some adjustments since you are taller now." True to Ruby's words, Seth was indeed taller now. In fact, he was taller than everyone on his team, standing at 6'0.

"Whoa. How much milk did you drink?" Yang asked as last time, Seth had only been as tall as Blake. Sure, everyone was a bit taller than they were two months ago, but still; Seth was taller than her even.

"I don't know, really." Seth said as he didn't really pay attention to that stuff. He had been too focused on training.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha said, getting up.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course!" Nora said. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune…We've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh…Jaune!"

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asks his friend and leader.

"She's not wrong…" Jaune said, still too much in pain to be embarrassed.

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding." Nora said as she began to talk frantically while she was literally starting to lose color. "Don't be so nervous! The worse thing that could happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially named Team LOSE-ipher!" Nora then begins to laugh madly before her laughs turn into sobs and she then slams her head down.

"So, yeah. We're feeling pretty good." Ren said.

**_'Didn't seem that way to me.' _**Seth, Kuro, and Shiro all said/thought.

"Don't fret." Pyrrha said, placing her hands on Jaune and Nora. "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not, well, murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Yang said. "We've all faced worse before and that is saying something."

"Let's see: Grimm invasion, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath, swordsmen from an unknown clan, a banned vengeful clan, a corrupt cult, demons from another dimension, Grimm-like people," Blake counted down all the enemies they've faced over their first semester and realized that their lives were anything, but normal by Huntsmen-in-training standards. "Need I add more?"

"And that's while we're all still in training!" Ruby said. "Oh, just imagine what'll be like when we graduate!"

"Probably involving more out of this world battles." Seth said.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal…" Weiss said sarcastically before the intercom turns on and Port's voice came through with Oobleck's voice following soon after.

_-Would Team JNPR please report to the battle rounds immediately.-_

_-Yes! Like they were supposed to several minutes ago!-_

"Well, looks like this is it." Pyrrha said.

"Go get'em!" Ruby said as the team walks away with Nora still depressed and Jaune still queasy.

"We should get going to." Blake said as they all got up to go watch their friend's match.

* * *

**(Amity Coliseum)**

Team RWBY(S) walks and enters the coliseum and goes to find some seats for them with Seth, reluctantly, carrying all of their drinks and snacks. Meanwhile, Emerald and Mercury enter the coliseum too and walk a different direction from the, looking back to look at the team when they quickly turn away as when they had turned, they were met with the gaze of Seth. Unknown to the two, the girls had noticed that looks at them, but decided to ignore them as they tried to fight some perfect seats.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" Mercury asked, enjoy a big tub of popcorn he got earlier as he and Emerald had found some seats for themselves.

"As if we didn't already know." Emerald said.

"Oh come on now. Even if you know how a story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." The voice of their leader, Cinder, made the two turn as Cinder is wearing gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. She also wears a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it.

She takes an unpopped kernel from Mercury's tub and her eyes flash before her finger tips around the kernel heat up before it finally pops and enjoys it as she finally takes her seat while Mercury and Emerald share devious smiles.

"By the way," Cinder speaks up again. "Did you find out anything from Team RWBY(S)?"

"Besides the fact that they've all powered up and that the heiress and the bimbo with that Seth guy and his girlfriend representing them in the Doubles round, nothing really." Mercury said.

"Why are you so interested in them anyway?" Emerald asked.

"I'm not interested in the team as a whole, but more interested in their fifth member." Cinder said. She had saw how much interest her father had taken over the one known as Seth Aberrant and was determined to find out why. After all, there weren't a lot of things that interested her father a lot these days and when there were, it was never good.

Meanwhile, with Team RWBY(S), they had found their seats and each of them had their own snacks and drinks, ready to cheer for their friends when suddenly, someone sits next to Blake. The team merely glanced to see who it was, but when they saw who was sitting next to them, they all jumped in surprise.

"You/Ulquiorra!?" The girls and Seth said at the same time in surprise as it was indeed the Cuatro Espada himself, his jacket zipped all the way to hide his Hollow Grimm hole.

"Hello once again, Seth Aberrant," Ulquiorra said, recognizing the amnesiac before turning to the girls. "And his teammates."

"If you're here, then I guess Aizen and the others are here as well." Seth said.

"That is correct." Ulquiorra said.

"Seth, what is he doing here?" Weiss asked, wanting to know why an Arrancar was here in the coliseum.

"He along with some other Arrancars are actually participating in the tournament." Seth said, surprising them.

"WHAT!?" They all said, shocked.

"Why are you even sitting next to us?" Seth asked.

"To look after someone." Ulquiorra said as across the arena from wear he was sitting was Cinder and her subordinates. While Mercury and Emerald did not notice him, Cinder certainly did and began to sweat nervously under his gaze as the match down below was about to begin.

"Team JNPR of Beacon vs. Team BRNZ of Shade!" Port said as JNPR took a good look at their opponents.

The first member was the only girl on the team named May Zedong. She is a young girl with light tan skin, dusky rose hair and gray-blue eyes. She wears a red and white hoodie with blue tracksuit pants and a distinctive black beanie that covers her left eye. She also wears a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers. Her weapon is simple a sniper rifle.

The second member was a young man named Nolan Porfirio. He has messy dark red hair and pink eyes. He wears a deep sky blue jacket with a black hood and rolled up black sleeves, open over a white shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. A pair of sunglasses with pink lenses hangs from his collar. He also wears a pair of ripped burgundy jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. His weapon is a cattle prod or electrified baton.

The third member is another young man named Roy Stallion. He has green eyes and brown hair styled in cornrow dreadlocks tipped in gold clasps. He wears a green vest buckled closed on his left shoulder, over a black t-shirt and loose white pants rolled up to his knees. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves with white armor parts that are the holsters for his weapon and olive canvas sneakers. His weapon is a pair of circular saws that can be both fired as projectiles for ranged attacks and used as melee weapons.

Finally, their leader is named Brawnz Ni. He is a young man with dark purple eyes and short black hair with his hair slicked toward his left side. He wears a top that consists of gradients of gray and purple, scarf, black pants with bronze kneecaps and a dark purple scarf that wraps around his right leg and black boots. His weapons were a pair of claws.

Suddenly, hologram dials appear all around the arena, randomly picking which biome to use for this match. Two biomes were soon decided on as BRNZ's side, the Forest Biome rose up. On JNPR's side, the Mountain Biome rose up with the weather system forming a small thunder storm above the mountains.

Port counted down before he said, "Enter the Heat of Battle…Fight!"

And then, both teams were off.

* * *

**(Insert Believe by Kalafina)**

**(Instrumental) **The song starts as we see Seth's Grimm Mask on the ground. The camera moves closer and closer towards the mask until it seems to go through the eye holes and everything goes dark.

**(Mada nani mo shiranai futari data) **The time is night as we see Seth and Ruby sitting side by side. Ruby was laying her head on Seth's shoulder as the two stared up into the sky, looking at the stars and the shattered moon of Remnant.

**(Hidarite de hakanaku kyomu wo masagutta) **The scene changes to Uryu and Weiss who were enjoying cups of tea, small smiles adorning their faces as they simply enjoyed each other's presence as the morning light rose from the window.

**(Wazuka na kattou ga kimi no te wo shibatte) **The scene changes to Sado and Yang who were currently sparing. Flames surrounded Yang as smiled, throwing a punch at Sado who caught the punch with a small smirk as the sun rose at noon.

**(Mirai no sugata wo azamuku) **The sun began to set as sitting outside under a tree was Blake reading a book as usual.

**(Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo) **The scene changes to Seth who is standing alone in the stadium, eyes closed as he was deep in thought.

**(Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai) **Seth then opens his eyes before he grabs Zangetsu, draws him out, and black Aura enveloped him before dispersing to reveal his Bankai state.

**(Ikite mitai) **Seth then turns around as he was in fact not alone. Across from him was Grimmjow who was smirking predatorily at him with his sword in hand.

**(Jibun wo) **In an instant, the both of them charged at one another and when their swords clashed, a bright light blinded everything.

**(Megurikuru toki no naka de deatta) **The scene changes to show the stadium filled with people cheering as they all watched the exciting battle of Seth and Ruby vs. Renji and Rukia.

**(Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru) **The scene changes as a different battle was being fought, this one being Seth charging through the million petals of Senbonzakura as Seth set his eyes on his opponent, Byakuya.

**(Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made) **The scene changes again to Seth vs. Grimmjow. They were both in a desert as Seth with his Grimm Mask on swung Tensa Zangetsu covered in black Aura while Grimmjow in Resurrección struck back by throwing a claw hand at him.

**(Kirihirake aoi hibi wo) **Ruby is seen running towards the arena as she smiles when she sees a bloody, but an alright Seth who smiles when he sees her. Ruby jumps towards him, arms thrown out as Seth opens his arms and catches her in a hug.

**(Fight your fate) **The last scene shows Crescent Rose stabbed into the ground as Ruby's cloak was tied to it and blew in the wind while Zangetsu was stabbed into the ground next to the scythe as the blade was stabbed through Seth's Grimm Mask.

* * *

**Ashbel: And…done! There it is the first chapter of RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman-Volume 3! I tried to finish this during Christmas, but oh well. **

**Seth: Wow. Team ABRN did not stand a chance. Don't you think you made is a bit OP?**

**Ashbel: In the world of RWBY, yes. But in the world of Bleach, you are just one of many fighters. Now the fight between RWBY and ABRN is the only canon thing I'm doing for them. In the Doubles round, the guys are not, I repeat, are NOT facing off against Team FNKI. If you saw my ending, then you know who they're fighting. **

**Seth: Don't you think you spoiled that?**

**Ashbel: It's less spoiling, and more of getting them pumped for the future. And unlike in canon, the finals are going to last a bit longer before shit hits the fan…hard. **

**Seth: At least this tournament isn't going to be easy as I thought it would be.**

**Ashbel: You and the girls powered up in order to fight the likes of Shinigami and Arrancars. I had to do something. Anyway, I hope you all loved today's chapter just as much as I loved it. I've got a lot of exciting things planned out for this Volume and I can't wait to write it out. Until then, this is Ashbel Longhart and his OC, signing out. Until next time/chapter.**


	45. V3-EP2: New Challengers take the Stage

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter of this's story's Volume 3! **

**Seth: Back to school now, huh?**

**Ashbel: Yep. It's sad that my break is over, but that doesn't stop me from doing what I want! Cue the disclaimer, Seth!**

**Seth: Got it. **

**(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just own this story and his OC's)**

**Ashbel: Last time, Seth finally came back to Ruby and the others after training at Las Noches for three months! How do you feel?**

**Seth: It was great to finally be back with Ruby and the others. It's the happiest I've ever been. Plus, we all got through the Team rounds with no problems at all.**

**Ashbel: That's good to hear, but don't expect the rest of this tournament to be a walk in the park like with ABRN, no offense to that team. Both the Shinigami and Arrancars are here in this tournament and you're about to see what they're made of compared to the rest. **

**Seth: You mean we're gonna see them fight today?**

**Ashbel: That's right. As for who they're fighting, well you'll just have to read and find out! Let's go!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 39: New Challengers take the Stage!**

* * *

**(Amity Coliseum)**

The buzzer went off once Team BRNZ struck the forcefield, getting them a loss by ringout as the crowd went wild.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout…literally." Port's voice echoed throughout the coliseum. "Um…Can someone make sure Team BRNZ is okay?"

'They'll live.' All of Team RWBY(S) thought at the same time.

"Jaune and the rest of his team sure have improved since I last saw them." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but they got nothing on us." Yang said as she ate her popcorn.

"Which team is up next?" Seth asked before sipping his soda.

"I heard it's a Team called NDGO from Shade Academy against Team ITH." Blake said as she tried her best to ignore the Arrancar sitting next to her.

"Uryu's team?" Weiss asked, straightening up in her seat.

"You seem excited." Yang said with a small smile.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss said with a glare.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Yang said, raising her hands in defense.

"Really? Because I remember you cheering your heart out when TASK's match came up." Weiss said.

"T-That has nothing to do with this!" Yang said as she shut her mouth after that while ignoring Weiss' victorious smirk.

"Ah, well Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one." Oobleck spoke to the camera as a quickly replay of the match between JNPR and BRNZ played next to him on a hologram screen. "But this next round will have them on the edge of their seats."

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite." Port said as a picture of the team showed up. "But these lovely ladies are going up against one of, if not, _the_ strongest team of Haven Academy, Team ITH! And yes, I know there isn't an M in there."

Out on the arena, Uryu along with Ururu and Jinta walked onto the center arena. Uryu was dressed in the same Quincy clothes plus mantle over his shoulder as the Seele Schneiders hung by the belt around his waist.

Jinta's combat uniform consisted of a sleeveless blue shirt, edged with white and grey pants. Black fingerless gloves adorned his hands as pouches of Dust were stored around his waist, hanging by the belt as his twin bats were strapped to his backpack. Steel toed boots protected his feet and metal shin guards protected his legs.

Ururu's outfit would have made one think that she wasn't going to fight. She was simply wearing a white shirt with a funny picture of a cartoonish looking lion and a pink skirt with white pokkadots that reached down past her knees. The whole outfit made her weapon look out of place.

As Team ITH stepped onto the arena, Team NDGO was already there waiting for them.

The first member of their group was a girl named Octavia Ember. She is a young female with fair skin, brick red hair left loose and olive green eyes. She wears a blue waistcoat with two long tails and brown bodice detail. A blue crop vest of the same color is worn over the top as her skirt is cream underneath an orange open-front layer. She wears a pair of dark blue belts crossed in the front and back, and a pair of silver pauldrons, held in place by a leather belt across her chest. Her shoes are a pair of simple, dark brown boots with a folded top. In her hands was a kris which is possibly loaded with fire Dust.

The second member is named Gwen Darcy. She is a young female with olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, and brown eyes. She wears a black corset dress with a dark gray front, purple hem and purple laces on the back. The upper part of her dress is light gray, with a high gray collar and elbow length sleeved with black cuffs. Her belt is a long purple ribbon edged in gray, with a bow in the back and tied in the front, and connected to the belt are a pair of armor tassets that also act as storage for her weapon which were a plethora of throwing knives. She also wears light gray stockings and pale gray ballet flats with ribbons around her lower legs.

The third member is Dew Gayl, a young female with tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to her left side, and violet eyes. She wears a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, what appears to be golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, a lighter green sarong tied around her hips, and a golden pauldron. Two thin chains loop from the front of her pauldron and around her torso to the back. She also wears a pair of over-the-knee scale leggings, the same as her chest armor, armored boots with a small heel matching the pauldron, and a simple chain bracelet with a ring connected to it on her right hand. Her weapon is spear.

The leader of this group of girls is a young woman named Nebula Violette. She has lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes. She wears a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat. She also wears a leather bandolier with a shoulder pad on the right, which also appears to hold her weapon. She also wears gray pants and dark gray boots. Her weapon is a convertible crossbow-sword.

"Now just because Team ITH is one man short of being an actual team, their skills and power are known throughout their academy and are one of the deadliest teams there is, mostly thanks to its leader, Uryu Ishida." Oobleck said as down below, Jinta was waving to the people as if he were some big super star, Ururu waved at the people nervously, and Uryu just ignored the people.

"Good luck, Uryu!" Weiss shouted over the crowd.

Now while Uryu ignored the crowds of people, he heard Weiss and turned to where she was, waving right back at.

"Does he really need luck?" Blake asked as she and the rest of them already know what Uryu was capable of.

"Not really, but it doesn't hurt to say it." Weiss said.

"But you didn't cheer for Jaune's team when they fought. So why Uryu?" Seth asked.

"Well, um, I mean…" Weiss fumbled with her words as she tried to think of something. "It's, well, it's because he's helped trained me these last two months and I just wanted to wish him some good luck. Yeah, that's it."

"Are you sure that's it?" Yang asked with a small teasing smile as she was getting back at Weiss for earlier.

"Are you implying that I have some other reason that I want to cheer for him?" Weiss asked with a glare.

"I didn't say that." Yang said, trying to act innocent.

Back down to the arena, the hologram dials were spun as everyone waited to see what kind of biomes would pop up. On NDGO's side, the Desert Biome rose up as an artificial sun was formed right over the biome. In response to the artificial sun, some of the people who were close to the sun pulled out sunglasses so they watch the match without having to go blind.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" Nebula said as she and her team were familiar with the desert sands.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you!" Jinta said. "You're still going down whether you have home field or not."

"Don't you think you're being a bit too overconfident, Jinta?" Ururu said.

"Who asked you!?"

"Waaa! I'm sorry!"

"Jinta, don't yell at Ururu before a match." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses as the dial on their side stopped and the Anti-Gravity Biome rose up on their side. The Anti-Gravity Biome consisted of floating platforms as the entire biome was an anti-gravity field. Uryu noted the biome and already formed a strategy in mind.

With the biomes set, Oobleck began to count down before saying an extra piece of his own. "Nobody blink! Fight!"

And with that, both teams were off.

* * *

**(Insert After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation)**

**(Intrumental)**The song suddenly begins as we see the blade of Zangetsu, Yang's Ember Celica, Weiss' Myrtenaster, Blake's Gambol Shroud, and then Ruby's Crescent Rose. And then, the scene changes the lights of the Amity Coliseum being lit up as platforms moved until the stage was set and at the center was Team RWBY(S). And then, the scene changed to the outside, showing off the whole entire coliseum as the title appeared right in front of it.

**(Senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru)**Smoke and steam bursts from down below as crowds of people filled the stands as appearing one by one was Team RWBY(S). Ahead of them were their friends and opponents: Team JNPR, SNNN, RRIY, TRHK, and finally, Grimmjow who was smirking predatorily at Seth.

**(Hagare ochita hana ni mo kidzukazu ni tobu)**The scene changed again to show Cinder and her team surrounded by flames as Cinder's right eye glowed.

**(Machikado amai nioi ryuusen tooku mukou kara)** The scene changed to the outside to show a smirking Aizen with a small army of Arrancars before they were replaced with a small army of the White Fang with Adam standing in front of them.

**(Dokoka de kitta you na nakigoe)**Seth and the others were then seen as thousands of Grimm surrounded them. The team was not intimidated as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were surrounded by Aura before Seth held out Zangetsu and entered Bankai.

**(Yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete)**Yang was seen with Chad, fighting against Nnoitra and Telsa. Then we see Weiss with Uryu fighting against Zommari as the Arrancar enters his **Resurrección.**Then we see Blake protecting Orihime and Nel from White Fang members and Grimm as Orihime held Nel protectively.

**(Doko made yukeru ka?)**We then see Ruby fighting against both Roman and Neo before the scene changes to show Seth fighting against Grimmjow, their blades meeting as they faced one another.

**(Sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete)**A spark appears as the scene shift to show a comatose Amber before everything goes dark as we see in a small container, the half of the Hogyoku.

**(Subete wo ubai sara)**Aizen suddenly appears and goes to grab the half until Ozpin suddenly appears and holds his Zanpakutō, Chronos, at Aizen's neck, stopping him.

**(Yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa)**We then see each battle reaching its climax. Yang was on the floor, her right arming missing as a deadly aura surrounded Chad. Weiss was covered in blood as light surrounded Uryu. Blake was on her knees as Ulquiorra held his sword at her neck.

**(Mada nanimo shiteinai)**Ruby was then seen as light bursts from her eyes as Seth materialized his Grimm Mask and in response, Grimmjow went into his Resurrección form.

**(Susume)**Both Seth and Grimmjow roar as Grimmjow unleashes his strongest attack, Desgarrón, and Seth met his challenge by sending a full powered black Getsuga Tenshō before the scene changes to Tensa Zengetsu being stabbed into the ground as laying around it were other weapons before the song ends.

* * *

**(Amity Coliseum)**

Jinta roared as he swung his bats at Dew who used her spear to block his attacks. That was her first mistake as Jinta's bats exploded right in front of her face, sending her flying to the desert biome and crashing into the rock formation. Octavia jumped in to strike Jinta down with an overhead slash, but Jinta saw her coming and swung his second bat and blew her away when another explosion occurred from his bat. Gwen danced as she attacked Jinta from afar, throwing trios of knives at him which forced the red head to block the knifes with his bat before Ururu literally jumped in and used her wrapped up weapon as shield. Jinta quickly thanked her before he stored one of his bats back in his backpack before digging into one of his pouches and pulled out a red Dust crystal. Jinta threw it up into the air and that's when Ururu moved out of the way as Jinta winded.

"Here's a home run!" Jinta shouted as he swung his bat the minute the Dust crystal was right in front of him as a flaming fireball sped towards Gwen at high speed, hitting her before she could move as she was sent flying into the Anti-Gravity biome. Instantly, the gravity around her changed and she soon started to float around uncontrollably until she stopped, standing upside down from one of the platforms.

Ururu ran towards the Anti-Gravity biome, intending on fighting Gwen as Nebula saw this and chased after the girl, intending on helping her friend as that left Jinta to deal with Dew and Octavia. And that was fine by him as he took out two Dust crystals, threw them up into the air, pulled his second bat out, and swung both bats, hitting both Dust crystals as two fast speeding fireballs rocketed towards the two girls. To counter this, Octavia swung her kris, sending a wave of fire that struck and canceled out the fireballs, but through the smoke, Jinta jumped through and swung both his bats down at them. Quickly, both girls jumped back to dodge the bats which struck the ground and exploded. Landing a few yards away, Dew twirled her spear around before small tornadoes started to form around her which they all soon combined into one giant tornado. Seeing the lard dust devil, Jinta attempted to make a break for it, but was pulled into the tornado. Jinta cried out as he was swung round and round before being thrown over to the Anti-Gravity biome. Quickly, both girls followed after him.

Meanwhile, at the Anti-Gravity biome, Gwen was using the field to her advantage as she twirled in midair and threw her knives at Ururu who blocked them with her wrapped up weapon before she moved her head out of the way of an arrow from Nebula. The arrow embedded itself into one of the platforms and Gwen used it to push herself, stepping on it and jumping, throwing knives after knives at Ururu while Nebula's crossbow transformed into its sword mode and she jumped towards Ururu. Ururu blocked the knives with her wrapped up weapon before she landed on a platform and faced Nebula who landed on the platform herself and kept dodging Nebula's swings, her face still remaining stoic before she jumped, dodging another one of Nebula's slashes before she landed on her sword and kicked Nebula up into the air before Ururu used her wrapped up weapon to jump towards her and gave her an axe kick to the face, sending her crashing to the ground. From behind, Gwen threw her knives, attacking Ururu's back, but the girl threw her weight around to move around and caught all of Gwen's thrown knives, surprising her before Jinta flew in and crashed right into her, sending the both of them too the ground while Ururu simply floated back to her weapon before she jumped out of the Anti-Gravity biome. She saw both Octavia and Dew coming towards her and she raised her wrapped weapon towards them and the front bursts open, revealing multi-barreled cannon as shots flew towards them. Quickly, Octavia swung her kris, sending another wave of fire that canceled out the first barrage as she and Dew jumped over the rest and landed on one of the platforms.

"Jinta, get out of there." Ururu said as she stopped firing.

"Huh?" Jinta, a bit dazed, got back up before he shook his head and remembered the plan. "Oh! Right!" Quickly, Jinta grabs his bats and slammed them down on the ground next to him, causing an explosion to occur as he was sent flying out of the biome, leaving all of NDGO on the biome.

Both Nebula and Gwen jumped onto the platform Dew and Octavia was one before Nebula noticed something.

"Wait a minute, where's their leader?" Nebula asked as she looked down towards Jinta and Ururu who helped him up, but saw no sign of Uryu.

"Hey, you're right. Where is he?" Dew said as she and rest noticed that they haven't seen Uryu since the beginning of the fight.

"Uh, why are they smiling like that?" Gwen said as she pointed down to Jinta who was smiling deviously at them while Ururu's face remained stoic. They then saw Jinta pointing over to the Desert biome and they all looked over to find Uryu there right on top of the rock formation with his Aura Bow already drawn.

"When did he get there?" Octavia said as they all didn't even see him move.

"All too easy." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses before he pulled his Ginrei Kyojaku back and to amazement of everyone in the coliseum who's never seen Uryu fight and to the horror of Team NDGO, a thousand plus arrows rained down towards them once Uryu released the bow. The team tried to jumped away to dodge, but the anti-gravity field of the entire biome slowed them down and before long, arrows rained down upon them and the buzzer went off.

"And with that, Team ITH is victorious and moves onto the Doubles round!" Port's voice spoke as Uryu jumped down from the rock formation and walked back to the center arena while Jinta cheered and jumped around for the team's victory while Ururu remained stoic. Team NDGO however were stuck to the platforms as Aura Arrows trapped them from moving at all.

"I see what he did." Seth said. "He had Jinta and Ururu lead NDGO to the Anti-Gravity Biome, trapping them in the anti-gravity field while Uryu waited on top of the highest vantage point and waited until NDGO were all grouped up in the biome before finishing them off with a rain of arrows. He had this fight in the palm of his hands the entire time."

"Clever." Blake commented.

"Was there any doubt?" Weiss said, smiling for Uryu's victory.

"That match was certainly a good one, but next up, we have Team RRIY(Ring). Now this team is a complete mystery as the only information we could get from them is that they hail from an academy called Soul Academy." Port said as down below, none other than Renji and Rukia appeared down below, walking onto the arena along with two other guys.

"Hey! It's them!" Seth said in surprise, recognizing both Renji and Rukia.

"But who are those guys?" Ruby said as she pointed to the two new faces.

The first new face is a tall and muscular man. He is bald as his bald scalp is very reflective while under the sun. His eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner. And finally, he wears the standard Shinigami robes, with the exception of no tabi with his sandals.

The second new face wears the standard Shinigami robes with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Colorful feathers are on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He also has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance.

"Judging by their robes, they must be Shinigamies too." Blake said.

"Did you guys know they were here?" Seth asked, talking about Renji and Rukia since he's already met them before like everyone else.

"Of course. They were sitting with us when you fought Team ABRN." Yang said. "Did you see them with us?"

"I was kind of focused on you guys and nobody else around you." Seth admitted.

"Talk about blocking out the crowd." Yang sweat dropped.

"So, the Shinigami Clan is here just as Lord Aizen had predicted." Ulquiorra muttered as he kept watch over Cinder from afar.

"Now while these new faces are probably more than meets the eye, they're going up against some of the toughest, testosterone filled teammates we've seen so far." Port continued from where he left off. "I'm of course talking about Team SSSN!"

Seth jumped up in surprise when girls not too far from where he and the others were sitting at started to scream in delight like fangirls as some of them started to hold up signs of Team SSSN.

'Is that girl holding up a sign of Sun's…abs?' Seth thought.

_"I think she is."_

**_"I'll never understand girls." _**

Down below, Sun, Neptune, and the rest of their team showed up onto the arena, waving at the crowd who cheered them on. Apart from Sun and Neptune, the other two who made up Team SSSN were guys named Sage Ayana and Scarlet David.

Sage has dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is sage green, and he appears to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals, matching those on his sword that was on his back, around his neck. He wears a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a green wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wears a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.

Scarlet has red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut as there are several red markings around his left eye. He wears a green, mulberry, navy color feather earring on his left ear, and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side. He also wears a gray bandanna around his neck. On his right hand, he wears a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also wears a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a brown belt and a slightly slanted gray belt that his weapon holster is attached to which held his weapons, a cutlass and a flintlock pistol with a grappling hook on the butt.

**_"Does anyone else think that that Scarlet dude looks like a pirate?"_**

_"I thought the same thing."_ Madnhild said.

'Me too.' Seth thought as he kept his eyes on the Shinigami. Speaking of them…

"You gotta be kidding me." The bald one said. "These guys are our opponents? I was expecting some weak opponents, but this is just sad."

"I agree with you on that, Ikkaku." The feminine looking one said. "Everyone here is just so bland. Why would the Zero-taichou ever want to be among these people?"

"Hell if we know, but the reports say that Aizen and his men are here so whether we like it or not, we gotta knock these guys down a size to advance." Renji said.

"Let's make this quick." Rukia said as the dials stopped and the biomes rose. On their side, the Urban Biome which were just ruined buildings and structures rose up as on SSSN' side, the dial stopped and what rose on their side was the Ocean Biome which contains an artificial shipwreck, sandy islands, coconut trees, ad of course water. At the sight of water, Neptune seemed to freeze up.

"Uh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked, seeing the blue haired teen freeze up.

"Oh no…" Blake said.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Neptune's afraid of the water." Blake said, having been told by Sun once before.

"You're kidding?" Yang asked, but Blake shook her head. The brawler than bursts into laughter. "Hahahahaha! Oh that is golden!"

"His name is Neptune yet he's afraid of the water. Talk about irony." Seth said, feeling a bit bad for the blue head.

"Enter the Heat of Battle!" Port's voice echoed throughout the coliseum once the countdown went and struck zero. "Fight!"

Soon after that, as if he was using Ruby's Speed Semblance, Neptune ran past RRIY and ran up to one of the ruined structures of the Urban Biome.

"Neptune! What are you doing!?" Sage shouted over to his teammate although he already figured out what was wrong. Everyone in the team knew of Neptune's fear of the water.

"Oh, you know. Just, uh, getting to higher ground." Neptune said.

"On the enemy's side!?" Sun said as Scarlet dropped his jacket.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune said.

"Well, you're not wrong." Neptune's eyes widen and he quickly turned around to see the feminine male. "But you coming into enemy territory alone was a mistake."

Before Neptune could so much as raise his weapon, he was kicked across chest, sending him flying off the structure he was on as he crashed into a pile of rubble.

"Quick! We gotta help him!" Sun said as he and the rest of his team went to run to help their friend and the rest of RRIY suddenly appeared before them. "What the!?"

"Sorry kid, but you'll have to wait your turn if you want to fight Yumichika!" Ikkaku said as rushed in and kneed Sun right in the face as Renji grabbed Sage by his coat and threw him towards the Ocean Biome while Rukia kicked Scarlet right in the face, sending the man flying away a few feet as now both teams were facing one of each member.

"Ugh…" Neptune rose up from the rubble, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness before getting up and dusting himself off.

"I'd be more worried about yourself than your appearance." Neptune quickly turned around to see the now named Yumichika sitting down on one of many rubble. "Then again, I guess I can't blame you. You are bland in appearance."

"Bland? Uh, are you blind are something?" Neptune asked as he gestured to himself. "I'm _cool!"_

"Hm, yes while you are _cool _you aren't very _beautiful." _Yumichika said.

"Are you saying I'm not good looking?" Neptune asked as he was starting to feel very annoyed by this guy.

"Hm, I guess that's one way of putting it." Yumichika with a small smirk that Neptune wanted to wipe off.

"Okay, that's it! Come here!" Neptune said as he transformed his weapon into guandao mode and jumped towards Yumichika, throwing an overhead slash but the Shinigami easily dodged the attack by simply side stepping it as the blade strike the ground next to him. Pressing the attack, Neptune dragged his weapon through the ground and towards Yumichika who instead of dodging, drew his blade and blocked the guandao blade, but didn't expect the electric shock that came from the guandao blade.

"Ha! How'd you like tha-!?" Neptune never got to finish as he was kicked in the face and was sent flying, skipping across the floor like a smooth pebble through water before he stopped and crashed into more rubble.

Yumichika, meanwhile, checked himself and sighed in relief. "Close one. I thought my hair was about to get messed up from that electricity." Yumichika quickly moved his head out of the way of a blast of electricity, the attacking just missing his hair as the attack came from Neptune who had his weapon in rifle mode.

"Now who's worried about their appearance?" Neptune said as he soon fired upon the Shinigami.

Yumichika simply sighs as he easily blocks and deflects all of Neptune's shots before he walks towards him while still blocking and defending.

"If you must know, I'm always worried about my appearance." Yumichika said as he continued walking towards Neptune while blocking and defending. "For someone as beautiful as me, it is essential that I look my best before the unbeautiful."

"Okay now I know you're calling me ugly!" Neptune said, pissed as he switched his weapon back to guandao mode and charge towards the Shinigami. Neptune swung and was met with confusion as his weapon hit nothing, but the ground. "Where did he-!?"

"Accept your defeat." Neptune's eyes widen before he turned around quickly only to be slashed across the chest and sent flying into the ruined buildings as his Aura Gauge entered the red and was almost depleted.

"And with that, Neptune Vasilias is eliminated by Aura Level!" Port's voice informed as the buzzer went off.

"He never stood a chance." Seth said.

"Sun and his team have never fought these guys before. They don't know what they're capable of." Blake said. "Heck, even we barely know what they're capable of."

"Sun and his team aren't going to win this." Weiss stated as the rest of the team nodded in agreement. While they wanted SSSN to win, they knew the team couldn't win this fight. It was only a matter of time now.

"Dammit!" Sun cursed as he dodged Ikkaku's blade again and again.

"Come on kid! Stop dodging and start attacking! I'm going the slowest I can here!" Ikkaku said as he swung his sword in an expertise yet wild fashion.

"This is slow!?" Sun said as he barely dodged another swing, a few strands of his hair being cut off before he jumped back and flipped back a couple of times before he was a good distance away and pulled out his weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff mode.

"About time you pulled out your weapon!" Ikkaku said as he rushed Sun and swung his sword in a complex matter that made it hard for Sun to defend.

'What the hell's with this guy!? I can barely read his movements!' Sun thought as he blocked another sword slash aimed for his head and managed to push Ikkaku back before he twirled his staff and trusts it forward, aimed for Ikkaku's head, but he bald man dodged and surprised Sun by hitting him with his sheath, bashing him across the face. Sun was thrown back as he landed near the edge of the Ocean Biome and quickly shook his head to get rid of the dizziness before he looked up and saw Ikkaku coming down at him for a stab.

Quickly, Sun flipped back, avoiding the stab as he Sun flipped back onto a small island. He looked at the coconut tree next to him and had an idea. Hitting the tree with his staff, two coconuts fell off and he quickly collapsed his weapon and stashed it away before catching the coconuts and threw them at Ikkaku. The bald Shinigami slashed the two coconuts when the insides splattered out and hit his face, blinding him momentarily as he stopped and wiped his face. In that moment Sun came in, twirling his staff as two light clones followed close behind, attacking Ikkaku from three sides.

"You're finished!" Sun announced as he and his clones struck at the same time, but to his surprise, al they struck was the ground where Ikkaku was seconds ago. He had disappeared. "What the!? Where did he-!?"

"Right behind you!" Sun turned around and quickly ducked under a sword slashed the struck one of his clones and destroyed it before that same sword went and destroyed his other clone. With both clones gone, Ikkaku turned to Sun who looked at him nervously. "That was a pretty smart move, but even with me holding back, you're still too slow." With those words said, Ikkaku charged towards Sun.

'Calm down, Sun! Focus! Even if I can barely follow his movements, I can still predict where his attacks will come from!' Sun thought as he moved his staff to block to sword strike coming to his right, but to his surprise, what he blocked was the sheath! 'What!? The sheath!? But I thought-!'

Sun didn't get to think anymore as Ikkaku lunged forward, attacking with his sword which was now in his right hand. The buzzer went off soon after as Sun fell to the floor, knocked out as his Aura had taken the full force of the attack to protect him, dropping his gauge to zero.

"That was a bit fun. Better luck next time, kid." Ikkaku said as he sheathed his sword.

"Did you guys see that?" Yang said.

"How could we not." Weiss said. "At the last second, he switched his sword and scabbard and surprised Sun with that surprise attack."

"The way he fights is complex and the fact that he can switch his weapon around like that means he's ambidextrous." Blake said. "The way he fights is a double edge sword. He can score big, sure, but he's in much risk himself."

"The way he fights isn't fighting to win." Ruby said. "It's fighting for sport."

"He'll be a tricky one to fight if we run into him." Seth said. Now, what about the others?

Scarlet cried out in pain as he was kicked in the chest and sent up onto the shipwreck with Rukia quickly following as she jumped onto the shipwreck. Scarlet quickly got back up in time to block a sword slash from Rukia aiming for his face but was unable to stop the kick hitting his stomach as he flew back and hit the pole of the deck. Back against a corner, Scarlet looked around quickly before he grabbed a rope. Cut the end, and was dragged all the way to the top of the mast. Once he got to the top and got his balance correct, he looked down to see no sign of Rukia much to his confusion. That's when his instincts told him to turn around quickly and he was glad he followed them as he turned around and blocked a sword lunge from Rukia. The two began to sword fight while retaining their balance on the mast, but it was clear Rukia was the better swordsman, or swordswoman in this case as Scarlet kept getting pushed back until he was right at the edge of the mast. When he was, Rukia spun around and kicked him off of the mast. Falling, Scarlet thought quickly and grabbed his flintlock pistol and fired the hook up onto the mast. The hook wrapped around the mast a couple of times before Scarlet swung around and landed back on the deck safely. He looked up to see Rukia coming down upon him for an overhead slash and he quickly rolled out of the way to dodge as Rukia's attack struck the deck and left a slashed hole. Scarlet quickly aimed his flintlock at the female Shinigami and fired, but the girl dodged the bullet easily and before Scarlet could blink, Rukia was right in front of him with a single finger on him.

"Hadō #1: Shō!" Rukia shouted before a small amount of energy bursts from Rukia's finger, throwing Scarlet back a bit as he felt that he was just punched with in the gut…hard. Rukia didn't stop there as she then went up to him and kicked him in the chest, sending him up as Rukia then pointed her index and middle finger at the red head and shouted, "Bakudō #9: Hōrin!" Suddenly, from her fingers, an orange-hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns made out of Aura shot out of Rukia's hand and went up to Scarlet, ensnarling him and immobilizing him. Once she got the red head, she swung the man around for a while before with one final swung, she released the man as the tendril were still wrapped around him, preventing him from doing anything as Scarlet landed out of the arena, eliminating him by ring out.

"And that's that." Rukia said as she sheathed her sword and turned to see how Renji was doing.

Sage skidded across the shallow waters as he dug his sword in to stop himself from skidding any further. Gritting his teeth, Sage looked ahead to see Renji calmly walking towards him.

"Is that all you got?" Renji asked. "Your gauge is close to the red and I haven't even drawn my sword."

"Grr, don't underestimate me!" Sage said as he removed his sword from the ground and charged towards the red head Shinigami.

"Good grief." Renji said as he cracked his knuckles and simply waited for Sage to come at him.

Seeing that Renji wasn't doing anything despite him coming at him, Sage couldn't help, but feel underestimated again but didn't mean he would use this chance. If his opponent wasn't going to attack then he'll just show him his error of not taking him seriously! However, those thoughts died when Sage swung his sword and to his shock, Renji went and blocked it with his forearm!

"Wha-!?"

"Sorry, but you just don't cut it." Renji said before he grabbed his sword and drew it out, hitting Sage right in the gut with nothing but the hilt of his sword. Sage gasped in shock as up on the screen, his Aura Gauge hit zero and Sage was soon knocked out as Renji let him fall down to the ground, sheathed his sword. Soon, the buzzer went off and the match was over.

"And that's the match!" Oobleck's voice spoke first.

"Unbelievable! Team SSSN, one of many favorited teams, has lost with Team RRIY emerging victories without even a scratch!" Port said.

"It seems it just wasn't Team SSSN's day as Team RRIY moves onto the Doubles round!" Oobleck said.

"Oooooh…" Ruby groaned in disappointment. "I knew they were gonna lose, but I can't help but feel bad for them."

"Their opponents were simply too strong for them." Weiss said. "If I had to guess, only us and a few more people here can actually give those people a challenge."

"Well then it's a good thing we all trained up." Yang said as she was excited to fight them if the chance arose.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra got up from his seat and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Seth asked, not feeling positive to allow the Espada to simply walk around Beacon campus.

"There are only two more matches left." Was all Ulquiorra said before he walked away.

"Only two more matches…?" Seth repeated on confusion until he realized what he meant. But just to make sure, he turned to the girls and asked, "Girls, how many teams fought already while I wasn't here?"

"Huh? Well…" Yang thought about it before answering. "Team TASK as well as some other matches came before us. We missed a few matches when we first came up here."

"Were there any teams of Arrancar among those matches?" Seth asked.

"What? No, why do you…?" Weiss began until she and everyone else realized what Seth was getting at.

"The Arrancars are up next, aren't they?" Blake asked.

Seth nodded and said, "Before I came here, two teams from Las Noches went on ahead before me. If they haven't shown up yet, then that could only mean they're up next."

**_"Well, hate to be the team that fights them."_**

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

As said before, those who were not at Amity Coliseum to watch the fights close and in person were at different places to watch the fights on TV. Homes, restaurant, bars, etc. At one particular bar simply called 'Crow Bar', pun is also intended as the sign were crossed crowbars, only two people where in there: the bartender himself and a single man.

The man has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

The bartender whistled as he was currently cleaning a cup. "Talk about a beat down. Those kids got demolished."

"You can say that again." The man said before drinking from his glass.

Back on the screen, the next match was about to begin.

_-That last match was truly astonishing. However, it seems Team SSSN just didn't have the man power to top the mysterious Team RRIY- _Port spoke trough the camera to all of the TV's in the world that was currently tuning in.

_-Yes, quite so. These students from this Soul Academy has shown that they have some very talented students. For example, Team TRHK(Truck)…- _Oobleck spoke as said team appeared on screen. The team consisted of none other than Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, and one more person named Shūhei Hisagi, a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his right eye that lead down his right cheek while the number "69" was tattooed on his left cheek along with a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. He wears the standard robes of the Shinigami except his was sleeveless.

The video that played was TRHK winning their match with relative ease. Rangiku kicked her opponent off the arena, Toshiro knocked his opponent out with one strike of his sword, Byakuya sending his opponent flying with a low leveled Kidō spells, and Hisagi knocking his opponent out with a single punch to the face. This all lasted about two minutes.

_-These students from Soul Academy are a force to be reckoned with.- _Oobleck said.

_-Indeed. But for now, it's time to get to the next match between Team SCYY(Sky) of Shade and another mysterious team, Team GGSS(Glass) of Las Noches.- _Port said.

The man drinking almost spewed out his drink in surprise when he heard that before he turned to the TV and saw the two made their way to the arena. However, his main focus was on Team GGSS.

The first and possibly the leader of the team is a very tall man with a thin and lanky body as his face is set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. On the TV, is shows his name: Nnoitra **G**ilga.

The rest of the team was none other than **G**antenbainne Mosqueda, **S**zayelaporro Granz, and Cirucci **S**anderwicc.

"That's not good." The man said when behind him in the sky, an airship with elegant ribbons flew behind him. He turned to it and smiled. "But that's good timing." He quickly finished his drink in one gulp before getting up, swaying a bit before laying down the right amount of Lien before taking his leave. "Happy Vytal Festival!"

The bartender watches the man leave before he sets down the cup he was cleaning and grabbed the cup the man just drank from to clean it, but he accidently bumped the previous cup he was cleaning as it fell and broke. "Aw, gee darnit."

* * *

**(Back at Amity Coliseum)**

Everyone watched in surprise and shock as Team SCYY was taken away by medics, all the members bleeding with a few broken bones as the only thing more broken were their weapons. Up on the screen, all four gauges were empty while the gauges of GGSS were still nice and full.

"Tch, talk about a waste of time." Nnoitra commented as he shouldered his weapon, a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle as said chain is connected to Nnoitra's waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. "I signed up for this and all I get is this? Pathetic."

"What did you expect? They're just humans after all." Szayelaporro said, adjusting his glasses-like Grimm mask as he turned to Gantenbainne and Cirucci. "Good job, you two, for taking care of this for us."

"We did all the fighting while you two just stood and watched!" Cirucci shouted, clearly angry at how she and her fellow Privaron Espada did all the work.

"If they can't even take down a couple of Privaro Espadas, then they're not worth my time." Nnoitra said before he turned and took his leave with Szayel following his example and took his leave as well.

"What did you say!?" Cirucci angrily shouted as she went to do something, but was stopped by Gantenbainne.

"Cirucci, stop!" The afro Arrancar said as he grabbed the female Arrancar's shoulder. "You know those two can easily kill us. Don't do anything reckless."

"Tch!" Cirucci ticked angrily before she and Gantenbainne took their leave.

"As expected of Arrancars, they're powerful." Blake said.

"Almost everyone here looks ready to pass out." Weiss said as the people around them didn't look so good.

"Can't blame them. We were the same way too." Yang said.

"You said there were two teams of Arrancars, right?" Ruby asked.

Seth nodded. "No doubt Ulquiorra's on the team too as well as Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow's here!?" Ruby said in surprise. One cannot forget someone who has almost killed them.

"Yeah. He was on the list of those that came here." Seth said as the people around them seem to get better as the tournament resumed.

"Well then, after a battle like that, let's say we get the last match of the day." Port said.

"For this next round, we have Team CRDL of Beacon against a second team from Las Noches, Team CZGY(Cygery)." Oobleck said as the two teams showed up on the arena.

"Oh, it's him." Seth said, not too pleased to see Cardin with his teammates: Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark.

"Oh don't be like that, Seth." Ruby said. "Cardin and his team have gotten better these last months."

"Have they?" Seth asked.

"Well...I don't know. I was kind of busy." Ruby said, scratching her head as she really didn't know if the team of bullies have changed or not. To be honest, she was leaning towards the latter.

"I recognize Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, that big dude, I think his name was Yummy or something." Yang said before looking at the last member of Team CZGY. "Hey, Seth. Who's that guy?"

"Him? He's Zommari Rureaux, the Séptima Espada." Seth said as the one known as Zommari is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with noticeably large lips. Both his Hollow Grimm hole and Espada tattoo are hidden from view, but the remnants of his Hollow mask consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace which may or may not be a part of his Hollow remains as well as all of this gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He is also bald and has golden yellow eyes.

Zommari's uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Zommari has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines.

"These Arrancars come in all shapes and sizes." Yang commented.

"While I don't like Cardin and his team, I don't want them to face those guys of all people, if you can call them that." Seth said. He wanted to stop this if he could, but tournament rules prevented him from doing so lest he get the team removed from the tournament. And that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Down below to the arena, all of CZGY remained calm while CRDL all looked nervous as they were already sweating while the system began choosing the biomes for the match.

"Oi, Cardin, I don't know about us fighting these guys. Something's not right about them." Sky said.

"Shut it, Sky. Just stick to the plan." Cardin said as the dial on their side stopped and the Savanna Biome rose up.

"You mean the 'group on them one by one and beat the shit out of them until they give up' plan?" Russel asked.

"Exactly!"

"I said it before and I'll say it again, that strategy's dumb." Dove said.

"Shut up, Dove! I'm the leader and you will follow the strategy!" Cardin said as the dial on CZGY stops and the Urban Biome was raised once again for the day.

"3, 2, 1!" Port counted down and shouted, "Fight!"

"Charge!" Cardin shouted as they all charged towards the opposing team.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, you're the 'leader' of this 'team.' What do we do?" Yammy asked.

"They're nothing, but trash. Dispose of them quickly." Ulquiorra said as he simply stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"You got it." Yammy said as he cracked his knuckles. "Hey, Grimmjow, Zommari, you guys want in on this?"

"No. I believe you are all that is needed to take care of them." Zommari said as he simply stood back.

"Why waste my time when I've got bigger prey to kill." Grimmjow said as he turned to where Seth was. The amnesiac saw the blue headed Arrancar turn to him and saw him pointing at him before tracing a line across his neck with his thumb.

Seth simply glared back before he felt a hand on top of his and turned to Ruby who was holding his hand while glaring at Grimmjow. Seth simply smiled at this held Ruby's hand a bit tighter, getting her attention as she saw him smile at her and she couldn't help, but smile back.

"Tch! Fine, let me do all the work." Yammy said as he wasn't too thrilled to be doing all the work. But if he wanted to advance further, he'd have to do this. Besides, he still needs to pay a certain amnesiac back for what he did to his arm.

All of CRDL yelled like a bunch of wannabe Vikings as they continued to charge towards their opposing opponents, but soon came to a stop when Yammy jumped down right in front of them. They knew the guy was huge, but up close, he was a complete giant to them!

"Sorry boys, but you guys are in the way. ¡Que mala suerte(How unlucky)!" Yammy shouted as he punched down upon the four. Only two members, Cardin and Dove, were smart enough to move out of the way as both Russel and Sky were struck by the huge fist and their Aura Gauge instantly dropped to zero.

"And it's a double knock out!" Port commented as Yammy removed his fist from the ground to see both guys embedded into the ground with bruised wounds and a bit of blood from their mouth and head.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cardin said before he looked to where the other members of CZGY were at before shouting to Dove. "Forget the giant! Get those other guys!"

Seeing that they were down two men already, Dove didn't argue as he and Cardin ran towards the other opponents when Dove was kicked right across the face and sent flying as his Aura Gauge hit zero and Dove's flying body, flew out the arena and crashed into the force field, getting him a loss by ring out as well.

"Know your place." Zommari said.

"T-this can't be happening!" Cardin said as he lost his nerves and made a last ditch effort to get someone out and headed for Grimmjow. This of course was a mistake as Grimmjow saw the guy coming and just sighed before he walked towards him before disappearing with a Sonído, appearing right in front of Cardin. "Wha-!" Cardin never got to say more as Grimmjow threw a kick that broke through Cardin's Aura and armor and sent the boy flying, crashing into the force field as his Aura Gauge dropped to zero faster than the rest of his teammates.

"You're not worth my time." Grimmjow said as the buzzer went off and the match ended.

"And that's the match folks!" Port said as the last of the Team rounds have finally ended.

"Looks like those guys will be moving onto the Doubles round." Yang said.

"I pity those who have to fight them." Weiss said as they all silently agreed with the heiress.

"But if we run into them, we'll be sure to kick their asses." Seth said as the girls smiled and nodded in agreement. They've been training to fight against Arrancars and those alike. Only against opponents like those would they see how much their training has paid off.

"And that concludes the matches for today." Oobleck said. "Please leave the coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"

The winced at Ooblecks loud, booming voice with Blake being affected the most thanks to her Faunus ears.

"Well, that's all of the Team rounds. How about we all go back to the room? Weiss and I have some unpacking to do." Yang said as they all nodded and got up.

The team walked towards the exits just like everybody else they all wondered what the Doubles round would be like. Suddenly, Weiss stopped walking, causing Ruby to bump into her which caused Seth to bump into her.

"Oh! Sorry!" Seth quickly apologized.

Ruby waved Seth's apology as she asked Weiss, "Uh, why did you stop?"

Weiss didn't answer as she simply looked towards the sky. Confused, the two looked up to where she was looking at and spotted the ship from earlier up in the sky. Turning back to the heiress, they saw Weiss smiling.

"She's here…"

Seth and Ruby looked at one another before Seth asked, "Who's here?"

Weiss didn't answer as she disappeared and sped away with Hirenkyaku.

"What the!? Weiss, wait!" Ruby said as she and Seth went after her via Shunpo.

**_"What's got the Ice Queen so excited?"_**

_"If you must know, that was my Mistress' sister's ship."_ Myrtenaster.

**_"Wait, her _sister!?"**

* * *

**(Insert Believe by Kalafina)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as we see Seth's Grimm Mask on the ground. The camera moves closer and closer towards the mask until it seems to go through the eye holes and everything goes dark.

**(Mada nani mo shiranai futari data)**The time is night as we see Seth and Ruby sitting side by side. Ruby was laying her head on Seth's shoulder as the two stared up into the sky, looking at the stars and the shattered moon of Remnant.

**(Hidarite de hakanaku kyomu wo masagutta)**The scene changes to Uryu and Weiss who were enjoying cups of tea, small smiles adorning their faces as they simply enjoyed each other's presence as the morning light rose from the window.

**(Wazuka na kattou ga kimi no te wo shibatte)**The scene changes to Sado and Yang who were currently sparing. Flames surrounded Yang as smiled, throwing a punch at Sado who caught the punch with a small smirk as the sun rose at noon.

**(Mirai no sugata wo azamuku)**The sun began to set as sitting outside under a tree was Blake reading a book as usual.

**(Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo)**The scene changes to Seth who is standing alone in the stadium, eyes closed as he was deep in thought.

**(Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai)**Seth then opens his eyes before he grabs Zangetsu, draws him out, and black Aura enveloped him before dispersing to reveal his Bankai state.

**(Ikite mitai)**Seth then turns around as he was in fact not alone. Across from him was Grimmjow who was smirking predatorily at him with his sword in hand.

**(Jibun wo)**In an instant, the both of them charged at one another and when their swords clashed, a bright light blinded everything.

**(Megurikuru toki no naka de deatta)**The scene changes to show the stadium filled with people cheering as they all watched the exciting battle of Seth and Ruby vs. Renji and Rukia.

**(Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru)**The scene changes as a different battle was being fought, this one being Seth charging through the million petals of Senbonzakura as Seth set his eyes on his opponent, Byakuya.

**(Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made)**The scene changes again to Seth vs. Grimmjow. They were both in a desert as Seth with his Grimm Mask on swung Tensa Zangetsu covered in black Aura while Grimmjow in Resurrección struck back by throwing a claw hand at him.

**(Kirihirake aoi hibi wo)**Ruby is seen running towards the arena as she smiles when she sees a bloody, but an alright Seth who smiles when he sees her. Ruby jumps towards him, arms thrown out as Seth opens his arms and catches her in a hug.

**(Fight your fate)**The last scene shows Crescent Rose stabbed into the ground as Ruby's cloak was tied to it and blew in the wind while Zangetsu was stabbed into the ground next to the scythe as the blade was stabbed through Seth's Grimm Mask.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done!**

**Seth: This chapter's kind of shorter.**

**Ashbel: Well I didn't have a lot to work with since I pretty much just changed everything. **

**Seth: But why did you skip JNPR's match?**

**Ashbel: Because I know how much people hate to read repeated scenes that they've already seen unless it's change. Since I wasn't going to change the fight scene entirely, I decided to just skip it and write the important stuff. Plus, I was kind of feeling lazy. Anyway, I hope you all loved today's chapter. I think it turned out pretty well as to show where the Shinigami and Arrancar's stand. Of course, since I can't just make up teams on the spot, some teams we all know and love had to take the fall like SSSN for example. **

**Seth: At least this tournament won't be as easy as I thought.**

**Ashbel: No it will not. Anyway, next time, Weiss' big sister, Winter, as well as Ruby and Yang's Uncle, Qrow finally debut in my story! But they're not the only ones who will be appearing next chapter. **

**Seth: There are more people showing up?**

**Ashbel: Yep and some of them, I have a big surprise for you.**

**Seth: Why do I not like the sound of that?**

**Ashbel: Oh it's not anything bad, but it will be a surprise. And with the Team rounds over, the epicness which I have planned for the Doubles round can finally commence! But until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart and my OC, Seth, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	46. V3-EP3: The Princess Bride

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter of my popular story, RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman!**

**Seth: You're here? I thought you were busy with your react story?**

**Ashbel: I was, but after seeing your victory in your Death Duel, I couldn't resist doing another chapter for this story. Good job at winning!**

**Seth: Thanks. It was tough and I seriously thought I was gonna die. But that guy made one, fatal mistake.**

**Ashbel: He super charged you with electricity, powering you up through Nora's Semblance.**

**Seth: No. He touched Scarlet's heart and for that, he paid with his life. I better go return this to Ruby though. *Seth exits***

**Ashbel: Seth, wait! You need to do the dis-and he's gone. Sigh, oh well. Guess I'll just have to do the disclaimer. And I was gonna tell him about our tribute to Monty Oum. Sigh, oh well, cue disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Ashbel: Now, to those wondering what the hell was I talking about, an author by the name of TheLongVersion2 has this Fanfic called Death Duel which is like the famous web series: Death Battle, but with OC's. I agreed to let them use Seth and after a long fought battle, Seth came out on top of his opponent! If you want to check it out, just search it up or go to my list of favorite stories. I just recently favorite it so it should be there. ****I would also like/hate to mention that I completely missed sending my tribute to Monty Oum who's death anniversary was a few days ago. Granted I know some people don't like to be reminded, but I want to pay my respects and thanks to the man in any way possible. So since I can't do it normally, I'll just show it after the chapter.**

**But anyway, enough talk, it's time to get to the story! Let's go! **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Grimmified"**

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

**EP 40: Family Members, New Faces, and the Princess Bride**

* * *

**(Insert After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation)**

**(Intrumental) **The song suddenly begins as we see the blade of Zangetsu, Yang's Ember Celica, Weiss' Myrtenaster, Blake's Gambol Shroud, and then Ruby's Crescent Rose. And then, the scene changes the lights of the Amity Coliseum being lit up as platforms moved until the stage was set and at the center was Team RWBY(S). And then, the scene changed to the outside, showing off the whole entire coliseum as the title appeared right in front of it.

**(Senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru) **Smoke and steam bursts from down below as crowds of people filled the stands as appearing one by one was Team RWBY(S). Ahead of them were their friends and opponents: Team JNPR, SNNN, RRIY, TRHK, and finally, Grimmjow who was smirking predatorily at Seth.

**(Hagare ochita hana ni mo kidzukazu ni tobu) **The scene changed again to show Cinder and her team surrounded by flames as Cinder's right eye glowed.

**(Machikado amai nioi ryuusen tooku mukou kara)** The scene changed to the outside to show a smirking Aizen with a small army of Arrancars before they were replaced with a small army of the White Fang with Adam standing in front of them.

**(Dokoka de kitta you na nakigoe) **Seth and the others were then seen as thousands of Grimm surrounded them. The team was not intimidated as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were surrounded by Aura before Seth held out Zangetsu and entered Bankai.

**(Yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete) **Yang was seen with Chad, fighting against Nnoitra and Telsa. Then we see Weiss with Uryu fighting against Zommari as the Arrancar enters his **Resurrección. **Then we see Blake protecting Orihime and Nel from White Fang members and Grimm as Orihime held Nel protectively.

**(Doko made yukeru ka?) **We then see Ruby fighting against both Roman and Neo before the scene changes to show Seth fighting against Grimmjow, their blades meeting as they faced one another.

**(Sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete) **A spark appears as the scene shift to show a comatose Amber before everything goes dark as we see in a small container, the half of the Hogyoku.

**(Subete wo ubai sara) **Aizen suddenly appears and goes to grab the half until Ozpin suddenly appears and holds his Zanpakutō, Chronos, at Aizen's neck, stopping him.

**(Yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa) **We then see each battle reaching its climax. Yang was on the floor, her right arming missing as a deadly aura surrounded Chad. Weiss was covered in blood as light surrounded Uryu. Blake was on her knees as Ulquiorra held his sword at her neck.

**(Mada nanimo shiteinai) **Ruby was then seen as light bursts from her eyes as Seth materialized his Grimm Mask and in response, Grimmjow went into his Resurrección form.

**(Susume) **Both Seth and Grimmjow roar as Grimmjow unleashes his strongest attack, Desgarrón, and Seth met his challenge by sending a full powered black Getsuga Tenshō before the scene changes to Tensa Zengetsu being stabbed into the ground as laying around it were other weapons before the song ends.

* * *

**(Docks)**

Thanks to the speed of Hirenkyaku, Weiss got to the docks before the ship even started to land as both Ruby and Seth soon appeared via Shunpo.

'Damn. These girls really got stronger the last time I saw them.' Seth thought, impressed with the girls' speed as he was surprised that they kept up with him. Granted, he could go faster, but considering he didn't know where Weiss was heading, he held back.

_"So is it really Weiss' sister?"_ Ember asked.

_"No doubt about it. That's her ship."_ Myrtenaster said as said ship finally landed.

"Okay Weiss, mind telling us what the big deal is?" Ruby asked. "You suddenly Shunpoed, or at least I think you did, all the way here and haven't even explain what is going on. Who is on that ship that is making you so excited?"

Weiss gave a single word to answer her red cloaked Leader. "Winter."

"Wait…" Ruby looked towards the ship as a person along with some Atlesian Knights walked out.

Said person was Weiss' older sister, Winter Schnee, a tall young woman with a fair complexion, white hair, and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

"Your sister?" Ruby said in a bit of surprise.

"So that's Weiss' sister?" Seth said. Weiss sometimes talked about her sister a few times in the past and during those times, Weiss expressed how much she admired her so he was a bit curious about the woman.

**_"The white hair is there and their faces kind of match too. She's definitely the Ice Queen's sister."_**

_"Would you be so kind as to not refer my Mistress by that title?"_ Myrtenaster politely asked.

Shiro bluntly answered with a, **_"Nope."_**

*STAB!*

**_"Fuck! My foot!"_**

'He had it coming.' Seth thought before turning his attention back to the woman known as Winter when Weiss suddenly called out to her.

"Winter!" Weiss called out loudly, surprising Ruby and Seth a bit by the volume of her voice. The two then followed after the heiress when she went off running to the woman.

"Hm?" Hearing her name called by a voice she knew well, she turned around and her eyes widen a bit in surprise. "Weiss?"

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss said before she realized she was being rude and quickly curtsies. "Your presence honors us."

"D-Do we curtsy too?" Seth whispered to his girlfriend(he still had a hard time saying that).

"I-I don't know!" Ruby whispered back, just as confused as he was.

"Beacon…" Winter began as she looks around the campus. "It's been a long time. The air feels…different."

"I mean, it is Fall so it's probably colder." Ruby said before gasping in pain when Weiss suddenly punched her and damn did she have a good punch! It was safe to say she did not lazy around during those two months away from Vale.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked as Seth tended to Ruby, making sure she was alright.

"Classified." Winter immediately replied.

**_"Oh gods, please don't tell me she's the cold, bitchy type."_**

_"You take that back!"_ Myrtenaster yelled.

*STAB!*

**_"My other foot!"_**

'Does this happen often?' Ruby thought.

_"Yes."_ Crescent replies.

"Oh, right." Weiss said as Ruby finally recovered and straightened up. "Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified." Winter said in a more serious tone.

"Of course." Weiss said before awkward silence overtakes the group.

"Awkward~!" Seth whispered as Ruby silently agreed by nodding.

"You are going to love it here!" Weiss exclaimed excitedly. "I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale too. The government and the school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I-!"

"I'm more than familiar with how this Kingdom handles its…bureaucracy." Winter interrupted Weiss. "That it is not why I came here."

Weiss was going to apologize when Seth spoke up.

"Hey." Seth spoke up, getting Winter's attention. "That's my home you're talking about." To the place where he's made so many memories, Beacon was practically his home and he was not about to let anyone talk down on it, even if that someone happen to be the sister of one of his friends.

"Seth!" Weiss said, going to punish the amnesic for his tone, when Winter raised her hand to stop her.

"It's alright." Winter said before she orders the soldiers and the Atlesian Knights to give her and the group some privacy before she smiles more warmly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. And you are…?"

"Seth Aberrant. I'm a friend of Weiss." Seth introduced himself.

Seeing that introductions were in order, Ruby spoke up. "And I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Weiss' BFF and partner."

"In your dreams." Weiss said, talking about the BFF part even though that part was kind of true, but she wasn't going to admit it so easily.

"I see you've made some good friends." Winter said, smiling at the little interaction between her little sister and Ruby who she knew was the leader of the team from her sister's letters. "I'm sure you already know by now, but allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Winter Schnee, Weiss' big sister. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasures ours." Seth said, deciding to be polite as he bowed a little while Ruby did her best crusty having practiced with Weiss in the past in case she ever went to one of those fancy parties which was unlikely in her option.

"So, how have you been?" Winter asked Weiss.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking." Weiss said. "While it may not sound much, I am ranked 2nd in our sparing class and the rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-!"

*Whack!*

"Silence, you boob!" Winter shouted as Weiss held her head from being smacked as Seth and Ruby looked at the two Schnee's in surprise.

_"Did she just say boob?"_ Ember said.

_"Who even says that?"_ Crocea said.

"I don't recall asking about your ranking. I've asked how you've been." Winter said before looking at Weiss from head to toe. "Although, it seems you've been doing quite well. You've grown a little since I last saw you and you've even changed your attire."

"Ah, yes." Weiss said as she pushed down the bump on her head as her Aura quickly healed the pain away. "I was in Mistral for the past two months with Uryu and he helped me pick these out the week before the tournament."

"You were in Mistral?" Winter asked, having not knowing this until now.

"Oh? Did I forget to tell you in my letters?" Weiss asked before saying, "It's okay, I was perfectly fine during my stay. Uryu and his father kindly allowed me stay at their place until the Vytal Festival and as much as I hate to admit it, their maids are a better cook than our cooks." Seriously, the stuff she's tasted from those twin maids were out of this world! She was jealous of Uryu for having those two, wonderful twins to serve under his family. Even if they were a bit weird.

"I see." Winter said before she looks around. "And where is this Uryu? You've mentioned him a couple times in your letters, said he was training you."

"Oh, he's probably somewhere around Beacon." Weiss guessed.

"I see. That's too bad. I wanted to thank the man who helped my little sister grow so much." Winter said with a small smile who Weiss returned with her own. "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked as Winter and a couple of Atlesian Knights walked forward with Weiss soon following.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards." Winter said.

'Since when did we need an inspector for our room?' Seth thought. Sun and Neptune were enough with them trying to act like Junior Cops.

"Of course." Weiss said as she walks with her sister. "Just so you're aware, the bunks beds only look unstable."

"Bunk…beds…?" Winter repeated in confusion as Seth and Ruby were left to their lonesome.

_"I still wonder how those beds remain stable for so long."_

**_"Who knows, Kuro? Who knows?"_**

"We'll catch up-wait, uh…" Ruby stopped herself to correct herself. "I mean, I will reconvene with you both at a later…juncture! At a juncture, yeah."

"I don't think that was right." Seth said.

"Me neither." Ruby said. "So, what should we do now?"

"I was actually thinking about going to get a muffin." Seth said.

"You and your muffins." Ruby said, giggling.

"Hey, I don't stand here and laugh about you and your cookies." Seth said as the two began to head towards the place where they were to have muffins and cookies for the both of them.

* * *

**(Later)**

Both Seth and Ruby took in the smell of their baked good before sighing in happiness as in Seth and Ruby's hand was a chocolate chip muffin and cookie for their respective eaters.

"Ahh, I miss the smell of Vale muffins." Seth smiled.

"More than me?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"You know to the answer to that." Seth said as the two of them smiled happily, just happy to be with each other after so long. But for now, it was time for them to enjoy their treat…if it wasn't for the sound of running heading their way.

"Huh?" Both Seth and Ruby turned to the direction of there the running was coming when…

*BAM!*

Ruby jumped in surprise when two identical girls, no older than 5, suddenly tackled Seth down to the ground before quickly catching Seth's muffin which had slipped out of his hand when he was tackled.

_"What the hell?"_ Crescent said.

Seth groaned in pain, wondering if tackles are starting to become the bane of his existence, before looking to see who had tackled him.

As said before, they are identical meaning they were twins. They both had raven black hair while their eyes were an interesting color of sky blue. They only thing differentiating the two from them is the length of their hair and the kimonos they wore. One had short hair that reached just past her ears as her kimono was yellow with tiny black lightning bolts while the other one had long hair that reached the middle of her back and was tied in a ponytail as her komino was mostly white with a faint pink color at the center.

"Hey, hey, Onii-san! You have to try this chocolate banana! It's really good!" The long haired girl said, practically shoving the chocolate covered banana to Seth's face.

"It is! It really is! Now open up, Onii-san!" The short haired girl said as she went and grabbed Seth's mouth, trying to pry it open.

"Hey! Let go! I don't want it!" Seth said as he swatted the girls hand away from his mouth.

"Eh!? You won't eat my banana!?" The long haired girl yelled loudly as she began hitting the amnesiac.

"Hey! Hey! Stop hitting me! Hey!" Seth said as he covered his ears. "And turn down the volume, would you!? Are you drunk or something!?"

"They're not. But I'm totally wasted." A man said.

"Eh!? Nande(Why)!?" Seth exclaimed as he turned to the man and got a good look at him despite the fact the long haired girl was still hitting him.

The man seemed to be nearing close to his 40s. He was tall bad a bit muscular as he had black, spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was currently wearing a white shirt with a white kosode over it along with blue colored hakama pants. White tabi socks covered his feet along with geka sandals as in his hand was fried squid on a stick in one hand and a small bottle of sake in the other hand. He was a bit red in the face, but the way he spoke showed he wasn't totally drunk.

"How the heck do you have sake? They don't allow alcoholic beverages here." Seth said, pointing to the bottle in the man's hand.

"Oh, this?" The man looked at the bottle before stashing it away…somewhere. "One must not underestimate the skill of sleight of hand."

"So in short you sneaked it in here." Ruby said.

"Bingo, ojou-chan!" The man said before turning to the girls on Seth. "Alright girls, get off the mean, young man who won't accept your chocolate banana."

"Hai~!" Both girls said as they finally got off Seth.

"Who you calling mean!?" Seth exclaimed angrily.

Ignoring Seth's outburst, "So sorry my girls interrupting your date."

"D-D-Date!?" Both Seth and Ruby blushed red. Despite being a couple now, they have yet to go on a date, a fact which they just now realized.

"Yuki, Sakura, say you're sorry." The man said.

"We're sorry." Yuki, the short haired one, and Sakura, the long haired one, bowed in apology before they ran off giggling.

"Oi!" The man called out to them, about to give chase when he turned to Seth and Ruby. "Again, sorry for the interruption. Enjoy your date! Girls, don't run off so far!" And with that, he took his leave, chasing after his daughters.

Both Seth and Ruby just watched as the man ran after his daughters before the weapon spirits broke the silence.

**_"The fuck was all that about?"_**

'You're guess is as good as mine.' Ruby thought before she handed Seth his muffin. "Here you go."

"Oh, thanks." Seth said as he took his muffin before the two looked at each other and blushing, looking away nervously as they remembered what the man said.

_"For fuck sakes, hurry up and kiss."_ Ember said.

'Not now Ember!' Seth thought as Ruby ignored Ember.

"So, what did you just say? Something about a Non..day?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, that?" Seth said. "I think it might be a language I used to speak because recently, I find myself speaking it when I don't mean to as of late."

"So it's another clue." Ruby said, getting a nod from Seth.

"That's right." Seth said when he sensed something and Ruby did too. "Do you sense that?"

"Someone's having a fight." Ruby said before she and Seth finished their respective treats at record speed before running off to the direction of where the fighting was at.

Meanwhile, as the man was chasing after his daughters, he spared a glance towards Seth and thought to himself, 'Strange, that guy looks just like my son.' He got rid of the thought soon after. After all, his son was dead.

* * *

**(Campus)**

'How did this happen?" Weiss thought as she watched her sister fight against some drunken crazy man. How did she know he was drunk? The man stunk of alcohol; it's not that hard to guess. She has to admit though, even drunk, he was a very good fighter.

Now let's see how this came to be. First, Weiss was just minding her own business, talking with her sister when she sensed someone approaching them and turned to see the crazy drunk man had dismantled apart two Atlesian Knights via tearing off their heads. Apparently, the man's name is Qrow and somehow, he and Winter were acquainted. Some insults were thrown around, one thing led to another, and now the two full-fledged Hunstmen were fighting. How did she know they were full-fledged Huntsmen? Because only a Huntsman can move at speeds the two were currently going at.

'I need to help her.' Weiss thought as she grabbed her wrists to take out her Quincy Cross when a voice stopped her.

"What's going on!?" Weiss turned to see Ruby and Seth making their way to her through the crowd.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss said.

_"Wait, that's no crazy guy! That's Qrow!"_ Crescent said.

'Ruby's uncle?' Seth thought with surprise.

_"The very same."_ Ember said.

_"That must explain the recklessness."_ Myrtenaster said.

"Oh no! Who would do th—aaaat is my uncle!" Ruby said once her eyes landed on Qrow.

"What!?" Weiss said in surprise. The man attacking her sister was Ruby's uncle!?

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered loudly.

"Uh, teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss said, supporting her sister.

"So, this is what Huntsmen are like." Seth said as to the eyes of every other student still in-training, both Qrow and Winter were moving at speeds too fast for them to follow, but for Seth, Ruby, and Weiss, they easily kept up with both adults, turning their heads to the right direction.

"This is starting to get out of hand." Seth commented as the fight started to move around all over the campus with some property damage following close behind.

"I'm more surprised we're actually keeping up with all of this." Weiss said, a bit surprised that she was actually keeping up with her sister's movement which she could have never done before. Thank god for that Hirenkyaku training.

"I know, right? This is the first time I can see uncle Qrow's fight in full detail." Ruby said as she saw Qrow defend against Winter's attack even when she split her sword into two. Honestly, she was surprised she was able to parry and match all of her uncle's attacks even though Qrow had the better strength if his sword had anything to say. Then again, she hasn't landed any serious blows on Qrow, but neither has he. But her confidence in her uncle did not waver for a second as she continued to cheer for her uncle who had helped train her for most of her life. And likewise, Weiss continued to cheer for Winter.

Suddenly, Winter spun the sword in her right hand before stabbing it into the ground, summoning a Glyph as white, mini-Nevermores were summoned and shot themselves towards Qrow which was a bit ironic considering his name.

"Summoning." Seth said, identifying the type of Glyph Winter was using. He had discovered the glyph two months ago and after an explanation from Myrtenaster…well, let's just say he's got a few surprises in his sleeves.

Qrow canceled out the summoning by swinging down his sword hard enough to send a slash of compressed air, forcing Winter get up and dodge as her glyph disappeared. It seems things were about to get serious as Winter summoned a glyph behind her while Qrow's weapon began to split into sections before folding back, but suddenly, Qrow smirks as his weapon returns to normal before he puts it away in its inactive mode, getting groans of displeasure from the crowd as Winter looks on in confusion.

"What's going on? He can't be giving up." Weiss said as she had seen that the man was capable of and looked like the type to not throw in the towel so easily unless it was for a really good reason.

Qrow then gestures for Winter to come and get him which angered Winter as she blasted off towards Qrow, sword aimed for his neck when suddenly…

*THRANG!*

Seth suddenly appeared right in front of Qrow and stopping Winter's sword…with nothing but his pinkie finger!

"What!?" Winter said in absolute surprise as one could have sworn the eyes of the crowd bulged out in shock and disbelief.

"Okay, this stops now." Seth said before he moved back his finger and flicked Winter's sword as said flick disarmed Winter of her sword as said sword flipped around in the air before stabbing itself into the ground behind her while Winter stumbled back a bit in surprise, barely believing that she had been disarmed by a simple finger flick!

Seth then turns to Qrow and says, "You do know she could have taken your tongue just now, right?"

"I did say come and get it earlier." Qrow said.

"SCHNEE!" A commanding loud voice spoke up and Winter flinched before slowly turning to see…

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter said before she straightened up, standing at attention.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" James Ironwood asked as with him were a couple of Atlesian Knights and Penny.

"He started the altercation, sir." Winter said.

"That's actually not true." Qrow said as he places his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner. "She attacked first."

James narrows his eyes on Winter and asks, "Is that right?" Finding no words to explain herself, Winter looks down in shame. James then turns to Qrow and says, "And you." Qrow mocks surprise as he points to himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow said.

"I-!"

"Now, now, everyone. " Everyone turns to see Ozpin with a mug in his hand as usual with Glynda walking beside him. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum that I can assure you has better seats…and popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone!" Glyda said. "We will take care of this mess."

James adjusts his tie before turning to Winter and says, "Let's go." And with that, he, Winter, and Penny as well as the other Atlesian Knights all take their leave.

Making their way out of the crowd, Ruby and Weiss join up with Seth as penny turns and sees Ruby. She smiles and waves at her which Ruby does the same in return before turning to her uncle and cries out, "Uncle Qrow!"

"Oof!" Qrow grunts as Ruby latches onto his arm.

"Hi." Ruby said in a very cute manner.

"Ruby?" Qrow said in a bit of surprise as he lifts up Ruby with no problem.

"Yes! Ahh, it's so good to see you!" Ruby said before giddily asking, "Did you miss me!? Did you miss me!?"

"…Nope." Qrow lied and Ruby knew it as the two share a smile before Qrow rubs her head and lowers his arm causing Ruby to fall off with a grunt. He then turns to Seth and Weiss and asks, "So, who are these two?"

Ruby gets up quickly and introduces the two. "This is my partner, Weiss."

"So Ice Queen the Second. Got it." Qrow joked, getting a small glare from Weiss as she crossed her arms. He turns to Seth and asks, "So, who's the guy who saved my tongue?"

"This is Seth. He's my…" Ruby blushes a little before saying, "He's my boyfriend." She turns to Seth and says, "Seth, this is my Uncle Qrow."

"Yeah, Crescent told me." Seth said.

"So, you're Ruby's boyfriend." Qrow said, looking down at Seth from top to bottom. He had heard a lot about him from Ruby's letters. "I heard you slapped her once."

'Oh boy.' Seth thought, knowing that he was in for some trouble.

**_"Well, nice knowing you King."_**

'Stay out of this!'

"Qrow!" Before Qrow could say any more, Ozpin called out to him as Glynda fixed the damages caused by the fight between Qrow and Winter. "A word, please."

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow mutters to Ruby.

"Well, you did kinda tear apart our courtyard." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I did. Catch you later, kid." Qrow said as he winks at Ruby and the two share a fist bump before he goes to leave with Ozpin, but not before turning to Seth and saying, "And you and I need to have a talk later."

'Oh fuckberries.' Seth thought as Qrow left with Ozpin and Glynda.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." Weiss said.

"You're just mad cause he whopped butt." Ruby said with an arrogant smirk.

"That was a draw at best." Weiss said, throwing a small glare at her partner.

"Don't start fighting you two. The courtyard can't take another beating from a Rose vs. Schnee fight." Seth said.

_"But Crescent told us that his last name is Branwen."_ Mors said.

'You know what I mean.' Seth thought when all of a sudden…

"SETH~!"

"Huh-OOF!" Before Seth could blink, something had tackled him, pushing him back and crashing into one of the lampposts.

"Seth!" Ruby cried out in worry as the dust cleared to reveal what had hit the amnesiac.

'This…This power…' Seth thought before he looked down and like he had thought, it was… "Nel?"

"Seth! It's so good to see you again!" Indeed, it was none other than Nel, still wearing her green cloak and everything.

"Nel…"

*BONK!*

"What the hell, Nel!?" Seth shouted angrily as Nel held her head from being punched. "It hasn't even been a day and you do stuff like this when we meet up again!?"

"But…I really missed you." Nel said with some tears in her eyes.

Seth calmed down after that and kneeled down to the young Arrancar and placed a hand on her head. "Well, I guess I can't blame you for that. Nice job in getting here."

Nel smiles a toothy smile before saying, "I couldn't have gotten here with Orihime, Dondo, and Pesche!"

"Wait, Dondo and Pesche are-?"

"SETH!"

"Oh son of a –GAH!" Once again, Seth was tackled full force through the first lamppost and into another one.

At this point, Ruby and Weiss could only look at this with great confusion.

"Seth!"

"We missed you so much!"

"Get off of me!" Seth shouted, pushing both Arrancars off of him and looked to see them dressed strangely.

Dondo was wearing some oversized baggy pants and a big shirt with the words 'Oppai' on it as a brown wig sat on top of his head with a pair of shades over his eyes.

Pesche was the most strangest as he was wearing a dress, a blond wig, and pink sunglasses while also carrying a purse.

**_"…The fuck?"_**

Seth blinked before asking, "Dondo, Pesche, what the hell are you wearing?"

"This? These are our disguises." Pesche said while flipping some hair back. "They're to help us blend in with society since were, you know, Grimm."

"Plus, Orihime said that these were the latest fashion." Dondo said.

"She did?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"From what time period was that the latest fashion?"_ Myrtenaster said.

'Well, you don't exactly see Arrancars read magazines or manga's around Las Noches besides the Vizoreds.' Seth thought before looking around. "You guys came here with Orihime, right? Where is she?"

"She should be right behind us." Pesche said as he, Dondo, and Nel looked behind them to see…a panting figure coming up the stairs.

"Dondo! Pesche! Nel! Wait for me!" A feminine voice shouted as the owner of the voice was none other than an exhausted Orihime, stopping to catch her breath.

"You're too slow, Orihime!" Nel shouted over to the woman.

Orihime doesn't reply back as she is waiting for her energy to come back before she runs over to the Nel and the others. She still wore her Las Noches uniform, but the big difference from her when Seth met is that there was now color in her eyes and she spoke normally like a normal person.

"I'm sorry…I'm not used to…running this much." Orihime huffs as she catches her breath.

"You guys made her run?" Seth looked at Nel and her brothers.

"We really wanted to see you. Not our fault she's so slow." Nel said.

After Orihime finally regained her breath, she looked at Seth and asked, "Are you okay, Seth? Nel and her brothers tackled you pretty hard."

"I'm fine. I'm just as sturdy as I am stubborn." Seth said as he got up.

"Uh, Seth?" Ruby spoke up.

"Hm? What is it?" Seth asked, dusting himself off.

"Who…are these guys?" Ruby asked with her focus mostly on Orihime.

"Oh! Right, you guys have never met." Seth rubbed his head for forgetting that and began introduction. "These are some friends I made at Las Noches. The little brat here is Nel. And the two dressed idiots are her brothers, Dondochakku and Pesche."

"Nice to meet you-Hey!" Nel and her brothers glared at Seth for that he had called them.

"This is Orihime, Las Noches's top nurse." Seth introduced the orange haired girl. "Orihime, this is Ruby, my girlfriend, and her partner, Weiss."

"It's nice to meet you two." Orihime said with a bow.

"It's…nice to meet you too." Ruby said before he walked up to her and whispered to her, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship with Seth?"

"My relationship?" Orihime said in confusion. "We're just friends. Is that wrong?"

"N-No! I just wanted to ask." Ruby said. She then glanced down to Orihime's…melons and compared to her own, she suddenly felt threatened and went and grabbed Seth, dragging him away. "Come on, Seth! We've got a play to do tonight, right! Don't' want to keep the others waiting!"

"O-Oi! Why are you dragging me!? Ruby?" Seth asked as he was dragged away, leaving Weiss with Orihime and the others.

Wanting to be friendly, Orihime turned to the heiress and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Weiss didn't respond as her eyes had traveled down to the 'melons' on Orihime and then she looked down at herself. Weiss soon slumped down as Nel gave her a pat on the back, knowing what she was thinking of right now.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

All was quiet in Ozpin's office save Winter's feet pacing around the room and the sounds of the gears of the office before the sound of the elevator sounded and the two looked to see the door open to show Ozpin and Glynda with Qrow.

Immediately, Winter spoke. "What were you thinking!?"

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" James said.

"If I were one of your men, I shoot myself." Qrow shot back as he took out a flask as Ozpin went to his desk with Glynda stood next to James.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda said to the Schnee.

"He was drunk!"

"He's always drunk!" Glynda said as everyone turned to the man in question to see him chugging his flask before stopping when he saw all eyes were on him.

Ozpin sighs before he sits down and speaks. "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that on the field!" James said.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." Qrow said, putting away his flask.

"General." Winter corrected the man.

"Whatever." Qrow said. "You sent me to get intel on the enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here."

"We know that already." James said.

"Oh! Oh you know already?" Qrow said in an irritated tone. "Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you and everyone else here informed!"

James sighs. "Qrow!"

"Communication's a two way street, pal." Qrow said before taking out his Scroll. "You see this? That's the send button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter said.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow said. "Seriously, who invited her?"

Knowing that Winter was now part of the 'circle', James says, "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship."

"But, sir…!"

"Winter," James spoke with more authority this time. "Leave."

Seeing that there was no point in arguing, Winter salutes. "Yes, sir." She throws on last glare at Qrow who winks at her before she takes her leave, leaving through one of the elevators before it was now just the four of them.

"Go on." James said.

"You're little infiltrator isn't just some pawn." Qrow said. "They're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition."

"What!?" Glynda said, surprised as Qrow takes out his flask and takes one chug before speaking again.

"Despite what the worlds think, we're not just teachers or generals or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones who keep the world safe from the evil's no one knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows." Qrow says as he walks up to James and glares right into his face. "So you tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you not just give a damn!?"

"…Discreet wasn't working." James said as he places his Scroll on the table and it loads up, summoning a hologram projection of academy, the city, and his fleet of battleships in the air. He walks up to it and speaks. "I'm here because _this _is what was necessary."

"Please. You're only here because Ozpin wanted you to be here!" Qrow said. "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight in front of us."

'Well, one of the real fights.' Ozpin thought, but didn't voice it.

"And I am grateful." James said.

"Oh really? You're grateful?" Qrow said. "Well, you sure got a funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act." James said. "When they look up into the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Slowly, Qrow begins to laugh, not believing what James had just said before calming down and speaking.

"You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made and let me tell you…they are fear."

'She must get it from Aizen.' Ozpin thought before finally speaking up. "And fear will bring the Grimm." He gets up as everyone turns to him. "A Guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds: If this is the size of our defenses, what is it we're expecting to fight?" Ozpin knew why James had brought nearly most of his army here and it was because of a single man here at Vale along with a handful of students. He can't blame him for being cautious, but the people of Vale did not know that and thus, there was no doubt in his mind that the people are thinking and that that man was probably laughing at him right now from where he is.

James sighs before he goes and picks up his Scroll, failing to see the Queen Chess piece logo on the screen before he took it back and said, "So then, what would you suggest we do?"

"We wait, we plan," Ozpin said. "But most importantly, I suggest we find out Guardian."

Silence falls over the room as they all take in what Ozpin said before suddenly, Ozpin's Scroll rings and he quickly picks it up, checking the caller ID before answering.

"Yes, Kisuke? What is it?"

_-I'm just calling to inform you that preparations are complete and we're ready to begin! I suggest you hurry before you miss out on the good parts!-_

"Alright, I'm coming." Ozpin said before ending the call and putting away his Scroll before grabbing his cane and mug.

"What's going on?" Qrow asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ozpin said. "Just a little play some of the students have set up."

"…Say what now?" Qrow said.

* * *

**(With Seth and the others)**

Seth peeked his head out of the curtains and was amazed at the amount of students that.

_"Wow! So many people came!"_ Akoúo̱ said.

Seth nodded in agreement as Yang too peeked her head out and smiled at the numbers.

"Sweet! This is gonna be awesome!" Yang said. "Are Tatsuki and the others ready with the camera?"

Seth sent Aura to his eyes to enhance his vision and saw Tatsuki and her team were in the back with a video camera in Mizuiro's hand.

"They're ready." Seth said before gulping.

"Are you getting nervous now?" Yang asked.

"Maybe a little." Seth admitted.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Yang said as she slapped Seth's back, getting a grunt from him. "Ruby's the same way so be brave for her or else this play isn't gonna go the way we all want it to go. You know why we picked this story for our play, remember."

"Of course." Seth said before he and yang drew their heads back.

"Well, what's this?" Qrow said as he and the others came into the auditorium. "Ruby never mentioned anything about a play."

"Must have wanted to surprise you." Ozpin said when he saw Kisuke waving over at them.

"Oi! Ozpin! Over here!" Kisuke called out to them as the four walked over to him to see him sitting with Tessai and and Winter to their surprise.

"What's she doing here?" Qrow asked as the Schnee in question just glared at him.

"I ran into her along the way and dragged her over here." Kisuke bluntly said.

"Well, at least you're being honest." Glynda said as she and the others took their seats.

"Weiss never mentioned this to me earlier." Winter said.

"Join the club." Qrow said before stepping out of the curtains with a microphone in hand was Seth.

Seth tapped on the microphone a few times before speaking. "Testing, testing 1, 2, 3…Okay. Welcome everyone and thank you all for coming. For those who don't know me, my name is Seth Aberrant and I'm a freshman here at Beacon. Now, some of you must be wondering what this whole play is about. Well, this is actually an assignment assigned to us by our new teacher so whether we liked it or not, we had to do this." Seth spared a tiny glare to Kisuke who waved back with his paper fan. "This play was done by me and my friends, but this is also a tribute to…someone very important to us. She passed away not too long ago so we decided to do this as this was her favorite story. So everyone, please sit back and enjoy…The Princess Bride."

'This one's for you, Scarlet.' Seth thought as memories of he and Ruby reading the Princess Bride to their daughter flashed in his mind before he went back behind the curtains.

A few minutes later, the curtains were moved aside to show Blake at a podium with a book in hand, dressed formally and wearing some glasses, as a microphone was placed right in front of her to speak through.

Blake made sure the mic was good before clearing her throat and spoke. "Buttercup was raised on a small farm on the countryside. Her favorite pass times were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. Guess which one was her favorite."

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Report." Soi-fon ordered as one of her Stealth Force members appeared to her side and whispered to her. She nodded a few times before dismissing and continued to walk with her fellow Captains, Byakuya, Ukitake, and Toshiro, along with their respective Lieutenants, Renji, Rukia, and Marechiyo Ōmaeda, a large man almost twice the height of his captain. He has black hair and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar.

"What has your Stealth Force find out?" Byakuya asked as they continued to walk down the halls of Beacon.

"Aizen as well as the Arrancars he's brought with him are still in their private ship. They haven't made any movements as of yet." Soi-fon said.

"Hmm, what could he be planning?" Ukitake thought out loud. When it came to Aizen, no one knew what he could be planning.

"And what of Takeru-sama and his daughters?" Byakuya asked.

"I've been informed that they're at a school play which is going on right now." Soi-fon said as they were heading over to said play right now.

"Good. He needs to be reminded that we are on a mission. We do not have time to play games." Byakuya said.

"Now, now. Don't be like that, Kuchiki. His family barely gets to leave Soul Society. Really, it's too bad he couldn't bring his wife." Ukitake said.

"Letting Takeru-sama out is one thing, but letting Setsuna-sama out of Soul Society is out of the question." Byakuya said.

"True. Not to mention the Head-Captain won't let her even if she tried." Ukitake said as they finally arrived at the auditorium. They entered as quietly as possible, which wasn't very hard really, and looked around as their lieutenants closed the door behind them. They quickly found who they were looking for and it was none other than the man from earlier with his daughters, Yuki and Sakura.

Making their way over to him, Ukitake tapped his shoulder and he turned to them. "Oh! Jushiro, minna(everyone). Come to enjoy the play?"

"We're here to take you back to the ship." Soi-fon said. "We were supposed to have a meeting tonight."

"I know, but it's my first time out in so long with my daughters. At least let them enjoy the outside world." The now identified Takeru said. "Besides, the actions about to start."

Back on stage, Blake was still at the podium, but more drawn back into the shadows as the main attention was on Seth, dressed in black and a fake rapier in hand, fighting against Weiss dressed in simple looking clothing and also wielding a fake rapier.

"You seem like a decent man. I hate to kill to you." Weiss said, playing as Inigo Montoya.

"You seem a decent lady. I hate to die." Seth said, playing as Westly, as his face was covered by a black mask.

Weiss nodded in understanding before she held her rapier at the ready. "Let us begin."

The start of the duel started out slow with both sides trying to take the other's eye out. Or head depending on who had the most strength. And then it began with swords clanging against each other each time they met.

"I see. You are using Bonetti's defense against me." Weiss said as she continued to strike with her sword.

"Of course. It's fitting considering the rocky terrain." Seth said as he continued to parry and attack back.

"Then you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro."

"Naturally. But I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, wouldn't you agree?"

Weiss slashes forward, forcing Seth to jump back. "That is true, but only if the enemy has studied his Agrippa." Weiss jumps and flips behind Seth, pointing her sword at his neck. "Which I have."

"Are we seriously going to wait until this entire play ends?" Soi-fon asked.

"Oh don't be like that. Look, the girls are enjoying it." Takeru said, gesturing to the girls who were trying to mimic the sword fight.

"How can these two enjoy such a silly display is beyond me." Baykuya said when Ukitake sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we're going to be here for a while now. Might as well take a seat." Ukitake said before gesturing to the bin of popcorn in Takeru's arms. "May I?"

"Here" Takeru said, handing the bin over to the white haired man.

"You are wonderful!" Weiss complimented as she jumped back to avoid a slash aimed for her stomach.

"Thank you. I've worked hard to become so." Seth said as they continued to clash swords.

"I'll admit, you're a lot better than me." Weiss said as she was forced back.

"If you know that, then why are you still smiling?" Seth asked.

"Because I know something you don't."

"And what is that?"

"I'm not right handed." Weiss said as she quickly tossed her sword into her left hand and fought better than before, forcing Seth back.

"You're amazing." Seth complimented as he was forced back to the edge of the stage.

"I ought to be after all the training I've done." Weiss said as they entered a deadlock. "But that doesn't explain why you're still smiling."

"Well, that's because, like you, I know something you don't."

"And what is that?"

"I don't use a rapier." Seth said as he raised his foot and kicked Weiss back.

'Wait, that isn't part of the script." Weiss thought when Seth's sword was stabbed next to her and with a snap of his fingers, Zangetsu in its sheath flew from backstage and into Seth's hands.

As Seth drew Zangetsu, Weiss started to sweat. "Wait, Seth, that's not part of the-!"

"Hasta la vista baby!" Seth shouted as he swung his sword and Weiss was sent flying to the side, into the backstage and disappearing from view.

_"Was that really necessary?"_ Miló asked, but Seth didn't answer back.

Instead, Seth turned to the crowd, raised his sword, and shouted, "Victory!"

Surprisingly, the crowd seemed to like this as they cheered and clapped. With the Shinigami crew…

"Just now…that was…" Renji began, sweat dropping.

"No doubt. That's Zero's trick." Rukia said, also sweat dropping.

"That man in the mask…" Byakuya began.

"It can't be…" Soi-fon said in disbelief as an image she had set long ago was beginning to crumble.

While Yuki and Sakura were laughing, Takeru stared at Seth in surprise and disbelief.

"It can't be…"

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"And you're sure it was him?" Cinder asked as Mercury sat before her with Emerald sitting on the bed.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day." Mercury said with certainty in his voice. "It was him, do doubt about it."

"What do we do?" Emerald asked. They all remembered the man, Qrow, from their last encounter. Even then, they knew who he was. The man was both famous and infamous.

"Nothing. We stay the course." Cinder said. "They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry."

"You sure that confidence isn't coming from the fact your old man is here with some of his students?" Mercury asked which got an intense and heated glare from the woman. "Right, don't talk about him. Got it."

Cinder stopped her glare and went over to her desk where her Scroll lay. "The last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever, little friend." And she wasn't kidding about the little part. "Ah, and speaking of which, it seems we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good?" Emerald asked.

"Oh, you can say that." Cinder said as a small smile graced her lips. "Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

"Got it."

As her two subordinates leave the room, Cinder adjusted the matching's for tomorrow's Doubles Round.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight." Cinder said to herself as she set up her subordinates against a team she was sure they could win against. But then her eyes were set on Team RWBY and once again, her thoughts were brought to the man known as Seth.

'Why is my father so interested in you?' Cinder thought to herself. Her father never showed this much interest in barely anything anymore. Leaving her in the dark as always, she had allowed the boy to attend Las Noches for a short period of time and she could feel the power coming from him. And his Zanpakutō was still in its Sealed form!

"Perhaps it's time I see what this man is capable of." Cinder spoke to herself as she set the match up for Team RWBY tomorrow.

* * *

**(Back to the play)**

*CRASH!*

"Jesus!" Seth cried out in surprise, holding back on cursing as he remembered that there were kids in the audience. From behind a (fake) bolder came Yang tossing up and down a (fake) rock bigger than the size of her head.

"I did that on purpose. I didn't have to miss." Yang said, dressed in simple, but poor looking clothing as she played Fezzik.

"I believe you." Seth said as he placed a hand on Zangetsu. "So, what happens now?"

"We face each other as God intended. Sportsman-like, or in my case, sportswoman." Yang said. "No tricks, no weapons, just some good old fashion brawling."

"You mean, I put down my sword, you put down your rock, and we'll try and kill each other like civilized people?" Seth asked.

"I can kill you now." Yang said raising up her rock.

_"If Aura did not exist, then that rock would mean nothing."_ Gambol commented.

"Frankly, death by rock isn't how I want to go." Seth said as he grabbed his Zanpakutō and dropped it to the floor, forgetting how much the thing weighted as it hit the stage and broke through, creating a hole on stage. Seth and Yang as well as everyone else looked at the hole in the stage before Seth said, "I can fix that."

_"No you can't._ Ember said.

"No you can't." Yang said, throwing away her rock.

'Like wielder, like weapon.' Seth thought as he raised his fists.

Yang went and cracked her fists and Seth followed, doing the same, only much louder. Feeling challenged, Yang went and popped her neck and Seth did the same, only with a louder cracking sound. Soon, the two began making popping sounds all over their body, getting cringed looks from the audience.

**_"I thought this was the Princess Bride, not Way of the Dragon. What's next? King's gonna take his shirt off?"_**

_"Please don't. That would give Ruby a massive nose bleed."_

**_"Midget, that only happens in anime."_**

_"Happened to me when you…"_

**_"You say something?"_**

_"Nothing!?"_

_"And then the fight is over."_

**_"Wait, what?"_**

Back in the real world, Seth had a foot over a downed Yang as he raised his fists to the audience as if he had just won the WWE.

**_"Shit! We missed everything! This is all your fault, midget!"_**

_"Excuse me!?"_

_"Oh here we go again."_

And so the play continued with few changes here and there with poisoning a Shadow Clone made by Blake, killing more clones made by Blake, Weiss killing a clone made by Blake to get her revenge-okay, at this point, it's pretty clear that Blake had to fill in a lot of spots. The only spot that was taken with Humperdick and the person playing him was…

"WHY~!?" Jaune shouted as he was sent flying by Seth.

"And don't touch my Ruby-I mean my Buttercup again!" Seth shouted with his fists raised.

As expected, Seth wasted Jaune with one single punch. As Jaune's team tended to him, Blake continued reading from the book which continued the play.

"And so they rode to freedom. And as dawn arose, Westly and Buttercup knew they were safe. A wave of love swept over them, and as they reached for each other, since the invention of the kiss, some were passionate, some were pure, but this one left them all behind."

…

…

…

"…Ahem. I said, this one left them all behind." Blake repeated, but still, Seth and Ruby did not kiss. She whispered to them, "Seth, Ruby, what are you doing!?"

"W-Well…" Seth stuttered as he and Ruby's faces were bright red. "Do we really have to kiss…in front of all these people?"

"Yes!" Blake whispered. "Aren't you two a couple now!?"

"We're still new to this!' Ruby whispered.

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous." Yang said before she came onto the stage and started to chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

And of course when it came to chanting, everyone soon joined.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"You all are not helping!" Seth yelled to the crowd, but they kept chanting.

_"Why are you hesitating?"_

'Kuro?'

_"You said it yourself. Ruby is the center of your world. She is the one who you love the most. Now it is time to show your love for her, even if the whole world is watching!"_

**_"To sum up what he just said, don't mind the crowd and give that girl some love!"_**

Taking both spirits words to heart, Seth gathered up all of his courage and turned to Ruby, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"S-Seth!" Ruby said in surprise at Seth's sudden action. She had heard what Kuro and Shiro had said, but didn't think Seth would act so soon.

"Ruby," Seth began. "I…really love you."

"Seth-Mmph!" Ruby was interrupted when Seth went and kissed her on the lips. It was so sudden that Ruby barely had time to process it before she slowly closed her eyes and kissed back, igniting cheers from the audience as Blake closed the book as the play had finally came to an end.

A minute later, both Seth and Ruby separated, much to their displeasure. They wouldn't admit it out loud, but that kiss they had felt really good.

**_"Is it me or is it getting hot up in here?"_**

'Shut it, Shiro.' Seth _and _Ruby thought.

**_"Whoa! In sync! You two are a couple."_**

The two looked at each other, not knowing they had thought the same thing and smiled. Soon, the rest of their team stood beside them as well as Jaune and his team, who had worked on setting the stage for the entire play, stood beside them and they all bowed to the crowd.

"He seems to be having lots of fun." Ukitake commented as he and the others watched Seth and the others.

"He's completely different from what he was years ago." Toshiro said.

"That was so awesome!" Yuki and her sister, Sakura said together as they smiled brightly. "Wasn't that great, Otou-san?"

"Yeah, it was." Takeru said, smiling at his daughters before turning to the Captains and frowned. "You four have a lot of explaining to do."

The Captains, including Byakuya, along with their lieutenants, minus Rangiku, all flinched under Takeru's gaze. When Takeru gives someone that look, they all knew it meant trouble.

* * *

**(Insert Believe by Kalafina)**

**(Instrumental)**The song starts as we see Seth's Grimm Mask on the ground. The camera moves closer and closer towards the mask until it seems to go through the eye holes and everything goes dark.

**(Mada nani mo shiranai futari data)**The time is night as we see Seth and Ruby sitting side by side. Ruby was laying her head on Seth's shoulder as the two stared up into the sky, looking at the stars and the shattered moon of Remnant.

**(Hidarite de hakanaku kyomu wo masagutta)**The scene changes to Uryu and Weiss who were enjoying cups of tea, small smiles adorning their faces as they simply enjoyed each other's presence as the morning light rose from the window.

**(Wazuka na kattou ga kimi no te wo shibatte)**The scene changes to Sado and Yang who were currently sparing. Flames surrounded Yang as smiled, throwing a punch at Sado who caught the punch with a small smirk as the sun rose at noon.

**(Mirai no sugata wo azamuku)**The sun began to set as sitting outside under a tree was Blake reading a book as usual.

**(Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo)**The scene changes to Seth who is standing alone in the stadium, eyes closed as he was deep in thought.

**(Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai)**Seth then opens his eyes before he grabs Zangetsu, draws him out, and black Aura enveloped him before dispersing to reveal his Bankai state.

**(Ikite mitai)**Seth then turns around as he was in fact not alone. Across from him was Grimmjow who was smirking predatorily at him with his sword in hand.

**(Jibun wo)**In an instant, the both of them charged at one another and when their swords clashed, a bright light blinded everything.

**(Megurikuru toki no naka de deatta)**The scene changes to show the stadium filled with people cheering as they all watched the exciting battle of Seth and Ruby vs. Renji and Rukia.

**(Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru)**The scene changes as a different battle was being fought, this one being Seth charging through the million petals of Senbonzakura as Seth set his eyes on his opponent, Byakuya.

**(Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made)**The scene changes again to Seth vs. Grimmjow. They were both in a desert as Seth with his Grimm Mask on swung Tensa Zangetsu covered in black Aura while Grimmjow in Resurrección struck back by throwing a claw hand at him.

**(Kirihirake aoi hibi wo)**Ruby is seen running towards the arena as she smiles when she sees a bloody, but an alright Seth who smiles when he sees her. Ruby jumps towards him, arms thrown out as Seth opens his arms and catches her in a hug.

**(Fight your fate)**The last scene shows Crescent Rose stabbed into the ground as Ruby's cloak was tied to it and blew in the wind while Zangetsu was stabbed into the ground next to the scythe as the blade was stabbed through Seth's Grimm Mask.

* * *

**Ashbel: And done! Man am I rusty! **

**Seth: You are? I think the chapter turned out pretty good.**

**Ashbel: Yeah, I think so too, but I feel like the moment between Seth and Ruby wasn't good enough. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you both are now in a relationship which means I need to start cranking in some new ideas. Good thing I've set up the perfect moment for you two. **

**Seth: What do you have planned?**

**Ashbel: Oh, you'll see. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. But I'm not done yet. Since I completely missed my chance to do a tribute to Monty, this is the next best thing I can do for him. So while I, Ashbel Longhart, sign out. Here's a little something from me. A little…**

* * *

**RWBY Chibi Plus an Amnesiac Swordsman Preview:**

Today was a great day for one Ruby Rose. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and blue, the Grimm were either dead or not causing any trouble, and finally, the man she loved with all of her heart, Seth Aberrant, had finally returned!

Speaking of said amnesiac, Chibi Ruby spotted the love of her life, Seth.

"Seth!" Ruby called out to the amnesiac.

Chibi Seth heard his name and turned to see Ruby. Smiling cutely, she waved towards her. "Hey, Ruby!"

"Seth-!" Chibi Ruby came to a complete stop. The reason being standing right next to Seth was Chibi Orihime, standing a bit too close to Seth than she liked.

Seeing her gaze, Chibi Seth followed it and realized what Chibi Ruby was so surprised about. "Oh! Ruby, this is a friend I made over at Las Noches. Her name is Orihime. Orihime, this is Ruby."

"Hello!" Chibi Orihime greeted happily.

Ruby didn't reply back. Instead, she just looked at Chibi Orihime before she turned around like a robot and ran off at high speeds.

"What's up with her?" Chibi Seth wondered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chibi Orihime asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Come on! Let me show you around Beacon." Chibi Seth said as the two walked away. Unknown to them, from behind the walls of Beacon, Chibi Ruby was watching them and she only had one thought in her mind.

'Bitch trying to steal my man!' Ruby thought as she readied her Crescent Rose in Sniper Mode.

_"Oh boy."_ Chibi Crescent commented.

**Preview End**


End file.
